The Hidden Life of Morino Ibiki
by Illegitimi
Summary: How Life, Art, and Morino Ibiki all came together in one single tapestry of fate. Ibiki x OC. as of 11/2012 re-writes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

A/N: Please forgive any indiscretions that I may make into the Naruto Universe. I love reading the fiction but I can't honestly say that I have seen too much of the anime or read much of the manga. I am just writing on a whim and think that Ibiki is a cool guy. So please excuse any literary license that I may take – no offense is ever intended. ;D

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter One

**~Viva la difference~**

It was a small artisan's community set in the North Eastern section of Konoha. It was filled with vibrantly multi-colored homes and apartment buildings, and with inhabitants that were just as colorful and eclectic as their domiciles. Most, if not all of the people living in this little village within a village were in one way or another an integral part of the Arts Community. They ranged from painters and sculptors, to metal workers, actors, musicians, and the odd writer or two. Most were considered to be strange and perverse (even amongst themselves), but that was acceptable to a certain degree. It was all part and parcel of living in and around those whose talents lay not in their physical prowess (such as their Nin cohabitants of Konoha) but rather in their artistic creativity. Being eccentric and wayward was not only expected but it was something to almost strive for. Normalcy held no functional place in their lives or community. In fact, some would even shudder if you were to pigeon hole them under such a category. The word 'normalcy' was almost akin to the state of being 'inartistic' or 'unimaginative'. It was certainly not a worthy endeavor or anything to strive for.

So it was here in the small, unofficially dubbed artistic community of Hiraku that Morino Ibiki chose to live. At first glance it may seem odd that such a man would choose to live around such surroundings. A stoic and austere man that was always dressed in dark clothing living amid vibrant colors and personalities would at first seem odd and highly out of place. Add to that his job as commanding officer of the Konoha ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force and the mind _really_ starts to boggle at the idea. But in fact, he fit in perfectly with his neighbors. Oh, they didn't know exactly_ what_ he did, but they did know he was a high ranking Nin of some sort. You couldn't mistake him for anything else. With his battle scars and imposing physical presence there was never any doubt as to his profession. However, just by _not _being like the others it _made _him just like the others. His severe and obvious difference (even to the non-artistic) was the key factor to his acceptance into their community. If you asked him (or anyone he worked with, or better yet _on_) he was in his own way an artist. He could stretch, manipulate, and re-shape the human psyche and body as if it was no more than soft clay in his capable hands. As some artists used paint or wood to express their creativity he used mental manipulation and physical intimidation as they were _his_ true mediums, and he was within his own chosen profession a Master. He accepted their eccentricities and they accepted his, and both lived comfortably together.

Walking back home after a long and mentally challenging day (his prisoner interrogation was a bit more demanding than most lately) left him feeling slightly tired and off. He got what he needed, but not until after a long and somewhat physically strenuous period. He mentally rolled his eyes while re-playing the day in his mind, and wondered why some people had to make it so hard on themselves. Though he enjoyed the confrontation (and he couldn't suppress a slightly evil smirk from forming at the idea) it really was nothing more than a lesson in futility for them. Unfortunate for the prisoner that he expired after the grueling session, but Ibiki looked at it that it saved the village the expense of a trial and then room and board for a convicted spy, so he really hit two birds with one stone. In the end it was a job well done in his book.

His apartment lay at the end of a shady cul-de-sac that was lined by large, old trees and probably the most colorful of all the houses in Hiraku. Some of the homes bordered on being gaudy while others teetered on the edge of insanity. Yet the walk home, especially this last part was a sort of balm to his soul. After hours of being in a cold and sterile building this obvious change of venue was a bit of a welcome. As he walked up the steps to his apartment building he almost laughed at the idea of his peers seeing where he lived. His two apartment domicile was bright green with black and mauve (he _refused _to think that it was _pink_...) trim, and run by the widowed Fujiwara-san. Fujiwara-san (when she wasn't puttering around the building) was a metal worker ("I am an _'Aluminiferous Artiste'_ dearie" she once told him gimlet-eyed) and that meant that the place was littered with her metal sculptures. Many of the pieces had a lot of sharp edges and were really quite dangerous looking, and some could even be categorized as just down-right scary. So he knew the minute that he answered the ad that he had come home.

The door opened before he had a chance to open it himself, and there stood his Land Lady in all her glory; she looked like an amalgam of a city street worker and a city street walker. Her feet were enclosed in large steel toed boots, and she wore some kind of well-worn, thick overalls and shirt. From the neck down she looked like she might be a street cleaner or ditch digger, but from the neck up she looked like a trollop on her last leg. Her lips were bright red and her eye shadow was bright blue with cat-like black eye liner elongating them. Her hair may have once been naturally red when she was younger, but she firmly believed that just because you were sixty doesn't mean that it still can't be, so it was dyed and teased into an unnaturally bright red bird's nest in homage to her eternal youth. Add some large, dangly earrings and a bit of attitude and there you have it: Land Lady a la Loon. Though Fujiwara-san may have worked in metal and at times was just as hard (he more than once wished that he could have integrated her and her art into his interrogation technique) she really was a kindly woman – deep, deep down inside somewhere.

They stared at each other, neither saying anything. He loomed over her with his impressive 6' 4" and she stood straight and proud in all her 5' glory looking up at him like a Queen Royal; imperious, commanding, and about to give no quarter. Neither said a word and neither budged. It seemed like minutes ticked by and still neither gave way.

Fujiwara-san's eyes flashed angrily. "Do you plan on standing there like some mute and buffoonish parody of the Angel of Death, or will you step aside and let me pass?" she hotly retorted.

Ibiki just raised his eye brow and stayed silent. His face showed no emotion. He just stared back at her unblinking. This just seemed to enrage her all the more, but before she could utter whatever was swirling around upstairs he very slowly bent down until he was almost nose to nose with her (he was so close that her eyes started to cross he noticed with glee) and whispered in an almost lover-like voice, "Well, if I _was_ the Angel of Death it would appear that I have arrived at just the right time, since you apparently seem tired of living".

After a few seconds of silence Fujiwara-san just rolled her eyes and smirked. "Good grief boy, it would take more than the likes of _you_ to send me to the Other Side", and slapped him on the arm.

Ibiki returned her smirk and nodded sagely. "Yes, of that I have no doubt" he replied, and cocked his head thoughtfully to the side and added: "but I wouldn't mind giving it a try sometime none the less..."

That made them both laugh – hers was more like a cackle and his was like a deep, whooshing of air out his nose.

"I left you some bread outside your door – you don't eat enough" she said authoritatively in parting as she walked away to her studio shop.

Ibiki physically cringed at the thought of her cooking. She treated everything and everyone like her metal – with heavy hands and rough manipulations. Her bread was most probably heavy enough to use as cannon fodder...

He was right as he tossed the bread onto his dining room table. It was so heavy that it skidded across the table and landed with a dull thud on the floor. Ibiki shook his head at the sight. _It's hard to always be right all the time_, he thought. After grabbing a beer from his fridge he walked through the apartment back to his bedroom. Like the man the apartment was austere and with no frills. His bedroom could almost be considered spartan; there were no memorabilia or mementos anywhere. The walls were plain and unadorned, and only a few pieces of furniture broke up the monotony. The one thing that it did have were ornate glass doors opening onto a small balcony. From that balcony he could look out over into his next door neighbor's back yard, and that was all he needed. He didn't really know that much about his neighbor, as the house had just recently been sold and the new owner and their tenant had just moved in. Since his hours at work varied he hadn't really caught a glimpse of them, but he had noticed with a certain amount of interest the slow revival of the home and its back yard.

Standing on the balcony and taking a long pull from his beer Ibiki looked curiously at his neighbor's yard. The backyard had once been probably pretty impressive, but over time and neglect it had grown decrepit and into a mini-jungle. But every day when he came home and stepped outside he noticed that more and more of the old yard was slowly being transformed. Weeds and dead plants were slowly being pulled up while it seemed that the old koi pond was getting dredged and cleaned up as well. Besides the monumental work needed to the yard the house itself was also in need of repair. Paint was chipping all over and the roof (from his vantage point) was badly in need of repair. If the inside was as shabby as the outside then the owner was in for one long, hard, and most probably costly battle.

It was then that he noticed movement and heard noise coming from the far side of the house. He could hear clattering and banging, and a whole lot of swearing. He started to grin but was immediately brought up short when he saw the origin of all the din: a young woman with a mop of unruly and curly hair was trying to carry a ladder over one shoulder and a box of tools over the other. It was the unbalanced load coupled with the woman's inability to carry both at the same time that caused Ibiki to stare in wonder.

She was a walking disaster. The ladder seemed to be an unmoving and detrimental piece of anatomy. Every time she moved it would swing out wildly in counter measure and hit something, and the following shock effect would cause her to curse loudly. And that happened a lot. She finally reached the back of the house and dropped it all with a loud bang (and with a lot more cursing because the ladder seemed to have gotten caught in a tangle of hair). He watched with some amusement her trying to put the ladder up against the house, and when that was finally accomplished (after almost taking out the back door and a window) she seemed to look at it all speculatively.

She scratched her head and shuffled a foot. She then walked away and turned suddenly back to it. More looking and pondering ensued. It all ended with her looking down at the ground with shoulders slumped in defeat.

He was broken out of his momentary musings when a voice like brass thundered out: "Hiroshi, get your lazy ass up on this ladder and shimmy on up to the roof!"

A young man about twenty-five slowly sauntered out the back door, and leaned languidly against the frame. "Oh no, no, _no_ kitten, and for two reasons: one, I am just your tenant and NOT your slave. Two, I won the coin toss so that means that YOUhave to shag your ass up there yourself," and with that he waved a few fingers and sashayed back inside.

"Fine!" she said with clenched fists, a show of teeth, and a girlish stomp with her foot. "I hope you're happy with yourself! If I fall off this roof it will all be _your fault!_" she declared almost spitefully.

"No, it will be yours because you lost the coin toss!" came the muffled reply from inside the house.

The woman scowled and flipped the inside occupant the third finger.

Ibiki started to grin as he watched her almost pound up the ladder rungs, her anger fueling her momentum upwards. It wasn't too terribly high as the house was really no more than a one and a half story cottage and the girl quickly reached the summit. He watched as she swung onto the roof and become still.

Ayumu sat on the roof and got her bearing while trying to fight down her anger and fear. It was anger at Hiroshi for winning the bet, and fear for being up on the roof. Both she and Hiroshi were afraid of heights. Of course fear was too gentle a word for it really – they were both pissing in their pants terrified of heights, hence the bet. The looser had to buck up and get a look at how much real repair the roof needed. She knew that the roof was going to need _some sort_ of upkeep to it (the man who sold the house called it 'minor maintenance') but once she really got a good look at it she blanched in horror. Her fury was such that she shot to her feet and raised a fist to the Heavens, almost as if it was their fault and not her own.

"That Bastard _lied_ to me! He calls _this_ 'minor maintenance'?! I'm putting out a hit on that piece of shit!" With that cathartic expulsion out of her system she then was able to get a true look at her current situation: she was standing up high and on a faulty roof. She felt her legs shaking not in anger anymore but fear, and the beginnings of vertigo start to set in. Before her terror of falling off (or worse yet _through_) the roof became too much she slowly started to crouch down in an almost supplicant and subservient manner. She even went so far as to lie partially on her sides and death-gripped the roof with all she had.

_Shit, Fuck, Fire...I am going to die! _Were the only thoughts that she had, and they ran in a _constant loop_ through her head. Ayumu could not only feel her limbs start to shake uncontrollably, but she could also feel the beginnings of a possible loss of bladder control episode start to creep in...She held on to the roof (and her bladder) with everything she had, and slowly pulled her head up. Her head could go no farther than shoulder height, and it took all her will to move her eyes even farther up. She opened her mouth to scream for Hiroshi, but found that her mouth felt like it was filled with sand. Nothing came out. That was when she lifted her eyes and met the dark stare of a man on the balcony next door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter Two

**Piss and Vinegar**

_That was when she lifted her eyes and met Ibiki's stare straight on._

She looked straight up at him with a look that he was all too familiar with: a look of abject fear and hopelessness. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was making the type of movements that only a fish out of water would make. Even from his vantage point he could clearly see her shaking in fear, and if he took a moment to breathe in deeply he was sure that he would also be able to smell it as well.

He sighed heavily and shook his head.

Ayumu saw a figure on the second story balcony next door, but nothing beyond that seemed to compute. Her brain had frozen, and she was paralyzed and almost incoherent in her fear. All she could do was close her eyes and let her forehead drop to the scratchy roof. She wasn't sure how long that she had lain pathetically on her perch when she felt the roof shake, and the first thought that came to mind was: _earthquake_. It was going to be the cherry on her coffin. She didn't like heights and couldn't get herself down? Well, fine. The Gods would give her a helping hand and shake her down to be buried under her money pit of a new house. Why not?

As the tremors became worse she tiredly raised her head to meet her fate when a face suddenly appearing over the rim. She squealed in response. The face was rugged with a few scars running across it while a bandanna with the Leaf's logo capped the head. Obsidian eyes that held little to no emotion stared back at her. When a dark eyebrow quirked upward the rough and even slightly scary face softened somewhat. The man slowly and calmly pulled himself onto the roof and started to crab-walk toward her. Panic started to rise again.

"Don't! Stop! Don't come any closer," Ayumu rasped out. She started to shake again, and she was sure that she could feel her extremities pale as blood flow slowed down to them.

Ibiki stopped abruptly, and any compassion that he might have felt quickly slipped away and what was left was a cold veneer that was almost frightening.

"_Fine_," he sneered. He should be used to people's first impressions of his appearance and disfigurements, but they still sometimes made his blood boil and his contempt for humanity surface. He started to turn around. "Get your own sorry ass off the roof then. Stay up here all night for all I care," came his gruff response.

"_No_! Come back here! Where do you think that you are going?" Ayumu tried to reach out a hand to stop him, but even that small effort was difficult as it meant one body part less to hug the roof in safety.

Her exclamation made Ibiki turn back to her with a nasty snarl on his mouth and clear disdain in his eyes. "What? Make up your mind, _Lady_. Beggars can't be choosers, and from where I am you aren't in any position to choose."

Ayumu's shaking increased ten-fold, and her face went from pale to persimmon in two seconds. "You don't understand…I…"and the rest was lost in a mumble due to her head being suddenly lowered in embarrassment and shame.

Ibiki just stood still and waited. He realized that he might know the reason for her outburst, but for some perverse reason he wanted to _hear it_ out loud from _her. _He wanted to _know _that it wasn't because of what she thought of him but rather what she had done. And he wasn't going to help her out any until then.

"Yes?" he said quietly in his deep voice.

Her head snapped up and deep amber eyes flashed at him with anger, shame, and humiliation. Her shoulders bunched almost to her ears, and her fingers dug painfully into the roof's rough surface.

"I _pee'd_ myself! I'm plastered to this damn roof and so scared out of my head that I now have urine _running_ down my legs!" she screamed in fury.

Her tirade ended in a torrent of tears and sobs; a virtual meltdown. Her head dropped to one of her forearms and she started crying as if her heart was breaking. It seemed to Ibiki that she put everything that she had into the crying; her whole body was wracked with sobs and she almost seemed to be wailing uncontrollably. All he could do was look at her impassionedly. Tears and fears were old friends and companions to him, and was nothing new. They had been almost constant companions in his daily life, and as such they rarely even caused a ripple any more in his thoughts or emotions.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow and slowly but carefully walked over to her. He was not only concerned about her suddenly freaking out and lunging at him, but more importantly he wasn't too sure that the roof would be able to bear both their weights in one spot. When he was close enough (but not so close that she could make a grab for him and maybe topple them either over or through the roof) he bent down enough so that he could look at her at her own eye level.

"You got that all out of your system now?"

Without looking up Ayumu shrugged and gave a few wet sniffles.

"You will take my hand and we will slowly and carefully move over to the ladder. Then, we will both little by little go down it together. It will be over and done with before you know it."

His voice was deep and mellow, and there was a hint of a rumble through it. When Ayumu looked up and locked eyes with him she couldn't help but be drawn in to his sinfully dark onyx ones. The combination of his rich voice and arresting eyes eased her crying until only sniffles and snuffles were coming out. It stopped to the point where all she could do was just stare at him dumbly. It was as if time, oxygen, and brain waves all took a momentary hiatus. But reality quickly returned when he rudely snapped his fingers in her face.

"Hey, _Lady_, you with me?"

His voice held a tinge of impatience to it, and that triggered a snarl to suddenly appear on her full lips. Air rushed in through her nose and her amber eyes blinked furiously at him.

Ibiki smirked slightly at that. Her anger was a much better sign then being frozen in shock. Spacing out helped no one, and especially him. He needed her to at least be able to crawl to the ladder on her own. From there they could improvise.

In a brief display of womanly disdain she raised her chin ever so slightly.

"Please refrain from calling me 'Lady', _Mister_… My name is 'Ayumu', if you don't mind…"

But her brief act of defiance was gone as quickly as it rose due to her once again taking notice of her fragile predicament. Ibiki couldn't help but chuckle as she gave a low moan and quickly went back into her fetal position.

He held his hand out to her palm upward. "Alright, _Ayumu_, are you going to take my hand so we can get off this roof together?"

His response was met with a shaky hand slowly being raised and offered blindly forward. Ibiki took her hand in his own and waited for her to look up.

Ayumu slowly raised her head and looked at their joined hands. His hand was large and warm, and the feelings of confidence and quiet strength ran surely from him and into her. It was a sensation that she had _never_ felt before with anyone, and it caused her to look at his hand in wonder. She went from staring at his eyes to being fascinated with his hand. It was large and strong with an odd assortment of scars traversing it. A light sprinkling of dark hairs here and there only added to its beauty of size and strength.

The immediate reactions that she had to his touch almost made her laugh out loud. Her obvious enthrallment with this man's hand probably made him think that she had some sort of bizarre fetish or something equally perverse. But she just couldn't help herself. The large hand with the solid wrist and going up to a black clad but equally strong forearm was a sight that she couldn't tear her gaze from. The whole time that she had been mentally drooling over his hand she noticed that he did nothing to take it away or pull her forward. He seemed to be waiting patiently for her next move.

"Ayumu?"

Ayumu looked back up into his face with a hang-dog look and sniffed pathetically.

"I pee'd my pants," she said again with as much quiet dignity as she could muster.

Ibiki nodded his head and merely shrugged. "I figured as much."

"I am so _ashamed_," she said looking down. She couldn't bear looking at him for too long. The last time that she had wet herself was when she had been three, and since then she could proudly say that as a Big Girl she had been able to control her own bodily functions.

_Well, there was that time that I got so drunk that I passed out and pee'd myself…but that was an exception! That was the alcohol's fault and not mine…well, that and the fault of Hiroshi who placed my hand in a bowel of warm water…_

"Nothing to be ashamed about, really. Happens to the best of us at one time or another," Ibiki said quietly.

With a sigh of resignation she nodded, and grasping his hand tightly started to pull herself up into a semi-sitting position. She was even able to unbend herself enough to a squatting position. The cooling night air hit her wet pants and made her shiver both from the cold and in revulsion. If her companion noticed the smell or the shudder he made no comment, and for that she would always be grateful. The only response that she received was a slight squeezing of his hand over hers. She squeezed back and with a deep breath stood up almost straight. Ayumu turned to him and met his stare head on. She put a grim smile on her face and nodded.

Ibiki nodded back and slowly and carefully led her over to the waiting ladder. When they reached the edge he turned back to her.

"I am going to sit you down here, and then when I get myself over and onto the ladder I will support you as you swing over."

Ayumu just looked at him as if he was crazy and shook her head wildly.

Ibiki raised a brow and smirked. "Do you want to stay up here for the rest of the night, and in soiled pants?"

_That_ idea alone seemed to give her all the motivation that she needed because she grimaced and dropped her head forward.

"No…not really."

"Then let's get this over with," he said resignedly. He sat her down in a comfortable position, and then when he knew that she was stable he started to haul himself over and onto the waiting ladder.

"Oh! _Be careful_! If something happens to you I'll be _doomed_," she said with a tad bit of fright in her voice.

Ibiki stopped and shook his head. "I am glad to see that the concern that you have for me is based solely on your own welfare," he said dryly.

Ayumu had the grace to look sheepish.

When Ibiki was down a few rungs he motioned for her to step forward, and by feats unknown to mankind he somehow (and after much prodding, pulling, and cajoling) got her over the edge and before him on the ladder. He felt and heard her give a loud sigh of relief as she found herself semi-safely on the ladder and the promise of solid ground not too far away.

As they very slowly made their way down Ibiki made sure to keep the pressure of his body close enough to hers in order to instill confidence to keep moving. He had no idea what he would do if she suddenly decided that climbing down the ladder was too much and stoved up on him mid-rescue. Luckily she kept her pace going, and as such he was allowed a momentary and private perusal of his rescue victim.

She was certainly not like the other women that he was used to dealing with on a daily basis. She was certainly no kunoichi. Where the female Nins that he interacted with generally tended to be muscular and very well toned (some even bordered on the masculine) Ayumu was soft and curvy. The word _lush_ immediately popped into his head. Everything about her could be described as such. Her hair was deep brown with large, fat curls, and they seemed to bounce and be in constant motion. When his arms occasionally brushed her sides he could tell that her figure was supple and hour glass shaped. When her backside once innocently brushed up against his chest he noticed that it too was roundly firm and generous. He almost wished that he could have gotten a good look at her breasts because he was sure that they too would have mimicked her backside as well. He had once heard Genma say that Mother Nature was always smart enough to even herself out, and what she did for the front she also did for the back.

The only glimpse of her front had been her face, but even that had been haphazard at best. But what he had seen he freely admitted that he liked. Her amber eyes in the sweetly rounded face with skin he knew had to be soft as silk had been _very_ appealing. Her eyes were wide and as mobile as her facial expressions. He knew every thought that ran through her head. He never once had to ponder what she might have been thinking. He liked for once not having to wonder what someone else might be thinking. She had let it all out unabashedly.

Very subtly he leaned forward and gave a quick sniff. He couldn't help himself. Even though he could obviously smell her lingering scent of fear and loss of bladder control he could more importantly smell _her_; she bore the faint scent of some exotic oil or lotion still attached to her. His mind quickly conjured up the scent of some faraway and hidden paradise. He quickly tampered _that_ fanciful idea down as being ridiculous for a man such as himself, but when he caught another tempting whiff of her the idea popped right back.

His mental musings were cut short as his damsel in distress suddenly stopped. He braced himself for the worst.

"You ok?"

Ayumu turned her head slightly over her shoulder but with her eyes tightly closed.

"Are we almost there?" Her voice was soft and hesitant.

"Not as close as we would be if we kept on going," Ibiki said quietly. Her face was almost in line with his, and he could feel her breath wafting softly on his face. It was his chance to look his fill without her knowing. Her cupid lips were a delicate rose and softly inviting. When she licked her lips nervously Ibiki gave a slight jerk, and that caused her to open her eyes wide in surprise.

Almost nose to nose they stared at each other.

Ibiki needed to get them down off that ladder, and as soon as possible.

"We're almost there. Let's just keep going and save the talking for terra firma." His voice was rough but only because her close proximity was starting to affect him.

"Ok," she said softly, and turning back around continued her decent.

As Ibiki felt his foot hit ground her graciously held his hand behind her back as she too made the final step. He could see her start to shake in what he thought was relief. Once both her feet were firmly on the ground he took her shoulders and carefully turned her around, and hoping that she would realize that she was finally truly safe and sound.

Startled amber eyes met inquisitive black ones.

Just as Ibiki was going to ask her if she was alright Ayumu gave a small whimper, and then promptly threw up all over his boots.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 3

**~House of Horrors~**

_Just as Ibiki was going to ask her if she was alright Ayumu gave a small whimper, and then promptly threw up all over his boots._

Ibiki found himself inside her house and staring down at his bare feet. After Ayumu had turned tail and hot footed it into the house (and leaving him all alone and covered in her sickness) a young man came out onto the terrace. He took one look at him, and started laughing almost maniacally. The look Ibiki must have thrown him quickly stifled the laughter and he was immediately motioned inside. He gave his boots and socks over (but not without a bit of a fight) so that they could be decontaminated. So sitting on what may have once been a couch he got his first good look at the inside of his neighbor's home.

It truly was a mess. There were a few strategically placed buckets on the floor (and he was hoping that they were to counteract a leaky roof and not the owners stomach) seemingly in preparation for the rains to come. Walls needed to be painted or papered and the floors were well worn, scuffed and in need of a good waxing. Unopened boxes still littered the area and the few that were opened spilled their contents in an almost haphazard way. He almost shuddered at the sight as his deeply ingrained need for order and control felt as out of place as a bastard at a family reunion.

He could faintly hear off in the distance of the house somewhere a shower going. She must be trying to wash away any signs of the past debacle. He brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He wasn't really used to not being in control. Here he was in full uniform still, bare feet, and sitting in a house that should have been demolished ages ago. He winced as a loose spring in the couch dug into his ass.

_Fuck it_, he thought and rose to leave. He would collect his shoes and socks at a later time, or better yet they could throw them over the back wall and he could get them at his leisure. As he stood to walk out (he would never _sneak,_ that made it seem like he was trying to avoid them, which of course he was) he was met by the amused grin of the young man.

"Please, don't tell me that you are leaving yet? The fun has really just started. After being _c__hristened _so elegantly by the Mistress we wouldn't want you to run off without at first being given some sort of refreshment, or at the very least some proper introductions," he smiled.

Ibiki just frowned and sat back down. He didn't think that he would like this.

The young man gracefully bowed to Ibiki with a practiced grace and said with a sudden seriousness, "I am Hamada Hiroshi, and I am _very_ glad to meet your acquaintance." He rose from his bow to see a deadpan look on Ibiki's face.

"Morino Ibiki", he said curtly.

His terse (and somewhat rudely given) salutation was not taken as an offense, and Hiroshi merely grinned widely in response. "I have the kettle going for some tea, so please at least take a cup while your things dry. We can get to know each other while we wait to see what Ayumu has in store next," he said with an almost evil grin plastered on his face.

Ibiki just rolled his eyes. There was very little in this life that could really faze him. If he hadn't seen it or done it (or had it done _to_ him) he didn't think that any sort of mischief that Hiroshi had planned could affect him. Of course, if Hiroshi was gearing up to make Ayumu's life a bit uncomfortable, well...he might stay just to see how the wind would blow.

Hiroshi left and soon brought in a cup of tea each for the two of them. Ibiki immediately noticed that the scent and taste were thick and rich- _exotic and lush- _he thought again. That caused him to frown slightly. As Hiroshi started to ask if anything was wrong with the tea both men quickly turned to look at the sudden appearance of Ayumu.

She stood in the doorway that led from the front hallway into the living room, obviously fresh from the shower and wearing a slightly form fitting kimono-like robe made of deep jewel tones. _Genma was right, _he thought almost instinctively, Mother Nature _does _even herself out. Her breasts were as shapely and plush as her backside. Her brown curly hair was still damp and piled high on her head in an almost haphazard fashion. Ibiki noticed that she wore two small but heavy gold hoops in each ear, and that they tinkled softly against each other when she moved her head even the slightest. The gold of her earrings and the brown of her hair contrasted vividly against the exotic color of her eyes; they were the color of deep honey and framed by thick lashes. They looked at him with wide-eyed intensity.

As she entered the room he could immediately pick up her scent. A warm scent combination of citrus and late summer blooms came to mind. He could even smell the soap that she had used to bathe with. The sight of her wearing such colors coupled with the fresh scent of her recent bath and his first _real_ look at her caused a slight stirring within him.

Something that he had thought lay long dead started to awaken deep within him. The allure that she seemed to exude (something _exotic_ and _lush_) awoke feelings that he had thought non-existent until now. They were feelings that he had thought long gone (but only now he realized) had merely been sleeping dormant, and waiting for the right stimulus. Feelings that he thought he had pushed far down and away suddenly started to uncurl from some place deep, deep within him. Like the forest bear his name alluded to he could feel something start to wake from its long and lonely hibernation.

And it perturbed him. It didn't just really perturb him; it in fact made him almost angry. He had neither the time nor use for such things. Ibiki was nothing if not pragmatic, and neither was he a fool. He _knew_ what he looked like. He _knew_ even more what type of man he was; a man that was skilled in the use of physical and mental torture and manipulation. Ibiki was anything but kittens and rainbows. He was darkness and despair incarnate, and he took pride if not a certain amount of pleasure at times in his job. He fooled neither himself nor the ones he worked with. So why was it now that something like _this _had to happen?

Ayumu must have seen something flick across his face because she stared back at him with a slight look of consternation on her own. That look was quickly replaced with a look of embarrassment and almost shame, but never the less she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I am _very sorry_ Morino-san for causing such a scene...believe it or not," she said with a worried laugh, "I really _do_ have control over my bodily functions." This was said with a wry but nervous grin, and a slight tremulous laugh that quickly died away when she saw him rise from the couch.

"I have to go," _now _he thought. Better to just get away from these two and back to his quiet and sterile life. He needed to get away from this ridiculous house and their insanity. It was time for him to retreat back to his dark life and beat these new thoughts and emotions back to wherever they came from.

"Oh no Morino-san, please stay and at least let me make all this up to you somehow", she said.

Both of them stood stock still in shock. Not because of what she said, but of what she had done. In her need to make him stay she had come over to Ibiki and grabbed his hand. They seemed to notice the contact together at the same time. Neither could believe that it had happened, yet neither did anything to counter act it. Ayumu turned beet red but still didn't let go, while Ibiki just looked at her with a seemingly empty look.

But what he saw when he looked, _really_ looked into her face caused him to breathe in almost violently. He saw such an open and unpretentious look to her eyes such as he'd never seen before. It was certainly one that no one had ever given him before. He had become so use to people having ulterior motives behind their facades that he was always looking beneath it for their true intentions. There wasn't even a flinch as she stared right at him. He didn't even see her eyes try and surreptitiously scan his scars or around his head. She looked him right in the eyes. What he saw there was just an open and well meaning invitation to stay.

Ibiki just nodded his head and slowly sat down again. "Just call me _Ibiki_," he said with a raised brow.

That seemed to make Ayumu relax as she let a lungful of air that she didn't even know that she had been holding. "_Good_. Then you should just call me _Ayumu_," and she went into the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea.

As she walked away Ibiki's eyes slowly scanned her retreating form, only to be met as they came back to rest on Hiroshi who was sporting a wide grin and a devilish light in his eyes.

**[Ibiki]**

Ibiki lay in bed later that night and replayed the previous hours. He smiled slightly to himself as he thought about Ayumu and Hiroshi. Their easy camaraderie with each other had quickly spilled over to him. There was never even a moment of discomfort or unease with the two. They quickly and easily pulled him into their special brand of social mayhem. They would not allow him to sit quietly as a non-participant, and before he knew it his taciturnity was quickly shed.

_Flashback_

"Ibiki-san, how was it that you got bamboozled into saving our treed kitten from the roof?" asked Hiroshi over a mouthful of mochi (that magically appeared with a whole tray of other treats).

"I spied her from my balcony next door. I have the upper-back apartment of Fujiwara-san's building," he said also eating some mochi.

Hiroshi's eyes almost started to glow with deviltry. "Ooooo, we have a real live _Peeper_ living right next door to us kitten! What do you make of that?!"

The sudden look of malice that Ibiki gave coupled with his mouthful of food caused Ayumu and Hiroshi to break out in gales of laughter. They started to laugh so hard that Ayumu almost choked on her tea.

"Hiroshi, stop playing the Fool for at least _one_ minute! I don't think that this is how Ibiki-san wants his evening to end up...at least save the maligning for another night. Give the guy a break," she replied rolling her eyes.

Hiroshi adamantly shook his head and waved his hand at her. "No, better he know right now what he is getting into – saves everyone having to explain things later on. Ibiki-san has become the personal protector and savior (at this Ibiki raised his eyebrow almost violently) to our own Puking and Pissing Princess. Just the mere fact that he is still here shows that the man has the fortitude and the guts to withstand anything _I _could throw at him," he stated smugly.

Ayumu looked daggers at him, and started to form a snarl on her face. It was such a parody that even Ibiki couldn't help but give a dry, little chuckle. Hiroshi just sat there as calmly and innocently as a sage, and drank his tea as if nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Funny later Hiroshi, not now..." she trailed off with a low growl.

"Oh no kitten," Hiroshi laughed full on, "Funny now – even _funnier_ later. Tonight's activities are going to give me _at least _a week's worth of _constant_ amusement. _And_, I see the makings of some really good practical jokes in the future."

Ayumu just dropped her shoulders in defeat and sipped at her tea. She knew that Hiroshi, once he got his teeth into something, never let go. The more you fought him the more he just seemed to get some perverted pleasure from it. Better to just let the whole night die a natural death...

"Please excuse my half-witted tenant Ibiki-san, but the only reason I keep him around is because his rent helps to pay for this palace and he does make a wonderful gardener."

Ibiki nodded his head solemnly almost as if it all made sense (which it didn't), and made a pointed look around his surroundings.

"I hope that he pays you a goodly amount because I see that you might have somewhat of a battle on your hands."

Ayumu and Hiroshi both laughed out right at his comment, and seemed to take no offense.

"Well, I will admit that maybe I bought this house a bit _too_ hastily…But it _seemed_ like a good idea at the time," she said looking around with a certain amount of fond regret. "Besides, not only do I love the neighborhood, but it has such potential!"

"It has the _potential_ to be a constant headache," Ibiki said wryly and pointedly look at the buckets strewn about to catch water from the obviously frail roof.

Ayumu shrugged her shoulders and cocked her head to the side. "I don't think so…I think that this house is a 'diamond in the rough', and once I start the renovations things will work themselves out. Besides, one must never judge by outwards appearances, right? A person can miss great opportunities and wonderful experiences that way."

Ibiki stared at her as she gave him a look that seemed to speak volumes. It was almost as if she was tacitly saying that she would never pre-judge him, and in return he must never pre-judge them. He nodded and let his mouth turn up at the corners ever so slightly.

Ayumu came over to Ibiki from her place on a fluffy cushion to pour him more tea. He held his cup out and surreptitiously took stock of her. Up close she was even more arresting to him. As guileless and forthright as she was Ayumu did not give the impression of being either witless or empty-headed. She gave off a certain air of confidence and quiet intelligence. Though she might not have been Nin, for she certainly was too soft and nonathletic, she did appear to have a quick mind. The conversation between the three of them (especially between Ayumu and Hiroshi) was fast and acerbic. Even though they had no compunction in ripping in to each other he could tell that they held a long, loving, and deep friendship between them. He knew that they were not and had not ever been lovers. He did not feel any sexual ties between them. It reminded him more of a Nin team that had been together since their Genin days. People who had been through the fire and back together always keep an irreplaceable and unbreakable bond between them. He knew that somewhere in their mutual pasts they had held fast together against a raging storm, but more importantly they had come out on top.

_End Flashback_

Ibiki turned over and pulled the covers a bit closer to ward of the late evening chill and in preparation for sleep. Ibiki rolled back over on to his back and put his hands behind his head, sighing. His mind however kept mulling over the evening and would not let him find any rest yet. He just kept thinking about _her_, over and over. She was like no other woman that he had ever met before. With his job being what it was the women that he usually encountered or interacted with were all Nins or associated with Nins. Even the 'gentlest' of them were jaded and hardened. Most had seen or done hard things in their lives, and all in the Name of the Game. Ayumu was as far from them as was almost humanly possible. Not only was she mentally not of their caliber, but physically as well. But Ibiki didn't think that was a bad thing- not in the least. Kunoichi were generally muscular and angular in physique. Ayumu however was made of all soft and warm curves. Everything about her was round and curvy; from her curls and everything down the length (and breadth) of her body was plush and well-rounded. There was _nothing_ hard or angular about her.

The thoughts of Ayumu's body caused Ibiki to squirm slightly. He could feel his body start to hum and thrum in some form of anticipation. The once asleep beast deep within him had decided that it had slept enough, and started to shake off its slumber and simultaneously fight against its restraints. It was a battle of wills that would last until the mornings first light.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 4

**~COO COO U~**

_It was a battle of wills that would last until the mornings first light._

Ayumu finally brushed the alarm clock off the top of her bedside table (so was a just a chair, but maybe _someday_ she would find enough money to get a _real _table) and decided after hitting the snooze alarm five times that someone was trying to tell her something. She sat up in a hunched position, brushed her hair off her face, and willed herself to haul her carcass out of bed. _No good, _she thought as she plopped back down. She stayed there staring at the ceiling and thinking (for the ump-teenth time since hitting the sack) about last night.

_I pissed all over myself then yacked on my neighbor – __how charming is that?_

Ayumu closed her eyes and dragged her hand across her face. She had pulled some bone-headed stunts in her days (and she was proud of every one of them mind you) but this one took the cake. NEVER had she been sick on someone, and certainly not a _Nin_. She hissed at _that_ thought. There could be trouble brewing in the future, and anything that Hiroshi could conjure up would pale in comparison to what Morino could do if so inclined...Of course, it wasn't maliciously or intentionally done, and besides, it all happened so fast! As she rolled over she thought more (as if she hadn't been thinking about him all night) about Morino Ibiki.

He certainly was something. Just what that _something_ was what she had been trying to figure out all night. Firstly, they didn't have too many Nins (did they even have any at all?) living in Hiraku. At first glance to her he seemed like a fish out of water. Where most of Hiraku's denizens were 'artistically inclined' (that was code for _wacked _in one way or another) he seemed solid and sane. More than that he oozed something dark and dangerous, and that had nothing to do with the fact that he was Nin. She and Hiroshi both discussed their Nin guest (they had stayed up together and literally gossiped about him for hours afterwards) and figured that he was more than just your 'average' Nin. No, he did something else, but what it was she didn't know. He never offered and they certainly didn't pry (not yet at least, but once Hiroshi was on the scent of fresh blood...it wouldn't matter if he was Nin or not) because if anyone knew about bones in the closet she and Hiroshi were certainly at the top of _that_ list. Besides, she kind of liked him.

He certainly wasn't like any other man that she had ever met before- _ever_. Morino Ibiki was the most dominant Alpha-Male that she had ever known. Being a Nin didn't automatically make him an Alpha-Male as there were many non-nins in Hiraku that were just as dominant, but Morino was _different_ somehow. He radiated _something_ that made him stand out from the other Alpha males that she knew. It also had nothing to do with his physical appearance. Many artists that she knew who plied their trade with metal or glass certainly bore the scars of their encounter with the fire and hot metals that they worked with. Even she carried scars from her many years of working with molten glass. It was all part and parcel of the trade, and to be expected at some time or another. One of the most beautifully dominant men that she knew carried horrible scars from an explosion at his metal shop, but it was his silent strength that put him head and shoulders above the rest. No, Morino Ibiki exuded a quiet authority and masculinity that couldn't be ignored. That _she _couldn't ignore.

As an artist Ayumu couldn't help but be drawn to his hands. Morino's hands were large, warm, and solid. When she first saw them and then held one in her own she could feel the power and strength that they contained. They felt steady and secure. She was _fascinated_ by his hands. She knew that as a Nin those hands must have meted out swift and brutal judgment on more than one occasion, but as a man they also seemed capable of gentleness and kindness. Thinking of him as a man Ayumu couldn't help but ponder on their meeting in the first place. He had seen her in distress and answered without being asked. He had instinctually done the right thing. Morino Ibiki had calmly taken control of her self-imposed snafu and made everything right. He certainly was proving to be a useful neighbor if nothing else.

There was a quick bang on the door promptly followed by Hiroshi shamelessly barging his way in.

"Come on sweets, let's get the show on the road – there are eager young minds to be molded today and you have a field trip to get together."

At least he had the decency to bring her a cup of coffee and a genuine smile to add to his rudeness she thought. Ayumu greedily snagged the coffee and sucked it down, almost purring as its caffeine kicked in. She looked out her window at the barely risen sun and turned to him with a mopey frown.

"Oh, I forgot about the field trip...it is going to be a disaster you know..."

Hiroshi smiled softly and brushed a few curls away. "Now Kitten, what harm could come from just taking a few kids out into town to draw some people?"

**[Downtown Konoha]**

_ What harm indeed? _She thought maliciously. She had decided to take her Advanced Art class out into almost the center of town and sit in a small shaded area to get them to draw Still Life and People. That in its self seemed fine and dandy – no sweat. Seven kids, still no problem. All thirteen year olds, or there about – well, so far so good. The problem it seemed came from the fact that they were BOYS. The combination of being male, pre-teen to early teenagers, and then adding all the joys of puberty was starting to hold no real allure for her. Wrap that all up with the fact that each and every one of them was a mini-master in drawing and she had spent the whole morning artistically critiquing nothing but one drawn female form after another. It was unbelievable! She had no idea that Konoha boasted so many large busted, round-assed, pouty-lipped, sloe-eyed sex kittens walking the streets. She watched Toshi quickly sketching a woman sitting across the street at a cafe. She looked at the woman in the cafe and back to Toshi's pad. She looked again at the woman and then back at Toshi's pad. She rapped Toshi on the head with her knuckles.

"Toshi, who exactly is _that_ supposed to be?"

The young boy looked up at her with a look that border lined on disbelief. "The same woman that you have been looking at," he said as if she was semi-retarded.

Ayumu looked _again _at the young woman and back to Toshi, and finally pointing to his pad. "You have _got_ to be joking?! _Toshi_...that woman is sitting up straight – you have her lounging as if she was in a bar half tanked. She is reading a book, and you have her portrayed with a beckoning finger. But to top it off she is facing _away_ from us – so we have no _real_ idea as to what her front _really_ looks like, but you seem to have decided to give her a bosom big enough to rival the Hokage's!"

Toshi merely looked at his sensei and dead-panned, "but that is how she _should _look."

Something in Ayumu snapped. She had had _enough_. Enough of boys, sex kittens, and drawing for the day. She turned to face her little group and placed her hands on her waist and with a clear look of annoyance on her face.

"Ok you bunch, pens and pencils down – now. _We need to talk_. Not only do we need to talk, but it is apparent that we need _The Talk_, so let's get this over and done with so we can all move on with our lives."

The soft sound of pencils and pens rasping across paper suddenly stopped as seven faces in various degrees of disbelief all looked up to her. She had walked over to another student and silently asked for his sketch pad. After grudgingly giving it up to his sensei she then turned to them with it balanced on her hip. Ayumu wasn't quite sure how she was going to lay this all out, but she opted for sincerity and truth seeing as she was a poor liar, and it seemed that obfuscation was the last thing that these boys needed. Plus, she felt strongly in making sure that these boys be put on the right track early on about Life. She might be able to save some future girl a whole lot of problems.

"Ok, I was going to give you some happy-crappy speech about youth and really seeing the female form in a new light for the first time. _Obviously_ we are all way beyond _that _turning point and now find ourselves at the next great junction of Male Pre-pubescent Sexual Awareness. Huzzah for us."

At this decree the expressions ranged from total confusion to total revulsion. Never the less she forged ahead bravely.

"It is _obvious_ to me that we now need to have _The Talk about Real Sex versus Porn Sex_." With _that _last statement all eyes suddenly became glued to her, but she paid no attention and barged forward like a great general leading her army into the fray, or a martyr going to her death.

"In looking at your drawings today I can't help but notice a startling similarity between all your works: each and every woman that you have represented looks as if she is a _One Woman Traveling Sex Show_, or at least what you _think _(and here she eyed Toshi balefully) she should look like. In acting in such a manner you have done women and yourselves a great disservice. Now, when you get older and find the mate of your dreams I am hoping that she, or he, will in fact _become _your own personal _One Woman (or Man) Traveling Sex Show_. That is how _true_ love and _true_ sex works. True monogamy and true love are what I would like to see you strive for."

"But this-", and she whipped open the sketch pad to show a blousy blonde nymphet masturbating to a crowd of eager looking young men, "is not what I thought that you would garner from today's excursion. Do you honestly think that _this _is what sex is _really _about? I mean honestly, the only way a woman would really do that is if she was getting paid a lot of money – hence it would be just a _job-_ or, she is just a bit bent. But since I am talking in the general and the probability of each one of you getting so..._lucky _is slim to none so we will discount _that_ fact. Besides, would you _really_ want the woman you love to showcase herself like that to strangers? No matter how experimental or free thinking you are I can guarantee that it wouldn't sit well with you."

Ayumu felt herself on a righteous jag. She could tell by their rapt expressions that she must be on the right track and decided to keep on going. _Hell, I bet somewhere down the road I will get some kind__ of prize for setting at least seven of Konoha's male population on the right track early on. Maybe some women's association will dedicate a statue or something to my Great Deed, _she thought brightly. This thought spurred her forward full tilt.

"Though each and everyone one of you is artistically talented beyond my wildest dreams, you seem to have missed the whole point in regards to the female form. The second thing that makes me slightly concerned is your unnatural obsession with breasts," and here she could hear and see a few sniggers and even caught the low whisper of a "yup, it's all about the boobies" from some smart ass. Time to put _that_ little thought to bed and quick.

"For your information, breasts were not made for your constant and undivided amusement. They are in fact meant to nurse young. If you want to get even more technical they really are nothing more than modified sweat glands (a few grimaced at that thought – good, she hoped she scared them for life). Nothing more, nothing less. To sum a woman up by the size, shape, or elevation (she had to put that one in there because she also noticed that quite a few were so perky that their nipples threatened to poke the owner in the eyes) of her breasts really, _really_ sells a girl short. In fact, women have enough problems feeling self conscious about them that we don't need any added mental distress about them from _you_ guys."

At that Ayumu stood up straight and proud (unintentionally showcasing her own Girls off) and nodded sharply once.

"Besides, bigger is not often better. _You _try lugging around two large mounds of flesh day in and day out and let's see how you feel about it...Your backs would be ready to break, I can tell you that."

Well…. maybe _that_ wasn't the right thing to say she thought as she now felt seven pairs of eyes riveted to her own full bosom. Ayumu quickly back-pedaled.

"But beside the point, you need to learn some _respect_ for the opposite sex's form and not treat it as if it was nothing more than merely an object or plaything." _There – that was a decent save_, she thought smugly.

"Any questions?"

Hands started to rise all around. Ayumu grimaced and glared balefully at each and every one of them. She nodded affirmatively to the nearest hand and braced herself for the onslaught.

"What about porn? Isn't that in itself an art form? Who is to _really_ say what constitutes 'proper' sexual conduct between consenting adults?"

Well, at least the question was coherent and even semi-adult in manner.

"Ah porn… well, personally I don't find a problem with pornography as long asthe people in question are consenting. And to be honest with you porn _does_ have its time and place – which I shall _NOT_ be going into here or now. However, since this is _NOT _Advanced Pornographic Drawing but instead Advanced Still Life and People your drawings are _not_ appropriate."

The owner of the sketch raised his hand with a defiant look on his face and with his chest puffed up with the righteous indignation that only a pissed off artist can get, and asked his question without even being asked. "So, just because you deem my_ art form _to be _inappropriate_ you feel the need to label it as smut and trash?!"

_Oh, this little bastard is so going to go down, and hard,_ she thought maliciously.

"No," Ayumu said with as much innocence as she could muster to her look. "I think that the word 'smut' does _not_ necessarily hold a negative connotation. In fact, when using the word 'smut' I tend to think the piece as something slightly naughty or even sinfully playful. Think about it, whenever you have labeled something 'smutty' haven't you also laughed about it as well? I don't think this piece is in any way either playful _or_ naughty. This," and she whipped open the sketch pad again to show the masturbating woman, "is nothing more than pure, one hundred percent _stroke_ material! Nothing more, nothing less."

Ayumu shut the sketch pad with a snap and righteous flare. There, _that _ought to shut the little bastard up once and for all! She then noticed that all her students were unnaturally quiet. Not only that, but it seemed that she no longer held their undivided attention. She raised a brow and looked inquiring at them. It was then that she noticed that all sounds of normal, daily village activity had stopped. You could almost hear a pin drop. She looked at her students and one of them pointed nervously behind her. That is when she turned and looked at where he was pointing, and in particular at _what _he was pointing at.

It seemed that half the Village of Konoha had stopped and gathered to listen to her little impromptu sex talk.

_ Ah fuck..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** Please forgive my literary license with the Konoha Police force – my info on the two police forces (ANBU and the Konoha Military Police) was taken from Wikipedia. Slight lemon at end, but it is just the beginning - many more to come. ;)

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 5

**~ The Joy of Getting Pinched~**

_It seemed that half the Village of Konoha had stopped and gathered to listen to her little impromptu sex talk._ _ Ah fuck..._

Ayumu had been sitting in the Main Head Quarters of the Konoha Military Police station for what seemed to be about three hours, and her patience was swiftly coming to an end. After she had gotten over the pure panic of being arrested for Lewd Public Behavior and then making sure that her students were kept safe and undetained (they had been told to disburse and go directly back to school) she started to take stock of her situation. Things didn't look too sunny, but they didn't look too bleak either. At least she hadn't been put in a detention cell. She was _extremely_ grateful for that small boon as if it had come to that she would have been mentally damaged for life. Luckily they must have considered her a _safe_ deviant as they had parked her at a desk, told her not to move, and then promptly forgot about her.

There certainly wasn't anything exciting about getting pinched, or at least not as exciting as Old Man Nikio always made it out to be. Of course, every time he told the story about getting hauled in for questioning (and the tale got wilder and more complicated as the years went on) he made it seem like an experience that _everyone_ should have at least once in their life. Well, she could do without this...the only excitement she had in the past three hours had been to watch how bored those around her were. Honestly, the KMP officers that she was stuck with didn't seem too hip, happening, and now. In fact, she noticed nothing but a bunch of _loungers_! Is that where some of her tax money went to? All her hard-earned money went to pay for healthy men and women to sit around on their asses?

She was just about to snap from all the inactivity when the young officer who had originally hauled her in _finally_ came back. Even worse he had a big load of _nasty_ looking forms and paperwork with him, and he was making a beeline straight for her.

"Now, let's start to fill out these reports and -" he started to say but was quickly cut off by Ayumu.

"Let's not and say we did. Why am I _really_ here in the first place? I did _nothing_ wrong-"

He slammed the paperwork on the desk in front of her and tried to stare her down.

_Boy__, are you__ spitting in the __wind_, she thought and looking at him with disdain.

"Miss, your public display of crude and inappropriate behavior, and especially in front of minors, _cannot_ be tolerated."

Ayumu looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "My 'crude and inappropriate display'? I was teaching an _art class_ about what is proper and what is not -"

Again she was cut off, and she could feel her temper start to bubble to the top.

"Teaching an Art class using _porn_?! I knew that you artists were _strange_, but lewd and crude should be beyond even you," he replied smugly.

Ayumu started to see red. It was almost as if a curtain of red haze came down over her vision, and she had enough sense (still) to know that when _that _happened all bets were soon to be off. She put both hands flat on the table and leaned in towards him with narrowed amber eyes.

"I wasn't using _porn! _Besides_, t_he last time I remembered free speech-"

"Free speech like _that _will get you nothing but a room without a view," he said cutting her off (again). "We have _rules_ about things like that you know."

For the second time that day Ayumu snapped. Before she even realized what happened she stood up and shook a fist at him. "Stop _doing that_ you rude little sub-anthropoidal horse's ass of a public servant! I partially _pay_ for _your_ salary, and I expect to get something _decent_ from it, so go out and catch _real _criminals and leave us law abiding citizens alone!" With that she huffed and shook her fist at him.

Not a good thing to (possibly) threaten a police individual, she soon found out. She raised her eyebrows in a look of genuine surprise and sat down quickly as the man leaned over the desk with a look of fury, and appeared more than ready to throw her down into the darkest oubliette.

Ayumu panicked, and in order to save herself blurted out the first thought that came to her head: "I bet _Morino Ibiki_ wouldn't like the sound of all this!"

It seemed as if time stopped within the precinct room. Even the loud ticking of the precinct clock seemed to have suspended its movement. The man and all his co-workers merely stared at her mutely with varying looks of shock and fear on their faces. Just as she was about to snatch onto _that _golden opportunity and run with it a new voice was heard in the room.

"So, Miss Tanaka knows _Morino Ibiki_, does she?" drawled the new comer.

Ayumu felt like she should have recognized that voice, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. She turned to look at the man but she still couldn't place the voice or face. He seemed like he should have been familiar, however...He was nondescript and about her own age – maybe a few years older. As she was trying to process this new situation he sauntered slowly up to her.

He motioned for the arresting officer with a nod of his head, "Go and send a message over to the ANBU HQ, and tell Morino-san that he seems to have some… _business_… over here."

The young man bowed and swiftly was out the door.

"Please, let's get some of this _nasty_ paper work out of the way while we wait to see if Morino-san shows up, shall we?" he said smoothly, and with almost a look of disdain and pure disbelief that she would even rate Morino Ibiki raising an eyebrow into the inquiry.

Ayumu looked at the paperwork and started to visibly sweat as it was thrust at her. She could feel her hands start to shake and her firm control start to quickly wane. She looked at him with as much courage as she could muster, but his smarmy smile and nasty glint to his eyes started to quickly chip away at her walls of security.

Paperwork and especially paperwork _on demand_ always made her nervous. It wasn't necessarily because she didn't like to do it, but the actual act itself...She looked at it and all the black words started to swim together in her panic. She froze up. She started to visibly shake.

Ayumu heard an unpleasant chuckle come out of the man.

"So, Miss _Tanaka_ – read any good books lately? How are your _parents_ doing?"

With those words Ayumu snapped her head up and looked, _really _looked at him, and as if a light bulb went on in her head. _So that's where I know him from... _she thought in growing panic. Her shaking seemed to be increasing exponentially, so much so that now it wasn't just her hands that she couldn't control but the rest of her body as well. Ayumu could feel her heart racing at top speed, and her breathing was shallow and jerky. Minutes felt like hours as she simultaneously tried to remember his name and deal with the paper work being thrust upon her. Hot tears started to gather in her eyes and it was with gritted teeth that she kept them from spilling over.

The tables had turned on her so quickly that it was almost hard for her to catch her breath. Her thoughts were a jumble and suddenly being the total focus of everyone in the room was starting to make her stomach churn and gurgle. For almost half an hour it became a contest of wills between her and the officer; he tried to coax her to fill out the paper work and she tried to calm herself and deflect filling out the paper work.

Since she was concentrating so hard on trying to keep herself together and not let this man see her _totally_ fall apart she never saw anything beyond where she was sitting. Ibiki stood quietly outside the doorway and took this all in silently. He was about to walk in when this new development made him stop momentarily. As a fellow Interrogator himself he always liked to see what his peers could produce, but this he had to admit stymied him. Just a few innocent questions and it looked like Ayumu had been under heavy questioning for hours. She couldn't even hold the pen that was held out to her. It seemed to slip from her grasp and when the man tried to wrap her hands around it she jerked back from his touch as if burned.

_Hmm, interesting..._he thought. But his professional interest quickly took another turn, a _darker_ turn. When he had received a call over at ANBU telling him that he was needed at the KMP because of one _Tanaka Ayumu_ he had dropped everything and came as quickly as possible. He was intrigued at his response; it was both automatic and with no hesitation. It wasn't until he got there that he was glad that he listened to his intuition. The fact that Ayumu looked scared and alone made something clutch at his cold heart. While she certainly was scared up on the roof, this was a fear that came from deep within her; it was visceral rather than cerebral. This was a terror clearly born from some past physical confrontation between the two, and Ibiki did _not _like what he saw. He was going to end it, and _now_.

Ibiki walked into the room and just stood within the doorway, and waited. The moment that people saw him all attention became focused on him; all but the two at the table that is. He walked over to them with a slightly malicious look on his face, and eyes that never left the man sitting across from her. He stopped at the table but stood next to Ayumu, hoping to show a subtle but well placed look of solidarity. He gently placed his hand on Ayumu's shaking shoulder and pressed down gently. He could feel her trembling under his hand, and even with his newly arrived presence he didn't feel her shaking falter.

Ayumu jumped slightly at the sudden touch, and looked up at him with wide eyes and dilated pupils. He didn't even think that his presence had registered anything such was her high level of distress.

The man across from Ayumu stood slowly (and almost with a certain degree of disrespect) and bowed carelessly to Ibiki.

"Captain Honsho at your service, Morino-san. How may I help you?"

With his name now being officially said Ayumu gave a quick jolt, and a small gulp was stifled in the back of her throat.

Ibiki's temper rose to new heights. With his hand still resting on Ayumu he let his thumb slowly stoke her shoulder in a small circle. His tacit signal to her that all would soon be well was met with a very slight decrease in tension, but not enough to please him. Not in the least. His first instinct was to pull her up and into his arms where he could shield her from any further pain or discomfort. His second instinct was to draw a kunai and slash the other man's throat with it.

"I will be taking Miss Tanaka with me – _now_- so just send over to ANBU whatever paper work there might be, and I'll see what I can do," he finished with a fake smile and a nasty gleam in his eyes.

"Ah, Morino-san…Tanaka-san has some paper work to fill out and some questions to be answered first, if you don't mind," Captain Honsho said smugly.

Ibiki's frigid smile matched the even colder look in his eyes. "I don't believe that she does. _You_ called _me_ over from ANBU, and as such she is now _my_ responsibility."

Honsho gave a condescending laugh that bordered on a titter. "Morino-san, ANBU was _not _contacted because of any need for assistance, far from it. The only reason that you were notified was because this _person of interest_ just happened to drop _your_ name, and of all people…I was merely curious as to the reason."

Ibiki had to give the man a small amount of credit as he seemed in no way ready to back down from his position. However, Ibiki rather thought that it was mere stupidity rather than any form of intelligence that caused the man to stand his ground against him. If he had the time or the inclination he would have slowly ground the man under his boot, but time was of the essence as Ayumu didn't seem as if she could last much longer.

"It doesn't matter _why_ you contacted me, only that you _did_. Since you did I am using my right of authority to take this _person of interest_ from you. If you have any problems with that you can take it up with the Hokage herself."

Ibiki didn't even wait for a response. He took Ayumu by the elbow and gently lifted her from the chair. She followed him blindly like a zombie. It was almost as if she had retreated into herself and any outside stimulus was almost non-comprehended.

Whatever happened after that Ayumu had no idea. She heard as if in a distance the two men talking, but about what she could not tell. All she felt was Ibiki's warm hand on her arm and being pulled slowly but with purpose towards the door. She didn't even register leaving the station until they were far from it and the sounds of the village were once again all around her. Ibiki pulled her off to the side and away from as many prying eyes as he could. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms Ibiki tried to stimulate Ayumu back to some sort of normalcy.

As if suddenly waking from a dream Ayumu looked up at Ibiki as if surprised by his presence. When she looked into his face she was met with a cool but not uninterested stare.

"Oh, _Ibiki_…"

"You're safe now, Ayumu," he said softly.

Ayumu closed her eyes and nodded silently. Suddenly she opened them, and without a second thought she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her and into the nearest alley. Not looking back to see what he thought of the gesture she was satisfied to note that he silently complied. The alley was between two bustling restaurants and was hidden from the public traffic. After leading him down far enough she looked around and dropped his hand. She still couldn't meet his eyes but just stared down at her now clenched fists.

Ibiki just patiently waited for whatever was to come.

Ayumu took a deep breath and looked up into Ibiki's eyes. Her face was red and tears threatened to spill over onto her face. Her voice and lips trembled, but she continued on bravely.

"I don't just want to thank you, and _again_ it seems, but I need you to know something about me. I just don't want you to think that I am _forever_ witless and stupid. I don't want you to think that I am some sort of _idiot_... I want to explain myself. I also just want you to know about why _that man _affected me the way he did." Ayumu gritted her teeth and looked away in shame.

_Ah, here we go,_ he thought.

Ayumu took a deep breath and tried to calm herself as best she could. It didn't work, but she plowed on anyway. She squared her shoulders bravely and looked back up at Ibiki.

"To make a pathetic story short – I was sent over to an orphanage because my parents thought that I was partially retarded and didn't know what to do with me, when in fact all I am is just dyslexic. _That man_ was one of the kids that used to tease me when I lived with my family. His family was friends with my own, and somehow he _knew_ what was going to happen before _I_ did. And he made sure everyone else knew it as well. In fact, he and a few others gave me what they called a 'send off party' the night before..."

Ayumu bit her lip down to stop the wailing she knew was going to come out, and turned her head towards the wall.

Ibiki was suddenly _furious, _but he never let even an inkling show. If he didn't like the man at first meeting then he certainly didn't like him now. He was correct in thinking that the man was stupid rather than fearless in his dealings with him. _Now_ the man had put himself on Ibiki's radar, and as such it was Ibiki's job to delve a bit further into his life. The idiot had just painted a giant bull's eye on his chest as far as Ibiki was concerned.

Ibiki knew from the first moment of meeting Ayumu that she had two qualities that he lacked: compassion and kindness. So for whatever the reason that fool had felt justified in causing this woman even one second of fear was immaterial and of no importance. For the second time that day Ibiki did something instinctual and with no second thought: he cupped her face with a gloved hand he gently turned her head back to him and slowly brought his lips down to hers.

The kiss was chaste at first. It was only meant to calm her fears, but when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip that was trapped by her teeth something happened. That was all the invitation that either of them needed. Ayumu clutched the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. Her mouth opened at his tongue's insistence and they kissed full on. She tasted just as he thought she would – _exotic_. Her mouth was warm and pliant against his, and he ran his tongue all along the insides of her mouth and tasting her fully. Her immediate and automatic submission caused a growl deep in his chest to rumble out.

Ibiki then wrapped his arms around her back and slowly ran them up and down her form. He fully and freely gave in to his need to find out if she felt as good as she looked, and he was right-_lush_. Her body was firm in its own way, but filled with the warm and supple curves just as he first thought. Moving a hand to her front Ibiki boldly cupped a breast, and slowly ran a calloused thumb over its nipple. Her body rose in response. When his hand left to move on to other areas he could feel a small sigh of disappointment from her. His hand moved with intent down to her backside, only to stop in his travels to grab her ass and pull her even closer, flusher against him. Ibiki let her fully feel his hardness, and the small whimper that Ayumu had held within her broke free. The combination of hearing her strangled cry and the feel of her needy squeal sent Ibiki madly over the edge.

He squeezed her backside and slowly brought up one leg to wrap around him. She was too short for the type of full contact that he wanted – no, _craved - _from her, so he slowly walked her backwards so her back was to the wall. He could then place both hands underneath her thighs and haul her up against him, and using the wall as support. Without even thinking Ayumu wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and held on to his shoulders with all she had. Never once did they break their kiss. They kissed as if each had been waiting for this one person to show up in their lives. They kissed as if _this _was what their lives had been building up to.

The sleeping beast within Ibiki _roared_ to full life. There was almost no stopping it, and if truth be told he didn't want to. His hips thrust involuntarily on their own against hers, and they were met with an answering thrust by her own. He pulled her dress hemline higher so he could fully brush his hardened length up against her soft core with as little impediment. Gods, he could _smell_ her desire! It was intoxicating and almost over whelming. Ibiki roughly broke the kiss and placed his face into the crook of her neck. He breathed in her body's own unique scent and the scent coming from her desire as they wafted up into his nostrils. His eyes almost rolled back in his head as her aroma was so drugging. He could feel her wrap her arms around his neck and slowly caress his head.

That action caused him to pull back sharply and snap back to reality. He felt a small amount of shame at his appearance. Though his scars were courageously earned he couldn't help but want to be different, if not somehow whole for her. Ibiki felt like a monster next to this lush and voluptuous beauty in his arms. As he was about to let her go Ayumu looked into his face fiercely and refused to give him up.

"No!" she said with a savage light in her eyes. She would _not_ let him think so little of himself! Being in his arms and wrapped around him as he pressed rhythmically and hypnotically against her just felt _so right. _Her body screamed out-_more! -_with every move he made against her and every kiss he gave. In the back of her head common sense was telling her that acting in such a forward manner with a man who was basically a stranger to her was somehow not right or proper. But that thought was beaten down by the myriad of sensations that she was feeling. This man offered her more than strength, security, and solace. He was offering himself, and as such she would meet him measure for measure.

She took his face in her hands and waited for him to look straight at her. When he finally did the almost wild look in her eyes caused him to flare his nostrils in response. She s_lammed _her mouth against his in another deep kiss. Ibiki was almost thrown back by her sudden need. Ayumu rolled her hips against his and started to ride his covered length almost without any thought other than to fulfill some craving that was building painfully within her. She felt herself quickly losing all control over herself and any sense of propriety that may still be lurking about. All she could do was _feel_, and it all felt _so good_ and _so right_, and like nothing that she had _ever_ experienced before.

Ayumu broke the kiss herself this time and threw her head back against the wall, and moaned loudly. She was grinding non-stop against him, and he could feel her panties become almost soaked with her desire. He didn't want to take her up against the wall, outside in the back of an alley like a common whore, but he also didn't want to leave her unfulfilled either. Gritting his teeth he snaked one hand from underneath her thighs and brought it forward to rub against her clit. He pushed the crotch of her panties aside and confidently slid two fingers inside of her as he took her mouth in an almost bruising kiss. Ibiki felt her tight warmth immediately and instinctively clutch his digits. In response to his action Ayumu immediately dug her fingers into his shoulders. He had _never_ felt a woman react to him in such a way, and with such passion.

When Ayumu felt his tongue and fingers mimic each other's in and out motions she couldn't hold back her body's reaction. She came almost instantly and violently against Ibiki. Her hands clutched at his shoulders and her hips bucked spasmodically against his hand. Ripping her mouth from his Ayumu muffled her cry against Ibiki's neck, and her whole body shook at the force of her orgasm. Ibiki slowly ramped down his motions until he had a slow and even soft rhythm in which to help smooth out her violent after-shock tremblings. After removing his hand from between them he shifted his position so that she could snuggle up against him.

Still breathing heavily Ayumu tenderly wrapped her arms around Ibiki and sighed contentedly into his neck. After she finally caught her breath she looked up into his eyes with a sated but mischievous look.

"Ibiki, who knew that getting pinched would turn out so good?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 6

**~Loser or a Tramp?~**

"_Ibiki, who knew that getting pinched would turn out so good?"_

They stood quietly together still wrapped in each other's arms. Both were still breathing heavily, and with faces buried back again in the crook of each other's necks. Ayumu softly ran her hands over his shoulders and finally looked up at his with a flushed and satiated look. It was a look that quickly turned apologetic.

Ibiki raised an eye brow questioningly.

"Ibiki...you didn't…" she said with a certain amount of awkwardness. She noticed that he was still hard and that his rough, heavy breath came in no small part from not finding the same fulfillment that she just had. She looked confused as to what she could do for him.

He just shook his head and placed a tender kiss onto her forehead. "No, not this time...later"

Ayumu looked at him in surprise as he slowly lowered her to the ground in front of him and helped to right her clothing. She turned beet red when she noticed how disheveled they both were; clothing was askew and the slight dampness (that she knew must have been from her) across his jacket's bottom half was a vivid reminder of their past activity.

She held onto his forearms in order to give her unsteady legs a chance to regain their balance. Ibiki said nothing while holding her patiently and firmly with both hands around her waist. She leaned into him, and putting her face flush against his torso inhaled his scent with a happy sigh. He felt so strong and solid, like very little could perturb him. Ayumu looked up at him and rested her chin on his chest. Ibiki looked down at her with a tender look that she had never seen before on him, and certainly not one that he showed back at the KMP station. He slowly ran his hands up and down her waist. For some reason Ayumu giggled and that brought another raised brow from Ibiki. Ayumu felt punch drunk from their encounter. Her head was still swirling around madly and she still felt quivers pass through her body on occasion.

Leaning up on her tip-toes Ayumu ran the tip of her nose against the strong line of is jaw. The action caused a deep rumble to reverberate through his chest.

"I feel kind of guilty, Ibiki. I mean, not only did you have to come and rescue me again, and from the KMP of all places, but then you gave me the sweetest orgasm, and with nothing to show for any of it…"

Ibiki gave a feral grin that made shivers run through her.

"I may be a bastard, Ayumu, but I can on occasion be a _gentlemanly_ bastard. I might not have scruples but I do have honor."

Ayumu ran her hands up and down the lapels of his jacket and looked at him coyly from beneath her lashes. "So, are you telling me that you are just waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce on me?"

Ibiki nodded his head.

"_Exactly_. Taking you against an alley wall would _not_ be appropriate for a first date. Second, maybe. But first? I do have _some_ class…"

Sobering suddenly Ayumu frowned and absently ran her hands up and down his arms. "I seem to get into a lot of trouble, don't I?"

Ibiki shrugged. "Maybe more than some, but not as much as others. You don't get into trouble as much as you get into _situations_."

"_Situations_ that lately you seem to have to get me out of," she said softly.

Leaning down Ibiki nibbled the bottom lip that she was worrying. "Nothing that I mind."

Opening her mouth to his insistence they kissed softly and without haste. They slowly and softly gave and took from each other.

All of a sudden a look of such terror came over her face that Ibiki immediately tensed, pulled her closer, and instinctively look around. Ayumu grasped his jacket front and shook it slightly.

"Oh Dear God...what _time _is it?!"

When Ibiki mentioned that is was late in the afternoon Ayumu shrieked. "I have to find out if all my student's made it back to school all right! Plus, Fujiwara-san is going to skin me alive! I promised to be at the studio after work to help her out...!"

"I can send word over to the school to make sure for you if you are so pressed for time."

"No," she said shaking her head, "they are my responsibility first and foremost. I much rather be late for meeting Fujiwara-san than just forgetting about my kids."

Ibiki ran the back of his hand down the side of her face and nodded.

"Are you sure? I can probably get word faster through my own methods than you can through your own. It also might help smooth out any problems that you might have waiting for you."

Ayumu smiled sweetly and shook her head. "No, but thank you. I can handle this. However," she said with a soft glimmer in her eyes, "if you want to smooth any of Fujiwara-san's ruffled feathers I won't stop you…"

Ibiki chuckled at the thought of having to face a truly irate Fujiwara-san, and after waiting for her to right herself to her satisfaction took Ayumu's hand as he led her slowly out the alleyway. As they reached the alleyway's entrance Ibiki surreptitiously looked around before he turned to Ayumu and dropped her hand.

"I have to get back to my office – will you be able to stay out of trouble until later tonight? Or should I find some spare Nin to watch over you?" he drawled.

Ayumu slit her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him. Ibiki nodded his head as if it was the most reasonable response. He turned her around until she was facing away from him and bent down until his mouth was resting against the shell of her ear.

"Until later tonight then..." he promised darkly, and patting her fanny lovingly. His voice sent shivers up her spine. She scooted away quickly, but not quick enough to miss hearing his laughter follow her.

**[Hiraku]**

Ayumu braced herself for the ass chewing that she was about to get from Fujiwara-san. It was going to be bad – of that she had no doubt. Fujiwara-san might be a closet softy, but that didn't mean that the Inner Bitch (who was out of the closet most times) couldn't or wouldn't hesitate to tear you a new one at the drop of a hat if she felt that it was appropriate. The woman had no fear (or decorum) to speak of. Hiroshi said last night that they could easily make a little extra money by placing Morino-san and Fujiwara-san in a cage and pit them against each other. The odds would be so close that the possible profit almost boggled the mind.

What met Ayumu was a truly terrifying but riveting sight; Fujiwara stood in front of the open pit fire heating up some piece of metal in order to get it hot enough to forge. The flame's heat caused rivets of sweat to pour down her face thus causing her makeup to run into each other, giving the impression that her face was melting. The light from the fire just intensified her hair's own flame color, and the silver earrings in her ears mirrored the glow from the pit. In short she looked like a Demon from the Bowels of Hell come to life.

Ayumu went over to the table off to the side and picked up a towel and a jug of water. She walked over to Fujiwara and bowed while making her offerings.

"Please excuse my tardiness, Fujiwara-san. I was unavoidably delayed."

Fujiwara took the proffered items and shook her head. "I heard all about your bust," the older woman said without preamble.

Ayumu grimaced. The Hiraku Community had a gossip network that probably rivaled that of the information network run by Konoha's Nin's. She didn't doubt for a moment that everyone and their neighbor knew about what had happened. As much as she loved being a part of such a closely knit community it was at times like this that it had its drawbacks. It wasn't that she would in any way be ostracized or looked down upon; rather it was all the _razzing _that she would get from her friends, and for many years to come. There was no way at all that people would _ever_ let her forget this incident, and mention of it would always be at the most inappropriate times.

Fujiwara walked away from her but beckoned Ayumu to follow. The large shop was a shared establishment between the two. Ayumu and Fujiwara shared both the kiln and the fire pit, but the studio was big enough that they each had a separate side of the building in comfort. While Fujiwara pounded out metal sculptures (Hiroshi snidely called them physical manifestations of her true inner self) Ayumu patiently and delicately worked with glass. They both shared the rent and utilities, but more importantly they had at their disposal a beautiful and serene garden in the back. This was where Fujiwara was leading her to.

Fujiwara sat on a stone bench by a bed of tranquil flowers and impatiently motioned Ayumu to sit next to her. Ayumu sat down slowly and waited for Fujiwara to speak what was on her mind. Fujiwara many times treated Ayumu not as a fellow artisan or colleague, but more as a daughter. Though her tone and words were often sharp and gruff, there was never anything but the best of intentions behind them. You knew how much she cared for you by the strength of her harangue; the more she liked you the tougher she was on you.

"So", she began with no prelude, " I hear that you gave a very public class in Sex Education, was taken down to the Military Police Headquarters for Lewd Public Behavior, and Ibiki-kun (and Ayumu smirked at the -kun added to Ibiki's name) came and bailed you out. Correct?"

"Well, it wasn't as bad as it seems, and _how the hell_ did you hear all that in a matter of only a few hours?" Ayumu asked with exasperation.

Fujiwara brushed her hand in the air negligently. "Someone _always_ knows someone, and anyway _this_ someone just happened to know someone in ANBU who works with Ibiki-kun."

Ayumu opened her eyes wide in surprise. So _that's_ where Ibiki works. Well no wonder he had that air about him. She could only imagine what he did, and she doubted that he was the janitor...Even in her distress Ayumu could tell how Ibiki's presence changed the atmosphere at HQ. It was the type of feeling felt in the air when a super-predator was on the prowl. Even other predators became wary and tense. She had just been too upset at the time to put anything coherent together. She didn't have the wherewithal at the time to realize anything.

"I didn't know Ibiki worked for ANBU…"Ayumu frowned thoughtfully. "He doesn't really dress like the other Nins that you see around Konoha. Plus, we never see too many in Hiraku, and especially dressed like him. He never _said _anything…"

Fujiwara rolled her eyes. "What, you had no idea? Ibiki-kun might not have told me what he did but you can tell just by his uniform that he works for the ANBU Torture and Interrogation squad. And let me tell you another thing: he is probably quite good at it. He got _your _ass out in no time flat. I bet the KMP practically pissed their pants when he walked in the room," she finished with an emphatic nod. She seemed almost proud of her tenant.

"Does Ibiki _know_ that people he works with are _gossiping_ about him," Ayumu asked with wide eyes. She couldn't imagine Ibiki putting up with something like _that_ for very long…

Fujiwara-san cocked her head to the side and scoffed. "Like he would really care? Besides, the only kind of talk that would piss him off would be if people got it _wrong_. He is only concerned with the truth."

"But still," Ayumu said frowning lightly, "I can't see him liking people getting into his personal business."

"Honey, with the way he looks, the way he acts, and what he does for a living he most probably _expects_ people to talk about him…"

"What's _wrong_ with the way he looks, acts, or what he does," Ayumu asked sharply.

Fujiwara-san smiled slyly and shook her head. "_Nothing_, Ayumu. Nothing at all as far as _I_ am concerned. And you too it seems."

Ayumu thought about it. She was nothing if not pragmatic, and if truth be told she wasn't upset by it. Her respect for what terrors he had clearly gone through (and survived) made her in fact even prouder of him. He was a strong man with a deep love for his village. She certainly felt safer having him as a friend. That thought put her on another tangent – what was he exactly to her? Their obvious mutual attraction and earlier physical encounter certainly placed them outside the boundary of mere friends, but they certainly weren't within the scope of being lovers. She had no doubt that they could easily become lovers, but after her debacles of the past two days and her personal confession she wasn't so sure that a man such as he would want someone such as herself. He might this very minute be having second thoughts...

Thinking that thought brought a slight look of sadness to her face. Ayumu just nodded politely to the rest of Fujiwara's outspoken thoughts on her past day's activities. She couldn't get the feeling that somehow right now Ibiki was thinking seriously about her- _them_- and maybe it wasn't all that good...

**[ANBU Head Quarters]**

Ibiki sat at his desk thinking about Ayumu – _hard_. Well, his thoughts weren't as hard as his cock he grimaced. He had stalked into ANBU HQ and walked straight into his office and without a word past his semi-startled secretary, and slammed the door (and locking it) behind him. Ibiki threw his coat and gloves down onto the couch that sat before the room's only window. He wanted no more interruptions for the day. He needed to think seriously on the matter. He needed to think about _her_. Ibiki shifted uncomfortably in his chair. When he sat back and put his feet up on his desk he could still smell Ayumu on his clothing. He could practically feel her wrapped around his torso and writhing against him. Closing his eyes momentarily allowed him to replay her breathy moans and squeals of need. When he opened his eyes again and glanced down to see how bad his pants tented he noticed a long, curly brown hair on the front of his jacket. He picked it off and brought it to his nose, smelling deeply. It was just as soft and silky as she had been.

_Fuck...! _He thought as his body tensed and his ill-humor mounted. He slammed his chair back forward and stalked into his private bath. He stood in front of the sink and death gripped it with all he had. He shook from head to toe in sexual need and frustration. He splashed cold water on his face, but found that it offered no solace. He had no choice. He had to gain _some_ semblance of control back in place just in case he was needed.

Ibiki unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself free. He took himself in his hand and rhythmically started to stroke himself. Ibiki started to think how it would feel if it was her running her soft hand up and down his hardness, and not himself. Ibiki then started to replay their alleyway scene over and over in his head. Running his tongue over his lips brought back her own unique taste. Ibiki could still feel her frantic movements against him. He couldn't help but wonder what she would actually be like naked and underneath him; grasping him both internally as well as externally. Moving underneath him with a feline grace matching him thrust for thrust. Their tempo would mount. Sighs would become groans. Groans would become moans. Moans would become cries. Cries would turn into yells, and when both were vocally hoarse and physically out of control – ecstasy and fulfillment.

With a hoarse, snarled cry and a deep body shudder Ibiki came. He stood holding onto the sink with one hand and his slowly shrinking member with the other. He stood panting and shaking against the sink. With his head pressed up against the cool glass of the mirror he thought that if this was how she made him feel just through fantasy, how would she really make him feel in reality? It was an almost dizzying concept...

After he cleaned himself up and donned his spare uniform (he would just get hard all over again smelling Ayumu still on his clothing) and went back to his desk. _Now I can think, _he sighed with a certain amount of relief. Ayumu certainly wasn't like all the other women that he knew or had known. She was so far apart from them that he was almost at a loss of what to do or think, and that certainly didn't sit well with a man like himself. Most women were nervous around him. Even other ANBU generally gave him a wide berth. Whether it was his appearance, his personality, or his job they all seemed ill at ease. But not Ayumu. He never felt any of that. She seemed to genuinely _like_ him. Hell, if what he got from her in the alley was 'like', then he didn't know what he would do if she upped the stakes...

He thought about what happened at the KMP office and with what she told him about her past. Both made him uneasy, but not at her. His temper started to rise again at the thought of what she possibly had to have endured. She was a contradiction. She was bold and sassy, but there was also an air of fragility to her that couldn't always be hidden. Her coping with her dyslexia and the stigma attached to it was proof. After being tossed aside by her family (and he made a mental note to look more into them as well) she still managed to forge ahead and make something of herself. He admired such persistence, and she didn't seem to hold a grudge against herself or show any signs of self-pity. She didn't mire herself down in any 'if only.' Even more reason to like her. In many ways they were birds of a feather. They had stood strong against the odds and come out on top.

Ibiki knew that she _desired_ him, but did she _want_ him? Would she want him if she knew what he _really_ did for a living? What would she think of a man that walked daily in darkness and pain? He was a man who had looked into the Abyss time and time again. That must have somehow tainted him. Hell, he knew it did. He also wasn't a likable man – not by a long shot. Even most Nins generally kept away from him, so why was a woman like herself seemingly drawn to him? He certainly wasn't handsome, and he could say that with a certainty. _He_ even didn't like the way he looked most times. So what was it that she felt for him, if anything?

Well, enough of sitting here wondering. He was always a man of action and he certainly wasn't going to find answers sitting here...

**[Hiraku]**

Ibiki walked to the back of the house via the side gateway after finding no answer to his knock on the front door. He knew that she or Hiroshi (and he hoped it wasn't Hiroshi) was home. Lights were on and he could hear music softly playing somewhere inside. As he turned the corner he spied Ayumu lounging in a floor hammock on the back porch. She had a paper wadded in one hand and a bottle dangled from the other. He raised an eyebrow and moved towards her.

Her eyes were closed and the smell of alcohol was strong on her. _Not good, _he thought. He slowly reached out to touch her. Ibiki gently brushed back an errant curl and ran the back of his fingers across her cheek. Ayumu slowly opened her eyes and gave a sloppy grin.

"Ibiki..." she slightly slurred.

Ibiki sighed and quietly sat down next to her and waited for her to continue. Ayumu slowly rolled over (more like sloshed over) and offered the bottle to him.

"Wanna drink, _Ibiki-kun_?" Ayumu giggled.

He took the bottle from her and placed it on the other side of him, far from her reach. He took the paper from her hand and smoothed out the wrinkles so he could read it.

Her slushy smile turned into a sad one. "They suspended me without pay, Ibiki. In lieu of my 'poor conduct' I am not to teach or interact with any students until I go before The Teaching Board and they decide my fate. I am to go on _trial_ Ibiki." Her eyes became large with tears and all she could think to do was hold her arms out to him in the age old plea for support.

Ibiki gently pulled her from the hammock and into his lap. He pressed her head to his chest and enveloped her with his body while he held her as the tears fell.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

A/N: For the purpose of literary license I have made 'Becoming of Age' to be twenty-one and made up my own Hereditary Law...no offense is meant.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 7

**~Stained Glass Memories~**

_He pressed her head to his chest, and enveloped her with his body as he held her as the tears fell._

In as many times as days Ibiki found himself once again sitting on Ayumu's couch. Hiroshi had come home and found him sitting on the back porch and cradling (the now passed out) Ayumu closely to him. As Ibiki sat and waited for Hiroshi to reappear with tea for them he started to think about these newest run of events. In a matter of two days Ibiki's life had been turned completely around. Where he was once a loner whose life was spent only serving his village and with few close ties to those around him, he now found himself totally immersed (and he could honestly admit to himself _enamored_) with someone. As self-disciplined and self-sufficient as he was Ibiki _liked_ these new feelings coursing through him (well, the unfulfilled lust was more than annoying, but he knew that it was really only a matter of time and patience before he turned _that_ around). It was like he was seeing himself for the first time. These newly developed feelings for Ayumu were something that had been hidden deep within him and only now were they coming to see the light of day.

_Flashback_

Hiroshi led Ibiki through the house and upstairs carrying the passed out Ayumu. The alcohol combined with the day's monumental events had finally caught up to her, and once she poured her heart out all over Ibiki she immediately fell asleep. She became dead to the world. It was like her body had decided that it just couldn't handle one more event and just let the healing properties of sleep carry it away. She felt light but substantial in his arms. Her softness and comforting scent made him want to lay naked against her all the more.

The upstairs of the house was even smaller then the downstairs. It appeared to have only two bedrooms and a bath, and taking only a little over half of the downstairs. When Hiroshi opened a door and stepped aside to let Ibiki pass he was met with a symphony of colors and textures. The room reflected the woman; it was both sensuous as well as sensual. It was filled with colorful yet earthy fabrics and décor. Her bed was plush and hadn't been made that morning, so her outline could almost still be seen resting in the middle of it. What _really_ drew his attention was the large stained glass picture hanging in the window above the head of her bed. It was a tapestry of jewel tones in deep burnished oranges, emerald greens, blood reds and royal purples. They were softly interspersed with lighter shades of pinks and yellows to add to the balance. Ibiki could just imagine what she must look like laying on the bed (naked, of course) and the morning sun streaming in through it and onto her body; tousled curls and sleep-soft body warmed by Nature's most brilliant hues. She would look _delicious_.

Ibiki placed Ayumu gently onto her bed and took her shoes off. He didn't want to seem too forward in front of Hiroshi and undress her- as that would certainly make for a more comfortable sleep- so he just gently pulled the covers up and tucked her in. One thing that Ibiki _did_ do was lean down and place a soft kiss on a tear-stained cheek. He inhaled her scent one last time until he could see her again. He just couldn't stop himself. When Ibiki stood back up and turned to leave he was met by a kindly smiling and understanding Hiroshi. As Ibiki walked past him and out into the hall Hiroshi shut the door behind them with a soft 'click'.

_End flashback_

Hiroshi hummed thoughtfully into his cup of tea. He looked up to Ibiki's waiting eyes and nodded. Hiroshi set his cup aside and stared intently at Ibiki. He decided that it was time to place all the cards on the table, and even though he had really only know Ibiki for barely twenty-four hours he knew implicitly that he was a man that could be trusted. Hiroshi knew that Ibiki certainly was a man to be feared, but only by those who were foolish enough to stand against him. Hiroshi also knew (and he thought that firmly because Hiroshi knew that he had an _incredible _sense of perception) that Ibiki had some strong feelings for his kitten, and not just of the sexual nature – though the feelings of lust between the two were almost tangible. No, it was because of what he was met with on coming home. There sat the immense and intimidating Ibiki gently holding his kitten and sheltering her from the world around them. Because of that he firmly believed in his off-handed and seemingly flippant comment the evening before that it really _was_ for the best to let Ibiki know things now from him, rather than let him find out about them later, and from someone else.

"I think that it is best to tell you now about Ayumu and myself. It might shed some light on things from today, and it will most certainly help in anything that might come up in the future," Hiroshi solemnly told Ibiki.

Ibiki just nodded slightly and waited for Hiroshi to continue.

"Ayumu and I have known each other since birth practically, and have been close friends almost as long. Ours families lived near each other and it was only natural for us to eventually bond together in our mutual attraction. Neither of us ever fit in, and particularly in Ayumu's case was ever really wanted. I have always been non-athletic and slightly effeminate", Hiroshi said with no apology. "I have always been very dramatic and theatrical, and my lack of co-ordination at times is appalling."

Ibiki just grinned in acknowledgment.

"Ayumu was also the same – she was never even remotely athletic and she liked to draw and paint rather than spend time in physical activities. She -like myself- was _never _going to become a Nin like others in our families – just wasn't going to happen."

Finding out that Nins ran in Ayumu's family raised Ibiki's interest in her even more. In no way was there _anything_ even close to being martial about the woman; she was too soft and with no situational awareness about her. Yet those were two of the reasons that he found himself attracted to her in the first place. She seemed to fulfill some previously unknown need deep within him to want to personally protect and take care of her. Ibiki's more lascivious thoughts strayed briefly to Ayumu's breasts being wrapped and spilling out (because could anything _really_ contain them?) of a mesh top. Her round bottom encased in tight fitting training pants, and leaping around through the trees and throwing kunais caused him to mentally drool. It boggled his mind and made his mouth water. He was snapped back to the present as Hiroshi continued.

"Ayumu and I naturally found each other and became fast friends, due mainly to the fact that we were basically shunned by those around us. Besides just generally liking each other, Ayumu gave me the chance to find out that I enjoyed teaching, as I was able to help her out with her studying as best I could. But by the age of ten my parent's found that they could no longer support me – they never had much money and having a third mouth to feed and body to clothe proved to be a very big burden for them financially. They had decided that the best thing for me was to give me over to an orphanage. By this time as well, Ayumu's parents couldn't handle her reading disability anymore. She was having a hard time at school and was almost becoming an embarrassment. Since they knew that I was being sent away and that we were closely tied together they thought it best that she go with me as well- an almost 'package deal' or 'win-win situation' as it were."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes and decided that he _really would _look into her parents. Maybe do more than just that, maybe pay them a nice little social call he thought evilly...

"I can understand as to the possible reason that your parents would feel the need to find an alternative living arraignment for you, but Ayumu? From what you said it wasn't lack of financial support but rather emotional."

Ibiki may have a somewhat _strained_ relationship with his younger brother Idate, but never would he have dreamed of handing him over to strangers.

Hiroshi took a delicate sip of tea and nodded. "Yes, you a certainly quite right. Ayumu's immediate family is of the merchant class. They weren't extremely wealthy, but they had enough determination and business savvy that upward mobility was certainly in their near future. They believed that they had to project and maintain a certain lifestyle to any who they may do business or socialize with."

"That is such a load of horse shit," Ibiki said disdainfully. His anger on Ayumu's behalf was growing. Of all people that deserved a break it was her, and from what he had gleaned in the past twenty-four hours it seemed as if no one ever gave her one.

"Again," Hiroshi said nodding, "you are correct. However, or be that as it may, that is how things stood. One day both she and I were told that we were going on a "little trip", a sort of 'vacation' if you will. A few days after that we were dropped off at the Hiraku Orphanage and that was that. The truth be told," Hiroshi said thoughtfully, "it was the best thing to ever happen to us. The orphanage was run mostly by teachers at the next door Hiraku School for Talented Young Artists, so we were surrounded by artists and talents of all kinds. It was there that a gifted teacher, Fujiwara-san's husband in fact, helped to diagnose Ayumu's dyslexia. He became her sensei and helped her to work through and around her uniqueness. Fujiwara-san became an almost surrogate mother to us both, and as much as we all might snipe at each other she holds a special place of honor in both our hearts."

If Ibiki liked Hiroshi before this, he _really_ liked him now. By not using the word 'disability' and instead treating it as a unique property of her personality made Ibiki feel a sort of kinship with the man. He knew without a doubt that Hiroshi's loyalty to Ayumu was steadfast and true. He also now liked his Land Lady even more, as he was glad that in her own way she had taken the two children under her wing and helped to raise them.

"Of course, the reason we got stuck with this _Money Pit_ was through the auspices of the Widow Fujiwara-san herself, and I plan on finding some devious and diabolical way to thank her for it..." he trailed of menacingly.

Ibiki barked out a laugh at that one. He would really enjoy seeing the two go up against each other. The destruction and mayhem would prove most amusing, no doubt about it.

Hiroshi poured more tea and continued on. "While living there we found our own special niches: Ayumu with fine arts and me with teaching drama. We began to live a life that we never thought possible. It was almost a dream come true. We were surrounded by others who were living on the same fringe as ourselves, and to children like us it was almost magical. We did occasionally run into people from 'our past', but we were able to ignore or avoid them, so there was never any real harm done. Till one day, about five years ago at Ayumu's Coming of Age party we ran into her parents at the same restaurant. By then they had two new children (that they must have popped out almost immediately, Hiroshi said snidely) and apparently a whole new life. A now _perfect _life."

Hiroshi looked down with real regret and tinged in no small part with shame. "I tried to stop her- I really did, but I think that she felt that she had something to prove. She wouldn't listen to me and just pushed past. I _knew_ that it wouldn't end well, but I had no idea...she had no idea...Her parents tried to pretend that they didn't know her, and that she was just a stranger from off the streets. Finally, in order to avoid a scene her father took her out front and delivered _The News:_ that the day before she became legal, and was therefore still legally under her parent's dominion they had disowned her and changed her name, and all without her knowledge. She could never legally use her birth name ever again. Her new surname was now _Tanaka_, and she could never again go by or use the last name of _Shiranui_."

Ibiki just raised an eyebrow, but inside he was mentally jolted. _Shiranui? Like in Shiranui Genma? _Now _that_ was something to really look into_..._He added that to his _List of Things about Ayumu_ that needed to be looked into. The list it appeared was quickly growing.

"As close as we were (and still are) her reaction to that was one of the few things that she kept all to herself. I believe that deep down she thought her parents would come to their senses and maybe recognize their mistake. I think that at first she thought that they were playing some sort of terrible joke on her. Why? Who knows? But at some point maybe someone would 'wake up' and take it all back. But when that didn't happen…"

Hiroshi shook his head sadly at the thought. "She never spoke of it, and after a short period of time, and when official papers did finally reach her she complacently just stopped using her old name. She became silent for about a week, but then acted as if nothing ever really happened. No matter how I tried to get her to talk about it she would just lightly brush it away. So I respected her privacy and need to grieve alone and never again brought the subject up. What _I_ think happened was that she was more than traumatized or humiliated. She had been blind-sided and deceived in the worst way possible. I think that you know that Ayumu is _not_ one for any type of subterfuge. It is just not in her, but unfortunately she lets that spill over into her dealings with others and firmly believes that others deal just as openly with her. I think that the betrayal that her parents dealt her was so great that it was almost incomprehensible to someone like herself."

Silence descended on the two men, and for a few moments no one spoke.

Hiroshi laughed for the first time since starting this story. "Now, in regards to her recent _professional_ plight I don't think that for a minute that she will lose her job. She is just _too good_ at her job and _extremely _well liked. Her suspension is merely a formality to appease a few tight-assed old fogeys. It is just somehow that I think that this suspension is like a form of 'parental' disapproval and even slight betrayal. Her feelings of inadequacy have come back to haunt her."

Ibiki just sat there and silently pondered all that he had heard. He didn't disagree in the least. In fact he was almost impressed with Hiroshi's assessment of the situation. He was an astute and perceptive man, and was more than capable of seeing beneath the underneath. Hiroshi would have made a superb Interrogator, too bad he didn't seem like the type who would get 'dirty' if need be...but he could see some wonderful mind fucks coming from the man. He seemed like a natural.

Ibiki rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What about Captain Honsho? Why would she panic at the mere mention of his name?"

Hiroshi closed his eyes and let old, painful memories play across his face. "Honsho Dai was the meanest and most malicious of our tormentors. We avoided him like the plague. Honsho used every type of physical and mental torture that he could think of and get away with. It is one thing to use such talents for the good of our Village," and here he looked straight into Ibiki's eyes – letting him know that he knew _something_ about him- "but it is another thing altogether to do it for the pure joy that it brings you. He was sadistic in extremes."

"What about her 'Going Away Party'?" Ibiki asked. He steeled himself to hear the worst: Honsho (or Gods forbid, with the help of others) raping her. He would _really _go on The Hunt if _that_ was the case.

"Ah, the little 'send off' party...We were approached by Honsho and Friends the day before we were leaving. We still had no idea what was to come, mind you. They wanted to make amends for years of torment since they were going off to the Nin Academy and they wanted to make thing 'right'. A fresh start so to speak. I didn't quite believe them, but Ayumu...Well, of course she did. What did we really know anyway, being so young and inexperienced with the world around us? So we went after much debate. It was a pleasant little get together, so pleasant that I was getting more suspicious by the minute. But nothing happened. We broke bread together, said that bygones were bygones, and went our separate ways. What _did_ happen was that the next day as we were arriving at the orphanage, who was there across the street and _grinning_? Honsho and Friends. They were there before us and waiting. Somehow they had known all along what was going to happen..."

Ibiki coldly placed 'Honsho and Friends' on his _Ibiki's Greatest Hit List Parade_. It wasn't number one, but it certainly wasn't number three. He didn't know who he would like to find more in one of his building's subterranean cells more – her parents or Honsho and Friends.

"I don't know if she knows this, - I _think_ that she might- but I later found out that it was Honsho himself who helped her father to get her name change pushed through the court system so fast. He had expedited the matter via his legal connections as a KMP officer. Either way, she didn't put up a fight. She just seemed to shrug it off for some reason. I still to this day don't even rightly understand her feelings, and we have always shared everything, but not this."

Ibiki and Hiroshi just sat quietly and neither saying another word. The day slowly started to grow old around them, and the room's shadows started to grow longer. One man was lost in his thoughts of yesterday, while another was decisively forming plans for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** Just in passing ~ I am placing Ayumu as/around 26 and Ibiki as/around 33 ~ just for a reference. Once again – I offer apologies for any mud pies I may be making with the Naruto Universe. I am just offering up this whim of mine in order to maybe get others to write some stories for Ibiki – he is just too cool. ;) Slight lemon.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 8

**~Schemes and Shagging~**

_One man was lost in his thoughts of yesterday, while another was decisively forming plans for tomorrow._

Ibiki walked purposefully down the street to the Tipsy Kunoichi Tavern, a spot that he had heard that Genma had been frequenting lately. He had a few questions that needed to be answered before he could put any plans that he might formulate in motion. Unfortunately, he also had a deadline – maybe a week or two at most he thought. He was nothing if not precise. Though he could roll with the punches as well as anyone, he wanted to make sure that everything was air-tight before he went in for the kill. All he needed was for Shiranui Genma to fill in a few small holes.

Ibiki walked into the bar and stood in the doorway taking stock. All conversations seemed to literally stop and he could feel an air of suspense and apprehension start to fill the room. His face was impassionate; no trace of feelings or intentions could be seen, but inside he was laughing. Ibiki always enjoyed the feeling of trepidation that his arrival always caused. Good, they _should_ feel uneasy. His black eyes scanned the room until they fell on his reason for going there.

Genma sat at a round booth in the back drinking and talking with Hatake, Maito, and Mitarashi. It was still early because none of them were hammered yet, and Genma hadn't found his playmate for the night. All four looked up to him as he slowly walked to their table. He nodded in greeting and they all nodded back. No one said anything.

"Shiranui, do you have a moment?" Ibiki asked quietly.

Four eyebrows went up in question and three heads turned to Genma. Even Hatake put down his book for a moment and looked between Genma and Ibiki.

Genma just slowly nodded his head and put a questioning look to his eyes. He knew that he wasn't in any kind of trouble (yet) but he was curious as to why _he _would come to seek _him_ out..._Well, this ought to__ be interesting,_ he surmised with a small amount of interest and even a slight hint of apprehension.

"Let's take the table over there," Ibiki motioned with his head. He turned to walk away and didn't look back to see if Genma followed. He didn't even bother to say 'good bye' to the others either.

Genma sauntered over to their table and slide into the booth. His body held a relaxed air to it as any well-trained Nin would be, but inside he was as tightly coiled as a snake. He had no idea what Morino wanted from him. Genma knew without a doubt that this was not a work-related call; Morino didn't do such things. Besides, he and Morino did not run in the same social circles. Very rarely was Morino seen out in social settings. Of course he was seen out and about taking a meal or two; even having a beer at a pub, but usually it was work related. Most time he was alone and the meal or drink was efficiently consumed and he was on his way.

He could tell that life in the tavern was slowly going back to normal, but there wasn't the usual easy chatter going on. Things were a bit hushed. Morino could do that to a room – the man was a legend almost. People both feared and respected him, and in equal measures. No one crossed ANBU and they certainly didn't cross the T and I squad if they could help it. Those spooks were given an extremely wide berth. That job demanded a lot from its people, and rarely in a good way so the people that worked _that_ particular branch were a bit…_off_. All Nin carried a certain degree of darkness about their persons, one couldn't help it. Dealing Death as a profession marked a person, but the T and I Nin were even darker and more enigmatic than most. No one outside of their area _really_ knew what went on in those subterranean basements below ANBU HQ. Most people didn't want to know either. When a prisoner was handed over to Ibiki's section that was the last anyone ever heard of them. Not only were they ever heard from again, but their bodies were never found either.

It seemed as if everyone was waiting for _something_ to happen between the two men. He could see his friends out of the corner of his eyes keep a close but surreptitious tab on him. It made him smile. He ordered drinks for them both, and it wasn't until the waitress brought them that he turned his attention to Ibiki.

"So, Morino what -" he started to say but was curtly cut off.

"I am not here on a social visit, Shiranui. I am here to get a few questions answered. Nothing more, nothing less."

If Ibiki's brusqueness affected Genma he made no indication of it. In fact, he almost expected it. He just nodded his head and raised an eyebrow, indicating for Ibiki to continue.

"What can you tell me of _Tanaka Ayumu_, or more importantly, what can you tell me of _Shiranui Ayumu_." He dropped _that_ bomb and sat back to watch the fall out.

And Shiranui didn't disappoint him. Genma looked as if he had been struck. His head whipped back and the senbon in his mouth almost fell out. He quickly recovered though, and sat forward in his seat and placed both hands on the table.

"What do you want with _Ayumu_? Is she in trouble?!" Genma started to become distressed enough that his friends stopped what they were doing and openly stared at the pair. The remaining trio at the table kept alert to any signs that they might be needed.

"I will ask _again_, and though it is asked as an _unofficial _request, I can and will if need be, turn it into an _official_ one, and with the proper setting to match."

Ibiki had a slight smile on his face, but it looked to Genma as the same type of smile a shark would have right before it ate you.

"You can ask all you want, but before I answer anything you need to tell me: _is she alright_?"

"She's _fine_. Now answer _my _questions."

Genma sat back and took a swig from his drink. He softly placed the drink on the table and fiddled with the senbon between his teeth. He seemed to carefully ponder his answer.

"As you must already know, Ayumu and I _are _related. We are cousins – three or four times removed if I remember correctly. If you know of her two last names, then you must also _obviously_ know quite a bit of the story. So, why don't you stop wasting time, energy, and trying to jerk me around and just _ask me _whatever it is you _really_ want to know." Genma looked Ibiki dead in the eyes with an unwavering stare that only an Alpha Male would give to another Alpha Male.

_Well, well, well…Look who thinks that he has some hair on his balls, _Ibiki thought with a chuckle. "_Fine_ – here it is then," he said with no impatience or rancor, and he quickly sketched out all that he had learned last night from Hiroshi.

All the response he got from Genma was the occasional nod and one-worded and terse responses to asked questions. "Yup – Ayumu's parents were real shits. I mean, giving up your only child just because they became too much of a burden, and I don't mean financially like Hiroshi's. They gave her up because she was too much a burden for them socially. They treated her like she was some dirty, little secret or something. I remember everyone in the family being too stunned for words."

_But not too stunned to step in and offer a hand it seems, _thought Ibiki with no small amount of malice and ire.

"Her parents run a clothing store near the center of town and have become quite the social butterflies – they move with all the 'Beautiful People' of Konoha. You know – the rich and famous. We have a few times had to escort their caravans to other towns – they pay top dollar for only top Nins."

Genma swirled the senbon in his mouth and let a slightly sad look grace his handsome face. "I really wasn't around when she and Hiroshi were taken away, seeing that I was already a very active Chunin at the time. I wish that I could have helped out more or at least been there somehow. I remember the two of them being so lonely at times that it was almost a relief to some when they paired up together."

Genma looked back down at his drink and swirled the liquid around in his cup. "You know, Ayu (and Ibiki squinted his eyes slightly at Genma's use of her familiar diminutive) or Hiroshi for that matter, never let on how bad it was...Now we see each other only here and there during the year – we travel in different circles. I think that we catch up with each other about once a month or so. You know, see what is going on and what the other has been doing. "

He chuckled and put a lascivious leer on his face as some sexual memory rose to the front. "I even _think_ that I did one of her girlfriends..." He just shrugged and continued on. "I have been to her studio though that she shares with a widow by the name of Fujiwara. Ayumu specializes in glass making – in particular stained glass. As a painter and as a stained glass artist she is probably the best that Konoha has to brag about." Genma looked proud and pleased at Ayumu's artistic talent, almost as if he himself had had a hand in it.

Sitting back in his chair Genma twirled the senbon thoughtfully in his mouth. "How did Ayu pop up on _your_ radar, Morino? What could _you_ possibly want with _her_?"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes and gave the other man an icy glare. "I don't believe that _my_ motives have anything to do with _you_, Shiranui."

When Genma leaned forward the happy-go-lucky blonde man was no longer in evidence.

"They do if you or ANBU are 'sniffing' around my cousin. I think that I have the right to know. Look, Morino," Genma said tapping his finger against the table impatiently, "I believe that she means more to me than she _ever_ can to you or ANBU. Besides, Ayumu has nothing to do with 'the life', so don't even try and make it seem like she has anything of importance that you or ANBU could _ever_ want."

Hot blue eyes met cold black ones.

Ibiki pondered what Genma said. What _did_ she mean to him? He wasn't certain, as of yet. Right now he was extremely intrigued. He sensed many possibilities and much potential between them. Or, maybe he was just hoping. Hoping that someone so different from himself and all that he dealt with would be interested in someone such as himself. Because the more that he came in contact with her the more interested he became. It was almost as if he couldn't help himself. There was a siren's song that he was hearing and it was one that he couldn't turn away from.

Yet there was no way in Hell that he was ever going to tell Genma any of that. _Absolutely not._ He wouldn't outright lie about his intentions, but he certainly had no problems obfuscating the truth enough to satisfy the nosy Nin.

"She is my neighbor, and my Land Lady's business associate. I had heard about some disturbing news about a run-in she had with the KMP and in particular, a Captain Honsho."

Genma looked stunned. He leaned forward with a look of heavy concern.

"_Shit_…" He flipped the senbon to the other side of his mouth and scratched his chin in thought. "One thing I _can_ tell you is that I _do_ remember Honsho quite well- even as a kid he was an oily and sneaky fucker. I even had to beat the shit out of him and his friends on more than one occasion. He is the type of coward that likes to prey on the weak and vulnerable, and if I remember correctly, I _did_ think I heard something that he had joined the KMP," said Genma pensively.

"There is no way that Ayumu could have done anything as bad as to catch the attention of any law authority. Ayumu isn't bent that way…So what happened? Is it anything that I need to attend to?" Genma asked with a tight frown.

"There is nothing that you need concern yourself with, Shiranui."

Genma looked at Ibiki with incredulity. "You ferreted me out, dropped all this in my lap, and then expect me _not_ to do anything?"

Ibiki gave Genma a look of disdain. "That is correct. I neither expect nor want you to do anything. I have what I need and now I'll be on my way."

Genma looked Ibiki square in the eyes, but this time there wasn't any Alpha Male posturing to it. There was nothing but conviction and the desire to join whatever scheme Ibiki had planned.

"If you plan on doing something then _I want in_," he stated seriously. "No matter what they say or what is on paper she is a _Shiranui_- she is family. _My _family to be exact."

Ibiki just got up and threw some money down on the table to pay for the tab. He merely nodded in thanks and walked out as quietly as he arrived.

**[Hiraku]**

Ayumu was at her work table and tried for the hundredth time that day to get her mind off of her predicaments and get some work done. It was no use. She couldn't mix the tinctures together correctly and the glass that she was blowing was coming out with more bubbles then smooth surface. She sighed and just decided to give up for now.

Ayumu walked out back and sat down at the same stone bench that she and Fujiwara-san had sat at the day before. This caused her thoughts to once again turn to Ibiki. She had only known the man for what, two days? And here she was all tied up in knots. Though she wasn't a virgin she certainly couldn't be categorized as experienced. There had only been one lover in her life, and that experience had turned out to be a fiasco.

She started to think that her relationship so far with Ibiki hadn't been any better. She summed up what time she had spent with him: _Well, he finds me trapped on a roof with piss running down my legs, I then throw up all over his front, I dry hump the daylights out of him in a back alley (_and she cringed at that – not about what _she_ got from it, but what Ibiki must have thought of her – a tramp? A floozy? A loser?), _oh, but not before I got arrested and dropped his name...yes, then came the hump, and then I get snookered, cry like a baby, and pass out on him...Not looking too attractive, are w__e? _She finished her mental tally with a pathetic sigh.

Ayumu then started thinking about the kind of women that he must normally have to deal with. Female Nins were smart, athletic, brave, sleek, and sexy. Ayumu looked down at her own form and laughed. _Y__eah, there is nothing sleek or sexy about this babe__…S_he started to feel self-conscious all of a sudden. She never before had really given her appearance too much of an appraisal. Oh, she had her vanity – no doubt that she did. Most women had _something _about their appearance that they took pride in. Ayumu's was her hair. Not many people sported such a glorious and thick mane of curls. She wasn't sure where it came from but she was thankful none the less. But still, it wasn't enough. Ibiki seemed like a man who needed a lot more from a woman, and besides all what she physically lacked she also wished that she could have been smarter somehow. Ayumu knew that most kunoichi were smart as whips – they had to be in order to survive. It is just that when you place yourself against such women it seemed that the odds could only be in their favor...She certainly was no dummy and she wasn't _so_ down on herself that she cut herself short. But she couldn't help but think about her confession to Ibiki about her dyslexia. She knew that he was a smart man, and that he probably wanted a woman who could at least read at a normal pace and not have to constantly work at it. He seemed like the type of man who wanted a woman with brains as well as beauty.

Ibiki stood in the garden door way and watched all the emotions play across her face – one after another. She was as open a book and just as easy to read (he slightly gave himself a mental reprimand at using _that_ particular reference, in respect for Ayumu). Ibiki could see her thinking about herself, and not feeling confident in her outcomes. He could see her insecurity rise with each passing moment. She held no emotions or thoughts back, and for a man in his trade that was a rarity to find in people. It was like finding some holy and priceless artifact.

Add to that her inner and outer beauty and he couldn't believe his good fortune in meeting someone like her. Not only was she probably one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, but it was also her quick mind coupled with her forthright and easy manner in dealing with people that really drew him in. As bold as she was, she was also one of the easiest going as well. The other night spent with her and Hiroshi gave him the opportunity to see how genuinely kind and caring she was. Her sense of humor and her ability to laugh at herself just made the deal even sweeter.

His thoughts then turned more primal as his eyes ran up and down her form. She was in a word: _perfect_. The feel and taste of her almost made him loose his mind. His intellect couldn't even begin to conjure up thoughts as to how she would be as a lover (well, they certainly conjured up quite a few thoughts yesterday – so many and so often that he had to find solitary solace _again _later last night). Her curves and softness just screamed of _sex_ to him; long, hot, and sweaty heart-pounding sex. But also the kind of sex that was slow and sweet, and would take hours to sample properly. Her blatant but unconscious sexuality was like a beacon to him. Ayumu called out to him as no other woman ever had.

In an unusual show of thoughtfulness Ibiki cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Ayumu turned swiftly and then turned beet red. Her surprise was such that she just stared at him and blushed even redder. She jumped quickly to her feet and walked over to him, stopping to stand nervously in front of him. She looked up with a nervous smile on her face.

"Ibiki, what a pleasant surprise! I had no idea you knew about my studio. Why are you here? Am I in _trouble_ again?! What happened now?! _Why am I babbling_? I can't stop it!" she said all in a panicked rush.

"I just needed to see you," he said simply.

Ayumu blushed and looked down at the ground between them. "Or maybe you just needed to see if I could stay out of trouble for more than a few hours?"

Ibiki nodded. "That too, but mostly I just wanted to see you."

"This is the first time that we have ever been together where I haven't been in one pickle or another, isn't it?"

Ibiki just chuckled deeply and raised his hand to her cheek. Ayumu instinctively closed her eyes and pressed into it. He couldn't help himself, and he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. She sighed into his mouth and ran her hands up his chest until they came to rest on his shoulders. Ibiki pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Their tongues twirled around each other in the sweetest of dances, but it wasn't before long that they became more frantic and needy. Mouths opened wider and hands clutched harder. Ibiki couldn't help but grab her ass and bring her flush up against him.

Ayumu moaned and shivered against him. She was becoming so dizzy with the scent and feel of him that she blindly clutched at whatever she could, and hoping to hold on and keep the kiss going. Here was the most intoxicating man that she had ever met and he was kissing her like she was a first course at a banquet. _Like he was just __getting started, _she thought. She couldn't even imagine what he would be like once he _really_ got going and was given some time and space..._Lord, this man's mouth should be made illegal, _she squealed to herself.

Ibiki tore his mouth away from hers and started to travel down her neck (via the back of her ear which made her shudder and sent tingles to all the right places) and latched on to the base of her throat. He softly sucked at it while one of his hands cupped her breast. The combination of his warm and firm mouth, and his hand's thumb swirling around her cloth covered nipple sent a swift jerk of her hips that couldn't be helped. Ibiki growled low in his chest and in response he latched on with his mouth onto her nipple over the fabric. It was then that he started to suck, and _hard_.

Ayumu lost it, completely. She cried out and clutched his head tighter to her, with no intention of letting him go. She somehow tore a hand from his shoulder and placed it against the very large and straining bulge of his pants. In retaliation for the nipple sucking she started to rub up and down his length sinuously. Ibiki moaned and started to thrust against her eager hand, the combination of the rough material and the curve of her hand against him had him jerking almost spasmodically. When she went lower to cup his balls he let go of her nipple and threw his head back and moaned. He looked back down at her it was with such a primal look of lust and desire that she almost came.

Almost, that is till the feeling was scared straight out of her. Fujiwara-san stood in the doorway with a look of disbelief and with two interested clients peering over her shoulder. Ayumu shrieked and Ibiki instinctively turned them around so that his wide back shielded them from the unwanted intruders. Ibiki turned to look over his shoulder with a snarl on his face. He was _not _amused.

Neither it seemed was Fujiwara-san.

"What the HELL do you two think this place is?! _A Shag Palace_?! _Get a room_!" She turned to shoo the two customers away, and mumbling under her breath about lust and lunacy, but not before she turned back to them, and with a wide, snarky grin on her face winked.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** Please forgive my backyard, half-baked psychiatry in the latter half of the chapter – I hope no one takes any offense.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 9

**~Walking the Walk and **_**then**_** Talking the Talk~**

"_What the HELL do you two think this place is?! A Shag Palace?! Get a room!"_

The walk home was a painful one for them both. For Ayumu it was like _The Walk of Shame_: being drummed out of one's own studio due to (once again) Lewd Public Behavior. _She_ was starting to think that this might become a reoccurring theme in _her_ life...For Ibiki it was like _The Walk of Pain_: being kicked out of her studio frustrated and hard (once again). He was hoping that this wouldn't keep on being a reoccurring theme in _his _life...

Neither said anything as they continued home. You really couldn't at this point. Words just weren't enough to express their inner turmoil. It was as if words could not express eloquently enough their churning emotions. Instead they needed to express themselves only through pure physical contact in order to make themselves understood, but that was not an option at the moment for them. It was an almost a prehistoric feeling; the only vocalizations needed were a few grunts because Mother Nature would take care of the rest. So they walked side by side and not touching. They almost looked like two strangers who happened to be walking next to each other down the street and only because they were going in the same direction. That was because both knew that even the _slightest_ contact would have them both on the ground, in the middle of the street and fucking each other's brains out (they also both knew that the term 'making love' was _way_ too tame for what they had in mind). Not good if you wanted to: (A) Not end up in the hoosegow again and (B) Not end up before the Hokage and trying to explain your actions. So they walked straight ahead in silence and both with a look of severe consternation on their countenances.

Ayumu had her arms crossed across her ample bosom not because of her state of mind, but rather because of her state of dress. Ibiki's little foray had landed her such a huge wet spot on her front that it appeared as if she was a lactating mother. She was sooo going to get him back for _that _one, she mused slightly miffed. But her brooding was cut short when she dared to take a quick glance at the man walking next to her. He looked uncomfortable to say the least. In fact, he looked uncomfortable and _pissed_. He was beyond walking now and almost looked to be stalking instead. His whole body was one big tense muscle, and she could see his fists occasionally clench and unclench in frustration. Where he had always seemed to be so cool and in control, almost to the point of being devoid of any emotions, Ibiki now looked like he was a volcano about to blow.

Ayumu couldn't help a smug and snarky grin from creeping up on her face. Her feminine ego was in full bloom and doing the _Dance of Victory_. Add to that the fact that he had to keep his coat buttoned and could be heard uttering quiet but nasty little growls or snarls sometimes (probably due to the fact that it was getting pretty tight under there she thought self-satisfied) and it became _A Girls Dream Come True_. All the past humiliations and embarrassments were tossed out the window in one big fell swoop. Ayumu looked over at one particularly nasty growl and was met by Ibiki's infuriated obsidian eyes. She had the wherewithal to at least look slightly contrite.

He knew _exactly_ what she was looking so smug about. _Son of a Bitch,_ he seethed in response. All his warm and fuzzy feelings had long since fled and what he was left with was a roiling tsunami of such lust and need that it took all he had just to contain it. All his years of enduring severe mental and physical pain paled in comparison to _this_. Never in his entire adult life had he ever had to deal with such sexual frustration, and what made it even worse was the fact that at least _she_ had been given some release, he thought with no small amount of nasty petulance. He on the other hand had been left high, hard, and _extremely_ livid.

Ibiki wondered for not the first time how this had all come to being. He was much more focused than this. Here is was one of Konoha's most feared and dedicated Nin. A man that had been through the fires of Hell and back again, and lived to tell the tale backed into a corner by his own body's lust, desire, and need. He had _never_ felt such a pull towards another human being, let alone a woman, as he did with her. In the beginning it was if on a cellular level his body had whispered– _her_- to him. But as time (and was it really only three days?!) his body's insistence kept getting louder and louder, until now it was screaming: _THIS ONE._

Ibiki looked up to the Heavens as if trying to find some sort of answer. _I get it, I get, _he said to anyone that was listening. _I just can't __**get it**_,he thought as he slitted his eyes in frustration. Even with all his training as a Nin he could not combat the forces of nature. So he sighed in resignation and just kept walking.

They ended up back in front of their respective homes. They stood in the street and just looked silently at each other. By that time Ayumu had become a little more humble and Ibiki a bit more in control. Ayumu offered up a lopsided smile to Ibiki and took his hand, turning so that he would follow her. He didn't budge. Ayumu turned around with a question poised but stopped when she saw the look on his face.

"_No_," was his succinct reply.

Ayumu narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. "No? What does _that _mean?" she asked with a slight edge to her tone of voice.

Ibiki leaned in further. "It means: _no_. No means no. Isn't that what they teach you girls? Well, they teach that to us boys as well..."

Anger flashed like lightning across Ayumu's eyes. She slowly dropped his hand and just as slowly fisted the front of his jacket instead. "All I want to do is _talk_-" she started to say but was cut off by a harsh, bark-like laugh from Ibiki.

Ibiki leaned forward so that they were face to face, dropped his voice to a harsh whisper and put a crocodile's smile on his face. "But I _don't_ want to talk, Ayumu. I'm hard, I'm frustrated, and unless you plan on becoming my _entertainment_ then I think that we better part ways now."

Ayumu's whole body snapped back in response to _that_ statement. Anger, fury, sadness, and then finally resignation flashed across her face in one smooth motion. She nodded her head and stared him dead on. "And you're an _arrogant bastard_ as well," she said as she quietly turned to walk into the house.

With a snarl Ibiki just turned and walked into his own.

* * *

Hiroshi looked up as Ayumu barreled into the house on full steam. If there is ever a more terrifying sight in the world then it is a woman who is (or believes herself) to be righteously pissed. There is a reason that all natural disasters are named after women. There is a reason why nature is referred to in the feminine. There is a reason that ships and buildings, and other great architectural and natural creations are all referred to in the feminine. It has an uncomplicated explanation. All these things have one simple thing in common: treat them with disrespect on irreverence and your life (and usually anyone stupid enough to stick around) quickly goes down the toilette. Hiroshi knew this to be a cold, hard fact. When Ayumu stormed into the kitchen where he was cooking he gripped his knife just a bit tighter. He didn't think that he could kill her, per say, but maybe he could maim her enough so he could buy himself enough time to make a break for it. He looked at her apprehensively.

"That stupid, arrogant, self-serving, selfish, _BASTARD_!" she screamed. More importantly, she screamed it facing towards the open window that looked onto their back yard and also Ibiki's apartment. She gripped the table top and just breathed heavily through clenched teeth.

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow and calmly placed the knife on the counter. _He_ wasn't the one in trouble. Good, he didn't have to sleep with one eye open tonight in fear of some midnight retribution...

He sat down at the table (but not before pouring two glasses of wine – he thought that they both would need it) and calmly looked at her. As he slid hers over to her he nodded for her to sit down.

"I am assuming that you are talking about Ibiki and _that_," he said starring pointedly at the still wet spot of her blouse.

If they hadn't been such good friends for such a long time Ayumu would have turned red and fled the room. Instead, she just looked down at it with such a forlorn look on her face, and cried. Hiroshi took a (big) swig of his drink and held her hand quietly. After a few minutes Ayumu calmed herself and took a good swig herself. She told Hiroshi everything that had happened in the alleyway and the studio, and then its final culmination in front of the house. She left out no detail or spared any feelings. She placed it all on the table for him to examine.

Hiroshi did nothing but calmly listen and nod his head occasionally. It all made perfect sense to him now. She obviously needed _The Ta__lk_, and after that he might consider going over next door and giving Ibiki _The Talk_. Of course, if Ibiki had been surly enough to make his kitten _t__his crazy,_ then he might forgo that pleasure. He sat back comfortably and looked his best friend in the eye.

"It appears that we need _The Talk_," he said calmly.

Ayumu looked up at him with a wary look because she felt a moment of Déjà Vu coming on.

Hiroshi gave Ayumu a look of patient pity. "Lust affects people in different ways, but _in particular_ it affects men and women in _extremely_ different ways."

Ayumu now knew how her students felt that fateful day. She thought that she was going to pass out. Was this Hiroshi's _Great Deed_? She closed her eyes and started to put her hand up in the air to try and stop this. "I know, 'Roshi, I know-", but was cut off by Hiroshi as he looked at her seriously, _very_ seriously.

"No, I don't think that you really do," he said shaking his head. "Your lack of physical experience (and Ayumu glared at him) and the fact that you are _not_ a man makes you less than an expert in this particular area."

Hiroshi took another bit of liquid courage and plowed on. "When men find themselves faced with extreme physical unfulfillment many things start to happen, and it usually happens so fast and furiously that there is almost no stopping it. The emotional state is in turmoil – feelings of both physical and mental attraction are swirling around like a whirlpool in your head. You almost can't tell right from wrong or up from down. All your common sense is gone and you find yourself becoming like a beast of the forest. You are being driven by pure instinctual lust. You have suddenly become a slave to your baser instincts and needs. Couple that with the physical desire to find release and unable to, and you also find yourself in physical pain. You are now in mental and physical frustration. You become discombobulated and detached from reality. There is a reason that men sometimes rape."

Ayumu gave Hiroshi a look of outrage. "_Hiroshi_! That is just wrong!"

Hiroshi held his hands up in supplication. "I am not saying it is right, but there _is_ a certain coldly clinical reason behind it. It is called domination, and sometimes when a man cannot find the physical release that he was hoping for he comes to a terrible realization: that he has _No Control_. No one likes to be faced with that. To be a slave to your own body's whims is scary. Ibiki seems like the type of man who is always _In Control_ – not only over himself but with his surroundings as well."

Hiroshi looked at Ayumu sadly.

"Ayumu, _think_ about it… just by Ibiki's mere physical appearance you can tell that at one time he had _No_ _Control_. So I think that when he enters the _Land of No Control_ he is on a conscious or even subconscious level reminded of a time when his body was at the whim of another, and those _can't_ be happy memories… Besides, to top it all off he was _busted_ by Fujiwara-san," Hiroshi finished with a grimace.

Both of them shuddered at that.

Ayumu just stared at Hiroshi with her eyes wide and her mouth open. She really did feel like her students back when she gave them her version of _The Talk_.

_Boy, things really do come around don't they_, she said to herself. But for what it was worth, Hiroshi kind of made sense..._kind of_. She was _almost_ starting to feel bad for Ibiki and feel like a jerk in the process. But that quickly went away.

"So, you are telling me that I have somehow psychologically mind-fucked Ibiki over? That this is _all __my __fault_?! Did _anyone_ stop to think that maybe _I too_ feel the same way!?" Her voice started to rise to an alarming new height.

Hiroshi wasn't fazed in the least. Her vacillating emotions and he were old friends. "Well, answer me this: did _he_ come in the alleyway, or was it just _you_?" he said bluntly with a raised brow and a mocking smile.

Ayumu gave a pout and looked to the side. "He _refused_ – not _my_ fault he let an opportunity go by!"

Hiroshi nodded as if he understood it all and was only patiently waiting for her to catch up. "He probably just didn't want to treat you like a common trollop. He probably wanted _more_ for you. I think that he was being very gallant," Hiroshi side with a certain amount of disdain in her direction.

"Listen Hiroshi," Ayumu said in an almost near shout, "I _can't_ be blamed for every man's blue balls!"

Hiroshi merely sat there quietly and calmly, and just stared her down. "No kitten you can't, but you _can_ feel just a bit sorry for him right now. Just _imagine_ what he is doing this _very_ minute..."

Both Hiroshi and Ayumu looked out the back window towards Ibiki's apartment. They turned back to each other and simultaneously – _laughed_.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

A/N: sorry about page breaks (lack of)- I can't get them to work properly on ff net...lemon follows.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 10

**~Fujiwara-san Takes Control~**

_Both Hiroshi and Ayumu looked out the back window towards Ibiki's apartment. They turned back to each other and simultaneously – laughed._

**[Hiraku]**

Ayumu left for her studio just as the sun was coming up. She hadn't seen or spoken to Ibiki in little over a week. After spending the most intense three days of her life with Ibiki suddenly being without him was making her a bit anxious, if not sad. As infuriating as their parting was, she _still_ wanted to see him. If they couldn't talk then at least to just _look_ at him, but she hadn't even caught a glimpse of him from the backyard. His balcony door had been closed and no matter the time of day or night (_not _that she was stalking him or anything) it never looked as if anyone was home. She would have loved to ask Fujiwara-san about him, but she just couldn't bring herself to. In fact, Fujiwara-san had been suspiciously mum about her and Ibiki. When she met up with the woman the next day at the studio Fujiwara-san acted as if nothing happened. _That _made her more than suspicious- it _scared_ her. The woman was her sensei's widow, and when he died she felt that it was her job to pick up the torch. Since then Fujiwara-san always 'kept an eye out for her', but what that really meant was that the woman felt she had carte blanche to every aspect of Ayumu's life. Not that Ayumu really minded. The woman was a true diamond in the rough. Her heart was in the right place and she truly did love and care about Ayumu, and even Hiroshi for that fact -though you would never know it by seeing the two of them together. Ayumu just felt that there was something amiss.

As Ayumu turned the corner to her shop she could see a few people gathered outside it. As she walked up to them and was finally able to see what all the commotion was about she gave a loud cry. Someone had broken into the shop and _totally_ trashed it. Tables were up-turned, bottles over-turned, and glass smashed. It was a disaster. Worse yet the large stained glass window that she had been working on (for a _very_ heavy commission- she had planned on getting the roof fixed with the profit) was in rack and ruin. Ayumu didn't know if she should shit or go insane. She must have screamed so loud in frustration that the next door antique dealer rushed over to her and held her tight. She could hear him, but it was as if she was in a bubble and he was outside it telling someone to go get Fujiwara-san, and quick.

She was still being held by the dealer when Fujiwara-san came striding in. Everyone braced themselves for a virtual explosion of fireworks. It never came. For about two minutes she took stock of things and started to quietly but efficiently get people to clean up and put away. She was like a seasoned general maneuvering her troops. People did as she asked. Once the clean up was in motion she came over to Ayumu and took her from the dealer (who looked a little put out, as he had been romantically eying Ayumu for quite some time now) and held her firmly but gently to her. She began to rhythmically stroke Ayumu's back as one would do to a scared child. Ayumu just softly cried against the woman. Then she started to babble.

"Oh Fujiwara-san, my life _sucks_! I seem to be getting myself into one mess after another. I feel like my life is so out of control. I can't make any headway…I can't make the right choices… I can't do anything right! I can't catch a break..."

Fujiwara-san just rocked her slowly and made small hushing noises. She looked into Ayumu's tear-streaked faced and wiped a few tears away. "Ibiki-kun-..." she started to say but that made Ayumu wail all the more.

"Ibiki is _mad_ at me and won't talk to me, and I haven't seen or heard from him in over a week!"

A knowing look and a small smile came over Fujiwara-san's face. _Ah, so that's how it is...something must have happened since I last saw them together...interesting, _she thought to herself. The early stages of love always hurt the most. She remembered how it was between herself and her husband when they first met; talk about some rough waters...

"Don't worry Ayu-chan, things will work out. And I know how trite that sounds now, but they will – I _promise,_" she said it with such force and conviction that Ayumu felt almost immediately better.

"Now help to pick things up a bit and we'll see what we see..." Fujiwara-san gently shoved Ayumu away and when she saw that she was well occupied she turned and quietly left the shop.

**[ANBU Head Quarters]**

Two ANBU were walking out the door of their building when Fujiwara-san was walking up the front steps. She was such a sight that they stopped and stared at her, and with no hint at being subtle. She was dressed in her usual work pants and top, but today her eye shadow was a startling pink, and it clashed so violently with her red hair that it almost made one nauseous to look at it. But what _really _drew their attention were the large, bobbling metal stars sticking out of her piled high hair. They almost look like antennae. They were _mesmerizing_. She pushed past them unconcerned and strode up to the front desk, where the duty officer was preoccupied with some paperwork. He visibly jolted when he looked up.

"I need to see Ibiki-kun, and _now_" she said with full authority. She would brook no messing around. She needed him- _now_.

The duty officer was no stranger to _strangeness_. He tried to act as nonchalant as he could when being faced with _that_. He slowly raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "_What_ may I ask is your business with Morino-san?"

Fujiwara glared at him and also leaned forward. "It is _family_ business." She had no time for twenty questions. She hoped that maybe _this_ would urge the matter through. Besides, as far as _she_ was concerned Ibiki _was_ family, and whether he liked it or not.

The man just looked back at her, looking as if he wasn't going to budge quite yet, but instead he turned to a subordinate and said something that made the man hurry off. What Fujiwara-san didn't know was that it wasn't what she said or how she said it that made him comply so quickly, but the fact that as of late Morino-san had been a bit more-_unusual_- lately. _Everyone_ was walking on egg shells around him. Morino-san had spent virtually the last week _literally_ at work; he never seemed to go home. It was said that he had been sleeping here and had immersed himself in his vocation. The man was at best an enigma, and at worst just downright scary. But lately it seemed a new dimension had been added, but no one could quite place a finger on it, but best not to tempt fate though. _He_ certainly didn't want to be the reason for any further upset in Morino-san's life right now.

By now there was a casual gathering in the front lobby. Word had spread quickly that there was quite a character waiting to see Morino-san downstairs, and who claimed to have some _family_ connection with him. Fujiwara-san stood out amid the cold starkness of the building like a burning torch in the night. Like any great queen Fujiwara-san paid no attention to the underlings around her. She seemed to be waiting patiently for her equal to arrive, but you could also tell that she would not wait patiently for long.

When Ibiki showed up it was if a large iceberg was making its way through the sea. Everything parted to get out of its way. He made no apologies and he strode purposefully forward. He walked straight up to Fujiwara-san and looked down at her not saying a thing.

"We need to talk..."she said, but not with her usual glare.

That was when Ibiki knew that something was _really_ wrong. He had never seen her with such a concerned look on her face before. He motioned for her to follow him into an unused office off the lobby. He even stood aside and let her enter the room first. Without a backward glance he firmly closed the door behind them.

Outside people still milled about waiting for whatever it was to happen. They did not have long to wait. Ten minutes later Ibiki walked out the room alone, tersely told the duty officer that he was going out, and strode out the building looking neither right nor left.

A few moments later Fujiwara-san sauntered past the duty officer slowly after Ibiki, but with a smug grin on her face.

**[Hiraku]**

When Ibiki reached the shop he stood in the doorway and assessed the damage that was left from this morning's mayhem. The shop had been cleared pretty much of all the broken glass, but there was still an air of sadness about it. You could still feel that the room had in some way been violated. He caught sight of Ayumu sitting on a stool with her back to him She was looking down sadly at a chipped piece of glass in the shape of a very large egg. Ayumu held it almost reverently in her hands. She turned around as if almost sensing him and the look on her face had such a look of pure sorrow and loss that something in Ibiki's chest clenched tight.

"Oh Ibiki...this was the very first piece of glass that I had ever blown for my sensei. I made it when I was eleven years old, and right after he took me as his apprentice..." Ayumu reverently ran her hands over the broken glass, and sighed sadly as she put it gently aside.

Ibiki just opened his arms and waited. He didn't wait long. Ayumu walked quickly into them and gave a sigh of pure relief. She didn't cry. She didn't say a word. She just let his quite strength soothe her tired soul. Ibiki tenderly kissed the top of her head and this time it was him that took her hand. He started to lead her upstairs to the small bedroom loft that they had when they pulled all-nighters. Ayumu just looked at him in surprise and balked.

"Wait Ibiki, I really _do_ want to talk..."

"I know, and so do I, but _not_ here." he said as he gave her arm a gentle tug to get her moving, and slowly led her upstairs. When he opened the door he saw that the small bedroom had just a bed and two chairs in it. No personal touches could be seen. Ibiki took his coat off and placed it on one of the chairs. He then led her to the bed where he sat down and pulled her into his lap. He cradled her close to him once again, but this time she was wide awake and more importantly: sober.

He placed a kiss to her temple and breathed in the scent of her hair. He also allowed himself the luxury of rubbing his face into her curls. As he rubbed her back slowly he began to talk.

"I am a hard man, Ayumu. I have been through some hard times and done some hard things. I have seen and done things that no one should have to, but I don't regret any of it. I have experienced and survived things that no one should have to, but in a way I don't regret that either. It has made me into the man that I am today. It has made me into not only what I do but who I am. Up until recently I have had no regrets. I have never made any excuses. But now I find myself doubting all that..." he turned her chin until she was looking up at him, looking him in the eyes. "I now wish that I was somehow better in many respects, but only because of you."

Ayumu looked into his eyes with such a look of passion and understanding that it almost took Ibiki's breath away. She cradled his face in her hands and placed a soft kiss to his lips, closed her eyes, and rubbed her cheek up against his in an almost animalistic way. She could hear Ibiki's breath catch in his throat.

She opened her eyes, and still caressing his face moved to slowly pull off his Leaf head band. Ibiki stopped her with a look of almost sadness in his eyes.

"Wait, Ayu -"

Ayumu just softly kissed him again and shook her head. "No Ibiki, don't you understand yet? There is _nothing_ about you that I find distasteful or ugly. I know what you do, and it doesn't scare me. I know how you look, and that _certainly_ doesn't scare me. I think that you are the most beautiful person-inside and out- that I have ever known. Or ever will know. You are perfect the way you are."

He slowly dropped his hand and let her take the head band off. She looked at his scars, took his head in her hands and gently placed kisses along them. She heard Ibiki give a small moan as he pulled her tighter to him. Ayumu wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and whispered softly in his ear, "I have a confession to make as well, Ibiki."

He pulled back a bit and looked seriously into her eyes.

"When you came to the shop last week and found me sitting in the back, I was thinking about all the ways that I wasn't like the other women you know; all those Nins. I was thinking that how could a man like you want such a weak person like me?" She felt him tighten his arms and begin to speak, but she cut him off with a finger across his mouth.

"No – I have thought about this- _a lot_. I am so far from those women that it is almost laughable. I have no physical talent, my dyslexia seems to make me a bit slower than most, and face it Ibiki – since you have met me there has been one fuck-up after another that you have had to pull me out of..."and she laughed at this with almost a twinkle in her eye, but it was quickly replaced with another serious look.

"I see you and I see strength, endurance, intelligence, but most of all I see _you_- a man willing to fight and die for what he loves and believes in. You are a man whose ideals and principles are the highest of anyone that I have ever met. When you are around I feel like everything makes _sense_. I feel_ safer_. But more importantly Ibiki, I see your scars as badges of honor- _your_ honor. I know that if you had the choice you would rather not have them, but to me they are the most beautiful thing about you because they reflect the man who could not be taken down or compromised. Wear them proudly; I know _I _am proud of _you_."

Ayumu kissed him once again on the lips softly, but as the time before their need for each other pushed through.

Ibiki ran his tongue along her lips and snaked his way in. She quickly met it with her own and caressed it with growing need. All the while they were rubbing and caressing any and every part of each other that they could. Ibiki took off his gloves without breaking the kiss and pulled Ayumu's hair out of its wayward ponytail, burying his hands in it. Her hair was as soft and luxurious as he had imagined. He broke the kiss and just buried his face in the mass, soaking up the scent and texture like a man starved.

"How could you _ever_ think that you weren't desirable? That _I_ wouldn't find you desirable?" he said within the mass of her hair. "It is because you _aren't _like them is the reason that I find myself so drawn to you. From the minute that I saw you I couldn't help but want more...I couldn't help but be drawn to you."

Running her hands down the front of his shirt she worried the buttons holding it together. Looking up at him shyly she seemed to wait for something from him.

Ibiki nodded and loosened his hold around her in silent acquiescence.

Ayumu started to undue his shirt and help him out of it. As she opened his shirt she was given her first glance of his torso – it was incredible. Many scars traversed the wide width of it, but the musculature beneath them was firm and very well sculpted. A light smattering of dark hair ran across his chest, down his flat stomach and disappeared further below. She bent to kiss his chest and rubbed against it like a kitten. He was warm, soft, and solid.

Ibiki gently placed Ayumu to the side and stood to fully remove his shirt. Ayumu took that time to scoot further onto the bed and just look at him. She openly and unabashedly drank her fill. He really _was_ an impressive looking man who stood tall and proud. There was not an ounce of fat on him and whose body was well defined and solid. The artist in her appreciated his pure physical presence while the woman in her appreciated his pure masculinity. He took her breath away.

He knelt down in front of Ayumu and the bed and slowly took each foot in his hands and removed her shoes. Running a hand up each leg he stopped at her upper thigh and leaned forward to place a soft kiss of her mouth. He wanted to give her time to call a halt if she wanted, but he was met with no resistance, so he continued his journey up to the waist of her pants. Ibiki slowly unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, throwing them onto the nearest chair. He then slowly ran his hands down her inner thighs and placed small kisses where his hands had been. He could feel her start to shake, and in appreciation he saw her hands grab the bed's comforter in response to his touch. Ibiki very slowly maneuvered her closer so that her hips were on the edge of the bed, and forcing her to lie fully back. He then put her legs over his shoulders and lowered his head to her center. He breathed her scent in. He rubbed his face against the moist crotch of her panties, and placed a small kiss reverently there.

Ayumu quivered at his gentleness, the tenderness that he used. When she felt him lick her through her panties she started to shake even harder. She felt him pull the clothing aside and felt his lips on hers for the first time. A large shudder passed through her and she arched up slightly in order to grab securely onto his forearms. Somehow at one point Ibiki had managed to pull them off entirely and lay a full open kiss against her center. She couldn't help but cry out and hold onto him tighter. His tongue started to swirl around her swollen clit – running up and down each side. When he finally took it in his mouth and suck she squealed. Her hips started to undulate all on their own, hoping to gather as much sensation as possible. Ayumu grabbed the back of his head with one hand and held him close as she rode his face. When he moved his tongue to her opening and started to thrust in and out she gave such a body jerk that Ibiki had to hold her thighs down with both hands. He maneuvered one hand away and replaced his tongue with two fingers, but only to return to lave her clit with his tongue. By now Ayumu was almost out of control. She started to undulate almost uncontrollably as his mouth and fingers picked up their pace.

Ayumu had _never_ had this done to her before. Her one and only brief association before this had been unsatisfying and embarrassing to say the least. Ayumu's only experience with sex had been nothing more than a few uncomfortable grappling's in the dark. Nothing like this. She never knew that such pleasure could be found.

"Ibiki! More...don't...don't stop... Oh Gods...now..."

She was babbling and thrashing her head side to side. Her back was arched and her feet pointed in tension. When he looked upwards he was met with the picture of pure, feminine desire. And all because of _him_. What _he_ was doing. This beautiful creature was in the throes of uncontrollable passion because of the feelings that _he_ gave her. It spurned him onwards. The taste and smell of her fueled his need for her. She tasted like the smoothest, richest liquor he had ever tasted. He could imagine himself getting drunk off of her.

He felt her start to climax as she tensed tightly around his plunging fingers. Her crying became frantic and her body started to tense up even more. Suddenly she came in a large, full-body climax as she grasped both his hands. Ayumu screamed his name and shuddered uncontrollably. He slowly licked her clean as she came down from her high. He brought his head up and leaned forward to kiss her.

Ayumu could taste herself on his lips, in his mouth. It was the most erotic thing to her. When he pulled back to admire his handiwork she felt no shame at being so exposed to him. Even with her blouse still on and totally naked from the waist down she just felt _right_. With shaky hands she started to unbutton her blouse, but Ibiki just put her legs back to the bed and lightly pushed her hands away.

"No, let me..." he said as he slowly opened her to his perusal. It was like he was opening the best present ever. He didn't want to rush a thing. Ayumu was still shaky enough that he had to help her pull her shirt off. When he took her bra off (he noted with pleasure that she was too well endowed for using regular bindings) he gazed upon her naked form for the first time. She truly was as lush as he first thought. She was round and soft in all the right places, and her breasts were the most beautiful things that he had ever seen. They were well-endowed without being comical, and the nipples were a dusky rose color that begged for him to take them in his mouth. Ibiki pushed her further up on the bed and followed her, coming to rest between her thighs. When he bent to take a nipple in his mouth Ayumu sighed out with pure, one hundred percent feminine pleasure.

_So maybe they aren't made just to feed young_, she thought in a haze of arousal. When he pulled on the nipple with suction she swore that she could feel the wonderful sensation all the way down to her toes. Ibiki swirled a hardened peak with his tongue, and with the other he slowly ran it between his fingers. He was moaning and groaning in pleasure. He would alternate between breasts; his mouth would suck and lick at one and then the other. Ibiki even at one point put his face between them and buried himself within their softness.

All the while her hands were rubbing restlessly up and down his shoulders and arms. She started to stroke her way down his torso and move to the front of his pants. When she rubbed against the bulge there he threw his head back and groaned.

"Ayu, have mercy – take me out..." he said staring intently down at her.

She looked up and met eyes almost glazed over in lust. Ibiki raised himself up a bit so she could undo the front of his pants. He helped her slide his pants down and soon his boxers followed. Once again Ibiki stood to fully take his clothing off, and they too were thrown aside onto the ever growing heap of discarded clothing. He then quickly came back and settled himself once again between her thighs.

She took him in her hands for the first time. He was fascinating to her. The length and breadth of his hardness was covered in smooth skin, and when she started to rhythmically stroke him up and down she could hear and feel his breath hitching in his chest. Ayumu wanted more. She wanted to give him the same pleasure that he had given her. So she moved her legs so that now she was between his and scooted down. He was raised above her face, and when she gave a timid lick to the tip he cried out. That was all she needed. Ayumu took him fully in her mouth and sucked – hard. She would pay him back for what he had done to her. With one hand she stroked him up and down and with the other she cupped his balls and started to squeeze, all the while still slowly taking more and more of him in her mouth.

Ibiki was braced above her looking down. The combination of watching her actions and feeling their results was almost too much. He started to shake and shudder. He buried a hand in her mane, threw back his head with his eyes tightly closed, and started to move in her mouth. Her tongue was running up and down, back and around, and all the while her mouth was sucking him in. Ibiki felt himself coming undone. Cries were coming from him that he barely recognized as being his own. He didn't think that he could last much longer. He wanted to come while buried deep inside of her, while she was moving beneath him and coming with him. Ibiki wanted to live out his fantasy that he had while relieving himself in the office last week. If he didn't stop her now he wouldn't be able to stop himself from coming in her mouth. He couldn't hold on much longer. Ibiki gently cupped her cheek and pulled himself away.

"No, not like this...I want to do this together," he said as he pulled her back up and once again resting between her legs.

He looked down at her as he placed himself at her entrance. He looked to see if there was any hesitation or regret on her face. Ayumu returned his gaze lovingly and kissed him softly, and as he started to push in she raised her hips and rammed him in to the hilt. Both gasped out loud, and neither moved. It was the most incredible feeling that either of them had ever experienced. For her it wasn't just the wonderful sensation of being filled, but she swore that she could feel through him everything that he was feeling. For him being buried deep within her, clenched around him he felt as if she was welcoming him home. They were connected in the most intimate manner that two people could be, and whatever bond that they felt they previously had was nothing in comparison to this. They truly were as one, and then they started to move as one.

Ibiki grasped her shoulders from underneath and Ayumu wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. The rhythm that was set was slow and steady, but as their pleasure started to mount it became more frantic, needier. Long deep strokes started to become faster and harder. Ibiki watched through a haze as her breasts bounced with every delicious thrust. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were tightly closed. All either could do was just feel. In between moaning and crying out they kissed whatever part of the other they could touch. Ayumu let his shoulders go and held his face in her hands.

"Faster, Ibiki...harder!"

Ibiki complied. He sat up and drew her legs over his forearms, and proceeded to jack hammer into her.

Ayumu gasped.

"Ayu, you're so _tight..._You're so… fucking… tight!" was all Ibiki could snarl out as he slammed repeatedly into her.

Ayumu placed he hands flat against the bed and raised her hips in the age old silent plea of offering. Nothing could be heard in the room but harsh breathing, cries, and the bed board slamming up against the wall. All the five senses were fast becoming over loaded. Neither could stop the rush. They came together in a harsh but magnificent display as their bodies, endorphins and emotions all collided together. Ibiki roared and Ayumu screamed, and both clutched the other as if never wanting to let go.

As Ibiki slowly ramped down his thrusts he could feel Ayumu's body shiver and quake in the after-math. Her eyes were closed and her full lips were parted as she breathed heavily. He placed his head in the crook of her neck and rested against her, breathing slowly and coming back down to normal. Ayumu clutched him tightly and ran her hands up and down his head, placing soft kisses against him.

Ayumu gave a small moan of disappointment as he pulled out of her, but he quickly moved to her side and gathered her in closely, securely against him. As he buried his face once again into her soft hair and started to drift off in their afterglow, his body finally said in relief:_**yes.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** Just a light filler before things start to take a dark and nasty turn...

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 11

**~It's All About the Boobies~**

_As he buried his face once again into her soft hair and started to drift off in their afterglo__w, his body finally said in relief, -__** yes.**_

Ayumu felt like she was having the best dream. She was half asleep and half awake while being cuddled by an enormously warm and solid bear. She didn't feel at all over-powered. She felt safe, warm, secure, and most importantly: loved. His face was buried in her hair and soft whiffles were coming from him. Ayumu felt their breathing moving in tandem, and coupled with his large, warm body wrapped around her she was hard-pressed to wake up. Ayumu shifted slightly and Ibiki shifted with her, as if not wanting to lose any contact or connection; he moved as she moved. One of his arms was under her head while the other was draped across her torso as a large palm held a breast securely. Sleepily she traced the large hand covering her. It was an impressive hand; strong, broad, and capable of dealing death or drawing out pleasure. It was the first thing that she remembered seeing of him. When he held his hand out to her on the roof it was that hand that had cut through her fears. He had patiently held it out to her palm up with the hope that she would take it. When she placed her hand in his that first time shocking warmth had coursed through her. It was as if she had come home. There had been no denying what she had felt. There had been no denying the rightness of how he felt.

Rubbing against him sinuously brought them both pleasure. His hard muscles and coarse body hair felt wonderful against all her soft warmth. Moving from her side to a position closer to being on her stomach Ibiki moved with her like a large blanket. Covering her protectively he nestled further into her hair until he found her neck, and once there he sleepily nibbled behind her ear.

Ayumu automatically shivered, sighed, and pushed back into him. There was no way that she was going to deny him.

"Are you ready for round two?" he asked sleepily.

Ayumu's eyed widened. "Round two? So soon? Don't men need to recoup?"

Ibiki chuckled darkly against her skin. "Honey, that was just to take the _edge_ off. We haven't _really_ begun to play yet…"

"Oh my," she said with a full body shudder. When Ibiki tweaked a nipple it caused her to look down and his hand there. Fighting through the quickly building haze of watching and feeling his fingers play with the rose bud she couldn't help but wonder something. Dragging herself from his embrace she sat up next to him. Turning to look at him as he lazily ran a hand over anything that he could she was surprised to see him so awake. His eyes might have been half closed but there was no mistaking the fire that burned there.

Ibiki couldn't help but open both eyes at the sight before him. Ayumu looked deliciously disheveled. Her curls were running rampant and she had a flushed and well loved look about her. _I did __that_, he thought smugly and closed his eyes again.

_ "_Ibiki, will you answer a question for me -and I mean seriously, honestly?"

Ibiki shifted so that he was on his back and one hand behind his head. The other was stroking her thigh as he wasn't about to lose all contact with her.

"I _always_ take you seriously, and I will _always_ answer you honestly," he said simply.

Ayumu suddenly grabbed both her breasts and thrusting them up said with a solemn look, "Honestly Ibiki, what is it about _these things_ that men find so fascinating? What is it that makes men totally enamored with them?" She looked down in confusion and frustration first at her breasts and then at Ibiki. He was staring at them in total fascination. His eyes were riveted to the sight of her holding her mounds before him as if in offering.

"Maybe it's because some of you girls do _that_ with them..." he said in complete wonder.

Ayumu immediately dropped them, but they never fell all the way because Ibiki picked up where she left off. She could see his eyes start to lose focus as he started to knead and caress them. She watched in fascination as he sat forward on one arm and audaciously took a nipple in his mouth, and humming in pleasure stroked it with his tongue. Ayumu's eyes started to drift close as she lost herself to the feelings, but she needed an answer. She pried her breast away and leaned back as his seeking mouth moved forward.

"Ibiki! Are you _listening_?! This is_ serious_. These – _things_ – are why I am in the trouble that I am in today! Well, maybe not mine per se, but breasts in general. Why is it that heterosexual males, and no matter the age, find these _damn things_ so entrancing? I mean, if _you_ had to live with them I bet that you would change your tune fast enough…"

Ibiki lay back and with both hands behind his head looked up at Ayumu with a certain amount of indulgence. Her mind fascinated him. It was constantly moving at light speed and in different directions all at once. In order to keep one step ahead of her he always had to be contemplating possible scenarios. Just like now. He wanted her focused on her breasts, but in a more sensual way rather than as a general topic for discussion. As much as he wanted to get back to their previous occupation he couldn't help but be intrigued as to where this was all going. So for now, he would oblige her.

"Well, maybe because like with hair men see them as social and physical representations of a woman's sexuality."

Ayumu looked at him in wonder.

"Come on, Ayu – don't tell me as an artist that you don't understand _that_." (Ayumu started to give him an indignant look thinking that he had a lot of _nerve_ trying to lecturing _her_ about Art Theory). Ibiki ignored her look and continued. "When a man sees a woman for the first time and is assessing her physical attributes like hair and eyes, breasts are one of the first things evaluated. You can't tell me that you women don't dress in such ways as to bring one or all to attention. It is an innate part of your sexual allure. While women work from the inside out with a man- finding their personality attractive first before looking at physical attributes second- men work from the outside in. We are caught by looks first and then personality second."

Ayumu laughed and cocked her head to the side. "That is not a very complimentary thing to say about your own sex, now is it?"

Ibiki shook his head and traced a finger up her thigh. "We are simple creatures, to be sure. There is very little about us that is complicated. Such being the case that is why women have always had an easier time using their bodies to seduce a man then it is the other way around. When a man goes to seduce a woman with his body he has to work much harder at it because he first has to seduce her mind."

"Well I thought that you were pretty sexy when I first met you, and you did little more than grunt or make snarly comments."

Ibiki gave her a wide grin. "But that proves my point, don't you see? You are sweetly submissive, and as such you can't help but be attracted to a confidently dominant male, such as myself. I didn't need a lot of words to draw you in…"

Ayumu opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. He was right and there was not too much that she could say about it.

"So, are you telling me that when you first met me you didn't think or care too much what I was like as a person?"

Ibiki chuckled. He knew a pit fall when he saw one, and this one had no bottom to it. "Our meeting up on the roof was not the first time that I saw you. I watched you in the back yard before you went up. I saw you giving sass to Hiroshi, and how you looked and acted both caused me to stop and take a second look."

"Nice save, Ibiki," Ayumu said grinning.

"Smart shinobi," he said tapping his chest with an answering grin.

"But back to breasts… I really can't see why my explaining to a bunch of hormonal teens and pre-teens about having respect for a woman's sexuality should cause such uproar. I mean, Nin are taught about sex at an early age, right?"

Ibiki nodded.

"So what is the difference?"

Ibiki shrugged. "Well, our Sex Ed is taught in a purely academic fashion. We are taught about sex not so much in the physiological sense as much as we are taught about it in a professional sense. Sure we are told what happens and why, but that is just a very small part. The broader scope is geared to how we can use that knowledge to our advantage."

Now it was Ayumu's turn to look entranced.

"No…_really_? Like how?" Ayumu looked as if she was on the cusp of attaining the key to some mystical knowledge.

Sitting up and drawing her in against him Ibiki buried his face in the crook of her neck and slowly started to suck and lick at the tender flesh. "Ah, Ayu…now what kind of Nin would I be if I gave away Leaf Village secrets? Besides, wouldn't it be more fun for us both if I _showed _you rather then _told_ you?"

Closing her eyes at the myriad of sensations that he was bombarding her with she still had enough curiosity in her to want her question answered.

"Ibiki…._breasts_, remember?"

"Don't worry baby, I'm getting there."

Rolling her eyes and cupping her hands over them she successfully stopped his downward movements.

"Morino Ibiki, answer the question."

Sighing dejectedly Ibiki looked up Ayumu. "Well, the bare bones, honest truth?"

Ayumu smiled and nodded.

Placing his hands over hers he looked down at them lovingly. "I have no idea. All I know is I would commit high treason to protect these beauties, and that's the God's honest truth."

After a second of stunned silence Ayumu threw her head back and laughed. Taking her hands away from herself she gave him full reign to indulge in his weakness.

**[Next Morning]**

Ayumu came downstairs dressed for her meeting with The Board of Education wearing the most conservative outfit that she had; she wore a deep wine colored, plain dress and demure silk scarf around her neck. In her ears were small, plain earrings, and her hair was in a simple braid down her back. A few curls escaped but that only softened the severe (for her, at least) hairstyle. Medium height black pumps completed the look. She looked as if she was going to a business meeting or (to her) a funeral. Ayumu felt slightly uncomfortable.

Hiroshi was sitting at the table and eating breakfast, and nodded in agreement with her outfit. He offered her coffee but she refused, being too nervous to either eat or drink anything.

"Don't worry kitten, you will do fine. This is nothing more than a formality, a slight 'spanking' if you will." Hiroshi got up and placed a brotherly kiss to her forehead. He sat back down and picked up his paper, still too early for him to get to the school for his own classes to teach. "Will Ibiki be there?"

Ayumu sat down and closed her eyes thinking of him. Ibiki had asked if she wanted him to stop by, but she had replied in the negative. She was just too nervous as it was, and if things didn't go well then she didn't want him to be there to witness it. She would be just too embarrassed.

"No, I want Ibiki to think that I can do _something_ on my own...and if things fall apart or I get The Boot then I want to deal with his disappointment in a more private setting."

"Ibiki would _never_ be disappointed in you, and only wants you to know that he is on your side," said a new third voice.

Both turned to see Ibiki lounging against the open back door. His hands were in his pockets and his look was only for Ayumu.

Ayumu was both excited and nervous at his presence. Excited that he showed up to offer whatever support, and nervous due to their new relationship. She blushed but her gaze from his face never wavered. Her eyes glowed and a small, nervous smile appeared on her mouth. Her blush grew as her mind replayed their time together yesterday. He must have had an inkling about what she was thinking because his already intense stare became downright sinful, and a small smile slowly grew.

He winked.

Ayumu started to sweat.

Ibiki showed teeth.

She couldn't breathe.

Hiroshi cleared his voice. "_Ahem_! I should be getting ready. No fun being a third wheel and all..." and he graciously sauntered away.

Ibiki walked over to Ayumu and ran the back of a hand across her cheek. He just stared down at her and Ayumu couldn't help but close her eyes and rub back against the pressure. He was mesmerized by how responsive she was to his touch – even something as minor as a digit across her face. She really was like a cat he thought. When he touched her it seemed as if he could practically feel her purr under his hand. That thought led him to others and he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her. She really did purr then as she grabbed his coat collar and even started to knead it slightly. Ibiki hauled her out of the chair and deepened the kiss. He was a bit disappointed that her hair was in a braid as he couldn't put his hands in it, but instead had to settle himself with grabbing her backside and squeezing.

Ayumu knew that she had to stop the progression of their thoughts, or she would either show up looking like she had just had a roll in the hay or just plain late. So it was with deep regret on both their parts when she drew away.

Ayumu groaned lightly as Ibiki rested his forehead against hers. He was thinking that he could get to like having a beautiful woman in his arms every morning...

He raised his head and raised her face up to his. "I'll comply with your request on not being there, but whatever happens – happens. Don't think for a minute that I'll think differently or worse if things don't go your way," he finished sternly.

When Ayumu looked up into his face she went still in amazement. Here was a man that still kept astonishing her. His stoicism and taciturness around others had never really been evident around her. Even when they were up on the roof all she got from him was patience and a certain amount of kindness. She could imagine what some people thought of him, and she could certainly imagine what people who worked with him must think. But she received none of that. It was like he allowed his true, hidden self to come out around her. If one was to ask her to describe Ibiki one of the words she would have to use was 'gentle'. Like a great iceberg the majority of his true self was hidden deep from view. She felt privileged to be the only one to really see his true self.

Ayumu sighed happily and smiled. "How did I ever catch a guy like you?"

Ibiki chuckled softly and nibbled an ear (causing Ayumu to shiver and clutch at him even tighter), "Just lucky?"

**[Hiraku School for Gifted Young Artists]**

Ayumu waited in the hallway to be called. She knew that waiting inside was the panel that would question and exam her actions. The School's Head Mistress and Her own Department Head would represent the interests of the School, while one of the two Village Advisors would be in attendance to represent the Konoha Village Public Education Department. Then there would be the KMP Arresting Officer, giving his rendition of the day's events.

_Maybe I should have had Ibiki stop by..._she thought with trepidation, and tapping a foot nervously. _He could just scare them with a look or two... _Ayumu felt like a little kid again being sent to the Head Mistress's office for some misdeed that she and Hiroshi had botched. She had to physically stop herself from looking down and swinging her legs...

The door opened and Ayumu was motioned in. She stood, smoothed her dress down and walked in with her head held high.

**[ANBU HQ]**

Ibiki walked out of Interrogation Room Number Three with a small smile on his face. He had watched as a new Investigator had questioned a suspect. _This one shows promise..__.I'll have to watch him closely, _Ibiki thought with interest. His Investigators were the best around, but he was always looking for new 'talent'. Interrogation was an art. You couldn't just go in and start wailing on someone with your fists. Oh, that was an integral part of it all, for sure. But a good Investigator needed more than mere physical domination. He (or even she – his best and brightest happened to be a woman in fact) needed to be able to think many steps ahead of the suspect. Everyone knows that it is really the things that you can't see, feel, or touch that can be much scarier than those you could. A Good Investigator knows that. A Great Investigator (like himself) can actually do it, and well.

It was really just a game, a mental exercise, but one that yielded the greatest prize. The prize of knowledge, and knowledge was _power_. It was power for Konoha; the power to protect and keep safe those around him. It was the power to protect and keep safe those that meant the most to him. More importantly it was the power to protect and keep safe Ayumu.

Ibiki thought of Ayumu and what they now meant to each other and a small (very small) smile graced his lips. He seemed more at ease now and it showed. He could tell that people didn't seem _as_ wary around his as they had in the past week or so. He really must have been a bear, because people were now not just treating him with the usual respect, but looking him in the face again as well.

Ibiki thought of their afternoon together yesterday as he walked down the hall to his office. It was more then he could have ever dreamed. They made love two more times, and each time was better than the one before. It just kept getting better. Their nervous energy and sexual frustration had dissipated after the first time, and what followed were forays into pure, physical pleasure and exploration. He wasn't inexperienced at all – no matter what he looked like. Some woman _liked_ his appearance, but he often thought it was more from curiosity. They were never anything more than one night stands. He was always gone before the sun came up, and he never saw them a second time. Ayumu didn't just like his appearance, but more so she seemed to revel in how he made her feel. And she was genuine, she held nothing back. He didn't even think that she could. When they had dressed themselves it was while constantly touching and kissing. It was if they wanted to prolong their time together in any way they could.

Neither of them used the word 'love' in the emotional sense. They used it as a physical marker to what the other liked, but never were the words 'I love you' uttered. He didn't even know if it was love. He had never been in love, so he had nothing to go by. All he had was how he felt when he was around her and how he felt during the past week or so that he wasn't. He had been miserable. He had been angry and frustrated, but not just from being sexually thwarted. He missed hearing and seeing her. He missed her scent. He had just missed her- _period_. He knew that she felt the same way; because she told him and he believed her.

Once again he was amazed at how open she was. How every emotion she felt came across instantly. There was never any question as to what she might be thinking. _She probably couldn't lie to save her soul, _he thought with no rancor. He could imagine her in an Interrogation room and spilling her guts out before the Investigator was even through the door. That made him grin thinking about Ayumu at his mercy in one of the sound proof room far below street level. He started to think of all the ways that he could 'torture' her and make him _sing_ for him, but in pleasure. He wasn't too sure that she would like his train of thoughts, but he bet he could get her to change her mind...

He was broken from his thoughts when a messenger came up to him bearing a letter. Seeing where it had come from Ibiki held his breath. He opened the letter and was met with a colorful drawing of a grinning, busty, brown haired woman with curls flying all over dancing a mad Victory Dance. Ibiki smiled widely.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 12

**~Midnight Convocation~**

_He opened the letter and was met with a colorful drawing of a grinning, busty, brown haired woman with curls flying all over dancing a mad Victory Dance. Ibiki smiled widely._

Ibiki sat with Ayumu, Hiroshi, and Fujiwara-san at their kitchen table eating, drinking, and going over the day's events. Ayumu had told her story about how her meeting went with the Board and she seemed very relieved. She had figured that by just telling the truth and (thankfully) having a great rapport with the school everything would turn out OK, and it did. However, she did have to promise that she wouldn't again have such an explicit talk with her students in such a public place.

"I was going to start to argue that it wasn't _my_ talk that was explicit, but more the art – nothing could get as explicit as some of those drawing. But then I thought that at that particular time silence was the wisest course of action, and so for once I kept my mouth zipped."

Ibiki nodded, and placing his hand at the back of Ayumu's neck gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, I don't think that they would have appreciated a 'one for the road' comment. That wasn't the time or the place for wearing _sassy pants_."

Ayumu shook her head and rolled her eyes as Ibiki and Hiroshi snickered at her.

"I wouldn't have thrown sass about, but I have to admit that it still kind of irks me that somehow people still lay fault at _my_ feet! I really think that the KMP blew things _way_ out of proportion…"

She turned to Ibiki with a sly but indignant look on her face. "Ibiki, can I _sue_ the KMP?"

Ibiki withdrew his hand and lay back in his chair with his hands folded across his stomach and smirked. "You can sue the KMP about as easily as you can sue ANBU."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki blankly. "_And_? Does that mean I can or I can't?"

"No, you _can't_, Ayu. Unless they beat you without provocation out in the middle of the Village at high noon and in front of a hundred witnesses I would say that your chances would be slim to none," he said shaking his head.

"Besides," Fujiwara-san said mid-chew, "where do you plan on getting the money for legal representation against the KMP? You better fix this joint up first before you start thinking about such wild schemes…"

Ayumu looked at her companions with fire starting to build in her eyes. "But my good name was _besmirched_! I was publicly humiliated, suspended without pay, and forced the indignity of a trial! Who _knows_ how long it will take me to get over all this?"

Hiroshi and Fujiwara-san suddenly found themselves intently interested on their meal. Ibiki was the only one who looked at her with amused indulgence. His dark eyes were warm with fondness.

"I know, Baby, but it is hard to fight the Law and win. Sleep well at night though knowing that in your name I scared the piss out of more than a few of them."

Ayumu suddenly grinned and patted Ibiki's thigh affectionately. "I bet you gave some of them some _serious_ nightmares," she said smugly. "And for years to come!"

"For you, anything. No terror is too great to carry out in your name."

She turned to Hiroshi and Fujiwara-san with a superior grin spread across her face. "Did I hit the jackpot, or what?"

Ibiki threw his head back and gave a deep, rumbling laugh. "That's my girl, have no shame in your game."

Settling back into her meal Ayumu chewed thoughtfully. "But, in all seriousness did you guys dream about watching a woman masturbate at thirteen?" Ayumu turned to Ibiki and Hiroshi. Both had the grace to be preoccupied with their food.

"Teenagers are teenagers, Ayumu, and all around the world," Ibiki said raising an eyebrow. "And boys will be boys, so of course sex is high on the list."

Hiroshi cocked his head to the side and with a look of extreme consternation. "I don't think that I contemplated anything besides boys and clothes at that age," he said shrugging and going back to his meal.

Ayumu looked at Hiroshi and Ibiki as if they had grown a second head on their shoulders. "_Seriously_? At twelve-thirteen all _I_ was thinking about was painting and my ever-growing bosom."

"I can guarantee that it was your 'ever-growing bosom' that all the twelve-thirteen year old boys were thinking about then," Ibiki snarked. "Hence, only solidly justifying my comment about pre-teen boys and sex."

"_Ayumu_," Fujiwara-san broke in with a look of impatience and nodding to the two men, "By thirteen those two were probably masturbating to things _much_ _worse _than mere bosoms," she said shoveling food into her mouth.

Ibiki and Hiroshi both had looks of guilty disgust on their faces, but that didn't stop Fujiwara-san from continuing on in even greater detail. "In fact, I can just _imagine_ what these two must have been thinking; Ibiki was probably dreaming of moist nether lips and Hiroshi of penises."

Both men along with Ayumu almost choked on their food. Ayumu was choking with laughter while both men were choking from embarrassment.

"Well, aside from _that_ enlightening little trip down 'Memory Lane'," Hiroshi said smoothly and hoping to steer the conversation away from either his or Ibiki's juvenile sexual fantasies, "Tell us more about that _monstrosity_ you have been creating in the shop. I hear that it is just basically a large, hollow cylinder. What is _that_ all about?"

Fujiwara-san was very proud and protective of her art, and she would certainly brook no nonsense about it. Even her late husband knew enough not to question things too closely...She glared at Hiroshi who calmly met her stare and raised a brow. "It is _not_ just a plain, hollow cylinder, but instead it will be an effigy to Women and what they represent in our society. I have decided to call it 'A Woman's Truth', and it is _magnificent," she_ said with deadly eyes to Hiroshi.

Hiroshi just leaned closer to Ibiki and said in a stage whisper, "Yes, and some of us have named it instead 'Steel Vagina', because _that_ is what it represents to _us_."

Ibiki almost lost his food (as Hiroshi had nastily waited for Ibiki to start chewing before snarking) he was laughing so hard. Ayumu groaned and put her face in her hands, knowing that a fight was brewing between the two, but mostly because she was trying to cover up her own laughter. She _was_ one of the 'us' that Hiroshi was talking about, and she hoped that he wouldn't bring _that_ up...

Hiroshi sat back in his chair and looked pensively at his wineglass as he twirled the liquid in it around. "Maybe we can get it planted right next to the Memorial Stone – you know in honor of...", but he never finished as Fujiwara-san suddenly threw her knife at Hiroshi who deftly dodged it. Ibiki laughed louder, and Ayumu just ignored them. She was used to it after all.

While Hiroshi and Fujiwara-san continued their arguments in the other room after dinner Ibiki helped Ayumu to clean up. They didn't say too much. Ibiki watched her closely. For some reason Ayumu appeared to be getting shy all of a sudden, and Ibiki couldn't figure out why. As she was washing some dishes he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. As bashful as she seemed she still leaned back into his embrace and put her cheek against his as he nuzzled into her shoulder juncture.

"I am proud of you. You did well," he said quietly.

Ayumu laughed softly and dried her hands, then turned in his embrace. She looked at him and merely shrugged. "I didn't do anything, really. I just told the truth and let my reputation speak for its self, I guess."

"Did anyone give you any problems? In particular, what about the arresting officer?"

"Good Heavens, Ibiki, the arresting officer said very little. However," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "I did notice him looking at me in a nervous way, so I can't help but think that somehow your name really is firmly linked with mine over at the KMP. Or, at least enough to make more than a few people uneasy."

"They _should_ be uneasy," he said grinning maliciously. "That whole thing was bullshit."

"Well," she said patting his hands, "I certainly have you to thank for having the charges dropped. I can't tell you how indebted I am to you," Ayumu said looking up at him with gratitude.

Ibiki boldly cupped her breasts and nipped her ear. "And I plan on calling in that debt, too."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You shouldn't be," he said against her flesh. "I told you that I would do anything to protect your bosom, and I meant it."

Leaning back Ayumu looked at Ibiki and shook her head. "That is an unhealthy obsession that you have there, Morino. You need therapy."

Ibiki took her hand and led her out into the darkening night of the backyard. He maneuvered them away not only from the prying eyes of those inside but any nosy neighbors as well. Ibiki started to kiss her and run his hands up and down her body. Ayumu groaned and met him kiss for kiss. Soon he had her pinned to the side of the house and once again had lifted her so that she had to hook her legs around his waist. They slowly rocked against each other while never breaking their contact. Ayumu couldn't help the small little cries that escaped from her because he just felt so good, and she was taken back to their time together the previous morning. They clutched at each other desperately. Warmth was slowly spreading through her and she broke their kiss and buried her head in the crook of his shoulder, just breathing in his scent. He smelled like nothing she had ever smelled before. He smelled warm and masculine. Ayumu was in Heaven.

"Come back to my place with me," Ibiki groaned into her neck. "I want to collect on my debt."

Ayumu didn't know what to say. It seemed like her past two weeks were like a whirlwind of events, and she had no control over any of it. More importantly she was concerned about what Ibiki would think of her. She was still slightly unsure of both herself and their relationship enough so that she didn't really know if Ibiki liked her enough to really just like _her_. She didn't want to seem like an easy lay. She thought enough of Ibiki that she _needed_ it to be more. She also had to admit that she was a little nervous of Fujiwara-san. The woman was like a mother to her, and she would be lying if she thought that she wasn't embarrassed about what Fujiwara-san would do if she found out. Ayumu felt like an underage girl sneaking around with her boyfriend.

Ibiki felt her hesitate. He looked down in her face and raised an eyebrow. As much as he knew the hidden and convoluted workings of the human mind he still had a hard time figuring out what went on in a woman's head on a 'normal' emotional level. He was used to dealing with men and woman who were trained as Nin or spies. Dealing with Nin was a totally different ball of wax then dealing with a woman that he was trying to have a relationship with. He held her securely with one arm and raised a hand to her face, and turning it up to meet his. He could see need, want, and desire very clearly written there. But he could also see confusion, uncertainty and even a little embarrassment. _That_ interested him. He rubbed a thumb across her lips and kissed her softly, chastely.

"What has you so self-conscious?"

Ayumu looked at him in surprise. "I _want_ to Ibiki, you have no idea how _badly_ I want to, and it's just that...well..." _The Hell with it, might as well get it out rather than let it pop up later, _she thought. "I just don't want you to think that I am _easy_."

Ibiki just stared at her with a serious expression on his face. Then he laughed. Ayumu _did not_ find that funny, and hit him. Ibiki laughed louder. Ayumu punched him in the shoulder. Ibiki squeezed her tightly to him and kept laughing.

"Woman, there is _nothing_ easy about you..."

"Be serious, Ibiki! Every time we get together we always seem to end up groping each other."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow condescendingly. "So? What's wrong with that? But that isn't what _really_ has you upset; me wondering if you are loose. So, tell me what really is going on in that head of yours."

"I _am_ serious, Ibiki. I just don't want you to think that every time I see you all I want is to jump you."

Ibiki looked pointedly at their position in which Ayumu was straddling him like a motherless monkey against a tree.

"Ayu, honey, we kept our clothes on for weeks, and if you ask me it was weeks too long…So," he said putting a finger under her chin and making her meet his gaze, " what are you _really_ thinking?"

"I _really_ don't want you to think that I am some sort of bohemian floozy!"

Leaning forward Ibiki nipped playfully at her nose. "You might be bohemian, but you are far from being a floozy. You're a bit squirrely but you are certainly not free and easy with your charms," he said smiling. "You make me work for every nibble."

"_Squirrely_?"

Ayumu started to get _pis__sed,_ and that seemed even funnier to Ibiki. He couldn't help himself. The Interrogator in him came out, and he started to grill Ayumu. "You _did_ get stuck on a roof and had to be helped down, right? Wasn't it _you_ who _pissed_ herself? Who was it that was _arre__sted_ for Lewd Public Behavior?"

Ibiki could see Ayumu quickly build up a head of steam and she was getting so mad and embarrassed that her curls seem to rise off her head like a cat's fur. Her amber eyes were shining so brightly with such anger that he swore he could see them glowing. She certainly _was_ easy, he smirked, but not in the sense that she thought. He bent down to her ear and in a low, husky voice said straight into her ear, "Who was it that rode me _fully clothed _in an alley? Was it you who took me in her _mouth_ and made me almost lose my mind? I think that it was _you_ who took me deep inside her tight warmth- three times-and had me ride her fast and hard. Hmmm? Miss Tanaka? I think that you are guilty to all those 'crimes'. How do you plead?"

By this time Ayumu was practically squirming uncontrollably against him, eyes closed and clutching him tightly. His deep voice coupled with the list of her past activities (especially the latter ones) made her moist and tingly.

"We can't just disappear in a cloud of smoke! What about Hiroshi and Fujiwara-san? They will _know_ something is up."

Ibiki ran his tongue over a pulse-point on her neck before giving it a gentle suck. "They already know something is up- so why hide? Besides, they are over _here_ and not over _there_. Unless you want to go back to your room with them downstairs? Though more than likely they will be outside and with their ears to the door."

"Ibiki...you don't play fair!" she almost wailed against him. That earned her a laugh and a particularly hard and slow thrust against her middle.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get the job done," he laughed almost evilly.

Ayumu just gave up. She wanted- no needed- this man too much to let her silly pride get in the way. She just couldn't care at this point. Her need was too great. Once having him he became like a drug, and she needed her fix.

He could feel her sigh deeply and nod into his neck. Ibiki grinned in triumph, maneuvered her around in his arms so that he could perform a few hand signals, and the two disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

**[Later]**

Ayumu lay stretched out fully on top of Ibiki. He was running his hands down her back and kissing her, bringing them both down from their high. Ayumu still couldn't focus properly. Her gaze was hazy and her legs still trembled. Ibiki was slightly propped up against the wall, which allowed them an easier time to which to just lie quietly and leisurely kiss. He didn't move her off him and spoon because he was still buried deep inside her, and he wanted to stay there. Every once in a while he would give a soft thrust that would make Ayumu moan and shake. He was in his element: he could taste, touch, smell, hear, and feel her. _This_ was where he wanted to be. Gods, she felt so good. She was so soft and warm, and she made him feel _so good_. She banished his darkness away, even if it was temporary. All the dark and cold things that he was and did were held at bay by her light and warmth. He almost felt 'normal'.

"I have to go, Ibiki...I have to get back...I left with no warning..." Ayumu sighed against his mouth, but didn't seem too eager to comply with her own wishes.

Ibiki just sighed and held her tightly. He didn't want her to go, but he knew that their presence was most probably missed. He didn't care. He wanted to stake his claim out now. He didn't want to obfuscate their relationship with others. It was obvious that both Hiroshi and Fujiwara-san knew that he and Ayumu were now lovers, and as they were of adult status it shouldn't really matter.

"Ayu, you know they know – don't you?" Ibiki raised a brow almost mockingly at her. She blushed and looked stunned. Ibiki rolled his eyes. "How did you think I knew about the room upstairs of your shop?"

Ayumu looked confused. "I thought that being who you are you deduced it? Maybe _saw_ the _stairs_ going upstairs?"

Ibiki laughed out right. "When Fujiwara-san came to my office she told me before I left about the room upstairs. She and her husband used to have sex up there all the time."

Ayumu sat up quickly with a repulsed look on her face. "Eeew, Ibiki! I don't want to hear about my sensei having sex with Fujiwara-san! Even if they _were_ married...two old people having sex is a real mood killer..." she groused shaking her head.

"Anyway," she said trying to move past the idea of her sensei having sex, "Fujiwara-san went to see you? And at ANBU?"

Ibiki nodded. "She marched right over and _demanded_ to see me. I have no doubt that they are still talking about her. She claimed to be related to me, and I can see it in people's faces that they are _dying_ to know the back story on _that_ one…"

"What did she say to you, Ibiki?"

Ayumu looked astounded, and Ibiki slowly ran his hands up and down her backside. "She told me that you needed me," he said simply.

"And you came- just like that?"

"I didn't even think twice."

Ayumu didn't know what to say. She put her head down on his chest and ran her hands all along his shoulders and arms. It was very humbling to know that even with them being on the outs at the time Ibiki had dropped everything to get to her when he had heard of her need.

"Thank you again, Ibiki," she said softly against him. "It meant a lot me to when I saw you there."

"There is nothing to thank me for, Ayu. I am always here for you."

With nothing more to say on the subject the two of them just quietly immersed themselves in each other; soft kisses, slow hands, and gentle murmurs enveloped the two. But like a lovers caught in each other before they knew it time had caught up with them.

"I have to leave so I can go home and get ready for my classes tomorrow. Now that I am back on the books I have to work double-time to make up for lost time."

He sighed in regret, especially when she lifted herself off him. They both gave a slight moan at the loss of contact. Ibiki just rolled to his side and watched her get dressed; every once in a while reaching out a hand to caress or squeeze whatever body part of hers was closest. Ayumu would in return sigh or giggle depending on the body part touched. He loved they way she looked after sex. Her hair was rampant and curls were flung everywhere. The rich amber of her eyes and the soft look in them gave her a beckoning look that he couldn't deny. She still carried a flushed look to her skin and he could see a few bite marks here and there. Ibiki thought that if someone was to paint her at this very second he would have to call it 'Good Sex'.

Ayumu bent down and gave a last, lingering kiss. Ibiki ran his hands over her one last time and inhaled her scent. It would get him through the night and until he saw her tomorrow.

"See you tomorrow after school and work?" she asked almost shyly.

"Like you could stop me?" he asked with smugness.

Both laughed, and with regret Ayumu left.

* * *

Ayumu walked into a dark house. She thought it strange that Hiroshi didn't even leave a light on, but it must have been his tacit sign of his disapproval that she and Ibiki had cut and run. She felt a bit bad...but after thinking about the great sex she let the feeling go.

There is something deeply ingrained in the human psyche – something held back from the days when Man was treading carefully in the dark before his use of fire. A deep sense of knowledge that you are at the bottom of the food chain, and that almost everything walking the night is higher up. It is a sense born from survival. You might not _know_ what is wrong, but you just know something _is_. It is like on a primitive level your body is trying to make sure of its survival. Trying to make sure that it sees another Dawn. So you freeze, trying to make as little sound and movement as possible until you figure out what the danger is.

Ayumu didn't move a muscle. She froze in the hallway and felt lucky that she hadn't called out, hadn't drawn attention to herself. She couldn't hear anything, but she felt – _something_. Something that wasn't right. Something that didn't belong. Something that was watching her. One thing that she knew didn't belong was the scent of blood. Lots of it. It must be for someone like _her_ to pick it up. She knew that she should move and run back to Ibiki, but the ancient need for survival meant to keep silently still, and so she was frozen against her will.

It was then that she felt a noose go around her throat cutting off her scream, but more importantly her air. She quickly lost consciousness and passed out as it tightened, but not before she caught a quick and murky glimpse of a shrouded face.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N: **I just want to thank everyone who has read so far- 235 hits and most have stuck with me so far. :) I guess that this isn't too far-fetched. Again, please forgive any liberties that I have taken with the Naruto Universe – I hope that I am not perverting it too much...I have take the title from Alexander Pope's classic poem, but there any similarity ends. Please drop me an email and tell me what you think or if there is anything that you'd like to see. I still have a way to go...

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 13

**~The Rape of the Lock~**

_It was then that she felt a noose go around her throat cutting off her scream, but more importantly her air. She quickly lost consciousness and passed out as it tightened, but not before she caught a quick and murky glimpse of a shrouded face._

**[Konoha Hospital]**

Ibiki paced the halls furiously. He was so beyond being worried or enraged that he had turned totally inward, and what was left on the outside was just a cold, prowling facade of humanity. He almost appeared to be a shark, constantly swimming because if he stopped he would sink to the bottom. For now he had done everything that he could. After getting Ayumu and Hiroshi to Konoha Hospital all he could do was wait. He had immediately sent some ANBU out, both strong and on the prowl. He had no doubt that they would yield something, but what he was not entirely sure. All he could do now was wait impatiently while Ayumu was being treated before he could see her.

He could hear her cries as bones were being set. Three of her fingers and the wrist were broken on her left hand. Each time he heard her cry out he would stop pacing and he would tense up. His fists would clench and he almost shook uncontrollably. She was not trained as a Nin and there for unused to or trained to handle pain, let alone harsh physical agony. She was a strong and courageous woman in her own right, but she still was sweetly submissive. She probably didn't or couldn't fight back. Whatever happened she had probably walked right into it.

_Flashback_

Ibiki was woken just after dawn by a frantic pounding on his front door. When he answered the door he was met by an equally frantic and bloody Fujiwara-san. He didn't know what happened, but he knew who it must have happened to: _Ayumu_. He blew past her even before she could get the full story out. When he entered her home he was met by mayhem. There were medics and Konoha Military Police in the room, but more importantly Ayumu and Hiroshi were on stretchers and being worked on. They were in tatters and neither was conscious. Fujiwara-san was explaining that she had stopped over extra early to get some supplies from Ayumu before heading to her shop, and when she came in she was met with a horror story; Ayumu was hanging barely conscious from a rope that was strung around one of the banister's rungs, and Hiroshi was curled up in a ball and resting in a pool of his own blood in the living room. Ibiki would always be indebted to Fujiwara-san's quick thinking and triage – she had cut Ayumu down, and placed a quick and dirty bandage over Hiroshi's stomach where a huge gash resided. She had then contacted the police before calling Ibiki. As upset as she was she had always stayed focused and in control.

_End Flashback_

Ibiki stopped and almost ran into the exam room instinctively as a particularly painful cry was heard from her. It took all he had not to burst in there, but halted his momentum instead to let the doctors and medics do their job without his impediment.

_T__hey will pay,_ he thought, _whoever did this to them __– to HER- will pay, and dearly. I will make it my primary goal to hunt them down and devour them slowly..._

He turned when a man who identified himself as a doctor came out and motioned him to the side, away from prying eyes and ears. Ibiki nodded to him curtly to begin.

"Firstly, let me tell you that she will be fine, but she sustained more than a few injuries. She has broken bones in her left wrist as well as three of her fingers. Her neck has been traumatized from being first garroted and then hung. She also sustained an injury to the left side of her face, her eyes is swollen shut and bandaged. I found no sexual penetration. I don't see any long term problems, but she will be in a great deal of pain for a while, so she has been heavily sedated. You may go in and see her now, but only for a limited time. I understand that the man she came in with is still in surgery to close a wound to his abdomen." The doctor felt the need to place a comforting hand on Ibiki, but he could tell that any such contact would not be welcome. The doctor merely nodded and left.

Ibiki waited a moment before entering the room. He had to steel himself. Even though she probably wouldn't recognize him he didn't want to upset her if she did. He could not take the chance that she would pick up on any homicidal tendency on his part. When he walked in two nurses were just pulling the sheets in place and making her more comfortable. They quietly left, but not before telling Ibiki to make sure that he called them right away if needed.

Ayumu looked so small and helpless. Her head had a heavy bandage covering it, and her arm and hand were also swathed in bandages and propped up on a pillow. Ibiki walked to the right side of her and pulled up a chair. Before he sat down he gently took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her right cheek. There was no movement or recognition from her. All he could see was her chest moving up and down in quite breathes. He could see tear runnels on her cheek and her lips were red and swollen from her biting them. Ibiki could still smell the fear and pain on her, almost as if it was fresh. He lightly ran a hand through her hair and was met with shorn and uneven locks. In a fit of pettiness they had cut her hair. It was an act as brutal as her beating. It lay uneven and just below her ears, making her seem all the more vulnerable. The sight of her cemented his need for reciprocity. If anyone knew more about prolonged hostilities, it was Morino Ibiki.

**[Later that evening]**

Ayumu slowly started to drift upwards, she felt as if she was at the bottom of a pool and she was weighted down. In order to reach the surface Ayumu swam through many layers of her memory, and none were pleasant...

_Flashback_

Ayumu remembered waking up with a rope or something tied tightly around her neck and with little or no give in the tension. She was unable to completely stand or sit. Her weight was unevenly distributed in her legs, and she had nothing to grab onto as her hands were tied behind her. She couldn't see out of one eye as it was swollen shut and she could feel blood running down her forehead, partially obscuring her vision in her good eye. She heard no voices, but she knew that someone was standing in front of her. They were deathly silent. She then felt a knife drag slowly across her breasts and up her neck, only to wing around to the back and cut her hair below her ears. Ayumu started to shake when a body was pressed up against her and rub up and down her front. He was erect. There was a slight scuffle as he tried to open her legs, but not only did she not want him to touch her it was almost physically impossible for her to let him do so; the rope's tension made it hard for such a maneuver She felt a hand squeeze between her legs roughly. If she was trembling up until now she certainly started to tremble and rasp out her fear as she felt her left harm being loosened from its hold. Her captor held her arm out straight and with a quick flip of his own strong hand broke her wrist. She started to flail and heave, the pain was so intense and the sound of breaking bones so nauseating that her stomach tried to regurgitate. Nothing came out but acidic bile. She then felt her worst fear come to life, whoever it was started to slowly and methodically break her fingers. The things that were her stock and trade – her fingers and hand – were slowly being demolished. She started to shake so badly from the terror and pain that she lost bladder control and then consciousness.

_End Flashback_

Ayumu started to swim upwards through the layers and the closer that she got to the surface the more she shook, gasping for breath and becoming more in tune with her physical pain. Her wrist and hand felt like it was on fire. Her throat felt raw and her head throbbed. She became almost delirious, and she couldn't control the pain shuddering through her.

It was then, when she thought that she was going to lose all sanity that she felt a strong warm presence at her side. She couldn't open her eyes and she couldn't quite distinguish the voice, it was all too hazy still due to the medications. They wouldn't allow her to reach full consciousness. She felt like she was bobbing around on a turbulent sea and with no control over which direction she was going. She had nothing to hold onto. A harsh but soft cry was the only thing that she could do.

Ibiki tried his best to calm her thrashing and shaking body, but it was almost no use. He quickly but gently picked her up and placed himself in the bed next to her, cradling her close to him but always mindful of her injuries. He stroked her and spoke soothingly to her, hoping that somehow his voice or touch would reach her enough that she would become calmer. He didn't want to have her totally drugged – he knew what that was like. It was a living death. Pain to an extent he knew was good- it meant that you lived. But living in a drugged state was akin to living a nightmare that you could not quite wake up from. You felt stimulus but was unable to do anything about it. You had no control.

He held her closely and tried to transfer any of his strength to her as she started to mumble and sometimes speak incoherently. He could only get bits and pieces, and most of it was jumbled. She mixed her assault memories with child hood traumas. She would occasionally mumble his name, and tears began to flow. Ibiki murmured her name over and over against her temple. He murmured that he would always watch over her. He murmured that he would protect and keep her safe. He murmured his revenge on her attackers, his plans for evening the score. He murmured his love for her.

Ibiki didn't care if she loved him back. He loved her. He realized it now. Even if he had never been in love before he knew that this was what his feelings for her were. They were everything that anyone had ever said about it. All these intense feelings that he had been feeling, and were having now, _must_ be love. The fire in his heart and the coldness in his stomach made him realize the true depth and width of his emotions. They were all-consuming.

As Ayumu started to slowly drift back into a more slumberous state he slowly released his hold on her, allowing her body to fall into a more natural position against him. He did not stop his stroking or murmuring. He wanted to replace her scent of fear with his own scent, and replace her memories of her trauma with those of his words of love to her. If she was to wake when he wasn't there he wanted some parts of him to remain.

Ibiki looked up as he sensed a presence outside the room. A masked ANBU face appeared in the doorway. It beckoned to him. As much as he didn't want to leave her he wanted even more to find out what had been discovered. So it was with great reluctance that he walked with the ANBU down to an unoccupied room. He was given a report. He made decisions. When the ANBU left after telling what he knew Ibiki stayed in the room alone. As much as he wanted to get back to her he stayed in there for almost half an hour, waiting. He knew that _they_ would come. When _he_ called, they _always_ answered. Finally three men and two women walked in. They waited silently for orders.

In every organization, and no matter what it is – be it a military, corporate or private institution- there is _always_ another group deep within its core. It is one that if it has to be spoken of it is with only the most hushed of tones, and with equal parts of reverence as well as total fear. This group is almost mythical and legendary in proportions. They make even the stoutest of hearts quake in fear and the boldest transgressors suddenly tame as kittens when threatened with even the merest whisper of their name.

ANBU, like any other great organization had one. It was simply known as: _The Band of the Hand_. There was very little if anything really known about them. Never though did anyone ever wonder if they really existed. No one ever thought that _The Band_ was just a ghost story to scare or intimidate. They were solidly accepted as truth due to the fact that it was only normal that a Black Op organization like ANBU would have within itself a shadow group of only the best of the best. It was thought that The Band was brought out only during the direst circumstances. If an ANBU member even thought of possibly going rogue it wasn't just Hunter Nins or other ANBU that they had to fear, but more so _The Band of the Hand_. The cloak of secrecy and fear surrounding The Band was definitive.

Most in ANBU weren't even sure if they were really all ANBU, let alone even Nins. Some thought that maybe a few _must_ be civilians. They could work _that_ fast through any strata of society. No one knew anything for sure, but almost everyone agreed that _somehow_ Morino Ibiki was involved. Not even The Hokage really knew much about them. Anything that she tried to coax out of Ibiki was met with general silence and a dark, cold stare. As infuriating as it was she allowed it. They produced results. When the chips were down, when all else looked to fail, when immediate action was needed for immediate (and most often deadly) results _they_ were called in. They were above and beyond all others. ANBU and Hunter Nins were good, but The Band was _even better_. They were highly intelligent and motivated land sharks. Nothing escaped them once they took a case. _Nothing._

Ibiki passed on what he knew and what he wanted. They knew what to do and they now had total control. They left as silently as they came. Ibiki stood for a moment quietly collecting his thoughts and then turned to leave. He re-entered Ayumu's room and went back to his place by her side on the bed. She was quiet again, and he thought that maybe she moved into his embrace, maybe just a bit. He gently placed his head against hers and hummed a small tune that he remembered as a child, all the while stroking her softly and occasionally kissing her, and thinking about their previous times together. They would have more; many more and he would make sure of it. Nothing would ever touch her with the intent to harm ever again. Never, _ever_ again. He would suffer before she would. He would make sure of it. The Band of the Hand was out in the dark prowling for them – _for her_.

As Ibiki slowly closed his eyes, tension and his thoughts start to ease. One thing that he did think about as he drifted off to sleep was the strange marking that he spied on her cheek, peeking out below her bandages. When he lifted them he could see what they were. A few small cuts graced her in unnatural lines, and bruises were starting to darken the skin– highlighting them even more. When Ibiki looked at them closely he could see that they came from the stamp of a signet ring; a ring that had three letters on them: KMP.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 14

**~The Band of the Hand~**

_The Band of the Hand was out in the dark prowling for them – for her._

They left the hospital together but soon went their separate ways. The Band knew exactly what they were going to do and how they were going to do it. They never acknowledged each other's presence when off the clock, but when on it though they kept close tabs. They had a routine down: to meet after a certain time and update each other. They quickly went to work.

Ibiki had chosen them carefully. The Oath that they took to him (and consequently to each other) was unbreakable, unshakable, and without any hesitancy. He picked each one after careful deliberation, contemplation, and long observation. He had even put them through 'Working Interviews', unbeknown to them at the time. And each had passed with more than flying colors. The different positions that they held in Konoha society allowed Ibiki to reach into every bright and dark corner within the village. There was nothing or no one that he could not investigate. Each was also highly skilled in his or her own profession and brought to the table invaluable skills and knowledge.

Two were most certainly ANBU, and were in their own rights exemplary examples of their training. They were strong, skilled, and highly deadly Nins. The first was a 'retired' Hunter Nin with many kills and captures to his resume. He was now working for the Konoha History Archives and Research as Chief Historian and Librarian. In truth he worked very closely for the Hokage and the Village Elders ensuring that all documents, scrolls, and missives were genuine and in order, and then properly archived. Many felt that he shouldn't still be on the books as an ANBU member, but he would join missions occasionally and all grumblings were put to rest as his skills and dedication were always proven to still be at the top of his game. He was a quiet and laid-back man who could be described as almost studious looking, but nothing slipped past his notice. He was if nothing a master at strategy and stratagems.

The second ANBU was an active member on missions. She was newly inducted into ANBU and her prowess impressed even the most skillful, hardened and cynical. She was coldly ruthless and without any mercy against an opponent or instigator, even those within ANBU itself. She had few friends and liked it that way.

One might think that taking two members from the Hokage's personal elite Nins and using them for your own purpose was tantamount to treason, but since she knew that they were ultimately working for her anyway she let it slide and turned a blind eye. Their proven results were just too impressive, almost scarily so.

The third member was a Konoha Military Police Officer. He was just a lowly beat officer who day in and day out walked the streets on patrol. He knew every inch of the city, so much so that he could tell when even the smallest thing was out of place. He knew almost every citizen and they in turn knew and trusted him. He was like a strong, reliable, and trustworthy older brother to many. He was always engaged in conversation while on his rounds, and had even been invited into homes for festivities he was that well liked, respected, and trusted. He truly loved his village and (most) of the people in it.

The fourth member was a Private Investigator. She had worked closely with her father's and uncle's PI firm since infancy it seemed like. She now ran it after the death of her father and the retirement of her uncle. When someone needed help and had nowhere to turn, they turned to her. There was very little about the human condition that she hadn't seen or been asked to probe. She was privy to many dark secrets, and though she was friendly and compassionate to her clients she withheld nothing. They paid top dollar for the truth so in return they received top investigative work, and all that came with it.

The fifth member was a Criminal. He ran through the sewer level of Konoha's society by running a Supply and Demand business; whatever anyone wanted he could supply. There was nothing that he could not find and obtain for a client, for the right price of course. And he had no compunctions about it. He felt that he was the only one rowing his little boat, so it really was all about him. Plus, he genuinely enjoyed his work. He found it challenging and well paying. Everyone that was anyone and everyone that was no one came to him. He sometimes laughed at some of the things that he was asked to find, but he did it anyway no matter how bizarre or seemingly unattainable. He did have his limits though: he would neither purvey people nor narcotics. He did have standards to uphold, but everything else was fair game he thought.

This group was eclectic to be sure. They came from all walks of life and various professions. They certainly would have nothing to do with each other if not for Morino Ibiki. It was Ibiki that carefully chose and pulled them together. He drew them in through the one thing that bound them together: their love of Konoha. No matter what they did or what type of person they were their love of the village was tantamount. He didn't even have to cultivate their talents because they were all in full bloom and all were blue ribbon winners.

What Ibiki did for them (as well as allowing them to serve their village above and beyond all others) was in essence free reign as Avengers. No matter what they thought of each other they stood firm together in their common goal to rid Konoha of unwanted predators. In essence they culled the herd. Where the KMP, and to an extent ANBU, had to bring in criminals for a trial, _The Hand_ were Field Judges, Jury members, and Executioners. But they were not vigilantes, though they did act in such a manner. They knew that when they were called it was because the Konoha Legal System that they all believed in just needed a little help. Ibiki knew enough of Human Nature though to not let anything get out of hand. He knew what Man was capable of under the right circumstances. He had no moral qualms or professional inability in putting any or all down if needed, but he never felt the need to. He was _that_ careful in his selections.

None of them had ever felt even an inkling of disobeying his orders or rules. They liked his methods, his integrity, and believe it or not Ibiki the man. They looked up to him in a way for all that he had been through and done for their village, for them. If The Hokage was the Village Mother then Morino Ibiki was their Father.

So they went out into the night and quickly started to formulate plans, gather information, and make headway.

**[Later that Night at Konoha Hospital]**

Ayumu started to awaken again, except this time there wasn't so much of the drug induced haze, and to a certain extent not as much as the pain. She still felt awful though. Her left arm throbbed, and the left side of her face felt swollen and achy. Her throat felt as if she was wearing a too-tight turtle neck, and she couldn't move it due to some constriction. She felt disheveled and dirty. Ayumu had basically never felt so terrible in her entire life. As her unbandaged eye slowly came into focus she tried to picture where she was, but her eye sight was still too hazy. She tried to move but found herself slightly pinned down. Ayumu started to panic, and in her panic she started to thrash. Whatever weight was on her quickly lifted, and though she couldn't make out Ibiki's face too clearly she could certainly make out his scent and touch. She started to uncontrollably shake and cry in relief. If he was here- wherever that was- she must be safe.

"Shh, don't move too much. Let me settle you better, and then I can get you whatever you need," he said gently moving her until she was in a more comfortable position.

"_Water_," she rasped out. He throat felt raw and parched. All the screaming and all the tears had dried her body out and Ayumu felt like she was going to die from the need.

She heard him rustle around on the table next to her and then slowly and gently pick her up enough so that the proffered cup could be utilized. She couldn't hold on to it being so shaky, but he would have none of it anyway. He held the cup to her mouth and slowly gave her the needed liquid. She drank thirstily; almost choking on it she drank so fast. When she had enough he put it aside and wiped the excess away not with a towel, but with his lips and tongue instead. He ran his tongue lightly over hers, drinking in the drops and tasting her at the same time. It gave him confidence when she timidly responded with her own. But that was as deep as it went. It was a chaste kiss, but a primal one as well. It was as if a forest creature was assuring his mate that he was there and that all would be fine. It was a reassurance not of words, but through touch instead.

Ayumu instinctively relaxed and tried to look at him. She still couldn't make him out completely, and tried to rub her unbandaged eye. Seeing that she was having a hard time attempting to open her eye he took a soft cloth and dipped it in the glass of water, and gently cleaned her face. Old blood and sweat came off. Ayumu found that it helped and looked at Ibiki for the first time since yesterday. He looked haggard but relieved. She tried to speak but her voice was still too broken and her throat too sore from the trauma. All she could manage were fractional sentences.

"Ibi...ki..._scared_...happened..." she rasped out.

Ibiki cradled her to him and stroked her. "I know baby, I know...but now everything is fine and I will watch over you."

He ended by kissing her forehead and inhaling her scent. He even trembled slightly. He could have lost her. After all that he had gone through to get to this point in his life he could have lost her in one swift, stroke. His entire adult life he had spent almost all alone, and his professional life kept him pretty much apart from those around him. He had gotten used to and had even convinced himself that he didn't need or want any long term or permanent relationships or ties. Until he met _her_. He never really understood the scope of what his life had been missing. He never really understood how much he needed and wanted the warmth of another's contact. Contact with _her_ in particular. In just a matter of a few short weeks the thick wall of ice that he had been carefully building up all those years around him had shattered, melted, and fallen down. His impenetrable fortress was in ruins. He had never felt so open and vulnerable. He had never placed so much of himself in another's hands before. Not even while being interrogated, and that can be a very personally fierce experience. Interrogation can be just as intense as a sexual encounter. The gamut of physical reactions can be mind bending. They can mean everything or nothing. They can be quickly dismissed or never forgotten. What Ibiki was thinking though was the emotional impact that their relationship had cast on him. It was like he was viewing the world with new eyes and a new heart for the first time. A hidden world had suddenly opened up and pulled him in, and whether he wanted it or not. He was in the midst of an epiphany and he felt reborn.

He also had never felt so scared or unsure in his entire life. Ibiki had never experienced such a mental and physical attraction to another person - ever. In all his times of stress and pain he never once found himself bonding with another person for any reason. He never thought that he needed or wanted it. In some small part he felt ashamed of himself, ashamed that he could have such a thought. He of all people should not be so disrupted by such a new and obviously complicating emotion. Amidst all his love and passion for this woman he also felt a small kernel of resentment for having such doubt. He even felt somehow slightly weakened by it.

Yet the passionless and pragmatic Interrogator in him quickly discounted that brief moment of shame. Ibiki was secure enough in his own manhood to not let his new found love of her become cheapened or even possibly destroyed by any insecurity that he may feel. He may not know too much of love, but he did know enough about himself that he would _not_ fuck this up through any insecurity or stupidity of his.

**A/N: **Hmm...I am not too sure how happy I am with this chapter...I kinda got across what I wanted to, but...Well, obviously Ibiki is going to have a problem or two with himself down the road. It appears that maybe he didn't learn his lesson too well with his self-imposed week and a half exile from Ayumu due to his stubbornness. But no one said love is easy, and it certainly can't be easy for/with someone like Morino Ibiki. The man has issues(LOL).


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N: **Again, I offer any apologies that I may make in the Naruto Universe due to my literary license and any ignorance. I am so glad to see that there are soo many of you still hanging in there (almost 300 hits and most have plowed on through faithfully. Please feel free to send me an email and tell me if I am screwing anything up too much anywhere, especially in concerns with Ibiki. I try my hardest not to make him sappy, but I think that guys are always a bit different when they are alone with their gals. I also would like to think that Ayumu wouldn't put up with Ibiki's shit at anytime...

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 15

**~Cafe Chit Chat~**

_He may not know too much of love, but he did know enough about himself that he would not fuck this __up through any insecurity or stupidity of his._

**[Konoha Pre-dawn]**

Ibiki walked back through Hiraku during the darkest part of the night, and back towards his apartment. When he reached his building he stopped first in front of Ayumu's home. There was a light on in the house. In curiosity he walked in only to find Fujiwara-san (did the woman _ever_ sleep?) finishing cleaning up. She turned to Ibiki with a hard look. She did _not_ look pleased. Ibiki could still see tell-tale signs of both Ayumu's and Hiroshi's struggles; broken furniture had not been yet removed and the blood on the floor left by Hiroshi still left a stain. It most probably would never come out and they would have to place a rug or something to cover its reminder.

Fujiwara-san motioned Ibiki into the kitchen where she had some coffee brewing, and flicked her wrist in the direction of a chair. Ibiki smirked slightly at her imperious summons and obeyed. She never asked how he liked his coffee, but gave it to him black. She must have thought that someone has hard as he would only drink it black and add nothing to mellow its taste.

The older woman sat down heavily across from Ibiki and just stared at him, saying nothing. Finally a softer expression graced her face and she reached across the table to pat his hand almost comfortingly.

"How are Ayumu and Hiroshi? I plan on seeing them as soon as the Hospital Visiting hours start. I have also kept the School informed and made sure that no one visits them just yet – at least not until they are both up to it."

Ibiki had left Ayumu when she fell back to sleep. He didn't want to, but he had things that needed his immediate attention. Plans that needed to come to fruition, and as quickly as possible. He had sent missives to his office explaining his delay into work today and he was just on his way home to pick up a few things before a meeting when he came across Fujiwara-san. He briefly told her of Ayumu waking up and being in pain but not beyond help. He wasn't sure though yet of how her mental state would be...that was his next concern.

Fujiwara-san brushed off his concern with a wave and a frown. "Don't you worry about a thing. If I know those two, and I do, then you will be more surprised than not at how they pull through this. They may seem 'soft' and 'untrained' to someone of your profession, but you mark my words. I think that if _anything_ those two will be pissed. My 'children' are made of much sterner stuff then most give them credit for."

Ibiki smiled slightly at her self-proclaimed little family. She, more then he should have been likened to a bear. The woman was formidable in every sense. He would have liked to have met her late husband, known what kind of man he had been. Ibiki pictured the late Fujiwara-san as a man who probably was down-to earth, quiet, but could talk the talk and walk the walk when he needed to. He must have been in order to have been married to this woman. Ibiki thought slyly that the room upstairs the shop was probably the setting for many 'confrontations' between the two; it was a place where the late Fujiwara-san put his woman in her place...

"Ibiki-kun, let me speak openly and bluntly with you about a few things," Fujiwara-san said, breaking Ibiki away from his inner musings. "You know that Ayumu and Hiroshi are like my own children. My husband and I never had any of our own, but if we had they would have been those two. And in a sense," and here she eyed Ibiki candidly, "I think that you would have been one as well. I like you – _a lot_. I like your no bullshit rules and I like your hardness. I almost see a great deal of myself in you."

Ibiki laughed at this, and it was a genuine laugh. His eyes crinkled and he seemed more than a little pleased. Fujiwara-san just nodded her head sharply once, as if to acknowledge the simple fact.

"I also see much of my husband in Ayumu, so maybe that is one of the reasons that I find myself so drawn to her as a mother. I would like to think that I am the mother that she never really had. Of course, I see Hiroshi as the jackass son that my late husband and I never had too, so maybe it is good that we _didn't_ procreate..."

Ibiki sat back and kept silently drinking his coffee. He was interested to see where this was all going, though he had a pretty good idea.

"You would have liked my husband, Ibiki-kun; he was a great man, but a gentle one. He was as soft and caring as I am hard and sharp. It was because of our differences that we were able to make it work so well. Plus, he was just great in the sack...no way I was going to let another woman get a hold of _that_."

Ibiki could now see why Ayumu got a little disconcerted thinking about her sensei and Fujiwara-san having sex, it wasn't a topic he really wanted to contemplate in the pre-dawn. He hoped she wouldn't get more explicit...

"I know that we have never spoken of what you do, and I am not asking to now. But I am no fool, Ibiki. I _know_ what you do for a living, and it is because of _what you __do _that I simply ask this of you: you get whoever did this to our family (and Ibiki felt a small warmth inside him at her use of the word 'our') and you make them _pay_. You make them _suffer _beyond their wildest dreams; you make their nightmares seem like nothing more than a sweet, spring daydream."

Ibiki knew that he liked this woman for a reason. She was reading not only from the same book as him, but the same page as well. He always knew that she would be a formidable enemy to have. Which in his book just made her all the more endearing.

"If you have to, you find what they love the most and you _kill it_."

Ibiki wondered for the second time if she wouldn't mind coming to work for him, but then she might be the type to run into a room and start the beatings right away. She would be almost psychopathically uncontrollable. Hell, she could probably scare more than her fair share of ANBU. Maybe he could get her to be his personal Assistant...

Ibiki put his cup down and met Fujiwara-san's stare straight on. There was no hint of him not taking her suggestions lightly.

"I have already started things in motion. I do not plan on _ever _having the KMP finish this investigation. As to Ayumu I am not sure where we are in our relationship, but I do know for a fact that she and I are bound together somehow. I also know that I take care of those that mean something to me, and she means a lot. Hiroshi does as well."

Fujiwara-san slowly smiled, and then broke out into a great, big grin. "You really are a lot like me. It took me forever, kicking and screaming as well to come out and say that I loved my late husband. It is the stubbornness in us." She leaned forward and almost conspiratorially asked Ibiki, "So, you in the doubting phase yet? Feel like you are somehow compromising your principles? Feel like you shouldn't need anyone?" She almost had a look of glee on her face in answer to Ibiki's look of horror.

She cackled and slapped her hand on the table, as if in triumph to her assessment. "I _knew_ it! After you two had your little 'spat' I just _knew_ that you were starting _that_ phase. Of course." and she tapped her chin thoughtfully, "you could have just been horny as hell...Whatever it was, you'll get over it. No two people deserve each other more then you two. Like I said, you are just like me, and I was a tough bitch at first – not only to my dear departed but to myself as well. We wasted precious time waiting for me to realize that love makes you stronger, _not_ weaker. "

Ibiki had things to do. Listening to her talk about her sex and love life and then start to turn it towards his own was too much even for him. Besides, he had a very important meeting to get to.

"Thank you for the coffee Fujiwara-san, I will see you later maybe at the hospital," and Ibiki turned to go.

"Wait, Ibiki-kun, one more thing" Fujiwara-san said halting him. When Ibiki turned and gave her an impatient stare (that she totally ignored) she looked at him seriously. "I am serious on both counts: you make whoever did this more than accountable, and you make sure you don't fuck up a good thing."

Ibiki did the only thing he could; he bowed respectfully to her and left.

**[Cafe Chit Chat]**

In a semi-abandoned warehouse almost in the center of town the Band of the Hand and Ibiki met. In fact, they were in its basement. The warehouse belonged to the PI's family, and it was once used as a wine storage facility. Her father and uncle had loved the vine so well that they had considered themselves connoisseurs to the point that they eventually needed a place to store their horde. Whatever the reason, it became a convenient meeting place. More importantly it became a convenient Interrogation room. Its sound proof basement made sure that no one above ground could hear or know of their subterranean activities. The Criminal had one time given it the tongue-in-cheek nickname of _Cafe Chit Chat_. Everyone seemed to approve and the name just stuck.

Needless to say, this was where Ibiki met them with their catch. They had managed in a matter of six hours to nab the first one. The Criminal had heard through a few 'Lady Friends' (_prostitutes you mean,_ said the PI) that they had had a customer who was extremely rough. It was the kind of roughness that comes from an adrenaline rush of sexual excitement. What made it all the more interesting was that this customer had tried to hang one of the girls and then break her arm. The Madame would have none of it and the man was quickly evicted. The Criminal had met up with the Madame during his prowling. He then quickly found out who the man was and where he lived. He then in turn called in the two ANBU and passed the package to them.

The ANBU dressed not in their usual attire, but instead chose to wear all black and dark gray, including hoods with soft face masks. Evading other ANBU squads and roaming KMP they quietly and quickly went into the man's house and bagged him right in his own bed. No one, not even the neighbors were any wiser. They brought him to the warehouse where the Criminal was, and together they all waited for the rest to show.

The Suspect was not tied down or chained in any way. In fact there weren't even any torture devices in evidence. They hadn't even threatened him verbally or physically. _That_ scared him. That meant that his captors were skilled enough, confidant enough even to not have to. Soon the PI came in shortly followed by the KMP. They joined their team mates in their vigil. Seeing that no one was wearing anything to cover their faces or hide their identities he knew immediately that this was a one way ticket to ride for him. They all just stood against the walls, and watching him intently and waiting silently.

It was then that Morino Ibiki walked in. He sauntered in almost casually; hands were in his pockets and there was a slow but light step to his gait. He walked up to the man and bent down to his level. He did nothing but stare.

When the man saw exactly who it was that had him he began to shake with real fear. He didn't know (yet) why he was there, but he knew it wasn't because he was caught jaywalking. He thought that maybe it had something to do with the whore...

In a slow and deep voice Ibiki spoke, "I would like you to explain to me the meaning of last night's activities at the house in Hiraku."

The captive man jerked at that. _What, so soon?! And how... _he thought rapidly as to how it all could have fallen apart so quickly. There was no way...

While the man was lost in his thoughts Ibiki quickly reached out and with one hand grabbed the man's left hand pinkie and broke it in one fast snap. The man screamed and tried to cradle it to him, but Ibiki caught his other pinkie and held it at such an angle that the man became almost paralyzed. All the man could do was try and writhe in pain. Yet it was all to no avail.

"I have all the time in the world," Ibiki told the man softly, "But you don't, and how you leave this world will all be up to how co-operative you are. There it is, plain and simple."

In a stupid show of bravado the man tried to spit on Ibiki. It fell short, and in retaliation Ibiki calmly reached over and with his thumb jabbed it viciously through the man's eye, causing the cornea and sclera to tear. The ruptured eye gushed a fine spray of gelatinous vitreous humor over the owner's face. He simultaneously screamed in incredible pain and soiled himself. His bowels suddenly let loose from pain and total fear.

"So soon? Usually they can hold on a _bit_ longer," the female ANBU said with scorn.

The KMP shook his head sadly. "I've found that bullies are always the most cowardly."

"This will be over even before it has begun," the male ANBU said looking at his watch.

Ibiki easily swept the Suspect off his feet with a light sweep of a booted foot. The Suspect landed on his back and as he tried to roll over into a protective ball Ibiki firmly planted his boot on the man's chest, and effectively stopping him. Ibiki waited for the screaming to stop. He stood coldly looking down at the man and ground his boot into the man's chest to get him to re-focus his attention on Ibiki.

"I ask _again_, what happened last night?" Ibiki didn't even finish before the man started to babble. That caused a few of the Band's eyebrows to rise in amusement, while others just laughed outright.

"I don't know..._I don't know_...he wanted to get her back...he wanted her to suffer...Oh fuck! My eye!"

The man screamed and vomited as well as he could all down the front of him. Ibiki didn't want the man to choke on his own vomit so he pulled out his penis and pissed in his mouth. The Suspect started to cough and hack out chunks of vomit-laced urine. The man spewed wildly in order to get his throat cleared so he could take a full breath.

"Very _charming_ of you, Boss," the PI said with feminine distaste.

_Very considerate of me_, he mused. But he was still not happy...

Ibiki quickly raised a foot and hit him in the side of the face where his eye used to sit. "Who is '_he_'?"

The Suspect just coughed and spluttered what was left of the filth in his mouth out.

The Criminal smirked at the Suspect. "You better tell the Boss what he wants to know before he _shits_ on you next…"

"_Really_?" The PI looked between the Criminal and her Boss. "I have no problems with torturing someone, but using one's own bodily wastes is just a tad _too_ gross… Can we _please_ keep it to just his blood and gore?"

"Yeah," the female ANBU said, "it would be funny but _not_ very pretty…"

The Suspect started to shake uncontrollably, and not just from the pain. The casual talk going on about his possible immediate future really started to scare him. Pain was one thing, but pain _and_ humiliation would be too much. His body started to spasm and thrash, and if it wasn't for Ibiki's firm foothold on his chest he would have looked like a floundering fish out of water.

The Suspect had heard tales about Morino Ibiki and his ability as an Interrogator. Who hadn't? Morino Ibiki was like The Boogie Man of Konoha. He was the creature that parent's threatened their children with: if you don't behave Morino Ibiki will steal you away to the basements of ANBU. Even hardened criminals and rogue Nin and spies felt their guts tighten at the thought of being placed under the care of the T and I squad. But what had _really_ been disheartening was the fact that there had been no room for negotiations. The man had not even given any leeway. He knew that there would _eventually_ be pain, but so soon?

Ibiki could see the Suspect's attention wandering again so he jammed a toe in the Suspect's scrotum. The reaction was immediate and violent: the man gave a forceful exhale and emptied whatever was left in his stomach. Soon only intense dry heaves were all that he could manage.

Ibiki smiled coldly as he looked down at the writhing creature at his feet. This _thing_ that had touched his woman with less than friendly hands made hm nauseous. Just the thought of such a low-life breaching the home where she should feel safe infuriated him.

"Do you need _another_ 'friendly' reminder? I am sure that I could think of a few more things to help jog your memory…"

"Honsho! Honsho! _Honsho Dai_!" His cries were strained and gurgling. His body was starting to spasm uncontrollably from the pain.

Ibiki and the Band had heard enough. They knew _exactly_ what they needed to do next. Ibiki raised his foot and quickly jabbed down on the man's hyloid bone and crushed it. The Suspect slowly suffocated on his own blood and died.

Ibiki turned to the others and formulated his plan. He now knew for sure that all involved had to be KMP. He now knew for sure that the ring's mark – only given to higher ranking KMP officers came from Honsho himself. The PI said that she could go to the KMP and Honsho under the guise that she was working on a case that needed his input, and there by getting some professional rapport with him. The KMP said that he and the Criminal would still seek out the others and any information heard on the street, but they thought that once this man's disappearance became evident that any others might split town. That meant that the two ANBU would have to be observant while on patrols themselves. They and the KMP would see who in the KMP went on any 'unexpected trips.'

The body would be disposed of later that evening, when it would be less likely to be noticed. After bagging the Suspect up and cleaning up after themselves the Band left, and Ibiki slowly followed them while lost in his thoughts.

_I will make you pay, Hons__ho. I will make sure that all the pain and suffering that you visited upon Ayumu and Hiroshi will be brought back to you ten-fold. No one hurts what is mine. No one hurts and humiliates what is mine without severe repercussions being brought down upon them__. No one fucks with Morino Ibiki._

When Ibiki walked out of the warehouse Konoha was just waking up for the day. The streets were starting to fill with civilians and shinobi alike. He put his hands in his pockets and hummed a quiet tune as he made his way to his office.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

A/N: Please excuse all spelling and/or grammatical errors- no matter how many times I spell check or proof read...ah well.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 16

~ Fucking with Morino Ibiki~

_No one fucks with Morino Ibiki._

**[Konoha Hospital]**

Ayumu carefully got out of the shower and did her best to dry off. Even though her arm and fingers were still throbbing they seemed to feel a bit better. She felt better by having just a simple shower. She had felt absolutely filthy, and the memory caused her to shudder in distaste. The shower had helped to clean her both physically as well as mentally. A nurse had asked her if she needed help bathing, but Ayumu had declined. What she did need help with was getting her hair cut. Ayumu felt naked. After having hair half way down her back suddenly become right below her ears she felt almost exposed. The nurse said that after it was washed she would feel even better, and she did. It seemed that now that it was shorter it was even curlier.

When she turned to look at herself in the mirror she laughed. She looked in a word: crazy. With her eye still slightly closed shut and every color of the rainbow (the artist in her appreciated the color palate) and her hair in a wild, curly halo around her head she looked like an escaped lunatic.

_Great, now I am going to look like a crazed dandelion- you know, when they are all fuzzy right before they blow away...I can't even wait for the humid season to start..._she thought with humor at her feminine vanity.

The nurse had said to call if/when she needed help drying. It was a bitch trying to dry yourself with one good hand. She could only manage pats here and there. Just as she was about to call for help she heard the nurse come into her room.

"Excuse me? I think that I need that help now..."

The bathroom door opened and she turned to ruefully smile at the nurse. She froze as she saw that it was Ibiki. They stood staring at each other and not saying anything. Ayumu was suddenly shy and slightly embarrassed at her appearance. Her battered and shorn appearance coupled with the surprise of his sudden appearance froze her in her place. Clutching the towel to her front with her wounded arm she tried to pat down the frightful mess that was her hair as best she could.

"I look a fright, I know…You have _no idea_ what Hiroshi said when he first saw me…"

"I haven't been able to see him when he was awake. I dropped in briefly after his surgery," he saw softly.

He felt like he was rambling, but he couldn't help it. Ibiki couldn't believe what he was seeing. She looked incredible. Even with her bruises and broken bones he thought that he had never seen anything so...scrumptious. Her skin was still wet from the shower, and her new bob gave her a more mischievous and even sexier look (if that was possible). It also brought out her incredible eyes and mouth. With her clutching the towel to her in one hand in modesty and even shivering a bit from the cooler room air that he brought with him she provided a tantalizing sight. On his own volition he moved forward and placed a hand on her hip, as if to reassure each other through his physical contact.

He bent down and put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He placed a soft kiss against her temple and gently took the towel from her.

"Here, let me" he said and started to dry her.

She made no protest. Ayumu did make soft sounds of pleasure as he would dry a patch of skin and then finish it with a kiss. She found herself closing her eyes and running her hand along whatever part of him was nearest. She couldn't get enough of him. Ayumu soon found Ibiki on his knees before her and just licking the water away. When he came to the damp patch of curls between her legs she cried out and started to shake.

In the back of his mind Ibiki couldn't help but feel a small amount of shame. Here he was acting like a rutting beast while she was still recovering from her attack. Yet he couldn't help himself. He _had_ to physically reassure them both that she was alive and relatively well. There was no way that he could _not_ touch her, and when he started touching her he just couldn't stop. In the bathroom was a small, backless chair that was made to help those that needed to sit in the shower. Ibiki maneuvered Ayumu to it and after placing her on it took her left leg and put it over his shoulder. Ayumu was able to balance herself with her right, but she was now unable to clutch at Ibiki. She was totally at his mercy.

Ibiki nuzzled the small patch of curls and inhaled. He had never smelled anything so good. When he slowly took his first lick he knew that he had never tasted anything so good. It was a soft and gentle loving. Ibiki slowly brought her higher with his tongue and lips. His hands would alternately squeeze or run up and down her thighs. No matter what he did he made sure that she was safe and secure.

Ayumu lay exposed to him and constantly murmured his name. Her position allowed limited movement, and she needed more. As exquisite as this loving was, Ayumu needed to feel Ibiki deep inside her. _Now_.

"Ibiki...wait...Ibiki...please!"

He lathed her with a long languorous swipe of his tongue and looked up from between her legs. His eyes were burning brightly black. His nostrils were flared and she almost couldn't breathe at the sight he presented to her.

"I want you _in_ me...I want us to come together..._Please_!" she groaned out.

Any shame that he felt in his actions quickly dissipated. Ibiki would always honor her requests. He stood and with care picked her up so that she was straddling him. Ibiki freed himself from his pants and in the middle of the bathroom took Ayumu in his arms and placed her down on his cock. They both groaned. Ayumu was shaking with such need. A need she had never felt before. She took his mouth and gave him a kiss that transferred all her love and desire straight to Ibiki. As his tongue started to thrust and entwine itself around hers, so did his hips. He rocked and pushed upwards into Ayumu slowly and surely. She locked her legs around his waist securely and wrapped her arm around his neck.

The whole time Ibiki was aware of her bandaged wrist and hand, so he didn't hold her as tightly and as closely as he wanted to. So he made sure that his thrusts made up for it. They hit every part inside of her. He would thrust up and when fully sheathed he would swirl his hips in a grinding motion. Sometimes his thrusts were sharp and hard while other times they were so slow that she thought that she would scream with the anticipation. He kept the pace unsteady, and that seemed to drive her insane. She started to try and take control by grinding her own hips against his, rubbing her swollen clit hard against his groin. He took control back by stopping his thrusting, and instead moving her up and down his length at his will. She had to hold him tighter and just let him take the lead.

Both moaned into each others mouths, no words were said. Ayumu couldn't hold onto his mouth anymore, and placed her mouth against his ear. All she could do was pant and give out small cries of need. It drove Ibiki wild and spurred him forward. He stopped lifting Ayumu with his arms and his hips took over again. Ayumu's heavy breathing and moans made him go faster and harder, and the heavier she panted the faster he went.

"_Look at me_ Ayu," Ibiki panted.

Ayumu raised her head and locked eyes with Ibiki. Neither blinked but soon Ayumu couldn't keep her eyes open and they started to drift shut.

"I know it's hard, Little One, but keep them open for me. I want to see you come. I want you to watch me come."

Ayumu tore her eyes open and with everything she had she kept eye contact with him. Ibiki was handsome to her on a normal basis, but in the throes of passion – and all because of her – he was beautiful. His eyes were like a dark, glassy pool. His nostrils were flared, and his teeth were clenched beneath parted lips. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier. Just by watching him so became her own. She felt the edge coming quickly. Ibiki picked up the pace even more and as Ayumu crested and came she saw Ibiki come as well. He was magnificent. His body tensed and his grip on her thighs and back side tightened. His eyes couldn't stay open any longer and he threw his head back and moaned her name. He moaned that he loved her.

Ayumu felt tears seep out between her eyelids. As she tightened around him and shivered she could feel his member pulse and empty his seed deep within her. It was the most incredible thing. Their love making had always been wonderful- no doubt. But this was different. This was special. This was an act of true love.

She rested her heavy head against his neck and breathed him in. She could feel him place light kisses against her neck. When he placed her gently back down he held her until both their breathing came back to normal. Ibiki then adjusted his clothing and wiped his spilled seed from between her legs. He wrapped her in the hospital gown that was provided (and with a nice view of her backside he noted) and carried her back to her bed. After tucking her in he then climbed in next to her and held her close.

Ayumu was in a daze. Her body was still occasionally wracked with tiny tremors, after-shocks of their love making. She even felt herself drift off slightly as Ibiki's constant petting soothed her into total somnolence.

When a nurse came in a bit later to check on her charge, she was more than surprised to see _the _Morino Ibiki wrapped tenderly around Tanaka-san. Everyone knew about Morino Ibiki. That a man who ran the T and I squad, a man who was feared and/or avoided by most looking so relaxed and content made her stop dead in the doorway. Ibiki just met her stare and let his eyes slowly drift closed. The nurse gave a delicate smile and quietly closed the door behind her, leaving the two lovers to drift off to sleep together. She thought that she would check on Tanaka-san later...

* * *

Ibiki woke some time later to find Ayumu half perched on his chest; her elbow was resting against it and her chin was cupped in her hand. She had a sparkle in her eyes and a grin on her face. Ibiki raised his eyebrow in question.

"If I didn't think that you would do your job so well and that I wouldn't be so jealous (Ibiki raised both brows at _that_) I would recommend you to the hospital as a nurse's aide..."

Ibiki laughed loudly at that, and Ayumu joined him with her own. She tried to sit up but accidentally banged her wrist against Ibiki and yelped at the contact. A serious look replaced his humorous one and he helped to right her.

"You need to be more careful woman, stop thrashing around," he remonstrated as he moved her to a better position.

Ayumu rolled her eyes and smirked. "You worry too much, Ibiki. This little thing," and she waved her bandaged hand negligently in the air, "won't keep _me_ down."

_That's my girl,_ he thought with pride.

He rolled his own in response. "Still, you move about like a pregnant cow, and that will cause an exacerbation of ..." but he was cut off as a look of anger crossed her face and she tried unsuccessfully to knee him.

"A _pregnant cow_?!"

Ibiki laughed and rolled away, carefully. He moved to sit in the chair (and away from a pissed off Ayumu) and propped his feet on the bed next to her. She looked down at his feet and shook her head. As she made herself comfortable they started to talk about Hiroshi.

"I went to see him, and he looks like hammered shit but doing well," Ibiki said.

Ayumu laughed but her laugh quickly fell as she thought of Hiroshi. She looked Ibiki right in the eyes and with a fierce look on her face asked him if he knew anything about what happened.

He nodded his head but said nothing. Ayumu looked at him expectantly. Ibiki said nothing, just stared back. Ayumu leaned forward and poked his leg. Ibiki still said nothing.

"Morino Ibiki, don't you _dare _hold anything back about this from _me," _she said sternly.

_Almost as if she thinks that I am one of her students,_ he thought with humor.

"I will do my job. I will do what needs to be done, and you don't need to know any more. Drop it," Ibiki said dismissively.

Ayumu was incensed. How _dare_ he?! Who did he think he was?! Ayumu gave Ibiki her best 'sensei' look (which made Ibiki almost grin) and asked him again, but not so politely.

Ibiki didn't even bat an eye. Who did _she_ think that she was dealing with? "I said drop it Ayu, and I _meant_ it." Ibiki sat back and closed his eyes, dismissing her. He found a pillow quickly thrown in his face, and when he looked up Ayumu looked as if any second she was going to catch on fire her anger was so great.

"No, I _will not_ 'drop it'. I didn't ask for details, I just want basics. This is _my life _and I want to know what is going on! And furthermore," now she had built up a full head of steam, "don't you _dare_ treat me like one of your minions or flunkeys!"

He was sure that the ANBU that he worked with would _love_ to know that she was referring to them as minions and flunkeys...Ibiki threw the pillow back on the bed and leaned forward, _almost_ getting upset. It was _almost_ amusing to him that while he could go hours never losing his cool in an interrogation it only took two minutes alone with this woman and he was ready to snap.

"Ayumu, listen carefully...and I also mean _silently_ as well (he had to add as he saw her mouth open and get ready to pour forth more nonsense). I am _very_ good at my job. Rest assured that things are in play and all that needs to be done _is_ being done. Stay out of it."

He sat back with a disgruntled look on his face. Ibiki felt that there was nothing more to be said. He didn't think he _needed_ to explain himself. He had _never_ had to explain himself. People always knew their jobs, and more importantly their place. They did as they were instructed or trained. _No one_ questioned his motives. No one _ever_ second guessed him, not even the Hokage.

But Ayumu was not a very biddable woman. She started to see red. How _dare_ that man sit there and presume to treat her like some...some...

"_Morino Ibiki_! I am _not_ some empty-headed, meek, unquestioning acolyte of yours! Just because everyone else seems to fear you _don't_ think for a minute that _I _do!"

By this time Ayumu had a snarl on her face, and though her brain registered the sudden change in Ibiki's demeanor she didn't care. He needed to be put in his place.

The temperature in the room dropped noticeably. The aura that surrounded Morino Ibiki changed from one of slight irritation to almost full blown irritation and anger. She needed to be put in her place.

Ibiki slowly leaned forward again and with a cold look in his eye and an almost evil smile on his face he spoke softly and slowly to Ayumu, as if almost to a disobeying 'flunky' or half-wit.

"Alright, let me give you an update then on how my 'mission' is progressing...last night/early this morning I questioned a 'suspect' in your break-in. He was kidnapped from his own home, and then taken to a secure facility where I proceeded to break a finger, piss in his mouth, torture him, and then crush his throat beneath the heel of my boot. And when I catch the main culprit, I plan on doing much, _much,_ worse. You can bet the farm on _that_ one. _Satisfied_?"

He just stared coldly and impassionedly at Ayumu, almost as if she meant nothing to him, almost as if he didn't care what she thought or how she would react.

But Ayumu knew him too well by now to fall for _that_. As horrified as she was by what he had done for her, she couldn't help but also feel a small spark of thrill deep inside. She wasn't surprised that Ibiki did those things or even why, but she _was_ impressed at his expediency. She knew all along that he wouldn't let whoever did those things to both her and Hiroshi get away without any form of retribution. Ibiki cared too much for her.

If Morino Ibiki was ever taken-aback before in his life it certainly couldn't compare to what he felt now. All the tension in Ayumu left as quickly as it came, and she sat forward and placed a hand lovingly on his cheek. Her eyes softened, she kissed the tip of his nose, and ended with a pat to his cheek.

"See Ibiki, how hard was that? I _knew_ that you could do it. What a good and loyal boyfriend you are turning out to be. I love you too," and with a smile that she wouldn't let show until she rolled over and away from him Ayumu pulled the covers over herself and promptly fell asleep.

Ibiki didn't move a muscle, he just couldn't. The woman was cracked. Loyal 'boyfriend'? 'I love you too?' _Fuck me, _he thought as all he could do was sit back and place a hand over his face. _Why is she always fucking with me?_ Was his last thought as he too fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 17

**Tangos in the Night**

_The woman was cracked._

**[Hiraku]**

After a few days away, and no matter the circumstances, Ayumu was glad to be back in her own home. Whatever trepidation she felt on first walking in was over-shadowed by Ibiki's and Fujiwara's constant presence. Ayumu would forever be grateful to the woman for ridding her home of any indication of that night. The floors had been cleaned and polished (with help she said from Ayumu's own students- bless their hearts), and much of the unpacking had also been done as well. It almost didn't look like the same house, and Ayumu knew that had been Fujiwara's plan. Hiroshi still had a few more days in the hospital, and when he came home all would truly be back to normal.

As she walked past the stairway Ayumu couldn't help but give a slight shutter, but she felt Ibiki's hand on her lower back pushing her forward gently. She looked up at him and smiled a small smile in gratitude and understanding. Ibiki just brushed a thumb in acknowledgment.

Once Fujiwara left (and making sure that Ayumu would call if she needed anything and then giving Ibiki a stern look) Ayumu and Ibiki sat together on the couch. Ibiki hated that couch, and he promised Ayumu that come hell or high water he would get her a new one. It didn't matter where he sat it seemed that a loose spring always struck him in the ass...

They sat in silence for a while. Ibiki lay with one leg up on the couch and one on the floor, and Ayumu stretched out between them. Her good arm was around his middle and her head resting on his chest. She could hear his steady heart beat. It never seemed to falter, she thought. It was always unafraid and constant – just like the man's personality it seemed. Ayumu sat up and seemed to be contemplating something. She seemed pensive but not worried. She knew that it was time to tell Ibiki.

When she turned to finally look at him he had a querying look, but was silent. He knew that she needed to talk, and so he let her.

"Ibiki, I want to tell you about Hiroshi and myself, I think that there are things that you should know. I don't know if Hiroshi mentioned anything to you...but you still need to hear it from _me_."

This wasn't what he thought she would say. He thought that she would want to talk more explicitly about that night, as in the hospital she had given only the simple facts to the KMP. But this? This was unexpected. Ibiki certainly kept quiet about Hiroshi's confessions. He didn't want any hard feelings between them or have her feel any more embarrassed then she might already. Plus, he also wanted to hear _her_ side of events.

"When I was little - say five or so- my parents thought that I would become Nin like most everyone else in my family. Well, my lack of co-ordination and physical skills certainly stopped that right away. More importantly, I just didn't have the aptitude or even desire for that kind of life. I _loved_ drawing and art. They never _said_ that they were disappointed, but...well, you know how perceptive children can be."

She laughed somewhat ruefully at this, and Ibiki felt his middle already start to tighten.

"Hiroshi was the same way, but his parent's were so poor that I don't really know if they were relieved or upset. They just had so many more important things on their mind. Well, as most kids were playing their 'little nin' games Hiroshi and I just naturally fell in together. And it was great. I finally had someone to communicate with and who genuinely seemed to like me. All the teasing we got was nothing too out of the ordinary, or so it seemed to me. Maybe I wasn't quick enough to pick up on things...or maybe I just never cared. Either way life wasn't too bad. As we got older things started to change around us, and as I got older I noticed that the teasing became more..._physical_. I started to develop early, and well, you can imagine...I have a cousin who would look after Hiroshi and I sometime, mostly I think that he was just at the right place at the right time. I think more than a few times he had to lay down the law with some kids. There were a few that could be persistent."

Now when she laughed but it wasn't a happy laugh. Ibiki instinctually pulled her closer to him, and drew her back again to his chest. She almost seemed to rebuke him but changed her mind. She made herself comfortable and continued.

"Well, as that was going on I was also having a hard time at school reading. I could do it, but it just seemed to take me so much longer then everyone else, and couple that with my physical inability and physical changes I think that my parent's just couldn't handle it any more. They just didn't know what to do. I don't think that they were capable of doing anything. Some people Ibiki, just aren't cut out to be parents. I believe my parents are two of them. So when they heard that Hiroshi was being sent away they did the only thing that they could; they sent me with him. And I think, no, I truly believe that it was their one and only act of kindness towards me. They did me the largest favor by sending me with Hiroshi. I was with my best friend and I found a place that accepted and helped me discover who I am today."

Ibiki held her closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head. The one thing that he admired most about Ayumu is that she could always turn chicken shit into chicken salad. But it _still_ pissed him off...

By this time Ayumu had lifted her head and cupped her face in her hand, and with an elbow on Ibiki's chest stared up at him. Her look was open and with no recriminations. She never mentioned Honsho or him being there the day that they were dropped off. He thought that interesting, and he would have liked to ask about him, but he kept his silence. She might bring him up at a later time.

"When I turned twenty-one all my friends threw a party for me at a swanky restaurant. We ate, drank, and just had a great time. I never felt so good. It was like everything in the past _was_ in the past. I felt like a new person in a way. Then, when I went to the Ladies Room I saw _them_- I saw my parents and two children with them. I knew that they weren't anything but my half-siblings. Suddenly I felt betrayed and embarrassed. Like I finally knew that I really _hadn't_ been good enough and so they had to go and make _better_ ones. Like when I create something and it wasn't what I thought it would be so I throw it away and start from scratch."

Ayumu turned on her side and looked away from Ibiki. She didn't want to see his expression when she told the rest. She didn't want to see any disappointment or worse, pity.

"Then I got mad and just as I was about to go over there Hiroshi tried to stop me. I don't to this day have any idea what he said. I was just so mad; mad at them and then mad at myself. I think that I pushed him away and I strode right over there. Well, I must have looked like a wild thing because they all looked up at me with varying degrees of horror. They _tried _to ignore me, but soon it must have been too much because my father took me outside the restaurant and he told me..."

Ayumu stopped for a minute to collect her thoughts. She didn't feel any reaction from Ibiki, or at least any tension. He just kept quietly stroking her. She wondered what she would think of this next bit of information...

"He told me that I was no longer his daughter, that the day before it had become official. I had not only been disowned, but I could no longer use the name Shiranui. I was now Tanaka- where he got that name I have no idea – could have been the mailman's for all I know, and for some reason I have spitefully kept it. I don't know if that is good or bad...but I think that I have kept it at least subconsciously just to prove that it doesn't mean anything to me. That I am better than them, and that he could have given me the last name of 'Mud pie' and I still wouldn't have cared. I think the thing that upset me the most was the realization that I was expendable. It is a strange and terrible thing, to find that your worth to someone is not what you thought. I felt as if someone cut me off at the knees and threw me over the side of a cliff. I felt my whole world just collapse." Ayumu sighed and looked at Ibiki, almost steeling herself for his response.

"I went back to a studio at school, and for seven days straight I painted. While I was in a free-fall I poured everything that I was thinking into it; all my hopes, dreams, fears, _everything._ I don't think that I ate or slept very much, or even really took care of basic necessities. I just totally immersed myself in my painting. I wouldn't talk or see anyone. My Sensei knew what was going on and just stayed in the background in case I needed him, but I really didn't notice too much. When I was done I just collapsed. Someone, probably Hiroshi and my Sensei, took me and put me to bed because I woke up after sleeping for almost two days straight. I took a shower and ate, then went right back to bed. I felt drained still. When I woke up I went back into the studio and painted again, but this time I finished the work in just one day of straight painting. If the first painting was a rendition of my death, this second was of my re-birth. Once all that was out of my system I just continued on with my life. I have never looked back. I have never regretted."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with no regrets or sadness. She looked as strong-willed as he knew her to be.

"I think that is one of the reason's the break-in upset me so much. Not because of the physical damage that it did as much as of the slight psychological back-lash. I mean, not that I am mentally paralyzed or anything, but I just feel 'expendable' again. I don't know if that makes any sense..."

Ibiki had no change on his face since they started. It was calm and placid. Even the look in his eyes portrayed no emotion. There was nothing to indicate what he was thinking. Ayumu was stymied. She expected – _something_. Even when he was up on the roof trying to talk her down he showed something...even back at the hospital when he thought that he could intimidate her he showed something. But this, this was a total blank. She wouldn't even think that he was paying attention if he wasn't still petting her.

She started to become concerned. Maybe he felt sorry for her and didn't want to show it. Maybe he just didn't think it that abnormal. Maybe he thought that she _was a _cracked pot...Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought. In truth, she really _didn't_ know him in many ways. He was an enigma still in some ways. Though they had never really had a heart to heart about his job, she certainly knew what he did. How could she not? After Fujiwara's little talk with her Ayumu had made discreet, little inquires (she thought that the next time she saw Genma she would ask him what _he _thought ) and it all came down to one thing: most people feared him. He was considered ruthless, highly intelligent, and driven. She didn't know exactly _what_ he did for the T and I squad, but the name _did_ say it all...Ayumu wasn't even put-off by what he might do for them either. She never felt threatened or even scared of him – not once ever. Oh, she got mad at him and his arrogance, but she always put him in his place, or so she thought, or rather she surmised he let her think. But if she was asked to describe him in one word she would have to say that he was: gentle. She couldn't disagree with him being smart and fast, and what he had done for her and Hiroshi the other night with one of her attackers certainly put him at the head of the ruthless category. She still didn't mind that – it just made the package more enticing.

But this silence and no emotions did slightly unnerve her...

"Ibiki..."

"Ayu, I think that you reacted the way anyone would react. You reacted the way I would expect _you_ to react. You are the type of person who does not use artifice. I can't think of a time when I really didn't know what was going on in your head. There was nothing wrong in how you handled it; you felt betrayed and confused. It takes more than the ability to birth a child to be a parent – anyone can do that. Being a _real_ parent means showing parental skills of unconditional love and devotion. Your child's needs should always come before your own. You accept them for what they are and what they aren't. I know that you _say_ that them giving you up was an act of kindness, and I don't doubt that it worked out in your favor. But something like that happening to a child can't help but mark them in one way or another."

Ayumu considered his words thoughtfully and carefully. She knew that what he said was true. Maybe that was why she _was _so open and honest – it gave people the opportunity to cut and run before anyone got too involved. Ayumu had only one serious 'boyfriend' in her life, and it had been a tragedy of monumental proportions. He was not an artist and he just couldn't handle her 'eccentricities'. In fact, he had just come out and told her that she was just too strange for his tastes and that she really needed to be with her 'own kind' because they would be more 'understanding'. When Ayumu had gotten over being hurt she got mad and as a parting shot he had maligned her figure. She certainly would be the first to say that her head wasn't always screwed on tight. Hell, she still had no idea what Ibiki _really_ saw in her. As to her figure, she can't fight what nature gave her, so she wasn't too upset about that. But in some way she was silently waiting for Ibiki to decide that he had had enough, and that the sex was good but having a head case wasn't. She kept waiting for him to wake up and realize that they weren't really birds of a feather. She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Ibiki could see the thoughts whirling around in her head, but he was so used to breaking people down that he didn't really know how to build them up. All his time and effort around people was spent in finding their weaknesses, and uncovering hidden lies and secrets. He wasn't used to fortifying their cracked walls. He also wasn't used to speaking about his own possible weaknesses. He kept his hidden self hidden, even from Ayumu. Ayumu's declaration was something that Ibiki didn't think that he could do. When he mentioned his appearance to her it was a small chink in his armor that he rarely let anyone see. He had built his own walls over the years and they couldn't be broken down over night. He still hadn't told her out loud his feelings for her. He didn't know how. For once Ibiki was at a loss.

So they spent the remainder of the night talking small talk. Talk that was away from the two of them; they talked of Ayumu needing to get back to work and making up lost time with her students and her own projects. They talked of the house and the roof. They talked of everything but what they really thought.

**[Later that night]**

Ibiki left Ayumu asleep in her bed. She had tried to stay awake like a little kid, but sleep finally over took her. He stood by her bed for many minutes and just watched her listened to her light snoring. His eyes continually ran over her form as if memorizing it; her soft curling hair and sweetly rounded shape that he had recently become so intimate with. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply and let her own unique scent wash over him, and letting it flood his senses. A deep rumble of pleasure passed through him.

With a last, deep breath he opened his eyes and stiffened his posture. He would have to put her temporarily aside. He had work to do. The Hand had left him a message that they needed to meet tonight at _Cafe Chit Chat_ (he always laughed at that moniker). They had snagged Honsho and he was being made ready for Ibiki. Ibiki quietly left her and went out into the night.

The blood pounded through him in anticipation, as it always did before a particularly challenging interrogation. He was about to enter an arena of combat that he excelled in, and when he came across a worthy opponent he knew a secret thrill like no other. He really didn't care why Honsho did what he did- just that he did what he did was enough reason for him. The Hunt did hold appeal for him, but it was the Thrill of the Kill that what really held his appreciation, and he didn't care if that made him slightly psychopathic in a way. In truth he thought he wasn't psychopathic as much as sociopathic. Psychopaths don't know about rules; they cannot distinguish between right or wrong. Sociopaths know the rules and just don't care. He knew without a doubt that certain rules did not apply to Morino Ibiki.

**A/N:** Well, the next chapter ("Morino Ibiki's Bread and Butter") will take a few days – I want to investigate T and I a bit more – there is so much to read...Also, no more lemons for a bit because I need to build up some good tension between the two. Hence, Genma and maybe Anko or Iruka (or both?) will come into play. After the next chapter I will be at a slight fork in the road and I am not sure as to how I will deal with a few issues yet...Again, sorry for anything out of the ordinary that I may be doing to the Naruto Universe – hope that I am not upsetting anyone. Please send me an email if you think that I have been too wacked. Also – thanks for the fav's and all the hits(360) and how most of you have been kind enough to stick around. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 18

**Morino Ibiki's Bread and Butter**

_asato ma sad gamaya__  
__tamaso ma jyotir gamaya__  
__mrutyor ma amrtam gamaya_

From ignorance lead me to truth  
From darkness lead me to light  
From death lead me to immortality – Brhadaranyaka Upanisad, 1.3.28

_Certain rules did not apply to Morino Ibiki._

Morino Ibiki walked slowly but surely through the warehouse. He didn't need the time to collect his thoughts, but instead to savor the moment. He was about to enter No Man's Land: the human psyche. Interrogation was a study in human nature, and it required more than just confidence and creativity. A well trained Interrogator was deadly in the tactics of social influence. He knew how to exploit the human weaknesses of contrasting extremes; dominance and submission, control and dependence. He hoped that he wouldn't have to become physical though he knew that it was a very good probability, if just for the mere fact that he wanted (no, _needed_ ) to physically feel and see Honsho's pain in order to exact some form of revenge for what was done to Ayumu and Hiroshi.

The Band of the Hand had sent Ibiki a note earlier saying that they had nabbed Honsho Dai and they were readying him for Ibiki's arrival. He had found out upon arrival that it had been a very well executed plan by them. The PI had indeed gotten close to Honsho, so close that Honsho had taken a liking to her, and she had not stopped it. The PI and Honsho had gone out to dinner, where the Criminal also happened to be eating and the KMP was walking beat. It didn't take too much to have the ANBU bag him in a 'snatch and grab' as the man had stepped outside to have a smoke. The KMP took down the report from Honsho's 'terrified date' while the Criminal was the 'witness'. The Criminal said that he had seen a man of Honsho's description talking to a rough pair of thugs, but after that he had seen nothing more. In the end it had all gone down smooth as silk.

Ibiki thanked them all for their duty and they disbursed into the night; each going their separate ways, and never to unite again until duty called. Honsho Dai was left alone with Morino Ibiki.

Honsho was chained standing up in the cellar. He had not been touched in any other way. He was not even unbearably uncomfortable, or at least not yet. Aside from being held incommunicado for over five hours he had not been touched in any way. They knew that any form of physical contact would be not only at Ibiki's discretion, but more importantly it was his right to claim sole ownership.

Placed in front of Honsho was a simple chair, and nothing else. When Ibiki walked into the room and sat down in front of the chair, an amused look and smirk came to Honsho's face.

"Well, well – so we meet again, _Morino-san_. How amusing _and_ delightful," he said sarcastically. "I should have known that we would cross paths again, but I must say that I am somewhat confused..."

Ibiki smiled falsely back as well. He had turned the chair around so that he straddled it, and just quietly placed his forearms against it, and saying nothing. He knew that Honsho would start talking eventually, even if it wasn't about why he was there. He knew that Honsho was the type who liked the sound of his own voice, and who thought that his wit was funny to all.

Eventually Ibiki just asked seemingly innocuous questions, nothing out of the ordinary and certainly nothing about Honsho's captivity. What Ibiki was surreptitiously doing was watching Honsho's eyes. He was getting a baseline for truth and lies. Through years of practice Ibiki knew that when recalling true statements a person would unconsciously look to the right. Looking to the left meant an active reflection of the cognitive center, which meant a person was actively making something up or lying. He was also gathering information on the subtle hints that his body showed in posture, even though he was tied up. Honsho had a tendency to tighten his fingers when agitated or lying. After a half hour of innocuous question Ibiki had decided that he had waited long enough.

"Honsho, I am curious as to why you thought that you would get away with the break in last week, your co-conspirators certainly didn't think that. In fact, they didn't seem too surprised when they got caught."

Honsho merely narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Ah, Morino-san, you forget that I too know the techniques of interrogation, and that your little ploys will not work on me..."

Ibiki nodded his head slightly, "Maybe, maybe not...it should be interesting to find out, don't you agree? Let us see if a man in your _lowly_ position has the ability to stand against someone with the training and experience like myself, shall we? Maybe the KMP has talent that needs to be excavated."

"ANBU is not the only game in town," Honsho said cryptically.

"We might not be the only game in town, but we certainly are the only one that matters," Ibiki replied absently.

Honsho narrowed his eyes and glared at Ibiki smugly. "For now, Morino-san. For now…But Life is fluid and ever-changing. The Wheel of Destiny is forever turning, and the fly on top today will be the fly on the bottom tomorrow."

Ibiki raised a brow and cocked his head to the side. "I wouldn't bet the farm on _that_ adage because Fate has a tendency to laugh at probabilities."

"_All_ great dynasty's and empire's fall eventually, and it will only be a matter of time before ANBU falls as well," Honsho said amiably.

Ibiki laughed and narrowed his gaze at his captive. "Maybe, maybe not. But I can tell you with certainty that it won't be falling to wrack and ruin anytime soon, and certainly not in _your_ limited lifetime."

Honsho closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can _still_ smell it… I can still smell the shit, the piss, and the fear from earlier," Honsho said opening his eyes and giving his captor a sly grin. "Perfume to men such as ourselves, no?"

Ibiki rubbed a finger over his chin and seemed to contemplate Honsho seriously. "What a juvenile statement that is. An inexperienced interrogator will _always_ immediately choose physical pain over a psychological gain. That is a mistake that only the green, the stupid, or the sadistic make. Any interrogator worth his job knows that. So, which are you? I don't think that you lack experience, but I certainly do see you as being imprudent or sadistic. Or, maybe a bit of both? Finding out what I have so far I am leaning more toward _that_ theory."

"But one _does_ get a 'psychological gain' from immediate pain, doesn't one? It is a form of 'wake up' call that immediately tells your captive that you mean business."

The two men spoke offhandedly and with a certain amount of congeniality as if they were having a cordial dinner and discussing mundane events.

Shaking his head as if the statement proved his point Ibiki gave a great sigh of dejection. "No, immediate pain does nothing but shut down the thought process and throws the body into a survival mode. All the brain can think about is making sure that it survives, and in order to do that the brain will say whatever it has to in order to accomplish that fact."

"Which many times is the truth."

Ibiki raised a brow speculatively. "Are you giving me leave to torture you? How interesting. I must say, you are the first person that has _asked _for extreme physical violence against their person. Maybe you are really just a masochist at heart?"

Honsho's lips thinned in displeasure.

"Well, let's try it my way first, shall we? If I don't get the answers that I want I _will _give in to your temptation and we shall see what kind of brutality I can think up."

Ibiki smiled affably at Honsho.

"But first, tell me why you thought that you would get away with it, for curiosity's sake mind you."

Honsho said nothing. Ibiki didn't really care, but he knew that Honsho wouldn't be silent for long.

"I think that you _wanted_ to get caught, I think that you _wanted_ Ayumu and Hiroshi – and let's not deny that you knew them during your youth- to know that it was _you_. Why else would you have hit her with your KMP ring? I think that your need for some sort of recognition is the answer."

Ibiki sat back and waited. He didn't have to wait long. Honsho laughed loud and strong, and the look in his eyes was nothing short of defiant.

"I _wanted_ to get caught? I _wanted_ Ayumu and Hiroshi to know that it was me? Tsk, tsk, Morino-san...how diverting. You have to try better then _that_..."and he laughed again.

Ibiki calmly stood up and walked up to Honsho, and as much bravado as Honsho displayed he couldn't disguise the slight bit of moisture forming on his upper lip. He knew who he was dealing with, and they weren't in the 'usual' business setting for both men. He did his best though to keep staring at Morino's face, his eyes black and dead. He kept the stare until Ibiki with a quick jab with his thumb broke Honsho's bottom left floating rib away from his vertebrae. Of all the ribs to break they were the most painful when broken. Once broken they were not connected anymore to anything and just hung in the thoracic cavity, painfully scrapping against the lungs and thorax. Ibiki went and sat back down, and patiently waited.

There wasn't any blood yet to spit out, just an unbearable burning, and since Honsho couldn't place an arm against his side to cradle it he was more than uncomfortable. He was in agony. Yet still he said nothing. That was fine with Ibiki; he had a ways to go anyway.

"I really don't care _why _you carried any animosity towards them, towards Ayumu. It was rather foolish on your part really, and especially after seeing that Ayumu was under my protection. I would have expected something a bit more 'professional' and better planned from a man of your standing in the KMP. You besmirch our profession as a whole..." Ibiki shook his head sadly and looked away.

Honsho was if nothing else an arrogant man. Ibiki's jab at his lack of professionalism and intelligence struck the raw nerve that Ibiki had hoped for. His fists started to clench in suppressed rage.

Honsho just snarled at Ibiki but still managed to not physically lash out.

"You are a _fool_ Morino if you think that this was about _Ayumu_..."

Ibiki knew better than to fall for _that_ old trick...he once again just got up calmly and placed a well-planned and hard jab to Honsho's solar plexus. This _did_ cause some blood and vomit to come forth. Ibiki just as placidly went and sat back down. Ibiki just sat and stared with a raised eyebrow and a slightly amused expression on his face. He could wait all night if need be, he had the time. Ibiki at one point even casually rubbed some dirt off his boot on the leg of the chair. He acted as if he was just waiting in a bored manner for some unimportant matter to pass.

By now Honsho _was _getting uncomfortable. The pain in his side and the punch to the solar plexus was starting to cause major discomfort. But he thought that he could deal with it. He even was fantasizing about planning an escape. His survival instinct had kicked in and was hoping for only the right moment to present itself.

Almost as if he could hear Honsho's thoughts Ibiki smiled, looking Honsho right in the face. That disconcerted Honsho – a lot. Ibiki just shook his head almost pityingly. "No, you _will not_ get a chance and you _will not_ escape."

When Ibiki got up again and made his way to Honsho he could definitely see Honsho tense in anticipation of his next act of punishment. Ibiki never wavered and broke the other floating rib, but this time slowly as if savoring the act. The crack and Honsho's scream seemed to reverberate in the room. Honsho now lost control of his bladder, and the mixture of blood, vomit, and urine pervaded the room, and mixing with those of his predecessors. Ibiki just casually shrugged and sat back down, and waited for Honsho to catch his breath.

Honsho was by now in major discomfort. With the broken ribs and the pain still evident from his solar plexus jab he felt like he couldn't draw enough air. His legs were starting to give out, but he knew that if he were too loose his footing and collapse the pain would increase exponentially, he even might suffocate. He wasn't going to give in, certainly not yet. He wanted Ibiki to _know_, and by knowing be _damned_. You see, Honsho himself had done some 'investigating' on his own. He had found that by trailing Ayumu he had been lead to Ibiki, unwittingly. Watching them had shown even more new information. Ibiki was _fucking_ Ayumu. That was news in and of itself. Who knew that the psychopathic freak and the retarded looser would find each other and strike up a relationship? He was amused by the perverse, but that was just _too_ good...But he had never planned on Ibiki being so quick or so clever in tracking him _this_ fast. He _still _had things to plan...In that respect he had to admire Morino Ibiki, the man moved like a shark smelling blood. Ah well, at least he would be able to have the last laugh...

Honsho gave a strange parody of a cackle and a snarl. He couldn't _wait_ to see the look on Ibiki's face when he told him what he really was there to hear.

"You think that you are so clever, Morino. But what _you_ don't know is that while I may only be living right now on borrowed time, _your_ time left on this earth will be a _living_ Hell..."

"Oh, really?"

Honsho could barely stay awake from all the pain; he seemed to be floating on a cloud of it. But he wouldn't pass out; he _needed_ to be awake when he saw Ibiki hear the news. "OK, I'll give you what you want...ready?"

Ibiki just raised an eyebrow, looking almost bored.

Honsho didn't care; _he_ would wipe that smug look off the bastard's face...

"You think that I did all that because of the _retard_? You think that I did it because of the _fag_? Nooooo – I did it because of _you_, Morino. I did it because of what you will _now_ have to do. Whatever happens to me now will be worth it"

Ibiki's expression never changed, but he knew _exactly_ what Honsho was getting at, and deep down inside his heart turned to cold stone. He knew it now too.

"I knew all about you and Ayumu, what a prize _that was_ when I found out! What a prize it is to know that if me – a _simple_ KMP officer - can get to your _pr__ecious _Ayumu then I wonder _who_ _else_ can? And I wonder what they could do to her...I _wonde_r how she would look with scars all over her body...after screaming for hours in agony..."

Ibiki had heard enough. In a way, he had even slightly anticipated the possibilities, but his time with her had just been too wonderful, and he had been too greedy...

As Ibiki got up to take his final walk to Honsho, the man sensed it and started to give his parting shot before the end.

"It ought to be interesting to see what you do now – you'll have to give her up or watch her get killed because of you. Either way you are _damned_..." and with that final message he knew no more as Ibiki rammed the heel of his hand into Honsho's nose, driving bone shards up into Honsho's brain and effectively and quickly killing him.

Ibiki just turned his back to Honsho and contemplated his last words. Yes, he would have to give her up. Certainly if someone like Honsho could get to him through Ayumu then almost anyone else could as well. He had no choice, he had no options. He had to protect Ayumu, and no matter the cost to either of them. Yes, he certainly was damned.

Later that night Ibiki walked back to his house with heavy steps and an even heavier heart. This would be the worst thing that he would ever have to endure, and even more so the cruelest thing that he would ever have to do. He had decided to be honest only up to a point – no need for her to become frightened. The pain of yet another cruelty would be enough of a burden for her to carry. He would carry the rest. He would carry the burden alone and for the rest of his dark life. He knew that she would get over it – eventually. She was much stronger then she gave herself credit for. Besides, he really wasn't worth anyone's tears.

When he came to her house it was early dawn. Morino Ibiki walked into Tanaka Ayumu's house and woke her to a new day. Then he proceeded to walk out of her life forever.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 19

**Birds of a Feather**

_Morino Ibiki walked into Tanaka Ayumu's house and woke her to a new day. Then he proceeded to walk out of her life forever._

**[Ayumu]**

It had been three weeks since Hiroshi had come home, and he was well on his way to a full recovery. He still didn't go to the school to teach, but instead he had opted for the more practical avenue of having his student's come to their house instead. Everyone loved it; the student's just loved Hiroshi and the novelty of having classes at their favorite sensei's home, Hiroshi loved his students and just being alive, and Ayumu loved how all the excitement kept her busy. Busy from not having to be questioned by Hiroshi (and Fujiwara-san) and busy from not thinking too much about Ibiki.

When he had left her home three weeks ago she was stunned and amazed. She had been stunned that he had made a certain amount of sense about their relationship being a danger to them, and amazed that she managed to hold onto her sanity. She had somehow managed not to lose it (of course, she had been woken out of a deep sleep at the crack of dawn, the bastard certainly knew how to work it) and had taken the news somewhat calmly for her. She just samurai'd up and nodded her head. No tears, no yelling. She wasn't going to beg and plead, and it wasn't like she never thought that something like this _wouldn't_ happen. It was only a matter of time. It was inevitable. She knew all along deep in her heart that he would eventual figure out that she wasn't right in one way or another for him. The only question that she had asked him was that if she had been Nin would he have still done the same thing. There was just silence, and to her that said it all. Once again she was a disappointment.

But when she had a free moment and her mind maliciously turned to Ibiki she would almost start to shake with the pain. Yet she managed to always beat it down, those feelings of loss and terrible, terrible heart ache. He was all she had ever wanted in someone. Unfortunately, she wasn't all that he had wanted in someone. Once again she felt expendable. She never quite knew what Ibiki saw in her to begin with, maybe it was just the sex..._You got him off, that was all, _he brain told her snidely_. Anything h__e said during sex...well, people say the damnedest things during sex I've heard, _she said to herself trying to make excuses. She always got back to thinking about what type of woman best complimented him, and it certainly wasn't her. He really was just being nice she thought and not trying to make her feel too foolish. If she had been Nin then maybe, just _maybe_ they would have stood a chance. As usual she had ended up being too much work for someone.

In the end Ayumu had ruthlessly put herself back into her work. She was back teaching her classes, she was back at her work shop and working on commissions, and she was even about to start a wall mural for a rich patron of the school who admired her work. She kept herself busy almost twenty-four hours a day. She also managed to make everyone – including herself- think that she was fine. All she had told Hiroshi and Fujiwara-san was that her and Ibiki had come to the agreement that maybe their relationship wasn't what they thought. Nothing more, nothing less. Neither Hiroshi nor Fujiwara-san said anything; they just looked at each other and continued on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. But Ayumu knew them both too well to know that they knew something was up, but at least they had the grace to keep it to themselves. That was the best that she could hope for right now. Amazingly she wasn't too bitter or even too down on herself. She just felt numb inside most of the time. It was like she knew that she wasn't up to many people's standards and she just couldn't spare the energy anymore to care. She had her few friends and she had her art. That was more than most people had and she was grateful for it.

Thankfully she also didn't see hide nor hair (and she laughed at that saying being applied to Ibiki) of him. He must have gone back to working his odd hours, and since she was rarely home and she herself kept odd hours their paths never crossed. She didn't even pretend to ignore him; she still did yard work out back and refused to play the martyr. There was _L__ife Before Ibiki_ and there would be _Life After Ibiki_ as well. It just hurt _so much_ sometimes...

**[Ibiki]**

It had been three weeks for Ibiki and it still didn't seem to get any better. He knew that he had done the _right_ thing, the _safe_ thing, but it didn't seem like it. Ibiki had once again totally immersed himself in his job, almost like he had before he had met _her_. He was working almost constantly, so much so that he had even spent a few nights sleeping in his office. But he never really slept. Instead he thought of her, and that night three weeks ago when he had woken her up and told her that he was leaving – forever.

He was somewhat surprised at her response, or lack of. She was stoic, but also resigned. Like she knew that something like this was going to happen. It had been like she had been waiting all along for the other shoe to drop. There were no tears, pleading, or even debating. She was calm and almost cool. The only thing she had asked about was if she had been like those other women – _those Nin_- would he still have acted in such a way. He couldn't tell her, he _wouldn't_ tell her the truth. The answer in one word was: no. With someone with training he would have had more confidence; he wouldn't have been so _scared _and_ insecure_. He could see the final nail going in her coffin; she looked defeated, and he had been the one to do it. She had just nodded her head and turned away. He had been the one to justify her pain and fears. He had been the one to rip off her scab of insecurity and leave it open to the air. She was all that he had ever wanted in anyone, in a woman. He just wasn't the man that she needed. Even with all his skill and strength he just wasn't enough for her. She needed someone more like her. He had too many marks against him.

But that didn't stop _his_ pain. When he had brief moments of inactivity (and he made sure that they were few and far between) he would think about her. He would think about them. He missed her so, so much. He missed her laughter, her frankness, and her deep commitment to those around her. Ibiki certainly missed their physical relationship; he missed how she put all of herself into their love making. She was so responsive to his touch that she was all his fantasies come true. But most of all he missed her ability to accept him, Morino Ibiki. She saw the man, and not the ruthless, asshole Interrogator that most of Konoha feared and avoided. She saw something in him that kept her coming back again and again. He knew that he would _never_ have anyone like her again in his life. But it had to be done and he once again brushed those selfish thoughts aside and did his job for the village. No matter the cost.

So both Ayumu and Ibiki went their separate ways. People knew something was off, but not enough to push the issues (with Ibiki people were just too afraid to ask him something so personal) and life went on.

**[Hiroshi]**

Hiroshi had had enough. If his kitten wanted to tell him that all was well, then she could till her heart's content. But_ he_ knew better. He knew that something _terrible_ must have happened; something so terrible that it would have split them apart in such a way. No, his kitten was much too calm and serene about the whole thing. But what she didn't know was that walls were thin and there were some nights that he could hear her crying in the bedroom next door, and that the next morning she would appear wan and listless from not enough sleep. Ayumu was strong and resilient, he would give her that. She worked constantly (and as if he didn't know why) and tried to make life as normal as possible. She even tried to avoid him! _Him_, Hamada Hiroshi who was practically her life partner! She could try all she wanted to but it was futile in the end. Hiroshi got what Hiroshi wanted and he wanted Morino Ibiki back with Ayumu. He could only imagine what Ibiki was going through.

Hiroshi didn't think that he would approach Ibiki, just yet. Besides, the man was avoiding everyone it seemed. Fujiwara-san had said that Ibiki always kept odd hours, but these were even odd for him. Hiroshi thought that it was time that he and Fujiwara-san have a little talk...

"Fujiwara-san, we need to talk." Hiroshi said to Fujiwara-san the next day. He had visited the studio when he knew that Ayumu wouldn't be there and Fujiwara-san would, hoping to get the woman to spill whatever she knew. Fujiwara-san was just as worried about Ayumu, and even to an extent Ibiki. She liked Ibiki, he could tell. The two of them were warped and sardonic enough to practically be Mother and Son. It was scary at times how alike they were.

Fujiwara-san was once again looking like some demon as she forged more metal in her fire. Hiroshi never got tired of seeing her thusly, looking like some devil's spawn. He never could quite figure out what the late Fujiwara-san saw in the woman...

"Hiroshi, there is nothing that we can do for them except to let them come to their own realization that they belong together. Our interference will only hamper things. Besides, I gave Ibiki-kun a talk not too long before things went down the shitter, so he knows how I feel. Hell, I did the same thing that he did once – I broke things off between my Dearly Departed and myself at one time. I told Ibiki how he would suffer, and only by suffering will he come to see the error of his ways." Fujiwara-san nodded sagely to her own advice, and seemed proud of it.

Hiroshi was slightly taken aback. He had _no idea_ that maybe it was _Ibiki_ who broke it off. He knew Ayumu's deep seated insecurities and he had thought that she had been the one to do it...

"What makes you think that _Ibiki_ was the one to break things off? I could have sworn that it was mostly Ayumu, you know how she has always felt inferior to people. Her boldness has always been an act – the more the guff the bigger the bluff is the way she is."

Fujiwara-san looked at Hiroshi and just shook her head sadly. He really was clueless sometimes. As bright and devil-brained as he was he certainly could be dumb as a box of rocks at times.

"What _I_ think happened stemmed from the two of you getting hurt. I think that whatever Ibiki found out scared him, and for a man like Ibiki to get scared, to get scared _for _Ayumu, must have been something great. It also shows how much he thinks of her. If she meant any less he would have just taken his chances I think. He doesn't seem like the type of man who takes the considerations of others to heart too often. And let me tell you something else," and she gave Hiroshi such a beady-eyed stare that even he stayed silent. "During our little 'heart to heart' I told Ibiki to get whoever hurt the two of you and make them suffer. And I meant it. _No one_ touches my children and walks away." She stood before Hiroshi short and proud as she said this, with an almost evil gleam to her eyes.

Hiroshi, for all his jaded outlook on life was for once rendered speechless. He felt a tightening in his chest at this rare out-pouring of devotion from the old bat. He felt the same way as her, and he was glad.

"So, do you think that Ibiki found whoever committed the crime and that for some reason he is _still_ afraid?"

Fujiwara-san cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. She really had no idea, but she thought that he probably did. Ibiki seemed like a man on a mission, and she thought that there was probably very little if anything that escaped or even scared him. She could read Ibiki like a book. He was no stranger to her, and no matter how closed and guarded he seemed. As she had said, the two of them were birds of a feather. They protected their territory like hawks. She also didn't need anyone to tell, or as it happened one time to see it with their own two eyes, their attraction to each other. Hell, it was probably a lot more then attraction or even lust. What they had was genuine, just like what her and her husband had. They were like a mated pair – the only thing that should pull them asunder was death, and she thought that _death_ was the key word.

But it really wasn't something for her or Hiroshi to get involved in. They - _Ibiki_- needed to come to the point of absolute despondency on their own. They needed to really feel the loss before something could be done. Unfortunately, there were some very rough days ahead for them both. Like before though, if things got _too_ out of hand _she_ would step in. Sometimes people just needed the help of a good, swift kick in the ass before they saw the light.

"There has to be _something_ that we can do," Hiroshi said firmly. "I cannot- _will not_- allow two people that I care about so much just suffer in silence."

Fujiwara-san didn't know if she should hug him, or just clobber him silent. For being such a brat most times Hiroshi was a fiercely loyal and loving friend. And as much as she berated and bemoaned Hiroshi most days she knew how lucky she was to be counted as one of his real friends.

"I think that Morino Ibiki did what Morino Ibiki had to do. Just drop it, for now, but also know that I am keeping a close eye on things, and that I will only let it all go so far..." She nodded again wisely and turned away from Hiroshi to finish her task at hand.

Hiroshi left her with even more questions than when he arrived. He now had a lot more things to mull over. If their- _Ayumu's_- life was in jeopardy in some way he needed to know. But at the same time he felt secure, knowing that even though Ibiki wasn't obviously in their lives he still was somehow watching over them. He knew that Ibiki hadn't _really _turned his back on them. Ibiki was a man that once his loyalty and friendship were given it was never withdrawn. He knew that somehow Ibiki was still watching over them, and more importantly over Ayumu.

**[Hiraku]**

Ibiki was up in the darkness of his apartment's bedroom watching Ayumu clean up the back yard. It seemed that her wrist and fingers were almost better, and he couldn't see any bruises on her face anymore. He smiled softly as he looked at her hair. If it wasn't wild and untamed before it certainly was now. Though it came to just below chin level it curled riotously around her face in big, bouncy curls. He closed his eyes thinking about how his hands missed running through them. If he adored her body then he was fascinated by her hair. When he opened them again he could see the rays from the setting sun hit it, causing her hair to gleam in browns, amber, and even reds. She had temporarily stopped and turned to the see the last of the sun. Her eyes also captured the golden rays, and the amber in them seemed to glow. She truly was a work of art.

Ayumu let the last rays of the sun hit her full on. When she looked at the sun and felt its warmth she was glad. It helped to warm the chill deep within her. It took everything that she had within her not to turn and look up into Ibiki's apartment. She swore that she could feel him watching her. It was something that she felt in her soul. No matter what he might have said and done, he still must have felt _something_ for her. All that she could do was hope; hope that maybe someday he would want her again. And then maybe, just maybe she could try and prove her worth to him. Holding on to that last ray of hope inside her she watched the end of one day start to slowly turn into another.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 20

**Artsy-Fartsy**

_Holding on to that last ray of hope inside her she watched the end of one day start to slowly turn into another._

Ayumu walked the streets of Konoha looking for Genma. His landlord had said the he wasn't there, but was probably at one of his three usual watering holes. She was on her way to the third. The first two had been pretty skeevey to say the least... Honestly, he _never_ failed to amaze her. They had been filled with non-nin tramps looking to get laid by Nins, and she had immediately been pigeon-holed when she had said that she had been looking for Genma. Is there anyone in this town that he _hadn't _banged? How did the man do it? How did he not have a social disease? He _was_ good-looking and he _was_ a lot of fun, but still...Well, upwards and onwards (to use a Genma-phrase). She hoped that with this final place that she would hit pay-dirt as she really, _really_ needed to find him...

When she arrived at the Tipsy Kunoichi Tavern she finally found what she was looking for. There he was lounging in the back with a few friends, and more importantly still sober. Great! She needed him to remember when he made his promise to her. Everyone at his table looked up at her as she approached them and one even elbowed Genma to get his attention. Genma looked over and a bright, genuine smile filled his face.

"_Babe_! How goes it? Come on over here and sit next to me," he said patting an empty space kitty-corner to his at the end of the table. She leaned down and placed a big, wet, loud kiss against his cheek. He did the same to hers. They couldn't help but giggle stupidly at each other.

Right away everyone at the table knew something was up. Genma _never_ treated women like that. He was physical to be sure, but never this playful. Or even to a degree this comfortable, like they had known each other for years. Expressions ranged from amused to avidly curious.

Ayumu put her bag on the chair, sat down, and then was introduced all around. She was somewhat too nervous to quite remember people's names correctly. She found herself sitting next to an openly friendly dark haired man with a strange scar across his nose and who worked as a teacher at the Nin Academy. Next to him sat a very strange, verbose man with a bowl haircut who loudly and vigorously shook her hand. Across from him and next to Genma sat a handsome silver-haired, one-eyed man who had temporarily put his book down to openly check her out. And next to him sat a sharp-eyed, spiky haired woman who appeared to be Ayumu's own age look at her with undisguised interest.

She certainly felt out of her element. As they were dressed as Jounin in their fatigues, she was dressed like (and felt like) a bohemian hobo. Her t-shirt was dark orange and her jean jacket had a few jeweled broaches on the lapel (she also noticed a few paint brushes that she had stuck in the breast pocket with horror, but didn't take them out anyway). Her jean pants were tight around her hips but flared softly around her shoes, and she had painted vines running down the side. And her hair? Well, it was as usual in soft curls all over her head and in her face. She couldn't wait for it to grow out...Yup – she stuck out like a sore thumb here. But like she really cared anymore...

Genma introduced Ayumu as his cousin, and looks of surprise filled their faces. They really had never met any of his family, and as long as they had known him. The man next to her seemed to become obviously interested when Genma said that she was a teacher at the Hiraku Academy for Gifted Young Artists.

Genma reached over and pulled a few curls playfully, and which Ayumu immediately smacked his hand away grinning.

"Nice 'doo kiddo, what gives? Your hair used to be half way down your back."

"Change of pace – now, I am here for a _serious_ reason. Otherwise I wouldn't have gone to _two_ dives already looking for you...Honestly Gen, is there anyone that you haven't boinked living in this town? It seems like you get to be more of a floozy each time we meet..."

He seemed to contemplate this seriously and then turned to her with a big grin, "I am waiting for them to place a bronze statue of my cock and balls in a tribute to my manhood."

Ayumu rolled her eyes while everyone else laughed or was just embarrassed for her. She was used to it with Genma, and anyway – they constantly encouraged nonsense from each other.

"Well, what a nice segue into why I am here...Remember my friend Lilia? You know, the one you canoodled with in my bathroom when I moved in to my new home..." She eyed him with a certain amount of rancor.

Genma drew a blank stare. Ayumu smacked him upside the head to try and rattle the thought down.

"Ow! Ok, ok..._now_ I remember...boy was _that_ a lot of fun!"

"Yeah, a lot of fun fumigating the place afterwards..." Ayumu replied with a mock scowl.

Genma just laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, so?"

"Well, do you remember anything else from that night? Or should I say the next morning?"

Genma gave her another blank look but kept his head out of her reach.

"Like maybe you woke up feeling a bit itchy south of the border?"

Genma had a look of horror on his face and a few sniggers could be heard around the table.

"_Holy Fuck_! Did she have _crabs_?! Do I need to get my junk looked at?!"

Ayumu shook her head sadly. "No, but your 'junk' being looked at might be taken care of on its own if you don't do something about it...That 'itch' you felt was from the remnants of the plaster cast..." She let that sink in. Everyone looked at her and then everyone but Genma started to roar with laughter. Genma still didn't get it. Looks like she would have to spell it out...

"Genma, she took a _mold_ of your manhood and now it sits, with about thirty others on a shelf in a room of her home. Soon to be put on display at an Art Opening entitled 'Sake Memories'. Do you get it _now_?"

What she loved most about Genma was that he could always roll with the punches and turn anything around to his advantage. He smiled widely.

"Well _alright_! Though they really deserves an Opening all their own – they deserve _the entire_ spotlight."

"Genma, imagine my _horror_ at seeing your- _stuff_- sitting on a shelf! Then imagine my _revulsion_ at having to place a base coat on them..."Ayumu truly looked grossed-out, but Genma just laughed madly.

"Well, I am sure that it only took a matter of seconds to paint, considering the small size of his 'junk'," drawled the silver-haired man.

"Fuck off, _Hatake_," Genma said giving his friend a none-too-friendly finger.

Ayumu laughed nervously and looked at the table with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Well, it really only did take a few seconds as I didn't want to touch it any longer than I had too…"

The silver-haired man nodded and scratched at the cloth covering his face. "That is what most of the women say when having to touch it as well."

Genma threw the man another bird. "_Again_, Hatake, _fuck off_…"

The silver-haired Nin looked at Ayumu with his one good eye and winked.

Ayumu blushed and cleared her throat nervously.

"Either way, Genma, your _stuff_ is not the issue here- if you want them on public display who am I to stop you? It's not like they all ready practically aren't ... No, I also happened to see _Hiroshi's_ on display there as well..."

Genma looked confused. "But Hiroshi is gay. What is _he_ doing there amongst all the Studly Do-Rights?"

Ayumu just shrugged her shoulders but smiled. "I think that Hiroshi, for one night and one night only, was pinch hitting for you guys, and wanted to see what all the fuss was about that you 'straights' were bragging about..."

Genma and Ayumu laughed, but she quickly stopped and grabbed Genma's hand with her own.

"Gen- _you_ have to tell Hiroshi. I think that it is the kind of thing that a guy should break to another guy...no matter how close we are it really is a 'guy thing'. Right?"

Genma gave her a dead-panned look.

"And you have to do it _soon_ – the opening is next week."

Genma still dead-panned. He really didn't look too pleased.

"Aw, Ayu – why _me_?"

"Because you love us both, and besides – I'll make your life a living Hell..."

"And you don't already?"

"Maybe so, but if you think that I am bad now..." she finished seriously.

Genma put his head down in defeat and tried to look up at her with puppy dog eyes. Ayumu wasn't moved in the least. She was used to all of Genma's tricks by now. Besides, she really didn't want to be the one to tell Hiroshi...

"Genma, do it for _family._..and if you don't do it I will sic Fujiwara-san on you, PDQ," she threatened.

Genma reared back in true horror. He had had dealings with Fujiwara-san before. She was probably one of the few women besides Ayumu that wouldn't put up with his shit. He weighed his options.

"When?"

Ayumu grinned widely and patted him on the arm. "Atta boy! How about coming over to dinner some night very, very soon? I can 'slip away' and you can break the news. You don't have to worry about anything, once Hiroshi hears the news Lilia is dead meat..."

Both Genma and Ayumu grinned evilly to each other. They knew that once Hiroshi heard about the exhibit he would be on full alert and in full payback mode. He wouldn't tolerate such a thing for long. It would be interesting to see what he would have in mind.

"I'll pop over tomorrow night – _tonight_ I am _busy_."

"I'm free to come over for dinner tonight," the silver-haired man said boldly.

Ayumu gave a nervous laugh and tried to laugh it off.

"Shit, Kakashi, what the fuck," Genma said giving the man a stern look. Turning back to Ayumu he patted her hand. "I will be there, never fear."

Ayumu gracefully conceded, stood and started to make her exit good-byes, when Genma snagged her purse – a wicked grin on his face. Ayumu looked down with a curious smile. She knew what was coming.

"Hey Babe, haven't you _forgotten_ something?"

Ayumu raised a brow and smirked. "Oh?"

Genma made a 'give it up' motion with his hand. "Come on, come on – gimme – _now_."

"What are you, _five_? I have to go – I have students running amok without me, and I have to get them started on a mural...I have no more time for _you._.."

"I know that you have it, so just give- it – to – me. You _always_ have one for me..." he started to whine, still holding his hand out.

Ayumu raised a brow and went into her bag, pulled out some cloth and threw it at him. "There, you Big Baby. Now I really have_ to go_."

Genma crowed in triumph and opened the cloth. Every time that he and Ayumu met she _always _gave him a t-shirt that she had designed _specifically_ for him. He looked forward and treasured each and every one.

As Ayumu was leaving the bar she could hear shouts of laughter coming from the table behind her. Genma had opened the t-shit and was proudly displaying it. The t-shirt was plain white with a large copy of a 'My Name Is' name tag logo, and underneath it in the name section she had printed his name as: _Man Whore_.

"Hey Babe! That's _Mister_ Man Whore to you!"

Leave it to Genma to always get the last word...Ayumu turned with a gleam in her eye, a large smile on her face, and gave a friendly salute as she exited the bar.

As Ayumu stood outside the bar figuring out which way was the fastest to her students she heard the door to the bar open behind her. She moved slightly out of the patron's way when she heard a voice next to her.

"That was a great t-shirt."

She turned in surprise and saw that it was the man who had sat next to her. Didn't he say his name was Iruka?

"A great shirt for a great man," she replied laughing.

He laughed as well. He had a very open and friendly personality. His hands where casually in his pockets and he stood next to her smiling. Ayumu couldn't help but smile back.

"Where are you off to? Maybe I can walk with you?"

"I have to make a bee-line for my students. I have them preparing a site for a mural that I am doing, and thirteen year-old boys can get into mischief pretty quickly..."

Iruka laughed and nodded his head in agreement. When Ayumu told him where she was headed to he pointed and said that he would walk with her, if she didn't mind, and seeing that he was headed back that way to the Academy.

Ayumu nodded in agreement and they continued towards their goal. They talked a lot of teaching and a little of art. Ayumu told Iruka of her run-in with the Law (leaving Ibiki out of it entirely) and what had lead up to it. Iruka looked amazed, but then had to stop and catch his breath from laughing.

"Are you _serious_?!"

Ayumu nodded and grinned widely. "Honestly Iruka, you should have seen the sketches. They were fantastic pieces of art, but my God! There were big breasts and bottoms all over the place! But I have a commitment to my Boys, and I hope that maybe I set at least one of them straight...Pre-pubescent, boy-geniuses are constant work, but I wouldn't trade any one of them."

Iruka smiled at her love of her students and teaching. He could understand it and certainly sympathize with her plight. He certainly had his own hands full most of the time.

They made quick time to her site, and Iruka stayed a few more minutes as he was introduced to her students and learned about the mural. He was fascinated, and not only by the mural. He found that he really enjoyed walking and talking with Ayumu. She had an open, breezy, and no-nonsense air about her. After looking at her sketch of what the mural would be he had to admire her talent as well. She was a Master to be sure.

The area to be painted was the side of a two story house that had a small but inviting yard at its side, rather than in back. The yard was fenced in to allow for privacy so the owners could enjoy their mural, but the mural was tall enough so people on the street would also be able to not only get a good glimpse of her art but appreciate it as well. The scene that the owner's had chosen was of an underwater sea-scape; it teemed with life. Not only were there fishes and mammals, but aquatic mer-people as well. It was all boldly provocative but tasteful, and extremely beautiful to behold.

Just like the woman standing next to him.

She certainly was like no other woman that he had ever known before, even if his experience with women was pretty limited. Iruka found himself smiling just because she was smiling. He also knew that if he was going to pursue her in any way then he would have to start sooner rather than later, as he had not been blind to the looks that Kakashi had been giving her. The minute that Ayumu had joined them Iruka could tell that the other man had more than a passing interest in her. And as time had passed Kakashi's interest in her had only grown. It took a lot for a man like Kakashi to put his ever-present red book down and focus on something else. Iruka had also noticed how Kakashi's attention had _never_ strayed from the woman. Kakashi generally treated women in an off-handed way; he never seemed to care one way or another as one way or another he knew that he could get laid. But _this_ time Kakashi had given her his entire attention, and had watched her like a delectable morsel.

Iruka found himself staying longer then he had planned. After Ayumu had given instructions to her students and they had started to apply the base coats for the painting she stood next to him and they continued where they left off. Their conversation was easy; there were no hitches or bumps that two people who had just met might have. They almost seemed like they had know each other for years.

Ayumu found that she liked talking to Iruka. He was a gentleman, but he was also a gentle man. Even though he was a Jounin and obviously trained in the art of killing she never felt intimidated by him. He was very nice. Safe and nice. Ayumu felt bad for labeling him as 'safe and nice' because that always seemed like a negative for some reason, and especially when applied to the opposite sex. It always brought out connotations of 'not interested', and in a way she wasn't. He certainly wasn't Ibiki. He certainly didn't have that edge to him that always drew her back to Ibiki. He seemed like the type who would put up with her shit, and that wasn't what she needed or wanted. She needed and wanted Ibiki, but _that _certainly wasn't going to happen anytime soon, if at all...

* * *

Across the street was a small and exclusive Inn. It was one that had few clientèle and was really nothing more than a meeting place for businessmen. There they could gather and have a quite, elegant lunch and discuss their planned events. Today, in the front room of the second floor was a meeting between a few ANBU. One of them just happened to be Ibiki. He had been standing by the window during a break when he noticed the commotion across the street. As he leaned against the window frame he saw who it was; Ayumu, Iruka, and some students were in the side yard of the residence across the street. Ibiki was taken aback at seeing not just Ayumu, but with _Iruka_ of all people. He had no idea that they even knew each other. In fact, he had no idea that they knew each other _so well_ as when he saw Iruka lean towards Ayumu and laugh at something she said Ibiki's hackles immediately raised.

_She belongs to me_, he thought immediately and almost jealously. _Not anymore she doesn't _he had to correct himself quickly and with bitterness. He watched them with a scowl starting to form on his face.

He gave a low and acrimonious laugh, and a small snarl started to form on his face. What a _joke_. How did a man like Iruka, and of all people, think that he could handle a woman like Ayumu...She would steam roll right over him. How would _he _be able to handle all the peccadilloes that she got herself into? How would _he _be able to get her out of them? _He_ certainly wouldn't know how to appreciate her fierceness, her out-bursts, her wide range of emotions. She would intimidate a man like _him_, and he would try and suppress a woman like _her_. She was a passionate woman, and in every sense of the word. Everything that she did she gave over one-hundred percent of herself. She didn't know how_ not_ to, and she expected the same from those around her.

When thinking of her passionate nature Ibiki's thoughts couldn't help but turn to the more physical. He started to imagine Ayumu and Iruka locked in a passionate embrace, he started to imagine Ayumu and Iruka just locked together period. It started to cause his blood to bubble. _That__ belongs to __me_, he thought heatedly. The idea of Ayumu beneath Iruka, grasping him with her body, and crying out his name as he pounded away at her (like _he_ could even do it _right _in the first place) caused Ibiki to _fume_. Who was Iruka to think that _he _could poach on _his_ territory?

_She...belonged...to...__him_!

But then Ibiki started to think rationally about the situation. He was out of the picture, and he had only himself to blame. It was him who had decided that they shouldn't- _couldn't_- be together, and if she wanted to find solace elsewhere...well, there was nothing that he could do about it. He was once again powerless when it came to her. He had gotten on with his life (and that caused him to laugh so nastily that others in the room looked at him strangely) and so should she. If she wanted Iruka then there was nothing that he was going to do about it. Ibiki gave one last look at the pair and returned to his meeting.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a humorous aside ~ I did have a friend who had his 'junk' plater-casted after a _very_ drunken night. It wasn't put on display, but enough of us saw it afterwards that it almost became a legend...Also, thank you for the 500 hits and how most of you have stuck with me so far. I hope that I am doing ok with this, please let me know if there is anything that I am doing wrong, could do better, or you would just like to see. Thanks! ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 21

**Sake Memories**

_He had gotten on with his life... and so should she._

Ayumu had settled herself in the booth with a book and the expectation of a good meal. She had decided that being there by herself was a lot better than where everyone else was right now...'Sake Memories' was going to go on as planned and without a hitch. She just shook her head in wonderment...

_Flashback_

Ayumu stared at both Genma and Hiroshi in pure amazement. She couldn't believe it. Both Genma and Hiroshi seemed not only calm but proud of the exhibit. She expected a _much_ different reaction from Hiroshi, but when Genma broke the news to him he seemed fine with it all.

"Are you telling me Hiroshi that you _don't mind_?!"

Hiroshi had an almost smug and pleased look to him. "No, why should I? I did it _willingly_, knowing what she would do eventually," and he eyed Genma with some pleased and Secret Man Look. "I _am _proud of them, they _are_ Works of Art. And besides," and here he slyly looked at Genma and sniggered, "it's like free advertisement."

Genma just laughed loudly, slapped him on the back and threw a conspiratorial arm around his shoulder. Both men looked at her like she was the daffy one. She would never understand men...

_End Flashback_

Well, she certainly didn't want to be there...it just grossed her out too much to see the genitalia of her friends and family on public display. The other thing that kind of burned her bucket was the fact that _Lilia_ could display such things and it was protected under some obscure 'Artistic Expression' law (the woman must have had an outstanding lawyer to pull _that one_ off) while _she_ got hauled in for questioning for just _talking_ about sex. It seemed ok to look at it, but talking about it seemed like a whole different matter. She added 'The Law' to _Things Ayumu will Never Understand_ list. She was just flabbergasted. So she found herself out on a Friday night alone with a book and a dinner on the way. Well, there were worst things that could happen, like being surrounded by the proud owners of a sexhibit going on.

She had asked Iruka if he had wanted to join her, but he had bowed out saying that he had scrolls to grade. She had given him a funny look and asked him if he was really not going to join her because he was going to bond with Hiroshi and Genma instead, and be in attendance to their Grand Unveiling. Iruka had plastered a look of horror on his face and shuddered.

When her thoughts turned to Iruka she seemed confused. She certainly wasn't looking for a boyfriend (if that's what you would call it...she certainly never thought of Ibiki as a boyfriend...) but he _was_ nice (yuck- there was that word again) to be around. He seemed steady and comfortable. She didn't think that he had a mean or confrontational bone in his body. They were just getting to know each other, and what she had found out so far was- _nice_. Sometimes he would stop by in the late afternoons when she was working on her mural and they would talk about their day. Or sometimes there would just be companionable silence. The one thing that was never there was a spark between them, or at least for her. She could sense his interest, and though she never really _discouraged_ it she certainly didn't really _encourage_ it. She just couldn't for some reason. She even felt slight twinges of guilt that maybe she was only doing this to help soothe her own bruised ego and heart. It really didn't seem fair to use such a nice man in such a way. She thought that if things progressed farther that the two of them would have a talk...

He once came over to the house and she had introduced him to Hiroshi, almost tacitly trying to get his opinion on the matter. Hiroshi was polite and as engaging as usual, but there also wasn't any spark of kinship as there had been between him and Ibiki. Ayumu knew that he _really_ liked Ibiki. They both had that dark edge to them, that sarcasm. When Iruka left Hiroshi merely looked at her and shook his head. It wasn't like he didn't like Iruka, he did, but it seemed like he knew that Iruka somehow came up short when matched up against Ibiki. It seemed like he was trying to silently tell her that he was not _the one_. Well, there wasn't anything that she could do about any of it, and she had to abide by Ibiki's decision. It was not up to her. It was all up to Ibiki.

Ayumu took a sip of her sake, ate some of her appetizers, and settled in to read. She was way behind and looked forward to this quiet time. She was sitting somewhat near the rear of the restaurant so she could have a bit more privacy. Though it was close to the kitchen it was out of the way and afforded her the luxury of not being too near other diners. She was just getting into her book when a loud, brassy laugh interrupted her reading. She looked up and was momentarily stunned. One of the people that she had met at the Tipsy Kunoichi Tavern came in, the young woman with spiky hair. She thought that she remembered her name as being Anko. But it was not the young woman that really grabbed her attention as much as it was her companion: _Ibiki_. Whatever she had said or done had also caused him to laugh; that distinct, low, and earthy laugh that caused shivers to run up and down her spine. The two settled in near the middle to front of the restaurant, and in line to the front door. She could feel the room get hot and almost claustrophobic.

Ayumu looked down at her book to get her thoughts in line because they were zooming around inside her a mile a minute. After she performed a few moments of heavy breathing she chanced to look up and caught Ibiki staring at her – _dead on_. She could feel her body shaking, and her face turning bright red. She could even feel sweat start to form on her upper lip, but somehow she managed not to cry, or worse – pass out. She _somehow_ even managed to civilly nod her head in greeting and look back down to her book as if it was all nothing out of the ordinary. But it was all just a sham, just like it had been these past weeks. Inside she felt like there was a tsunami raging. All she could think about was Ibiki sitting with another woman (a _Nin_, of course) and having a good time. It was all too much, and the emotions that were swirling around inside of her were about to break free. Ayumu felt herself close to losing total control. She would be _damned_ if she would let _him_ see it happen. So she threw money on the table and like a coward she walked quickly out the restaurant through the back way. She plowed unheeding through the kitchen (and the surprised cooks and serving staff) and into the night of the back alley behind the establishment. She ran a few steps around a corner in the alley and collapsed against the wall with her back against it. She put one hand over her mouth while the other helped to brace her possible slide down it. It was only then that she let the tremors and tears come full on. Her hand stifled her screams.

She just couldn't do it. She just couldn't understand why it had to happen like this. She thought that she partially understood his reasoning- that her safety was tantamount and that her association with him could compromise all that. She really did _try_ to understand it, but she just _couldn't_. She just couldn't turn her emotions on and off like a light switch. The impact that he had made on her was just too great and lasting, and she felt like the rug was once again whipped out from under her feet. She was again in a free-fall and with no idea when she would hit bottom. She had no idea why instead of the pain easing up it was just getting _worse_. Seeing him after such an absence had caused her careful little house of cards to come tumbling down. For the first time in her life she allowed herself this brief moment of self pity and cried her heart out. She felt like a coward, and worse a fool.

When Ibiki had looked up to see Ayumu he was shocked. He hadn't expected to run into her so soon and certainly not while he was with _another woman_. Ibiki could see every thought play across her mobile face: surprise, hurt, and embarrassment. He saw her give Anko an almost analyzing look and come to some sort of realization that she had once again fallen short of the mark. He could see all her fears and insecurities come to fruition. Ibiki could see her body become flushed and start to shake, and he could see her battle waging against it. She quickly lost it and retreated. It took everything that he had to not jump up and run over to her. He never felt so much like a shit then at that moment and time. He never wanted to take someone in his arms and comfort them like he did right then and there. Ayumu should _never_ have to feel those emotions when he was around, and he certainly shouldn't be the cause of them.

When she fled out the back (in order not to bypass him he noticed) he couldn't help but excuse himself and follow her. When he looked out back he could hear her muffled cries coming from around the corner. He walked towards them but stopped before turning the corner. He just couldn't intrude; he would only make it worse for her. Ibiki faced the wall and with both hands gripped it in frustration. He lowered his head and closed his eyes against her pain. And it was all because of him.

A great wave of doubt crashed over him. He wasn't sure anymore, was this _really_ all worth it? Was it worth it to see the woman that he cared for so deeply become so distraught? Was the _p__ossibility_ of a threat worth her _actual_ mental distress? He could hear her softy moan out his name, and his gut tightened. It took all his formidable training to not to rush around the corner and take her in his arms and pull her in close, letting his words and body soothe her fears and pain away. Ibiki started to convince himself that maybe, just _maybe_ it could all work out...but he forcefully tampered down _that_ idea. It was selfish on his part. He thought only of his great need for her, and not about her safety. If she had a broken heart then so be it, at least she was alive and in one piece. All he could do for her was bear silent witness to her break down, and carry that burden for her as well.

He could hear her sobs become so broken and uneven that they soon turned into heaves, and then heard her stomach empty its contents in the back alley. He could feel bile rise in his own throat. Ibiki took in a great gulp of air, not only to stop his own stomach from emptying its contents, but to help him stand up straight from the wall, turn around, and walk back into the restaurant.

[Later]

How Ayumu made it home she had no idea, most probably on some sort of auto pilot. Luckily there weren't enough people (or even any that she knew) out to see her in this state of disrepair. Ayumu didn't really care what she looked like, she couldn't really care – not when all she could think about was seeing Ibiki and that _other_ woman. She was especially glad that Fujiwara-san was no where around. She certainly couldn't handle seeing _her_ right now...

When Ayumu walked into the house she could hear male laughter; Hiroshi and Genma were back early for some reason. She didn't want either of them to see her like this. She just wanted to be the only person at her Pity Party. So once again she fled like a coward into her room and rolled herself into a tight ball on her bed. She needed to be wrapped up in her pain and misery. A few minutes later she sensed more then heard the bedroom door open. Hiroshi and Genma had come up to see what the matter was.

"Kitten..."

"Oh Fuck..."

Then Ayumu felt the bed drop with their weights and she could feel both men take a place on either side of her. She felt Genma lay behind her and wrap his arms around her middle and spoon. Hiroshi she could feel had moved to the other side and placed her head on his arm as he wrapped his body against her from the front. Neither said anything but envelope her in a cocoon of warmth, love, and security. Any control that Ayumu might have had was now lost. She cried openly and loudly. She sobbed out her love and loss of Ibiki. She sobbed out her desperation and inadequacies. She sobbed like a child whose whole world had come crashing down. She could feel small pats and pets, shushing and murmuring noise from the men as they tried to ease her body's tension. As her tears slowed a great fatigue settled in its place. As hiccups became intermittent she slowly started to drift off into a healing sleep.

Even after she fell into a deep slumber Hiroshi and Genma still did not let up or let her go. They quietly held her and became lost in their own thoughts.

Genma was _stunned _to say the least to hear about Ayumu's relationship with Morino Ibiki. He had no idea that they even _knew_ each other in such a personal way. What was she _thinking_? Morino Ibiki had the reputation of being one of the most feared people in Konoha. The man was an Interrogator for the Torture and Interrogation Squad in ANBU. Hell, even most ANBU were intimidated by him. So how could this man have captured his cousin's heart, and in such a vice-grip as well?

When Genma thought of his cousin he had mixed almost guilty feelings. He loved her, yes, but in a brotherly way – _sometimes_. Their relationship really hadn't grown until they were more adult, and over the years he had watched her grow up when he could. They did run in separate circles, and both their work took them in opposite directions. But the few times a year that he spent with her were times well spent and gratifying. He just loved to be around her. He could be with her like he couldn't be with other people, and especially other women. With her he could just be himself. He wasn't trying to get laid, or to even impress or amuse. They spoke of things that came straight from the heart. Their talks were always open and honest. But as she had gotten older he became more appreciative of her outer as well as her inner beauty. He watched her grow into a beautiful woman who had no idea of how seductive she was to others. To him. He always felt lighter after being with her. They would sometimes spend hours just laughing at each other and sometimes even at the expense of others. She could give as well as take, and she never put up with his nonsense. He as well never put up with hers, and she took his serious remonstrations to heart and never held a grudge. She became the type of woman that he had always wanted in a companion. She was the type of woman that he could have been _faithful_ for.

It wasn't that far-fetched an idea of the two of them together. Their familial ties were spotty at best; Ayumu was four cousins removed from his side of the family. The blood tie wasn't that strong – clans had married people who were much closer on the family tree then they were. Besides, he would have liked a woman who was not Nin. It would have been nice to leave that world behind when he came home to a loving woman. Was that what Morino Ibiki saw in her? Was that what drew him to her? Was that the kind of relationship that they had?

When Morino had sought him out at the Tipsy Kunoichi Tavern he had _no idea_ that they were in the midst of such a relationship. He had quietly made inquiries about Morino's interest in his cousin, but had gotten nowhere. He still had many friends and acquaintances in ANBU. Very few people were willing to talk about anything personal that Morino Ibiki might be interested in. They were very loyal and would not betray any confidences. Or they were very scared. Or they just plain didn't know. The man kept his hand close to his vest. Either way his digging had come up empty, and anyway his cousin seemed not to be in any trouble at all. Her questioning at the KMP HQ was just a mild, onetime thing. Almost funny in fact and with no harm done. So he had dropped it. Now he wished that he had maybe done something else. Now he wished that he had dug much deeper. He glanced over to Hiroshi and could just see the wheels turning.

Hiroshi was thinking that enough had really been enough. He wasn't going to let this go on any longer. No matter what the Old Bat next door said. Things were quickly spiraling out of control. Ayumu couldn't keep this up and still regain any hold onto her sanity for much longer. He didn't want her to spend her days frantically working only to come home to collapse in tears and grief. She deserved much more than that. No matter what trepidations Ibiki might have, were they _really _worth all this? Hiroshi was also smart and intuitive enough to know that Ibiki was probably living in the same Hell that Ayumu was. He _knew_ that Ibiki was devoted to her and that what he had to have done must have ripped something out of him and left him just as damaged. As stoic and self-reliant as Ibiki was he needed Ayumu. She brought him out of his shell and her fire warmed something deep inside him. He just _kn__ew_ it.

He also started to think about Iruka. That was a _joke_. Iruka was a decent sort of fellow, but certainly not meant for his kitten. Iruka just wasn't her type. She needed someone that could handle all her emotions and foibles, and still let her retain her identity. Iruka was steady to be sure, but he didn't sense any passion between the two. Between Ayumu and Ibiki one could almost cut it with a knife, and he wasn't just talking of the sexual kind. They enjoyed each other, but more importantly Ibiki appreciated Ayumu as much as she appreciated him. Their short comings were not a hindrance. He remembered spilling their past to Ibiki and he could tell that the man was not just upset by it, he was mad. And Hiroshi had a small feeling even before Fujiwara-san confirmed it that Ibiki had gone on the hunt for them in retribution for their attack. That _really_ hit home with Hiroshi. Genma had certainly stuck up for them when things got nasty to be sure, but Ibiki was more pro-active rather then re-active. He hadn't just given a warning; he had put people down, and most probably permanently. And he didn't brag about it or even talk about it. It was like Fujiwara-san said: Morino Ibiki did what Morino Ibiki had to do. For them. For his mate. That was probably why Hiroshi felt so strongly about the two – they were like a mated pair. They were _meant_ to be together.

But he was no slouch either, and this just confirmed that now Hamada Hiroshi needed to do what Hamada Hiroshi needed to do. But what…

Hiroshi wasn't quite sure though as to how he would go about his _Secret Mission_. He had to be careful around Ibiki. Ibiki was no slump and he could smell deceit a mile away. Whatever he would plan would have to be executed with subtlety, precision and stealth. Hiroshi was almost looking forward to going up against Morino Ibiki. He knew that he himself was also a Master in the Art of Psychological Warfare, and he felt like a great general preparing his battle strategy against another great warrior. He also knew that whatever plan he came up with it would have to be clever, iron-tight, and _nasty_. There would be no second chances afforded to him. It would have to be total domination.

For even the slightest hitch could cause problems, and possibly force the two farther apart forever. But furthermore, Hiroshi wanted to make sure that Ibiki _really_ learned his lesson. He might have done whatever he did for noble reasons, but sometimes nobility is for the birds; sometimes nobility does more harm than good. And besides, he never heard of a noble deed ever keeping anyone warm at night. No, it was time for Hiroshi to step in and return order to the world. It was high time that Morino Ibiki finally saw the error of his ways...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 22

**The Seduction of Morino Ibiki**

_It was high time that Morino Ibiki finally saw the error of his ways..._

Hiroshi was the first of the three to wake up, and not that he had really slept much last night. His head had been whirling with a million and one thoughts, a million and one schemes. He was planning his attack as he played a game of Shogi; skillfully and ruthlessly. He thought of all the options that were not open to him in getting Ibiki and Ayumu back together. He couldn't use sickness as that would be too cruel and cowardly (unless she really _did_ get sick, and then he had no compunctions using it against Ibiki whatsoever). He certainly couldn't use jealousy as Ibiki was way too strong willed to give in to that. At the most he would grow cold and disdainful, and at the worst he would become hot tempered and hurtful. Both would do way more damage than good. He didn't think that a common sense talk to Ibiki would work either. Ibiki was too used to people trying to talk their way in or out of situations to be swayed very easily.

So that left Hiroshi with only two viable options. The first was to tap into Ibiki's protective nature of Ayumu somehow. But even that posed a problem; firstly if Ayumu got hurt they would all lose and Hiroshi would never forgive himself, and secondly Ibiki might give them an 'I-told-you-so' speech as justification for his actions. Certainly way too risky. That left the one and only option left: using Ayumu's own natural and unconscious seductive nature. It was the thing that drew Ibiki to her in the first place. Hiroshi would have to use Morino Ibiki against Morino Ibiki.

So that settled that. Now he had to figure out the _how _of _**The**__** Seduction of Morino Ibiki**_ (Hiroshi had smugly decided to treat this as some Top Secret Mission and as such it had to have a catchy title). They certainly didn't run in the same circle either professionally or socially (did Ibiki even _have_ a social life apart from them?) so any accidental run-ins were almost nil. There was the Art Fair and Expo coming up and that would certainly prove to afford many Golden Opportunities, but he didn't see Ibiki as the type to frequent fairs or festivals. It would certainly prove difficult in persuading him to attend one, and knowing that he or Ayumu would be there would most probably make him think even less of attending. He would obviously smell A Trap. He even momentarily played with the idea of just openly challenging Ibiki, throwing down the gauntlet as it were. Telling Ibiki what he thought and what he would do. Next would come the _Ultimate Game of Chicken_ between them. It would be interesting to see who would flinch first, but as fun as that would be for him (and most probably for Ibiki as well) this was about Ayumu, so _that_ game would have to wait for another time.

So now he had to fine-tune his _**Seduction of Morino Ibiki. **_He could get one or both of their students to help in this. He knew that it would be a perfect opportunity for his own students to cut their teeth on. It would give them a chance to hone their fine acting skills in a real-life setting. Hmmm. But maybe that one was too risky as well...sending his _Darlings_ up against Morino Ibiki alone and somewhat untrained was like setting the fawns before the bear. He didn't think that Ibiki would really hurt them, but just maybe scar them for life to teach everyone a lesson. For this plan to _really_ work out and to succeed he would have to have Ayumu's co-operation, and in order for _that_ to happen she would have to know. Since Ayumu was terrible at lying or pretending in any way, she would have to be up-front the entire time. She wouldn't be believable if she wasn't, and she was sure to be caught almost from the get-go.

As Hiroshi was putting the finishing touches on his Master Plan, Ayumu started to wake up. She felt horrible. She felt like she had the worst hang over that she had ever had. There is nothing worse than crying your eyes out and then falling asleep right away; you always wake up with puffy eyes, a splitting head ache, and a sore throat. She felt like some Forest Monster waking up after a Long Nap. She couldn't really see and could barely croak out a 'good morning'. She was still nestled between the two men; Hiroshi's arm was still her pillow and Genma warmed her from the backside. As she started to swim up from the depths she felt Hiroshi murmur a salutation and place a soft kiss on her fore head. Genma was snoring away behind her.

"'Roshi, Genma is drooling on me, I can _feel_ it..."

Hiroshi leaned up and over to peruse the situation. All he could see was Genma's blonde head nestled in Ayumu's back. He nudged the man to try and waken him. Genma snorted and lazily brushed Hiroshi's hand away.

"...Not now Babe, I wanna sleep...but give me a sec and Genma Jr. will be ready..."

Ayumu started to become grossed-out and in a panic. "Hiroshi! _Get him off me_ before he gets a morning-"

Hiroshi sniggered and rolled Genma over onto his back. Genma wasn't fazed in the least, and just kept on snoring. Hiroshi did have to admit that Genma _was _good looking. It really was too bad he didn't bat for his team and that he was such a tramp...

"There kitten, Big Bad Genma is safe and sound from harm's way. It really is too bad he's not my type and I am such a gentleman. Otherwise..." and he leered comically at her.

Ayumu started to giggle and then just laugh out right. It felt good. Leave it to Hiroshi to always make her feel better. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Hiroshi's lips.

"Thanks Hiroshi, someday maybe I'll do something nice for you...But honestly, what would I ever do without you? You know I love you more than my luggage."

Hiroshi bussed her nose with his own and gave her a serious look. He propped himself up on his elbows and took her hand.

"I want to speak seriously, and I don't want you to say a thing until I am done, ok?"

Ayumu returned his look and gave him the respect of silence that he deserved. She nodded her head for him to continue.

"I have been giving serious thought to Your Plight, and this is what I think: I think that you should Take Control and go after Ibiki. If he is what you really, _really_ want then you need to fight for him. Even if that fight is _against_ him. Nothing really worth having ever comes for free, as cliché as that sounds it is the honest truth. Don't let him get away or become a Big Regret. Don't let yourself become some sort of martyr, and don't let Ibiki become some martyr as well. He might have done whatever he did- and I am not going to ask what as that is between the two of you- for some Noble Cause, but it is not worth it. It is not worth the pain that the two of you are going through, and though I haven't spoken to Ibiki at all, I know that he must be going through his own version of Hell as well. But Ibiki is strong willed and worse, stubborn. He is probably thinking that his Great Sacrifice is for both your Common Good. But all it really is- is bullshit. So you must show him common sense, assert your dominance, and take control of the situation once and for all. You have always let people do what they will under the guise of not caring, but when in reality you really are just too sweet and submissive. You have to stop thinking and believing that you don't deserve something or that you aren't good enough. It is time now to change all that. It is the time for you to become proactive rather than reactive. You must _become_ like Morino Ibiki."

Ayumu was silent for a long time. She was partially astounded, but mostly giving his words heavy consideration. He was right. She really _was_ too submissive in many ways. She would always brush things off saying that she just had more important things to worry about or that they were just beneath her notice, but in reality she really wasn't assertive enough. She knew that. She did give him up without a fight after all. She did accept his decisions and even lost control in the restaurant last night. He certainly hadn't been affected by it all as he didn't even follow her out to see if she was alright or even still there. _D__amn him_! Who was _he_ to decide how _her_ life would go?! Who was _he_ to give himself in such a way to her and then in one fell swoop t_ake it all away_ and leave her bereft?! Who did he think he _was_ that he could just walk away without even giving her a second glance or thought?!

Hiroshi started to get excited as he saw her amber eyes start to glow in anger and determination. _Yes!_ His kitten was seeing The Light! Now things would really start to get interesting.

"But Hiroshi, what about Iruka..."

Time to put _that one_ to bed...

"No kitten, Iruka is nice and all – a fine man to be sure. But he is _not_ for you. Nor are you for him. You really have nothing in common but teaching and that isn't enough. There is no fire or passion between you two, not like there is between you and Ibiki. Iruka is at best – safe, and that is not who you are or what you need. You need someone who is strong willed enough to not put up with your shit but at the same time still able to go with the flow. You need someone like me, but straight. You need Ibiki."

Hiroshi had a wicked grin on his face, and Ayumu knew that when you are right you are right...

"I know Hiroshi, but I still feel bad. I really _do_ like Iruka, he is-"

"He is a rebound boyfriend/companion for you. He isn't the Real Deal," Hiroshi cut her off quickly.

Ayumu was silent again, she had turned her face away and a look of uncertainty started to creep into her eyes. "Do you _really_ think that I could do it? That in essence I would have to seduce him..."

Hiroshi put two fingers under her chin and turned her to face him again. "Kitten, he has already been seduced – you unwittingly accomplished _that_ a long time ago. He just needs to be reminded of that, and the fact that you two belong together. Besides, what emblem do you use as your signature mark on all your paintings?" He asked with a raised brow and a sly grin.

The gleam in Ayumu's honey eyes came back, and Hiroshi swore that he could see bits of the sun swirling in their depths.

"The Phoenix" she said confidently.

[Later]

The three were sitting around the breakfast table eating and talking. Hiroshi and Ayumu had finally gotten Genma up after somewhat of a struggle and hauled him downstairs. Ayumu still didn't have an appetite, so she sat drinking coffee as the two men ate like it was going out of style.

"Oh, before I made my Grand Entrance last night, tell me why the two of you were home so early. Didn't the 'Galleria of Genitalia' go as planned?"

Both men started to laugh and once again some Secret Man Look was exchanged between the two of them. Genma almost couldn't stop laughing. When he finally did he lounged back lazily in his chair and stuck his senbon back in his mouth.

"Babe, it was _classic_. When you were painting all our _cacks_, did you get a chance to look at any of them closely, in particular – at the dates and any of the owner's names?"

"_Gods no_! I speed painted my way through the mess. I don't think that I ever painted so fast in my entire life...why?"

Hiroshi and Genma laughed again to each other. Ayumu was getting pissed at all this Secret Man Stuff.

"Honestly – stop acting like the two of you are in some _Secret Man Club_ and just _tell me_ what happened!"

Hiroshi leaned over to Ayumu and said, "Well kitten, if you had looked at any of the dates and names – besides our own of course- you would have been _astounded_ to see how many of the men were _married _at the time of their molding..."

Ayumu broke out in raucous laughter. Leave it to Lilia to do something like that. No wonder she had to get such a good lawyer, she would probably have to fend off some other litigation as well.

"Serious? So?"

"Well, just as the show began a group of _very_ disgruntled wives burst in, and with hammers no less. The then proceeded to smash the exhibit literally to bits. They just started smashing genitalia left and right, and with _no_ consideration as to whose they were smashing! It was mentally disturbing to see so many angry women destroying male genitalia...they almost looked like a Pack of Angry Lesbians Out for Revenge." Hiroshi closed his eyes and shuddered dramatically as he seemed to replay the night over in his head.

Genma laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, there were bits and pieces of cock and balls flying _all over_ the room. It was pure mayhem. _Luckily_, we were able to save ours..." And the two proudly took out from hiding their own trophies and placed them loudly on the table. _Facing Ayumu_. It was now her turn to shudder, and their turn to laugh.

"Put those things away, they are giving me the creeps," Ayumu said now totally losing her appetite. The boys almost fell off their chairs laughing.

Ayumu thought that the perfect time to excuse herself and get ready for the day. As she went upstairs she could still hear them laughing like maniacal little ten year old boys. What is it with men? Why do they never grow up? Why is it that 'bathroom' humor never grows old?

She was shaking her head and laughing as she turned on the shower. As she stepped in she started to think about what she would have to do to get Ibiki back. She had no idea. Oh, she knew what she would do to him when she got him there, but getting him there was the big mystery. She figured that she might end up having to go to his work, but how to do that without being arrested was something else entirely. It wasn't like he worked someplace that you would _want _to visit...She had heard whispers about some of the rooms deep below street level. There were rooms where no one could hear you because they were somehow sound-proofed. It was in one of those rooms where she would like to get a hold of Ibiki. Just give her five minutes alone with him in one of those rooms and he would be hers – lock, stock, and barrel.

In thinking about Ibiki her hands had started to roam her body unconsciously. She could _still_ feel his hands and mouth all over her. She could practically _taste_ him. Ayumu let her hand drift between her legs and when she did she couldn't help but close her eyes and think of Ibiki. She couldn't help but think of all the things that he did to her, and how much she_ missed _them. He used to savor her body like it was the finest sake. He would lick and nibble his way slowly all over. And he wouldn't just use his mouth, but his hands and whole body as well. She could still feel the calloused fingers and the strong muscled body rubbing and rolling all over her. She loved when his mouth was between her legs and he would growl and purr almost as if he was dining on her and she was a fine meal. The reverberations would go all through her, causing her to shudder even more violently.

The combination of her hand and her thoughts caused Ayumu to have to lean against the shower wall in order to keep her steady and on her feet. As her rubbing became harder she started to think about Ibiki being in her. She could almost imagine him in the shower with her that very minute behind her. How he would be running his hands all over her, grasping and holding onto her as he pumped away from behind. She couldn't help but let out a low moan as she could imagine his heavy thrusts and deep groans as he alternately pulled away and then buried himself back deeply inside of her. She missed that so very, very much! She missed how he always made sure that her pleasure came first, and that how when he was close his own his eyes would start to close and this joyfully fierce look would spread across his face. She missed how he always made her feel so beautiful, by not only telling her but more importantly by his actions. Near the end he always seemed as if he was no longer in control, as if her body made him feel so wonderful that he just wouldn't let the feeling get away. She loved it when they came together – screaming, moaning, and clutching at each other so tightly that nothing could tear them apart. She loved how he would either throw his head back or bury it in her neck and yell her name as he came. She just loved Ibiki.

Ayumu had to bite down on her arm as she came- her body and thoughts all swirling and colliding against each other. As she stood panting against the shower wall she had decided that enough was enough. Morino Ibiki belonged to her and she belonged to him. There was no two ways about it. Tanaka Ayumu for once was going to take back what rightfully belonged to her.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

CH 23

**Playing Chicken with Morino Ibiki**

_Tanaka Ayumu for once was going to take back what rightfully belonged to her._

Ayumu walked purposefully through the streets of Konoha. She was oblivious to the appreciative stares glancing her way because all she could think about was the job ahead of her: to enter ANBU HQ and infiltrate Morino Ibiki's life. She kept her head high and her face forwards, but inside she had to admit that she wavered a bit. She just didn't know...

_[Flashback-home]_

"Hiroshi, are you _sure _that this will work?" Ayumu asked Hiroshi with more than a little trepidation.

Hiroshi nodded confidently. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He was a Master Thespian and Sensei, was he not? This was Ayumu's great debut and he had all the confidence in the world in her, she just had to find it in herself. He treated this as he would any play that he was directing. He supervised her wardrobe, how she would comport herself, and even her lines. He would wind her up and then let her loose on Ibiki. The poor bastard, he really had no idea what was in store for him. If he thought that he was in Hell now...just wait.

Hiroshi had not only hand picked out Ayumu's wardrobe, but also styled her hair and applied a very small amount of make-up as well. In short, she looked like any man's wet dream. She was sinful. Ayumu wore a plain, emerald green dress with long sleeves and a hem that went down mid-calf. The collar was high but scooped down low enough (but not too low to look trampy, he told her) that accentuated her breasts. The dress was fitted but not molded – again, it looked both sophisticated and sensual without screaming 'Free Sex'. A sheer multi-colored scarf was draped across her shoulders and tied over the right shoulder. It covered the scoop but also brought attention to the cleavage that was demurely but provocatively hidden behind it ("Almost like a Harem Girl's face" Hiroshi told her with a satisfied nod). Her shoes were high heeled but not so high that she could possibly trip(he knew how clumsy she was), but it was her hair that really stood out. With the new, shorter haircut all he had to do was push hair behind her ears and flush out the rest of her curls. Her hair screamed sex with all the soft curls billowing about, and it just made a man want to run his fingers through it to really see for himself if it was as soft as it looked. The hair behind her ears also brought more attention to her face and her unusual amber colored eyes. With just a small amount of mascara to her top eye lashes they seemed to slant just ever so, reminding him of a cat; a sex kitten, to be exact. He had her apply a very small amount of perfume to her cleavage only, that way it wouldn't be glaringly obvious that she was on the prowl. With only her twin gold hoops in each ear they were the only jewelry accents he allowed.

"If he tries to go down the road of: 'I know what you are trying to do by dressing up like this', or something of the sort just tell him that you are on your way to a dinner meeting. In fact, just so you won't be lying you and I _will_ be meeting up for dinner. Just don't tell him with whom..." Hiroshi winked in encouragement.

He stood in front of her and admired his handiwork. _Perfect_. With her own clothes and a few 'props' from his own studio (and closet) he had created the perfect siren for Ibiki. She looked professional but womanly. She also looked scared – like she was off to her own slaughter. It was time for last minute instructions and a pep talk. He took her hand, gave a comforting squeeze, and her mission objectives.

"These two points are _very_ important kitten – so listen well. One, you must provoke him- you must shake and crack his whole moral foundation. You must make him question every reason he has for this situation. Furthermore, you must make him regret _ever_ having done it in the first place. Secondly, Do Not Give In. I can't stress that enough. I don't just mean to his moral philosophy, but his physical advances as well. Give in there and it is all over. He has to _want_ more. He has to _need_ more. You have to walk out of there with him physically_ aching_."

Ayumu nodded her head and turned like a good little soldier to do her duty for Village and Hokage.

_[End flashback]_

So here she was – ANBU HQ. She took a deep breath and walked up the stairs confidently. She turned more than a few heads when she walked in, both men and woman alike. She walked purposefully to the Front Desk and with a soft and genuine smile on her face addressed the Duty Officer. He had never been so happy that he hadn't called off that morning then he was then and there.

"Good Afternoon, my name is Tanaka Ayumu, and I have an appointment with Morino Ibiki. He said that I was to go to his office and wait for him there."

The Duty Officer couldn't leave his post, so he had her escorted there. Unfortunately, it seemed that Ibiki had a Dragon Lady for a Secretary, and there was no way that she was going to be allowed to wait all alone in Morino-san's office. This was ANBU after all – all the information that he had in there was Top Secret, and this woman was an Unknown. Not only was she loyal to her boss, but she wasn't stupid either. She had Ayumu wait in a chair by Ibiki's office door. The secretary felt a little miffed-her boss had said nothing about an appointment, and certainly not with a woman like this. She prided herself on keeping Morino-san's daily life in order, and this was certainly out of place...

So Ayumu waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. For almost _four hours_. But she didn't say a word; she made no complaints and asked no questions. She just sat primly, demurely, and patiently waiting for him. He would have to show at some time or another. Eventually Ayumu fell asleep sitting up.

The secretary gave an evil smirk Ayumu's way at seeing the young woman finally succumb to all the waiting. It was just then that Ibiki walked into the office, and she turned to her boss with a raised eyebrow. Ibiki just stood quietly and gazed at the scene before him. What he was thinking she had no idea.

He had heard that she was there and not wanting to talk to her he found other things to do (of course he wasn't avoiding her – that sounded too much like what it really was...). When he saw her he was transfixed. Her head was bowed slightly off to the side and her hands were folded neatly in her lap. It wasn't that he had forgotten how beautiful she was, but this was somewhat of a new look for her. The look in his face must have softened, because the secretary quickly lost her smirk. As she stood to address Ibiki the sound of her chair moving back awoke Ayumu. For a brief moment she was in a haze. When she looked up and straight at Ibiki he almost forgot to breath. Her hair back behind her ears allowed more of her face to be seen, and her eyes almost glowed when they looked into his.

Ibiki immediately had to steel himself. Whatever she was here for he had no idea, but it probably wasn't good. He removed all emotion from his face and walked over to stand in front of her. Before he could even open his mouth Ayumu smoothly stood and smiled a smile that she had reserved only for him. Ibiki could feel his hands slowly start to curl into fists inside his pants pockets.

Ayumu executed a polite bow to him. "Morino-san, I hope our appointment hasn't caused any problems in your schedule today."

Her voice was soft and slightly husky, but not too seductive. Luckily the slightly seductive tone was helped along by the fact that she had just woken up.

"May we go into your office now?"

_Give him no chance to say 'no' to you – this will force him to concede. Getting int__o his office is half the battle,_ Hiroshi had explained.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes slightly, but opened his door and motioned her in. He didn't even look back at his secretary. He was now _very_ curious as to what this was all about. He walked over to his desk and leaned back against the front of it. His arms were crossed in front of him; he just sat there and waited patiently.

Ayumu didn't move from beside the door. She put her purse on a chair that sat there and looked up to Ibiki – never losing her soft smile. _Well, it's now or never, _she thought.

"Ibiki, I have been thinking a lot lately about what you said all those weeks ago about our – _association_. I understood your need for distance and I graciously accepted it. However, after careful- _consideration_ - I have decided that our arraignment is neither mutual nor beneficial."

She could see Ibiki start to speak, but she cut him off with a raised hand. Incredibly he complied. Ayumu slowly started to walk towards him.

_Be __natural, not seductive – he will smell A Trap if you do_, whispered another pearl of wisdom from Hiroshi. _If that happens all bets are off._

"It is not that I don't trust your wisdom, experience, or even foresight. That isn't it at all. By no means – I trust you implicitly. No, what I question is your _common sense_. This situation is not in any way progressing in a mutually beneficially manner. So you see, you've had your chance, your turn, and now it's _my_ turn. Your time is _over, _and now it's all...about..._me_."

As luck would have it she had ended up in front of Ibiki, and before he could answer her she smoothly turned and continued her walk to one of his windows. She stood staring out it for a brief moment before turning back and waiting silently. She waited silently for him to start speaking, and then she cut him off as if she hadn't even heard him.

"Ayu -"

"No Ibiki, I decided a while ago that we belong together. I belong to you and you belong to me – whether you like it or not. It really isn't debatable at this point anymore. One cannot really debate with or go against Human Nature, Ibiki. And no matter who you think are," and with this she gave him a pointed look. "So this little 'experiment' of yours has come to an end. _Now_."

Ibiki's eyes flashed darkly at her.

_What the fuck?! Where is __**this**__ coming from? _ Ibiki thought to himself. He didn't know if he should be surprised, mad, or even impressed. Or just plain turned on. It was like she was staking her claim – on him. No woman had _ever_ done that before to him. This was a new facet to Ayumu. She could be bold, for sure, but she always still had a certain air of submissiveness to her. It wasn't a bad thing – it just made Ayumu-Ayumu. But this was something totally different. It wasn't even like she was challenging him – which she was – she had done that plenty of times. It was more like she was challenging his authority and what did she say? Oh yes – _common sense_.

_ The nerve! _He thought. _The stupid girl has no idea what she is saying. And how __**dare**__ sh__e walk into __**my**__ office and start to throw rules down, like I am some sort of Chunin...Little girl has __**no idea**__ who she is up against...If she wants to play 'Chicken' with Morino Ibiki – then so be it._

Ibiki deadened his eyes and placed a cold smirk on his face. He started to stalk towards her. Slowly, and methodically he paced himself until he stood mere inches away from her at the window. He said nothing but let his height try and intimidate her.

Ayumu never moved or even looked him in the eyes. She kept her eye sight carefully trained to his broad chest. She could hear more of Hiroshi's encouraging words:

_Remember Kitten, he will try and physically intimidate you. This is what the man does for a living – you are on his playing field right now. So when he__ starts that don't bolt. I can guarantee that he will bend down and try and get into your face. Don't waiver, just let the perfume and your own scent do their job...He may have interrogated hundreds over the years, but you are different. __**Trust me**__._

And Ibiki did just that. He unwittingly fell into his own trap. As he bent to whisper some soft threat into her ear he couldn't help but inhale – sharply. The faint smell of the perfume mixed with her own scent almost caused him to reel back. All their intimate moments came rushing back to him. The smell of Woman (_his_ woman) mixed with the light, almost exotic scent of her perfume mixed together to form a haze in his head. All he could do was snarl in frustration. Ayumu still hadn't looked at him, in fact – she looked almost bored. She had turned her head out to the window and seemed as if to be looking for something. Unbelievably he felt himself and the situation quickly slipping from his control.

Ayumu shrugged her shoulders and delicately started to slip past him, but not before he snagged her arm. Now she _did_ look up at him, and what she saw she wasn't sure if it was good for her side or not...He looked …_enraged__._

Now he _did_ get into her face.

"You think I don't _know_ what this is all about? You think that I _can't _see through all this? You think that you can question my _motives_ or _me_ for that matter?"

He sounded infuriated.

Ayumu stuck to her plan, and as such was proud of herself. She slowly let her eyes roam up his arm, shoulder, and finally rested on his face. She gave him such a look of patience like that she would have given to one of her students who had been bad and just couldn't help it.

"Ibiki, I _understand_ your frustration, I really do, but you just aren't being smart about the whole matter."

Ibiki let her arm go in total surprise. She was speaking to him like he was one of her students! She was _talking down _to him. Like he was a wayward child and needed to have a wrong action patiently explained to him. An unbidden thought of showing her who was really wrong and what he did to _Bad Little Girls_ came into his head. The notion of throwing her over his lap or over his desk and spanking her brought a slight tightening to his groin. The idea of her having her helpless and pleading for his touch came next.

_Fine – two can play your little game_, Ibiki thought and he quickly changed tactics.

"Well, you are right on one thing, Ayumu: I do miss the _fucking_."

He could see how it affected her and her slight physical jolt at his crudeness. It was just like after their walk back home from getting interrupted by Fujiwara-san. He laughed darkly and walked around her, effectively blocking her path and keeping her pinned between him and the window.

"Yes, we could go back and -just for 'safety's sake' – just become 'fuck buddies'. You know, 'sport fucking' would ease the physical tension but still keep _my rules_ intact. I kind of _l__ik__e _that idea..."

As braced as she was for this tactic and its use she still felt a certain amount of uncomfortableness. She knew that he would try this, and she knew that he knew that it would make her feel awkward. She had to turn the tables and quickly. He was acting like one of her Boys – when they get so mad that all reason flees them and they feel like the only avenue left is some form of physical intimidation. It doesn't work for them and she'll make sure it doesn't work for him.

Ayumu looked up at him with an almost pitying look. She did allow herself one small consolation – she gently placed a palm across his cheek. It was a sympathetically comforting one.

"Oh Ibiki, you _still_ don't get it, do you?"

She shook her head and pushed free past him. She walked to the door and picked up her purse. It was time to go. She had said enough. She didn't want to push him any farther, but she just couldn't _help_ throwing him a malicious 'one for the road'... She turned to him with her hand already on the handle of the door- ready to escape quickly if need be.

"Ibiki, when you find yourself _confident_ enough, _secure_ enough, _man_ enough to be able to handle our relationship, well, you know where I'll be. But don't wait _too_ long. I know that _Umino Iruk__a_ has shown a certain amount of -_interest_ - in me lately, and well..." she said shrugging and letting the sentence hang in the air between them as she quietly walked out.

But not before catching a fast glance of Ibiki before she did. Morino Ibiki was the perfect picture of barely suppressed anger and balled tension, and he looked ready to spit nails.

[Later that night in Hiraku]

Ayumu and Hiroshi over dinner discussed the day's events. Ayumu went over in detail everything that happened. He was impressed. He was also a little worried about her final ad-lib though. That might prove to be a bit of a problem. He wondered if he should tell her...Ayumu's experience with men was spotty at best. She had had only one semi-serious relationship before Ibiki, and before that had never really dated around. Ibiki was her first 'real' serious relationship. He thought though that being forewarned is also being forearmed.

"Kitten, I am _very_ proud of you – you did very well."

Ayumu beamed at him in excitement. She was still flying on her high. She still couldn't believe how well she did against Ibiki. It was almost a piece o' cake! But then Hiroshi had to go and pop her balloon...

"I am though a _tad_ worried about your parting shot...that _might_ prove to be a bit of a – _problem_..."

Ayumu's face fell. She didn't like that sound of that.

"You see, you questioned Ibiki's manhood, and by doing that you might have inadvertently set a match to a fuse...He _might_ just retaliate..."

Ayumu looked semi-horrified.

"_What_?! You _never_ mentioned _retaliation_ in this scheme of yours! We never even discussed the possibility of Morino Ibiki coming after _me _with some sort of _retaliation_ in mind! Oh my God...What have we gotten me into?!"

Hiroshi made a shushing sound because her volume was starting to rise and other diners were starting to stare. She looked about ready to lose her dinner.

"Calmly kitty, calmly. Let's take this one day at a time and we will see what we will see. I am sure that Ibiki won't 'come after you' in a _dangerous_ way. He just might stew for a bit and we will just have to double our efforts in the end."

"No, Hiroshi – you used the word 'retaliation' _specifically_. What do you mean by _that_?"

Hiroshi took a bite of food and chewed slowly. He needed to formulate his plans. He really wasn't sure _what_ Ibiki would do, but the more he thought about it the more he knew that Ibiki wouldn't let _that_ parting shot from her go. He had probably heard much worse while working, but to hear it from your lover (ex-lover? He hoped not...) or woman you loved (still loved? He hoped so...) would certainly constitute a hit below the belt. In fact, he was sure that Ibiki would somehow rectify the situation...No, he better not tell her...

"Don't worry, I am sure that after he starts thinking about seeing you again he will have forgotten all about the matter. Besides, if he does need to cool off he can do it while we are at the Art Expo and Fair. Ibiki would never show up there. You can work it safe and sound, and by the next time you see him it will all be forgotten."

Hiroshi smiled as Ayumu seemed to be slightly more mollified by the idea. Let her at least sleep the sleep of the innocent before the mayhem _really_ begins, he thought. But he had confidence in her. If she went into the Bear's Den all alone and came out unscathed, what could Ibiki _really_ do to her?

[ANBU HQ]

Ibiki stalked from one end of his office to the other. _Fuming_. He was still royally pissed at Ayu. Fuck pissed, he was _enraged. _How _dare_ she walk in and then start to treat him like some half-witted school boy?! Oh, it started out nice, and he almost wavered, but it went down the shitter when she started to act like he just couldn't _get it_. He had had to take a tight control on his lust when he first saw her sleeping innocent-like in his front office. And when she started to walk towards him and stake her claim...It took everything that he had not to pull her in and kiss her. She had never looked so unconsciously inviting. When he bent down and inhaled her scent – which he had never really forgotten – it sparked memories of the two of them entwined together. _That _really took will power not to throw her down on the floor and bury himself balls-deep within her. And he knew that he could have done it, that he could have persuaded her to have done it. He could smell her need for him. He had to give her some credit though; she didn't use as much sex appeal as someone else would have. She played her hand very skillfully and carefully.

But that all went south when she changed gears and maligned not only his intelligence but his masculinity as well. _That_ deserved a swift and deadly retribution. He knew that she would most probably be set up at the upcoming Art Fair, and he held no compunctions in going there. If she thought that she could get away with her little dirty deed and on _his_ turf...Well, did she really _think_ that he wouldn't do the same? Did she really _think_ that she could hide there? There was no place that he wouldn't dare to go, nothing that he wouldn't dare to do in order to fulfill his mission's objective. And she _was_ a mission now. She was a mission to show her that he meant business.

Sitting at his desk he folded his hands across his stomach and smiled coldly while he thought about what he would do. He would take no prisoners and he certainly wouldn't offer any mercy. If Tanaka Ayumu wanted Morino Ibiki, then by the Gods she was going to get Morino Ibiki, and in full measure.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 24

**The Prize**

_If Tanaka Ayumu wanted Morino Ibiki, then by the Gods she was going to get Morino Ibiki, and in full measure._

_**[Hiraku Art Fair and Exposition]**_

The Hiraku Art Fair and Exposition was held every year mid-summer. It was a chance for all the Artisans to come out all together to sell wares, make connections, and possibly even get future commissions. Artisans and even other citizens from other Villages attended. It was _the _place to see and be seen. Along with the artisan's wares there were also booths selling food and even small theater troupes performing. Artists spent almost the whole year preparing for this event. It was a time that could make or break a business. It was also a time that could make or break a person. Though the Fair was only three days long it was a _full_ three days, and that didn't include the day before and day after for setting up and tearing down one's exhibit. So in all, for five days straight you worked almost straight from sun up until way past sun down.

Ayumu's area was filled with both her paintings and her glass work. She had worked diligently through the year to create enough items to sell and maybe even garner a few commissions (which she luckily always did). Though the school pay was adequate, now being a home owner meant that she had to have a bigger supply of surplus cash. She would get a hefty sum for her House Mural, but that would only come upon completion, and that was nowhere near being done yet. She still had weeks to go before that would happen. Add to her teaching and outside commissions she also had to be creating at the shop. By the time the Fair came she was already exhausted. Luckily she had her students to help her out – bless their hearts. She really couldn't have done it without them. Her boys helped her to not only set up her exhibit but her large sleeping tent behind it as well. She and Hiroshi had made a very colorful tent in which to sleep in or just get away for a bit. Since it took so much energy to set up it would be too much to tear it down every night. Most people opted for just covering up their items and sleeping behind their booth.

Since Hiroshi was busy with his students this year Ayumu had bamboozled her boys into helping her. Not like they would have said no. It was too much fun for them. They felt more a part of the Adult Art Community being on the other end of the counter, so to speak. In fact, Ayumu let them cut their teeth at the business end and conduct business in her name. A few of them were even natural born salesmen. Good, they would need that skill. Unfortunately an artist had to have more than their skill at art; they also had to be able to sell themselves as well. She was proud of the work that every one of them had done.

When the last student left it was almost ten in the evening. She didn't even think that she would be able to get the energy together to get something to eat. She had spoken to Hiroshi earlier in the evening and since he had to play Chaperon to the student's staying through the full festival he didn't come back to their tent and sleep. He slept in the Theater tent, mostly though to make sure that no one snuck out at night. As well as all the other things that he did for his Darlings he was also the fiercest Mother Hen around. No one _ever _messed with his Darlings, but conversely he didn't let his Darlings act up. Curfew was curfew, and he slept with one eye open at all times. Ayumu was glad that her Boys had opted for either going to their respective homes or back to the Orphanage. She didn't think that she would have the energy to watch them. She knew that she would be easy pickings for any mischief they might try...

It was the last night and Ayumu was glad. It would be a relief to pack up tomorrow and go sleep in her bed rather than sleep on the futon on the floor. Though she and Hiroshi had made a stylish tent it was still just a tent. It was big enough to have two large futons and a chair to throw clothes on, but that was it. At least you could stand and walk around comfortably in it. She saw some tents that were no better than pup-tents. She felt sorry for those poor people.

As Ayumu stretched the kinks out of her she thought back to her visit to ANBU HQ last week (was it really that long ago?). She had been living with a certain degree of tension since Hiroshi had mentioned the word 'retribution' to her in regards to Ibiki. She felt like she was always looking over her shoulder, expecting to see him come out of nowhere and exact that 'retribution'. But nothing ever happened. She still hadn't even seen him next door. Where and when did the man sleep? Her mind kept playing over scenarios in her head, building up _'Ibiki's Great Retribution' _until it was of such monstrous proportions that she almost couldn't sleep at night. So just when she thought that she was safe by working the Fair her days became so long that she was almost too exhausted to sleep at night. She felt like a guitar string pulled so tightly that she would snap at even the slightest touch. She just hoped that Ibiki would do whatever he would do and just get it over with...She felt like a kid who was waiting for their punishment, and the long waiting ends up becoming worse than the actual punishment itself.

Well, she would have to leave _that_ thought for another day. She really was exhausted and needed to sleep, if not to at least lie down. Ayumu walked into the tent and stopped immediately upon entering it. The lantern that she had left on inside was off, and she could feel the hair at the back of her neck rise – just like _that night. _Cold sweat began to form and she tried to open her mouth to talk, but like _that night _nothing came out. She started to shake uncontrollably. Ayumu felt like a wild fawn all alone in the forest and knowing that a predator was nearby. All she could do was freeze in her tracks.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a large arm snake its way around her waist and pull her close to a solid body. She was in shock, but that lasted on a fraction of a second as for some innate reason she relaxed. She _knew_ that arm. She _knew_ that body. _It was Ibiki_. But he was dressed all in black from head to toe, and in the dark tent he could almost not be seen. Like her senses knew that it was Ibiki her body reacted instinctively and her hands went to his shoulders. He pulled her farther into the tent and secured the flap behind her.

Ibiki couldn't believe how easy it was to infiltrate her surroundings and her senses. He knew that by adding the unknown factor of when he would confront her (he purposefully let her wait and fret over the past week) to her stress from the Fair itself her guard would be down. And not that he needed too much stealth anyway. Civilians were not trained to be as observant as Nins. He may not be as active in the field as he used to be, but he was still a force to be reckoned with even by Nin standards. Ibiki said nothing but draw her in to him. He could still feel her tension and shaking, even after she recognized that it was him. So he lulled her into a false sense of security by running his hands smoothly along her sides and back. She eased up even more. _Good_. Over his head he wore a black knit mask that covered his entire head, leaving only slots for his eyes. He slowly moved one hand off of her and raised the mask only far enough to uncover his mouth and nose. Then he leaned down and kissed her, and she responded immediately and without hesitation.

Ibiki swiped his tongue across her lips and slid it into her mouth. He played with her tongue until he could feel her need for more and then he slanted his mouth against hers, deepening the kiss. She clutched his shoulders tightly and leaned into him. He couldn't help but to take one hand and grab her ass and pull him flush against him. It had been too long and even though he was going to go on with his plan he decided to take little liberties. He grew hard and rubbed it against her, his hips thrusting against hers almost on their own volition. He heard her make a soft, high-pitched sound of need for him and coupled with his own unfulfilled need for her his body reacted instantaneously. He grabbed her thighs, wrapped her legs around his waist and walked over to the waiting futon. As he lay them down he could then thrust against her center more comfortably. They never broke their kiss. They just rocked slow and hard against each other. Ayumu had a firm grip now around his neck and he had one hand almost painfully grabbing her waist while the other kneaded a breast. He tore his mouth from hers and after quickly pulling her shirt and bra out of the way he latched onto her nipple like a starving cub. He rolled it around in his mouth and alternately sucked and licked it. He could feel her shudder in his arms. He could hear her softly moan his name. Ibiki breathed in her scent- one that was unique only to her. He savored her skin and its unique taste. It was time to taste something else as well.

Ibiki roughly undid her pants and pulled them off, leaving her to shiver lightly in the cooling summer night air. He slowly snaked his way down her body, stopping occasionally to nibble or kiss a particular area until he came to the moist crotch of her panties. Ayumu widened her legs as if to beckon him. To beckon him home. He placed his face firmly against her and just breathed in. Gods, how he had missed her scent! He opened his mouth and sucked her hard through the cloth. Ayumu's back came slightly up and she cried out as she clutched his head. Ibiki gently pushed her back down and then ripped her panties off her. That caused her to gasp out in surprise, but her legs still stayed wide open.

It was then that Ibiki swiped her with his tongue from bottom to top. Ayumu almost cried tears of joy. Her drought without Ibiki had ended. It was like the rains had come to once again nourish the land, and she was going to take it all in, every bit. She wanted to become water-logged. She never wanted to know another moment without this, _without him_. She started to have a full body shake, not so much from what he was doing (though he was making her eyes almost roll into the back of her sockets) but more importantly that he was just him there. He was back and loving her. The euphoria that she felt by his actions and his presence quickly caused her to peak. She had never lasted such a short time with him before.

"Ibiki!...Oh Gods... Ibiki...I ...can't hold...on...much..."

She was practically clenching already. She was almost..._almost_… there...and then it abruptly stopped. All she felt was the cool night air on her moist and heated center. Ayumu blinked hard, trying to get her vision back in focus. She gathered her wits and found Ibiki leaning over her, not touching her, and even in the semi-darkness and with a mask covering his face she could still see the coldness in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"_What_ Ayumu, wasn't that _man_ enough for you? Didn't that _get you off_? It's getting _me _off..."he said with a snarl to his lips.

Ayumu looked stunned. She started shaking again, but not just from lust. Hurt, anger, frustration, and even a little fear all played across her features. Even as their eyes had adjusted to the dim light he could see it. Her hands fell from his body and gripped the futon beneath her. She was shaking in both need and frustration. _Good_. She needed to learn that Little Girls who play with fire _always_ get burned...

Ibiki just stood up and looking down at her callously wiped his mouth. She hadn't moved a muscle. She lay splayed out in front of him with a stunned look on her face. She looked like a crime victim. She looked like she had just been raped, and in essence she had. She had just been _mind fucked_ by the best. Ibiki turned away from her impersonally and without any compassion. As he was about to exit the tent he didn't even bother to turn around when he spoke to her.

"Next time you even _think _about playing mind games with me – remember _this_ moment. Remember how you are _right now. _Don't _ever_ think about fucking with me like that again," and he pulled his mask down and walked out.

Inside the tent Ayumu lay stunned and spread eagle for a minute more, and then the damn burst. All her hurt and loneliness just poured out of her in a rush. She curled herself into a tight ball and cried. She had gambled and lost. She had lost The Prize. She had lost Ibiki, and now for good. The part of her soul that he had with him was now gone from her forever. She was never to get it back. She would forever be lost and alone. Damaged. Unrepairable. Nothing and no one could ever put her pieces back together, because they just weren't all there anymore. She had lived through loss and rejection before, but this was _different_. This was something far greater then what she had gone through as a child with neighborhood children and her family. None of them had meant as much to her as Ibiki did- _had_. It really was all over.

_**[Outside the Fairgrounds]**_

Ibiki leaned against a tree and took great gulps of air. His anger from the past week had all dissipated. He felt limp. Then he felt like a shit. They way she looked when he left would always be a memory burned in his brain till the day he died. She looked fragile and hopeless. And all because of him. All because of his stupid male pride and vanity. That's all it was. His male ego had been bruised, and by an amateur at that. That's what she really was– she had no experience in such tricks and persuasions. When she had shown up at his office he should have taken more control of the situation and never let it get so far so fast. But just being so close to her again was more then he could bear. He had almost been at a loss for words. Then, before she left and with her parting pock shot at his ego and her little hint about Iruka he had stupidly let it get to him. How unprofessional. No, it wasn't the reaction born from a jab at his professionalism, but something much more personal; at himself as a man. Plain and simple. Ibiki had been caught, wounded, and left to gnaw his arm out of the trap like a wild animal. He fought back in the only way he knew how: by getting even and topping the opponent. He did what came naturally to a man of his profession: he put his opponent down.

But Ibiki should have looked deeper into it. He _knew_ better. He knew _her_ better, and he should have known. It was an act borne from desperation by a woman desperately in love with him. She was only trying her best in an area where she had no skill. She was blindly reaching out in a last, vain attempt to get back the man she loved.

A man who _still_ loved her.

He was a shithead and a failure. Ibiki hung his head in shame and turned to go back to work.

_**[Hiraku Fair Grounds]**_

Ayumu had stopped crying but the shaking she still couldn't control. She didn't even have the energy to cover herself and her modesty. At this point she couldn't have cared less. She lay staring off into space and not even registering anything going on. She almost didn't hear the tent flap open and close again behind the person entering. She almost didn't feel the arms gather her close and pull her into their lap. When she came to and noticed that it was Ibiki who held her, her shaking increased and the tears came again. She was almost inconsolable.

Ibiki held her limp body closely and securely to him. He took the blanket next to her and placed it over her bottom half, affording her some modesty. He slowly and gently rocked her and kissed the top of her head. All of a sudden Ayumu grabbed his arms and started to howl into his chest.

"Why, Ibiki! Why?! What did _I _ever do that was _so_ bad?! Why don't you want me anymore?! What is it about me that makes me so unlovable?! What is so wrong with me that no one ever _really_ wants me?!"

She cried out in frustration. Tears and sobs were coming in a constant stream.

Ibiki's heart broke. If his heart wasn't broken before this it was now. He just clutched her tighter and spoke soothingly into her ear, hoping to somehow get through to her.

"No baby, no...It isn't you. How could you _ever_ think that I didn't love you? I couldn't let anyone else ever hurt you again because of me. I die before you die..." He kissed and stroked her continually. "I thought that by staying away from you that it would keep all the badness away from you as well... but I was wrong. So very wrong, and I know that now."

Ayumu stopped the sobbing but she couldn't stop the shaking. She still hurt too much inside. She shakily looked up into Ibiki's eyes and saw nothing but raw love and pain.

"Ibiki, it hurts! It all hurts so very, very much!"

Ibiki momentarily closed his eyes in shame, but when he opened them there was fierceness in them that she had never seen before. There was a fierce light of love burning in his dark eyes. The look was so mesmerizing that she couldn't look away.

He didn't know what else to say, so he showed her instead.

Ibiki kissed her, but it was like no other kiss that he had ever given before. She could feel a wide gamut of emotions pour out from him: love, loss, fear, pain, and most off all his deep contrition for ever hurting her. In his kiss she could feel that he was trying to make up for all his wrong doings: for leaving her behind, for leaving her alone, for leaving her unfulfilled.

He slowly unwrapped her from his lap and once again placed her on the futon. He could feel her trepidation, but this time there would be no stopping. He started from the beginning – a 'do over' if you will. He passionately but gently did nothing but kiss her. He held her to him and just kissed her until her breathing came down to match his. He kissed her till he could feel her shaking turn from fear and sadness into something needy. He kissed her until she asked for something more. He kissed her until she was more than ready for him. Ibiki quickly shed his own dark clothing. He needed to feel skin on skin contact. He needed to feel her. After he was naked he turned to remove the rest of her clothing. Once they both were divested of all clothing they came together in a full body hug. It had been so long and they were both starved for the contact.

Ibiki could feel Ayumu still shaking, but he knew that it was from her great need for him. She moaned his name over and over. She moaned how much she needed him. She moaned how much she loved him. He would show and tell her of his love for her. As he began to kiss his way down her body he also murmured into her flesh his love for her. He wanted his words to be branded all over her body. He wanted his scent to be mixed with her own so he rubbed himself against her as he moved. The combination of all these actions had Ayumu writhing in his arms. She started to sob her constant need for him.

Ibiki reached her core again, and started to loving lave her, but this time he would finish what he started. Once again he loved her with his mouth, but not just with his flesh, but with his heart as well. He licked, sucked, and spoke of his love onto her flesh. She cried out but quickly stifled it with a hand. She was shaking uncontrollably from his actions. Ayumu could both feel and hear his words spoken into her. They reverberated not only through her body but also into her soul. She came almost without warning. Ayumu could do nothing but grasp his forearms fiercely until the shuddering passed. In the end she was breathless from the force of it all.

Ibiki pulled himself up and placed himself at her entrance. He waited until Ayumu opened her eyes again and looked up into his. Only then did he slowly slide himself into her, and looking deep into her eyes he said, "I love you" as he slide all the way home.

Ayumu broke out in tears again, but this time in joy. He held still, holding her until she calmed. He never stopped telling her of his love for her. Over and over into her ear as he held her, as he held himself deep within her. She wrapped her legs high around his waist and started to shift her hips slightly. That was all the encouragement that Ibiki needed. He slowly moved in and out, all the while never loosing eye contact with her. They were locked above as they were below.

As he gently rocked into her he spoke continually to her. He spoke continually of his need for her. He spoke continually of his sadness for ever hurting her. Ibiki moved at a steady pace until he could sense that she needed more, and then he increased his thrusts. Soon he was pounding away at her as she clutched him with all her might. All they could do by this point was moan and cry out in their need, their want, and their happiness. They became almost frantic, and both knew that they couldn't last much longer. It had been way too long for both of them.

"Ibiki! I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm...!"

"Yes, Little One! Come for me..._now_ Ayu...come!" he leaned down and said darkly in her ear.

That deep erotic command set Ayumu over the edge. She screamed his name into his shoulder as she came hard around him, squeezing him with her internal muscles like a vice grip. He wasn't far behind. When he felt her grab him and not let go his body lost all control. He pounded frantically against her for a few moments more and then spilled himself deep within her. His body bowed sharply over her as he also screamed and shook.

"Ayu...yes!"

When they came it was as if they each gave back the piece of the other that they had been holding. They each became whole again. Afterwards they lay entwined and locked together. Neither would let the other go. _Never again_.

Ibiki carefully and gently rolled them over until she was resting comfortably on top of him. He wouldn't even let her pull away, he needed to stay buried deep inside her. Even though he was losing his hardness he still retained enough to be able to stay firmly within her. Ibiki reached over and pulled the blanket securely over their resting forms and they both drifted asleep locked together and in each others arms.

Ayumu was the first to wake up. She felt both drained and revitalized at the same time. Her head was nestled against Ibiki's neck and he legs were on either side of his. She could still feel him inside her; he was still slightly hard and occasionally she could feel small twitches that caused her to twitch in response. As she slowly woke she could also feel him awaken as well. The arms that he had around her waist started to move against her as the hands and fingers drifted slowly across her flesh. She felt his lips move against her temple in small, soft kisses. His hands finally made their way up and buried themselves in her curls. Though her hair was much shorter there was still enough that he could indulge himself in their mass. She could feel him occasionally give small thrusts and twists with his hips; that was Ibiki's favorite post-coital activity it seemed. He loved to stay inside her and engage in post-sex cuddling. Ayumu couldn't help but smile against him.

Ayumu slowly dragged herself up and looked down at Ibiki. His eyes were mostly closed and there was a satisfied smile to his face. She tickled him lightly under an arm to get his full attention (she learned a while back that Ibiki could be _very_ ticklish...) and waited for him to look up fully at her. When he did, she smiled lovingly and reached down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. When she bent back up and saw that he had a relaxed and tranquil look to him, Tanaka Ayumu punched Morino Ibiki square in the jaw.

Ibiki never saw it coming.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** Ibiki's little 'Feel Good' speech later is taken in part from a speech given to Fuu in a Samurai Champloo fic entitled "Brace Yourself – All I have Now", but it isn't on ffnet anymore (for some reason) so I can't credit the author properly. Anyone who knows please let me know. Also, the mental image that I have of Ibiki (and in part Genma and Anko as well)throughout this whole fic is not taken so much from the anime but from an _incredible _water color painting that I found on the Webshots website entitled 'Get ANBU Before the War Starts'. It and Ibiki are _very_ arresting pictures. If you want the website I'll send it to you via my regular email since ffnet has a hard time with web addresses for some reason. Again, the creator of 'Get ANBU...' is also an unknown. Any idea please tell me so they can get proper credit.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 25

**Hell and Redemption**

_Ibiki never saw it coming_

Ayumu shook her hand to get the sting out of it and looked down at Ibiki with fury in her eyes. She was met by a stunned look from Ibiki.

_Good, let him think about __**that**__ for a minute_, she thought.

She had never been so mad in her entire life. All the hurt, confusion, and frustration from the past weeks and weeks where Ibiki had decided to rule and ruin her life had built to a point where she just had to release it _somehow_. She didn't even want start thinking about his little 'retribution' act that he had pulled. If she really did then they would end up having a full blown fist fight. To use her own feelings for him against her like that? Well, she'll make damn sure to give Morino Ibiki something to think about the next time_ he_ ever decides to fuck with _her_ like that...

The surprise that Ibiki felt was swiftly replaced with anger. _What the __fuck? She just fucking cold-cocked me! _He thought getting madder by the second. No one had _ever _done that to _him_.

"Are you fucking out of your mind, woman?!" Ibiki growled.

Ayumu leaned over him and in the process clenched her insides (where Ibiki still lay nestled) tightly around him. Ibiki hissed in response. _That_ didn't feel good...

"Gods, woman! Watch what you are doing...that _hurts_!" he hissed.

"_Good_- that ought to get your attention and give you a little something to think about...Who the _Hell _do you think you are? How arrogant can one man be to think that he can just totally disrupt my life the way you have and decide that's how it's going to be? Do you even have any idea what I have gone through all this time? Do you even have any idea how _miserable_ I've been? Do you even-" but was cut off as Ibiki sat up and looked her coldly in the eye.

"Listen here, Ayu – you don't know jack shit about anything and everything. I did what was best for you, and if you-" but she in turn cut him off.

"Best for _me_?! _Best for me_? How was _making me miserable _best for me?! Oh! And I suppose that your little _stunt _you pulled before coming back was somehow nothing more than you showing me-"

"_Your place_," Ibiki quickly cut in. He had now sat up fully but still held himself inside of her, and had manipulated her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist as she sat in his lap.

Ayumu stuttered and sputtered in incredulity as her anger was so great that words could not be formed.

Ibiki could see that Ayumu was quickly building up a head of steam, and when she snarled and drew her fist back again to haul into him he grabbed both her hands in just one of his and held them behind her back in restraint. _No way_ was he going to let her get another whack at him. He didn't care how much he loved her, she did that again and she was going to literally get her ass beat.

Being thus restrained and unable to move just infuriated Ayumu even more. Her eyes got wide and her face turned red. Ibiki had never seen her so mad. But like he really cared at this moment. She started to momentarily struggle but stopped when she felt not only the discomfort but the fact that Ibiki was not going to let her go. All she could do was look up at him in stony defiance. He leaned down into her face and spoke softly and succinctly to her.

"Let me tell you a few facts of life, and you _will_ be silent."

Ayumu almost snarled at him and tried to reach forward and bite him. He just jerked her back and waited for her to get over her little tantrum.

Ayumu quickly figured out that she was at his mercy, and just silently fumed in his embrace.

"Maybe I didn't choose the right path, but it was chosen because I was thinking of _your_ best interests. You think that you were the only one affected by our separation? You think that you were the only one alone and hurting?"

"You didn't seem so _hurt_ the other night at the restaurant when you were with _her_!" Ayumu spit out venomously "Certainly didn't take you very long to find a replacement..."

"Oh, yeah? What about _Umino_, hmm? He been sniffing around you lately, has he?" Ibiki countered with a sneer.

"That's _beside_ the point! Iruka has _nothing_ to do with the two of us. I certainly don't hear you denying taking a woman out to dinner! You and I _neve__r_ went out to dinner! What kind of bull-"

"Anko and I were out having a business dinner and I certainly don't hear any denials coming from you about Umino..."he countered.

Ayumu laughed sarcastically – business dinner, riiight...That's an old one.

"_Business dinner_ _my_ _ass_...were you going to give her a _business fuck_ later? You know, just to go over old business?"

Ibiki squinted his eyes at her and leaned in. "Listen here, Ayu – I am _not_ going to play juvenile games with you. You _know_, you can _tell_ that I haven't been with anyone since we parted."

"How would I know something like that?!"

Ibiki grimaced. When she raised her voice she tensed up, and when she tensed up she clenched him tightly… But even still he didn't want to remove her just yet.

"Ayu, it was all over almost as quickly as it began. _That_ is how you can tell. I _can_ last more than sixty seconds...Now, can we relax a bit? I am a strong man and can take a lot of abuse, but having my cock squeezed in a vice is _not_ something that even I can take too much of…"

Ayumu looked to the side and said nothing; she couldn't look at him right now. She had so many conflicting emotions swirling around inside her that her head and heart started to ache. Is this what love was all about? Does love allow someone to take such control over your life that they can manipulate you any way that they please? She had always heard that love made you stronger, more confident, but for right now it just made her even more confused. It made her feel vulnerable. She started to feel almost pathetic. The more she started to think about things the more self-conscious she started to feel. No wonder he had found himself someone else so fast...Ayumu bet that Anko wasn't lacking in confidence. She seemed like a woman was always in control.

Ibiki could see that Ayumu was drifting off. He could also see a myriad of emotions play across her face, and few were very good.

"Ayu-_ talk_ to me," he asked.

A look of dejection had taken the place of her anger. "Let me up, Ibiki," she said softly.

Ibiki questioned on whether that was a good idea or not. Not because he was worried about her hauling off on him, she seemed over that, but instead she seemed to swiftly be losing confidence in herself. Having such strong feelings for someone was just as new to him as it was to her. He didn't want her to fall back into some sort of depression or despair.

"Not until you tell me _exactly_ what is on your mind," he countered quietly.

"At least let my arms go – it's uncomfortable. I won't smack you again- promise."

Ibiki let her go but kept his hands lightly around her waist. He didn't want her to bolt either.

Ayumu still hadn't looked at him. She also kept silent; she just couldn't formulate into words what she was thinking. Wearily Ayumu put a hand over her face and sighed. She just didn't know what was happening to her. She felt like she was coming up short again. Ayumu started to think that maybe Ibiki really was better off with someone who wasn't such a head case...

Nuzzling her neck he placed a gentle kiss against the warm flesh. "Beautiful girl, tell me what you are thinking," he said softly.

"Ibiki...I'm confused and scared. I feel so out of control and useless. When you left, it was like everything just fell apart, like nothing made sense anymore. I tried – I really, really tried, and I just couldn't figure out what to do about it. Is this what love means – to have no control over your thoughts and even your body? That someone else holds the key to your heart, mind, and body?"

"I felt the same way, baby. You were in my thoughts much more than you were out of them. I spent many a sleepless night thinking about you, me, and us…"

Ayumu closed her eyes in order to try and stop the tears from coming. She couldn't believe that she even had anymore tears. It seemed that all she did the past month was cry...

"I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong, and it seems like there was so much that I didn't get right. I thought that by visiting you that I could force your hand or try and make you see that we needed each other. But all I found out was that I needed you more then you really needed me. I just don't have the confidence that I thought I had...I just found out that I really had been living a lie all these years. I thought that I was a stronger person then I really am..."

"No, Ayu-"

Ayumu held a hand up to stop him. "No, Ibiki- I want you to really think about it. And the worst thing about it all is the shame that I feel. Not because of you, but because of me. I feel like I just haven't done anything right. I can't seem to make heads or tails of anything. I have never felt so self-conscious before. I never felt that I wanted to be so much better for someone before – to give them something that they deserve...You don't deserve the mess that is me. I should have known better that someone with your confidence would want-"

"Want you," he finished firmly. He took her face in his hands and made her open her eyes. He could see her despair and self-doubt. He needed to erase all that somehow.

"It is because of who I am and what I have done that made you think of yourself so. I really did think that distancing myself from you would help in some way. But I am just as new to all this as you are. I have never ever wanted to be with someone as much as I do you. What I did to you was wrong- horribly wrong and I certainly see that, and you were right for decking me." He laughed and kissed her softly on the cheek.

She looked up at him in surprise and saw that he was starting to sport a nice little bruise on his cheek. She kind of felt a small twinge of pride that she could wail on Morino Ibiki like that, and wondered how many other people in his life had ever done that...

Ibiki saw the little gleam in her eye and gave her a wry smile and a nod in appreciation. "It was a good one Ayu – you done good. Makes me think twice..."

Ayumu couldn't help but giggle at that. She placed a soft kiss against it and leaned back admiring her handiwork. "Well, it _was_ a sucker punch, and you don't get too many points for that – but I'll take 'em!"

Ibiki laughed and hugged her hard. Ayumu squealed and returned it.

Ibiki looked back at her seriously. He needed her to really understand something. "Ayu- listen, I have a few things that I need you to hear. Firstly, you have to understand that all of us are fucked-up, but each in our own special ways. Anyone who says that they aren't or is 'normal' is either lying or so boring that you don't want anything to do with them. That's the honest truth. Trust me on that. I know that for a fact."

For some reason Ayumu felt lightened by that. He was right. All her friends (and Ibiki) were kind of a mess. In fact, she really couldn't think of anyone that _wasn't_ abnormal...it was like they were all functionally-dysfunctional. Maybe things weren't _that_ bad...

"Secondly, you have to get over the idea that by not being nin- not being kunoichi- that you are some sort of second class citizen. You aren't, and far from it. When I see you I see someone who creates, who inspires. Someone like you brings purpose to this life. A Nin destroys – there is no two ways about it. That is their purpose. Yes, they protect, but more times than not through destruction. It is through your eyes and those like you that our society is able to find purpose for living and loving. You help those of us who haven't the ability to understand and more importantly _appreciate_ the world around us. You bring light into our darkness. You bring light into _my_ darkness."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki almost stunned. She knew all about Artistic Philosophy. She had studied it and heard her own Sensei explain it to her many times, but to hear it from someone like Ibiki made it _really_ all hit home. It somehow became more real; it wasn't just rote or text book, but reality. Ibiki never failed to surprise or impress her. He could be cold and ruthless one minute, then warm and philosophical the next. In her eyes he really had few short-comings.

Ibiki could see her mood and mind lightening. He wanted her to see what he himself saw in her. He saw a woman whose creativity and passion for life impressed and drew him in.

"Let me tell you another very important fact, Ayu: I wouldn't want you to be Nin. One of the things that drew me in so _quickly_ to you was the fact that you aren't. I want to forget the ugliness that I deal with. I enjoy my job – to be sure, but I enjoy you _more_."

Ayumu leaned back in his arms and looked at his askance. "Morino Ibiki – you may enjoy all that about me to be sure. But admit it, I bet it is my _breasts_ that you enjoy just as much..."

Ibiki leered at her almost comically and nodded assertively. "Oh, you have _no_ _idea_ how much I admire your breasts. They are works of art in and of themselves. I think of them _constantly_."

Ayumu giggled almost uncontrollably, which caused her 'works of art' to jiggle uncontrollably. Ibiki couldn't take his eyes off of them. He really wasn't lying when he said that they were always on his mind...Ayumu smacked him playfully on his arm and even started to try and tickle him. Ibiki parried her efforts without any problem, and in the tussle her breast bounced even more. Ibiki sighed happily. He loved everything about her, to be sure. But her breasts...they were _heaven_.

"You really _are_ beautiful Ayumu, maybe no one ever told you that enough. I don't know why."

Ayumu blushed and looked coyly at him. "You make me _feel_ beautiful, Ibiki."

"Do you remember back at your studio when I tried to tell you how I felt about all my scars?"

Ayumu remembered back to their time at her studio – their first time together. She shivered at the memory. It was a day spent in pure bliss. She looked at him and nodded her head.

"You were the first person to ever _really_ look at me and not feel pity or revulsion. You were the first person to really make me feel like a _man_. My scars have always in part made me feel less than human. I think that was why I over-reacted when you came to my office. I felt like a swipe had been taken at my masculinity, and so I viciously and vindictively lashed out. For that I am sorry and should not be forgiven. I should have known better. " It was now Ibiki's turn to turn away in shame.

Ibiki found a warm body nestled even closer to him, and soft lips pressed against his temple. Ayumu hummed softly against him.

"No, Ibiki – we were both wrong. In part I acted intentionally and without thought as well. I wanted you to feel just a small part of the pain that I had been feeling. When I saw you with Anko the other night I was both jealous and sad. I have never felt secure about myself in many ways, and that felt like all my fears had been justified. Add to all that how much I had missed you and I just ended up being childish to spite you."

"When you walked into my office I was stunned. I had heard that you were there and I purposefully stayed away as long as I could. But when I saw you…The very first thought that I had was how much I had missed your beauty."

Ayumu simultaneously blushed and looked pleased. "We did a good job, Hiroshi and I, didn't we?"

Ibiki gave a wry grin. "I thought that I could sense Hiroshi's hand in there somewhere…I don't doubt for a second that he would want to be left out of something like that."

Nodding emphatically Ayumu laughed softly. "He was _brilliant_! He made sure that I was prepared for any eventuality."

"Oh? Like what?"

"I had to always keep you one step behind. I couldn't let you get the upper hand, and that included _no touching_. Hiroshi said that the temptation would be too great on both our parts, and if it happened…Well, the whole mission would have gone down the toilette!"

Ibiki threw his head back and laughed. He had no doubt in his mind that Hiroshi had viewed the whole escapade as some sort of secret mission. The other man had probably been in his element as he conceived and executed what he thought was a daring raid. Ibiki made sure to remember to congratulate Hiroshi the next time he saw him as the plan had indeed been a brilliant one.

"You were _magnificent_, baby. All I could think about through most of it was hoisting your dress up and having you anyway that I could…"

"I do admit though," Ayumu said looking uncomfortable, "that Hiroshi wasn't too pleased with my little _ad lib_ at the end…That wasn't in the plan. I don't know where that came from…"

Ibiki shrugged and rubbed her back consolingly. "I wouldn't worry about it. That was a novice's mistake: overconfidence. You knew that you had me panting at your feet and you couldn't help it. If things had been reversed I would have done the same thing."

Ayumu looked slyly at Ibiki and ran her hands up and down his arms. "Ibiki, were you _really_ at a disadvantage? I mean, did someone like me really pull one over on you?"

"Honey, I was so pissed that I didn't know if I should throw you over my knee or onto the couch…"

"But what would you have done if I had said 'yes' to your offer?"

Ibiki smiled and chuckled. She was talking about his offer of just letting them be fuck-buddies.

"I would have snatched up the opportunity and bent you over my desk to seal the deal. No way would I let _that_ opportunity escape me."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with wide eyes. "But _then_ what would have happened? I mean, that wouldn't have solved anything."

"No," he said shaking his head. "That would have only made matters ten times worse and fucked with _both_ our heads."

Ayumu nodded silently and ran her fingers through the hair on Ibiki's chest. They were warm and crisp, and she loved how they felt against her own soft skin. Leaning forward she placed her face against his neck and did nothing about breathing him in. There was nothing better than the smell of the neck of the man you loved. The scent there was uniquely his own. She let his scent pervade all her senses until she became almost high on it. Ayumu couldn't help but rub her face all over Ibiki's head and neck like a cat leaving her scent. She wanted to transfer some of her smell and feelings to Ibiki's skin, as if she could have his body soak them in. Have her become a permanent part of his makeup, and always carry her wherever he went.

As if he could sense it, Ibiki rolled his head back and closed his eyes. He too wanted to transfer some of his scent and emotions to her. He ran his hands all up and down her back, and ended with his hands entwined in her hair. He couldn't stop himself from slanting his mouth across hers. She always felt so good. He couldn't help himself from hardening inside her, but he had to continue. He had one more thing that he _had_ to tell her. Then he could indulge them both...

"Wait... Ayu... I have one more thing... that we need... to talk about..." It was becoming hard for him to concentrate, but they still needed to talk…

Ayumu felt him harden and lengthen in her, and she automatically reacted. She slowly sat up straighter and even lifted herself up off of him slightly.

She gasped.

He gasped.

"No, Ibiki, _later_...not now..." she groaned.

Her movements were quickening, and just as fast Ibiki was shifting his attention. She needed to stop if he was going to say what he needed to say. He couldn't...concentrate...he needed... to tell her...He tried to stifle her movements and Ayumu pouted. She ran her tongue across the bottom of Ibiki's lip and he couldn't help but instinctively capture it with his own. She wasn't playing fair, and she knew it. He tried to stop her again, but this time she _really_ didn't play fair...

"Ibiki..."

"Wait, Ayu-"

"Ibiki, do you know that the other night when I took a shower I thought of you?" she said with a sloe-eyed look at him.

Ibiki's nostrils dilated in response.

_Oh Gods__...__I can't think straight when she does that…Soon I won't be able to control either one of us…__But I must…_

Baby, hold on for just a moment," he said trying to pry his eager mouth away from hers.

Ayumu would have none of it as she spoke into her mouth, and never truly losing the contact.

"I thought about you being behind me in the shower...I thought of your hands all over me...I thought of you behind me thrusting away...I could barely stand up... I had to brace myself against the shower wall...I came all over myself..." she said in his ear not giving him any quarter.

Ibiki groaned loudly, and whatever control he had snapped. He pulled her off of himself and quickly turned her over so that she was braced on her knees and forearms.

"Like this?" and he rammed himself home.

Ayumu stifled her cry against the blanket. "Yes!"

Ibiki pumped away at her, and in turn gave her no quarter. He reached down and bit the back of her neck.

She squealed. She shook. She moaned.

Ibiki didn't let up. Pulling his teeth away from the tender flesh that it had captured he nipped her ear and moaned harshly.

"Ayu- I'll _always_ give you this. I'll always give you what you want, what you need. _Me_. You are mine, Ayu. You belong to me," and he kept up his rhythm until they both gasped and shuddered against each other.

Ibiki rested his head against her back and smiled. He never felt more at peace then when he was with her; when he was inside her. He slowly pulled out and brought her down to snuggle against him. He could feel her start to drift off to sleep. Ibiki pulled the covers over them both and even as he himself was drifting off he could hear her small, whiffling snores. _Yup, job well done,_ he thought smugly. But he soon started to think about what else they needed to talk about. They needed to talk about Honsho and her father. She needed to know. He needed to find out more...but Ibiki soon followed Ayumu into much needed rest. The first in a long time it seemed for the both of them.

Ibiki didn't know how long he had slept, but his senses came to high alert as he sensed someone else in the tent. Instinctively, and with his eyes still closed he reached for one of his weapons and drawing one he protectively covered Ayumu's body with his own.

When he opened his eyes he was greeted not by a dangerous intruder, but by seven boys all staring down at them, and all with varying looks of surprise. Ibiki gave them a warning growl to back off.

Ayumu shifted slightly in reaction, but never woke up. Ibiki nuzzled her hair but never let his eyes wander from those that stood around them. Finally one of the boys stepped forward slightly and bent down on one knee, and with a snarky grin on his face.

"_We need to talk_."

"What makes you think that I owe _you_ such a courtesy?"

All seven boys looked pointedly at the sleeping woman in his arms.

A tall, studious boy stepped forward and knelt next to him. "Please, Morino-sama, this is our only opportunity."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes and just silently looked at them. Then, after a moments contemplation he put his weapon away and nodded his head. He couldn't help but shake his head ruefully. It appeared that the Feared Interrogator Morino Ibiki was going to be interrogated himself by Tanaka Ayumu's own students.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N: **re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 26

**The Lost Boys**

_It appeared that the Feared Interrogator Morino Ibiki was going to be interrogated himself by Tanaka Ayumu's own students. _

"You could have gotten seriously hurt," Ibiki said quietly.

"We chose our time well, didn't we then?" Said the first boy grinning. As if to prove his point he raised his face and gave the air a knowing sniff.

"Ryou! Show some _respect_ to Morino-sama, and _lower your voice_. You'll wake her..." replied the boy next to him. He turned to Ibiki and bowed as respectfully as he could in his limited position. He and the others then moved back. While five left the first two stayed behind.

"Please Morino-sama, may we speak with you in a more private and comfortable setting?"

Ibiki just shrugged and slowly extricated himself from Ayumu. He made sure to keep her covered from their eyes, and pulled the blanket up to beneath her chin.

"We will wait for you outside at your convenience," said the more polite of the two.

Both the boys left but he could tell that they stood just outside the tent flaps. Ibiki quickly dressed back into his dark clothing. He was looking forward to whatever they had to say. He was also surprised that they had caught him unawares. He really must have been more exhausted than he thought...

As he left he didn't see Ayumu smile slightly with her eyes still closed. As she rolled over and buried herself further into the blankets she thought, _I wonder i__f Ibiki will pass muster..._and fell promptly back to sleep.

* * *

When Ibiki joined them a few minutes later it was to a pre-dawn and still slightly chilly morning. He turned to his two escorts and raised an eyebrow again in question. They looked to be either around thirteen or fourteen. The polite one was tall and thin, but he could see that he possessed a wiry strength. He stood formally and almost stiffly. He had a very adult and mature air about him. His companion on the other hand was shorter and slightly stockier, and had a lackadaisical look about him. Ibiki could tell though that there was keenness in his gaze, and that he probably missed little.

"Again, please forgive our intrusion, Morino-sama, my name is Shiranui Akira, and this _lout_ is Kiroshi Ryou." Both bowed respectively.

_Another Shiranui? They seem to be coming out of the woodwork,_ Ibiki thought wryly. _Now I really am interested..._

"Please follow us Morino-sama, there is a small area ahead that will allow us some comfort and privacy," and without looking to see if Ibiki would comply or not he turned away.

Ibiki followed leisurely. Ryou walked next to him and looked him up and down unashamedly. He grinned when Ibiki turned to him and stared him down. Ryou just grinned even wider.

"She give ya the shiner?" Ryou asked pointing to Ibiki's face.

Ibiki couldn't help but laugh lightly and nod his head. That caused Ryou to snort in laughter. Up ahead of them Akira turned his head slightly back to give them a frown.

"Ryou, that isn't polite..."

Ryou just shrugged without concern. "Well, whatever _he did _mustn't have been too polite for Sensei to _whack _him one..." and he turned to Ibiki and winked.

Ibiki could only roll his eyes,_ if he only knew..._

After only a few moments they came to a small copse of trees. There the other five had been sitting and waiting. When Ibiki showed they stood and bowed respectively. Akira introduced them all to Ibiki, and he took careful stock of them. They were an interesting group.

Mori Masahiro was a small, frail looking boy with a large mop of hair and big eyes in a small face. He looked timid and very shy. He stood partially behind another small but bold little fellow named Suzuki Toshiro. Next to him was a boy who was obviously in the middle of a growth spurt, and was all gangly arms and legs. His name was Fukui Daichi, and as large as he was he had a very kind and gentle demeanor to him. Next came two identical twins, Ueno Kichi and Kazi. They seemed open and friendly, and smiled at Ibiki with no pretense. All the boys seemed to have ages that ran anywhere from eleven to thirteen or so.

He sat down and leaned against a tree, while the boys all sat in a loose, semi-circle in front of him. He waited for them to speak first. He could tell that they had some knowledge of him, because their inspection of him produced results that ranged from fear to awe. It probably didn't help that he was dressed all in black, and with the only visible skin being his scared face. He must have looked intimidating, but with his easy posture and small smile he could see them relax slightly.

It appeared that Akira was the natural leader of the group, but Ryou also seemed to hold a place of dominance as well. It was these two that seemed to take over the meeting.

"Morino-sama, again- please forgive our intrusion, but it seemed necessary for us to finally meet," Akira began.

Ryou held his hand up to stop Akira from going further. It appeared that he had something to say first. He looked at Ibiki with a gimlet stare.

"Let's get something out in the open first. We knew before today – when we interrupted nap-time it seems- that you and Sensei _already_ knew each other. When we came to see her one time at the hospital we found the two of you _napping_ together then too. Kill joy here," and he thumbed in an annoyed Akira's direction, "said not to interrupt. Now, it ain't our business – right now- who she 'naps with', but all I want to know is-" and here he leaned over with a fierce look on his face towards Ibiki. "Did you get _the fuck__ers_ who hurt her and Sensei Hamada?"

Though he could tell that Akira was upset at Ryou's coarse language, he and the others were more upset at the attack of Ayumu. Ibiki wasn't going to make anything easy for them, and he wanted to see...

"What makes you think that _I _can do anything, hmm? What makes you think that I am anyone of importance?"

Ryou just snarled at Ibiki. "Don't even _try_ to play games with me-_with us_-we know _who_ you are, _what_ you do, and who you _run_ with..."

Ibiki grinned evilly back. He was beginning to like Ryou –the kid has balls. Kinda reminded him of himself at that age.

"Morino-sama is a man of consequence and of importance," Akira said quietly.

"We might not go to the Nin Academy, Morino-sama, but that doesn't mean that we live in a vacuum," said Kichi with a smug look.

"_Everyone_ knows _you_, Morino-sama," said his brother Kazi.

"So did you or did you not _do_ something to help out our Sensei," Ryou butted in.

"I did what I had to do, and that's all that _you_ need to know."

Ryou was about to spout off again but Akira coolly cut him off. "It is as we both expected and hoped. Thank you, you have our deep respect and gratitude for looking after our Sensei."

Ryou looked a bit miffed but nodded grudgingly towards Ibiki. All the other boys looked relieved and impressed.

Akira looked to Ibiki with a cool but sincere stare. Ibiki could tell that he was finally going to hear why he was here.

"Morino-sama, the need for this meeting is so that we can clarify a few important matters. Maybe shed light on a few issues, and at least state our position on a few things."

"Why me, and why now?"

Akira nodded as if the questions had validation. "We made the decision after very careful deliberation and thought on the matter after seeing the two of you in the hospital together. Twice when we visited our Sensei at the hospital you were there, and in very…intimate proximity to her…"

Akira seemed to blush and look away as if discomfited.

"I thought that you said that when you visited Ayumu and I were asleep in the bed?"

He looked around and saw that none of them could really meet his gaze.

"Well," Akira started to say but was cut off by Ryou giving a gruff laugh.

"That was the _second_ time that we had stopped by, the _first_ was about an hour earlier…"

Ryou waggled his eyebrows and leered at Ibiki.

_Ah, so they had stopped in sometime when Ayumu and I had been in her bathroom_, he thought with a mental grimace. _Well, at least they hadn't burst in on us…_

"Does Ayumu know?"

"_Gods no_, and neither will she ever hear about it from any of us," Akira said primly.

"And neither will she hear about it from me," Ibiki said nodding.

Akira cleared his throat as if to move away from such an uncomfortable subject. "So because of all that we decided that you must be very special to her because she has never been so associated with a man like that before. Am I correct?"

Ibiki nodded firmly, and motioned for him to continue.

"Our Sensei is very special to us, and not in the just the usual way of Teacher and Students. We are more than her apprentices and journeymen; we are also her younger brothers- _her family_."

Akira seemed to pause for a minute in reflection. He looked away with a slight frown, but he quickly smoothed his face back to its imperturbable self. "Our Sensei is very..."

"-_naive_" Ryou cut in, and Ibiki had to stifle a laugh. Seemed they did know Ayumu pretty well, he smirked to himself.

Akira closed his eyes in trying to hold his temper. "I was going to say 'trusting' and -"

"Submissive?" Ryou cut in with no qualms.

"_No_! And stop interrupting me-!"

"How about 'lost in her own little world'?" Ryou laughed in Akira's face, interrupting him again. The other boys seemed to be used to the dynamics between the two and just smiled or laughed.

Ibiki couldn't help but grin full out. They really did have their sensei pegged. She was all that, and so much more...

Ibiki nodded in agreement. "Yes, she _is_ very trusting and _slightly_ submissive, but she is also very concerned, sensitive, and nurturing of those around her. Ayumu looks after others before herself. I have a deep respect and affection for her. Is _that_ what you are trying to ask me? What my _intentions _are?"

They all nodded and looked relieved.

"Yes, Morino-san, we do know that you have an important place in her life, and based on some of her past -_experiences_- we are in turn very protective of her, always concerned for her welfare. She is _very_ important to us all," Akira said.

"Ryou and I have known Sensei almost our entire lives. Not only were we Apprentices to her sensei - Fujiwara-sama - while she was his Journeywoman, but we finished our apprenticeship under her tutelage when her sensei passed away. We are also now her Journeymen. I think that when the Head Mistress assigned us to her, it was to Ayumu's benefit as well as our own. We are all in one way or another Lost or Forgotten children. We all have, and still are," and here he eyed Ryou pointedly, "grown up together. We have banded together in our mutual need. I think also in part our Head Mistress in a way gave Ryou and me to our Sensei as a form of rehabilitation for her. It was in order to help ease the pain of the events surrounding her twenty-first birthday. Before that though, both Ryou and I -most of us in fact- grew up at the orphanage with her. We have always been together in one way or another."

_What the Hell, did the Shiranui's dump off __their kids at the Hiraku orphanage whenever it suited them?_ Ibiki wasn't too impressed with the Shiranui clan...He was impressed though at the broad scope of knowledge these boys had about many circumstances. They might be young but they were not ignorant.

Akira gave Ibiki a small smile and a look as if he knew what the man must be thinking.

"Our Sensei has always been _very_ open with us – there is very little that we really cannot ask of her. She has always felt strongly against any form of obfuscation or deception. In fact, I don't think that she would know how to convincingly portray either. She has always told us that lying never helps anyone – least of all the liar. Because of that Sensei has always believed that others deal with her in the same manner. That precept has always been the root of any misery that has ever befallen her. She has thought- and in many ways still does- that people treat her in the same light. Especially when it came to family...I don't think that I have to delve too deeply into that event, but it was a major turning point in her life, I believe. I think that her perception of reality had momentarily been shattered."

Ibiki looked curiously at Akira and Ryou. "So you were there when it all happened?"

"Not when it all happened," Ryou said darkly, "but we were there for the fall-out."

That perked Ibiki's interest. These kids certainly seemed to have a good grasp of not only Ayumu but her situation as well.

"I also think, as does Ryou, that somehow it didn't end that evening. We have always thought that somewhere down the line that her family will rear its ugly head again, and nothing good will come from it..." Akira finished ominously.

Ibiki felt the same way. It wasn't just the nagging feeling that he had ever since she told him. He had too much experience and intuition to ignore such a red flag. No, he knew because of the things that he had found out. Once again Ibiki was impressed with their perceptions and their unflagging loyalty to Ayumu. He almost felt that along with Hiroshi he had some very good eyes and ears working for him when he wasn't around.

"That being the case is why we wanted to meet you, in person. Though some of us have never seen you before, we all have heard of your reputation, your strength, and most importantly your loyalty. We wanted to know for sure, for ourselves, what type of man you _really_ are."

"Yeah," Ryou cut in, "we had to see if you needed to be cock-blocked."

If Ibiki was insulted by the bold words coming from them he didn't show it. In fact, he almost expected it. _So, you thought to be my Judge, Jury, and Executioner, eh? And you thought that you could even try and cock-block me? How amusing..._

It seemed that Ryou felt that Akira had spoken enough, and decided to take over himself. "Don't think for a minute that she is a dumb-ass or a dip-shit. She isn't, believe me. She can be pretty aggressive and predatory when she wants to be..." and he nodded slightly to Ibiki's cheek.

Ibiki grinned predatorily himself back at Ryou, who shook his head disbelievingly.

"Ayumu just _can't _believe sometimes that people are capable of certain things, especially the things that she herself can't or won't do. Like what her cock-sucking family did to her. Did to Akira as well," and here he gave Akira a pointed look, almost daring him to disagree.

Akira said nothing in response, as if tacitly agreeing with his friend.

Though the two boys often seemed at odds Ibiki could tell that they held a close friendship. They were perfect foils to each other, and when the chips were down it seemed that they stood up for each other. Almost as if to take any slight against the other as if it was his own. Ibiki began to like these boys more and more.

"So, when Ayumu's family shit on her a second time, and the creep that she was seeing booked, we've made it our mission to make sure that nothing like that happens _ever_ again..." And he gave Ibiki a stern stare.

Ibiki stared back at Ryou with understanding. He could appreciate where they were coming from, and was even impressed by it, but he certainly wasn't going to let any of them try and intimidate _him_...

"I understand – _perfectly_. And I too believe that 'honesty is always the best policy', and since you seem so _insistent_ on knowing let me fill in a few blanks for you...I caught and killed -after torturing them sufficiently, of course- the two major offenders of Ayumu's and Hiroshi's attack. I haven't gotten to the bottom of things -not by a long shot- but I intend to. And when I catch them, well...you see where I am going..."

All seven boy's eyes widened at that blunt confession. _Good, let them see who I __**really**__ am and what they are dealing with_, Ibiki thought.

Ryou was the first to recover. He smiled slyly at Ibiki and nodded in satisfaction. "See Akira? I _told_ you that he was on the up. I certainly like him a lot more then that boring teacher or even Genma..."

_Genma? What does Genma have to do with anything?_ _And how far has Iruka embedded himself in her life?_

Akira looked frostily at Ryou as some of the other boys gasped. "Genma is her cousin and as such does not-"

Ryou rolled his eyes and glared right back at Akira. "Genma -cousin or no- has the _hots_ for her. You should see the way he looks at her when he thinks that she isn't looking..."

_Oh great, firs__t Iruka and now Genma sniffing around Ayumu? And she probably has no idea...great, who next? Gai?_ Ibiki thought with irritation.

"Ryou, you don't know what you are saying. They only meet a few times a year-" Toshiro started to counter but Ryou cut him off with a raised hand.

"Look kid, you don't know shit from shinola about people, let alone what goes on between women and men, so shut yer yap. And besides, they meet more than just a few times a year."

Toshiro jumped up and looked like he was about to pummel Ryou, and no matter the size difference, but Ryou just crossed his arms across his chest and gave him a semi-patient stare.

"Look, plain and simple: Genma is a cocksman – he doesn't care as long as it's pink..."

Pandemonium suddenly broke out. Akira had to restrain Toshiro from lunging at Ryou, the twins started together to berate Ryou for his constant crudity and irrelevance towards Sensei and Morino-sama, and Daichi tried his best to calm all. All the while Ryou was yelling and giving the finger to everyone. Masahiro just looked terrified at all the commotion.

Ibiki let this all continue for just a moment, and then he had had enough. He stood to his full, intimidating height and bellowed, "Cut it out! _Now_!"

He stalked slowly over to Ryou and glared coldly down at him. Ryou tried his best to stare back defiantly, but he had never encountered anyone like Morino Ibiki before. He didn't last too long. Ibiki slowly brought his head down to Ryou's level and started to speak in the quietest and chilliest voice any of them had ever heard.

"Though your 'honesty' is amusing, your _constant_ gaucheness isn't. Certainly not in someone of your standing. You dishonor your Sensei and her training. Cut..the shit out...right..._now_..."

Ryou had no choice but to bow to Ibiki's Alpha dominance, and turned his head away and nodded.

Ibiki stood up and looked at all of them, one by one. He could see admiration in their eyes, even grudgingly from Ryou. Ayumu was certainly their Pack Leader and Alpha, but they had never really been exposed to such an Alpha Male like Ibiki before. Though he hadn't pulled all the stops out for them, it was enough that they quickly knew their place.

Ibiki folded his arms across his chest and let a small amount of warmth creep back into his visage. "As I said, I understand your obvious concern for Ayumu's welfare. I share it as well. But I will tell you one thing, and let me make it _very_ clear," and he looked right at Ryou, "my personal relationship with Ayumu is just that- _personal_. What goes on between the two of us, especially when we are _alone_, is _personal_. You need to speak to me about anything, and I mean _anything_, I will be more than happy to make the time for you – at any time. But if you interrupt our personal space or our – 'nap time' (and Ibiki couldn't help but smirk at Ryou) and it's not for an emergency, then we'll have a problem to be immediately fixed. Got that?"

He stared at them all, and they nodded and bowed respectively back to him in answer.

"I in turn would like to give you my humble thanks and respect for watching over and taking good care of her. I feel relieved that she has all of you to watch over her in my absences."

All seven boys were equally impressed and taken aback when Morino Ibiki, ANBU Interrogator bowed respectfully back at them.

The boys all felt a moment of warmth in their bonding of Ibiki, but it was cut short by a ninth presence.

"Don't you _lazy slugs_ have something better to do? Like take down my booth?" Ayumu said as she lounged against a tree, smiling at them all.

Ryou, of course, was the first to respond. He put an affronted but overly dramatic air on.

"Woman, we were _trying_ to have a _Man Moment_- you know, male bonding and all that. Leave it to a _girl, _to go and ruin everything..."

Ryou huffed off past Ayumu but not before she ruffled his hair as he walked by. He couldn't help but turn and grin naughtily to her. Akira put the first, real warmth on his face as he too walked by her. She couldn't help but also fondly touch him as well. She touched all of them, especially Masahiro, who she just out right hugged. His shyness dissipated as he returned it. She whispered something in his ear that caused him to look at Ibiki for the first time with a smile. He just looked back up at Ayumu and nodded. She smacked his backside to get him to run after his 'brothers'.

Ibiki walked over to her and was also brought into a warm embrace. She blushed as he nuzzled behind her ear. Ayumu ran her hands over his face, and had to stop herself from running them over the rest of him. Ibiki couldn't help but growl softly in her ear.

"So, did you pass inspection? What did you think of them?" She asked expectantly.

Ibiki laughed and hugged her tighter. "I think that you have your hands full..."

Ayumu couldn't help but laugh and leer at him, looking pointedly up and down his broad frame. "I certainly do..."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 27

**Silly Boys...**

"_I think that you have your hands full..."_

When Ibiki walked home it was well past midnight. He had been working almost three days straight and he was exhausted. It seemed that his job came in spurts; there would be days of inactivity followed by hellish end on end days of work. He was used to it and never even minded it, but now that he had Ayumu he missed not seeing her on a somewhat regular basis. She herself it seemed had days like that as well, and when their schedules didn't match they could go for what seemed like forever not seeing each other. During their month or so of no contact (Ibiki refused to call it his Great Avoidance) and added to their past week of each being busy with their own work, it caused Ibiki to be somewhat irritated. Now it was well into the evening and it was too late to disturb Ayumu. He knew that he could go into her home at anytime, and he had thought about just quietly slipping into her bed, but he nixed the idea. He knew that Ayumu and even Hiroshi were still a bit skittish, and he didn't want to chance it. He was too tired to have to deal with a possible meeting between one or both wielding a bat or knife in his direction.

As he climbed up the stairs and into his apartment he slowly started to undress. He was dead tired, and all that he could think about was climbing into bed. He didn't even think that he had the energy to shower. As he walked into his dimly lit bedroom he caught sight of a lump under his covers. It was Ayumu. The weight of fatigue quickly lifted as he looked at her slumbering (and loudly) snoring form. He quickly stripped and pulled the covers back to join her. She was dressed only in one of his black t-shirts, and nothing else. In her sleep the shirt had moved up around her waist and her shapely backside was exposed. The cool air caused her to slightly move and awaken. He slid in behind her and wrapped himself around her. She was warm and soft. He sighed happily. He could get used to this. He buried his head into her soft neck and hair and sighed again. Pure Heaven.

He heard Ayumu yawn loudly and she snuggled into him. He drew her even closer and kissed the back of her neck. She sleepily giggled and wiggled against him.

"What are you doing here? Not that I am complaining, mind you..." Ibiki asked quietly.

Ayumu yawned again and stretched a bit. Ibiki couldn't help but run a hand up and down her frame, and letting it come to rest firmly on a breast.

"Hiroshi has a 'guest' over, and if I hear one more orgasm that isn't my own I think that I will scream..." She said tiredly.

Ibiki laughed softly and nuzzled into her neck. He started to rub up against her when he heard her snores start up again. _Damn_...Ibiki just sighed resignedly and soon fell asleep cushioned against her soft frame.

When Ayumu had come over earlier in the evening she had set Ibiki's alarm to wake her. She didn't know if he was going to be home or not again, so she didn't think that he would mind the temerity. She quickly leaned over to shut it off, hoping that if he had woken up with it he would quickly go back to sleep. No such luck, she could feel him move and grumble against her. She grinned as it looked like he wasn't a morning person. He rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head into a pillow. As Ayumu crawled over him to get out he quickly rolled over and stopped her mid move. Ayumu looked down and saw him tiredly looking up at her. His hands were around her waist and he pulled her down for a hug. For such a big man he certainly could move fast...

"Ayu...I have to leave the village for a bit, maybe a week or two..." he said sleepily.

Ayumu nodded and hugged him tightly. She would miss him, even if they hadn't seen each other a lot lately she at least knew that he was around.

"You'll be careful, right?"

Ibiki laughed softly and rubbed her in reassurance. "Always."

Ayumu nodded again, resting against his chest. She could hear his heart beat loud and steady. That was how she always wanted to hear it. She sat up and bussed him in the nose with her own. Ibiki returned the favor by nuzzling into her cheek.

"You know that if you ever need anything or something happens you come to ANBU HQ right away. See my secretary and she will help you out."

Ayumu looked a little trepidatious. "You mean the Dragon Lady who guards your office door?"

Ibiki laughed. His secretary certainly was fierce, but efficient as well. She also knew (somewhat) about Ayumu, and she had standing orders to help her out if he wasn't available.

They held each other as the morning light came slowly up. It would be at least a week or two before they saw each other again, and both felt disappointed. This feeling of need was new to them both, especially Ibiki. He was used to being alone. He had always liked being alone. Now he found that having Ayumu in his life made everything about it different. He never realized how much he missed real companionship. His past relationships with women had always been fleeting, and both had wanted it that way. Now he found that having someone permanent like Ayumu changed him in so many ways. He was still a cold asshole to most people; a man distant and unreadable. But with her he was free to relax and let his guard down (but not too much because he never knew what was around the corner with her). As she said that his presence made everything in her life make sense, so did hers in his. Without trying to sound like a cliché he just noticed things differently now.

As Ibiki held her he mulled over for the hundredth time what he called the 'Iruka and Genma Situation'...He knew that she had noticed Iruka's interest in her, but Genma's? That was very interesting. Though on paper they were cousins, in reality they really weren't. He remembered Genma's fierce attitude and expression on his face when he had visited him a few months ago at the bar. He thought that Genma was just displaying concern for a kinswoman, but now? Had Genma been holding a torch for Ayumu all these years? He wasn't surprised if he had and/or she hadn't noticed. It was just like her, she didn't pick up on things like that. Except from him, that was something almost instantaneous. Even Ibiki was astounded at their initial reaction to each other. Their attraction to each other, and not just physically either, was immediate. It was himself that seemed to have the hardest time and fight with it. He thought that something like that would never happen to someone like him. Ayumu seemed to have accepted it from the get-go. As skilled in the ways of the human mind, it seemed that Ibiki had the hardest time with his own. He wondered...

"Hey," he said lightly tickling her to get her attention. She partially sat up on him; leaning forward and braced on his chest. She raised a sleepy eyebrow up.

"Tell me – what did you think when you first met me? I mean, honestly, what made you pursue me?"

Ayumu gave him a disgruntled look with both eyebrows raised. "Pursue _you_?" She shook her head sadly his way. "Mister, you came after me and I had no chance..."

Ibiki rolled his eyes, "Yeah, _whatever_...so _tell_ me..."

Ayumu cocked her head to the side and thought. When she looked back at the thought there was a soft light and fondness in her eyes.

"I saw a man who was a diamond in the rough, and who hid behind his silence and darkness so no one would get close to him. I saw a man with intelligence, integrity, and a sense of humor, and no matter how much he tried to hide it." She leaned even closer and kissed him softly on the tip of his nose. "I saw a man who was strong enough not to let me get out of hand and be my own worst enemy, at let me still be me. And then when we made love for the first time (and Ayumu grinned down lasciviously at him) I said to myself: Ayumu, this one is a keeper! "

Ibiki grinned.

* * *

[Later that day]

Ayumu was at one of the smaller and more exclusive Public Baths in Konoha; in fact it really was more of a Private Bath. It was owned by two retired shinobi; a brother and his sister, and was in a secluded and off the beaten path section of the village. The only way to gain entrance was by word of mouth recommendation, and it seemed that only the higher ranking shinobi frequented it. The clientèle was small and elite, and as such they were treated to perks that other places did not give to their patrons. The owner's knew the shinobi life so they were able to cater appropriately. The Bath was open at six a.m. and stayed open until well after midnight. Through friends of a friend the owners had heard and then seen Ayumu's House Mural, and immediately wanted two painted for their own establishment. They wanted bath scenes for both the men's and the women's side. It was not only a great feather in her cap but the commission would also help with the monetary 'dry spell' during the winter months. Because the bath house was busiest during the day, and both the owners and Ayumu didn't want to unnecessarily disturb the patrons they came to the agreement that she would paint 'after hours'. That way neither the bathers nor Ayumu would be disturbed. In order to give compensation for the inconvenience a small bonus was added to sweeten the deal. Ayumu and the owners were both well pleased. Ayumu would sneak in late at night after the last person had left and start to paint. The quiet and the soft lapping of water were a soothing atmosphere for her to work in.

Each owner had decided on the scene that they wanted painted. The sister had decided for the women's side that a subterranean grotto scene would dominate the room. The sketches that Ayumu made up had a ship wreck and mer-people with all the appropriate flora and fauna. The colors were in rich blues and greens with bold coral accents. It was all relaxing and exotic. She thought it interesting that this was the second water scene that she was to paint on such a large scale. It appeared that forest dwellers seemed to be pulled for some reason towards water and ocean scenes.

The brother on the other hand had decided on a woodland scene, and one filled with dancing, playing, and bare-breasted (they had to be 'full' he said cupping his hands in front of him) nubile nymphs. Ayumu and the sister couldn't help but laugh at him. Men and their breast obsession – it never seemed to go away...

She was well into her first week and a few of the nymphs had already been completed. What she was now working on was the focal character; a honey-blonde woman with long flowing hair and barely clothed. She looked invitingly down at the bathers with a pouty mouth, large perky breasts, and with eyes slightly closed in seduction. As cliché as it all was, Ayumu had to give herself a pat on the back; the woman was _very_ sensuous, and she was damn proud of her. Ayumu was working on a delicate gold filigree belt that hung from the full and round hips when she heard people coming in behind her.

_Is it morning already? _She thought. Ayumu started to pack up her things in order to get out of the bathers way and give them their well deserved privacy. She had gotten into the habit of working until dawn, going home to shower and change, and then going off to work. She was able to catch a nap after getting home, but she knew that soon she would have to take a day off because the lack of sleep was fast catching up to her.

She started to gather her paints and brushes when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Babe! How goes it?"

Ayumu turned in surprise and smiled at Genma. She never knew he came here. She quickly turned back around blushing as she noticed a few more male bathers enter. She must be running late...Ayumu heard the water splash behind her as they entered the pool, and was then surprised to hear movement coming her way. She hesitantly peeked over her shoulder, and saw not only Genma but the other three men, Iruka as well, whom she had met at the Tipsy Kunoichi Tavern. They all were looking at her mural with interest and admiration. Ayumu couldn't help but puff out her chest in pride.

"Do you boys like her? Is she all that and more, or what?"

All four nodded vigorously. They seemed to stare at her main nymph is rapture. That caused a big grin to appear on Ayumu's face. She liked her a lot as well.

"I had no idea that you were the one painting this, Ayumu. We have been coming in here almost every night and watching the splendid progression," Iruka said. He looked up at her with warmth, sincerity, and interest.

Ayumu couldn't help but blush at the compliment. She also couldn't help but feel a tad guilty, especially after she had taunted Ibiki with Iruka's interest in her...

The silver haired man also smiled at her in a strange but endearing one-eyed smile. He also seemed to like what he saw.

"She is certainly beautiful, and the look in her eyes is incredibly life-like and inviting," he said in an almost slow and lazy drawl.

Ayumu couldn't help but blush again. She just nodded and returned the smile.

The man with the bowl hair cut was stunned speechless. His friends made fun of his momentary lack of loquaciousness, and Ayumu could tell it was because of the nymph's large breasts.

Ayumu looked back at the mural and frowned slightly. "Do you think that the breasts are _too _big and perky? The owner wanted a lot of bosoms and all, but I wonder if I over-did it..."

All four men shook their heads vigorously. Ayumu couldn't help but laugh loudly, the warm sound echoing off the bath's walls.

"What is it with you guys and breasts? I swear! It doesn't matter your age or occupation, but one thing you all have in common is the love of big, perky, breasts..." Ayumu turned to them with a mock stare and scowl on her face. "Tell me honestly guys, are breasts the first thing that you look at when you meet a woman?"

They looked at one another in seriousness, and then turned back to her.

"_Yes_," they all said in unison.

Ayumu couldn't help to laugh at that. In the old t-shirt that she wore to paint in her own full bosom bounced with each laugh. Ayumu also couldn't help but see each man eying her own bosom, whether it was frank and open like Genma or subtle and askance like Iruka's. She couldn't help but shake her head. Ayumu thought to get their mickey and see how far she could get with them.

She crossed her arms under her breasts (forcing them together and upwards) and gave them her best sensei-voice. "So, you are telling me that a woman's worth is based on her cup size? Or is that her cup size mirrors her IQ?" She could tell that her question and her breasts had everyone's rapt attention.

Genma was first to step up to the plate. He was used to Ayumu and knew that he could lob back anything she threw at him, but even better.

"Are you telling me that girls don't think or talk about a man's 'package'?" he answered her question with a question.

Ayumu appeared to give his question serious thought. "Well, for one we really can't tell what you guys have under your clothes unless you show us. You guys are lucky because breasts are out in the open for all to look at, pretty much. Secondly, it isn't what a guy has really, it is what he _does_ with it..." and she leered down at Genma who laughed up at her.

"Beside," she said airily, "we girls can make a pretty good educated guess on what you guys have by looking at your _fingers_..."

This seemed to perk their interest, and they looked like she had some little pearl of feminine wisdom that they needed to know.

"Oh?" said the silver-haired man with great interest.

Ayumu nodded assertively. "Sure, we girls have a 'rule of thumb' so to speak...a man is built like his fingers. Long and slim above, and so it is below...short and fat… you get the idea. AND, put two fingers together and that's his width..." She winked down at them and let them digest _that_...

And they did. They all looked astounded. She could tell that they all were itching to bring their hands up and contemplate the wisdom of her words. Ayumu laughed at them, and turned around to go pack up, leaving them to ponder another mystery of womanhood. She could hear splashing as Genma kept up with her in the water.

"Wait! Are you _serious_? Is _that_ what you girls look at when you meet a guy for the first time? You check out his _fingers_?!"

"We aren't always looking to see if he is wearing a wedding band, you know," she said over her shoulder. "Besides, I wouldn't be too worried about size and all that. To paraphrase some great wit: it isn't the motion of the ocean or the size of the wave. Rather, it is whether or not the captain can stay in port long enough to get everyone off."

Masculine laughter reverberated through the room. Ayumu couldn't help but snigger like a juvenile with them.

"I _still_ catch women looking at a man's crotch. You can't tell me that women don't stare at a man below the belt as much as we stare at a woman above it," Genma parried.

Ayumu shrugged. "I am not saying that either. Especially when you guys purposefully bring attention to it," she said turning around and giving him a raised eyebrow.

"How so," the silver haired man asked.

Ayumu rolled her eyes and gave him an 'I'm not _that_ stupid' kind of look. "Well, the pants that you wear might be comfortable but they are also _tight_. We can get a nice view of you coming and going. Not that I am complaining, mind you…"

"Are you really serious, Ayumu?" Iruka asked with a smile in his voice.

Ayumu still felt a certain niggling amount of guilt in regards to her and Iruka. Nothing had ever been declared between the two, but certain intimations had been floating about. She knew that Iruka felt more for her than she did for him, but since he had never come right out and said anything she just didn't think it her place to assume. She also didn't want Ibiki's personal business to be possibly bandied about the Nin community. If Nins were as gossipy as Artists then they were a bunch to be wary of and what information they could get their hands on.

"Of course, and you Nin are the worst reprobates."

The silver-haired man made his way closer to Ayumu, and she couldn't help but let a small shiver run through her. He was an odd one, to be sure. Not only did he have such beautiful silver hair for one so young, but he always wore some sort of mask over his lower face. Even in this humid bath he still wore a covering, and she couldn't help but wonder why he would do such a thing.

"Why would you say that? Our clothing is generally loose and non-descriptive. Certainly nothing attractive about it," he said quietly.

Ayumu rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Hatake-san, isn't it?"

He nodded and rested and arm up on the lip of the pool. "But you can just call me 'Kakashi'."

"Well, _Kakashi,_ maybe to other Nin your clothing isn't out of the ordinary, but to us civilians there is something appealing about your uniform. Many men wear many types of uniforms, but a military or police uniform has a lot of appeal to women because of the authority that it represents. And I think that you know it. _And_ I think that you take advantage of it."

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. "I don't doubt that, but not all of us- well, maybe only Genma-do something like that."

"Like I need to pull such a lame game _like that_ to get laid," Genma said in a low growl.

"Sure you do! When you guys go out to bars in your time off I see you dressed in uniform, and because of that I see civilian girls flock to you like bees to honey. And I bet you don't dissuade them too much," she said smiling. "But, like I said: there really is no shame in that. Conversely, us civilians do our best to dress up in eye-catching attire to catch _your_ eyes. It is all just part and parcel of playing the game. However, I am certainly glad that I don't have to wear that drab olive green all the time, I would have some kind of seizure or something," she said with a moue of distaste.

"Yeah, Babe, I don't think that you have _ever_ worn black or uniform green in your entire life," Genma said with a chuckle.

"No, I've worn them, but not without a lot of accessories to smarten them up. That is another thing about being a Nin that I couldn't handle: not being able to wear jewelry or scarves. How depressing!"

Genma looked at Ayumu and scratched his head. "Have you ever _not_ worn bangles or something in your hair?"

"_Gods no_!" She said looking affronted. "And I know that I always will. Just _thinking_ of the idea geebs me out…"

"The way you dress suits you," Kakashi said. "Even in work clothes you stand out."

Ayumu smiled nervously and bobbed her head in thanks.

"Rein it in, Hatake," Genma hissed.

Suddenly feeling as if the room was stifling Ayumu felt that now was the time to make her exit. "Enjoy your bath gentlemen. Have a pleasant day," she said not looking back and making her way out of the main room.

* * *

As she was gathering her final things together in the anteroom she heard the door open, and saw Genma standing in the doorway wrapped in only a towel. She couldn't help but look him over. He had a perfect physique. It was slender but well toned, and she could see why women fawned all over him. She also felt another twinge of guilt at eying him in such a way.

"Hey, you want to catch some breakfast? I really am not in the mood to hang with those jokers..."

Ayumu was really tired, and even felt pretty dirty. After working up a sweat both painting and from the humidity of the bath she felt that she must look a sight. She really just wanted to go home and clean up.

"I don't know, Genma… I have to go home and get ready for work...And I feel dirty as hell..."

Genma walked over to her and with a finger lightly pulled a curl; he gently wrapped a finger around it and let it slide between his fingers. He then traced a finger down her cheek. Ayumu stood stock still in almost shock. He had _never_ touched her like that before. She felt a small shiver run down her spine...

"Come on, just a quick _bite_..."he said in a low tone.

Ayumu almost didn't know what to say. She loved to spend time with Genma, but this was different, and she just couldn't figure out how. In nervousness she stepped back and looked away with a skittish laugh.

"Really, Genma, my time right now is not my own. I _really_ have to go..."

Then whatever was happening stopped. Genma laughed normally and stepped back as well. He turned and walked back towards the bath as if nothing happened.

"Ok, Babe, but I _will_ come over to the house later tonight and walk you here, to make sure nothing happens to you," and he walked back into the bath before Ayumu could respond.

She just stood there for a second in confusion, and then turned away – her thoughts on her day ahead already playing in her mind, and any of Genma's strange behavior were quickly forgotten.

* * *

Genma got back into the bath and just sat down on one of the benches lining the side of the pool. When he saw Ayumu he couldn't help but feel a pull towards her; a pull as a man would with a woman. The last time he had seen her was the night that she was upset because of Morino, but now...now she seemed back to her old self. In fact, she was back and better than before. Her playful attitude with them was also enticing. Just as enticing as she looked in her grubby work outfit. The old shirt clung to her curves and he couldn't help but wonder if the prominent nymph's figure was taken in part from her own...The breasts seemed almost dead-on.

He thought again about their 'relationship'. Yes, they were _technically_ family, but...he couldn't help but feel more and more attracted to her each time they met. He became more and more entranced with her, and he wondered if she knew it...She certainly sensed something different between them out in the other room. It was amusing to him that when he first started seeing the nymph slowly come to life over the past week he couldn't help but think of her. The round breasts and hips made him think of hers, and with the delicate gold belt he couldn't help but make him want to see Ayumu dressed as such.

He looked over at Iruka. He knew for a fact that Iruka was slightly interested in her. Iruka had made subtle hints to Genma about Ayumu and her availability. He really didn't know what to say to him because he really didn't know for sure what it was. Anyway, it wasn't like Iruka couldn't get a woman on his own, or was even shy. It was just like he was testing the waters. Hatake on the other hand _was_ putting feelers out, and not very subtly either. Hatake too had even casually asked him if Ayumu was seeing anyone, and as far as Genma knew she wasn't. Both men knew that Ayumu and he were family, and treated him as if he were more an older brother that they might possibly need to circumvent.

For some reason he didn't mention Morino to either of the men. But why, he wasn't entirely sure.

Though he wasn't scared of Morino he definitely was- _cautious_ - around him. He didn't want to cross paths with the man if he could help it. He and Morino ran not only in different circles, but in different mind-sets as well. The guy was a cold bastard, and he wouldn't put anything past him. He had already been witness to some sort of dealing between him and Ayu and he wasn't sure what had transpired. Whatever it was it hadn't been good...

So if Iruka or Kakashi wanted to boldly forge ahead and pursue Ayu, and somehow Morino got involved..._that_ would be an interesting thing to watch. Because of his quiet demeanor people often mistook Iruka for being weak. He was far from it. He was strong in his own right and smart as hell. Iruka would probably do well against Morino, maybe not come out on top, but he bet that he could give the shit a few things to think about...

Kakashi on the other hand…He could certainly put Morino down, and probably pretty quickly. Kakashi was one of, if not _the_ strongest Nin in Konoha. He was also a sneaky bastard, and if he wanted to actively pursue and nab Ayumu there probably wasn't anything that Morino could do to stop him.

Short of Ayumu shutting him down herself, that is.

So he leaned back in a casual manner and thought about what he would do next. He would stop over at Ayu's house tonight and see what he would see. He had to be circumspect about the whole thing. He didn't want to freak her out or even madden her. He knew that as sweet as she was her temper was nothing to play around with. Maybe _he_ would just test the waters...


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 28

**...and their Silly Girls**

_Maybe he would just test the waters..._

Ayumu came home after teaching and fell onto her bed exhausted. She was almost to the point that she didn't know if she could even fall asleep she was _that_ tired. Thoughts of the day swirled non-stop in her head; she was also thinking ahead to tonight's mural work. She almost couldn't even think straight, but before she knew it blissful sleep had claimed her.

She woke up not too far after sundown; her bedroom was dark but not pitch black yet. She didn't hear any sound in the house, so she figured that Hiroshi must not be home yet. Or, he could have been here and gone. He too was burning the candle at both ends, and like her and Ibiki they had been passing each other like ships in the night. Even when he was home she didn't really get a chance to see or talk to him much. When he was home he was either sleeping or 'entertaining' a guest in his room. Ayumu had to laugh. Hiroshi was such a wanker...he wasn't promiscuous exactly, he just felt that life was meant to be lived and he wasn't going to miss a thing. He had a few steady boyfriends that he was generally faithful to, and Ayumu had to admit that she liked them all. He just acted like a kid in a candy store sometimes.

When Ayumu hauled herself up and sat at the edge of her bed she couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror across from her. She looked like Hell. She seemed to have lost a bit of weight and there were some dark circles under eyes. _Naw, must be the shadows in the room, _she thought wearily. Though she wasn't fat or even plump, she did have a certain roundness to her physique. Not it looked like the past few weeks of constant work, little sleep, and spotty eating had done its work. She now looked as haggard as she felt. _Great. Sexy even._ _Where's Ibiki to see the real me?_ She laughed. She contemplated how long he had been gone...about a week and a half? Hmm, maybe he will be home soon? That thought perked her up a bit and motivated her into the shower to try and make some order to her dishevelment.

As she came out from the shower and brushed her hair she noticed how much it had grown. Instead of being just below her ears it was now bobbing more around her shoulders. It was still all over the place, but hey – what's a girl to do? Her stomach started grumbling as she dressed, so instead of wasting energy and time cooking she grabbed all her stuff and decided to catch food on the fly. Her bag was over-flowing with sketches, notes, and lesson plans. She wasn't too picky about what she would eat, but for some reason she didn't want to eat in Hiraku. Sometimes she just wanted to be around people not involved in her trade. A few peccadilloes were still hot topics in the community and Ayumu had gotten so sick of hearing about them. The worst thing about it was that those involved kept the rumor mill going, most probably to garner more attention to themselves. Ayumu had learned a long time ago that artists could be such mental high maintenance sometimes.

So she found herself wandering the streets of Konoha looking for a quiet little place to eat and make her plans. Half way to the Bath House she found a nice little restaurant that didn't look too busy. She went in and was seated by the front window in a large booth. Ayumu quickly ordered and started pulling out from her bottomless bag all her notes and sketches. Her stuff quickly took over the whole booth, and she slowly made order of her mess. Ayumu was thinking that soon she would start on the women's side of the bath, and how she was looking forward to it. Her grotto scene was going to be a lot of fun to paint, and she liked how women just seemed to have classier taste then men.

She also started thinking about taking her Boys on a countryside retreat of some kind. They had been working constantly. In between studying and general lessons, they had helped her out at the Fair as well as with her outside jobs. Not only that, they helped her keep her days straight, especially Akira and Ryou. They were real Gifts from the Gods. As crazy as thirteen year old boys could be (especially Ryou) they certainly had their heads on straight and tight. Akira's calm seriousness kept her grounded and her life in order, while Ryou's no-bullshit style and light heartedness kept her in control and sane. Ayumu knew that one day they were going to be great and good men, and who would be valuable assets to their community. She was proud of them all, and as such she thought that they should have a well-deserved holiday of some sort. She just had to figure on a plan.

She was so engrossed in her food and work that she didn't notice Genma and Anko walking over. They had noticed her and both had made a beeline for her.

"Hey Babe, how goes it? What are you doing out so early? Isn't it a bit early to be heading over to the Bath house? And I thought that I was going to walk with you..." Genma said just inviting himself and Anko to sit down.

Ayumu had been so engrossed in her work that she didn't register them at first. Her amber eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to clear the fog in her head. When she realized that she had two guests for dinner she blushed. She started to just pell-mell grab her stuff and stuff it back into her bag. She must have seemed like such a dork, she thought.

Anko laughed a full and throaty laugh (just like Ayumu had heard that night...) and patted Ayumu's arm in reassurance.

"Forgive this Jackass for just insinuating us into your dinner; we really don't want to disturb you..." Anko said with a genuine smile.

Ayumu shook her head and returned the smile. "0h no, no...I was just lost in my own little world. My students say I live there most days...How are you two?"

They both smiled and shrugged their shoulders nonchalantly, as if to say 'same as always'. After they ordered the three slipped into easy conversation. In almost no time at all the three were laughing and joking like old friends. This was the first _real_ time that Ayumu had a chance to talk to Anko, and she had to admit that she liked her a lot. She was easy and open, and had a really great sense of humor. Anko asked serious questions about her work, and seemed genuinely interested. In many ways she also seemed like a female Genma, in that she was very appreciative of the opposite sex, and spoke freely about it. It didn't appear that she was seeing anyone in particular right now, but she certainly had her eye on a few men, both Nin and non alike.

Anko turned to Genma and gave him a thoughtful look. "Hey, I know you probably don't know...but have you heard anything from or about Morino? He left almost two weeks ago and I know that he was due back..."

Genma just raised his eyebrow and said nothing. Here was going to be something interesting, he thought. He decided that it would be fun to take a poke at people here and there...

"No, Morino and I rarely if ever see each other. Anyway, he's a cold shit – I never understood what you saw in him." Genma said with a smirk as he lay back in the booth. He kept his gaze on Anko but carefully watched Ayumu from the corner of his eye.

Anko looked slightly affronted and smacked Genma on the arm. "What do _you_ know?! He is a great shinobi and a very, _very_ smart man. Besides," and she leaned forward almost conspiratorially towards both Ayumu and Genma, "he's a hunk." Anko rolled her eyes and licked her lips dramatically.

Anko looked at Ayumu with no small bit of surprise. "How do _you_ know Ibiki?"

Ayumu flushed and seemed to take great interest in what was going on around the restaurant. "Oh…well…he and I are neighbors and occasionally we chat each other up. You know…nothing too out of the ordinary…"

Genma gave Ayumu a thoughtful look but did not expound on it. She might not remember wailing away one dark night about Ibiki, but _he_ still did.

Anko turned to Ayumu to explain herself; she didn't think that Ayumu really knew who she was talking about. "Morino Ibiki is in charge of the T and I section of ANBU. He handles all espionage and interrogation networks. He is a man _no one_ fucks with. I don't know if you know but he has all these scars from about thirteen years ago when he was captured and tortured for two weeks straight. The man is a power house and smart as hell. He and I go _way_ back…"

Ayumu could only look at Anko with wide eyes.

Anko patted her hand in some sort of reassurance. "But he is a cool guy, people avoid him for one reason or another, and I never really understood why...Oh, he can be scary as hell to be sure, but..." and she looked off with a frown on her face.

Ayumu just nodded her head and smiled, even though she was still blushing madly. She hoped that Anko thought that it was because of her description of Ibiki, and not because she knew all about him already. Ayumu wasn't sure why she didn't say anything, but she didn't for some reason. She thought that it was mostly because Ibiki was such a personal and private man, and that if he didn't say anything about her then she shouldn't say anything about him. Also, she had a slightly masochistic desire to see how far Anko would go with the subject of Ibiki. Anko hadn't come out (yet) that she had very personal knowledge of Ibiki, but she did seem to be on very familiar grounds with him. Ayumu wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not...It was a damned if you do and damned if you don't kind of situation. Fortunately (or unfortunately) Anko kept going.

"I know that he isn't classically handsome here like your cousin or ruggedly handsome like Hatake, or even teacher studly like Iruka, but he certainly _does_ have that alpha maleness about him that can't be ignored. Those big broad shoulders, and sinful black eyes, and his _ass_! I can understand why he has to cover it with his coat all the time...To keep the women _and_ men off of it!" Anko finished with a loud laugh that had Genma laughing as well and Ayumu blushing an even deeper red if possible.

Genma couldn't help but turn to Ayumu to see her reaction. That made him laugh even more. He couldn't tell if she was mortified at Anko's frank discussion of Morino's assets or madder than hell...

Anko noticed Ayumu's reaction and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry; my mouth gets away from me sometimes. It's just that..." and she looked off wistfully.

_Just what? Just what?!_ Ayumu thought slightly frantically.

Ayumu couldn't tell if it was the kind of wistfulness from having _had_ something or _wanting_ something. She didn't know if Anko had been with Ibiki or just wanted him. Ayumu abruptly felt embarrassed, like she was suddenly privy to a secret that she shouldn't be.

As luck would have it, Ayumu saw that it was time for her to start and get her things together and go. She wanted to be able to leisurely walk there and prepare for her long evening of work. Ayumu put her money in for her part of the tab and went to excuse herself, but Genma would have none of it. He handed her money back to her and paid the entire tab himself. Both Anko and Ayumu looked at each other in surprise, and then smiled. "Why spend my money when I can spend yours?' they silently girl-commiserated together.

Genma then said that he was going to walk Ayumu to the Bath house and that he and Anko would have to part ways. Anko would have none of that and said that she had nothing really going on and that she would tag along as well. Genma looked a little put out, and Ayumu prayed that no more of Ibiki would be mentioned.

Was she ever wrong. It seemed that Anko could talk about nothing but Ibiki. The funny thing was, Ayumu couldn't figure out if Anko had a romantic interest or just a platonic one. It was all very obscure, and could have been taken either way. Ayumu didn't want to ask any questions because she knew how bad she was at being underhanded or sneaky. She also didn't want to know. As verbal as Anko was on the walk Ayumu was just as quiet. Everything she said about Ibiki she couldn't find fault with. He _was_ a very smart and dedicated man. He _was_ a very quiet man with a sly and razor-edged sense of humor. He was very alluring, and in many ways. In one sense Ayumu was getting a bit jealous that another woman would constantly toll Ibiki's virtues, but in another she was proud that he was hers. Once again Ayumu was confused, and Ibiki wasn't there to help make sense of things.

Ayumu couldn't help but tune in and tune out Anko. The other woman just kept going _on and on_ about Ibiki. Every once in a while she would pop back in to the conversation.

"...and sometimes I just don't get him. Sometimes I think...and then sometimes I think not..."

_Think what and then think what not?!_ Ayumu thought in a slight panic. What had she missed? Did she even want to know?

Genma had also been very quiet. He was torn between laughing at Ayumu's discomfort and telling Anko to stuff it. But as much as Ayumu clearly wanted to know about Anko and Morino_, he_ wanted to know more about Ayumu and Morino. _What the hell? _He thought wryly, _this guy seems to get as much action__ as me...and from some pretty hot chicks to boot! _So Genma wisely kept his silence and let things play out.

Anko looked over at Genma with a little smile and wrapped her arm in his. She looked up at him with a small pout on her lush lips. "What's the matter Genma, cat got your tongue?"

Genma just gave a snort and said nothing, the senbon in his mouth just twirling and bobbing around. Anko seemed to be getting a bit miffed at his silent treatment, but she still kept her arm tightly locked in his.

Now all three walked and said nothing, all three were lost in their own private thoughts.

When they got to the Bath House Ayumu turned to them to excuse herself. She looked at the other two in mild surprise, and smiled a small smile. Both Anko and Genma raised a brow at her in inquiry.

Ayumu cocked her head to the side and gave them an appraising look. "The two of you are a very handsome couple...in fact, you are both wonderful model quality...Maybe someday you would sit for my students?"

Genma couldn't help but leer and waggle his eyebrows. "Naked?"

Anko just giggled.

Ayumu knew better, and so should he. She just shrugged her shoulders. "If you want, most live models _are_ nude, in order for students to learn musculature and physique. I haven't drawn too many Nins and neither have my students." She gave a snarky smile just for Genma, "And a _used_ body- all the better..."

Anko and Ayumu couldn't help but laugh at Genma's roll of the eyes. "Look, you just be sure that your students have plenty big enough canvas or whatever – as you can see," and he wiggled his fingers in Ayumu's face, "I have _extra big_ fingers..."

Ayumu started to crack up. What a loveable fuckwit he could be.

She told Anko about the girl 'rule of thumb' theory, and Anko couldn't help but laugh loudly. Anko nodded at Genma and winked. Genma wiggled his fingers in her face as well. She squealed in excitement and jumped on him, planting her legs firmly around his waist. Genma couldn't help but laugh as he squeezed her ass.

Anko turned to Ayumu and waved as Genma carried her away, but not before he in turn gave Ayumu a strange look. Ayumu looked at him in bewilderment. It was almost as if he really didn't want to leave with Anko...

* * *

Ayumu went inside and started to set up for the evening. The last few women were just leaving the bath, and they chatted Ayumu up about the mural. It seemed that they were looking forward to what she had in store for their side. All the women had at one time or another run over to the men's side for a peek, and couldn't wait for her to start on the women's mural. It seemed that the women weren't like the men in that they had to be surrounded by lustful figures of the opposite sex. They wanted tranquility, not smut. They were more than happy to have a peaceful but exotic underwater scene to look at while they rested their tired bodies and minds. Ayumu could totally understand and relate to them. Pleased, she went in to work.

Sometime about half way through her shift she heard the door open, and was very happy to see Hiroshi come in. He looked tired and uncharacteristically unkempt and disheveled. He carried with him a box of munchies and some drinks. Most times Ayumu forgot to bring anything and so had to go the whole night without anything to eat or drink. That probably added to her fatigue and slight weight loss, along with the constant and heavy work load.

Hiroshi plopped himself down on a bench and smiled wearily at her. She was so glad to see him. She hadn't seen him in so long, and she missed their time together. When he poured her some tea she kissed him on the cheek, which he replied by giving her a small hug.

"I missed you too, kitten..." and yawned in her face.

Ayumu sat next to him and hugged him back, and he placed his head on her shoulder. She started to think about the conversation with Anko earlier, and thought that she should ask Hiroshi his idea on it. He was much more knowledgeable about these kinds of things then her. Her only relationship before Ibiki wasn't really that serious and had ended with the guy ditching her. She really hadn't been that broken up about it. This new feeling, this uncertainty, was it jealousy? Did she really even have a reason to think that Ibiki and Anko...

She told Hiroshi everything that Anko said and waited for his opinion.

Hiroshi seemed to seriously give the matter thought, and turned to her with a serious look in his eyes. Oh, no. Whenever he did that it was always before he was going to give her some talk, a talk that usually wasn't very pleasant for her to hear...

"Kitten, you _knew_ that Ibiki _wasn't_ a virgin when you began, right? And neither were you, for that matter. Also, you _did _dangle Iruka in front of his nose...So, what I am saying- _asking_- is this: do you _really_ want to know? Is it _really_ worth it? Sometimes you need to let sleeping dogs alone..."

And _that_ was the crux of the matter. Did she really _want_ to know? So what if Ibiki and Anko had slept together, he was with her _now_. So what if Anko wanted him, Ibiki wanted her; Ayumu and _not_ Anko. Maybe he was right, maybe she should just let things stay as they are.

But still...curiosity and all that...

Hiroshi could see the gears turning in her head and at full speed as well. He knew that no good would come of the matter if she started to dredge up the past or throw anything in Ibiki's face. And if he did tell Ayumu the truth and it did turn out that he and Anko had shared some time together, then what? What good would that being out in the open help anyone?

"You know, some things really are better left unsaid. If you read someone else's diary you get what you deserve."

Ayumu nodded at his sage words, but still couldn't shake a feeling...

"But Hiroshi, what if they..." and Ayumu couldn't finish it, she almost looked scared and ashamed.

Hiroshi could totally understand her feelings. Her relationship with Ibiki was still in its early stages yet, and both had yet to achieve that confidence and comfort that comes with knowing, deep down that your partner loved and wanted only you. Some relationships never got there, but both Ibiki and Ayumu didn't seem like the insanely jealous type. As insecure as she could get sometimes, he knew that Ayumu was given enough encouragement from Ibiki to quell any serious doubts.

"Sweets, don't fret the little stuff. Let her go after Ibiki if she wants. Do you _really_ think that Ibiki would want her? I mean that seriously. Even if he had been with her, there must have been _something_ to put him off the other woman. Also, consider this: look at how _fast_ the two of you connected. I don't think _anything_ like that has even happened to Ibiki before..."

Ayumu thought about all their time spent together. He was right. When he had asked her about what she saw in him before he left, he seemed like he really couldn't fathom why a woman would honestly want him. And before that, when he told her the reasons that he was with her (the reasons that he loved her, she reprimanded herself) it all made sense. He didn't want another Nin. Her not being a part of his professional community was what drew him to her in the first place.

Ayumu sat up straighter, as if all the doubt, uncertainty, and weariness had suddenly left her. Leave it to Ibiki to make sense of her life even when he wasn't there. She turned to Hiroshi so she could tell him how right he was, but could only look on with chagrin. Hiroshi was passed out on the bench and snoring.

_Ah well_, she thought as she moved him into a more comfortable position, _at least he isn't as silly as the rest of them._

Ayumu spent the remainder of her night with a lighter heart as she painted her mural. All she could think about was when Ibiki would finally come home.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 29

**Dancing to Her Tune**

_All she could think about was when Ibiki would finally come home._

[Front Gates of Konoha]

Ibiki walked slightly ahead of the three ANBU that he traveled with. He was anxious to get home and see Ayumu. Though he was doubtful that she was home yet, at least he could maybe get a decent shower in and possibly a nap before seeing her (_because he would need it_, he thought with anticipation). As he walked up to the gate he heard a young voice call out to him

"Morino-sama! Morino-sama!"

He turned to see both Toshiro and Masahiro run up to him. He gave them a open smile, and he could tell that the ANBU were more than a bit curious to see what this was all about. Never had he been greeted home before, and certainly not by _children_. He stopped and returned their courteous bow.

"What brings you two here? Where are the others?" asked Ibiki looking around. Was Ayumu here as well?

Toshiro treated Ibiki as if they were old friends; he shook his head negatively and motioned Ibiki to follow him. "Naw, the twins and Daichi are off doing errands, and Akira and Ryou are back at school. Most probably looking after Sensei..."

Something clutched in Ibiki's chest, but he never let his concern show. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I heard Akira and Ryou say that she has just been working too much lately..."

The ANBU gave each other surprised and curious looks, and they turned expectantly towards Ibiki. He motioned them on and told them that he would see them tomorrow at HQ to go over the reports. As they passed by he saw Masahiro edge close to him and stare at the ANBU with fascination and a bit of fear. He patted the boy lightly on the shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Masahiro looked up at Ibiki and gave a shy smile.

Both boys fell into step on either side of Ibiki as the three walked towards Hiraku. Toshiro talked _constantly_, and he always had something to say about everything. Ibiki never knew that someone so young could have such adult opinions on everything. It seemed that Toshiro knew everything about everybody. And it wasn't in just general terms; Toshiro knew everyone's personal business it seemed as well. He was a fountain of information, and Ibiki couldn't help but be amused. Toshiro seemed to take control of their path, and led Ibiki and Masahiro not to Ibiki's home, but to the School instead.

They made quite a triplet walking through the streets of Konoha, and received more than their fair share of stares. The tall and dangerous looking Interrogator flanked by two small boys. One was boisterous and garrulous, while the other was quiet and reserved. There was an easy camaraderie between them, and it made Ibiki feel just plain good. He had never had a Genin team, and his own relationship with his younger brother was at best somewhat strained...Ibiki shook the cloud away and concentrated instead on what lay ahead: Ayumu. She didn't deserve to have him show up at her doorstep in a foul mood.

Ibiki was somewhat amused when he glanced down at both Toshiro (who still hadn't stopped talking) and Masahiro; they were both mimicking his own posture. Their hands were in their pockets and they had an easy and confident gate to them. If they had been dressed in Jounin gear and not their civvies then they would look like mini-acolytes. Ibiki couldn't help but let an unadulterated smile grace his face.

Toshiro must have sensed something because he gave a shrug in Ibiki's direction. "I figured that Sensei would want to see you as soon as you showed up." He looked quickly up to Ibiki with a stern stare, "and it's not like we were put on recon duty or anything. You just happened to show up during our time off..."

Ibiki nodded seriously to him, but inside he felt glad. Ayumu had overtly or covertly let it be known that she wanted to see Ibiki as soon as he arrived. Who was he to argue?

The school was a large and rambling three story building. At one time it may have only been a single building, but as the school grew a few extra additions were made to it. It was a beautiful wooden building with trees and ivy growing all around it, and the grounds were well kept and inviting. Masahiro quietly explained that Ayumu's office was on the third floor, where all the other junior teachers were. As they entered the building they were met by bustling activity. Student and teachers were in constant motion. He could hear music drifting from down a hallway to his left, and from another he could hear a teacher giving the day's lesson. Ibiki garnished more than a few stares but he ignored them. Toshiro and Masahiro though seemed to puff out in importance at the attention that they were getting. As they started up the stairs they were brought short by Akira's voice.

"Morino-sama, how nice to see you again. I hope that your business was concluded in a satisfactory manner?"

He bowed to Ibiki with his usual calm and serious expression, but he could tell that Akira too was glad to see him. Relieved? Before he could answer they all turned to see Ryou as he slid down the stairway's wide banister to land right in front of Ibiki. Ibiki couldn't help but laugh, just as Akira couldn't help but frown.

"Oi, look what the cat _finally_ dragged in..." and he winked at Ibiki, but also made sure to give him a bow in respect.

"Ryou, must you always make a commotion of things? Must you always show your-" Akira started to say, but as usual was cut off by Ryou.

"Of course, would you want me any other way?"

"Yes..."

Ryou gave Akira a big grin and a loud, hard thump on his back. Then he grabbed him around the neck and gave him a nookie. That started the two of them to wrestle in the hallway like typical thirteen year old boys, and totally forgetting Ibiki and the others.

"Come on Morino-sama, we'll show you to Ayumu's office, she is probably there right now going over her paperwork," Toshiro said, taking control once again.

"You mean sleeping!" Ryou yelled up to them as he and Akira kept on wrestling.

Masahiro giggled and pulled on Ibiki's shirt sleeve to get him moving. When they got to the third floor they turned left and went all the way to the end of the hall. The last door had Ayumu's and another woman's name on it. Toshiro explained that all junior staff shared office space. Ayumu was lucky in that she had only one officemate while some had three or even four.

Toshiro knocked politely and softly called Ayumu's name, and when he didn't hear a reply he cautiously opened the door. He looked in and then looked back to Ibiki with a big grin on his face.

"Looks like Ryou was right for once." He motioned for Ibiki to go in and then shut the door behind him, leaving Ibiki alone with Ayumu.

The office wasn't that small, but it wasn't that large as well. The room was cluttered with paintings, sculptures, and other art artifacts on one side, and neat as a pin on the other. He could tell immediately which side was Ayumu's. Her cluttered side looked like a dragon had rolled in a field of flowers and then took off, leaving behind in its wake a scattering of colors and debris. He could see paper work in unorganized piles all over her desk, and even some on the floor. How she worked like this he had no idea, and how did her office mate deal with it, with her? He was very interested in their dynamics. He thought that maybe they were like Ryou and Akira almost; her officemate studious and serious while Ayumu was disorganized and chaotic.

There were two desks at either end of the room, and in between was an old couch that sat before the room's only window. On that couch lay Ayumu, snoring lightly. The afternoon's sun was streaming through it and landing across her middle, and highlighting her breasts. Ibiki sighed happily; it really was good to be home...

He walked over and looked down at her. She looked tired. He could see that her face was a little thinner and that there were very light shadows under her eyes. She must have really been working over-time for all that to happen. She was deeply asleep, and as he bent down closer he saw that she was drooling a bit. Even snoring and drooling he had never seen anything so beautiful or inviting. He couldn't help but perch next to her and tenderly wipe the drool away. The contact caused her to snort awake.

"What? Is it time to go? Where am I?!" she sat up in confusion and blinking the sleep away.

Ibiki chuckled deeply.

When she heard that sound Ayumu came fully awake. She looked Ibiki in the face and seeing that it really was him she threw herself into his arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Ibiki! You're home-_finally_!"

Ayumu almost clutched at him, and Ibiki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly into his chest. His flak vest was in the way, so he let her go long enough to take it off and then pulled her in for a real hug. He nestled his face in her hair and just closed his eyes and breathed. She had never felt or smelled so good. He had hauled ass the past few days just to get home, and he was glad for it. He had missed this. He had missed her.

"You're in one piece and not hurt anywhere?" There was concern in her eyes, and hands roamed quickly over his form in order to find assurance.

"I'm perfectly fine. It wasn't that strenuous a mission, and hardly dangerous. It just took a bit longer than expected."

Ayumu sighed in relief and burrowed herself in Ibiki's warmth. She buried her face into his neck and just breathed deeply of Ibiki. She loved his scent, and there was something about the smell of the man you love, and his neck in particular, that was the most wonderful thing. She still ran her hands all over him, needing to feel the muscled strength and security that was Ibiki. Ayumu pulled back and looked him in the face. He looked so good to her. She ran her hands all over his face as if giving her sense of touch what she had been missing. She rubbed her face against his and breathed him deeply in again. She almost purred against him.

When she made those animalistic movements and sounds Ibiki always became excited. He took her mouth in his and kissed her. She quickly complied and met his tongue half-way. Now she really did start to purr; deep in the back of her throat. She buried her hands in whatever she could grab. Ayumu kneaded Ibiki's shoulders and arms, like a starved little kitten. Ibiki growled and pulled her onto his lap, sitting back on the couch in comfort. He in turn ran his hands all over her; petting, grasping, and even digging his fingers in soft flesh.

Before anything could get much farther Ayumu quickly pulled away and looked suspiciously at the door. She stilled and had an almost expectant look to her face. Then she shot off of Ibiki and hauled him to his feet and quickly neatened their appearance. Just as she was finished a curt knock sounded at the door and without waiting for an answer the Headmistress herself walked in. Ayumu turned calmly towards the Headmistress and bowed respectfully.

The Headmistress merely raised an eyebrow and strode over to them. She walked up to Ibiki, and openly and frankly looked him up and down.

The Headmistress of Hiraku's School for Gifted and Talented Youth was a formidable looking woman. She was tall and strongly built, almost like a war ship. In fact, she was almost physically on par with Ibiki, as he didn't have to look down that far in order to look her in the eyes. She appeared to be about sixty with iron gray hair and a no nonsense air about her. She was masculine in appearance, but it didn't detract from her handsome visage. In fact it accented it. She looked as if she was both mother and father figure all rolled in one.

"Headmistress Miyoki, may I please introduce Morino Ibiki. Morino Ibiki, may I please introduce Headmistress Miyoki of Hiraku," Ayumu gracefully introduced.

Ibiki gave the Headmistress a courteous bow, and the Headmistress in return gave one back.

"I had heard that we had a guest roaming the hallways, and _Morino Ibiki_ no less. How _interesting_..." and she gave Ayumu a speculative look.

Ayumu only blushed and smiled in response.

"I can only assume that since you are not in your usual uniform that you just got back from a mission? I hoped that all went well? And I am certainly interested to see that you made haste here to see our Ayu-chan...I hope that there is nothing amiss?"

Ibiki smiled at the Headmistress and shook his head. He relaxed his stance and placed his hands back in his pockets, offering them a friendly and relaxed pose.

"No, nothing of the sort. I was just passing through and thought that I would drop in on Tanaka-san..."

The Headmistress snorted in disbelief. "Passing through, Morino-san? How a_musing_... Considering that ANBU HQ and Hiraku are at _opposite_ ends of the village...and _Tanaka-san_? I think that you have had enough dealings with Ayu-chan here to drop the formality, even in _my_ presence. Besides, her students were posted in _very obvious _sentry positions in order to pass the information of my presence to her in time for the two of you to..." and here she glanced pointedly at the couch.

Ayumu looked mortified. She looked like she wanted to just curl into a ball and crawl under the couch. Ibiki almost started to laugh as Ayumu almost took the look of a naughty student caught in the act, but quickly quelled it. He didn't want to embarrass Ayumu any more then she already was. He also made a note to thank the boys for their early warning; too bad Ayumu ruined it by looking so guilty. She looked like a kid caught in the cookie jar, holding two cookies in her hands and crumbs all over her face.

"Headmistress-"

"Forget it _Tanaka-san_," the woman replied with a raised eyebrow and a wave of her hand. "You never could lie to save your soul, so _don't _try to start now...Besides, I find it highly amusing to find a lost and improperly unescorted ANBU not only in my school, but 'wandering' into your office as well..." and she gave Ibiki a cool stare.

The Headmistress was a woman who brooked no protocol lapses of any kind, and Ayumu was an educator under her auspices. She was also very protective of everyone underneath her, and when she had heard that Morino Ibiki was loose in her hallways she quickly made it her business to find out _why_ he was there. She became even more interested to find out that he was there to see Ayumu. Very, very interested, especially now that she seemed to have _almost_ caught them (_I must be getting old,_ she thought wryly) in a private moment. She looked Ibiki square in the yes, as if she could see deeply behind his facade and his true intentions. The Headmistress, like everyone else in the village had heard much about Morino Ibiki. And from what she could tell so far it was most probably all true. He had a hard and certainly deadly look to him. He also made a perfect contrast to her Ayumu; his cool masculinity and her soft femininity were very appealing. Yet she knew that Ayumu was no wilting flower, and she probably gave Morino-san a good run for his money. Being the very perceptive woman that she was (and she had to be to have her position) she could tell that they were intimately involved as well. More recently by the look on Ayumu's face. She had the glowing look of a woman who had been parted from her lover and was excited yet shy all at once that he was back. Ibiki also had a look of barely contained lust about him. She was glad that Ayumu -however it happened, and she would hear _that_ story sometime soon - had met up with him.

She nodded as if satisfied with her inner assessment and gave her first real smile to them both. "Well then, since all seems to be well maybe Morino-san would like to escort me downstairs?" She turned to Ibiki expectantly, not that she thought that there would be any other answer but compliance to her question. The Headmistress really had to stifle a laugh; Ayumu looked crestfallen, and Morino-san looked thwarted. But he covered it up well and bowed humbly to her.

"Of course Miyoki-sama, it would be my pleasure." and Ibiki motioned the woman ahead of him.

The Headmistress gave a curt bow to Ayumu, who returned it with a deep one of her own, and turned for the door. Ibiki looked at Ayumu as he turned to leave; she had the saddest look on her face. She sighed and turned away, almost defeated. Ibiki quickly reached a hand out and caressed her cheek. Ayumu turned up to him with longing. He winked, and Ayumu perked up a bit and blew him a kiss.

"Oh, and Ayu-chan, clean up this mess..."was the Headmistresses parting shot before she shooed Ibiki out of the room.

Ayumu shrugged as the two just sailed smoothly out her office. _Yeah right, time for a nap_ she thought as she settled herself back on her couch. But this time she fell asleep with a big grin on her face. _Ibiki was __home__!_

* * *

The Headmistress and Ibiki walked side by side without speaking, and when they came to the first floor they saw Ryou and Akira standing at the first floor landing. Both bowed low to the Headmistress and Ibiki. She stopped dead in front of them and gave them both stern looks. Ibiki had to hand it to them; they matched her stare for stare. She shook her head at them and then grinned.

"You boys did well...oh, and Akira-kun, go to the Onsen that Ayumu is working at and tell them that she will be unable to work tonight. Tonight she is taking the evening off, at her Headmistress' command. She has been working too hard and needs a night to rest and recuperate. I don't want her sick or debilitated in any way."

She gave Ibiki a side look, which he had the grace not to smile too widely. "Come Morino-san, follow me please" and once again she turned and didn't wait to see if Ibiki complied or not.

She led him out to a side entrance and into a small but secluded garden, and stopped at a beautiful koi pond. The pond was filled with beautiful pink lotus flowers, and beneath their leaves colorful koi swam. When they saw the intruder's shadows they quickly swam up to the surface, hoping to get a meal. Once they saw that none was coming they lazily swam off.

The Headmistress turned to Ibiki and had a serious expression on her face, a very serious expression. Ibiki could feel a _Talk _coming on...

"Morino-san, let me be blunt. I feel that you are like me; neither of us really have time for anything but directness. Though your personal association with Ayumu is none of my business, the health and welfare of my staff is. Therefore, I would like to ask your purpose for coming here." She looked him squarely in the eye, and her face held a serious look to it.

Ibiki also instantly switched gears. He wasn't about to be grilled (_again_ it appeared, why did everyone associated with Ayumu feel the need to give _him_ the third degree?) by anyone, and he quickly went into Interrogator mode.

"My business with Ayumu is personal and not business related," he replied somewhat curtly.

If the Headmistress was insulted by the tone she gave no hint of it, and neither was she intimidated by this man. He may be feared within ANBU and even the village, but he was here in the Hiraku School for Gifted Student. He was here in _her_ pond, and she was the only Big Fish in it. He would dance to her tune and whether he liked it or not.

"Morino-san, please let me clarify things, since they seem to be escaping your notice..."

Ibiki's eyes turned cold and a grim smile played across his mouth. _The nerve_...he thought.

"Does your appearance and your association with Ayumu have anything to do with her and Hamada-kun's attack? In other words, does your involvement with her have anything to do with some sort of _appreciative reciprocity _for helping out?"and she glared coldly back at him, meeting him glare for glare.

Ibiki became incensed; he could feel cold tendrils of anger creeping out from the pits of his stomach. How _dare_ she imply that he would take advantage of Ayumu in such a manner...

Ibiki held his anger in check, but the air in the garden had dropped noticeably around them.

"I am surprised and disappointed to find that Miyoki-san would think so little of _Tanaka-san_(and he purposefully used the formality), what you think of me means very little if anything at all to me, but to think so derogatorily of her..."and Ibiki had ended it with almost a growl. It took everything he had not to snarl at the woman.

"I knew Tanaka-san _before_ she and Hamada-san were attacked, not that it really is any of _your_ business..."

The Headmistress wasn't impressed by his tone or posture. She had seen it all, and stood her ground (and won) each and every time. She was a Headmistress for Heaven's sake! If people thought that ANBU were scary and intimidating then they should try having to deal with exceptionally bright students. _They_ were holy terrors.

"Don't even think that you can intimidate _me_, Morino-san...you wouldn't even last one round against me," she said with a smirk and an evident gleam in her eye.

Ibiki's interest was immediately sparked. The woman had balls; he had to give her that. She reminded him a lot of both the Hokage and Fujiwara-san. What was it with the older women in his life? But still, she needed to learn her place with him...

"I do not plan to either now, or anytime _ever_ for that matter, intend to discuss my relationship with Ayumu with you...so whatever you are fishing for," and he leaned forward into her face, "get over it _and_ yourself."

The Headmistress did not in any way intend to let this man treat her like some captured spy. She in turn leaned forward into his face and smiled a nasty smile of her own. "Get over it? I think _not_ Morino-san, ANBU HQ may be _your_ little kingdom, but you aren't there, are you? No, you are _here_, in _my_ little kingdom, and _here_ I am _absolute despot_."

The Headmistress almost crowed in glee as she saw Ibiki's eyes flash and his nostrils dilate. Good...it is only when people are pushed to their absolute limit that you really see what they are made of, or why they showed up...She needed to be sure...But she was quickly disappointed as Ibiki immediately erased all anger from his visage. He leaned up straight and placed an obviously fake smile on his face.

"Interesting Miyoki-san, too bad you don't work for ANBU. You would be an interesting addition to my staff."

The Headmistress frowned and brushed her hand in the air, as if the statement wasn't even worth her time. "ANBU- _poof_, you should try keeping up with the children- and staff- of Hiraku. That would put some hair on your chest. Besides, "and she grinned maliciously at Ibiki, "you are well acquainted with Ayumu's Apprentices and Journeymen, and there are just seven of them. Imagine having to deal with hundreds like them on a daily basis..."

Ibiki couldn't help but give her a small but genuine smile this time. He wondered how she found out about his initial meeting with Ayumu's crew, and did she know in what circumstance as well?

"Anyway, Miyoki-san, what do you _really_ want from me?" Ibiki asked somewhat irritated.

The Headmistress also gave Ibiki a bona fide smile, because she was genuinely happy that she had gotten to him. She nodded at his tacit acceptance of her skill.

"All of my staff and students are my family. I take a great interest, like any mother would, in their lives. I can't even begin to tell you how their assault affected us, affected _me_. And now to find Ayumu with you – _Morino Ibiki of ANBU_- you must understand my curiosity, and to a certain degree my concern." She leaned again towards Ibiki, but this time it was with a pointed look of worry.

"I don't know why that happened, and I certainly don't want it to happen again. The only reason I am not inundating you with questions or demands is because the Widow Fujiwara-san has spoken to me regarding the matter. She said not to worry because _someone_, and I now see that 'someone' is you, has taken care of things- quietly and with a definite finality. I will say nothing else but to give you my undying appreciation. But I cannot help but wonder..." and she turned away from Ibiki to stare again into the pond with a worried look.

"I cannot help but wonder the _true_ meaning behind it. Why would someone pick Ayumu and Hiroshi out like that? And is it more because of Ayumu? It appeared to me that Hiroshi was collateral damage, in light of Ayumu's studio also being damaged. Their attack does not seem random, and will there be a repeat?"

She turned to Ibiki with a fierce look. The Headmistress looked to be furious that someone had intruded upon her territory, and Ibiki could defiantly relate. Ayumu, and in a certain sense so did Hiroshi, belonged to him. They were a part of his pack, and he protected that which belonged to him. He became disgruntled, to say the least. The Headmistress was voicing that which he also believed. He was still looking into their attack, but there were a few pieces of the puzzle that still escaped him. Every time that he thought that he had a piece, it eluded him or worse- proved to be a dead end. He had never felt so frustrated. He knew that he wouldn't rest easy until he had everything placed out properly in front of him, and was then able to go on The Hunt again...

"Miyoki-san, know this: I have eliminated certain elements from the attack, but I haven't figured it all out – _yet_. But rest assured that I will. Nothing or no one yet has ever eluded me, and I certainly won't let it happen now, with _anything _associated with Ayumu."

Ibiki looked serious, and deadly so.

The Headmistress nodded, and it seemed that a weight was suddenly lifted from her shoulders. She knew without a doubt that Morino-san would look after her Ayu-chan and Hiroshi-kun. Especially her Ayu-chan. She smiled a true smile at Ibiki, one that held warmth and respect.

"I am glad Morino-san, and I am glad for Ayumu especially. She is very lucky to have met you, however that happened. She has had to shoulder quite a bit on her own, and when her family disowned her a few years ago I was especially worried for her. A person in my position shouldn't have favorites, but Ayumu certainly is one of mine. Of course, so is Hiroshi, so when they were _both_ hurt...I was never so glad to see them back here with us alive and well. And it was all because of you and Fujiwara-san." The Headmistress gave Ibiki a very deep and honored bow.

Ibiki looked almost embarrassed. He wished that he could have done more or been there sooner. He wished..._but if wishes were horses then beggars might ride,_ he thought grimly. No, wishful thinking wouldn't get him to the bottom of things, only his experience and intelligence would. Ibiki wasn't going to let someone walk in and fuck up his new and perfect life. He would be damned first, and then they would be as well. Ibiki had no problems turning Heaven into Hell in order to ensure it.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 30

**When Chickens Come Home to Roost**

_No, you are here, in my little kingdom, and here I am absolute despot._

Ayumu practically floated home. She was not only off for the night (bless that woman!) but she was going to be seeing Ibiki as well. She felt almost giddy. When she got home ( and in record time) she saw that Hiroshi wasn't home yet, and she hoped that he would not be home anytime soon as well because she wanted to spend some quality time with Ibiki...

After flinging her books and bag on a table she ran upstairs to bathe. She took a record shower and picked her clothing out with care. Ayumu knew Ibiki's fascination with her breasts so she made sure to pick out a top that was demure but still slightly risqué. Flash a little flesh and Ibiki never could say no. As she was finishing her ablutions and wardrobe she heard someone knock on the front door. She frowned a bit at hearing that. Ibiki had _never_ knocked before; he had always made his presence known after entering (how he got in without a key still stumped her...). Ayumu quickly raced down the stairs to let him in, and the smile on her face fell almost immediately.

There stood her father. Or at least, the man that _used_ to be her father she corrected herself. He didn't look too pleased to be there, not at all. In fact, he looked like he had just eaten rotten food and couldn't spit it out. Like he had to be polite and say he liked it. He acted as if he had to somehow swallow it.

Ayumu took a big, calming breath and merely stood in the doorway looking at him. Giving him look for look, and most noticeably: not letting him in. She would be _damned_ first. She didn't even greet him politely, just looked at him with a raised eye brow and waited. Waited for whatever he was there for, and then she would send him on his way. She wouldn't make this easy on him, no way.

Ayumu's father stood stiffly in front of her. The years had not aged him too gracefully (and Ayumu was hoping it was because of his personality and not because of heredity- she didn't want to look like _that_ when she got old) as he was grim and sour looking. Though he was well-dressed it did nothing for his appearance. In fact, it made it all the more pitiful. He looked like a sad, old man with no real hope or joy in his life.

"I don't want to be here anymore then you want me here, so let me be brief and to the point..." he began. Even his voice was sour.

"Please do, I have more important matters to attend to this evening," Ayumu said with just a touch of ennui in her voice.

Her father just sneered at her and looked pointedly at her attire. "I can see...just like all the others...just like _her_..." he finished with contempt.

Ayumu couldn't help but let a coldness creep into her stare. If he thought to try and intimidate or harass her in her own home, he had more then another thing coming to him. This was _her home _and _her_ _life_ now – he could be damned for all she cared.

"Have you seen Dai lately?"

Ayumu was startled at that. She hadn't seen Honsho since she was at the KMP station all those weeks ago, and that had been the first time in years. What made him think that she would have anything to do with _him_?

"No. Sorry. _Good bye_," and Ayumu started to close the door in his face, but her father put his foot in the way and a hand on the frame stopping her. Ayumu's temper flared to life. _Oh Hell no,_ she thought enraged. She looked at him with fire coming out her eyes.

"If I was you, and I'm glad I'm not – you best take yourself not only away from me but off my property. I don't care about either you or Honsho. You both can rot in Hell for all I care."

All of a sudden the arrogance that her father held was gone, and in its place was a scared little old man.

"Wait, _please_. I need to know- honestly. I know that you saw him a month or so back, but have you seen him recently? I am _worried_ for him..."

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it? Well, I couldn't care less where he is or what he is doing. I didn't care then and I certainly don't care now. Now, you need to _leave_," Ayumu said as she tried to pry the door away from his grip.

Her father seemed to get a burst of energy and lurched forward towards her. Ayumu was caught off guard as he was suddenly in her face. His fear had now turned into anger, and an almost insane one at that.

"Somehow you know and you aren't telling me! You owe me; you owe me for all that I've done for you! For all that I've had to sacrifice!" he yelled in her face.

Ayumu lost it. She snapped. She saw red. How dare he...

"All that you've done for me? All that you've sacrificed? _Owe __you_?! I don't owe you shit! And as for the sacrifice, that is what a parent is _supposed_ to do for their child! They are _supposed_ to love them unconditionally!"

By this time Ayumu had tears in her eyes, but they weren't all from rage. A certain amount stemmed from years of never being able to tell this man all that she had felt deep inside. Years of having to suppress her true feelings suddenly rose to the surface. She knew that this was her one chance, and it would never happen again.

"How _dare_ you come to my house and demand to know _anything_? How _dare_ you even show yourself in my presence? How _dare_ you give me away like some piece of defective merchandise that isn't good enough? This is _my home,_ and you are _never_ welcome here! Leave now or-"but she was cut off, and by Ibiki who suddenly appeared right behind her father.

"-_I'll_ be forced to intervene and take the proper steps to enforce the peace," he said quietly and menacingly.

Her father turned around and his face became white when he saw who it was. Ibiki glared coldly down at him. He moved and stood by Ayumu's side, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He held her not only to show and give support but he was slightly concerned with the high temper that she was in. She was shaking so badly in fury that Ibiki was afraid with her losing control and starting a physical altercation. He didn't want to have to deal with _that._

As he father slowly retreated farther away from the house he was met by a coldly smiling Hiroshi, who had also happened upon the scene. He did not move from her father's path, so the older man had to instead go around Hiroshi. Hiroshi added fuel to the fire by laughing at him contemptuously. When her father reached a safe distance he turned and tried to gather what dignity he could. He stood straight and glared back at all three of them.

No one was impressed.

"Fine," he sneered. "I'll look for him on my own, but know this: I pity you. I pity your pathetic little life and I pity what you just don't know ...and never will..."And with those cryptic words walked away.

Ayumu snarled and was about to haul after him when she was caught quickly by Ibiki. He forcibly picked her up in his arms and took her into the house. When he got to the living room (and he was certain Hiroshi had securely shut and locked the door behind him) he put her down. Ayumu was still shaking, but it was with one hundred percent fury.

Not even sparing Ibiki a second look she made her way straight into their living room.

"I need a drink..."and she went to the cabinet and pulled a bottle of sake out. Without even warming it (or bothering with a glass) she popped the cork and swigged straight from the bottle.

_This might be trouble_, thought Ibiki grimly. He quickly tallied up the pros and cons for taking the bottle away from her. He decided to let her have a few drinks but would intervene if things started to get messy or too out of control. With a guarded look at her he took a place on the couch. When Hiroshi walked into the room and saw what Ayumu was doing he closed his eyes briefly. Hiroshi gave Ibiki a look of his own as he just silently sat down at the other end of the couch from Ibiki and waited. Both men waited for what was to come.

They didn't have long to wait.

Ayumu stalked back in forth in front of the men snarling, swearing, drinking, and spewing. Wisely, both said nothing for the time being. They knew that sometimes you have to let people just vent, and besides, neither wanted to get into a tussle with Ayumu right now. They would let her calm down (or get flat out drunk) and then they would take it from there. So they sat quietly and waited, watched, and listened.

(swig) "What _nerve_ of the bastard!" (swig) "I am so sick and tired (swig) of people thinking that they can (swig-swig) just waltz into my life(swig) and say what they please! (swig). Not only that – they think that they can _claim_ what they please!" (BIG swig).

Ayumu paced like an angry caged cat in front of them. She would alternate between fuming and taking sips from the bottle. At one point she glared in the direction of the front door and threw out a rude gesture with her hand. It was obvious to both men that the more she drank the ugly and more vicious she becoming.

"That (swig) fucking swine -_how dare he_?! "(swig)

She turned to glare balefully at both men (who thankfully had blank expressions on their faces) and snarled, "THIS -IS -MY -HOUSE!" (swig-chug-swig).

Ibiki was just about to get up and take the bottle away from her, because it appeared that his Ayu was turning out to be a _very_ ugly drunk when he was brought up short by her next statement. Suddenly turning to him she glared at in a slightly accusatory fashion.

"And _that bitch_! Who the fuck does she think she is?! You belong to _me_! (swig) Ibiki is MINE!"

Ayumu snarled, and looking between the stone faced two men waited to see if either would counter it. Ibiki said nothing but look at Hiroshi, who had put his hands over his face and started to move them into his hair. He rubbed his scalp in nervousness.

"_Kitten_...we _talked_ about this..._let it go_..." he tried to pacify her. Hiroshi kept his voice low and even as he didn't want too much of her attention directed towards him. He looked at Ibiki with a chagrined look. Ibiki raised an eyebrow in humor and with no small amount of interest.

"No 'Roshi – fuck that and fuck her! _Fuck Anko_! Do I need to tattoo a sign on his forehead that says: _I belong to Tanaka Ayumu, so piss off_?" she screeched. "_Ibiki belongs to me_! She thinks that she can just step in and-"

Enough was enough. Ibiki stood and calmly walked up to her and tried to take the bottle away. A small tussling ensued, but due to Ayumu's nastily inebriated state she quickly lost.

"Hey-!" she said trying to jump for it.

Ibiki held the bottle up and away from her grasping hands and when she looked away he gave the bottle to Hiroshi. Without saying a word he picked Ayumu up in one swift movement. There was a slight scuffle before Ayumu gave up the fight and just collapsed against his chest with a heavy sigh.

"I'll put her to bed and be back down. Don't leave..." he told Hiroshi with a stern look.

Hiroshi just nodded and went to put the bottle back.

"And you" he said to Ayumu in a firm voice, "stop struggling."

As they ascended the stairs Ayumu struggled briefly in one last-ditch effort to free herself, but when Ibiki tightened his grip almost painfully she stopped. When he knew that she had complied it was only then that he let up, but not enough that she could escape. He climbed the stairs to her bedroom and nudged her bedroom door open, and then booted it shut behind him. Instead of just plopping her down on the bed he sat down and scooted them both so that his back was against a wall. He just held her, and when she relaxed enough he drew her head against his neck. And waited for what was to come. He waited for her tears. And come they did.

Ibiki thought it ironic that once again he was holding a drunken and crying Ayumu in his arms. She clutched his shoulders and poured out her grief against him. He just held her quietly and rubbed her back, occasionally placing small kisses on the top of her head. Ibiki thought about all that had happened. He was proud of her. When he had come over and saw who she was talking to – what she was saying, and how she was saying it- he had never been prouder of her. Instead of being submissive and even giving in to the man's demands she had fought back, and fought back well. She did lose it at the end and he had to prevent her from fighting a geriatric, but he thought that the previous effort was what really counted.

And what did she mean about Anko? _That_ was interesting and he couldn't wait to grill Hiroshi...He also couldn't help but feel pleased at her declaration. So he belonged to her, did he? Of course he did, but it was still an ego boost to see her almost rabidly claiming him. Claiming him like an alpha female would in the presence of another alpha female interloper. He smiled against her hair. She thought that he and Anko had some sort of past or present intimate relationship? Or that Anko was interested in him? He thought that maybe Anko had a little something for him, but he really didn't care.

Once, many, many years ago the two of them had a drunken night together as teenagers, but nothing more had come from it. They had never talked about it and neither had pursued anything more. It had been nothing more than two teenagers exploring a drunken lust. It was a night that meant nothing to him, and in fact one that he remembered very little of. It was also a night that he would _never_ tell Ayumu about. Mostly because there was nothing to tell, but more so because he knew that it would become a splinter in her psyche. It would become a small sliver that would always cause her to wonder. Besides, maybe at one time he _might_ have pursued it, but now? Why would he want Anko when he could (and did) have her? She still felt unsure of her place in his life? How could she?

"Oh, Ibiki! _I'm so sorry_!" she slurred and hiccuped. "I ruined _everything_! I always seem to mess something up, don't I? I have my first night off in weeks, you come home after weeks, and now..."

Ibiki just hushed her and held her tightly. "It's fine...no harm done...we have all the time in the world...one more night won't matter." He rubbed his cheek against her curls and smiled.

"I know, but still…" She looked down between them and frowned.

"Ayu, you know that there is nothing between me and Mitarashi, don't you? We work together, and nothing more. When I look at her I see nothing more than another member of ANBU. But when I look at you," he said kissing her cheek, "I see so much more."

Ayumu sat up a little straighter and pulled back to look him in the face. Her eyes and nose were red from crying and her hair (as usual) was all over the place. She reeked of sake, and she looked generally disheveled. She never looked so good to him.

"I know, Ibiki, I really do. It is just that sometimes I can't help but wonder why you would want such a mess like me. So much drama, and all the time!"

Ibiki chuckled and nipped her cheek playfully. "You aren't that much drama. I think in your head you build it up more than it really is."

Ayumu shrugged. "I _hope_ so…"

Taking both her hands in his he held them securely. "I am _proud_ of you, baby. You were formidable. You were as fierce as any Nin Konoha has to offer."

Wiping her eyes on her shoulder she looked up at him with a watery look. "You think so? It just all came so _naturally_…I couldn't seem to help myself!"

Nibbling her cheek Ibiki laughed lowly. "My sweet girl has a temper, and for once it wasn't aimed at me."

Nodding as if in agreement Ayumu sighed and placed her cheek against his. "Yeah, but I would have felt better if I could have clocked him one. It's not like I could have been arrested or anything. I got you as a 'get out of jail free card', right?"

Ibiki just smiled and kissed her lightly. "That's right, baby, you just cause all the havoc you want. No drama there…"

"Well, no drama if you fish me out of the drink fast enough, right? There has to be _some_ perks dating a high-ranking ANBU official after all."

Ibiki shook his head and sighed. "Exploit me all you want, Ayu. I always said that there was no shame in your game."

To lighten the mood even more he pulled back and dramatically peered at her breasts in the low cut top. "I _like_..." he said running a finger lightly across her bosom.

Ayumu giggled and wiggled in his lap. She put a small pout on her lips in a disappointed moue. "I wore this just for you...I thought that it would accent my..." and she looked down at herself.

Ibiki took a large hand and just cupped a breast, not moving or stroking it. He held his hand there immobile as if to transfer some of his calm to her. Ayumu couldn't help but lean into it, closing her eyes and sighing. She snaked one hand behind his neck and pulled him forward until their cheeks were pressed against each other. They stayed like that, not moving or saying anything. Ibiki was slowly getting aroused having her breast in his hand and her sitting so close to him after such a long absence. As he turned to kiss her on the mouth he heard a soft snore in his ear. Ayumu had passed out. He raised his head carefully and looked down at her. She was out cold. She was out cold, snoring lightly, and a little bit of drool was seeping out the side of her mouth. He couldn't help but sigh with affection.

So Ibiki gently laid her down and started to take her clothes off so she could sleep more comfortably. As he carefully stripped her he thought about them, about her. As much as he didn't like it he could understand why Iruka and even Genma would be attracted to her. She was all passion and fire. It seemed like she did nothing half way. Her exclamations this evening proved it. Her temper was formidable when roused. It was amusing to see someone generally so passive and easy going become so belligerent in the blink of an eye. She was passion personified. He was neither intimidated nor afraid of it. In fact, he had to admit that in a sense it was a turn on. He enjoyed the myriad of emotions that she could display within such a short span.

When he had her unclothed he gently placed her under the covers and pulled them up securely around her. She whiffled softly and even snuggled further into the bed sheets. Ibiki pushed back an errant curl and kissed her good night. He left to seek out Hiroshi.

When he went downstairs he found that Hiroshi had made some tea and set it up for the two of them. He had once again settled himself on the couch and just seemed ready to have a heart to heart with Ibiki. Hiroshi looked up at Ibiki and motioned him to sit down and have a drink. Ibiki poured himself some tea and settled back.

"Well, _that_ was interesting..." Hiroshi said with a shaky smile.

Ibiki returned the grin and nodded in agreement. "She certainly doesn't hold her liquor well...I'll give her that. I was very interested and pleased with her reaction to her father. I was pleasantly surprised. She stood her ground well. He was and wasn't what I expected. I am surprised that he came looking for Honsho though. Their relationship appears much closer than any of us thought."

Hiroshi nodded grimly. He had _no idea_ that her father held Honsho in such high regard. It appeared that Honsho and her father were very close indeed, but why?

"I won't ask where he is, because I think that doesn't need to be said...nor do I really care, but why would he have had such a close relationship with her father? I mean, I knew that he had some dealings with him in the past, but it appears that they have kept more than a passing acquaintance with each other. It seems that they were both very close somehow..."

Ibiki nodded affirmatively. "Yes, and I intend to look into that as soon as possible. I am more than a bit curious myself. I can't say that it sits well with me. I don't think that it is going to bode well for anyone."

Both men were silent, apparently lost in their own private thoughts about the matter. Both knew that somehow things were just going to get darker, nastier before they got better.

Hiroshi looked up as if in after thought, "She doing ok?"

Ibiki smiled and nodded. "Yes, she passed out and I put her to bed. She should wake up with a nasty-assed hang over tomorrow. She felt pretty bad about this evening...especially after your Headmistress gave her the night off. The first it appears in weeks."

Hiroshi nodded. "Ayumu has been working constantly it seems. We have rarely seen each other this past fortnight. She isn't driving herself to forget like last time, but she does seem to have too much on her plate right now."

Ibiki tried to figure out what he could do to help, but short of giving her money for her bills he didn't think that there was too much he could do. He knew that Ayumu would never take money from him barring an extreme emergency, but maybe he could get her to slow down a bit.

"Your Headmistress is a formidable woman," Ibiki said offhandedly.

Hiroshi looked over at Ibiki with a fond look. He loved the Headmistress, as much as a ball-buster she could be she really cared about them all. "So you met her, eh? She is something else, isn't she?" Hiroshi grinned at Ibiki's chagrined expression.

Ibiki told Hiroshi of all that he and Miyoki-san had spoken about. Both he and Hiroshi were surprised that Fujiwara-san had spoken so bluntly with the Headmistress. But she didn't seem like the type of woman to shy away from anything, and she knew that Miyoki-san took her job seriously.

Hiroshi suddenly became quiet as he seemed to contemplate something very seriously. He almost seemed like he didn't want to say anything, but it was Ibiki so he did. "Ibiki, did you notice anything unusual or out of the ordinary about the studio break in? I mean, something about that just didn't seem right...Nothing about this whole mess seems right, but there is something about that incident that I can't quite place my finger on..."

Ibiki knew what he meant. The incident did seem connected somehow to their attack, but at the same time it didn't. It didn't seem like a precursor to their assault, but then again it did.

"I understand. That has always been in the back of my mind for some reason...I arrived too late to see what the scene actually looked like upon arrival, but for some reason I got the feeling that it wasn't so much a warning as it was more a fit of 'passion'. I keep seeing Ayumu sitting there with a treasured possession; something that she had made for her Sensei as a child. It was something that was most probably kept in an out of the way place. The intruder had to have purposefully gone and sought it out for some reason."

The two men looked at each other grimly. They felt no closer to any truths, and it disturbed them. Ibiki looked off in deep thought, and then turned to Hiroshi with a smirk on his face. Hiroshi knew what was coming next...and he was slightly embarrassed about it. He also felt that he needed to come clean with Ibiki about something as well...

"So...care to tell me about her zealous declaration? Why does she even suspect Anko of anything? How does she even _know_ Anko in fact?"

Hiroshi sighed in resignation. He reluctantly told Ibiki all about the conversation that he and Ayumu had the other evening. He left nothing out. Ibiki was slightly disconcerted. Not because of Anko's usual verbal diarrhea, but the fact that Genma was there, and sniffing around again. He thought that maybe he would have to seek Shiranui out again...but this time lay down some ground rules and boundaries.

He thought about Ayumu having to listen to Anko's constant chattering about himself. That must have been a horror show for her. Her insecurity levels must have been at maximum, but she kept quiet. Why? It wasn't like she didn't know how he felt. Was she embarrassed? Was it because of Genma?

As Hiroshi could see the wheels turning in Ayumu's head the other night, he could see the wheels turning in Ibiki's now. No matter how confident a person may be, love always evens the playing field. It makes everyone at one time or another insecure and irrational.

"Ibiki, you _know_ how she feels for you. I think that she said nothing to Anko or Genma because she didn't want your business out and about, and hearing how Anko can be...it was probably a good thing. No one needs to know anything that you yourself don't tell them," Hiroshi said trying to assure Ibiki.

Ibiki looked at him quickly, and nodded. With all her good points like loyalty, strength, and intelligence, Anko sometimes was gossipy. And if she harbored any secret feelings for him, he didn't want her to create any mischief for Ayumu. That he wouldn't tolerate. He didn't care what people thought or said about him, but Ayumu was another matter entirely.

"I am not sure if I will say anything to Anko about Ayumu …I am not sure yet if that will make matters worse or better. It isn't like I am in anyway hiding Ayumu from people; I am proud to be with her. It is just that I don't think that our relationship is anyone's business but our own. Though it really is only a matter of time before people figure it out about us. We just haven't had a chance to really go about the village together as couple, like on a date."

Hiroshi sniggered and looked up toward Ayumu's bedroom. "Well, once the two of you are able to keep your hands to yourselves it will make going out in public a bit easier…"

Ibiki gave a wolfish smile and nodded. One thing he did want to discuss with Hiroshi was the other man's opinion about his possible rivals.

"Hiroshi, what do you think about Genma?"

Hiroshi almost did a double-take at Ibiki. _Genma?_ Where did _that_ come from? He tried to think from what angle Ibiki was coming from... "What do you mean? Like, as a person or-"

"As a _man_," Ibiki cut in. "How do you think that he feels _personally_ about Ayumu." Ibiki looked at Hiroshi hard.

Hiroshi was stunned, and that didn't happen often. He had never even dreamed let alone contemplated that Genma had any type of feelings for Ayumu other then 'brotherly'...maybe?

"Honestly Ibiki, I don't know how to answer that. I have never thought about Genma in such a way. Oh," and he rolled his eyes lasciviously "I have thought about Genma and _myself,_ but with Ayumu? I just don't see it... No, Genma has always been nothing more than a brotherly figure to her."

Hiroshi didn't know if he should tell Ibiki about the night the three of them slept together. Though it was literally all that they did, he didn't think that Ibiki would be too happy to know that Shiranui had slept wrapped around her all night...He quickly and wisely decided to keep silent about that. Telling Ibiki about that night would cause more problems than cures. Not for Ayumu. Ibiki would never find such a fault with her, but Genma? Hiroshi didn't think for a minute that Ibiki wouldn't search the other man out and physically assert his claim over Ayumu. No sense stirring up a hornet's nest regarding any of that.

But, he did feel the need to come clean about one thing...

He looked sheepishly at Ibiki. It wasn't that he was afraid of him – not in the least. He just liked Ibiki too much, and since the very beginning when he sat in their home waiting for his puked on shoes and socks to dry. He considered him as in the same group as Ayumu; Ibiki was one of his few very best friends.

"Ibiki I have to confess...when Ayumu went to see you at your office, _I _was the one who instigated it...I don't think that she would have done it on her own..."

Ibiki looked down at the cup in his hand and smiled. He already knew the truth behind the whole incident, and he still got chuckles thinking about Hiroshi and Ayumu trying to plan his entrapment. Ibiki thought about that day and the events that transpired because of it. It was obvious to Ibiki that Ayumu had not told Hiroshi the _whole truth_ about what had happened that night at the Fair. He was still slightly ashamed of himself, and even though everything turned out for the best, it might not have...No, there was no way he could fault Hiroshi. If he hadn't done that she might have never forced his hand, and then where would they be?

"No worry, all's well that ends well, eh?"

Ibiki didn't seem to want to delve too far into the whole episode, and Hiroshi seemed to sense that so he said nothing more on the matter.

They sat in silence until it appeared that Hiroshi was getting sleepy. Ibiki was as well, and he got up to get his things to leave for the night. He would have to wait until tomorrow to see Ayumu...

Hiroshi looked at Ibiki in surprise and then gave him a sly grin.

"Where do you think that _you're_ going? It might make her hang over a bit less if she wakes up and finds you next to her..."

Ibiki looked almost self-conscious and slightly uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up the stairs towards Ayumu's door with longing. They rarely ever spent the whole night together...and he really liked waking up next to her.

"Let me close the house up for the night and you get upstairs. Speaking just for myself, you are always welcome here. God knows I have enough 'guests' of my own, and she should be afforded the same luxury, and in her own house no less." Hiroshi grinned cheekily to Ibiki and then turned to go to the back of the house.

Ibiki waited a few moments, just staring at Hiroshi's back, but then he quickly turned and climbed the stairs two at a time.

When he slipped into bed next to Ayumu he felt all tension leave him. She lay on her side facing away from him, but as he wrapped himself around her she turned in her sleep and buried herself against him. He felt almost smug knowing that even in a drunken stupor she was still in tune with his presence. Ibiki ran a hand up and down her back slowly, making sure to hit all the small spots that she liked. She hummed in response. As tired as Ibiki was his mind kept going over things at a rapid pace.

He couldn't help but think about Ayumu's father and family. Something wasn't adding up right; he kept adding two and two together and it always seemed to come up five. And where did Honsho figure in to all of this? He wished that he might have known some of this a bit before killing him, though he didn't feel bad in the least for the act. The man needed to be put down. It just seemed that the man went to his grave with a few pertinent pieces of information. Well, he would eventually get the information but he just now had to go a few extra steps to get it, and he had no doubt that he could accomplish the mission. Ibiki also knew that his brief association with her father certainly wasn't going to be the last. He would at sometime have to speak to the man in a more detailed manner.

But that might have to wait. More immediately it seemed that he had to deal with Iruka, Genma, and now Anko in their personal lives. This was the first real serious relationship that Ibiki had ever had, and he was constantly walking in new territory. He never knew that he would have to mark his territory and proclaim boundaries to other males (and possibly even another female). In a sense he could relate to Ayumu's feelings of insecurity. When he saw the handsome Iruka and Genma he couldn't help but feel slightly precarious about his own appearance. He knew that Ayumu had never found fault in his appearance, but still...he couldn't help but want to be more for her somehow. Both men (especially Genma) always had women interested in them. Hell, Genma had his pick of most any woman in Konoha. Could it be that which partially fueled his interest in Ayumu? Was it because she was 'unattainable'? Did he look at her as some sort of prize to be won? Like it was a game? And what about the gentlemanly scholar? Iruka was honestly a nice guy. He didn't have a malicious or sneaky bone in his body. He almost had the 'boy next door' kind of quality. On one hand Genma was the Bad Boy of Konoha, while Iruka was the Sexy Academy Teacher. They appealed to almost all women.

Then there was him. What _was_ he? He certainly wasn't a Bad Boy; he was way too dark and nasty for that. He certainly wasn't the Sexy and Studious type either; he was almost too feral and unrefined for that. So where did that put him?

Ayumu hiccuped in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. He automatically tucked her in and kept on with his musings. When he looked down at her it made him think of Anko. Now _there_ was a bolt out of the blue...He knew that Anko liked him, to be sure. Anko was always throwing around playful double entendres and invitations, but Ibiki thought nothing of it. She was always doing that around men it seemed. Anko was always free and easy with him during their dealings, but for him it was always just business or platonic friendship. Maybe it wasn't so for her, but he couldn't help that. He didn't believe in shitting where one ate, and if he and Anko were to share a physical relationship then it would most probably complicate things. Besides, he just couldn't think of her in that way.

He looked down again at Ayumu and remembered her burst of jealousy that night during the Fair. Ayumu had not come out and named Anko specifically, but it must have been the other woman that Ayumu had been thinking of when she had spoken about Ibiki finding Kunoichi more attractive. She must have been convinced that somehow he and Anko had been an item at one point or another. He thought that he had convinced her otherwise, but now after having Anko talk about him (incessantly it seems) her doubts appeared to have re-surfaced. Ibiki laughed as he thought about her remarks – no, she wasn't jealous as much as she was madder than hell. She was stymied as to what she would have to do to warn other marauding females away from her man. He would have to quell any misgivings on her part. He not only didn't want her to harbor such feelings, but he also didn't want any physical altercation to arise between the two women. Ibiki couldn't help and feel a small and purely masculine rush at the thought of the two women having a cat fight over him, and if the Gods were really on his side it would be while raining...

Ibiki rolled over and took Ayumu with him. She made herself comfortable on top of him, and sprawled across his chest and stomach. Ibiki found himself quickly falling asleep listening to Ayumu's drunken snores. It was good to be home.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 31

**Sleeping Dogs**

_It was good to be home._

When Ayumu woke up she felt like hair of the dog...she couldn't believe it. She had fouled up royally (again) and she had never felt so embarrassed. She just couldn't believe herself, and worse she just couldn't quite remember everything that she said...and in front of _those_ two to boot. Great, what a jackass...Ibiki wasn't in bed with her, so he either left a while ago or didn't even stay and just went home. Nice, scare the man off just as he came home from an almost three week mission. That must have been a real turn on...

Ayumu almost dreaded the thought of physically getting up. She didn't even know if she could...thank goodness she didn't have school today, only work later this evening. She could get herself together for that... Somehow she managed to slug her way to the bathroom and start the shower. At least the room wasn't spinning and the water echoing off the porcelain walls wasn't too hard on her aching head. When she got out (a half hour and no hot water left later) it wasn't until she was drying off that she noticed the note stuck to the mirror:

_**Good Morning Beautiful,**_

_**See you tonight**_

_**~I~**_

Ayumu couldn't help but let a sappy expression form on her face. Leave it to Ibiki to make everything all better. She noticed as she was about to put it down that there was something else written on the back:

_**P.S. You drool...**_

The shit...

When she went downstairs she saw that Hiroshi was gone, and he too had left a note saying that he would be home later for dinner. Blessedly he had made coffee and it was still fresh and hot in the coffee maker. May the Gods always bless him, and at least he didn't have the nerve to say that she drooled...After consuming almost the whole pot and getting some food finally in her stomach Ayumu dressed and left the house. She had thought about it constantly while drinking her coffee. She wanted to go see her 'family'. Yesterday's visit by her father had left many unanswered questions. She needed to find out maybe at least one of them.

Her family owned a large and prosperous clothing store almost in the middle of town. It sold mostly high end clothing and accessories, and was always busy. As she walked the streets she thought about her father. He had changed so much since she last saw him those few years ago. Or maybe it was just that she saw him in a new light? He looked old and frail, but more importantly: miserable. But why? He had everything that anyone could want; he had wealth, a perfect family, and social stability. Why did he feel the need to come and see her, and about _Honsho_ of all people?

Ayumu couldn't help but let a shudder pass through her. _Honsho_...he was always the worst when it came to picking on her and Hiroshi. The night before they left to go to the orphanage he had seemed almost human. He seemed generally contrite about his past behavior. Then when they arrived she saw him across the streets with his friends, and they had been laughing. She didn't know if Hiroshi saw them or not, and she didn't mention it to him. He would have been too upset, so she just kept it to herself all these years.

When she neared her family's store she started to lose courage, and so she mingled with the crowd until she could slip into an alley across from it to watch without being noticed. She took it all in. The store was large and bustling; people were going in and out and the two large display windows in front held beautiful and expensive dresses. All of a sudden Ayumu saw her mother with a clerk rearranging the dresses in the window. Almost without realizing it Ayumu took a step forward. Her mother...her mother looked so sad. She certainly didn't look like she remembered her either. There was a slump in her shoulders and her once luxurious hair was slightly dull in appearance. Though she too wore fine clothes they didn't do anything to help her appearance, in fact they almost made her look just as pitiful as her father. How odd...what could that mean?

Ayumu slid back farther into the shadows as she saw her mother look up, almost as if she could sense that someone was watching her. Her mother walked closer to the window and looked up and down the street. Ayumu fought the urge to run to her and confront (comfort?) her. Though her mother also gave Ayumu up she never felt the same amount of disappointment as she always did with her father. She felt something different...a feeling akin to something like a sad reminder? Ayumu wasn't quite sure, especially now. Seeing her father brought old hurts to the surface as well as new questions, and it was all so confusing. All of a sudden Ayumu saw two kids run up and into the store. She saw the first smile grace her mother's face, and she almost looked pretty. Ayumu saw them run into the store and greet her mother in the display window. What were their names? She had no idea she realized. She then saw her father join them as well, and it was ironic to her the picture of the happy family that they made in their own store window. She felt something clench in her chest. She felt almost sick, like a voyeur or peeping tom. Still Ayumu couldn't leave the comforting confines of the dark alley. Maybe this was another sleeping dog that needed to be left alone? Well, she always heard that 'when unsure – don't', and decided to just go home.

As she slid back into the crowd passing by she never saw the figure that had been watching _her _from the alley across from hers, but next to the store. Ibiki was hidden in the shadows himself, and he knew that Ayumu had never even sensed him, let alone seen him. He just watched her, and all the emotions play across her expressive features. He could see longing, confusion, disbelief, and even shame play rapidly one after the other across her face. His heart went out to her. She must have seen more then she expected or even wanted to. He could see her add another burden to her shoulders, and one that she thought that she could never be relieved of. He would change that. Ayumu didn't deserve to think that she was meritless or that she had to fight for anything or everything. Some things should just be given gladly and without a fight, and he was going to be one of them. If he couldn't help throw off some of her doubts and indecisions, then he himself would carry them. She had carried too much too long, and all on her own. So as soon as he knew that she had gone on her way he left in the opposite direction as her, and with a purposeful stride to his step.

* * *

Ayumu was in the kitchen later that day cooking dinner for the three of them. She was preparing a large and sumptuous meal; she wanted to do something to help apologize for her behavior the previous evening. She still felt pretty ashamed of herself. She didn't think that she had acted too out of the ordinary considering the circumstances, but her tying one on wasn't something that neither of those men should have had to deal with right then and there. She also didn't want Ibiki to think that he some kind of whack-job for a girlfriend.

Ibiki was the first to arrive. She felt someone in the kitchen with her and she knew immediately that it was him. She turned and with a timid smile and slight blush to her face greeted him.

"Hello, Ibiki..."

He had come in from the front and stood silently watching her from the kitchen's open doorway. His coat and shoes were off and he was just taking off his uniform's jacket. Underneath was just a plain, black shirt. Ayumu couldn't help but sigh in appreciation of the figure he presented. His chest was wide and firm, and his overall appearance was just so solid and strong. She couldn't help but blush at thinking about what was underneath all the clothing...She then blushed even more thinking about yesterday...

"Ibiki, I'm really very sorry-"

But he cut her off as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, in effect silencing her apology. She couldn't help but shiver as he held her and just tenderly kissed her. She clutched at him tighter and he in return gathered her even closer (if that was possible). Ayumu broke the kiss and stood on her toes to be able to nuzzle his neck. She couldn't get enough of his scent! It was just so comforting. Pulling back she grinned mischievously at him.

"Ibiki, how do you always manage to not only enter the house without having to be let in, but more importantly, so silently? It always amazes me…"

Shaking his head he rolled his eyes.

"I keep telling you, woman: _I am a smart shinobi._ Plus, your house has piss-poor locks. Something that we need to change, and like yesterday."

"I have a locksmith coming tomorrow. I just needed to get the money together-"

Ibiki frowned down at her. "Ayu, if _that_ was what you were waiting for you should have told me _right away_. I would have taken care of the matter. And whoever is changing the locks I will give the final approval as to his work."

Ayumu shrugged. "Well, no matter who does it I am sure that you will still be able to by-pass it all."

"_Damn straight_," he said raising an eyebrow.

Ibiki pulled her up so that she had to wrap her legs around his waist, and that afforded him a better angle from which to nip at her neck. She laughed and leaned back out of his reach. Ayumu looked into his face and smiled. He had such a beautiful face, his scars didn't detract from it one iota. It gave him a dangerous and very deadly look that she found exciting. None of his scars scared or even put her off; they were all beautiful to her. They were what made Ibiki – Ibiki. She could see that he knew that she was looking at him closely, almost scrutinizing him if you will. His open looked immediately closed, and she could sense him drawing away. Didn't he know?

"Hey, handsome! Did you come for a free meal and some hot loving? Or is that a hot meal and free loving?"

Ibiki's mood immediately lightened. "How about both?" he said as he swooped in for another kiss. Ayumu really laughed now. Her expression turned into a mock-pout.

"Oh, and just to let you know, since you seem to have the wrong impression of me – I _do not_ drool..."

Ibiki laughed loudly and pinched her backside (which caused her to squirm in the most wonderful way...). "Oh yes you do – _buckets_ of it...I thought that I had slept next to some big, dog..."

Ayumu yelped and smacked him on the arm, "Ibiki! I swear that I don't drool! Or snore...both very unladylike..." she said wrinkling her nose in a very unladylike manner.

"You snore, drool, and make other unmentionable noises in your sleep. I know. I was there."

Ayumu rolled her eyes at him and nudged him in the backside with a heel. Oh, he did have such a firm butt...Immediately Ayumu couldn't help but think of what Anko said about Ibiki's backside, and that caused her to frown slightly. She thought that maybe Anko didn't snore or drool...

When Ayumu became quiet all of a sudden he nipped at her nose to get her attention back to him. When she looked up she was met with a tender expression. She felt even more self-conscious about the previous evening.

"Ibiki, I am serious...I really am sorry for showing my ass like that last night...I really can't hold my liquor, I guess."

Ibiki rubbed his nose against hers and offered a small smile and kiss. "No fretting over nothing – you have nothing to apologize for. I was proud of you," he said hugging her closely. "And as to 'showing your ass', well – you can show that to me anytime..." he whispered into her ear.

Ayumu returned the hug but said nothing. She knew that he was trying to make her feel better, but still...she was having real misgivings as to her behavior. She knew that she had been bitching and ranting up a storm, and it probably wasn't a pretty thing to witness. She did remember spewing filth, and wished instead that she had just worn a lamp shade on her head...

"Ibiki...did I… did I _say_ anything that was particularly...oh, I don't know..._bad_?" Ayumu couldn't look him in the face. She almost didn't want to hear the truth. When Ibiki said nothing in response she couldn't help but look tentatively up at him. She was surprised to see a big grin on his face. _Oh great,_ she thought mortified now beyond words.

He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, still keeping the smile plastered to his face. "Yes, you did say quite a bit, and all very, _very_ interesting..."

When he wouldn't expound upon it Ayumu became even more mortified, and in embarrassment tried to extricate herself from his hold. He would have none of it, and tightened his arms around her even more.

"Ibiki...I'm serious-" but was cut off as he slanted his mouth across hers and kissed her deeply. Ayumu could never help but respond back in kind when he did that. He trailed his mouth to her ear and laughed softly into it.

"_Never_ apologize for saying how much I mean to you..."

Ayumu looked at him in surprise. He looked more than a little pleased, smug almost. Now she was _really_ curious as to what she had said.

"Oh? And what gives you _that_ impression? How did you come to _that_ conclusion?"

Ibiki looked up in mock thought and then back down at her with a sly grin. "Let's just say that you pissed out your territory in no uncertain terms, and leave it at that."

Ayumu looked stunned. "_What_?!"

Ibiki laughed deeply and hugged her close. She squirmed in his grasp and started to get riled up at his evasiveness.

"Seriously, Ibiki – _what did I say_?!"

Ibiki liked it when she squirmed against him like she was, and he couldn't help but get slightly aroused. She always felt _so good_ wriggling against him. "Stop that – or dinner will be ruined..." He said grinning lasciviously down at her with a raised brow.

Ayumu stopped (much to his chagrin) and tapped him on the forehead. "Come on, Morino – tell me...what did I say?"

Ibiki could see her start to lose her temper – it was always so easy to get her 'bunnied up', and it was even more fun to get her like that. She had no control over her emotions what so ever.

"All I'll say is that you claimed me like some prize...like some piece of meat...like I was your Boy Toy or something...I felt so cheap..." he said looking away with a hurt expression on his face.

Ayumu couldn't help but laugh at Morino Ibiki being anyone's Boy Toy. That was a laugh in and of itself.

"_Boy Toy_? And _cheap_? Mister – there ain't _nothing_ cheap about you...you are definitely high maintenance..." and she laughed as he looked affronted. She leaned back in his arms and looked thoughtful. "Well, now that I think about it, maybe you _can_ be my Boy Toy...I kinda _like_ that idea. I think every girl should have an ANBU to play with every once in a while-" Ayumu squealed as Ibiki growled and threw her over his shoulder and smacked her ass.

"Woman, you need to show more respect for ANBU. We are nothing to play with. We just aren't a bunch of -"

"-_Smexy Boy Toys_!" she finished laughing and snorting hysterically.

"Oh, ANBU are nothing but a bunch of Smexy Boy Toys?! How truly exciting! How do I get _me_ one?" came a third voice.

Hiroshi had come home and was standing in the doorway laughing at the two of them. Ibiki couldn't help but smack her ass again as she couldn't stop laughing.

"I know Hiroshi, exciting isn't it? I bet it's the masks, and all that anonymity and mystique that has you excited. Personally, I like all the smexyness...no wonder I acted the way I did! How can a girl help herself?"

Ayumu and Hiroshi laughed hysterically together, and Ibiki could only shake his head in mock disbelief.

"_Smexy_? What the hell is _that_?"

Ayumu and Hiroshi looked at Ibiki and then looked at each other, and laughed even louder.

"Ibiki – don't you know what 'smexy' means? It means 'smart and sexy' or better yet 'smutty and sexy'. Either way I win," she snarked.

Ibiki just whacked her again, and grinned. _So I'm smexy ,eh?_ He looked thoroughly pleased.

"Stop smacking my ass, Ibiki! It's starting to _hurt_..." Ayumu pouted. Ibiki just smoothed it and placed a loud kiss against one cheek and dropped her to the floor. Ayumu looked up at him with a grimace and rubbed her bruised backside. "Honestly, Ibiki...I find bruises in the shape of your hand on my butt..."

Now it was Hiroshi's and Ibiki's turn to laugh at her. Ayumu just waved them both away. "Go sit your sorry selves down at the table, and I'll bring the food in. Honestly, you two degenerates..."

As they sat and ate Ibiki felt like he had that first night that he had been here. The easy warmth and camaraderie between everyone was relaxing and inviting. It had been such a long time since he had found himself just basking in such warmth. He could see why Ayumu's, and from what he had heard Hiroshi's students as well liked them so much. He had to admit that Ayumu and Hiroshi always kept things lively and entertaining.

Ayumu perked up suddenly and graced the two men with a beaming smile. "You two have no idea how _brilliant_ I am...You know my new office mate -Yuhara Yuzuki? She is a math teacher..." and she looked to Hiroshi for confirmation. Hiroshi just nodded his head.

"Yes, quiet girl. She lives and works at the orphanage when she isn't teaching. And?"

"Well, I've decided to set her up with _Iruka_."

Both men just stopped eating and looked at her with blank expressions. Ayumu's pleased smile dropped and she glared at them.

"_What_?! I think that it is a _wonderful_ idea. She needs someone to lighten her up. She is kind of anal retentive...have you _seen_ her side of the office? It looks like a waste land..."Ayumu shook her head sadly at the thought.

Ibiki laughed at remembering their shared office space. "Ayu, how do the two of you get along? I mean, your two sides were markedly different."

Ayumu looked at him like she knew that he was trying to say something without coming right out and saying it. "Your _meaning_, Ibiki?" she said slowly.

Hiroshi grinned at Ibiki. _Poor slob, he's in for it now, _he thought with glee.

Ibiki wasn't deterred at all. "My _meaning_ Ayu is that her side is neat and orderly and your side looks like a high wind warning wasn't heeded..."

Ayumu stuck her tongue out at him. "No Ibiki, my side looks eclectic and interesting, and hers looks like the inside of a monastery. It's sterile and uninviting. I am hoping to be able to add some 'color' to her life."

"You'll probably add some migraines you mean..." Hiroshi said sotto voce, but Ayumu heard him anyway.

"Look you two – I think that it's a _great_ idea and I just have to figure out how to go about it..." she said looking slyly off to the side.

"Ayumu, stay out of it," Hiroshi added seriously, and Ibiki added his nod to it as well.

"No," she said stubbornly. "Why should I? Iruka would be _perfect _for her."

Ibiki added cautiously, "I thought that Iruka liked you?"

Ayumu just waved his question away impatiently. "Please...Iruka doesn't want me...he doesn't even know me, and besides," She said looking at Ibiki seriously, "Do you honestly think that he could handle someone like me? I would make his life miserable. I would send the man screaming off into the night."

Ibiki had to admit (and with no small amount of pride) that there was no way that Iruka could handle (or have) Ayumu. She was just too much work. Besides, Ibiki didn't want to start any altercation right now, and certainly not in front of Hiroshi who was starting to look uncomfortable. He wisely kept his silence.

Ayumu quickly changed the subject and lost her playful attitude. She seemed to get very serious and even looked a bit uncomfortable. Ibiki wondered if she was going to speak about her afternoon jaunt. Something like that would be something that she would need to share.

"I went this afternoon to see my family...I had planned on saying something to them, but...I just couldn't for some reason. I was hidden like a thief in an alley way right across from their store. I still don't get a few things," she said shaking her head and looking down at the table in confusion.

Ibiki and Hiroshi said nothing. Both men knew that she would say whatever she wanted or needed to say without their prompting.

"They just didn't look- _right_ - somehow. I mean...I don't know how to put it...like as perfect as they are all together in their life they just weren't. Do you see what I am trying to say?" She looked to Ibiki for help.

Ibiki nodded his head; he understood perfectly what she meant. He had thought the same thing. "They are the perfect examples of 'be careful what you wish for...' They aren't as happy with their material wealth as they thought they would be. They are _fools_ Ayu, and beneath your notice or care. Forget them," Ibiki said with a dark finality.

"I know Ibiki, honestly I do...it's just that there are some unanswered questions that I have..."

"And you most probably will never get the answers. Not everything in life is so easily tied up in a bow. Sometimes things are the way they are and you just have to stomach it." Ibiki spoke bluntly, and could see her start to get worked up, but it quickly faded as she took his words into account. She nodded in agreement, but he could see that she didn't like it.

Hiroshi could feel the mood swing dangerously south, and in order to end such a pleasant evening between the three on a good note he quickly changed the subject. "Look, why don't the two of you scram and let me clean up? You only have so much time before you have to go to work..."and without even waiting for a reply he began to gather the dishes.

Ibiki gave Hiroshi a small smile of thanks and took Ayumu's hand in his, leading her away. Hiroshi was right, she only had so much time before she had to work through the night, and by morning when she came home he would be gone. They had already lost last night...Ibiki took her out the house and around to his place. Ayumu followed obediently but still seemed lost in thought. He wanted to banish all thoughts of her family away, but more importantly he wanted to speak to her about Anko.

Ayumu seemed to come back to their reality only when she noticed that they were in Ibiki's apartment. She really looked around for the first time and noticed how sterile his apartment was. Well no wonder he thought Yuzuki's side of the office looked presentable...the two were partners in crime against anything other than monochrome. She perked up when she thought about all the 'color' that she had brought into Ibiki's life. In a show of spunk Ayumu jumped onto Ibiki's back and hugged him tightly from behind. He looked around to her in pleasant surprise.

"Well, thinking about adding spice to one's life – you have to admit that I certainly added a dash to _yours._.." and she gave him a loud and wet raspberry against his neck.

Ibiki was glad for her sudden change of heart. In order to keep things light he grabbed and pulled her around to face him. "I'll admit that is true...but you also have to admit that I've brought a bit of _smexyness_ into yours..."

Ayumu giggled, and Ibiki couldn't help but notice that when she giggled she also jiggled...He decided that watching her giggle was one of his favorite past times.

She quickly saw him loose not only focus but brain cells as well as he became (once again) mesmerized by her breasts. Men and breasts...she swung her breasts from side to side, and Ibiki unabashedly followed them. He seemed hypnotized by their action. Deep breath in and they went up, let it out and they deflated. Ibiki watched them intensely. This was getting to be a bit much.

Ayumu snapped her fingers in his face. He looked up almost forlorn that the show was over.

"What?"

"Ibiki, I think you like my breasts more than me sometimes..."

Ibiki just sighed happily, and that caused Ayumu to punch him in the shoulder. He quickly looked up with a wry smile. "Well, if they aren't looked after properly they do have a tendency to get into trouble..."

Ayumu had to laugh and admit that he was right. Though it wasn't _her_ breasts per say that got her in the clink, it was breasts (and males) that got her in trouble with the KMP. They also got her closer to Ibiki afterwards...She leaned forwards sensuously and said in a breathy whisper in his ear, "Remember the alleyway Ibiki, after you busted me out of the KMP?"

Ibiki closed his eyes in memory. They were almost like they were then. He couldn't help but growl low in the back of his throat and rub up against her.

"I am planning on having that alleyway made into a historic site. Maybe have it renamed and cordoned off from the general public. Such a place needs to have proper homage paid to it."

"I still can't believe I acted like that…I mean, you were virtually a stranger that I molested! If I had known that you were ANBU I might have had second thoughts…"

Ibiki grinned wolfishly at her and ran his hands up and down her sides. "You just saved me the time and trouble of having to come up with a plan of my own. It was only a matter of time that I would have gotten my hands on you."

Ayumu closed her eyes and sigh in contentment.

"Oh Ibiki, I missed you _so much_ while you were gone. It just wasn't the same without you...things just never make as much sense as when you are around..."

Ibiki grasped her tighter and nestled his head against her neck. Yes, he missed her too. Ibiki quickly wanted to get his talk about Anko out of the way. He didn't want that hanging between them. He walked them over to his bed and placed them both down facing each other. As Ayumu went to snuggle in he stopped her. That caused her to look up in impatience.

"Ayu, wait. I want to talk for a minute. I want to talk about Anko..."

Ayumu put a hand over his mouth to stop him. He might want to talk about her but she didn't, and certainly not now. "Whatever was or is between you and Anko is none of my business-"

"There wasn't and certainly isn't anything more than simple friendship between the two of us," he cut her off.

"No Ibiki, it isn't my business. It is just- disconcerting – to hear of one's..." and Ayumu couldn't finish it. What were they, really? Boyfriend and Girlfriend seemed too juvenile. Lovers? Yes, most decidedly so, but that also seemed too clandestine. But they were in a way. No one besides Hiroshi and a very few of her friends really knew about them. She didn't expect a billboard with their faces on it, but still...Ibiki was a private man, and his business was his business. Somehow it seemed confusing and slightly upsetting putting all this effort into placing them in a defined slot.

Ayumu started to frown and roll over but Ibiki stopped her. He rolled on top of her, stopping her from moving away and looked her seriously in the face.

"No Ayu, listen to me. Let's clear this once and for all."

"No Ibiki, there is nothing to clear, I do not want-"

"I don't care what you want right now," he curtly cut in.

Ibiki was starting to get irritated. He was almost starting to not care about what she thought. He just didn't want the subject of Anko to rear its ugly head at a later date. There were enough things that could possibly put a few kinks (and not the good kind) into their relationship. He always thought that nipping things in the bud was the best. He pinned her down and tried to get her attention to the matter at hand.

When he started to open his mouth to speak he could see Ayumu get an infuriated look on her face. She really had a lot of nerve sometimes, and pushed his buttons without any thought. She should know by now that he just knew better than her in some things.

"Ibiki, I don't want to talk about Anko, and certainly not now…"

"Well _I_ do," he said moving firmly over her.

Ayumu was getting pissed. The man had no qualms trying to either physically or verbally intimidate or maneuver her. What arrogance...just because everyone in _ANBU_ jumped when he said jump didn't mean that _she_ would. He might be Morino Ibiki but she was Tanaka Ayumu, and she would always push back.

"Ibiki, let me up..." Ayumu said in a soft but menacing (at least to her mind) voice.

Ibiki just stared down coldly at her. "No, not until we get this cleared up once and for all."

Ayumu's eyes widened at his tone of voice and then immediately slitted her eyes in clear irritation.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll-"

Ibiki gave a nasty little smile down at Ayumu. "What? What is it that you think that _you_ can do to _me_ if I don't give in to you – Hmm, Little Girl?"

_Oh Hell no_, she thought. That voice had the same ring to it that he had the night at the Fair...No way would she _ever_ let him rule her like _that _again! Ayumu immediately became incensed and tried to push him off of her. He didn't budge even an inch; in fact all that happened was that he laughed very softy at her irritation. He even had the gall to raise a brow mockingly.

"Going somewhere, sweetheart?"

Ayumu tried harder, but all that served to accomplish was to make her even madder as she couldn't move him. She snarled at him, "Ibiki! Let me up now!" she shrieked.

Ibiki had had enough. In a smooth and swift motion he whipped his shirt off and captured her two wrists together. He then yanked his belt off and used that to help securely attach her to one of the rungs of his head board. He smirked down at her.

"You must be _joking_," she said in wonder.

"When it comes to being in control I _never_ joke, Ayumu. You should _know_ that by now…"

Ayumu was now fully incensed. She was livid. She was also stunned. She never _dreamed_ that Ibiki would do such a thing, and so quickly! How had he even managed it?

"Untie me, Ibiki..." and she gave him-or tried to- a kick in his side. It was no use, and Ibiki just laughed evilly.

"Don't make me gag you – because I will in order to speak my peace," he threatened darkly.

"_I fucking dare you_!"

The fateful words were out of her mouth before she could take them back. She thought of her mistake the second that they cleared her vocal chords. She closed her eyes trying to not only gather her wits together but to somehow backpedal and rectify her hastily made ultimatum. Just as she was formulating a plan she was broken out of her reverie as Ibiki swiftly tied a make-shift gag over her mouth with a shirt that he had found nearby.

Ayumu looked up at Ibiki with incredulity as he positioned himself between her legs and coming to rest lightly on top of her. He said nothing, and looked down at her with a superior gleam in his eyes.

With a feral look Ibiki slowly perused the prize that he had bagged. The woman beneath him shook as light tremors born from both uncertainty and not a small amount of anticipation and excitement coursed through her. Ibiki knew that she wasn't afraid of him in the sense that she thought that he would hurt her; never would he harm her in such a way. What Ibiki knew was that Ayumu was feeling helpless and out of control, and enjoying it. Literally being in a position of mercy to such a dominant and imposing man such as himself was turning his girl on, but he wasn't sure if she understood any of it or not. Most probably not. Right now there were probably too many thoughts and emotions' running rampant for her to comprehend all that was going on.

It was just too appetizing.

Everything had happened so swiftly and surely that Ayumu was still stunned. One moment they were getting ready to canoodle and the next she had found herself easily tied to Ibiki's bed and gagged. Ayumu started to shake and tremble slightly. Now she knew what it must be like to be helpless and at the mercy of ANBU's feared and famed Morino Ibiki.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 32

**The World According to Morino Ibiki**

_Now she knew what it must be like to be helpless and at the mercy of ANBU's feared and famed Morino Ibiki._

Ayumu was stunned speechless, and not that she could have said anything anyway being verbally immobilized as she was. _She couldn't believe it_. Ibiki had tied and gagged her, and looked pleased at his handy work as well. He was still leaning partially on and over her, and looked down with more than a little haughtiness. He even had the audacity to _grin_ at her...She fisted her hands and both knew that when she became free again she would try and whack him one. She would look for any opening and sucker punch him.

_Like I would ever let her get away with __**that **__again,_ he thought. He looked down at her burning eyes and could practically see the anger coming off of her in waves. She was somewhere way beyond mad, and he was amused like never before. She never looked so beautiful. But that was for later, right now...

This certainly was going to be fun.

"Ayu, just know that you brought this on yourself, so you have no one but yourself to blame," Ibiki said, totally ignoring the struggling and muffled snarls from the bound woman beneath him. "You asked for it and you got it. Don't dare me unless you want it done," he finished with a serious look.

"I have a few things that you need to understand; _The World according to Morino Ibiki_, if you will, and if this is the only way for you to hear them, so be it. Now," and the man audaciously settled himself in more comfortably.

"About Anko and myself: there is _no_ Anko and myself, other than a strictly platonic working relationship. So whatever she said doesn't mean anything; all that matters is what _I_ am telling you. There never was nor will there ever be anything between us like there is between you and me. Got it? I don't know how many other ways I can tell you so that it will get into that brain of yours…"

Ayumu gave a muffled snarl, and which only caused Ibiki to grin.

"Now, as to _Genma_: if he knows what's good for him, and I seriously doubt it, then he better keep his relationship with you strictly familial. Anything else and I will not hesitate to beat him so far into next week that he'll have no chance of ever finding his way back..."

Any struggling that Ayumu was doing up to that point immediately stopped. _Genma? Where did __**that **__come from,_ she thought amazed. _What the hell is he talking about? The man is stupid __**and **__crazy...__Why would he __**ever**__ think that Genma was inter__ested in her? She was his family for shits sake!_

Ibiki noticed her stillness and look of confusion. Her struggling had stopped and she just looked up at Ibiki absolutely stunned and confused. She didn't even seem as mad as before. _Good, let her think on __**that **__for a bit._

"As for _Iruka_; you want to set him up with your office mate? Fine, knock yourself out. But if I find him sniffing around _you_ instead he too will go the way of Genma. I have no problems beating sense into him as well..."

Ayumu became absolutely still. She could sense a change in Ibiki. As he spoke he was also very lightly running a hand up and down her frame. His eyes became even darker if that was possible, and his lips would occasionally curl into small snarls. He even once bent down and sniffed her. _Like an animal_. Like an animal that was slowly become more savage as deeper and more basic instincts started to surface. It was like he could almost smell blood and anticipated the ensuing hunt. Ayumu was trapped beneath this dark and brooding beast, but she felt no real fear. Oh, she was nervous, to be sure, but it was a nervousness borne from entering a previously unknown and unexplored territory of their relationship. As Ayumu slowly moved a leg up Ibiki's side he instinctively pressed deeper into her, and even shifted his hips side to side darkly.

Any anger or irritation that he once felt was long gone. What Ayumu saw now was nothing but pure lust and desire. She could not only see it, but she felt it as well between her legs. Ibiki was large and hard. He moved again against her, and she saw his eyes start to close against the pressure and pleasure. She couldn't help but shudder as well. Ibiki quickly opened his eyes and looked at her. A slow and untamed grin started to appear. Ayumu's eyes locked with his, she couldn't look away. She was caught in his spell like a mouse before a snake.

_Hmmm, we've never played this little game before have we_, he thought. Ibiki knew that with each new level of trust, intimacy, and sharing that they experienced there also had to be a balancing side, a negative side. It was a side consisting of a certain amount of fear and uncertainty. In order to attain a new, higher level in their relationship it couldn't be ignored.

Ibiki bent down and then nipped and nibbled his way from her neck to her ear. "Ayu, do you _trust_ me?"

Trust Ibiki? Of _course _she did! Ayumu didn't even have to think twice. She nodded once, and all fear that she had instantly vanished. She still trembled beneath him, but now it wasn't just from anger. She also felt a thrill like she had never felt before.

Ibiki laughed and started to suck on the spot below her ear that always caused her to squirm. He sucked and nipped, and thrust himself heavily against her. A muffled moan came from deep within her. Ibiki liked to hear her too much so instead he moved the gag from her mouth and up to cover her eyes.

"Ibiki-" she said in a high whisper.

"Let me..."was all he said as he started to knead her breast with one hand. Ibiki pushed her shirt and bra up and out of the way and quickly latched onto the nipple; swirling, licking, and pulling on it with his mouth. Ayumu shot up as far as the bonds would let her. He alternated his attention between nipples and breasts. He moved slowly and surely, groaning and growling against her skin.

"_So beautiful_..." he whispered against her.

He soon moved his attention to her stomach and kissed his way to her bellybutton, but not before he left a dark love-bite on her waist. He swirled his tongue around and into her navel, causing Ayumu to wriggle against him. When he reached her waist he almost roughly pulled her pants off, and leaving her in only her panties and socks. Ayumu was trembling and panting by this point. She knew what was to come, and the anticipation was making her perspire. Small beads of sweat were starting to form above her upper lip. Ibiki gently nudged her with his nose. Ayumu moaned in impatience and nudged him further with her legs.

"Ibiki!"

"Ayu, do I need to tie your feet up as well?" His voice was stern and unmoving.

He knew that Ayumu couldn't help but tremble even more at his command. His voice brooked no disobedience. She shook her head and waited motionlessly, submissively for him to continue. He positioned her legs so that they were slightly raised and to either side of him, and he ran his hands up and down the inside of her shaking thighs. He carefully moved the crotch of her panties aside and just looked his fill. She was moistly beautiful. _For him_. He grinned in pure masculine pleasure, and breathed in deeply her scent. _His._

Ayumu could only imagine what she must look like; tied and with her clothing either pushed aside or gone, and totally open to his perusal and pleasure. She clutched at her bonds and licked her lips. He had yet to kiss her and she had nothing to latch on to. She felt open and vulnerable. But this was Ibiki, and she trusted his control.

When his first touch to her came it was a leisurely swipe with his tongue, from base to top. The groan that Ayumu had been holding in came out now. Her whole body shuddered. With her hands bound and her eyes blind she was totally focused on his touch. She couldn't see but she could imagine, and the erotic stimuli that he provided left her almost breathless. Ayumu was helpless against him. She couldn't move and she couldn't touch him, all she could do was be a passenger on whatever journey he decided to take them on.

"Ayumu, you are _so beautiful_...and this is _mine_...all...mine...No one else's, do you hear? No one besides me will _ever_ see you like this. _Only me_. _Me._ Do you understand?"

"Yes...no one, Ibiki...no one but you has _ever_ seen me like this..."

"_Good girl_...and no one ever will," he said with finality. "This," he said taking a long and slow swipe with his tongue, "belongs only to _me_."

"_Yes_! I don't want anyone but you...please!" Ayumu was near tears. She needed more, but he wasn't providing it. It was like he was holding back for some reason...

Ibiki blew against her and watched her skin react to the sudden temperature change. He watched Ayumu react to it as well; she bit her lip to stifle a cry. He laughed low and deep. He rewarded her with another slow swipe, but didn't give in to the much needed fuller contact that she craved. Her whole body trembled, and there was sweat forming in little patches here and there. Her scent was increasing, as were her juices in anticipation of his penetration. He had never been so aroused. He was _fascinated _by her body's need for him. He just slightly leaned forward and breathed normally against her, letting her feel and sense his mouth's presence, but not giving in further to her desire. He was silent before her.

The wait for Ayumu built to such proportions that she became almost hysterical. He wasn't doing anything but waiting and watching. She had never felt such anticipation. She had never felt such a burning want. What was he doing?! The feeling of unfulfillment was slowly building into something painful. She couldn't control it. The need was so great and building so fast that she couldn't stop it. It was starting to _hurt_ almost...

"Oh Gods, Ibiki, please! I don't understand, it hurts!" Ayumu could feel some tears start to seep from beneath the blindfold. She even could not suppress the sob that came from her. Her breathing was coming in short and heavy pants. In the back of her mind she was wondering if she wasn't too far from passing out. That concept caused her to give out a strangled cry laced with a tinge of real fear.

"Breathe, Ayu, just breathe…I won't let anything happen to you that you won't want."

Ayumu shook her head. "I…_I can't_…oh!"

Ayumu immediately felt Ibiki move up her until he was flush over her where he kissed her neck tenderly. He moved up and spoke gently into her ear.

"Am I pushing you too far, Little One?"

Ayumu couldn't even form a full sentence any more. Her breathing was rapid and harsh. She just nodded emphatically and turned to rub her face against his for some form of contact and comfort.

Resting his cheek against hers Ibiki let his chest move slowly against her in order to slow her breathing down to match his own. When that wasn't working he murmured into her ear soft directions to talking her down. After a few moments he felt her breathing ramp down with a shudder, and to smooth her out he continually and gently ran a hand down her side.

Ibiki wasn't surprised at her lack of discipline. She was not trained in handling such manipulations. It would be up to him to show her the way, and show her he would, but not now. Later he would teach her the true beauty of her submission. For now though he rewarded her impatience and lack of tutelage with a kiss. It was a deep and loving one. It was one that showed his love and respect for her. Ibiki gave Ayumu something that she could now grasp on to. She could now find some sort of pillar to lean against. He knew that she wanted so badly to touch him. He knew that she needed to be able to feel him under her hands. What he also knew was that now was not the time.

"Ibiki, please untie me, I want to touch you..._please_!"

"No, not yet, but soon..."was his low response. Though he wouldn't give in to her plea to release her hands, he would give in to her need for his touch. Ibiki moved back down, moved her panties aside and started to feast upon her. Ayumu's whole torso almost shot off the bed as she writhed in the feel of his mouth against her. He relentlessly loved her.

_He feels so good! Oh Gods, he feels so good! So good so good so good...How can he- _But she was so tense and needy that she didn't last long. Ayumu couldn't control her violent release, and she turned her head and screamed into the pillow. She screamed his name. She screamed that she loved him. Her whole body shook uncontrollably. Afterward she lay gasping in the aftermath. She could barely register when he moved up and took her mouth in his own. She loved when he did that afterwards. Tasting a blend of herself mixed with his own uniqueness _always_ excited her. It heightened the already eroticism of the moment.

Ibiki finally removed her blind and saw her try and open her eyes. When she did he gazed into her smoky amber eyes and was lost. She was just so incredible. She was just so in tune to his (and only his) touch. Just as she needed to touch him he also now needed to feel her hands on him. He quickly undid her binds and as she sluggishly wrapped her arms around him he quickly undid the front of his pants and without preamble buried himself within her welcoming warmth. They both gasped, moaned, and closed their eyes against the sensations. The held each other tightly and not moving. But it had been too long for either of them. The weeks of separation could not be held back. Ibiki began to move almost sinuously against her, causing her to once again pant against him. She dug her nails into his skin with each stroke.

_Ayu, how could you think that I would want anything like this from another woman? How could you think that anyone else could ever make me feel like this? Oh Gods...it's as if you were made for me. For me! Just for__ me...and no one else. I swear by all that's holy that I will always protect and love you. I would kill for you..._

Ibiki couldn't say the words out loud. His body was not under his control anymore. The moment he entered her he became immersed in her; lost in her smell, her sounds, and her touch – _just her_.

They moved in the age old dance that all lovers did. They became inseparable. As they started to climb together their movements became more harsh and uncontrollable. Nothing was said. Nothing could be said. There were only moans and answering groans.

"Ibiki!"

"Mine Ayu, _this_...belongs...to..._me_!"

Ayumu buried her face in his neck and cried out her answers. _Yes, it always did and always will..._

Finally they came crashing together. Bodies tensed and voices gasped. Afterwards, they lay still locked together and breathing harshly. When Ibiki pulled himself from her he was almost disappointed, but she quickly took his mouth in a kiss that brought him back to her. He rolled them over until they lay facing each other on their sides. Ibiki started to pull her head into his neck but she stopped him. She took his face in her hands and lightly traced his features.

"Ibiki, how could you think that..." she was stilled by his hand around a wrist.

"No Ayu, how could _you_ think that I would want anyone but you? I want only you," and he closed his eyes and pressed his face against hers. He breathed in and out deeply of their combined scents.

"You still have time, sleep for a bit..." and he enveloped her in a secure embrace. "I will make sure that you are up in time to get to work. I'll keep watch."

"I know you will," she said sleepily. "I trust you," she said right before she fell asleep with her head pressed to his chest, and hearing his steady heart beat.

* * *

When she awoke later it was dark, and his clock said that she had a little over an hour before midnight. She would have plenty of time to gather her things for the evenings work a head. As she tried to extricate herself from him she saw that he was wide awake. As promised he had kept watch.

Ibiki wore a groggy but pleased and smug look on his face. He always did after their time together. Ayumu couldn't help but answer in kind, she always did as well. It was hard to move away from his solid warmth, but she had work to do.

"Ibiki, I need to get my things together and get to the Bath house. I wasn't there yesterday, so I'm a day behind..."

Ibiki nodded but cupped her chin with a large hand. "Are you ok?"

Both knew that he was referring to earlier.

Ayumu grinned and nuzzled into his chest. "Yeah…"

"Not freaked out by any of it?"

She looked up at him with a questioning look. "No, should I be?"

"Absolutely not," he said firmly. "Though it wasn't something I had planned on doing quite yet, there certainly wasn't any damage done by jumping the gun, so to speak."

Lazily drawing figures into his chest Ayumu looked up at him under lowered lashes. "I… certainly wouldn't be averse to trying something like that again…"

Ibiki nodded and kissed her forehead tenderly. "There is a freedom to Dominance and submission that can be very rewarding. The Player controls the Piece, but it is the Piece that controls the Play. As the Piece you will _always_ control what we do or do not do, Ayu."

Leaning up to rest her chin on his chest Ayumu looked at him thoughtfully. "But it didn't always seem like that…I mean, when I asked to touch you, you said 'no'."

"Only because I knew that at that moment _that_ wasn't what you _really_ wanted. At _that_ moment you still needed to take one step further."

Ayumu looked at him confusingly.

"I did?"

Ibiki smiled indulgently. "Yes, deep inside you wanted to be pushed a bit farther. Even when you thought that you had reached your limit you really hadn't. Though, for next time we will talk about a 'safe word'. That will give you the anchor that you _really_ need. You know about 'safe words'?"

"Yes…"

"Good. We talk more later on the hard and soft boundaries that you will be willing to have."

Ayumu looked stymied.

"Hard and soft boundaries? What are _those_?"

"Soft boundaries will be things that you might or might not be willing to do. With the right persuasions I _might_ be able to remove them. Hard boundaries though are things that at no time will I _ever_ cross, and for any reason."

Ayumu's eyes became large, and then thoughtful as if she was already considering possibilities.

Ibiki sat up and moved them over to the side of the bed, and never loosing contact with her. Their clothes were strewn all over the place from earlier. When Ayumu started to dress she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror; to say she looked disheveled would be an understatement. She looked _wild_. Her hair was all over the place and her body was still slightly flushed. Ayumu was glad that the lighting was dim because she didn't even want to think about the love bites all over her...She couldn't help but blush and look over at Ibiki. He stood without shame naked as the day he was born before her.

_Goodness,_ she blinked rapidly staring at him with eyes wide open. His figure certainly was arresting. Ibiki literally stood head and shoulders over most other men, and for some reason she felt him even more imposing when he was naked. His scars did nothing to detract from his handsomeness; in fact they just highlighted it. Ayumu quickly dressed with her gaze turned away from him. Even with all their past encounters Ayumu was still shy with their nakedness. It was funny to her, that someone who had been exposed to nudity since an early age would feel such a thing with him. Almost childishly Ayumu couldn't help but take a quick sneak at Ibiki's large hands and fingers, and then at Ibiki himself...

She grinned widely. _See? And some people thought that was nothing but bunk..._

Ibiki caught her quick little glances and grinned himself. He suddenly waggled his fingers in her face. "Hmm, funny how some things work out – isn't it?" Ibiki softly laughed at Ayumu's shocked expression.

"Hey! That's a _girl secret_! You're _not_ supposed to know about any of _that_...and keep it to yourself, don't go spreading that around...It gives us girls an edge! It's how we weed out the herd," Ayumu snarked.

Ibiki rolled his eyes, "You forget sometimes who you are dealing with...you think I didn't know _that_ little secret? And besides," and Ibiki leaned down and winked at her, "We boys have a few tricks of the trade ourselves...helps _us_ weed out the herd as well..."

Ayumu looked fascinated. "Like what?! Come on, tell me! I won't tell- _promise_..."she begged like a kid.

"Like I would _ever_ tell _you_. Anyway, get dressed woman and let's go back to your house and get your stuff together. I'll walk you to work."

Realizing that Ibiki wouldn't give up anything that he didn't want to Ayumu resignedly went about making herself presentable. As they were leaving through Ibiki's front door they ran right into Fujiwara-san. Ayumu knew what she must look like and turned beet red. Fujiwara-san just looked her up and down and shook her head. Ayumu felt mortified, and Ibiki just looked smug.

"Honestly Ayumu, if you don't look guiltier then sin..."

Before Ayumu could say anything in her defense Ibiki bent down and gave Fujiwara-san a sinful smile. "And she _tastes_ just as good..." and blithely pushed Ayumu past Fujiwara-san.

Ayumu thought that she would pass out from embarrassment, especially after she heard Fujiwara-san give a loud barking laugh in response.

* * *

Later, Ayumu and Ibiki walked quietly through Konoha, side by side yet not touching. Ayumu carried her bag of paint supplies with her and thought of their recent time together. She never thought in a million years that she would like being tied up and helpless. Oh, it all seemed titillating in some of the spicier books that she had read, but in after thought she had always wondered if such a thing would be as exhilarating in reality. She could now say, and without a shadow of a doubt that in this case fact was much better than fiction. And he had said that they had only really scratched the surface of such play! She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like when Ibiki _really_ decided that they would pursue _that_ avenue of intimacy…

She then thought about what Ibiki had said in particular about Genma...now why would he have said such a thing? She might not always be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but she usually was able to pick up on guys being interested in her – usually. Was this one of those times? Genma and she were close of course, but she always took it as just a close friendship. Ibiki seemed more then upset; he spoke as if he would have no problems sending Genma to the After Life if he stepped over bounds with Ayumu...Hmm...almost like she had been with Anko? Interesting...Ibiki was right (again) – life sure does have a funny way of turning out...

Earlier when Ayumu had gotten ready she had decided not to shower, but to instead just change clothing and tidy her general appearance. She didn't want to wash away his smell on her. She wondered if he could be detected? It was almost as if in her walk through the streets she had subconsciously wanted to make his presence with her known. Almost like leaving her version of territory marking, but on herself rather than him. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and thought about what he would think of such a thing. She wondered if he would be pleased...or just amused. Probably both she thought ruefully.

Ibiki could see the wheels turning and the smoke practically coming from out her ears. There was no hiding it. He did wonder though what it was that had her cogs turning. Most times he could easily read her thoughts, but now? He could only surmise that it had to do with his actions tonight and even more so his declarations. His firm testimony of what he would and would not stand for. He meant every word, every syllable. He really wouldn't hesitate to put either man in their rightful place, and he knew just how he would do it as well. He didn't think that Iruka would really pose any sort of problem (or real threat for that matter) for him. Iruka wasn't submissive but he did know how to pick his battles. Genma on the other hand...he was a bird of a different feather. As much of an asshole as he was Shiranui was still not one to be taken lightly. Genma was very skilled in his profession, but so was he. Ibiki had never really liked Shiranui. Genma was dedicated but lacked discipline and refinement. He almost _wanted_ Genma to try something so he could see how their skills matched up...

He was also serious about delving deeper into a more sexually Dominant and submissive relationship with her. He knew they both found satisfaction in their more 'vanilla' encounters, but he also knew that they would find even more pleasure with him taking and her giving up total control. It wasn't something that either of them would want every time, but occasionally? He knew that at those times they would be both find such an encounter both pleasurable as well as enlightening.

As they came to the bath house Ayumu turned to Ibiki with a timid smile on her face. There were still people milling about and they couldn't help but stare at the couple. Ayumu also couldn't help but become a bit nervous as she hoped that Genma or Iruka (or Gods forbid – both) weren't there this evening. She didn't want an altercation now, and certainly not here at a job. Ayumu started to tense up slightly, and she could see Ibiki noticing it. She hoped that he just thought that it was because of shyness or even wondering how they would part ways. She even thought that herself. Ayumu felt like she was on a first date; should she make the first move or would he? In effect this _was_ a first date as this was the first time that they had really been out in public together.

Ayumu couldn't help but look at her feet, almost like a little kid.

"Well, Ibiki-" but was cut off when he placed a palm against her cheek and brought her face up to his. He then kissed her fully on the mouth, and with tongue no less. _Well, so much for wondering about first moves,_ she thought. Ayumu couldn't help the fact that she dropped her bag and wound both her hands into the collar of his coat to pull him in close. It was like second nature to want to get as close as possible. The man's kissing should be made illegal. She had heard all about how Genma was _Konoha's Number One Greatest Kisser_, but come on...how could he even come close to _this_?

Ayumu quickly pulled back when she heard catcalls and clapping behind her. She didn't let go of his lapels, but she did close her eyes again in mortification. Ibiki didn't seem like he was in any way upset or perturbed, except maybe that he had been cut short. She saw Ibiki give a disgruntled look over her shoulder as someone approached.

"My, my – I don't know what is more poignant and beautiful; the sight of two lovers parting or the sight of their promises to each other when they are reunited...How _spectacular_!"

_Maito is such a freakish pain in the ass, _Ibiki thought with consternation. Ayumu had turned to Gai and offered him a slightly guilty smile, but she never let go of her hold on him or offered any explanation.

"Good Evening, Maito-san, how nice to see you again. Is everyone out of the bath house yet?"

"How wonderful the two of you look together. Who knew that our _lovely artiste_ was untied with our own _Morino_! What an _incredible_ development!"

Ayumu seemed almost used to his asinine behavior, and in fact looked almost amused by it. She must have gotten to know him over her time period that she spent here finishing her project. He wondered who else spent time here, and did they also linger to spend time with her?

"Kakashi and Iruka are on their way out now, and I think that should be it. Too bad you weren't in earlier to hear the appreciative conversations on your mural of the Men's side!" and in true Gai-style he gave that obnoxious thumbs-up and showed his pearly whites.

Ibiki thought that he would vomit. _Someday I'm going to break that thumb off, or better yet stick it in his mouth, make him bite it off, and then shove it up his ass..._ he thought maliciously.

Ayumu seemed totally amused (or worse, taken in) by his stupid behavior, and laughed with him. Ibiki however didn't look amused (and was never taken in by the ass) and just gave him a dead face look.

"Maito-san, you're such a _maroon_!"

Ayumu snuggled closer into Ibiki because she could feel the tension coming off of him. She moved her hands from Ibiki's collar to his arms and rubbed them up and down in a conciliatory manner. Ibiki was not always the most patient of men, and she could see that Maito-san irritated him for some reason. Why, she had no idea as Maito-san seemed like such a sweet man. He might be one of Konoha's deadliest Nin's, but he was a _lovable_ Nin none the less.

As she and Maito lightly chit-chatted about her work she could feel Ibiki's arms move more securely around her waist, and she even felt a very small rumble pass through his chest. She looked up in question and saw that he was looking past her to the Bath house's doorway. When she turned she saw Kakashi and Iruka standing there. Both looked surprised. Ayumu thought it best (for everyone involved) for her to play 'dumb bunny' and smiled and waved to them. The men quickly regained composure, returned the smile and wave, and walked over to join them. Turning in Ibiki's arms, but never losing her connection with him she greeted them.

"Good Evening gentlemen, how are you two doing? Is the mural holding up ok?"

Kakashi was the first to speak, and with his lazy voice and sappy smile he nodded. "Yes, in fact it makes this place even more pleasant to come to – if that was possible."

Kakashi looked between Ayumu and Ibiki, and with an unreadable expression.

Iruka looked Ibiki in the eye and nodded imperceptibly, as one male would to another in acceptance of defeat. Ibiki seemed pleased with the small victory and let his hold on Ayumu relax slightly. He still did not relinquish her though.

Iruka turned to Ayumu with his usual calm and friendly demeanor and smiled genuinely.

"Ayumu, it's nice to see you and Ibiki here. The mural _is_ spectacular, as is the one on the Women's side – I snuck a peek at it just now," he grinned like a naughty boy.

Ayumu let out a breath that she didn't know that she had been holding. _Good boys,_ she thought with pride. Nothing worse than being caught in the middle of a cock fight at your job...

"I am so glad that you all like it, it makes me relieved."

Ayumu must have suddenly gotten some strange look in her eyes because Iruka looked slightly taken aback.

"You know Iruka, you have a _very_ great appreciation for the Arts...there is a Student Exhibition coming up at my school. I think that you would find it _very interesting _to attend, if you were able. Not only to see what our students produce, but to see and maybe meet some peers of mine." Ayumu looked innocently and expectantly at Iruka.

Ibiki subtly pinched Ayumu on her backside. Ayumu subtly stomped on Ibiki's foot.

Iruka seemed sincerely interested, and Ayumu became almost excited at the prospect.

"I think that I would like that Ayumu, send me over the time and the place and I will be sure to add it to my calendar. I've never really had much interaction with the Hiraku community, except for the Festival, and I would like to see the school. I have heard nothing but wonderful things about it, the staff, and the students. You certainly are an impressive envoy for the school, and I look forward to it."

Ayumu couldn't have looked more pleased. Ibiki wanted to roll his eyes and groan out loud. Could she be any more obvious? Of course, it didn't seem like Iruka had any idea, the poor slob. He also wanted to attend if he could, just to see the debacle that would surely ensue...

After a few moments more of conversation the three Nins left, leaving Ibiki and Ayumu alone. She took his hand and made him follow her into the Baths. She wanted to show him her murals, especially the men's.

"You know Ayumu, why didn't you just tell Umino straight out that you had a girl who was a 'sure thing' that you wanted him to meet...could you have been any more obvious?"

Ayumu dropped Ibiki's hand and turned to him with an affronted look.

"Morino Ibiki! What kind of nonsense is that? _Sure thing_? Yuzuki is _not_ a sure thing and most importantly of all: what is so wrong? What is so wrong with wanting others to be happy?"

She punched him none to gently in the stomach (like it really did anything to him), and then softened her gaze up at him.

"What's so wrong with wanting people to be as happy as I am," she finished softly.

Ibiki couldn't help but run a finger across her cheek. She looked up at him with such love and trust, something that he had never had another person give him before. She was just so-

"Look Ibiki, it's not emasculating to be romantic, and you guys have to understand the difference between romance and porn. I swear...and what's with this 'sure thing' that you guys _always _talk about? It's like some sort of _Ultimate Goal_ you men have for yourselves or something...You don't hear women talk about some guy being a 'sure thing', just you _nut-cases_...If you think _I'm_ a sure thing, buddy boy, do _you_ have another think coming to you..." she growled.

…_fucking obnoxious sometimes, _he thought starting to tune her out. He soon saw the lips moving and nothing coming out. When he looked to the mural he _was_ impressed. It _was_ spectacular. Then, when he started to think about the word 'spectacular' a little 'ping' sounded in his brain. What made the mural so _spectacular_ was...

_Oh my fucking heaven above, no fucking way..._ he thought incredulously.

He turned to Ayumu in disbelief and pointed to the women, especially the main figure.

"Ayumu, please tell me that all those breasts..." he couldn't even finish the sentence.

Ayumu put an evil grin to her face and stuck out her chest proudly.

"Yup!" She said smacking her lips. "All those babies are mine! _Come on_ Ibiki, I had to get a reference from _somewhere_...and besides, my breast are _beautiful _– you said so yourself," she said with finality. Ayumu looked at him like he was daft.

"Yes they are, but did you have to put _yours_ up there?"

Ayumu rolled her eyes at him as if he was clueless.

"Ibiki…_no one_ will know that those are _mine_. Big, perky breasts are just big, perky breasts," she said shrugging. "Unless they were to see _me _naked they wouldn't have a clue."

Ibiki reared back and looked down at her with a scowl across his face. "_No way in Hell_ will _anyone_ but _me_ see you _naked_…Least of all _that_ group of morons! Not while I am alive," he finished with a low growl.

Ayumu smiled softly and ran her hands down Ibiki's arms in a soothingly. He may have to occasionally pull her fat out of the fire and put up with slightly erratic behavior, but she was quickly coming to the conclusion that _her_ job was to placate Ibiki when it came to another man's possible interest in her.

It made her feel so warm and fuzzy inside.

Ibiki looked at an entire wall filled with renditions of Ayumu's – _his –_ breasts and could do nothing but shake his head. _Great, now all those horny bastards are going to jerk off to Ayumu's breasts...fabulous,_ he thought peeved and disgusted.

As if Ayumu knew what he was thinking she stood there staring at him with her arms folded under her breasts (while purposefully highlighting them) and tapping a foot. She looked very self-satisfied.

_The wench...I should have added her breasts to my list of things in The World According to Morino Ibiki, _he thought contritely.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** Ayumu's quote is taken from Graham Greene. The painting Phoenix Rising (my title) is taken from a picture painted by NAMBROTH on Deviant Art, and her link is on my Bio page. Please be sure to visit her site and fav her, she deserves it.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 33

**Life is a great big canvas,**

**and you should throw all the paint on it you can.**

~Danny Kaye~

_Yup! All those babies are mine!_

Ayumu sat at her desk while staring intently at her officemate. They had been partnered for about three weeks now and Ayumu _still _hadn't been able to get too much of a reaction from Yuzuki. She was always calm, cool, and collected. There was hardly ever any show of real emotion or warmth. She wasn't a cold fish ( because Ayumu couldn't believe that anyone really could be, could they?), but she just didn't know how to _live_ properly Ayumu thought. Yuzuki didn't know how to have _fun_.

That seemed so alien to Ayumu, even with all the crap that had been going on in her life (continually it seemed) she _still_ knew how to brush the cares aside occasionally. Hell, she might not have always been smart about things, but she did know how to have fun. _Ibiki_ even had a sense of humor. Because he chose not to be very close to many people very few people really saw it. Or if they did maybe they didn't think that it was too funny. Sometimes the man's sense of humor bordered on the perversely sadistic and/or juvenile, but what they hey – it's the thought that counts, and even Ayumu had to admit that even she laughed at it sometimes.

Ayumu had gotten into the habit of occasionally sending over to Ibiki in a 'PERSONAL and CONFIDENTIAL' envelope (with no return address) a cheese cake drawing of herself. Sometimes they even bordered on pornographic, but those were when she hadn't seen him in a few days and she wanted him to remember that she was still out there and waiting semi-patiently. The first few times he didn't respond, but she knew him well enough that he probably laughed himself silly. One time after not seeing him for almost five days she sent over a drawing of herself in the throes of passion with herself, and a note that said: _Missing You_. Ayumu had to admit that the picture even turned _her_ on, so she quickly and maliciously sent it over to ANBU HQ. Ibiki, in true style and never one to be out-done had sent a reply: a similar envelope appeared on her desk later in the day, but instead it contained a wadded up handkerchief that was mysteriously dried and stiff. Ayumu had _no idea_ what that meant till she read the accompanying note: _Thinking of You. _After a few moments of head scratching confusion the light suddenly popped on. Ayumu couldn't help but laugh so hard that her stomach hurt. She had even showed Hiroshi, and he in turn had laughed himself almost stupid. In true man-style Hiroshi said that Konoha should have a holiday or at least a day off just in honor of Ibiki. Hiroshi had the look of a proud conspirator about him as she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had put _that_ little gem in the holster to play on one of his cookies.

Ayumu was in the process of thinking how she could top that gesture, and as evilly as possible when she happened to glance Yuzuki's way, and started thinking about her instead. Tomorrow night was the Student Exhibition and Iruka _promised_ that he would show up.

_Tomorrow night will be the beginning of the rest of your life Y__uzuki, _Ayumu thought with pride. She just _knew_ that Iruka and Yuzuki would be perfect for each other...

"Yuzuki, are you looking forward to tomorrow night? I know that it will be a lot of fun, and there are bound to be all kinds of people there..."Ayumu asked innocently.

Yuzuki had been deep in concentration when she looked up with an almost perplexed look on her face. She had been grading papers and was totally focused on her student's work when Tanaka-chan had interrupted her. She still had no idea why Miyoki-sama had put her in here with Tanaka-chan. Maybe to help her gain some sort of organization to her office? The first time that Yuzuki walked into her new office she had been slightly appalled, but of course didn't show it. Tanaka-chan had her stuff strewn all over the room. She was in fact in the process of picking up after herself, so it had most probably been even worse before she arrived...How had her previous officemate handled her? More importantly: what had _happened_ to her officemate? She wouldn't be surprised to find that she was still there but buried underneath all of Tanaka-chan's mess somewhere, and was just waiting to be unearthed.

But for all Tanaka-chan's lack of organization Yuzuki did like her. It was hard not to. She was generally in a good mood, and she had a certain flair and style that Yuzuki secretly coveted. Tanaka-chan was intrepid and even audacious at times. Her students, and especially her Journeymen and Apprentices loved her. Even when she was berating them (which she had no problems tearing into them in their office in front of her) for their behavior she could still sense the respect and admiration that both parties had for each other. She gave everyone over one hundred percent, and they returned it in kind. Though Yuzuki was never one to listen to or take stock in gossip she _had_ heard about Tanaka-chan's relationship with The ANBU T and I expert Morino Ibiki. Yuzuki couldn't really believe it. Not only how would the two have met, but how would he be able to handle Tanaka-chan? She had seen Morino-san around the village (who hadn't?), and he didn't seem like the type of man to be with Tanaka-chan. He looked cold and dangerous, and not very nice.

So Yuzuki had quickly come to accept her place here with Tanaka-chan, and sometimes even tried to help Tanaka-chan gain a bit more control in her life. Once, when Yuzuki had asked her if she would like some help arraigning and organizing her side of the office Tanaka-chan had looked at her and then at her side of the room in real confusion, and then asked her why she thought she needed organization. It all looked fine to her...

"Well Tanaka-chan, I-" but Ayumu cut her off with a mock frown.

"_Yuzuki_! Stop calling me _Tanaka-chan_! Call me Ayu or at least Ayumu...good grief! We're officemates for heaven's sake. I have no problem calling you Yuzuki, so you should have no problem calling me Ayumu," she finished brightly.

Yuzuki couldn't help but offer her a small smile. "Fine - _Ayumu_, and yes, I am looking forward to tomorrow night. I am very proud of our school and our contributions to the village."

Ayumu felt happy that she was one step closer to completing another _Great Deed_. She really hoped that Iruka would show up...

* * *

The evening of the annual Hiraku Student Exhibition was always a grand affair. Students were able to showcase their work not only to friends and family but more importantly to the community as well. Invitations went out all over. Not only did Village Elders come but when possible it wasn't unusual for the Hokage as well. No one was ever surprised to find that the Hokage Tsunade and The Headmistress Miyoki were in fact good and old friends. Both women were cut from the same cloth, and though they worked at totally different jobs they still used the same techniques. Both were terrors and despots in their own right.

Since the summer nights were still warm and balmy much of the mingling took place outside. Though the exhibits were indoors the food and drinks were placed outside. Lanterns and candles lit the grounds, illuminating the areas in a soft light. It also meant that teachers had to keep an alert eye on students, as the grounds now offered the temptation to create more mischief. Ayumu and Yuzuki were standing taking a break with Hiroshi off to the side and having refreshments. Ayumu couldn't help but be pleased at the harried look on Hiroshi's face; he was in full _Mother Hen_ mode and he was always giving someone the stink eye or just keeping an overly strict vigil on everyone.

"Grief Hiroshi, you're acting like a chastity belt. You seem to expect the ravaging and pillaging to start at any moment," Ayumu giggled at him.

Yuzuki also couldn't help but laugh too. Since she had gotten to know Ayumu better so had her relationship with Hiroshi become closer. Like she could have stopped it anyway; the two came hand in hand. She also liked him as he was just as much fun as Ayumu, and watching the two of them together she felt like she was a spectator to some constant game of _Who Can Best Who_.

"Kitten...I _will not_ let any student behave inappropriately during a public function, and I certainly _will not_ let anything happen to my little Darlings..."

The whole time he spoke he was constantly watching for trouble and mischief. He turned to her suddenly and with an almost accusatory look, "Where are your Boys?! I don't _see_ them...I don't _trust _them, especially around my Darlings..."

Ayumu poked Hiroshi none too gently in the stomach. "Hiroshi! What a terribly vile thing to say...My Boys are totally trustworthy." She turned to Yuzuki with a half smile, "They're just a little _feisty_ sometimes..."

Hiroshi shook his head sadly at Ayumu. "I don't trust Ryou and I _certainly _don't trust Akira..."

Both Ayumu and Yuzuki looked at Hiroshi like he had grown two heads.

"Hiroshi! Ryou is a perfectly normal and healthy thirteen year old boy. He has a daring and vivacity about him that is _admirable_. And as to Akira? He has a maturity and intelligence rarely seen in someone his age. Also, he is nothing but a _perfect_ gentleman," Ayumu shot back threateningly.

Again Hiroshi treated the two women to a pitying look.

"Haven't you always heard that it's the _quiet_ ones that you always have to look out for? They're the ones that conceal the most. Ryou is out in the open with his lust and lewdness, but Akira? No...He is probably some kind of twisted closet pervert (_takes one to know one_ Ayumu whispered to Yuzuki). Mark my words when the whole sordid story sees the light of day..." He just shook his head again and excused himself; he thought that he should make another tour of the perimeter...

Ayumu and Yuzuki laughed at his tenacity and dedication. "Where _are_ your students, Ayumu?" Yuzuki asked curious.

Ayumu waved a hand in the air with an unconcerned look on her face. "Oh, I don't know, out there somewhere..."

Yuzuki was about to comment when she was distracted. Ayumu saw her looking over her shoulder and behind her, and when she saw who it was her eyes widened. Coming towards them was not only Iruka, but Genma and Anko as well. _What in the Seven Hells.._.thought Ayumu with no amount of panic and irritation. She didn't want to deal with _those two_ right now...The three came right up to Yuzuki and Ayumu with smiles, and Genma already was already starting to put the charm on to Yuzuki.

"Ladies! How are you this wonderful evening?" Genma said, almost totally ignoring Ayumu and turning on the sex appeal to Yuzuki.

Ayumu gave Genma a warning look and then turned to Iruka and Anko all smiles. She introduced Yuzuki to the three but she could tell that Genma held her fascination. _Oh Hell no,_ she thought. _She is for Iruka!_

"What are _you _doing here? You don't like art unless it's pornographic. There is none here so you might as well go home," she said rudely to her cousin.

Genma acted like he didn't even hear her. He just stood to the other side of Yuzuki and started to speak only to her.

"So _you_ got the short straw and have to bunk with Miss Slob over here, eh? Pity you...How about you give me a personal tour of-" but he was cut off as Ayumu stepped in front of him.

"No, _Yuzuki_ is going to give _Iruka _a tour, and NOT you. Go home. _Now_."

Ayumu glared at Genma. She turned to Iruka with a pleading look, hoping that he would get the hint and take Yuzuki out of Genma's reach.

Being the gentleman that he was, and always finding it amusing to be able to up one over Genma (especially when it came to women, which didn't happen hardly at all) Iruka held is arm out for Yuzuki. She looked more than slightly embarrassed but in order to avoid any public drama she took his arm, and the two walked away towards the main building.

_Good_...Ayumu thought. She would check up on them later. Now, to these two...

"Genma, what _really_ brought you here..."

Ayumu looked with suspicion at him. The smile never left his face; in fact he was _glad_ that Iruka took Yuzuki with him. It was his plan the entire time. She looked too prudish for his taste. As much as he liked a challenge she just didn't do it for him. He had someone else in mind...

"Ayu, I'm hurt! Didn't you think that maybe I just wanted to immerse myself in all the rich cultural bounties of our fair village?"

"No," she said baldly.

Genma shook his head and looked sadly at Anko, who couldn't help but let a smile cross her face. She didn't know what game Genma was playing but it looked like fun none the less. When they had heard that Iruka was going up to the Hiraku school that evening Genma had perked up and invited himself along. Since she had been Genma's part-time playmate lately she went along as well.

Watching the two together perked Anko's interest. She could see sparks fly between the two, but of two different kinds. Ayumu didn't just look pissed at Genma; she looked mad as a wet hen. Genma on the other hand had that look that he had when he was out on the prowl. He never lost his laid back attitude; his body was loose and limber, but you could see a certain spark deep in his eyes. How interesting...

"_Genma_..."

"_Ayu_..."

Ayumu's eyes flashed. Her tension was already high having Anko here, and now to have him pull one of his stunts...Ayumu still felt slightly uncomfortable around Anko, she just couldn't help it. No matter what Ibiki said, and it wasn't like she didn't believe him or anything, but still...

"Anko, how did you get roped into all this?" Ayumu tried to be personable and sincere. She still liked Anko, and she certainly didn't want to come off as an insecure bitch to the woman. She also didn't want to prove herself as an easy mark if Anko had any plans to try and tip things in her favor.

"Oh, seems like lately where Genma goes so do I...Besides, I have never been here before and I must say that it peaked my interest."

Ayumu gave a small smile and a forced laugh. She wanted to leave these two so badly. She could just feel something coming on...

"Well, I hate to be rude, but I have duties to attend to, so..." and as she tried to leave Genma cut her off by taking her arm and putting it through his.

"Come on Anko, Ayu can give us a personal tour while she does her duty. Kills two birds with one stone now, doesn't it?" He said smoothly moving all three towards the main building.

With guests and staff all over she didn't want to create a scene. Ayumu tried to take back her arm but Genma had it firmly in his, there was no escape. All she could do was plaster a small but fake smile on her face and grin and bear it for the time being. But there was no getting rid of the two. No matter what she did Genma and Anko were stuck to her like white on rice. She finally just gave up and hoped that she could come across Hiroshi. She was even getting desperate enough to want to run into Yuzuki and Iruka...

The night wore on and Ayumu was getting tired. Tired from the long day at school and then even more tired from the evening's festivities. She just wanted to go home. She just wanted to see Ibiki, whom she hadn't seen for almost a week...

As if her wishes were answered she saw her escape coming towards her: _Ibiki_. Immediately she perked up, but then she became wary just as fast. Ibiki was walking towards them but he had a certain _look_ in his eye, and it definitely wasn't for her. It was for _Genma_. Ibiki was walking towards them with his hands in his pocket and his coat softly billowing out behind him. There was a small smile on his face but it never reached his eyes. Not at all. His eyes were cold and fathomless. There wasn't a trace of humanity in them. In fact, he looked like a predator on the prowl.

As if sensing some sort of danger Genma placed himself in front of Ayumu and Anko, causing both women to look at Genma as if he was crazy. By this time Genma had become alert and slightly predatory himself.

Ayumu didn't want any problems, certainly not here. So she moved swiftly around Genma and met Ibiki half way. She lightly put her hand on his arm and called softly to him.

"Ibiki..."

He looked down at her and quickly softened his gaze. He was slightly mollified when Ayumu had left Genma and come to his side, but he still wasn't pleased at Shiranui's presence. As if knowing what might happen next Ayumu took Ibiki's arm and asked him to follow her.

"Ibiki, I'm so glad that you came. I want to show you something, something that I have wanted you to see for a while now."

Ibiki took his hand out of his pocket and took hers in his. He clasped it tightly. As they walked away Genma and Anko watched them until they were no longer in sight.

_So, it __**is**__ true about Morino and Ayumu__, _thought Anko. She wasn't too pleased for some reason. She felt not only disappointed but perturbed for some reason. She almost thought that she might be jealous...

Genma on the other hand was steamed. He felt like his prize had been nabbed straight from his grasp. He still wasn't sure about this new development between himself and Ayumu, and he didn't think that it would really go anywhere, but still...he didn't want some asshole like Morino to decide if it would or wouldn't come to some form of fruition. Genma thought that maybe sometime soon he would have to confront Morino...He quickly gained his composure and offered Anko his arm.

"How about we blow this popsicle stand baby and go have our own party?"

Anko didn't really feel like it, especially after seeing what she had but she didn't want to give Genma up just yet...

"Of course! Your place or mine..."

* * *

Ayumu maneuvered Ibiki and herself through the crowd in the main foyer and down a deserted hallway. Neither said anything; Ibiki just let Ayumu lead him and slowly let his temper cool down. He had been pissed to see Shiranui there. Not only at the exhibition but with Ayumu as well, and then when the other man had the nerve to place himself between them? The fucking gall of the man.

Almost at the end of the hallway Ayumu took out a set of keys and unlocked a door. As she stepped in she turned on the light. The room was a gallery and a very formal one as well. Paintings lined the walls and sculptures were at various points in the room. She ignored all this and kept moving to the door at the other end. This she too unlocked and entered. When she turned the light on Ibiki saw that it was a smaller room and held only a few painting on the wall. Ayumu immediately took him to the left wall and the one painting that stood highlighted under a single light.

It was a huge wall mural about fifteen by fifteen feet in diameter. It was filled with the stuff of nightmares. The colors were all dark and gloomy shades of blacks, greens, grays, and blues. The main figure was the side view of a woman on her stomach, and her legs seemed to be growing into the ground. Her arms were reaching out as her hands clawed at the dirt as if trying escape what was about to befall her. Next to her and facing the viewer stood a cloaked and hooded figure with an ax, and he was in the process of cutting her legs off as if he was cutting a downed tree. Her face was partially concealed behind wild, brown hair, and her mouth was open as if in screaming agony.

There were other figures as well, and most were in situations of distress, disease, or terror. There were deformed creatures with long sharp claws tearing apart and devouring a disemboweled figure at their feet. Another group hidden in the back and heavily shadowed, but not enough that you couldn't gleam what was going on, were in the throes of a violent orgy. When he looked closely at the trees surrounding the characters he could see malignant faces peering back at him from within the branches. The looks on the faces held either bestial anger or absolute terror, but all held one thing in common: the total absence of any hope or redemption.

Ibiki was stunned silent, and he couldn't help but feel small before it. Like anyone he himself also carried terrors and fears, but this? He had never _ever_ felt such emotions as these before, even in his darkest hour. With all his knowledge of psychology and the human condition Ibiki would have to say that whoever painted this should be institutionalized.

"Remember when I told you that I had locked myself away for almost a week after my family disowned me? That was when _I_ painted _this__._ I poured _everything_ that I felt or thought at the time into this painting. _This_ was who I was at that very moment in time."

Ibiki turned to her in surprise. He knew that she had painted something in order to dispel the hurt and anger that she had felt, but this? His beautiful creature of light had such demons and monstrosities within her at one time? With a shaking hand he placed it against her cheek, and in true form she leaned into it and closed her eyes. She took his wrist in both her hands and kissed his palm. Ayumu looked up at him without humiliation or embarrassment.

"I'm not ashamed of it or anything in it. When an artist creates -_truly creates_- they lay their soul open for all to see and judge. They show themselves as they truly are. _This_ work was a product of _Shiranui Ayumu_, and was entitled The Price. I took it from a quote I had read years ago: 'Despair is the price that one pays for setting oneself an impossible aim'. I felt that summed up nicely all my years of giving myself false hope and security."

Ibiki closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "Oh Baby," was all he could utter.

Ayumu sighed, and pulled back to look him once again in the eyes.

"Then, when I was done and had spent two days recuperating, I once again rose and painted this-" and Ayumu turned him around to face the far side of the room.

Once again Ibiki's breath was taken away. There was another mural of the same size, but this time it held only three colors: vibrant hues of purples, oranges, and yellows. The background was of a deepening purple sky, and dead center was a flaming orange and yellow phoenix. It was raptor in shape and was flying screaming into the sky. Flames trailed from it and its talons looked poised and ready for whatever was to come. It was magnificent.

Ibiki looked down at Ayumu as she stared at her painting. She was magnificent.

"I painted this in just twenty-four hours. As I did with the previous work I put all my emotions and thoughts into it. _This_ is a product of _Tanaka Ayumu_, and its title is Phoenix Rising."

When she turned back to Ibiki there was a fierce gleam in her eye.

"I have made sure to try my best to always live up to this work. I may have faltered here and there, but when I do I always think of this, and it helps me get my breath back. I also use this symbol as my trade mark. I stick it on any and every work of art that I make."

Ibiki didn't know what to say. Since the very beginning Ayumu had always surprised, delighted, and kept him guessing. She had far more facets and depth to her personality then she would ever give herself credit for having. Seeing her lack of fear and her strength of conviction truly humbled Ibiki for the first time in his life. Here was _true_ courage and fortitude. Here was what he and others were _really _protecting and cherishing. It was for people like herself that he and other Nins like him would gladly lay down their lives for.

He gathered her into his arms and just held her tightly. He laid his face against the top of her head and counted all his blessing for saving her that day on the roof. Ibiki felt like for once in his life he was being rewarded for some good deed.

Ayumu tilted her head back and rested her chin on Ibiki's chest. She looked up with a wicked grin and her eyes slitted in mirth.

"Oh, and I've started _another_ painting, but it isn't ready to show you yet...it is to commemorate us," she ended shyly.

Ibiki nuzzled her nose with his and kissed her on her temple.

"You know Ibiki, I was a Journeywoman when I started these, but I was given Master status when I was done. I think that they were maybe too afraid _not_ to give it to me..."she giggled.

Ibiki looked between the two painting and Ayumu with wonder and awe.

"Ayu…I don't know what to say. Those are the two most remarkable paintings that I have ever seen…I can't even begin to comprehend my own feelings when I look at them. But one thing I can say: you are priceless."

Ayumu shrugged and snuggled into Ibiki's chest.

They were suddenly interrupted by a harried looking Hiroshi entering the room.

"There you are! Where the_ hell _have you been?! I've been looking _all ove_r for you!"

Neither Ayumu nor Ibiki relinquished their hold on each other. Ayumu just shook her head and snuggled deeper into Ibiki.

"What _now_ Hiroshi?" she asked almost bored.

Hiroshi stalked over to her and planted his hands on his hips in a fit of pique. "What do you mean _what now_? My little Darlings-"

Ayumu's patience with all of Hiroshi's drama for the evening finally snapped.

"Oh good grief, Hiroshi! You _are_ turning into a chastity belt! Let your girls have a decent night of fun for once...You watch them like a hawk or a rabid, old virginal school teacher!"

Ibiki laughed at Hiroshi's clearly put out expression. Hiroshi turned to him but spoke to Ayumu with a side long glare.

"Ibiki, please tell Ayumu that her Boys are harassing and scaring my Darlings!"

"Hiroshi," Ibiki said shaking his head, "you couldn't pay me enough to get in the middle of this..."

"When did ANBU start hiring wimps," Hiroshi questioned looking down his nose at Ibiki with disdain.

Ibiki laughed and shook his head. "No, I just know how to pick my fights."

Ayumu turned in Ibiki's arms and looked at Hiroshi with exasperation.

"Honestly Hiroshi, when did _you_ get to be such a pucker-butt? For the last time they aren't _harassing_ them! At the most they are flirting with them, and I bet your Darlings love every minute of it..."

Hiroshi drew himself up dramatically and with broad shoulders turned to exit the room like some Grand Dame.

"_Fine_! One of my Darlings gets sexually harassed and I'll throw you to the wolves myself!"

The door slammed loudly behind him.

"Oh grief...we better go...Hiroshi _swears_ that Ryou is nothing but a bag of uncontrollable lust and Akira is some kind of closet freak..."

Ibiki put an arm around her and walked them back to the main gathering. "Yes, I tend to agree with him."

Ayumu looked up at Ibiki in surprise. "Ibiki?!"

Ibiki rolled his eyes and grinned down at her, she could be so naïve sometimes...Before they reached the main hall they took their arms from each other and presented a more professional demeanor.

"Ayu, they're _boys_ for pity's sake...and thirteen year old at that. I wouldn't be at all surprised to find out that they weren't virgins anymore..."

Ayumu stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you _serious,_ Ibiki? How can you say that, unless..." and she looked at him in wide-eyed surprise. "How old were _you_, Ibiki?"

"Twelve," he said without shame.

"_Are you serious_?! Twelve?! Good grief, Ibiki...you certainly got a head start on things...oh, and about your little 'care package' you sent me the other day..." Ayumu looked at him with barely concealed laughter.

Ibiki looked down at her coolly and just raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Very funny, classic even. I had a really good laugh ...So did Hiroshi by the way when I showed it to him. In fact, he was so impressed I think that he wants to make you some sort of Village Hero or something. I could see him putting _that_ little stunt in the back of his head for later use..."

Ibiki just shrugged and smirked at her. "See? I'm an artist as well..."

Ayumu couldn't help but snort in laughter. Men were such idiots...


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

_**Re-write as of 10/2012**_

Chapter 34

"**I Hope Life Isn't a Big Joke,**

**Because I Don't Get It..."**

Jack Handy

_Men were such idiots..._

Ayumu walked home from school later than usual. She was ambling home, almost as if she wasn't looking forward to being there. But she was. She really hoped that Hiroshi, and more importantly Ibiki would be there. She really needed to see them...she really needed their input on this latest development in her life. She patted her bag unconsciously and thought about the contents within. It seemed like lately she had more questions than answers in her life. The only two real constants that she had were Ibiki and Hiroshi. She thought about what had transpired earlier in the day...

_Flashback_

Ayumu was cleaning up her desk when a knock sounded at her door. When she bade whoever was out there to come in she saw that it was Akira. She smiled and motioned him forward. He carried with him a box and laid it on her couch.

"Sensei, I was asked to give this to you from Master Kino, he said that he finally got around to cleaning out your Master's office- now his- and he found these old papers of his. He didn't want to throw them out in case you wanted them for yourself, as mementos or something."

She thanked him and sat down to go through it all after he left. Before she did she couldn't help but think about Master Fujiwara. She still missed him terribly. He had been the most wonderful man; kind, patient, and terribly skilled in the art of glass making. She had learned much about glass and life with him. Ayumu wondered what he would have thought of Ibiki. He most undoubtedly would have liked him. Ibiki was much like his widow, and for that alone he would have liked Ibiki.

As she settled in to read the notes she saw that deep at the bottom were a handful of letters tied together and addressed to him. Ayumu was torn between just disposing of them or reading them. They could be personal, and she would feel like she was invading his privacy if she read them. Even long dead she held nothing but the utmost respect for her Master. After a long deliberation she started to read them, and she was stunned. When she reached the last letter she had found that there were a total of ten in all. Ten _very_ personal letters. Ten letters that shook Ayumu to her foundation. She had spent so much time reading (and re-reading) the letters that she failed to notice how late it had gotten. She quickly packed up the box and left her office for the evening.

_End Flashback_

When Ayumu reached home she saw that Ibiki and Hiroshi were sitting in the back yard having a drink. They seemed to be laughing over something _(probably me - the slobs,_ she thought mentally rolling her eyes) and just stood in the kitchen's doorway watching until they noticed her. She smiled slightly at them, but there was a certain sadness in her eyes that over shown the smile.

Ibiki could tell immediately that something was wrong. His laughter stopped abruptly, and he rose from the chair that he was sitting in. He walked straight over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You're home later than usual, everything ok?"

Ayumu just nodded and silently motioned for the two to follow her. Her silence was disturbing to them. She hadn't said a word yet to them, and their interest was piqued. After Hiroshi walked in she shut and locked the door after them, and that caused the two to turn to her in question.

"What's the matter, Ayu?" Ibiki asked. He wasn't alarmed as much as curious. This was not usual behavior for her. She still held her silence and beckoned them into the living room. The two men followed saying nothing, but gave each other a look of concern.

Ayumu motioned for them to take a seat on the coach, and both sat down in their usual spot at each end. Ayumu placed her bag on the coffee table in front of them and dug through it for the letters. After throwing her bag off to the side she then placed the letters gently on the couch between the men. She still said nothing but look at the letters. Neither Ibiki nor Hiroshi said anything yet, but they could feel the tension start to build.

"I would like your opinion on something...I would like for you to both read these letters and then tell me what you think...I am going to take a shower and change, and then I'll be down to hear what you both have to say." She turned and left the two to their job. She knew that they would come to the same conclusion that she herself had, but she was interested to see how they felt about it. As she left she could hear them taking the letters and opening the envelopes.

When Ayumu came down almost an hour later she was dressed in the same bold kimono dressing gown that Ibiki had seen her in during his first night in this house. He was almost sitting in the very same spot, and he still felt the very same way when seeing her again; she was lushly beautiful. Her hair wasn't pinned up but it was wet from the shower and curling all around her face. Her face was inscrutable though. He couldn't tell if she was happy, sad, glad...all she did was sit next to him and lay her head in his lap and place her feel next to Hiroshi's thighs. As she hugged his own thighs and made herself comfortable Ibiki gently rubbed her arm and shoulder. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and smiled as she dropped her head forward in order for him to massage the back of her neck and head. She really was like the kitten that Hiroshi always called her, and one that loved to be petted and stroked. Ayumu would even occasionally knead his thighs when he found a particularly sensitive area.

"So..." she said into Ibiki's lap.

"Yes, Ayu...so...what did _you_ get from these letters? But first, how did you get them?" Ibiki asked, never stopping his ministrations.

Ayumu told about how they came to her possession and all that transpired afterwards. "I just want you two to know something first off, and this might sound childish and naïve, but I _loved_ my Master, and unconditionally. In my mind he could do no wrong...and he still can't...there must be some reason for all this, but I just can't figure it out..."

Ibiki couldn't help but smile at her vehement declaration. Leave it to Ayu to stand by those she loved, no matter what. He once again found himself lucky to have her.

"Ayu, from what Hiroshi and I could get from these letters, and there really wasn't much deduction needed, it appears that you are your Master's child, and not that of Shiranui's. It seems that your mother and your Master had an affair, and you were the product of it."

Ibiki spoke quietly and matter of factly.

Ayumu clenched his thighs briefly but let up as she turned on her back so she could look Ibiki in the face. He smiled down at her and lightly traced her face with a finger. She had no tears or anger in her eyes, just a calm acceptance.

"Yes, so it appears," she said softly.

"It answers many questions, doesn't it?" Hiroshi asked as he was re-reading one of the letters. "The fact why your father, or should I say Shiranui, never fully accepted you. That explains the reason why he was more than happy to give you over to the orphanage, and it certainly clarifies why you were disinherited... It even explains why your mother was willing to give you up as well. Hmmm...Yes, it accounts for much."

Like Ibiki, Hiroshi was also very mundane about it all. He too didn't seem very surprised by any of it. Ayumu took strength from the two men not allowing this to turn into any sort of high drama.

"I agree, and it also explains maybe why my Master took me under his wing? That it wasn't so much a 'coincidence' but that he was looking after me? And why would he go all those years of not telling me anything? Why would he have kept it all a secret?" She timidly asked them.

Ibiki never stopped touching her. He had learned early on that Ayu was a very tactile person, and especially when she was upset. She needed to feel a physical presence, and in particular: his. He stroked her face and neck, and she in turn kept a hand on his arm. Eventually she moved up further into his lap and just wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her sigh into the side of his neck, and then stroke the back of his head. Ibiki never felt self-conscious with her touching his head. In fact, he had grown so comfortable around her (and Hiroshi as well) that he rarely wore his head covering when around them. He particularly liked it when she massaged his head and all its scars. She made him feel 'normal'. She made him feel special. He hugged her closely to him, and ran his hands up and down her back.

"Yes Ayu, he _was_ watching over his daughter. I didn't know him or what he looked like, but when I saw Shiranui I couldn't see _anything_ of him in you. He looked like a total stranger, and now this answers why; because he _was_ a total stranger. As to why your Master didn't tell you? It could have been for many reasons. Maybe he thought that it would have been too painful, confusing, or even difficult for some reason. And maybe just not for you," he said pointedly

Ayumu pulled back to look Ibiki in the face, "Do you think that _Fujiwara-san_ knows?" She also looked to Hiroshi who just bit his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows.

Hiroshi shrugged. "If she did- _does_- then she doesn't act like she minds...I mean, I can't see her stomaching something like this if she was against it. But still...she doesn't seem like a very forgiving woman, now does she?" He looked to Ayumu and Ibiki with a raised eye brow.

Ibiki gently snorted and shook his head. No, she didn't, but she certainly didn't seem like she was against the idea as well. She had also been a surrogate parent to Ayu, and had even helped her to buy this house right next door...Ibiki remembered his little 'talk' with Fujiwara-san after Ayu and Hiroshi had been attacked. Fujiwara-san had been adamant in there being some form of severe reciprocity. She had acted as any enraged parent would have.

Ibiki looked at Ayumu with a serious look on his face. "Ayu, what _else _did you get from these letters?" He could see Hiroshi cast a penetrating gaze at him. He had to see if she got the same thing that he and Hiroshi had as well...

Ayumu looked back at Ibiki with just as much seriousness. "Well, it appears that Shiranui (no one seemed able to refer to him as her father anymore) also had an affair and a child from it. From what he asked me that night then it appears that it might be… Honsho?"

Ibiki nodded his head and kissed her forehead. She was a smart girl all right. The letters never came right out and said so, but the implications were explicitly there.

"Do you think that he had the affair first or that she did? Obviously Honsho is older than me, but not by a lot. Do you think that one had an affair in some sort of retaliation?"

Ibiki just shook his head. "I don't know, only your mother or Shiranui would be able to answer that."

"I would like to think that from what I've read, and maybe I'm reading too much into the whole thing or am just being romantic, but I got the feeling that my mother and my Master _loved_ each other..."

Ayumu laughed quietly against Ibiki's shoulder, and he instinctively held her tighter. "If your mother was anything like you I am sure that he loved her, and deeply."

Hiroshi and Ayumu couldn't help but share a smile at Ibiki's gentleness. They always knew that deep down Ibiki was a closet romantic.

"Well, I hate to break this tender moment, but I have a few serious and not so pleasant questions to ask..." Hiroshi said turning to Ibiki and Ayumu. "The questions being: do we _say_ anything to Fujiwara-san about these letters? Do we _give_ them to her? Do they even _belong_ in her possession? I can't really say," he said looking away with a slight frown on his handsome face.

Neither Ibiki nor Ayumu said anything. They were all hard questions to answer, and certainly not without giving some serious thought.

"I really don't know either, Hiroshi. I wouldn't feel right in _giving_ them to her, but I also don't feel right in _not_ giving them to her…" She looked to Ibiki for his opinion.

"I think that we should all sleep on them. I am inclined to say no to all three, but it really isn't up to anyone but Ayumu I think," Ibiki answered. He could feel Ayumu nod her head and snuggle in. He didn't think that she wanted to answer those questions right away either.

Hiroshi nodded and started to gather the letters up. He put them all in a large envelope that he had found in one of the desk drawers and placed them back next to Ayumu. He started to walk out of the room but then stopped at the doorway, and not turning around.

"You know, there is one thing that also needs to be 'slept on' as well, and one that I think is even _more_ important than the others. It is this: It wasn't until seeing these letters that something started to become clearer to me. I thought that the break-in at the studio had something to do with our attack, but now I see that it really didn't."

Both Ayumu and Ibiki looked at Hiroshi with real interest. Hiroshi slowly turned around with a very solemn and almost sad look on his face at the two.

"In fact, it is now _glaringly_ obvious...if you look at the date of the break-in and then count nine months forward..." and with those cryptic words Hiroshi left.

Ibiki looked to Ayumu as he felt her sharp intake of breath. She looked to Ibiki with tears in her eyes; she looked to Ibiki with sadness and pity.

"Oh Ibiki, nine months from the break-in is my birthday..."

Ah, it all made sense now to him! Some of the loose pieces had _finally_ been put in their proper place. The break-in had _nothing_ to do with Shiranui, Honsho, or even just a random burglary. The break-in was on the eve of Ayumu's conception, so that had to mean only one thing: that Fujiwara-san herself had committed the act. It was Fujiwara-san that had demolished the studio and Ayumu's things. Only Fujiwara-san would know where to find the glass egg that Ayumu had created for her Master. It was an act born of a woman's pain, or rage.

Not for the first time Ibiki was impressed by Hiroshi's sharp intellect.

* * *

Ayumu had decided to take the night off (again) and sent a note over to the bath house that she wouldn't be there. She felt bad for missing a second night, but she really didn't think that she could work after today's events. She almost didn't even want to be in the house, and she certainly didn't want to run into Fujiwara-san, as it wasn't all that inconceivable that the woman wouldn't just pop over for a visit. She didn't know what she would do or how she would act.

Ibiki could see her becoming nervous and unsure, so he told her to pack up some food and they would go have a small, impromptu picnic somewhere. Ayumu perked up at the unexpected idea, and packed in a large basket a few items and sundries. They walked through the quiet streets of Hiraku to a small secluded area by its boundary. There Ayumu knew of a park with a raised hill that could look down on the community. As she laid out a blanket and started to pick food out Ibiki laid himself down next to her. He wasn't that hungry, but he knew that getting Ayumu out and away from the house was important. He could see her head spinning with questions. They ate silently, and neither speaking. Ayumu used Ibiki as a back rest, sitting against his waist as he semi-curled around her.

After a few bites Ayumu wiped her hands and absently stroked his shoulder. Ibiki responded in kind by rubbing her back. She turned to Ibiki with a look of confusion.

"Ibiki, what do you _really_ make of all this? I mean, first off why would my Mater have even _had_ an affair? I always thought that he and Fujiwara-san were always so devoted to each other...what does it all mean?"

Ibiki knew that what she was really thinking was that if someone as devoted as those two could have something so monumental happen between them, would it also happen between the two of them? He could see the fear and uncertainty play across her face. Ibiki pulled her down so that she lay on her back and next to him, and he looked down at her face. Ayumu had maneuvered one of her legs between his, and so he had draped one of his lightly across hers.

"Ayumu, no one but the two of them can really say. Who really knows? You can't let yourself get wrapped up in something like that. The perceptions that a child has of a parent or adult are usually much deferent then an adult has of the same adult. We have a tendency to put people up on pedestals when children; some adults seem larger than life. When in reality all they really are is human and not perfect beings above and beyond everyone else. The relationship between your Master and Fujiwara-san may have in reality been much different then you thought it was."

Ayumu nodded and looked to the side away from Ibiki. He placed his finger beneath her chin and brought her face back to his, brought her eyes back to his own. She saw Ibiki look at her with a seriousness never before seen. He leaned down and brushed noses, and ended it with a kiss to the tip of hers.

"Ayu, I know what you are thinking, what you are _really_ trying to decipher. You want to know if that would ever happen to us. There is only one answer to that, and it is an emphatic 'no'. I have many short-comings and weaknesses, but disloyalty is certainly not one of them. I have and always will be loyal to you, and no matter what. I also know that you would never do anything as well."

It wasn't like Ayumu ever thought that Ibiki would ever cheat on her (and that brought up the question again of exactly what were they?) and she certainly _never_ would with him as well. But it just _felt good _somehow to _hear it_ as well as know it deep inside. Ayumu smiled up at him and traced the x-shaped scar on his right cheek. Ibiki closed his eyes and rubbed against her fingers.

"Oh, I know Ibiki, and though you didn't have to say anything – because I already knew – it still is kinda nice to hear it..." and Ayumu laughed softly when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"So...you seem to have short-comings and weaknesses, do you? I certainly haven't seen any so far..."

Ibiki gave a small snort and nipped at her fingers. "See? Putting people up on pedestals-"

"Oh, don't think for a minute that you're up on some kind of pedestal...far from it," she cut in smoothly.

Ibiki gave her a dead-pan look and Ayumu couldn't help but laugh.

"As I was saying...I'm just a plain man, and as such I have imperfections like anyone else."

Ayumu gave him a mock frown and sat up slightly, and when she did her chest stuck up slightly as well...Ibiki could feel himself slowly slipping away...

"So what are your imperfections then? I know that some people might consider you a coldly arrogant, bullying, intimidating, and slightly scary man, but...I think _those _qualities just add a bit of spice and intrigue into things." Ayumu smiled into his face until she saw the serious look that his words had brought. Her smile fell and she looked at Ibiki questioningly.

"Ibiki-"

"No Ayu, I _am_ all those things, and much more. Much, _much_ more. I am _not_ a very nice man..."

Ayumu threw herself around Ibiki and pushed him over onto his back. The look she gave him was stern and just as serious.

"Morino Ibiki. I'll say this once and only once, and then we'll _never_ speak of this again (Ibiki was slightly impressed as she sounded like she did when speaking to her Boys on a serious subject). I know _exactly_ who you are, and I know _exactly _what you do. I told you once before that you don't scare me and I meant it. Some people might think that I have a tiger by the tail," and Ayumu leaned forward with a big grin on her face and laughed into his ear, "but I know that I got him by something else..."

Ibiki rolled his eyes and then rolled them both over so that he was once again leaning over her. Ayumu's eyes were bright with laughter and she couldn't stop snorting and squealing she was laughing so hard. Ibiki just rested his elbow by her head and laid his head in his hand, laughing quietly. _When you're right, you're right,_ he thought.

"Yes, I must say that the nookie (and Ayumu rolled her eyes) is pretty good, but you have to admit that I don't keep you bored...not by a long-shot. Besides, like I'm going to let a girl who likes to get tied up and ravished sneak away..."

Ayumu sat straight up and covered his mouth in mortification. She was still a bit embarrassed about last night...

"_Shut __i__t__,_Morino! Someone might _hear_ you!"

"Who's going to hear? There isn't anyone else-"

"_I _might hear it!"

Ibiki laughed loudly at that one. She didn't mind doing it, but hearing about it? She could be so amusing sometimes...

"Ayu, in all seriousness, you _do_ know that what we did was perfectly normal..."

Ayumu gave him a slightly disgruntled and condescending look. "I _know _that Ibiki, really...I might not have your psychological training or Hiroshi's need for vast experimentation, but I _do_ know a _few_ things. I have read a few _books_ you know..."

Ayumu looked almost proud and Ibiki looked very interested.

"Oh? Like what?" Ibiki peered at her with definite interest.

"Well, _b__ooks_..." and she blushed and looked away.

Ibiki was _really_ interested now, knowing how she was he knew that it certainly wasn't any of Jiraiya's little romances that had her flustered. He poked her in the side and watched her squirm.

"Come on Ayu, _tell __me_. What kind of 'books' would have you so hot and bothered? Were they books on bondage? Or maybe books on other fetishes? Come on, you can tell_ me._.." he finished in a dark and low voice. He could see her start to squirm. She was such an easy mark, any second she would-

"Ok! ok...it was a book on... _positions_...and things..." and Ayumu blushed redder then he had ever before seen her.

_Hmm_..._Interesting...I wonder if she remembered any of those positions or things,_ he mused.

"What kind of 'positions' and what kind of 'things'?"

Ayumu felt like a little girl caught with a pornographic book that she wasn't supposed to have, and then asked to give a report on it. She shouldn't feel so, and it was Ibiki of course, but still...She still couldn't help but blush at it, and not just because of what she had read, but more because she didn't quite understand it all...

"I don't know, Ibiki..."

Ibiki nuzzled her cheek and made her face him, made him look him in the eye. He could see that she was getting uncomfortable, and he didn't want her to ever be uncomfortable with their physical relationship.

"Ayu, I don't _ever_ want you to be ashamed of anything that we do, or even _might_ do. There is nothing wrong between two consenting adults. If there is anything that you ever want to try or just experiment with, and I mean _anything_, you have only to ask."

"I know, Ibiki...I'm not embarrassed about that, heavens. I know you'll try anything at least once...it's just that..."

"Just what. Ayu?"

Ayumu closed her eyes; she couldn't help but be embarrassed. But it _was_ Ibiki, so... "Well, I am kind of embarrassed that I didn't understand a lot of it..."

"Like what, Ayu? What didn't you understand?"

When she looked at Ibiki she saw that he wasn't laughing or chiding her. He was looking at her with a serious respect.

"Well, it wasn't the _positions_ so much as...the fact of people having sex without moving...at all...I don't understand that, I thought that...you had to have..._friction_... or something..."she finished in a whisper. Ayumu felt like she wanted to crawl away and hide. She felt like there was a big joke going on and she wasn't getting the punch line. Worse, she felt like _she_ was the punch line.

Ibiki pulled her down into his embrace and just held her. He ran his hands up and down her back in a calming manner and was grateful that she couldn't see his wide smile. When she looked up at him he immediately dropped it. The face he showed her was serious and considerate.

"The sex you read about is an ancient ritual, and one designed to bring a man and woman together not just on a physical level, but a highly emotional and spiritual level as well. It allows the couple to experience each other on a plane of existence not normally felt."

"That is what the book talked about Ibiki, but I _still_ don't understand...I mean, when we're together I am totally in tune to you and our experience. I can't imagine feeling any closer to you then I already do. _I just don't understand._.." Ayumu looked at Ibiki with a mixture of frustration and disbelief.

Ibiki brushed a curl away and kissed her frown. "Ayu, why don't we go back to my place and I can explain it better to you..."

* * *

[Much later]

Ibiki sat in the middle of his bed with Ayumu in his lap facing him, and with her legs wrapped around his waist. He was still buried deep within her, and they were still pulsing around and within each other. Both had their arms tightly around the other and breathing heavily into each other's necks. It had only been an hour (he knew that someday he would get her to go hours longer, but she was still a novice after all...) and Ayumu was shaking from the exertion. Both were sleek with sweat and more spent than ever before.

Ibiki raised his head and looked down into his lover's tired but happy face. "_Now_ do you get it?" he asked in between kisses.

Ayumu graced him with a blissfully exhausted sigh. "Yes Ibiki, I think that I _finally_ understand..."


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

A/N: Another of Ayumu's quotes (on insanity) comes from an Unknown Author.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 35

**Live and Learn**

_Yes Ibiki, I think that I finally understand..._

**[ANBU HQ]**

Ibiki sat at his desk with a pile of reports to read, analyze, and make decisions on. He had tried all morning to go through them, but he found himself constantly turning to Ayumu and her newest predicament. So with a sigh he just gave up and leaned back in his chair, and put his feet up on the desk. He put his hands behind his head and thought about it all.

The letters from her Master were truly interesting. The man's affair had made so many things that had previously been confusing crystal clear. Like Hiroshi had said: they answered many questions. Ayumu's whole history was now accounted for, and made perfect sense. No wonder Shiranui never wanted Ayumu around or why he was unwilling to help out with her learning disability. It wasn't his child so he never thought that it was his problem. The orphanage had been the perfect 'out' for him. She really had been lucky to get away from the bastard; Ayumu had been much safer at Hiraku. And when her 'real' father had taken her under his protection and guidance, it was then her life had really started. For the first time ever she had been truly loved and cared for.

Ibiki also thought about Fujiwara-san. _That_ was still somewhat of a quandary. He also agreed with Hiroshi that the woman should not be approached about either the letters or their knowledge in the affair. No reason to stir up old and probably painful memories. Even if the affair had somehow been accepted he not only thought that she would not want to be confronted with it but he never really thought that she had let it go. The break-in cemented the fact that she _still_ harbored some ill feelings somehow. He didn't think that they were malicious towards Ayumu, but more on the level that she had too many unsaid thoughts on the incident. He couldn't blame her really. To find out that your spouse had not only fallen in love with someone else, but to have produced a child from it was probably not something neither easily forgiven nor forgotten. Ibiki honestly felt sorry for her, she had gotten the short end of the stick in the matter. She had loved someone who had briefly loved someone else, and their love had manifested itself in Ayumu's arrival. If Ayumu's mother had been the first to seek solace outside of marriage then he almost couldn't help but feel bad (somewhat) for Shiranui. Who could blame him for looking outside the marriage vows? He too would have gotten the bad end of the bargain. In fact his end was worse in that he now had to claim a child that wasn't his. But no matter the who, how, or why it really didn't matter because in the end it was Ayumu who had to carry the burden of it all.

Ibiki thought how strange and complex people could be. They never ceased to amaze nor interest him. Just when you thought that you had someone pegged they would go and do something to keep you guessing. They could be like those little puzzle boxes that in order to unlock it you have to constantly move the pieces around in a seemingly random order. But people rarely did random things. Ibiki had found that people _always_ did things with a purpose, and whether it was consciously or subconsciously. Fujiwara-san's attack on the studio was proof of it. He thought what had happened was due to many years of pent up frustrations, longing, and sadness bursting through, and the eve of Ayumu's conception had been the catalyst. It all made perfect sense and even more so, was perfectly understandable.

Even so, Ibiki didn't feel that Ayumu's safety was in any way in jeopardy. If he had, he would have moved in with her and Hiroshi in a heartbeat. All that had really happened was that Fujiwara-san was like a recovering alcoholic who had fallen off the wagon for a night. By the next morning she was back on and more then contrite. In fact if it hadn't been for her coming to his office and getting him he and Ayumu would never have made up. He and Ayumu would never had made love and taken their relationship to a new and better level.

That chain of thought segued Ibiki into thinking about Ayumu and himself. As confident as he was in their relationship he still couldn't help but feel tentative at times. He still felt that she was a wonderful dream that he would wake up from and she would be gone, and he would be alone with his physical and emotional scars. And all his loneliness. Worse still was that he had never realized _how_ lonely he had been until he had met her. His days though professionally interesting had been personally devoid of all warmth and caring. His personal life had been a bleak wasteland. Couple all that with the fact that he really wasn't always an easy man to be with, and he had never thought that he would ever find a woman that wanted to share his life with him. He laughed thinking how Ayumu always liked the fact that he wasn't a very nice man...

_Flashback_

"Ibiki, you always wear your _head-thingy_ and a lot of clothing, why? You shouldn't be ashamed or uncomfortable about your scars. It part of who you are. It's part of what I _like_ about you. I think that it just adds to your dangerousness...I _like_ the fact that people are afraid of you, and they should be."

Ibiki looked at her thoughtfully. "You're cracked, woman. I think that you get some perverse thrill from dating a man like me."

Ayumu nodded. "That I do. Everyone knows that Good Girls, if they are lucky, always end up with the Bad Boys."

Ibiki couldn't help but laugh at her logic.

Ayumu laughed with him and kissed the top of his head (also placing her 'girls' right in his face...lucky him) and traced the scars on his head and face with a finger.

"Seriously Ibiki, _never_ feel uncomfortable around me. To me, you are the most handsome man that I have ever known, and I mean that seriously. You aren't just attractive to me on the outside, but more importantly on the inside as well. I can't count the number of times that you have saved me, and now Hiroshi as well. You do those things because of the greatness inside of you. You do those things-"

"Because I love you," Ibiki finished quietly. Ayumu looked at him and closed her eyes with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yes Ibiki, and I will always return that emotion. You know, I only had one man before you, and it wasn't very serious really. I remember when he broke things off him telling me that I wasn't really right for him, but he said it in not so glowing terms..."

Ibiki tightened his hold on her, thinking what he would like to do to the man in not so glowing terms.

"But I _am _a mess sometimes Ibiki, and you aren't scared by that. You know the right way to handle everything that I throw at you, and it doesn't scare or put you off. I think that you are a bit masochistic sometimes?" she said laughing at his grin. "So if I don't scare you, why would you think that you scare me? Oh, I know that sometimes you can be a bit much, but I always end up putting you in your place..." and she ended up squealing when Ibiki blew a raspberry into the side of her neck.

_End of Flashback_

And that was the crux of the matter; it was like they were made for each other. Two people that had found each other in the vast world that didn't intimidate or annoy each other (too much), and who could just relax and be who they were without any facade. Two people who didn't have to change or alter any parts of themselves, and who in fact enjoyed their differences from the majority of the people around them.

Ibiki didn't even want to start thinking about their physical relationship. He had a long day left to deal with, and he didn't need to have his body humming on high until he saw her much later that evening...But when they were together, it was like nothing that he had ever felt around or with any other woman. His past relationships were nothing more than brief, consensual, sexual interludes. Nothing more than Ibiki releasing a physical urge that had built and was becoming too painful to ignore. His time with Ayumu however was time that they did their best to draw out and fully enjoy. Ibiki was still amazed at how responsive she was with him, because of him. Even when they were just sitting around and working on their own projects they were always within easy reach of each other. There would occasionally reach out and pet or just place a hand on the other in reassurance or physical comfort.

Ibiki started thinking about their leave-taking at the Bath House the other night. It was now out in the open about their relationship. He certainly wasn't embarrassed to be seen with her, and not in the least. In fact, he felt that smug and purely masculine possessiveness knowing that others now could only look and not touch. It also caused him a certain amount of delight to know that some people were wondering what it was that not only brought the two together but kept them together as well. He couldn't help but catch small glimpses of wonder and envy on a few faces...let them wonder, and just let any of them try anything...Not that anyone would, he didn't think that anyone would be so stupid as to try and go up against him like that.

That brought Ibiki to his next thought about Ayumu, in that he believed that it was time to pay a visit to the Shiranui Clan: Genma _and_ her former father. From the way Genma acted the other night it seemed that he was in need of knowing his proper place within Ayumu's life. Genma had acted like an over-protective suitor, and that just wouldn't do. Ibiki had been more than a little upset that Genma thought that he could come between Ayumu and himself. It wasn't as if the man was just trying to cock block Ibiki, oh no, the man was trying to _claim_ her as his own. There was no way that Ibiki was ever going to stand for that. He thought that the only real thing still keeping Genma in check was that fact that he believed Ayumu to be related, and once he found out that she wasn't...He didn't think for a minute that Genma wouldn't hesitate to turn up the pressure. It would be best to psychologically intimidate the man before he had to physically warn him off. At least Umino was smart enough to know early on that he was no longer in any position to romance Ayumu. He couldn't help but wonder how that little 'set up' by Ayumu with her office mate had gone...

As to the _other_ Shiranui, the man who used to be her father, he would definitely be stopping by the Shiranui store and paying him a visit. If for nothing else then to warn the man off from ever bothering Ayumu again. Better yet, Ibiki thought that the lesson would have much more of an impact if he was to have _that_ Shiranui come to him at ANBU. They would have their little talk down in one of the sub-basement rooms...that way if Ibiki became 'overzealous' or just wanted to give the man a bit of his own medicine then no one would interrupt or disturb them.

He also would have to talk to Ayumu about just letting things drop. Let the status quo stay as it was. There wouldn't be any good coming from muddying up _those_ waters. Even if Master Fujiwara-san had been alive it still wouldn't make anything better by shedding light on the subject. The only thing that would happen would be to have old pains revisited, and no one deserved that.

With those decisions made and the desire to clear up his work load as soon as possible (so that he could go home and see Ayumu) Ibiki sat forward and dug back into his pile of reports.

* * *

**[Hiraku]**

Ayumu once again sat at her desk and stared at Yuzuki. She knew that something was up because the woman wasn't totally immersed in her paperwork. Ayumu's head would hurt sometimes just watching the woman go over all those papers of numbers...

Ayumu got up and walked over to the couch and perched at the arm closest to Yuzuki's desk and smiled at her. Watching and waiting until Yuzuki looked up with a questioning look. Ayumu leaned forward expectantly and with unconcealed curiosity.

"So?! How did it go with Iruka?" Ayumu had no problems grilling the private woman, and she could tell that something must have happened because a blush appeared on the normally stoic Yuzuki's face.

"I don't know what you mean Ayumu, we had a very-"

"Come on - spill! You can tell _me_. Dish it out!"

Yuzuki couldn't help but laugh at the excitement burning in Ayumu's eyes. Yuzuki had always kept pretty much to herself. She had few friends due to her shyness, and the fact that she felt more than a little self conscious about her limp. Her right leg was just enough shorter to her left that any real physical activity had to be almost planned and thought out before hand. So she had instead developed her quick mind and intelligence. When she had found out early on that mathematics were not only easy for her but fascinating as well, she immersed herself in the calming and tranquil theories of numbers. Yuzuki's life took on a repetitive and almost placid monotony; until she shared space with Ayumu that is. Then it seemed that her days rarely fell into certainty. Ayumu hated teaching in a classroom, and she felt that anytime the weather permitted it she took her classes outdoors. She was always coming back in with grass stains or village dirt on her from some excursion or another.

Ayumu was also always trying to drag her here and there when she was not on duty. If Ayumu had to go out and check up on works in progress that her Apprentices and Journeyman were doing she always grabbed her to go with her if Yuzuki's time and work allowed it. And Yuzuki had to admit that she liked it. Yuzuki had always kept herself cloistered at the orphanage and the school, and had rarely gone out and about in the Hiraku community, let alone the village proper itself. She felt like a sponge; soaking up the sights, sounds and smells of everything around her. She felt like she had been a stranger in her own home.

And then on the night of the Exhibition...

Yuzuki blushed at remembering that. It was the first time that she had ever received any real attention from a man before. Iruka had been kind, courteous, and very interesting. He was a smart man who didn't need to be boastful or ebullient to get his point across. Iruka radiated warmth, sincerity, and genuine interest. But was he interested in her? She was interested in him to be sure...

"I had a good time, Ayumu" was all she could say. It didn't seem to satisfy Ayumu as she just rolled her eyes and gave her an impatient look.

"I am sure of that Yuzuki, but what did you think of _Iruka_?"

"I think that he is very safe and nice," Yuzuki blushed.

Ayumu looked horrified. That was the same thing that she had thought about him, and she had no romantic interest in him at all...

"_Blech_, Yuzuki! What a _terrible_ thing to say about a man!"

Yuzuki looked astounded and confused "What do you mean? What's wrong with being nice? Or even safe even for that matter?"

"Saying that a man is 'nice' and/or 'safe' means that you have _no_ romantic interest in him at all...Oh Hell, even Hiroshi doesn't like it when I call him 'nice', and we certainly don't have any sexual interest in each other! Yuzuki, even most guys don't like to be referred to as 'nice'...kind of puts them off...Anyway Yuzuki, are you going to see him again?"

Yuzuki looked confused and more than a bit embarrassed "I don't know...he didn't really say..."

Ayumu just shook her head and waved a hand dismissively.

"Look Yuzuki, men aren't all that bright when it comes to inter-personal relationships...Most times they need a push and a swift kick to the pants! I don't think that it would be too forward or out of the ordinary if you were to send a note over to The Academy and ask if Iruka wanted to meet for lunch or dinner some time. Worse comes to worse he says 'no' or you just end up being friends. So what? _His loss, not yours._ Ibiki would have gone running back to his house to hide if I hadn't physically made him stay at mine that night."

Yuzuki bit her bottom lip and looked slightly worried.

" I don't know, Ayumu... That isn't like me at all... and I certainly don't see what is wrong with being 'nice'. Better than being 'bad', don't you think?"

Yuzuki had to wonder now at the rumors about her and Morino Ibiki. Now they seemed almost plausible. Was _that_ the kind of man that she liked? Yuzuki was never one to pry into other people's personal business, but she had to know...

"Ayumu, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Ayumu smiled at her openly and frankly. "Of course not, Yuzuki! _Never_ be afraid to ask me anything. It's what I tell my Boys all the time. That way everyone is on the same page."

"Well...is it _really_ true about you and Morino Ibiki?" Yuzuki felt immediately embarrassed. What if she had been wrong? What if she had crossed some line?

Ayumu immediately let a soft and sweet smile grace her features. She moved to sit on her knees on a cushion and placed her face in her hands. "Oh yes, it's more than true. Ibiki and I are definitely 'together', and more importantly he is _totally_ devoted and enamored with me. And _even better_, the man is my _Love Slave_. The poor thing just can't help himself...it's really quite pathetic sometimes..." Ayumu finished with a dramatically sad look to her face.

Yuzuki was stunned. Ayumu and _that_ man? How did that ever happen? She had heard that he did show up at the Exhibition and that they had disappeared for a while...

"Ayumu, aren't you _afraid_ of him?"

It was now Ayumu's turn to look stunned. Then she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she almost fell off the couch.

"_Afraid_ of Ibiki?! You have got to be _kidding _me?! _No way_ in Hell am I afraid of Ibiki...good grief! If anything the man's a bit afraid of _me_...or I think more afraid of what I will do...I _can_ be a bit squirrelly sometimes...BUT, be that as it may, there isn't anything about Ibiki that I am afraid of. I know that plenty of people are afraid of him, and they should be. That man isn't one you want to mess around with, I'll give you that. But with me Ibiki is like a gentle, little lamb...He certainly isn't _safe _or even _nice_, but those are two of the reasons that I love him so much."

Yuzuki eyes widened at the last statement. So she was in love with him as well? How astounding!

Ayumu told Yuzuki how she and Ibiki met, and Yuzuki couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing. Ayumu being ill on Morino Ibiki really _was_ funny...So Morino Ibiki lived in Hiraku? That also was amazing. She would never dream that such a man would make his home in such a community. It just didn't seem to suit him. She wondered what the neighbors must think of having such a man in their vicinity...probably a lot safer if anything.

"You see Yuzuki, I only knew one man before Ibiki, and that was brief at best. I just wasn't right for him on so many levels...I only slept with him maybe two times? See- the man made almost no impact on me at all. I can't even remember exactly how many times we spent together! So in essence, Ibiki is what I would consider my 'first'. I don't know how to explain it, but Ibiki may not have taken my 'physical' virginity, but he certainly was the first 'mentally' for me...Do I make any sense? The impact that he has made on my life has been monumental. I've experienced so many things with him, and I know that there is much more in store for the two of us. But I never would have felt any of it if I had played it 'safe' and found a man that was 'nice'...or at least in the sense that you are thinking.

"In short, Ibiki makes sense of things for me. Even when he isn't around. Ever since knowing him I realize that I must have been stumbling around alone in the dark for so many years...and worse – just not known it. Ibiki may think that he is sometimes filled with darkness, but for me he is nothing but light and truth..."

Yuzuki could only stare at Ayumu in wonderment. It wasn't that the rumors were true that made her stop and consider, it was that Ayumu saw a depth to Morino Ibiki that obviously no one else had...

"Anyway Yuzuki, I don't think that Iruka is as 'nice' and 'safe' as you seem to think. I mean _come on_, the man is a _Nin_ for heaven's sake. The man does know how to _kill_. It doesn't make him bad or evil, it is what he does. Plain and simple. That's how I think about Ibiki as well. The man has a job; he does it, and does it well. I am glad for it and more so proud of him. It makes me feel a lot safer knowing that Ibiki is out there watching over us all. And keeping tabs on my ass...If you asked Ibiki he would probably say that Tanaka Ayumu was a full time job all on her own...I give the man major credit for sticking by me and having to deal all that comes with me."

"You certainly are a full time job woman, and one with little pay but definite 'perks'," said a low and silky new voice.

Both women looked to the doorway and found Ibiki leaning against the frame with his hands in his pockets. He had a big smile on his face for Ayumu. Ayumu looked like she wanted to die from embarrassment at being caught talking about him, or maybe it was just the fact that he had interrupted their 'girl time'.

"_Morino Ibiki_! We were trying to have a _Girl Talk_...and there you are _skulking_ around the hallway and doing a Peeping Tom Act...Maybe Hiroshi was right about you after all?"

Ibiki rolled his eyes and walked into the room. He had heard their little _Girl Talk_ from the corridor and had decided to just stay hidden for the time being. He had certainly enjoyed his observations. He had felt a fierce pride and delight in listening to Ayumu talk about him in such an open manner. To know that she was proud of him and that he made her feel safe and cared for filled him with deep delectation. Her declarations of how she felt in her heart about him were humbling yet invigorating. To hear in such glowing terms the major impact that he had on her life made him feel like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Did you know Yuhara-san that your office mate suffers from insanity?"

Ayumu rolled her eyes at Ibiki and threw a pillow at him (which he deftly caught). "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it."

Both Ibiki and Ayumu laughed at her snarkiness.

"Besides, if I am insane then where does that put _you_...Hmm, _Old Man_?"

Ibiki couldn't help but raise a brow at that. _Old Man? Well this Old Man certainly keeps you constantly running to k__eep up, Little Girl..._Ibiki thought looking at her.

His eyes darkened and a small, twisted smile started to form. Ayumu knew what _that _meant...and she thought it best to get them away from here. Far, far away from here...

She quickly jumped up and started jamming things into her bag in preparation for leaving for the evening. While she was busy making more disorder of the already disorderly life Ibiki turned to Yuzuki.

"Yuhara-san, how is it that you are able to keep _your_ sanity by having to share space with this one?" he said jamming a thumb over his shoulder in Ayumu's direction.

Ayumu stopped what she was doing and frowned over at him.

Yuzuki laughed and blushed a little at the attention. She was nervous around the Interrogator; Yuzuki had seen and heard about Morino Ibiki and none of it had been too good. However, after hearing Ayumu speak of him in such a way and seeing just this small glimpse of him with Ayumu it quickly made her re-think her perceptions.

Morino Ibiki _did _look dangerous, cold, and slightly arrogant. Yet when he looked at Ayumu it all seemed to melt away. He had a certain pride about him when in her presence; a pride that he felt for her. And Ayumu certainly didn't look like she was in any way afraid of him, in fact she looked almost excited, ecstatic, and maybe just a little perturbed that he was there.

"Well, we're off! See you in the morning then." As Ayumu shuffled Morino out the door (who bowed politely to her before he was shoved out) she looked back with a mischievous look in her eye. "Oh, and don't forget what I said...send over a little note and see what happens. Fortune favors the bold," she winked as she closed the door behind her.

Yuzuki sat at her desk and stared at all the papers. Then, with a look of determination she opened a drawer and pulled out a crisp piece of stationary and matching envelope. Just as she was about to write on it she faltered. _What if he laughs, or worse...just throws it away? _She thought biting her bottom lip. Well, Ayumu was right, fortune _does_ favor the bold...and so she wrote a small note on it and when she was about to leave she sent a student to run it over for her.

* * *

**[The Academy]**

It was late and Umino Iruka was tidying up his office before he left. There was still so much to work to be done, but it was nearing almost nine pm. And he hadn't eaten since noon...Iruka thought that he would grab some ramen before going home and finishing up reading these student scrolls. As he was about to gather his bags a knock sounded at his door.

_No__w who could this be so late?_ He thought with slight panic. _Someone must be hurt... _When he opened the door he saw that it was a student holding an envelope.

"This just came for you, Sensei," the student said giving Iruka the missive.

Iruka thanked the student and looked at the envelope. It had the Hiraku School for Gifted and Talented Students on the outside. He was taken aback. _Now who could this be from and what could it mean? Well, only one way to find out..._

A slow smile crept onto Iruka's features as he read it. It was from Yuhara Yuzuki asking him if he would like to get together...Iruka remembered the night of the Student Exhibition with pleasure. He had liked Yuzuki – a lot. What immediately came to mind was her dark, dark hair and bright green eyes. There was both intelligence and shyness there. Her voice was soft and mellow, and she used her hands a lot when she spoke. He remembered watching them play gracefully in the air, almost becoming mesmerized by them. Her touch when she took his arm was delicate and almost bashful, like she was unsure with male physical contact.

She had given him a tour of the school and he had met many interesting students and teachers alike. The amount of talent that the students had was phenomenal! He couldn't believe the art and music that he had seen and heard. If she was shy and timid when they first started then it was soon lost, as they had quickly become like easy, old friends. When she laughed...Iruka _really_ liked her laugh. It reminded him of the chimes that he had heard as they had passed by as a concert being given. It was low and rich, but also delicate and extremely delightful.

Yes, he certainly _did _want to get to know her better. He was surprised though that _she_ was the one to instigate such a meeting. He had thought her too shy and reserved. Iruka had thought about sending his own note over, but had hemmed and hawed over it all day. He felt that maybe it would be too forward of him...Obviously he had been wrong.

So Iruka quickly went over to his desk with renewed energy and sat down to pen a response. He was going to leave it until tomorrow, but decided instead to go over to the Hiraku Orphanage where she lived and hand deliver it. _Fortune favors the bold,_ he thought smugly...

* * *

**[Streets of Hiraku]**

Ibiki and Ayumu walked quietly together back home. Ibiki liked the fact that they could talk about anything or nothing, and each always knew what the other wanted: silence or a steady stream of banter. Tonight though Ibiki almost felt like he was walking on air, he still felt almost warm and fuzzy inside from hearing Ayumu speak about him the way she did. She _was_ right, it _was _fine and dandy to know that someone feels the way they do about you, but to hear it aloud just made it even better.

Ibiki threw an arm around her neck and tilted her head back so she could look up at him. She smiled and placed an arm around his waist.

"So, I'm totally devoted and enamored to you am I?"

Ayumu laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. "Yes, poor thing, and you have it _bad_...almost feel sorry for you..._almost_..." and she laughed as he gave her a noogie with his knuckles to her head.

"And I'm your - what did you call it? Oh, yes – _Love Slave_?"

"You _better _be, Mister..." Ayumu said with mock warning and a punch to his middle.

"Then if I'm _your_ Love Slave, what does that make _you_, Little Girl?" he asked laughing.

Ayumu looked up at him with an evil and smug smile (and one that took his breath away).

"Why Ibiki, that make me _She Who Must Be Obeyed_, of course."

Ibiki just rolled his eyes and swiftly picked Ayumu up and swung her around so she rode him piggy back style. _Yes, and with pleasure_, he thought trotting them home. And all the while Ayumu laughed and 'the girls' jiggled against his back. _Maybe I can get her to command me to turn her around,_ he thought as his own evil smile spread across his lips.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 36

**Life Is One Big Judgment Call**

Life is a compromise of what your ego wants to do,

what experience tells you to do,

and what your nerves let you do...

Bruce Crampton

_...he thought as his own evil smile spread across his lips_

Ibiki walked into the Tipsy Kunoichi Tavern once again looking for Genma. He thought that it was high time that he and the Jonin had a little talk...Genma's interest in Ayumu was starting to irritate him, and he didn't need any more irritations in his life right now. Once again, all life in the bar came to an abrupt halt at his appearance. Ibiki couldn't help but let a small smile curl his lips; he rather enjoyed having that kind of effect on people. It gave him a slight edge that he always took advantage of.

He spotted Genma sitting in the same place with the same people as before; Kakashi, Iruka, Anko, and Genma all were sitting together in a back area and drinking. _What the fuck, these people never leave this joint?_ He thought with slight annoyance. He walked back to them and nodded almost imperceptibly to them in greeting.

"Shiranui, we need to talk..." and with that he motioned with his head to a table across the way but still out of the general bar patron area. Like before Ibiki didn't wait for Genma to follow or even acknowledge him. He just turned and motioned to a bar maid to come and serve them.

All conversation at the table had stopped when Ibiki was seen walking towards them. Like before, when Ibiki had made it known that he was there for Genma curious eyes turned to him. Unlike the last time though Genma didn't leave without a few questions thrown his way.

"Genma, what does he want with you _this _time?" Anko asked looking somewhat worried. She thought that she might have an idea, but she certainly didn't want it to be right...Ibiki might be there to warn off Genma from Ayumu. Ibiki was cleaver, and he could not have helped but been upset at Genma's behavior the night of the School Exhibition. But even Anko wasn't really sure about either Genma's intentions towards Ayumu (his cousin, for God's sake!) and Ibiki's _real_ reason there. Ibiki always played his cards close to his vest. She knew, she had seen him countless of times interrogate people. The man could mind fuck with the best of them.

"Don't know Babe, and I really don't care. But I _am _curious, I must say..." Genma stood up to leave but not before Anko put a hand on his arm to briefly stop him.

"Watch yourself Genma, whatever he is here for isn't going to be good..."

Genma only twirled the senbon in his mouth around and winked down at Anko. "Don't worry...you'll see...Besides, what could he really do to me?"

_Indeed, what could he really do to you but provoke you somehow_, she thought worriedly.

Genma walked over to Ibiki's table and sat down across from the man. He leaned back in his chair and just watched and waited. Morino was sitting back in an almost leisurely posture with a (fake) smile on his lips, and like the night of the exhibition it didn't reach his eyes. They were dead cold. Genma couldn't help but let a small shudder pass through him. He had never seen such a soulless look. What was it that his cousin saw in the man?! He had gone on a few missions with Morino and knew him to be a capable and deadly Nin. The man could handle almost anything thrown at him. But where Morino _really_ excelled was after the capture and during the interrogation. Morino was a Master in the Art. He had watched him break men and women that were thought to be unbreakable, and he had used any technique necessary. Genma had seen Morino use psychological as well as physical means, and they all had been horrifying. So what was it that drew his cousin to him?

Morino suddenly leaned forward and placed a hand on the table and dropped his smile. _So it begins_, thought Genma with anticipation.

"You complained before about me jerking you around and wasting your time, so I won't spend any time on small talk or chit-chat. I'll just get right to the point: _watch yourself around Ayumu_. I don't know what bullshit you were trying to pull that night at the school, but it won't be tolerated. At all. Keep your relationship with her strictly familial."

Ibiki spoke in a soft and deadly voice, and the look on his face mirrored it.

Genma answered with a wide smile and a chuckle. _So, he thinks to warn me off of her, eh? _Genma stood his ground against Ibiki and refused to be pushed around by _him_.

"My relationship with Ayumu is between Ayumu and myself, and has _nothing_ to do with you. At all. Besides," Genma said cocking his head to the side and throwing Ibiki and narrow look, "our _familial_ tie is tenuous at best. She and I are only distantly related. By most opinions we would not even be considered related."

Genma was succinct and almost non committal. He wasn't going to let Morino push or intimidate him. Genma was a strong Tokubetsu Jonin as well, and he didn't have any problem going toe to toe with the likes of Morino.

"It really doesn't matter what _you_ think about your heredity, but rather what _Ayumu _thinks, and _she_ considers you _family_. She calls you 'cousin', and that should be enough."

Genma smirked. "If you want to go _that_ route then think about all the unions (and Genma crowed inside at seeing the other man imperceptibly tense up at the concept) that are always being devised in order to keep _familial_ ties tight."

Genma gripped the senbon tighter in his mouth between strong, white teeth as he grinned at Ibiki. "And besides, maybe being called 'cousin' isn't enough…"

"Well, it is going to have to be," Ibiki growled.

"You're not her keeper," Genma said with a frown. "Last time I checked Ayu was a free woman and old enough to make her own decisions."

Ibiki smirked and raised an eye brow. "She _does_ make her own decisions, and she chose _me_."

"For now, maybe," Genma said blandly. "But there are also _other_ factors that you might need to consider as well," and he purposefully led Ibiki's gaze with his own to the table where his friends sat watching them. And in particular to Kakashi who was watching the pair with real interest.

Genma turned his attention back to Ibiki and smiled wickedly as he watched Ibiki and Kakashi trade silent stares.

"Never saw _that_ one coming, did you?" Genma whispered evilly.

"As beautiful as Ayumu is I am _not_ surprised that others see what I see," Ibiki said blandly and turning his attention back to Genma. "That is only to be expected."

Morino suddenly smiled and shook his head in an almost pitying way as he leaned back and placed both arms on the back of the booth.

"But enough of you trying to change the subject and divert my attention to unimportant matters. Everything and anything that has to do with Ayumu also has to do with me. If you want me to spell it out so your boozed and over-sexed soaked brain can comprehend it, I will. _She. Belongs. To__. Me_. That's all. I'm not saying that you can't see her. Not at all. I know that Ayumu genuinely likes you, but your latest behavior though has me wondering...What is it _exactly_ that you want from her? Hmm?"

Genma closed his eyes a bit but never lost his smile. In fact, he even had the audacity to show more teeth.

"Like I said, _not your business_, Morino. At all. Besides, she isn't some 'thing' to be had. She's not some-"

"She certainly isn't some fresh piece of ass to have and then walk away from. Isn't that how you work?" Ibiki snarled softly.

Genma lost all traces of congeniality to him. Fine, if the prick wanted to play nasty...so could he, and with the best of them. Genma leaned in as well and laughed lowly.

"Funny coming from _you_, and of all people. You don't exactly have the reputation of being around to see the morning light..."

"No, I didn't, and it was mutual. I had no need for anything more than a fuck-buddy. Same as you. _Until_ I met Ayumu, and now I have stayed _far_ beyond the next morning. Certainly not something that you have _ever_ done. Also, unlike you, I know far more about Ayumu then you have ever known, or will ever find out..."

Ibiki also by this time had moved to lean forward, placing both palms flat on the table. It was apparent to all in the bar that a wicked storm was brewing between the two men. Their postures were now almost prehistoric; teeth were bared, bodies tensed and wary, and any veneer of civility was long gone. They looked ready to tear each other's throats out. Kakashi and Gai were poised to intervene if necessary. They too had no idea what was happening or even what was being said, but they knew that whatever it was couldn't be good. The malevolence emanating between the two men was rising at an exponential rate.

"I don't know Morino, maybe I should be asking you what _your_ intentions are? You think that you aren't going to fuck and run on her they way you _usually_ do? What is it exactly that _you_ think that you can give to her that someone else can't? She belongs more with _me_ then she _ever_ will with _yo__u_..."

Ibiki threw his head back and laughed. Loudly and with great mirth. "She'll _never _belong to you they way she does me. I can – and do- give her much more then you could _ever_ dream of. And for once use the head between your shoulders and _not_ the one between your legs – you might become a bit more enlightened for once..."

Genma didn't rise to the bait. He knew what Morino was trying to do and he wasn't in any way going to let the man push his buttons like that.

"Listen Morino, I've known Ayumu a hell of a lot longer then you. She and I have been friends for years. It's natural for two people who have known each other like that to eventually fall into a more – _familiar_ – relationship. I am not even saying that either of us wants it, _but,_" and Genma leaned forward with a warning glint to his eyes, "if she is willing to explore it I certainly would not turn her away..."

If Genma's eyes were fiery and full of passion, then Ibiki's were cold and fathomless. While Genma radiated all the heat and power of a small sun then Ibiki in turn commanded the cold and unforgiving atmosphere of space. Both men were ready and anxious for the other to make the first physical move. They could see that talk was leading them nowhere. They were swiftly coming to the point of no return; eventually their higher reasoning was not going to be enough, and the only satisfying outcome would be reached through physicality.

Genma couldn't help but think that Morino might be right. Morino _might _be more to Ayumu then he ever would. It still galled him that all the man had been doing was stating fact. Genma was if anything a reasonable and intelligent man, and no matter what he might appear like. His easy and loose ways were nothing but a veneer that covered his true self and intentions. People only saw what he let them see, except for Ayumu. She had _always_ seen through his facade to the true man underneath. It appeared that Morino was the same way. Ayumu must see something that no one else had ever seen, or probably ever will.

Something within Genma snapped, and in a blinding, natural reaction that led to an uncharacteristic pettiness he threw a psychological 'snap' at Morino. One that he knew might not knock him down, but _would_ give him something to think on...something that would eat at him like a poison in the dark.

"Fine, you might have her for now...you might be sleeping with her right now. But know this Morino," and Genma got up to leave, but not before finishing his parting shot. "Know this, that while you were ignoring her, while you had _tossed her aside_- and no matter what the circumstances or reasons - _I _slipped my way in. _I_ did a run-around, and you never even knew it... Nice stain glass window she has over her bed, isn't it?" and Genma winked and sauntered calmly away.

Ibiki didn't react – outwardly that is except to throw money down on the table and walk sedately out. He never looked to the right or to the left, and he certainly didn't look at all perturbed. Inside however he was fuming. He was a roiling and seething storm. He had not only let Shiranui get the last word in before he could, but the fact that he had lain in Ayumu's bed, and more importantly _with_ her, sent him nearly over the edge.

_That bitch_, was all that he could keep thinking. _After all her posturing and exclamations about wanting only him she hadn't__ even let the sheets get cold...What the fuck?! She couldn't have missed me that much to take him into her bed...between her legs..._

Ibiki by this time was grinding his teeth, practically gnashing them. He was stalking down the street in such a visibly foul mood that people moved out of his way. The anger and frustration were coming off of him in palpable waves. He moved like the great bear that he was named after. Moving through its home with no care as to what stood in its path.

_And what the fuck is going on with Hatake? How did he even enter the picture? He was there that one night at the bath house, but had there been others? _

Ibiki stopped in the middle of his walking and clenched his fists tightly before him, and glaring at the ground in pure rage.

_First Umino, then Shiranui, and now Hatake__ too__? What the Hell…__how many Nin's have been sniffing after her ass?! What kind of fucked-up situation is this? What kind of vibes has that woman been sending out?!_

"Do I have to stamp my name across her ass so everyone knows?" Ibiki snarled out loud.

"I know that I had to do that with mine," an old man said as he passed Ibiki by.

Ibiki turned to glare at the geriatric out for an innocent evening stroll.

"Sorry about that," Ibiki mumbled and instantly relaxed his grim visage.

The old man stopped and waived a hand in the air. "No need, son. Happens to the best of us at one time or another. And yes, you most probably _will_ have to do something like that, and expect to have to do it here and there for _years_ to come. I _still _have to do it, and my old girl is in her seventies."

"Well that is a comfort," Ibiki said dryly.

"It is all part and parcel with having a beautiful woman on your hands. They are a lot fun but a helluva lot of trouble," the old man said shaking his head and moving on with his evening walk.

"They are at that," Ibiki said with a heavy sigh.

Ibiki thought of going straight back to ANBU but instead decided that he would confront Ayumu. No way was he going to let _this_ percolate over the night. No way was he going to lie in his bed and think about Genma and Ayumu wrapped around each other. Ibiki was not only frustrated at Ayumu, but himself as well. He had _never_ felt so unsteady before. He had _never_ let anyone get to him the way he had let Shiranui get to him. It was as if all his training went out the window with just one short sentence. As Ibiki walked he methodically and slowly let the anger and hurt melt away. It was as if the walking and the calming breathes that he took helped him to place things more into perspective.

Ibiki thought about their month apart. He tried to look at it clinically, coldly, and logically. He only had himself to blame. He _had_ been the one in essence to dump her. He _had_ been the one to walk away, with only her physical welfare, and not her mental or emotional state in his preeminent thoughts. He still thought that at the time it had been the right thing to do. If he had to do it over again and knew what he knew now would he? Maybe not. Certainly not. But he was as new to this game as she was. He had never held anyone as close to him as he did her, and not even his own flesh and blood. Not even his own brother. He had never in his life felt such a blinding rage as when Shiranui had implied that he and Ayumu had...but had they _really_? Something didn't sit right with him. The more time elapsed the calmer he got, and the more angles he could investigate.

Just knowing Ayumu, and indeed Genma as well, he could see that she would never have anything as personal with Genma as they had. Besides, Ayumu would never tolerate his sexual proclivities. She almost lost her mind over just thinking about him and Anko. With Genma there eventually wouldn't be any doubt, he would move on and Ayumu wouldn't like that. She wanted, needed , and craved stability. A constancy that only he could give her. He gave her a clarity that she said that she had never before felt. He helped her make sense of things.

Ibiki thought about asking Ayumu about what Genma said. He would know immediately if anything had transpired between them just by looking at her face, just by looking in her eyes. She was a transparent, unskilled and pitiful liar, and so she just never even tried to. _The woman still blushed for shits sake_, he thought with a slight smile. She was probably the only woman he knew who could blush at the drop of a hat. Even after all their intimacy she _still_ sometimes blushed afterwards or even just seeing him naked...

* * *

_Flashback_

Ayumu sat up in bed and pulled the cover around herself to shield her breasts as she leaned over the side of the bed to retrieve something. When she sat back up she saw that her movements had pulled the sheet entirely away from Ibiki. He was lying on his back slightly propped up by pillows. One knee was raised and one arm was behind his head, and he was feeling self-satisfied as usual. He saw that Ayumu couldn't help but stare long and hard at him. She just couldn't help herself, and especially when he postured for her benefit. When her eyes traveled up his body to his face and she saw that he was watching her she turned beet red. He practically saw the flames come up off her she was so embarrassed at being caught.

Ibiki couldn't help but laugh and lean over to haul her against him. He tried to tug the cover away but she held onto it like a limpet. A tussle ensued with Ibiki winning of course, and Ayumu covering her breasts with her hands and closing her legs together. And _still_ she blushed.

"Ayu, _what_ are you doing? After all that we did, and after all that we've done you _still_ blush. Why? You have not only _seen_ it all you've _touched_ it as well..."

Ayumu's blush now ran down almost to her shoulders and she couldn't look him in the face anymore. That only made Ibiki laugh louder and hold her harder. He turned her chin up with his hand and saw that she had a few tears in her eyes. He immediately stopped his laughing and kissed her tears away.

"Ibiki, don't laugh at me...I can't help it sometimes. I just don't have the experience that you have. You're the only serious relationship that I've ever had. You're really the only man whom I've honestly seen both naked _and_ touched as well. Even with the man before you it was while being partially clothed, in total darkness, and not very comfortable. In so many ways I am new to all this still..._I'm sorry_..." she whispered, and Ayumu looked away now with a touch of shame added to her embarrassment.

Ibiki cupped her face in his hand and stroked her cheek with a thumb. "Ayu, never be embarrassed or ashamed around me. We- you- have nothing to be ashamed of. I can't begin to tell you how much pleasure it brings me when we do things that not only you haven't done before, but me as well. I _like _how we are experiencing this together."

Ibiki kissed the side of her mouth and ran his nose against her cheek. He felt Ayumu bury her head against his neck and hold onto him tightly. He then felt wetness against his skin. As soon as he felt the wetness he could feel her sobs start up. She moved her hands from around his neck and curled them against the back of his head. He could feel her start to shake...

"Ayu, baby...shh..."

That just made Ayumu start wailing. "Oh, Ibiki! I don't know why you've put up with me for so long...I can't do anything right..."

"No, baby, you do _everything_ right," he said against her skin. "And everything you do is _always_ right…"

"I hope so," she said softly.

"I know so," he answered firmly.

Ibiki ran a thumb across her cheek and nipped her nose. "Ayu, that other guy sounded like a real ass. To not appreciate the beauty and bounty he had in his reach was just plain fucking stupid. But," he said grinning, "it all worked out in my favor..."

Ayumu gave him a wet but happy smile. "Leave it to you Ibiki to find yourself a rainbow in another person's rain storm."

Ibiki nodded and winked.

But deep down Ibiki knew how she felt, because he felt the same way. It made something in his chest pull and tighten to hear that she felt as unsure as he did deep down. He held her against him and just quietly rubbed his hands up and down her back until he felt her give a huge sigh and snuggle in not crying. He could feel her hands timidly run up and down his arms. When Ibiki could feel her tension decrease remarkably he asked her to look up at him. He was met by large, amber eyes that looked into his with nothing short of absolute and unconditional trust. The look never failed to humble him.

"Ayu, there is no shame in not having spread yourself around before we met. I know that it is prehistoric of me to be glad that you didn't- that I have in essence been your one and only relationship, but there it is. I _like_ the fact that you can blush around me, _because_ of me. It is _very_ complimentary to my ego..."

Ibiki saw a small sparkle start to glow in her eyes and then a full out laugh came from her.

"Ibiki, like your arrogance and ego need any more inflation...Anyway, I've also caught you turning red a few times and I guess coming from a man who started sleeping around when he was twelve that's a big compliment."

Ibiki rolled his eyes and looked almost condescendingly at her. "Ayu, it's different for guys-"

"What?! What kind of crap is _that_? 'Different for guys...' Oh, so when a man sleeps around he is just being 'manly', but when a woman does it she is just considered 'slutty'? Is that it...Ibiki?" Ayumu said starting to look genuinely unamused.

"In short? Yes."

Ibiki kept a straight face but inside he was roaring with laughter. Ayumu's eyes got real round and she looked ready to have an apoplectic fit. She just made it so easy sometimes. She was so easy to lead about, and instead of finding it boring or annoying Ibiki found it very worthwhile and amusing. Especially since when she got into these kinds of moods (and especially when they were in bed) it always lead to a tussling and wresting match that always provided him with a very satisfactory ending...

_End Flashback_

* * *

By the time that Ibiki had reached the end of the memory he saw that he was in front of Ayumu's house. He hadn't even realized that he was there until he found himself at a standstill. _Well, isn't that interesting?_ He thought wryly. His body without his mind even knowing it just automatically piloted itself to Ayumu. Like she was a lodestone and he was a piece of iron, their attraction being natural and irrefutable.

He stood momentarily outside her house looking at it. It seemed that someone had started work on the roof and more of the gardens were coming slowly back to life. As he looked at the small house he remembered the conversation that they had not too long ago about a color scheme. She was definite on having at least three colors but she wasn't quite sure yet. They had looked at a few color pallets and both had agreed on the royal purple, fiery amber, and wine red. By next summer they figured that the house would be ready for painting. More importantly by next summer Ayumu figured that money would also be available to pay for the costly endeavor. He knew that the koi pond in the back would also be ready soon for fish, but she had sadly said that she doubted that money would be accessible to afford such an extravagance until the following year. Ibiki thought that as son as the pond was ready that he would buy her a pair as a starter. He had never bought her anything and he knew that she deserved a little something at least. This way she could enjoy all the hard work that she had put into everything.

Ibiki was taken aback at these sudden domestic thoughts. They seemed to come naturally to him. He had never, _ever_ thought about anything in regards to his domicile- ever. He had never really cared about what his home looked like, as long as it was neat (he knew Ayumu referred to it as a sterile nightmare, but he thought she referred to anything in such terms that was neat and orderly) and everything in their proper place. His home was somewhat barren, but only because he spent as little time there as possible. He was either working or here, at Ayumu's.

It all came back to Ayumu for him, and that was the reason that he really was so upset, and not about Genma or the other fucktards. There never was any true reason to suspect that Ayumu and Genma would ever become a pair. He wasn't even so much upset anymore that the pissant had stood his ground against him. In fact, he had expected much more. No, it was the fact that Ibiki was comfortable and content, and he didn't like the idea of someone disturbing that peace, the status quo. For once he had found something that had eluded him for years: a home. He had been socially adrift and segregated for so long, and now that he had found someone to share himself with he didn't – wouldn't – let anything come between them.

So Ibiki walked into the yard and up into Ayumu's house, and planned on never speaking to Ayumu about Genma and their past together. In the grand scheme of things it really didn't matter. All that mattered was the here and now. Here was Ayumu and now they were together. Ibiki knew what really mattered in his life. Ayumu.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 37

**Love is an Electric Blanket**

_Love is an electric blanket,_

_with someone else in control of the switch_

_Cathy Carlyle_

_...what really mattered in life_

Ayumu hadn't really seen Ibiki in a few days, and the time that she had seen him had been all too brief. He had been working late, but not only that she felt that there was something weighing on his mind. Something was off, and it had to do with them. She could tell. She could _sense_ it. Ayumu knew Ibiki too well to know otherwise. When she had asked him straight out if anything was wrong he had paused only for a millisecond, but that was enough for Ayumu. _The jig was up_. She might not have his refined senses, but she knew him well enough to know when he was hiding something from her. And she would get to the bottom of it one way or another, because she wasn't going to let there be anything between them ever again. She just couldn't afford another time with misspent emotions between them.

Ayumu had left a note for Ibiki at his house telling him that he was to come over as soon as he got home, and no matter the time. No matter the hour he was to come over and see her, even if it was in dead of the night. She had asked Hiroshi if he couldn't bunk somewhere else for the night, and he had waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned. She knew that he knew what _that_ meant; it meant that Ibiki and Ayumu were going to rattle the walls. Usually they spent their 'quality time' over at his house, as both Ibiki and Ayumu felt a little funny with Hiroshi in the next room. Though Hiroshi didn't feel the need at all to reciprocate the feeling when _he_ had a guest over. There was more than one night gone by when Ayumu had to sleep with a pillow over her head. She learned quickly that Hiroshi was a drama queen in all facets of his life. She had even commented to Hiroshi on that one time when she came downstairs bleary eyed, and irritable from having gotten little to no sleep.

"Good Morning Ren, Hiroshi...you two are pieces of work, you know that?"

Ayumu kissed both Hiroshi and Ren on their cheek, and then Ren was at least gentlemanly enough to serve her breakfast. Ren was what Hiroshi and Ayumu referred to as 'Hiroshi's New Pool Boy', as Ren had been bamboozled by Hiroshi to help with the koi pond, and was cheap in his rates. Ren quickly fell under Hiroshi's spell and the work on the koi pond went from being cheap to being free. _What I d__o for our existence kitten, the sacrifices I make, _he exclaimed with a smirk. Unfortunately, Hiroshi was gaining all the perks and Ayumu was paying the price: in total lack of sleep.

"Sorry Ayumu, we'll be a bit less -_exuberant_ - next time..." he apologized gently.

"Oh no we won't!" exclaimed Hiroshi with an affronted look. "We _don't_ skimp around here, we give it our all!" and Hiroshi blew Ren a kiss.

Ayumu felt like falling into her coffee and just letting the caffeine soak into her through her pores. "But _come on_! Even Ibiki and I-"

"Oh?," Hiroshi cut in smoothly with a raised brow. "Last time _I_ remember Ibiki being here the two of you made one of my favorite pictures _fall off the wall._.."

Ayumu blushed crimson; she had no idea..."Anyway, let's make a pact of some kind? No noogie after eleven pm..."

Hiroshi had given her a scathing look, and then boldly laughed in her face.

So Ayumu had foisted Hiroshi off on Ren and his place, and thought about what was to come. She didn't think that Ibiki would be over before midnight, so she just went off to bed to get some sleep. Ayumu hoped that he would show...sometimes he never came home until the next morning, if not at all. She _really_ needed him tonight...

Sometime after two am Ayumu was awoken. She felt Ibiki slide naked into bed next to her and wrap himself around her, and then sigh heavily in contentment. It was hard to resist the pull of slumber when Ibiki was wrapped so securely around her. Even during the warm summer nights Ibiki's presence was not one to turn away from. He really _was_ like a giant bear, and you couldn't help but want to snuggle closer into him. So she shook herself awake and sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. Ibiki lay before her looking tired, but wide awake. She leaned down to kiss him and he naturally enveloped her in his arms. That too was a hard one to pull away from, but she did. Ayumu got up and started to light the various candles that she had placed around her room, and just for this occasion. The room became bathed in the warm glow of candle light, and some even started to give off their scent of rich sandalwood. The smell always reminded her of Ibiki for some reason. It smelled like the forest.

By now Ibiki had shed his tiredness, and his interest was piqued. He sat up slightly and looked at Ayumu expectantly. She was wearing just a ratty old t-shirt, but her beauty was in no way diminished. Her hair was growing out and the curls now rested right below her shoulder blades, and as usual were in wild disarray. She sat next to him and leaned over his chest to place a soft kiss on his mouth. With gentle hands she pushed him back until he was lying down. He _really_ became interested when she took both his hands and placed them on the bed face down beside him. She gave them a final pat and then rested her hands on his chest.

"Ibiki, I want you to do something for me. You said that we could try anything that I wanted to, right?"

Ibiki nodded his head and said nothing. His eyes were dark, and the light from the candles could be seen glowing in them.

"I want you to do nothing but lay there. I want you to do nothing at all, not even touch me. All right? _Promise_?"

Ibiki nodded his head again and still said nothing, but the light in his eyes became almost an inferno. His nostrils dilated slightly and he couldn't help but open his mouth slightly in anticipation.

Ayumu leaned over him, placing her hands on either side of his head, and just above his shoulders.

"I want to show you, I want to try and show you just what it is that you do to me. I want to make you feel how _I_ feel when we are together. This is all just for you."

Ibiki nodded his head again and still made no reply, but his hands imperceptibly curled into the bed sheets. He could feel his body quickly coming to life as Ayumu slowly took off her top and sat before him in nothing but her panties. She leaned forward and slowly and deliberately kissed the side of his neck, working her way up to his ear. She nibbled, sucked, and bit the tender spot behind it. Against his will Ibiki closed his eyes and turned his head slightly away from her in order to give her better access. Ayumu whispered dark and delicious things into his ear, promises of things yet to come. He couldn't help but let a low moan out. As Ayumu left his ear she traveled across his face and rubbed hers against his. She did nothing but rub her scent onto his skin. When she finally kissed him it was the most incredible kiss that he had ever had from her. He could feel _exa__ctly_ what she felt for him in that kiss, almost as if she was siphoning off her emotions pouring them directly into him. She sucked, nibbled, and gave with her mouth. While she was kissing him she had propped herself up next to him with one arm and with the other she massaged and stroked his head. Ayumu was the only woman to ever pay such loving attention to the part of his body that he felt most sensitive about. Even when she traced his scars and divots he never felt self-conscious. It was like when she did that she was in some part healing him.

Ayumu left his mouth and nibbled and kissed her way down his throat to his chest. She again rubbed her face against his chest hair and gently played with his nipples. He never knew that they could be so sensitive! Ibiki took a sharp intake of air and his hips rose slightly, almost as if they knew what would come... Ayumu sucked and flicked each nipple with her mouth and tongue. Twirling it in her mouth and even rubbing her face against it. Ibiki grasped the bed sheet tightly, he wanted so badly to touch her, but he had promised...As she moved down his flat stomach her hair left a wake behind her; the soft curls trailing and teasing the path that her face had gone. She spent a moment dipping her tongue into his belly button and Ibiki had to suppress a small giggle in response to the tickling sensation. His stomach heaved up and down as she nibbled around it. She kept going lower, but before she could get to where he wanted her she moved herself between his legs and kissed his inner thigh. She would knead and stroke the opposite thigh as she trailed kisses lightly up and down the sensitive skin. Ibiki could feel his toes curl at the sensations that she was bringing just by touching him there. What also helped was that every once in a while her hair would brush up against his scrotum and he could feel the skin tighten and loosen in reaction.

She wasn't moving upwards; in fact she seemed quite content where she was. He couldn't have that...

"Ayu..." was all he could moan out. He needed more! In response Ayumu moved up and kissed all around his cock, but never actually touching it. She nuzzled the thick patch of black hair but still never made a move to grasp him. He twitched and pulsed, waiting for her to take him, but she never did. Ibiki raised his head and called to her again, in which Ayumu looked up to him with an innocent look on her face.

"Ayu, _please_..."

"What, Ibiki?"

Ibiki was getting frustrated. He was helpless (he _promised _not to move and touch her, and he _always_ kept his promises) and starting to ache...She looked up at him with her eyes innocently wide and her full lips in a slight pout. She licked her lips. Ibiki could feel himself start to shake from the exertion of holding back.

"What Ibiki, what do you want?"

"_You__,_ Ayu. I need _you_..."

Ayumu looked innocently confused. Like she had no idea...

"But you have me Ibiki, you _know_ that."

Ibiki put his head back on the pillow and moved his hips upwards to her in a silent plea.

"I need your mouth and hands on me, Ayu. _No__w_." He voice was rough, dark, and needy.

Ayumu put a hand on each thigh and licked his hip. Ibiki groaned in frustration. No! That wasn't where he wanted them.

"No, Ayu! I want you mouth and hands... on my cock..._please_..." he pleadingly groaned out.

"I will, Ibiki. Soon, but not just yet…"

He could feel her leave his thighs and hover over him. She looked down at him and stared deeply into his eyes. She was watching him not to torture him, but instead as if she was looking or waiting for something. Her eyes were serious but tender. There was nothing malicious about her denial.

Ibiki gave a long and low growl from deep within his chest. It was less a warning and more of a pleading. As if he was beseeching his mate to take the next step and to assuage the great need.

She just waited long enough to build up the anticipation to an almost unbearable height, and _then_ she gave in to his need and grasped him. She took him in both hands and placed a soft kiss at his tip.

Ibiki groaned – _loudly_. He fisted the sheets when she licked where she had kissed. His toes curled and his legs bent slightly into the bed for traction.

Ibiki had never been overly loud during sex. He was vocal to be sure, but mostly in terms of moaning and low, heated whispers. He did even cry out occasionally, but that was usually at his climax. Now though, Ibiki cried out, almost yelled as Ayumu loved on him. He continually moaned, groaned, and cried out his need for her. She was giving him too much and at the same time not enough. She would tease him by alternating pressure and attention on him, bringing him almost to the edge and then letting up. Ibiki's body was by now covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and his hands were gripping the sheet so tightly that his knuckles almost turned white. It took everything he had to hold his hips in check from slamming hard in her mouth. All he could do was writhe and twist; but Ibiki couldn't control the small spasms and jerks that her attention brought out from him. His body was swiftly becoming something not under his control.

When Ibiki had been held and interrogated for two weeks by Rokusho, Ibiki had held fast. He had taken all the pain and humiliation but had never broken. Now, under Ayumu's ministrations of pleasure and love Ibiki felt himself quickly becoming undone. He didn't think that he could hold back, or even last for much longer. He heard himself utter a constant stream of words; bits and pieces of phrases – he was so far immersed in the pleasure that he couldn't even string a full sentence together. He became incoherent.

"Ayu...more...no, less..less! I can't...please...now...wait!"

Ayu did none of what he asked. She continued forward with no disregard to his commands. She could feel him quickly cresting, she could feel him totally losing all restraint, and yet she still did not ease up on him. She became even more merciless if that was possible. His body became as taut as a bow string. His hands grabbed the bed so tight that he heard fabric rip, and his heels were ground so deeply into the mattress that she could feel their combined weight shift in response. He held his ground, but she knew it wouldn't be for long.

"No Ayu, _please_, not like this! Not like this! No, I won't..."

_Ah, but you will_, she thought increasing the pace even more. _I will make sure of it, don't wo__rry Ibiki, in this there is no doubt._

Ibiki couldn't even talk now, all he could do was cry out; he cried out in pleasure, he cried out in frustration. He felt like a man quickly being pulled down by a whirlpool. There was no way to control his direction or rate of descent. He was spiraling away from the surface at an alarming rate and taken in by the undertow. He knew in the back of his mind somewhere that going against such a force was useless. Anyone who is familiar with such events is taught that once grasped by such violence the best thing to do is to just let your body relax and to go with the flow. Fighting uses up too much energy and oxygen. Fighting against the tide only ensures defeat. But in this Ibiki _wanted_ to be defeated. He knew that he could never defeat such a force of nature. He knew that he could never defeat _her_, and he didn't want to now. He knew when he had been bested. So he just admitted defeat and let his body give itself up, give itself up to her.

He allowed himself for the first real time to become totally lost in her. Each time before he had always kept a firm control on himself. It wasn't that he had not enjoyed himself or her, but there had always been his need for control. Control over himself, control over her. But now, the need and the desire was gone. For the first time in his life he gave himself up to the care of another and let them determine his fate. He gladly took the reins of his control and handed them over to the safe keeping of another, and it was the most erotic experience that he had ever had. Period. _Nothing_ had _ever_ come close to this. It wasn't just what she was doing to his body, but more importantly to his mind. She was showing dominance over him but in the most loving manner. She was asserting her control over him through the most submissive of gestures.

It was like he wasn't even in his body, almost like he was outside it and looking down on it from above. He could see/feel her over him and her constant attention to him. Ibiki gave her warning and she still refused to heed it. So be it. He had no choice now but to give in to her demands. When Ibiki came it was as if he was melting from the inside out. It was like he was slowly and sweetly dying; all his thoughts and memories were rushing past him and his body was slowly losing its ability to be controlled. Ibiki had come up from the undertow and was now just floating on the surface in the warmth of the sun. He was drifting weightless and free. He almost couldn't register the fact that she had left his groin and was now tenderly stroking his face. When Ibiki opened his eyes he was looking straight into the sun; he was looking straight into shining, golden eyes that beamed down at him with warmth and love. He didn't even have the strength to move his arms to try and hold her; in fact he could feel himself slowly slipping away into oblivion. So it was with satisfaction when he felt her finally lie down next to him and roll him into her embrace, placing his head down against her breast and kissing the top of his head.

"Do you see, Ibiki? That - _this – _is how you make me feel every time we make is one of the reasons that I love you so very, very much. You're all I'll ever need or want."

All he could do was nod and slowly bring heavy arms to slowly bring her in closer. He had no words to describe what he felt. All he could do was rumble in his chest and shake in her arms. Ibiki fell into sleep with Ayumu rubbing his back and arms as he lay cushioned against her warmth and softness.

_Yes, all I'll ever need or want_, were his last, hazy thoughts before he succumbed to the welcoming depths of utter exhaustion.

* * *

_[Earlier at The House]_

The Hiraku Orphanage, or more commonly referred to as The House was a small, two stories building that stood next to the Hiraku School for Gifted and Talented Students. The Orphanage was the progenitor for the school itself, in that originally many of the orphans had been cared for and taught by the local artists. Many of the orphans became Apprentices and later Journeyman to the artists, in that the orphans were a ready and willing pool to be drawn from. The building at the moment housed about thirty children, ranging from five to fifteen, and a full time staff of about five. Many of the teachers at the school donated time for the orphanage so that usually added another ten to fifteen adults at any given time as well.

The orphanage was in no way dreary, bleak, or even uncomfortable. Many of the teachers at the School wished that they could live in such comfort sometimes. Rooms were spacious, cheery, and decorated by the staff and students alike. The food was above average; in fact it was almost on par sometimes with some of the better restaurants around Konoha. The House was very lucky to have an excellent and loving cook with a devoted and talented staff. The building was kept neat and orderly by an extremely competent Head Woman who not only looked after all the housekeeping but the book keeping as well. All the students had revolving jobs within the House, in that they learned every aspect of caring for and running a large facility. By the time they left the House they were more than capable of running any aspect of a Hotel or Manor. Many students who did not go into the art world went instead into business or private service, and were usually very successful.

The House as well as the School was also gifted with a few wealthy and generous patrons. Due to their contributions (and the smart financial decisions of the Head Woman and the Head Mistress) the House and School were financially well off. Money was not spent extravagantly, but neither was it spent frugally. There was a happy medium that was always maintained and so the House's occupants were well kept and satisfied.

Yuzuki, like many of the teachers and staff of the House were also once its occupants as well. Her family had died when she was young and with no one really knowing what to do with her she was put into the House's care. Like many before her Yuzuki also loved the House. It was a place where she always felt like she belonged. Here she felt needed. Here she felt wanted. The staff and students were quartered upstairs, with a boys and girls wing respectively. She, along with another woman lived full time with the girls. Under her charge were twelve girls; the youngest being just five years old and the oldest thirteen. She adored them all. They never gave her any trouble and they never gave the staff any mischief (or any mischief out of the ordinary for children). Things couldn't get any better.

_Well, they could get a bit better,_ she thought as she tried to figure out what she was going to wear tonight to see Iruka. She had been speechless when he had delivered the note himself to the House. She hadn't seen him, but when one of the girls had brought her a note late in the evening she just knew it was from _him_. Yuzuki couldn't bring herself to open it right away. She just held it in her hand and stared at it, for about fifteen minutes. I_'m being ridiculous_, she chided herself. Yet still she couldn't open it. She just kept thinking about what was inside. She had never acted so boldly in her life, and she was almost positive that it was a kind refusal to her invitation.

Yuzuki tore the envelope open and quickly scanned its contents. Once. Twice. _Three times_ she read the missive. Then a small and shy smile crept onto her face.

_**With much anticipation**_

_**I look forward to meeting you**_

_**tomorrow night for dinner.**_

_**I will come by at six o'clock**_

_**in the evening to pick you up.**_

_**Kind regards,**_

_**Umino Iruka**_

Yuzuki was now trying to figure out what of her wardrobe looked the least plain and simple. She had never before really cared about her general appearance; only that she was tidy and orderly. She generally wore dark colors and maybe a ribbon or two in her hair, but only to keep it in place. Yuzuki never wore any jewelry or other accoutrement on her person as she found them not necessary. It wasn't like she never looked at any fripperies, but when she logically thought about it they never fit into the equation.

For a brief moment she wondered if maybe she shouldn't have asked Ayumu for some sort of help with her attire. Ayumu more often than not looked like one of the traveling gypsies' that she had heard about; colorful clothing, bangles on her wrists and hanging from her ears, and always some flower or pin adorned her curls. The other woman would have certainly added a little flair, if not color, to her normally restrained wardrobe.

But then she wouldn't be Yuzuki, and if she showed up looking like someone else she didn't think that Iruka would be too impressed. In the end she really felt fine as she was. So she decided that she had spent enough frivolous time about her appearance and just decided on a plain green dress and her hair in a no-nonsense braid.

When she came downstairs she saw that Iruka was more than punctual, he was in fact early. He waited in the common room and was being entertained by a few of the students. Iruka had been given a cup of tea, and seemed engaged in some lively conversation. The students and Iruka were laughing over something someone said, and everyone seemed at ease and comfortable. Everyone but her of course. She felt out of place and disconcerted. She almost wanted to run back up to her room and plead an ailment. As she was thinking such thoughts it was then that Iruka choose to look up, and all laughter ceased.

He was mesmerized. He remembered her as being pretty from the night of the Exhibition, but he never realized how beautiful she was. Until now. She stood in the doorway like a frighten doe, not knowing if she was going to flee or step forward. Her hair back in its braid only accentuated the almond shape of her green eyes and heart shaped face. She became delicate and almost ethereal to him. Dressed in the green dress she seemed almost like some sort of woodland creature, something not quite on the same plane of existence as the rest of them. She became something above and beyond their ken.

Iruka rose with a smile and walked over to Yuzuki, and with what he hoped was a calming demeanor. Inside he wanted to race over and grab her. He knew that if he did anything like _that_ she would bolt and most probably never want to see him again. So with as much calm as he could muster he smiled gently down at her and executed a smooth bow.

"Good evening, Yuhara-san. Thank you so much for accepting my invitation," he said smiling.

Yuzuki had never felt so relieved and grateful as she did then. She would be mortified to have others know that _she_ had been the one to instigate their meeting this evening. She felt such gratitude for his compassion and consideration that all tension left her body as she let the breath that she didn't know she had been holding out. Iruka just smiled and winked at her, as if acknowledging the fact.

Yuzuki turned red and looked at the floor. Iruka would have none of that, and held his hand out to her. Tentatively Yuzuki clasped it in her own and looked down at it; his hand was warm and solid. Just like the man. It radiated strength, dignity, and most of all- trust. She knew deep down without having even really known him for long that he could be trusted. It was like something that she knew in her bones, in her soul. This man was trustworthy, and beyond a shadow of a doubt.

So Yuzuki and Iruka left the House, but not before her charges walked or waved them out. And not before some wise cracker read Iruka the Riot Act: he better behave himself and he better have her home at a decent hour. Iruka wasn't in the least bit upset or condescending. He gave them his full and serious attention, and more importantly his word that he would act accordingly. With that being said Iruka led Yuzuki out into the early evening.

After walking a bit away from The House Iruka turned to Yuzuki with a wicked grin on his face and laughter in his voice. "They really are something, aren't they? You are certainly lucky to have such protectors..."

Yuzuki couldn't help but answer his laugh with a small one of her own. "Yes, and they are all very special to me as well. Umino-san-"

But Iruka cut her off with a finger held in the air. "No, please – please call me _Iruka_, and if it is all right with you I will call you _Yuzuki_. Ok?"

Again Yuzuki was caught off guard by such informality so quickly, but she wasn't perturbed by it. She felt glad that once again she was given such closeness and so quickly. It made her feel good to know that someone felt that she was worthy of such attention.

"Yes Umi-, I mean _Iruka_, and please call me Yuzuki, of course."

They walked quietly side by side, but it was an easy companionship. Neither felt the need to say too much, they just enjoyed each others company. The silence was also nice for them both because as teachers they were constantly bombarded all day with talking. It was nice to be able to enjoy the silence.

"I hope that you don't mind Yuzuki that I made reservations at a restaurant here in Hiraku. I never really get the chance to come here, and I'd like to explore its possibilities a bit more..."

Iruka looked sideways at her and smiled apologetically. He hoped that she really _didn't _mind. He really didn't get a chance to come here often enough, and he found that he truly _did_ find this community to be a hidden jewel for him, and in many different ways...

He also wanted to explore the possibilities between himself and Yuzuki. He had never felt the pull towards a woman as he did with her. When he met Ayumu he thought that _maybe_...but he quickly realized that what he felt for her (and indeed what she also had felt for him) was nothing more than an easy friendship. There had never been any spark or physical attraction. Then, when he saw her and Morino at the Bath house the other night he could see why. She was practically glowing in his arms, and he in turn was holding her protectively against him as he guarded what was unquestionably his.

That was almost what he was feeling towards Yuzuki, and it stunned him. He was feeling possessive. He wanted her, and he could only hope that she would return the feeling. But it was more than just a physical want, though that was certainly present. He also wanted to get to know her mentally as well. He could tell that she possessed innumerable good qualities, and ones that he admired. She was kind, smart, and noble. But she was also shy and unsure of herself, but her timidity only drew him closer to her. It only made him more protective of her.

When they reached the restaurant they were seated in front of a window, and he could see her become nervous. He could see that she felt over-exposed to the attention of being not only in the front of the restaurant but to the eyes of anyone passing by. So without even having to ask her, he asked the hostess if they could be seated more towards the back.

"There, now we can have a conversation and not have every Tom, Dick, and Harry watching or listening to us," he said smiling at her and then turning his attention to the menu.

For the second time that evening with Iruka, Yuzuki felt such a deep sense of gratitude. It was almost like he could sense what she was thinking, what she was feeling. _Ayumu is right, he is a very strong and smart Nin, _she thought with pride. She smiled her thanks and looked down to her menu as well, and for the first time that evening she started to feel all her cares and self-doubts start to slip away...For the first time ever she started to really enjoy herself.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 38

**Figuring Out the Plot**

_My Life has a superb cast,_

_but I can't figure out the plot..._

Ashleigh Brilliant

_For the first time ever she started to really enjoy herself._

Ibiki and Ayumu lay in the hammock out back and watched the night sky. Ayumu was resting comfortably at Ibiki's feet with his legs on either side of her torso, and with one foot over the side so Ibiki could gently rock the hammock. The night sky was clear and there were enough lights out in the city so they could enjoy the stars. Neither said anything, but one or the other would occasionally pat or stroke the others leg, and it was a pleasant way to end a long day for both of them.

Ayumu raised a foot and placed its sole down on Ibiki's chest and wiggled her toes. He grabbed her ankle and started to tickle it so she brought her other foot down next to it as well. When she started to sneak her feet up to his face Ibiki playfully nipped at them with his teeth. Ayumu laughed and just laid both her legs down on his chest; her feet coming just short of his chin.

"You know, you always end up plopped down on top of _me _one way or another_, _what gives? Not like I mind, but it _is_ amusing," he said massaging her feet.

"What? You too weak to be able to offer me a comfortable resting spot? Not that you look scrawny or anything...but I guess that appearances _can_ be deceiving," she said with a wide-eyed and innocent look to her.

Ibiki put his hands behind his head and just stared at her with a raised brow. "My name _does_ allude to being a bear..."

"No, your name alludes to something like 'snore in the woods', and that could mean _anything_...and why would your parents do something like that? Isn't that kind of...oh, I don't know..._odd_?"

Ibiki tickled the bottom of her foot and wouldn't let it go, even when she tried to snatch it back. "Maybe it was because of my size-" but she cut him off again.

"I mean honestly, Ibiki, why didn't they just name you 'sneeze in the woods', or maybe 'hacking in the woods'? It all makes no sense..."she said with a look of real contemplation on her face.

And not for the first time he thought that she was a cracked pot.

"Look at _my_ name- _Ayumu_- means 'Walk your own Path', and that is _exactly_ what I have done," she said proudly, sticking her chest out (to which Ibiki was immeasurably pleased with). "How did your parents think that you would be like a bear?"

"Because no one fucks with a bear, and by hearing its snore it gives you a chance to think about what you are going to do before acting." he said with a certain amount of disdain.

Ayumu just gave him a deadpan look and rolled her eyes. "Or maybe you just had bad breathing problems as a child, being how _wimpy_ you are as an adult..."

"You didn't think that I was so _wimpy_ the other night when I had you up against the wall..." Ibiki said looking at her with a slight leer and waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Well, you _did_ let the wall help in the support system, so you don't get too many points for that...maybe a few _engineering_ points..." she laughed.

Ibiki nodded his head solemnly, "Yes, and I should considering that I had a lot to support..."

Ayumu pulled a few of his leg hairs out in retaliation. Ibiki hissed at the slight discomfort.

"You wouldn't be _implying_ anything would you...hmm?" She glared at him.

"I'm not implying anything, woman...I'm stating right out that there is a lot of you to hold up in such a position and during such activities."

Ayumu couldn't help but laugh, and she wasn't offended - not in the least.

"Well, one of the many reasons that you like me so much is because of my curves, but more importantly I think it's because my 'cups runneth over' in such a bountiful way...I bet dollars to donuts my 'girls' had you mesmerized from minute one."

Ibiki was still looking up at the stars and seeming to pay not too much attention to her. He never stopped his ankle massage though, and Ayumu was forever grateful.

"No, your backside was the first thing that I noticed- considering that it was in my face for almost a two story descent. It blocked out everything around me..."

She started to laugh almost uncontrollably, and Ibiki couldn't help but look down at her and smile. In their position her heaving chest was in the perfect perspective to admire. He had to admit that her breasts looked great from any angle.

Ayumu looked down at him and caught his enraptured stare. She couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Ibiki, you have a _serious problem_...you might need to get it checked out...you are becoming a slave to the sight of my breasts. I think that if I was to die today you would make sure to take my breasts and mount them on the wall as a reminder."

Ibiki frowned and tweaked her toes. "Hey, not funny...don't talk like that."

Ayumu couldn't help a gleam to show in her eyes as she took her foot and nudged his crotch (which caused Ibiki to wiggle a bit uncomfortably, and for many reasons). "I know what _I _would mount of _yours_..."

"Well, you certainly mount it enough that you _should_ have it as a keep-sake," he retorted with a snort.

Ayumu started to really laugh at that, and nodded her head in assertion. "And talking about _mounting_...we have a _new rule_ in the house now – thanks to you and Hiroshi. So if there is a problem with it the two of you have only yourselves to blame," and Ayumu told him of the new 'No Noogie after Eleven pm' rule.

Ibiki looked both outraged and crestfallen.

"What?! Who came up with _that_ asinine rule?" he asked looking at the number one culprit.

Ayumu unabashedly gave Ibiki the stink eye.

"_I _did, thanks to the fact that _Hiroshi_ and his _Pool Boy_ have caused _me_ to lose _many nights_ of good sleep! _You_ on the other hand caused a valued picture of Hiroshi's to fall off the wall, and he was more than slightly put out...So in order to compromise we have to have a few guide lines. Don't think that I am too pleased either, but since he is getting it on a much more regular basis then I am, I can't help but feel a bit contented by it..." Ayumu looked at Ibiki like he was to blame for it all.

Ibiki shook his head and closed his eyes, resting his hands back again behind his head. Ayumu looked at Ibiki with disappointment at losing her little impromptu foot massage. Ibiki immediately went back to massaging it and Ayumu immediately went back to smiling at him.

"Look, I hate to disappoint all of you, but there isn't a single man, woman, or child in Konoha that could cock-block _me_...and that certainly includes _you_ too, woman...No noogie after eleven pm...all of you are insane..." Ibiki shook his head and laughed ruefully.

"No Ibiki, I'm serious. We have-"

"And so am I, Ayu..."

Ayumu sat up and looked at Ibiki with a serious look on her face. "Really Ibiki, I'm _not _kidding, this is _serious_."

"Neither am I, and I am _always_ serious. _Especially _when it comes to my canoodling."

"Stop that! You sound like one of my Boys...always trying to interrupt me or tell me what to do..." Ayumu said with consternation.

"If they are interrupting you or trying to tell you what to do it is probably because they know better...must be a male thing – you know, knowing better..." Ibiki said with a straight face.

As intended his words were like a match on a pile of dry leaves. Ayumu ignited immediately.

"What?! What is _that_ supposed to mean? And why do you always do that to me? Get me all worked up and upset...do you get some perverse thrill out of seeing me mad?"

"Yes," Ibiki said not changing his expression at all.

Ayumu was stunned. She just looked at him with a strained look on her face, and she was slowly become red with agitation. She just stared at him.

Ibiki just stared right back.

Ayumu got redder.

Ibiki never even blinked.

"Is this how you break people? By driving them slowly insane?"

"Yes," Ibiki said still not blinking or even cracking a smile.

Ayumu gritted her teeth, put her head back down, and closed her eyes. She let an exacerbated breath out, and was lucky enough not to see Ibiki's big grin. She did however feel the hammock shake as he laughed.

"I'm not even going to look up, because if I see a big grin on your face you're toast, mister..."

"You're so easy, Ayu...I don't think that I have ever encountered anyone that was easier to rile up then you. How you've managed not to get an ulcer by now is beyond me," Ibiki said laughing.

Ayumu did look up with a disgruntled look on her face. "Honestly Ibiki, sometimes you are too twisted for words...is that _your_ Great Deed? To give me an ulcer? Is that why you were put on this earth, to irritate me? When you wake up in the morning, the first thought you have isn't wondering what you are going to have for breakfast, but instead how you can get Ayumu steamed?"

Ibiki kissed her foot consolingly. "No sweets, I have _that_ thought before I go to bed. It helps me sleep at night."

Ayumu sat up (through great difficulty and heaving, and almost causing them both to flip over) and maneuvered herself so that she was sitting straight up and holding onto Ibiki's belt for leverage. Ibiki by this time was staring at her with a confounded look. He himself had moved up enough so that if she did decide to wiggle again they both wouldn't get ejected from the hammock and crack their skulls open.

"You know, Ibiki, I used to think that _my_ Great Deed was to teach my Boys the true meaning of love and women. Then, I thought that it was to get Yuzuki and Iruka together. Now I see what my Great Deed really is, what I was _really_ put on this earth for. _You,_ Ibiki, you're _my_ Great Deed. I don't know why, I don't know how...but in some way _you_ are my Great Deed. I just haven't figured it all out yet..." Ayumu looked off perplexed but hopeful.

She couldn't help but exhale out when Ibiki grabbed her by the waist and hauled her up and over him, coming to rest on his torso. "You really are a cracker, you know?"

Ayumu nodded her head almost resignedly. "And you love every minute of it being the masochist that you are...admit it. Any who- I have a few more questions in my life that need answering, and since you seem to know better you get stuck with them."

Ayumu quietly traced small patterns on Ibiki's chest and seemed to be in deep contemplation. When she finally spoke it was with a confused and concerned tone to her voice.

"I think that I need to speak to my cousin Genma, I think that there is something going on and I am not sure about what. He seems to be acting..._strange_... lately, and I 'm not sure why. I hope that there is nothing wrong..."

Ibiki became absolutely still. He wasn't quite sure what to say about Genma. The subject of Genma had to be handled very delicately, to say the least. He didn't really want to say anything to her about the visit that he had with Shiranui, but he also didn't want to lie to her. Ibiki used deception in his daily work life, and he didn't in any way want it to spill over into his personal life. He didn't want anything or anyone to come in between them. If he was to lie to her about Genma it would surely come out, and when she found out that he had lied to her about that then her gears would go into over-drive thinking about what else he had lied to her about. Then she would quickly loose her mind on him, and it would end up being ugly; no two ways about it. He decided to first see what she thought or even knew.

"What makes you think that there is something up with Genma? I know that he acted strangely at the Exhibition, but has there been anything else?"

Ayumu propped herself up on Ibiki's chest so that she could get a good look at his face, as he could of hers as well. She looked genuinely perplexed and concerned. He could see that she wasn't hiding anything nor trying to come up with false answers.

"Well, he did act kinda funny one night when I was at the Bath house painting my mural...I can't quite put my finger on it, but it was almost as if he was..._flirting _with me? I felt something that I had _never_ felt before from him. It was like I was at a bar and some guy was testing the waters with me... No, that can't be it... I don't know, Ibiki, it is just so _strange_..."

Ayumu shook her head and frowned. Then suddenly as if a thought struck her Ayumu's eyes widened slightly and she turned a bit red. She seemed to hesitate about something. Ibiki knew that there was something else that she wanted to say, but was having indecisions about it. He knew her well enough to just let her thoughts take their natural course, and eventually (usually within a matter of minutes) she would spill it. She just wasn't one to keep things in or try and hide something. Ibiki wondered if she was maybe thinking of telling him about Shiranui being in her bedroom. Ibiki certainly wanted to hear the story behind _that_...but he had to lead her gently if he didn't want to spook or startle her.

"When do you think that this all started?"

Ayumu seemed to make up her mind and nodded her head, as if agreeing with her inner self on something.

"Well, the night that I saw you at the restaurant. I came home and Genma was talking to Hiroshi. I was so upset that I didn't want to see either of them, so I ran upstairs..."

When she didn't finish her story right away Ibiki ran a hand along her side, as if to comfort her enough so that she could finish it. He really _did _want her to finish the story. He wanted, no_ needed _to know...

"I ran upstairs and threw myself on my bed, and then Genma and Hiroshi came and lay down on either side of me while I cried my eyes out. We all fell asleep and in the morning Hiroshi and I went downstairs and had breakfast. Genma was left sleeping on my bed."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with such innocence that he knew the story to be totally factual. So, Genma had decided to leave very key portions out of his little tale, and on purpose.

_I'm g__oing to make the fucker pay dearly for __**that**__ one_, he thought nastily. _The bastard is going to rue the day he thought to fuck with me and mine..._

Contrary to the thoughts that he was having inside his head, Ibiki never once let it show on his face. He never lost his non-committal attitude.

"It seems like it was after _that_ moment that he started to look at me funny...almost like he had never seen me before, but not quite like he would treat all his other women. No, it was almost like...I don't know, Ibiki, I just can't figure it out," Ayumu finished shaking her head.

"Maybe he is attracted to you?" Ibiki asked innocently (or at least innocently for him).

Ayumu looked at him with a combination of surprise and disgust. "_Eeew_, Ibiki! Genma is my _cousin_!"

"No he isn't Ayu, not really," Ibiki said quietly.

Ayumu didn't even miss a beat, "No Ibiki, he is – for all practical purposes, and he will _always _be my cousin as far as he is concerned. He will _never_ know from me about what we found out. Besides, I could never be interested in someone like him...he is just too much a manwhore for my taste."

Inside Ibiki's heart flew. He had never felt such elation and relief. He knew all along that she was never interested in Genma, and that nothing had happened..._Yeah right__, that was why you got so mad the other night,_ he thought with a brief amount of shame. He also thought that now was a good time to come clean about his meeting with Shiranui...

"Ayu, I have to tell you something, and I don't want you to get how you get...ok?"

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with a worried look on her face; he could see the wheels inside start to spin at an alarming rate. "Ayu, I told you- I don't want-"

Ayumu sat up quickly, almost dislodging them again. She was getting that panicked look on her face. "What, Ibiki? What happened? What did I do-"

_Well, so much for leading her gently_, he thought with regret. After getting the two of them back on a more even keel Ibiki sat them both up so that his feet were firmly on the ground and Ayumu sat in his lap with her legs wrapped around his middle. He could feel her start to shake with nerves. It still amazed him how both unsure they still felt sometimes about their relationship. As confident as they both felt they _still _could have moments of breath taking uncertainty. He held her and rubbed her back, but she started to struggle a bit trying to look him in the face.

"What, Ibiki? _Tell me_..."

"Ayu, first – you didn't do anything...it was _me_," and _that_ statement just made things worse it seemed to him. He could see that she immediately thought that there was another woman, and most probably thought that it had something to do with Anko...

"If you would just hold on a minute I could tell you-"

"_What,_ Ibiki? _What?!_"

"Ayu! For all that's holy – _stop __it_! I just wanted to tell you that I spoke to _Genma _the other night myself...I warned him off of you..."

Ibiki didn't look the least bit embarrassed about it. In fact, he looked slightly smug...

Ayumu stopped her flailing around and immediately lost her panic stricken look. All tension left her, and then she did something that _really_ threw Ibiki through a loop: she started to laugh. She started to laugh so hard that she almost couldn't control herself. She started to laugh, giggle, and snort so hard that Ibiki started think that she had finally gone over the edge.

"I really don't get you sometimes, woman." Ibiki said shaking his head. Ayumu wiped the tears away and hugged Ibiki hard. He returned it shaking his head.

"Oh, Ibiki! That's the _sweetest_ thing that anyone has ever done for me! It reminds me of when my Boys took you out and grilled you over your own fire..."Ayumu sighed happily against Ibiki, acting like all was right with the world.

_Well, then she is really going to love me after I get my ha__nds on Shiranui and I've beaten the living shit out of him..._Ibiki thought ruefully.

Ayumu pulled back and looked at Ibiki with shining eyes. "What did you do? What did you say?! Oh Ibiki, tell me _everything_!"

"I just told him that you weren't for him, nothing more - nothing less..."

Ayumu rolled her eyes with disappointment. "Come on! Didn't you guys _fight_ over me? Weren't there any punches thrown? " she asked almost seeming to drool over the prospect.

"No, Ayu, we _talked_."

Ayumu looked crestfallen.

"Oh, Ibiki! _How disapp__ointing_! Are you telling me that you didn't even throw one of those little pointy thingies ("Kunai, Ayu-" Ibiki cut in shaking his head) or even a chair? _Something_? _Anything_?"

Ayumu grabbed the front of his shirt and tried to shake him.

"Ayu-"

Ayumu threw herself back dramatically and pouted. "_Nothing_? Come on, Ibiki! Not even a teeny, tiny brawl?"

Ibiki pulled her back up by the waist and stared at her like she was nuts.

"No Ayu, sorry to disappoint you...next time I'll make sure to at least maim him. Would slitting a major artery make you feel better?"

"Honestly Ibiki, don't you know that _every_ girl likes to have a guy fight over her at least once? There is nothing sexier or a bigger turn on then finding out that her man exhibited a bit of caveman testosterone in her favor! It gives a girl a bit of a prehistoric _thrill_..."

Ayumu shook her head sadly at him.

Ibiki thought that he would never understand women, and in particular- his.

"Oh, I see...So is _that_ why you were so nervous the night I walked you to the Bath house? I thought that you were going to jump out of your skin...was the possible 'thrill' getting to be too much?"

Ayumu waved his question and obnoxious attitude away.

"No Ibiki, firstly, it was my _job__,_ and I didn't need you to start some cockfight at my place of employment – very rude and more importantly a possible financial and professional disaster. Secondly, it was Iruka and he wouldn't have deserved it. He was _never_ interested in me...besides, you would have pummeled the man meant for someone else."

Ibiki was slightly mollified to hear that she thought that he would have beat the crap out of Umino, but he wasn't sure about all these rules concerning fighting over a woman...

"So, there are _rules_ concerning a cockfight? I can't wait to hear them," he said drolly.

Ayumu looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Of course, Ibiki! Didn't they teach you boys those kinds of things? What kind of training did you have at that Academy for heaven's sake?"

Ibiki closed his eyes and counted to ten, but he never got to it.

"You _always_ fight over my honor and dignity. You _always_ fight over another man trying to snatch me away. You _always _fight over someone trying to hurt me. You _always_ fight over some man trying to be rude or crass with me. You _always_ fight over some man trying to displace you. You _always_ fight over-"

"You expect an awful lot of fighting over you, don't you woman," Ibiki asked dryly.

"Ibiki, those are just the _basics_. There are plenty more...now-"

"Ayu, is _this_ what you teach your Boys?" Ibiki asked incredulously. Ayumu blinked at him and said nothing. She just looked at him like _he_ was the crazy one...

"I _teach_ my Boys to do the right thing and never be afraid..." she finished warningly. "Oh...Is _that_ it Ibiki? Were you _afraid_ of Genma?" Ayumu looked at Ibiki with fascination.

Ibiki immediately reared up, and pure indignation shown in his eyes.. "_Afraid_ _of Shiranui_?! Are you _serious_? Have you lost your mind..."

Ayumu loved to poke Ibiki when she could. He was a hard one to rattle, and the few times that she did she always felt such satisfaction. But she wasn't the type to let people squirm for long; she was too empathic to their plight. Ayumu broke out in laughter and snuggled into him. When he didn't return the gesture right away she physically poked him until he conceded.

"Oh Ibiki, my money would _always_ be on you in a fight. I know that one way or another you'd get the best of anyone," she said looking up happily. "Even if you had to resort to the sneakiest, dirtiest, low-down tricks-"

"I would _never_ do that Ayu, and you know that!" Ibiki looked slightly mad, and Ayumu couldn't help but be slightly pleased. He was just so _easy _sometimes...

Ayumu wiggled farther up into his lap and pushed him so that he lay back down. She looked down at him with love and laughter in her eyes. "I _know_ Ibiki, I know. You _always _play fair..." and she rolled her eyes at him.

Ibiki couldn't help but roll his eyes back at her. _What a nut job, _he thought with pride.

Ayumu lay down and snuggled into Ibiki. She never could think of any place more comfortable then to rest atop him. He was just so solid and comforting. Let him think that she was a cracked pot. She probably was, but she was_ his _cracked pot... They lay drowsily together under the deepening sky, and neither saying anything as they just let the gently swaying hammock rock them both to sleep.

It might have been the chill in the night air that woke them, or it might have been that they were slightly uncomfortable and needed more room. But what most probably woke them were the loud groans, moans, and dirty talk coming from Hiroshi's room right above them.

"What the hell? _It's past curfew_!" Ayumu exclaimed like some sort of offended and disgruntled chaperon. She looked up to Hiroshi's room with outrage. "He can't do that _no_w..." she said looking to Ibiki, as if he could stop them.

Ibiki just looked at her with a smug and bemused grin on his face.

"Is _this_ one of those times that I'm supposed to fight over? Am I supposed to go upstairs, tear them apart, and then tear them each a new one?"

Ayumu slapped him on the chest and turned back to look up to Hiroshi's room. "Oi, you two! It's past curfew! Put a lid on it or at least put your clothes back on!"

The moaning and groaning stopped immediately, and Ayumu turned to Ibiki with a triumphant look on her face. It was immediately dropped though after a red piece of clothing was thrown down on her- coming to land almost exactly on her head, and partially obscuring her face. When she pulled it off and examined it she saw that it was a pair of Hiroshi's knickers.

"Oh _gross_...!" she said flinging the offensive garment away. She almost fell off both Ibiki and the hammock due to Ibiki's laughter.

Ibiki was laughing so hard that he had to grab onto Ayumu's waist for support. He suddenly stood up, and with a shriek from Ayumu he flung her over his shoulder.

"Don't worry you two – I'll take care of the neighborhood menace. You just go back to what you were doing...sorry for disturbing the peace," he called up to the two lovers.

"Disturbing the peace _my__ ass_...disturbing _my_ peace and breaking _our_ rules! What's the point in having rules if no one but _me_ follows them?" Ayumu looked put-out and put-upon.

"Thanks, Ibiki!" cried out both Hiroshi and Ren together.

Ibiki just nodded and walked off with Ayumu towards his apartment, and slung over his shoulder and mumbling. He patted her backside in a conciliatory manner, never paying her disgruntled ramblings any mind.

"Don't you worry kitten, I'll make sure that you enjoy breaking curfew with me...stupid-assed rule anyway..."

Ibiki walked off into the night laughing in triumph.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Chapter 39

**An Unforgettable Love**

_In life we have an unspeakable secret,_

_an irreversible regret,_

_an unreachable dream and_

_an unforgettable love_

Diego Marchi

_stupid-assed rule anyway_

Ayumu came home with her usual books and bags, but this time she also had with her a large portfolio as well. She heard voices in the back so after she dropped off her stuff she continued out to the backyard. There were her three Big Boys: Ibiki, Hiroshi, and now Ren. Ren seemed to have become an almost permanent figure in Hiroshi's life, and hence Ayumu's as well. They were all standing around the koi pond and admiring something. They turned as she walked towards them.

"Well, well...if it's not a meeting of the minds..." she laughed. She was the only one who did though because all the other three did was roll their eyes. Ayumu gave Ibiki a hug and kiss and winked at Hiroshi and Ren.

"Ayu, I bought you a little something- not much, but something to start out with..." Ibiki said looking slightly embarrassed.

Ayumu perked up and looked like an elated five year old.

"Really?! _What? _Can I have it now?!"

Ibiki took her hand and led her to the pond, and as they approached the calm water two brightly colored fish swam up for food. One was a bright orange with a black stripe running down its back and onto its nose, while the other was white with patches of yellow, orange, and black all over it. They were each about the size of her hand. Ayumu leaned down and dipped her fingers in the water. The two fish swam up and nibbled at her fingers causing her to softly laugh. They soon swam away however when they saw that no food was going to be offered.

"Oh, Ibiki! For me? They're _beautiful_..." Ayumu turned to Ibiki with tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly. As embarrassed as he was Ibiki hugged her back just as tightly.

"They are just a pair to start out with...they're just _fish_, Ayu..."

"But they are from _you_ Ibiki...my First Gift!" she turned to Hiroshi and Ren in triumph. Both men laughed at her enthusiasm and sentimentality. Ibiki just laughed quietly and hugged her none the less.

"Well, I am not only glad that you all are here to witness this Monumental Moment, but I in turn have a little gift for the three of you...come follow me inside..."and she turned to walk back into the house.

"Not more letters I hope," she heard Hiroshi whisper to Ibiki. Ibiki just groaned in anticipation.

"I _heard_ that...stop being a wisenheimer and just follow me." She motioned for the three to sit and get comfortable. Ibiki sat in his usual place on the couch, and Hiroshi sat at his end, but now Ren sat snuggled up with Hiroshi on his end. Ayumu couldn't help but stop for a moment and look at the picture they all made: a family. They had become like a family – _her family_. Ayumu must have gotten a sappy look on her face as the three stared back at her with varying degrees of consternation.

"Does she always look like that?" Ren whispered to Ibiki. Ibiki just nodded sadly and then shook his head.

"Yup..."

Ayumu frowned, flipped all three off, and grabbed her portfolio. "Now, I have a little tale to tell and one that -considering the source – I doubt none of you will be all too surprised..."

_**Flashback**_

Ayumu to this very day was always nervous when she was called to Head Mistress Miyoki's office. She just couldn't help it. She and Hiroshi had spent many hours of their life here getting talked to on one thing or another. Hiroshi was a _terrible_ influence in some ways on Ayumu, and a bona-fide enabler and instigator. He was like some magician that could suspend disbelief (and common sense) for anyone. Hence, the reason he not only went into theater, but always had so many boyfriends...

Ayumu carefully made sure that she was more than presentable and knocked at the appointed hour on the Head Mistress's door. "Head Mistress, you wanted to see me?"

"Ayumu-chan, please come in and sit down."

Ayumu bowed respectfully and waited for the hammer to fall. Her mind was racing trying to figure out if she had done something lately...

"Ayumu, I believe that your students are some of the most talented artists that we have right now at our School. They are also some of the luckiest as well; they have _you_ as their mentor. You yourself are also one of our most talented artists as well as educators. You last few private murals have garnered some very nice advertisement for us." The Head Mistress looked very pleased at her charge's accomplishments.

Ayumu was immediately on the alert. All the hairs on the back of her head were sticking up. She must have done something bad..._really_ bad because she was being too complimentary, and the Head Mistress had yet to mention anything about her office being its usual disaster...

"Why thank you, Head Mistress...may I go now?"

Head Mistress Miyoki looked at Ayumu with a calm and tranquil smile on her face, but inside she was laughing evilly. She loved wielding such power; she loved that when people came into her office they never knew exactly how things would go. She wasn't sadistic, not by a long shot, but she _did _know that it was Good to Be the Queen...

"No, not yet Ayu-chan...I have a little _something_ that I want to discuss with you first."

Over years of practice the Head Mistress knew how to draw out silence for its fullest effect. She had walked over to the window and with seeming care re-arranged and pruned a few of the plants that were growing on the window sill. She said nothing, but she could feel the tension building behind her. She knew Ayumu so well that when she turned back she knew that she would be met with a red-faced and nervous Tanaka...

The Headmistress turned back to Ayumu, and she was met with an almost dumb-stricken look from the younger woman. _It is so nice to always be right_, she thought with satisfaction. But she didn't want to draw anything out too much for the poor girl; it wasn't like she was really in trouble. This was more of a professional courtesy call.

"Ayu, please don't get me wrong in any way. I _do_ think that your students and you do have immeasurable talent, and truly are assets to our school. Because we are an artistic community we are allowed certain - _artistic licenses_ – so to speak. For example: the 'Sake Memories Exhibit'? Though I certainly found it in poor taste, I still felt that the artist had the right to showcase her...art..." The Head Mistress had a strained look on her face, and Ayumu had to do her best to keep from grinning.

"What I am getting at is this: a picture has come into my possession of Hiroshi-kun that I am not sure if he posed for it willingly or it was just drawn without his knowledge. I _hope_ that it was drawn without his knowledge..."

The Headmistress went behind her desk and gave Ayumu a twenty-five inch by thirty inch water color painting of Hiroshi, and it was very, very good.

Hiroshi was standing on a grassy knoll with an azure blue sky in the background. He was standing slightly turned away and with a cobalt blue sheet draped slightly across his lower body, and nothing else but a smile on his face and a katana in his hand. His long, black hair was billowing out softly behind him and a pouty smile on his face that was Hiroshi's trade mark. The thing was, the blanket didn't conceal anything of Hiroshi's back side nor front side for that matter. It could have barely been called an accessory.

The first thing that Ayumu felt was relief because at first she thought that the Headmistress had heard about Hiroshi being one of the main events of the 'Sake Memories' exhibit. Then, she couldn't help but feel proud at how Hiroshi came out. Her students had captured Hiroshi's personality and physique very well. Ayumu had never really seen him nude, and if this was how he looked...well, it was _no wonder_ he had so many boyfriends over the years. He might not have had Ibiki's height or width, but he certainly seemed to be able to hold his own.

The Head Mistress gave a beleaguered sigh and shook her head.

"Ayumu-chan, I'm not going to ask that you tell me which one of your Boys painted this, just tell them _not_ to paint any more provocative pictures of teachers. All we need are sexually provocative paintings of our staff getting out into public circulation to vex our sponsors..."

_**End Flash back**_

By this time Hiroshi was sitting forward in eager expectation for the Great Unveiling. Ayumu hadn't pulled it out yet, she wanted Hiroshi primed to the point of almost wetting his pants with anticipation. She could see him start to bounce a foot and drum his fingers on his knees, and he was practically licking his lips. She sneaked a peak at Ibiki and saw him give her an almost imperceptible nod and smile in appreciation. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that she did him proud.

"_Come on_, Ayu! For the love of all that's Holy- we can't wait anymore! Show us- now!" Hiroshi said jumping up.

Ayumu couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, just sit back down – everyone needs to see this with a clear view. Now, Before I show this (and Hiroshi did a very Hiroshi-like dramatic sigh and gasp) I just want to say that I really am not sure which one of my Boys painted this...I have a sneaky suspicion that they _all_ did it, just to try and throw me off the scent..." She said it with a look of pride and accomplishment to her.

"So, it is with great pride and joy that I would like to unveil what I have dubbed: Little Boy Blue," and Ayumu with great flourish pulled out the painting and presented it.

"Oh- My- God, I'm _gorgeous_!" was Hiroshi immediate reply.

"Oh _my._.." was Ren's stunned but very appreciative response.

"Oh shit!" Ibiki laughed out.

Ayumu couldn't help but laugh as well. She was rather proud of her Boys. They had done an exceptional job.

"I am assuming by your response Hiroshi that you _didn't_ pose for this, that they did this somehow from...memory?" Ayumu asked innocently.

All three gave her a stunned look, with peevishness added to Hiroshi's as well.

"Ayumu, I would _never_ pose nude for your Boys behind your back..."

"I know that Hiroshi – I am only yanking your chain...calm down. I don't think that for a minute, and I really wouldn't care anyway if you did. It's not like none of them had ever painted nudes before. What I do wonder is what to do with it..."

Hiroshi jumped up and snatched it away from her, clutching it tightly to his breast. "This is _mine_! It was made _for me_, and you can't have it! We are framing it and placing it right in here in the dining room."

Ayumu gave Hiroshi a look of disgust while Ren and Ibiki laughed uproariously.

"What?! _Are you high_? If we do that it will put everyone off their meal…"

"I think that is a good idea, Hiroshi," Ibiki said innocently. "Maybe even _better_ is placing it in the front entrance way, that way _everyone_ who comes over can be sure to _appreciate_ it."

Ayumu looked to Ibiki and saw past the innocent look. She knew better. Ayumu could see the mirth just bubbling out through his black eyes.

"Stop egging him on! Honestly, why I put up with you sometimes is beyond me..."

"Maybe for the great sex?" Ibiki said smugly.

Ayumu just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I think that is absolutely _brilliant_ Ibiki, _thank you_," Hiroshi said smiling brightly at Ibiki and then turning to Ayumu with a scowl.

"Well if it's so _brilliant _why don't we hang it over at ANBU HQ – that way Hiroshi can get some free Boy Toy advertisement...or better yet – I'll have my boys make one up of _me_ and we'll hang _it _over at ANBU HQ so _I _can get some free Boy Toy advertisement..." Ayumu finished with a lustful gleam in her eye.

It was met by a glare from Ibiki and a laugh from Ren.

"Over my dead body," Ibiki mumbled.

"Or I have something _even better_ then that; why don't I have my Boys paint one of each of you as well, and that way I can hang them all on the wall going up the stairs. I can have my own, private eye-candy gallery..."

Ren and Ibiki laughed, but it was slightly nervous laughter. They not only didn't fully trust her students not to do something like that, but they didn't entirely trust Ayumu to discourage something like that as well.

Ayumu turned to Ren laughing, "Poor Ren, you had no idea that life with us would be so interesting, did you?"

Ren laughed and put his arm around Hiroshi (who was still clutching his art as if any moment someone was going to try and take it away from him) and squeezed him tight. "No, it is never dull when you're with _Little Boy Blue_."

Ayumu rolled her eyes and patted Ren's arm in condolence. "Yes, we all learn that pretty fast around here...Anyway, Ibiki and I are going out to dinner. When I come home we'll figure on a matte and frame for it. I have to admit that it certainly _is_ an eye-catching piece...especially since they all blended their individual styles so well together. I wonder what prompted this? More importantly, I wonder how it got out of their hot little hands..._That_ ought to be a good one when I hear it."

She turned to Ibiki with a nasty smile on her face. "Do you think that they even know that it's gone? Maybe I should let them sweat for a bit? I'll have to think of some form of fitting reciprocity to make up for getting called before the Headmistress...Hmm?"

Now Ibiki couldn't help his own evil grin to creep up on him, and he put his arm around her waist and looked down at her with real pride. "That's my girl; you do your Daddy _proud_."

Both Ayumu and Ibiki sniggered at each other.

"Don't you _dare_ chastise those wonderfully talented Boys about this, Ayumu! I am just too touched for words...how they captured my spirit, my beauty, and my strength is something _beyond_ my wildest dreams."

Ayumu dropped her smile and looked at Hiroshi like he was insane.

"Hiroshi, not too long ago you said that they were sneaky pervs and not to be trusted...now they draw some _fantasy_ picture of you and all of a sudden they become model citizens and artistic masters. Personally, I feel sorry for Ren having to be stuck with the real thing..."

Hiroshi turned to Ayumu with a coolly raised brow. "No, I said that they were not to be trusted when it came to my _Darlings_, but this- _this_ is something else all together. This is nothing short of an artistic triumph."

If it had been anyone else Ibiki would have made a sarcastic comment or some rude sound. He even would have paid them the highest insult and likened them to sounding Gai-like...but this was Hiroshi, and he genuinely liked Hiroshi. Ibiki would have to say that he counted Hiroshi as one of his few, true friends. As dramatic and ebullient as Hiroshi was, he was a man with a swift and keen intellect that Ibiki liked, and more importantly respected. He had thought many times that it was too bad that Hiroshi didn't work for ANBU in some capacity. Hiroshi would have been an excellent spy or interrogator. His outrageous behavior concealed a mind that was uncannily sharp and cunning. Ibiki had no doubt that he fooled most people that he interacted with, probably even ones that he had known for years. As he had never seen Hiroshi perform he still had no doubt as to why the man was given a Masters status.

"Well, Ibiki and I would love to stay and watch you make love to your self portrait Hiroshi, but we don't want to spoil our meal...we're leaving," Ayumu said dryly as she grabbed Ibiki's hand.

"Nice ass by the way Hiroshi," Ibiki said by way of parting.

"Thank you Ibiki, I think so as well!" Ren said as he and Hiroshi laughed together like twelve year old girls.

* * *

Ayumu and Ibiki were still laughing when they walked out of the house and into the street when Ayumu stopped dead in her tracks. The smile almost left her face but she quickly caught it. She could feel Ibiki give a warning squeeze with his hand; a tacit signal for her to not let anything show out of the ordinary.

Coming their way was Fujiwara-san. She seemed to be coming back from her studio as she was absolutely filthy; she was covered in sweat, grime, and dirt. Her hair had long ago lost its height and hung limply down around her. Fujiwara-san looked tired as well. Her step wasn't as sprightly or purposeful as usual. She really did look like an over-worked and under-appreciated street walker. Ayumu couldn't help but let a sad smile grace her face. She couldn't help but pity her in some way for all that she had to endure in the past.

When Fujiwara-san saw them she perked up immediately, and all her cares seemed to slough off her.

"Ibiki-kun and Ayumu-chan! How good to see the two of you together."

Fujiwara-san stopped in front of Ayumu and Ibiki and looked at the pair with obvious pride and love. The look that she gave them was one a mother would reserve for her dearest children. Ayumu and Ibiki couldn't help but feel the genuine warmth from her, and it made them feel warm as well.

Ayumu felt a brief stab of guilt and blushed uncontrollably. Luckily, Ayumu blushed a lot so it wasn't anything out of the norm for her. She once again felt Ibiki squeeze her hand in both comfort and warning.

"Fujiwara-san, it's good to see you as well, I feel like we seem to be missing each other lately," Ayumu said giving Fujiwara-san a hug.

"Yes, it appears that we have all been pretty busy lately. Pretty busy and pretty _loud_ as well..." she said giving the two a pointed look.

Ayumu blushed deepened and Ibiki just gave a blank look.

"I have _no idea_ what you could mean..." he said feigning innocence.

"Don't give me that bull-nonsense Morino, my bedroom is right under yours! Why can't you two canoodle more at Ayumu's house, or at least spread it out more between the two? I'm not as young as I used to be and I need my sleep," Fujiwara-san said with gruffness at the two lovers.

Ayumu almost gagged. Ibiki on the other hand looked disgustingly smug.

"Well, I _would_ be more than happy to do _exactly_ _that_ Fujiwara-san, but with my work being at odd hours I generally come home past _curfew_-"

"_Curfew_?! What are you, _twelve_? Who has you on a curfew?!" Fujiwara-san said looking straight at Ayumu with incredulity. "And whatever for?"

Ibiki looked at Ayumu over Fujiwara-san's shoulder and grinned like a goblin at her.

"Oh, didn't you hear, Fujiwara-san? There is a 'No Noogie after Eleven pm' _curfew_ next door, and when I come home anytime after curfew, well...I am a red-blooded and healthy man in my prime after all..."

Fujiwara-san whipped around to look at Ibiki, and immediately he put on a sheepish and woeful look, but fell far short of the mark.

Ayumu wanted to crack him.

The older woman looked incredulously at Ayumu and Ibiki, but then it fell away as it was replaced with a look antipathy.

"Who came up with _that_ stupid assed idea?"

Ibiki immediately and with no compunction pointed in Ayumu's direction.

Ayumu felt as if she couldn't decide if she wanted to pass out or kill Ibiki, who was practically laughing in her face. She decided instead to ignore them both and take the coward's way out. She must have given them both one of her looks that she kept for her students when they misbehaved because Ibiki and Fujiwara-san immediately burst out laughing. Ayumu just shook her head as if to admit that they were both nuts.

"Ayumu," Fujiwara-san said taking hold of her arm and giving her a stern look, "_never_ put your sex life on a schedule, it ruins spontaneity."

Ayumu couldn't tell if Fujiwara-san thought that she was giving away one of the great secrets of life, or talking to a moron.

"Fujiwara-san, we are _not_ on a schedule, we _do_ have spontaneity, and _none_ of this is because of _me_. The blame can all be traced back to _him_ and _Hiroshi_. Especially Hiroshi...I wasn't getting any sleep at night either (and Fujiwara-san nodded and winked at Ibiki, who laughed) _because Hiroshi _was canoodling almost every night and all night long as well, and _this one_ wasn't around..."

Ayumu couldn't believe that she was having a candid talk about her love life with her Master's wife out in the middle of the street. When she looked to Ibiki for help she saw that he wouldn't be of any use as he had his hands in his pockets and a big smile on his face. She just hung her shoulders in dejection.

"Oh honestly," she said dejectedly and throwing in the towel.

Fujiwara-san took Ayumu by the shoulders and shook her gently.

"Ayumu, I miss my husband almost every night. I would give _anything _to have him back just for one hour, and what I couldn't do with that one hour...The point being – make as many memories as you can, because you never know when something might happen to make them stop..."

Ibiki and Ayumu immediately became serious, and looked at Fujiwara-san in silence as she stared off into space reliving some past memory.

It was Ayumu's turn to place a hand on Fujiwara-san's arm for comfort. "I know Fujiwara-san, I miss him as well, and we certainly will take your words to heart."

Fujiwara-san turned back to the pair with unshed tears in her eyes. She suddenly looked sad, old, and alone.

"Listen to me, the both of you- hold tight to each other and never let each other go. More importantly, never take what you both have for granted. In my entire life I have never seen a couple better suited then the two of you, and I say that with no uncertainty. You remind me so much like my husband and myself in so many ways..."

Ayumu couldn't help but take a quick intake of breath. That last statement could be taken as the highest compliment or the direst warning. Ayumu started to shake, but was immediately enveloped in Ibiki's warm embrace.

"Never fear, Fujiwara-san. Never fear that anything would ever happen, neither of us would ever _let_ anything happen. You know that we are both too stubborn," Ibiki said softly.

Fujiwara-san looked at Ibiki sharply. "I know, that's what worries me sometimes..."

"Fujiwara-san, would you like to join Ayumu and me for dinner? We are just going to catch a quick bite at the place around the corner, and we would be honored to have you join us," Ibiki said kindly.

For the thousandth time Ayumu felt her heart swell at Ibiki's gentleness. It wasn't like she never thought that he could be or even that he wasn't, it was just that he always knew the right time to say the right thing.

Fujiwara-san immediately perked up.

"Why, I think that I will, thank you. Just let me go home and freshen up and I'll be there directly to join you." She waved and then walked quickly past them to go home.

Ibiki watched her march off with a new bounce in her step and when he turned back to Ayumu he was slightly taken a back. Ayumu looked up at him with such love that he was almost breathless.

"She looked like she needed a pick me up, she looked like she shouldn't be alone," was all he said with a shrug.

Ayumu placed a hand on his cheek and stood on the tip of her toes and placed a light kiss on his mouth. Ibiki immediately gained a firmer hold on her and brought her up for a more in depth kiss. When they pulled apart Ibiki couldn't help but give a small nuzzle to lengthen their contact, even if it was just for a moment more. Every moment together counted as far as he was concerned.

"Ayu, let me tell you something about Fujiwara-san, as you told me about your Master the night that we found out about those letters. I will _always_ be indebted to her; she saved yours and Hiroshi's life. Her quick thinking and triage were probably the difference between life and death, and especially for Hiroshi. I can _never_ repay her enough for what she did for you. For that alone I will stand by her. I wasn't there for you when I should have been, but she was..." Ibiki looked away frustrated and upset. "So for that she will _always_ have a high standing in my eyes. But even besides that, I genuinely _like_ the woman. In many ways she is like a mother to me as well."

Ibiki had a certain steeliness in his eyes. What he felt for Fujiwara-san was very strong and steadfast. Ibiki was the type of man that once his friendship was given it was rarely if ever retracted. And if Ibiki felt that there was no need for fear or concern then she could take that to the bank. Ayumu hugged him tightly. She knew _exactly_ what he was saying. She _did_ owe Fujiwara-san much, and she really didn't know what happened between them as husband and wife. Things could have been, and probably were much different then she had ever thought. She decided that it was time to grow up and shed her rose tinted glasses. She didn't think ill of her Master, not at all, but she did start to think of him as being more human than divine.

They continued on towards the restaurant, and held hands as they walked. Both were silent as they strolled. Both were thinking about Fujiwara-sans loaded words. Ibiki and Ayumu both knew that her advice had many layers to it, especially after finding out what they had. Ibiki could feel Ayumu still tremble occasionally. Fujiwara-san's words must have really struck her to the core. Ibiki immediately made the decision to put any fears that she had to rest.

"Ayu, I know how upset you are by not only seeing Fujiwara-san, but by her advice as well. Don't be, and for many reasons. Like I said before, no one actually knows but them what their relationship was _really_ like. Like any other relationship it probably had many layers to it, almost like an onion. Every relationship goes through the good, the bad, and the ugly. That's how people are, and that's how life is. It's easy to love someone when times are good, anyone can do that. But it takes a special person to stick by someone's side through the bad times, and come out the other end. I think of Fujiwara-san like that; I think that she stuck by your Master during probably the roughest period of their relationship, and I have the greatest respect for her. They might have come out a bit sadder and wiser, but more importantly they came out it _together_."

Ibiki stopped and turned Ayumu so that they faced each other.

"Look at _us_ Ayu, look at all that we have gone through. We ourselves have had such times, and _still_ we are here together. We-_you-_could have called it quits, but didn't. Life is a continual learning process, and mistakes are always bound to happen. Being lucky enough to have someone by your side when you fall and then having them help you back up is a great gift, and not one to squander. I know. I have you."

Ayumu's trembling stopped at Ibiki's words. Though he didn't sugar-coat or even deny the fact that things might not have always been easy between them, she felt heartened by them. Even hearing that there would be other rough times ahead didn't dismay her at all. In fact, it made her feel even stronger and more secure. Ibiki was right when he once said that you could make your life one of two things: chicken salad or chicken shit.

"Ibiki, we may have had a few bumps here and there, but like you said: being together is what really counts. You know, Ibiki, the thing that hurt the most during our low times weren't our fights or anything, rather it was when we were apart emotionally. I had never felt as cold and alone as when we were emotionally distant...and I never want to feel that way ever again," Ayumu said softly.

Ibiki hugged her tightly and made a silent and serious promise to himself that no matter what they would never, _ever_ be alone and apart like that again.

"I agree, even I who have always been alone never felt so bereft. I'd rather be miserable with you then without you," he said laughing down at her to lighten the mood.

Ayumu shared in the laugh. "You mean misery loves company? Anyway, not like you could get rid of me anyway. I'm like a rash or food allergy – no really getting rid of me." Ayumu beamed up at him and Ibiki wrinkled his nose at the less then attractive analogy.

"I just rather stick with my belief that I'm not going to let a deliciously bent wench like you get away..." and Ibiki winked at her as she turned purple and looked around madly to see if anyone heard them.

They continued their walk to the restaurant, but this time they felt much lighter in side. They felt like they had reached another new level to their relationship. Insecurities had been acknowledged, debated, and discarded. Ibiki and Ayumu now felt even more secure within their relationship together.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 40

**Crazy Commitments**

_The Only way to have a Life,_

_is to commit to it like crazy_

_Angelina Jolie_

_I'm like a rash or food allergy – no really getting rid of me_

It was after-hours at the Konoha Hospital Morgue and Ayumu, Akira, and Ryou were waiting outside an examination room. The doctors and medical students were about to have a lab class on Human Anatomy and Physiology. Through the auspices of both the Head Mistress and the Hokage, Ayumu and her students were allowed to also attend. She thought that it would be good for them to see actual musculature and bones to help in their drawings of human anatomy. As gruesome as it might seem, having a live, nude model was beneficial, but to actually _see_ how the body was formed was even _more_ helpful. Her own Master had done this with her, and she thought that it was time that they themselves also witnessed it.

Ayumu had spoken frankly to the two youths about it, and neither seemed adverse to the idea. In fact, they were more than eager. Akira had taken a few basic and advanced science classes, and even seemed interested in learning more about forensic medicine. He was fascinated about not only how the body looked, but how it worked as well. He had a keen interest in forensic medicine and how the body even after death could tell a myriad of stories. Ryou was also interested in medicine, but more from the angle of a chemist or pharmacist. He had also taken extra science classes, and he was becoming very proficient in the lab (she was a little worried about the combination of Ryou and explosive chemicals, but she would leap that hurtle later).

Ayumu also thought it time that maybe she should have them be introduced to the Hokage herself, in that the Hokage might be able to direct the two young men in the proper direction. Ayumu was fortunate enough to have a cordial relationship with the Hokage, in that the Hokage had a few glass pieces of her Master's and even a painting of Ayumu's hanging in her office. As talented and impressive artists as they were, Ayumu was starting to think that their talents really lay in the scientific field. If they chose to enter medicine and put aside their art Ayumu was more than willing to help. As much as she would miss them she only wanted what was best for them.

The three sat quietly on a bench together waiting for the doctor and students to show up. The body that they would be examining was that of a man who had given his body to science as a last request. The room was cold and sterile, and the smell of preservatives, sterilization chemicals, and death hung heavy in the air. Their voices were hushed in respect, and Ayumu kept a close and wary eye on her two charges. As tough as they might seem this was still their first and up close glimpse at death, and she wanted to be there for them in case they felt uncomfortable. But she also didn't want to add any anxiety to the situation and cause them any embarrassment either.

She could tell that they were slightly nervous, but most probably because they just didn't know what to expect. She totally understood; the first time that a cadaver is seen it is almost surreal. It never looks like one would think it would. Movies and many books often add drama for effect. In reality death was very quiet and understated. Generally it was the smells that caused the most distress rather than the actual sights. Death had a particular smell that once smelled was never forgotten. The skin itself has a yellowish-white and waxy sheen on the side not on the table, but when a body is rolled over there is usually a dark discoloration from where old blood has pooled. The autopsy itself is never as bad as one would think unless there is severe trauma involved, but this was just the post-mortem of an elderly man who died peacefully in his sleep. The only problem Ayumu ever had was when the top of the skull was taken off so the brain and eyes could be removed. She had told the two that she would probably quietly leave the room for that part. The sound of the saw and then the actual popping out of the brain unnerved her. The soft, wet, sucking sound that it made always made her queasy.

The doctor and his two students showed up and Ayumu met them half way into the room. The doctor was a kindly old man who had long ago retired but had come back part time as a pathologist and teacher. He had years of experience in the lab and forensics, and his experience, knowledge, and teaching expertise were highly respected.

"Good evening Dr. Lau, how are you this evening? I can't tell you how much I appreciate this opportunity that you are giving us."

Turning to her town two students she motioned them forward. "May I please introduce my Journeymen Shiranui Akira and Kiroshi Ryou. Journeyman, this is Dr. Lau, our Instructor for the evening."

All three bowed low to Dr. Lau, and Dr. Lau in turn returned the courtesy.

"Master Tanaka, how good it is to see you again! I can't tell you how much this pleases me to have you join us."

Dr. Lau was a vivacious and exciting man to be around. He in turn introduced his two medical students who silently bowed and stood to the side of their mentor. Dr. Lau motioned them in and Ayumu followed the three.

The room was covered in white tile and contained seven, steel tables. On the walls were shelves that contained glass jars holding various organs and body parts in a fixative liquid. All were labeled with a brief description of the organs and their medical history. All but one of the steel tables was barren. They walked over to the table that contained a body covered by a white sheet, and Dr. Lau took the medical notes that were lying across the cadaver's legs.

"We have here an eighty year old male who died three days ago in bed during the night...no previous medical complications...not on any medications...in general good health."

He put the notes aside and pulled the sheet back so that the corpse was uncovered from the waist up. The staff had placed a large tray on a small, movable table close by with various instruments. Dr. Lau started to make a 'Y' shaped incision going from each ear down to the breast bone. He then made a cut from below the chin that met the base of the 'Y' incision. As he delicately pulled the skin back to expose the top layer of muscle he began his lecture.

Dr. Lau's voice was quite and soothing, and he showed nothing but the utmost respect during the necropsy. Ryou and Akira were spellbound by the lecture and examination. They didn't appear at all queasy or disconcerted, and even asked intelligent questions. They had made a few quick sketches as the exam proceeded, but soon they became so engrossed in what was going on that their sketches were quickly forgotten. The boys were thrilled to be of assistance when Dr. Lau asked them to take notes for him or weigh organ parts. Things that the two medical students didn't want to do, as they would have much rather been more involved with the autopsy itself. Ayumu was even more proud of her Journeyman because of their mature behavior and professionalism. As she had told them earlier Ayumu had quietly excused herself when the cranium was to be exposed. She returned only when she knew that part of the exam was finished. The brain had been removed and placed on a metal tray for later dissection. Dr. Lau was sensitive enough to Ayumu's discomfort that he had placed a white towel over the head of the cadaver, thus sparing her of the sight of a topless head containing no brain or eyes. Ayumu decided that she would take Dr. Lau to dinner for that great consideration.

As the necropsy concluded Akira and Ryou were given time to make more detailed sketches and ask Dr. Lau any more questions that they might have. The Journeyman had even pitched in and helped the staff wrap up the body for cremation and clean the various tools used as well. Ayumu and Dr. Lau stood off to the side quietly talking and discussing the evening's events. Dr. Lau had been very impressed and pleased with Ayumu's students, and had agreed with her in possibly getting the two young men into more advanced science classes.

"I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon with the Hokage, and I will be sure to put in a word for you. I know that we can never have enough doctors or trained medical professionals on hand. But won't you or your school miss them?"

Ayumu smiled sadly at Dr. Lau. "Yes, we will miss them but I think that they would do well in medicine and science. I only want what is best for them, and if it is meant for them to fly the nest so soon to follow their own path, I will do all I can to help them."

Dr. Lau looked at Ayumu with pride and even a bit of sadness as well. He too knew what it was like to lose favored students, and your first were always the hardest. He knew that Ryou and Akira were Ayumu's first, and that their leaving would hit her hard. It was never easy, but there is something about your first group of students leaving your guidance and protection that always stays with you. It is wonderful to know that they can go out and become adults on their own (as no one ever really grows up at home), but saddening at the loss none the less.

Dr. Lau put a comforting hand on Ayumu's arm. "They will do exceeding well with whatever path they choose. They have you as their mentor, and more importantly- their friend. I know that you will always be proud of them, as your Master was of you."

Ayumu blushed and nodded her head. Her Master and Dr. Lau had been very good friends. Master Fujiwara's own Master had been Dr. Lau's best friend, and it was through their friendship that the morgue visits had started. Even after her Master's death Ayumu wanted to continue with the visits as a tradition, and also because they helped out considerably in drawing.

Ayumu joked with the doctor about being grateful that the body wasn't that of a woman, as she told Dr. Lau about her student's new found attraction with the female form. Dr. Lau laughed and said that he had nothing but respect for her predicament; having seven pre-teen and teenage boys can be a handful. He had heard a rumor about her escapade with the Konoha Military Police, and Ayumu couldn't help but become chagrined. Was there anyone who _hadn't_ heard about it? Ayumu thought that if she was to have a legacy after her demise it wouldn't be due to her artistic contribution, but rather that she had been hauled in on indecency charges.

After the morgue had been put back in order Ayumu and her Journeyman bade their goodbyes and left the hospital. It was just past midnight and the village was quiet. They walked through the silent streets back to Ayumu's house. Since she knew that they would be getting out very late she had told The House Head Woman that they would be bunking at her home tonight so as to not disturb anyone with their late return.

When they returned home Ayumu had the two boys clean up (as they all smelled slightly of antiseptic and other strange odors) and started to make up a light, late meal. The three sat at her table eating and talking about the day's events. She didn't know if Hiroshi was home, and when she spied a look at Ibiki's apartment she didn't know if he wasn't home either or just asleep, as no lights were on.

"The school term is coming to a close soon, and I think that I am going to take the seven of you up to Lake Toyo to visit the town and hot springs there. I think that we all deserve a break, and it would be nice to get out of town for a bit. It shouldn't take more than two or three days travel time to get there, and we could then spend at least a week or so there. It would give us all a chance for some R and R and maybe get in some art for fun, rather than for a class or a job."

Both boys perked up at the idea. Akira smiled and Ryou jumped up and pumped his fist in the air.

"_Yes_! No telling how many girls-"

"_Quiet, Ryou_! You'll wake Master Hiroshi..." Akira turned to Ryou with a frown on his face and a smack to the side of Ryou's head.

"Master Hiroshi is already awake...and would someone mind feeding me as well?" Hiroshi walked in and plopped himself down at the table with the three.

"Master Hiroshi- will you and your Girls be joining us as well?" Ryou asked with barely concealed excitement and a lewd look in his eyes.

Hiroshi gave Ryou such a bland look that Ayumu couldn't help but snort in laughter.

"No way in _Hell_ am I going to let you two get anywhere near my Darlings, especially when they are bathing...are you _insane_?"

Akira looked clearly put out at the statement and Ryou looked just pissed. Hiroshi stood his ground and his stare never wavered.

"Why won't you _ever_ let anyone have any fun? _Our_ Master trusts us...so why can't you?"

Ryou looked like he was getting ready to get all steamed up. As smart and quick as he was Ryou had a very short temper, and he was quick to take offense. Ayumu needed to head things off at the pass, and she knew how to do it without making Ryou feel too emasculated.

"Ryou, you have to understand Hiroshi's point of view; his girls mean as much to him as you boys do to me. They are more than his Apprentices and Journeywomen; they are his children and family. He is their surrogate parent, as I am to you. His number one concern in life is their safety and welfare, and he looks after them as any father would – very carefully. It isn't that he doesn't trust you _specifically_ (and Ayumu gave Hiroshi a pointed stare) rather he is just suspicious of all men in general. His girls are fast approaching womanhood and he is guarding them appropriately. Contrary to popular belief girls are much harder to raise then boys...girls have much more to be wary about then boys."

Ayumu had a soft smile on her face and a consoling hand on his arm. Ryou and Akira seemed _slightly_ mollified by her statement. She then let her warm look melt into something more authoritative and stern.

"You also need to remember the _manners_ that I taught you, and not question or challenge Master Hiroshi, especially when it concerns his 'daughters'. Besides, not only do I want to spend some quality time with you, but Hiroshi needs to stay here and guard the home front as well," she said finally laughing at them.

Ryou nodded in acquiescence and stood to bow in apology to Hiroshi. Hiroshi looked appropriately mollified and as such immediately returned to his fun loving way and slapped Ryou on the back.

"Don't take too much offense, Ryou, like she said it isn't like I _don't_ really trust _you, _but more that I know what it is like to _be_ your age...I was a handful as well." Hiroshi nodded sagely and smiled conspiratorially at the boys, and immediately the tension lifted.

"Hiroshi, you were a terror and totally out of control. You were worse than all my boys put together..." Ayumu said wryly.

Hiroshi had the grace to nod and plaster a knowing smile on his face. "See? I know what I am talking about."

The four started to plan out the details of the how, where, and when of the trip. By walking it the journey would take them at least two days to get there, and since the roads were safe camping out along the way wouldn't be a problem. In order to avoid having to take too much luggage and there by travel lighter, they thought that Ayumu should ship ahead the bulk of their luggage. It would hopefully be there and waiting for them when they arrived. Ayumu had decided to stay at the Fire Fly Inn, and she planned on writing for reservations first thing in the morning.

Ayumu and Hiroshi made beds for the two boys in the living room, and settled the two down to sleep for the night. As she and Hiroshi made their way upstairs she could hear them softly speaking, but knew that soon they would both fall fast asleep. It had been a long, busy, and exciting day for them, and after decompressing she knew that they would pass out and sleep like logs. At the top of the stairs and outside Hiroshi's bedroom they stopped. As Ayumu was about to say good night to Hiroshi he motioned for her to come into his room.

Hiroshi's room was just as warm and inviting as Ayumu's, but as her was filled with warm jewel tones his was filled with ice cool tones. Cold silvers, blues, and even misty greens decorated his room. As Ayumu's was plush so was Hiroshi's, but his went beyond that and could have almost been described as opulent and decadent. His bed was large and luxurious, and satin pillows were thrown all over. Silk tapestries and kimonos were hung on the wall, and silken cords held gauzy curtains aside at the windows. His room was majestic in appearance.

He motioned for her to take her usual place on his bed, and Ayumu stretched out on her side on the satin counterpane like a cat. She loved his taste; it was all geared for maximum comfort. Hiroshi also spread himself out amid a few pillows and looked to Ayumu with a raised brow.

Hiroshi took her hand and held it in his own, and had a concerned look on his face. "Do you _really_ think that it is safe to travel on the road like that? One woman and seven children? Maybe you should take Ibiki, or at least a Nin of his choosing to accompany you? I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that you are all so vulnerable coming and going like that."

"No, we should be ok. I think the worst or scariest part will be the camping. I'm too much a city girl...I'm almost not looking forward to it. I don't want to bother Ibiki, he has enough to do and I don't think that he could afford to get all that time off. Maybe he can take time off to accompany us home, but there _and_ back? No, I don't want to ask that of him. Besides, I am thinking of asking Yuzuki to join us, she needs to get out and about more."

Hiroshi laughed and rolled onto his back, putting his hands behind his head and looking at the ceiling. "Oh, another woman not used to the countryside or even capable of defending herself. I feel _much_ better now..."

Ayumu pinched him hard enough to cause him to slap at her.

"I _was _going to run it by Ibiki and see what he recommended, who knows? He might even know some Nins going that way. I _was_ going to ask Genma, but..."

Hiroshi sat up and looked at Ayumu with interest. "Oh?"

Ayumu rolled her eyes and poked him again. "Don't act so innocent, I know that you and Ibiki are thick as thieves...like he _hasn't_ spoken to you about Genma lately..."

Ibiki _had_ spoken to Hiroshi about Genma, but he wasn't sure what he had spoken to Ayumu about Genma. He didn't want to let anything out of the bag. So he thought it wise to keep his mouth shut about the whole Genma affair. It appeared that Ayumu must know something, but he wasn't sure about how much. But still, the suspense was killing him, and as close as they were he didn't like to keep things hidden between the two of them.

"Don't worry, Hiroshi," Ayumu said smirking and shaking her head at her oldest friend. "I am not going to force any confidences that you and Ibiki might share. You two can have your little secrets. Far be it from me to invade on your man-bonding."

Hiroshi raised a brow with disdain and then lowered it to give her a level look.

"Ayumu, I really think that it would be in _everyone's_ best interest if you _didn't_ ask Genma. I certainly don't think that Ibiki would be too thrilled about it..."

Ayumu laughed and stretched out fully on her stomach, finally coming to rest with her chin on her arms. She looked at Hiroshi with a gleam in her eyes.

"_Thrilled_? Ibiki would be _pissed_ at best. No, I wouldn't do that to him, and I wouldn't do that to me. If what Ibiki thinks is possible- that Genma might have his sights on me- can you imagine what trouble _that_ would cause? I would have to be dodging him at every turn! Then, think about the trouble that would be caused with my Boys? They like Ibiki too much to let some interloper try and horn in while he wasn't there. It would be one fight after another. Besides, I don't think that Akira and Ryou like Genma all that much. Those two would be just aching for a fight. No, Genma is _totally_ out of the question."

Hiroshi nodded his head and hummed in pleasure. He was glad that there wouldn't be fights over letting Genma accompany her. He liked Genma if all truth be told. He always had, and he most probably always would. He felt a certain kinship to the man. The face that they showed the world was not the real character of the man. Let people think that they were shallow, insubstantial man whores. It placed people off their guard and made them all the more vulnerable and accessible to their whims. Easy pickings in his mind. Besides, the people that really cared and really mattered knew better.

"If Ibiki can't go, then maybe Iruka can? Seeing as how he would probably want to jump at the chance to be around Yuzuki more. That might be an option, but I don't know if he gets any time off."

Hiroshi seemed keen on his idea, and Ayumu thought it wasn't that bad of one either.

"Yes, I _like_ that idea...I haven't really gotten any good dirt from her, but I do know that they have been seeing each other quite a bit."

Ayumu knew that as wonderful as it was to live in The House, it was also a place with absolutely no privacy. A person's business was also everyone else's business as well. It was one of the reasons that she and Hiroshi had decided to get a house together. Though their reasons weren't the same the premise was: privacy. Hiroshi couldn't romance and canoodle as he wanted to, and Ayumu just couldn't get any peace and quiet. She needed her down time, and since she had started to get involved with Ibiki it was also apparent that she too needed a place to romance and canoodle in private.

Ayumu kissed Hiroshi good night and went into her own room to get some sleep. As she lay in bed she thought about being away from Ibiki for so long. They had been parted for much longer, but as they seemed to have reach certain solidity in their relationship not felt before she was almost feeling bereft at his absence, and they hadn't even parted yet. Though they didn't spend every night together, they still spent enough that the loss would be keenly felt.

Ayumu loved falling asleep and then waking up next to Ibiki. Even fast asleep he was aware of her, and would always be holding or snuggling her. For a man who was generally taciturn and even cold (to most everyone) he was the best snuggler. She had found out quickly (and much to her enjoyment) that he also liked to be petted and stroked as well. It was as if he was making up for all the lost years of not having such a kindness. Ayumu wasn't naïve enough to think that he hadn't been with other women, but she could tell (even without him having to say anything to her) that there had not been anything personal or deep about them. She knew that those encounters had been nothing more than temporary and noncommittal at best. She didn't think that he experienced anything at all like the things that he did with her.

She remembered back to one rainy late afternoon with the two of them just lying side by side in her bed, and facing the window. They just quietly spooned while watching and listening to the rain. Neither said anything, and occasionally one or the other, or even both would fall into a light sleep. It was as if they were both just content to be with each other, nothing more was needed. Ibiki had never come right out and said it, but she could tell that Ibiki felt safe with her. It wasn't like he needed the physical feeling of safety, more like the mental sensation. He had no walls up around him then. Or, at least not as many as he usually had. She could still feel him occasionally have a small barrier between them, but she knew that years of habit were hard to shed. Ayumu knew that eventually he would be with her as she was with him; there would be nothing but naked trust and maybe even a show of vulnerability. She knew that there had been times when he had been uncertain and even scared, but he had never let it show. He had always shown a strong front. Ayumu certainly appreciated it, but she also wanted him to feel like he could shed everything. That Ibiki could fully let his guard down and really let her in the way she had let him in.

Ayumu remembered one sweet night when Ayumu had crept over to Ibiki's house late in the evening. He had already gone to bed and she had slid into bed next to him and fallen asleep. Sometime during the night she and Ibiki had made love, but it was while they were both half asleep and still dreaming. It was if she was living out her dream, as Ibiki had melted into her dream state due to their activity. It was a slow and sweet joining, and neither had opened their eyes or even become fully awake. Afterwards Ibiki had pulled her once again to lie on top of him and both had continued on with their slumber.

Sometimes Ibiki and her would just lie and talk. The subjects ranged from the nonsensical to the deep and profound. There wasn't anything that Ayumu had ever held back or even concealed from him, but she knew that with Ibiki certain subjects weren't necessarily off limits, but rather issues of controversy. He never spoke of his family and he never spoke of his time when he had been held captive and had gained all his scars. She thought that the first was painful due to some emotional scars, and the second was due to the physically painful memories. But Ayumu respected all that, and she would never drag anything out of him that he wasn't willing to give on his own. She figured that everyone had the right to their privacy. Ayumu just wished- _hoped_- that he knew that he could trust her with any and everything. That she held him in such high regard and with such love that anything of his was safe and sound.

As she started to drift asleep Ayumu was already missing him. She had gotten so used to him being around that as much as she was looking forward to her trip she was also slightly dreading it. Ibiki wouldn't be there to enjoy it with her. She hoped that maybe he would show up at some point, but she didn't think so. He had a full time job and he had spent so much time already with her problems that she didn't think that he could take more time off. She fell asleep thinking how they would have to make the most of their time before she left.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**AN: **A small tribute to Chris Rock :) Ibiki's parental advice comes from quotes that I had heard, but can't remember from whence they came. Sorry.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 41

**A= X+Y+Z**

If A = Success in Life,

then the formula is:

A=X+Y+Z

Where X=Work, Y=Play, and Z= Keep your mouth shut.

_Albert Einstein_

_She fell asleep thinking how they would have to make the most of their time before she left._

Yuzuki had been invited over to Ayumu and Hiroshi's home, and the three were lounging around the back yard. The yard was now totally different from when they had first moved in; the grass was lush and green, and all the flowers and plants were thriving. They had gotten more loungers and even another hammock for their guest's comfort. Hiroshi was the ultimate host and after making sure that both women were comfortable had presented them with wonderful and slightly alcoholic fruity girl-drinks (but not too much as neither Yuzuki nor Ayumu were good drinkers), and the three did nothing but lie around and gossip. Ayumu had earlier shown Yuzuki with pride the two koi that Ibiki had given her, and Yuzuki had been very impressed.

"Ayumu, those are exquisite! I can't believe what a sweet gesture. You are very lucky to have Morino-san."

Ayumu smiled in agreement. "That was my _first_ gift from him, and he _really_ got it right!"

When Yuzuki was asked to go on the trip to the country she was stunned. She had _never _been outside of Konoha, let alone even asked such a thing. Yuzuki was speechless and moved beyond words. She even seemed like she would cry. Ayumu and Hiroshi had held out their hand to her in friendship, and she didn't see why she couldn't go. She really enjoyed being with Ayumu and Hiroshi, and their friendship was like nothing that she had ever had before.

"I would _love_ to go!"

So the three started to discuss their plans about when they would leave. Ayumu that morning had penned a note to the Firefly Inn asking for reservations. She had been there one time before with her Master and Fujiwara-san, as they were old friends of the Inn's owners. So Ayumu didn't think that there would be any problem. She probably could have them just show up and gotten rooms, but since it was a busy time of the year for the Inn she didn't want to be rude. They were so engrossed in making plans that they didn't notice Ibiki's arrival.

Ibiki joined them in the backyard after he had taken his coat off and made himself more comfortable. "Ah, a meeting of the minds?" He kissed Ayumu and nodded to Hiroshi and Yuzuki. After setting himself comfortably next to Ayumu in one of the new lounges he looked to the three expectantly.

"Oh Ibiki, am I glad you are here...you can give us your opinion. Yuzuki and I plan on taking my boys to The Firefly Inn at Lake Toyo for a week or so of rest. I figure that it will take two-three days to get there and the same back, and then about a week there...is that what you think?"

She looked to Ibiki with a big smile on her face but it slipped a bit at the look on his. He looked...disgruntled.

"What?"

"Ayumu, two women are going to go into the countryside with seven children, and all on their own?"

"I _told_ you..." Hiroshi mumbled out the side of his mouth to her.

Ayumu smacked Hiroshi on the arm and totally dropped her smile. She sat up a little straighter and leaned a bit forward towards Ibiki. As he looked disgruntled, so did she.

"Are you saying that we _can't_ do it?"

"With just the two of you as chaperons and guardians?" Ibiki looked at her with a serious 'look', and one that almost bordered on sarcastic.

Ayumu was quiet for a moment; she was trying to figure out Ibiki's angle. She couldn't tell if he was being protective or just being snotty. He was a hard one to read sometimes as his job over the years had trained him to be unreadable.

"I am sorry, I seem to be missing you point..."she said quietly and carefully schooling her expression.

"My _point_ Ayu," Ibiki said just as carefully, "is that I think that maybe someone with a bit more _experience_ needs to accompany the two of you. Maybe someone who can handle any _trouble_ that you might run into? Just because the roads are safe _right now_ doesn't mean that nothing can happen."

Ayumu nodded in acquiescence. "I agree Ibiki, but the road to Toyo is well traveled and populated. Just because we aren't _Nins _doesn't mean that we are sitting ducks...I've traveled it before and with no problems. We'll be fine." Ayumu finished cheerfully and with a reassuring pat to Ibiki's thigh. But the cheer was slightly dampened as she saw that Ibiki's face still held a very guarded and not too happy look to it.

"Take at least Fujiwara-san or Hiroshi with you..."

All three looked to Ibiki with varying degrees of horror. The thought of taking Fujiwara-san didn't sit well with anyone.

"Grief Ibiki, that's like taking a parent along with you to a party...no way..."

"And I think that it is apparent that if physical altercations arose I would not be much help," Hiroshi said in a hushed tone mixed with sadness. "Plus, I can't be more than a twenty minute walk from my favorite coffee house or day spa," he said trying to cheer himself up.

Ayumu rolled her eyes while Yuzuki suppressed a giggle.

"Maybe, maybe not, Hiroshi," Ibiki said quietly. "But only because you haven't the proper training. Nothing more," he said firmly. "If there was time I could easily give you a few pointers, but even that would not be enough against experienced marauders."

"Marauders?" Yuzuki started to look a bit concerned.

"There aren't any marauders, Yuzuki, Ibiki is just citing a far-fetched, worst case scenario. Plus, all Nins are suspicious by nature," she said looking at Ibiki from the corner of her eyes.

With a sigh Ibiki turned back to Ayumu and shook his head. "Ayu, if I could do it I would go with you, but since I can't leave right now you two girls have to have _someone_ that will watch out for you."

Ayumu knew deep down that all Ibiki wanted was for her and Yuzuki to be safe. Common sense told her that Ibiki was only looking out for her welfare, but common sense wasn't always a common denominator in her life, and like many times before her quick temper got the best of her. Ayumu could feel the righteous indignation start to rise and over take all rhyme and reason.

"Ibiki, firstly, we aren't _girls_. We are _g__rown women_, and more then capable of taking care of ourselves. Secondly, we don't need a chaperon. _We_ are the chaperons, and we don't need someone nagging and watching over _us_ every minute. As such a thing would happen if Fujiwara-san came along. Thirdly, I did have a life _pre-Morino Ibiki_ you know, and _somehow_ I managed to get to this point just fine!"

Ayumu's chin was jutted out stubbornly, and her eyes were starting to take on a fierce glow.

As Ayumu was starting to fire up Ibiki was starting to cool down in reaction. Ibiki was not a man who was used to people questioning his authority or experience. In many ways his arrogance was well founded; Ibiki was a man who knew quite well the workings of the world. As smart and capable as he knew Ayumu to be she really _had_ lived a sheltered and protected life. Even after her experience with being attacked it was almost as if it had never happened, as if nothing of the experience stuck with her. As enjoyable as her naivety could be sometimes, it could also be nothing more than one huge pain in the ass.

"Ayu, you are not only being unreasonable, you are being extremely foolish as well," Ibiki said coldly and with such a soft tone to his voice that no one could dispute that fact that Ibiki was getting quickly upset.

Both Hiroshi and Yuzuki were spell bound. Yuzuki was slightly afraid, and thinking that _here_ was the man that she had heard all about and right in front of her. Ibiki's eyes had grown cold and hard. Though he had an outwardly relaxed posture it was apparent that inside he was getting to be like a coiled spring; tightly wound and ready to let loose without a moment's notice.

"Ayu, I will see if I have a spare ANBU or two that would be willing to accompany you. If not ANBU I can find someone on the regular roster that might work out."

Ayumu shook her head emphatically. "No, no way! I certainly don't want some _strange Nin_ breathing down our necks! Besides, this is supposed to be a _vacation_, and not some _mission_."

Ibiki's patience snapped.

"They wouldn't get in _your way_, woman! _Be smart_…They would be there to help you with camp and to drive off any unwanted attention, and whether that is of the two or the four legged variety."

Both Ibiki and Ayumu stared each other down, and neither moving.

Hiroshi watched the show-down with interest. As much as Hiroshi liked and admired Ibiki (and would always be indebted to him, not for only saving his life but Ayumu's as well) he couldn't help but let a small jolt of trepidation run through him. He had only a few times witnessed Ibiki's 'professional' demeanor, and each time he was always glad that it wasn't in any way directed towards him. He never thought of Ibiki as being the warm and fuzzy type of person, but he had been privileged enough times to see the man with his guard down to know that he did have a sensitivity unbeknown to most. However, he also knew the man to have a fierce pride and cold hauteur that could rival any he had ever known, and that included his own. That was why he was _very_ interested as to where this was going, and what the outcome would be...

Inside Ayumu was fuming. She could handle the foolish remark. She knew in some ways that she _was_ being exactly that, but being unreasonable? Ayumu _knew_ that she was probably one of the most reasonable people around! She _knew_ that she was often reasonable to the point of her own detriment. To be given such a moniker, and by a man who believed that his word was divine was too much. Worse, he was quickly raining on her parade...

"I think that I am being neither foolish _nor_ unreasonable, and instead of being snide would you please try adding something _positive_?"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes and curled his lip. "Alright, here is something 'positive': you can go if you find someone that_ I _approve of to accompany you. Otherwise, you can forget the whole damn thing."

Crickets could be heard in the descending silence.

Ayumu lit up at that – _t__he damn nerve of the bastard!_ She thought. Her own impatience now bloomed righteously.

"Oh _Daddy_, thank you! I sure hope that Yuzu-chan and I can find _someone _that passes your approval, _Daddy_...I know _Daddy_ knows what's best for us _girls_..." Ayumu said with a wide-eyed look and saccharine tone.

Ibiki lost any veneer of civility that he may have been holding on to. He leaned forward so much that he was almost nose to nose with Ayumu, and sneered right back.

"That's right, _Little Girl_...and unless you want me to take you over my knee in front of your friends and _beat your backside red_ you better change your tone, _and quick_..."

"You arrogant bastard!"

Ayumu jumped up and sneered. She now looked _exactly_ what Ibiki was accusing her of: a petulant child. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her face was turning red due to her tantrum.

Hiroshi had moved to sit next to Yuzuki not only to make her feel less scared and vulnerable, but to help deflect anything that might come their way; verbal or lawn furniture. They both sat drinking their drinks and watching the storm roll in right before their eyes. They were entranced.

Ibiki slowly and methodically stood up, and glowered down at Ayumu. His last nerve was quickly becoming frayed, and he was losing all patience with Ayumu's childish behavior. He was always amazed how Ayumu was the only person that could make this ANBU come so quickly undone. He had lasted hours, if not _days_ with suspects and had _never _lost his cool. But with her, she _always _knew what buttons to push, and she never pushed one at a time. Oh no, she pushed them by the handful! He felt his fingers curl slightly in; Ibiki was not in any way going to crack her one, but he _was _pretty certain that he was close making good on his threat and throw her over his knee and smack her backside good...

"_Ayumu_ (and Hiroshi and Ayumu both knew that it had been a while since he had used her full name, so he must be quickly getting to the point of _No Return_), it's apparent that you aren't going to let a little thing like _common sense_ fuck up your argument here, so there is no point in me trying to hold a conversation with you about anything significant...Find me when the madness passes and you have a need to make sense." Ibiki said coldly and walked out of the back yard.

Ayumu was stunned. Ayumu was furious. Ayumu was also incredibly embarrassed, but she figured that she had come this far, might as well go all the way...

"_Fine_! See if I care!" she screeched, and with that out of her system she turned to Yuzuki and Hiroshi and slumped her shoulders and placed her hands over her face. What a fool...but she still felt that in some way Ibiki had been _wrong_. He had immediately shot down her idea, and worse- he had undermined her confidence in her ability to take care of herself and her charges.

"I don't know what to say..." Ayumu looked stymied.

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow sardonically "It appears that you have said enough...let's just leave things as they are, ok?"

"Ayumu, maybe we _should _take into account what Morino-san said, and find someone to go with us. Maybe I can ask Iruka if he would help us out?" Yuzuki said quietly.

Ayumu nodded dejectedly and walked into the house with a hang-dog look about her. She went up to her room and threw herself on the bed. She felt like the biggest jackass; she had ruined everyone's afternoon and worse, she and Ibiki were at odds. She knew that she should probably go over and apologize, but she also felt strongly (and stubbornly, as her late Master would have said) about Ibiki's part in it all. He had deftly decided that her plan was a crock and that she didn't know what she was doing. She knew that he was just looking out for her welfare, but still...

_Did he have to be so damn sarcastic about it?_ I_ really can do things on my own…_

Ayumu thought about all the things that she had done on her own since she had known Ibiki and the tally wasn't too impressive...

_Ok, so maybe I needed a little help here and there...but who doesn't? _

And _that's_ what made Ayumu think that maybe Ibiki was right after all. Maybe Ibiki really _did _know what was best in this situation. She really wanted to go over and see him, but she just couldn't force herself to do it.

_Not yet, let him stew a bit..._

But she thought that maybe she would end up being the one stewing over all this instead.

As Ayumu snuggled into a pillow she could smell Ibiki's scent on it still. She could smell him all through her bed sheets. It just made her feel simultaneously worse and more upset. As Ayumu lay wrapped around Ibiki's pillow she fell into a light but troubled sleep.

* * *

**[Next Door]**

Ibiki walked into his apartment and threw his coat, gloves, and shoes off to the side. He was steamed. There he was, trying to help out – _like he was asked_ – and she got all bitchy on him! Throwing a tantrum when she didn't get her way like a little kid, instead of acting like a grown woman and seeing the sense in his request.

_What the fuck?! She can be so fucking clueless sometimes! It's like she can't see beyond her nose! What if something was to happen to them, and I wasn't there... _

And _that_ was _really_ the premise for him getting upset he knew. He had failed to protect her once before, and he was not going to let that happen again. _Ever_. He knew that maybe in some small way he was to blame, but not by much. All he was doing was looking out for her welfare. He just wanted her safe and sound. Maybe he didn't have to jump down her throat, but when she got sarcastic and fractious like that with him...he felt like he was the only adult in the relationship!

He thought that maybe he should go over there and try and patch things up, but he knew that with both their tempers still high things would only get worse, and unlike her he knew when to let things lie. Ayumu's passionate nature while often very beneficial to their relationship also held a draw-back; her temper was quick to come to life and often clouded any good judgment that she would normally have. He had _never_ met anyone with such a short fuse like what she possessed. She really was like her phoenix in that she could burst into flames sometimes at the slightest provocation. Still...they had worked so hard and gone through so much to get to where they were right now that it seemed foolish to let a mole hill turn into a mountain.

But when he went back and thought about it all he knew that he really wasn't the one in the wrong. _She_ needed to apologize. _She_ had been at fault really.

_Let her come to me and apologize, let her make the first move. _

Ibiki laughed darkly, maybe he was right the night that he told Fujiwara-san that they were both too stubborn, but it appeared to be not in a good way.

Ibiki sat on his couch and thought about a few of the down-sides to being in a relationship It really was the pits to be in the outs with your lover. Here he was thinking that he was going to have a nice, relaxing evening and she had to go and put the kibosh on it. _This fucking sucks_...he thought somewhat dejectedly. He didn't know when she was planning on leaving (as they never even got _that_ far in their little 'discussion') but he hoped that it wasn't too soon. She still hadn't finalized any plans yet, so maybe he might be able to at least find someone to tail them (as he knew that in her stubbornness there was no way she was going to get someone to go with them now...) on their journey. Of course, if she ever found out that he had her tailed she would really loose her mind, but like he really cared.

_Tough shit, kitten, you belong to me and I take care of what's mine._

Ibiki thought of first finding someone to go with them openly; someone to help out with the journey and keeping an eye on everything. _If worse comes to worse I'll go to Umino and see if he wants the job. It would give him a nice and opportune chance to cozy up to Yuzuki,_ he thought smugly thinking that he at least had a few options. But if worse came to worse and she thought that she would just sneak out of town unbeknownst to him (and like that could ever happen) he would pull strings and have them tailed by one or two Nins.

_Whether you like it or not, Ayu, I am going to have a large say in what happens_, he thought firmly.

* * *

Later that evening as he was throwing some food together to eat he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it there stood Ayumu looking disheveled, and like a lost and abandoned kitten. She had a small smile on her face and uncertainty in her eyes. When he just stood there looking down at her and saying nothing she bit her lip and clutched the bag that she was holding tightly. Ibiki stepped back to let her in and then quietly shut the door behind her. Ayumu went over to his couch and sat demurely at one end. Ibiki sat at the other and put his arm up to rest on the back. He just kept looking at her and saying nothing. Ayumu flushed, and he could see her lips slightly tremble. Though she was upset she looked him in the eye none the less. What he saw melted whatever irritation that he had been holding; Ayumu's eyes held pain and regret. Her hands were now clenched in her lap, and they seemed as if she was physically holding them at bay.

"I'm sorry, Ibiki, for acting the way I did. I know that you were only trying to be helpful...Please forgive me..."

Ibiki said nothing for a moment, but then he leaned sideways and dragged her into his lap. He held her as she clutched him. She wasn't crying (yet- he thought) but she was slightly trembling. She had buried her face into the side of his neck and he could feel as well as hear her breathe him in. He too held her securely and laid his cheek against the top of her head, breathing in her scent. Neither said anything but just held each other, giving the other their silent apologies for the afternoon. Soon Ayumu pulled back and looked at Ibiki. She placed her hand on his cheek and then traced the long, thin scar that ran from below his left eye, through his lips, and ending down to the right side of his chin.

"I know that you were only looking after my welfare, and you certainly do know better than anyone the troubles that can be had outside the village...and I truly am sorry for being a pain, and in so many ways..." she finished softly.

Ibiki in turn cupped the side of her face with his hand, and softly drew his thumb across her full, lower lip. Her curls were everywhere, and her eyes showed real remorse and unhappiness. _She really is as clear as glass,_ he thought not for the first time in wonderment. He had never, ever met anyone so transparent and open with their feelings. She hid nothing from anyone. Especially from him.

"Ayu, it's not that I don't think that you can't manage on your own or even that I don't trust you somehow. It's just that I would feel better knowing that someone was there to help in whatever capacity was needed. As to the trust- it isn't _you_ that I don't trust, but those that you might encounter whom I don't trust. You and your boys have heart, but face it Ayumu – none of you have the skill..."

Ayumu nodded, smiled a sad, little smile and was about to place her head back down on Ibiki's shoulder when he stopped her. She looked up questioningly and found him smiling down at her. He placed a soft kiss to the side of her mouth.

"And it has _nothing_ to do with none of you being good enough...so stop _that_ train of thought. Let an experienced Nin shoulder that responsibility. Give a Nin a job," Ibiki said smiling.

Ayumu couldn't help but perk up at his remark. He always knew how to maneuver the mood, conversation, and her in the right direction. _No wonder he is so good at his job,_ she thought with pride. Ibiki really knew what made people tick.

"Well, we _have_ a Nin- thank you. Yuzuki said that she was going to ask Iruka to tag along, and Hiroshi just told me that Yuzuki left a message saying that Iruka was ecstatic. Looks like Yuzuki is going to have a win-win situation: a free trip _and_ some canoodling time with Iruka..."

Ayumu smiled brightly at Ibiki because she really _was_ happy for her new friend. She also was ecstatic about the developing new relationship between the two.

Ibiki nodded and seemed a bit more at ease about the situation. He felt good that Iruka not only was going to be watching over them, but that even more so that he wasn't interested in Ayumu anymore. He didn't care what Ayumu said about Iruka never being interested in her. That was a load of crap. Ibiki knew that if Ayumu had given him even the _slightest _encouragement Iruka would have been all over her. How could he not? Ibiki was also glad that somehow Genma didn't get involved in the whole thing. Ayumu might not have taken the idea about Genma's interest in her seriously, but Ibiki _knew_ better. He still didn't trust Genma as far as he could throw him...

Ayumu tapped his forehead to get his attention, as she could see that he was plainly wool gathering somewhere. He was probably thinking up something suspicious about someone, he always was...The man's mind was always going in high gear, and it never seemed to stop.

"Ibiki, don't you have something else to say to me?"

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with a poor job at trying to be innocent.

_Oh hell, what now_...he thought steeling himself for what might prove to be Round Two.

"Yes? Am I supposed to add something more?"

Ayumu's face slipped slightly in its sweetness, and Ibiki could see a small fire start to take hold in her amber eyes. _Here we go..._he thought mentally steeling himself.

"_Yes_, of course you have something more to add...like maybe not only how _sorry_ you are that we had a little tiff but that you might have also been a bit -_rough_- in your choice of words?"

Ayumu gave him a small, warning growl deep in her throat, and her eyes slightly slitted in annoyance.

Ibiki was a smart enough man to know that he was at a very critical juncture in his relationship with Ayumu. He could go one of two ways: he could follow advice given to him long ago by his father, or he could follow advice given to him by his mother.

His mother once said to him: "Ibiki, to be happy with a man you have to understand him a lot and love him a little. To be happy with a woman you must love her a lot and try not to understand her at all."

His father, on the other hand had once told him: "Ibiki, no matter how beautiful a woman is, or how sweet her personality- _somebody_, _somewhere_ is sick and tired of her _shit_..."

Ibiki felt that it was probably wiser to follow his mother's words of wisdom and not delve too deeply into Ayumu's thought process. He took the gallant way out and just played dumb bunny.

"Yes, of course I am sorry that we had our little spat."

Ibiki didn't expound, as he had always told himself that he never wanted to lie to her or convolute issues at hand. He also didn't really feel that he was in the wrong, but he was also smart enough to know when to quit when the going was good...

Ayumu just shook her head and barked out a laugh.

"Ibiki...your back handed apology is good enough for me, _this time_..."and before he could say anything against it she placed a loud, slurpy kiss to his forehead.

_There's nothing there to understand, there's nothing there to understand_, he kept telling himself over and over. She seemed authentically happy that it was all behind them, and since he _did_ theoretically and literally come out the winner in this little fight, he decided to take his winnings and cease all hostilities.

Ayumu looked at Ibiki closely and said with a suspicious and even slightly astounded tone, "Ibiki, you really wouldn't put me over your knees and spank me, would you? You were just being dramatic – like Hiroshi, right?"

_Ah, another fork in the road_, Ibiki thought sarcastically How to play this one out? The bald truth or just the truth slightly coated? As he had previously taken his mother's advice, he thought that _this _was the perfect time to take his father's.

"Yes, and without hesitation. I'll only put up with so much of your shit, and only for so long."

Ayumu looked astounded, but she didn't flare up as expected. She seemed to be filing that somewhere in the back of her mind. She nodded her head in acquiescence and ran her nose along Ibiki's cheek in submission.

"Agreed." she said quietly.

To lighten the mood Ibiki leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "That doesn't mean that I can't make a spanking _feel __good._.."

He felt a small thrill at Ayumu's shudder and her usual blush. He could see another little tidbit that she was filing away for safe keeping.

Now that she was happy as a clam Ayumu turned so that she straddled Ibiki's lap and held onto his arms as she leaned back with a mischievous look on her face. Ibiki didn't know what was coming, but he knew that whatever she was thinking was probably going to make Ibiki a very happy man soon...

"As a small _peace offering_ I brought over a few things that I had made _especially_ for you...so be a good boy and don't move from that couch."

_Like wild horses could drag me_, Ibiki thought getting excited in anticipation.

Ayumu left his lap and took the bag that she had, and pulled out a few things, but she had placed them far enough away and to the side that he had no idea what she had brought over. His curiosity really peaked when he saw her take her pants off and turn to him before following it with her top.

"Close your eyes Ibiki, and don't open them until I tell you. I have three surprises to show you, so no peaking...promise?"

Ibiki smiled wolfishly and shut them.

"Ok, open for number one!"

Ibiki opened his eyes and Ayumu stood in front of him wearing her panties and a black shirt that said:

**These Breasts ****Don't Belong To You, So Move Along.**

"I thought that I would wear this while I was at the Inn...just in case," she snarked. Ibiki laughed with her, clearly pleased. "Ok, now close them again..."

Ibiki closed his eyes again, and when he was told that he could open them he was met with another shirt. This one said:

**Morino Ibiki Was Here**

and with an arrow that pointed down. Once again Ibiki was pleased and laughed. Another truth well told.

"Maybe you should wear _that one_ around Konoha as well..." Ibiki said dryly. Now it was Ayumu's turn to laugh. Ibiki loved it when she laughed because she laughed and jiggled from her toes all the way to the roots of her hair, and every place in between...

"Ok, now close your eyes for the last one, and _really_ keep them closed until I say so... no peaking..."

Ibiki heard her scrounging around and this time it took longer than the last two. He was surprised to feel her making herself comfortable on his knees, and when she told him that it was ok to look he opened his eyes and was struck dumb.

Ayumu was leaning slightly back on one hand, and her legs were tucked neatly to the sides of his calves. She had replaced her panties with a red satin string bikini, and the panels were held together by multi-colored ribbons that fluttered against her thighs. As delicious as they were, it was the top that _really_ held his attention, or what could try and pass off as a top. It was a black half top, but not really even that. The back might have been half way, but the front only came down to the middle of her chest, and left her breasts totally exposed. Written in scarlet lettering that curved with her curves was only one word:

**INDULGE**.

Ibiki felt all the moisture in his mouth dry up, and his heart start to pound like never before. Ibiki slowly placed a hand on either side of her waist and just drank his fill. With her hair tousled, the satiny and ribboned panties, and the breath-taking top Ibiki was mesmerized. She was a sinful, full-figured goddess, and one that was all his.

_INDULGE -__ I certainly will_, he thought thanking whatever Great Deed he must have committed in order to be rewarded with _this_.

Ayumu saw his nostrils flare and his eyes turn coal black. His lips parted slightly and she could see that his teeth were clenched tightly. When she snuck a small peak at his body she saw his muscles tighten and the front of his pants start to become strained. The effect that she had on him was starting to affect her, and when her nipples tightened in response it was like she was a match and he was a lake of oil. Ibiki erupted into flames. He pulled her closer to him and latched onto a nipple with a seeking and hungry mouth. Ayumu shuddered and rubbed her hands up and down his shoulders, neck, and head. Ibiki couldn't even wait long enough to take them to his bedroom, so instead he maneuvered her down beneath him on the couch. The last thought that she had before she lost herself in Ibiki was how much she was going to miss him- miss _this_ while she was gone. _Fujiwara-san was right – make as ma__ny memories as you can, _she thought as she felt herself drowning in Ibiki.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 42

**Making A Living**

We make a living by what we get.

We make a life by what we give.

_MLK Jr._

_make as many memories as you can_

Ayumu, Yuzuki, and the Boys threw themselves into plans for the trip to the Fire Fly Inn at Toyo, on Lake Toyo. Everyone was excited and looking forward to it. Ayumu had received confirmation of her stay, and with Iruka joining them as well there seemed like nothing could stop them. Ayumu had made four room reservations; Ayumu and Yuzuki would share a room, the Boys were to be split into two rooms, and Iruka was going solo. Ayumu was holding a small hope deep in her heart that if things progressed well then maybe she would end up going solo and Yuzuki and Iruka would be bunking together...She hadn't been able to pry too much out of Yuzuki, but it appeared that her and Iruka spent every available minute free together. Though Ayumu was certain that they hadn't become intimate, she was sure that Iruka must have tried something, in that every once in a while Yuzuki would get a far off look to her eye and then blush when busted. Ayumu knew how she felt, as she herself was occasionally busted as well by Hiroshi or Yuzuki when she would think about Ibiki. But her thoughts would often turn wistful, as she would often think about how much she would miss him. She never said anything to anyone, but she held a secret hope in her heart that Ibiki might show up unexpectedly and surprise her...

They had all agreed with Ayumu's suggestion that they send on ahead the majority of their luggage so they wouldn't have to lug it through the wilds with them. Ayumu never admitted to anyone that she dreaded the trip there and back. She was a city girl, and camping out didn't just intimidate her – it almost made her nauseous. Just thinking about sleeping on the ground amid all the bugs and what-not creeping around gave her the willies, and she didn't even want to think about having to perform her ablutions au-natural. She had made the trip when she was very young with the Fujiwara-sans, but she had been a child and didn't know any better. Now that she was an adult she knew a lot better. She wasn't ashamed to say that she was used to her creature comforts. She was used to a comfortable bed and daily showers. Since it was only going to be two or three days and with a comfortable inn at the end of the road she thought that she could buck up and take it like a woman. She wasn't going to bitch and groan while on the road, but she _was_ going to make damn sure that she was the first person to get a proper cleansing when she got there. Men, women, and children be damned.

Everyone had agreed to meet at the Travel Office; for it would be there that their luggage would get shipped out. Yuzuki, Iruka, and the Boys would be coming together from The House, and Ayumu would be meeting them there from one of her jobs. When Ayumu arrived she saw that they were already there and waiting for her. Everyone sat or lounged around and seemed engaged in excited conversation. All her Boys came over to greet her and take her luggage from her.

Daichi took her stuff and added it to the pile. She was always amazed at how tall Daichi was going to be; he was still in his growth spurt and he stood at least a head taller than Ryou who was a few years older, and taller even then Akira who was already tall for his age. Daichi was a gentle giant; he had the look of a bruiser but inside was the gentlest soul. She remembered one time when she had found a big and nasty bug in her office, and was about to stomp on it when Daichi stayed her foot. He found a small bag and gently scooted the bug inside it, and then went all the way down three floors to let it go in the gardens out back. When he returned he just quietly went back to what he had been doing. When she commented upon it he had simply told her that everything deserves a chance, and Ayumu was humbled by his compassionate act. He was also always the peacemaker within their group. Whenever fights broke out Daichi was always the one to try and breach gaps and mend fences. He reminded her in many ways of her late master, as he himself had been a gentle and peace-loving man.

The twins Kichirou and Kaziko though were terrors. They weren't bad terrors; they were just too damn smart. Early on Ayumu had learned to harness their deviously smart minds to her own advantage. They had made the most money at the Art Fair as they were born negotiators and businessmen, and they were still only twelve years old. She didn't even want to think what they would be like as adults. Ayumu had plans to let them help in negotiating a deal for their luggage as Kichirou looked and acted like an innocent angel while Kaziko was almost a mini-Genma, and when it came to charm and smarts he had it by the bushels. As smart and devious as they both were though they were also as honest as the day was long, and Ayumu had never seen them cheat an honest person out of anything. She _had_ seen them get the better of someone though who had thought that because they were young that also equated to being stupid or easy. She was never more proud of them then when they went for the jugular like that.

She saw Toshiro looking suspiciously guilty as he hovered protectively over his luggage. Ayumu had no doubt that he had some form of contraband in there. It was just too obvious that he was protecting something with his life. As Ayumu went over to him she stopped in front of him and just stared down at him with a raised eyebrow telling him that she knew better. Toshi immediately went on the defensive, only causing her to solidify her assumption.

"Toshi, what besides essentials do you have packed..." she said toeing his overly-stuffed bag.

"Exactly what I will need on this trip," he said trying to look innocent.

Ayumu wasn't fooled for a moment, and she bent down to rummage unashamedly through it. What she found made her close her eyes and cover her face in frustration, and next to her Toshi was starting to build up a belly full of outrage. Ayumu pulled out five volumes of _Icha Icha_ books and waved them in his face.

"I am _not_ going to ask how you came to get these or even why you have these, but _good heavens, _Toshi! How much porn does one person need?! And you being nothing but an underage midget to boot!"

Ayumu didn't feel at all bad about sliding in the midget remark, as it always made him loose his mind and she couldn't help the sadistic little pleasure it gave her. Besides, he deserved it for having to constantly put her on Porn Watch when he was around.

Toshi tried to jump and get his books back, but Ayumu held them above his reach. He knew enough not to get too physical with her, as he wasn't sure who would beat him first: Sensei, Akira, or Ryou.

"Come on, Master! A man's got to _live_!"

Shook her head and smirked down at her second to youngest.

"And when did _you_ become a man? And besides, didn't we already have this little conversation about real men and porn?"

By this time Akira, Ryou, Iruka, and Yuzuki had walked over to join them. All the guys were laughing or smiling, and Yuzuki looked stunned. Ayumu turned to Iruka with a sour look on her face.

"Iruka, what is it with males and porn? Good Lord, it seems like you guys can't get enough of it..." She turned to Toshi with a stern look on her face.

"Toshi, I am _not_ paying to have your _smut _lugged across country. I think that you can somehow manage to live without it for a couple of weeks..." She passed the books back to Toshi and received a surprised look from both Iruka and Yuzuki.

"What?" she asked genuinely confused.

Yuzuki seemed confused and slightly taken a back. "Ayumu, you're giving him _back_ those books? Shouldn't you do something else with them?"

Ayumu grimaced and shook her head.

"I don't want them. Besides, Jiraiya's little stories aren't anything really _that _bad, and he has obviously had them for some time as they are _totally_ dog eared and frayed. I'm _more upset_ that he thinks that he can get me to _pay _to have them shipped across country!"

Ayumu looked again at Toshi's put-out expression. He stood before her clutching the books as if they were some holy relic and she was some sort of heretic blasphemer.

Iruka laughed and patted Toshi on the back consolingly. "Maybe next time, little man...but look on the bright side – you might find some new and better material in Toyo..."

Yuzuki gave Iruka a startled expression and Ayumu slapped Iruka on the arm.

"Iruka, stop egging him on...and stop giving the poor porn-obsessed midget hopes of finding the mother lode of pornographic souvenirs in Toyo."

If things were going to go south then he wasn't the only one that was going to have to suffer, and he looked at both Akira and Ryou with open malice. "Then if I can't bring my _art_, then I think that both Ryou and Akira need to re-evaluate their stuff as well..."

Akira turned a chilly look to Toshi, and Ryou looked as if he was going to flay Toshi alive. Ayumu looked at her Journeymen and immediately saw 'guilt' written all over them. Hiroshi was wrong in his assumption that girls were harder to raise then boys...

"Ok everyone – listen up, and listen well. I am going to go inside and make preparations for this little journey. While I am in there that will be your chance to take out anything that I would deem _inappropriate_. This is your one and only chance gentlemen – a 'get out of jail free' card if you will. When I come back all luggage better be devoid of any and all contraband, unnecessary items, and (looking pointedly over at Toshi) erotica. I don't want to know what kind of things that you are trying to smuggle aboard, we'll leave it as a 'don't ask-don't tell' moment in our lives."

As Ayumu turned away to walk into the Travel Office to finalize their plans Akira stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Master, would you like Ryou or I to accompany you..."

Ayumu looked to Akira and Ryou with an appreciative smile on her face. She knew that they were tacitly offering their assistance in helping her out with reading the forms. They didn't want her to become embarrassed or uncomfortable in front of strangers.

"No thanks sweet heart, I have that all covered. I picked up a copy of the agreement the other day." She patted Akira on the arm and turned to walk away, but not before she could hear grumbling, mumbling, and from the grownups laughter as her Boys started to pull out all their bootleg. Ayumu couldn't help but laugh to herself. _What a pack of maroons_, she thought with no small amount of pride.

When she came back half an hour later with a Travel Agent she saw that her student's bags looked much lighter. She said nothing but offer them a crooked smile, a lifted brow, and a nod of 'job well done'. What was _really_ amusing was that by not being girls they didn't carry a purse or bag to stow or even hide their illegal booty, and all of them (including her sweet Masahiro!) had an arm full of porn, fireworks, obnoxious gags, and other sundries that boys would have that could get them in trouble. Ayumu couldn't help but laugh at their expressions; they looked like mourners at their own funeral.

"I swear, you bunch are too much sometimes..." she said as the Travel Agent was marking their stuff to be taken. She turned to Iruka and Yuzuki and winked. "You two don't have anything as well, do you?"

Yuzuki laughed and Iruka shook his head. "No, I can always buy what I need on the road," Iruka blithely commented.

As the Travel Agent started to have their luggage moved into the storage house, Ayumu told her students that they would need to meet up at Konoha's front gate right after breakfast tomorrow morning. They would all meet there and then start their great journey together. The adults all watched the boys disperse back to the House with their contraband, and after they were out of hearing started to laugh loudly.

"Do you think that they will try and make another go of it tomorrow? Try and sneak in one or two things in their packs?" Iruka turned to Ayumu with a bemused expression.

"Of that I have no doubt, and I wouldn't expect anything less...come on you two – let me buy you some lunch," and the three went off to one of the small ramen stands in the neighborhood. As they entered they found a seat in the back, and Ayumu made sure to place herself and her bag strategically so that Yuzuki had to sit next to Iruka. She got a small little smile from Iruka, and she answered it with her own innocent look. Yuzuki bashfully sat next to Iruka, and Ayumu couldn't help but think what a wonderful couple they made.

"Ayumu, you really have to let me pay-" Yuzuki began, but Ayumu quickly cut her off.

"No Yuzuki, I won't hear a word of any of that from either of you. You are both doing me a world of help here, and it is the very least that I can do to pay you for it. Yuzuki, you are helping me run herd on these hooligans, and Iruka is helping to keep an eye on all of us. I not only couldn't do it without you but," and she looked at Yuzuki with a rueful grin, "I doubt Ibiki would let me go without not only another chaperon but a protector as well." Iruka laughed and Yuzuki grinned at her admission.

Ayumu looked to Iruka with a bashful grin on her face. "Ibiki and I had a really great row the other night in front of Yuzuki and Hiroshi, and honestly if it wasn't for all your help Iruka, Ibiki and I would still be on the outs..."

Iruka waived her apology and admission away as if it was really nothing. He was still surprised at her and Morino being a couple. Yuzuki and he had talked about it one time and as surprising a match as it was it also made perfect sense. The few times that he had seen the two together they seemed genuinely happy and even in love. Yuzuki had told him about the fight that they had and Iruka couldn't say that he would have acted any differently really. He certainly wouldn't have let Yuzuki go off like that without someone with some sort of experience guiding and watching over them. Ibiki acted as only a concerned lover would.

Thinking of that Iruka turned his attention to Yuzuki. As he ate he silently watched the two women and thought about Yuzuki. They had spent a lot of time together lately; Yuzuki and he had taken walks out almost every night after their days work had been done. Yuzuki's classes had ended a few days ago as had Iruka's, and they both were very appreciative of Ayumu's request and very generous offer to come along to Toyo. When Iruka had offered to not only pay his way but Yuzuki's as well Ayumu would hear nothing of it. When he tried to press the point she got this stubborn and almost scary look in her eye that immediately made him back off. He instantly had a new found respect for Morino's sense of strength to be able to handle such an obstinate woman. Yet tenacious as she seemed he also saw a woman with great compassion and an even greater teaching skill. Her students seemed to love and adore her, and even Toshi who was always butting heads with her never failed to give her the respect that she deserved. The youngster even for all his bluster still treated her with love and high regard, and he could see that any and all of them were always attentive to her needs. He could see that especially with Akira's subtle offer of help. When Yuzuki had told him about Ayumu's dyslexia Iruka was surprised. He had no idea. It seemed that neither Ayumu nor her student's treated it as either a hindrance or an obstruction, or at least no more so then if someone was missing an eye or a limb. It just called for an extra step or two at times.

That led to Iruka's next thought in that he wanted to make Yuzuki's travel on foot as easy and comfortable as possible. He had thought that with her slight limp that maybe she might get uncomfortable with walking all day for at least two or three days, but that had been put to rest as Yuzuki said that she had 'special' shoes made for such an occasion. The one shoe had a slight lift in it to offer her better balance, mobility, and comfort. When Iruka asked why she didn't wear them more often she was quickly abashed, and stated in true female form that they were not the prettiest of shoes...Iruka found that not only endearing but had decided that when they got back he would search for a cobbler to make her shoes more fittingly feminine. She never thought about herself as much as she thought of others, and he thought that this trip was the perfect way for her to spend not only some quality time on herself but with him as well. Iruka was extremely looking forward to spending days on end with Yuzuki, and he hoped that by the end of it they would be much closer than they were now.

Sitting so closely next to her he could smell her delicate scent. As Ayumu had an exotic perfume, Yuzuki's was delicate and utterly feminine. She smelled like wildflowers to him. He could just imagine her hair down and laying back in a field filled with wild flowers, and when he did he could feel his own body tighten in response. He immediately became embarrassed at his slight inability to control himself, and when he saw that the women had momentarily stopped to look at him in puzzlement (but he could see that Ayumu had a very small and knowing smile curving her mouth) he dug into his food with a renewed vigor. He felt like a randy and virginal school boy sitting next to his first girlfriend, and here he was a grown man!

The trio finished their meal and said their goodbyes until the morning. Ayumu watched with smug satisfaction as Iruka and Yuzuki left together as he escorted her back to The House. She knew that things were nicely falling into place with the two, and she couldn't help but feel glad that she had been the one to bring the two together. She couldn't wait to see what the next couple of weeks would bring...

* * *

**[Later]**

Ayumu lay stretched atop Ibiki as they lounged on his couch. He had come home earlier than usual to spend his last night with her before she left for two weeks. Though they had been parted for a much longer time, this time felt different. They hadn't been on the outs or he hadn't been gone on a mission. This time _she_ was the one leaving, and even with Iruka accompanying them Ibiki still couldn't feel a slight unease. She was going away from the protection of the village, and more importantly from him. Though not alone she still would be vulnerable. He held her tightly as a wave of protectiveness surged through him. Not only that, he would just _miss_ her.

Ibiki had gotten used to being with her, and whether it was canoodling or even just snuggling. Ibiki had become used to (and even addicted to) her mere physical presence. Though they didn't spend every night together he always knew that at least more often than not they would spend most of a night together, even if it was literally just sleeping. Ibiki loved climbing into bed with Ayumu, especially if she was already asleep and he was coming home late and tired. He loved sliding in next to or behind her and just loosing himself in her warmth and softness. She was like the best sleeping pill. If he came home tense or irritated from work it seemed that all his concerns and aggravations just slipped away as he slipped in next to her. Then he would fall instantly asleep when he put his face in her hair and nestled within her fragrant curls.

Ibiki could feel her slowly fall into a light slumber, as her breathing became deeper and her muscles more relaxed. He still kept up with his back rub, and even positioned her higher up so that she was securely under his chin. Ibiki thought that it would be good for her mentally to get out of the village. She needed a change of scenery after everything that had been happening in the past few months. He didn't think that since meeting him her life had ever been so eventful. Though he did feel a small amount of guilt – as some of the events certainly pertained to him – he didn't regret any of it. Both he and Ayumu had experienced a wide range of emotions that could only have been possible due to their relationship with each other. Ibiki would have to honestly admit that he had never felt such strong emotions; desire, anger, love, happiness, lust, and concern had never been so strong within him. Never in his entire life had he even come close to the strength of feelings that he had since meeting her. For a man who was intensely interested in the what, how, and why of the human psyche he had to admit that he certainly was getting a lesson up close and personal. And still he had no answers sometimes. He had no idea how one minute he could feel his palms itch as he fought to keep them from wrapping themselves around her throat, and the next minute be totally under her spell as she loved him as never before. Ibiki didn't really have anyone close enough to talk to about the experience with, but he knew that it couldn't be normal...no one else could be as wacked as her to be able to make him feel so strung out sometimes.

Ayumu snorted and woke up suddenly, and looked into Ibiki's face with a startled look.

"What?"

Ibiki just shook his head and patted her backside.

Ayumu immediately became suspicious. "You have that confused/oh shit look to you. What are you planning/plotting/scheming/dreading/regretting now?"

Ibiki rolled his eyes and gave her a dead pan look. "I should be asking _you_ that question – you don't seem as excited as everyone else is about this little field trip..."

Ayumu immediately looked guilty and sat up straight on Ibiki's stomach. Once again he couldn't help but laugh at how she really always did one way or another end up lounging on him. She had her hands flat on his chest and her fingers were drumming nervously. She bit her bottom lip and looked slyly away.

"Well...I have to admit that I have certain – _trepidations_ – about this sojourn...I'll tell you what I haven't told anyone else..."

Ibiki didn't show it, but he started to become a small bit concerned. If it ended up being anything risky then he had no problems putting a halt to the whole expedition. None what so ever, and everything and everyone could be damned.

"Ibiki...I don't do well out in nature...I kind of get creeped out camping and stuff...I _really_ dread having to use the potty in the woods," Ayumu said as she delicately shuddered at the idea.

Ibiki closed his eyes and put a hand over his face, but not in frustration. He had to hide the fact that he was about to laugh his ass off. Creeped out camping? Use the potty in the woods? Ibiki felt a small amount of malicious glee at thinking that _this_ was going to be his revenge on Iruka for ever having designs on Ayu, and it was too bad that he couldn't be there to watch it. Iruka was not only going to have to run herd on seven rambunctious boys, probably do all the manual labor, and cater to two women (he had no doubt that the gentle Yuzuki would be just as bad) but he was also going to have to put a tight rein on his libido. How sweet is revenge! Ibiki took a calming breathe and took his hand away – looking at Ayumu. She looked genuinely worried.

"Ayu, you're going to be in Hell..."

"I'd make a really sucky Nin, wouldn't I?" Ayumu wrinkled her nose, smiled, and poked Ibiki in the chest.

Ibiki smiled and couldn't hold the laughter in anymore. She was just too perfect. Ibiki lightly patted each butt cheek and nodded.

"Ibiki really, the thought of having to sleep on the ground with bugs and stuff, and then have to go out into the woods to use the bathroom...it is just so much _easier_ for men. You guys can lean against a tree and do your business, but a girl has to pull everything off, squat, and then pray to the heaven's that nothing splashes back up or just runs the wrong way...It is all just so _gross_."

Ayumu had a disgusted look on her face, while Ibiki just roared with laughter.

"Ibiki, it really _isn't_ funny. That is going to be the bane of my existence. Let me tell you – no one better get in my way when we get to that Inn. I plan on making straight for a shower and soak."

Ibiki nodded and patted her consolingly. "Ayu, it won't be _that_ bad, and it will only be for a couple of days or so. Somehow I know that you'll pull through..."

"Barely, Ibiki...just barely. And let's not even talk about what my general appearance will be upon arrival. Can you imagine what my hair is going to be like? I'll look like some crazy woman coming out of the wilds after a life time...and face it Ibiki, I'm built for comfort, not speed."

"You certainly are, baby, and considering that you get spooked in your own back yard I can only imagine what you are going to be like on the road...you really are going to be miserable."

Ibiki crooned the words out sympathetically and lovingly, but his eyes held a different story. His dark eyes were alight with high humor.

Ayumu laughed long and hard at that. Leave it to Ibiki to cut right to the chase and not sugar coat anything. When she was finished Ayumu grinned evilly down at him, nodded, and flicked him in the nose. "That's right, and the only thing that will pull me through it is knowing that so will you. Looks like _you_ are going to have to use some _aloe vera_ on your palms to help with the _chaffing_ until I get back..."

Ibiki barked out a laugh. He returned her grin and tickled her under the arms, causing her to squeak. "Well, I'll be sure to save some for your return, as you will also need it for the _chaffing_ you'll get when I get my hands on you again..." he said with a dark laugh.

Ayumu perked up and looked excited. "Really?! Do you think that is even possible? I mean seriously, Ibiki – a man your age and with your weak constitution shouldn't over do himself. I certainly don't want to be the one to go to the Hokage and tell her that her Chief Interrogator fell prey to too much sex...It wouldn't look good for the village, or for your brother and sister Nins as well..."

Ibiki tried to pull her down but Ayumu braced herself with her hands on his chest thwarting the movement. "I'm serious Ibiki; I really think that this time apart will do your constitution a great deal of good. It will give you a chance to re-charge and get back into shape..."

Ayumu squealed when Ibiki flipped her over so that he was on top and she was trapped underneath him. "Re-charge? Get back into shape? Little Girl, you have yet to put me down and out."

Ayumu raised her eyebrow and leered at him. "Oh? I certainly did a good job the other night...knocked _you_ flat on your ass..."

"No baby, I had just come off a twenty-four hour shift and was dead on my feet. You just caught me at the right moment – you bushwhacked me. That's all. If I hadn't been half asleep I would have-"

"_Still_ been knocked out." Ayumu patted Ibiki's cheek and kissed the tip of his nose. "No worries, _Daddy_, no one but you and me will _ever_ know about that..." and she winked at him.

Ibiki rolled his eyes and then rolled them both over so that she was once again on top of him. Ayumu was also like the best blanket. She fit so well atop him, that even though he might grumble occasionally about her always perching a top him he would never have it any other way.

As strange as it sounded Ibiki just wanted to hold her. It wasn't like he _didn't _want to have sex – far be it from that, but more so he just wanted to be with her. He just wanted to enjoy each other's company as the night wore on. He slowly felt her fall back into a light slumber, and he could feel himself start to follow her. He wished again that it was him in a way that was going instead of Iruka.

He had heard a wise man once say that "we make a Living by what we get, but we make a Life by what we give." Well, it was certainly true with him. He made his Living by being a Nin, but he defined his Life by what Ayumu gave him. As much as he didn't think that anything bad would happen, he would make sure that Iruka knew without a shadow of a doubt that Ayumu's (and consequently the others as well) safety was of the utmost importance. She better not get even one little scratch on her person from him either fucking off or fucking up.

Ibiki snuggled her closer and closed his own eyes. Even in her sleep he could feel her occasionally knead or stroke him. He certainly would miss her, he would certainly miss this. Who knew that a cold asshole like him could find such redemption? Who knew that he could find such a life?


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 43

**Licking Honey Off a Thorn**

**[Front Gates of Konoha]**

Ayumu and Ibiki walked up to the gates side by side. Ibiki was carrying Ayumu's pack, and which he himself had to re-pack as Ayumu had stuffed it full of totally inappropriate gear. Iruka, Yuzuki, and the Boys were all there waiting for her. All the Boys walked or ran up to Ibiki and surrounded him. As Ayumu made her way to Yuzuki, Ibiki motioned for the boys to step off to the side with him.

Ibiki looked to all of them with a serious face, and they all suddenly became just as serious. "I want you men (and Ibiki smiled as they all puffed out importantly at being referred to as 'men') to all watch out for trouble, and look after the women. Listen to Umino and don't give him any shit. And for all that's holy be sure to keep the girls out of trouble..."

All the boys nodded solemnly and took his words to heart. They knew that though the road was deemed safe today nothing was for certain tomorrow. The land around their Village was well traveled and protected, but it was still wise to keep vigilant. Unbeknownst to Ayumu they had already talked seriously about the upcoming trip. Their Master might have a laid-back opinion about how simple their travel time might be, but they _knew_ better. They knew _her_ better. None of them had ever done anything like this. For all of them this would be their first _real _sojourn outside the protected confines of their village. They had all played in the forests surrounding their home, but never far from sight and never after hours. All of them knew without a doubt that setting up a tent in the wilds was _much_ different then setting up a tent in the middle of the Village during an art show. They were very glad that Umino was coming with them, not only to help guide them but to keep the two women from wandering or being too much of a pain. Thought they all had wished that Morino could have been the one to accompany them having any Nin was better than no Nin.

Akira bowed and offered solemnly, "Of course Morino-san, we will be on our best behavior and always vigilant."

"I wish that you could come as well Morino-san," Masahiro said almost shyly.

Ibiki put a hand on Masahiro's shoulder and smiled down at him. _Maybe, you never know_... he thought slyly. He might just pop in for a surprise visit...

"But most of all, you guys have fun and make sure that the girls have fun, but not _too_ much fun – if you get my drift..."

Ryou laughed and answered with a wink. "We get you – cock block. Sure thing."

Ibiki roared with laughter and nodded. Akira and the twins looked at Ryou like he was an idiot. Ibiki couldn't help but like Ryou. He liked all the boys for sure, but something in Ryou hit home with Ibiki. It was probably his inability for putting up with bullshit, and not letting convention dictate his actions.

"Just keep an extra special eye on the two women. I can only imagine what kind of trouble they could get themselves into, and I have no idea how long Umino is going to be staying with you. I know the plan is that he stays with you until you return, but you can never be too certain."

Akira narrowed his eyes and looked over at Iruka suspiciously. "I rather thought that he would be staying with us during the duration…"

Ibiki nodded. "Yes, and he is marked as being on vacation on the duty roster, but as an active Nin one has to be ready for anything. He wouldn't be the first Nin to have to be called back should his aid be required."

"I guess that is what it means to be a Nin," Daichi said quietly, and with a certain amount of reverence in his voice.

"Among other things," Ibiki said shrugging. "But don't be concerned. I don't think that will happen. And if something did happen I would come and get you myself. All I am saying is that if he should have to leave, and for any reason, it will be all up to you to take charge and make sure no _stupi__dness _ensues..."

Ibiki handed over to Akira and Ryou some money, and though both boys tried to refuse it he wouldn't hear of it.

"No, I insist," Ibiki said pushing their hands away. "Just to help out a bit in expenses. I know that Ayumu is bearing the burden of all the expenses, and sometimes she can be generous to a fault. At the very least this will help pay for a few of your meals. Also, it might help in covering your 'entertainment' expenses," Ibiki said winking at them.

All the boys smiled and bowed to him in thanks.

Ibiki walked over to the two women and Iruka with the boys and held his hand out to Iruka. "Safe journey Umino," Ibiki said with a steely look in his eye.

Though Iruka understood what was being said with the look he wasn't daunted by it. Iruka thanked him and nodded, "Don't worry, Morino – they will be well taken care of."

Ibiki felt better after getting the point across and even offered Iruka a small grin. "I feel for you Umino, it's not going to be easy..."

Iruka understood that as well, and looked at the two women out of the corner of his eyes. "Hmm., yes – we would have been here sooner but I had to help Yuzuki and a few of the boy re-pack. You have no idea what they thought was 'essential'..."

Ibiki smiled widely at that, as he himself had the same problem...

_**Flashback**_

Ibiki had a sneaky suspicion that he would need to look at Ayumu's pack, as it looked way to heavy for her to carry. Not only that, he could tell that it wasn't even packed efficiently; things stuck out at odd angels and jammed every which way. Ibiki rolled his eyes. He knew that it would probably all end up like that eventually, but he didn't want her to leave the village looking like a hobo. Paying no attention to her affronted look he dumped everything out and took stock of what she had packed. She had nothing of value to help her through the next few days. He found a handful of combs, brushes and hair bands. Ibiki held up three bottles of lotion and five small tubes of lip gloss. He turned to Ayumu with a question on his face as he held out the tubes of lip gloss.

"You plan on doing some canoodling that I don't know about?"

"I might..." she answered just as seriously and snatched the lips gloss away.

Ibiki couldn't help but notice that she had the same look on her face that Hiroshi had the night of his painting; Ayumu had a look of fierce possessiveness.

"Ibiki, I need to keep my lips moist and supple, I _can't stand_ chapped lips..."

"Ayu, you need to pack _essentials_, thing that will keep you _alive_ and well...you are packed for a girls sleep over for shits sake! Get rid of all this crap and let me re-pack your bag."

And so began an almost two hour battle over what should or should not be packed.

"Ibiki! I _need_ those – you _can't_ take my hair products away! That is cruel and unusual punishment! Do you have _any idea_ what will happen to my hair out there in the wild? I can _barely _control it here at home; _out there_ it is going to be a constant battle! Without them you are sentencing me to _certain death_!"

Ayumu had the look of a mother whose baby had just been snatched from her; arms outstretched and a look of pure terror on her face.

Ibiki paid no attention to her and just chucked the bottles to the side. He also pitched the twelve pair of panties that she decided to bring for a two day trip as well.

"Ibiki! _Not my __panties_! What are you? Some kind of barbarian?! Give them back to me!"

"Ayu, no person – man, woman, or child _combined_ could wear that many panties in two days! Not only that, they are _not_ made for hiking," he said lifting up a delicate pair of satin and ribboned panties.

Ayumu snatched it away from him mumbling something about he liked them well enough the other night...

"These are the only kind that I own Ibiki, what would you have me do – go without?"

Ibiki nodded and kept going through her pack. "Yes, at least you won't chafe and you can use the extra room for things like, oh- I don't know – _food_?"

Ayumu just glowered at him like he was out of his mind and worse- an uncivilized slob.

"Ibiki! Why are you being so _beastly_?! Hiroshi and I spent a lot of time trying to figure out what I should bring, and-"

"Why am I not surprised," he mumbled under his breath as he pawed through her belonging. "How two such intelligent people such as yourself and Hiroshi could think that all this _crap _would be considered essential is beyond me…"

Ayumu had sneakily snatched a few of the lip glosses and stuffed them down into her cleavage.

"We thought it out for _hours_, Ibiki."

"I can tell," he said shaking his head. "And don't think for a second that hiding anything down your front is going to help… Like your bosom has in any way ever been a deterrent for me."

When his hand came back again from the pile he was holding some bright orange nail polish. He didn't even want to think what she was doing with _that_...He turned to her waving it in her face.

"_Nail polish_? Fuck me running, Ayu, if you packed all this crap for just two days _what the hell_ did you pack in that trunk that went yesterday?!"

"_Essentials_..." Ayumu gritted out.

Ibiki held up four pairs of bras. He just looked at her and threw them off to the side in the ever growing pile of discarded clothing and sundries.

"Ibiki, those are_ very _essential...what would you have me do – let the girls run free in front of everyone?"

"Of course not," he said with a slight scowl, "but do you need four? And push-ups no less?! Fuck, Ayu, do you plan on doing some kind of entertaining while on the road? You've packed your bag like a traveling trollop. And how many changes of clothes do you need in one day? _Ten_? At that rate you'll never get to Toyo..."

Ayumu tried snatching at least one bra but Ibiki just chucked them out of her reach.

"For your information those are _not_ push-up bras...do you _r__eally_ think that I need that kind of help? Ibiki, you are being obnoxious and highly unreasonable..."

"No Ayu, I am being concerned and very, _very_ patient..."

So the evening went. Ibiki went through her closet and drawers and re-packed everything that he thought that she would need, and then refused to give her the pack in case she decided to re-pack it again with all her nonsense when he wasn't looking. He didn't trust her for a minute to not un-do all his planning and hard work. He took her back to his house and added a few eating essentials and more importantly some food that would help with whatever Umino caught. Ibiki thought about giving her a knife, but then thought better of it. No way in Hell. He didn't trust her to not end up hurting herself or someone else with it. Let Umino deal with the hunting, cooking, and defense of the wandering tribe. Like he told her before – give a Nin a job.

_**End Flashback**_

Iruka rounded up everyone and motioned for them to start their journey. He also wanted to give Ayumu and Ibiki a last moment alone. They were standing off to the side and Ayumu was nervously worrying her backpack's straps. Ibiki had leaned forward and did a final re-adjustment. Iruka gave a final wave to Ibiki and turned away to walk next to Yuzuki, with the boys walking or running ahead.

Ayumu looked at the ground and then back up at Ibiki shyly. She could see the Gate Guards looking on with unconcealed fascination. Even she could tell that this was not common procedure for Ibiki, and it made her all the more shyer. She and Ibiki had made their good bye's last night and again this morning. But she didn't want to just leave with a handshake and a hug…

As excited as she was at the trip Ibiki could still feel an underlying layer of tension about her. Ibiki knew that it was due partly in fact to the road trip, but also to the fact that she was leaving him behind. He couldn't help but feel the same longing to be with her, but he also couldn't help but feel slightly pleased. No one had ever felt sad about leaving him before. This was also the first time that he had ever seen a lover off, and to anywhere. Something deep in his chest gave a tight squeeze.

"Ayu, don't worry, it isn't going to be as bad as you think, and before you know it you will be in Toyo and surrounded by all your girly creature comforts. Don't worry baby, you'll be re-untied with the one hundred pairs of panties and ten gallons of hair products that I know you shipped yesterday. They are waiting there patiently for your arrival."

Ibiki smiled and placed a palm against her cheek. The obnoxious comments had the desired effect – the sadness was brushed away and a smile grew in its place.

Ayumu laughed and poked Ibiki hard in the stomach. Leave it to Ibiki to always know what to say or do to make things right. It just wasn't going to be the same without him...

"I know, Ibiki, and I'll need them – believe you me. I will probably need at least two or three days to get over the trauma of being left in the wilds with only two pairs of panties, no hair products, and a simple brush...The god's only know what I will look like when I show up. I plan to blame it all on _you_."

"As long as you show up in one piece I don't care how you look when you show up," Ibiki said with a serious look.

It was now Ayumu's turn to quell any misgivings or doubts that Ibiki might have. She lightly held the collar of his coat and smiled up at him.

"Don't worry Ibiki, with Iruka and all the Boys running herd on Yuzuki and me things will be just fine. I doubt that they will let us get away with any nonsense or stupidity. Besides," and Ayumu gave Ibiki a snarky grin and a tug on his coat. "I bet Iruka is on high alert escorting us. I am sure that you must have read him the _Riot Act_ about keeping tabs on me and mine. I don't think that Iruka wants to end up reporting to you that something bad happened."

Ibiki couldn't help but let an evil smile creep up and his eyes to narrow slightly. Ibiki really didn't have any misgivings about Iruka's competency. Though he might be 'just' a teacher at the Academy it was still a position of importance, and one that they wouldn't have given to a dumb ass or just any schmolo. Iruka had proven himself, and he still did almost every day. He was given the village's most precious possessions to protect and teach: it's children. Now he was being given Ibiki's most precious possession: Ayumu.

He knew bone deep that he could trust Iruka with this one task.

"You better go, Ayu, and not let the other's get too far ahead of you. I want you all to stay together – make Umino's job easier for him. Have fun but be careful. I love you and I'll miss you." Ibiki said softly into her ear as he bent down and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

The Gate Guards were now looking on with no shame what so ever. What started out as simple curiosity and speculation, now turned into rabid fascination and the beginnings of some _great gossip_. Morino Ibiki with a woman out in public? He had _never_ been seen with a girlfriend or even casual company before. No one thought that he was gay or a eunuch; he _had _slept around a bit with some of the kunoichi to be sure, but it was always something very circumspect. Now here he was giving what could only constitute as a tender good bye at the front door and in front of everyone. Not only that, he was heard to utter the words 'I love you' and lay a tender hand to her face.

The ANBU's behavior was momentarily set aside as the guards now started to take stock in the woman herself. She was a looker to be sure. Though she wasn't athletic or deadly looking like all the kunoichi that they all normally associated with she certainly had a _something_ that made you turn your head and look twice. She was all womanly and curvy, and her unusually curly hair just made you want to bury your hands in all those soft curls. When they saw the woman pull Morino down for a full kiss on the mouth their jaws dropped open. Then when he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her up flush against him they couldn't help but laugh and whistle out in appreciation.

Neither couple paid the guards any mind. When they pulled back Ayumu looked up to Ibiki with a teary and sappy look on her face. "You know, I hate to break this to you but I'm not going to miss you- not at all."

Ibiki nodded his head and wiped a fallen tear away with his thumb. "Yes, I certainly can't wait for you to leave. I'll be able to get some quality 'me time' in – you being so needy and all."

Ayumu giggled and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "One thing that I am really not going to miss is your bed hogging."

"I'm certainly not going to miss you passing out drunk and your constant snoring."

"Well I'm not going to miss your sneaky ways and obnoxious attitude," Ayumu laughed.

"I'm not going to miss your constant sniveling."

"Well, I'm not going to miss your bossiness"

Ibiki nodded and looked pointedly down at her breasts and sighed sadly. "The only things that I'm really going to miss are your 'girls'. Do you think that you can leave them with me? The rest you can have..."

Ayumu swatted him in the chest. "Sure Morino – you leave me 'Ibiki Jr' and then _you _can go on your merry way..."

Ibiki leaned down and said darkly in her ear, "Little Girl- I don't think that you have enough strength or stamina to carry 'Ibiki Jr' around with you...he needs a back pack all on his own..."

Ayumu started to snort and chortle at his arrogance. "Listen here _Daddy_ – I have the perfect place for 'Ibiki Jr', and it's a nice, snug, warm cave...keeps him safe, happy and out of trouble..."

"That it does..." Ibiki agreed. He could see that if she didn't leave now then she never would. The others were a bit away but still in sight, and he didn't want them to be too delayed on their account. Besides, she was only going to be gone for a couple of weeks. It wasn't like they were going to be parted for months on end. Ibiki gave her one last hug and placed his lips against her temple.

"Get going, baby, don't keep them waiting. I'll see you sooner than you think." With one last kiss he pushed her away.

Ayumu walked a few feet, turned and blew him a kiss. "See you soon Ibiki – don't miss me too much!"

"None what so ever."

Ibiki watched Ayumu catch up with the others and stayed watching until he lost them down the road. It was only then that he turned and walked back into Konoha. As he passed the two guards at the gate he saw them give him the thumbs up sign. Ibiki stopped and looked at them both with a bland look on his face. He didn't rightly recognize them, but they both looked young and green. They looked like they didn't know any better. Ibiki let a slow coldness creep onto his features, and the sly smiles that they were sporting slowly faded away.

Ibiki laughed and kept walking.

* * *

**[Later that night in Hiraku]**

Ibiki sat in the backyard with Hiroshi, Ren, and Fujiwara-san watching the evening roll in and having a night cap. The talk was light and easy, and everyone seemed happy and content. Fujiwara-san turned to Ibiki with a sly but lascivious grin and a raised eyebrow. Ibiki felt the hair on the back of his neck raise in warning.

"Ibiki-kun, you going to be ok without your squeeze? Whatever are you going to do..." and to the mortification of all the men there she pumped her fist in the air in front of her. She cackled evilly as the three men looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Ibiki had no problems dealing with Fujiwara-san's occasional lewdness or juvenile behavior. She really only did it for the shock effect. He had heard much worse in his line of work, and even though she was his landlady it still didn't do much more then make him raise an eyebrow. If he really faced facts more often than not it made him laugh, but sometimes when she was sexually explicit about _his _private life in public he couldn't help but shudder.

In trying to steer the conversation into more suitable topics Hiroshi turned to Ibiki with a questioning look. "I am assuming that they left all right? I hope that Ayumu packed sufficiently. I was worried that she might need something on the trip there so I made sure to help her with her packing."

Hiroshi's smile dropped as he saw Ibiki's look of consternation.

"She told me that you helped, and it was very apparent...Hiroshi, I had to re-pack _everything_ that she had because it was all totally inappropriate." Ibiki shook his head at Hiroshi and rested his head in his hand.

"What, Ibiki? I think that she packed well for the two days in the wilds," Hiroshi looked stunned and slightly peeved that all his hard work had been magically undone.

"Hiroshi, I told her that she was packed like a traveling trollop-"

"Well that certainly makes sense if Hiroshi packed it," Fujiwara-san piped up.

Hiroshi turned an evil eye to the woman and then turned back to Ibiki. "I am _serious _Ibiki, she _nee__ded_ all that stuff. What did you take out?" Hiroshi was starting to look concerned about Ayumu's welfare.

"_All of it_, Hiroshi." Ibiki shook his head and turned to Ren laughing. "Ren, you should have seen what the two of them packed. She had enough pairs of underwear and hair crap to outfit a traveling bordello."

Ren laughed and nodded. "I know all about dating someone who is high maintenance," he said patting Hiroshi's knee.

"I'm not high maintenance! I just have high standards," Hiroshi said affronted.

Both Ibiki and Ren laughed together at that one. High standards...the first time that Ibiki used the bathroom that Ayumu and Hiroshi shared he was struck dumb, and then mystified. It looked like a pack of teen age girls inhabited it. He couldn't tell what belonged to Hiroshi and what belonged to Ayu. For two people he counted twelve bottles of shampoo and conditioner. _Twelve_! When he asked them about the monumental number the two looked at Ibiki like he was retarded or something. They both gave each other 'a look' and shook their heads. It was made even worse when Ayumu gave Ibiki a conciliatory pat on the arm.

"Hiroshi, you and Ayumu are fashion whores. You buy into each and every whim that the industry puts out," Fujiwara-san said shaking her head. "I can only imagine what useless crap you had Ayumu pack...I for one am glad that Ibiki was there to put an end to the idiocy."

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes and looked disdainfully at Fujiwara-san.

"Look here _old hag_, maybe you should just stick to creating metal monstrosities and leave the rest to those of us who are used to being civilized... Besides, at the very least I prefer the term _fashionista_, thank you very much."

Ibiki was unfazed by Hiroshi's and Fujiwara-san's verbal face off. He was an old pro at weathering their storms. Ren was starting to look a bit uncomfortable and Ibiki just waved his hand unconcernedly. One minute those two could be going at it like cats and dogs and the next minute be all lovey-dovey. He wasn't taken in by her behavior or Hiroshi's for the matter. Hiroshi was a man who, like his Ayu, just needed his creature comforts a bit too much sometimes. Ibiki wasn't all that concerned by it anyway, in fact he secretly _liked it_ when Ayu made sure that certain amenities were available because as her companion he got to go along for a free ride. The first time that he got into bed and noticed that Ayu had changed his sheets from plain white cotton to sensuous black satin he was at first surprised and then very pleased. He was especially pleased later when he got to take them out on a test run with Ayu.

If truth be told he really would have to say that Ayu wasn't all that high maintenance, as much as he liked to tease her occasionally. Her creature comforts all had to do with her home life; Ayu liked very sensuous and sensual surroundings. What happened away from home wasn't that important, as she never really wanted to go out to eat and she certainly wasn't the type of woman who constantly craved presents. When he had presented her with the pair of koi she had seemed genuinely overwhelmed and overcome. She had told him later that it was the first present from a boyfriend (and he never did like _that_ moniker as he felt himself too mature to be that) _ever_. Ibiki felt very pleased with himself in choosing such a gift.

When Ibiki phased back into the conversation Hiroshi and Fujiwara-san were still going at it, and Ren seemed to be trying to make peace between them. Ibiki contemplated Ren for a moment; Ren was a smart and likable man, and the perfect foil for Hiroshi. As Hiroshi was loquacious and dramatic, Ren was quiet and unexcitable. Though at first it would seem that neither had anything in common with each other it was quickly apparent that they both needed each other. Ren gave Hiroshi an anchor to cling to in his more excitable moments, and Hiroshi in turn helped Ren to be a bit more assertive and out-going. Ayumu had told him that she was glad that Hiroshi and Ren seemed to be forming a strong bond together, as she thought that Hiroshi sometimes had the tendency to be a bit too much like Genma. Hiroshi tended to bed-hop, and Ayumu was secretly afraid that someday he would hop into the wrong bed.

"Listen here _Little Boy Blue_ (and Hiroshi snarled at Fujiwara-san for the nickname, as she never failed to laugh her ass of whenever she came over and saw the picture), let Ibiki here take care of Ayumu because he knows what's best. Personally, I am glad that Ayumu left for a couple of weeks because now I can be sure to get some sleep."

_Fuck, is she still on that jag?_ Ibiki thought with irritation. When Ayu came back he was going to make sure that he gave Ayu a 'proper' welcome home shag in his apartment, and right when he knew that Fujiwara-san was getting ready for bed. He was going to make sure that it was loud, long, and all night long...

"Listen here _Iron Maiden..._"Hiroshi said and Ibiki once again tuned them out.

Ibiki thought it amusing to picture Hiroshi and Fujiwara-san as interrogators. They would work very well together in all honesty. He could see the two of them positioned on either side of a suspect, and knowing how the two were together the suspect would be quickly forgotten by the two. They could probably get a confession quickly just so they would shut their traps. But what a _devious_ plan: beat people into submission through bitching. Maybe he should give it a try...

Ibiki sat back and looked up at the night sky and thought about how Ayu and the others were doing. He hoped that they were bedding down for the night and that all had gone smoothly (or as smoothly as possible). Ibiki never thought of himself as sentimental and in some ways he still didn't, but after meeting Ayumu he had to admit that deep inside him somewhere there must have been a small pocket of it hidden away. When Ayu wasn't looking Ibiki snuck something into her pack; just a little something to get her through when she was feeling lonely...

* * *

**[Forest Camp on the Road to Toyo]**

It really hadn't been a bad start to things. The going had been relatively easy and the company was nothing but the best. Iruka knew that none of them were used to long treks so he had made the pace leisurely and the rests somewhat frequent. When he had found a place that was comfortable looking (and easy to protect) he had made them stop for the evening. A camp was quickly set up and everyone lounged around talking and eating. Since it was just the first night Iruka didn't need to hunt as they all had packed courtesy of The House some fresh sandwiches and sides. Iruka could see that the food had never tasted as good (and it was good to begin with) as it did sitting around the fire under the stars. Some quietly talked and laughed while others looked up at the night sky and its heavy drape of stars.

"I've never seen so many stars, Iruka," Yuzuki said with wonder. "In the Village they never seemed so bright…"

As a teacher Iruka loved the look of wonder on a student's face when they became aware of something for the first time. Being a Nin gave little time to appreciate the smaller things in life like the night sky, and he was very appreciative for the gift given to him.

"It is because of all the lights on. The lights dim the night sky. Even up on Hokage Mountain they aren't as bright as when you leave the confines of the Village."

The twins came over and set by Iruka and looked up at the sky with him.

"Do you know any constellations, Umino-san?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes, and I can also teach you how to travel by them as well," he said as their interest perked up. "Some night we will go out late and I will give you all an astronomy lesson."

Even Ayumu looked interested at the possibility. "Have you had to navigate by the stars before, Iruka?"

He nodded. "I have been on a mission or two where the night sky has helped me. It might not seem like a lot, but every little bit helps when you are trying to get home."

Silence descended on the group as they all thought about Iruka's statement. At one point he needed to get home to Konoha, but for some reason had been so lost that he needed the night sky to point him in the right direction. They couldn't imagine what something like that must have felt like.

As the night wore on and the fire died down Ayumu decided that now was a good time to get her charges into bed. Earlier, and through some miracle (and Iruka's boundless patience) they had managed to get all the tents set up. Akira and Ryou shared a tent, while the twins and Daichi shared another. Iruka stayed with Masahiro and Toshi while the two women shared the last tent.

While everyone retired to their tents to bunk down for the night Ayumu rummaged going through her back pack to get out something to wear. She had argued with Ibiki about camping night wear as he had said that you keep your day clothes on. Ayumu thought that made no sense. Ibiki explained that if you had to leave your tent during the night it was best to have on comfortable clothing in case you couldn't get back to it for some reason. No matter the reason Ayumu thought that sleeping in the clothing that you had been sweating in all day sounded revolting, and she was in _no way_ going to be doing _that_. But since Ibiki had put the kibosh on all her extra clothing she didn't think that there would be anything suitable but maybe tomorrow's shirt to wear to bed. So not only was she going to be arriving in Toyo dirty and smelly, but wrinkly as well. Ayumu searched through her bag and came across a shirt that she hadn't noticed before. When she pulled it out a smile lit up her face. She buried her face in the shirt and closed her eyes, inhaling the scent and remembering the man.

When Yuzuki came in a while later she saw that Ayumu was already in her sleeping bag and fast asleep. She was fast asleep with a smile on her face and wearing a black, long sleeved t-shirt that was many sizes too big.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 44

**Lessons in Lunacy, Lust, and Little Boys**

Ayumu walked next to Iruka and Yuzuki while her boys wandered in haphazard formation before and after them. They had made it through their first night; no one had gotten hurt, no one had gotten into any serious fights (they were always bickering amongst themselves and Ayumu never really paid it any mind as they were never anything serious), and even better Iruka wasn't pulling his hair out yet. The pace was still easy and comfortable, and the day bright and sunny. Things never felt better.

Ayumu looked clandestinely over at both Yuzuki and Iruka, and was very pleased with what she saw. They were walking close together and their body language suggested more than a mild attraction. Iruka was a very mild mannered and easy going man, but when Yuzuki wasn't looking (and Ayumu was spying) he would give her _very_ appreciative looks. Ayumu even once caught Iruka subtly smelling Yuzuki hair. That was the kicker, and that was where most men met their downfall; the scent of a woman. A woman's scent is often even more captivating to a man then her looks, and no matter what they say. For scents could quickly inflame a libido or bring back a memory faster than anything else. The smell of a loved or desired one could bring any man down to his knees. She knew that for a fact- look at Ibiki. Ibiki _always_ smelled her; even when they were just lounging around he was always running his nose through her hair or along her skin. He had even told her that he couldn't get enough of her scent.

The other factor that seemed to draw Umino in was the fact that Yuzuki seemed uncertain. Ayumu guessed that Yuzuki had never been with a man. Her virginity and her scent were like bright beacons to the Umino. He was drawn to her like the proverbial moth to a flame. As each hour went by she could see him being sucked in further and further. Ayumu smiled and shook her head. The poor slob probably had no idea that he was already a lost cause. He was just patiently waiting for Yuzuki to give the green light and it was on.

"Iruka, how much longer do you think that we'll have on the road?" Ayumu asked looking around for her charges. She felt now like Hiroshi; like she was in full mother hen mode. She still was grateful that none of them were girls, as she wouldn't have to worry about any virginity issues, but this was her first official trip outside Konoha with them and she wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened.

Iruka smiled over at her and looked at the position of the sun. It was already a little past noon, and he figured that they could travel comfortably for another few hours. Then he would have to start looking at possible prospects for a camp site.

"I think that with our present speed and with no mishaps- by tomorrow evening at the latest."

Ayumu looked up at the heavens and smiled. "_Yes!_ Thank the gods- I will finally get a bath and be re-united with all my hair care and beauty products."

Iruka and Yuzuki laughed. Camping wasn't easy on anyone, but least of all Ayumu. She hadn't made a single complaint or comment, but even after one day she was starting to look a bit wild. Her curly hair was frizzled, frazzled, and frumpy. She was wilder looking than usual. With the slight humidity in the air (and no products in her hair) curls were running out of control. She was right when she said that humidity wasn't kind to those with curls.

Iruka glanced over at Yuzuki to see how she was dealing with the pace. With her 'walking shoes' her limp wasn't even noticeable. She also never made any complaints or comments about the journey either, but he could see at times a slight weariness in the corners of her eyes. When he did he always made the decisions for a brief stop. He was happy to see that none of the boys made any complaint, in fact they had been more then helpful, especially Ryou and Akira. They always kept a watchful eye on everyone. The two also kept an even closer watch on the two women. Iruka smiled when he thought _how_ close a watch that they were keeping on the women. They almost seemed to be chaperoning the chaperons...

_**Flash Back**_

They had stopped for the evening and before anything else was done tents would need to be erected. The older boys had already put theirs up and the younger ones were almost finished. It was Ayumu and Yuzuki that seemed to be having the most difficulty. Though they were laughing and giggling it seemed like they had no idea what to do. As Iruka walked over to assist his way was blocked by Akira.

"Please Umino-san, let _m__e_ assist them. I wouldn't want to take you away from your other duties," Akira said with polish and continued on his way to the struggling women.

He was still trying to figure out what just happened when Ryou came over and draped an arm casually over Iruka's shoulder. He smiled at the Jonin and winked. Then he too sauntered over to the women to help pitch their tent. Iruka was speechless. _No, no way was I just-_but before he could finish the though Ryou looked back at him again and with a knowing smile nodded in acquiescence. Then he and Akira must have shared some private joke together because they both sniggered.

_**End Flash Back**_

_ Unbelievable I __**was**__ - _but again his private thoughts were interrupted by the twins Kichirou and Kaziko. They had moved to either side of him and were asking him questions about his teaching and training methods. Iruka really liked the twins. They had tried that old trick that all twins try at one time or another on the seemingly unsuspected; they had dressed exactly the same and tried to pretend to be each other. They constantly switched persona in trying to trip him up. But they hadn't counted on Iruka being so observant or so smart. As a teacher he had seen almost every trick in the book. He had also taught twins at one time or another. Iruka knew that they would probably try something like that at some point in the trip so he had made sure to watch them carefully the other day at the Travel Office and look for subtle differences between them. He had found them and once they were noticed there was nothing either one could do to make them disappear. They weren't experienced enough- yet. He had no doubt that those two would someday be formidable opponents. But until then they were just amateurs.

As Ayumu lagged behind a bit to walk next to Toshiro and Masahiro, Daichi moved up a bit to walk and talk with Yuzuki. Yuzuki liked Daichi the most. Daichi, like the other boys all lived at The House, so she was well acquainted with him. He helped out greatly around The House and she couldn't think of a single person that had any trouble with him. He was a quiet, studious, and sensitive young man. Yuzuki found it amusing to have to almost look up at him when speaking to him; his growth spurts could be seen on almost a daily basis. For all his size and burliness he was as gentle as they came. He spoke softly and handled objects as well as people with patience and care. She had never once heard him raise his voice, not even when trying to break up squabbles or reprimand anyone. It was all done tactfully and with concern for another's feelings. He was very knowledgeable on nature, and often pointed out interesting little facts about the flora and fauna that they passed. Daichi had asked her many questions about her teaching experience, and seemed very interested in entering the trade as well. He wasn't sure in what capacity that he wanted to teach; Daichi liked earth science as much as art. He thought that maybe somehow, someday he could combine the two. Yuzuki thought that a very interesting concept and thought that maybe he and Ayumu should speak to the Head Mistress about that.

"Akira, Ryou, how did you boys like visiting the morgue the other night? Did you find it helpful?" Ayumu asked the two boys at the front of the line.

Ryou turned and walked backwards in order to talk, and he had a big grin on his face. "We _loved_ it! Can we go back?"

"Of course, Master Lau loved having you both and I think that could easily be arraigned. I also think that it is time that you were introduced to the Hokage herself. I think that she would be very interested in you two. When we get back it will be one of the first things that I do." Ayumu added that to her long mental 'To Do' list.

"Ayumu, so you _really_ took them there?" Yuzuki asked incredulously. She had heard that Ayumu was thinking of taking them to a morgue, but she was still amazed. She couldn't believe it, of all places to take children! But it seemed that not only did the boys want to go, they had enjoyed themselves as well. It still seemed so _gruesome_ to her...

Ayumu nodded and smiled.

"Oh, sure. My own Master did it with me just as his did it with him. I want to keep the tradition going. I also plan on taking the others if they so desire. I won't make anyone go, and I would certainly understand it if they don't want to go. It isn't for everyone. I have to admit that there are parts that even I have to excuse myself from. There are aspect that make me weak and on the verge of being sick. _But_, it is a learning experience that I wouldn't trade."

She had placed an arm around Masahiro as she could tell that he was slightly trepidatious about the idea.

She didn't want to have favorites, and she certainly didn't, but little Masahiro held a special place in her heart. He was so timid and unassuming most times that you couldn't help but want to mother him, and it wasn't an act. Masahiro really _was_ a shy boy. He wasn't a scardy cat or terminally petrified, he was just cautious. Ayumu liked that he had bonded so closely with Toshiro. Toshiro was a hellion and in some ways he helped bring Masahiro out of his shell a bit. Masahiro in kind also tended to calm Toshiro down a bit and curb his exuberance. Ayumu also was deeply touched at the bond that Ibiki and Masahiro had formed. When Ibiki was around he drew Masahiro to his side every time without fail. Masahiro had never once been intimidated or scared of the large and imposing man, quite the opposite. Without in any way being overbearing or forceful Ibiki had quickly and quietly gained the boy's trust and friendship. It appeared to her that Masahiro looked up to Ibiki as a father figure in many ways. Ayumu had heard through the grapevine about Toshiro and Masahiro escorting Ibiki to the school, and it was said that the three had made quite a picture. The deadly Nin (and Morino Ibiki, no less) accompanied by two carefree children caused more than a few people to stop and stare.

Ayumu thought about all her boys and Ibiki; they had quickly become friends, and she knew that all of them looked up to Ibiki. Not only did they respect his authority, but she knew that they genuinely liked him. She had surreptitiously watched Ibiki talk to them the day that they left, and she could see that whatever he had said to them they had taken very seriously. She had also watched him pass money on to the two oldest boys, and Ayumu couldn't help but feel her heart squeeze at that. It was a very paternal scene; a father giving his sons last minute instructions and some extra money in case of an emergency or just for their own amusement. She just knew that someday Ibiki would be an incredible father.

With that thought popping into her head Ayumu became very still. It wasn't the first time that Ayumu had had this little internal conversation with herself, and she also couldn't stop the little bit of guilt from creeping in as well. The idea of Ibiki as a father to her children didn't disway her, not at all. But the idea of _having_ children at this moment in her life did. She was in no way ready to have children right now, and in fact if she was totally honest with herself she would have to say that she didn't really know if she wanted children at all...She had plenty right now – seven of them in fact. Not only that, she felt like her life had just started, and she didn't want to have to put it on hold for months – if not for years. Ayumu knew that at first it sounded selfish, and it certainly went against the norm. But she didn't want to think that all she was created for was to be some baby machine. She didn't want to be some contraption that shot out babies like some factory device. Also, she wanted to spend much more time alone with Ibiki because right now their time together was more often than not sporadic. Their two schedules were not always in sync. Though hers was more predictable there were times when it was as unstable as Ibiki's. As could be seen with her Bath House mural; she had worked odd hours for weeks on end, and was therefore rarely at home let alone available. How could one have a family like that?

So after their first afternoon together Ayumu had promptly gone on birth control. She had held her breath for a few weeks in the hope that nothing had slipped by her as she waited to make sure that she wasn't pregnant from their first few encounters. Everyone knew that it only took one marauder to slip into the citadel to cause mass havoc and destruction. So when she had thought that the first wasn't going to be the last she had hot-footed it to her doctor and taken control. She had never really talked about it with Ibiki, except for his usual blunt way of questioning whether she was on birth control or not. She may not know a whole lot but she knew enough about _that_. It was her body and she was in control (well, most times...). Even when they had been apart for all that time she still kept up with the regime. She never really thought that Ibiki's stupidity would last forever, and she knew that when he caved there would be no stopping either of them. So it was best to be safe rather than sorry.

As with much in her life she took a step backwards and thought to what would normally come before that: marriage. That was also something that Ibiki never brought up in any way, shape , or form. Oh, he talked about his ownership of her, but never in a _legal_ sense. There again, that brought out a few sticky questions: would either really want it, and if they did what would they do about Hiroshi? Would she want to be married to Ibiki? Without a doubt. Would Ibiki want to be married to her? Most probably yes, but with men you never really knew...they were just too unpredictable and squirrelly. Why buy the cow when the milk was free, right? As to Hiroshi, she liked living with him, and she wouldn't want him to feel that he had to move out. Technically he was her tenant, but in reality they were more like partners. He had been in her life so long that she couldn't imagine him _not _being in it. Now, if his relationship with Ren kept going as she thought that it would, then there was the very likely possibility that the two of them would maybe want to live together. If that was the case then all problems would be solved.

With all these thoughts swirling through her head she must have had a strange and slightly disconcerting look to her face, because she all of a sudden felt Iruka next to her. Toshiro and Masahiro were now up and walking with Yuzuki and Iruka was walking companionably with her.

"What has you so engrossed, Ayumu?" Iruka asked smiling. "Thinking about Ibiki?" he teased.

Ayumu turned to him seriously and nodded. Maybe this was her chance to ask a (hetero) man his opinion. Hiroshi was a very good source on the opposite sex, but sometimes a gay man just wasn't the same as a straight one when it came to such questions.

"Iruka, can I ask you a few questions about men?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow and became immediately interested. Not that he wasn't, but this seemed like it might go in a very interesting direction.

"Of course- fire away"

"What goes on in those pea-sized little brains of yours sometimes?"

Ayumu said it with a smile, but she also had a certain seriousness in her eyes. Iruka wasn't sure what angle she was coming from...it certainly didn't appear that her and Morino were on the outs- not by the long farewell that they had before she left. And she certainly didn't seem to be upset at him. So what was with _that_ question? So Iruka decided to play it safe and go on a fishing expedition.

"Oh? What makes you think that there is anything going on inside our heads besides lust and lunacy?"

Ayumu flashed a large grin and nudged Iruka with her shoulder. "Oh, I know that goes on almost twenty-four seven. You guys are like that store that never closes when it comes to that. No, I was thinking more on what makes you guys _tick_..."

She looked up a head of her and took stock of her charges; they were all laughing, joking, scuffling, and in general just care-free. Someday soon they were all going to be grown men, and she wanted to make sure that they were going to be _good _grown men. But as a woman she was unsure sometimes as to what to do with them.

"Look at them Iruka, are they _normal_? You have years more experience than I do training youths... I mean, growing up as we all have in Hiraku nothing is _abnormal_ to us, and I mean nothing. For example: my trip to the morgue. I didn't think twice about it and neither did Akira or Ryou. But outside our small community that's _not _considered normal. Example number two: all my boys, and many before -such as myself- that have grown up in The House grow up quickly. We learn adult responsibilities at a very early age. Heaven's, the twins helped me _buy _my house for heaven's sake! I let them make many decisions that maybe I shouldn't. I am so afraid of smothering them that I wonder if I give them _too much _leeway. I once heard that every genuine boy is a born anarchist and rebel. If he was allowed to develop according to his own instincts and inclinations society would undergo such a monumental and radical change that it would make even the most adult extremist run for cover. I guess what I am getting at is this: am I doing right by them? I don't want them to turn out _too_ wacked. I don't want people to think that they went to a school for emotionally disturbed children...I just have no clue as to what really goes on in the male mind?" Ayumu laughed and nudged Iruka again, "I barely can keep up with Ibiki sometimes."

Iruka nodded and smiled. He knew where she was coming from. As a teacher, and of Nins no less, he knew the uncertainties that came with the job. All you could do was point them in the right direction, give them the tools to work with and hope for the best. In the end no one really knows what any outcome will be. Even the best of the best and the worst of the worst have surprised people.

"Honestly Ayumu, I think that you are doing fine with them. In fact, I think you are doing _better _than fine, and I am also including all of you at Hiraku. At the Academy our Genin teams are formed by three's, but here you have _seven_ under your command. _Seven_! That is a handful at best and a nightmare at worst. Even Hiroshi has five, and girls to boot. That sounds even scarier to me. No, I think that they are exactly where they should be. You are doing a fine job. As to being abnormal? Look at Nins, Ayumu. We teach them to _kill _by age seven. A child killing at such a young age certainly shouldn't be thought of as normal. But somehow we also make sure that they appreciate life as well. I try and teach them to value what they are protecting."

Iruka smiled over at her and put his arm around her shoulders, and giving her a reassuring hug. The minute his arm wrapped around her shoulders he felt Akira and Ryou staring at him- _hard_. He innocently smiled back at them and focused Ayumu's attention to them.

"It appears that Morino must have given them some mission objectives- like watch Umino like your life depended on it. I was going to help you ladies out with the tent last night but Ryou and Akira blocked my way..."

Ayumu couldn't help but snort out in laughter. Leave it to Ibiki to assign those two to a mission; _Mission Cock Block_. Grief...maybe she should get a couple of Hiroshi's girls to go after Anko. _That _would be interesting...Being under Hiroshi's tutelage his girls were razor sharp and more often than not borderline scary. At one time or another all her boys had commented on the fact that they were slightly scared of Hiroshi's girls. Hiroshi might refer to them as his 'Darlings', but it was really on a facade and they were generally anything but. Those girls were land sharks.

"So...how goes it with you and Yuzuki?" Ayumu waggled her brows at him. She giggled when she saw the blush rise on Iruka's cheeks. He put a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it, he looked uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Well, things are going ok...I guess"

Iruka almost lost his footing as Ayumu had smacked him upside the head. "You guess? _Iruka_! After all my scheming you better not fuck things up...I swear, here we are back to my original question: what goes on in your pea brains?"

"Scheming?" Iruka looked stunned.

"Yes, _scheming_! Why did you think I invited you to the Art Expo? How is it that you got an invitation to dinner? How, or better yet -_who_- was it that made sure that you and Yuzuki got together?"

Suddenly a look of horror crossed her face, and she peered closely at Iruka with a look of mild surprise. "You aren't _gay_ are you? Should I have set you up with Hiroshi instead? Because if you are, it's too late- Hiroshi already has a squeeze..."

Iruka almost choked. He also wanted to just pass out.

"No, no matter what people might think of Hatake and me, I am _not_ gay. And I happen to like Yuzuki quite a bit..."

Iruka softened his expression and nodded in Yuzuki's direction. "So it was _you_ that instigated all this?"

Ayumu puffed out her chest in pride. "Yup! Can I pick a winner, or can I pick a winner?! I knew from the moment she and I became office mates that the two of you would be perfect together. You both have what the other needs. You both have what it takes to make everything work."

Iruka was stunned. No one had ever done anything like that for him. No one had ever taken the time to analyze what he might need or want, and then go out and get it for him. Iruka felt pleased and grateful.

"Honestly, Ayumu, when I first met you, I thought that maybe you and I-" but Ayumu cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"But once you got to know me you realized how ill suited I was for you, right? Truthfully, Iruka, I would have given you a full head of gray hair by now. Plus, I am just too much work. I really am and there is no denying it. _I'm a mess_. I'm not work for Ibiki because he gets too much amusement out of the whole thing. He's sadistic _and_ masochistic all at the same time." Ayumu looked not only pleased but proud as well.

"So while we are being open and honest- can I ask _you_ a question?" Iruka asked quietly.

Ayumu nodded her head. "Shoot."

"How was it that you and Morino met? What is it that _keeps_ you two together?"

Ayumu had Iruka in stitches telling him all about their fateful encounter on her roof. She even went so far as to tell Iruka about the attack, and Ibiki's belief for distance afterwards. Ayumu trusted Iruka. He emanated trust, and she didn't want him to think that their relationship, or any for that matter was a constant life of rainbows and kittens. Far from it. She even went so far as to tell him about her insecurity (even now) with Anko. She didn't however tell him anything about Genma. Genma always did and always would hold a special place in her life. Genma might not be blood family, but he still was family in her heart.

"For some reason Ibiki saw past all my foibles, faults, and fuck-ups. Whatever he found he must have thought it redeeming. Whatever he found it was something that no one else ever did, because though I had only one brief fling before him, Ibiki must have seen _something_ of merit to keep him by my side. That, or he really _is_ a glutton for punishment or on some holy mission." Ayumu smiled shyly and shrugged.

"I know _exactly_ what he sees in you- the same thing that everyone else does: a caring and funny woman. I know that sounds trite and cliché, but there it is, and in no way is it a bad thing. Far from it. In fact, Yuzuki has the same thing and it is what draws me to her, along with other things..."

Ayumu gave Iruka a ludicrously funny leer, and he couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Isn't it funny Iruka, trying to figure out what it is that draws people together? It is almost on a cellular level, or maybe it's something even more primitive. For me, I see Ibiki as my perfect Alpha Male; a male capable of protecting, caring, and nurturing his pack. He is like a perfect hunter-gatherer. Also, it was like the minute I laid eyes on him I knew that he was _the one_. It was like something deep inside of me said: _This One_. His voice, his scent, his aura all called out to me. I had no choice but to follow my instincts. It's a secret chemistry that no one can tamper with. You can have two people that _should_ be together, but if they don't have that chemistry- poof! No go. Ibiki also gives me a stability and sense to my life that wasn't there. He's not perfect- far from it, believe you me. But he is pretty damn close, and more importantly he lets me be me. He doesn't feel threatened or annoyed by who I am. Oh, I know that I try his patience from time to time, but he still somehow thinks that I'm worth it."

Ayumu shrugged like she couldn't quite figure it all out. But Iruka knew exactly what she was saying, because that was exactly what he thought of Yuzuki. _Exactly_. Her scent, her aura, her personality all called out to him. In fact, it was screaming out to him. His senses were always on high alert when she was around. He had even once found himself becoming possessive of her when other males were around.

One night when they were out they came across Gai, and as harmless as he was Iruka still couldn't help but let himself drift closer to Yuzuki, and take a slight warning posture as if to subtly discourage the man off. In response, he was pleased to note Yuzuki's answering act of submission; Yuzuki had placed her arm through his and very tentatively held onto him. Iruka felt ten feet tall. It was his first step to claiming what was his. He was all that much closer to claiming his prize and making sure that she was his and only his.

So he could understand Ibiki's subtle warning to both himself and Hatake the night that they met at Ayumu's job. Ibiki was only guarding and protecting what belonged to him. He was warning off all other males in the area and declaring that she belonged only to him and that no one better interfere. It was a primitive but persuasive gesture.

Ayumu nudged Iruka in the arm and gave him a sly grin.

"One day Yuzuki and I had a conversation about you. This was early on- way before she got to know you, and I think that she was scared about you being a Nin. We don't see too many of you in Hiraku, and most of us have been pretty sheltered. I don't think that that being a Nin makes a man, but I have to admit that your profession _does_ offer a girl a feeling of security that being with a non-nin doesn't. It all goes back to a female finding the strongest hunter-gatherer that she can to help propagate the species. Survival of the fittest maybe? Whatever it is, Yuzuki was -_is_- drawn to your strength and sense of honor. You are not only a gentleman, but a gentle man as well. That is _very_ appealing to her, and I can see that she is just as attached to you as you are to her. Just be patient, I think that you are probably her first..."

Ayumu gave Iruka a gentle smile and patted his arm. It was exactly what he thought as well. He had never been faced with a virgin before, and in truth it both scared and thrilled him. A she said, he didn't want to fuck anything up. He wanted their first time (and he knew that it was only a matter of time) together to be perfect. He thought so much of her that he wanted her to always remember it. He also was secretly excited as any male would be when faced with such a woman: virgin territory. It was his chance to not only make his mark but to keep it as well.

It was like a wave crashing down on him. The realization that _She Was It._ She was _the one_. She was meant for him and he was meant for her. There was no two ways about it. Iruka felt his mouth feel like cotton, and he must have had a stunned look on his face because Ayumu was looking at him funny.

"Ah...so it _just_ hit you did it? That she is _the one_? Funny how people react to it. Ibiki just got really, really surly...of course, he might have been surly because he was sexually frustrated, but you didn't hear that from me..."

Iruka looked at her as if he was in a dream and everything was moving in slow motion. It was again exactly as she had said- he had no choice. It was all out of his hands. The decision had been made by his heart, mind, and body, and when he came to fully accept it there was no turning back or pretending that it was anything else. She was his perfect companion.

Iruka squared his shoulders and gave Ayumu a quick squeeze (he didn't want Akira or Ryou pouncing on him again) and walked confidently up next to Yuzuki.

Ayumu watched the two and smiled. Iruka had a certain male confidence about him that was slightly lacking before. He was besides his (future) mate and he was on the road to claiming his prize. Yuzuki's whole body posture changed with Iruka there; she became softly and femininely submissive. She was tacitly accepting his place as her Alpha. It was only a matter of time for the two.

_Yes, and __it's__ not only a matter of time till we not get to__ Toyo, but that maybe I might get my own room..._Ayumu thought with devilish delight.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 45

**The Truth about Deception**

**Truth lives on**

**in the midst of deception**

Friedrich Von Schiller

**[ANBU HQ]**

Now that Ayumu was gone Ibiki had decided that now was the perfect time to call Old Man Shiranui in to ANBU for a little 'talk'. He had thought about visiting the old man at his shop but had thought better of it. He wanted the man off-balance and far from his familiar environment and comforts as possible. He wanted the man intimidated, and on all accounts. With Ayumu out of the village he could clear up a few questions that had been quietly nagging at him. Ibiki wanted to get to the bottom of Shiranui's relationship with Honsho, and he _needed_ to find out about the possible third suspect in the attack. It rankled Ibiki that the man had gotten away. He didn't like loose ends. The last possible suspect- another KMP officer- had left town and just not come back. The man was either afraid of Ibiki (which he damn well better be) or he was afraid of someone else. Most likely he was afraid of _the_ _someone _who had planned the whole attack. Ibiki had very quietly given ANBU heading outside Konoha side-show missions: to be on the lookout for this missing KMP officer. Though he never told them the exact reasoning behind it (like it was really any of their business) he knew that they had been vigilant. Vigilant but empty handed so far. Ibiki would _never_ forgive nor forget the transgression done to Ayumu and Hiroshi. If he felt bad about killing Honsho and his side kick it was only that he couldn't bring them back to kill them again. He now wished that he had drawn the torture out further. So without delay he had Shiranui brought in by two ANBU and placed in one of the holding/interrogations rooms in the sub-basement of HQ.

The ANBU head quarter was a sterile and slightly bleak looking building. It was designed to not only intimidate and subdue physically, but mentally as well . When one walked into the building they were immediately struck by how small and insignificant they were. Cold stone walls with little to no decorations and high vaulted ceiling that made a person speak in hushed tones all helped to reduce an individual to feeling like just another brick in the wall. One of many. If the upper hallways were intimidating to a visitor, then the lower catacombs were downright terrifying. The basements held room after room of interview/interrogation cells; rooms with a desk, two chairs and a one sided glass mirror that allowed for the occupant to not know who could be viewing the scene from the other side. These rooms were brightly lit, uncomfortable, and pretty much sound proof. It took a lot of screaming for people on the upper floors to hear what might be going on down in the basement, but it had been known to happen from time to time. Some people were just born screamers.

What very few people knew (but many suspected) was that below the basement was a sub-basement, and that contained the worst of the worst. Those rooms were totally, one-hundred percent soundproof. _Nothing _could be heard even right outside the room and into the hallway. Those rooms had no mirrors, bright lights, or even chairs. Those rooms just had tables. Tables with straps. Tables with straps and old stains in the wood from the previous occupant. It was in those rooms where Ibiki's _true_ work was conducted. In those rooms Ibiki broke spies and reduced them to quivering, bleeding, and sometimes incoherent masses of what could have once been passed for as a human being. Those rooms were the closest thing to an oubliette that they had. A person could be put in one and literally be forgotten forever. Those rooms and Ibiki were old friends. He knew every inch of those cells. They were almost his second home.

So it was to one of these rooms that Ibiki had Shiranui brought to. He wanted no interruptions or witnesses to his discussion with Shiranui. He also wanted him totally off-guard, off-balance, and terrified. But he didn't want the man so panic-stricken that he wouldn't be of any use, so he didn't make him wait too long. Just long enough so that Shiranui knew that he wasn't in control, and not so long that he could make a formal complaint to the Hokage. But if he did, then so be it. Ibiki would just claim that he was doing his duty in protecting the village. He wouldn't be lying, but neither would he be telling the exact truth. The Hokage frowned upon vigilantism. She didn't like it when her Nins used their power for personal gain, anymore then she liked it when they went rogue. But Ibiki knew how to play the game, and better than most. He was a predator's predator after all. Besides, Ibiki just wanted nothing but the truth. He needed to find out _exactly_ what Shiranui knew, plain and simple.

When Ibiki walked into the room he saw that Shiranui was standing quietly in the center of the room. The man looked old, wary, and nervous. Ibiki did have to hand the man some credit as he did try and put up a good front. There wasn't any nervous pacing, sweating, or anything else that would constitute uncertainty He _almost_ looked calm, cool, and collected. Almost, but Ibiki knew better. He could smell the fear coming off of him as he could still smell Ayumu's scent in his home. Shiranui looked resigned, like he knew that it had only been a matter of time before Morino Ibiki called him forward to attest to his crimes.

Ibiki was nothing if not a consummate artist, and he could even be a gentleman when need be. He unhurriedly and quietly shut the door gently behind him, and nodded to Shiranui. When Ibiki offered the table for Shiranui's comfort he wasn't surprised to see the old man decline his hospitality. He would have as well.

"Thank you for coming so co-operatively, Shiranui. I promise not to take too much of your time," Ibiki said lounging back against the wall with his hands in his pocket. His whole posture feigned the indifference that both men knew he didn't feel.

Shiranui merely nodded and put his arms in his kimono sleeves and waited. He waited, and waited, and waited. All Ibiki did was stare at him unblinking and with a smile. Ibiki smiled a shark's smile. Or maybe even a crocodile's smile, though he had no intention of shedding any tears. None what so ever.

"How may I be of assistance, Morino-san?" Shiranui asked finally breaking the silence. He was worried and more then afraid. He thought that maybe Morino had brought him in because of his altercation weeks ago with Ayumu. In fact, he was surprised that the man hadn't done it right away. But after all the weeks of waiting, and then nothing happening Shiranui had thought that it all had been forgotten. He had let his guard down. He had gone back to living his usual life and had forgotten all about everything. But it appeared that Morino Ibiki _hadn't _forgotten about everything. Just when he had become comfortable in his life again he had been met at his front door by two masked ANBU. And now here he was in the bowels of ANBU HQ itself, and for what?

"I don't see any real need to draw this out any longer than is necessary. I am a very busy man. All I want is for you to tell me everything, and I mean _everything_ about Honsho and Ayumu. Leave nothing out and we can all go home happy men. Decide to play games and fuck around and well, there is no need to explain the consequences," and Ibiki pointedly stared at the table behind Shiranui.

Shiranui answered with a nod and a slight gulp.

"What is it you would want to know?" Shiranui wasn't sure in what direction Morino was going and he didn't want to upset the man, so he looked for guidance.

"Everything and anything."

Shiranui nodded and looked to the floor. When he looked back up Ibiki saw a very sad and tired old man.

"I married Ayumu's mother out of love. I was young, poor, but very much in love. Her family owned the business, and I started working under their tutelage. I worked endlessly, day after day. Soon, my wife became bored and upset at all the hours that I was working, but I needed to prove that her father's trust in me was well founded. So I worked, and worked, and worked. As would happen, we grew apart. The proverbial honeymoon was over." Here Shiranui stopped and laughed a caustic and bitter laugh.

"I told her that since we didn't have any children-yet- that she might like to go to Hiraku and take up some of the art classes that they offered. Something to help occupy her time...Well, she found something to occupy her time all right. She found another man." Shiranui looked away with a guilty and hurt expression; he had been the unwitting architect of his greatest hurt, and he knew it.

"She said that she was _in lo__ve_, but I think that it was more like fascination or intrigue rather than love. The real basis for love wasn't there. She didn't really know the man. How could she? And he was already married, so it wasn't like he would leave his wife for her. I was- upset. So I became involved with the woman that ran a shop next door, and...she became pregnant. It wasn't long after she became pregnant that my wife became pregnant from her lover." Shiranui shook his head sadly. "What a bunch of fools we all made..."

He looked to Ibiki with total honesty. There was no deception or prevarication to it. What he told was the honest truth. Ibiki nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"I loved my wife- I always did and always will. She is my other half. I loved her enough to take the child and claim her as my own. I loved her enough to end my affair and not claim _my_ child as my own. But there are some things that we can never really forget or forgive, can we? If it was only that simple in life... There really is no such thing as a 'do-over', and she and I tried. I _tried_ to spend more time with her, and I _tried_ to accept that child, but every time I looked into her face I didn't see either my wife or myself. I saw _him_..."

"So why did you ignore and eventually give her away? Why did you disown her? And when did you become better acquainted with Honsho?"

Ibiki fired out the questions in rapid succession. He couldn't help but let bitterness creep into his voice. Ayumu had suffered terrible mental anguish at his hands. It had affected her way into her adulthood. Even Ibiki had felt the after-effects of this man's raising. Ayumu still occasionally felt that she didn't deserve love or affection. Ayumu _still_ sometimes felt that it was normal for her to not meet someone's expectations. It was one of the reasons that Ibiki always made sure to mentally as well as physically bolster her occasionally low ego, especially if it had to do with her dyslexia.

_**Flash Back**_

Ibiki came over and found Ayumu lying on her stomach on her bed, and reading a three page document of some kind. He could see stress lines around her mouth and eyes as she tried to plow through the document. When Ibiki lay down next to her he saw that it was a copy of the legal agreement between herself and the Travel Office for the shipment of their things. Ayumu had wisely gotten a copy before she was to go there so she could have a few days time to try and get through it, rather than have to do it on the spot and cause herself any discomfort.

Ibiki didn't want to just take it from her and read it for her. He knew that she had her pride, but he also wasn't going to let her beat herself up or get herself sick over it either. He wanted to be as tactful as possible about it with her and still let her keep her dignity.

Ibiki leaned up against her head board and held his arms out to her. "Come here baby, and let's look this over together. Legal documents can be such a pain in the ass..."

Ayumu first looked up at him with a rebellious look on her face, but it soon melted into a sad one. She slowly nodded her head and handed him the papers. She didn't though crawl into his lap as he wanted. She rolled over facing away from him, and curled up on her side with a sigh.

Ibiki would have none of that. He put the papers aside and forcefully hauled her up anyway into his lap. As he held her he took a thumb and brushed the creases away. She wouldn't look him in the eyes though. Sometimes she was very good at dealing with her dyslexia, but like anyone with a disability it could sometimes be a hard pill to swallow.

"My head hurts, Ibiki," she said in a quiet voice. "All these words are just melting together today for some reason. Sometimes I get so frustrated at feeling so inept and slow."

Ibiki rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her curls. Ibiki never sugar coated anything with her. It would be too insulting. They both knew that her dyslexia was at times a handicap, and nothing either could say about it would make it go away. But sometimes a handicap wasn't always a bad thing. Sometimes it brought two people together to work out a problem and share a burden. As Ibiki thought that day that he had watched her watch her family's shop he wasn't ever going to let her carry a burden by herself ever again. If she wasn't going to let him carry the whole load himself, he was at least going to help her with it. But first he wanted to put her in a better frame of mind. If she kept on going she would only get frustrated and mad, and then no one would benefit.

"First things first- you're too tense for any of this bullshit, so let's get rid of that before we go on to anything else..." And Ibiki slid her over onto her stomach again and began to massage her shoulders and back.

She had knots upon knots all over her neck and back. So Ibiki carefully and methodically went about loosening them. One of the many techniques that he had learned in his job was finding and manipulating pressure points. He knew just where they were and what to do. With skilled fingers he went about applying pressure and massage to various areas. He could quickly feel Ayumu relax and even begin to enjoy it. She would groan and moan when he found a particularly sensitive area, and when he was done she would sigh and hum in appreciation. He slowly worked his way down her back and skipping over her buttocks he began to work on her legs, calves, and feet. Ayumu particularly loved having her feet massaged. When Ibiki rotated each toe separately it seemed like she had found nirvana. She was practically purring in delight. He then went back up and massaged her arms and hands. Her left wrist and fingers were still slightly sensitive to the manipulations, but they soon relaxed like the rest of her. He took her hand in his and looked down at it.

Her hand and fingers were so much smaller and delicate then his own. They were like the rest of her; full and shapely. When he rested her hand in his he was amazed at how much larger and even brutish his were in comparison. His hands had scars, calluses, and muscles, while hers were soft and artistic. His were used to wielding weapons and meting out pain and punishment, while hers were used to holding paint brushes, giving pleasure, and creating beautiful things. Ibiki was always amazed at their differences, but he would have it no other way. He never wanted her to know the pain and death that he was familiar with. He never wanted to see these hands hold anything other than something that creates. Never did he ever want to see them holding a weapon of any kind.

Ayumu must have sensed his thoughts, because she slightly turned over and looked up at him. She smiled and pulled him down to her. She maneuvered them so that he lay slightly across and above her. Ayumu must have wanted to return the favor of a relaxing rub down so she pulled off his head band and massaged his scalp. She laid his head on her breasts and ran her hands all up and down his head and neck, kneading muscles and tracing scars.

She could feel and hear Ibiki mumble his pleasure in her breasts, but she wasn't sure if it was the action itself or the mere fact that he was nestled within his favorite anatomical feature of hers. She quickly figured it out that it was the latter as he had moved his arms securely on either side of her, causing her breasts to jut up even more and giving him an even greater valley to bury himself in. Ayumu couldn't help but laugh, causing an earthquake in his valley.

"Thank you Ibiki," she said quietly.

"For what?" Ibiki said peering up at her from deep within her cleavage.

Ayumu traced his eyebrows and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "For loving me for who I am," she said softly and with a trace of sadness in her voice.

Ibiki left his haven and braced himself on his forearms over her. He looked deep into her eyes and then gave her a slow and deep kiss. His tongue traced her lips and then traced the inside of her mouth. When he used to think that her scent was something that he could never get enough of, he also knew that her taste was something that he never wanted to be without as well. If he had to describe her scent as something rich and exotic, then he would have to say as well that her taste was something exotic as well; her mouth was slightly cinnamony in taste. It was probably from all the cinnamon candies that she sucked on.

"As you said Ibiki I have the heart, but not the skill..."

Ibiki pulled her more securely underneath him and took her chin in one hand. He had a serious and almost stern look on his face.

"Ayu, you have both the heart and the skill for this. You just have been pushing yourself past your limits lately and for the benefit of others no less. Think of yourself for once."

Ibiki pulled her over and tucked her under his arm, laying her head against his chest. He slowly rubbed her back until he felt her fall asleep. Then he picked up the legal agreement and started to read it.

_**End Flash Back**_

Shiranui's continued confession brought him back to the present.

"I don't know why I ignored her, not really. Maybe it was easier to try and forget? Maybe it was because I had a constant reminder looking me in the face day in and day out. Why did my wife ignore her? I really don't know...Maybe because of her shame? Who knows...but when we found that Ayumu was having problems in school it was just _another_ reminder that she wasn't mine, because _he_ was the same way..."

Shiranui looked up to Ibiki with a small amount of malice shining in his eyes.

"Now I had just _one more_ reminder that she wasn't mine. Not only did I have to care for another man's child, but I had to claim his _disabili__ty_ as my own as well. Besides, turning her over to the orphanage was the best thing for her, my wife, and me as well. We could all finally start over. We could all finally put it all behind us."

Ibiki glared back at the man like the pathetic human being that he was. He knew that his interest and opinion in the man were totally biased and slanted. His attachment to Ayumu made it so. Maybe he normally wouldn't have cared or even have been more understanding if it had been anyone else, but it was Ayumu. His Ayumu.

"So what about Honsho? Where does _his_ involvement come into play?"

Ibiki was very curious about that. Somehow Honsho had decided to not only mentally terrorize Ayumu and Hiroshi, but physically as well. For some reason he felt the need for some sort of explanation. Though he certainly didn't need to have his reciprocity and vengeance validated. Not in the least. He just wanted to know what started this whole mess.

Shiranui looked at Ibiki with great pain and regret. "You think that _Ayumu_ had it rough? Imagine how _Dai_ felt? He was the product of an unwed mother and her lover, and one who was never given any recognition or support. I couldn't help out in any way. My wife's family was still in control of our finances, and they knew where every cent went. I couldn't do anything until they passed away and I became head of the family. But in many ways it was too late...he had already become the man that he is today..."

Both men were silent. There really wasn't anything more to say. The man was as immersed in his self pity as Ibiki was in his anger. Nothing either could say or do would ever change the past. Ibiki did believe now that Shiranui had nothing to do with Ayumu and Hiroshi's attack. The man wanted nothing what so ever to do with her. He wanted to just forget about her, and that was fine by him. He didn't want Shiranui in Ayumu's life any more then Shiranui wanted it.

"Do you know where Dai is? I still haven't seen or heard from him, and no one seems to know either." Shiranui asked looking upset and distressed.

"No, I have no idea where he is right now,"

Ibiki looked at the man straight in the face and answered truthfully. In all honesty he really _didn't _know where Dai was, or should he say where Dai was _buried_. The Hand was very thorough in their clean-up and neither Ibiki nor anyone else would ever find the man. So in essence, Ibiki didn't lie to him, though he wouldn't have lost even a moment of sleep if he had. Ibiki also didn't have even a moments discomfort over knowing that the man was dead and Shiranui having no clue or closure. He decided that the man deserved to carry that uncertainty for the rest of his days as payment for his treatment to Ayumu. It was Ibiki's own little 'fuck you' to Shiranui.

Ibiki also thought that the Shiranui clan in general was fucked up. Akira was also given to the orphanage, and for what reason he didn't know and honestly didn't care. But whatever the reason was he hadn't deserved being placed on the orphanage's door step. Akira was a good and upstanding kid. He was an excellent student for Ayumu and most probably all his other teachers as well. Even Genma showed signs of the Shiranui upbringing, in that the man was also the obvious product of parental neglect. Ibiki thought that the Shiranui Clan should just stop procreating and end the line sparing everyone some trouble.

"You are free to leave Shiranui, but know this: keep away from Ayumu. She doesn't need your bullshit in her life anymore," Ibiki said turning to walk out, but was stopped by the older man as he put a hand to Ibiki's arm.

Ibiki turned to him with a cold look of disdain and warning on his face.

"I know that I can't undo what my wife and I have done, but it was all for the best. Even _you_ can see that. If she hadn't been left at the orphanage's care she would never be where she is today. She certainly wouldn't be with _you_..."

Ibiki gave the man enough of a snarl to back him off and away from him.

"Your pathetic excuse doesn't condone your previous behavior. It doesn't justify your treatment to a kind and wonderful woman. It doesn't absolve you from your sins. Keep away from her, or may the god's have mercy on you- because I won't."

Ibiki walked out and never looked back. He never even gave Shiranui another thought.

* * *

As Ibiki made his way back up to his office he thought about what the man had said. In many ways he did make sense. Shiranui and his wife _had_ fucked things up royally for everyone, especially their children. Both Ayumu and Honsho had paid the price for the adult's misbehavior and miscalculations; neither of them were ever wanted, acknowledged, or even loved. Ibiki couldn't help but wonder what the hell had been going on in Fujiwara's mind when he started that relationship. As to Fujiwara-san he had even more respect now for the woman's fortitude and devotion to her husband. As the children had been pariahs she had been the dupe. Ibiki knew that saying such a thing to Ayumu would cause a ruckus between the two, but he still couldn't help but feel a bit of anger towards the man. He had broken a cardinal rule among men: another man's wife was sacrosanct. Ayumu's mother wasn't blameless either, but she hadn't been thinking or acting with a clear head. She had been alone, confused, hurting, and more importantly- vulnerable. Fujiwara should have just _known_ better. The man should have thought more intelligently and acted more honorably.

Ibiki laughed darkly and shook his head. People really were strange creatures. There was no clear black and white when it came to their behavior. Everyone was right and everyone was wrong. No one was to blame, and yet they all were to be held accountable. Either way, he had made his point clear with Shiranui: stay away from Ayumu. Cut and dry-, no if's, and's, or but's. Ibiki would have no compunctions about stepping in and rectifying anything should the man cross the line that he had toe'd. If he did, and for any reason, it would be swift and deadly.

Knowing what he now knew he certainly would _never_ bring up the subject with Fujiwara-san. She didn't deserve to visit that old pain. Her life seemed better than ever, and he wanted to keep it that way. Just as Hiroshi and Ayumu belonged to him, so did Fujiwara-san. The cantankerous and lascivious old woman was in his pack now, and he intended to watch out for her welfare as well.

Ibiki thought it amusing that in a matter of just a few months he had gone from being a loner to having a small but tight group of friends that he counted as being more then friends, but family. It was also interesting how fate worked out. If Shiranui hadn't given Ayumu up then she would have _never _gone to Hiraku. If she hadn't become a part of Hiraku then she and he wouldn't have ever met, and they wouldn't be where they were today. He never would have met her if it hadn't been for Shiranui, so for that he should be thankful. If it hadn't been for Shiranui's shitty parenting skills then he wouldn't be with Ayumu.

Ibiki started thinking about how Ayumu and the others were faring in their little trip so far. When he walked to work this morning he could tell that a storm was brewing out of the west and he couldn't help to be a bit concerned. He hoped that they wouldn't be caught out in the open during a thunderstorm. Even if they did make it to shelter it still wouldn't be any fun for them out in the wilds. Ibiki also couldn't help a small amount of humor to bubble up at the thought of how Ayumu must be feeling and looking right now; she was probably crazy looking and slightly miserable. His Ayu wasn't made for camping out in nature. Hell, she wasn't even made for her own backyard sometimes...

_**Flashback**_

Ibiki literally leapt from his balcony down to Ayumu's yard when he heard an ear-splitting shriek come from her. He didn't see her right away but turned around when he heard the shrubs behind him thrash about in fury. Ayumu burst forth from them and without looking slammed right into him. Her hands were thrashing about her face and hair as he grabbed a hold of her. Expecting to see blood he grabbed both her wrists with one hand and with the other quickly took stock of the situation. She was completely fine, but a look of horror was written all over her face.

"Ayu! Stop! What's the matter?!" Ibiki was becoming slightly frantic himself, as she didn't stop her screeching or contorting.

"Ibiki, quick! There's a _spider _in my hair! _Get it out_!"

Ibiki brushed her curls and found nothing, but he knew that the best way to get her to stop was to tell her that it was gone. When he did she immediately went limp. She still occasionally let small shudders pass through her and she couldn't even help gagging a bit.

"I_ hate _spiders, Ibiki! They are just so creepy and gross!"

Ibiki looked down at her like she had lost her mind. All this fuss for something that was as tiny as a spider, and right here in her own backyard of all places.

"Ayu, what were you doing in the bushes in the first place?"

"I just wanted to see what was there," she said looking at him like he was mentally lacking.

Ibiki returned the favor and the look. He just didn't get her sometimes. She did and said the most random things sometimes that he occasionally had a hard time keeping up...

Ayumu grabbed his shirt front and looked at him like he wasn't really getting the point.

"Ibiki, I saw my life _flash_ before my eyes, and you don't seem very sympathetic," she said slightly put out.

Ibiki rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Ayu, you see your life _flash _before your eyes at least ten times a day. The day that _doesn't_ happen will be the day that I worry..."

_**End Flashback**_

Ibiki couldn't help but laugh at that- like he had also told her, she's got to be in Hell right now...

Ibiki's secretary couldn't help but look up in puzzlement and then wonder as her boss walked past her and into his office- laughing. Humph_,_ she thought shaking her head sadly. _Someone must be in Hell right now..._


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**AN:**

**Vecordious** means insane

**Eudaemonious** is a state of happiness

**Sequaceously** means to follow someone slavishly or without question

**Opprobriums** are a disgrace arising from a shameful misconduct

**Ultracrepidarian **is a person that acts or speaks outside their experience, knowledge, or ability. In other words- _a dumb ass_.

I have a book on archaic words, and for shits and giggles sometimes I go through it. I have a hard enough time with the one and two syllabled _modern_ words, so I can't even begin to think how I would have fared if I had to use words like _that_ on a daily basis…

Chapter 46

**On Being the Ultimate Ultracrepidarian**

_Someone must be in Hell right now..._

Ayumu was in Hell...The day had started off well- sunny and clear, but the dark clouds had quickly rolled in, and just as quickly opened up over them. The rain was not only coming down in buckets, but the wind was howling as well. All ten of them were huddled together under a semi-rocky over-pass that was part of a small rise in the forest terrain. They all barely fit under it, and only that was in part because they were also piled on top of each other. Yuzuki and her were in the back with all her boys nestled protectively together in front of her. Iruka's placement up front though meant that he was getting the brunt of things. The rains had come so quickly that they hadn't even a chance to get a tent up to help, but even if they could it wouldn't have helped if at all. The ground was too wet and muddy to be able to pitch a tent properly. So there they sat cold, tired, wet, and waiting for the rain to subside.

None of the boys looked too put-out, as it was all a part of their adventure. Iruka didn't even looked perturbed either, as he was used to far worse when outside Konoha. It was only Ayumu and Yuzuki that looked truly miserable, as this was not something that they had bargained for, not by a long shot. Besides being wet and bedraggled they were also muddy, and it seemed like the mud was oozing into every pore. Ayumu had never felt so dirty in her entire life. Well, once after she had been attacked and was in the hospital covered in her own blood, sweat, and tears. Yes, this was comparable all right. Instead of the blood she was covered in mud.

"You know Yuzuki, some women pay good money for a mud bath or wrap, and look at us – we are getting it free- gratis of Mother Nature. Are we lucky _or what_..."

Ayumu was giving her such a sad and pathetic look that Yuzuki couldn't help but laugh. She was just as miserable as Ayumu, and was thinking the same thing about getting something that wasn't on the menu. But Ayumu's sour face and pathetic appearance just made her laugh all the more, and it became infectious because Ayumu couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I know Ayumu, who knew that fortune would smile on us in such a bountiful way?"

The boys and Iruka even started to laugh when they heard the girl's snarks and then laughter. Leave it to their Master to make the best out of a shitty situation. Everyone was starting to shiver a bit from the cold wind and rain, and the cramped quarters weren't helping any. Iruka was a bit concerned with their predicament, but it was turning out to not be so bad, as no one complaining and just taking everything in stride. As inexperienced and as uncomfortable as they all were no one was making a fuss. Even the two women whom he knew were more than uncomfortable and unhappy were lightening the mood by joking and laughing. Iruka was proud of them. Ibiki would have been proud of them as well.

"So, just so everyone knows and there aren't any injuries _no one_ better get in my way of getting to the hot springs when we arrive. It's every man, woman, and child for themselves..."Ayumu said wryly.

"You _look_ like shit, Master," Ryou laughed.

"I _feel_ like shit, Ryou," Ayumu said without any real rancor.

"You _are_ a shit," Akira told Ryou coldly.

"You _smell_ like shit," Ryou quipped back.

"You _talk_ shit," Toshiro told Ryou with a gleam in his eye.

"You won't be _able_ to shit when I'm done with you," Ryou snarled at Toshiro.

"You both better _cut out_ the shit if you know what's good for you," Ayumu stopped the two. She knew from past experience that collisions between Toshiro and Ryou weren't all that pretty. Ryou knew all the right buttons to push with the smaller boy and was never one to hesitate when the opportunity presented itself. Both boys were hot headed and with short fuses. It was best to stop it now while it was still verbal, as the two had on more than one occasion become physical with each other.

"Honestly you two, where did you learn to talk like that?"

Both Ryou and Toshiro went silent. They both knew(as well as all the other boys) where they had learned to swear: from _her_. Ayumu could swear up a blue streak when the mood or temper hit her. She herself had learned it from being around Fujiwara-san as the woman could out-swear even the most hardened Nin. Fujiwara-san was borderline scary sometimes when it came to her use of profanity. So it wasn't any surprise that Ayumu had picked up a few choice words or that she had passed them on to her own students. The boys also knew that since they hadn't reached Toyo yet it was best to not rock the boat and possibly mess up any chances they might have for fun, as Ayumu could easily restrict them if the mood so hit her. They decided that silence was not only the better part of valor, but it was the smartest route to take as well. They clammed up and tried to pretend that nothing happened at all.

Ayumu poked Ryou in the back, as he was unluckiest of the two to be closer to her, and then nudged him again harder when she received no response.

"I'm serious you two, your use of profanity sometimes is a bit much. I know that you are too smart to use it when you shouldn't, but what gives?"

"The rain seems to be stopping," Daichi chimed up, hoping to divert any unpleasantness. But it was to no avail as Ayumu could be heard growling behind them all.

"_Master Hiroshi_! We got it from him and his _girls_!" Masahiro squeaked in a panic. All heads turned to him, and even with his back to her Ayumu could tell that he was nervous.

She squinted her eyes in contemplation. Ayumu knew that they hadn't heard it from Hiroshi- not by a long shot as Hiroshi found profanity something to be used as only a last resort. Otherwise you came off as being mentally deficient, deranged or like Fujiwara-san(which was one and the same to Hiroshi). Of course Ayumu didn't quite agree with that, because she did think that profanity _did_ have its time and place. She was just a bit disconcerted that her boys sometimes tended to use profanity as a matter of everyday conversation. Ayumu didn't want to seem lax in her duty to them and their upbringing. She also didn't want people to wonder what kind of wild or demented woman she was to allow such behavior from her young charges.

"Whatever...just reign it in- stop using so much profanity, otherwise it's not going to look too good for me. And if that happens, it won't look too good for any of _you_..."

Iruka casually turned his head back towards the others, but not enough for anyone to get a good look at the grin on his face.

"Personally, I think that _Morino_ has been a detrimental influence to their vocabulary. I know that he swears around them _constantly_ when you aren't listening..."

Iruka could feel nine pairs of eyes on the back of his head, and dead silence. He could feel them all burning holes into the back of his head. He couldn't help but throw in the little obnoxious snark. Iruka might seem gentlemanly and easy going, but he also had a slightly darker side to him. He was a prankster at heart, and he loved nothing more sometimes then to fan the flames of controversy just a little bit higher...

The boys were slightly at a loss, and in a pinch. As much as they liked Morino-san they were also far from him and at Umino's mercy and discretion. He too was just as much in charge of them as was Sensei, but in many ways his authority superseded even hers. He too could put a few kinks in their frivolity.

"Are you serious, Iruka?"

Ayumu frowned and narrowed her eyes. No wonder the boys loved Ibiki so much – he was teaching them things that only another _man_ could each them. Ibiki must be giving the boys something that as a woman she couldn't: he was teaching them disgusting _man-skills_. She wondered what other little 'social graces' that Ibiki might be passing on to them...She didn't even want to think that maybe he might be teaching them about the 'Birds and the Bees'...

"Well, I didn't want to comment on it before, but..." Iruka said innocently.

Ayumu knew that though Ibiki didn't regularly swear he _did_ have a few choice words that he liked to use. He certainly dropped the f-bomb quite a bit, and he definitely had no problem saying 'cock' at all. He hadn't said 'pussy' or 'cunt' yet, but she bet that they were tucked neatly away in his vocabulary list and ready to be used without a moment's hesitation. She wondered if he had said any of those around-

"Don't be a _pussy,_ Umino-san," Ryou ground out. He liked and respected Morino-san, and though he knew that Umino wasn't interested in his Sensei he still felt the need to defend him against all offenders.

"Oh _fuck me running_! He _has_ taught you boys how to swear!"

Ayumu was flabbergasted that her sweet boys were turning into potty-mouths due to Ibiki. She knew now that it was only a matter of time before each and every one of them turned into sex maniacs as well. Hell, Toshi was already on his way...Ibiki better _not _be fanning the flames of Toshi's porn addiction or there was going to be Hell to pay. If Ibiki really lost his virginity at age twelve then her boys were ripe for the pickings...

"Oh for _shit's sake_! We all learned how to swear from _you_, Sensei! For crying out loud, you swear like a _bandit_ sometimes..." Ryou was getting all wound up and quickly losing his cool.

Ayumu looked at Ryou as if he had lost his mind; her eyes were wide open and her mouth was in a silent 'o' of surprise.

"I shit you not, sister," Ryou said meeting her stare with a frown.

Ayumu clipped him soundly up-side the head and mumbled, "Watch your tongue, _Journeyman_…"

"It's true, Sensei," Akira said quietly. "You _can_ sometimes swear a lot."

Ayumu went from being flabbergasted to being mortified. So it was _her_ that was teaching them disgusting habits? When did _she_ turn into a sewer rat? Ayumu put her hands over her face and felt like crying. She felt like the worst teacher ever. Like she shouldn't be given young minds to mold and develop.

"_Iruka_- stop it -_now_ - or there are going to be problems...You should be _ashamed_ of yourself."

Yuzuki spoke quietly but sternly. The tone of her voice brooked no nonsense. As quiet and unassuming as she was many people forgot that she was also a teacher, and as such she was quite capable of quelling any insurrections. Though she was no Head Mistress she _was_ formidable in her own right.

Iruka could be seen slightly slumping his shoulders in defeat.

Yuzuki put her arm around Ayumu's shoulders and hugged the woman close to her in comfort.

"All of you stop it, and right now. Iruka: stop making fun at Morino-san's expense, and he isn't even here to defend himself. Ryou: watch your mouth or I will wash it out with soap the minute we get to Toyo. Ayumu: you're fine, you don't swear all _that_ much..."

Iruka stood and walked out fully into the storm. He stood facing them all and bowed humbly before them.

"I am truly sorry for my misdeed, it was only done in jest. Please forgive this miserable person." He stayed bent at the waist and with his head facing the ground.

Both women sighed. Leave it to Iruka to suavely seek forgiveness. Yuzuki quickly forgave any transgression that he might have committed.

"I swear, the older you boys get the sillier you get," she chided. Yuzuki hoped to calm rough waters and smooth ruffled feathers. This was no way to start a vacation...

"No, Yuzuki- the boys are right. I do swear a lot sometimes. I do have a lurid vocabulary when the mood hits me."

Ayumu got up and pushed her way to the front and stood next to Iruka out in the rain. She also turned and bowed low.

"Please forgive my pitiful excuse of teaching skills. I have done you all a disservice."

There was silence. All that could be heard was the rain and wind rushing through the tree tops. Then, Ryou got up and also walked out into the elements. In a show of contrition he also bowed low.

"Master Umino, please forgive my inexcusable language. I should have never called you a 'pussy'..."

Everyone was silent. Out in the elements stood Iruka, Ayumu, and Ryou still bowed low before one another. They looked like vassals swearing their undying fealty. They looked humbled. They looked ridiculous.

"All three of you get back in here right now- you look crazy," Yuzuki said taking charge. She could just see the three of them in the hospital in Toyo with pneumonia. No way was she going to let that happen. She wouldn't be able to look Morino in the face if that happened.

Like magic the three popped upright and started to laugh. All was forgiven and forgotten. When the three went back to their places within the group(and amid grumblings as they were now even more wetter and colder) Ayumu could be heard humming in contemplation.

"Iruka has brought up a very good point though- about all the swearing that goes on...So I have decided this is what we are going to do-"

Everyone(especially the boys) held their breath. It didn't seem to bode well for anyone.

"I have decided that we are going to start a _Swear Jar_. Every time someone pops out with a cuss word money gets popped into the kitty."

Ayumu looked pleased and proud. She was killing two birds with one stone: teaching social skills while garnishing a little extra money.

The boys all turned to her in horror. She couldn't be serious. Not only was this going to prove to be a disaster, but it wasn't going to end well. For any of them. Ayumu just stared them all down.

"And here are the rules:

(1) certain words are given certain monetary denominations. Some words like 'shit' will be worth one coin. Other words like 'fuck' will be worth two coins. I can give you a full list later...

(2) No one is exempt. And I mean _no one_. That means all of you and all of us adults. Even _Ibiki_ will have to follow these rules(_"I can't wait to see what he thinks of this hair brained idea,"_ Ryou whispered to Akira. Akira just shook his head sadly). I _can't_ have you boys growing up to be _losers_.

(3) We take the kitty money and use it for something that we all agree on.

"Simple enough? Good." Ayumu finished with a gimlet look to them all.

Ayumu's declaration was met with nothing but a long silence.

"When does this _entertaining experiment_ start? " Akira asked drolly.

"_Right now_..."Ayumu answered smugly.

"Good grief..." he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm _serious_, Akira, even as mature as you act your language is also a bit _too_ mature sometimes..."

Iruka's laughing eyes met Yuzuki's. He couldn't help it. He really did stir the pot this time. The boys looked miserable, and worse yet? He knew without a doubt that Ayumu was going to get caught in her own trap. She talked about _Ibiki_ dropping the f-bomb a bit? Well, so did she...This was really going to be an entertaining trip on sooo many levels...

* * *

**[Later that night]**

The rain had finally stopped and after a short distance Iruka had decided that they needed to rest for the night. Tents had been put up and everyone had retired for the evening. Iruka lay in his sleeping bag and was silently laughing his ass off. Ayumu could be heard trying to bed down for the night, but her sentences were filled with intermittent snarling, muffled words, and even a few made up words. Iruka was used to trying to get ready for bed in a small, cramped space, and it wasn't any fun. Add to that the fact that one was wet and cold and it was made even worse. Ayumu was finding that out, and in her frustration she was also trying _not_ to swear. He sat in his tent with the twins and was trying his best not to laugh too hard.

The twins were also laughing quite a bit, but quietly as well. Though they didn't swear as much as Ryou and Sensei, they _h__ad_ been known to pop off an expletive or two in their time. Listening to her nonsensical ranting was just too much fun. To top that off, the harder Iruka was trying not to laugh the more it made the boys laugh. Before long all three were rolling around in their tent and loudly guffawing.

"_Shut it_ you pack of moronic half-wits, before I come over and kick your...(mumble)...butts! _Idiots_!" Ayumu could be heard in the tent next to them.

Iruka laughed even louder. He didn't even try to hide it anymore, especially when he heard Yuzuki's answering snort.

"_Yuzuki_!" Ayumu wailed.

"Honestly Ayumu, it's not _that _bad...just..." Yuzuki mumbled something and Iruka and the boys heard a defeated sigh and then all was silent.

"Iruka, this is all your fault! I don't know how, I don't know why, but it just is. And by all that's Holy you are going to_ pay._.." Ayumu snarled loudly through the tent wall in his direction.

The twins and Iruka really let loose a loud burst of laughter. Iruka didn't even want to know what was causing all the commotion, but whatever it was he was grateful for it.

"Oi, Sensei! You have everything under control?" Ryou snarked. He also was barely concealing his humor, but he made sure to keep his voice as smooth and as slightly condescending as he dared.

"Does it _sound_ like I have everything under control, Ryou?" Ayumu growled.

"Well, not really..."

"Then _can it!_"

"Really Sensei, you just seem slightly- _vecordious_...I only want to make sure that you are as _eudaemonious_ as possible..." Ryou grinned wickedly over Akira, who gave him a thin smile and a thumbs up.

"_Vecordious_?! _Eudaemonious?_! Since when have _you _started to listen to how _Akira_ speaks? Do you even know the _meanings_ of those words?" Ayumu looked over at Yuzuki in frustration. "_I _don't even know the meaning of those words," she whispered to her companion.

"Sensei, you know that we all are nothing if not _sequacious_ to you and your teachings," Akira said in such a calm manner that it almost sounded facetious.

"_Sequacious_?" Yuzuki looked over at Ayumu impressed.

"Yes, and our _opprobriums_ should in no way be a reflection on your fine and upstanding precepts."

Ryou was proud that he managed to speak without laughing or snorting, and next to him Akira had placed his face in his hands in order to muffle his own amusement. Both boys were waiting for their Sensei to come bursting in on them any minute... They had never been so glad as they were now that she wasn't the type who was inclined towards physical violence. Sensei had been known to throw a paint brush or two since they had known her, but her remonstrations were generally more of the verbal variety.

"Akira...Ryou..." Ayumu rumbled from her tent warningly.

"Hey, we were just looking out for-"

"_You two weren't looking out for __shit_!" Ayumu screeched.

There was dead silence and then all the boys and Iruka started laughing, whistling, and clapping. Ayumu was the first victim to fall to the Swear Jar. Just as Iruka had thought- she had fallen victim to her own seemingly cunning trap.

"_Cha-Ching_!" Toshiro sang out happily.

He, Masahiro, and Daichi had all sat quietly as they listened to Akira and Ryou verbally taunt their Sensei. Toshiro was at one point going to add his own two cents in, but when he started to listen to the provocations unfold he quickly changed his mind. Ryou and even Akira were Masters in the Art of Incitement when the mood struck them. Especially Ryou, as Toshiro knew first hand. As much as he wasn't always particularly fond of the two Journeyman(as Akira could be a bit stuffy and Ryou a bit of an asshole) he _did_ acknowledge their ability to deftly maneuver their Sensei.

Ryou and Akira slapped their palms together high in the air. This was not only going to be easy but a lot of fun. Their sensei had one of the shortest tempers around, and they figured that by the end of the trip she would have put enough money into the kitty to fund yet _another _trip. It really was too bad that Morino-san wasn't with them, as they just knew that he would also have been in on the fun. Akira and Ryou both almost mentally drooled at the prospect of how much money _he_ could probably wring from her. Though they hadn't really seen him in action they just _knew_ that he must be The Man when it came to a good mind fuck. They thought that as being The Man he could probably get her to give _him _ money just to end this little cluster fuck...

"Aww..." Ayumu said dejectedly to Yuzuki.

Yuzuki was softly laughing and patted Ayumu's leg in condolence.

"Don't worry Ayumu, we'll get them back- all of them. Each and every one. Our pride- in fact the Pride of All Womanhood- is on the line, and I plan for us to deliver. We'll make sure that it's gratifying, mature, fair, and really, really _nasty_. There is a reason that payback is a bitch... "

Ayumu perked up. "Promise?"

"Promise," and Yuzuki held her pinkie out to Ayumu.

The two women shook pinkies and grinned evilly together.

* * *

**[KONOHA]**

Anko lay sprawled naked across Genma. She could tell that his interest in them was starting to wane a bit as he had already placed his senbon back in his mouth, and he seemed to be deep in thought. Thoughts that probably didn't have to do with _her_... She was starting to become annoyed. Anko liked Genma- a lot. She always enjoyed their time together weather it was in or out of the sack, but he was starting to become almost bored by it now. He really didn't seem to care if they had sex or even spent time together or not. Definitely starting to loose interest. She had to do something to get his interest peaked again in her. She liked him too much to loose him, and she was well aware of his previous tendencies to love them and leave them. Anko needed to some how spice things up again.

"Hey, how about we take a little time for ourselves?" she asked running a finger sensuously up his side. Genma just raised a slightly disinterested brow and hummed.

"I thought what we just did _was _'time for ourselves'. What else is there?"

"How about we take a little trip together? You know, get out of Konoha for a bit. Neither of us have any missions coming up, and we both certainly have the time and the money right now. I know- lets go to a hot spring!"

Genma seemed to perk up a bit at that. He wouldn't mind getting out of Konoha for once on something other then a mission. Why the hell not? He could use the trip as a last hoorah with Anko, as he was starting to think about moving on to different pastures. It wasn't like he _didn't_ like Anko or anything, but he just felt that enough was enough. He just never felt that she was _the one_. She was good, but not great. He was looking for someone who was a bit more in tuned to him, and him to her as well. He just never felt that particular spark that he got when he was with _her_...Anko didn't understand him the way that _she_ did, and Anko certainly never snapped him back when he was wont to get out of line the way that _she_ did.

Genma felt slightly guilty for being with one woman while missing another...He hadn't seen Ayumu lately, and though they didn't see each other often they were still times that he looked forward to. He also felt bad about making her upset the night of the Student Exposition. He didn't think that he had played his cards right...He had upset and confused her, when all he really wanted to do was protect her in some way. All he really wanted to do was be with her and then _he_ showed up...Morino Ibiki.

Morino showed up and took Ayumu away from him, and left him with Anko. Genma was still slightly irked at Morino and their last encounter with each other. He might have won the battle with him during their last meeting, but from what he had heard it seemed like Morino had won the war over Ayu. Like hell he was going to let that man somehow taint his Ayumu. He wasn't good enough for her. If truth be told, Genma didn't even know if he was good enough for her. She didn't deserve to have a nin in her life- all the secrecy, death, and ugliness wasn't something that she deserved to be a part of. She was better than that. Living with a Nin wasn't easy, but living with ANBU was even worse. There was a reason that most Nin, and especially ANBU, generally mated and married their own. The life wasn't pretty, and it was certainly not kind. She deserved more. But did she deserve Morino?

He rather see her with Hatake before Morino...And _that_ sparked a little fire in his brain. If his gentle cousin needed to fill some deep and dark need to be with a Nin (and it couldn't be him) then Hatake would be the best suited for the role. The other man had much more to offer than Morino. He rather see Ayumu with his best friend rather than his best enemy after all. And they would make an interesting couple as well.

Genma placed all that on the back burner to percolate, but for now he had to deal with Anko...

"Ok Babe, seems fine by me. When do you want to go?"

Anko perked up and seemed genuinely excited. "Oh Genma, really?! Lets go the day after tomorrow. It will give us time to inform HQ and make reservations. I know the perfect spot too! There is a wonderful hot spring not far from here on Lake Toyo- we could stay at the Fire Fly Inn."

Genma shrugged his shoulders and smiled a half-smile. He didn't really care. One place seemed just as good as another to him...


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 47

**If you got them by the balls their hearts and minds will follow**

John Wayne

_One place seemed just as good as another ..._

**[Lake Toyo]**

The lakeside town of Toyo lay nestled comfortably on the banks of Lake Toyo in an idyllic and almost picture perfect setting. The small tourist town was set amid the thick forest of pines that surrounded the eastern shores of the large lake. It was bustling with inns, restaurants, shops, and side attractions. In short it was a tourist trap, but a beautiful and convivial one. The original residents had wisely decided to populate the eastern side of the large and deep lake due to the prevailing westerly winds. The hot summer breezes would blow from the west out over the lake, and during the time that it took for them to skim over the cold water they had cooled down considerably. This afforded the town a comfortable breeze that was lightly scented from the water and the thousands of water lilies that made the lake their home. The air became crisp, cool, and with a slight floral scent. No matter how hot the summer the temperature at Toyo was always comfortable. The town people happily catered to the tourist trade, and no matter what time of year it was the town was always busy. Toyo always seemed to have a festival or two that highlighted each season, so a party atmosphere always seemed to prevail. The residents themselves were a sociable bunch and the constant stream of visitors always made for an interesting, lively, and fun atmosphere. There were other small towns that dotted the large lake, but none were as pleasant or as lucky as Toyo for some reason.

The Fire Fly Inn itself was a medium sized inn that resided in a small copse of pines right on the shore of the lake. Instead of one large building it was comprised of a main reception and dining hall and ten small guest cabins that surrounded it. It was built to afford not only convenience but privacy as well. Guests that didn't eat in town could gather at the dining hall for meals or stay and eat in the privacy of their cabin. The Main Hall had a large bonfire area down on the beach that was lit every night, and was often a signal beacon for the guests to come and join in a communal and impromptu get together. Not only did the Fire Fly Inn light a bonfire, but many more also dotted the lake at night, and fires could be seen all up and down the beach. More often than not stories, sake, and general partying lasted well into the evenings. From there guests didn't have far to wander (or stagger) back to their cabins, and since they all weren't stuck in the same building together anyone deciding to retire later than usual (or more inebriated then usual) wouldn't find themselves disturbing those that had gone on before them. The Fire Fly Inn also had a small dock and a few sail boats that they kept specifically for their guests. They also boasted a small crew that took guests out onto the water or for day trips and picnics to the small island that was set in the middle of the lake.

The Inn itself had been in the Akitada family for almost five generations. Many of the people who visited the Fire Fly Inn had also been going there for generations as well, and the Inn and her guests were many times like old friends or family. The Inn was currently being run by the latest three generations of Akitada's: the grandparents served as greeters and helped with guest service; the Akitada's eldest son and his wife ran the daily running of the business and supervised the kitchen and staff; and the Akitada grandchildren worked as a part of the general staff itself. The family connections just made staying at the Inn an even more enjoyable and comfortable experience as the Akitada's treated all their guests like family.

As the _Konoha Ten_ (that was what Toshiro had dubbed them all during the course of their travel) came up to the Inn it was with equal measures of excitement, gratification, and more than a little relief. The rainstorm yesterday had left them all bedraggled and tired even into the following day. The storm had put them a bit behind schedule, and coming in as late as they had they were uncertain if they had missed the evening meal. When they walked into the Reception Hall they were met by the elderly Akitada's as well as their son and his wife.

"Hello and Welcome! Please come in!" said both the Elderly Akitada's. The _Konoha Ten_ were quickly enveloped in familial warmth by the family. Packs were taken and even towels and blankets quickly passed out to any who felt that they needed the extra warmth.

Ayumu smiled a tired but large smile as she bowed to the owners. "Thank you very, _very_ much for this wonderful and welcomed greeting. I am Tanaka Ayumu and these are my traveling companions. Please excuse our late arrival; I know that we had planned on arriving yesterday evening rather than today."

The elderly Akitada's looked to be in their seventies but appeared healthy, hale, and very spry. They returned her bow but then embraced her in a warm hug as if she was an old family friend.

"Ah, Tanaka-chan! I remember you when you came with the Fujiwara's that time! How wonderful to see you again, and all grown up! What a lovely young woman you have grown up to be as well!"

The grandmother Akitada placed a wrinkled but soft hand on Ayumu's cheek and gave it a tender pat.

Ayumu could hear sniggers going on behind her, and in truth she couldn't help it as well. She must look a sight – if everyone else look bedraggled and pathetic then she knew that she must look even more so.

"Thank you for the compliment, and I am so sorry that we have shown up in such a manner unfitting your beautiful establishment." Ayumu hugged her back and smiled sincerely into the old woman's eyes.

They were interrupted as their daughter-in-law stepped forward and placed a light blanket around Ayumu's shoulders.

"Feh! You must still be half-starved and chilled to the bone after getting caught in that terrible thunderstorm yesterday morning. Let me show you to your cabins and tomorrow we can officially check you all in. I will also show you to the hot spring so you can freshen up, and then I'll make sure that there is plenty of hot food waiting for you. By that time the bonfire will have been lit and you can warm yourselves with some sake before retiring for the evening." The daughter-in-law was a woman in her early fifties and though not classically handsome she was more like a well-loved mother hen figure. Her robust figure and personality made everyone immediately feel like they were in good hands. She quickly took charge and before anyone knew it they were being led back out front and to their waiting cabins.

A wooded path covered in soft pine needles ran around the Inn, and at various intervals a cabin would appear. At each cabin they stopped and lost a person or two. Iruka would take the first cabin, and the next was reserved for Akira, Ryou, and Masahiro. The twins, Toshiro, and Daichi took the third while the two women took the last and fourth. Ayumu had thought it wise to place the boys in between the adults, as she knew that they could be watched over better for it. She didn't think that any problems would arise, but boys being boys she wanted that added safety measure. She remembered all the times that she and Hiroshi had snuck out of The House at night so she wouldn't put the thought past her boys. They had all made plans to settle quickly and meet up again at the hot springs.

The cabins were nothing more than a main room with futons and a small private bath. Since the boys all had to share cabin space together their cabins were a bit larger than the adults in order to accommodate their larger number. When Ayumu and Yuzuki walked into theirs it was with great delight that they saw that not only had comfy bedding been set out but more importantly all their luggage had arrived safely before them as well. Ayumu practically threw herself on her trunk and hugged it in gratitude. She was saved! When she opened it she saw all her girly stuff in order and safe and sound. She almost wept at the sight. She and Yuzuki quickly gathered up the things that they would need and left to meet everyone else at the baths. Ayumu practically ran all the way.

The baths were behind the Inn and consisted of not only a men's and women's side, but also a communal one as well. The communal bath separated the two more private sides, and a bather could move freely from their side to the communal, but a secure water gate gave the privacy for those that wanted it. Ayumu and Yuzuki both looked at each other with slight embarrassment. They didn't think that they were ready for bathing naked with the boys (or Iruka for that matter) yet. Ayumu didn't know about Yuzuki, but she didn't quite feel comfortable yet about being naked around any of them. Of course she did bring a few swim suits with her and the amount of skin that was sure to show at the beach would prove to be much more than any of them would get a glimpse at in the baths. Besides, they all had been exposed to nudity before, but a nude model and a nude sensei seemed slightly different to her.

If she felt slightly hesitant then she knew that Yuzuki was probably terrified...but you never knew. Most probably by the end of it they would all be splashing around naked as jaybirds together anyway. Besides, Ayumu had more important things to think about right now- like getting clean. Being clean for the first time in days was her one and only goal. The two women began their ablutions in the anteroom's showers before getting into the spring. At first both just stood silently under the shower and let the hot water pour over them. Even before attacking themselves with soap and shampoo they felt cleaner. They couldn't help but moan and groan in their happiness.

"I swear Yuzuki, I will never, _ever_ take bathing for granted...not that I ever did. I just _knew_ that traveling would suck, but I just didn't know how _badly_...Ibiki was right-again- I _was_ in Hell there for a while...I am just not cut out for communing with nature far from home."

"I know Ayumu, I don't know how Nins and others who are out and about a lot do it. I certainly don't think I really could. I am with you- I am too much a girly-girl as well, and am in no way ashamed to admit that fact." She looked at Ayumu shyly and added, "Do you think Iruka would be turned off?"

Ayumu laughed and shook her head. "Honey, I don't think that Iruka would be turned off by anything that you did...you could do the most disgusting and degrading thing imaginable, and I bet he would only think it cute and endearing."

Yuzuki laughed a light peal and blushed. These past few days with Iruka had been heavenly, and she was looking forward to even more. Even the cold and uncomfortable time that they spent waiting out the rainstorm had been wonderful. Just knowing that he was there with them- _with her_- made her feel happy. The only thing that cast a slight pall on it was wondering how long he would actually be staying with them. She didn't think that he would be staying the whole time, but she hoped that it would be for most of it.

"You ready, Ayumu?" Yuzuki asked standing by the bath house doorway that led to the hot spring.

Ayumu walked out of the shower looking and feeling like a new woman. Her skin was slightly flushed from the hot water and the scrubbing that she gave it, and her hair was once again shiny and bouncy with fresh, shampooed curls.

"You better believe it."

The women walked into the spring and found to their delight that they had it all to themselves. As they walked into the water they sighed. The pool at its deepest was just over their heads, and lining the rim of it was a wooden bench that they could sit or lounge on comfortably in the water. Yuzuki had thoughtfully brought more towels, and they took a couple to make pillows out of them so they could sit back, soak, and look up at the stars comfortably. The soft chirping of night insects and the tinkling of the small waterfall that fed the spring soon lulled them into a stupor. It was heaven. It was heaven until there was a loud and wet banging on the door that led to the communal area.

"Oi! What are you two waiting for?" It was Ryou, and it typical Ryou manner it was impatient and demanding.

"Go away, Ryou," Ayumu said in a tired voice. "Let us soak in peace for a bit."

"Come on! Aren't you guys going to join us? We're all over here. None of us are hiding on the men's side. Come on! Don't be chickens..."

"We're not being chickens, Ryou," Ayumu groused.

"Yes you are_, and_ anti-social as well. What, you girls think that you're special or something? _Come on_!" Ryou pounded so hard on the gate that small waves rushed over to where the two women were lounging.

Yuzuki looked nervously over at Ayumu. She was slightly trepidatious about going over. She didn't think that any one of them would do anything improper, but the mere fact of being _naked_ around them made her slightly shy and hesitant. She had never seen a naked or even nearly naked man before except in paintings or drawings, and even those hadn't been of people that she knew. Yuzuki thought somehow that seeing your male traveling companions naked might make it difficult to eat dinner with them later.

Ayumu picked up on her hesitation, and she kind of felt the same way. Besides, she had been in close quarters with the baboons for the past few days and a break was in order. Maybe tomorrow night...

"Maybe tomorrow night Ryou, for now we are going to relax on our own. Buzz off."

She could hear Ryou's negative but muffled response as he splashed away. But their quiet was soon replaced by another knock on their door.

"Ryou..." Ayumu threatened.

"No, it's me, _Iruka_. I was just wondering if you and Yuzuki would be coming over to join us."

Ayumu looked over to Yuzuki with a questioning look. This ought to be interesting.

Yuzuki blushed and looked away. She did want privacy, but she also wouldn't mind seeing Iruka...the embarrassment was soon being out-weighed by her need to be with him.

"Why don't you go on over Yuzuki, I'll be right here and will probably join you soon enough anyway. Go on," she said with a smile and a slight shooing gesture.

Yuzuki shook her head and unconsciously wrapped her arms over her breasts. Ayumu knew that Yuzuki wanted to go over there, but the thought of being naked (even though the slightly murky water hid most everything) was still a bit disconcerting. If she was going to get things moving between her and Iruka then _she _was going to have to do it herself. She was going to have to take one for the team and give up her private soak. Oh well, it didn't really matter. Not really. If it was for love then so be it. Truth be told if Ibiki had been here she would have been over there in a snap.

"Come on Yuzuki, there will be no rest until we go over..." and Ayumu grabbed Yuzuki by the hand and paddled over to the door.

"Ok- here we come!" and Ayumu pushed the door open. She was met by a sight of all sights. All her boys were frolicking around like water nymphs. They were laughing, dunking and throwing each other around. So much so that water was splashing all over the sides of the pool.

"Hey, you _baboons_- bring it down a notch! This isn't some free for all...be considerate of others."

Ayumu shook her head as she made her way to the far end of the pool and slightly deeper water. She kept herself (and more importantly 'the girls') more than slightly submerged. Having large breasts was both a blessing and a curse, in that when in water then tended to defy gravity and float like miniature pontoons. She regretfully knew that her boys had all seen breasts before, but they hadn't seen _hers_, and there lay the rub. They certainly weren't going to anytime soon either. So she made herself as comfortable and as modest as possible away from the ruffians and their mayhem. She turned back to see what had befallen Yuzuki and was more than a little pleased.

Iruka had held his hand out to Yuzuki and the shy woman had actually taken it. Iruka was now half swimming and half walking Yuzuki to an area of the water bench that was close by, but not close enough that Ayumu would be an intrusion. He was smooth enough to know enough about propriety but also not to have his style cramped. Yuzuki still held one arm securely over her bosom, but she wasn't putting up any sort of a fight. Iruka had turned his back slightly in consideration to her until he knew that she had settled herself comfortably and to her own sense of modesty satisfaction. Then he too settled himself and looked to her with a smile. The warmth of the water and Iruka's naked presence caused a deep blush to stain not only Yuzuki's face, but most of her neck as well. In order to make her feel more comfortable and at ease Iruka just settled back and looked up to the night sky.

All three adults just relaxed and watched or listened to the antics of their young charges.

"_Chicken fight_!" Toshiro yelled. "I get Daichi!"

Ryou immediately tried to climb atop Akira's tall shoulders while Toshiro was already atop and waiting on the slightly unwilling Daichi.

Ayumu was about to get up and stride over but then noticed her undressed state and just sat back down and scowled at them.

"_No_! No _chicken fights_ here- _ever_! What are you thinking?! Do you want to get us kicked out of here before we have barely been here a few hours?!"

The boys did nothing but grin back at her. They knew that they had her. She was trapped at the sides of the pool and couldn't get anywhere near them- not in her state of undress.

"Oh, you little _bastards_..." she frowned back at them.

"_Cha-Ching_- _again_!" Toshiro chimed in.

"No- that _isn't _a swear word, I am merely stating the obvious...you _are_ little bastards for pulling this stunt, so NO _Cha-Ching._"

"Well in the context that it was used, it _is_ considered a profanity, Sensei" Akira smoothly corrected her. "I do not think that you were commenting on anyone's possible heritage," he said raising a brow and giving a smirk.

"I don't care..._I _say it isn't, and therefore _I_ can use it. You however, can't."

"Hey, _no exceptions_ you said," Ryou sulked.

"Look, when having to run herd on the bunch of you I have to be able to have at least _one word_ at my disposal to express my irritation and relieve some of my tension. And as cursing goes- it is mild. More importantly though, as the _Ever Vigilant and Merciless Goddess_ of your little universes what I say goes."

Ayumu stuck her tongue out at them and then flipped them the bird with a smile.

"That's real mature," Ryou said shaking his head and laughing.

None of the boys could help but laugh at her- she was such an _idiot _sometimes. But she was _their_ idiot and as such she was golden.

"_Whatever_," Ryou said, and he turned Akira with his heel to ready his charge against Toshiro and Daichi.

"I bet if Ibiki was here we could also team up and have our own little game of chicken..." Iruka said with a comical leer at her.

Ayumu rolled her eyes and snorted. "Uh-huh. I bet you and Ibiki would just _love_ that alright..."

Seeing how Ayumu wasn't upset or offended by the off-hand remark Iruka just took it and ran with it.

"Oh you bet we would...trying to hold on to two slippery, naked, wet and wrestling women on our shoulders? The sound of your s_queals_ and the feel of your breasts slapping on our heads as you held a cat fight literally on top of us...Makes a man almost want to _swoon_..."

"You better watch it, Iruka, or you'll get a bloody nose, and it won't be from the high blood pressure," Ayumu comically scowled at him.

"The high blood pressure swoon will be because enough blood isn't getting up to the head above the water line...if you get my _drift_..." Iruka laughed.

"Oh, I get your _drift_ all right, but let's think about this then; since we are on the subject of slippery wrestling...How about then if you and Ibiki do some 'authentic' _man wrestling_ for us then as well? You know...your two oiled and muscular bodies locked together-naked of course- and trying to see who would come out on top. All that grunting and slapping of naked flesh against naked flesh. Maybe one of you would even go so far as to try and _bite_ the other in order to win the match? Now _that_ is something I would pay top dollars to watch! How about you, Yuzuki?"

Ayumu leaned forward a bit to look around Iruka and found Yuzuki holding her sides and laughing so hard that tears were coming down.

"Yes! And don't forget the aftermath- two hard bodies on their hands and knees, out of breath and panting from the exertion," she said as innocently as she could.

"Hey!" Iruka said poking her in the side under the water and causing her to squeal slightly.

"Yes, and then they would have to go and take a shower- together of course- to rid themselves of all the 'dirt' that they had picked up..." Ayumu giggled to Yuzuki.

Iruka snapped his head towards Ayumu and looked at her in surprise.

Yuzuki nodded her head in agreement.

"And afterwards they would have to towel each other off and take a nice long nap- together of course. Yes, we'll have a chicken fight for you and Ibiki if the two of you engage in a little man-wrestling for _our_ entertainment..."

Both women leered at Iruka, and laughed at his embarrassed expression. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Fine, when you girls go in for the kill you really don't hold anything back, do you?"

"Nope," they both said in unison.

Their attention was brought back to the wrestling boys. The pair of wrestlers was now joined by the twins and it certainly was a free for all. All three pair were laughing, slapping, wrestling and even punching each other. Just as long as there weren't any injuries or blood flowing Ayumu decided to let them have their fun. They were only boys after all, and boys needed to be boys. Besides, Iruka didn't seem unnerved by it, so she knew that she was doing ok.

Masahiro paddled over to them and placed himself between her and Iruka. As the littlest one and odd man out he was sitting this one out. He seemed happy and content just to watch the rambunctious exploits of his brothers from the safety of his sensei's side.

"That's what you get for teasing Ayumu the other night Iruka," Yuzuki said lowly and with a gamine grin to her face.

Iruka's eyes shown at the spunk, and a big grin slowly spread across his face.

"Oh? What will you do if I continue to be a 'bad boy'? Hmm?" Iruka opened his eyes wide and put his hand dramatically over his mouth. "You wouldn't think about _spanking_ me, would you?" he loudly whispered to her.

Yuzuki blushed but couldn't help but laugh at his chiding. "Maybe...but only if you were a really, _really_ naughty boy..." Yuzuki felt like she was getting the hang of flirting, and the warm water helped to relax her previous inhibitions.

Iruka started to lean forwards to her with an almost predatory look on his face when they were suddenly interrupted.

The elderly grandmother Akitada came in and laughed at the boys antics.

"Come on you bunch- dinner will be ready in the Main Hall in about twenty minutes. There is just enough time for you to dry off and put on some fresh clothes. Come on now- don't let it get cold on you," and she turned around still laughing at them.

Everyone broke happily for their side of the bath house. Everyone was finally clean, relaxed, and looking forward to being well fed. This would be their first _real _meal in a few days and everyone was looking forward to it.

As Yuzuki turned to follow Ayumu she slightly looked back at Iruka. He hadn't moved yet and was just quietly watching her. He was quietly watching her but with a look that she had never before seen on his face. It was an almost _rapacious _look, and it sent shivers down her spine even in the hot water. She almost couldn't help herself from licking her lips in response. That action alone caused Iruka to close his eyes slightly and flare his nostrils. Yuzuki did the only thing that she could think of- retreat. She hastily followed Ayumu through the gate and shut the door behind her as quickly as she could. But it wasn't quick enough that she didn't hear Iruka lowly laugh at her retreating form.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 48

**Should We Ever Out Grow Puberty?**

A/N: Just to keep confusion down to a minimum(and it really is so my dumb ass doesn't get any more confused than normal) I am going to refer to the grandparents as _Akita__da-san_ and the son and his wife as _Mr. and Mrs. Akitada._ I am going to keep honorific -san/sama to strangers, superiors, the elderly, and (last but not least) Fujiwara-san. I'll also try and use either Sensei or Master-and not both as I am wont to do. Also, sorry for any misspellings and such...But hey, you get what you pay for, right? LOL.

**[Fire Fly Inn]**

Early the next morning Ayumu sat at a small desk in the lobby of the inn penning a note to Ibiki. She wanted to let him know that they had all finally arrived safe and sound. It was too early yet for everyone to be gathering for breakfast so she just enjoyed the alone time and the peace and quiet that it afforded her. When Ayumu had left her cabin Yuzuki was still fast asleep, and when she had passed her boys cabins she hadn't heard even a peep from them. Iruka's cabin was the last as it was closest to the main hall, but even from his she hadn't heard anything as well. Ayumu was used to getting up early, and even on vacation she had a hard time changing her habits. She could hear the staff getting the dining room ready and her stomach was already growling from the smells that were emanating from it.

_Ibiki,_

_I just wanted to send a short note telling you that we had arrived safely and that all is well._

Ayumu stilled her pen for a moment and thought about what else to write. She didn't want to send a sappy missive telling him right off the bat how much she missed him- that would appear too girlish. Even if it was the truth. She did miss him- a lot. After never really having a boyfriend/lover/companion before (she was still unsure what to call them) she felt the separation keenly. Ayumu was amused how even at twenty-five she felt like a moony teenager. Being with Ibiki all these months (and having sex on a regular basis) and now being cut off made her feel a bit discombobulated. Even the dry spell of their month apart never felt like this. Even Ibiki's two and a half week mission never really felt like this either. She felt almost guilty. Being here in this beautiful place and with plans to spend every day doing nothing but having fun without him made her feel funny. It made her miss him all the more. Oh the hell with it...

_I miss you. Lots._

Well, as pathetic as that sounded it was the truth. She grinned at how even on paper she couldn't lie to save her soul. Anyway, no matter how hard he tried to hide it sometimes deep down inside Ibiki was a softy, and he would appreciate the sentiment. And he better be feeling the same way as well, damn it...

_You better be missing me, Mister..._

Ayumu thought about that for a moment. She didn't think that he _wouldn't_ miss her, but how much? For a man who had spent most of his thirty-three years on his own she wondered how much a man like that really would miss her. She didn't think that he would pine away and become incapacitated, but would her absence _really_ be noted? Of course, knowing him he would immerse himself in his work and just plow right along. But what about at night? Would thoughts of her be his last thought before slipping into slumber? Hers were of him, but she was a woman. Men thought differently. _Ibiki_ just thought differently. She wondered if she needed him more then he really needed her. His personal life just wasn't as fucked-up as hers was. He didn't need her to make sense of any insanity or drama because he just didn't have any. Or did he? What did he need her for- really? Before he met her his life was in order and with no real problems or quandaries. Ever since he met her, and almost from that very moment on the roof his life had one curve ball after another thrown at him. And they all pertained to her...every single one. She thought of the list: an introduction via urine and vomit-check; sexual frustration-check; burglary and assault-check; family problems-check; general mayhem-double check. It was a very impressive list for such a short time. _She_ was almost impressed by it. But was Ibiki? She thought that if truth be told he probably was. He had a twisted and perverse sense of humor, so all that stuff was right up his alley. So it all came back to-

_I wish that you were here._

Wow, she really was pathetic...but maybe that was how it was supposed to be. Better that she felt and wrote that then the opposite. Well, his ego regarding their relationship couldn't be any bigger than it already was, so no harm in adding to it.

_Please tell Hiroshi and Fujiwara-san that we all arrived safely as well. I am sure that he and Ren are making good use of our time apart..._

Yeah, those two were probably bopping all over the house and at all hours. They could thumb their noses at the NNR and canoodle at all hours of the day and night. Ayumu smiled and mentally rolled her eyes. She suddenly became serious.

_Please take care of yourself, and don't let anything bad happen. I want you the same way that I left you._

It was a new experience being involved with a Nin, and ANBU no less. It added a new facet to her life. Anything could happen at any time. And those 'anything's' were usually something not very pleasant. You never had to worry about things like that if you dated a civilian or another artist. What was the worst that could happen there? No, Nins walked a different path then the rest of Konoha, and for that she was grateful. But she was also secretly worried at times.

_I love you,_

_Ayu_

There, that said it all really. Oh, wait-he ought to get a kick out of this...

_P.S. You were right-it __**was**__ hell. We not only got caught in a wicked thunderstorm but being CRUELY __DEPRIVED of all my hair products and extra __underwear I can't begin to tell you what I looked (and felt) like when I arrived. I looked like a lunatic. The only thing that got me through it all was your sleeping shirt. You big softy._

She could just see the big grin on his face when he read this.

Ayumu went up to the front desk to post the letter and check everyone in. The younger Akitada-san was there and going over a few ledgers in preparation for the day a head.

"Tanaka-san, how did you sleep? Well I hope."

Ayumu smiled and nodded her appreciation. "Yes- very, but it seems that even on vacation I can't get out of my habit of rising early."

Mrs. Akitada smiled and just nodded. "Oh for sure, but I bet after a few days of constant activity and constantly watching out for your students that you will be sleeping much sounder and certainly much longer. Those boys will have you sleeping like a log well into the morning soon enough."

Mrs. Akitada gave Ayumu the ledger to sign, and after the business transaction was taken care of Ayumu handed her the letter addressed to _Morino __Ibiki __of ANBU __in Konoha._

"Would you please have this get out in the first post?"

"Of course, we have someone going back to Konoha this very morning. In fact, it should arrive by tomorrow morning at the latest as the person doing the job is a nin and they travel much faster than the rest of us," she said smiling.

Mrs. Akitada added the letter to a small group of other letters and parcels that were bound and marked for Konoha. If she thought it unusual that it would be going to ANBU HQ she said nothing of it, or of the fact that it was marked to Morino Ibiki. She knew of Morino, and she had to admit that her curiosity was slightly peaked. Mrs. Akitada knew all about the ANBU T and I squad. Almost everyone did in fact. She also knew that Tanaka-san was a teacher at Hiraku and not a Nin, and she thought that her connection to ANBU was slightly intriguing. Nins were not new to her- they stayed at her inn quite often in fact. But she had never had anyone from ANBU associated with it. _Very_ interesting...

"Here is the weekly Toyo News- why don't you go find a comfortable place, and I'll send some coffee or tea over and you can pursue it while you wait for your friends," Mrs. Akitada said. She gave Ayumu the paper and motioned her over to the far end of the lobby that had a large window that over looked the lake.

Ayumu smiled and after finding a comfortable chair settled in to read and intermittently stare off at the lake.

The morning sun was coming up from behind, so the lake and the island off in the distance were slowly coming into light. There were small, thin, clouds up high, and with the open windows and doors she could smell the breeze coming in off the lake. It smelled heavenly. She could not only smell the lake water but the pine forest as well. The temperature was also perfect in that it was neither too hot nor too cold. Ayumu couldn't think that there was a better spot in all of Fire country then this.

* * *

Ayumu must have drifted off to sleep because she found herself waking to Masahiro sitting in her lap and snuggling with her. Even though he was only eleven he was small for his age, and most probably could have passed for a nine or even eight year old. Ayumu loved the fact that no matter his age he still liked to snuggle. Masahiro was the best snuggler. His head was buried against the crook of her neck and his hands were holding onto her arms that were around his waist. Ayumu placed a soft kiss against the top of his head.

"'Morning, baby- how did you and the others sleep?"

"Very well, Sensei, and you?"

"Like a dream. It is incredible how a few days in the wild can make you appreciate how wonderful a good bed can be."

Ayumu smiled down at Masahiro and in response he smiled and nestled further into her. Ayumu thought about when Akira and Ryou were his age; they didn't like to snuggle or be held much, and in truth Ayumu didn't hold them as much as maybe she should have. They really didn't become more tactile until they became older and Ayumu more confident in her place within their lives. Their personalities also seemed to prohibit them as Ryou had always been embarrassed by any physical show of affection, and Akira always seemed too uptight. But she had changed all that, or as much as she could. Now both boys didn't seem to shy away from her shows of affection, and in fact many times they not only appreciated it but returned it as well. As they grew older she made sure that her physical displays didn't make them uncomfortable or embarrassed, as they were now entering the phase were they felt that they were more grown up then little boys. And in truth they were right. Both boys more often than not took on very adult responsibilities.

"Have you boys talked about what you might like to do first?"Ayumu asked hopefully. She was hoping for maybe a day to decompress, but with boys around she thought that that was not a probability.

Masahiro just shrugged and yawned. He plopped back down on her and made himself comfortable again. Ayumu laughed, as she thought that this must be how Ibiki felt with her always lounging on him. And just like Ibiki she curled her arms securely around him and the two drifted off to sleep together.

Ayumu woke again when she felt Masahiro shift off of her. When she opened her eyes she saw that Akira had gently taken the sleeping boy from her. She smiled and stretched. Akira would make a wonderful father someday she thought with pride. In fact all her boys would. As much as they bickered amongst one another they had a strong bond between them. Both Akira and Ryou as they got older had started to show more and more adult behavior; they looked out not only for their own small group but after the other youngsters at The House as well. Ayumu had been told by the Head Woman that both boys, and Ryou in particular, were very good with the smaller children. They not only helped them with their chores and school work, but in just helping to shape and mold them as well. Ayumu felt her heart swell in sublime satisfaction. Their behavior showed that the lessons that she had tried to teach them had stuck. Ayumu had been a firm believer- thanks to her own Sensei- that you get what you give, and the more you give the more you get back. No matter what cynical people said or thought it really was the truth. The old adage of what goes around comes around never failed to prove her right.

If Ayumu had any reservations about how Akira was growing up it was that at times she was a little concerned about how serious he was becoming. He wasn't as playful as he used to be. Oh, he still rough housed with the other boys, but she had seen occasional glimpses of the possibility of him becoming a very serious man. Almost too serious. She thought that was fine and dandy, but she never wanted him to lose the heart of a child. She didn't want him to forget what it was to be young and to have fun. But she felt for him, she really did as his entrance into puberty was just the beginning of some rough years to come. His mind and his body were developing at two different speeds, and more often than not they became entangled with one another. She could see that he still wanted to go out and run wild with the pack, but that his belief on how an adult should act wouldn't always let him do just that. Out of all the boys that she thought that puberty would be easiest for (was it really ever easy?) she would have put her money on Akira, but for him so far it seemed the hardest. He just couldn't seem to reconcile himself with himself.

Ryou, on the other hand, was doing much better than expected. Her little wild man had taken puberty by the proverbial balls and decided that it was going to do exactly what he wanted it to do. When he needed to be an adult- he was. When he needed to be a kid- he was. It was like there was nothing to it. He wasn't embarrassed by his body's swift changes or his emotional upheavals, if he even really ever had any. Or should she say any out of the ordinary. Ryou was in many ways just like herself in that whatever he was feeling he ran with it. If he was sad- he looked and acted sad. If he was mad- he looked and acted mad. He put everything on the table and everyone be damned. He once told her that it didn't do anyone any good to keep things bottled inside them, it helped no one- especially the person being the bottle. Eventually you would end up cracking and shattering into pieces. Ayumu had been stunned and impressed by that very adult and philosophical statement. Especially since it had come from a ten year old at the time. It wasn't like Ayumu never worried about him, but it just seemed that she had to worry about him less than the others. Ryou knew the best way to handle Ryou, and it was always for the best.

As Ayumu got up she saw that Masahiro had awoken and was even now scampering off to the Main Dining Room in order to get more of the wonderful food that the Inn offered. She walked slowly after him with Akira at her side.

"What do you boys want to do first? How about we get our bearings and check out the town? Oh! We can go _shopping_ as well! Who knows what they'll have here- it is a whole new and undiscovered country..." She turned to Akira with a greedy light in her eyes.

Akira gave a half-hearted smile in response. _Gods, shopping...how revolting,_ he thought. He had been on shopping sprees with Sensei, and she could shop until everyone around her dropped not only from exhaustion but irritation as well. She never shopped for anything useful like games or even art supplies, but clothing and beauty articles instead. He had never in his life seen more shampoos or conditioner then when he was at her house and using the bathroom. It was like she had some sick obsession. He thought that as how some people abused alcohol or drugs, his Sensei abused beauty products. It was like she was a hair-crack addict or something...

If Ayumu noticed the disturbed look on her Journeyman's face she paid it no heed, and just continued. "Then, later in the afternoon if it is warm enough we could go for a swim maybe? I think that I'll also check out and see if we can't get reservations to go over to the island for one of the days."

Akira quietly smiled and nodded his head. He wanted to take his Sensei's hand the way he had when he was much younger, but he felt unsure now. He didn't think that she would be unwelcome to the idea, but he was older now. He was starting to become a man. He knew he was- he could just _feel_ it. And now he had to start acting like one as well. But when he saw Masahiro sleeping comfortably in his Sensei's lap he remembered what it was like when he had done it, and he had to admit that he missed it- a lot. Being enveloped in her warm embrace and falling asleep with his head against her heart, and hearing the soft but steady beats was a wonderful thing that he had always cherished. He even remembered one time when he was even younger then Masahiro was right now and climbing into bed with her one night during a fierce thunder storm. He had been terrified and afraid. He had been so afraid that he had snuck into the girl's side of The House and slipped into bed next to her. He could still remember vividly Sensei rolling over and taking him into her sleep warmed body. She had rubbed his arms and back and hummed a little tune in the hopes of drowning out the loud lightning strikes noise. The next thing he remembered was waking up back in his own bed the next morning. Somehow she had gotten him back before anyone knew that he had fled to her in terror. She had comforted him during the night and allowed him to save face in the morning.

He was not only becoming an adult physically, but socially as well, as his new stature as a Journeyman placed him higher up in the Hiraku Hierarchy. He was now expected to lead and have others follow by his example. He was expected to be more reserved and adult in his behavior. As a man he was expected-

Ayumu picked up Akira's hand in her own and swung it gaily as they walked to the dining room. She was whistling a happy little tune and smiling brightly. They were now the same height, and their hands were on equal standing next to each other. When they entered the dining room and saw that everyone was already there and starting to dig into their food Ayumu squealed in happiness. She dragged Akira behind her to the table and to the last two empty spots. As she settled herself in to a big breakfast she looked at Akira and winked. All thoughts of being a responsible and stodgy adult fled him as he picked up on her delight with the food and the company. He grinned back as only a child could at the prospect of stuffing his face in gluttony until he passed out.

* * *

**[Konoha- ANBU Head Quarters]**

Ibiki walked for what was the tenth time that day into his secretary's area and asked if there was any new mail. Mrs. Yushina was starting to become perturbed by it all. No, she was getting ready to _crack_ him one. It wasn't like he _didn't_ know that anything that came in would be immediately put on his desk. It wasn't like he _didn't _know that she would do her job- she _had _been his secretary since he had gotten the position, and almost ten years ago! He _knew_ better. But she knew _him_ better, and his behavior was out of the ordinary- even for him.

Normally Morino-san was either taciturn or sarcastic. She could handle that. Sometimes he was cold and arrogant. She could handle that as well. Heaven's, she used to be an active Nin herself once long ago , you know. So she was also familiar with the abnormal atmosphere here at ANBU, that was just business as usual. But _this_ she _couldn't_ handle. It was like the man had _ants in his pants_ or something. There was a time around a month or so ago when Morino-san had been _extremely_ cold, distant, and _very_ unapproachable. Even for him. Then, like magic it had stopped. He had become almost- human. He smiled a bit more and was even heard to laugh the kind of laugh that lacked all sarcasm. It was an almost happy laugh. Now though, he seemed on edge and irritated for some reason. He almost reminded her of her own three teenagers at home...

Mrs. Yushina turned to her boss and stared at him in suspicion. Morino-san looked right back at her with an almost petulant look on her face, like she was a half-wit or something. Just like her own kids did with her on occasion. She narrowed her eyes at him.

He narrowed his back at her.

She scowled at him.

He scowled right back at her.

"What is your problem, might I ask?" Ibiki asked in a none too friendly tone.

Mrs. Yushina wasn't in the least intimidated. She was his personal secretary, so she couldn't let a little thing like his moods affect her or her job. Besides, she had three teenagers at home and if they didn't intimidate her no one could. _Least of all Morino Ibiki_. Oh, she knew that he wasn't one to mess around with, but she in turn wasn't one to mess around with either.

"Is something the matter, Morino-san?"

"_Yes_, I _want_ my _damn mail_..." he snarled.

Mrs. Yushina still wasn't impressed. It was just like when her oldest teenager was on the outs with his girlfriend...Oh grief..._That's_ it. It was as clear as rain water now. He was on the outs with a _woman_ and she was getting the brunt of it. Great, she had won the ultimate lottery: she had won a boss who was acting like a thirty-three year old pre-pubescent boy. What more could anyone ask for...

"Morino-san, you wouldn't be waiting for a letter from a _young lady_ now, would you?"

Ibiki whirled around and fixed her with a cold stare.

Mrs. Yushina still wasn't impressed.

"What makes you say _that_?" he asked quietly.

"What makes me say _that_ is because you are acting _exactly_ like my fifteen year old boy did when he was fighting with his _girlfriend_. You are acting like an adolescent boy in love, _that's_ why."

If Ibiki didn't like or need Mrs. Yushina so much he would have tossed her out on her ass. How _presumptuous_ of the woman...to liken _him_ to a love-struck school boy was _way_ out of line, even for her.

"Don't you think that is-" but was cut off by Mrs. Yushina closing her eyes and nodding her head.

"Very _observant_ of me? _Of course_. I know men, boys, and their ways. Not too much to the secret really. You guys get jumpy and edgy when your woman is in trouble, mad at you, or not around. Plain and simple, really. So which is it? She in trouble, you two on the outs, or is she incommunicado?"

Ibiki looked like he was going to give a stinging retort, but then thought better of it. He let his gaze soften slightly and turned to look out the window.

"Hmm. She is out of town, and I haven't heard whether she made it to her destination yet safe and sound." Ibiki turned back to Mrs. Yushina with a wry smile on his face, almost as if he was embarrassed to be caught having such tender feelings.

Mrs. Yushina smiled a motherly smile back at him. She understood that as well. She had been a Nin, was married to a Nin, and was a mother to three young Nins as well. She knew all about those kinds of trepidations.

"Is she a Nin? No, she couldn't be- not for _you_ to have such concerns." A look of recognition suddenly came across her face. "Is she that woman that was here to visit you those few months back? The one who had to wait three hours for you to show up, and then when she left you were madder then I had seen you in a _long_ time..." Mrs. Yushina raised a mocking brow and gave him a knowing smile.

Ibiki laughed and nodded. Even with his current irritation he still was glad that he had Mrs. Yushina as a secretary. The woman knew her business and she was worth her weight in gold. She always knew when to speak up and when to keep her silence with him, as well as being able to run interference for him with unwanted guests.

Mrs. Yushina motioned for Ibiki to sit in the chair by her (in fact it was the same chair that Ayumu had waited in all those months ago) and got him a cup of tea. Ibiki smiled at the motherly concern and took the tea gratefully.

"So, do you want to tell me about it? Maybe it isn't as bad as it seems. When did she leave and when did you expect her to arrive? Is she long over-due?"

"She left three days ago and she should have been there by now. I'm going to _kill_ Umino if anything happened," he trailed of ominously.

Mrs. Yushina raised a brow in inquiry. Ibiki gave her a rough sketch of the situation and Mrs. Yushina chuckled to herself inside. Well, not only was he worried about her possible late arrival but it seems that he was also slightly jealous of Umino-san. _How interesting_...she never thought of her boss as being the jealous type, but with some men you never knew.

"Well, you do have to realize that we did have that terrible rain storm a few days back. I am sure that caused them to be delayed in their arrival, and she probably wouldn't have been able to post till at least the day after her arrival. So honestly, I wouldn't expect anything until at least tomorrow at the earliest."

Ibiki had such a look of consternation on his face that Mrs. Yushina couldn't help but laugh. This really _was _a new face to her employer. She was glad though. This relationship was obviously doing him good, and she hoped that it would last. Just because she was older and married didn't mean that she was out of the loop. She had heard enough stories about Morino-san's brief, one night flings. Those were fine when you were young, but too many of them and you tended to become disillusioned with people and life. Also, too many one-night stands and you risked picking up some social disease, and they were like old luggage; you never really got rid of them. One night stands generally weren't healthy physically or mentally.

"As to Umino-san, I think that your trust in him is well-deserved. I don't think that he would want to have to report back to _you_ that anything had gone amiss..."

They both laughed conspiratorially.

"If I may be so bold, Marino-san? I think that whoever this young lady is she must be _very_ special, and if she is that young lady that visited you a few months back then she is also _very_ beautiful as well."

Ibiki looked at Mrs. Yushina with a suddenly serious look on his face and said, "Yes, she is."

That quiet statement spoke volumes to Mrs. Yushina, and she replied with a simple nod and smile. "A good woman is a man's better half. So you make sure that you don't foul anything up."

Ibiki laughed and looked down into his cup with a soft smile. "She certainly is, and I certainly won't."

Suddenly the office door opened up and a harried young Nin burst in. "I have a letter for Morino-sama from Toyo-"

Ibiki was up in an instant and snatched the letter rudely from the young man, and as he was walking into his office he was already opening the letter. Ibiki shut the door behind him and sat at his desk to read it. Ibiki felt like a nervous teenager with his first love-letter (which in a way it was) and he couldn't get it opened fast enough.

Ibiki scanned the letter quickly at first just to know that she was there and safe. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding, and immediately he felt all tension leave him. _She was safe_. Those words meant everything to him.

When reading her letter he could practically see her writing them. Ibiki could see the hesitancy, even slight insecurity about telling him to be safe and how he better be missing her.

_Baby, I started missing you before you even left,_ Ibiki thought.

Ibiki sat back in his chair with his feet up on his desk and continued reading. He grinned widely at her post script. She was never going to let him forget it- his 'supposed' cruelty of denying her the luxuries of her fripperies. He really could only imagine what she must have looked like, and especially after the rain storm. She really must have looked insane.

When she mentioned his shirt he couldn't help but let a soft smile drift across his face. He had felt slightly foolish for some reason when he had snuck it in. Once again, he had felt like a love-struck kid, but he was more than happy to see that it was appreciated. He felt almost smug. He certainly felt gratified.

Ibiki put the letter away in his shirt pocket to read again later. Having the letter tucked secretly and safely away against his heart helped to ease the slight loneliness that he was feeling. He thought that tomorrow he would pen a letter back to her, and assuage any doubts that she might have. Ibiki sighed and smiled as he put his hands behind his head and thought about their relationship. The hell with feeling embarrassed about these juvenile emotions. It just felt _good_ to feel like a kid, and in love.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 49

**Girl Talk**

They had already been at Toyo for three days, and it had been the most wonderful and care free time that any of them had had in quite a while. Their days had followed no real set pattern; except to eat, sleep, and enjoy themselves in whatever way caught their fancy. The first two days they had gotten their bearings with the small village and had checked out things that they would later want to explore in more depth. There was a festival getting ready to happen in two nights, and everyone was looking forward to it. They had also decided to go to the small island in the middle of the lake tomorrow, and had rented one of the small sailboats and a captain to take them over for the day.

As of now they were all swimming in the lake and just taking it easy. Iruka and the boys were playing and rough housing around while the two women were floating on inner tubes off to the side, away from their splashing and general obnoxiousness. It was a time where they just relaxed and casually talked.

_**Ayumu and Yuzuki**_

Yuzuki had felt strangely on edge ever since her encounter with Iruka at the bath the first night. His blatant interest in her both thrilled and unnerved her. She had never had a boyfriend before, let alone a serious relationship of any kind with a man and she was treading in unfamiliar waters. She looked over to Ayumu and wanting to ask a myriad of questions. These few days with Ayumu had really enabled her to get to know the other woman ever more then she had before. She felt like she could ask her anything, and she knew that Ayumu would answer them as well. So she gave it a shot.

"Ayumu, can I ask a few questions...?"

Ayumu looked over and smiled openly. "Of course- doesn't mean I know the answers, but go ahead anyway- shoot."

"What was your first time with a man like?" Yuzuki blushed furiously. It was out now- she was a virgin, and at _her_ age...

Ayumu immediately grimaced. "It was _awful_..."

Yuzuki looked stunned and really became nervous.

"Oh no! Don't let me give you the wrong impression...Let me start over. It was awful because it was with the _wrong man_. You always hear about how the first time is supposed to be-_difficult_- but I really think it would have been a lot different if it had been someone else...If it had been Ibiki, let's say. I really _wish_ that it had been Ibiki..." Ayumu trailed off wistfully.

Yuzuki leaned forward with wonder in her eyes. "He is really good?"

"Really good? Yuzuki, he is _fantastic_. And I mean fantastic. I can't even begin to tell you...No- strike that. Let me tell you how fantastic he is. Let me tell you how wonderful sex is, and with the right man there is nothing better. But first- ask me any questions that you might have, and I'll tell you what I know from my limited experience."

Ayumu looked encouragingly at Yuzuki. She wanted Yuzuki to anticipate her first time with Iruka with pleasure and not fear or trepidation. If she could get Yuzuki ready then Iruka could take it from there. She wanted Yuzuki to really enjoy what happened between men and women.

"_Why_ was the first time awful?"

"Well, a lot of things really. I didn't really like the guy, and he certainly didn't like me. So the mental connection wasn't there, and that means a lot I think. Especially to women. Men can have sex with anyone, and I know some women can as well, but I think in general women need mental as well as physical stimulus."

Yuzuki nodded as if she understood, and in a way she did. She didn't think that she could perform such an intimate act with a man that she didn't feel something for.

"So why did you do it?"

Ayumu looked pensive. "Well, maybe curiosity? Hiroshi _for years_ had been toting how wonderful sex was, and he _never_ seemed to be able to get enough of it." Ayumu rolled her eyes and both women laughed. "Even my cousin Genma was blazing a trail through the beds of Konoha, and women openly talked about how wonderful he was. So I figured that maybe there was something to it, maybe I was missing out somehow...So there was a guy that seemed kinda interested and after a few dates we just- did it."

"Like that?"

"Yeah, like that, but it was terrible. I mean, I was self-conscious of the way I looked, and he was more interested in just getting laid, so it was over and done with before I even knew it. So he wasn't very attentive-if at all- to _my_ needs, so it didn't feel good. _At all_. Afterwards, I felt kind of dirty- both physically and mentally. I felt like a jerk. So we tried it maybe one or two more times afterwards, and still nothing clicked. I look back now and wonder if he really knew what he was doing in the first place..."

Ayumu wrinkled her nose and shrugged.

"What happened to the guy?"

Ayumu looked embarrassed and for a moment Yuzuki felt like she shouldn't have pried, but Ayumu just smiled and waved her hand in the air dismissively.

"Oh, he dumped me. Said that I wasn't really his type and that maybe I should find someone else. He already had, so he just split."

"Oh Ayumu, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"No, no- nothing to feel bad about. I really wasn't heart broken or anything. I just felt stupid- like I had given someone unworthy something that they didn't deserve. And I guess I had, in a way. He didn't deserve to be my first."

Yuzuki certainly understood that, or at least believed it. The first time was something that a woman always remembered- be it good, bad, or ugly. She just wondered what Iruka would be like as a lover...

"So there was no one else afterwards, until Ibiki?"

Ayumu shook her head. "Nope. I kind of was put off a bit, plus I never found anyone that interested me really. But when I found Ibiki I just knew that he was The One. It was like something about him just called to me. I can't say if it was a physical or mental attraction- it might have been both, I don't know. It was just something that spoke to me deep, deep down."

"Did he feel the same way?"

That puzzled Ayumu. Did he? Oh, she knew that he was interested physically in her since the beginning, but what about mentally? If truth be told he might have initiated the first kiss, but she took it from there and literally threw herself at him. No man would turn the prospect of free sex down...so did he do it because he wanted to mentally as well as physically?

"Honestly, I don't know..."

Both women were quiet for a moment, and just soaking up the answer and forming new questions.

"Well, he must have, Ayumu, because he kept pursuing you. He must have felt _something_ for you that wasn't just a physical attraction. He _has_ stayed by your side."

Ayumu frowned. Yes, he certainly has stuck by her through the thick and the thin, and she had no doubts about him loving her. She was certain of that, but what was it like for him in the beginning? Was it just a pull due to lust? It certainly seemed like it. In fact when she once told him that all she wanted to do was talk he had told her 'no'. He didn't want to talk, and if she wanted to become his 'entertainment' then she had better run on home- which she did, and gladly. She had been humiliated almost. So he hadn't been in love with her at first, he had merely been in lust with her. Well, that put a new twist on things. He had only been attracted to her because of her body. It was her body and not her mind that he had wanted to 'get to know better'. He himself had even said so- he had told her more than once that she had called out to him...Grief! It was like she had put some sort of mating pheromones out and he was the only one to answer the call! He had only been answering a call of nature. Sure that was then and this was now- he really did seem to hold her in high regard and genuine affection, but what if that hadn't been proven to be the case? Then where would she be?

Ayumu was pulled back from her confusing and slightly disturbing reflections by Yuzuki's next question.

"So...what was the first time with Ibiki like?"

"What was the first time with him like? Well...it was _incredible_. Ibiki treated me- and still does- like I am the most wonderful gift he was ever given. Experience is a funny and slightly disconcerting thing...I love the fact that he knows what and what not to do, but I don't want to think about _where_ he learned it from, you know? It is discomfiting to know that there are probably at least a half dozen women in Konoha that helped to _educa__te_ Ibiki...but I tell myself that they were all just practice rehearsals for the Main Event: me. I don't think that I would have wanted Ibiki to have been a virgin, considering that I knew next to nothing myself. There is still soooo much that I don't know, but with Ibiki I get to learn and experience, or we even sometimes learn together. Believe it or not there are even a few things even _he_ hasn't done before..."

"Like what?" Yuzuki's eyes were round in anticipation.

"Well..."

_**Flash back**_

Ibiki took Ayumu back to his apartment and led her by the hand into his bedroom. Ayumu was excited but still slightly nervous. Ibiki said that he would explain to her in more depth about the 'sex with no friction' thing...She still was having a hard time believing it...

Ayumu stood and watched Ibiki undress, and still she hadn't moved to unclothe herself. Ibiki stood tall, proud, and naked in front of her. Ayumu could only stare. Even after all this time she was still mesmerized by the sight of him nude. She just couldn't believe that this six foot four inches tall mountain of man was hers...This wholly masculine man was totally unconscious of his physical appeal.

Ibiki just looked down at her as she was unabashedly looking him up and down and smiled. He sat down at the edge of his bed and gently took her by the hand, pulling her closer.

"Ayu, you're lagging behind..."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Clothes. Off. Now."

Ayumu raised a brow and looking down at him and then down at herself she blushed. She turned around and started to unbutton her top. Ibiki laughed and pulled her back around. He undressed her as if he would a child, in that it was with mechanical and nonsexual actions. There were no lingering touches or perusals as her body slowly became open to his sight. He was too fast however for her to aid or thwart his activity, so before she knew it she was naked as well. Ibiki did seem to afford himself a good look at her figure, but before she could get uncomfortable with his stare he had moved to the middle of the bed and taken her with him. He sat crossed legged and pulled her gently down onto his lap. He was now hard and erect, and he positioned himself comfortably between them, so that he rested up against her. Ayumu could feel her body start to hum in expectation.

Ibiki placed his hands at her waist and looked at her with a serious and intent look. He just sat quietly for a moment until he knew that her full attention was on him.

"Ayu, what we are about to do is like an exercise-a lesson if you will- in learning more about ourselves and each other. Not only will it be about what feels good for you, or me, but more importantly what feels good _together_. This is about two people not only finding pleasure and becoming one together physically, but even more importantly- mentally. It is about transcending the physical and entering the metaphysical."

Ayumu could only stare at him wide eyed.

"Have you done…_this_...before, Ibiki?"

He shook his head and smiled softly.

"No, never. But I _have_ read about it, and I think that I can convey the message perfectly."

What he _didn't_ tell her at _that_ moment was though he hadn't done it himself he _had_ watched it being performed once. It had been a very erotic and sexually charged moment, and one that afterward he had immediately decided that with the right partner he would try it. Now that he had the right partner he was more than amiable to give it a try.

Ibiki kissed and fondled her until he knew that she was ready to receive him. When he felt her body moisten and soften in readiness he lifted her up and placed her down upon himself. As always Ayumu's eye's slowly drifted shut in pleasure, but Ibiki would have none of it.

"Ayu, look at me."

Ayumu quickly opened her eyes at the tone, it was almost brusque.

Ibiki wrapped her arms around his waist, and he did the same with her. He held her close so that they were flush against each other. Then he lowered his face and made her raise hers so that they were only inches apart. Their breathed in each others breathes and stared into each other's eyes, and never breaking contact.

"Ayu, do you feel how we are connected not only by our sex, but by the rest of our body as well? I want you to close your eyes now and think just about the skin on skin contact. Feel how my skin turns into yours and yours turns into mine, and then back to your own again. One turns into two that turns back to one; a cycle that never ends."

Ayumu closed her eyes as instructed and let herself think about Ibiki's skin. She became in tuned to his warm, hard, and even slightly abrasive skin texture. She could feel her skin on his, his skin on hers and then back to her own skin again.

Ibiki had lowered his head to the crook of her neck and whispered his instructions into the soft skin behind her ear. She heard as well as felt his words.

"Now go deeper and feel how your breathing mixes with the beats of your heart. Feel them rise and mix together against the surface of your skin. Feel how they surface to mix with my own..."

Ayumu moved past the feeling of their skin and felt the fast beating of her heart and quick breathes. She moved back out and forward towards Ibiki's own steady breathes and strong and sure heart beats. She could feel her own come down in time to his, in sync almost. Ayumu felt a swirl of sensations, a cacophony of feelings. His beats, his breathes, his skin alongside her beats, her breathes, and her skin. Where one began and ended it was almost hard to say.

"Now go lower- slide down our stomachs and feel how I am nestled deep within you, and how you hold me safely and securely. Once again feel how there is almost no way to tell where we begin or end. There is just me/you/us. I am you, you are me, and we are one."

Ayumu could feel Ibiki deep inside her, pulsing occasionally against and within her sex. She could feel something building within her. Their combined breathing, heart beats, and pulsing sexes were starting to swirl together. Ayumu was almost unsure as to whose was whose...She could feel a tide start to slowly rise, and she trembled in response. She must have gasped because Ibiki brought her back.

"Ayu, hold it down, hold it back. Not yet. Steady your breathes until the flow has receded."

Ayumu did as she was told, and she soon found herself pulled back from the plateau, but not as low as when she had started. She could feel warmth that was quickly spreading recede, but not entirely. She felt like every nerve in her body was alert and tingling. She needed _something_ more to hold on to, and in true Ibiki style he knew what she needed. Ibiki took her mouth with his own and kissed her. They were now connected and touching with everything that they had. Not only were all five senses fully being utilized, but on an emotional and mental level it was almost indescribable. Ayumu couldn't even begin to fathom the emotions. It was as if her mental and physical feelings for this man transcended beyond anything as feeble as words.

Again and again Ayumu threatened to climax, but Ibiki would not allow it. He held her as well as himself in check. He held control over them both. Even his control was cyclic; his breathing and words helped to steer her in the direction that he wanted, and that in turn helped to reign in his own tide as well. But he knew that she was soon becoming frustrated as well as tired. He knew that with this being her first time he didn't want to push her beyond what she was capable of. It had only been barely an hour, and he knew that she was rapidly losing her bearings. Her tremblings were becoming erratic and her body was sweat soaked. He knew that it was time to let her climax and find total satisfaction.

Even with this being his first time as well he knew that he too was reaching his limits. He wasn't as far gone as she was, but he was getting there. He not only had to control himself, but her as well, and he was starting to feel the strain.

Ibiki murmured his needs and wants darkly into her ear. He let her lose the tight rein that she held over herself and just let the flood gates open. She quickly peaked, and he just as quickly followed her. She gripped him tightly and shuddered uncontrollably in his arms. Ayumu tightened her hold on him and clenched him even tighter then she had ever done before. Ibiki never knew that she could lovingly squeeze him so tautly. She was like a vice-grip around him. It was more then he could handle.

Both moaned and gasped against the other as they came.

After a few moments Ibiki raised his head and looked down into his lover's tired but happy face. "_Now_ do you get it?" he asked in between kisses.

Ayumu graced him with a blissfully exhausted sigh. "Yes Ibiki, I think that I _finally_ understand..."

Ibiki's smile held none of the usual smugness. It was a genuine and pleased smile. It made him look almost boyish. He had given her _another_ great gift. She leaned back into his arms and looked at him with the open and loving look that he had become used to. One that was meant only for him. There was also a hint of playfulness in it, as she could still feel that he was slightly erect. She leaned back until he was forced to hold her up slightly in support. She knew that the position made her back arch and her breasts jut upwards. As he openly and unashamedly looked at her breasts she could feel his hardness increase.

"Since that was the main course, you up for a little dessert?"

Ayumu held her breasts out to him and as he leaned forward she fell back even more. Eventually he placed them so that she was flat on her back and he was steady and secure between her open thighs. Ibiki gave a few tentative thrusts.

"There is _always _room for dessert..." He laughed, and then continued to give them the pleasurable friction that they always looked forward to.

_**End Flash Back**_

Ayumu was slightly red after the telling of such an intimate tale, but she was glad for it. She felt like she had done a Great Deed by passing on such information. They were things that should be included in the _W__hat Every Girl Should Know about a Man_ book.

"I had _no clue_ such a thing was even possible..." Yuzuki said in wonder and appreciation for such a pearl of wisdom.

Ayumu nodded in agreement. "Me either. I had read about it in a book, and I in a roundabout way mentioned it to Ibiki, and well...of course the perv knew all about it...But of course his pervy-ness also benefits me, so it was a win-win kind of situation."

"What _kind_ of book?"

Ayumu shook her head as if in disgust.

"A book Hiroshi had lying around one time. It was all about positions and things. The degenerate must use it as some sort of guide book or something because it was _totally_ dog-eared and frayed at the edges...Hiroshi even had some chapters and pictures marked. He had _foot notes_ for heaven's sake!"

_**Another part of the lake**_

Both women laughed so hard that it caused the boys and Iruka to glance over. Iruka had been watching them surreptitiously for some time. He knew that they must have been dishing some real good and juicy girl talk because they had totally lost track of where they were and had drifted slightly farther away from them. He could only grin at what they must be discussing. He only hoped that it was to his benefit...

"Hey, what are _they_ up to?" Kichirou asked. He was about to swim on over when Iruka put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No- leave them be. They're talking _Girl Talk_ right now, and I don't think that they would want to be disturbed."

The twin watched them with a sad shake to his head, and then turned to Iruka with an even sadder look.

"Umino-san, I'm _Kaziko_..."

Iruka cuffed him playfully on the side of his head. "No you're _not_- you're Kichirou- _Kichirou_...You think I can't tell you two apart by now? I could tell you apart even before we left. Don't try _that_ crap on me..."

Kichirou looked at Iruka and laughed. He was a smart one all right. Almost as smart as Morino-san...he wasn't easy to fool either. The only one that had been easy to fool was Sensei. Even to this day every once in a while they could pull one over on her...Kichirou jumped on Iruka's back and the two swam over to join the rest of their pack. Iruka lifted Kichirou off his back and flung him into the middle of the other boy's frivolity like a human canon ball. Everyone thought it a laugh riot. Iruka gave an almost wistful last look at the women and then turned back to the other boys. He let an evil grin form on his face as he slowly submerged and disappeared into the water's depths.

_**Ayumu and Yuzuki**_

"I want to tell you Yuzuki, Ibiki and I have been intimate for a little over three months, and I swear- I've learned more 'practical knowledge' over three months then I did since losing my virginity a little over three years ago...Who _knew_ that there was a whole, new world out there? But like I said, and maybe it is only me,but sometimes Ibiki's previous 'hands on' experience can't help but make me wonder...you know? Like what were the other women like? Did he experiment on them, or did they experiment on him? Or did he hear or read about things and then experiment on me? It can really be vicious cycles of mental futility sometimes...so I try and not dwell on what was the past, but instead think about the now and what the future might hold." Ayumu shrugged and grinned a half-sided grin.

"I can see what you mean...I myself haven't ever been with a man, and I can't wonder what that would mean to Iruka..." Yuzuki looked at Ayumu shyly and just couldn't help but turn beet red.

"Don't worry about a thing, Yuzuki. I personally think that Iruka will be incredible in the sack. Do you know why I think that? Because he is an incredible man outside of it. Oh, I know that you can have the meanest s.o.b and bastard there is and he turns out to be pure divination in bed- that's why some women stay with such men sometimes I think. Great sex goes a long was to make up for some great sins. Just appraise him not as a man, but as a teacher. You are one yourself- what do you think of him professionally? He is kind, patient, has a great sense of humor, and honorable. All around he is a great guy. I can't help but think that that would also extend into the bedroom. Don't you think so as well?"

Yuzuki thought about it. Ayumu must have a point there. Iruka's reputation as a teacher was outstanding, and for many ways. He was a very patient and well-loved educator. Everyone not only liked but respected him as well.

"So Yuzuki, now it's my turn to ask: do you like Iruka enough to want to become lovers?"

"Of course!" Yuzuki blurted out, and was momentarily taken aback by the force of her words.

Ayumu smiled and nodded her head. "Good. I think that you have good taste. So do I for the matter, as it was me that started the two of you on this path..." Ayumu's grin was big and pleased.

Yuzuki grinned and splashed water Ayumu's way. "Yes, I have a lot to thank you for. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here-" but Ayumu quickly cute her off.

"I _told_ you, Yuzuki- you are doing me not only a great favor by helping out, but more importantly it is just so much _fu__n_ having you for a friend. I am glad that we got to be office mates and get to know each other better."

Both women held hands and smiled, but their smiles quickly dropped as they noticed almost simultaneously the lack of noise coming from the part of the lake where the others were. When Yuzuki and Ayumu both looked over they didn't even see sign any of them.

"I wonder where-" Yuzuki began, but then screeched as both she and Ayumu were tossed up into the air and ejected from their floats.

When she came back up she saw that they had been surrounded by Iruka and all the boys; they swam around the two women like circling sharks. The cold water had momentarily stunned both women and that was the perfect time for all boys to go in for the kill. Ryou and Akira dove under and went each for their Sensei's feet, and pulled her back down under. Iruka went under and came up underneath Yuzuki's legs and shot upwards, causing Yuzuki to find herself straddling Iruka's shoulders and holding on to his head. Iruka's firm grip on her legs and his strong legs kept them both comfortably above the water line. Iruka looked up mischievously at Yuzuki and was more than pleased by her blush. As he had said the other night it would be fun to have a chicken fight...

Ayumu bobbed back up to the spitting and coughing, and her hair was plastered down the front of her face obscuring her view.

*hack* "_You bastards_!"

Ayumu giggled. She wasn't in the least bit mad, and in fact, she was more than game. She dove back under and disappeared. When she made no appearance after a moment the boys all looked around treading water. Suddenly Ryou yelped and was pulled under. After a moment he popped back up with what could only be thought of as a blush staining his cheeks. Ayumu also re-surfaced a bit more towards shore and she didn't stop when she reached it. She ran up on land and turned around waving a red piece of cloth. She laughed and waved Ryou's swim trunks over head in victory. Then she booked for the Inn.

Everyone left looked to Ryou and laughed, even Yuzuki. She put two fingers together and whistled in victory. Ayumu could be heard whistling in response far away. Another one down. First Iruka and now Ryou. They were falling like flies.

The boys all made a beeline for the shore, and in typical Ryou style he walked proudly out of the water. He had no shame, and in fact he didn't even look like he was in a hurry. He walked slowly and confidently ashore and swaggered his way to the cabins. Ryou couldn't help but think the whole thing was funny. He knew better then to think that his Sensei would let any of them get away with their behavior that night. He knew that she was going to get them all, and not only did he expect it he looked forward to it. She wouldn't have been able to handle any of them if she couldn't. She wouldn't have been able to handle Morino-san if she couldn't, he thought smirking.

Iruka and Yuzuki were left in the lake together, as Iruka hadn't made a move to go ashore with everyone else. He just lazily swam around in circles with Yuzuki perched comfortably atop his shoulders. Yuzuki tapped him on his head.

"Iruka, maybe we should go ashore with everyone else..."

Iruka deftly lifted her off his shoulders and turned quick enough so that she slid down in front of him. His arms went around her and didn't seem like they would be going anywhere any time soon. He even went so far as to slowly wrap Yuzuki's legs around his waist for added support.

"In a bit…they won't miss us," he said quietly.

Yuzuki trembled slightly but made no move to get away. It was all Iruka needed, and he bent his head and gave Yuzuki her first kiss. It was the most wonderful thing that she had ever experienced. His mouth warm and tongue was delightful. Yuzuki brought her hands up and buried them in his hair. Her grip was so deep that his hair started to come out of his trade mark pony tail. She finished the job and just pulled his hair free all the way. Now she could really bury her hands in the softness. It was so soft and silky that Yuzuki thought that she had never felt anything like it. His hair was like silk. It was almost embarrassing to think that the man had better hair then not only her, but more than half the women that she knew! It was unfair, but she was the only one to be able to run her fingers through it so it wasn't that bad...

Iruka couldn't get enough of her. She tasted as sweet as she smelled; she tasted like the berries that she had eaten with her breakfast that morning. He could taste the sweetness of the fruit with a slightly warmer taste that was unique to Yuzuki. He left her mouth and trailed his lips to the sensitive area below her ear. He could feel her shudder as he lightly sucked against the sensitive skin. He could feel her hands grip his head tighter.

"Yui, you feel so good..." he whispered into the skin of her neck. Then he bit down and Yuzuki thought that she would collapse. He bit down and didn't let go. It was the most primal and sexual thing that she had ever experienced. It was animalistic and proprietary. Coupled that with her new pet name from him and Yuzuki was in heaven. She never wanted to leave the lake.

But her trembling was starting to become more from being cold and a little less from passion. The sun had gone behind the clouds and the usually cool breeze was starting to become colder. Goose bumps were raised on her skin and she even felt her teeth chatter together briefly.

Iruka pulled back and swam them closer to shore, right until his feet could securely touch bottom. "Go on back to the cabins and I'll catch up with you all a bit later."

"Aren't you coming as well?" Yuzuki asked innocently.

The innocently worded question coupled with the strong desire between his legs almost made him do just that. He laughed darkly and turned away, surreptitiously adjusting his shorts. "No, give me a bit and I'll be right there."

Yuzuki couldn't help but grin at him behind his back. She knew what his predicament was, she wasn't _that_ naive. Besides, she had felt the evidence poking her roughly against her soft stomach. Yuzuki couldn't help but feel good knowing that it was _her_ that put him in this predicament. It was pure, feminine gloating that she was reveling in. Yuzuki thought to push the boundaries a bit and walked slowly out of the lake, letting her hips swing just slightly.

"Well, don't make me wait too long, Iruka... I may be timid but even the most timid have their limits..."

Yuzuki could hear the water splashing as Iruka must have whipped around quickly at her parting remark. Her long, black braid swayed in time to her hips, and she knew that he was watching her retreat. She could _feel_ it. It made the smile on her face even wider. She walked up to where her towel had been placed earlier and without another backwards glance she continued on to the path that led to the cabins. There, she had left the garden gate open and unlocked- would he walk through it? She had no doubt (or did she?) that he would. Yuzuki walked back to the cabins with her body humming in anticipation.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 50

**The Top Ten Things Men Know About Women:**

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

**[ANBU Head Quarters]**

Ibiki sat at his desk, and for the hundredth time crumpled up the paper that he was writing on and threw it into the ever-growing pile in his waste basket. He _never_ knew that writing a letter could be so fucking difficult. It should be easy. He had written plenty of missives over the years; he had written coded notes to Hokage's and Nins alike. But that was the problem really, he had never written one to a woman. Ever. Even his fuck-buddy playmates never even got anything as simple as a good bye note. Now he wanted to write a letter and truth be told he didn't know what to write, or even how to write it. It was infuriating.

It wasn't that he was shy about his feelings for her. He told her often in their private moments together exactly how he felt; the good, the bad, and the ugly. The one and only person that he was wholly truthful with in his life was her. He wanted it no other way. Just as she was honest with him so he was with her. That honestly wasn't the problem. If truth be told he just felt _silly_ somehow writing the words that they spoke privately to each other. and placing them on paper boldly in black and white.

Every time he wrote something he would look at it and..._blush_. The words either came out like a dime store romance novel or dialogue from one of Jiraiya's soft porn vignettes. He just couldn't find a happy medium. Oh, he felt both; he truly did miss her and he truly did miss the mind-numbing sex. He just didn't want to come off being either too mushy or too horny. The first would make her laugh and the second would make her worry. She would laugh at how her stoic and sometimes irascible lover was sounding so juvenile. He could see her practically peeing her pants from laughing so hard. The second would have her worried that with him being so sexually frustrated that he might look elsewhere until he saw her again. Visions of her worrying and fretting about Anko danced in his head. She still was very unsure about him and Anko, and no matter what he said. Ayu never said anything but he knew her all too well. He knew that deep down she still felt inferior to the woman for some reason, and he still couldn't figure out exactly why. He knew when he caught her examining herself before her mirror that she was quietly toting up her supposed physical inferiority. Couple that with her occasional set-backs due to her dyslexia and it provided a recipe for mental anguish on her part.

_O__h baby, don't you know what you mean to me?_

Ibiki rubbed his hand over his tired eyes and sat back to think things over, _really_ ponder about writing this damn letter. A letter that he knew that she was expecting. It had been what- five days since she had left? Whatever it had been they had been five of the shittiest days. Well, maybe not shitty, but certainly dull. He had gotten so used to being around her that this time apart was disconcerting. The first three were spent wondering if she had arrived in one piece, and the last two were spent trying to write this damn letter. Fuck it, he was going to write it and get it on its way. He also knew her enough to know that she was at the other end waiting for a response. He just knew it. She better be. He didn't think that she was just sitting around moping, but he knew her enough to know that she would be more then receptive to an answer of some kind.

_Dear Ayu,_

_I am glad that you arrived safely and that there were no incidents. I miss you as well. A lot. Have fun and come back to me safely._

_Love,_

_Ibiki_

There, short and to the point but with feeling. It wasn't going to get any better, and he had to get the damn thing posted sometime this lifetime... Oh yes, the post-script...

_P.S. I miss the 'girls' a __real lot__. Make sure that you take good care of them for me...  
_

Ibiki left his office and handed the letter to Mrs. Yushina. "Would you please have this sent out a.s.a.p please?"

Mrs. Yushina took the letter and stood to go to the mail room so it could be sent out via Priority Mail.

"Took you long enough..." she mumbled as she left the office.

Ibiki stared at her with a scowl on his face. _Damn, interfering old woman,_ he thought unamused. Ibiki had business to conclude down in the basement so he grabbed his coat and left his office. As he walked the halls of ANBU he thought once again of Ayu and their relationship. He couldn't help it, his mind wandered to her whenever he had the free time. He had known the woman for what- three months now so far? And she had become the most important person in his life. She was probably the most important person that he had ever known- including his family. _She_ was his family, even if they weren't married he still considered her his family.

That brought him to the all-important question that he had been having lately: _marriage_. He never mentioned it and she never mentioned it. They had really only been a couple for the past month or so. All the cluster-fucks before it he didn't really count as time being a couple. So by following that logical train of thought they had only been seriously seeing each other for maybe a month or two. That certainly isn't a lot of time. But the time they had spent together had been high quality time, so did that make up for the short time span? Would he want to get married? Would she want to get married? He didn't know that answer to either of those questions. Why mess up a good thing?

What if she became pregnant? She said that she was on birth control (and he believed her) but nothing was one hundred percent accurate. They certainly had enough sex that the odds had to be slowly stacking against them. What then? Would he ask her? Of course he would, but would she really want to then...He could see her getting all squirrelly on him thinking that he was only asking her because of the baby. He could see her playing over one scenario after another wondering whether he really wanted to or not. He could even see her trying to bolt or some other kind of nonsense... Hell, he was starting to get all squirrelly just _thinking_ about her getting all squirrelly. He still didn't understand women, and especially Ayu at times. She tended to be a bit off-kilter most of the time. Ibiki chuckled softly at the thought. Her slight irregularities were the things that he liked most about her though. She was as odd as the other inhabitants of Hiraku that she often grumbled and complained about. Ayumu was just as bent as the next person.

But she was bent _his_ way, and that was all that mattered. Without any smugness or arrogance Ibiki could say that there wasn't a thing about him that she didn't like or love about him. Not a thing. He could say (and even act) that he was arrogant and cold at times, but even those traits she openly admired for some bizarre reason. For her, he was perfect. His coldness tempered her fire, and in return her fire warmed his iciness. So why let something like that slip away? Why not just out-right claim it all lock, stock , and barrel? What was he afraid of?

Ibiki once again asked himself that question, just as when he had first met her and had been unsure as to the true depth of his feelings for her. He now again found himself in Undiscovered Country: marriage. It all came down to the age-old dilemma about marriage; did a piece of paper _really _make a marriage or a relationship? Just because you had a piece of paper didn't mean that you were any closer or farther apart then before you had it. It didn't make a person more or less faithful. It certainly didn't make a person love you any more or any less. Then again, it did announce in a very public manner that you were committed whole heartedly to someone. It said that 'I am his/hers, he/she is mine, we are one', and that said a lot. Women set a great store by that, didn't they? But then again he knew of a lot of couples that had been together for many years but were not married, and still they were treated-_accepted_- as married couples. He also knew that Ayu wasn't like most women and she might not even think twice about not needing or wanting a legal document. He just had no clue.

Ibiki pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. It was all becoming too confusing and irritating. It was best just to leave things as they were- no reason to muddy up the waters over something that really wasn't an issue-yet. If she ever brought it up then they could have the conversation, until then he thought it best for all just to keep his mouth shut.

And like that- Ibiki just pushed the matters way into the deep recesses of his mind. Babies, marriage, and women were relegated to the back of the bus for now. Case closed. He had work to do.

* * *

Ibiki entered the basement entrance and proceeded down the semi-dark hallway. The dark hallway was lit by lights at intervals that seemed to illuminate only the area directly below it. So when a person walked down the hallway you went from one bright pool of light through darkness to another bright pool of light. It was meant to throw a person off both visually and mentally, and if you weren't used to it, it did just that. You went from the psychological safety of light into the uncertainty of darkness; back and forth down the hallway until you were mentally unsteady. It was meant to work on the primitive area of the brain and the idea that in the light nothing bad could happen, but you were still always thrust back into the darkness. That was why the cells were primarily down at the end of the long hallway; besides already being unsure as to what was to come you now added that long and disturbing walk. Ibiki had re-designed the basement himself and he was proud of it.

Waiting at the end of the hallway he could see five ANBU standing outside the doorway; two were masked and three were his own team members. Inside the cell was a man waiting to be interviewed for possible espionage crimes against the village. When he got there Ibiki frowned. Anko was supposed to be leading this interview, but she wasn't there. She had brought the culprit in and she had said that she wanted to be the one to speak to him first.

"Where's Mitarashi?" Ibiki asked.

One of the masked ANBU stepped forward. "She is off for the next two weeks I believe, Morino-san."

"_What_? When did _that _happen?" Ibiki was slightly perturbed that she would run off and not tell him, _especially_ since she said that _she_ wanted to be a part of this.

One of the T and I members turned to the ANBU who had spoken and winked.

"Yeah. I heard that she and _Shiranui _went off together on some holiday...I'm surprised myself. I am surprised that it has lasted this long, but Anko really seems to have become taken with Genma for some reason."

The Nin shrugged as if to say that he had no clue as to what women thought or what drove them.

Hmm, that was good. If Genma and Anko were occupied with each other than that meant that they were both couldn't foul up his relationship with Ayu with their bullshit.

"Where did they go to," Ibiki asked off-hand as he was reading an updated report on the prisoner.

"The Fire Fly Inn at Toyo. I hear that-" but the ANBU was cut off quick by Ibiki's hard and cold stare, and it was quickly turning furious.

_Those fucking bastards!_ Ibiki thought incensed. Especially Genma- did he think that once again he was going to try and pull a run-around on him?! And what about Anko? Once she saw Genma trying his bullshit around Ayu she was bound to get nasty and lash out somehow. If she was proprietary around Genma then her only target would be Ayu, and it wouldn't be pretty. Ayu would be like a sitting duck; she was easy prey.

The look on Ibiki's face silenced and stunned the five ANBU. They had never seen him so mad. It also triggered alarms in all their heads. For some reason Morino-san was more than a little upset about Mitarashi and Shiranui. But they had all heard rumors or even seen for themselves the man being with a woman from Hiraku. They had heard from one of the guards on duty that Morino-san had walked a woman to the front gate and had given her a very public and intimate fare-well. Most _everyone_ knew now in one way or another that their boss was seeing a woman on a regular basis, and a non-Nin at that. Now add _this_ little display to it all and one could only wonder at what was going on...but all knew enough to keep it to themselves, especially in front of their now furious boss.

"Deal with this yourselves," Ibiki snarled and turned right back around and left the five looking after him stunned. He didn't care; he had more important things to take care of. Like get his ass to Toyo as soon as possible.

Ibiki walked straight to his office and was relieved that Mrs. Yushina was at her post (like usual).

"Mrs. Yushina, I will be out of town on some important business for the next week or so. Anything dire comes up I can be reached at the Fire Fly Inn at Toyo."

Mrs. Yushina started to smile but quickly stopped it at the look on her boss's face. He looked like he did that day a few months back. This wasn't good, and she wasn't going to let him leave in the mood that he was in. He looked almost _wild_...

"Morino-san, please stay for a moment-"

"I don't have time; I have to leave- _now_."

"No, you _do_ have time. You can't leave for Toyo like this. If you do then by the time you reach Toyo you will be uncontrollable."

Mrs. Yushina stared calmly back at the cold anger that Ibiki gave her.

"I _want_ to be uncontrollable..." Ibiki ground out.

"No, you _don't_. Now tell me what the matter is and let's see what the best plan of action will be."

"This really doesn't concern you," was the icy reply.

"Yes it does, and on many levels. Firstly, you are leaving this village as a representative of both it _and _ANBU. Having you show up insane and out for blood in what is most probably a _personal _matter is something that the Hokage would frown about when she found out. And she _will_ find out, have no doubt. Secondly, you might be reading something that just isn't there, and as not only your secretary but a concerned friend-"

"That's right Mrs. Yushina, you are my _secretary_, and not my mother." Ibiki would not be swayed into telling his private life to the woman, no matter what he thought of her.

Mrs. Yushina was not put off in the least. She had seen storms like this before- not only here but at home as well, and she was an old hand at weathering and even turning them.

"Morino-san, yes you are correct- I _am _your secretary. But you seemed to have forgotten the origin of the word secretary: the word secretary is a very old word that originally meant 'Keeper of Secrets'. By being a secretary, and _your_ secretary specifically that is _exactly_ what I am- a keeper of secrets, and _yours_ in particular. Being a secretary is just as important as being a mother, and in some ways even more so."

Ibiki was stunned at that. His anger was momentarily waylaid and dampened. She was right, and on many levels. The woman was trusted daily with the village's highest secrets, and he knew without a doubt that he could trust her with his. He nodded and sat down once again in the chair that was by her desk, but not before he first locked the door to their office. He wanted no interruptions.

If she was to give constructive criticism, advice, or even any kind of an opinion then she had to know it all, and from the beginning. So Ibiki went back and told the _whole_ story of Ayu and himself- he left _nothing_ out. He told her about everything that had transpired up until this point. He bared his soul open to the woman, and he felt no remorse or embarrassment. Mrs. Yushina said nothing but nodded her head occasionally until he was done.

At the end of the telling Mrs. Yushina got up and poured them both a cup of tea. She handed one to her boss and then leaned against her desk and looked at Ibiki with understanding. She knew _exactly _how he was feeling; anyone who had been or was in love had been through something like this. It was all a part of the package.

"Let's break this down into parts- something like this can't be looked at as just one, large picture. Firstly, I think that if you show up at Toyo breathing fire and hungry for blood then it will cause Miss Tanaka to become afraid; she will become afraid over thinking that someone did something horribly wrong, or worse- that _she_ did. You don't want that. She might even fear that somehow she or the others are in physical danger. Either way you don't want her upset like that."

Ibiki nodded and took a sip of tea.

"Secondly, I don't think that Anko would do anything so rash as to physically or mentally distress Miss Tanaka in such a way, especially if she thinks that Genma has feelings for her. It would only end up hurting her relationship not only with Genma, but with you as well, and she _certainly_ doesn't want that."

"She even _looks_ at Ayumu funny and I won't be held responsible for what I say or do," Ibiki ground out.

Mrs. Yushina took a calming breath and held her tongue concerning that statement. Nins in general did not take to having games played on their loved ones, and especially if they were not Nin. It was cowardly and the back-lash was usually deadly.

"Thirdly, as to Genma- you have to _trust_ Miss Tanaka. She doesn't seem in any way romantically interested in Genma. You have to trust that she can handle him on her own and in her own way. You said so yourself that she felt affection for him, but in a familial way. By trying to forcibly disrupt that bond you would be forcing her to make a choice, and though I know that she would pick you- would you really want to do that to her? It would always be a small breach in your relationship."

Ibiki nodded but said nothing. She made sense and he couldn't help but agree with her on the matters.

"I certainly do understand your need to announce and even protect your claim with her. It is a perfectly normal and natural thing for a man to do. We women don't always mind that you know," she said with a smile. "But sometimes a man's claim is spoken loudest when it is spoken softly by the woman. Let Miss Tanaka stake your claim for you. Trust in Miss Tanaka. I can't see Anko wanting to refute it, and Genma is a smart man no matter what you think of him right now. I do not think that he poses any sort of physical or emotional threat to her in any way."

Ibiki bent over and placed his elbows on his knees and dropped his head down. She was right. It all boiled down to trust, and he did trust Ayu. Implicitly. It was the _other two_ that he didn't trust right now...

"I _do_ trust Ayu, and I always have- even from the very beginning. But I can't seem to trust Genma and Anko not to cause waves..."

Mrs. Yushina waved her hand dismissively and laughed a warm laugh. "If that is really all that you are worried about- don't be. What are a few waves? No woman wants to sail calm waters her entire life. Heaven's... if she was afraid of a few little waves then she certainly wouldn't be with _you _of all people, now would she?"

Ibiki looked up and answered with a wry smile. Certainly not. His Ayu had certainly weathered her share of rough seas with him, and had always hung in there like a trooper. In fact, he had never once heard her complain about their rough times. Even her attack was something that she hadn't really lost a lot of sleep over. She always told him that she didn't have to worry, not with him around. He had always made her feel safe. The only thing that she had not liked was when they had been apart and not talking. It had been pure mental torture for her...

"She is a strong and smart woman in her own ways, Mrs. Yushina. The thing that I worry most about is just the _mind games_ those two could possibly play on her. She isn't cut out for that. She takes people at their word _all_ the time. She doesn't know how to deal with subterfuge and lies. She isn't like us."

Ibiki looked at Mrs. Yushina with raw worry.

Mrs. Yushina was slightly taken aback by the look; she had _never_ seen Morino-san so worried before. This was definitely new to her. He must seriously love and care for Miss Tanaka.

"You also seem to be forgetting the fact that Umino-san, Miss Yuhara and all Miss Tanaka's students are there with her as well. I am sure that you gave Umino-san and Miss Tanaka's students orders to watch out for her. Even without that I am sure that neither Umino-san nor Miss Tanaka's students would allow any _mischief_ to occur. It seems that she is well protected."

Ibiki couldn't help but smirk at remembering his little talk with the boys. He certainly could rest easy knowing that _that_ crew was on the job. Those boys couldn't cock-block him, but he would bet that five would get you ten that they could block Shiranui. If he remembered correctly Ryou wasn't too partial to Genma, so even with just Ryou alone he knew that she was well chaperoned.

"Hmm, I agree with you. I don't think that her boys will allow any _improprieties_, but they are still just children. Genma and Anko have skill and experience on their side...and Umino will be too busy sniffing after Yuzuki. He's thinking with the head south of the border right now."

Mrs. Yushina nodded as if she understood (which she did- she knew men well enough to know how _that_ was). "Still, he is an honorable man, and he wouldn't let anything bad happen either. You must have trusted him enough to let him escort that troupe to Toyo, so rest assured that he will continue to do his job while there. Umino-san might seem easy going and mild mannered, but I know for a fact that he can toe a line and hold it. I have three young sons that have been under his tutelage at one time or another, and they were all handfuls."

Ibiki smiled and the tension seemed to ease a bit from his shoulders. He sat up straight and drank his tea in silence.

"I really miss her, Mrs. Yushina."

Mrs. Yushina nodded and smiled knowingly. "I certainly think that you should go to Toyo- you not only deserve a break away, but more importantly I think that Miss Tanaka would be more than happy to see you. So why don't you take some time off- the village and ANBU will still be here when you return." Miss Yushina got up and started to get the necessary paperwork together for his departure. "I think that the way you're going to travel you should be able to make Toyo in a day, two at most."

Before Ibiki left he hugged Mrs. Yushina in an unexpected show of affection. It was quick and brusque, but it still conveyed all that he felt for the woman: his appreciation.

Mrs. Yushina shooed him away. "Go- quite burning daylight by being here...But remember Morino-san, you catch more bees with honey then vinegar."

Hmm, how true. On a personal level women seemed to be always throwing him curve balls, proving him wrong, or just plain surprising him. Men were so much simpler and easier to deal with, but certainly not as fun...

Ibiki left the office with a purpose: he headed home to pack and make tracks for Toyo. There and then, once and for all he, Ayu, Genma, and Anko would clear the air and lay down boundaries. It was time that he and Genma really had a heart to heart. He had a small score anyway to settle with Genma over his slightly fabricated story back at the Tipsy Kunoichi Tavern. It _still_ rankled him that Genma had made his entrance into Ayu's bedroom seem more then it really was.

As Ibiki walked the streets of Konoha he couldn't help but smile a cold but satisfied smile. He might not be on the prowl, but he was going to be doing the next best thing; Morino Ibiki was going to be giving a few people a few life lessons that they weren't ever going to forget.


	51. Chapter 51

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Special 'Thanks' to _Ziggy_ for helping me out with my ninjutsu ;D

Chapter 51

**(In)Elegantly Wasted**

The nightly bonfire was underway and everyone was in one way or another relaxing for the evening. The boys were warming up to the fire and the adults were warming up to the saké. Iruka had procured some booze and he was liberally but also carefully plying the two women with it. He had settled himself in between the women and was passing a bottle between the three of them. He wasn't too sure how either of the two women could handle the liquor, but he was only slightly buzzed and still enough in control so that he would be able to handle anything that might come up. He noticed early on that Yuzuki seemed to be getting loose and giggly while Ayumu was getting quiet, but she didn't seem like she was going into a depression or funk so he kept passing her back the bottle when asked. He did notice that both girls were getting slightly slurred speech, and he couldn't help but be amused by it.

"'Ruka, gimme tha' bottle- stop _hogging_ it," Yuzuki laughed. She tried grabbing it but instead kept grabbing the phantom one. When she finally lunged out with two hands instead of one she was rewarded with her prize, and took a good sized gulp.

"Ooooo! Saké is _soooo_ wonderful! Who _knew_?"

Iruka laughed and took it away from her without much of a battle. She slumped up against him and smiled sloppily up at him. Iruka couldn't help but think that she was an adorable drunk. He looked back over to Ayumu and saw that she was practically flat on her back and starring quietly up at the stars. She was still holding her hand out for the bottle, but her ability to pour the liquor into her mouth and not down the side of her face was slowly changing. Ayumu looked like soon she was going to pass out; her eyes were starting to close and her body was losing any tension that it had previously had.

"Iruka – les' have another drinky-poo..." Ayumu held out her hand while Iruka shook his head.

"No, I think that maybe you should wait a bit...maybe even stop for-"

"Yu-zuk-i! _Your __boyfriend__ is cutting me off_! He won't let me drink none!"

Ayumu pulled herself up using the back of Iruka's shirt and yelled her irritation into his ear.

"_Imma still in control_!" and to prove it Ayumu fell back down, causing Yuzuki to laugh even harder.

Yuzuki punched Iruka in the arm and pouted.

"Let her have another! _She's fine_..." said Yuzuki trying to smile in a sex kitten way.

But Iruka knew better. He saw that Ayumu was quickly getting hammered, and it seemed like she wasn't going to be an easy drunk to handle. Ayumu was poking him in the back continually while Yuzuki was walking her fingers up the front of his shirt. Iruka thought that now was a good time for everyone to go to bed. The party was officially over. He wouldn't be able to handle two falling down drunken women, and he was quickly getting concerned about how he was going to get them both back.

As if on cue Akira and Ryou showed up in front of the three adults and laughed at Iruka's dilemma. On one side he had Yuzuki practically throwing herself on him while on the other Ayumu was obnoxiously poking and prodding him in agitation. Both women's voices were starting to become strident; Ayumu was trying to get more booze from Iruka while Yuzuki was trying to somehow schmooze him into doing her biding. Iruka quickly became sober enough to not let either women get their way.

"'Ruka is being mean- 'Zuki! He is hurtin' mah feelins...!" Ayumu wailed to Yuzuki.

"Irukaaaaaa! Stop being so mean!"

"Look. ladies-"

"This is _bullshit_! Let's get 'im!" Ayumu yelled at the top of her lungs.

Both women jumped on Iruka and started to whale on him, but in different ways; Yuzuki tried tickling him while Ayumu started to smack him. Iruka was being attacked from two different directions and in two different ways. He was quickly losing control, and he didn't like it.

"What the fuck-!" Iruka said in exasperation.

Akira and Ryou thought it best to now step in and intervene. They could see trouble brewing- like maybe getting kicked out of the Inn, and they certainly didn't want that. They had seen their Sensei drunk before, and though she didn't drink a lot they knew that she was a messy drunk. She would either get moody and depressed or start physical altercations. They also knew that Umino-san was not thinking this scenario very funny anymore. He was having a hard time controlling both women, and as fun as it was to watch they thought it best to end it.

"Come on, Sensei- let's get you to bed," Ryou said as he took one arm and Akira the other, and tried to haul her up and away from Iruka.

"Wha-? Waz goin' on?! I don't want to go yet! I still have another drink coming to me..."

Ayumu tried to tussle with her two journeymen and did a pretty good job at it while in her state. Her unpredictable and uncontrollable motions made it difficult for the two boys to steady her. She was like a fish out of water and flopping all around. At one point she turned to Akira and threw herself upon him, and both tumbled roughly down to the ground with Akira pinned and immobile beneath her.

Yuzuki took one look at the pair and squealed in interest.

"Oooo! I'm in too!" and threw herself down on top of Ayumu- squishing Akira even more. A small moan could be heard from the young man as the two women now lay like dead weight on top of him.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Ryou said laughing. He wasn't fazed by this for some reason. He was good at going with the flow and just took everything in stride. Looking over to Iruka he just rolled his eyes.

"You take Yuhara-san and the rest of us will grab Sensei- take 'em back to their room to sleep this all off."

Iruka was already up and about to bend over to grab Yuzuki when she in turn grabbed Iruka's leg and tried hauling him down to the ground with them as well, but being the experienced man that he was he was able to counter-balance Yuzuki's grab. Iruka teetered slightly off to the side but kept his balance.

In the midst of all the confusion and commotion Ayumu started to cry. She held onto Akira and cried the way only a drunk could cry; she wailed and slobbered all over her hapless journeyman. Akira was now pinned by two women and one was crying and slobbering all over him. He was thinking that he was now officially in Hell.

"Ryou- _get them off of me_- I can't breathe!" he pleaded.

Iruka tried to pull Yuzuki off of Ayumu, but when she noticed that her friend was crying she too started to cry, and for no apparent reason. She knew that whatever the reason it just _had_ to be good, so she joined in on the crying, and when Iruka tried to pull her off she grabbed a tight hold of Ayumu and wouldn't let go.

"_No_!" Yuzuki wailed, and cried even harder.

It was a mess. Now all of Ayumu's boys had come over and when Masahiro saw his Sensei crying he too couldn't help but become distressed, and started to snivel and weep as well. He sat down next to his Sensei and held her hand, and the two wept together.

"What the hell..._what the_ _hell_!" Toshiro said in frustration. He had never seen his Sensei so upset and it was slightly unnerving. He knew her to be either bouncy-frouncy or obnoxious (or what he deemed as obnoxious). Toshiro was also getting more upset by the minute watching his best friend crying. No matter how much of a curmudgeon the others thought of him Toshiro really was a sensitive boy deep inside. He didn't like to see the two most important people in his life so upset. He paced back and forth next to the pile and didn't know what to do.

The twins tried to help Iruka extricate Yuzuki's crying form from their Sensei. But they were having a hard go at it. The woman was latched on like her life depended on it and didn't seem like she was going to let go any time soon. They tried everything they could to pry her hands away, but she had a firm hold on Ayumu's shirt and even into her hair. Every time they tried to get her away from Sensei she pulled on Ayumu's hair and caused her to cry out in slight pain.

Eventually all anyone could do was stand back and look down at the pathetic pile: Yuzuki was molded to Ayumu, who was death-gripping Akira, who looked to be losing consciousness from all the weight pinning him down. It was Daichi who finally came up with a solution.

"It looks like we will have to move them in one, big, pile back to their room. Sorry, Akira..."

Iruka nodded in agreement and set the others to each take a part of the pile. In one fell swoop they picked up the trio and crab-walked them back to their cabin. Once inside they tumbled them sideways onto one of the waiting futons so that this time Akira was placed on top and their combined weight was on Yuzuki. It produced the desired effect in that the two women released their respective holds and all tumbled off to the sides. Ayumu was sprawled on her back with her eyes closed and hiccupping, and Yuzuki was slightly disoriented but crying less. Akira just looked relieved and was helped to his feet by Ryou. He stood shakily and looked over at the two women. He was happy to be away from their clutches but still concerned over their predicament.

"What was _that_ all about..." Kaziko said looking in bewilderment towards Iruka.

Iruka just frowned and shook his head. "I have no clue...Some people just can't handle their drink," he said shaking his head. "But whatever the reason at least they are inside and away from causing any trouble."

"Well, at least Akira is still in one piece," Ryou chuckled as he patted Akira's back in consolation.

Akira looked slightly squashed and rumpled. "I swear...I think that I saw my life pass before my eyes..."

Daichi moved to place his Sensei gently upon the other futon and made sure that she was rolled onto her side. He knew from his own past experience with a drunken father that it was best to let drunks sleep on their side in case they should become ill during the night. His father choking on his own vomit after a drunken night was how he himself had come to The House after all. Since an early age he had become very adept at dealing with drunks.

"Let's just let them sleep it off, and we'll see what we'll see in the morning," he said quietly.

"Hmm," Iruka agreed. He also turned Yuzuki over onto her side and made sure that she was covered. He loosened both women's clothing slightly in order to give them some comfort and still afford them their modesty (or whatever was left of it).

"Well, let's go and let them sleep, looks like the party's over anyway." Iruka turned to walk away but was stopped as Masahiro threw himself against his Sensei's side, and curled up protectively around her.

"No! I am staying with Sensei!"

"Come on Masahiro, leave them be-" Ryou said trying to extricate the boy from around Ayumu. The more he tried to pull the harder Masahiro held on. He was starting to hold on tight enough to cause Ayumu to groan in her drunken stupor.

"_Masahiro_-" Ryou said warningly.

"No, leave him if he wants. No harm can come of it," Akira said softly. He remembered his night spent with Sensei when he was younger and afraid, and he could understand Masahiro's need to be with her. He was afraid as well. This behavior was new and unexpected from their Sensei and Masahiro was confused and concerned.

Ryou looked up sharply at Akira, but quickly softened his gaze. He understood as well. He too had run to Ayumu for comfort once before and found shelter within her arms. When he had first come to The House he had been alone and afraid. In order to hide his insecurities he had been very verbally and physically confrontational. He had gotten into a lot of fights at first. After one particularly bad fight Ayumu had found him bleeding and hurting. She had silently cleaned him up and then held him. Ayumu had held him until he stopped shaking and started crying all his fears and frustrations out. She held him until the tears stopped and he fell asleep in her arms. It was a few days later that he had found himself as Master Fujiwara's Apprentice and with Sensei and Akira. They had been together ever since.

"Whatever, just don't roll over and crush her in your sleep," Ryou said ruffling Masahiro's hair and standing up.

Masahiro smiled up at Ryou and snuggled deeper into Ayumu's back.

Everyone began to file out, but the last to leave was Toshiro. He looked back longingly at Masahiro snuggled so comfortably against Sensei that he dragged behind. Akira noticed the wistful look on the younger boy's face and nudged Ryou. Ryou shook his head and then nodded in Masahiro's direction.

"Toshi, if you want to stay too-" and before the sentence was out he ran to his two best friends and added himself to the pile. He gave the others an almost defiant look before settling himself in more comfortably.

Akira and Ryou smiled to each other and followed the rest out of the cabin and stood waiting for Iruka on the front porch.

Iruka quietly shut the door behind them all. He looked at Akira and Ryou and smiled. For young boys- no, young men- he corrected himself, they had acted remarkably well. They had handled a sticky situation with aplomb and a cool head. He was also impressed at how they had treated the two younger boys need to be with Ayumu. They didn't ridicule or make them feel infantile. They had seen their need and accommodated them appropriately. Their status as Journeymen was well deserved.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat," Ryou said throwing his arms over his head and popping a few joints as he stretched, and without another word headed off to his cabin.

"Yes, I agree. See you all in the morning," and Akira quietly left after Ryou.

"Master Umino, they'll be fine- right?" Kichirou asked Iruka with a slightly worried frown to his face.

Iruka smiled and patted the boy on the back. "I wouldn't worry. Some people handle liquor different from others. I think the only thing that they have to worry about will be the hang-over that they'll have in the morning." Iruka laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Should we check on them later?" Daichi asked.

"Naw, with Masahiro and Toshiro in there any problems arise and they will let us know. Don't fret." Iruka walked with the boys back to their cabins and everyone settled in for the night. As Iruka was bedding down he couldn't help but wonder how such a pleasant evening had gone so awry and so quickly. It hadn't turned bad or ugly, just strange. And he wondered why. It just might have been because Ayumu couldn't hold her liquor very well, and then with Yuzuki getting so drunk she had just picked up on the vibe, and in typical drunkenness just slide into the depression with Ayumu. Like a sort of empathic and inebriated bonding of some sort. He surmised that both women were just light weights, and that they were not used to drinking as much as Nins (who most were borderline alcoholics).

And it was such good saké too. What a waste…

He closed his eyes and wondered how Morino would react when he found out. Would he be upset or just amused? With that man you never really knew how he was going to respond. He was a hard one to peg. He could see Morino laughing his ass off or growling and scowling his displeasure at having the girls so out of control.

Oh well, at least no one was hurt and the boys all took it well. They wouldn't be the first group of students to see their Master drunk, and he doubted it would be their last. He was just glad that Akira and Ryou were there to help with matters. No matter what anyone's fantasy might be two drunken women at one time was not a turn-on, in fact it was almost scary...

So with that final thought to lead him into slumber Iruka turned over and let sleep claim him as best she could.

* * *

**[Next Morning]**

Everyone excluding the girls was at breakfast and eating a large and hearty breakfast. Their days were so fast and furious that all their appetites seemed to have doubled ten-fold. Couple that with having the stomachs of growing boys and the amount that the crew could consume was staggering. The cooks at the Fire Fly were both harried and pleased; no guest had ever eaten with such gusto and relish before as these boys from Konoha. Some of them didn't just have second or even third helpings, but fourths and even fifths as well. They certainly knew how to get their money's worth...

When Masahiro and Toshiro came to the table they were inundated with questions from the rest of the group. Everyone wanted to know how the women were when they left. It appeared that they had made not another peep through the long night. They were still sleeping peacefully when the two left and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"They _were _still _breathing _when you left, right?" Ryou asked wryly.

"Of course they were, _idiot_..." Toshiro sneered back. "Like we would have left them if there had been any problems!"

Ryou made a peaceful movement with his hands. "Calm down, calm down. Just checking. It _is _my _duty_ after all…"

Ryou paid no mind to Toshiro's irascible nature. In fact, he often deliberately poked and prodded the apprentice just to get a rise out of him for the sake of pure fun. If truth be told, he actually _liked _Toshiro, and a lot. The youngster could always be called on to join in whatever needed to be done, but furthermore he was totally devoted to Sensei and that was what _really _mattered. Each and every one of them were. Ryou was openly proud that their small clan was one of the tightest at Hiraku. There were only a few others that were just as close. Master Hamada and his girls were another. He thought that if or when Yuhara-san was to gain any apprentices that they too would probably be just as devoted. As timid and reserved as she generally seemed the woman certainly had a core of steel that she wasn't above showing when need be. He was also glad that his Sensei and she had become such fast friends, as they certainly meshed well together.

Masahiro laughed around a mouth full of food. "Sensei certainly _snores_ quite a bit...I wonder if she has some sort of breathing problem..."

"Naw, the only problem those two have is handling their alcohol. Everything was fine until the _Junmai Daiginjo-shu_ showed up...and then all hell done broke loose!" Ryou laughed uproariously. He had found the whole thing funny, and if he was right, then when the two women finally did make an appearance the show would go on...

Akira looked down the table at Ryou with a small amount of disdain. Last night's events had disturbed him more than he had thought that they would. He just didn't like to see authority figures out of control...but then he thought again that everyone had the right to cut loose sometimes. They were on holiday after all. Besides, it wasn't like Sensei was generally in control when sober most times. He thought that her tears were what really had him disconcerted. Women in general were still a large mystery to him as a whole. Tears, and from women in particular always made him uncomfortable. He just never knew what to do when faced with them.

"What's the sour puss for, 'Kira? Leave the women alone. No harm no foul I say. Someday you are going to get shit-faced, and I hope that I am there and sober enough to recall it all the next day in _vivid_ detail..." Ryou snarked.

"Well, we all look forward to _you_ getting plastered...I can see the obnoxious factor rising to new and previously unattainable heights," Toshiro said quietly but just loud enough so that Ryou could hear him.

Ryou just smiled and nodded sagely. "Yes. You can be sure of it, and I hope that I still have enough presence of mind to make my way to your bed and then puke and piss _all over it_..."

"You're _disgusting_!" Toshiro fired back.

Ryou nodded in agreement. "I may be at times disgusting, but I am also honest and lovable. A truly _stupendous _package."

"Let's have no more talk about puking and pissing at the breakfast table please," Iruka said rolling his eyes. He knew from experience that bathroom talk was always a major subject with boys and that with little to no motivation they could go on, and on, and on...and with the whole point in only being who could out-gross the other. It was always a matter of deep, personal mark of distinction. Iruka himself knew from his own personal experience as a boy that being the grossest was a much coveted badge of honor.

"Do you think-" Daichi said but was cut off and a look of almost horror passed over his face. Everyone turned to look at what had caught his attention and they all in turn expressed the same emotion.

Shambling towards them were the two women, and to say that they looked haggard and green around the gills was an understatement. They looked more than like death warmed over, they looked like a science experiment gone horribly wrong. Yuzuki was ashen, even her lips were not the usual rosy color. Her skin was totally devoid of any healthy tone to it. With her mouth slightly open and her tongue almost sticking out she looked like a poorly re-animated corpse. Ayumu on the other hand was _too_ colorful; her skin had such a flush too it that she looked like she had a fever. Her hair was frizzy and unbrushed, and she looked generally demonic.

Both women slide into the two remaining seats and just sat with their eyes mostly closed and not moving. Yuzuki looked as if she was going to topple over, but luckily Daichi was next to her to help prop her up. Ayumu burped and face planted onto the table.

Iruka put his head in his hands and just looked at the two and smiled. He even had the audacity to chuckle. Well, _technically_ they were alive, and that was all that mattered. They would be fine- eventually. He went back to eating his meal and just let the two women suffer in silence.

"Sensei-" Masahiro said as he went to rub Ayumu's back but she flinched painfully away.

"No baby, please don't touch me right now. I feel so nauseous..." Ayumu whispered.

Masahiro looked hurt but just nodded and pulled back.

"Don't worry, Masahiro- it's nothing personal. Sometimes when people feel sick to their stomachs they don't want to be touched," Daichi said trying to bolster the boy. "It has nothing to do with you."

Masahiro nodded and smiled sympathetically at his Sensei.

"I'll go into the kitchen to get some water and some weak tea. It will help calm the nausea and dehydrate you a bit more," Akira said and then left to get the liquids.

Neither woman said anything but just sit quietly like scary lumps at the table.

"I don't think that I am _ever_ going to drink _ever_ again," Yuzuki whispered and looking up into Akira's sympathetic face as he gave her a glass of water and some weak mint tea. "I _swear_ I won't do it _ever _again."

"I am sure that you won't," Akira murmured politely.

When Akira gave Ayumu a glass of water she snatched it from him and downed it in one hasty gulp. With a shaky hand she put it on the table and slowly rested her forehead on her arm. Suddenly Ayumu looked up and with an unhealthy sheen to her face. Her forehead and upper lip were wet with perspiration.

"Oh gods- I think that I am going to be sick-" she said in panic.

The twins quickly got up and walked-dragged her outside where sounds of retching could soon be heard.

When Yuzuki heard Ayumu's gagging and upheavals she started to dry heave herself. Iruka calmly got up and also escorted Yuzuki to where Ayumu and the twins were. She was on her hands and knees being ill over the side of the porch. One of the boys had a light arm around her waist to steady her and the other was holding her hair out of the way.

Yuzuki quickly fell to her knees beside her and vomited bile up. Iruka placed himself next to her and simultaneously steadying her while making sure that her hair out of the way. He kept a firm yet gentle hold on her so that she wouldn't topple forward during her more violent heaving.

When the other boys started to join them on the porch Iruka shook his head. He didn't think that either woman would want to have so many spectators to their extravaganza. Akira did come forward with water and a few napkins though for afterwards, and then he too retreated back inside.

Ayumu was the first to finish and she lay heavily against Kaziko. He held her as his brother wiped her face with a damp cloth and then gave her sips of water. When Kichirou saw that she could hold it down he allowed her to take another, longer drink. He was concerned though at her color. She was now beet red and sweating profusely, while Yuzuki on the other hand looked clammy and pale. He didn't know what was and what wasn't normal under the circumstances. He just thought it best to keep plying the cold, wet cloth on her skin in the hopes of making her more comfortable.

"Holy hell-!" said a new voice, and everyone turned at the recognition. There stood Anko and Genma a few feet away from them. Anko looked surprised and Genma looked concerned. He quickly pushed past Anko and knelt besides Ayumu.

"Babe, what happened?" He took her hand and tried to look into her face.

He tried to but Kaziko almost jealously put himself between them by wrapping his smaller body over hers. Genma gave the boy a stern look and gently but firmly moved him slightly over. He put a hand to Ayumu's forehead and made a small gasping noise.

"Shit! She's burning up! She needs to be in bed- _now_."

"She's _fine_- we are handling everything, Shiranui-san. She just had a bit too much to drink last night and is slightly hung-over," Kichirou said with a 'mind your own business' look.

Genma leaned into the boy's face with an angry expression.

"No, she _isn't_ fine. _That_ is what a hang-over looks like," he said nodding towards Yuzuki's now prone form. "Ayu is _sick_. Look at her skin-feel her temperature. It is getting higher even as we speak. Now show me where she is staying and let's get her back there. Then someone bring more cold water and go for a doctor. _Now_."

At the mention of needing a doctor both boys paled. They never knew that it was _that_ serious. They let Genma take Ayumu's body in his arms and he stood looking impatiently at them. He told Anko to find a doctor and the woman quickly disappeared back into the inn.

Iruka also stood with Yuzuki in his arms and quickly motioned for Genma to follow them. As they left the porch the rest of the boys yelped in surprise, and ran after the retreating figures. They quickly surrounded the women and escorted them back to the women's cabin.

Genma was mad, and quickly getting scared. He could feel Ayumu start to shake and tremble in his arms. It appeared that her high temperature was getting so high that she might start to have a febrile seizure. After he placed her down on the futon he quickly began shedding her clothes. When one of the boys made a protest he snarled in their direction but made no move to stop his actions. When he had stripped her down to her underwear he quickly grabbed a magazine lying nearby and began to furiously fan her- hoping to cool her even if only for a tiny bit until the water came.

Akira quickly ran into the bathroom and came back with a towel soaked in cold water. Genma snatched it from the boy and placed it over Ayumu's torso. "Go get some more-" he said taking up the make-shift fan again.

Akira quickly did his bidding, and just as quickly came back with more wet cloths. Genma started to wrap Ayumu's feet in the wet towels and when Ryou also came with some wet cloths he put them under Ayumu's neck. She was now shaking and trembling so badly that the towels were getting displaced.

"Keep them on her," he said calmly.

Anko came running in and went to Genma's side. She had a worried look on her face as she watched the events unfold. "The proprietress is notifying the doctor, and he should hopefully be here shortly."

All three adults were now gathered around Ayumu and doing whatever they could to help the sick woman. They were more than a little concerned in the fact that their medical knowledge was really only limited to the battlefield; they knew how to treat gaping wounds and broken bones but not something such as this. Their chakra control was used mainly to kill, maim, and disarm. None of them were medical Nins. All they could do was their best to keep her fever under control until a medical professional arrived.

As concerned and worried as he was Genma never showed it. He was a skilled and professional Nin, and he was able to remain calm and focused during even the most hectic events. "

How did this all start?" Genma looked to Iruka for answers.

Iruka told Genma and Anko how they had been drinking last night and nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. The girls had gotten pretty drunk, but not extremely wasted. They passed out and came to breakfast looking pretty much as they did now. He and Anko showed up not too long afterwards.

Genma nodded but said nothing. He kept the boys going back and forth to the bathroom to re-wet the towels. Ayumu seemed not as red and feverish but she was still unconscious and thrashing around. There was nothing more that he could really do until the doctor came. But who knew how long that would be...

"Iruka, go find the doctor yourself, and hurry him along," Genma said impatiently. "Carry him back here if you have to, do _whatever_ you have to do, but get him here _quick_." Genma looked up briefly to Iruka and then went back to over-seeing Ayumu's care.

He silently cursed their predicament. Having to wait for a doctor to arrive under normal conditions would be bad, but at least with Iruka speeding things up maybe there would be some hope. Hopefully the doctor won't mind Iruka using the _Body Flicker_ technique to speed up their travel time, but with civilians you never knew. Some weren't all that keen on ninjutsu. All he could hope for was that Iruka would take it upon himself to just do it and be damned with what the doctor wanted. It was really too bad that Iruka wasn't as proficient as Minato had been ( but then no one was at _that_ proficiency level).

Because by the looks of things Ayumu needed the doctor yesterday…

"Anko, go back to the Inn and see if they have any alcohol – medicinal or otherwise. I want to wash her down with it. The cold water is helping, but not fast enough."

Genma was glad that neither Iruka nor Anko had to be asked twice, and they were gone before he even finished his sentence to either of them. If they had questioned him he thought that he would have lost it on everyone.

Underneath the towel Genma took Ayumu's bra off. It would have to come off when the doctor came and it was just getting in the way. There was no such thing as modesty in sickness and death, and Genma didn't care anyway. Breasts were breasts, but Ayumu was Ayumu. He was able to quickly shed the garment and went back to placing more wet towels on her and then fanning her down. He saw that the boys were standing around concerned and unsure of what to do so he gave them all tasks to keep their minds off of what was happening.

"You two twins- make sure that Yuzuki is comfortable and doing ok. She looks like she is just passed out, but double check. Make sure that she isn't feverish as well. Akira, Ryou- keep switching the towels for new and colder ones. "

Genma looked to Daichi, "You go up and see if Anko needs any help."

Daichi did quickly as he was told.

Next he looked to Toshiro. "I want you to find some clean clothes that we can put her in once the doctor leaves and she can be settled comfortably in. Some clean underwear and a large, roomy top."

Genma turned lastly to Masahiro, who was worried more than even before. He smiled at the boy to try and waylay any fears. "Why don't you just sit by her and hold her hand, even if she isn't awake it will make her feel better, and I am sure that when she wakes up she will be glad for it."

Masahiro looked to Genma with a worried look. "I was going to rub her back before but she told me _not_ to touch her..."

Genma nodded as if he understood. "Yeah, but that was when she was going to puke- no one really wants to be held or touched then. Makes you feel even sicker for some reason. But this is different. Go ahead now, she'll want it." Genma smiled a soft smile to the concerned boy in way of encouragement.

Kaziko came back over to Genma's side. "Shiranui-san, Yuhara-san is sleeping and isn't feverish. I think that she just passed out again."

"Ok, but why don't you boys stay with her anyway. Make sure that she is on her side. Maybe snuggle up with her? Everyone likes to cuddle when they sleep."

Kaziko nodded and he and Kichirou placed themselves on either side of Yuzuki and wrapped themselves around her protectively, but neither took their eyes off of what was going on with Ayumu.

Suddenly the door opened and it seemed like many things happened at once: Iruka came in with the doctor and Mrs. Akitada, and Anko and Daichi came in bearing bottles of water and alcohol. Everyone made straight for Ayumu.

The doctor was a young man of no more than thirty and he looked kindly but serious. He quickly took stock and then control of the situation.

"First- let's get most everyone out of here. I think it best that the children and you gentlemen leave. Mrs. Akitada can help me, and if I need anything I can give you all a call if need be," he said authoritatively as he started to unpack his medical bag.

Before any pandemonium could arise (as looks of mutiny spread rapidly across all the boys faces) Iruka and Anko ushered the boys out. Even Akira and Ryou who claimed that as her journeymen their place was by her side couldn't sway Iruka. He shook his head and with a no-nonsense look made them leave.

Genma however wouldn't leave Ayumu's side.

"I stay _with her__,_ Doctor, she and I are family. As such we stick together."

The look that he gave the doctor dared him to refute it or deny him. The doctor merely nodded and continued working.

As Iruka turned to shut the door behind him he saw the doctor examining Ayumu, and Genma and Mrs. Akitada sitting off quietly to the side and waiting to assist him if need be. Iruka shut the door and leaned back heavily against it and closed his eyes. He wondered how everything could go so horribly wrong and so horribly fast.


	52. Chapter 52

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 52

**Can't Hang, huh?**

They were a quiet bunch standing around the cabin's front porch. The two adults and the seven youths were either standing stock still or pacing nervously. It had been a little over an hour that the doctor had been in with Ayumu and still no word. Mrs. Akitada and Genma hadn't even come out, so there was no way that they could ascertain what was going on inside. More than once one of the boys had said that someone needed to go in, but Iruka or Anko always gently but firmly told them 'no'. If the doctor told them to wait outside then he meant it for a reason. He probably didn't want any one of them distracting him from the business at hand. Many times Iruka was about to send the boys elsewhere just to get them away and occupied in the hopes of taking their minds off of what was happening, but each time he thought better of it. He knew that they would never leave Ayumu's side. The first time that he had contemplated it he had looked up to find both Akira and Ryou staring hard at him, almost as if they _knew_ what he was going to ask of them. The looks on their faces told him that he had better get that thought out, and quick. They were still slightly miffed that they had been ejected from the room. He could tell that it irked them to no end that Genma was in there and not them. Iruka knew that they felt that they had more right to be there with her then _him_. He wondered if maybe they weren't right...

Toshiro paced nervously back and forth, but as annoying as it would have normally been no one said anything or even tried to stop him. He was a nervous ball of energy and he needed to dissipate it somehow, so everyone let him wear a path in the ground in silence. Akira stood quietly off to the side with his head bowed down seemingly in deep thought. Next to him sat Ryou with Masahiro in his lap. The small boy was very tactile, and he always felt better when he had someone physically near him to help calm his fears. The twins and Daichi alternated between pacing and standing huddled together. Sometimes they would talk quietly amongst themselves, while other times they just stood silent and staring at the door and waiting for some sign of movement.

Anko watched all of them with vacillating emotions. She was worried about Ayumu, as she really had liked the woman the few times that they had been together. She found the other woman a warm and engaging person to be around. But her feelings for Genma slightly dimmed the concern. The worry and immediate depth of feeling that Genma portrayed when finding the sicken woman couldn't help but let a small bloom of jealousy arise. It had momentarily stunned and even hurt Anko when Genma had roughly pushed passed her to get to Ayumu. Her carefully planned trip alone with Genma to re-spark their dimming relationship had quickly been put on the back burner, if not out-right been thrown to the side. Now Genma's total concentration and possibly even feelings would be aimed at the other woman. Anko felt horrible at feeling the way she did; she felt like the lowest of the low to be having these jealous and self-centered moments while the woman in question was inside and possibly terribly ill. She felt almost ashamed of herself.

After what seemed like hours Genma finally came out. He stood momentarily in the doorway and then made for the small, impatiently waiting group. He was surrounded immediately but no one said anything. They all just silently looked at him and waited. Genma looked haggard from concern, but more importantly he didn't look shocked. He didn't have the look on his face that someone would have if death was present.

Genma smiled a tired smile and all around there were sighs of relief, and then he was immediately inundated with questions. All the boys voiced their concerns and fears in a tsunami of inquiries. A couple even went so far as to grab onto his clothing to try and shake some answers out of him. Neither he nor the other adults stopped them. They had earned the right to immediate answers.

"Well, first thing first: she will be fine. She is now resting comfortably and will be sleeping for a bit. I don't expect her to wake up anytime soon."

Sighs of relief swept the small group.

"What happened, Genma? What does the doctor think happened?" Iruka asked quietly.

Genma shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head in slight confusion.

"He thinks that it was a combination of maybe a few things. She seemed to have a pretty good sunburn so it was partially some sun sickness. Mrs. Akitada said that Ayumu had been eating a large amount of fish and maybe something didn't agree with her. You did say that she vomited a lot of food but ate no breakfast. It could have been sitting in her stomach all night and fermenting. Ayumu also had been drinking, so combine the sun sickness with maybe a bit of food poisoning and the alcohol, and it all made for a nasty accumulation. It was just one of those unlucky combinations of events..."

Akira nodded as if it all made sense to him. "Yes, she _had_ been eating a large amount of fish lately. We don't readily get the type of fresh water fish back home that they have here, so she was making up for lost time it appears..."

"Part woman, part pig," Ryou said smiling fondly.

Akira rolled his eyes but didn't counter the comment.

"Shiranui-san, Sensei will be fine then?" Masahiro said timidly as he tugged on the man's sleeve.

Genma smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Right as rain as soon as she wakes up."

Masahiro hugged Genma in appreciation, and Genma readily returned the emotion.

"Well, _that_ is incredible news. I was worried..." Iruka said finally letting out a deep breath.

Ryou chuckled and smirked at the man as he poked him in the side with an elbow. "I _bet _you were worried having to tell Morino-san that his squeeze was sick due to some strange illness. Now you can just tell him that she just couldn't hang while living too much of the good life."

Iruka smiled nervously down at the young man. He was right. He _had_ been partially nervous as to what he would have to tell Morino when he found out. Ayumu may be an independent adult, but Morino had firmly but tacitly let Iruka know that she was to be watched over. He had been so focused on Yuzuki that he had paid no mind to what Ayumu had been up to.

"What about Yuzuki, Genma. Is she alright as well?" Iruka looked nervous once again.

Genma smiled and waved a hand in the air. "Yeah, she is sleeping like a log. Never once woke up. The doctor also gave her a chakra exam and helped to burn a bit of the alcohol left in her system out. I think that both those girls will be sleeping a good portion of the day away."

Once again Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. Genma smacked Iruka on the back and grinned lasciviously at him.

"Don't you worry; you'll be back in the saddle before long..."

Iruka turned a deep shade of red as Genma and the boys all laughed at him. It was no secret to the boys that Iruka was hot after Yuzuki. He had made no bones about it. Iruka was just glad that all had ended well and that their worries were over.

Genma laughed and winked at Anko. "Honey, you should have really smelled those two...they reeked of booze and barf. No wonder they are in the state that they are in. They made me look like an amateur when I tie one on."

Anko laughed as well and walked over next to Genma, and in relief wrapped her arms around one of his. She was more that pleased as well when he took his arm out of hers only to bring it back and wrap it around her waist, pulling her in tightly next to him. She put her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes in comfort. It seemed that they were back to where they had started.

"When can we go in to see her?" Toshiro asked impatiently.

"The doctor might let you look in briefly, but she and Yuzuki need some peace and quiet. Give them a chance to sleep everything off." Genma shrugged his shoulders. "When I left he and Mrs. Akitada were cleaning her up and putting her in the clothes that you left out."

As if to justify his words the doctor came out and headed for the group. He looked pleased that it wasn't as bad as he and everyone else had feared. He smiled and nodded to them in recognition.

"I think that Miss Tanaka will be fine by this evening when she wakes up. She just needs a day in bed and plenty of fluids. Too much sun and fun at one time and they didn't mix all that well together. She was very dehydrated from the alcohol- which compounded her other problems. All I really had to do was give her some fluids and burn off quite a bit of the alcohol left in her system. Once she threw up the food that wasn't agreeing with her she improved remarkably fast. I don't see any problems by tomorrow, but if there are any just come and get me. No matter the time of day or night."

Iruka and the boys all bowed humbly before the doctor, and he just smiled and returned the courtesy.

"Thank you very much doctor for coming as quickly as possible and on such short notice," Iruka said gratefully. "I am just so sorry that I had to interrupt your family plans."

The doctor waved the comment away. "No, no problems at all- that is the normal life of a doctor, and my wife and I are used to it. Emergencies are emergencies for a reason, and no one ever plans them in advance. _Thank you_ for getting me here so expeditiously. Since I am not a Nin I have never experienced _ninjutsu_ before, and I must say the way you got me here so fast was quite a surprise."

"One of the few benefits of the trade," Iruka said smiling.

Iruka left with the doctor to escort him home and talk about what was to be expected when the women woke up, and Genma and Anko left as well to finish settling themselves in as they had just arrived when they ran into the other Konoha group. They were able to luckily procure one of the remaining available cabins, and had yet to get their luggage stowed and themselves settled in.

As they walked away Ryou and Akira shared a secret look between them that the other boys were unable to decipher. It was a look that seemed partially smug and yet partially relieved as well. It was a very adult and knowing look, and if they hadn't had Sensei first and foremost in their thoughts they would have questioned the two about it, but it would have to wait for now.

"Akira, go see if we can look in on her- would you?" Kaziko asked expectantly.

Akira nodded and after tapping softly on the door hesitantly went in. He came back a moment later and motioned the rest to follow. When they entered they found Mrs. Akitada making a final clean up of the room. She was gathering all the used towels up to be laundered, and Ayumu and Yuzuki both lay in their beds resting peacefully. Yuzuki didn't look as ashen and Ayumu didn't look as red. In fact both women had a much more healthy sheen to their countenance then they had earlier.

Mrs. Akitada put a shushing finger to her lips, and spoke softly to them.

"You boys can have a peek but then you have to go. They are out of harm's way and need their rest."

Even remonstrating them she had a kindly air about her, and was considerate of their feelings and concerns.

The boys all nodded and sat gently down around Ayumu. Once they seemed to have convinced themselves that all was well they were able to finally smile and even quietly crack a few jokes at the sleeping women's expense.

"Shit, Genma is right- these girls _reek_! I don't think that anyone had better have an open flame around them- their breath alone would catch on fire..." Ryou snarked.

"Hmm, I agree. Whatever Umino-san gave them to drink last night must have been something else. They seem practically pickled," Akira murmured.

Almost in response both women started to snore lightly. Even on her stomach Yuzuki was able to snore. The boys couldn't help but laugh at their predicament.

"What do you think Morino-san is going to say when he hears about this..." Kichirou asked with a wicked grin.

Ryou grinned back and waggled his eye brows. "I bet that he'll laugh his ass of in public and rip into her in private. Too bad I can't be a fly on the wall for _that_ one..."

"Ryou, you don't know any such thing," Akira shot back.

"Sure I do," he replied smugly. "That's how he is with her. Besides, what I _really_ want to know is how he is going to react to hearing about _Genma_ showing up. I bet he won't be too happy when he finds out about _that_."

Once again the two boys shared a look that the others couldn't fathom.

"_Come on_! What do you mean by that- the two of you have been giving each other _looks_ and I want to know what it's about," Toshiro growled.

"_Lower your voice_," Akira severely admonished.

"Never you mind- none of your business what kind of looks we give each other or why," Ryou said frowning at the apprentice. His good humor was fading fast at Toshiro's continual insistence.

Akira was about to stop the fight because he knew that soon Sensei's need for peace and quiet was soon to be disrupted, as when the apprentice and journeyman butted heads everything else around was forgotten.

Just as he was about to come between them Mrs. Akitada beat him to it. She knew boys -she had two herself, and she didn't need any rough housing going on in here.

"That's enough you two- take it outside if you must. You've had your time here and I don't want you to disturb the girls. Get," she said quietly and shooing them all out. "You can come back later to check on them, but enough is enough. I just want to tidy up a bit and then I 'm also going to leave them in peace."

The boys grudgingly but quickly did as they were told, and any altercation that might have been was soon put to the side. They left the cabin and stood around out front, almost lost looking. They had spent the past few hours in hectic activity or standing around doing nothing but waiting expectantly. The adrenaline rush had dissipated and they now felt physically and mentally exhausted.

Ryou being the pragmatic of the bunch decided that if he felt tired then he was just going to go and take a nap.

"I'm going down to the water and snooze for a bit. Anyone wants me or anything happens then just come and get me down by the dock," and with that he just waved and ambled on down to the beach without even a backwards glance.

"Well, I for one am hungry- I never did get to finish my breakfast and now it's lunch time..." Kaziko said looking expectantly at his twin. Kichirou smiled and nodded in agreement. He was starved as well. All that worrying sure made for one, big appetite. So with Daichi and Masahiro in agreement the four boys made tracks for the Inn and the dining room.

That left Toshiro looking at Akira with consternation. He didn't feel tired or hungry. If anything he felt frustrated. He didn't like mysteries. He knew that something was going on and he wanted to know what it was about. He stared at Akira until the older boy sighed and closed his eyes in resignation.

"I am assuming that you want to know what Ryou and I were talking about?"

"Is it _that_ obvious?" the boy replied icily.

Akira quickly snapped his eyes opened and stared back with an expression just as chilly, if not more so.

"Remember your place _apprentice_, though we are not as formal or as strict as dictates demand I have no problem adhering to the traditional protocols. My admissions are due only to the bond that we share and my own personal preference. I am under _no obligation what so ever_ to enlighten you in any matters that I don't see fit."

Akira had no problems asserting his dominance over the younger boy, and his higher status and adult behavior made it very clear to Toshiro where he stood. He showed his submission by quickly softening his posture and averting his eyes. He nodded his head and even mumbled a low apology.

Feeling slightly mollified Akira motioned Toshiro to follow him to a nearby bench that was placed gracefully under a large tree. It offered shade and a certain amount of privacy for the two so they could talk in both comfort and with discretion

"You are probably wondering why Ryou and I feel a certain amount of _trepidation _around Genma. There are many reasons, but then again there are none. Ryou has always held a grudge against Genma just because he is a _Shiranui_, and for no other reason. He holds it because of slights that he feels that the clan has done not only to Sensei but to me as well. Ryou can't fathom why both Sensei and I were placed in Hiraku while Genma was able to live a perfectly normal -or what Ryou deemed as normal- life. He doesn't see that the lives we lead now are probably better than anything that we could have ever had outside Hiraku. All he sees are two friends that were given up by their families. Ryou is fiercely loyal to those close to him- even to _you_. I know for a fact that he has stood up for you on more than one occasion."

Toshiro looked down slightly abashed. Yes, he and Ryou always seemed to be at six's and seven's with each other, but it was the kind that went on between brothers. No matter how obnoxious one thought the other was they still knew that the other could be counted on at the drop of a hat and with no questions asked.

"So why don't _you_ like Genma, Akira?"

Akira shook his head. "It isn't that I _don't_ like Genma, in some ways I do. He is in many ways like Sensei – so you can't _help_ but like him. He is hard working, amiable, loyal, and smart. All qualities that we like and admire. No, it isn't that we don't like _him _as much as that we wonder at his recent change in- _habits_- shall we say. He has always had a very amiable and congenial relationship with Sensei, but now...now things seem to have almost imperceptibly changed, and we can't figure out the what or the why."

Akira suddenly looked away almost in embarrassment. When he turned back to Toshiro there was a slight tinge to his cheeks.

"Ryou and I have not had any seriously close relationships with girls, so our knowledge of what goes on between men and women are not as detailed or thorough as might be expected."

"What are you trying to say?" Toshiro looked thoroughly confused

"We think that Genma might have certain _designs_ on Sensei."

Toshiro looked at Akira with a stunned expression. "But she is with Morino-san, isn't she?"

Akira nodded. "Yes, but something like that has never stopped anyone before. So when he showed up not only here but with a woman we became confused ourselves. So you see? We aren't even sure ourselves as to what might or might not be happening."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Personally he never thought too much of Genma one way or another. He never really had to, as his interaction with the man had been very limited over the years. But he liked Morino-san a lot, and he also felt a certain amount of loyalty to the man because of his Sensei's relationship with him.

"So you two think that Genma is trying to _put the moves _on Sensei, and all behind Morino-san's back? Is _that_ it?"

Toshiro's voice was becoming louder and Akira had to put a hand up to tell him to tone it down. The last thing he needed was for the hot-head youth to build up a full belly of steam and make tracks for Genma. He wouldn't put it past the youngster to just walk right up to Genma and start an altercation of some sort or another.

"No, we don't necessarily think that. We just...I don't know _what_ we think right now. All we are doing is just waiting and watching really. And we _don't_ want you or the others to get involved in anything." Akira gave the boy a stern, no nonsense stare that showed his seriousness on the matter. "If any intervention is needed Ryou and I are more than capable of handling it, if not Sensei herself. You have to trust in our Sensei."

_Yeah right- whatever, _the boy thought to himself as he immediately disregarded the older boy's advice. He liked Morino-san, and he didn't like the idea of someone doing a run-around on him while he wasn't here. It wasn't right. Toshiro knew himself to be a smart and clever boy, and if there was one thing that he was good at it was gathering information. He could find out anything about almost anybody he thought smugly. People tended to treat kids as being invisible or inconsequential most times in the idea that they were too young to understand or comprehend things. But that was their mistake and his gain. Toshiro thought that now he was going to keep a closer eye on Genma from here on out.

To throw Akira off the scent he placed a placid and unconcerned look on his face. "Well, ok. It makes sense I guess, and I'll let you guys do whatever you are going to do without getting in your way." Toshiro smiled gamely at the journeyman.

Akira nodded and placed a hand on Toshiro's head in friendship. Akira got up and stretched a bit, and announced that he was going to eat lunch and then head back for a small nap, and would Toshiro like to join him?

"Naw, go on. I might ramble around a bit and catch up with the others maybe."

Akira waved and walked into the Inn to grab a quick bite before heading back to his cabin.

Toshiro watched him walk away and smiled a secret smile to himself. He hadn't _lied_ to Akira; he just told him that he wouldn't get in their way. He never said that he wouldn't _investigate_ on his own. He also never said that he wouldn't let the others in on anything as well. He was guiltless in his book. Besides, they were a family and family _always_ looked out for each other, and no matter what anyone really wanted. Toshiro was broken out of his musings when he saw the twins, Masahiro, and Daichi leave the Inn on a probable course for the beach. He immediately whistled the secret whistle that the five apprentices shared only between themselves. It was meant as a heads-up among the five, and immediately four heads swiveled in his direction.

Toshiro got up and met the others half way. Once united they could be seen talking briefly amongst themselves, and then they all made a course correction and headed not to the beach but to the woods instead.

* * *

**[Ayumu and Yuzuki]**

It must have been early evening when Ayumu finally opened her eyes because she could see that shadows were crawling across the floor towards where she and Yuzuki slept. Very little sunlight was visible through the windows. She felt _terrible_. Her body felt sore and her throat felt dry and scratchy. She also had no recollection of how she got here or even how she got into these clothes. She was in her underwear and Ibiki's shirt. How did _that_ happen? The last thing she remembered was being sick over the side of the porch at the Inn...

_Oh hell...what the hell happened?_ She thought slightly panicked. She also became concerned as to how much time she had lost and what might have become of the others. She was even more concerned over where her boys were then being mortified at her behavior. Time enough for self flagellation later. Right now she needed to find out where her charges were.

When Ayumu tried to get up she felt like a wet noodle. She could barely roll over to try and get a look at Yuzuki. When she did she almost couldn't help herself from giving a hoarse chuckle with the sight that she was greeted with.

Yuzuki looked like shit. Her face was smashed into the futon, and her hair was partially obscuring it. Ayumu could hear snorts and whiffles as the woman slept peacefully on. Her arms and legs were akimbo and she looked totally relaxed. Ayumu couldn't recall even what happened to Yuzuki, just a slightly hazy remembrance of Yuzuki puking alongside her...

_Oh Gods, we really did it, didn't we?_ She thought now feeling the mortification creeping back in. Did they really drink _that_ much? All Ayumu could think about was the time that she had gotten drunk in front of Ibiki and Hiroshi, and spewed filth out about anything and everyone. Then she went back even farther and thought about the time that she and Hiroshi had gotten _really_ drunk together and Ayumu had pee'd her pants after passing out- that was a bell ringer for sure. So what happened this time that not only hours had passed unaccounted for but that someone had obviously undressed and then re-dressed her? She couldn't see Iruka doing that, and Yuzuki was obviously in just as bad shape so she hadn't done it either. Her boys? Hmm, _maybe_...but she could see them just putting her to bed rather than going through the whole scenario of having to baby a drunk.

Ayumu finally took a real good sniff of herself and almost recoiled in horror.

_Oh sweet, merciful heaven- I __**reek**__!_

She had never smelled so horrific before, not even when she was in the hospital after that time...Ayumu could smell booze, vomit, old sweat, and just something else unnameable on her person. The smell combinations almost made her start to gag and want to vomit all over again. She hadn't even accounted for how her hair and skin felt. She had never been so glad in her entire life that Ibiki wasn't around to see the spectacle that was her right now. She couldn't even fathom how he would react...But she did miss him, she thought wistfully.

_Oh Ibiki, I guess I really __**can't **__take care of myself without you, can I?_

Ayumu started to struggle almost painfully up and out of her bed. She just had to get something to drink, at least to wash the cotton feeling out of her mouth. Her tongue felt five sizes too big. As she started to heave herself out of her bed the door opened, and Ayumu's mouth dropped open at the sight.

There stood Genma looking healthy, handsome, happy, and relieved to see. He winked and twirled his senbon around in his mouth.

"Oi Babe, you're finally back in the land of the living!"

Ayumu promptly fell back onto the bed.


	53. Chapter 53

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 10/2012

Chapter 53

**When Girls Talk...**

Ayumu sat back in her futon stunned at the sight of her cousin. It was a miracle that she didn't scream out she was so surprised, but thankfully for Yuzuki she didn't. What she _did_ do was pull the covers up over her head and hide underneath them.

"_Get out_!" she croaked.

She could hear Genma chuckle and felt the slight vibration of the floor underneath her as he walked over to her prone form. He tried to pull the covers down but she held them firmly above her head. _No way_ was she going to let him come anywhere near her in her present state and form.

"Go away, Genma!" Came a muffled reply to his constant pulling on the blanket.

"Come on, don't be such a _big baby_! I have seen a lot worse, believe you me. _I've_ been a lot worse, so quite acting like a loon and lemme see you."

Genma ripped the covers of her face forcefully and was rewarded with an angry woman.

"I'm serious, Gen, give me back my kiver and _get out._.." Ayumu tried her hardest to pull the cover away from Genma, but it was all in vain as he wouldn't let go, and he even had the audacity to laugh at her.

"You are such a whack-job sometimes kiddo, what gives? And after all the worry you put everyone through..."

Ayumu stilled suddenly. Her eyes became large and round, and slight fear could be seen.

"What do you mean worry? What _happened _Genma?"

Genma immediately became serious at seeing the panicked look on Ayumu's face. He dropped the smile on his face and reached forward to brush a curl out of her face and place it behind an ear.

"You were really sick there for a bit- had everyone worried there. We had to call for a doctor."

Ayumu reached out and grasped his forearm, and squeezed it tightly. "What do you mean a _doc__tor_!? Yuzuki and I were just hung-over, that's all! Why would you have to call a doctor for _that_?"

Ayumu's eyes started to tear up and her bottom lip even quivered slightly.

"Well yes, you were pretty hung-over, but you also had a bit of sun poisoning and some botulism as well maybe. Whatever it all was you were burning up with fever and pretty much unconscious. Your boys and I had to soak you down with cold towels until the doctor could get here and heal you with his chakra."

"Oh, Genma..._my babies_- where are they?" Ayumu started to cry silent tears at the thought of causing her boys such grief.

Genma smiled and sat back on his haunches next to her.

"No worries, they are fine. I imagine that they are out and about somewhere right now. I also imagine Iruka is keeping an eye on them as well. No worries, 'kay?" He gently brushed his thumbs underneath her eyes and wiped the tears away.

Ayumu sniffed and tried to sit up, but she was still weak enough that Genma sat crossed legged next to her and helped to support her with the back of his arm. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Ayumu tried to pull away from discomfort.

"You better stay away from me, Genma- I positively _reek_ to high heavens...I really need to brush my teeth and take a shower. I feel like I have cooties."

Genma chuckled and made a mock disgusted moue. "Yeah, you kinda smell like day-old garbage..."

He outright laughed when Ayumu none to gently elbowed him in the ribs. She was going to get up but then remembered her half-dressed state. She sat back down in embarrassment and pointed to the door.

"I need to use the convenience, and you need to leave."

Genma shook his head. "No Ayumu, you can't be trusted to be in a bathroom all alone in your weakened state. Let me help-"

"_Absolutely not_! No way are you going to help me in the bathroom..._have you lost your mind_?"

"Ayumu, don't be silly or bashful- there is no place for something like that. I'll help you in there and then stay outside."

Ayumu turned to him in indignation. "No way, Genma- I'm serious. I want to perform my ablutions in private, thank you. I don't need you outside and listening…"

Genma leaned forward close enough that Ayumu had to lean backwards in order to properly focus on him.

"Ayumu, there is nothing to be embarrassed about- going to the bathroom is a perfectly natural function. If you eat, you have to-"

"Not around _you_ I won't!"

Genma and Ayumu were snarling at each other just as Anko walked in after softly knocking. She looked from one to the other and didn't quite know what to do or say.

"Ayumu, you're up and looking much better," she said partially smiling as she walked quietly over to the two.

Anko had a slightly worried look on her face, but it wasn't for Ayumu as much as it was more about herself. She had noticed the close proximity and familiarity that Ayumu and Genma were sharing, and all her doubts and indecisions started to rise to the forefront again.

Ayumu though was totally oblivious to the other woman's dilemma She gave Genma a narrowed expression and then turned to Anko as if totally dismissing the man.

"Anko, would you _please _tell Genma that I can use the bathroom on my own? I really want to freshen up and take a shower, but I _can't_ with him being in here. Would you _please_ kick him out?"

Anko smiled at Ayumu, but she didn't know if it was because of sympathy for the woman's plight or just relief that she didn't want Genma around. Whatever it was she latched on and ran with it.

"Honestly Genma, leave her be. I'll stay and help her out. I don't blame her for wanting to have some privacy."

Genma looked at Anko with slight irritation. He could help her out just fine, and they didn't need any help what so ever. "No, she can't be left alone-"

"I will stay with her until she is settled again, and _lower your voice_- you'll wake up Miss Yuhara..." Anko gave Genma astern look and then she too dismissed him. "Besides, she probably needs to get to the bathroom and she can't because you are here blocking her way. So- go."

Ayumu turned to Genma with a smug look.

Genma knew when he was out-manned and just shook his head. "Fine- but I'll be back," he promised and then left in a small snit.

Anko shook her head ruefully and when the door was closed securely behind Genma she helped to raise Ayumu up so she could get to the bathroom. Anko was momentarily surprised by the shirt that Ayumu was wearing. It was many sizes too large, and she knew that it just had to have belonged to Ibiki. The sleeves went way beyond her hands and the hem trailed down around her thighs.

Anko let Ayumu lean slightly on her as she helped the woman into the bathroom, with the firm direction that she was to keep the door unlocked and that she was to call if needed. Ayumu nodded and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. After a few moments Anko could hear the shower going, and when she knew that Ayumu was safely in the shower she tapped on the door before entering.

"Ayumu, are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine-thanks," came the muffled reply.

The room was already filling with steam, and she could see Ayumu's silhouette braced against the wall with both hands. She was facing the spigot and just letting the hot water do its magical therapy. Anko stood hesitantly in the doorway in contemplation. Whatever she was thinking she made her decision and entered the room and sat on the toilette. She sat waiting and thinking. Anko picked up the discarded shirt and stared at it for a moment. When she spoke it was softly, so as not to startle the woman in the shower.

"Ayumu, can I ask you something?"

Ayumu was slightly startled by the woman's appearance but none the less she stuck her head out of the shower. She looked at Anko with a question and nodded her head, and then disappeared back under the water.

"Is it _serious_ between you and Morino?"

There was no answer right away.

Ayumu stood stock still under the spray and let her mind wrap around the question. She was flummoxed by the directness of the question. Why would _she _want to know? Didn't she _know_? Wasn't she with _Genma_? Didn't she _like_ Genma? Was Genma just a second best?

Panic started to rise within Ayumu. Was Anko getting ready to make some sort of confession about her and Ibiki? Ayumu could almost feel some nausea start to rise in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what to say...what had _Ibiki_ said? What had Ibiki told (or not told) people? Had he even told anyone _anything_? The questions were streaming through her head at light speed and she started to feel almost dizzy.

"Ayumu? Are you ok?" Anko asked in concern, and even pulled the shower curtain back to make sure.

Ayumu was leaning heavily against the side wall and with a blank look on her face. Anko for the first time and with a woman's perusal looked at Ayumu. She saw a voluptuous and curvaceous woman that was womanly in design. Where Anko was thin and muscular Ayumu was soft and rounded. Everything about her-from her curly hair to her generous figure- spoke of being a woman. No one would _ever_ mistake her for anything else. Ayumu wasn't like her who had on more than one occasion had to go in disguise as a man. Ayumu could never pull it off.

For a brief moment Anko was stung with jealousy. No wonder Genma was drawn towards her, as well as Morino. Here was a woman who would never have been able to be a Nin, she had just too generous a figure for that. Even if she had been of the athletic persuasion she would still have had large breasts and a rounded bottom that couldn't be hidden or helped. Anko felt sorely lacking in the feminine department next to such a creature. She slowly let the curtain drop and sat heavily on the seat of the toilette. She almost felt defeated.

Ayumu slowly opened the curtain back up and looked over at the forlorn looking woman. "Why do you ask?" The question was asked softly and with slight trepidation.

Anko looked over at Ayumu with a blank expression. She didn't know what to say or how to say it. How funny...one of the requirements of her job was to be able to think fast on your feet, and here she sat confounded, confused, and vulnerable. This was a new thing for her...She who had always prided herself on her self-assurance and quick wits was now just sitting like a bump on a log. Anko shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just wondering..."

"About me? Or about Ibiki..."

"Both, I guess..."

Ayumu looked down and worried her lip. She didn't know what to say...Should she just tell the woman? _Obviously_ Ibiki had never said anything to anyone...why? Was he ashamed? Was he embarrassed? What? Should she say anything at all? Maybe Ibiki didn't want people to know for some reason...that was the primary reason that he had severed their relationship once before after all. If that happened again Ayumu didn't know what she would do...

"I don't know..." was all that she could get out.

Ayumu let the curtain fall as she leaned back into the shower. She thought about all their private times together and the things that he had said to her, but that was in _private_ moments. He never once outside of their small and tight group in Hiraku had ever made any public statements. But he did see her off at the front gates, and they had been witnessed by the guards. She knew that people talked, so word of it must have gotten around somewhere, but to where? Had the word spread through the Nin community?

Obviously not if Anko, who also worked closely with Ibiki, was asking. So obviously not then. She didn't want anything out that shouldn't be out. One thing she knew about Ibiki was that he was a very private person. She could tell by nothing else then she had never once seen anyone that he associated with at or around his apartment. He kept his personal life very personal. The only way that they had ever encountered anyone that he knew professionally was when she had worked at the bath house and there was no way that it could have been avoided.

Ayumu suddenly felt very alone and confused.

"Anko, could I have my tooth brush please?"

Anko nodded and readied the brush, and then she passed it into the shower where Ayumu took it from her. She could hear Ayumu brushing her teeth. Anko thought that Ayumu had cleverly used the tooth brush to divert having to answer her questions. So her silence was in essence her answer. The woman didn't want to answer her question, or couldn't she? They were simple enough, weren't they? She just wanted to know about her and Morino...were they together or not? Was Genma in the equation or not? Or were they _both_ in the equation together? That was something that Anko didn't know how to deal with. What if Ayumu was seeing both Morino _and_ Genma? If she was, did both men know about it? She couldn't see either man allowing such a thing.

Anko started to feel a few sparks thinking about such a situation. Anko liked both men, though Genma held the lion's share of her affection. But even with Morino she felt a certain loyalty to the man. He had been through a lot, and was this how he was rewarded? By possibly being two-timed? But Anko couldn't see such a sharp man as Morino readily having the wool pulled over his eyes like that, so maybe he was in accordance with it? What about Genma? He also was a brave and strong man, and he also was copacetic with such an arraignment? Couple that with the fact that Ayumu was family...that had to count for _something_. But then again many clans never paid much attention to such relationships, and their place on the family tree was not really that close. In all honesty they were on opposite ends of the clan's branches. They might even be so diluted as to not even be family in all matter's that counted.

"So what about Genma?"

"What about Genma?" came the reply from the other side of the curtain.

"What is Genma to you?"

Ayumu poked her head out again but this time she had a confused look on her face. "Genma is Genma, I guess. I never thought about it really," and she pulled herself back in frowning. "Genma has always been a part of my life and I figure that he always will be."

"And Morino? What about him?"

Ayumu didn't answer at first. What was with all these questions all of a sudden? Ayumu pulled the curtain back again and looked at Anko with an expressionless face.

"I think that you need to ask Ibiki. I don't know how much Ibiki wants people to know about his private life," and with that cryptic remark she went back to try and finish her shower.

Anko became thoroughly confused. She wanted-no _needed_- Ayumu to clarify what was going on with herself and the men, but the woman was not being cooperative with any information! Anko wanted to rip the curtain off the shower and demand answers, but she knew that wasn't really a viable option. She just didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing that she could think of- she silently walked out of the bathroom and consequently the cabin itself.

After a few moments of not hearing anything Ayumu timidly peeped out of the shower. She was surprised not to see the woman, but she was also relieved as well. She just didn't want to get into a discussion about Ibiki, and with _that_ woman in particular. Ayumu still felt uneasy about who felt what about whom in regards to those two. Ayumu still couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy about Anko and Ibiki. No matter _what_ Ibiki said or what she felt she just couldn't help but feel slightly inferior to the other woman. When she looked at Anko she saw a beautiful, strong, and confident woman who was smart and talented as well. Who could follow an act like that?

* * *

Ayumu finished her shower in silence and then dried herself off. As she was getting herself together she saw Ibiki's shirt sitting on the seat where Anko had sat. She picked it up and put her face into it. She could still smell small whiffs of Ibiki's scent if she concentrated. His scent couldn't be wholly banished away. Ayumu closed her eyes and thought of the man, and she felt a momentary bought of shame. Would Ibiki feel upset at her second-guessing of not only herself but him as well? Hadn't he made his intentions and feelings clear enough? Of course he had. The man clearly showed his affection and devotion to her almost on a daily basis, so why was she still feeling so second-best? Was there something wrong with her?

As Ayumu was standing and contemplating her dilemma she heard someone on the other side of the doorway and shuffling closer. She quickly put her clothing back on and when Ayumu opened the door she saw Yuzuki slowly making her way towards her. Yuzuki looked a bit better than she did earlier, but she still didn't seem up to snuff. Yuzuki stood stiffly against the door frame and smiled a painfully lop-sided smile.

"Hey," she said quietly.

Ayumu wrapped her friend in a loose embrace and hugged her. Yuzuki fell into Ayumu's arms and buried her head against her friend's shoulder. She just closed her eyes and hummed.

Ayumu laughed softly and rubbed Yuzuki's back. "You doing ok? It looks like we really showed our respective asses...I don't think anyone is going to let us forget it either..."

Yuzuki looked up with slightly red eyes and groaned. "Really? Were we really _that_ bad? Oh grief...and in front of students to boot! Thank the heaven's the Head Mistress wasn't anywhere near because you know that we would be out on our butts..."

Both women smirked at their good fortune. It would have been truly awful if they had been on an 'official' school outing and wind of their lapse in discretion had gotten out. As it was they knew that when all was said and done they could trust Ayumu's students and Iruka to keep mum about the whole affair.

"Go take a shower- it will do you a world of good. It did for me," Ayumu said as she helped her friend prepare for the bath.

When Ayumu knew that her friend was safely and securely in the shower and didn't need anything further she left the bathroom with the full intention of going back to bed. She was surprised however to find Mrs. Akitada in the room and laying down all fresh bedding for both women. She turned to Ayumu with relief and a kind smile on her face.

"Well, if it isn't good to see you looking and feeling so better! You had us worried there for a bit, you know..."

Ayumu blushed and hung her head (as bowing would have caused her to topple over). "I am so sorry and so very thankful for all that you have done. I can't tell you how mortified I am by my-our- behavior. Please forgive us."

Mrs. Akitada laughed a light, peal of laughter, one that was very youthful for such an older woman.

"Feh, as if you were the first visitor around here to sow a few wild oats! Heavens! That's what vacations are for if nothing else, right?"

Mrs. Akitada walked up to Ayumu and in a gesture of motherly warmth put a hand to Ayumu's chin. "I am just glad that you are both right as rain, and that things weren't as bad as we thought. Just a little too much fun and all at once. Never fear." Mrs. Akitada finished with a light pat and a chuckle.

Mrs. Akitada next appraised Ayumu's choice of sleeping garments. She saw that it obviously was a man's as Ayumu was totally enveloped in it. "Would you like me to lauder that as well, dearie?"

Ayumu blushed and slightly clutched the shirt to her. She didn't really want to give it up as once it was washed all of Ibiki's smell would be gone. "No, I'm fine with it the way it is, thank you though.

Mrs. Akitada nodded in understanding. "I understand honey, it still smells like your man and you want to keep the smell as long as you can," and the older woman winked at Ayumu's obvious surprise.

Ayumu didn't know what to say but to flush slightly and look away.

Mrs. Akitada busied herself with the laundry but still kept on with her observations, oblivious to Ayumu's uncomfortableness.

"Yes, I was once in love too- still am- and I know all about it. I know that you aren't with the young man that escorted you and your mob here. _That_ one is with Miss Yuhara," she said and smiling a knowing smile. "No, you must be with the man from ANBU," and she turned with a letter in her hand and a laugh as Ayumu squealed and ran over to it. Mrs. Akitada handed over the letter and surreptitiously watched Ayumu tear the letter open hungrily. She watched as a look of pure adoration spread across the younger woman's face as she read the short note.

Ayumu laughed at Ibiki's note. How like him, short and to the point. The post script also garnished a laugh and a big smile. _Leave it to Ibiki to not forget about the 'girls'_, she thought fondly. The letter was short and sweet, and every word meant the world to her.

"Do you think that he might come and visit while you are here?" Mrs. Akitada said, interrupting Ayumu's thoughts.

"No, he has too much work to do back in Konoha, he can't get away I'm afraid." Ayumu looked crestfallen but proud none the less. In as much as she missed him she knew that she couldn't be so selfish. Ibiki was a man with a full plate, and many people depended on his expertise and prowess. He had more to his little world then just her. She would see him soon enough, but she couldn't help but think how her mess wouldn't be so bad if he was here...

"So, that handsome young man that arrived with that woman is kin?"

Mrs. Akitada smoothly changed the subject away from the present one.

Ayumu nodded and smiled. "Yes, Genma is my cousin and the young lady Anko is his companion- I guess." Ayumu frowned at thinking about Anko again. Having her and even Genma here might cause problems that she didn't want to think about.

Mrs. Akitada gave Ayumu a sharp and calculating look. "Oh? They seem like they are together, but if you look real close it seems a bit more one-sided then originally appears. She seems a bit more into him then he is with her. They are trying to re-kindle something?"

Ayumu looked at Mrs. Akitada stunned.

"Feh, forgive me, that really is none of my business. It is just that when you have done what I have done for so many years you get to know how to read people pretty well, and pretty accurately I might add."

"No, you aren't intruding. I just never thought about it like that. I really don't know too much about them, as a couple that is. I never knew how serious or casual the relationship was. In fact, I thought that Anko and Ibiki were..." but Ayumu quickly stopped herself. She didn't want to appear paranoid or daffy to the woman, no matter how much she really might be.

Mrs. Akitada nodded to the letter in Ayumu's hand. "Ibiki your guy from ANBU?"

Ayumu nodded.

"Well, let me tell you something about that letter. It came special delivery just now and the Nin- it was no regular post boy, mind you- who brought it must have had orders to get it here asap as he was half dead from running it here top speed. So by that alone anyone can tell that there is some serious commitment there. Also some serious pull as well," and Mrs. Akitada smiled knowingly.

"I know, but sometimes I can't help but wonder why he would pick me over someone like Anko. I mean, he has always been surrounded by strong and capable women, and here he has one that causes a big scene by just having too much fun," Ayumu looked at Mrs. Akitada with wry smile on her face.

Mrs. Akitada finished putting the old bedding in a pile and motioned for Ayumu to sit on newly fresh futon, and then sat herself down as well next to her.

"Let me tell you another little something, and this is about men that I have learned through many years of living with one, raising two, _and_ watching them come and go through here. We may think that men are simple creatures, but they aren't really. They have a depth to them that is seldom investigated by women, or even by themselves. So because of all that undiscovered territory we tend to think of them as having only basic needs and wants: eating, sleeping, fighting, and sex_. A lot of sex_. But that's ok- we women don't mind a lot of sex either. And if you say otherwise you are only lying to yourself. But they are so much more then that- they have so much potential. Just by seeing how your letter came, and it was a simple thing really, but it made a loud statement. Your Ibiki wanted you to know that he was thinking about you and he wanted you to know about it as soon as possible. Most other guys would have just sent a letter regular post and had it come here whenever anyone was passing through. Not yours- it was sent _priority_. So your Ibiki sounds like a guy who knew that you would want to hear from him as soon as possible."

Ayumu smiled and shrugged. "Yes, but he has such things at his disposal as a matter of everyday availability. It was no big thing-"

"_Sure it was_! The look on your face told me so. Tell me something: who packed that shirt of his?"

"He did, he put it in when I wasn't looking."

Mrs. Akitada beamed. "See? Now tell me what _man_ would do something like that? That is something a _woman _would do. He was tacitly showing his claim as well as making sure that you had a little something to remember him by. That is what I meant about having a certain depth that men rarely show or investigate in themselves."

Ayumu laughed, "So you are telling me that Ibiki is in touch with his feminine side?"

Mrs. Akitada laughed and nodded her head.

"_Yes_, and it is a rare and wondrous thing to see. He seems like a man who is so confident in his masculinity and his place in your heart that he can do such a thing, and without thinking twice about it. I think something like that is much more endearing and romantic then sending flowers. You can't cuddle up to flowers..."

"He _did _buy me some koi as well," Ayumu said shyly.

Mrs. Akitada nodded, "Again- he chose a personal gift that had _deep_ meaning to you. Very sensitive and heartfelt. You are a lucky woman."

Ayumu hummed in agreement. "I guess that I always felt weak when placed next to women like Anko- other Nins. I mean, I can barely look after myself, and here he has always been around women that could kill by just using their pinkie finger..."

"Maybe that is why he _doesn't_ want them; maybe he doesn't want what he considers 'run of the mill'. To him you are exotic and unusual. Maybe he _likes_ to take care of you – nothing wrong in that. And maybe he just likes you as a person. Maybe _you_ are what he wants. Maybe he just likes you for you and it makes him feel good."

Ayumu was quiet for a moment and then laughed wickedly at Mrs. Akitada as she thought back to the note. "I think that he likes my 'girls' a lot...I once told him that he was a slave to the sight of them."

Mrs. Akitada cupped her own generous 'girls' and smiled her own secret smile.

"Nothing wrong with that- my own husband would lay down his life to protect these 'girls'. Some men can't help but be drawn to them. Breasts enhance a woman's femininity to some men. Some men like curves, they like to know that they have a woman underneath them and not a skeleton or someone's kid brother. Besides, tell me that there isn't some physical part of him that enhances his masculinity that you aren't drawn to..."

"His wide chest and shoulders. I like a lot of things about him, but his chest and shoulders are so wonderful to sleep or snuggle against," Ayumu answered immediately.

"See? They announce his masculinity and you can't help but be drawn to them. For myself it was my husband's backside. I just _loved_ watching him walk away…His whole backside was-and still is- very masculine and appealing to me. We are the same as men in that we are also very visually stimulated. But now tell me: what is it about him _mentally_ that stimulates you?"

"His ability to make sense of my nonsensicalness," was her second immediate answer. "Ibiki seems to be able to wade through all the strangeness surrounding me and make everything clear. He can simplify or solve anything," Ayumu stated proudly.

Mrs. Akitada nodded again knowingly.

"He must be able to if he is in ANBU, and I doubt that he is the cook over there...So, after my long-winded and probably convoluted pontifications do you see what I am getting at? I think that you stimulate him physically as well as mentally in ways that all those _other girls_ never were able to. I bet that if I was able to ask him these same questions that he would give me almost the same answers. Bottom line: I bet you mean a lot more to him then a shag and a smile."

Ayumu looked at Mrs. Akitada with wonder.

Mrs. Akitada stood to leave, but not before she put a hand to Ayumu's cheek and gave her a serious and almost stern warning look.

"So have confidence in yourself. But know this: if you keep thinking or acting like you expect him to cheat or want someone else he eventually _will._ There is _nothing_ wrong or abnormal about being unsure, we all are from time to time. I bet he has felt unsure about himself around you, and you just didn't know it maybe. But if you keep thinking that you aren't good enough soon not only will he believe it, but worse- _so will you_."

And with that last piece of motherly advice hanging between them Mrs. Akitada took her leave.

Ayumu watched her exit and thought hard about her words. She was right. She was too down on herself sometimes and unsure of her place within Ibiki's life. That would stop. If Anko wanted Ibiki then she would have a fight on her hands, and the kind of fight that they didn't teach at the local Nin academy.


	54. Chapter 54

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**Re-write as of 11/2012**

Chapter 54

**Days Gone By**

When Ayumu and Yuzuki finally left the cabin they met Iruka, Genma and Anko out front. Iruka looked happy and relieved, and he went up to Yuzuki and wrapped her in his arms. He held her closely and murmured something into her ear that caused her to blush and turn her face away from the others. Yuzuki tentatively brought her arms up and placed them loosely around Iruka's waist. They stood for a moment like that and then almost with regret pulled apart. Yuzuki still didn't face the others, but a slight blush could be seen on the back of her neck.

Ayumu smiled slightly at Anko and Genma. She really wasn't in the mood to be around either of them right now. She was still deep in thought about her conversations with both Anko and Mrs. Akitada. Ayumu's head was swirling with questions, ideas, and scenarios. She just wanted some time alone and maybe figure out everything that was going on.

Genma walked up to Ayumu and with his hands in his pockets and looked down at her with a gentle smile on his face. "You feel up for something to eat? Or maybe you would like to just sit in the sun for a bit? I could get you something to drink-"

"No, I'm fine. In fact sitting in the sun might do me a world of good. I just want to quietly relax for a bit."

Genma moved to take her arm but Ayumu slightly moved away. "No, I want to be by myself for a bit I think, but thank you none the less. Maybe catch up with my boys at some point. I miss them and I want apologize to them for causing them grief."

"Well at least let me see you settled."

"No, _I'm fine_- but thanks again for asking though."

Ayumu tried to take the sting out of her actions a bit. She could also sense that Anko was getting slightly upset by Genma's focus of attention. She had a look on her face that was part hurt and part anger.

"Why don't you and Anko check out the village? I know that you just got here and haven't really had a chance to see the sights. Why don't we all catch up at dinner?"

Ayumu tried to smile her brightest smile at Anko, but the woman was now even slightly frowning.

Genma looked like he was about to make a retort but before things could get any more uncomfortable Ayumu waved and said that she was going to sit at the dock-alone- and that she would see everyone later. Ayumu slowly left them without even a backwards glance. She knew that Iruka would take good care of Yuzuki, and maybe Anko and Genma would do as she asked. Ayumu felt both physically and mentally too exhausted to enter into some twisted argument with either of them right now.

As Ayumu went through the wooded path to the docks she thought about how much she missed Ibiki, and on so many levels. All these confusing mind games just wouldn't be happening right now if he was here. One way or another Ibiki would deal with them and he would set everyone on the right path. He certainly wouldn't let Anko or Genma harass her as they now seem to be doing. Ibiki would stop them in their tracks and then herd them away. But most probably not before he would have laid his claim first and foremost.

Ayumu wondered why she was even letting Anko or Genma get to her in the first place. She thought that Anko must like Genma a whole lot more than anyone knew or that she let on. Ayumu easily felt Anko's jealousy and disappointment. She could understand where the woman was coming from really. Ayumu had felt the same way about Ibiki on more than one occasion. Besides, Genma was family and both Ibiki as well as Anko should have known automatically that she wasn't interested in Genma like that.

But Genma...what was _his_ deal? Ayumu still felt the same friendly, concerned feelings that she had always felt from him, but now there was also something intangible as well. She felt frustrated that she couldn't quite pick up on it. Ayumu knew that it was partly because of her inexperience due to her lack of past relationships. If she had had more experience with men then she probably would have figured it out by now. She _still_ didn't think that Ibiki was right in thinking that Genma was interested in her not as a friend, but as a man would a woman. It couldn't be that, because why would it have taken all these years then? Anyway, she just wasn't Genma's type. He went for women that played the same game that he did, and Ayumu certainly wasn't one to do casual.

"_Sensei_!"

Ayumu turned at the sound and threw a big and genuine smile on her face. Masahiro and Toshiro were running at break neck speed for her. They were followed closely by the twins and Daichi, and then at a more sedate pace by her two journeymen. Ayumu opened her arms and enfolded her two youngest closely to her.

"Oh, my _babies_, I am _so_ _very_ sorry..."

Masahiro buried his face against her neck on one side and Toshiro on the other. They embraced tightly until the other three arrived, and Ayumu hugged and kissed each one as well. By the time that her journeymen arrived all the boys and Ayumu were wiping tears away. Ryou and Akira were much more sedate and adult in their approach, but as soon as they got close enough Ayumu grabbed them both and hugged them just as she did the younger ones. All seven sat down around her on the dock and relaxed for the first time since taking both women back to the cabin.

Ryou stepped back slightly abashed and rumpled Ayumu's hair as she used to do to him in affection. "Can't hang, huh?"

Ayumu gave him a snarky smile and nodded in agreement. "It appears so."

"Wonder what _Morino-san_ will say when he hears about-"

Ayumu smacked Ryou upside the head and threatened him with a mock snarl.

"_Mori__no-san_ will _never_ hear of this from any of you on fear of death. Besides, Ibiki already knows I can't handle my liquor. That's _old news_ with him..."

"And now it's old news to _us_ as well..." grinned Kaziko.

Ayumu stuck her tongue out at him and smiled brightly."Look at it as an educational experience, and one where now-should it happen again- you will know what to do."

"So now we are to be _your_ babysitter?" Toshiro shook his head and rolled his eyes, but snuggled closer to her.

"No," she said smoothing his hair, "not babysitter. But as I watch over you, you are also free to watch over me."

Akira shook his head and looked at his sensei with a frown. "Seriously though, Sensei, you have to admit that you _were_ a slightly bit over-inebriated ..."

Ryou looked at him as if he was insane. "_Slightly_ _over_-_inebriated_? She was _plastered_! And so was Yuhara-san...she was lit pretty brightly as well."

Ryou thumbed in Akira's direction and leaned forward conspiratorially towards Ayumu. "Don't pay him any attention...he is just being a big baby because you girls ended up in a heap on top of him and he saw his life pass before his eyes with the combined weights."

Ayumu put a conciliatory hand to Akira's cheek and patted it. "Oops, sorry Akira. The first time you get snookered I'll go easy on you, okay? _Promise_."

Ryou and Ayumu laughed together at Akira's expense.

Akira looked down at the dock in defeat. He knew that it was pretty useless to go against the combined effort of those two, and he just gave himself up. Akira's ruffled feathers were slightly smoothed when Ayumu lay down and placed her head in his lap. Akira smiled fondly down at her and softly brushed her hair back. The action caused Ayumu to relax even more and even start to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Ayumu woke up to the sun slowly setting in the horizon on the other side of the lake. As she sat up she looked around and saw that all her boys were fast asleep next to her on the dock. Even Akira was quietly snoring at her head. She looked at all of them and thought how lucky she was to have gotten each and every one of them. Ayumu was one of the few teachers to have seven students directly under her care. Most others had only three to five, but for some reason the Head Mistress had given her _these_ seven boys.

Ayumu knew when she became a Master that she would get Akira and Ryou, as they had both been under the tutelage of Master Fujiwara, and they would become hers by right of inheritance almost. They could have gone to someone else, but the Head Mistress was a smart woman, and Ayumu knew that Akira and Ryou were hers as a form of therapy after her family debacle. It was never said or even implied, but Ayumu _knew__,_ and she was grateful. Both boys kept her from sinking into a depression or some other negative mental state. They were young and needed her complete attention, and they had gotten it. Ayumu helped to raise them, and in return they helped to raise her as well. They gave Ayumu the chance to gain her second wind, and gain it she did as she had never looked back. She would always be grateful to them _and_ the Head Mistress for seeing her great need and answering it with such love and devotion.

Daichi was the first of her younger boys to come under her care. When Daichi came to her he was the child of a drunken and abusive father, and he was an adult in the body of a child. He had spent so many years looking after his father's needs before his own that the boy had no idea what to do when he came to Hiraku. Ayumu could immediately sense his great talent not only with art, but more importantly with people. Daichi was the most sympathetic and empathic person she had ever met. He was sensitive to other's needs to the point that he most times forgot his own. Ayumu helped to remind him that _he_ was important as well, and that it was alright to want things for himself. It was very hard at first for Daichi, as he had never before had the opportunity or luxury to give himself any quality 'me' time. But Ayumu helped him to realize that it was ok to be a kid and that he needed to cherish that time.

It was with Daichi that Ayumu started the habit of one or two times a week leaving Daichi a note that gave him instructions for the day, but they were instructions like: "Go to the center of Konoha to the large, old Maple tree and watch it", or "Go to the front gates of Konoha and watch the people," or even "Go fishing". She would find seemingly nonsensical things for him to do that put him in tune with the things that he normally would haven't noticed or just taken for granted. Daichi learned to _really_ see the world around him as well as spend some time for himself. It was a tradition that Ayumu carried on still with her boys, and it helped to soothe their minds during turbulent times and make them more observant.

Next came Kaziko and Kichirou. The twins came to her because it seemed that no one else wanted them. They were a handful to say the least. Both boys were the smartest that she had _ever_ seen; their minds were _constantly_ going at top speed, and all the time. But what had their teachers so frustrated with them wasn't because they were sharp as whips, but rather that they could out-think and out-manipulate almost everyone around them. Ayumu could see two boys that were quickly becoming jaded before they had even reached their teens.

They had come from a rich family that was also stumped as to what to do with them so the boys were given whatever they wanted whenever they wanted it. They had _never_ had to take responsibility for anything. So Ayumu had harnessed their intelligence and ennui and made it work to her advantage. She had enrolled them in beginning business classes with some of the older students and watched as they ran circles around them. She used their smarts and need for constant mental stimulation to hers and their benefit. As amazing as it seemed they now helped Ayumu to buy and sell her artwork and anything else that required a business negotiation. She was still _amazed_ how savvy they were for such a young age, and she was almost scared to think what they will be like as adults. Wolves in sheep's clothing no doubt.

Toshiro came next, and with a chip so large on his skinny and bony shoulders that she was surprised that he could even stand upright. He was the youngest in a large family that couldn't support him physically or mentally, and so they just handed him over to Hiraku. At first he was sullen and fractious, and he and Ryou butted heads on almost a daily (if not hourly) basis. Even _Ryou_ had to admire the little boy's tenacity as no matter how many times he took a dirt nap by Ryou's hand Toshiro always picked himself up and came back for more. He was like a little terrier in that nothing could put him down and out for very long. Ayumu could see that he was screaming inside for attention, and that even negative attention was better than nothing.

The first time that Ayumu had wrapped him in a hug the poor boy just froze and became eerily silent. Ayumu made sure to give him hugs and kisses (which she called 'mussies' to his everlasting horror) constantly in order to desensitize him and make him used to another humans touch. He soon became not only used to them but also eagerly anticipated them as well, though he would be the last to admit it. He was now to the point that he even occasionally instigated the hugs, and the first time that happened Ayumu almost cried in happiness.

Her baby Masahiro came last when his parents were both killed in a home fire. Where Toshiro held an aversion to touch Masahiro was the opposite in that he couldn't bear to be parted from her. Masahiro's world in one brutal night had been taken away from him and he wasn't about to let that ever happen again, and he rarely let Ayumu out of his sight in the beginning. He suffered from the worst separation anxiety ever seen, and he was always the butt of some cruel jokes because of it. Those altercations just made him want to hide even more, and he clung to her almost obsessively. It was a long and painful journey to help Masahiro learn independence, and in many ways they were still working through it together.

Ayumu and Masahiro would go out together, and then she would stay at one spot and have him go on a small errand alone. The first few times were hell for him, as he would rush back with a panicked look on his face. He would be sweating and anxious, but Ayumu was always there waiting for him with a smile. It took many such trips for Masahiro to know that someone was _always_ waiting for him in the end, and though he wasn't confident enough yet to go out alone he did often wander about with his best friend Toshiro. The bond between the two was a match almost made in heaven in that each boy made up for what the other lacked or held in abundance. Toshiro helped to bring the shy Masahiro out of his shell and gain confidence while Masahiro often helped to quell Toshiro's temper and chase away his need for self-deprecation.

Ayumu looked over towards the town and saw that party lights were starting to become lit, and she could hear musicians start to warm-up for the evening's festivities. Yes, a festival was on for tonight. For what she had no idea as the town celebrated something almost all the time. As much as she loved visiting here she didn't think that she could actually live here as she would soon become exhausted by too much revelry. Ayumu turned to her boys and gently shook them awake.

"Hey, there is a party going on- anyone game?"

"Maybe you should stop living the crazy life for one night and go to bed early for once, and more importantly- _sober_..." Ryou chucked as he wiped sleep from his eyes.

Ayumu helped him out by smacking the sleep out with a cuff to the side of the head. "_Pu-lease_- like a little something like _alcohol poisoning_ could keep _me_ down...You act like I can't hang or something..."

"You can't- _obviously_," Toshiro said standing and stretching.

"We're game," Kaziko and Kichirou spoke up quickly.

Ayumu nodded and winked. "That's my boys!"

"Stop egging her on," Akira said smiling, standing and stretching as well.

"Let's go back and find Yuzuki and Iruka, and see if they are going to join us..." Ayumu didn't think so, but best not to be rude and just take off without asking them.

* * *

When they got back to the Inn they found no sign of the couple, so Ayumu left notes on hers and Iruka's cabins telling them where they could be found if they wanted to join them. The group walked quickly through the woods and reached the town center just as the festival was starting. It was a fair like atmosphere and crowds were starting to gather outside brightly colored tents and shops. Shop keepers had stayed open late and were selling various kinds of arts and crafts, and people were milling about or stopping to admire the wares. The whole area was lit by lanterns and music was being played from several directions. Pubs had patrons drinking and laughing out fron,t and everyone seemed to be having such a wonderful time.

With all the sights, sounds, and scents Ayumu knew that her boys were chomping at the bit. No matter how attached they were to her they were still boys and were basically monkeys in disguise. The need to investigate and experience everything was too much of a temptation for her mob. So she wasn't too surprised to hear them one by one ask for permission to wander off. Ayumu knew them to be responsible and well-behaved, but she still gave them strict instructions not to create too much havoc, and to meet her back at a designated point at a reasonable time. So off they went: The twins and Daichi went off to look at a few of the stalls that sold arts; Masahiro and Toshi went off to look for food; and Akira and Ryou went off just to see what they could see. Ayumu could see that the boys all felt slightly guilty about leaving her so soon, but Ayumu shoved them off firmly. When you are a kid no one wants an adult chaperon when you are visiting the Promised Land. Ayumu would feel the same way if Fujiwara-san was with her after all.

So Ayumu meandered around looking, eating, and drinking (non-alcoholic) herself around the festival. She found a deserted bench at the edge of the fair and she thought it a good place to just sit quietly and people watch- one of her favorite activities. Ayumu loved to see the different people and their personalities around her. It never failed to amaze her how people came in every shape and size, and she wished that she had brought at least a small pad and pencil with her to jot a few down. At one point she waxed poetically to herself as she saw all the couples slowly wander by her. No matter the age you could always tell the ones that were in love. Whether they had their arms wrapped around each other or just walking side by side you could _still_ see the genuine emotions between them. Ayumu especially liked to see the older couples – the ones that had been together a long time. They exuded a contentment and confidence rarely found in younger couples. They were happy and secure in their place within each other's hearts that was marvelous to see.

Ayumu thought about Ibiki. It had been almost six days since she had last seen him and she missed him terribly. As much fun as she was having she still felt his absence deeply. She must have had a sadly wistful look on her face as she felt the other end of the bench dip with the weight of someone sitting down. When Ayumu turned to see who her guest was her eye brows rose in surprise. Genma. She smiled and cocked her head ruefully to the side, there really was no getting rid of him was there?

"What brings _you_ here? Where is Anko?" She asked looking around for his companion.

Genma shrugged and look non-committal. "I dunno, looking at a stall selling gee-gaws last time I looked. No interest for me really..."

Ayumu swatted his arm and frowned.

"Genma! That is _no way_ for a boyfriend to act...ditching her like that! You should be _ashamed_ of yourself..."

Genma turned a serious look at her.

"She _isn't_ my girlfriend, Ayu, we are just _bed mates_...and only for right now..."

Genma took the senbon out and placed it in one of his vest's pockets.

Ayumu sat looking at him silently. She could sense that he wanted to talk – she _always_ knew when he needed to speak seriously as he lost his devil-may-care attitude quickly and always pulled the senbon out of his mouth. Ayumu turned to him and nodded. That too was her tacit signal that she was ready to listen.

"It's been a while since we've sat down and talked together, hasn't it?"

He smiled wryly. He knew that he had slightly off-set her by his statement about Anko, and he didn't want the tone of their meeting to slip downwards and out of his control, so he tried to lighten it up a bit.

"I have really missed spending time and talking with you."

Ayumu smiled fondly, nodded, and patted his arm. "Me to- our conversations were never boring."

Genma laughed loudly and adjusted his head-bandanna. Even though it didn't need it the motion allowed him to steady shaking hands. Taking his senbon out and adjusting his head piece were always small signs that Genma had very serious things on his mind, and that their time together was going to be spent talking about something that was far from frivolous.

"What is it, Genma? What has been bothering you lately?"

He snapped his head up and around- looking her full on. See? _That_ was one of the things that he liked- no, cherished- so much about her, her ability to see beyond his facade and get right to the root of the problem.

"Ayu, I don't know what to say or even really how to say it..."

"Why don't you just say whatever is on your mind, and the devil be damned."

Genma nodded and moved a bit closer to her, but not close enough that she would feel weirded out. They had had many profound and earnest conversations before, and had even held hands once or twice to console or bolster the other. But this time it would be different.

"I'd like to talk about _us_, for once."

Ayumu nodded but still didn't smile. She looked at him with a slight bit of confusion and then as if something dawned on her she turned more than a bit trepidatious. She remembered her conversation with Ibiki one night about Genma having feelings for her that were anything but brotherly...

"What about _us_?"

"I know that we have always been close and friendly, Ayu. We might not have always had a lot of time together, but the time that we have spent together has _always_ been very special to me. I appreciate everything about you."

"As I do you, Genma. You will always hold a special place in my heart."

"But now I find myself...oh, I don't know...wanting more, maybe? I want us to maybe see if there isn't something else, something _more_ to our relationship."

Ayumu could now see what was coming, and decided that this wasn't the best time to play dumb-bunny. She wasn't going to make it easy on him, but she wasn't going to play stupid either. She was surprised, amused, and even a bit flattered that _he_ would consider _her _worth such attention. But she knew that the chemistry was far from adequate to even _consider_ such a relationship. Besides, Genma to her was like Hiroshi: he was the brother that she never had. She could _never _consider entering in such a relationship with him, and certainly not after finding Ibiki. But she still loved him in her own way, and would never hurt him or misrepresent herself to him. He was worth far too much to her for that.

Ayumu sighed and placed a small and slightly sad smile on her face. She could see Genma bristle at the response. He was offended. It was unfortunate, but too bad.

"You don't want me, Genma, not really. I am not for you, and on so many levels. You don't even _know _if you want me, you just _think _that you might. We would drive each other crazy, and then one of us would kill the other. Besides, I am just too much work for someone like you. _Not_ that you aren't capable of putting the effort in, but the type of effort that I require is something beyond what you would be willing to give me. It is beyond what I would _want_ you to give me."

"Oh? Like I couldn't be up to the test?!" Genma asked narrowing his eyes.

Ayumu wasn't worried or upset in the least. In fact, she was amused.

"_Genma_, I am _not_ some test that one has to pass to go on to the next level or promotion. I am not some Chunin or even Genin test...I am _way beyond_ that. Just ask-"

"_Morino_?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Yes, just ask Ibiki. He _certainly_ knows that I am not some test that he has decided to take in order to prove something to himself or anyone else. I am _not_ some mental exercise or puzzle to be figured out; interesting only until the game is finished."

Ayumu could see Genma becoming offended by her remarks, and she raised her hand up to stop the tide of anger.

"_Hold_ _on__,_ Genma, I am not necessarily saying that you consider me these things, but Ibiki has _never_ considered me those things. Ever. Never once. To him I am just plain, old Ayumu. Well, maybe not plain...but certainly more than a bit bent. And I bet that he would also add on that I am more importantly bent _his_ way. My problems aren't problems to him. They are just...they are just what makes me-_me_. I am nothing special to anyone but him."

Ayumu shrugged and gave a wry, little smile.

"Ayumu, you have _always_ been special to me," Genma said frowning.

"I know, Genma, and you have _always_ been special to me, and you always _will_ be. But in so many ways you and I are too much alike. We are both hiding ourselves from the world and the majority of the people around us, and a relationship can't work if both people do that. At least one has to be above board and honest at all times, and it is certainly much more preferable to have both always honest with each other. You and I could _never_ be like that with each other, and no matter what you think. I am not saying that we are constantly _lying_ to each other, but we certainly aren't one-hundred percent honest with each other all the time."

Genma looked disappointingly at her. "I have _always_ been honest with you..."

"Ok, maybe I didn't say that correctly, and for that I am very sorry. Let me say that there are things about each other that the other will never, _ever_ know, and for many reasons."

Genma was silent for a moment as he considered her last statement. He knew that she was right, but it sounded so harsh bringing it out to the light. He couldn't tell her about much of his life because of his job, but that was due to professionalism. What could she have that he wouldn't be allowed to have access to?

"What about Morino? You hide from him?"

Ayumu shook her head.

"No, I don't have to. I have _never_ had to. I have never _wanted_ to. What I hide, or let's say obfuscate instead, is because that it is for my own protection and well-being. But since Ibiki watches over me, and always has, there is no need to around him. Besides," and Ayumu laughed a clear, sweet laugh, "I don't think that Ibiki was _ever_ fooled by me for even a minute. I have _always_ been crystal clear to him."

"What about Morino with _you_? You don't think that _he_ is hiding things?"

"No Genma, when it comes to us and our relationship Ibiki is hiding nothing. The man keeps nothing of himself back from me. Now his job? That is different, and I don't expect him to keep me filled in on everything that he does. Our relationship is one of his ways to off-set the things that he has to do. I am his buffer, and I am proud of it. More importantly, I am _proud _of _him_. He has a job that very few could do or even want, and he shoulders most of the responsibility."

Ayumu looked at Genma with a fierce look of pride, and she would brook no aspersions cast upon Ibiki because of his job.

"I think of Ibiki's job sometimes as being like a surgeon cutting off a gangrenous limb; it is a nasty and ugly job, but _someone _has to do it."

They sat quietly next to each other and looking out at the festival in front of them. Before them were people enjoying the sights, sounds, and each other. It was almost appropriate that the two sat on the side line and out of the midst of such revelry.

"Look, Genma, I have issues- _big time_ _issues_. I know that everyone does, and I know that in our own ways we are all pretty much functionally-dysfunctional. As much as you care for me my issues are not the type that you would want to deal with. My issues stem from my occasional low self-esteem, and that is something that if you were exposed to it for too long would drag you down and make you eventually look at me like I was a lead balloon. Your talents lie in helping someone out in other ways. Your temperament is very good at bolstering morale, but only for short periods. You are better suited for a woman with a stronger sense of worth and self-esteem. _Someone like Anko_."

Ayumu was quiet for a moment and then she gave a soft chuckle. She sat back and looked up at the stars.

"It isn't that I am a constant downer, but it is one of the things that I try my best to hide in order to alleviate or deal with past pains and disappointments. Then, if you look at the other end I am just too naïve for reality. I genuinely believe everyone, and all the time. I can't see through even the simplest illusion. So do you see the dichotomy of my make-up? Pretty fucked-up, isn't it? I always get myself in trouble because of one or the other- sometimes both. I'm a handful, but to Ibiki I am a midnight run. He has slowly been making me see that things about myself aren't really all that bad, and the things that I can't help he compensates for."

Genma turned to Ayumu with a smile, and the senbon had somehow magically re-appeared again in his mouth, and held at a rakish angle.

"So, Morino is good to you?"

Ayumu nodded.

"Good to me, good for me, and just all around plain good. No, he isn't good- he is _fantastic_. I am not saying that we haven't had little bumps or hiccups- what fun would there be if there wasn't? Even if we drive the other insane the insanity only lasts for a moment, and then things are back to normal."

Ayumu grasped Genma's hand and now it was her turn to look serious.

"Genma, Ibiki has been the best thing to happen to me since getting my boys. But there are many things about me that my boys don't know, and probably never will. There is _nothing_ about me that Ibiki doesn't know- the good, the bad, _and_ the ugly. And he isn't put-off by any of them in the least. In fact, I think that he finds most of them amusing...and those that he doesn't he improvises, adapts, and over-comes. The very best thing of all? He lets me be me, and he loves every minute of it. So you don't have to worry about me, him, or us."

Genma squeezed her hand.

"But what about that night you came home and Hiroshi and I spent the night with you? I don't think that there was anything amusing about _that_."

"No, but like I said, we have had our moments of unrest, but when those are over things are better than before. _That_ night was during a brief time when Ibiki thought that my physical safety was in jeopardy, and looking back I don't blame him for his temporary distance. He was acting out of love and not spite. His actions have always been heart-felt."

Genma nodded, let go of her hand and patted her knee.

"Fine. I understand. But just know that I will _always_ have an eye out for you, and that if he fucks up then he'll have to answer to _me_."

Ayumu laughed so hard that she started to snort.

"_Genma_! I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think that Ibiki is too concerned about _you_...Heavens! I think the man would worry more about a hole in his shorts rather then you."

"Hey?! What is _that_ supposed to mean?! I can hold my own against Morino any day of the week!"

Ayumu smiled and patted his arm in some form on consolation.

"I know, I know… to many you are one of Konoha's best and brightest. I just happen to think that Ibiki _is_ Konoha's one and only best and brightest. But I am clearly biased."

Ayumu winked and gave him a Cheshire cat grin.

Genma rolled his eyes.

"You are not only biased but _delusional_ as well...'one and only'..._woman,_ _please_! Morino is good, very good, and I will give him that, but he can still maybe get his ass handed to him..."

"Oh for sure, but not by who _you_ think..._I_ did it once."

Ayumu puffed her chest out with pride.

"I gave him a _shiner _once, and he was _totally_ stunned and amazed! I bet I am the only person to ever cold-cock Morino Ibiki."

"_Get out!_ How did _that_ come about?"

Ayumu looked a bit embarrassed as a rosy flush started to spread across her face.

"Well, I do admit that I had to _bushwhack_ the man, but none the less- I did it. I might not be able to do it again, but I still get to claim bragging rights!"

Genma and Ayumu laughed hysterically together. They laughed until tears seeped from both their eyes. It was then that the tension that seemed to weigh heavily between them dissipated like a morning mist, and the two were back to where they had always been- old and dear friends. As they laughed they seemed more a part of the festival rather than bystanders. They talked of things that had happened since they had last seen each other that night when they walked together to the bath house. They talked about people they knew, things that they did, and things that they wanted to do. Ayumu at one point rose and told Genma that it was time that she go and meet her students and escort them back to the cabins.

She also thought that it was time that Genma go and find Anko, as he was being extremely negligent as a companion, and no matter what kind he thought he was. She told him that girl always goes home from the dance with the guy that brought her. Genma nodded and said that he would probably meet up with her on the way to Ayumu's own meeting point anyway.

As they walked off and reminisced together they had no idea that surrounding them and set back in the dark shadows stood five pairs of eyes. Eyes that had watched the couple since the very beginning. Though not all were together or even aware of the others presence, they all had been focused intently on the pair.

And not all the eyes were smiling.


	55. Chapter 55

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 11/2012

Chapter 55

**Hide and Seek**

As Ayumu and Genma walked away the five hidden interlopers waited as if they were one for the couple to leave their fields of view before either going on their way or staying where they were. Two silently dissipated into the night forest behind them, and made careful tracks to a designated meeting point. One stayed firmly hidden; standing quietly unmoving in the dark shadows and not wanting to leave the safety of concealment. He stayed hidden almost as if instinctively knowing that there was more to come. Two walked out almost at the same time and into the light by the recently evacuated bench and confronted each other. One looked smug and the other looked bewildered.

Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko stood face to face and not speaking.

Ibiki stood tall, proud, and with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

Anko however was looking as if she didn't know if cold water had been splashed in her face or the wool had been pulled over her eyes. She felt that somehow she was in no better a place then she was before she decided to spy on the couple. She had too much information to process in too short a period of time. Anko wasn't sure how to take any of what she had heard, except that according to Ayumu she _definitely_ was with Morino.

"Morino-san, how _interesting_ to meet you in Toyo, and here of all places and of all nights..." Anko kept her tone respectful as Morino _was_ her boss, but she also was subtly letting him know that he was just as guilty of the subterfuge as she. Just in case he decided to pull some superiority stunt.

Ibiki was no man to be pushed around or chastised, and certainly not by an 'inferior'. They might be of the same rank and field experience, but the woman _did_ work under him at ANBU, and for a reason. She was no match for him either mentally or physically, and so he certainly wasn't going to let her even try to question his methods or motives.

"Maybe I could say the same for you, Mitarashi, but my interests lie elsewhere. But I am curious as to why you decided to leave Konoha all of a sudden and without telling your superior officers as to the reason..."

Ibiki raised a sardonic eyebrow in question.

Anko looked down momentarily and blushed. She started to fidget and slightly stammer. Anko _was_ embarrassed by her lack of judgment in not telling Morino that she would be out of town (especially as she all of a sudden remembered that she had been absent during a very important interrogation) and more then slightly upset that Morino was delving into her private affairs.

"I applied for leave through the proper channels, Morino. I am _not_ AWOL."

"No," Ibiki said shaking his head, "but you _did_ leave without giving me due courtesy."

Anko looked up at Morino and for the first time _really_ looked at him, and not as a member of ANBU would a colleague or peer, but as a woman would a man. She looked the man up and down from head to toe unabashedly, and felt no shame in it. Anko took stock of his bearing and physical dimension; she saw a male that was without a doubt one of the most masculine men that she had ever set eyes on. She could almost say that he rivaled Zabuza in the male aura that he exuded. Couple that with his sharp mind and intellect and he certainly was hard to resist. Anko never could understand why most people saw his scars as a detraction; if anything they only _accentuated_ his masculinity and without a doubt brought out his sexuality. But Morino wasn't the type to flaunt such sexuality as he was the type who was content to stay in the background; he was confident enough in himself that he knew that he didn't need to show case his talents in order to garnish attention. Here was a man who knew who he was and didn't need anyone to validate it for him.

So _this_ was what Ayumu saw in him. Anko had always seen Morino as an attractive man, but as a woman she had never before seen him as sexually attractive as she did now. His sexuality rivaled even that of Genma's, and that was saying a lot as the man practically oozed sexuality out his pores. Anko's slow perusal of the man ended back in his face where she was met by not the sardonic look as when she had first started, but instead by one that seemed a bit more irritated.

Ibiki never found it irksome when Ayumu looked him up and down; in fact he found it more than exciting. He _liked _catching her taking stock of him physically as a man and finding him appealing. It always made him grin when he would catch her at her little spy games. She was pretty bad at them but he rarely ever let on that he was aware of her trying to sneak glances at him, and especially when he was naked. There had been more than one occasion that he had feigned sleep in order for her to comfortably look her fill on his nudity and not get too embarrassed. The few times that he had openly caught her she had become so red and ruffled that he was afraid that she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

But when Anko did that and also stammer like Ayumu he had found it annoying as hell. He wasn't some boy toy like Shiranui, or even Hatake that prided themselves on (and took advantage of) being eye-candy. Neither did he find the coy-virgin act in anyway amusing. With Ayumu it was genuine (not the virginal part of course) and she really _was_ embarrassed to have been caught. He _liked_ drawing her out of her sexual shell, because his efforts always yielded the maximum results. Besides, he and Anko were too similar, and that in itself made the whole situation unappealing.

"As I asked before, is there any particular reason that you and Shiranui show up here and now? And shouldn't you be with Shiranui and not lurking about in the shadows?"

Ibiki's casual demeanor was portrayed in everything but his eyes; his eyes were cold and serious.

Anko immediately went on the defensive and narrowed her eyes in response. He may be her boss back in Konoha and while they were on a mission, but right now neither situation applied. She was not a push-over, and as much as she respected him she _wasn't_ intimidated by him. He might be a bastard, but she had no problems being a bitch.

"And since I didn't answer your question in the first place maybe _you_ should take _that_ as a response to something that is none of your business? We are neither in Konoha nor on a mission, and as such I am under no obligation to explain or justify any actions of mine to _you_."

Ibiki smiled a frigid smile and even had the audacity to chuckle at her, but it was the kind of laughter that an adult used for a child who was trying to claim a superior advantage then what they really didn't have.

"You are not dominant enough to challenge _me_, Mitarashi. But since you seem to think that you are let me tell you what lays in store for you should you continue with this careless show of stupidity: me, and not in a good way. Don't push me because _I_ won't take any shit from _you_."

Anko stood her ground; her chin was raised in defiance but after more than a few moments of staring into the soulless and cold eyes of Ibiki she couldn't help but back down. She swiftly turned her eyes downwards and to the side. She could practically feel the smugness and self-satisfaction coming off Morino, and it galled her to no end.

Gathering her pride about her she jerked her chin up and met Ibiki's gaze head on.

"What about _you_? You are just as guilty as me of slinking around in the shadows...what made _you_ come so fast and furious to Toyo?"

Anko smirked at Ibiki and was slightly surprised to see that the arrogance had quickly been replaced with amusement.

"I had some time off and I missed Ayumu," Ibiki said simply.

He wasn't lying, but he certainly wasn't telling the whole truth. No need for her to know about his furious first reaction to finding the two gone from Konoha, or that he had made it to Toyo in record time. He was almost surprised that he didn't beat the Nin coming here with his letter to Ayu his pace had been so relentless. He also wasn't going to tell her that he didn't trust her or her fuck-buddy just yet. He wanted to see how things progressed between her and Genma for a bit. He also was pragmatic enough that he didn't want to cause any unnecessary gap between himself and one of his best operators. He would just calmly bide his time and see if nature didn't take its natural course.

He thought back to his surreptitious observations ('spying' to him just sounded too sneaky and underhanded a description to use when speaking of what he had done) of Ayu and Genma. When he came upon them he had to forcefully quell down the desire to walk into the light and confront Genma. Especially when he started to hear the bastard start to talk about delving into a more in-depth relationship with her then he already had. He could feel his palms start to itch and curl into tightly closed fists; he wanted to beat the living shit out of the man right then and there.

But Mrs. Yushina's words came back to him: a man's claim is often spoken loudest when spoken softly by the woman. And she had been spot on. Listening to Ayu's calm reasoning as to why she and Genma never could be and why she and Ibiki never could want anyone else had soothed his anger. By the end of her explanations he was much calmer and more then slightly mollified. He was downright content. Hearing her say not only how much she needed him but how much she appreciated him made him once again count his blessings on meeting her. He certainly _must_ have done something right in a past life. The only things that he hadn't agreed upon with her were her own views on her own life. She wasn't nearly as fucked-up or as bad off as she thought, but it was _his_ job to help her see that. Ibiki didn't mind being her tutor, and more times than not it was he that was the student and she was the one imparting lessons to him.

He was also enormously pleased that Ayumu had refused to bring to light certain information to Genma, and wasn't shy in telling him that there were things that the man would _never_ find out about her, but that Ibiki _had_. That made a _very_ loud statement: Genma and she might be _close_, but Ibiki and her were _closer_. Ibiki couldn't help but let a smug smile cross his face on hearing that.

"So it's true then- you and Ayumu are-"

"Yes," Ibiki smoothly cut her off. It didn't matter what she said the answers were always an affirmative. Whatever term she chooses to use- friends, lovers, companions, girlfriend/boyfriend it didn't really matter. The answer was always the same.

"What about you and Shiranui? That seems like an odd choice for you."

Anko shrugged her shoulders and looked away as not having given the question any real thought. When in truth she had spent nothing but the past few weeks thinking about it. She didn't quite think that Genma was _The One_, but he certainly was _The One Right Now_. She had certainly become-_attached_- to him the past month that they had been together, and she had hoped...It really was little more than a matter of pride with her in that she didn't want to be just another notch on Genma's head board. She had harbored secret hopes that maybe her feelings about him were also being reciprocated. Not one to ever give up so easily Anko was hoping that now that Genma had been put straight by Ayumu maybe he could concentrate on the matter at hand: _her_.

"Genma and I are companions, and we decided to get away from Konoha for a bit and come to Toyo. We were surprised to see Ayumu and Gang here as much as they were surprised to see us. Who knew that our timings would coincide?"

Anko looked up at Ibiki with a slightly mischievous look in her eye that caused a few hairs on the back of his neck to rise in warning.

"Besides, it was a good thing that we showed up when we did, as Ayumu and her friend was deathly ill- _especially Ayumu_. Genma luckily took charge and made Iruka have to go for a doctor..."

She finished with a slightly superior look at Ibiki as she could tell that she had shaken his foundation, even if only a slightly worried look had crossed his face.

"What do you mean- _a doctor_? What for? That _fuck_ Iruka-" in his rising anger and worry Ibiki had taken an aggressive posture and even moved a step closer to Anko.

Anko had a momentary flash of regret that she had said what she did. She didn't want to cause worry or get anyone in trouble necessarily, all she had wanted to do was show him that Genma wasn't the chump that Morino thought he was. She had wanted to show Genma's prowess and quick-wits to the man. Instead it looked like he was going to blame Iruka for something that he really didn't have anything to do with. Maybe she should-

"It had _nothing_ to do with Umino-san! Sensei just had some sun and food poisoning! That's all- _I swear_!" cried a third voice.

Toshiro shot into the open from his hiding spot. He had no intention to reveal himself until that woman had decided that she was going to somehow lay blame on Umino-san's door step. No way was he going to let _that_ happen.

Toshiro walked up to Ibiki and bowed courteously, and when Ibiki placed a hand on his shoulder and looked down at the boy with concerned eyes Toshiro tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"No worries Morino-san, you saw Sensei- she is ok, _honest_. She just had a small little bout with being in the sun too much, and maybe eating some bad fish, and..." Toshiro frowned and looked away. He didn't think that he should say...as Sensei did say that the man wasn't to hear about the whole escapade from any of them. But...

Ibiki put two fingers under Toshi's chin and turned his head back to look him in the eyes. "And what, Toshiro?"

"Well...you honestly didn't hear it from me...ok? Sensei said that under penalty of death were we to fink on her to you..."

Toshiro looked generally worried and Ibiki couldn't help but chuckle inside. On the outside however he gave the boy a solemn nod and his oath that Ibiki would _never_ say that anyone had told him. Besides, he knew Ayu- the guilt would end up being too much and she would spill the beans all on her own to him. So it was no skin off anyone's nose if Toshiro told Ibiki. Nothing stayed hidden from Ibiki for too long anyway.

"Well... Sensei and Yuhara-san got _wasted_..." Toshiro looked miserable. He looked like he was _Konoha's Number One Traitor_.

Ibiki nodded his head as if he completely understood (which he did) and just patted the boy on the back.

"Don't worry- I understand _completely_, and I already heard a little bit about it from Mrs. Akitada...So no worries on having to feel like you finked. Ayumu and Yuzuki went crazy living the good life, and like monkeys running amok in the streets they ended up showing their asses. Well, Ayu is ok and all's well that ends well. Besides," he said looking down at Toshiro with a conspiratorial smile and a wink, "we won't say anything to them because _sometimes_ girls deserve to have their little secrets too."

Toshiro sighed in relief and nodded in agreement. He was happy that Morino-san was here, and he was happy that the man had been witness to Sensei's talk with Shiranui-san. That had _certainly_ been something, and he had a lot of questions that had been answered, but now he had a lot of _new_ questions that _needed_ to be answered. Even so he had been proud of his Sensei. As lovably daffy as she could sometimes be, she was also a very wise Sensei (or at least to a ten year old she was, he thought). Where he would have punched Shiranui-san in the nose for being so obnoxious, Sensei was just calm and matter of fact. It was almost like when the idiot Ryou would go off on a tear and Sensei had to calm him down. She never used force against force, but always spoke quietly but deliberately. It wasn't the first time that Toshiro was glad to have her as his Sensei.

Toshiro suddenly stiffened and looked around.

"_Holy shit_! I'm going to be late meeting her and she is going to _shit bricks_ all over me!" he wailed. "You have to come with me and be my alibi! Tell her that we met up or something..._anything_ but what _really_ happened..." Toshiro grabbed Ibiki's arm frantically.

Ibiki grinned and nodded. "Come on, we'll face her together."

Toshiro turned to leave but Ibiki paused for a moment to look at Anko. "Are you going to be coming with us? Most probably you will find Genma with the others..."

Anko shook her head. "No, I'll catch up with Genma latter- probably back at the Inn. Catch you guys in the morning," and with a backwards wave Anko walked off into the opposite direction.

Neither paid her any more mind, and once again Ibiki found himself being led by the eleven year old to Ayu. He thought it amusing, and Toshiro very entertaining. What crust the little bugger had peeping and skulking around in the shadows! No wonder the kid was a fountain of information about everyone and everything.

"Hey, maybe someday you might want to consider coming to work for me in ANBU? You seem to know everything about everyone, and I can only imagine what dirty deeds you'll have uncovered by the time you reach twenty..."

Ibiki gave the boy a wolfish grin, but one that was more than slightly approving. He might not whole-heartedly approve of the kid spying on Ayu (which when _he_ did it it certainly was spying) but he had done it because it was his Sensei, and Ibiki knew that Toshiro was more concerned about her safety rather than the need to garner information.

Toshiro looked way up at the big man and smirked. "I doubt ANBU could handle me- too many rules and stuff."

Ibiki laughed and smacked Toshiro across the shoulder blades.

"Well," he said leaning down and whispering darkly in his ear, "there wouldn't be _too_ many rules, and it's only illegal if you get caught..." Ibiki winked and raised and eye brow.

Toshiro seemed like he had found a gigantic pearl of wisdom. "It's only illegal if you get caught..." he whispered reverently. That was a _g__ood _one...!

Ibiki immediately became serious, and deep inside a bit frantic. Ayu certainly _would_ shit bricks if she knew that he had taught one of her students _that_ credo.

"Toshiro- that is between us men-that is a _man secret_. No girls are allowed to know that..._ever,_" he said sternly.

Toshiro snapped out of it and stood up straight and tall, almost as if he was at parade attention. "Yes sir! _Man Talk_- No Girls- Keep My Trap Shut. _Got it_."

Ibiki nodded and turned to look ahead. Ah, maybe not a _Great __Deed_, but certainly a _Good One_.

* * *

As they walked Ibiki saw that most of the crowd was starting to thin out, as the night was wearing on and people were either going home, going to pubs, or packing up. Musicians were playing last songs and vendors were getting ready to call it a night. The pubs however were just starting to key up for the evening. People were dispersing into couples or groups and heading to the various pubs that lined the town's main square. In the middle of the town's square was a fountain, and there gathered around it were Ayu, Genma, and the rest of the boys. Ayu looked a little concerned as he could see her scanning the crowd anxiously for her last, lost boy. When she caught sight of them he saw her breath hitch and her eyes go wide. She was torn between elation at seeing him and possible murder for Toshiro showing up so late. Before anything could happen Ibiki sauntered up with an arm draped casually around Toshiro's skinny shoulders.

"My fault, sorry. We met up and then got caught up...my bad."

He walked straight for Ayu but before he could get too close she suddenly squealed and ran the rest of the way. She hopped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Oh, _Ibiki_...when did you get here?!"

Ayumu leaned forward and placed her face against his neck and breathed him in. His flak jacket was in the way so it hampered her ability for any real contact, but what she could get she relished.

Ayumu breathed his scent in and closed her eyes with a soft sigh. Her hands clutched at the jacket's back as best they could, but there wasn't enough traction or placement for a firm enough hold. Ayumu's hand slipped and she had to catch herself at the last moment.

With all the pockets and closures in the front Ibiki knew that it couldn't be that comfortable for Ayu to be pressed up against it as she was. Add her full figured 'girls' into the mixture and there was no way that they could embrace comfortably, so Ibiki swung her around effortlessly and had her ride him piggy back. Ayu seemed much more comfortable and even giggled and wiggled her toes in satisfaction.

Ibiki walked confidently over to Genma and nodded in salutation, "Shiranui."

He kept his face neutral and his body posture relaxed. He could feel Ayu slightly holding her breath.

Genma smiled his trademark smile and swirled the senbon casually in his mouth. "Morino," he answered just as neutrally. "Fancy meeting _you_ here- who would have known?"

Ibiki shrugged and shifted Ayu up a bit higher. "I know, funny how fate works...talk about fate- I ran into Mitarashi back there a while ago. Seems like the two of you are looking for each other?"

Before Genma could say anything Ayumu interjected, and her tone of voice was not friendly.

"_Genma_- go and look for Anko. Don't be a shit...you _do not_ leave your _companion_ unattended..."

Genma looked like he might balk but Ayu stuck her arm out and waved her finger in the air. "_Now_ Genma, _remember what we talked about_..."

Genma smiled softly and nodded his defeat, and like Anko before him he gave a nonchalant backwards wave as he wandered seemingly aimlessly out into the night crowd to look for his missing _companion_.

"I swear..." Ayu said slightly frustrated and watching Genma's back as he disappeared.

"Hey, pay attention to _me_ now," Ibiki said as he pinched the back of her thigh to get her attention.

Ayumu quickly turned back and gave a loud, sloppy kiss to the side of his face.

"Like I could ever _not_ pay attention to you...you are just too high maintenance..." She laughed as Ibiki turned to her with a mock-frown.

"Oh yeah? Let's talk about high-maintenance..."

"Like Hiroshi said: I'm not high maintenance, I just have high standards."

Ayumu looked down at Ibiki with disdain and then squeaked when he grabbed hold of both her legs around his waist with one hand and reached around with the other to pinch her back side.

"Uh-huh...you are both _High Maintenance Nightmares_. Ren and I should have some sort of Holiday named after _us_ for being with you two..."

"_Whatever_...must not be _too bad _because you two keep coming back for more," she replied airily. "That, or maybe you are both gluttons for punishment?"

The troupe stood talking briefly and Ibiki took stock in how the others had fared. Obviously much better then Ayu and even Yuzuki had, since a doctor only had to be called for those two. As they all started to amble back towards the Inn Ayu asked Ibiki innocently if he had run into Yuzuki and Iruka.

Ibiki just made a non-committal sounding hum in his throat. Obviously he was the only one who knew where the two were. While everyone was in the town enjoying the festival Iruka and Yuzuki were back in his cabin enjoying each other...

_**Flashback**_

Ibiki arrived at the Fire Fly Inn (unknown to him) almost an hour behind the group going off to the festival. Ibiki walked into the Main Office and up to the front desk, where a handsome, middle aged woman was looking over ledgers and going over mail. When she looked up in greeting her eye brows rose almost to her hairline.

_Well, wel__l_, she thought to herself. _It seems to be raining Nins lately..._

"Good Evening, Sir! Welcome to the Fire Fly Inn, and how may I help you?"

"I am looking for Miss Tanaka and company. I was wondering if you could direct me to them,"

Mrs. Akitada thought that he had probably one of the deepest and smoothest voices that she had ever heard, and he made quite a dashing figure in his Jonin fatigues. But be that as it may, she wasn't about to give information out about her guests to perfect strangers. This wouldn't be the first time that someone had shown up looking for someone, and then all hell had broken loose as a lovers tryst had been uncovered. Mrs. Akitada was also one who wasn't easily fooled; people had come in saying that some relative or another was on their death bed and...And she _still _hadn't given anything up. It wasn't that she never informed the people that someone was on the prowl for them- that was what she had kids for. Either way she took her job as hostess seriously. She had learned long ago not to tell anyone anything who wasn't a paying guest. It wasn't her place to pass any moral judgment on people. Her job was to make sure that her guests had fun, relaxation, and most importantly: their privacy.

"I'm sorry Sir, but maybe you have the wrong Inn..." she answered looking him dead in the face and not giving any sign that she would budge.

Ibiki smirked and leaned forward on the counter.

"Well I better have the right Inn because my courier was dispatched with a letter for her and it was marked for _this_ destination. I also happen to be the man who approved of _Umino _escorting them. If they didn't show up here then there is going to be Hell to pay for someone..."

Mrs. Akitada now looked at Ibiki with a smile on her face but shrewdness in her eyes. He was good, very good. He had information that might not be well known, but then again might be. As to the letter it had only arrived this morning, and he _could_ have been following the courier, so... No Joy for him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not give out information on people that _might_ or _might not_ be guests at _my _establishment. Why don't you try elsewhere..." and she turned around in dismissal.

Ibiki wasn't upset or even put-off by the behavior. He smiled widely in appreciation. This was what he did for a living after all: get information that wasn't meant to be passed on. Ibiki mentally rubbed his hands together and cracked his knuckles. Let the Games begin...

"Well, I appreciate your professionalism and protectiveness for your patron's welfare. I _really_ do, and looking after my Ayu is a full-time job. That I know. But I'm here now and things can go back to normal. I know with _that crew_ that something _must_ have happened because there is no way that Umino can watch all those nut-jobs all at once and all the time."

Ibiki smiled pleasantly at the woman's back, but he could tell that he must have hit some sort of nerve, as her back stiffened, even if only imperceptibly. He knew that he was on the right track.

"Yes, I think with _Umino_ putting most of his effort into trying to canoodle with _Miss Yuhara_ that somehow Ayu, or one or even two of her boys, must have slipped through the cracks. Can't be helped really, so it will be with relief when Umino finds out that _Chaperon Relief_ has arrived."

Mrs. Akitada was looking down at the mail that she was holding, but not reading a thing. Whoever he was, he was pretty slick. So far he had everything dead on, so he either knew what he was talking about or he could bluff a good game. But she still didn't feel that it was enough for her to give in and tell him anything. She shrugged her shoulders and kept looking through her mail, still not saying a word or even acknowledging him.

Ibiki grinned even wider. He had a lot of respect for the older women that he seemed to come into contact with lately: Fujiwara-san, Mrs. Yushina, Head Mistress Miyoki and now Mrs. Akitada. The older girls were tough adversaries and fearless to boot. They all seemed to reign supreme over their own little kingdoms. He knew that someday his Ayu would be added to the list, but as of now she wasn't as seasoned as those gals were. But given time he knew that she too would be added to his list of such women. Ibiki even looked forward to it.

Ibiki had first noticed a ring on her finger and then secondly her voluptuous shape. Somewhere was a man who appreciated such bounty. Appreciated it enough that even after being married for so many years he could still see a certain glow about her, and one that came from a lot of contentment and a lot of good loving. So he knew _exactly_ what spot he was going to go for, and he went smoothly in for the kill.

"Yes, I can't show my appreciation _enough_ to you for taking such good care of not only Ayu, but '_my_ _girls_' as well...Ayu always said that her 'girls' could command a whole legion of Ibiki's."

Mrs. Akitada finally turned around, but instead of looking annoyed at his persistence she had the look of someone who was both surprised and entertained. She rolled her eyes dramatically at his last statement. Men...men and their fascination with breasts never failed to amaze or amuse her.

"You boys and breasts seem to go hand in hand, don't you? I told Miss Tanaka just this morning that my husband would lay his life down to protect '_his_ girls'...you really are the silliest creatures, aren't you?"

Ibiki smiled smugly and nodded. "But _you_ girls certainly make out like bandits on the deal, don't you?"

Mrs. Akitada couldn't help but grin in agreement. Then she did something that _did_ surprise Ibiki: she took her mail and reached over the counter and swatted him with it. She didn't quite cold-cock him like Ayu did, but it was pretty damn close.

"Why didn't you _tell me_ that you were Miss Tanaka's 'Ibiki'? You the man from ANBU who had a Nin bring a love note? Certainly made her day- I'll say that! And you'll make it even more when she finds out that you're here and in the flesh...she thought that you were too busy to be able to make an appearance. Though it's too bad that you didn't come a day earlier..." she said tapping her chin thoughtfully. "You certainly would have been here during all the ruckus."

"Oh? What 'ruckus'? The girls get into mischief?" Ibiki asked smiling and chuckling almost fondly.

Mrs. Akitada gave a vague grin and nodded. She wasn't going to get anyone in trouble and tell the man that they had all had a little scare...no sense in poking sleeping dogs. Ignorance can sometimes be bliss.

Mrs. Akitada waived her hand nonchalantly in the air. "The girls just had a little too much fun one night and had to be carried back to their cabin. Nothing out of the ordinary for around here."

Ibiki closed his eyes and nodded. _Fuck me running,_ he thought. _Those two got hammered, and acted the ass together. Well, at least they had Iruka and the other boys__ to look after them. _Ibiki just opened his eyes and shrugged his shoulders as if to say: girls will be girls.

"So, how can I find them?"

Mrs. Akitada told Ibiki the order of the cabins and who was where, and he left with the promise that she would be seeing him again soon. When she asked him with a twinkle in her eye whether he would need a cabin for himself Ibiki laughed and shook his head.

"I didn't think so… See you around man from ANBU," she laughed, and turned back to her waiting mail.

As he walked out Mrs. Akitada couldn't help but turn and take a last, long look at Ibiki. Hmm, no wonder Miss Tanaka missed him! He certainly was a tall, strapping, and handsome man. He was a sharp cookie as well… He knew how to get what he needed from her and in as little as time as possible. She could certainly see what Miss Tanaka saw in him too. Miss Tanaka was a lucky girl to have such a man at her side.

_**Flashback End**_

So Ayumu tapped Ibiki on his cheek lightly in order to get his attention back to her. "Hey- pay attention to_ me_ now. So did you or did you not run into Iruka and Yuzuki?"

Ibiki turned his head slightly and raised an eye brow and then winked.

Ayu still looked at him with no comprehension. "What?"

Ibiki rolled his eye and shook his head. He even laughed a bit. She was such a clueless ditz sometimes...

"Ayu, they are safe and sound back at camp."

"No they aren't- I stopped at both our cabins and no one was there." She looked at Ibiki confused.

"Did you _knock_ on Iruka's cabin?"

"No, I didn't think that they would be in there...so I left a note on the front door. Why?"

Ibiki hitched her more comfortably up around his waist. He should have given her the vest to wear and let him carry her without it. Sometimes these flak vests were the biggest pain in the ass...they were bulky to begin with, but have a woman with large breasts holding on to you and it made for unequal weight distribution. Luckily for him he was such a big guy.

"If you had _knocked_ you would have found them in his cabin..._together_..."

Ayumu didn't say anything right away, and then it was like a light went off. "_Get out_! No way?! Are you sure? Do you think...?"

She quickly lowered her voice as her outburst caused a few of her students to look back at the pair in interest. She gave them 'a look' in order to make them turn back around and pay attention to anything but her and Ibiki's conversation.

Ibiki only nodded his head. He didn't want to tell her in front of her students that he had heard Yuzuki moaning and crying out loud enough to wake the dead. He would save that for later- maybe give Ayu her own example...

Ayumu leaned forward and spoke softly into his ear, "So, does that mean that you get to sleep-"

"You bet it does, and sleep isn't going to enter _anywhere_ into the picture," he cut in smoothly.

Ayumu buried her face against the back of his vest. She held on tightly and closed her eyes. _Yes, thank goodness he showed up when he did and not a day sooner, _she thought with relief and growing anticipation. Best to literally show your ass rather than figuratively show it with Ibiki, he appreciated the former over the latter any day.


	56. Chapter 56

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 11/2012

Chapter 56

**Life should be a perpetual surprise**

Before they got too close to the Inn Ayu had Ibiki put her down, as she was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. She was much more used to riding Ibiki piggy back without the vest, and with it the ride was just a little too off-balanced for her comfort. They walked last in line for the Inn, and in front of her gamboled and ran her boys. The only two that didn't were her journeymen, and they seemed a bit quieter than usual. Ayumu couldn't figure it out, especially when she would occasionally catch them giving each other furtive glances and raised eyebrows. Both looked deep in thought, especially Ryou. Ayumu didn't want to say anything to them about it in front of the others so she decided that if they didn't tell her what was bothering them by lunch tomorrow she would just have to pin them down. She didn't want their trip spoiled by anything else, and if anyone deserved to have fun those two certainly did. The responsibilities that the two took on not only with her and the apprentices, but with their general duties at Hiraku had doubled since their promotion. The first year as journeymen was always the hardest as you now were expected to take on more adult responsibilities. She decided that the best course of action was to wait things out for now, maybe give whatever it was that was on their mind a chance to simmer over night. Even give them a chance to talk about it amongst themselves in the privacy of their cabin.

Ayumu looked down at Ibiki's hand that was wrapped firmly around hers. She missed those hands. They were warm and strong, and she even shivered thinking about how soon she would be alone with those hands...

Ibiki must have sensed her thoughts and squeezed her hand in a tacit acknowledgment of them. Ayumu looked up and found him looking down at her, and she couldn't help but blush. Like she had told Genma, she was crystal clear to Ibiki. She never could hide anything from him.

"Ibiki, how did you get a chance to leave Konoha? I was certain that I wouldn't be seeing you until I got back."

Ibiki shrugged his shoulders casually. "I was able to move things about... I _am_ the Boss you know...If _I_ can't take a few days to get away who can? Besides, Konoha and ANBU will be still there when I get back."

Ayumu nodded and let his hand go in order to wrap her arm around his and even lay her head against it. The darkness and the chirping of the insects caused her to become slightly drowsy. She even couldn't help to let a tired yawn slip out.

"Hey, you better not fall asleep on me, especially since I hauled-ass to get here."

Ayumu laughed and bit his arm playfully. "Ibiki, you really _ran_ all the way? To see _me_?"

Ibiki chuckled and kept looking forward. "No, I hauled it over-land to see my 'girls'. I needed to make sure that they were where they were supposed to be."

Ayumu turned her face and laughed into his arm. When she looked up it was with a soft twinkle in her eyes.

"Uh-huh, I _thought_ so. You are _so _pathetic...does ANBU know that you have such a fascination? If so, is it considered a handicap or a help? What do the psychiatrists say?"

He turned and gave her a superior look and shook his head sadly.

"They think that I am _perfectly balanced_, and if they ever got a real good look at your breasts they would know that I had good taste as well." Ibiki said it nonchalantly and with a certain amount of pride.

"You really are a nutter..."

"Hmm..."

For some reason Toshiro and Ryou were starting their usual nonsense as Ayumu noticed a small scuffling match starting between the two. She wasn't interested in having to break up a fight now and so she chucked a pine cone that she found on the pathway at the two. It hit Toshiro on the head and he squawked angrily about it.

"What the-!"

"_Stop_ messing around you two… I'm _not_ in the mood to put up with your shit right now."

Both boys immediately stopped their arguing and Ryou even had the audacity to slightly turn his head and smirk.

"_Cha-Ching_!" they chimed in together. The others all laughed or quietly chuckled.

Ibiki raised a brow and looked at Ayumu in question. She had a look of pure loathing on her face.

"_Nooo_...like I said before- _I am exempt._ I told you that I need to have-"

"_Nooo_- you told us that there were _no exceptions_, so you have to _pay up_," Toshiro said glaring at her.

"_I do __not_," Ayumu said gritting her teeth.

Akira shook his head sadly. "Sensei, what kind of example are you setting if you are _constantly _changing the rules to fit your own design? Not very fair or mature, if you ask me."

"I never asked _you_! The scenario is designed to-"

"To not make any sense," Kaziko cut in.

"Why do you guys _always_ interrupt me?! You never interrupt anyone but _me_...stop it!"

Ayumu was starting to get worked up and her students could easily tell it. If they could get just _one_ good cuss from her it would all work to their advantage. They knew that with Morino-san here maybe the whole _Swear Jar_ would just go quietly away...

"_When_ have we _ever_ interrupted you?" Ryou asked blandly.

"When _haven't_ you?" Ayumu growled.

"No one is interrupting you now, are they?" Akira calmly asked.

"Just wait...and Akira, who's side are you on?! You are my _Journeyman._..you are supposed to _help me _enforce my rules, not constantly question them..."

Ayumu's voice took on a somewhat whiny tone, and Akira smiled softly to himself. He knew that they were one step closer to their Ultimate Goal.

The twins felt that it was now their turn to step in and kick things up a notch. They were masters at the double-team, and they had plenty of years experience honing their skills.

Kaziko turned around and walked backwards with the help of his brother next to him. He placed the sweetest and most sincere look on his face that he could.

"Sensei, you know that we have nothing but the utmost respect for your knowledge and _vast_ experience..."

Ayumu's face started to lose its sad look as she moved her attention from Akira to himself. He could see the storm start to brew in her eyes. He could practically see small, sparks start to shoot from them. His sensei was not one to veil her thoughts, and she was one of the easiest people to read and manipulate that he had ever met.

"_Kaziko_..."

Ayumu's grip on Ibiki's arm became tense, and he looked down at her and then at Kaziko with a sly smile on his face, and almost as if silently egging the youngster on. He always enjoyed seeing Ayu get riled up, and if he couldn't be the one to do it then it was ok if it was one of her boys. He knew that somehow it would all work into some form of enjoyable entertainment for him.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"..."

"_What_, Sensei?"

"_Don't_ push me, Kaziko...I swear by all that's holy..."

"Sensei, I think that you need to just re-think-" Kichirou looked at her innocently and it was enough to send her temper sparking.

Ayumu's short temper snapped as abruptly as they had planned.

"I don't have to re-think _Jack-Fucking-Shit_! Who all of a sudden made _you _the boss of _me_?!"

When Ayumu heard the sniggers and ill-concealed snorting she lowered her shoulders in defeat. This whole thing was just not going to work out. She had calculated that the majority of the money so far in the jar had come from her, and very little in fact from her students. She was not only losing the war, but she was losing all the battles as well.

"_Feh_," she sighed. When she looked at Ibiki he was looking down at her with a certain amount of fond amusement. "What?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Do I even want to know?"

Ayumu shook her head and gave him a sad, hang-dog look. "Probably not..."

Ibiki knew it had to be good, as she seemed pretty uncomfortable about the whole thing. He nudged her with his elbow, but she only nudged him back and stubbornly refused to say anything more about it.

"Come on, Ayu, _spill it_. What has the boys purposely goading you?" He leaned down and spoke softly into her ear, "Come on, Ayu, I know that it has to be really, really _good_..."

Ayumu looked up at Ibiki with a mulish look on her face; her chin was slightly jutted out and he could tell that her teeth were clenched tightly in frustration.

_This ha__s got to be choice- I've never seen her so mad and frustrated before...She really must be between a rock and a hard spot,_ he thought with anticipating glee.

Ibiki nudged her again, and even had the audacity to smirk.

"Come on, Ayu...you practically have a dinner bell around your neck and a sign that says: _Come and Get Me_. What has the boys on the prowl?"

Ayumu sucked in her breathe deeply and scowled at him. "You are just as bad as them sometimes...I swear...You _can't_ be a good influence around them..."

Luckily for him she didn't notice Toshiro's slight tightening of his shoulders as he thought about what the two had talked about earlier. He was probably hoping that little 'man talk' would go unnoticed. Ibiki just laughed and cocked his head thoughtfully to the side.

"You know, maybe I _should_ give them a talk...maybe they have questions that only another guy could answer for them..."

Ayumu almost came unglued; she could practically see all of them light up at the chance to get Ibiki alone again, but this time ply him with god-knows what type of questions...

"_Oh hell no._..I can only imagine what type of 'man wisdom' you would impart upon them...Grief...I'd end up with a bunch of mini-Ibiki's, and then where would I be?"

Ibiki really laughed at that. He thought for his own shits and giggles that he would sit down with them sometime and see if there really wasn't anything that they needed clarifying He probably thought that there was. He could only imagine the questions that the boys would have. He figured that at least he wouldn't get arrested for answering anything off color, so all in all he believed that it was an excellent and amusing idea.

Ayumu finally realized that with Ibiki there was no way that she could just brush the whole thing off, certainly not when he had that stubborn look to his face; Ibiki's eyes were dancing in mirth and an obnoxious grin was already in place. She thought that it was just better to get the whole thing out in the open and put up with the ridicule now rather than later with him. So when she told him about the _Swear Jar_ Ibiki immediately threw his head back and laughed uproariously. It was like he had never heard anything so funny in his entire life. He even had to momentarily stop he was laughing so hard.

"You're a pig from hell..." Ayumu mumbled under her breathe.

"Ayu, _what the hell_ made you do something so hare-brained?_ I _could have told you that something like that was doomed from the get-go..._what possessed you_ to start such an endeavor?" Ibiki looked at her with a snarky grin.

Ayumu was finding him about as amusing as her boys at the moment. They all were in cahoots together as far as she was concerned- males _always_ stuck together. She knew it was a conspiracy...the sneaky bastards must have been waiting with baited breath to annoy her in front of Ibiki. They were no dummies, she thought ruefully.

"I started it because they swear too much- all of them. Well, maybe not Masahiro," and she looked at her baby with a genuine smile, but then dropped it and glared at the rest. "I don't know how it happened but-"

"Ayu, they learned it from _you. S_ometimes you can out-swear Fujiwara-san. Of course, you probably learned the habit from _her_ as a young girl because I do hear you spout off quite a few of her more _colorful_ phrases now and again." Ibiki shrugged as if it was the most natural thing. "Do I need more than one guess as to who has contributed the most to the jar so far?"

Ibiki gave Ayumu an obnoxious look that she returned happily.

"Don't make matters worse, Ibiki..." she turned her nose up and looked away, clearly miffed and put-out. "I really am trying to make a good impression and teach them _some _values, you know."

Ibiki had the gall to laugh at her in front of her students. Seeing her stiffened pose he laughed harder and pulled her in for a rough embrace.

"Don't worry Ayu, they are _fine_...I never heard any of them swear inappropriately. Unlike _someone _I know they do have good situational awareness."

"I _do_ have situational awareness..." she groused quietly.

"Uh-huh... Who was it that had to spring whom from the hoosegow? And _why_ again?"

"Ibiki, we _don't_ talk about _that_," she said glaring at her smirking students.

Ibiki just grinned and continued as if nothing had been said.

"And correct me if I am wrong, but what about the time you almost beat up a geriatric? Luckily I was there…"

"Ok, ok- I get the point..." Ayumu slumped her shoulders in defeat, and her boys stood taller and walked cockier. _What slobs they all are,_ she thought dejectedly.

As they entered the grounds of the Inn they started to pass by cabins. The boys all started to break up for the night and Ayumu waited until she was certain that they were all safe and sound in their own respectful cabins. She still wasn't sure if at some point they were going to make a break for it during the night, but she hoped that they would be too smart to do it while she and Ibiki were still standing in front of them, but with boys you never knew. Maybe she should hang around for a bit...

"I am going to tell Iruka that he is going to have to keep his 'guest' until tomorrow morning at the very least. Meet up with you back at your cabin."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with a little concern. "Ibiki, what if they are..."

He looked over his shoulder at her with an almost evil grin, but never answered her. He just kept moving towards Iruka's cabin. Ayumu didn't want to know what was going to happen next. For Yuzuki's sake only she hoped that Ibiki wasn't going to interrupt anything...

* * *

When Ayumu got back to her cabin she immediately made for the bathroom to freshen up and change. If she had known that Ibiki would show up she would have packed something a bit more enticing, but as it was she put his shirt on and waited patiently and more than a bit shyly for him on her futon. She had only left the light on in the bathroom so the room was softly lit and part of it went over Ayumu's bedding. Ayumu pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She couldn't help but wiggle her toes in expectation. As she dropped her chin to her knees she thought about how long it had been since they had had the chance to be together… a week and a half or so? But whatever it had been it had been too long. Ayumu hadn't really realized how much she had missed sleeping with him until she had met up with him again. It wasn't like she had forgotten about him, but whenever they were apart seeing him again made it all even clearer.

Ayumu was listening so intently to the night sounds outside her cabin that she never heard his footsteps come up the cabin stairs. When he opened the door she couldn't help but be slightly surprised at his arrival. Ibiki's form in the dim light seemed to take over the entire doorway. As he closed the door behind him and start to unlace and take off his boots she couldn't help but admire his grace. For such a large man Ibiki wasn't clumsy or overly loud. He moved very quietly and deliberately. Maybe that had to do with being a Nin? She figured that no Nin must live very long in the field if he was a noisy klutz like herself. She had never seen Ibiki fight, but she just had to imagine that watching him would be like watching a dancer dance; his body would move smoothly and flawlessly, and there would be nothing but a deadly grace to it all.

Ibiki walked forward and took his vest off and carefully tossed it aside. He never once took his eyes off Ayu. He next divested himself of his gloves and bandanna and placed those as well off to the side. He stopped at the foot of her bed and looked down at her wearing just his pants and long-sleeved turtle neck top. He knelt down in front of her and held his hand out. Without hesitation Ayu immediately came to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, finally able to get close enough to him that the cumbersome vest wouldn't allow earlier. She buried her face in his neck and moved her hands to his head, massaging and petting all over. The fact that she was still wearing the shirt of his that he had snuck into her pack filled him with warmth and a certain amount of pride. He liked how she looked in his clothing, but he thought that he liked her out of them even better...

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in even closer. Ayumu moved her face so that her cheek was flush with his and he could feel and hear her breathing him in. When she started to rub against him and look up at him almost coyly his nostrils dilated in response. If there was one thing that she did that set his blood pounding was when she exhibited her submissive tendencies in an animalistic fashion. When she rubbed her nose against his face or neck in meekness it set something deep within his alpha personality free and on fire.

Ibiki roughly plunged a hand in her hair and slanted his mouth across hers. She opened her mouth underneath his and met his tongue half way. It had barely been over a week and yet to them it felt like months had gone by since they had touched so intimately. They made no distinctions between kisses; it was impossible to tell where one kiss started and the other ended. One kiss fell into another that fell into yet another.

Through it all Ibiki kept one hand buried in her soft curls and the other kneaded her backside. He didn't even break the kiss when he picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and situated them more comfortably with her in his lap. It was all done smoothly and without even breaking their rhythm. He loved how Ayu met him kiss for kiss while her hands roamed his arms and shoulders restlessly. When she made small, soft, squeals he couldn't help but answer with a groan. He pulled back and looked down at her with burning, black, eyes.

"I missed you, Little One," he whispered against her temple. Ayumu held him even tighter in response.

"I missed you too, Ibiki. So very, _very_ much."

Ayumu closed her eyes and buried her face under his chin and against his neck. She breathed him in deeply. Ayumu never smelled anything better then when she took his scent in. He smelled of woods, summer breezes, even some sweat, and just plain him. She wanted to feel his skin on hers and she leaned back and mischievously grinned up at him. Ibiki held her with both arms around her back so she wouldn't fall.

"I missed you Ibiki, but the 'girls' certainly missed you as well..." Ayumu started to pull her top off but Ibiki stayed her hands.

"Wait," he said as he gently laid her down on the futon. She rubbed his arms as be braced himself over and above her, and just looked down. He just wanted to take a look at her. Her hair was splayed out in curls around her head and her eyes seemed to swirl a molten honey; they seemed like warm, honeyed pools that burned only for him. Ibiki never failed to feel his breath hitch when he saw that look. It was a look that he knew she gave to no one but him.

He gently raised her top and uncovered her far enough that her bra and panties were visible to him now. They were a dark gold that accentuated her eyes. When he moved behind her to unclasp her bra he found nothing but fabric. He took a second look and noticed that the clasp was in front. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. She answered his smile and put her hands behind her head, smiling in anticipation. Ibiki popped the clasp (and he was amazed at how delicate it was and still be able to do such heavy duty work) and sighed in pleasure as the ends pulled back and the cups separated. He opened her as if he was opening a treasure chest. He leaned forward and buried his face within her soft warmth.

"Ahhh... did my 'girls' miss daddy? Daddy missed his 'girls'," he said in a slightly muffled voice.

Ayumu couldn't help but start to laugh and squeal. He was so predictable. As he started to re-acquaint himself with her figure Ayumu started to drift away in the sensations. Ibiki settled himself more comfortably against her and used his mouth and hands continually all over her. Her laughter quickly turned to soft sighs and moans. Instinctively Ayumu pressed him closer to her and ran her own hands all along his head and neck. She occasionally would rasp her nails across his back, and each time that she did his breath would hitch. Ayumu knew that he loved it when she would run her nails across his skin, it seemed to ignite some primal sensation in him for he would always growl deep in his throat.

Soon she became impatient and restlessly she rubbed her thighs up and down the leg that he had pinned between her own. When she did she would also simultaneously rub up against the front of his pants, and then his breath really did speed up, and he would answer her with his own thrust against her thigh.

Ibiki immediately sat up and impatiently removed his top and then the rest of her clothing. In his eagerness to see her totally bared to him he made short work of it. Within a matter of seconds she lay naked beneath him. He fell upon her and started to kiss her hungrily. He had placed himself fully between her thighs and covered her entirely with his own large body. Ayumu wrapped her legs and arms around him and held him as if she would never let go. They slowly rocked against each other, but soon he started to move his way back down to her breasts. As much as she loved such attention he knew that she needed something more. He sensed her sudden urgency and kissed his way down her stomach until his face was between the apex of her thighs.

"I missed you, baby. I never thought that I could miss something or someone so much, but with you it is like I am a starving man," he said against her smooth skin.

He breathed her in. As she loved the scent of his neck Ibiki felt that he could never get enough of her feminine scent. He loved to breathe her in. Not only did she smell of just her, but her desire for him as well. It was a unique scent that was all for him. Only for him. And her taste was just as unique. When he made his first swipe Ayumu almost came up off the bed. He looked up and her eyes were tightly closed and her mouth was open in a small 'o' of passion. She shuddered beneath his mouth. Her legs came up and lay across his shoulders, and her hands moved restlessly along his shoulders and arms. Ibiki thought briefly about clasping his hands with hers, but instead he moved them up to knead her breasts. She was now getting stimulus in multiple areas. The sensations caused her hips to start to move and jerk uncontrollably. Without pausing he looked up and saw her head thrashing back and forth, and small noises and incoherent words coming from her. As he increased his actions she started to almost thrash uncontrollably against him. She was almost becoming hard to control, so he knew that she needed to come soon. Ibiki became almost relentless against her, and Ayumu didn't have a chance. Her whole body stiffened all at once and a strangled cry could be heard. When Ibiki felt her relax again he slowly moved up over her and kissed her deeply.

Ayumu could barely move her arms and legs; she felt as if every bone was made of rubber. She couldn't help the small shudders that still passed through her deliciously. Her breathing came back down and she opened her eyes when Ibiki pulled away. His smile was more than a bit smug, but all she could do was give him a loopy smile in remonstration. He had a lot to be superior about she decided.

When Ibiki sat up and looked down at her he couldn't help but feel more then a tinge of pride. He loved the look she had after he had pleasured her in one way or another. It was a look that he had never seen in another woman before. It wasn't that he had been a bad lover, but he had certainly kept more than a small bit of himself from his past lovers. Maybe it could be said that he didn't put one-hundred percent of himself into it. He had just never wanted to before. He had just wanted to make sure that they both came away just satisfied, but mere satisfaction for her was not enough. He wanted her to be blissfully happy and content. He wanted her to feel more than just good; he wanted her to feel _loved_.

Her flushed skin and dreamy smile always made him feel not just content, but more importantly it made him feel like a man. He was a man who had loved his woman, and loved her well. To him it was the greatest accomplishment in the world. Ibiki decided that was _his_ Great Deed. It was one of the things that made life with her so sweet.

"I don't think that there is a more beautiful picture then you after an orgasm," he said softly.

Ayumu blushed and shivered. He made her feel beautiful and special, and the feelings that he gave her were like a gift. It was a gift that she always wanted to give back, because to her there was nothing as beautiful as Ibiki during an orgasm.

"I don't think that there is a more beautiful picture than you after you have given me and orgasm," she said chuckling. "You look like a cat that caught not only the canary but also got a big bowl of cream as well…"

Ibiki smiled widely.

Ayumu moved to sit up and as she did he moved back onto his haunches. He ran his hands up and down her sides and all her warm curves in between. Ayumu couldn't help but let her head drop back and her eyes drift close. Her body was already more than willing for a continuation. She moved forward and kissed him hard and deeply. Ibiki rose and balanced himself on his knees, pulling her in flush against him. Her soft, warm curves molded perfectly with his hard, broad plains. Her breasts against his chest flattened, and the sensation of his rough skin and soft chest hairs made her nipples tighten in response. She shivered. He cupped her buttocks and pulled her even closer, almost to the point of bending her backwards. He dropped his head and sucked at the juncture of her neck. Ayumu dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Wait! Wait, Ibiki."

He looked up briefly only to go back and nibble the soft and sensitive skin behind her ear. Ayumu's body became almost totally limp. When he latched on to the sensitive area behind her ear it was an almost automatic reaction to become totally submissive to him. She couldn't put up any kind of a fight, and Ibiki knew this well by now. He laughed darkly against her skin.

"No," was his simple reply.

Ayumu gave a squeal that died into a soft moan. "_Please_-" was her breathy response.

He bit her gently and forced her pelvis against his. "No," he replied again.

"But I want to-"

"Do I need to tie you up, Ayu? Don't make me _force_ your obedience…"

Ibiki nibbled down the side of her neck so that he was once again at the base of her neck, but this time he was more forward and under her chin. In order to make room she had expose her throat to him. It was an act of submission and a call for his dominance by her mate. It was what Ibiki craved, and he shivered in anticipation. Her sweetly submissive behavior never failed to excite him, and in so many ways. She wasn't so subservient that she was a door mat, nor was she so meek that she was willing to be mentally or physically defiled. She was submissive in a purely feminine way; her surrender garnered her the full attention of an alpha male who knew how to appreciate and pay proper respect to her femininity. He was a man who knew exactly what she needed and would always give it to her.

Ibiki moved her gently forward and once again leaned over looking down at her. While one hand was braced by her shoulder the other made short work of his pants; before she knew it Ibiki was as unclothed as she was and more than ready to continue. He looked her fully in the eye and then slid himself home.

Both moaned and pulled each other in tightly. Ayumu wrapped her legs around his waist and Ibiki dropped his head into the crook of her neck and the softness of her hair. They stayed unmoving for a moment; they lay against and within, and just reveling in the feeling of being back together like this again. Soon though the need for more contact became apparent as Ayumu shifted her hips and Ibiki pulled out and plunged back in. They moved with and against each other. They rocked and rolled their bodies in a rhythm that was their own. Incoherent and partial sentences were the only sounds that were heard at first. As their need drove them on the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and occasional cries were added. Their need and desire mounted to the point that their movements started to lose the fluid grace and turn into something more frantic and uncontrollable. They spurred each other forward with their bodies and voices.

"Ibiki!...yes...oh gods..._Ibiki_!...please!"

"Fuck, Ayu...Ahh...Ayu!...take it... I promise that I'll give it to you..._now_-Ayu."

Ayumu gave one, last cry and stiffened against him. She came like she had never come before; she would have shot out of his grasp if he hadn't been holding onto her so tightly. She was frozen almost in a picture of pure bliss and rapture. Seeing that pushed Ibiki over the edge and his carefully controlled hold over his own body, and he felt himself fall over the edge after her. He cried out harshly against her shoulder and jerked spasmodically inside her; he emptied himself deep within her tight warmth.

Afterwards they lay still clasped together, but soon Ayumu's tired legs started to slowly drift from their tight hold high around his waist. Her hands and arms drifted from his shoulders down to his forearms. Ayumu turned her face into his and placed small, soft kisses against the side of his face. Ibiki shifted slightly and turned to meet her mouth with his own. They shared a slow but deep kiss, and their uneven breathes soon drifted back to being almost normal.

As was his favorite habit Ibiki kept himself deep within her and carefully rolled them both over so that she was on top and he was still buried deep within her. Ibiki situated them both so that they could comfortably continue their post-coital snuggling with ease. Ibiki loved to feel her body pulse around his in the after-math. She would occasionally shiver and softly moan her pleasure at the sensations, especially when he couldn't help himself from slightly shifting within her. She fit him like a glove; there wasn't a thing about her- internally or externally- that wasn't to his exact specifications. She really _was_ made specifically for him. And he for her. He thought arrogantly that there weren't two people more made for each other then the two of them.

Ayumu yawned tiredly against him. She was happily drifting in and out of a semi-somnolent state. She wouldn't mind catching a quick nap (as she really needed it) but she also didn't want to waste any time sleeping when she could be awake and thoroughly enjoying and taking advantage of him. She traced her fingers lazily over his shoulder and arm.

"Ibiki?"

"Hmm?" he said almost half-asleep himself.

"Have I ever told you how good you feel? Seriously, you make the best bed ever...you not only take care of me but you offer me a comfortable place to repose upon. I really am lucky, aren't I"

Ibiki chuckled tiredly. "Hmm-hm, I am a man of many talents...is it any wonder ANBU snatched me up?"

Ayumu giggled and tried to tickle him under the arm, but Ibiki diverted her attention away by thrusting into her. Ayumu immediately stopped her venture and moaned softly against him.

"Oh, Ibiki...when you do that..."

He laughed wickedly and cuddled her closer. Ibiki pulled the covers over them both and softly rubbed her back, and soon they found themselves both drifting off to sleep.

When Ayumu woke up she was on her back and looking up at the ceiling, but the ceiling didn't seem quite like the ceiling she had fallen asleep under...Her hazy mind was slowly trying to decipher the meaning as her heavy lidded eyes were slowly trying to widen and focus on her surroundings.

Ayumu's sleep filled head quickly cleared as a face was placed almost in front of her. Ayumu's whole body jerked and the breath in her lungs felt as if it was stuck and couldn't be exhaled properly.

"Well, good morning Kohai," the smiling face replied to her astonishment.

There in front of her and looking as he did almost six years ago was a man that rarely a day went by that she didn't think of him in one way or another. Kneeling next to her and looking down at her with the love and pride that he had always had for only her was Master Fujiwara. Her own _Sensei_. Her own _father_.


	57. Chapter 57

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 11/2012

Chapter 57

**Every saint has a past and every sinner a future**

_Oscar Wilde_

Ayumu stared long and hard, and her eyes started to become teary from emotions. Sensei was smiling down at her with his own, unique smile that he had; his smile was all warmth, and always seemed to be on the verge of laughter. The man never seemed to frown and always was the epitome of patience and understanding. He was what she had always tried to strive for, as he was not only a gentleman, but more importantly a gentle man. He didn't have a mean or nasty bone in his body, and who was loved and respected by everyone. There wasn't anyone alive that didn't genuinely like the man. Master Fujiwara was friends with Street Sanitation and Hokage's alike. He might call himself nothing but a 'simple glass maker', but in truth he was appreciative and wise to the world around him. Master Fujiwara saw the good and beautiful things of the world , and every day he paid respect to it. Whether it was the cranky baker and his wonderful fresh bread or the scraggly yellow weeds that soon were to make everyone sneeze in fits he always treated them with respect. He was a man who took pleasure in everything and their place within the grand scheme of things. He believed that everything and everyone had a place, and no matter how insignificant or troublesome they might seem.

Ayumu started to shake with the force of the feelings that had come crashing over her all at once. Tears started to well up and then fall from her eyes. Master Fujiwara leaned forward and placed the back of his hand against her fore head.

"You aren't getting sick are you, Ayu-chan? Did you over-do it last night?" He looked concerned and worried.

"Master...you're _here_?" was all she could croak out.

He quickly lost his look of concern and it was replaced by a sweet smile and a finger brushed up against her cheek.

"But of course, Ayu-chan! Where else would I be?"

Ayumu opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, because in fact that was exactly how she felt. She felt discombobulated, confused, and more then slightly scared. "Last night- what do you mean by 'last night'?"

Her master sat down crossed-legged next to her and took her hand. He rubbed her palm between his fingers and gave a thoughtful hum. He looked down at her hand and then back up to her face. The look he gave her now was slightly tinged with sadness.

"Last night at your twenty-first birthday party...Hiroshi said that it got a little...out of hand..."

Memories and emotions came crashing down on her like a hammer as she remembered everything that had happened: seeing her family; having to almost create a scene in order to speak with them; her father telling her of how her life would now be. Nothing would ever be the same again. _She_ would never ever be the same again. Ayumu struggle to get up and away from his grasp. She was mortified and humiliated beyond anything that she had ever felt before. She shook with the force of it all.

Master Fujiwara struggled to follow her, and even put a hand out to calm or stop her. Ayumu would have none of it. She almost rudely jerked away from him. She would not even look at him.

"I am going to one of the studios for a while...I'll be back later," and she walked out the room without even a backwards glance. She never heard or even paid attention to him and anything he might be saying. All she wanted was to be left alone.

Ayumu swayed tiredly in front of her mural. How long it had been she wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that she was hungry, thirsty, and incredibly, incredibly tired. She had nothing left inside of her anymore. Everything that she had inside her previously was now on the huge canvas in front of her. Like a dream she had no idea how all of it had really gotten there as she only remembered fragments of it; somehow she had closed out everything and everyone around her and shut down everything but her subconscious creativity. She let it flow outwards in a continual stream, and this was what she was left with: a monstrosity of horrors and nightmares. And they were all hers. They were all_ her_. This was who she was, and if she wasn't so tired and numb she would be petrified of her own self as well. No wonder she was so unwanted. Who would really want something like this? She certainly wouldn't. No wonder Hideo had dumped her, and he was right to. She wasn't meant for him. She was too ugly and perverse inside for someone so perfect like himself. It was just too bad that they had slept together, but maybe that was part of the reason? Maybe he could see what she was now looking at. If he could see this painting then if he hadn't already dumped her he would have on the spot.

Ayumu very hazily remembered people coming and going, but no one intruded on her need to be alone. They came only to see if she wanted or needed anything, but each time she told them the same thing: no. All she wanted was to be left alone and to her own devices. At first they would try and get her to sleep or eat, but after a while all they did was leave food and water by the door, but she rarely touched any of it. She would only stop long enough to eat or sleep enough to stay functional, if she was really even that. She treated herself like a prisoner, and in fact she almost looked like one; she started to become gaunt and ill-kept looking, and her physical appearance quickly seemed to be deteriorating.

But not her mind. Her mind was moving at such a rapid pace that it was hard for her body to keep up with it. Thoughts, feelings, and ideas rolled about inside her like a mad storm. It was only when she was able to place the fragmented pieces of her thoughts onto the canvas that she was able to feel a sense of momentary peace. But then something else would come swirling up from the depths and she would be back again to forcibly haul it upwards and outwards onto the canvas. She somehow knew that if she let it drift to the bottom it would stay there and decompose, and most probably her with it as well.

A few times Ayumu stopped to look at what she had so far produced, and it brought a dark gleam to her eyes. The warped, demented, and perverted figures on her canvass were old friends of hers, and she almost felt sad at having lost them. She knew that by placing them onto her canvas that they would no longer be either a threat to or a part of her life. It must be how a person felt after an abusive relationship ended; you became so use to having the abuse integrated into your life that when it was gone you couldn't help but feel a small amount of bereavement. A love-hate relationship can last a long, long time.

Ayumu remembered feeling or seeing Hiroshi and Master Fujiwara's presence in the room more than once. Each time she ignored them. Each time they stayed long enough to let her know that they were there if she needed them, but not long enough that she became irritated. Their love and strength of friendship was so great that they had even taken it upon themselves to clean up after her bodily functions, as she couldn't even be bothered to leave the room long enough to use the convenience. She had taken to emptying her bladder and bowels in a make-shift chamber pot; Ayumu had no time for either her body or her dignity. All she cared about was making sure that she could get onto the canvas everything that she was feeling and thinking _right now_.

At one point she remembered Genma showing up, and the only reason she knew it was him was because she turned when he gasped. He stood in the doorway looking like a blonde god come to life, and upon seeing the horror that she had become he had started to move purposefully towards her. But before he could get too close Hiroshi and Master Fujiwara blocked his path. Ayumu had already turned her attention back to her work, so she had only caught bits and pieces of the angry conversation between the three. Well, it seemed more that Genma was angry, and Hiroshi and Master Fujiwara were being more pleading and conciliatory. At one point Genma even broke away from the two men and strode purposefully up to her, and taking her by the shoulder he spun her around. He seemed like he was going to forcibly throw her over his shoulder and out into the light, but something stopped him. Something in her eyes must have stopped him, and all he did was place a small kiss on her forehead, shake his head, and then turned around and leave. After that he too left her alone like the others, and like the others she now felt his presence as well hovering in the background in case he was needed.

Finally Ayumu slumped down in a heap and just let the brush that she had been holding fall out of her listless hand. She was even too tired to fall asleep she was _that_ exhausted. She couldn't even become relaxed enough to let her body find some sort of peace and quiet. Ayumu shut her eyes briefly and opened them again only when she felt someone lift her up and carry her away; it was her Sensei. He was cradling her the way a father would his child and carrying her to- somewhere. Ayumu had no clue and she really didn't care. She must have made some small, noise of discontentment because she felt more then heard her sensei's shushing noise. She thought that she even felt him place a small kiss tenderly on top of her head. Ayumu snuggled down and just waited it out.

* * *

The next thing she knew she was being placed on a futon and when she opened her eyes she saw not only Master Fujiwara but his wife, Hiroshi, Genma, and even the two young apprentices Akira and Ryou. The Fujiwara's were making her more comfortable, and Hiroshi was sitting by her head and gently stroking her hair away from her face. Genma and the apprentices were sitting off to the side and with worried looks on their faces. With great effort Ayumu looked up at Hiroshi. The look he gave her was of such sadness and regret that Ayumu herself couldn't help but start to cry. Hiroshi leaned down and kissed her forehead, leaving his lips pressed against her.

"It's all right _Little One_, don't cry. Everything will be ok...nothing bad will _ever _happen to you again. Not while I am here. _I promise_."

Ayumu frowned slightly, as his voice didn't sound like it usually did; his voice seemed much deeper and mellower than usual. He also didn't use his favorite pet name of 'kitten', but instead a more unusual one. But she didn't give it much more thought as she soon slipped into the deep and healing rest that her body and mind craved.

Ayumu was as if dead to the world, and so she neither felt nor acknowledged Fujiwara-san cleaning her dirty and fouled body. Master Fujiwara's wife had stripped her and was cleaning away the best she could the days and nights of dirt and filth that had accumulated through her lack of caring for herself. If one would have walked into the room then it would have appeared as if the older woman was preparing a body for its laying out. She carefully and lovingly cleaned and dried Ayumu's entire body, from her head all the way down to her toes, and everything in between. For a woman who was as brawny as a tree and as solid as a mountain the great care that she took with her husband's journeywoman was exquisite. Fujiwara-san was used to pounding and shaping metal for her own designs, and as such her hands were strong and calloused from the forge. But with Ayumu's body Fujiwara-san treated it like it was wafer-thin glass; precious and friable with only the least provocation. When she was finally satisfied with Ayumu's newly clean and presentable condition she rose, gathered all the soiled clothing and bathing articles, and quietly left the room. She turned the lights off and shut the door with a small 'snick' behind her, leaving the woman to finally find some rest.

When Ayumu woke up again she found her sensei sitting next to her and reading what appeared to be an old letter. He was thoroughly engrossed in it as he didn't seem to notice at first that she had woken up. It gave Ayumu a moment to study him in repose. Her sensei was a very handsome man; his dark and slightly wavy hair was full and thick, and with all the waves in it she wondered if it would curl as badly as hers if it was given the chance to lengthen, but no one would ever know as he regularly kept it neatly trimmed and cut. His chocolate colored eyes sometimes showed just a hint of something lighter in them, especially if the light was shining on them in the right way. However the light hit his eyes he naturally had a gleam in them that was like a warm and friendly beacon. He wasn't physically large or imposing; you could probably say that he was just average in that he wasn't too big or too small. He had the look of the everyman. What had always fascinated her about him were his hands; they were strong and sturdy but graceful as well. His hands were true artist's hands in that they could take raw materials and through careful molding and shaping turn nothing into something. Through all the years of practicing and plying his art his hands were calloused but still soft somehow. She loved those hands. Those hands represented beauty, strength, and unrivaled skill.

Her sensei seemed to feel her attention on him and he quickly took what he had been reading and placed it deep in an inner pocket. Master Fujiwara turned to her and placed his hand on her head.

"Well hello again, koi. How are you feeling now? Better I hope after sleeping for almost two days straight! Do you want anything? How about something light to eat or some water maybe?"

Ayumu sniffed and sat up. She was ashamed of herself. She knew that for two days he must have looked at the picture that she had painted, and he must be sorely disappointed...

"Sensei..." Ayumu croaked out.

"What?"

"I am so sorry..."

He smiled over at her with such a tender look of the likes that she had never seen.

"For what, Kohai?"

"For my actions...for my mural..."

Ayumu looked down in disgrace. He didn't say anything at first, but then she heard him chuckle and pull her in to his lap. She was surprised; he hadn't held her like that since she was eleven or so. Not since she had first come here with Hiroshi and the two were desperately clinging to each other in their mutual fear and loneliness.

"That mural is the most _beautiful_ painting I have ever seen."

Ayumu looked up at him in astonishment. He couldn't be serious?! That horrible _thing_...

Master Fujiwara turned her face so that they were looking straight at each other. His face showed nothing but a deep seriousness.

"That work is something from the heart, and it took daring and bravery that no one else I know of could have done. It took the kind of strength and fortitude to lay your whole soul bare to the world that very few can really do, and including myself. I could _never_ be as fearless as you. I have nothing but the utmost respect for you, and not only as an artist, but as a human being as well. You are a far, far greater person that I ever was or ever could be. I am humbled beyond all belief."

Ayumu didn't know what to say. He was serious, and serious like he had never before been with her. She looked deep into his eyes and she felt like she could see infinity in them. She saw raw emotion that encompassed every emotion that could be thought of or felt. It was _her_ that was truly humbled.

"Tell me, Ayumu, _why_ did you paint it? What _made_ you paint it?"

Ayumu looked away with shame and confusion. She hadn't really thought about it. It was just something that she had done-naturally. She had done it because something deep inside her had needed it to be done. She had worked on a sort of blind instinct.

"I just felt myself shut down...no, I think that what _really _happened was that I opened myself up and it was like I was on a boat without any paddles just riding down a river. I had no control and no real direction. I just painted what I felt and didn't really give a thought to what I was thinking. I almost couldn't be bothered to stop and think about what I was doing. I just did it."

Master Fujiwara nodded and smiled. He was glad for her in that way. She was his brightest and most talented student that he had ever had. Even if he hadn't known all along that he would take her under his wing and into his heart he would have taken her just on her immeasurable talent. Her eye for the beauty around her was breath-taking in its scope.

"It came from the heart and not the head, right? That's one of the things that make it so beautiful because the head screws you up every time. The head thinks too pragmatically, sometimes too cynically. It can't feel, it can only analyze. It can't even always tell the truth. But the heart! The heart doesn't care about what people think or care. It sometimes doesn't even always care what _you _think or care about. All it can do is feel. All it can do is tell you if something is right or wrong on a gut level, and those are the feelings that you should go with because those are the feelings that are the deepest and truest."

Master Fujiwara looked away with a troubled and even slightly sad look on his face.

"Ayumu, the heart is at the same time the most wonderful and most terrible thing; the heart can lead you to the greatest of heights or through the deepest pits of hell...It can bring terrible pain or great joy, and not only to yourself but to those around you as well...It can be deaf, dumb, and blind to everything but its own needs and wants."

Ayumu looked at him with no small amount of understanding; she understood the problems that came from listening only to what your heart wanted. It lead to her confrontation with her family and partially with her relationship with Hideo, didn't it? If she had thought with her head (as Hiroshi had been doing) none of this would have ever happened.

Master Fujiwara had a sad slump to his shoulders, like he was suddenly tired of some great weight that he had been carrying.

"The heart for all its beauty and strength has neither common sense nor prudence in its make-up. It is almost always at odds with your head; it fights constantly it seems for control over your body, or more specifically your actions. It can be a wonderful mistress but a cruel master..."

He was quiet for a moment, but then he seemed to shake whatever he was thinking off and he hugged her tightly to him.

"You, Ayumu, have _al__ways_ thought with your heart. You go with your instincts, and for that I am glad. Unfortunately, it also means that you are open to more pain and disappointments, because most don't think like that, and for that I am sad for you. Most people think with their heads and that can sometimes lessen the beauty surrounding them. But never change, because it makes you who you are. Our pain is one of the things that define us, and there is nothing wrong with that. It was with that mural that you defined who you were right then. It was a thing from your heart. If your head had painted it the picture would have been very different. It would not have been as beautiful. Nor as true."

Ayumu thought about his words. He was right, as usual. That was who she was then- she was a hurt and broken woman who felt lost and confused. But now she felt unburdened. She felt lighter somehow. I was like she had dropped all kinds of excess baggage that she had no idea that she had been carrying around, and for years. Never again. She would never again let herself be weighted down by all those morbid thoughts.

"I'm sorry Master for causing you- all of you- to be so concerned. I just couldn't stop what I was doing. I just couldn't break the flow of everything that I was feeling. I must have made a spectacle of myself..."

Master Fujiwara tucked his journeywoman closer to him and laid his chin on top of her head. He slightly rocked her as if she was a babe.

"No, I think that after people realized your strength of purpose no one could stop you. No one wanted to stop you."

Ayumu grimaced. "I remember Genma stopping by, and being furious at me-"

"No, he was never furious at you. He was furious at the situation and scared for you."

Master Fujiwara chuckled at the thought of Genma's appearance. The man had been _livid_ to say the least...

* * *

Master Fujiwara and Hiroshi had to forcibly pull the young man out of the studio. They knew that with his strength and skill that if he had really wanted to he could have made easy work of them, but he didn't and they were relieved. The three stood outside the studio's closed door, and Genma paced back and forth in front of them.

"What _the hell_ is going on?! How _the hell_ could you let her_ get_ like that?!"

Genma stalked them like an angry cat; his eyes were slitted and his whole body posture was tense and ready to pounce.

Hiroshi had known Genma for many years- almost since he and Ayumu had been little children. He had only a few times seen Genma so angry, as normally the blonde man was very easy going and laid-back. So when his ire was as roused as it was now it made Hiroshi more than a little nervous. He seemed almost uncontrollable and unpredictable. But he knew that his love for Ayumu stemmed from the protective feelings that a family member would have for another. He knew that though Genma and she didn't see each other but a few times a year they were still very close none the less. He tried his best to quell the man's quickly rising tide of irritation and fear.

"Genma, leave her be for now. She needs to be left alone. Just let her get whatever she has inside her out and then everything will be back to normal."

Genma spun upon Hiroshi with a half snarl on his lips.

"Leave her alone? That is the _last_ thing that she needs right now...She needs to be taken care of because _obviously_ she isn't doing that herself. _Look at her_! She would _never_ let herself get like _that_-"

"But right now she has higher priorities, Genma. Right now all she wants is to be left alone with her thoughts. We aren't _abando__ning_ her, but rather we are just giving her some _space_. She knows that we are here if she needs anything," Hiroshi said calmly.

Master Fujiwara knew Hiroshi to be rather melodramatic during normal situations, but when things were at their worst Genma knew that Hiroshi was at his best. Hiroshi could be very calm under fire.

"Feh," Genma said in irritation. He continued on with his pacing and occasionally looking at the door helplessly. He wanted so badly to just go back in there and-

"Genma, I'll be sure to call you when she is up to visitors-" Master Fujiwara started to say, but Genma cut him off with a scowl on his face.

"_Visitors_? I am _not_ a visitor- I am her _family_. She _needs_ me-"

"_Shiranui_, you will _not_ go in there, and that is _final_."

Master Fujiwara may have been a quiet and easy going man normally, but at that moment he exuded the many years of seniority that he had over the restless, younger man. Nin or not, Genma had nothing in comparison to the older man's dominance. The look on Master Fujiwara's face was stern and terrible. He would brook no interference or nonsense from Genma.

"No one is debating your claim to her, but due to _our_ even closer relationship with her we happen to know what is best, for now. Please respect our wishes."

Master Fujiwara held Genma's fiery gaze with a cold one of his own. The strength and dominance that Master Fujiwara expressed was clearly more than even the experienced Nin could go up against or surpass.

Though the look on Hiroshi's face was just as calm and cool inside he was chuckling. _So __**that**__ is how Master Fujiwara keeps Fujiwara-san in line...I bet she never crosses the line with Master Fujiwara. He certainly can __put his foot down when he needs to..._

Genma nodded and looked away. He put his hands in his pocket and swirled the senbon in his mouth continually. He knew how to pick his battles.

Master Fujiwara instantly softened as he felt for the young man, he really did. He could understand his frustration and need to help her out. He wanted the same thing. But she had to be left alone, and so all they could do was wait it patiently out, and no matter how long it took.

* * *

For the first time in years Ayumu felt light. Her problems were no longer problems. They were gone and she was still there. It was like she had catalytically and permanently extricated herself from her troubled past. She felt reborn. She felt new and whole.

Ayumu took a deep breath and felt a renewed vigor course through her body. She felt like lightning was shooting through her veins and recharging her previously drained vitality. Ayumu smiled brightly at her Sensei and he laughed at her new found strength.

"See, Ayumu? Never be ashamed of that master piece. You are a creature of light and fire- like the ancient phoenix rising from her ashes to start a new day, a new life...never fear your darkness, because we all have it within us. But few like yourself know how to banish it and start anew again."

Ayumu hugged him fiercely back. He was right. She felt that strength and power within her, and it had lain dormant for too long...She knew exactly what she was going to do now. She knew exactly what she was going to paint in order to celebrate her new life.

But first she needed to sleep a bit more, and when she awoke again she would show everyone who she was _now_. Ayumu felt herself drifting back into sleep and when she started to get limp her sensei put her gently back on the futon. He covered her up and placed his hand once again back on her head in a comforting manner.

"Sleep a bit more Ayumu, and when you get up things will all make sense."

Master Fujiwara covered his journeywoman up and watched her sleep. He looked at her peacefully dreaming face and thought of how her life would now be. He hoped that she had understood everything that he had tried to say, but more importantly the things that he couldn't say. _Those_ were the things that he wasn't sure if he could _ever_ say, because he was _that_ much a coward. He hung his head in shame. He hadn't done anything right...and the people that meant the most had paid the price for his weakness: his wife, and now his daughter. Would he _ever_ be able to make it up to them? He didn't think so, and they deserved so much more then who he really was.

Ayumu yawned a large, child-like yawn, and rubbed her eyes before tucking deeper into the comforter. "Good night Master," Ayumu whispered.

"Good night Ayumu, sleep the sleep of the innocent."

Ayumu let herself be caught back up in the pull of slumber, and her last, hazy thoughts were of her Master kissing her forehead and standing up to leave. Ayumu sighed and buried herself into the warm and firm bedding.


	58. Chapter 58

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N: **Just a short chapter this time- nothing more than a bridge between the previous and the upcoming.

So to maybe clear up things just say that Ayumu did hear about what happened and she just incorporated it all into her dreams. Dreams are so nebulous, fragmented, and rarely make sense(as do mine) that I decided to take a LOT of literary license, and for the sake of entertainment and general shits and giggles make it as it was. Unfortunately, this chapter is also a continuation of the dream, and as such it too does not follow any dream laws(as you will need to hear Hiroshi's inner thoughts) . I believe that Ayumu heard things later and it meshed into what she wanted or believed.

Re-write as of 11/2012

Chapter 58

**And the hits keep coming...**

Ayumu jerked awake, and felt like it was another day. The first thing that she realized was that someone had cleaned her up. What a mess she must have been; five whole days of never leaving the studio and not giving any thought as to her appearance or general welfare. She had been cleaned, but she wasn't clean enough, and certainly not by her standards. The first thing that she was going to do was bathe, and after that she was going to eat, and after all that she was going to paint. She had a vision in her head and she knew that it wasn't going to go away until she committed it to canvas. It was swirling around in her head just waiting to be set free.

As Ayumu sat up she heard a soft knock on the door. When she answered she was surprised and pleased to see that it was Hiroshi. He stood hesitantly at first in the doorway, but when he saw her wide awake and smiling he almost ran towards her. They embraced each other fiercely; they clung to each other with almost everything that they had, and each had buried their face into the others neck. They sat like that for a few minutes and just soaked in the presence of their friend. When they parted there were more than a few tears, but they were tears of happiness.

"Well, kitten...you certainly had me worried for a few minutes. I was wondering if you were _ever_ going to come back to the land of the living or not. Glad to see that you have, but you certainly look like it was a rough and smelly trip..."

Hiroshi delicately wrinkled his nose.

Ayumu giggled and swatted him playfully. Hiroshi was the best and truest friend she had ever had, and because such he felt that he had the right to total honesty. And in many ways he did; Hiroshi owned her body and soul she thought. They were the same side of the same coin; if they had looked more physically alike then they could have easily been mistaken for fraternal twins. No two people were more alike or compatible then the two of them, she thought wryly.

"Thank you, _Mr. Sensitivity_...Does the _Konoha Community Mental Health and Wellness Center_ know that you are out and about Konoha doing 'good deeds' in their name?"

Hiroshi patted her back and smiled brightly.

"Yes, if more people were like me the world would be a less dreary and certainly more entertaining place then it is now...I can't help but be a ray of sunshine to all that I encounter."

Ayumu rolled her eyes at what a nut job he was...but he was _her_ nut job so that made it alright. Ayumu did get a whiff of herself, and as much as someone had cleaned her up she was far from being truly clean, so Ayumu suggested that the two go off to one of the uni-sex public baths close by together.

Hiroshi jumped up and took her with him. He was so like a cat in that his general appearance was always tantamount in his priorities. Hiroshi was not one to let mental or physical illness become a set-back in maintaining his appearance, and in many ways it had rubbed off on Ayumu.

Ayumu left a short, scribbled note in case Master Fujiwara or anyone else dropped by to see her. She was hoping that the two of them could just quietly slip away, as she wasn't in the mood to see or talk to anyone but Hiroshi right now. As close as she was with her master she was closer still to Hiroshi. She just wanted to let the warm water and Hiroshi soak into her pores and rejuvenate her.

So the two set off in a somewhat surreptitious manner for the bath house nearby. When they arrived Ayumu almost didn't even stop her momentum into getting into the women's side to clean herself. She spent almost a full hour scrubbing and rinsing herself of the week's worth of grim. She had scrubbed her body so vigorously that it came away pink and even raw in a few spots, but she hardly even noticed. Ayumu felt like she was scrubbing and washing not just her body but her mind as well; the cleaning was literal as well as psychological. By the time she was ready for the pool she felt like a new person.

She quickly found Hiroshi lounging off to the side and catching admiring glances from more than a few of the male and female inhabitants. If she didn't know him better she would swear that he was posing on purpose, and maybe he was. Hiroshi's general demeanor and carriage was that of a Great Queen or Empress holding court. He was a man who was secure in himself and his belief that he was the cat's meow to the world. Hiroshi wasn't really arrogant or vain, he was just really, _really_ confident in himself and his abilities. The man exuded so much confidence that it was a pity that it couldn't be bottled and sold, as they would both have been millionaires. But on the darker, flip-side of that was the fact that due to all his confidence he could sometimes be mistaken for a _Mean Queen_. He believed that the world truly _was_ his oyster sometimes, and that belief could put him at odds sometimes with others. But all that aside Hiroshi was the truest and staunchest of friends, and one that would stick by you through the good, the bad, and the ugly.

Ayumu walked-swam her way to Hiroshi's side and settled in next to him on the underwater bench. He quickly forgot the other bather's attention on himself and turned his towards her.

"Well, now that is more like it! You seem almost back to normal..."

Hiroshi said nothing about the previous week's activities that had led up to this point. As much as he wanted with every fiber of his being to question her about that night he knew that it was best to not say anything -yet. He thought that she was still maybe ruminating on the whole episode and when she was ready to talk he would be there. He was aching in side to hear her side of events, but more importantly he knew that she was just aching, and that took precedence over anything that he wanted.

"I almost feel back to normal...'Roshi, I have decided to accept the name _Tanaka _since the name _Shiranui_ is no longer an option. Think _Tanaka Ayumu_ sounds ok?"

Ayumu seemed very matter of fact about the whole affair, and in deference to her he kept his face just as neutral. Inside he was boiling. He had never felt such hatred for anyone as he had for her family; they were the lowest of the low in his book. If he had no respect or even tolerance for them before then it had certainly been totally obliterated last week. He thought that if there was a God or any form of Divine Retribution then someday _someone_ somewhere would met out punishment in Ayumu's name. He just hoped that he was there and had a front row seat for the show.

Hiroshi cocked his head to the side seemingly in deep thought.

"Hmm, yes- I think that it rolls of the tongue nicely. The 'old' certainly wasn't as fluid..." he turned to her with a genuine smile. "I think that it fits nicely."

Ayumu nodded and with all outwards appearance seemed as if the matter was concluded or even forgotten. When in truth it was neither; Ayumu was simultaneously both hurt and elated in having her name taken away from her. It was a serious mental blow to be kicked out of the family, but at the same time invigorating and freeing as well. She felt as if she was starting a whole new life as a whole new person, and in a way she was. The name Shiranui was no longer hers to claim and use, and as such the name Tanaka had been given to her instead.

Ayumu could appreciate the irony as to why her father had decided on the name _Tanaka_; the name in and of itself was very plain. _Tanaka _simply meant 'middle of the rice field'. It was a common peasant's name if all truth be told, and she could see why her father had wanted her to have it, as the _Shiranui_ Clan (though not the oldest) was a reputable and prestige's Clan and surname. There was nothing exciting or glamorous about _Tanaka_ at all. The name _Tanaka_ and its association with rice itself was very _un__glamorous_, but to Ayumu it was also very important. Rice was the life-giving staple of the land, and was once a monetary symbol. The peasant connotation didn't bother Ayumu at all; she didn't mind being thought of as hard working and durable. There certainly could be worse things in life, and trying to be as practical and up-beat as she possibly could under the circumstances she thought it best to just go with the flow.

One thing that _did_ cause some concern for Ayumu was having Hiroshi find out that it wasn't _her_ that had come up with the name but rather her father (or ex-father as the case now was). She didn't even want to think what he would be like if he found that out...She knew that he would most probably lose his mind, and if he did that there was no telling what he would do. Hiroshi could be devil-brained on a normal day, but have something _really_ strike him the wrong way or just piss him off and he could become downright scary. Hiroshi was a master Shogi player; he could see hundreds of moves down the line. His ability to stratagem was something that was rarely seen. If he hadn't been so physically disinclined Ayumu had always thought that he would have made a formidable Nin.

But at the same time her relationship with Hiroshi had always been above board and one hundred percent honest. They had never lied or blurred the lines of their friendship with each other, and Ayumu didn't want to start now. She just didn't want him on the war path; she didn't think that she would be able to handle one more stress in her life right now.

Ayumu also was mortified. She was deeply and truly humiliated by the events over the past week or so. It had all started when Hideo had broken up with her...

* * *

Hideo had taken Ayumu up to the top of Hokage Monument. It was a beastly climb, especially for someone like her. She didn't want to seem too weak and wimpy so she didn't ask for any breaks, and because of that she swore that her life flashed before her eyes at least ten times during the ascent. She didn't think that she would make it to her twenty-first birthday next week at all. It also didn't help that Hideo was a nin and used to such rigors; he was practically bounding up the steps and didn't even seem winded. Ayumu on the other hand felt as limp as a wet dish rag.

By the time that she had reached the top Hideo had been there long before her. He was looking out across the great expanse onto the village and looking like some _Godling_: he stood tall and proud, and his manner was that of a great general or prince looking out over his domain. Hideo's long, black hair fluttered dramatically in the breeze, and his sharp, blue eyes were closed slightly in the glare of the sun. When he sensed her finally coming up behind him he turned and frowned. She must really look bad because he was looking at her with a certain amount of distaste at her appearance. All her thoughts of his glorious appearance swiftly flew away and she couldn't help but suddenly feel dirty and disheveled. As best she could she tried to neaten her appearance and catch some needed oxygen. She couldn't hear anything because the blood was pounding so loudly in her ears that it temporarily eclipsed all sound. She even had the slight feeling that maybe she would pass out because her vision was a bit blurry, but then she realized that it was just the copious amounts of sweat pouring down her face that had caused the smudged vision.

"Honestly, Ayumu, that climb was _nothing_, and here you are looking like you just came off a death march..." he said snidely.

Ayumu tried her best to not look crest-fallen. She had always tried her best for some reason to seek his approval. He was her first boyfriend and their new status as lovers made her want to be someone that he could be proud of. Ayumu wasn't in love with him (she didn't think) but she certainly was a bit vain-glorious about having such a man as a boyfriend. He was an accomplished Nin (or so he told her) and he _was_ on the verge of being accepted into ANBU (or so he said again). He had told her what a great catch he was, and for the time being she agreed with him. She couldn't help the slight thrill that she had being so close with a Nin. They were pretty rare around Hiraku, and though no one in Hiraku just stayed in Hiraku her association with Nins other than her cousin Genma had been almost next to nothing. Hideo somehow seemed dangerous and forbidden to her…

"Forget it, Ayumu, _nothing_ you do will make it any better..."

_He is such __a pain in the ass sometimes as well_, she thought.

On the other side of the coin Hideo was all about Hideo. He never really seemed like he was thinking about anyone other than himself. She certainly couldn't say that he was _all that_ into her...or at least he didn't seem like he was. At first Hideo was very interested in her, but the more time that they spent together the more that she started to think that Hideo maybe didn't like her all that much. They had met while she had been on an errand for Sensei, and he had been very complimentary to her. So much so that before she knew it he had wrangled a date out of her. She didn't know how he did it really. It just seemed like one minute he was introducing himself and before she knew it they had made plans for the weekend. But the more that she got to know him the more she was starting to think that maybe they weren't suited for one another. She certainly didn't like the two times that they had had sex...she was even now regretting it. She certainly regretted that he had been her first.

Ayumu had always heard (and mostly from Hiroshi) how wonderful sex was. The act seemed to fall flat and far from the mark with Hideo. She wasn't sure though if it was him or her that was making it all fall short. She thought that maybe it was her, as she was still a novice at the whole thing as wasn't too sure on what to do. But Hideo wasn't helping either she thought with consternation. Just like with him asking her out on a date sex with him was over and done with before she even knew what had happened. She couldn't even get a good grasp if it had been good or not. Maybe with practice...

"Ayumu, I brought you up here for a reason," Hideo said with a slightly patronizing tone.

Ayumu immediately could feel her hackles rising. _No one_ spoke to her like that, not even other Journeymen or Masters. Even people who had a _right _to be dominant to her had ever had such a disrespectful tone to their voice when speaking to her. She narrowed her eyes in warning. A warning that he obviously felt wasn't for him.

"I wanted you to get a good look at our village. I wanted you to understand the scope of what we Nins are doing for the rest of you."

"I am well aware of what the nins of this village do Hideo. You remind me almost _constantly__,_ and certainly on a daily basis..." she mumbled.

"Yes, yes- _I know_, but I want you to _really_ understand! That way you will be better able to understand why I think that you just aren't right for me..."

Hideo looked at Ayumu with an almost pitying look.

Ayumu was flabbergasted. She didn't know if she should sit down and cry, or jump in the air and celebrate.

"Hideo, if you wanted to ditch me why couldn't you have done it _back down there_," and she pointed back down towards the village impatiently, "rather than haul my ass _all the way up here?_!"

Hideo shook his head and gave Ayumu a simultaneously scathing yet pitying look.

"I wanted you to _really_ see why I couldn't be with someone like you," he said in the kind of tone one would use when speaking to a half wit. "I wanted you _to experience _for yourself why I needed someone more like myself. A nin would have had no problems making that climb..."

Hideo looked pointedly at Ayumu's rumpled and still sweating appearance.

"Oh for _fucks sake_...you really _are_ a pompous ass, aren't you?" Ayumu said turning around.

She didn't want Hideo to see the embarrassment written across her face. With her back to him she could afford to let a few tears seep out. She didn't know why she was crying. He certainly shouldn't be worth any of her tears. But she felt upset none the less. She felt like she had failed somehow. But she still had presence of mind to keep the bluff going, as long as she wasn't facing him. If she turned around now she knew that he would see that it was all a farce. Ayumu knew that she was a bad liar, but she also knew that she wasn't totally heart-broken as well.

"You knew when you met me that I was as far from being a Nin as the man in the moon...So if you were so set on having someone from your own 'class' why did you even bother with me in the first place? _Slumming_, were we?"

Hideo had the nerve to walk up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder, as if to offer some form of consolation.

"Whatever it was I want to thank you, Ayumu. You made me see how wrong it is for me to be with a person like yourself...I need to be with someone more like _me_...someone who is nin, and not..."

Ayumu turned slowly around. Now her ire was real. All traces of regret were long gone.

"Someone not like _what_, Hideo?"

"A _civilian_. Someone non-athletic. Someone not so-"

"Someone not so _what_, Hideo?" Ayumu ground out. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were slitted like a spitting cat's.

"Someone not so physically feeble and mentally eccentric," he finished arrogantly.

Ayumu's eyes shot wide open, and the fire that Hideo must have been able to see caused him to momentarily stop and pause. Ayumu could feel her fists clench in anger.

"You pompous _cock-sucker_," she softly ground out.

Hideo smirked. "Very lady-like. See? No refinement or dignity."

"Fuck you _and_ your dignity," Ayumu sneered back. "If you are the _epitome of dignity_ then that is the _last_ thing that I want," she growled.

Something in Hideo flared to life, and he took a threatening step towards Ayumu. Ayumu froze. She didn't know Hideo well enough to know what he would or wouldn't be capable of. He could toss her over the side and no one would know any better. So Ayumu quickly averted her eyes in a submissive gesture, or at least submissive enough that he would take that as a victory and back down.

"Well done, Ayumu, at least you know when to back down with me," he replied silkily.

His voice sent chills up Ayumu's spine. She had only had one other person ever speak to her in such a way, and it had been Honsho Dai. His voice was imprinted in her memory since her childhood. That cold and softly superior voice caused something deep inside her to clench with fear. Ayumu furtively tried to look around to see if there was anyone else up there with them in case she felt the need for some sort of support. There was no one. Not at this time of day; everyone was going about their business. Ayumu started to feel a ball of panic start in the pit of her stomach. She felt trapped and corned, even more so when Hideo kept walking slowly towards her.

"I can't have someone like you with me if I am to be in ANBU. They wouldn't understand and neither would you- so it's best that we just part ways. It's best all the way around."

All Ayumu could do was nod and keep her face averted. She didn't need him coming any closer, but even so she didn't doubt for a second that he couldn't close whatever gap there was and take her down. She felt like a cornered hare and Hideo was a fox that wasn't quite sure if he was hungry enough yet. She couldn't shake the feeling that he _wanted_ her to protest. But she just couldn't- she was too trepidatious and even scared about her precarious position.

"Fine. Whatever." Ayumu shrugged and turned to leave. "I'll be seeing you then."

Ayumu walked as slow and calmly as she dared away from him. Something about her nonchalant attitude must have struck a nerve with Hideo because he couldn't leave well enough alone and had to give out one last parting shot...

"Fine. It should be easier for someone of your-_physique_- to get down the hill rather then up it..."

Ayumu stopped and stared straight ahead. She knew what he was doing. She knew that for him it was nothing more than a parting jibe at her physical appearance, and everything that she was cried out for her to turn around and give her own pock shot back at him, or at least throw him the finger. But she didn't. All she wanted was to get off the damn mountain and away from Hideo. All she wanted was to forget that she ever knew him, and certainly try and forget that they had been naked together...So Ayumu let it all go and kept walking...

* * *

Even in the heat of the water Ayumu couldn't help but shiver at the memory. She was so glad to be rid of Hideo. She should have known something was up when Hiroshi had said from the very beginning that Hideo wasn't for her. In fact, he had come straight out and called Hideo a selfish bastard. Why she didn't listen to him was beyond her. She certainly would next time.

Hiroshi saw her shudder and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "You ok, kitten?"

Ayumu turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, just thinking about Hideo...how glad I am that _that_ is in the past..." Ayumu shivered.

"Well, I second that! Ayumu, what were you thinking? He was barely even fuckable...I mean really! You could have picked out someone a bit less scary then him..."

Ayumu turned to Hiroshi with a look of surprise.

"_Hiroshi_! Look who is talking! I swear, I don't know who has more notches on his bed post- you or Genma..."

Hiroshi smiled an evil smile. "Kitten, Genma is lucky that I bat for the other team...otherwise he would be eating my dust..."

"Oh, Hiroshi... I worry about the two of you sometimes- especially you. I think that sometimes you take your motto of 'Life is a Banquet' a little too much to heart sometimes...I worry that someday you might-"

Hiroshi cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Sweets, I have an _excellent_ ability to judge people and an incredible ability to always be in control. My liaisons are always at my discretion and on my terms. I have yet to let anything happen that I don't want to happen or lose control of the situation. Don't worry on my account."

To emphasis the point he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

If anyone should be worried Hiroshi thought it was him. As he watched Ayumu shake her head, close her eyes, and lay her head back on the lip of the pool he couldn't help but be worried at her lack of concern over recent events. She had never, ever _not_ confided in him. But in this she was as silent as the grave. If truth be told she was acting as if nothing happened, and that _really_ worried Hiroshi. It wasn't good to keep things bottled up inside you. Especially life-altering events such as what had happened. She hadn't just been disowned; she had been stricken from the family altogether with a new, given name.

Hiroshi _knew_ that _she_ didn't pick Tanaka out for herself. He had found out by eavesdropping on a conversation between Master Fujiwara and his wife that _Shiranui_ had been the one to give it to her. Why _that_ name was a mystery. One could only guess. When Hiroshi had heard that information he had become deathly quiet and deeply disturbed. He had then become enraged. But he kept his silence. He knew that his anger over the situation would do no one any good- least of all Ayumu. She needed his support right now and not his anger. If she wanted to let him or anyone else think that it had all been her idea then he was going to let her. Whatever got her through this was ok with him- as long as she didn't try to drown herself in alcohol or drugs it was ok with him. Also, if she wanted to talk about it she would. If she didn't- then they wouldn't. Everyone had the right to have a secret or two- he certainly had his so she could have hers.

Hiroshi turned quickly towards her as he saw her start to slide down a bit into the pool. She had fallen asleep and if he didn't catch a hold of her she would drown. Well, maybe not drown so much as her breasts might keep her afloat...That certainly would be an ignominious end after all that she had stood against these past couple of weeks. So Hiroshi tried his best to keep her upright, but also keep her dignity intact.

"_Ayumu_! Wake up- you're _falling asleep_ in a public bath! _Come on._"

Hiroshi had grabbed her and was trying to sit her up straighter before she keeled over.

"Come on, kitten! What are people going to think seeing me with a naked _woman_ draped all over me...think about _my reputation_! Ayumu! _Wake up Ayu_-"


	59. Chapter 59

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write as of 11/2012

Chapter 59

**Men play the game and Women know the score**

_Mae West_

"..._mu_!"

Ayumu jerked awake and looked rapidly all around her. When she finally settled herself she saw Ibiki leaning over her with a very concerned look on his face.

"_Ayu_! You were dreaming, baby...and it must have been a _doozy_ because you were crying and thrashing around for a bit. But then you became very still. I was trying to wake you, but then thought better of it. So I just let you go and kept watch."

Ayumu wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and just held on.

Ibiki immediately wrapped his arms around her and moved so that they were comfortably on their sides facing each other. He stroked her back and buried his face in her hair. He took one leg and placed it over his own for comfort and pulled her in closely, securely against him. He hadn't liked how the dream had begun; it must have been a nightmare as she seemed very scared and unsure. She had even trembled slightly at the onset.

Ibiki knew all about nightmares; for many years his sleep had been deeply troubled and highly disturbing. When he had been rescued and brought back to the safety of his village every time that he had closed his eyes to sleep images of the two weeks spent in captivity ran over and over in his head. It had taken many years of mental and even physical training to be able to sleep at least semi-restfully. Ibiki hadn't really noticed until he had met Ayu that he hadn't really had a deep and restful sleep until he started sleeping with her. Falling asleep next to her had been a balm for his wearied mind and soul.

But soon the dream must have changed, and she became much quieter, but he could still sense an air of uncertainty about her. Then, the dream had changed once again and she became much more relaxed and content. For almost the entire night Ayu had vacillated between a restful and fitful state. Whatever it had been that had wakened him out of a deep sleep had made him more than concerned. She had never had a nightmare with him and he couldn't help but wonder if she was now starting to show signs from her attack by Dai.

"What were you dreaming about, baby?"

"Ibiki, I dreamed of my master and the day of my twenty-first birthday. I dreamed of the week that I painted my paintings. I dreamed of the time after it and the time before it...I remembered things that I had thought that I had forgotten, or maybe just never realized. It was strange..." Ayumu's voice trailed off, and she drummed her fingers against his skin in a contemplative way.

Ibiki didn't say anything but held her close and rubbed her back. So that was it. No wonder she had been thrashing about and even crying. She had seemed despondent, but then it had turned into something more peaceful and restful. At one point Ayumu had almost seemed happy as her whole body had relaxed and lost all its previous tension. But there were still times that he could tell where the dream wasn't so peaceful or restful. She had gone back and relived many tense moments. It was all horrifyingly fascinating to watch for him.

"In my dream, Master Fujiwara was holding me and telling me that my mural was the most _beautiful_ thing that he had ever seen. He told me how proud he was that I had the courage to paint something like that. It was something that he himself could not have done..."

Ayumu looked up at Ibiki with a thoughtful look on her face. "Ibiki, at one point in my dream I was awake and watching him...he was reading a letter and looking sad...I wonder if that really happened, or I just somehow incorporated that into my dream after knowing the things that I know..." Ayumu never directly mentioned the found love letters or her master's affair, but the implication was there.

"It might have happened as we never really forget anything that we have ever seen or heard. Just because we can't recall it doesn't mean that it never happened. Dreams are the way the mind sometimes goes over questions, problems, or even general scenarios. It is a good way to solve problems because we are at our most relaxed. It certainly might have happened."

Ibiki shrugged and kept up his petting.

Ayumu nodded and rolled away from him and onto her back, but she never lost her contact with him in that she now moved his leg so it was in between hers, and when he moved to prop his head up with a hand she twined her fingers with his other hand.

"I remember in the dream looking at him and remembering what a wonderful person he was. I look back now and wonder why I never saw the physical resemblance between us. I think that we must have looked very much like father and daughter. How sad for Fujiwara-san...How lucky I am that she was such a great person herself. It couldn't have been easy for her, and especially in the beginning when I showed up at Hiraku. It just makes me admire her all the more, because I don't think that I could be such a big person and allowed my husband's and his mistress's child into my life the way she has."

Ibiki wisely kept quiet. He liked and admired the irascible and lascivious old woman a lot, and though he had never met Ayu's sensei he couldn't help but have a slight bias against him. He had caused Fujiwara-san as well as Ayu great hurt in their lives because of his inability to keep the faith. He had caused two important women in his life to shed many days and nights of tears, and Ibiki couldn't help but feel slightly antagonistic towards the man. But he also knew the love and admiration that she would always have for the man, and in a way he could understand that as well. The man after all _did_ take her under his wing and protect and nurture her to the best of his ability. It was a strange matter all around, and Ibiki thought in this circumstance that it was best to let the dead have their dignity in their death.

Ayumu looked up at Ibiki and smiled softly at him; she could read him like a book sometimes. She _knew_ that deep down that he wasn't as thrilled with her sensei as she was, but for a good reason: he felt that the man had done everyone wrong. And in a way he _did_ leave a mess behind, but in a way he _didn't_. If it hadn't been for his 'temporary insanity' then she wouldn't be here, and with Ibiki no less. Ibiki's normal response to not let bullshit slide was put on hold when they spoke of the man, and all for her. Ayumu couldn't help but acknowledge the courtesy that he did for her in not saying what he _really_ thought. Well, he had told her in no uncertain terms that he sided with Fujiwara-san, but he also knew the reality of the situation as well. The reality was that the past was the past and to leave it alone.

Ayumu ran a finger down the side of his cheek, tracing the long scar that lay there.

"Ibiki, I know how you feel, and I appreciate it- I really do. I know that you harbor certain _ill fe__elings_ towards my Sensei, and I understand them. I feel the same way as well, in a way," she said shrugging. "I was a mistake that happened, and when it did I set off a long reaction chain of events that affected many people."

Ibiki dropped her hand and placed his open palm against her cheek. "Never-_ever_- say that you are a mistake _ever_ again Ayu," he said very sternly. It could have almost been thought of as being borderline mad.

Ayumu couldn't help but smile at his reaction. Once again she felt good knowing that his devotion to her was so strong. "Ok, maybe I shouldn't have said 'mistake'-"

"No, you _shouldn't_ have," he cut in with a semi-glare. "Say something like that again and it will be enough to provoke me into throwing you over my lap and spanking you."

A shiver went through her. She couldn't help but remember his words on making a spanking feel good…

"Ibiki, I think you _like it_ when you restrain me," she said with a smirk.

"And I think _you_ like it _even more _when I restrain you," he quipped.

"And I think you _might _be right…"

Ayumu chuckle and pulled him down for a kiss to mollify and placate him. When she pulled back she nipped at his cheek playfully and was satisfied to hear a small grunt. He seemed in a slightly better mood and she thought it best to let the subject matter drop. It was a no-win situation, but at the same time everyone won. Anyway, there was no sense on dwelling in the past. What was done was done and couldn't be helped. She just knew that there was never going to be a repeat of such history...

But not dwelling on the past was something that was easier said than done. It was one of those things that the more you thought about _not _thinking about it the more you couldn't help _but_ think about it. Ayumu still kept contact with Ibiki but she soon started to drift off into her long, forgotten memories. She couldn't help it. She couldn't help but think about-

"Ayu, what is on your mind? Spit it out." Ibiki nudged her and drew her attention back to him.

Ayumu looked at Ibiki and quickly looked away flustered. She started to tense slightly and even start to turn away with a small frown creasing her forehead.

He would have none of it. Ibiki placed himself over her and forced her attention towards him. He didn't pin her or make her feel trapped, but he did let her know that whatever had her concerned had better be aired, and the sooner the better. Ibiki knew himself to be a patient man, but with Ayumu's safety and sanity he had none to spare.

Ayumu sighed and closed her eyes, but quickly opened them when she felt his hand drift across her hip. It wasn't a sexual touch as much as it was one that conveyed comfort and security. But even that wasn't enough to waylay her growing anxiety. She _didn't_ want to discuss this with Ibiki. It wasn't that she didn't trust him or think that he would do something rash, but it was more because she felt self-conscious about the whole encounter. Ayumu bit her lip and the frown re-appeared again on her face.

Ibiki looked straight into her eyes and waited.

Ayumu bit deeper into her lip and looked away.

"Ayu, you are going to bite your lip clean off if you don't stop..."

Ayumu let her lip go hesitantly but still couldn't look him in the face.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow in curiosity. _This_ was interesting. He knew that Ayumu was to an extent shy, but she wasn't seeming shy so much as _guilty_. He was becoming more and more intrigued as the seconds ticked past. But he knew that Ayumu wouldn't keep quiet for long. It just wasn't in her nature with him. She knew that he knew that something was up, and they both knew that he wouldn't let it go as well.

So Ibiki waited a bit longer. He even let her sit up, but he never let her loose contact with him. He ran a thumb down her spine and just quietly and patiently waited.

Ayumu turned to him and gave a half-smile.

"I also dreamt about..._Hideo_…and when he..._dumped_ me..." Ayumu frowned and looked quickly away.

Ibiki never stopped his caress on her back, but he could feel his stomach muscles start to clench for some reason. He thought that maybe it was due to his partial anger at Hideo (and why did the name seem vaguely familiar?) and anger for Ayumu. Either way Ibiki never let his consternation show. He looked as imperturbable and patient as ever. While deep inside he could feel the coiled beast awaken in irritation (and even slight jealousy?).

"I had forgotten a lot about it, but dreaming it made something come back...something that I had _forgotten_ for some reason...something that _scared_ me..."

Ayumu looked back at Ibiki pensively. He lay stretched out next to her with one hand on her back and the other behind his head. For all practical purposes he looked lazy and unconcerned, but she could see something deep in his eyes start to shine. She knew Ibiki well enough to know when the wheels and cogs were spinning in his head over something (_like they ever stop_, she thought bemusedly).

He might look and feel relaxed, but she knew that deep inside he was anything but. And if he wasn't then when she told him the story he certainly would be.

"What had you scared, Baby?"

Ayumu took a deep and calming breath.

"Well, he made me climb Hokage Mountain like it was a death march," Ayumu said with a grimace. "Then he just went into all the reasons why he _didn't _want me around..." Ayumu really frowned at that. "But the thing that I had forgotten- for some reason-was what happened _afterwards_. He had this _look_ in his eyes for some reason, and all I could think about was that he looked like he wanted to drop kick me off of the side..."

Ayumu turned to face Ibiki and leaned forward towards him a bit.

"It was _strange_, Ibiki...like, I realized that I really didn't know him well enough, or have a good feel for him maybe, to know what he would or wouldn't be capable of. It was like I was _suddenly_ hit with the thoughts that maybe I wasn't too safe..." Ayumu shook her head as if to try and dispel the idea.

To Ibiki's credit all he did was imperceptibly tighten his mouth and eyes. Inside the dormant beast had unfurled all the way and was screaming for blood. If someone like Ayumu had a feeling of dread or danger then the man must have been _totally_ untrustworthy. Ibiki thought it a strange thing to take someone up to the top of Hokage Mountain during the day when no one was around to break up with them. _That_ sent off warning bells in his head like a klaxon.

"Well, always go with your gut instinct. If you thought that something was off then something probably was...What did you say his name was?" Ibiki casually asked.

"_Abe Hideo_, why?" Ayumu looked at Ibiki confused. "Do you _know_ him? He _did _say that he was going to be accepted into ANBU...so maybe he works around you somewhere?"

Ayumu's look of confusion turned into a look of worry. She didn't want Ibiki to beat up Hideo...or at least beat him up and get into trouble somehow...

Ibiki shrugged noncommittally. "No reason. He doesn't sound familiar to me. ANBU, eh? Well, I don't know of anyone working with that name, but you never know..."

Ibiki sat up and pulled Ayumu into his lap and just stroked her, saying nothing. With her head tucked under his chin she wasn't able to see his eyes narrow menacingly or the slight snarl that formed on his lips. If Abe Hideo was in ANBU there certainly wasn't any place that he could hide from _him_...Just because he didn't know that piece of shit personally didn't mean that he wasn't a part of ANBU. ANBU was a big organization, but he was also a big shark in the big sea that was ANBU. And like said shark he was always moving, always prowling. He would find out soon enough, and when he did he would give the man a bit of his own medicine back...

To scare someone like Ayu, and a _civilian_ no less, was irresponsible and reprehensible. But to try such a stunt with _his_ _woman_ was just plain fucking stupid. It took a big man to try and break or intimidate a girl just because he could. Well, it would take an even bigger man to withstand something that _he_ could dish out, and he doubted that whoever Abe Hideo was that he would be able to take it for very long...

Ayumu snuggled in closer and started to relax. She gave a soft sigh and nuzzled her face into his neck. Ibiki placed a quick kiss on the top of her head and went back to his musings. This Hideo caused something deep in Ibiki to become more then curious. It was more than a curiosity borne from a man whose woman had been intimidated or pushed around. It was something that Ibiki just couldn't put his finger on...It was like something that he should know but couldn't quite figure out yet. When he got back to Konoha he was going to put Hideo at the top of his priorities list, and then they would see what they would see.

Ibiki's contemplations were broken when a knock sounded at the door. He was about to put Ayumu off to the side and answer it but Ayumu had already jumped up and started throwing her clothes on and his at him. She started to become slightly alarmed.

"Ibiki! Get dressed-fast! I can't have people seeing all six foot four of you _butt naked_...what will people _think_?!"

Ibiki rolled his eyes.

"They'll think the same thing that they'll think if I was fully dressed: that we spent the night fucking our brains out...daffy woman..."

With a roll of his eyes and shake of his head Ibiki none the less started to dress himself.

Ayumu gave him 'a look' for his crudity.

"And some people say _I_ am crude...I think that you are more like Fujiwara-san then I could _ever_ be..." she mumbled. "Besides," she said looking at him slyly, "If I remember correctly- _which I do_- you were only able to perform _once_ last night...you must be getting old..."

She had the nerve to raise an eyebrow his way.

Ibiki stopped what he was doing and slowly turned to face her. The look he gave her caused her to momentarily pause; a slow predatory smile started to form on his mouth, his eyes lowered, and his nostrils dilated.

"One time with me _Little Girl_ is enough to knock _you_ out for the count...I am just _that_ _good._.."

He started to stalk her slowly, and she started to back away quickly.

Ibiki laughed loudly and smacked Ayumu across her backside as she tried to do a fast sneak past him. That caused her to throw a shoe at him and pout.

"Really, Ibiki...sometimes I _wonder_ about you..."

"Well, keeps you on your toes now doesn't it?" he snarked as he strolled past her and opened the door.

There stood a flustered and blushing Yuzuki. She look slightly disheveled and rumpled, but sleekly satisfied as well. When Ibiki threw her a knowing wink she stuttered and spluttered.

"_Ibiki_," Ayumu said out the corner of her mouth, "_behave_…"

"G-g-good morning I-I-Ibiki...I w-ww-was just wondering..."

Ibiki held the door open for her and motioned for her to enter, but as she entered he left.

"I'll see you at the Inn for breakfast, Ayu. I'll also go and check up on the boys as well," Ibiki threw over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs. He could hear Ayumu's excited squeal as she dragged Yuzuki in and slammed the door behind her, and without even acknowledging Ibiki's comments. Ibiki laughed and shook his head. Poor Yuzuki was probably being grilled even before she could get into the cabin.

* * *

Ibiki walked away from the cabin and in the morning air stretched a bit. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. He loosened his neck and arms and rolled his shoulders around in circles. He had almost thought about doing a short, impromptu Kata when he heard movement behind him. Iruka was walking calmly towards him with a smile on his face and his hands behind his head. To say he looked satisfied was an understatement. The man looked blissful. Ibiki only hoped that he would be spared the gory details of his and Yuzuki's shagging...

"Umino," Ibiki inclined his head slightly.

"Morino," Iruka smiled widely.

Ibiki raised a brow and turned back to his morning stretch. "So I take it that you had a restful night?"

Iruka grinned and laughed softly. "There was _nothing_ restful about _my_ night...how about _yours_? You seem bright eyed and bushy tailed...how much sleep did _you_ get?"

"Probably about as much as you did," he slyly added.

Ibiki became suddenly serious and motioned to a couple of chairs over by the Inn, but far enough away from normal traffic to allow some small bit of privacy. Ibiki didn't wait to see if Iruka answered or not and just went up to one and sat down in it. When Iruka made himself comfortable in the other one Ibiki looked over at Iruka with a slight look of curiosity.

Iruka tensed slightly. He thought that maybe Ibiki was going to question him about Ayumu's illness...

"Iruka, does the name _Abe Hideo_ mean anything to you?"

Iruka was taken aback. It wasn't the question that he thought it would be.

"Abe Hideo? Hmm...I don't think so...was he a student of mine?" Iruka didn't think that he was, as he remembered all his students, and the name didn't ring any bells.

Ibiki shook his head. "No, he is about our age. I would say at the very least late twenties to early thirties...and a Nin as well. I was just wondering if he came into any of your usual bar hangouts."

Iruka looked at Ibiki but turned away at the man's seemingly indifferent stare. Iruka knew better. If Morino Ibiki was asking questions about someone that it had to be for a good reason. The ANBU Interrogator didn't become interested in someone for nothing. Iruka could feel a slight chill run down his spine. Whatever the man did it would be nothing to what Ibiki would do to him once he got a hold of him. Iruka also knew better then to ask any questions. Truth be told he didn't want to know. He might not like what Ibiki did for a living, but he couldn't deny the usefulness of it. It was a double-sided sword that Ibiki wielded and a razor's edge that he walked. But even so for all purposes he seemed pretty well adjusted.

"He doesn't hang out at any of the places that I frequent, but I'll keep my ears opened for you. Maybe you should ask Genma and Anko when you see them?"

Ibiki just gave a grunt for an answer.

Both men sat in silence, and the topic of conversation put to the side. They both sat drinking in the morning air and listening to the Inn waking up and preparing for the day. It wasn't before too long that the boy's started to file haphazardly out of their cabins. The men watched in amusement as the boys all shuffled and scuffled their way towards the Inn and their eagerly anticipated breakfast. Even half asleep and hungry it still didn't deter any of them from joking and pestering each other. Ryou seemed able to be both physically and verbally mobile half asleep. The men had no idea what Ryou had done to set Toshiro off but the younger boy was spitting mad and trying his best to beat up on Ryou. Ryou's eyes weren't even open and he was lazily swatting the smaller boy away as if he was nothing more than a fly. That caused Toshiro to become even more enraged as he felt that Ryou wasn't even giving him proper attention. Masahiro was riding on Daichi's strong back and the twins seemed deep in discussion about something. The only one who looked unperturbed and ignoring his surroundings was Akira. Both men thought that there was probably very little that could really upset Akira, unless it was Ryou...

"Oh for crying out loud, stop it you two! At least wait until we've all had something to eat?" Akira murmured to the now openly bickering and antagonistic pair.

Both Iruka and Ibiki couldn't help but grin as the noisy gang slowly made their way towards them once they had been spotted. Ibiki thought that they seemed more like a noisy flock of geese rather than young boys and men. But as funny as they were it was still too early for their rabble, or at least until he could get some tea or coffee into himself...

"Oi, you laggards...tone it down a bit? Maybe some other people are sleeping..." Ibiki said drollingly.

"Good morning, Morino-san! Umino-san!" Masahiro chirped brightly.

Both men couldn't help but smile at the boy. It was easy to see why Ayumu claimed him as her 'baby'. He was about as angelic looking and acting as anyone could get. Which was why both men knew that Masahiro would probably be the most troublesome when he got older. Everyone knew that those were the ones that caused the most trouble and wrecked the most havoc. It was because no one could believe that sweet, little angel was capable of such destruction. Ibiki thought that maybe he and Iruka should take a bet as to what type of mayhem Masahiro was going to provide Ayumu. Ibiki thought that he would probably be a terror with the girls because he was going to be a real lady killer when he got old enough.

That concept immediately brought an evil thought to the fore front in Ibiki's twisted and perverted mind.

"You know, boys, I meant what I said the other night- that is if you heard me...I am _always _available to fill in any-_gaps_- that maybe having a woman for a Sensei might leave you with..."

Iruka's head snapped quickly over to Ibiki. Ibiki had a placid and even genuine look of interest on his face. Iruka put a hand over his face to mask the laughter. He knew that whatever Morino was up to it would be good as entertainment but bad for Ayumu...He must be getting back at Ayumu for some unknown discretion.

"You are going to get into so much trouble, Morino," Iruka said with a snicker.

"Don't I know it? But there is nothing better than make-up sex," Ibiki said quietly.

Ryou leaned forward and had a look of almost uncontrolled glee on his face. "You serious?"

"Aren't I always?" Ibiki responded blandly.

Akira hummed and looked like he was very interested but still trying to maintain an air of maturity.

Both the twins plopped themselves down in front of Ibiki and gave him the attention that only a devoted acolyte would.

"Well _I_ got a few questions that need clarification," Toshiro said striding right up to Ibiki with his hands on his hips. "I think that we need to clear up once and for all this nonsense regarding my so-called porn...What makes it so bad and why is my art form being prohibited?!"

All the boys groaned or complained. Akira and Ryou both looked at Toshiro with equal amounts of disgust and irritation.

"I swear, Toshiro, for once just _give it a __rest__._.." Akira growled.

Ryou smacked Toshiro up side his head and poked him in the back for good measure with a long and bony finger.

"_You idiot_! We sit here with a _once in a life time_ chance to ask the man _anything_ and you waste it on your stupid porn?! _Jackass_!" Ryou elbowed past Toshiro and stood in front of Ibiki and Iruka. "The hell with his jack-off rags, I wanna know about _broads_..."

His lascivious and partially demented smile caused both men to smile and laugh in response, they just couldn't help it. Iruka gave up trying to hide his laughter and just leaned back and openly guffawed. He looked over to Ibiki and saw that the man also wasn't hiding his delight and amusement. Ibiki was laughing a deep and rich laugh, and smiling the biggest and broadest grin that he had ever seen on his face. Iruka also wasn't going to stop him if he wanted to expound on the youngsters questions. Let _him_ deal with a furious Ayumu, and he knew that she would be when she found out because he wouldn't put it past Ibiki to tell her that he did it just to goad her.

"Forget _that_ junk!" Kaziko and Kichirou chimed in together. They looked at Toshiro and Ryou as if they truly were demented. "We can hear all we want about girls or porn anytime and anywhere," Kichirou sneered back at their answering snarls. He turned to Ibiki with an inhuman light in his eyes. "We want to hear about undercover work and _spying_..."

Ibiki smiled right back at all four. "Porn? Women? Espionage? Well, just as it happens the three are all linked quite closely, so it looks like we can kill three birds with one stone."

He looked at the remaining boys and saw just their undivided attention staring back at him. Even Akira dropped the pretense of trying to be above and beyond such discussions. He now looked just as enthralled as the others.

"Well boys, why don't you all take a seat and make yourselves comfortable? This might prove to be a bit more entailed then you previously thought..."

* * *

_Later at Breakfast_

Ayumu sat at one end of the table with the other three adults and looking suspiciously down at her boys. They were all dead silent, for once. There was none of the usual banter, arguing, or even jostling for food that normally entailed their meals together. They were just too quiet. It was all just too suspicious...As she turned to speak to Ibiki she saw Iruka give a confounded Yuzuki a self-satisfied grin while Ibiki just sat eating his meal in silent smugness.

Ayumu's blood went cold. She wasn't sure what she had missed or what had gone on, but it couldn't be good. She nudged Ibiki with her elbow. He turned to her with a look of such innocence that she knew right away that something was up.

"Ibiki, what is going on?"

She looked first to Ibiki, and then to Iruka when none came from him. Iruka just smiled his placid and mild-mannered smile that he always seemed to have. Ayumu looked at Yuzuki who was just as confused.

"Seriously, Ibiki, what happened? Why are they so quiet?"

Ibiki shrugged and just kept on eating.

Ayumu and now Yuzuki immediately looked at Iruka when he muffled a small snort.

"Iruka, what did you two do?" Yuzuki said in her softly quiet voice.

A small bead of sweat started to form on Iruka's upper lip. He looked to his lover and just shook his head.

"So, what is planned for today?" he said somewhat nervously, and trying to get the attention away not only from the boys but more importantly from himself.

Both women smelled blood, and like sharks went right for it. Both their attention now was on Iruka, and he looked nervously between the two women. He even snuck a glance at Ibiki, who still hadn't taken his attention away from his meal. He just kept on eating peacefully and paying no mind to those around him.

Yuzuki's hand disappeared beneath the table and whatever she did caused Iruka to become startled enough that he dropped his fork.

"_Iruka_," she purred. "Come on- you know what happened- _tell us..."_

"Yes, Iruka- _tell us_," Ayumu said, but it wasn't in a purr. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth tense in growing irritation.

Iruka sweated.

The women stared him down.

Ibiki kept on eating.

"Well, what makes you think...!" Iruka yelped out the last word as whatever Yuzuki's hand was doing under the table caused him to lose his control.

Yuzuki just smiled serenely at him.

Iruka looked at her with a pleading look, and then over to Ibiki with a look of almost desperation.

"_Iruuukkaaa_-" Yuzuki crooned.

Iruka started _really_ sweating.

Ibiki kept on eating.

Ayumu's patience snapped. "Oh for fouls sake!" She turned to the other end of the table and stared daggers at her boys, who were by now looking at her with a mixture of trepidation and dawning horror.

None of them wanted to fink on the two men, and certainly not after all the 'wisdom' that they had imparted to their eager audience. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be keeping with the faith. All of them just tucked back into their meals and tried to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. They all tried to avoid eye contact with her to the best of their abilities.

All continued their meal in relative comfort except for one. Masahiro looked down at his plate in growing guilt. He knew somehow that Sensei knew _something_ about this morning's education, and he couldn't quite help but feel that maybe...He looked up and found Sensei looking at him with a small smile on her face. She seemed to be contemplating something, but whatever it was quickly discarded, and she just relaxed and smiled. Or so he thought. She even blew him a kiss. Masahiro smiled nervously and looked back at his plate. He started to turn red and he could feel his stomach muscles start to clench from nerves. Masahiro was starting to feel guilty and upset at keeping something from his Sensei. It just wasn't right...

"That's real low, Ayu," Ibiki rumbled next to her.

Ayumu turned to him and raised a brow. "Oh, so we've decided to join the conversation have we? What was it you were saying now?" she remarked archly.

Ibiki stopped eating and turned to Ayumu with a stern look on his face. His cold eyes bored into her molten ones.

"You heard me. Do I stutter?"

Ayumu eyes snapped wide open. Her eyes almost swirled with quickly growing anger. She was so stunned at his remark that she couldn't even form a sentence, let alone speak. Her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out.

Ibiki leaned forward and smiled a ghost of a smile. "You plan on catching flies? Or are you playing at being a fish?"

Ayumu's hands fisted the table cloth. She knew that if she didn't grab something then the only other place left would be around his throat.

"Morino Ibiki...of all the insufferably arrogant things to say-"

Ibiki wasn't in any way intimidated by her.

"Leave Masahiro alone. Leave Iruka alone," and here he turned to look at Yuzuki as well, and she couldn't help but pull her hand away and look back at him in awe.

"There is _nothing_ to tell- you are making a mountain out of mole hill. You are making something out of nothing," Ibiki said in a quiet and silky voice.

He leaned in a bit closer and placed the most infuriatingly arrogant smile on his face like never before. "And you should know by now that my _arrogance_ is certainly well deserved..."

Ayumu wasn't intimidated by Ibiki. She knew him too well. She also knew that it was high time that his occasional high-handed ways be curbed in. Ayumu narrowed her eyes, clenched her teeth, drew a line in front of Morino Ibiki and then dared him to cross it.

"You are only a legend in your own mind, Morino Ibiki."

A few gasps could be heard around the table.

Ibiki smiled his shark smile and turned in his chair. He placed an elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand.

"So, _Little Girl_, you think that _you_ can go up against your _Old Man_ and come out the other end unscathed?" Ibiki leaned forward slightly. "You think you have _the balls_ to go one on one with me?"

He even had the audacity to run a finger lightly down her arm.

Ayumu snarled and snatched her arm away. All reason had now fled in light of his challenge. Maybe it was due partially in fact to the rough night that she had just come from. Maybe it was partially due to his (supposed) superiority. Maybe it was just due in fact to not having the sense the heavens gave a flea or fear for this man from ANBU. But whatever it was (or wasn't) she didn't care. She was past caring. All she could see was Morino Ibiki challenging her (supposed) authority.

Ayumu raised her chin and gave him look for look.

"I not only can go toe to toe with the _likes of you_, but I bet dollars to donuts that I end up being the last man standing..." she ground out.

"Is that so? How amusing..." Ibiki laughed softly and a glint of challenge could be seen in his eyes.

"You won't think it amusing when you are _begging_-"

Something in Ibiki snapped. His look of amusement fled and was quickly replaced by something else; something darker and more sinister. It was something that immediately caused Ayumu to catch her breath.

Ibiki quickly stood and hauled Ayumu out of her chair. He then proceeded to unceremoniously throw her over a broad shoulder. When Ayumu started to protest he smacked a hand loudly and soundly across her backside.

She stilled immediately.

Not only was the whole table silent, but the whole restaurant as well was now silently watching the confrontation.

"We'll meet you in town later?" he said matter of factly to Iruka and Yuzuki as he turned to leave.

"Gentlemen," Ibiki nodded to Ayumu's students as he passed them.

"Morino-san," they quietly chorused back. Seven pair of eyes watched with varying degrees of amusement and surprise at the pair's egress from the room.

Ryou slanted a snide look towards Akira. "See? I _told_ you how it was between the two..."

Akira rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that crossed his mouth.

Everyone went calmly back to their meals. Masahiro watched the pair with a slight look of worry on his face, but Ryou leaned down and whispered something into the smaller boy's ear. Masahiro looked at Ryou in surprise. Ryou nodded sagely back. With a nod and a small smile Masahiro turned back to his own meal and started to eat once again.

* * *

Morino Ibiki proceeded to walk out of the dining hall with a stunned and silent Tanaka Ayumu slung over his shoulder. He walked past an arriving Mrs. Akitada with nothing more than a curt nod.

Mrs. Akitada smiled broadly back at him. She even held the door open, and then quietly closed it after them. With a serene smile she placed more food on their table and patted a few of the boys backs in comfort.

"No worries, lads, finish your breakfast and head on into town. Everything is right as rain."

Mrs. Akitada turned to a stunned Iruka and Yuzuki. She nodded and smiled serenely at them as well.

"You two are still too new, but with any luck you'll have your turn as well," and she winked and kept on moving.

Iruka and Yuzuki couldn't help but both blush. They looked at each other in wonderment and anticipation.


	60. Chapter 60

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Chapter 60

**More than a feeling...**

Ibiki walked steadily and unhurriedly out of the Inn's restaurant. His grip on the woman was tightly secure but not cruelly so. He could feel her tremble against him, but as of yet he wasn't sure if it was in rage, fear, or plain anticipation. Ibiki figured that it was most likely a combination of all three. Ibiki could feel her grasping the back of his shirt in her tightly clenched hands, but her head was pressed against his back. He didn't feel any wetness so he knew that she wasn't crying, so he was more inclined to think that her trembling stemmed more from anger rather than fear. But he could sense and even smell a certain amount of trepidation. The look that she had in her eyes at his sudden and abrupt change of mood had more than startled her. Either way he really didn't care much. He would be able to handle either one with little to no problem.

Something inside Ibiki snapped when she threatened him. When Ayu threatened him with his need to ask for mercy brought something hidden and buried deep within him to the forefront. It was like the time she had cold-cocked him. It was like the time that she had walked into his office and challenged him in regards to their relationship. It was like the time that he had been held prisoner. _That_ was what it had _really _reminded him of; a time when he had been pushed and mocked. He had told himself that _never again_ would he let anyone, and for _any reason_, try and back him into a corner or manipulate him into doing something that he really didn't want to do. So his deep-seated and primal need to be authoritative and dominant pushed forward, and a facet of his true inner self came forward.

Ibiki knew that in a way he himself was also making a mountain out of a pile of dirt; he could have just stopped the whole thing and just told Ayu what he had done. He didn't think that she would have been _that_ upset. Oh, she might have squawked a bit, but he knew her well enough to know that she would have eventually just rolled her eyes at his temerity. He hadn't done anything bad or even nefarious, and he knew that his behavior at the table was just his way of purposefully taunting and obnoxiously correcting Ayumu. He could see her set her sights on the weakest links of the group: Masahiro and Iruka. Ibiki was only trying to get the attention away from them. He knew that Yuzuki was only seconds away from having Iruka spill the beans on everybody. Iruka was totally under the other woman's spell, he thought humorously. So in a way he had _deliberately_ pushed Ayu into a rage. He knew that she had no control over her emotions, and most times no control over her actions. That was why he was so attracted to her in the first place, wasn't it? She was totally without guile, deception, or even restraint.

So with all that to contemplate Ibiki realized that he wasn't really mad at her. Not in the sense that he would ever think about doing her harm or even sever his relationship with her. She was just too enjoyable. Besides, he thought giving an internal sigh, he was bound to her in just too many ways. No, he had warned hr once that he would only put up with so much shit and for so long. Sometimes she just needed to be reigned in, and he was just the man to do it. He could almost see how her late master had probably been occasionally faced with the same scenario in regards to his wife Fujiwara-san. He thought that it was probably him who had initiated the 'special' need for the bedroom upstairs, as _that _was most probably the reason and not for any late evening work.

As Ibiki walked towards her cabin he couldn't help but hum a small little tune under his breath. He knew that Ayumu had heard it when he felt her tense even more. Ibiki couldn't stop the grin that came to his face. He also couldn't help but pat her backside in an affectionate manner. She was going to be furious once he finally set her down, and Ibiki couldn't wait.

"'Morning Shiranui, Mitarashi," Ibiki said amiably as he passed the two as they went off to their breakfast.

Ayumu tensed even more and buried her face even closer against Ibiki's back. He could swear that he could feel the heat coming from her face against his own skin through his shirt.

"'Morning to you too Morino, Tanaka," Genma said almost lackadaisically.

Ayumu still kept her silence and her position on Ibiki.

Anko stopped and stared mutedly after the two.

Ibiki never faltered nor altered his course, and Ayumu didn't in any way seem like she was in need of help. The woman seemed passive and resigned to her predicament.

"Come on you- we can play their game later if you'd like," Genma said with a waggle of his eyebrows. "But first I need some breakfast...I need to re-charge after last night..."

Anko smiled brightly. Her confidence in herself and the world around her was restored. All was right and as it should be. The previous night had been spent with Genma totally focused on her, and this morning Genma didn't even seem to give Ayumu even more than a passing glance. So with a slightly girlish giggle and her own happy tune Anko linked her arms through her partner's and they continued onwards towards the Inn.

* * *

Ibiki made it to the cabin and opened the door; he walked in and without much warning or ceremony dropped Ayumu gently down onto her still unmade futon. The look she gave him was well worth the trip. Ayumu was _furious_. Her hair fell forward over her face and she pushed it back with an angry swipe. She was so mad that her eyes were moist with unshed tears of rage. Her teeth were clenched and he could see her tightly clenched fists shake with the desire to inflict bodily harm.

Something flared within Ibiki. He felt the beast deep inside stretch and then become poised in anticipation of a possibly good altercation. It had been a while since they had had a fight of any kind, and as much as he enjoyed her passive moments he also couldn't deny the slight thrill he got when faced with Ayumu's temper. She became totally unfocused (not like she was totally focused any other time) and even more unpredictable. Just like when she tried to goad him (and he knew when her dumb bunny acts were just that) and get him riled, so he liked to return the favor. He liked to feel the fire that she was capable of. And besides, it always ended up so mutually beneficial.

Ayumu was incensed. She thought that she had never been so upset at Ibiki as she was now. Maybe not as mad as she was when he pulled his stunt at the Fair, but still...Looking up at his mocking form towering over her caused what little self control that she had to shatter into a million pieces. Ayumu launched herself at Ibiki with no thought what so ever as to what she was actually aiming to do. With a mad snarl she grabbed the front of his shirt with one hand and swung wildly out with the other. She didn't know what she would hit, but anything at this point would do.

She ended up just connecting with his hard chest and barely causing the man to even grunt. He just laughed and grabbed onto the arm that was holding onto his shirt. In a bold and unexpected move Ayumu hauled herself upwards using Ibiki's legs as leverage for her own feet and with her head almost ended up head butting him.

Almost, but Ibiki was much too quick and well trained for that. He easily moved his head out of the way, and as Ayumu's momentum brought her own face close to hers she couldn't help but be faced with his serene smile.

Ayumu round housed him with her free hand.

Ibiki deftly dodged this as well. He grabbed her wrist right before it could connect with anything.

Ayumu was now balanced on Ibiki's legs and holding herself up with her hand still clasping his shirt while one of his hands held her securely around the waist. He held her in an almost gentlemanly manner, almost as if he was mocking her efforts by trying to help her.

She was past caring about her own safety or comfort. In fact, she had no idea what do to, so she used the only free part available- her head. Ayumu slammed her head forward.

Once again Ibiki dodged it deftly, and this time when she looked up he was openly grinning. Ayumu couldn't help but let out a purely feminine noise of frustration: she shrieked.

Ibiki just laughed all the more harder at her.

Ayumu suddenly became invigorated with renewed energy at the taunt and kicked herself away from Ibiki, and in doing so almost made a connection with his crotch,. Almost, but once again Ibiki was too quick and knowledgeable for such an amateurish move. He swung his hips backwards and dropped Ayumu from his grasp causing her to momentarily flail out before dropping heavily back onto the futon.

Ayumu lay splayed out before him and breathing heavily. Her chest was heaving from both the exertion and emotions. She hadn't been able to get even one good knock on him. Ayumu suddenly closed her eyes and breathed in and out heavily, as if to try and calm her rapidly beating heart. It was just no good. There was no way that he was going to let her get a bead on him. Ayumu slowly opened her eyes and looked steadily up at the man before her.

Ibiki looked slightly rumpled but certainly no worse for wear. In fact, he didn't even look out of breath. If anything he looked highly amused. If anything Ayumu was anything but.

She glared at him.

He just smiled back.

She showed him teeth.

He smiled widely.

She growled.

He laughed.

"Ibiki?!"

"Hmm?!"

"What was _tha_t all about? What _possessed_ you?!"

Ibiki raised an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest leaned forward. The look of humor was replaced by a serious one.

"Ayu, you were putting Iruka and Masahiro on the spot. It wasn't necessary...Also, you called me out."

Ayumu puffed up in indignation. "_I did __not_!"

"You did so, and you know it," he smoothly cut in. "We've gone over this before: you draw a line in front of me and then dare me to cross it you should know damn well by now that I'll do a hell of a lot more than just cross it. I told you before that I'll only put up with so much shit from you and for so long."

Ayumu tapped her foot but wisely kept quiet.

Ibiki nodded at the slight concession. "Also, if Iruka can't fend for himself against one or two women that is one thing, but Masahiro is just a _kid_. More importantly, he _reveres _you. To take advantage of that, and as a superior and mentor no less, isn't right."

He stood back up and uncrossing his arms from over his chest calmly looked down at her.

Ayumu shut her open mouth and looked back in surprise. She was once again stunned. She was stunned and slowly becoming ashamed of herself. She _had _been about to guilt Masahiro into telling on someone, and _him_ of all people. Masahiro was the one who, out of all the boys, _really_ looked up and admired her.

Ayumu looked to the side in disgrace and remorse. She trembled with the shame that she was starting to feel. She never felt so low before. Ayumu never imagined herself being capable of something like that. Was what Ibiki said really true? She just thought that what she was doing was what anyone would have done; they would have used slight manipulation to get what they needed.

But it had been Masahiro. He wasn't like one of the older boys who were capable of defending themselves against her. The more she thought about it the more she thought that he was right. It was as if instead of it being her and Masahiro it would have been Ibiki and her. Ayumu knew that she certainly wouldn't stand a chance against Ibiki's machinations. So it was with Masahiro and her. She should have known better really. She _did_ know better. Ayumu knew what kind of personality the child had; he was just like her, wasn't he? He was intensely sensitive to those around him, and especially sensitive with her. Ayumu closed her eyes to block out the sight of Ibiki's calm but condemning visage.

She stood up abruptly and started to walk out the cabin, but Ibiki's hand stayed her. He caught her by the arm, but Ayumu tried to twist out of his grasp. It was to no avail as his stronger grip kept her stationary.

"Let me go, Ibiki. I want to-"

"No, Ayu, stay for a minute. Listen to me. All I am saying is that you can try and play those kind of games with me, but not with a little kid. It just isn't fair."

Ayumu shook; she knew that if she couldn't get out of there and away from him that she would fall apart. She couldn't have that. All she wanted was to be alone with her feelings of shame and pain. She had never felt like such a bottom feeder before, and certainly not in front of Ibiki. She didn't even want to _think_ what he may be thinking of her right now...

"Please, Ibiki, let me go," she said in a tremulous whisper and still unable to face him.

"Look at me, Ayu."

Ayumu shook her head. "Please, Ibiki, let me go... Just let me go." She tried pulling her arm away from him but he still refused to release her.

"No, Ayu-"

"Please.._please_?!" she begged.

"_I will not_, Ayu...not until we talk," Ibiki said quietly and calmly.

"Not now, Ibiki, _not now_...I can't right now."

Ayumu's voice was so soft that she could barely be heard. It was as if she was using everything that she had to keep herself together. She stood stiffly unmoving against him.

"I don't want to talk right now- maybe later."

"Then don't talk, just listen if you want. I want you to hear what I have to say-"

"You've said enough, Ibiki, I understand quite well, thank you."

Ibiki sighed and held her tighter in his arms. He was not going to let her go like this. He was not going to let her go with things being unsaid between them. He certainly was not going to let her go while this upset.

"No, Ayu, you don't understand – you _can't_ understand- because I made a muck of things. I want you to understand what I was doing."

Ayumu shook her head. "I understand what you were doing- you were putting me in my place and pointing out the error of my ways. I was wrong- _horribly_ wrong. I fucked up- _again_..."

Ibiki placed his chin on the top of her head.

"No you didn't, not really. I just thought that things would turn out differently. I miscalculated, and I am sorry."

"Let me go Ibiki," Ayumu said again, but this time he could hear a growing impatience in her voice. No way was he going to let her go if she was mad. Better to duke it out then leave something like this between them.

"No."

"Yes, Ibiki!" she railed at him. She finally looked at him and he was met by eyes that were brimming in sadness and frustration

Ibiki was nothing if not an expert at manipulating and controlling a situation. He never had a problem asserting his authority over people, or moving people and situations in the direction that he wanted them to go. But with Ayumu, Ibiki just couldn't help but be stunned by his ineptitude with her sometimes. She rarely if ever went in the direction that he wanted. She was not as biddable a woman as he sometimes thought. Maybe it was just him, and his usual association with women in general. They always did as he wanted or asked, and rarely if ever questioned or pushed back at him. He _never_ fought with the women over at ANBU. Even Mrs. Yushina- who was the most assertive woman that he worked with- never really pushed her luck with him. But Ayu...she was _always_ talking back to him or just pushing his patience to its limits at times. She might be submissive to him but she certainly wasn't scared of him.

So what had happened? This was _not_ turning out as he had planned. He had planned to lightly chide and remonstrate her, and it had all gone south in the blink of an eye. How had he lost control and so quickly? Had he ever really had control over her to begin with, or even ever? How had he heaped such a burden upon her without even half trying?

It was because she was so empathetic to others. Unlike the female Nins that he dealt with on a daily basis Ayu did not have their jaded and cynical outlook. She was so sympathetic to others plights, and most probably because she herself had had so many emotional upheavals in her life. Wasn't the stability that he offered one of the things that drew her to him?

Ibiki sighed and forcefully pulled her even closer to him.

She started to fight him tooth and nail.

Ibiki paid no mind (as he had been faced with much tougher physical adversaries before) and hauled her flush up against him.

"_Come here__,_ Ayu," Ibiki said softly. Ayumu wanted nothing to do with him he could tell, but it wasn't as if he really card. She would be _forced_ to deal with him if necessary.

Ayumu wanted to be left alone, and for once, _just one time_ not break down in front of him. Just for once she didn't want to make it so obvious to him that she was so weak and incapable of any type of rationality. He was right; Ibiki was _always_ right. She laughed lowly and mockingly at herself at how even with only seven years between them physically Ibiki was more than a decade ahead of her mentally. She felt like a new journeyman strutting her new status around other apprentices, and knowing that her higher status afforded her no more experience or intelligence then she had had the previous day when she had still been an apprentice. She couldn't even claim hubris. It was nothing more than stupidity.

She pushed and pulled against his bonds, but suddenly she went limp like she had given up on trying to physically force him to comply. Ayumu laid her head wearily against his chest.

"Please Ibiki, if you really care for me, if you really love me just let me go right now," she said in a broken whisper.

Ibiki held onto her and wouldn't let her go. He didn't know if he should let her go.

"I'll only let you go on _one _condition, Ayu, and that is this: you have to _promise_ me that you _won't _beat yourself up about this. I didn't mean to make you feel _this_ bad. Baby, I really _am_ sorry."

What he had _thought_ would happen was that they would have had a great row and then they would have had great make-up sex. But then his plans had shit the bed and he was now standing with a dejected and humiliated woman in his arms.

Ayumu just nodded her head. She still couldn't face him though. Ibiki cupped her face and forced her to look up at him, but her eyes never met his.

"I'm serious, Ayu. It's not as bad as all that."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki but only up to his mouth. She couldn't look up any farther. She didn't want to meet his eyes.

Ibiki leaned down and kissed her but was met with nothing in return. Her lips were tensely closed to him. He could even feel them slightly tremble under his own mouth. This was something new and did not bode well with him. She _never_ held herself back like that with him. Ayumu _never_ held her body from him in any way. _Ever_. He sighed in frustration and defeat and let her go.

Ayumu quickly took advantage of the freedom and walked calmly to the door. She opened the door but stopped short of walking out. Ayumu quickly turned around and met Ibiki's stare for the first time. Her head was held high and there was a fierce light in her eyes.

"Ibiki, if I challenged you then I am not in any way sorry. I will _never_ back away from a fight with you or willingly bow down before you."

Ibiki slowly smiled and nodded. He was glad to see and hear that from her. As much as a chauvinist that he knew he could be at times (and that took _a lo__t_ for him to admit to himself, and in no way would he _ever_ admit such a thing to her) he never really wanted her to ever back down either. He _wanted _her to push the boundaries not only with himself, but herself as well. It helped to bolster her confidence, and it couldn't help but give him a cheap thrill.

She turned away and her shoulders dropped slightly in deflation.

Ayumu said softly without turning around, "But about _Masahiro_...Ibiki, you _are_ right about that. I should have _never_ done that. I should have known better. Oh Ibiki, I feel like such a _worm_..." and then walked out and quietly shut the door behind her.

"Ayu, wait-!" but she wasn't there to hear him.

Ibiki closed his eyes and placed a hand over his face. He breathed in heavily. What he had intended as a little game of poking and prodding, and then ending in a happy little sexual tussle instead ended horribly. Instead she had taken deep to heart his chastisement and felt far worse than he had ever, _ever_ intended her to feel.

It was Ibiki who now felt like a worm as well...

* * *

_**Toyo Village**_

Ayumu walked quickly but calmly towards the village proper. She wasn't upset so much with Ibiki as she was with herself. Thoughts swirled madly in her head: contrition for making Masahiro upset; shame at being a disappointment to Ibiki, and probably her Master as well if he had been there; Mrs. Akitada's advice about being more confident or standing the chance of losing Ibiki; the plain uncertainty of what to do. She knew the first thing that she was going to do was to find Masahiro and apologize to him. When she left the cabin she had seen that everyone had taken off for the village already, so she quickly followed in pursuit. She needed to find her apprentice and tell him how sorry she was for her behavior.

She knew that she had promised Ibiki that she wouldn't beat herself up over it all, but she found that she couldn't help it. She just _couldn't help_ feeling bad for taking advantage of someone as helpless and trusting as her sweet Masahiro. She had zoomed in on him like a predator, and the poor boy had been backed into a corner.

Ayumu stopped momentarily in her tracks. She also couldn't help but feel the disappointment from her dead mentor. She felt deep inside that somehow he would have been sorely upset at his favorite pupil's lack of forethought and poor comportment. Master Fujiwara had been such a great man, and even with his usual failings she didn't think that he would have _ever_ stooped so low as to mind-fuck a little kid. _Especially_ a little kid that was under his auspices and protection. Ayumu thought that where ever he was right now he couldn't help but be looking over her shoulder and shaking his head sadly.

She started walking again with renewed vigor. She would make it up. She would _prove_ herself to Masahiro _and_ to Ibiki. _Never again_ would she fail either of them in such a way.

As she came into the town's center she started to look around for any signs of her boys. She would be happy to see any of them, but none she could find. So she started to look at various shops and stores where one or all of her gang might stop and shop. She tried the obvious first: souvenir shops, art galleries and supply shops, even some joke and gag shops, but there she found no such luck. She then moved on to some of the game galleries and places that catered to the very young. There was even a magic shop, but when she stopped in she didn't see a one of them. She never ran into anyone from Konoha; not even any of the adults like Yuzuki and Iruka, or even Genma and Anko. Ayumu even asked a few of the owners if they had seen her troupe, as she had visited the stores with them prior to this visit. Nothing. No one had seen anyone, but a few did promise to pass the word on that she was searching for them should any come by. After almost an hour of trying to find any sign of anyone she started to lose heart.

Lastly Ayumu walked into a colorful costume shop: _**Beneath the Underneath**_. She didn't remember going to this one before, as it was off the main beaten path. She also thought it an interesting name for a costume shop. Where had she heard _th__at_ particular expression before? Ayumu shrugged and walked around the gallery.

For a moment Ayumu forgot about her present mission and just lost herself in the shop. The costumes, masks, and accoutrement were _very_ impressive. They were obviously high end and expensive, and since they weren't on any main thorough fare she thought that maybe their clientèle was by word of mouth. The costumes ranged from the hilariously ludicrous to the strangely bizarre and even scary. Ayumu was transfixed. Her love and appreciation for color and texture had her captivated and spellbound. The shop was crowded and every corner filled with the owner's goods and accomplishments. There wasn't a free space anywhere, and in fact the owner had taken to having things not only hung on the wall but from the ceiling as well. So it was from all directions that Ayumu found strange masks and figures looming and looking at her from every route. She felt like she had entered into a different world or era, and it especially seemed so because all the streets sights and sounds seemed to have disappeared or become mute in the shop. The shop was a world all into itself.

Ayumu hadn't encountered anyone yet; neither clients nor owner were around.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

She didn't receive an answer, but she thought that she heard some rustling coming from a back room. As she made her way deeper into the store she called out again, but still received no answer. A cloth covered doorway seemed to divide the room and the back storage and business area. Ayumu tentatively pulled the curtain back and spoke again, but made no move to enter the back room. It was dimly lit and smelled strange. Ayumu didn't want to go back there, and she couldn't help but feel a small, pin-prickle of hesitation at the thought. What had Ibiki said about always going with your gut instinct?

Ayumu quickly dropped the curtain and turned to leave the store. All of a sudden she felt as if the gaily colored costumes and masks were malevolent somehow. The masks and fake heads now seemed to take a leering and evil quality to them. She started to feel almost claustrophobic within the tightly packed store. She started to feel as if she was being watched.

Ayumu broke out into a sweat and started to move purposefully towards the door, but as she reached it and was about to turn the handle a hand shot out and grasped her arm. Ayumu automatically yelped and spun around with a raised fist poised to strike. But as the fist was swinging to meet the person who held her she gasped in real fear and horror at the sight. Her hand dropped slowly back to her side and the fist uncurled in disbelief.

There, holding her arm tightly and grinning darkly at her, stood Hideo.


	61. Chapter 61

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

re-write 12/2012

Chapter 61

**Beneath the Underneath**

To say that Ayumu was stunned was an understatement. Not only did Ayumu ever think that she would run into Hideo again, but certainly not here, and of all places. Her brain was still trying to compute that fact while Hideo was slowly dragging her back further into the store. Luckily for her Ayumu's legs weren't working yet so Hideo had to pull her protesting body by using jerky motions. By the time that Ayumu's brain caught up with what was going on they were already in the middle of the store proper. Ayumu immediately tried to jerk her arm away but Hideo held it fast. Ayumu dug her heels into the floor to try and stop their momentum back. Panic was forming at an alarming rate inside her.

"Stop it, Hideo! Let me _go_!"

Ayumu started to struggle and even throw wild punches at Hideo. In true Hideo style he laughed at her.

"Well, well...imagine my surprise?"

Hideo leered at Ayumu and almost seemed to enjoy her struggles and panic. He couldn't help but look her up and down appreciatively. She had certainly changed since their last meeting almost five years ago. There was something about her now that wasn't there then. Hideo was amused but not surprised...

"Calm down, Ayumu, you always made a big deal out of nothing..."

Ayumu quickly became irate.

"_Nothing_?! You call _this_ nothing?! You _grab_ me and then treat me _l__ike this_ and call it _nothing_?!" Ayumu shook visibly as she leaned forward. "Take your hands off of me, _right now._.."

Hideo threw his head back and laughed. This was going to be more fun than he had _ever _anticipated. He leaned forward and looked her dead in the eyes.

"_No_."

All she could think about was: what would Ibiki want her to do?

With everything that she had Ayumu lashed out with a foot to any part that she could connect with, but Hideo easily and calmly bent down and grabbed it with his other hand. Before she could scream he flipped her up and down onto the ground where she landed with a sickening 'thud'.

Ayumu sat there in stunned pain. The breath had almost been knocked from her. Only once before had anyone ever physically and intentionally hurt her, so she was unused to such attention. As she sat there trying to regain her equilibrium Hideo casually knelt down next to her and looked her squarely in the face. It was the first time since meeting him that she was afforded a good look at his face. In truth Ayumu was surprised. Hideo was not the good looking and confident man that he had been five years ago. That was all gone for some reason. Now his dark, classically good looks were replaced by a sallow sourness. He looked leaner and much less confident. His long hair was cut short and almost greasy in appearance. In his eyes she could see a wariness and slyness that certainly wasn't there before. This man was far from the Hideo that she knew then, now he looked almost sinister.

Ayumu couldn't help but let a small tremble escape her at the realization.

As if realizing her assessment Hideo smiled.

The distorted act sent real shivers down Ayumu's spine. When he pulled his lips back in a gross parody of amusement Ayumu automatically jerked back in trying to get away from him. Hideo quickly grabbed her arm again to stop her momentum, and that was when something inside Ayumu came fully to life. She started to uncontrollably and erratically fight with everything that she had. She thrashed both her arms and legs in order to get herself away, and keep him at bay. She didn't care to know anything about him or his present situation. All she wanted was to get as far away as possible from this insanity.

Her unpredictable and adrenaline motivated movements almost made it difficult for Hideo to try and control her. Almost, but his extensive training and her lack of training made the fight uneven and short. With a quick and vicious jab Hideo punched Ayumu in the side of the face, almost knocking her out completely.

She lay sprawled on the floor and looking up at Hideo that showed three of him swimming before her eyes. She could feel herself becoming warm and the edges of her vision becoming blurred. The last thing that she saw was Hideo shaking his hand in irritation and twisting the gold ring that was on his ring finger in contemplation.

Ayumu knew no more.

* * *

_**Fire Fly Inn.**_

Ibiki sat back down on the futon and rubbed his hand over his face. _Oh shit...well this went to Hell in a hand basket,_ he thought pissed off.

He was pissed at himself. He totally didn't handle that right. Ibiki laughed grimly and shook his head. Once again he was not on the money in regards to his woman...She never acted as he expected. He was more often than not surprised, and him of all people? Ibiki raised a brow at his own thoughts. It _had_ to be like this with other guys...it _better_ be like this with other guys. He better not be the only one not able to predict or control his own woman.

He suddenly laughed out loud. It was amusing to him to think that the only people that he could really ask were women like Fujiwara-san and Mrs. Yushina. Women who would snicker or become amused at him for even _thinking_ that he could really control Ayu. He thought that maybe Mrs. Akitada was probably someone that thought that way as well. She seemed like the type of woman who thought that a man's control over his woman was really nothing more than a facade. Ibiki was also amused to find that he seemed to have closer relationships with older women then other men, as he only really could count Hiroshi as his one and only close, male friend. All the others were just acquaintances. Even Hiroshi though was really more feminine then masculine in regards to his mentality. So whatever the women thought he figured that Hiroshi would think so as well. He certainly couldn't even ask Iruka as he himself was just barely beginning a relationship, so his input would be as good as next to nothing almost. And from what he could tell at breakfast even Iruka couldn't control Yuzuki that well...

Ibiki turned suddenly as he heard someone come up the porch stairs, but he knew immediately from the foot falls that it wasn't Ayu. That meant it could only be-

The door opened and Mrs. Akitada stood there holding fresh linens. She looked around and seeing Ibiki all alone on the futon couldn't help but let a slow and sly smile form. She raised her eyebrows at Ibiki.

Ibiki just shook his head.

Mrs. Akitada laughed.

Ibiki rolled his eyes. He was dreading what was going to come next...

"Soooo...had a little_ tiff_, did we?"

Mrs. Akitada now openly grinned down at the large Nin sitting almost forlornly all alone on the bedding. She crossed over, and like not too long ago with his other half sat down comfortably next to him in preparation for a little 'motherly advice'. He certainly looked like he needed it, and he was going to get it whether he liked it or not.

Ibiki looked at her with a blank look on his face. He turned his head away and closed his eyes in resignation. He rubbed his hand across his face.

"Ok woman, spill it...I can see you just bursting with the goods."

Mrs. Akitada laughed loud and long. She _liked_ this man from ANBU. She just couldn't help it. She had her fare share of Nins pass through here, but he was different from the rest. It wasn't only his size that set him apart from the rest, but his personality as well. He was just more confident, more dangerous, and even slightly more arrogant then the others that stayed at her Inn. But he was also more unassuming. He never used his size or strength to push the facts home. For such a big man he was basically quiet and somewhat laid-back. She could see why Miss Tanaka liked him so much.

"So, like I said: you two have a spat? Things not go as planned?"

Ibiki casually waved his hand in the air, but still would not look at her.

"_Apparently_ _not_. Do you see the two of us naked and in the middle of some hot and steamy sex?"

Mrs. Akitada chortled and patted Ibiki on the arm.

"No worries- these things happen sometimes. What did you do? I know it wasn't the fact that you slung her over your shoulder like a bale of hay...she didn't make a peep at _that_. Besides, us girls like a little of that every once in a while. Spices things up a bit. So what _did_ set her off?"

She offered him a raised brow.

Ibiki sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure that he wanted to discuss anything in-depth with her. Ibiki kept quiet and was even starting to contemplate going after Ayu.

Mrs. Akitada wasn't the least bit daunted by Ibiki's silence.

"Hmmm...Well, she certainly was more than happy to see you. And by the sounds of things last night you were just as glad to see her. Of course," and Mrs. Akitada looked up pensively, "It _could_ have been coming from the other cabin...those two are pretty loud themselves..."

She turned and grinned at the back of Ibiki's head and chuffed him playfully on the arm. "How those boys are expected to get any sleep with the four of you going at it like wild minks is beyond me..."

She knew that she had struck a nerve with him as she could see his shoulders bunch imperceptibly. She laughed softly to herself. Men could be so stubborn sometimes...

"But seriously- what happened? You must have pushed some wrong button to get her all riled up and leave you high and dry..."

Mrs. Akitada settled back onto the futon so she could more comfortably examine Ibiki's problem. "Well, is it that _other_ woman?"

Ibiki turned slowly to look at Mrs. Akitada, and the look he had was a mixture of surprise and annoyance. He was met by a firm nod by Mrs. Akitada.

"I _still_ got it, and first try too! I always was smarter than your average bear," she said snarkily to Ibiki.

Ibiki raised a knee and leaned his arm on it. He couldn't help but warm up to the woman. He wondered if she was in any way related to Mrs. Yushina or Fujiwara-san, as both women felt the need to impart their personal opinions onto his love-life, and with no qualms or hesitations. They certainly didn't care if their opinion was wanted or not.

Ibiki smiled benignly. "Well, I must say that I am more than a little interested to hear what you have to say about it all. _Let it rip_- let's see if you _really_ have what it takes."

Ibiki knew that she was totally in the wrong direction in regards to their little 'tiff'. It certainly didn't have anything to do with _another woman_. But, Ibiki had to admit that his curiosity was certainly piqued. He was very interested to hear about what the two women had talked about in relation to him. Besides, a man in his profession always let others talk as much as they wanted. He always heard such interesting little tid-bits when people babbled. So he neither encouraged nor dissuaded her pontifications.

"Your Miss Ayumu is a lovable and fiery girl. I can see why you would be interested in her; you being generally taciturn and withdrawn."

Ibiki gave a half-smile at their descriptions.

"I also know- _for a fact_- that Miss Ayumu feels very self-conscious at times about her not being what someone with your personality and profession would most usually go for. Or, at least that is what _she_ thinks. But _I_ think that she is _exactly _what someone like you would go for."

She looked Ibiki square in the eyes. "I would be willing to bet my Inn that you haven't spent more than a night or two, at the most, with those _other women_ in your profession. I bet that you and _those girls _were nothing more than two ships passing in the night...All either of you were looking for was a one-night playmate."

Mrs. Akitada didn't raise a brow or even have a smug look on her face. She knew she was right and so did Ibiki.

"I don't know how the two of you met," Mrs. Akitada continued, "But however it was- I will say that your attraction to each other probably hit you like a bolt out of the blue. You didn't know what slammed into you, and you probably stood no chance. Besides," and Mrs. Akitada afforded herself a sly, sideways glance at the large man. "A big man like you wouldn't want anything but a plush and voluptuous woman like that. Those female nins can be a bit _stringy_ sometimes..."

Ibiki couldn't help it, he barked out a laugh. He motioned with a few fingers for her to continue her amusing edification.

"I made sure to explain to her why you _wouldn't_ prefer such women: that you _like_ looking out for her. I also happened to tell her that a man who sneaks one of his shirts into her luggage to sleep in is a man who has more than a need to take care of her. He also has the need to make her feel more than just comfortable, but _loved_ as well. And any man who would have a nin run full-out with a _love letter,_ and with probably the fear of you behind it as well, must be missing her just as much."

Ibiki couldn't help but slightly blush at the assumption, but he still kept his gaze trained on her.

"I heard about your gift of koi to her. I think that it was a very telling, symbolic, and heartfelt gift. The koi symbolizes bravery, perseverance, and strength. They are also symbols of good fortune and luck. The word in and of itself is also translated as 'love'. So by giving someone such a gift you are giving them more than just two pretty and expensive fish, but instead you are telling them what you think of them and what they mean to you."

Ibiki smiled openly at the older woman.

Mrs. Akitada nodded. "I am sure that a woman as smart as her knew right away what those fish meant. Those fish meant more to her then if you had given her jewelry or an expensive dinner out. They are a daily reminder of your feelings for her. So, when all my maternal blathering was said and done I told her that in short she is _exactly_ what you want and need, and certainly not that _Anko _woman."

Mrs. Akitada leaned forward towards Ibiki, and with a look of delight and slight supremacy in her eyes.

"So, is _that_ what you tussled about?"

Ibiki leaned forward and grinned. "_No_."

Mrs. Akitada sat back surprised. "_No_?! Then what the hell _did_ you two argue about?! Good Gods man! You are only here for barely twenty-four hours, and if you didn't argue about another woman, what in crimminey's name _could_ you have argued about?!"

Ibiki shrugged and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Nothing really, and we didn't argue so much as I miscalculated the whole situation, and instead of getting her all worked up, and in a good way, I instead made her feel somewhat guilty..."

Ibiki now had the good grace to look slightly ashamed.

"Ahh...So I see. It must have something to do with her boys...or maybe when she and Yuzuki got trashed?"

Ibiki put his head in his hand. He still hadn't heard anything about it from Ayu, but it certainly must have been something else to be hearing about it from everyone else.

"Was it really pretty bad, those two getting hammered?"

Mrs. Akitada waved his question away.

"No- no more so then anyone else has ever done. Most people come back from the bonfire toasted more times than not. Besides, the girls just got a little carried away, that's all. So you must have argued with her about the boys?"

"Not really _argued_ so much as maybe had a _difference of opinion_ at first, but then it slid rapidly into a guilt trip..."

"Where you right?"

"In the long and short of it? Yes, but like I said, I only really meant to chide her about it, but she took it very seriously. But more importantly she took it to heart."

Ibiki looked genuinely upset at himself.

Mrs. Akitada cuffed Ibiki on the arm. "Maybe you should go and apologize?"

"I tried, but she walked out. I am assuming to try and rectify the situation."

Mrs. Akitada closed her eyes as if willing great patience.

"You need to go and find her. Once she settles whatever she is going to settle she is going to feel really low and down on herself. You need to cheer her up and make her forget about it. Beside," and Mrs. Akitada rose in preparation to leave. "I can't have my guests moping about my Inn. What would that do for my business? I want nothing but happy and frolicking guests at my Fire Fly Inn. This is a place of relaxation and rejuvenation."

She walked purposefully towards the door, but stopped short of exiting it. She turned to Ibiki with a gleam in her eye.

"I want my guests relaxing during the day and acting like wild mink at night. Now get off your _sorry ass_ and go find your woman," and with that she shut the door behind her.

Ibiki shook his head. He was once again amazed at the strange women that his life seemed to be collecting. But when they are right, they are right...

Ibiki rose and soon followed Mrs. Akitada out the door.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Toyo**_

Ayumu swam up from a hazy depth. Her face felt swollen and painful. When she tried to open her eyes she could only open them part way. She felt like she was reliving her nightmare from that night...Her panic caused her to come fully awake. When she tried to move she found not only was her body stiff and painful, but her hands were tied behind her as well. Her rising panic was now in full bloom. She was partially blind and almost fully incapacitated. She couldn't tell right away if her feet were bound so she made small, tentative movements to see how prohibited her movement really was. She was slightly relieved to find out that her legs were not bound. Ayumu thought that she would be glad for at least _that_ small favor.

With what little eye sight she had she tried to use it as well as her hearing to try and figure out where she was. She could feel and smell dampness. There was an air of cold earth and stone surrounding her. The floor as far as she could tell was hard and slightly damp, and it reminded her of a root cellar or storage shed. It felt like the kind of place where vegetables or other crops were housed after they were harvested. With a big sniff she thought that she could smell old apples and maybe some potatoes.

She painfully and slowly tried to sit up. Her back was met by a sharp and crudely cut stone wall. She pushed herself fully upright and even tried to stand, but found that with the pain shooting through her head that all that happened was that she became dizzy. She became so dizzy that she toppled over side-ways. She lay still after falling prone on the floor, and waited for the dizziness to pass. Tears started to seep from her eyes, and as luck would have it they helped to slightly loosen the crust that had formed over them and keeping them partially closed. It wasn't enough to allow her to open them fully, but it did help in making the room a bit more in focus. Not that it would have seriously mattered as the room was almost in total darkness. She could barely see more than a few feet in front of her. Where ever she was it was either night or the room was well sealed.

That caused another wave of panic to hit her. Her body started to shiver almost uncontrollably in fear. Fear for where she was, why she was there, and what would be in the future. Ayumu had _never_ felt so alone or so scared in her entire life. Even when she had been attacked she had been in her home, and maybe somewhere deep inside she had known that someone at sometime would find her. Here, she knew that _no one_ knew where she was or how to find her. She was truly alone, helpless, and scared for her life like never before.

Before she could let the over-whelming tide of despair and desperation sweep her away she tried to use a few calming breathes and think herself out of her situation. She _tried _to think again about what Ibiki would do? What would Ibiki want _her_ to do?

She almost laughed at her predicament. With all the myriad of conversation topic that she and Ibiki had talked about during their times together _this_ scenario had certainly _never_ come up. Hell, Ibiki and her had never talked about what to do in order to defend herself in a suspicious situation let alone had him teach her a few basic moves. Wasn't it _her_ who had blithely made the flippant comment that it was _him_ who had to fight if someone tried to snatch her away? Maybe she should have thought more on the lines of her being the fighter instead...

Ayumu lay there trying to think about what she was going to do when Hideo (and she assumed that it would be him) came back, and she knew that he would. He had to have a reason for all of this. But what was the reason? He couldn't have known that she was in Toyo. He had seemed as surprised as her when they had met again. So it didn't seem like it had been a planned thing. Something this crudely done was more a spur of the moment action.

But it _still_ didn't answer the main question of _why_? Why would he want anything to do with her? Why not just let her go on her way? Was it just because after their scuffle so many years ago he was afraid of her possibly telling the authorities? And she certainly would have _if_ she had had a reason to. But breaking up with someone was _not_ a jailable offense. So that possibility made no sense. He couldn't even have known about her being with Ibiki, let alone him even being in town. So fear of retribution from Ibiki wasn't an option either.

For him to pull such a reckless stunt as this confounded her. Obviously a fear of the authorities was not a concern of Hideo's. Or, maybe he _did_ fear the authorities, and as such did not want her to let his presence be known to anyone, and for any reason. So if having the authorities involved scared or concerned Hideo enough to pull such a rash move then he himself must be frightened of them for some reason. He must be wanted for something? How could a man like Hideo, who was so vainglorious and self-centered, become a fugitive?

Ayumu shivered at the thought. It certainly must be bad because Hideo looked like he was not living in the spotlight anymore. He looked like he had been in hiding for some time. His appearance mirrored that of some cancer or disease slowly eating him up from the inside out. Hideo certainly was the not the picture of some great and powerful Nin that he thought he was back then. Now he looked furtive and malignant.

She could feel the panic once again welling up, and tried her best to go back to thinking about what Ibiki would want her to do. She had no clue. The only thing that she could think about was that no matter what Ibiki would want her to get out of this alive, and however she could manage it. One way or another she would have to make sure that she got out of there. So with that thought burning inside her she tried to formulate some plan or even a beginning of one. First though she needed to get her hands free.

Ayumu sat up and tried to manipulate the bonds that held her. Her constraints were thick and seemingly made of tough rope, and they were tied very tightly around not only her wrists but at her elbows as well. Having her wrists tied were bad enough, but having the additional ties at her elbows made not only for more discomfort but less maneuverability as well. She couldn't figure why he would also tie her at the elbows, but maybe had the brief idea that she could somehow scoot herself between her bound wrists so that her hands were before he rather than behind her. Or maybe he just wanted her to be as uncomfortable as possible. Whatever the reason Ayumu couldn't help but feel frustrated at the added burden. But, at least he hadn't bound her legs or feet, so she was once again grateful for small favors.

On finding that the knots in the ties were just too tight and even too complicated for her to even begin trying to unravel, she set about maybe trying to cut or even at least fray the edges. She had felt earlier the almost sharp surface of the stone wall. Maybe with a little luck and perseverance she would be able to wear the bonds down. Feeling her way blindly backwards she set out to look for the perfect area to begin her great escape. After what seemed like hours of searching and fumbling about Ayumu could not find a single spot that proved to be useful. There was nothing around the floor level, and by carefully standing up she found nothing at her waist level either. The stone wall was either not sharp enough of crumbled too quickly after only a few, quick rubs. Ayumu was starting to think that maybe this wasn't the best idea. Maybe she would have to come up with something a bit better, and something maybe faster as she felt that with ever minute that passed by it meant that Hideo was one more minute closer to coming back.

Ayumu slid down the side of the wall to sit back down and re-think things. It was then that as her body was sliding down that she felt the bonds on her arms catch on something. Whatever it was it was not only strong enough to cause her to slightly jerk back upwards, but it also made a slight 'snick' as it bit into the rope. A small beam of hope rose in her. She tried the same maneuver again, and again she felt the ropes catch on the protuberant.

Ayumu couldn't help but smile in grim determination. The only small possible set-back was that the out-cropping was at the uncomfortable height of being not quite standing or sitting level. It wasn't even possible for her to use it while squatting. She would have to uncomfortably brace her legs open to gain the proper height. That in itself caused strain on her back and leg muscles, and she found that she could only hold the position for brief periods at a time. She soon was sweating and shaking from the unnatural position and the unfamiliar act. She had to take brief periods of rest to help stop the shaking and aching in her legs, but all that still didn't deter her. She got herself into a rhythm of working tenaciously at the ropes and then taking a brief break. Whether it was standing upright and shaking her leg muscles out, or just sitting down altogether and giving her back a break she saw that she could keep going if she kept a steady pace and rhythm.

Periodically Ayumu would stop and try and work the ropes loose, or even just try and break the frayed edges. Sometimes she thought that she was making headway, and at other times she thought that she was no better off then when she had started. Ayumu didn't know if she should be proud of herself or just sit down, give up, and cry. All that she knew was that by at least trying she was at least doing something, and that had to be better than doing nothing. If she did do nothing then she knew that she would most certainly be sentencing herself to not only a certain death but insanity as well. By at least trying she was giving her mind something to focus on something positive rather than her captivity.

She had no idea how long she had been there or how long she had been at her endeavors. Besides her working rhythm occasionally Ayumu would stop and try and listen for Hideo or any other sounds of footsteps. She never heard anyone or anything. Ayumu felt like she was either buried deep underground or sealed away in some tomb. It was like she was in a vacuum. But she couldn't think about that, at least not right now. She knew that her primary focus right now was to somehow get herself free. She had to have the use of her arms and hands if Hideo came back. He might once again over-power her, but she had to be able to at least inflict _some_ kind of damage. If she was going to die she had to be able to do so while fighting. If she could do some kind of damage then maybe it would give Ibiki at least a clue- no matter how small- as to what happened or where she might be. Something. _Anything_. This was the small and possibly one in a million chance kind of hope that she was clinging desperately to. It was keeping her going in a forwards rather than backwards direction.

Just as Ayumu sat down for a brief break she became startled as the door swung open. Due to her eyes still being partially closed and being immersed in the darkness for so long her eyes could not quite make out who it was. Whoever he was had a small lantern with him, but not enough light was cast to get a good look at him. She could not see him clearly and he made no sound. Ayumu froze. Whoever he was she hoped that he couldn't see the bits and pieces of frayed rope. She hoped that he couldn't tell what she had been doing. If he did, then she had no reservations that he would retaliate in some form.

Whoever it was walked quietly over to her, and she could sense him squat down next to her. Ayumu couldn't help but shake, especially when she felt a hand cup her cheek almost gently.

"_Ayumu_-"

It was Hideo. He had come back.

"You're awake I see. Good. It was a pain in the ass having to haul you all the way here. With you awake the two of us can have a nice little chat..."

_Haul you all the way here- that means that we aren't in the store anymore,_ Ayumu thought quickly. She didn't know if that was good or not. All she did know now was that she really was in an unknown place.

"What do you want to talk about, Hideo?" Ayumu's voice was slightly hoarse, and shook with emotion.

"Let's start out talking about _Honsho Dai_..."

Ayumu couldn't help but gasp.

* * *

_**Toyo Village**_

Ibiki stood at the center of the Village's square and looked around in growing irritation and slight concern. After leaving the Inn he had quickly found out that none of the Konoha Gang had gone into the village, but had instead decided to go for an impromptu swim. So Ibiki had made a dash for Toyo Village to try and intercept Ayumu during her scavenger hunt for her boys. He knew that with them being back at the Inn that she would just be on a wild goose chase. He hadn't found any sign of her, but he did hear from quite a few people that a woman of her description had been in their shop not too long ago looking for a group of boys. Ibiki felt that he was always just a step behind her, because at each shop he was always told the same thing: that he had just missed a woman like that.

So now Ibiki stood silently and figured out his next plan of action. He quickly formulated in his head a proximate idea of what shops she stopped at and when, and he got a rough idea as to her path and her possible course and direction. He turned with determination and made for the south end of the village, because it was in that general vicinity that Ayumu seemed to be headed. Her last stop had been a candy store, and by judging the area and neighborhood she had only two directions or options to take: back through the village to go back to the Inn or make another sweep. Either way he would be sure to run in to her at sometime as he had also left his own messages for her in case she did just that. Either way he was going to find her.

When Ibiki came back outside the candy store he stood in front of it and looked at the surrounding neighborhood. The store was on the cusp of the main thorough fare and in a slightly less disreputable area. It garnered traffic, but maybe not as much if it had been closer to the village center. Ibiki looked to his right and the direction from whence he came. He looked to his left and saw a few closed and boarded up shops amidst some smaller, lower ended shops. Most didn't seem like the type that a pre-teen or teenage boy would want to go in, or even be let into. There were second hand clothing shops and even a few bars. Ibiki was just about to turn around and go back the way he came when his eye was caught by something: a run-down sign that had a masked figure on it. Ibiki strolled over and stood in front of it.

The windows were slightly dirty but filled to the brim with costumes and masks. Very colorful and expensive looking costumes and masks by the look of things. The neighborhood didn't seem like the type to be able to support such an establishment, but that wasn't so much what had caught his attention as the name of the shop itself: _**Beneath the Underneath**_.

_A __Nin__ must own this shop_, he thought speculatively, because only a nin would use or even know about _that_ particular phrase. Interesting. Ibiki definitely thought it worth his while to make a stop inside.

Ibiki was about to open the door when someone simultaneously turned the 'open' sign to 'closed'. Ibiki quickly knocked to get their attention. A young woman with long, dark hair looked up in surprise. Her look swiftly changed from bewilderment to horror as she looked up at Ibiki. Ibiki raised an eyebrow and asked to come in. She shook her head and stepped back, and all the time her eyes never left Ibiki's face. Ibiki's sixth sense roared to life, and not because he thought that she was horrified at his scared face. She really wasn't looking at that. What held her attention wasn't his face but something higher up. Her eyes were glued to the Konoha Village symbol on his headband.

Ibiki could feel the beast inside come to life, just like it did when he was on a hunt or about to enter into a particularly difficult or potentially nasty interrogation. He could feel the burst of adrenaline and anticipation course through his body. The primordial feelings of sensing his prey and their potential weaknesses always brought a thrill surging through him. He knew that somehow he was on the right track. Ibiki pushed his way inside with a slight smile.

The woman screamed and turned to run.

Ibiki easily caught her and turned her to face him. The smile was gone, and in its place were cold, black eyes and lips pulled back into a mirthless smile.

"Well, hello there, I was wondering if we could have a little chat..."


	62. Chapter 62

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-write 12/2012

Chapter 62

**The Proverbial Frying Pan...**

_**IBIKI**_

Ibiki slowly but steadily walked the woman backwards, but only until her back hit a costume display. Then he slowly let his hand go from her arm, and even took a step back. Ibiki didn't want her to feel any more threatened then she already did. However, he _did_ want her to know that not only wasn't he going anywhere right now, but she wasn't either. Or at least not until he got a few answers from her. He also wanted to let her subtly know that though he was in charge he was not a threat. Ibiki could tell that she was nervous and afraid, but again he knew that it wasn't so much because of his physical appearance as much as his professional one. She still would not take her eyes off of his Konoha head band.

Ibiki stepped back another step, but in doing so he made sure to block her exit out the front door. Ibiki wanted to instill in her a sense of safety and security, but at the price of her freedom. More importantly he also didn't want any curious passer-by looking in and seeing anything suspicious either, also why he decided to move away rather than towards her. He moved so that his back was mostly obscuring the door's glass front.

She stood with her back against a mannequin and with her hands behind her clutching it as well. The woman was barely five foot and petite. Long, thick hair was pulled back in a simple pony tail and that caused her eyes to seem large and doe- like in her delicate face. She would have been very pretty if it wasn't for the dark circles under her eyes and the worry lines around her mouth. Though she seemed to be in her early twenties the weight that she carried added years to her. She almost quivered in front of Ibiki.

"You're from _Konoha_, aren't you?"

Her voice sounded just as timid as she looked; the sound was tremulous and almost highly pitched.

Ibiki smiled and nodded. He let his body relax as much as possible; he dropped his shoulders slightly and placed his hands in his pockets. With a friendly smile on his face and his air of nonchalance he seemed as if he was nothing more than a usual patron. He tried to de-emphasize as much as possible his large and intimidating person. He spoke as softly and as smoothly as possible, almost as if she was a frightened child or wild creature.

"Yes, I am from Konoha, are you from there as well?"

The woman just stared at him. She seemed slightly uncertain as to whether she should or even would answer him. She must have felt some small measure of comfort as her body posture loosened slightly.

"I _used_ to be, but most of my family moved here a while ago." Her voice was small and timid.

"So you have family still back in Konoha?"

Ibiki raised an eyebrow in a friendly manner, and even seemed interested.

"Some," was her only reply. She looked at Ibiki with real interest. "I know that you are a Nin, but are you in ANBU as well?"

Ibiki acted amused. _That_ was an interesting question. What would make her ask that one?

"Well, if I was I wouldn't be able to tell you, would I? Being in ANBU is secretive, isn't it?" Ibiki cocked his head to the side and with a look of patient amusement, almost as if he was talking to an inquisitive child. "Plus, I am not wearing any mask or armor like the Nin's in ANBU do. No," he shook his head, "I am just a _regular guy_ I am afraid."

"Oh, yes...I guess that you are right..." She trailed off and the look of extreme relief was clearly written on her face.

"Do you have Nins in your family?"

The woman looked quickly into Ibiki's face and the air of trepidation and slight fear came back. She wouldn't answer, and once again her eyes seemed to be drawn to Ibiki's head band. Ibiki thought it best to not only change the subject but to ask questions regarding his original reason for visiting the shop.

"You haven't seen a woman come in here, about your age and with brown, curly hair? She would have been looking for some boys around the age of eleven to thirteen. I have been trying to catch up with her, but we seem to miss each other."

The woman immediately became wary. "What do you want with her?"

Ibiki chuckled lightly. He couldn't tell if she was still trying to gage if he was a concerned friend or a perverted stalker. She couldn't tell if he was someone to be trusted or not.

"I want to find her, and as quickly as possible. You see, she is a teacher and she came into town looking for her students, but they went to the Lake instead. I don't want her wandering around town searching for them. I certainly don't want her wandering around town at night time, and all by herself."

"What makes you think that she came _here_?"

Ibiki's amusement was quickly starting to turn into annoyance. She was starting to ask way too many questions while answering none of his for his comfort. Instead of being helpful she was starting to be anything but. Ibiki decided that he had had enough, but he knew that somehow she must know something about something. His best bet now would be to leave and take a quiet look around outside.

"Well, if you should see her please tell her that _Hamada Hiroshi_ is looking for her, would you? I would appreciate it." Ibiki smiled and turned to leave the shop.

"Wait! Mr. Hamada, please wait."

Ibiki turned around slowly and smiled casually. He raised a brow in a nonchalant inquiry.

"Hmm?"

The woman looked down and worried the mannequin's costume with her hand. She stroked it in a calming manner, and then looked to Ibiki hesitantly.

"I was wondering...I was wondering if you knew of a Nin in Konoha- _my brother _-named _Abe Hideo_?"

The beast inside Ibiki screamed, and he could feel it quiver in eager anticipation. Now _this_ was very interesting. So the family who owned this shop _did _have ties to the Nin community. Ibiki's smile never left his face, but inside he was becoming impatient. There were too many unanswered questions regarding this woman as it was, and they were multiplying exponentially every moment that he was there.

Ibiki looked thoughtful. "Hmm? _Abe Hideo_, you say? Lives in Konoha? What does he do?"

The woman stepped towards Ibiki eagerly, and with an excited gleam in her eye.

"Hideo worked-_works_, I mean- for the _Konoha Military Police_. I think...I think that there might have been some trouble or something, and now he is _here_. I thought that maybe you might be a friend or know him somehow..."

She walked right up to Ibiki and stood trembling before him.

"Mr. Hamada, I am so _worried_ about Hideo! I think that some bad people are after him, and...and _he won't tell me anything_! He is my only family, after my uncle here who owns the shop..." she trailed off quietly and trembled slightly in worry.

Ibiki put a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder and tried to smile down as gently as he could. Inside Ibiki though the beast snarled impatiently. It growled and screamed. It took all he had to keep from trembling himself.

"No, I don't know him. I'm sorry. Is he staying here with you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "_Sometimes._.."

"I wouldn't worry too much. The life of a police officer or Nin is always peppered with shady individuals, and sometimes things seem worse than they really are. Don't you worry Miss. Maybe he is just stressed-out and needed a little vacation?"

Ibiki patted her shoulder and turned quickly to leave. He didn't want her to see the look in his eyes. He didn't want her to see the naked look of anticipation and need. Ibiki left the store and seemingly walked away down the street.

In truth he walked a few blocks and then surreptitiously doubled back. He watched, waited, and contemplated. In the dark shadows he watched the woman peer out the door's window and finally turn the 'open' sign over. He waited in an alley between two closed stores across the street. He contemplated what he would do next.

When Ibiki heard who she was, who she was related to, Ibiki knew that somehow _**Beneath the Underneath**_ was more than just the name of the Abe's shop or a professional philosophy. They were tied together, and they were now somehow tied to Ayu. Hideo's sister didn't in any way seem like she had any idea as to what was going on around her, but Ibiki knew that somehow her brother did. Hideo must have seen Ayumu at some point in her travels, if not today then certainly before today. Toyo was not that big a place, and even only being here a few days Ibiki had already seen a few people more than once or twice. So he had no doubt that Hideo had caught a glimpse of Ayu, and he wouldn't have put it past him to try and make some sort of contact. The man seemed _that_ cocky.

Ibiki also started to chew on the fact that Hideo was KMP. That in itself was very, _very_ interesting. Couple that with the fact that, according to his sister, there was some sort of severe problem in his life and all the facts pointed towards a man who was highly skilled and probably not thinking clearly. It all pointed towards a man who had everything to gain and nothing to lose. It was a puzzle box, and somehow Ayu was the key.

Ibiki thought that there was a very high probability that Abe Hideo was the unknown and missing party member from Ayumu's attack.

The whole situation put Ibiki's senses on high alert.

Ibiki made a swift but thorough round of the establishment, but found nothing out of the ordinary. But a man like Ibiki knew that absence of proof didn't necessarily mean proof of absence. Somehow the shop, Hideo, and Ayu were all tied in together. Ibiki knew deep, down inside that Ayu was _not_ safely back at the Inn. He knew deep in his bones that Ayu was lost and in trouble. Ibiki knew that as well as he knew her. But he had nothing to go on (for now) and his hands were tied, and if he didn't get moving his frustration would mount. So he turned and quickly made his way back to the Inn to confirm, make plans, and then put matters right.

* * *

_**AYUMU**_

Hideo had brought a small lantern in with him, and the dull light that it gave off did two things: it could only slightly illuminated the area around her, and it mostly only illuminated Hideo's face directly in front of her. Both caused her heart to drop. From what little that she could see the room that she was contained in was a small shed, but the light wasn't bright enough to cast its beams upon the whole area. All she could safely see was a few feet (if that) beyond him. What little that she _did_ see was cold earth and stone walls. Just what she had thought. She couldn't even tell what kind of door was there behind him. Ayumu couldn't properly perceive what she would be faced with, but on the other hand she was hoping that he couldn't see the bits and pieces of rope lying about due to all her efforts. There was one small glimmer of prospect to it all.

As to his face his already upsetting visage was just made even more gruesome by the small flame. The golden flickers of the flames augmented the yellowness of Hideo's complexion. The dark circles under his eyes became like pitch. His whole appearance became even more unhealthy and unnatural, especially when she saw the slightly crazed look that he now had in his eyes. Ayumu couldn't help but feel even more nervous and scared then she already was.

But she tried her best to keep as cool and calm as she could. She didn't want Hideo to do anything more violently unpredictable then he had already done. She tried to keep her voice as low pitched and calm as she could, but it was very hard as she was very, _very_ scared.

"What about Dai, Hideo?"

Hideo leaned in closer, and before he answered he looked Ayumu up and down. He even went so far as to run a hand down the front of her shirt. Ayumu couldn't tell if he was trying to see if she was hiding anything or just trying to get a grope for old time's sake. When a hand stopped at a breast and cupped it Ayumu did everything she could to not to shudder and shrink away in revulsion.

It certainly didn't feel at all like when Ibiki did it...

Hideo kept his hand there and even seemed to contemplate it. He finally looked up at her face.

"Yes, Dai...let's talk about Dai...First off, where is he? What happened to him? I know that you had something to do with it..."

Ayumu didn't know what to think or even say. She didn't know anything about Dai, so she certainly couldn't say anything about him. She had no idea where he was or what he was doing. She hadn't seen or heard from Dai since that time months back at the KMP station when Ibiki had bailed her out. The only thing that Ayumu _did_ know was that Hideo wasn't going to be too pleased to find out that she couldn't help him. He didn't seem like he was in the right state of mind to take 'I don't know' for an answer.

"Hideo, the last time I saw Dai was months ago...it was at-"

"Yes, yes- at the KMP HQ. I know _all about that_...No, I am talking about more recently. Like in the past month or so. Where is he?"

Hideo was getting impatient, and quickly. Ayumu was racking her brain trying to figure out not only what he was talking about, but trying to stall him as well.

"When I saw him at Head Quar-"

Hideo's hand that was still cupping her breast quickly moved from its position and with brutal speed and strength twisted the nipple.

Ayumu screamed and bucked backwards, but Hideo increased the pressure until Ayumu stopped her struggles. The pain almost took her breath away. It certainly made her see stars. Ayumu never knew doing that could hurt so freaking much! She lay pinned between him and the sharp wall at her back. Her breathing came out in harsh pants.

He pulled her back closer to him using the nipple as a lead. "Don't fuck with me, Ayumu..." Hideo hissed the words out, and small drops of spit fell in her face.

Ayumu frantically shook her head. "I'm not, Hideo- _I swear_! _Please_-!"

Hideo let up on the pressure but did not take his hand away, and he kept the bruised flesh between his own strong fingers. He made sure that she was still securely in his grasp. There was still enough pain and pressure that Ayumu's legs were trembling and weak. Her will to fight had been diminished greatly, but it was still there.

"Tell me, Ayumu...I _know_ that you know _something_. You _have_ to know something. If _you_ don't know then _who_ does?"

He turned his head briefly away and then back just as quickly. He gave her a long and contemplative stare. Hideo put the lantern down next to them and with his free hand he grabbed a large chunk of her hair, and pulled viciously.

Ayumu hissed at this new pain.

Hideo shook her head. "_Answer me_!"

The idea that she would try and stay as positive as possible with her answers and stay away from saying 'I don't know' flew right out the window. With the added pressure Ayumu couldn't even think straight let alone try and make plausible answers or lie.

"I don't _know,_ Hideo! I really don't!"

And it was the truth. Suddenly, Ayumu remembered _her father_ asking about Dai. He too seemed scared and worried about Dai. Ayumu couldn't figure any of it out. And certainly not now and under these circumstances.

Hideo suddenly let go of her nipple and while still holding onto her hair back-handed Ayumu across the face, as if to try and smack the information out of her. Now Ayumu was so stunned that she couldn't even think. Her head was spinning from all the pain. This was the most physical abuse that she had ever received from anyone. Even as a kid and at the hands of Dai and his friends Ayumu and even Hiroshi had never been so abused. With all the physical and mental stress starting to pile up she was quickly losing control of her herself. She didn't think that she could take much more.

A bizarre thought suddenly crossed her mind, and it almost made her laugh out loud. She wondered if _this_ was how Ibiki worked. She had no illusion as to what his job entailed; he would get information from anyone anyway that he could. So in some ways it must be. She had no doubt that he used mental and physical threats, abuse, and even torture if need be, but for Ibiki it was done for the safety of the village. For the safety of her and others like her. So Ayumu never thought that Ibiki was cruel for his own gain or sport. He did it because it was a part of _The__ Game_. She was being treated foully because some vigilante had decided to take matters into his own hand. In this matter it was _A__yumu _who was _The Game_. Ayumu almost started to laugh thinking about the irony of it all. A man who used such manipulations for his job now had his woman being treated in the same way. She thought that it was funny how the world sometimes worked...

Ayumu spit out some blood. He had hit her hard enough to cause a back tooth to cut into the inside of her mouth. Now she couldn't help but almost giggle at her remembering her talk with Ibiki about how she didn't do too well in the wild and camping. Well, here was something else that she didn't do too well at: interrogation. If she thought that camping was bad this was a hundred times worse. Ayumu thought that if there was a _Pits of Hell_ then she was in it.

The only thing that kept Ayumu even sane or kept her from loosing heart was the fact that at some time, someday, _somehow_ Ibiki would find and catch this man, and then there would be Hell to pay. Ayumu knew that one way or another, and whether she was dead or alive Ibiki would exact his revenge and punishment on Hideo. Even if he hadn't done what he had done to her, just for the plain fact that he had scared her so badly Ibiki would want to get his hands on Hideo. And she had no doubt that he would make the punishment fit the crime. Where she had once been trepidatious about Ibiki finding Hideo and beating him up she now wanted him to go after Hideo, and with everything that he had at his disposal. She wanted Hideo to be just as scared as she was now.

After contemplating all that Ayumu couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape her. In more ways than one it was nice to have a boyfriend like Morino Ibiki...

Hideo looked at her inquisitively. "What is so funny? I don't think that you are in _any position_ to find anything funny or humorous..." he said snidely.

For the first time Ayumu let a tiny smile creep onto her face, and she leaned forward towards Hideo with a small bit of confidence.

"What do I think is so funny? Let me _tell you_ what I think is so funny: when my boyfriend finally get his hands on you, and make no mistake about it, _he will_, you are going to be the sorriest bastard to have ever walked the face of this planet."

Ayumu nodded her head once to emphasis the point, but she also braced herself for another smack. Yet it didn't come.

If the light had been better Ayumu would have caught the small nuances on Hideo's face. She would have seen the slight fear and uncertainty. He knew _exactly_ who she was talking about. He knew, because he had seen for himself...but he had come too far. He was in way too deep and he now had nothing left to lose. All he could do was play this bad hand he was dealt as best he could. Hideo knew that he had to keep things going, find out more answers, and try and get what he was looking for in the short time that he had left.

"I have no doubt that at sometime _Morino Ibiki_ will come for me. I am neither a fool nor an optimist. If Dai is where I think that he is, then I certainly don't have any reason to live anymore..."

Suddenly Hideo looked sad and almost forlorn. He almost looked as if he was going to cry, but not because of Morino Ibiki being after him. He seemed resigned to the fact that at some point Ibiki would come for him. It almost seemed to Ayumu as if Hideo was doing nothing more than buying for time. He seemed like he knew that he was a dead man walking. What also hit Ayumu was the fact that Hideo seemed to know all about her and Ibiki. She didn't think that many people knew about them, so how could he have found out about that? When did _Hideo_ ever see or hear about her and Ibiki? Was it while he was in Konoha? Had his leaving Konoha and hiding out in Toyo have anything to do with Ibiki?

Ayumu started to think about how the four of them were linked. She couldn't even begin to come up with an idea or hypothesis. It was all so bizarre and strange to her that the puzzle pieces didn't even seem as if they belonged to the same puzzle. Not only did Ayumu just wish that Ibiki was here to get her out of this mess (and that caused Ayumu to almost laugh again about how Ibiki was one way or another always pulling her out of one mess or another) but to explain the whole thing as well. She really felt like she had fallen into some alternate reality, and was now blindly trying to get a grasp on her new actuality.

"Why are you so interested in Dai, Hideo? I didn't even know that the two of you knew each other...did you meet through work?"

Hideo suddenly snapped back to attention, and that attention was now again on her. The look on his face was of unconcealed rage. He snaked a hand out and caught Ayumu around the throat, and almost cutting off her air. He leaned forward again, but with a snarl this time on his face.

"Honsho Dai and I were lovers. He was _everything_ to me..."

In her panic Ayumu could barely comprehend what he had said. All she could think about was trying to get Hideo's hand from around her throat. She was starting to thrash about in an uncoordinated manner, and that was when she saw- it. _**It**_ was slowly walking up Hideo's arm and onto his hand. _**It**_ was not only making its way straight for her, but _**it**_ was looking _right at her__!_

_**It**_ was the biggest, hairiest, _creepiest_ spider that Ayumu had ever seen, and the thing was slowly walking closer and closer towards her face. Ayumu suddenly gave the loudest scream that she could and her body now propelled itself forward on its own accord. She now not only had to get away from Hideo, but she knew that more importantly she had to get away from that spider as well.

* * *

_**IBIKI**_

Ibiki quickly made his way back to the Fire Fly Inn. When he reached the Inn it was late lunch time, and the first placed he stopped at was the dining room. As he suspected the whole troupe was eating. Not only was his gang there, but Genma and Anko had now joined them as well. Where under normal circumstances he would have been annoyed at their presence he was now thankful. He would need them all. Ibiki didn't walk over to the table, but instead he made sure to catch eye contact with Iruka and Genma, as they were facing him. He motioned them to come and follow him outside. Once outside he waited a bit away from the Inn for them. It wasn't long before he was joined by them.

"You didn't you find, Ayumu?" Iruka asked quietly and looking slightly concerned.

Ibiki shook his head. "No, and that has me worried. I looked all over the village." He turned to Genma. "Go in and get Anko and Yuzuki, and meet Iruka and me in the girl's cabin."

Ibiki turned and started walking towards the cabin, and not waiting to see if Genma followed his orders or even if he wanted to ask any questions. He knew that Shiranui was professional enough to know that something serious had happened and would act accordingly. Ibiki didn't even wait to see if Iruka followed him or not.

"What do you think happened?" Iruka said quietly from his side.

"I don't know, but I have a few ideas. I need all your help because I think that a few things happened and time is of the essence."

Iruka nodded and walked with Ibiki to the cabin. They didn't have long to wait before the other three joined them. Yuzuki went straight to Iruka and held his hand. She looked up at him with a worried look, but Iruka just squeezed it and placed a brave smile on his face.

"What happened, Ibiki? Where is Ayumu?" Yuzuki asked in a concerned voice. She looked at him with a scared and worried look as well.

Ibiki quickly sketched out his morning's events and the meeting that he had with the strange woman at the shop. Iruka and Genma would occasionally nod their head or hum in response.

"I gave the woman my name as Hamada Hiroshi (and that caused a few chuckles), but I now want Genma and Iruka to go in and try and get more information from her as she seemed more than a little leery of me."

Genma looked at Ibiki with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on his face. Under the circumstances Ibiki chose to ignore it.

"I want Genma to go in and work his charm on her, and that will help Iruka to go in and get information from her. His easy manner will hopefully keep her calm and focused." Ibiki looked away as if in thought. He turned back to them with a glint in his eye. "Anko and I will scout the area in-depth while the two of you keep her occupied. I know that something happened to Ayumu in that shop, and I _know_ that woman knows _something_...One way or another I need to find out more about what happened there. I think that the shop is a big clue as to where Ayu went or even is right now. If she can't give up any useful information then I will bet everything that her brother Hideo can. I think that wherever her brother Hideo is Ayumu will be there as well. "

"You think that this Hideo has something to do with Ayumu being missing? You think that Hideo is even involved?" Anko looked speculative.

Ibiki nodded firmly. "Yes, the village is just too small for him to have not seen her at some point, and by the way Ayu described him he sounds like too much of an asshole to not make himself known to her. I think that Hideo has definitely made contact with Ayu, and it is not just to say 'hello' as an old friend..."

A cold look passed over Ibiki's face that caused the others to shift uncomfortably.

"What do you want _me_ to do, Ibiki?" Yuzuki asked. She knew that she wouldn't be any help to them in investigating, but she wasn't totally helpless either. Yuzuki knew that she could handle whatever task was set before her, and that they could have confidence in her abilities.

"I want you to watch over the boys. I don't want them in any way to become involved in any of this. If this is as serious as I think it is then things could go from bad to worse in the blink of an eye. I want them all safe and out of our way." Ibiki laughed ruefully at Yuzuki. "If something happens to any of them Ayu is going to have my head on a silver platter..."

Yuzuki nodded and for the first time smiled tentatively. She was going to have her hands full watching all of them and keeping them from going after the adults. They were already a bit suspicious as to Ayumu's disappearance, and when they saw Ibiki come in without her she just knew that a few if not all of them were wondering what was up.

Genma rubbed his chin in thought. "Do you think that we should also do another comb of the village? If so, then I think that Akira and Ryou would be good choices. They are steady lads and have good heads on their shoulders. Also, once they all put the pieces together and realize that something is wrong then we are going to have a hard time keeping them from following." He looked to Yuzuki apologetically, "I don't mean to belittle your authority, Yuzuki, but those boys look at themselves as her personal protectors. They are going to be hard to handle once things start rolling..."

Yuzuki nodded but didn't disagree.

"I would be inclined to agree..." Ibiki said pensively. "However smart they are they also aren't trained in self-defense. I can't have them get into anything where they can't get themselves out of it alone. But, if I was to send any of them on a scouting mission it would have to be Toshiro- he is a born spy that one."

He shared a sly sideways glance with Anko, and who had the professional aplomb to look as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

Iruka cocked his head to the side. "I think that the twins would be my choice. Those two can charm the pants off anyone. Their tag-team tactics are down-right scary..."

Anko tapped her nose in contemplation. "Personally, I think that we should utilize them all in one way or another. I agree with Genma that once things get out those boys are not going to sit back and wait patiently. If we give them small and safe jobs to do it will let them feel useful as well as keep them in line. Maybe we can give them some light surveillance or recon work?" Anko looked over to her boss with a thoughtful look on her face.

Iruka shook his head. "I don't agree- they are just kids and we need to keep them safe, and at all costs. They will listen to Yuzuki, and especially after we have all put the fear into them." Iruka shook his head and frowned. "I don't like putting students at risk. _Especially _students that are non-nin."

Ibiki crossed his arms over his chest and seemed to quickly contemplate both angles. He snapped his head up and looked at Anko. "Yes, that might be the best and only answer after all...we can place Yuzuki in a central place in the village square and have them make their reports to her, and she in turn can keep us informed." Ibiki nodded again but more emphatically. "Yes, that is what we will do."

Ibiki turned to Yuzuki, "Yuzuki, please go and get the boys and we will give them their exact duties."

"I don't agree, Ibiki...they are like you said: unskilled kids," Iruka firmly said to Ibiki.

"You yourself were willing to send Kaziko and Kichirou out there," was Ibiki's rebuttal.

Iruka nodded. "Yes, but that was just two- you are now going to send _all seven_ out there, and Masahiro will be one of them. He is Ayumu's baby, don't forget..."

"Yes, but Genma was right when he said that they all consider themselves Ayu's personal watch dogs, and I know them all well enough to know that they will not all sit on their hands here while we are in the village looking for Ayu. I can guarantee that at least two of them will escape Yuzuki, and then what? We'll have more missing people on our hands. No, it is best to have them under our control and working for us, and not against us."

Ibiki turned away from Iruka as if the subject was closed. Iruka looked like he was going to add to the argument but stopped at the look thrown to him by Anko. She shook her head slightly. She knew that once Ibiki made up his mind then there was nothing that could disway him.

The adults all turned as Yuzuki and the boys came into the cabin. Though the look on his face was serious and almost severe Ibiki couldn't help but smile internally at the look he received from them all. The smart boys all knew that something was amiss. They all had a concerned but serious look and air about them. With a sudden swelling in his chest Ibiki felt immense pride for these seven youths. They _were_ a good bunch of lads, and there wasn't a rotten egg or dim wit amongst them. Ayumu was lucky to have them, and they in turn were just as lucky to have her. Even if Ibiki's own need to have Ayu back with him safe and secure wasn't so great he would do all this just for their own sakes. They all belonged together.

Ibiki nodded curtly to them and motioned for the boys to all come to him. They obeyed without question, and stood before him as if it was him and not Ayumu who was their Sensei. Ibiki could see Genma out of the corner of his eye turn to Iruka and wink.

"Boys, let me tell you what the situation is, and what we are going to do about it..."

* * *

_**AYUMU**_

Somewhere deep inside Ayumu a snarky facet of her personality was laughing hysterically, while a more serious and somber one was shaking her head in disbelief. After all her blood, sweat, tears, and effort in trying to get herself free and away from Hideo all it _really_ took was a one inch arachnid to set things in motion and create the _Great Escape_. When Ayumu saw that _thing_ creeping towards her face it set off some sort of primal urge for self preservation deep within her. Ayumu was no longer thinking or contemplating escaping; she was just doing it. Her body had a rush of endorphins like never before, and they all seemed to pool in her legs. The great rush of adrenaline did nothing but propel her swiftly and surely forward, and without any thought as to where she was going or even how she was going to get there.

Hideo was bowled completely over- both figuratively as well as literally. All Ayumu could even slightly remember was hearing a grunt and feeling something soft and squishy under her feet. Her momentum was so great that it was just dumb luck that she was pointing in the right direction and that the door was not only straight in front of her but more importantly that it was rickety and weak. Ayumu burst out of the shack and into the woods behind it. Her mind was so far behind her legs that she hadn't even comprehended yet that she was free. Even while her legs were running faster than they had ever run before her head was still back in that shack somewhere. It wasn't until she felt her legs moving with nothing under them did her head finally call a screech to the whole mad dash thing. But by then it was too late, and Ayumu was tumbling ass over tea kettle down a steep embankment. Ayumu skidded and slid her way over and under debris and foliage. It all happened so fast, and was over just as quickly. She lay moaning and groaning on her stomach at the bottom of a muddy and smelly ravine between two small hills.

As Ayumu was slowly starting to come back to her senses she thought that she heard or rather felt someone quickly coming down the opposite embankment. If she still had any wits left she would have tried to gather herself for what was to come: Hideo must have quickly tracked her down or she was in a new pot of boiling water. Either way she was just too tired, sore, and beaten up to care at this point. Her adrenaline rush had left her and she was left devoid of any mental or physical energy. She just decided to put herself in the hands of the Fates and let come what may. With that great weight off of her she almost felt- sleepy. Like she could finally get some much needed rest. With that burden off of her she could maybe concentrate on other matters, like somehow finding Ibiki again. So it was through a haze that Ayumu felt the bonds on her wrists and arms not only loosen but give way all together. Ayumu found herself free and being gently rolled over. Whoever found her was gently brushing all the mud and twigs out of her face. When she opened her eyes she found a large and smiling face looking back at her in concern and wonder.

Ayumu painfully struggled to sit up, and shakily she pushed some hair away from her eyes. She was too exhausted and bruised though to get much levitation. Ayumu weakly and shakily rolled onto her side, and propped herself up as best she could. When she got her first, good look at her rescuer all Ayumu could do was lay back down and laugh. She started laughing so hard that she was almost doubled over. She laughed so hard that tears started to pour down her face.

The figure before her tried to comfort her, as he was starting to think that she was hurt not because of something nefarious being done to her but maybe because she wasn't all that right in the head...

"Excuse me, miss...?"

Ayumu brushed the tears away , shook her head, and pointed at the man. "You have _got_ to be kidding me?! I got rescued by... _you_? _YOU _?!"

The man raised an eye brow and shook his head. Yes, she wasn't right in the head...Maybe she had been bound so as to not hurt herself or anyone else? With a deep sigh the man contemplated what he had to do. Now it looked like he had no choice. He would have to take her home with him as the woman was now passed out cold before him.

* * *

**End A/N: **Well, here we go, I guess. Don't expect to see Ayumu anytime soon. In my rough sketch I don't have her in the picture for at least another three chapters or so(I am trying for four, but who knows? It may be only for two, but then only briefly). I think that it is time for some people to start singing for their supper and go on a Roman Holiday. I don't know if I will be able to give you any 'burning ninja' (as one reviewer stated that he would like to see) but I will try my best for some good, old fashioned espionage(my favorite genre). Let's see if all my years of reading Lee Child, Michael Connelly, and Nelson DeMille have paid off ( if anyone likes police/thriller/espionage fiction those three men are _Gods_ in my book. _All Hail the Holy Tri__nity_).


	63. Chapter 63

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** edited 12/2012

Chapter 63

**The Mask Of Sanity That We All Wear**

Yuzuki paced back and forth in the room, alone and impatient. Everyone had gone out and she was now left waiting for everyone to return and make their reports. She went to the window and looked down at the village. They had all been gone for a little over an hour, and they had decided to meet back at the end of three hours, or sooner if they had accomplished their purpose. Until then she was left to pace the room alone, frustrated, and bored.

She had thought that it was a smart idea of Ibiki to rent this room (and the fact that he had rented it in _Hiroshi's_ name made her smile slightly) as a home base, so to speak. It was over one of the local taverns that was busy but not too busy. Ibiki thought that they should have a semi-central place in town to meet and plan other then the Fire Fly Inn. For one, the Inn was too far away, and secondly he didn't want to involve the Akitada's in anything that may happen. The tavern was busy almost twenty-four hours a day so it wouldn't be too out of the ordinary for anyone to come and go at any time. Also, the tavern was just enough off the main road to give them privacy, but not so far off the road that they couldn't see what was going on around them. The best thing about the room was that Ibiki made sure that it was near the back of the tavern, and they could easily utilize the back stairways. Their comings and goings would not be noticed by the patrons nor the workers alike. Ibiki had thought that this place probably housed many secret assignations.

Ibiki had left Yuzuki in charge of the room and made her the central figure of focus. The boys could report back to her before going back out if they needed to, or she could decide if something was important enough that the Nins needed to be notified immediately if need be. But until things started moving it was a boring and frustrating job being left there all alone. She had the worse job of all; she had to wait.

Yuzuki thought about Ibiki's and the other Nin's plan. It was simple and covered a lot of ground in the shortest period of time. Ibiki had the twins go out and try and gather information from other costume shop keepers about the Abe's. He gave the twins the cover story of having to get costumes together for an up-coming festival play. There were a few other costume stores around so the twins would easily be able to speak to the _**Beneath the Underneath's**_ competition. Yuzuki thought that maybe that was too great a job for two thirteen year old students, but Iruka had put any fear that she had to rest. Iruka had agreed with Ayumu's own assessment of the two: they _were_ slick businessmen. Yuzuki had no idea how slick and creative they were until Iruka had filled her in on their previous business agreements in Ayumu's name. Ayumu herself had said that they were scary as youngsters, and that she didn't even want to think what they would be like as adults.

Next, Ibiki had sent Toshiro and Daichi out to the local police station under the pretense of looking for Toshiro's 'cousin' Abe Hideo and his home dwelling. They would pose as newly arrived relatives in town who were not sure of where they were going. Ibiki told Yuzuki that in Konoha Toshiro knew everything about everybody it seemed, and he was very good at undercover work. He might joke about Toshiro's possible worth to ANBU, but only slightly. He had been around the boy enough to know that his wealth of information was extensive, and he had no qualms that Toshiro would gain something useful. Having the large, imposing, but gentle giant Daichi with him just added to the story. Daichi didn't look as young as he was, so they could claim that he was Toshiro's escort and companion to Toyo and the boy's cousin's home. Daichi was someone that was always immediately trusted, and he could help cover up any wrong moves or impatience that the smaller boy might fumble upon.

Next he sent Akira out to double check what Ibiki had done. He wanted to make sure that before anything went further that without a doubt that Ayumu hadn't been seen again. He wanted the lad to go to every place that Ibiki had been to and maybe even a few that he might have missed. Ibiki had been cruising at a steady clip and he was sure that there might have been a place or two that he didn't think of. Akira was to tie up any loose ends and solidify Ibiki's thoughts on Ayumu's disappearance.

Ryou he sent out to some of the local taverns. Ryou might be young but he didn't look it, and he knew that Ryou was not a stranger to pubs. The kid was fifteen going on thirty, and when Ibiki had mentioned having a few drinks with the locals Ryou didn't bat an eye. Neither did Ibiki, but the others sure did. There was a silent bonding between the older and the younger man while all around them there were noises of disapproval. Just before they all left Ibiki quietly took Ryou aside from the others and had a private word with him. No one heard it but Ryou, and the boy had given no facial expression away as to what it might have been about. Ryou had given a simple nod and left with purpose in his stride. Yuzuki was still astounded as to what Ryou might have to do, and she couldn't help but wonder if Ayumu knew about the boy's unusual habits...

It was Masahiro's job to go with Genma as his son. They were going to go to _**Beneath the Underneath**_ to look for costumes for a masked party. The charming Nin and his even more so charming 'son' would put the woman at ease and warm her up for Iruka's arrival.

Yuzuki kept a stone look on her face when she heard what Iruka's part would be in it all; Iruka was to engage the sister enough that he could get her to meet him for dinner tonight. Ibiki wanted the sister out of the house and away from anything that might happen. If the brother wasn't there then he wanted Genma, Anko and himself to be able to take a look around the shop, and more importantly at the family's dwelling upstairs without any interruptions. Iruka's easy going, open, and trusting nature should be enough to get the woman out of the shop for at least a _few_ hours.

Yuzuki was just worried if things worked out _too__ well_, and the woman wanted to spend _more_ time with Iruka _after_ dinner. What would Iruka do? How far would he go? Yuzuki knew that her best friend's life could be on the line, but so may be her new relationship as well. Yuzuki knew that with Nin's the job was _everything_, and Yuzuki had no doubt that with Anko and Genma that they both had sex with their target at one point or another as a part of the job,(she thought they probably had it as much as possible, knowing those two) and probably thought nothing of it. So would Iruka be forced to do the same? Yuzuki felt a sudden shame at her thoughts; she was ashamed to think that even briefly she had placed her relationship with Iruka before Ayumu's life, and she was ashamed to not trust in Iruka.

Yuzuki covered her face with a hand and sighed. She had told Iruka that she could _never_ do what he did: be a Nin. Iruka just chuckled and kissed her. But she wasn't kidding or joking with him, she really _couldn't_ do it. She was just too inhibited. She didn't get the jolt of adrenaline or the thrill of the chase pumping through her like the others. Even her quiet and unassuming lover had a glint in his eyes at the prospect of the assignment. That didn't mean that they weren't worried or not thinking about Ayumu, but the excitement that she sensed from them all could not be missed. They were doing what they were born and trained to do: to hunt something down, capture it, and if necessary destroy it.

Though it all went against her principles, Yuzuki was not against it. She remembered Ayumu's talk with her all those weeks ago in their office about Iruka's _real_ nature, and that it was not something to be repulsed or even feared. They were doing it for the protection of others. They were doing it for the protection of one of their own. Yuzuki couldn't help but be impressed by them. Under normal circumstances they may have been easy going and fun, but when asked to draw a line they did more than that: they stepped up to it, held it, and if necessary she didn't think that they would have any problems crossing it. Yuzuki was seeing a side of her lover that she had only heard about or imagined. She was seeing what Iruka was trained to do and what he in turn trained others to do. Yuzuki was seeing a skilled and deadly Nin do his job.

But it didn't dissuade or repulse her. In fact, she had to admit that it thrilled her. She could see one of the things that attracted Ayumu to Ibiki; it was the predatory urge that they all held in check deep inside them coming out into the open. They became focused but alert predators ready to prowl and eager for the hunt. In the beginning Yuzuki couldn't help but watch the transformation. It was fascinating. Iruka's whole body posture had changed. He had become poised and ready for action. It _was_ exciting. Ibiki himself, already alert and highly motivated now became eager at the notion of action. He was like the great bruin that his name alluded to. He always was a man that stood tall and proud, but now he had a certain cold deadliness to him that though he generally kept it below the surface was now out in the open for all to see. He was imposing in both stature and personality. Yuzuki had no doubt that Ibiki would find Ayumu, and when he did she also had no doubt that someone would pay, and dearly.

So Yuzuki waited patiently for everyone to return and then the real planning would begin.

* * *

_**Outside the Beneath the Underneath**_

Ibiki stood back in his hidden alley out front of the shop. Being dressed all in black and with very little skin uncovered he was nestled and hidden deeply in the shadows between the buildings. He thought that by now Anko was positioned in place out back and waiting in the shadows as well. In a few minutes he knew that Genma and Masahiro would be coming up the street, and about a half hour after that Iruka would make his appearance.

He thought again about enlisting the aid of Ayu's students. Though he was against it at first he could see that their help would cut down the leg work. They would also trim down any wasted time that the adults would have spent doing certain prep work. It was all perfectly logical in fact to use them. He wasn't sure if Ayu would have approved, but right now she wasn't here to make any possible protests. Easily and with confidence he slid in as their authority figure, and with no protests from any of them.

Besides, he and Genma were right in the fact that there was no way that the boys would have stayed quietly back at the Inn. He was sure that one or two, if not all, would have escaped Yuzuki and gone out on their own. If that had happened then he really _would _have been in trouble with Ayu. Also, by working for them they would be able to keep tabs on all the boys and use their energy and smarts to their advantage. He remembered Ayu telling him once that on more than one occasion she herself had purposefully used their intelligence to her advantage.

While he waited for Genma and Masahiro to show up he allowed himself a few brief moments to think about Ayu and where she could be. He had no idea, and that disturbed him. A lot. As of this very moment he had nothing to go on. All he knew for certain was that she wasn't sitting somewhere safe and sound; Ayu wasn't sitting in some cafe having a drink and chatting with the locals. Where ever she was she was alone, scared, and most probably hurt. That thought caused Ibiki's fists to clench in his pockets. Somehow it all had to do with Abe Hideo. Somehow his past relationship with her was tied in to this current event, but he just didn't know how. The only thing that kept coming back in his mind was Honsho Dai. Over and over and over. It teased the edge of his senses like a moth around a flame. He had no proof that the men knew each other, but he wouldn't have been surprised if they had. Of the men that had broken into Ayu's house that night one was still at large. The KMP beat cop from the Hand had reported that at the same time a KMP officer had gone on an extended vacation. It was all too coincidental, and Ibiki didn't believe in coincidences.

Ibiki clenched his teeth in frustration. Indirectly he felt that this was all his fault. He _should_ have tied up that loose end, but at the time he was just too worried about Ayu and their relationship. It was at a time when they had been apart and they had both been hurting too much. It took everything that he had at that time to keep it together and keep going. He had immersed himself at ANBU and worked almost non-stop for weeks. And in hindsight he realized that had let his pride and his arrogance commit one mistake after another because of it. After killing Dai and his companion he had thought that it had been enough, but it wasn't. He thought that by distancing himself that he would make her safe, and it hadn't. But instead he had made her (and himself) suffer horribly, and now she was most probably suffering again. And all because of him. So he was going to make everything right for once and for all. If this Hideo was connected to that night and subsequently Ayu's disappearance then he was going to make sure that that night was _never_ going to come back again to haunt any of them. He was going to put this all to bed and behind them once and for all.

Ibiki's momentary musings were cut short as he saw Genma and Masahiro walking casually up the street together. They were holding hands and it appeared that they were talking nonchalantly about mundane matters; they smiled and even laughed. They _looked _like a father and his son. Ibiki let one corner of his mouth turn up is a slight smile. Masahiro looked relaxed and not in any way hesitant or scared. He even swung Genma's hand a bit as they walked. Ibiki nodded in anticipation as they walked into the store. Now it would begin.

* * *

_**Inside the Beneath the Underneath**_

Genma and Masahiro walked into the shop and stopped almost simultaneously. For a store in a shady and slightly run-down part of town (and looking just as shady on the outside) inside it was quite the opposite. The man and the boy looked in awe and appreciation at the multitude of colors, textures, and designs. But it didn't last long as they had a job to do. Genma led the boy around the shop and looked over more than the merchandise carefully. He made note of every corner, wall, and looked especially with interest at the room's only door in the back. Genma casually led Masahiro around and talking very loudly. He wanted whoever was hiding in the back to come out front.

"What do you think, Masahiro? Think that mommy would like this?" Genma had a slinky cat suit in one hand and waggled his eye brows appreciatively at the boy.

Masahiro couldn't help but giggle. He may have only had a few encounters with Genma, but after helping out his Sensei when she was sick he couldn't help but be in slight awe of him. Masahiro knew that neither Akira nor Ryou were particularly fond of the man, especially Ryou. Ryou always got a wary and even upset look on his face whenever he heard that Sensei had met him or was going to meet him. Ryou didn't like the man too much but Masahiro didn't know why. He and Toshiro had talked about it once, and neither of them could figure it out. Neither did the twins, but he thought that they probably did. Maybe even Toshiro as well, though why he hadn't told his best friend was a mystery. Toshiro _always_ seemed to know a lot about things for some reason. Masahiro wasn't as in awe of the man as he was with Morino-san, but Shiranui-san had made things right for his Sensei when she was sick and hurting. So in his book he was alright.

"I don't know, _Dad_, it looks like it would be kind of... _cold_..."

Masahiro remembered the strict orders of Morino-san and Shiranui-san about what they would be doing. Shiranui-san and he would pretend that they were father and son. He was to make sure to call him nothing but father or dad. It was important that he remember that. It was important to remember because Morino-san thought that whoever owned this store knew where Sensei was.

Genma smiled a big smile and placed the outfit back where he got it. They kept on walking through the store and talking animatedly.

As they looked about Masahiro thought about the past day. Before they had left Morino-san had taken Masahiro aside and spoken to him in private. Morino-san must have known how upset he was because the man placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and told him not to worry. His Sensei was fine. He had told him that Sensei had gone off looking for everyone and that somehow she had just gotten herself lost. Masahiro could understand that as she often got lost, or as Ryou liked to say 'gotten lost in her own little world'. It wouldn't be the first time that Sensei had forgotten an appointment or just ambled off in the wrong direction. Wasn't that why Sensei had them? To keep her on the track? It wouldn't be the first time that one of them had had to go and fetch or find her. She just sometimes lost track of the time or her place. And Morino-san had also told him that the last place that she most probably had been was this shop, so maybe the nice lady who ran it might know something. Morino-san had been there himself, but he thought that all his scars made him look scary, and that made the woman not feel like talking.

Masahiro frowned. He had _never_ been afraid of Morino-san and all his scars. At all. When they had all gotten their first glimpse of Morino-san it had been while he was asleep and wrapped around his Sensei in the hospital. They had stopped in to see her and Hamada-san after they had some kind of accident at the house and had ended up in the hospital. Masahiro didn't know what happened (as no one had really told him outright) but he _had_ heard enough rumors. He had heard _terrible_ things. Things that he had never mentioned to his Sensei because if they were even partially true he didn't want her upset, and that was another one of his jobs wasn't it? To take care of his Sensei? So when he saw Morino-san wrapped around his Sensei and holding her protectively against him he _knew_ that he was a good person. Then, back at the Fair when they had once again found the two sleeping peacefully together Masahiro got a _really_ good chance to look at the man up close before they woke him. Morino-san _was_ just as big and scarred as he had seemed from a distance, but he didn't seem scary to him. He looked happy and peaceful. Later, when they had talked to him alone he seemed totally devoted and protective of his Sensei. That _confirmed_ his belief in the man. Their further talks and time together had only cemented his thoughts on the man: he liked him, _a lot_. As big a man as he was, and as dangerous as he had heard the other boys whisper about, he had never felt threatened by him. If anything he had felt safe and secure, and he knew that his Sensei felt the same way as well. So no matter what _others_ thought of him _he_ knew better.

"How about maybe we try a few things on?" Genma said looking around for someone. "Oi! Is anyone here?!"

A few moments later a young woman came out from the back of the store and from behind the curtains. She bowed and gave only a small smile.

"Welcome to _**Beneath the Underneath**_, how may I help you?"

Genma turned and smiled a cheery and warm smile. The woman seemed to slightly relax and even gave her own tremulous reply in kind.

She couldn't take her eyes off the man. He was handsome to say the least. He stood tall and proud but not with any arrogance. He acted like he had no clue as to how good looking he was. He had his arm around the boy's shoulder and was looking about the store

"My wife and I are going to be giving a masked party, and my son and I are here to get a few ideas. We have been around to a few other stores," and he shook his head and frowned, "but no one seems to have the quality of costumes that you have. I am _very_ impressed at your stock." He nodded and looked about appreciatively.

The woman blushed and bowed again. "Thank you, my family has been in the disguise business for many generations, and we have worked hard at our trade."

Genma chuckled and raised a brow. _How interesting_, he thought speculatively. _Now __**that**__ could be read in __**many**__ different ways..._

His senses were on an even higher alert. Morino didn't say that he had gotten any other vibes from the woman other then she was scared and timid. Either he wanted to give him and Iruka the chance to see and get a feel for her for themselves, or he was getting rusty...He didn't think the later, so he assumed the former.

"Well, whatever you have been doing, it seems like you are doing _something_ right. Of course, I am a bit surprised to see you so off the beaten path...I would have thought that with all your skill you would have been a bit more in the lime light?"

Genma cocked his head to the side, and had an amused but innocent look on his face.

There was a small flash in the woman's eyes, but it was so faint and fleeting that it would have been hard to tell if it had really been there in the first place. It would have been hard to tell if you weren't looking for it or expecting it, but a good Nin was always alert to such tells. And Genma wasn't just a _good_ Nin, he was a _grea_t Nin. He wasn't just highly in tune to the subtle nuances that people gave off, but more importantly he was especially in tune to the subtle nuances that _women_ in general gave off. The woman had given off a classic; her professional pride had been slightly stung.

In Genma's experience kunoichi were in general a different breed then civilian woman when it came to their vanity. Most kunoichi pride lay not so much in their femininity as in their professionalism. It didn't really matter to them if no one found them attractive or womanly, but let someone make a swipe at their ability to carry out their trade and _that _was when the feathers started to get ruffled (and when some of the biggest fights broke out as well). Their livelihood and life _depended _on being good at their job. But Genma didn't get the feeling that she was Nin. She didn't give off the same vibrations that a Nin would, so that would mean that she was something else. She seemed practiced but not in the way that he was used to. The woman wasn't built or moved like Nin, so that meant she was _something else_ altogether, but what exactly he wasn't sure yet. Genma couldn't help but be intrigued, and on his guard.

"We may not be in the lime light, as you put it, but it doesn't mean that we can't necessarily do our job. We work generally by word of mouth. But more importantly we do it because we love our trade. My family has been in the business for generations, and we take great pride in our accomplishments."

The woman smiled and bowed again. When she looked back up there was a definite gleam of satisfaction in her eyes.

Genma gave his most charming grin and bowed as well. "Please forgive any oafishness on my part, I had no intention to sully your good name or heritage."

The woman laughed softly and shyly. "Shall we continue with your choices? Maybe we could try something like this-" and she turned to a few selections.

For the next half an hour the woman courteously and helpfully tried to show Genma and Masahiro a few selections. She wasn't pushy and she didn't try and foist the most expensive things onto them. All in all she was a very good saleswoman. Their rapport was easy and with no tension involved. If she was as worried about her brother as Morino said she was she gave no indications. Dressed as he was in civvies he didn't expect her to come right at him the way she did with Morino. He did wonder though if she had had any doubts or questions about him. Did she pick up anything about him? He was very good at masking himself from others, but sometimes you never knew, and he was not one to discredit female intuition. _That_ was something that he wished as a man that he had access to on a regular basis. Women seemed to be graced with a sixth sense that men just didn't have, and no matter how skilled or smart they were. Where men went on previous experience women seemed to go on their innate intuitiveness.

It appeared that Genma and Masahiro seemed like they had made a few viable choices when they heard the door behind them open up. Genma didn't turn around but Masahiro did. A large smile formed on his face.

"Narita-san! Hello!" Masahiro left Genma's side and ran to the new comer. He embraced him and looked up at his face.

Iruka beamed down at him.

"Well, hello there, Masahiro! Fancy meeting you two here! Getting ready for the party? I hope you and your parents haven't taken all the good costumes!"

Genma laughed and motioned Iruka over. Iruka walked over to Genma and the woman and bowed politely.

"Good Afternoon, Miss, it appears that we are all shopping for the same event."

Iruka smiled charmingly at the woman, and she returned it.

Where her first customer was good looking in a sinful way, this new man was good looking in the 'boy next door' type. He looked like the smart and sexy teacher that every girl had had a crush on at one time in her life. He was the origin of youthful and girlish fantasies were built around. His dark brown hair and brown eyes gave him a warm, open, and friendly appearance. He was one to put you immediately at ease.

"Your friend here-" and the woman looked towards Genma at a loss with his name.

"Oh, pardon me, Miss. I am Furutaka Shiro, and this is my son Masahiro. This lout," and he nodded in Iruka's direction, "is Narita Ken. Sorry about my rudeness."

The woman smiled up at Iruka. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Narita, and Mr. Furutaka,"she said looking at Genma belatedly. "I am Abe Lil. I help run this establishment for my Uncle."

After a few moments of polite chit-chat Genma shook his head, and taking Masahiro's hand he started to drift away to look at a few more costumes and accessories. He left Iruka and Lil to talk alone.

Iruka smiled and laughed an almost boyish laugh that was immediately endearing to Lil. He scratched his nose to cover his embarrassment and looked around. She couldn't help but like him immediately.

"What kind of disguise are you looking for, Mr. Narita?"

Iruka shrugged his shoulders and looked around as if over-whelmed. "I am not too sure, Miss...I can't even begin to figure out what to wear..."

"Well, you seem like a man who wouldn't want anything too showy or too sexual," she raised a brow at Iruka's blush. "You seem like the kind of man who would like something more subtle and genuine, something that only _you_ would truly know how to appreciate."

_How right you are,_ Iruka immediately thought thinking of Yuzuki. He just nodded and kept his eyes firmly locked with her own. He saw things shift around in them, and he could tell that she was trying to gage his personality and possibilities.

Lil found a few costumes that were refined without being showy. She thought that he would make the perfect nobleman or statesman. Someone who was both urbane and wise. Iruka shrugged but seemed slightly disinterested. He looked more at some of the showier pieces and she couldn't help but laugh softly at his choices.

"Are you sure? Those don't seem like the type of things that _you_ would wear."

Iruka turned slowly to her with a gleam in his eyes.

"This _is_ a masked party, and for a few hours everyone is not supposed to be who they usually are. Normally I wouldn't wear such loud and ostentatious clothing, but for once I would like to see what it would be like to do something out of the ordinary..."

He let the sentence trail off. It was as if he _wanted_ in more ways than one to see what it was like to not be his usual self.

Lil coughed and looked to the side. She saw that the blonde haired gentleman and his son were still perusing through her stock. He wasn't in hearing distance and so he couldn't tell what was going on between her and the brown haired man.

Good.

"Well, maybe this isn't something that you would need to make a decision right away on? How much time do you have?"

Looking at him she clutched the costume that she was holding tightly to her breast. She held it in a manner that could be either construed as uncertain or demure. When she leaned a bit closer and smiled a coy smile Iruka knew immediately that she was interested. But he didn't want to push it or seem too eager. So he played his end of the game using a certain amount of doubtfulness and slightly suppressed eagerness.

"I have some time, but not a lot. I am not in any way further ahead than when I came in here, and I don't want to take any more of your valuable time...Maybe I should come back? I know that it is getting close to dinner time and your store hours are coming to an end soon I see."

"Oh no! Take all the time you need. In fact, things have been slow here today, and since I have nowhere to go later I am in no rush."

Iruka smiled shyly and looked down at the floor briefly before looking back up at her face.

"Well then...I don't suppose that..."

Lil smiled and looked expectantly at Iruka. "Yes?"

Iruka shook his head and looked briefly towards the still browsing Genma and Masahiro.

"No, I wouldn't want to impose or anything..."

Lil stepped ever so slightly forward. "No, please Mr. Narita, I can't see you _ever_ imposing yourself on anyone. What would you like?"

Iruka chuckled softly and gave her his best boyishly charming smile. "Well..."

* * *

_**Outside Beneath the Underneath**_

Ibiki saw Genma and Masahiro come out the shop and carrying a few bags. They laughed, joked, and walked past Ibiki's spot towards the center of the village. It wasn't until a good fifteen minutes later that Ibiki next saw Iruka leave the shop. He stood part way out of the door and seemed to still be speaking to whomever was still inside. After a few, brief moments he smiled and waved 'goodbye', and then he too wandered off in the general direction of the other two. Ibiki was glad that anyone leaving the shop and heading into the heart o the town would need to go the same way. If it looked like Iruka was purposefully following Genma away it would look too suspicious.

Ibiki stayed hidden for a few moments more. He watched the woman go to the door and look out at the way that Iruka had gone. She was smiling. Good, then _that_ meant that Iruka had done his part, and done it well. Hopefully she was smiling at the thought of seeing Iruka again later that night. He didn't want to think that the smile could mean something else...

He never made mention of it to the others, but when he spoke to the woman his intuition kept getting small, little pings and ripples in it. He _knew_ that she wasn't a Nin, and no matter what her shop was or may be associated with. Her family may have Nins but she wasn't one herself. _That_ had been very clear to him. But what she _was_ wasn't. He couldn't figure out her angle yet. She had _some sort_ of training, but not necessarily in the arts of the Nin. Her fear and trepidation were just _too_ realistic for his taste. Her constant staring at his headband in fascination and fear didn't seem genuine. Besides, Ibiki knew _real_ fear and helplessness.

People laughed at the idea of animals smelling fear; they certainly could, but so could people _if_ they had the training and experience. Ibiki had smelled it enough in his professional lifetime. He knew _all_ the nuances of fear. It was like he was a taste tester for one particular type of food, and he had spent years tasting the results of different chefs. He could pick out subtle differences between different ingredients, but the base was _always_ the same. It _had_ to be in order to make the finished product what it was. Underneath all the possible different components that could be used fear, and in all its varied forms, had _one thing_ that tied all the different recipes together: _death_.

No matter what it was that you were afraid of or for, _death_ was the one thing that swirled about in the mixture and held it all together. A person's fear was _always_ based on thinking about death, and it didn't matter if it was literal or figurative. Death was death. It could be a person literally dying or a person loosing just a job. It meant an ending of a way of life one way or another. And thinking about death (and whether you thought about it or not) brought out certain scents on a person. Fear led to nervousness, and that led to the body undergoing certain physiological changes, and one of those important changes were the release of certain pheromones. It wasn't true that only wild creatures could smell those pheromones. As a Nin you were trained to be able to pick up on those things as well. It wasn't unusual to have someone looking calm and collected on the outside when on the inside they were a roiling, boiling, and quivering mass. There were many myths regarding Nins, and many surrounded their supposed ability to have total control over their bodies. That wasn't entirely correct. Yes, they _could_ control much of their body's responses, but controlling something that was based at a cellular level was impossible. It was like trying to stop real love or hate. It just couldn't be done.

So when Ibiki interacted with the woman he didn't get a single whiff of fear from her, _especially _when she was talking about her missing brother. That's when _real_ bells started going off. She _was_ upset that he was missing, but she wasn't afraid _for_ him. She didn't think that death was looming in his near future. How stupid of her, because standing _right in front of her_ stood the architect of her brother's upcoming death the whole time, and she had no clue.

Not that Ibiki cared or anything. All the puzzle pieces were starting to come together, and if his instincts were right then Hideo _would_ die. Hideo _must_ die. It was a silent promise that he had made Ayu months ago: he _would_ kill for her. He would kill Hideo just for making her scared, taking her away from her loved ones, and if he had hurt her, well...If Hideo didn't already know it then Ibiki would make sure that he knew the _real_ meaning of fear before he left this world.

Ibiki waited a few more moments to see if the woman would exit the shop. After watching her close the shop down he moment's later saw lights go on upstairs. Good, he was right in assuming that _she_ lived upstairs. Once Iruka took her away from there for a few hours he, Genma, and Anko could sneak in and start looking around. Upstairs were answers, and he _would_ find them.

With a grim smile Ibiki left his place in the alley and moved quickly, silently, and surreptitiously back to their rendezvous room upstairs in the tavern.


	64. Chapter 64

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 64

**Basic Instincts**

Within two hours of leaving everyone started to drift back in. Yuzuki had made pots of tea and coffee as refreshments in case anyone needed it. Like a good headmistress or den mother Yuzuki situated people and made them comfortable. One by one and two by two everyone started to come back to the room. First Daichi and Toshiro showed up, and with Akira soon after them. Genma and Masahiro were not long afterwards, and the twins were almost right behind them. Everyone talked quietly amongst themselves, but not of what had transpired. The emotions ranged from excitement to interest to dejection depending on how their end had progressed. They all wanted to talk about their findings, but thought it best to wait for the full gathering, and in particular they wanted to wait for Ibiki. Soon Anko, Iruka, and Ibiki all came in together, so the only person that they were now waiting for was Ryou. Yuzuki was slightly worried about their tardiest member. She didn't even want to think about why he was the last to arrive.

Ibiki was one of the few to not take any refreshment. After looking over who was present and who was absent he went to the window and looked out. He scanned up and down the street for Ryou, but saw nothing. He was seen to squint his eyes and hum softly under his breath. Suddenly he turned around and looked expectantly at the door; Ryou shuffled in looking three sheets to the wind but standing upright. Ibiki smiled slightly and cocked his head to the side as if asking the boy a silent question.

Ryou smirked and waved Ibiki's question away, and plopped down heavily onto the edge of the bed. He lay slouched back against the wall, propped an arm up on a leg and burped loudly. Akira who was seated next to him waived his hand in front of his face as if to dispel a fetid aroma.

"Good grief...you really _are_ rude, crude, and thoroughly unattractive..." the young man said without rancor to his best friend.

Ryou smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yup, but it is all a part of my charm. Why can't anyone _ever _see that?"

Both young men laughed softly together. Yuzuki placed a cup of hot, black coffee into Ryou's hand and sternly motioned for him to drink it. Ryou sat up straighter and did as he was told without being difficult. He had _always_ liked Yuhara-san (had even carried a small torch for her at one time), and he treated her with the deference that she deserved. She was a fair, honest, and enjoyable house mother back at The House. She might not have been as ebullient as his own Sensei, but she was likable none the less. Going on holiday with her had allowed him and the others to get to know her a bit more. This latest development and her cool, calm, and collectedness during stress and confusion raised his already high opinion of her to new heights. He was surprised that she didn't have any students directly under her guidance like Sensei did, but he thought that it had to do with the fact that there weren't any math majors, and not that she wasn't good enough. He hoped that someday she would get some apprentices because they would probably help to bring her out of her shell a bit more.

Ryou slyly looked over at Umino-san and his close proximity to Yuhara-san. He and Akira were joking together the other night at the sounds that were coming out of Umino-san's cabin...Their cabin was the next cabin over so the _unmistakable sounds_ emanating from it couldn't help but be heard. Akira got all worked up when Ryou threatened to go over there and pound on the door. It irked him that just because there weren't any girls around for _him _that others could loudly and proudly announce their own canoodle fest. It just wasn't fair...But he liked both people and he was in his own way glad for them.

At one time he and Akira thought that Umino-san was interested in their Sensei, and neither were too thrilled at the idea. They liked Umino-san, but not for their Sensei. He just didn't seem to have what it took to keep her in line. Not like any of them, and certainly not like Morino-san. Akira thought that Umino-san would be miserable with Sensei, and Ryou couldn't help but agree. Hell, she made _them_ miserable sometimes, and they occasionally stood up to her. Not that it ever really made a difference, but they all knew that secretly Sensei _liked_ it when they occasionally challenged her. She _wanted_ them to not take life sitting down or on their knees. Plus, they knew that she wanted them to learn when it was alright to push and when you needed to concede.

Ryou thought that Umino-san was the type who would _always_ concede, and that would make not only himself miserable but Sensei as well. She also in turn needed to have the occasional shove in her direction, and Morino-san was always more than happy to oblige. More than once the boys had watched in fascination as Sensei and Morino-san tussled, and it was _always_ entertaining. Morino-san always knew the right buttons to push and how far he could go. He wasn't malicious or sadistic about it. Not at all. Ryou once asked Morino-san why he liked to occasionally goad her (Ryou knew why _he_ did it, and was interested on maybe getting a few new ideas), and Morino-san had raised an eyebrow and smirked. Morino-san said that deep, _deep _down Sensei _liked_ being pushed around by him. It gave her some secret _thrill_. Ryou nodded and agreed, it was the same reason with them as well. She may be in charge of them in public, but in private they deftly, subtly, and lovingly told her how it was going to be. It seemed to work out well for everyone involved.

Ibiki motioned for everyone to find a seat and he now wanted to hear what everyone had found out. He motioned for Kaziko and Kichirou to start first. The twins stood up as if to give a formal report.

Kichirou started their briefing.

"Well, after visiting four other costume or theater shops we found that the Abe's are both simultaneously admired and disliked. And not only by the shop owners, but the staff as well. The Abe's have only been here for two generations- a very short period of time considering that the youngest of the four shops has been in business for a little over four generations itself. One shop has been open or doing theater business for almost _ten _generations. So the Abe's are considered an upstart newcomer. The quality of the Abe's shop is comparable if not even slightly better than the others, but for some reason they don't publicly advertise or showcase their wares. It all seems by word of mouth. It would have to be considering the location of their shop as we were told that it isn't in a place that promotes strong sales."

Kaziko nodded and Kichirou turned to his brother to continue with the report.

"The reason for the love-hate relationship between the other shops and the Abe's is two-fold: the general personality of the owner and the fact that as disreputable as the shop is supposed to look the Abe's have a _very_ reputable bank account. In fact, they have an _abnormally_ large and healthy bank account, and it _rarely_ decreases...Incredibly it seems to grow in large spurts rather than at a steady incline as would be expected. Very rarely is there a decline."

Genma whistled.

"_What the hell_...how did you guys get _banking_ information so fast for cripes sake?!"

The twins looked at Genma with a mixture of aloofness and amusement. Kichirou just shook his head.

"One of the shop attendants is married to a banker, and the Abe's wealth has always been fodder for speculation...Now, if we may continue?"

Genma smiled and motioned with his hand in the air.

The twins nodded and continued as if they hadn't been interrupted or asked such a silly question. It wasn't like they _weren't_ going to report all of their finding...

"As we were saying, The present owner of _**Beneath the Underneath**_ is named _Abe Hankio_, and he inherited the shop from his parents, who were by the way, originally from _Konoha_. When the elder Abe's died it was left to their two sons. Abe Hankio had no children but his brother did; a daughter named Lil and a son named Hideo. The children's mother died soon after giving birth to the daughter, and it wasn't too many years later that the father passed away as well. The shop now belonged to the children and their uncle with a fifty-fifty ownership. The uncle is right now away on a 'buying trip' (and here Kichirou made quote signs in the air) but even those trips are talk for speculation. He doesn't always come back with merchandise, and when he doesn't it is _always_ followed by a generous increase in his bank account."

The twins smirked.

"That can only mean _one thing_: Abe Hankio _isn't_ out there adding to the economy, but rather doing something else all together."

Ibiki nodded and smiled. "Yes...did anyone say _why_ they didn't like the Abe's personally?"

Kaziko nodded emphatically.

"The Abe's are known to keep to themselves. Even though the shops are all in competition to one another there is still socializing going on. A thriving business depends on being partially parasitic; you need your competition to help out at times. If you don't have something and you send it to another shop, the other shop will most probably help you out in the same way down the road. It doesn't pay to stab other businesses in the back, as that sort of behavior only hurts your own business in the end. The Abe's never believed in reciprocity or socializing. In fact, Abe Hankio is known to have a somewhat foul temper. He has also been known to have ties with Konoha Nin. It is _speculated _that his father and brother had been trained as Nin in Konoha. But it is only speculation...some even say that they have KMP ties. Their deaths are most probably due to whatever their profession was. No one is even sure about _how_ they died; they just one day came up dead. It appears that there are a few Abe's in Konoha, but no one was very clear about that either."

Kaziko shrugged apologetically, as if he wished that he had the information to give.

Ibiki rewarded both boys with a nod and a big grin. "_Very_ well done, I for one am _impressed_."

"I will second that," Iruka said smiling and shaking his head. "Incredibly well done!"

Ibiki turned next to Akira for his report.

As the twins sat down Akira stood and turned towards Ibiki.

"I am afraid that my information is neither as bountiful nor as positive as the twins. Since your visits to the shops no one has seen Sensei, and that includes in or outside their shops. People here are generally very friendly and accommodating, so more than a few shop keepers have been keeping their eye out for her. And in fact," and Akira briefly closed his eyes as if remembering an unpleasant memory, "more than once I was lectured about all the commotion that myself and my fellows were causing. Not only have they been visited once but twice by people looking for us..."

Akira gave a frown and chuckles could be heard around the room. "It was all _very_ disconcerting at times. All I wanted was a yes or no answer, but instead I was treated to a diatribe on _my_ personality and how I was too old to have people looking for me like a lost five year old..."

Ryou snickered and Akira gave him a sour side-glance.

"Be that as it may, I also checked out a few places that you hadn't been to but ones that I knew Sensei had earlier stopped or shopped at. If I never go into another shoe or beauty store I will forever be grateful and content. The owners seemed patently disappointed that I wasn't there to buy more beauty supplies or pick up those 'hooker shoes' that Sensei had been contemplating buying for two days straight and three visits. _What_ she was thinking about I have no idea..."

Genma barked out a laugh and looked at Ibiki with a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't think that she had any of _you_ in mind when she was looking at those supposed 'hooker shoes'...But I am curious about one thing though..."

He looked to Akira with a straight face, and which Akira raised a brow.

"Did they have clear heels?"

All the adults couldn't help but laugh at Akira's put-out look. He gave Genma a steely eyed and unamused look. Akira was not amused, and for many reasons.

"If Shiranui-san would _kindly_ mind sticking to the matter at hand? I believe we have more important matters to discuss, rather than your obvious feminine foot wear fetish..."

Genma stood and with contrition and aplomb bowed low before his cousin.

"Please forgive me, Akira-kun. I would _never_ want anyone to think that my 'feminine foot wear fetish' was a subject to be taken lightly."

A low growl was heard from Ryou's direction. _He_ might make fun of Akira all the time, but let someone else do it, and this man in particular, and there was going to be words if not furniture being thrown around. Ryou was still partially lit from all the drinking, and he wasn't in the mood for Genma's shit.

Ibiki saw the boy's temper starting to flare and quickly went to head it off at the pass.

"Ok, so we have established that Ayu can shop, what else did you find out Akira?"

Akira looked back to Ibiki and nodded slowly.

"So apart from all that? _N__othing_. She has vanished without a trace."

He looked to the ground and sat down. Masahiro suddenly got up and went to sit behind the older boy. He leaned against his back and put his arms around his neck. Akira patted the boys clasped hands and even gave them a little squeeze.

Ibiki smiled at the young man.

"You did _very well__,_ Akira, don't fret. You have helped to establish a general time line for us, and we now know where we don't have to look. You closed up a few open ends, _good job_. And you also took all the abuse from the store owners without losing your cool. Thank you."

Akira looked up quickly at Ibiki, and a small smile played on his face. He had been disheartened to say the least. His heart grew heavier and heavier with each passing stop. By the end of his tour he felt like he was at a dead end and with nowhere to go, but Morino-san had appreciated the leg work and even explained how important it was even if he _did _come up empty handed. It helped to bolster a small bit his flagging faith.

"Well, Toshiro and Daichi, what have you for us?" Ibiki looked at the pair sitting close by.

Since Toshiro was the more loquacious and outgoing of the two he had decided to be the one to make the report.

"We stopped by the Toyo Police Department and asked for information regarding directions to the Abe home. The only information that they gave us was that the family lived over the storefront. We were disappointed at first to find out information that we already knew, and that didn't seem to help us out at all, but then a pearl was dropped in our lap unexpectedly."

He looked at Ibiki and winked. Ibiki gave an 'oh?' look in response. Toshiro nodded with a gleam in his eye.

"Right as we were going to leave an officer stopped us and motioned us over. It appears that Abe Hideo hasn't signed in with any of the desk Sergeants. When we looked at him in confusion he told us that Abe had better sign in-_as a courtesy_-with the police department or there would be some sort of complaint sent back to the KMP. It seems that Konoha and Toyo have some sort of reciprocity or something going, in that when you visit you announce your presence as a professionally courtesy, or something. They knew that Hideo was in town, and the fact that he hadn't showed up at the station was making them uneasy. We didn't understand it."

Ibiki nodded his head as if he did.

"It is a standard operating procedure in police professional courtesy. You do it so in case they need extra man power or have need of any special talents that you may have. That way should something happen they can either call on your expertise, or put you on or take you off their suspect list. If Toyo had a Nin base here we would have been asked to do the same thing. Luckily for us they don't..."

The three other Nins also agreed with their good fortune.

Ibiki nodded again for Toshiro to continue.

"So the Sergeant- or whoever he was-said that Abe better stop in sooner rather than later. They knew that he was here as he had been seen. They estimate that he had already been here for about a month, and he was stretching their good faith a bit too far."

"Morino-san," Daichi said in a quiet voice. "We also got the impression that he wasn't too well liked, so that has to mean that he has been here before. He is certainly known to them, but we weren't told and we couldn't figure out for ourselves why they didn't like him. We did get the feeling that it wasn't because he had exhibited this behavior before. It seemed much more serious."

Ibiki crossed his arms across his chest and gave a small hum.

"Well," Ryou said standing up and stretching (he also gave another beer-smelling belch and rubbed his stomach like an old beer hand). "It appears that maybe _I_ can answer _that_ question. Plain and simple, Abe Hideo is a drunk, and not in a good way. He has been eighty-sixed from most of the establishments around here at one time or another. He liked to throw his weight around being KMP and all. He had very little respect it seemed for the local heat, and on more than one occasion he was even known to get into it with off-duty officers. His favorite game it seemed was to put the moves on girls and watch the sparks fly. He liked to goad them, but he was smart enough to know how far he could go without causing a disturbance or getting pinched. He would step up to the line but never cross it."

_Oh, he's stepped over the line before_, Ibiki thought caustically. "But you said that he was banned from pubs-why?"

"Like I said- he was a drunk, and an occasional fractious one. He never caused damage or been hauled away to the drunk tank, but his antics certainly weren't good for business. This town thrives on the tourist trade, and having 'local color' is one thing, but he was neither local nor colorful. It seemed that he was just a menace."

Ryou cocked his head to the side, "But the interesting thing was, you would think someone like that would also be hard to get the cash from. Not so with Abe, he had plenty of money and threw it around as if to try and make up for his shitty antics. Either way, people could only be bought off for so long it seemed."

Ibiki and the other adults were quiet. They seemed to be digesting all the information gotten by the boys.

Anko stood and looked at all the boys appreciatively. "Well, I must say that I am _very_ impressed at you bunch! I think that you got more information, and in a shorter period of time, then most Nins could get if you gave them _ten times_ as much. Your Sensei has trained you all very, _very_ well..."

Anko winked and laughed as she saw chests puff out in pride. She turned to Iruka.

"Iruka, whatever Ayumu is teaching _her_ students you need to teach it to _yours_."

Iruka laughed and gave a thoughtful look.

"Yes, we don't teach espionage until much later in a Nin's career, and even _then _it is a hard thing to teach. You either have what it takes or you don't, and I think that it is interesting that all of you have more then what it takes."

Ibiki scratched his cheek and rumbled out a laugh.

"I wasn't joking when I said that I would be happy to take them into ANBU. Nins always uncover other Nins, but if you were to send in a non-nin to do the job who would suspect?"

Ibiki seemed to be giving the prospect serious thought.

"And I agree, you young men have all done an _exceptional_ job."

"I think you lads are down-right scary if you ask me," Genma said looking at them all, and in particular the twins. "I _still_ can't believe that you got into the man's bank account so fast! _And_, you made pretty good assumptions based on the facts found."

He looked to Yuzuki and blew her a kiss, which upset Iruka more than her.

"You non-Nins certainly _are_ forces to be reckoned with, I'll give you that. Who knew what has been hiding all along up at Hiraku, and right under our very noses?"

Anko elbowed Genma to quit it, as she could see that not only was Iruka getting slightly disgruntled but Ibiki was as well. Obviously Ibiki still had some sort of small grudge against Genma, and this wasn't the time for a cock fight to break out. Genma put his arm around her waist and gave a small squeeze, as if to tell her that he knew exactly what he was doing, and she didn't have anything to worry about.

Ibiki turned to Genma.

"Well, the lads are a hard act to follow, but follow them we must. Let's see if us adults did any better. What did _you _find out, Genma? What were your opinions of Abe Lil for example?"

Genma looked over to Ibiki and saw the crafty amusement glimmering in the other man's eyes.

"I think that Abe Lil is _definitely_ not what she seems. She _never _mentioned her brother of course, but I certainly didn't get the idea that she had some weight hanging over her head. What I _did _get was that though she _isn't_ Nin, she certainly _isn't_ a civilian. She is _something else_… maybe undercover police? If she didn't get _official_ police procedure training then she certainly got it _unofficially_ from her brother. She _might_ have even gotten some Nin training passed on from her uncle. Either way she does have _something_ under her belt. What _I _am wondering though is why she is upset at her brother? You said that she was upset because of something going on in his life, even that he may be missing. I don't think so. I think that she is upset because he is _doing_ something _without her_. Maybe he has strayed away from some pre-arraigned plan? Maybe he is putting a plan, and one already in motion, into jeopardy. If she was _really_ concerned about her brother's health it _should_ have shown up at sometime. Most people would have been at least slightly distracted, but not her. She was on her game and ready to do business. She flirted flawlessly."

Ibiki nodded and smiled a shark's smile at the blonde man.

Genma had been right in his thinking. Ibiki _had_ been testing him and his instincts. In some ways it irritated him but in other ways he felt a slight acknowledgment of Ibiki's belief in him. Ibiki was an odd one, but he was good at his job no matter what anyone thought of him personally. And from recent past experiences he didn't think too highly of the man personally. This situation however was changing his opinion of the man, but only slightly. His dedication to Ayumu was ferocious. In a short period of time the man had taken charge and methodically pulled everyone together to cover the most ground in the least amount of time. Where he would have never figured him for a man with leadership qualities before he certainly thought well of them today.

Ibiki's musings broke him out of his internal contemplations.

"I agree, Shiranui, she certainly raised the same questions with me. I don't know how much of my story she bought, but I am going to assume it was very little. One of her first questions to me was to ask if I was ANBU or not. If she is half as bright as I think then she would have known right away that I was, and it didn't matter that I wasn't wearing armor. In fact, the more I think about it the more I think that she _does_ know that I am ANBU, and that doesn't sit well with me. At the very least she will be on her guard, and at the very worst she will try and make some sort of move. So it will be very important for you, Iruka, to be _very_ wary of her when you go out with her tonight."

He looked at the teacher and cocked his head to the side. "I can rightly assume that you procured the much needed dinner date?"

Iruka shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, in fact, I have to meet her at a restaurant almost at the other end of the town. I didn't want her to become too suspicious, and the place has outside dining so I thought that it would make her less wary. The more people around the better I thought."

"What did _you_ think of her?"

Ibiki could see not only Iruka shift uncomfortably but Yuzuki as well. In his own way he could understand her feelings. She would feel the same way that Ayu would if their roles had been reversed. Ayu would understand the need for the date, but deep down inside she would feel torn. Even being as established as they were it would still make Ayu uncomfortable, so Yuzuki must feel doubly so considering that their physical relationship only started the previous night. Ibiki wondered if maybe he shouldn't have a word alone with Yuzuki and try and waylay any of her fears. Ibiki remembered Ayu seeing him and Anko sharing a dinner that would have been just as innocent, and her subsequent violent reaction to it. Those moments outside the restaurant still occasionally haunted him, and he could understand Yuzuki's feeling of helplessness and distress. But it couldn't be helped. They had to keep the woman occupied someway and out of their way. Ibiki thought briefly that maybe he should have sent Genma to do the job, but quickly nixed it. They would need Genma to help toss the place, and Iruka wasn't as experienced in the field as Genma was. Iruka would just have do his best and rely on his school boy/school teacher charm and attraction.

"I agree with Genma, she _is_ hiding something. If she really is as worried about her brother then you wouldn't think that she would be so quick to accept a date with me," and he glanced quickly at Yuzuki next to him, "no matter how _harmless_ it is. You would think that she would be spending her time looking for Hideo or something. But, no matter, we are set for a dinner date. How long will you three need to take a look around? I think that I can stretch the dinner for maybe two hours. It all depends on how busy the place is."

Ibiki allowed himself a brief momentary and slightly guilty hiatus from the conversation around him. As he listened to Iruka report how he agreed with Genma he thought about the brief time when he had thought that the other man had been interested in Ayumu. He caught himself from laughing out loud, and garnishing some strange stares from everyone. If they had gotten together, and it would have ultimately been over someone's dead body, Iruka would have had a whole head of white hair by now. Of course, theoretically _he_ could have white hair right now, if he had any to turn white that is. Ayu would have made the man miserable. He just wouldn't know how to deal with her and all her little idiosyncrasies. Iruka didn't have the strength that it took to be with a woman like that. He just didn't have the staying power or resources to keep up with her mentally as well as physically. The woman was a lot of work, but it was work that he enjoyed. She kept him on his toes as much as he kept Ayu on hers. There was nothing boring about the two of them together. No, Yuzuki was more Umino's speed; she was studious and quiet.

Ibiki allowed himself an abbreviated moment of self pity; he missed Ayu. But more importantly then that he was furious at how scared someone was making her right now. Right now his Ayu was away from him and scared.

Right now his Ayu could even be dead.

The talk in the room slightly died down as they saw a grim look come over Ibiki's face and his fists tightly clench. It didn't take a scientist to figure out what he was thinking about.

"Don't worry, Ibiki, you know that we will find her, and she _will_ be alive and well. Don't worry," Anko said softly.

Ibiki looked at Anko and a very fleeting look of appreciation passed over Ibiki's face. As generally annoying as Anko could be most times it was times like these that surprised him the most. Every once in a while, and usually at the most unexpected times, Anko came out with something perceptive and consoling. Generally Ibiki wouldn't equate Anko with being consoling or even empathic. The woman could get under anyone's armor, and just for the pure, evil joy of it. He had seen her torment Iruka to the point where blood practically spurted from both nostrils. She even tried it with him, but not as rabidly. He thought that she was probably professionally as well as mentally afraid of him to go too far. He _had_ had to snap her back more than once...

Ibiki stood and looked around satisfied.

"Well, here we have it. Now the time for three of us", and he motioned to himself, Anko and Genma, "to get ready to look at the Abe place and see what we find."

"We better be prepared for booby traps or intruder tells," Genma replied almost drolly. "I bet that if she didn't have anything in place before she might now. A smart cookie like that wouldn't want any uninvited guests while she was away..."

"One more thing Ibiki," Anko spoke up. "I think that two of the boys should be in position at the restaurant just in case Iruka finds out anything important. That way they can meet in the bathroom, pass on the information and then find one of us as soon as possible. But which two?"

Ibiki nodded.

Genma looked to Ibiki.

"Well, it can't be Masahiro because she knows him. I don't think Akira because his face is now known around the town. Ryou might be spotted as well. What about Toshiro or one of the twins?"

"No, maybe Yuzuki and one or both of the twins. I would be worried about the police on patrol recognizing Toshiro. I don't know when they change over, but we can't take the chance that someone from the police station might recognize him from earlier."

Ibiki looked to Iruka and Yuzuki.

"Would that make you too uncomfortable, Yuzuki?"

Ibiki asked the question as gently as possible, but he needed to know now if she could handle it or not. Even though he didn't expect her to make a scene, he didn't want her to draw attention to herself by staring forlornly at the dining couple.

With a stern dignity Yuzuki dropped Iruka's hand and stepped forward.

"Of course I can handle it, _Morino-san_. You can count on me to be able to handle _any_ task set before me to your _exact_ specifications and _thorough_ satisfaction."

Neither Ibiki nor anyone else could help but notice the formal tone and slight offense taken by Ibiki's request. Ibiki chuckled. She sounded like Ayumu when she was pissed at him. He wasn't offended, not in the least. It was nice to know that the quiet and unassuming woman had some spunk in her. Maybe she _would_ lead Umino on a merry dance after all.

"My apologies, Yuzuki, I didn't mean to offend."

Yuzuki's posture changed and she once again became the inhibited woman that she normally was.

"None taken Ibiki, I know what you are only trying to ask without making me anymore uncomfortable then I might already be, but rest assured that I can, and will, maintain my composure. I want Ayumu back as much as you do. We all do."

Ibiki smiled a half smile. "And I appreciate all your help in this. None of this could be done without you; each and every one of you."

Ibiki ruffled Masahiro's hair as the boy at sometime had snuck over to be next to Ibiki. The timid boy smiled a big grin up at Ibiki.

"Morino-san, if _anyone_ can get Sensei back, it has to be _you._"

"Hmm, I certainly hope so..."

"Uncertainty is not an option here, Morino-san," Akira said authoritatively and coming to stand directly in front of Ibiki.

"Do you remember the talk we all had that morning back at the Fair?"

Ibiki nodded.

"Well, each and every one of us expects the same results this time."

He gave Ibiki a hard and cold stare. He knew Morino-san knew _exactly_ what results he was talking about.

"If things are as you all suspect, then we expect reciprocity, and with _extreme_ prejudice."

The coldness in his voice and the ice in his eyes left no room for debate.

"_Akira_-!" Yuzuki started to protest.

"Shit! You don't pull any punches, do you kid?" Genma laughed.

Akira turned slowly towards Genma, and the look that he had made the older man tone down his mirth somewhat.

"Genma,_cousin,_Ayumu is more than our teacher and Sensei, she is our _family_. I don't think that I need to remind _you_ of that fact. Or of the plain and simple fact that no one, and I mean _no one_, fucks with our family. If we could it would be us seven, and not any of you, that would deliver the final blow that would end all this. But, seeing as we are ill-equipped to go any deeper into this affair without causing problems or distractions we must be satisfied and appreciative of what our part has been so far."

His tone and posture were defiant, arrogant, and confident. He didn't look like a fifteen year old boy, but rather a fifteen year old man.

"And no, Genma, I do not believe in pulling any punches, do _you_?"

Ibiki gave an evil grin over Akira's head at Genma.

"Nope, I go balls to the wall all the time. And besides," he looked back at Ibiki with his own evil grin. "I can't see Ibiki bothering the local authorities with this matter. None of us would, it would just be too rude and presumptuous to take up their valuable time and involve any of them."

The nod at Akira's authority by Genma caused the younger man to back down. He even coughed slightly in embarrassment.

Ibiki placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded his approval. "All right then, let's get ready. We have a big night ahead of us."

Everyone got up and broke off into little groups or by themselves to check their gear or go over further instructions. Once again the Nin's adrenaline and anticipation started to rise. It was time. It was time to take matters into their own hands, and with any luck the three Nins involved in the B and E and the single Nin who would be playing the beard would find _exactly_ what they were looking for: the _real truth_ behind the _**Beneath the Underneath**_ shop and the subsequent location of Ayumu.


	65. Chapter 65

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** Ibiki quotes George Orwell to Genma, but of course he claims it as his own...Just so you know...

re-edited 12/2012**  
**

Chapter 65

**Espionage for Dummies**

Yuzuki and the twins milled among the crowd of Toyo. It was dinner time and everyone was either going home for the night or on their way for a dinner out. It was no different with the three; they were heading to the restaurant that Iruka and Lil would soon be showing up at. When they arrived Yuzuki thought that Iruka had made a very wise choice in picking this particular place. It had a friendly and comfy atmosphere, and was inhabited by people of all ages. The lighting wasn't too dark and seductive, but neither was it too bright and sterile. It looked to be a place where friends, family, or dates could go and be at ease. There was dining inside as well as outside, and the weather was perfect for sitting out on their front patio and enjoying the scenery as well as a meal. For those that decided to stay indoors there were large, glass doors that had been thrown open wide to catch the summer night air. It afforded the indoor diners to have their comforts and privacy but still be allowed to catch glimpses of the night's activities. Yuzuki and the twins decided to take a seat indoors but in a somewhat centralized area. They could be seen by anyone coming in the front door or out on the patio. If anyone needed to use the convenience then they would most probably have to go by them as well.

Yuzuki took a menu and looked it over, but she hardly knew what was written. She was both nervous and excited. She never imagined that her life would take such a turn of events; here she was sitting in a restaurant and in the middle of an undercover operation of all things! Soon Iruka would show up and she and the twins were to be available if anything happened or they were needed to carry a message to Ibiki's crew. They had timed their arrival so that Yuzuki and the twins would arrive just enough in time to be settled but not too early to be done with dinner way before the couple, or too late that they would bump into the couple arriving.

In order to quell her nerves Yuzuki ordered some wine when the waiter came, and both twins looked at her with a pointed look.

_What?_-she silent asked.

_You know_- they both replied just as silently.

_I know what I am doing_-she replied silently and giving them _A Look._

Both boys sighed, shook their heads, and looked into their menus. Neither of them really had any qualms about Yuhara-san and drink. They both thought that she probably needed it to add a bit more color. She looked a little peaked, but in control and not too out of place.

Yuzuki also shook her head at them and delved into her own menu. She thought about everything that Anko had told the three before leaving, as the woman had done this many times before and was an old hand at it.

* * *

_**EARLIER:**_

_**Anko**_

"So, your jobs are pretty straight forward and no nonsense. Yuzuki, _just relax_ as much as possible and enjoy your meal. _Don't_ drink too much, _don't_ eat anything unfamiliar, _don't _talk too loudly, and _don't_ act out of character. _Do_ keep your back to the patio- let the boys face it or have the most visibility towards it. If they are caught staring it can be chocked up to not knowing any better. If you get caught staring then she will know that somehow you know Iruka. You can stare at him all you want later tonight..._Do_ go to the bathroom if she does- if for some reason she is on to Iruka then she will make a break for it out the back door on a premise of using the ladies room. The faster we find out that she bailed the better. That way we can know right away instead of Iruka waiting up to fifteen minutes. Every minute will count for us back at the shop. If she really did go to the ladies room just act as if you normally would- talk to her or not."

Anko shrugged her shoulders casually, "Who knows, you might get a little something from her. You know how us girls like to dish in the bathroom together, it can be our home base sometimes."

Anko smiled warmly at the other woman but saw that Yuzuki really didn't know what she was talking about as Yuzuki just hollowly nodded. A sharp pang of pity rose up in Anko's chest, as it appeared that Yuzuki wasn't as social as she thought. Well, she was glad for Yuzuki and Iruka; they made a sweet couple, and hopefully Iruka's easy going manner and tendency towards pranks would open her up a bit.

Anko turned towards the twins.

"If Iruka goes to the bathroom then I want one of you to go as well, but only the one who doesn't have the best view of Lil. _That one_ stays behind and watches Lil. If she is on to Iruka then she might wait for _him _to go to the bathroom before making a break for it. Also, we don't want to leave her uncovered in case she is set to meet someone while not with Iruka. If she is wise then she might have her own thing going on, and if she is leery then she just might want someone familiar around- just in case. So that will be your opportunity to see if there is anyone out of place. Either way, the woman is _never_ to be left alone and unguarded, and for _any_ reason. You guys got that? She is _never_ to _no_t be under surveillance. We don't for any reason want to have to think about you five. We need to keep our concentration on what we are doing, and we need to have you guys cover our backs for us."

All three nodded to her seriously. Anko didn't really have any doubts. They might be amateurs but they all had good heads on their shoulders. Especially the boys. Anko and Genma had spoken briefly about how really, really, _really_ impressed they were with Ayumu's students. That gang was something else, and Ayumu was certainly lucky to have them. In thinking about Ayumu, Anko couldn't help but take a glance across the room at Ibiki. He said that he wanted to have a quick chat with the rest of the boys before he left. She wondered what he was saying...

* * *

_**ACROSS the ROOM:**_

_**Ibiki**_

"So, I want to tell you how proud I am at everything that you have done, and make no mistake about it- you did quite a lot. Probably better than most nins I know," Ibiki said quietly. "I want the rest of you to stay put here while the rest of us are out. I want to know that you are out of any harm's way. If, for some strange reason you need to contact any of us then it will be only Ryou and/or Akira."

He turned to the two Journeymen.

"If any of the diners have to be contacted then it will be just you, Akira. If we need to be contacted then it will be you _and_ Ryou."

He gave the boys a detailed map that he had made of the streets and the fastest path to the costume shop.

"If you need to alert us then I want the two of you to start a fight out front. Make it loud and obnoxious. We'll hear it and know that our time is up. I don't for any reason anticipate being contacted, because if things go south at dinner then it will be Iruka that hauls ass our way."

"Wouldn't it be better to have us all positioned at various points, so if need be then we can have a relay going on? It would save leg work and time," Daichi asked.

"Possibly, but the chances of the chain getting broken are much higher, and then we would lose time in its discovery. No, the only way I would expect Akira and Ryou to show up would be if Iruka came back hurt and then they had to re-establish the connection. Besides, Iruka can fight and you can't," Ibiki said plainly.

The remaining boys looked a bit crestfallen at having a weakness so out in the open. None of them had ever at any point thought about being Nin as they were just too happy with their life as it was. But for the first time they all wished that they had the physical abilities to help out more.

Ibiki could see and sense their disappointment in themselves, and he wanted to quell any bad feelings that they might have against themselves. "

When this is all over and we are all back in Konoha I plan on giving you all some elementary self-defense instruction. I think that everyone should have a basic knowledge of that, and I don't think that Ayumu would mind in the least."

All the boys' eyes lit up at the prospect, and especially at being taught by _him_.

Toshiro piped up excitedly. "Are you _serious_? You really are going to teach us how to kick someone's ass?!"

Ibiki cuffed him lightly upside the head and gave him _A Lo__ok_.

"No, you _moron_...I am going to teach you how to _defend_ yourself."

He gave Toshiro another _Look_.

"Can you imagine what Ayumu would say if she found out I was teaching you _that_? She would pull the plug on it all so fast it would make your head spin...and I wouldn't blame her."

But he leaned forward and gave the young boy a sly smile.

"BUT, if you _were _to make your own _assumptions_ on how some of the things I was to teach you could be used in _additional_ ways not talked about...well, far be it from me to question or even be able to control something like that."

Toshiro grinned at the larger man.

Ibiki stood back up. "Now, back to business- If all goes well then we should all start coming back in about two to three hours. Maybe faster if we can get what we need from the apartment right away. So I just want you all to sit tight and not to worry."

Ibiki nodded and turned to walk over towards Genma when his arm was caught by a small hand. He looked down to see Masahiro looking up at him with a solemn look on his face.

"Thank you, Morino-san," the boy stated simply for them all.

Ibiki chuffed out a laugh and placed a hand on top of the boy's head. He looked at them all.

"I think that by now you should all just call me _Ibiki_," and he walked off to confer last minute with Genma.

Behind him the looks on the boy's faces were a combination of both rapture and just plain delight. It was like they had been given a holy relic; he was treating them as an _equal_. One of Konoha's most feared, deadly, and important men was now 'just Ibiki' to them.

* * *

_**ACROSS the ROOM :**_

_**Ibiki and Genma**_

"You ready, Shiranui, or not?" Ibiki asked gruffly.

Genma gave Ibiki _A Look_ and flipped him off.

"Kiss my ass, Morino," he said with good humor, but then his attention turned serious. "We better find _something_ on this B and E about where Ayumu might be, or we'll be back to square one..."

Ibiki crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "No, worse comes to worse we bag the girl and you guys let me and Anko take over from there. If we can't find any hard evidence in the apartment then I'll take what I need from the girl and discard the rest."

Genma looked sharply at Ibiki. Shit, he was cold. He was talking about torturing someone with the same nonchalance someone else would use about not having any food at home, and possibly having to go out to eat. It was said matter of factually and with little thought behind it. A small chill went up Genma's spine. But then he _really_ thought about it as he looked over at Anko talking to Yuzuki and the twins. Wouldn't he do the same thing if it was a fellow Nin, friend, or maybe even Anko? If truth be told in one word-yes, and without hesitation. But wouldn't he feel _some_ sort of regret? Wouldn't he feel like a small bit of his humanity had been taken away?

He was a Nin the same as the other man, yes. He was just as devoted to Konoha and her citizens as well. As both a professional and a Nin he would not stray from the course and do what he had to do to get the job done, and without a doubt. But at what cost? He wanted Ayumu back as much as the next person, but at what _ultimate_ price? What if the woman _was_ just an innocent civilian? One who was tainted only through association and family? What if they found that all out under an interrogation, but by then it would all be too late. She would _have_ to be neutralized, and for all their sakes. It would be a burden that they would all have to carry against not only their profession but against their souls.

"Don't worry, Shiranui, if it comes down to it you won't have to get involved in any wet works on this one," Ibiki said dryly and cutting into the other Nin's thoughts.

Genma narrowed his eyes at the man. His blue eyes started to heat up and his body posture started to tense.

"You assume too much sometimes, Morino. Never think for a moment that I am any less dedicated or willing then yourself. Like Akira said: Ayumu is _my_ family, and we don't let _anyone_ fuck with family. I just think that if we can go a different route then unnecessary termination then we should do it. Two wrongs don't necessarily make a right."

"What, you want to _fuck_ the information out of the sister instead?"

Ibiki raised an eye brow in contemplation. "Of course you might be able to 'fuck someone to death', so maybe that is more _your_ speed..."

"You can go fuck yourself," Genma said, but he made sure to keep the look on his face as neutral as possible. He didn't want anyone to become alarmed or involved at the conversation between them. There was enough tension in the room and they didn't need to add to it because of their past association.

Ibiki grinned and even barked out a small laugh.

"What a _hypocrite_ you and so many other Nins are sometimes, Shiranui...you'll get a job ordering you to murder- I mean _neutralizing__-_ someone, and that _is_ what it really is: _murder_...and not 'putting to bed', 'terminating with extreme prejudice', or even, and get this one: 'employing a diplomatic extension'. No, murder is murder is murder."

Ibiki shrugged. "It just all depends on who is doing the killing and for what reason. Anyone can put any spin on anything. I say at least have _the balls_ to call it what it is: murder."

"We are _not_ murderers, Morino. Murder is the unlawful killing of another human being with malicious afore thought. What we do does not involve maliciousness; it is a job, plain and simple. We are not cold blooded killers or psychopaths," Genma said finally getting roused.

With a smile never leaving his face he leaned forward towards Genma a bit, but not enough to make the man feel too threatened.

"_Sure_ we are- cold blooded, killers. Each and every one of us Nins. It is what we were trained to be since we all started at the Academy. You think that Iruka and all the other teachers at the Academy are training kids to play better hop-scotch? Or needle point? Maybe basket weaving? No, we train them to basically be able to commit murder. We don't train them to be murdering automatons or thugs, but instead instill in them the _Criterion of Discrimination_. But the end result is still the same: someone dies, and with fore thought. Not only that, we get _paid_ to do it. Imagine that? That concept takes you now into the realm of being possible hit men or mercs."

Ibiki shook his head as if disappointed that he would even have to explain all this.

"Besides, if we _weren't_ cold blooded then we wouldn't be able to do our jobs properly. You don't need someone out in the field getting second thoughts because of some moral debate going on inside his head at the last minute. That causes chaos, and chaos puts people at risk. That is how team mates or innocent bystanders get killed."

Genma shook his head, as if he too was disappointed to have to further explain _his _point of view.

"You have a very jaded and cynical stance on the subject. I think that all your time spent down in the sub-basement at ANBU has skewed your perception of things."

"No, all that time down in the sub-basement of ANBU has made me see very, _very_ clearly," Ibiki said shaking his head and even cocking it slightly to the side. "I see things as they _really _are: ordinary people sleep peaceably in their beds at night because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf."

Now Ibiki _did _lean forward and almost into the other Nin's space. "And let me tell you, I _am_ one of those rough men. So are you, and so is Anko, and so is Iruka. _We are __N__in_."

He leaned back and shrugged again as if he really didn't care one way or another.

"Besides, Shiranui, maybe _your_ relationship with Mitarashi isn't as involved as mine is with Ayu. I have no problems, compunctions, or ever second thoughts about eradicating off the face of this planet whoever hurts her. _None- what- so- ever._ So getting back to your original concern about maybe having to deal with the sister in a more intimate manner? If it gets me what I want, _Ayumu_, then so be it. If you were closer to Mitarashi- if you _really_ _loved_ Anko- then you would feel the same way too."

The men shared a cold, hard glance at each other. Like once before at the Tipsy Kunoichi Tavern Ibiki's eyes were like ice and Genma's were like a flame's. Then, as suddenly as it started it ended, almost as if each man agreed to disagree.

"You _really_ love her, don't you? I mean, she really is _it _for you, isn't she?" Genma asked the question quietly.

Ibiki answered in the same tone.

"Yes, and more than any of you could ever know."

Ibiki turned and walked away to confer with Anko, who had finished talking to the twins and Yuzuki. He was going to give last-minute instructions to Iruka, but he could see that Yuzuki and he were talking quietly together in the corner. He decided to give them their much needed privacy.

* * *

_**ACROSS the ROOM:**_

_**Iruka and Yuzuki**_

Iruka maneuvered Yuzuki so that her back was to the wall and that his was blocking the room's view of her and their conversation. He could see the brave front that she had on, but he knew better. Her normally placid and sometimes shy exterior was hiding a swirling mass of tension and uncertainty. But he was proud of her, for a non-Nin being thrust into such a situation and with no warning or training she was proving to be phenomenal. The feelings he felt for her at this _very minute_ almost couldn't be contained. She just felt so right. Everything about her was right for him. _Everything_. Iruka couldn't help but reach out a finger and trace the side of her cheek with it. This civilian woman, whose innocence that he took only just the other night, was now not only a part of a Nin operation, but his life as well.

Iruka thought about the other night. It had been wonderfully scary. He had never done anything like that. Even _his_ first time had been with a woman who had been _very_ experienced, and all the women after that had been experienced as well. He had never been a woman's first...and Iruka knew with a certainty that he would be Yuzuki's last. No man would ever have the chance to have her. Ever. Period. When he and Ayumu had been talking on the way to Toyo and she had proclaimed that Iruka was starting to realize that Yuzuki was _The One_ for him he had been confused. He didn't know what to think. Then, when Yuzuki was sitting next to him naked in the hot spring he got such a bolt of lust that he was surprised that the water didn't boil over. And then, last night after their first time he knew it without a doubt.

_She __was_ _The One_.

He now knew-_really knew_- what Ibiki must feel for Ayumu. He now knew that anything that they did was justified, because he would do the same thing for Yuzuki. He would hurt, maim, and kill anyone that stood in his way of bringing Yuzuki back safely to him. The only thing that he _didn't _know was how she felt right now, how she felt for him. It made him feel unsteady.

"Yuzuki, you don't have to worry about anything. It will all go smoothly," he said smiling.

Yuzuki blushed lightly and tentatively stuck a hand out to touch the front of his shirt. "I know, Iruka. I only hope that one of you finds _something_..."

Iruka could only nod silently. He suddenly looked uncomfortable and he couldn't stop his eyes from briefly looking at the floor before meeting hers again.

"You are-_upset_- that I am having dinner with her, aren't you? You know that that is as far as it will go."

Yuzuki smiled tremulously and nodded. She knew that, but it would still be strange to see it(or as Anko said, she wasn't really supposed to see anything). Yuzuki had just heard stories about how some Nins had to sleep with their targets in order to get the information that was required. She looked briefly over at the blonde haired man and then over at Anko and Ibiki. Had _they_ ever done anything like that? She wouldn't have been surprised at Genma or Anko doing that, at least based on what she had heard about Genma. Ayumu called him a _Man Whore of Monumental Proportion__s_. She said that his only rival had been Hiroshi before he had settled down with Ren. What about Ibiki though? Ayumu had never mentioned anything about him doing that, and they had been _very_ frank in their talks about sex. Maybe she didn't know? All Yuzuki knew was that Iruka wasn't an active field operator since he was primarily devoted to the Academy. His jobs outside Konoha as an operator were usually only in association as a novice team's proctor. But had he? Would he?

"I understand, Iruka...I recognize that you are only doing what has to be done. I have just never been a part of something like this, so I don't know the rules or what to expect."

She stopped him by raising a hand before he could answer.

"But, know this: I know what is expected of me, and you and the others do not have to worry about me or the boys. We have your back."

Yuzuki looked up at him with a fierce look, and Iruka in turn leaned forward so that his fore head touched hers. He closed his eyes and breathed her in.

"I know, koi, and I in turn will always have yours..."

They stayed that way for a moment and then pulled back simultaneously and smiled. Iruka nodded, took Yuzuki's hand and made their way over towards Genma.

* * *

_**ACROSS the ROOM**_

_**Ibiki and Anko**_

"So, Mitarashi, you on your game?" Ibiki asked Anko with a wry smile on his face.

She snorted and waved his question away with a hand in the air.

"Aren't I always? You can count on me, Ibiki, we'll toss the place nice and neat, and be gone before anyone knows it; like a pick pocket in Konoha's Main Square."

Ibiki nodded and scratched his chin.

"Everything ready and set with Yuzuki and the boys? Think that they'll be ok?"

Ibiki _wasn't _worried about their ability to handle the simple directions. He _was_ worried about using civilians though in such an operation. At least he wasn't asking anything dangerous from them, just to watch and observe.

"Sure, don't worry. I think that the dinner will go smoothly and without a hitch."

Anko shook her head and frowned lightly as she looked Iruka's way.

"Honestly, I don't think that Iruka will be able to get too much from the sister...She won't want to talk about anything too personal during a first date. I think that at the most she will only confirm a few suspicions. I believe that the best bet for the grand prize will come from the family's apartment above the shop. The only concerns that Genma and I have are being able to find all the possible traps and their tells. If the family is 'on the job' in some way then they will be naturally suspicious. Maybe even against each other. We won't just have to worry about things set for outside intruders, but internal ones as well..."

Ibiki hummed and nodded.

"Yes, from what we found out just about the uncle there is no doubt that he is into something shady. You might be right, and that he might not even trust his own flesh and blood...The thing that I wonder about is this: why is the family divided the way it is?"

Anko looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Professions run in families; they are all into something or none of them are. Look at Nins, most of us, if not all of us have Nins in the family for generation upon generation. We are all products of legacies. But the Abe's are speckled; some are Nins, some are police, and some are shop keepers. I am not saying that each and every person born into a family goes the family way, but most do. Very, very few families are Nin _and_ police because many times the two don't mix very well. You know that from experience. Think about all the times that the KMP and ANBU have butted heads? Now imagine having that in the family. I am sure _that_ caused for some pretty uncomfortable family gatherings..."

Anko nodded in understanding.

"I see, like oil and water...Usually the nin and police community have very different goals, and even if our territories are different enough to make for comfortable boundaries."

"And I remember Ayu telling me that Hideo was thinking that he was going to be accepted into ANBU. Imagine having KMP and ANBU of all things in the same family. That would really cause a few problems. Both produce some big egos, but no matter how you cut it ANBU would _always_ get the better of KMP."

Anko smiled at Ibiki's thoughts on the matter; his own ego and prowess concerning his profession was clearly marked and totally biased. Well, she agreed with him, and tonight they were going to prove it...

* * *

_**PRESENT:**_

_**Restaurant**_

So Yuzuki took a calming breath and looked over the menu. In light of what Anko said about ordering she thought that a soup and salad would be the best fare. If they needed to prolong their time then she would order coffee and a desert. When she asked the boys about what they were going to order they came out with almost a full seven course meal. Yuzuki widened her eyes at them. They just looked back at her.

"Are you sure that is wise? Remember what Anko told us..." Yuzuki shook her head at the bottomless pits.

"Don't worry, Yuhara-san, we can handle it. Beside," and Kaziko grinned at Yuzuki mischievously, "we are growing boys and need our nourishment..."

"How does The House feed you all? If the two of you can eat enough for the thrashers then how do they sustain everyone else?" Yuzuki laughed at their pluck.

"Aw, don't worry- this meal is on us. We have our own Mad Money you know...and anyway, Ibiki gave us some money to help pay for this, so far be it from us to let the man down," said Kichirou.

"Or go back not broke..." Yuzuki mumbled. "And since when has he been 'Ibiki'?" Yuzuki looked at them with surprise.

The two youths grinned but then suddenly Kaziko gave a 'hmm' and looked down to his menu with interest.

"Iruka and Lil have just arrived, and it looks like he is leading her to a table out on the patio. Good, Kichirou can watch the patio and I'll get the front door."

Out of the corner of her eye Iruka and Lil walked past the trio. With Yuzuki sitting where she was her only view was the bathrooms. Well, she thought that was probably for the best, because she knew that she probably _wouldn't_ be able to _not_ stare at the dining couple, especially when she saw Iruka having such a good time with the other woman...

They placed their order and the three looked as if they were just a normal trio out having a meal; they talked about various interesting subjects, but always kept alert to the things going on around them in the restaurant. Yuzuki was proud and amazed at the maturity and intelligence that the twins portrayed. She never got the impression that they weren't totally focused on her or their own date together, but she knew otherwise. She would catch occasional, sly glances from one or both as they kept tabs on the couple or who was coming and going. Yuzuki was astounded at their amateur professionalism. Genma _was_ right: Hiraku did have more than artistically bright students. Their food came and the three started in on their meal.

* * *

_**Iruka and Lil**_

"Thanks for coming out with me like this Lil, this normally isn't something that I would do, but..."

"But being in the store brought something out of you? Being surrounded by all those possible alternate personalities does that sometimes to people. They don't act as they normally would."

Lil smiled warmly and took a sip of her wine. She looked at the blushing man and felt certain warmth. He wasn't as 'classically' handsome as his friend had been, but he certainly did have a charm that could hold his own against most. His laughing brown eyes and the scar over his nose made him look like a youthful prankster.

As she thought about the scars she couldn't help but think about the _other man_ that had come in yesterday...the one with all the scars running across his face. He didn't look charming, amusing or playful. He looked intent and seriously dangerous, and she wasn't sure if that was good or bad for the woman that he was looking for. She wondered if he had found her...

"What has you frowning all of a sudden, Lil? Was it something I did?" Iruka looked concerned and hesitant.

Lil brushed the frown away and smiled cheerfully, or as cheerful as she could be after thinking about the man. "No, it's nothing. I was just thinking about a customer yesterday...Well, he wasn't a customer really. He came into the store looking for a woman that was maybe missing or lost."

Iruka's eye brows rose. "Oh? Someone you know?"

"No, I didn't recognize him or the woman that he was looking for. But I did make a few inquires around, and there have been a few questions being asked about her. I don't know...maybe she met up with them later."

Lil smiled hopefully and took another drink.

Iruka nodded and took a sip of his own wine. "The man, what was he like? I got the impression that you didn't like him."

Lil went back to frowning. "No, he barged his way into the store as I was closing and made me feel threatened...But..."

"But what?"

"I got the feeling that he wasn't who he said he was, but I am not too sure. I can't tell if he was looking for the woman or going after her, do you know what I mean"

Iruka nodded as if he understood. "Well, he hasn't been back to bother you, has he?" Iruka looked slightly disgruntled.

"No, but he had been to a few shops before he came to mine I believe. A few shop keepers were talking about him. Also, it appears that a young man was asking questions as well. I wonder what it could all really mean?"

Iruka shrugged and looked back at his menu.

"People get off the beaten track all the time, but eventually things all work out," he said looking up and smiling.

Lil smiled as well and looked back down at her own menu. _Yes, things eventually do all work out in the end_, she thought with a slight narrowing of her eyes.

It was a look that wasn't missed by her companion.

* * *

_**BENEATH the UNDERNEATH:**_

_**Ibiki**_

_**Genma**_

_**Anko**_

Three shadows drifted across the roof tops of the buildings. With the new moon out it was hard to tell if they were anything or just slight optical illusions. Either way before anything could be distinguished they were gone almost as if they had never been there in the first place.

Anko was the first into the apartment. After she had made a brief but thorough look around she motioned for the other two to follow her in. The three took an abbreviated moment to become accustomed to their surroundings. They all possessed small, dim lights that enabled them to look around and not bump into anything while not making anything obvious to anyone that might be looking up from outside. The apartment was almost loft-like in its make-up; there were few walls to border off rooms. Even the sleeping areas were relatively not very private, as two corners of the room looked to have small sleeping or personal areas. There appeared to be only three doors, and one was to the outside. Ibiki took one, Anko the other and Genma started to make a sweep of the main room. They worked quickly but efficiently.

Ibiki made straight for the nearest door and after scanning it for tells and picking the lock it opened up to a combination office/den and sleeping room. This was the room that most probably the uncle habituated, as it was filled with files and paper work strewn across the room's only desk and open shelves behind it. He quickly scanned the files; most were bills of sale for merchandise. A few ledgers proved interesting in that they seemed to be about banking statements. The twins were right; the accounts, and he noted that there were more than just one or two, were filled with nothing but black ink. He rarely if ever saw anything written in red. Everything was in code as well. Some of the code was obvious but some wasn't. Ibiki made a few notes but didn't pay too much attention as his main goal was to find out more important things then the man's extracurricular monetary activities. But it did solidify the fact that the man was still active in the field of whatever profession he really was in, and it certainly wasn't the costume business. He did find a few interesting things in that the Abe's seemed to either own or permanently rent a farm house farther down the lake. Ibiki remembered that the other end of the lake possessed a small but not as thriving town as Toyo. Ibiki wrote the information down.

He next went through the man's closet and found what he had suspected all along; deep inside and at the back of the large closet were standard Nin clothing and a vast array of weapons. So the man _was_ following in the family legacy just as he had suspected all along. But again, that wasn't what he was searching for. Ibiki was much more interested in their other residence far outside Toyo. He thought that it had to be that Ayu was there seeing as how Ayu hadn't been seen in Toyo, so she had to be just not here at all. It was almost as if she had vanished off the face of the planet.

Ibiki left the room as he found it and headed out to see what the others had found. Anko was still carefully searching her end of the room, and Genma was going through one of the sleeping areas. He had just picked the lock off of a chest and was starting to go through its contents when Ibiki heard him hiss in surprise. His back was to him but Ibiki could tell that the blonde Nin had gone still. Ibiki made his way to him.

"What is it, Shiranui?" Ibiki whispered coming up to the other man.

Genma did not reply, but instead he slowly stood, and still with his back to Ibiki and Anko. He was looking down at something in his hand, and when he turned around he looked at Ibiki with shock and confusion. When he turned around he was holding a bound length of hair, and it was long, brown, and curly.

Ibiki stopped and started to shake. He didn't shake from fear however, but rather from anger. The other man stood holding in his hands the hair that had once been attached to Ayumu. It was the hair that must have been cut off her the night that she and Hiroshi had been attacked.

"Is this what I think it is, Morino?" Genma asked with anger starting to form in his own eyes.

Ibiki walked up and held his hand out, and the other man almost reverently placed the hair in his outstretched hand.

"Yes. This was once Ayumu's."

Genma looked up at Ibiki and didn't know what to say. He remembered when he had first seen Ayumu's hair cut, but he had always assumed that she had been the one to do it.

_"Nice 'doo kiddo – what gives? Your hair used to be half way down your back." _

Her flippant response to his inquiry had been:_"Change of pace_."

He looked at Ibiki. "What _really_ happened? What is _really_ going on?" Genma looked as if he was quickly coming to the end of his patience.

Ibiki rolled the hair up and placed it in a pocket.

"I'll tell you back at the room, but for now let's wrap things up and get out of here. I think that I found what I need..."

He turned to Anko and asked if she was done.

"Yes Ibiki, give me a minute more." She was still going through the other sleeping area. It must have belonged to the sister as he could see a few feminine articles about. "Ok, I got it I think. Let's go."

As quickly and as silently as they came they left. It was as if they had never been there. They left the way they had come; they ran the tops of homes and shops until they were once again back at the room above the tavern. When they entered they saw that Iruka, the twins, and Yuzuki had not yet returned. Ibiki looked at the clock and saw that it had been just a little over an hour and a half since they left.

Ibiki walked with a grim face past the inquiring looks on the remaining boys and went into the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it behind him. Ibiki stood in front of the sink and clenched it in frustration and anger. In his pocket was all the proof that he needed to sign Hideo's death warrant. It proved that not only was Hideo there that fateful night but that he had been the one to commit the brutal deed to Ayu. No doubt it was Hideo that had strung her up, hurt her, and then cut her hair off. Even if he _hadn't_ done it all he had let it happen. Hideo was the last piece to the puzzle.

Ibiki pulled the hair out and looked down and the curls. They were no longer luxurious and shiny. The vibrant health and bounce had long gone from the strands. But it was Ayumu's without a doubt. Ibiki even sniffed the hair, but he could no longer smell her scent on it. Her exotic scent was long gone as well. Now it smelled only of dust and staleness after being locked away for so many months. Ibiki didn't even want to think why Hideo had brought the hair with him from Konoha. Even fleeing from the scene Hideo had made sure to bring the shock of hair with him. It both enraged and disgusted him.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm coming for you, and I'm not that far behind. Just hold on, "he vowed softly to the absent woman.

Ibiki rolled the hair back up and placed it once again in his pocket. He stood up, took a deep and calming breath, turned, and walked back into the other room. He was met by seven pairs of anxious and inquiring eyes.

"I'm going to the restaurant," Ibiki said and started to walk out the room.


	66. Chapter 66

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 66

**Family, Friends, and Just Plain Bullshit**

_**UPSTAIRS IN THE TAVERN**_

_**IBIKI and Co.**_

"I'm going to the restaurant," Ibiki said as he started to walk out the room.

Anko tried to cut him off from his intention.

"Wait! Wait a moment, Ibiki...tell us what you found and why you need to confront Lil all of a sudden. Maybe that might _not_ be the best course of action right now."

Ibiki stopped in front of Anko and looked down at her with the coldest look that she had _ever _seen come from the man. With the way his temper was right now it wasn't a good thing that he should go barging into the restaurant as he was. Nothing positive would come of it. At best he would get nothing more from the sister, and at worst they would find themselves explaining an unauthorized burglary, or at the very least a public disturbance to the local police. Either way negative results would be the only results that they would get, and all their hard work would have been for nothing.

Anko told him as much.

Ibiki could do nothing but snarl at her silently.

"_Talk to me_, Boss." Anko firmly held onto his arms.

Ibiki stayed mute. He pulled out Ayumu's hair and in his clenched, trembling hand he held it almost in her face.

"I want the sister to explain_ this. _I want to see _the look in her eyes_ when I talk to her about _this._ I might even _drag her along_ so she can see me _kill her brother_ with my own, two hands when I confront _him_ about _this,_" Ibiki snarled.

Genma stepped forward and nodded towards the hair in Ibiki's hand.

"Tell me -_us_- what _that_ means, Morino. How did this all start?" Genma said quietly and intently.

Ibiki looked briefly at the boys, and turned his head away and closed his eyes. He didn't want them to hear the whole story, and _especially_ Masahiro. He wasn't sure how the young and fragile boy would react to the whole story. Hell, he wasn't sure how _any_ of them would handle hearing about their beloved Sensei being brutalized. It was not an image that he wanted them to carry with them, and most probably for the rest of their lives.

Ibiki suspected though that as smart and cunning as they all were they had probably heard _something_. Maybe they _should_ hear the truth. Maybe they _should_ know. If nothing else then to dispel any rumors or false tales that they had heard. If so, then they should hear it from him. They came this far and with such dedication and fortitude. Besides, they belonged to Ayu as much as she belonged to them. Like Akira said: they were her family.

Ibiki stared holes into the floor as he contemplated his options.

After a few moments he nodded.

He decided that it would not do any good to hide the truth. So, like he had done with Mrs. Yushina earlier Ibiki told them _everything_, and he left _nothing_ out. He told the boys everything that had happened that night after Ayu had gone home, and what Fujiwara-san had found early in the morning. Looking back Ibiki was still gratefully astounded at Ayumu's relative good fortune to have had the older woman stop by the house on such a whim and at such an early hour. It was probably the only thing that had saved both hers and Hiroshi's lives. Ibiki still shuddered at the turn of events after she had left his apartment.

Sometime during his tale Masahiro had made his way to Ibiki's side and silently took his hand. Ibiki gave it a gentle squeeze and rubbed his thumb over the boy's knuckles. Their contact eased the distress of the small boy's and soothed the anger of the large man's.

Deciding that since he was in it all the way he even told them of his subsequent hunt for the perpetrators (without telling about _The Band of the Hand_ of course) and _exactly_ what he had done when he had found them. He told them all of his actions, and in _brutal _detail. He spared them might have been a few gasps from the boys, but if there were it was hardly heard by Ibiki. Once he started he couldn't stop. He even went so far as to tell them about his breaking off of their relationship due to his idea that it would keep Ayumu safe, and away from any harm that could befall her due to her relationship with him. That was what he had thought in the beginning, but now he wasn't so sure. Now he thought that Honsho and Abe had done what they had planned to do whether he had been a part of her life or not. Her relationship with Ibiki just ended up being a bonus somehow.

He stopped at going into too much detail about their reconciliation. That he would keep to himself. It was no one's business but his and Ayumu's.

Ibiki looked down at the hair and clenched it even tighter in his big fist. "But I _failed_ her...I _should _have followed up on that last, missing piece. I _should _have been more thorough..."

Ibiki looked suddenly disgusted at himself.

Genma shook his head but smiled a small smile at Ibiki.

"You didn't fail her, not at all. You've done more for her then anyone I know. You watched out for her and protected her to the best of your ability, and no one could ask for anything more."

Genma chuckled ruefully and scratched his head. "I may not have been exactly..._thrilled_...in the beginning to find out about the two of you, but I can certainly see now that I wouldn't want her to be with anyone else."

Ibiki looked at the other man intently, and his gaze was met with nothing but sincerity and truth. Ibiki nodded his acceptance and even held his hand out to Genma. Genma nodded and briefly clasped it with his own. They still weren't exactly friends, but at least now they understood each other. Ibiki thought that Ayumu would be happy with the small stride forward if nothing else.

Anko placed a gentle hand on Ibiki's arm. She had been distressed to hear about what had happened the night that they had gone out to dinner. She could only imagine Ayumu's shock and sadness at finding her ex-lover out with another woman, and more importantly, so soon after their break up. Anko could understand now Ayumu's discomfort around her; she must have thought that Ibiki had taken her as his next lover. The other woman must have been devastated. _She_ would have been if it had been Genma.

"Oh Ibiki, don't beat yourself up about it all. You did the best you could under the circumstances. You would have done what anyone would have done. You were only thinking about Ayumu' security and safety. _Of course_ she was your primary focus. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you to have to turn away from her- to have to hurt her so badly in order to protect her."

Anko shook her head and had a sad smile on her face. "I _knew_ that there was something deeply troubling you. In fact, we _all_ did at ANBU. You were miserable to be around. You were at your coldest and the nastiest that anyone had _ever_ seen you. Then, after a few months it just stopped and you were back to your old self. None of us knew what was going on, and I am sorry that you felt that you couldn't tell anyone, but I certainly understand."

Ibiki rumbled something unintelligible and kept his gaze still on the hair in his hand.

"But, you know what they say about hind sight: twenty-twenty and all that. Don't beat yourself up or lay all the blame yourself." Anko smiled up encouragingly. "It is obvious that Ayumu doesn't blame you. So let's just concentrate on the _now_."

Ibiki nodded and closed his eyes. "Hmm."

The rest of the boys all gathered around Ibiki and in one way or another touched him. They wanted him to know that they stood with him, and by him, and always. They wanted him to know that they understood his actions, and that they in no way blamed him for anything. He had become an important part of their lives, and his relationship with their Sensei was as important to them as it was to her.

"Ibiki-san, you did what you thought was best at the time. No one can fault you for your thoughts or actions. Not many would have done what you had done because very few posses the strength and courage to have done it in the first place. Your primary goal has _always_ been Ayumu's safety and welfare. We know that, and because of that we have nothing but the utmost respect and reverence for your thoughts and actions."

Akira spoke quietly to the large man in front of him. He spoke with truth and sincerity for them all.

"Personally," Ryou said rubbing his chin and smiling up at Ibiki, "I give you _mega credit_ for even sticking around. Most guys would have done nothing or just let matters be. But you talked the talk and walked the walk. I certainly admire _that_."

Ibiki gave a half smile at both young men and nodded slightly. They were young and their youthfulness showed; they were all piss and vinegar, and probably saw things in a bit more romantic or chivalrous light then it had all really been. In reality it had been nothing but darkness, loneliness, and pain.

Toshiro moved to stand in front of Ibiki with his arms crossed over his chest and an earnest look on his face.

"Morino-san, you have to realize something as well: as much as we love our Sensei and cherish her above all else we certainly know that she has certain... _faults_. She can be a bit down on herself and slightly irrational at times, so much that she has even tested the patience of Daichi here," Toshiro said pointing a thumb up at the other boy. "And you have to admit that you yourself are a bit..._odd_ at times. Yet we see how you make each other happy and support each other. Even when you are ragging or pushing at each other you always seem to have a method behind your madness. We certainly approve of your relationship with her, and it's good for you that we do or otherwise we would have made your life a living Hell..."

All the boys smirked and nodded their head in agreement.

Ibiki raised a brow and nodded his head in appreciation and acknowledgment of the somewhat back-handed compliment.

"Ibiki, let's not involve the sister if we don't have to. I would hate for anyone else to be brought into this that we didn't need to..." Daichi said softly. "Let's find Sensei first, and if things have taken a turn for the worst or reciprocity needs to be invoked then what Akira said earlier is also true: we are all for it."

Ibiki was slightly intrigued by hearing such words come from the gentle Daichi. He had seen the boy take special care to avoid stepping on bugs, so having him talk about killing another human being was interesting indeed.

"So, Ibiki, _please_ listen to Mitarashi-san here, please be careful about confronting the sister right now. At least wait until Umino-san and the others return. I think that we should hear what everyone has to say about their evening and then we can plan the best way to attack." Toshiro looked over at Masahiro who nodded in agreement.

"Yes," Akira said. "Maybe we won't have to confront the sister...you three must have found _something_ useful when you went out," he finished hopefully.

Ibiki crossed his arms over his chest and looked at all the boys in turn. He was met with nodding heads and various degrees of hopefulness.

"Well, I certainly see now how you keep your Sensei from running off on a wild tangent sometimes."

He suddenly threw back his head and laughed.

"I never thought that I would have my own game played on _me_, and by a bunch of students no less..."

Ibiki shook his head and walked over to a chair. He sat down heavily and crossed his legs. His mirth though was quickly replaced with a deadly seriousness.

"Alright. We play the game your way for now. But know this, I have the scent of fresh meat in my nostrils and I won't be waylaid for long...I intend to find Ayumu within the next twenty-four hours. You have bought Lil her life for now."

Ibiki leaned his head back and closed his eyes as if letting the matter drop.

All around were silent sighs of relief. Genma smiled and nodded approvingly at the boys. All the boys accepted graciously except Ryou. He seemed to have a look of disdain on his face.

Genma shook his head. "What's the matter kid? You never liked me- how come?" The blonde man walked over to the younger boy and cocked his head to the side. "Come on, spit it out."

Ryou narrowed his eyes as Genma started to saunter closer to him, but he said nothing.

"Seriously, tell me. You want to run with the big dogs you are going to have to get off the porch at sometime," Genma poked.

A small snarl started to form on Ryou's face, but still he kept silent.

"Hmm?" Genma now stood directly in front of Ryou and crossed his arms over his chest. He rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Ryou..." Akira spoke warningly from next to Ryou. He was prepared for a physical altercation, and was ready to pull Ryou away from the man if necessary.

Ryou clenched his teeth and fists in silent frustration.

"No, Akira, let's get this out in the open for once and all. Let him have his say for once," Genma said looking seriously at his cousin.

"No, Genma..._leave it alone_." Akira now looked at Genma and his eyes were dark and unfathomable. "Voicing such thoughts will do no one any good, and if anything it will only cause more tension."

Genma waived a hand in the air. "No, Akira, leaving such things inside of you to stew and simmer cause tension. Let him say what he needs to say and be done with it," Genma said shaking his head.

"_Fine_!" Ryou snarled. "You want to know why I have such a hard-on for you?! I think that _you_ are a _piece-of-shit_."

"Oh, Ryou," Masahiro said pulling on the older boy's arm. "Please don't do this... Sensei would _not_ approve!"

Ryou firmly but gently disentangled himself from Masahiro's grasp. He stepped up closer to Genma, and looked up into the taller man's face. "No, he wants it- I say let him have it."

Genma nodded and smiled grimly. "Yes, by all means, let me have it."

"_You_ lived a sainted and cherished life. You were _wanted_ while _they_-Akira and Ayumu- were hidden away at Hiraku like they were dirty, little secrets! You _knew_ that they were never wanted and yet you did nothing..._nothing_! Ibiki here," and he roughly gestured at the seated man, "has done more in a matter of months then you ever did your _whole life_. _Then_ you come back into their lives and expect everything to be sunshine and kittens. You act as if nothing ever happened. Well, shit did!"

Ryou was standing stiff and with his hands opening and closing into fists at his sides.

"Besides, I just get so freaking tired of cock-blocking you all the time..." Ryou looked sideways at both Anko and Ibiki.

Anko blushed uncomfortably and Ibiki just looked plain amused. Neither said anything.

The older man and the young man stared silently at each other. The room was silent waiting for Genma's reaction to Ryou's accusations. Genma sighed heavily and leaned forward and invaded the younger man's space. To Ryou's credit he didn't budge and inch.

"Ok kid," and Ryou bristled at the moniker, but Genma just smiled at the reaction. "Let me tell _you_ a few things that you have been _oblivious_ to, or just can't seem to figure out on your own, and no matter how smart you think you are. Let's start small and go big, shall we? Yes, Akira and Ayumu were never wanted by their parents. It's shitty- I'll agree with you. Akira's parents just didn't want him for whatever stupid-assed reason. But life is rarely pretty or fair, and it _always _hurts the innocent the most."

Genma looked to Akira and now it was his turn to have a small, sad smile on his face.

A slight blush rose on Akira's face, but he never looked down or away. He held the older man's gaze with pride and with no sense of self-recrimination or pity. Genma nodded his approval at the young man's sense of self worth. He turned his attention back to the stewing youth who started all this.

"I had no way of knowing what was going on in the daily lives of either Akira or Ayumu. None. All three of us are at totally different ends of the big, Shiranui tree. In fact," and he leaned forward even closer and with a forbidding smile, "I would say that Ayumu wasn't even a Shiranui to begin with."

No one said a word. Mouths opened but no words came out. Genma turned slightly to see Ibiki's reaction, and was met with a cold stare and silence from the other man. He could sense that the man would only let him say so much or go so far. Besides, he wasn't out to hurt anyone or tarnish Ayumu's reputation. He was only stating what other's probably knew already. He turned back to Ryou to see a stunned look on his face.

"_Come on,_ kid- look at her parents, and then look at her. She _barely_ looks like her mother and she looks _nothing_ like her father. I have my own suspicions, but they aren't for _you_ to know."

His smile was dropped and in its place was a merciless and nasty look. "And _do not_, and I mean every word of this- _do not_ pester her about it. If she wanted to tell you she would have by now."

The cold look that he was receiving from the man caused even Ryou's bluster to calm somewhat. Genma might be loose and easy, but he was a deadly man at heart, and not one to be taken lightly. He had taken lives and he would without a doubt take more. The man had been in ANBU for a reason; he was good at being a Nin.

"I did the best that I could when I was around, but our relationship never started until we became adults. Our paths crossed very infrequently as children or young adults, and I make no apologies about that. That is just the way it went. Period. So if you can't stomach it tough shit for you. Besides, my parents were no bed of roses either. They might have been better than theirs, but not by much. I sometimes think that the name _Shiranui_ is synonymous with asshole...But that is just the way it goes. I did the best I could when I was around, but my job kept me occupied elsewhere. Again- I make no apologies. That is the life of a nin."

Ryou still kept his silence and grudge intact.

Genma continued his lesson without any mercy.

"I never knew about Akira until I started to renew my friendship with Ayumu. I had _no idea_ that Akira even existed until I met him when he was Master Fujiwara's apprentice. I am not his father- only his cousin. So don't heap shit on me that should be thrown elsewhere."

"I have never blamed you or felt any discontent about my life, Genma," Akira told him softly.

"I know, Akira, but I still can't help but feel that _someone_ should notice your circumstances. I am just happy that you ended up where you did. Like Ayumu it was a blessing in disguise, wasn't it?"

Akira smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, it was the best thing to ever happen to me."

Genma patted Akira gently on the arm. He turned again back to Ryou and all gentleness was gone.

"As to my personal relationship between Ayumu and myself is just that: it is personal and between Ayumu and myself. Or, at least it was until the other night..." he looked slyly at him, Akira, and Toshiro.

All three had the grace to blush slightly and look a bit ashamed.

"What? You think that I didn't know that you three were hiding in the bushes like cut-rate thieves?" He shook his head sadly. "_Fuck_...I am a _N__in_ for shit's sake, and a damn good one. I even picked up on those two," he said throwing his head towards Anko and Ibiki.

Anko looked deeply embarrassed and mortified, and Ibiki just smiled widely.

"You calling me cut-rate, Shiranui?" Ibiki asked with a shark's smile.

"Feh, you _wanted_ me to know that you were there. I was almost _toppled over_ by your _Ki_...bastard."

Genma smiled at Ibiki, and both chuckled insincerely at each other.

"But you three," and he looked back at the other boys, "got an earful, didn't you? Well, people who look through key holes most times don't like what they see...or in your case, hear. Besides, she made me realize two things: one, that I really _didn't_ know her, and two; that my head was up my ass. I was just acting up because of that bastard," and he threw his head Ibiki's way. "I was just trying to butt heads with Morino because of both her _and_ Anko."

Anko gasped. "_Genma_! Why would you _say _that?"

Genma turned to her with a serious look on his face, and one that was tinged with just a bit of ruefulness. "Because, every time that you talked about _him _you acted like he shit marble. You acted like he was perfect and could do no wrong."

"Good grief, you _jackass_! The guy's _my boss_, and I might respect his professionalism and talent but I certainly don't find him attractive like _that_! Oh... grief..." Anko looked over at Ibiki with consternation and regret at her outburst. "Sorry, Ibiki... No offense meant."

"None taken," he replied amiably.

Anko rolled her eyes at Genma. "Besides you _idiot_, can't you see what is right in front of you?" Anko said so softly that even those near her had a hard time hearing it. She looked down at the ground as if not wanting to see the possible answer.

"I do now," he finished just as softly.

Anko looked up quickly and with eyes that were moist and tear filled. Genma reached over and gently brushed a fallen tear away. Their moment together was brief, as a sound of disgust could be heard near them.

"Give it _a rest_ for once," Toshiro groused.

Anko snuffled and hide her face to the side to cover her embarrassment and happiness. Genma playful swatted at the side of Toshiro's head.

"_Kiss my ass_...someday you'll understand. _Maybe_...Besides, like Morino here needs _you_ to cock-block for him. The man can piss his own corners out well enough on his own without help from the likes of _you_." He turned to Ibiki with a raised brow. "Can't you?"

Ibiki chuckled darkly and cocked his head to the side. "You bet I can, and with the best of them." He nodded at Genma.

Genma turned to Ryou and smiled arrogantly at him. "So, you happy now? Think that you can finally get some sleep?"

Ryou was just about to bring up his middle finger when a low growl was heard from the chair that Ibiki was sitting in. When Ryou looked over he saw Ibiki staring back at him with narrowed eyes and no smile on his face. Ryou's finger never made it up. He looked at Genma and grudgingly conceded. "Yes..." he said sullenly.

Genma smacked him on his back. "Atta boy! Things aren't as bleak as you thought, are they?" He snarked at the boy and twirled the senbon merrily in his mouth. "You-", he started to say but was cut off by Ibiki.

"You too, Shiranui, _leave it be_," Ibiki rumbled menacingly. He wasn't too pleased that Genma had brought up Ayumu's possible heritage. It offered too many possibilities for questions and pain for Ayumu. It also irked the man that Genma had figured it out long before Ibiki...But in the end it didn't really matter, as now everyone was straight on the thing that matter the most: his claim to Ayumu.

Ibiki rose and walked back to the others standing in the middle of the room. "So, now that all _that_ bullshit is out of the way, how about we get back to the matter at hand? I intend to wait for Iruka and the others for just a moment more, and then I am leaving."

"But Ibiki, we need to figure out where first. We can't just go rushing off blindly-" Anko said starting to get worried again that he was going to do exactly that.

"I know _exactly_ where I am going. The Abe's have a farm house on the opposite end of the lake, up at the northern tip. There is a less popular town there, and the Abe's have a second place at it."

Genma nodded as if he understood. "No wonder the apartment didn't look too lived in. It seems like a whey station for the family. Almost as if whoever is in town runs the place and flops there. The place didn't have too many personal touches to it. And besides, it also wasn't very private... I almost got the feeling that it was like a hide out of some sort..."

Ibiki nodded in agreement. "The room I took was definitely the uncle's study. There were most, but not all of his financial records and some of his personal effects, but what was most interesting was what I found in the closet."

Ibiki went on to tell the others of all the Nin clothing and weapons that he had found hidden in the back of the closet.

"So it is just as we suspected all along," Anko nodded. "He _is_ doing jobs, but as what? And for whom? Obviously the shop is just a cover...he makes money under cover, but how?" She turned to Genma. "Genma, you know everyone and the name doesn't ring a bell? Ibiki and I have been in ANBU long enough that we don't know of what is going on with the general Nins outside of it. Ever see the Abe name up on a roster anywhere?"

Genma shook his head. "The name Abe doesn't even sound a slight ping. I wonder if he is KMP undercover? They have their own shadow ops over there. Might not be ANBU quality, but we just don't really know, do we?"

He looked at Ibiki for confirmation.

"No, we really don't know too much about them. They are as secretive as ANBU in their own way. Probably more so because at least with ANBU you might not know who is behind the mask, but you see them out and about. KMP shadow ops are _totally_ hidden. All we know is that they work plain clothes and they _might_ be called _S__uterusu_ (stealth) or _Kyomu_ (nothingness). That is the most that I have ever gotten out of anyone," he said shrugging.

No one asked Ibiki _how_ he had come across the information and no one (other than Ayumu's fascinated boys) really wanted to know why.

"I am starting to think that he is working for that group but as a peripheral or sleeper."

"What's a 'sleeper', Ibiki?" Akira asked.

"A sleeper or peripheral is someone who works only when called upon for special jobs. That could be when something comes his way in or around Toyo so no one has to leave Konoha, or when a job would need his special expertise. I hope that he isn't a specialist, because they can be a handful sometimes..." Ibiki looked over at Genma and Anko and gave a wry smile.

Both Anko and Genma smiled widely.

"And you forgot to add: pain in the ass as well," Genma snarked.

Ibiki nodded his head sagely, "That too. But, be that as it may the uncle and his little side shows are not my primary focus. If we should stumble upon him or his endeavors then they can be dealt with as they arise. Otherwise we stick to the main objective: getting Ayumu back. " He looked impatiently to the door. "I just wish Iruka would hurry up with his damn date..."

* * *

_**RESTURAUNT**_

_**Iruka and Lil**_

Iruka and Lil sat quietly sipping coffee and dessert. The conversation for the most part had been pretty mundane and safe; it had been normal, first date kind of talk. Nothing too personal or out of the ordinary was said. Towards the end Lil excused herself and got up to go to the Lady's Room. Iruka smiled and looked out at the street traffic as if to occupy his time while she was away.

Lil entered the Lady's room and stood before the mirror. She checked hers appearance and freshened herself up a bit, and then went in to use the stall. When she came out there was another woman there also freshening up. She was a pretty, dark haired woman about her same age. The two women's eyes met in the mirror and smiled.

"You on a date too?" Lil asked.

"Sort of...I am here with my two nephews, and they are in the process of eating me broke." The young woman laughed and re-arraigned some stray hair that had come out of her bun.

Lil laughed and shook her head. "What is it with boys and their stomachs? They could eat anyone into the poor house. And you have _two_? I hope your wallet is deep enough...Me, I am on a first date and it is...ok, I guess."

The other woman turned and had a strange look on her face. The look was part commiseration and part inquiry. "Not going well? Isn't he nice?"

"Oh, he is nice enough, for sure. It is just that I get the feeling..." Lil broke the sentence off and stared at her image in the mirror. She shook her head and laughed softly. "No, it sounds silly..."

"Is everything ok? Do we need to call someone?" The woman looked concerned now.

Lil looked over quickly and shook her head quickly. "Oh no! I didn't mean to alarm you. It is just that I can't shake the feeling that he isn't what I _think_ he is..."

The other woman now did look alarmed. "What do you mean?" she asked softly.

Lil looked back at her image in the mirror. "Well, he almost seems _too good_ to be true kind of thing. Like he isn't as nice and polite as he really seems." She turned to the other woman with a serious look and a small gleam in her eyes. "It is like he is maybe hiding something or playing some game."

The other woman was speechless.

Lil suddenly laughed and her posture relaxed back to normal. "No, I must be imagining things...I have had a few stressful days and this is what it has all come to: being suspicious of a harmless date. " Lil shrugged and bade the woman good night and she left to return to her date.

The other woman afforded herself a few moments to grip the sink tightly and shake in fear. Then she too left and returned to her table.

* * *

_**UPSTAIRS IN THE TAVERN**_

_**IBIKI and Co.**_

Foot steps could be heard running quickly up the back stairs and as everyone was standing in surprise as Kaziko burst in the doorway. His momentum carried him to the middle of the room, and he was bent over and heaving from his exertions.

"_Ibiki_! Iruka may have been made!"

The boy panted. He was bent over and heaving like a race horse after hitting the finish line. There was sweat running down his face and some dirt on his knees and scrapped hands were he must have fallen down at one point in his mad dash back to them.

"Why do you think that, Kaziko?" Ibiki asked quietly and calmly. He went over to the boy and rubbed his back gently. Kaziko was winded and scared, and Ibiki needed to get cognizant information from the boy, and not out of breath ramblings. "Take a breath, take your time, and then let's hear it."

The boy nodded and took a few big gulps of air. Anko handed him a large glass of water and he emptied it in a few, large gulps. When he came back for air he wiped his mouth and the sweat from his brow. Then he told of Yuzuki's meeting with Lil in the Lady's Room.

The three Nins looked at each other and nodded grimly. It was as they suspected. The turned and got their gear ready again.

* * *

_**ELSEWHERE ON LAKE TOYO**_

_**AYUMU**_

Ayumu woke for the second time, but this time it wasn't to look blearily around and wonder if she was on death's door. The pain had been so bad that she had shook and cried. She felt someone gently put an arm around her back and lean her forward enough so that she could drink something. Whatever it had been had been foul tasting, and just as she was getting ready to complain she had found herself being dragged back into slumber.

Ayumu still felt tired and exhausted, and the pain was still there but not as bad. She almost felt human. Almost. She rolled painfully over and tried to right herself. She hissed in pain as her left breast felt like it was still on fire. She pulled the covers back and looked down at herself. She gasped, and for a few reasons. One: she was totally naked. Whomever had found her had stripped her bare. Two: her left breast was fifteen shades of black and blue. When Hideo had hurt her he really had done a good job; the skin was tender and sore. She was slightly surprised to see that she still even had a nipple, as he had twisted it so hard. Three: she was surprised at the red chaffing marks on her wrists and up by her elbows. The skin was red and even raw in a few spots. Four: she was butt-assed naked!

Ayumu gently dropped the cover and slowly dropped down onto her side. She lay there catching her breath and just trying to get her bearings. Ayumu was surprised at her surrounding, they were familiar to her. The room that she was in was someone's work room; there were pads of paper, pencils, paint, and even a few easels set up. The walls were littered with finished and unfinished drawings, and most were of nude, semi-nude, or copulating women. She had landed herself in a pornographer's art studio. Great, and here she was nude and unconscious. Ayumu wouldn't be surprised if when she looked at some of the drawings that she found one or two of her in some sort of repose.

Ayumu couldn't help but laugh softly. So she had been right about who had found her. She _hadn't _been dreaming. Well, a rescue is a rescue, and beggars can't be choosers. Didn't Ibiki once tell her that? Ayumu placed a hand over her face and huffed out some air. No doubt the _Grand Master of Perversity _had gotten a good eye full, but had he gotten a grope or two as well? She shook her head. She wouldn't put it past him. Hadn't he proclaimed proudly that he was a pervert? And didn't this pervert have a fetish for big breasted women? Of course, this kind of thing would only happen to her. Ayumu turned to look up as she heard footsteps come down the hallway, and when the door opened and she saw her rescuer again she couldn't help but give a grimace.

"Well, so we woke up have we? How are you today?" Jiraiya said as he came over holding a few pots and some cloth. "You certainly seem a bit better then when I found you."

The older man smiled brightly and made himself quite comfortable next to Ayumu.

A bit _too_ close and _too_ comfortable for Ayumu's taste, and she scooted back a bit. She had heard enough about him to not trust him within twenty feet of her breasts. The man already had a friendly leer set on his face. But with all that aside, Ayumu didn't feel in any way threatened. Even knowing that he had stripped her (and most probably ogled her to boot) she didn't think that he posed any threat. He was just like the antique dealer next to her work studio; that man had been admiring her breasts for years, but he never made her uncomfortable or creeped out. He was just doing what guys did: stare at breasts. Nothing you could really do about it. Of course when a hand came out then they got smacked, but until then it couldn't be considered assault.

Ayumu brushed some curls from her face, tucked her cover securely around her and propped her head in her hand.

"So, Master Jiraiya, I have _you_ to thank for my rescue?" Ayumu shook her head and laughed at his slight surprise. "Well, thank you. I'd still be at the bottom of some ditch if it wasn't for you. How long have I been here?"

Jiraiya cocked his head to the side and seemed to think. "About a day. I was-"

Ayumu sat up so fast that the covers almost fell off her. Almost, she still had enough presence of mind to keep her 'girls' dignified.

"_One day_?! _Holy Hell_...I need to send a note to the Fire Fly Inn, and _right now_! One whole day?!" Ayumu dropped back heavily and put both hands on her face. Everyone must be frantic with worry. Ibiki must be going out of his mind...

"_Please _Master Jiraiya, _please_ send something _right __now_? I need to let people know that I am all right. My students and friends will be so worried! And Ibiki...!"Ayumu started to almost wail.

Jiraiya placed his hands up in a calming gesture. He got up and went looking around for paper and ink. He came back with a sheaf of paper.

"Don't worry, I know the Akitada's and they will help out." He smiled calmly and patted Ayumu on her arm. "Now, who do I address this to?"

"Morino Ibiki, at the Fire Fly Inn."

Jiraiya's brush stopped in mid air. He looked over at Ayumu with real interest. "Are you serious?"

Ayumu nodded and waved her hand impatiently. "Yes, yes...now _come on_! Every minute counts!"

Jiraiya leaned in and smirked. "You his squeeze?"

"_Yes_..."Ayumu growled. "_Now_ can we get to _the letter_? I can answers questions _after_ it has been sent..."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Ok, ok...Now, shall I just tell him that you are here safe and sound, and that he can come get you at his leisure?" Jiraiya said with a leer.

Ayumu leaned forward and smirked. "Yes, you tell him that. Tell him that he can take his sweet, little old time and just come whenever he feels like it..._No rush_..."

Jiraiya's eyes widened and a gleam could be seen. He leaned forward and placed the paper and ink to the side. He ran his eyes boldly up and down Ayumu's frame, and when his eyes reached her face again her smirk was gone. Long gone. In fact, the woman had the audacity to smack him upside his head.

"Ouch! That _hurt_..." he groused.

"_Good_! You want another one?! Now start writing, send it out-run it yourself if you have to-and let's get things moving...I will _not_ have my students, friends, and _Ibiki _waiting and wondering any longer than necessary! _Move it old man_..." Ayumu finished with a growl.

Jiraiya sat back up rubbing his head and mumbling how Morino Ibiki and her deserved each other. But more importantly he started writing. When he was done he read his note, Ayumu nodded and smiled sweetly, and he left the room. When he came back it was without the note.

"I have a hawk that sends and retrieves messages for me here. I am pretty isolated here so no amenities," he explained about the missing note. "Now, how about we tend to your wounds, and then you tell me all about yourself, _Little Girl_..." Jiraiya said with the leer back in place.

Ayumu couldn't help but let a small shudder pass through her. Being called that by Ibiki was kinda sexy, but when Jiraiya said it he made it sound kind of..._creepy._..Ayumu laughed at herself. Funny how the world turns...

"No, _I'll_ tend to my wounds... and I would like some _clothing_ please...And _then_ I'll tell you a story. Sound good to you- _Old Man_?"

Jiraiya capitulated and left the pot and cloths by her. He left but was soon back again with some 'spare kimonos' that he had lying around for 'occasional guests'. Ayumu raised a brow appreciatively. He certainly had good taste for his 'occasional guests'. They were _gorgeous,_ and with Ayumu's natural inclination for jewel tones she looked at the robes greedily. Not only were they lovely to look at but they were finely made as well. He might be a perv, but he was perv with good taste at least...that had to count for something.

Jiraiya was about to leave to afford her some modesty to change when Ayumu halted him at the door.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to have my underwear around as well would you?" Ayumu almost didn't want to know the answer to that...

Jiraiya smiled almost evilly. "No, sorry. I had to cut them off you. Besides, underwear is too constricting and just wastes valuable time..."

Ayumu barked out a laugh. "How about at least a 'spare bra' lying around for one of your 'occasional guests' maybe?"

"Nope," he shook his head proudly. "They are _certainly_ a waste. Women should be free and unrestrained."

Ayumu shook her head sadly. "I swear..._nothing_?! Not even some bindings? _Come on_?! You've seen me- I can't go without..."

Jiraiya laughed loud and long. "Yes. Yes, _I have_ _seen you_...and you of all women should not be constricting and inhibiting those _fine beauties_. You'll be fine," he said walking out the room and closing the door behind him.

A low growl was heard from the direction of Ayumu's stomach. Twenty-four hours of terror and being incapacitated, or just knocked out made Ayumu's stomach realize that it had been quite a while since it had received any nourishment.

"Oh, and some food please! _Lots_ of it too!" She yelled out, and hoping that he could hear it.

"Grief, woman! Is there no end to your demands?!" Jiraiya yelled back.

"_Obviously not_!" She said getting in the last word.

Ayumu could only raise a brow in consternation. Well, won't it be amusing when Ibiki _finally_ shows up? Won't he just get a laugh at seeing Ayumu half-naked, dressed in a kimono fit for a lady of the evening, and the girls running wild? And all under the patronage of Master Jiraiya. Well, when she had originally packed for this adventure he had firmly believed that she had packed way too many unmentionables. _Now_ how would he feel finding out that she had none to her name? A small smile came up when she thought about just how he would feel in general knowing that she was the guest of Master Jiraiya; the biggest, sneakiest, and most determined perv in Fire Country( if not in any country, if truth be told). She figured that she will have to always keep on her toes until Ibiki showed up and took over cock-blocking the Master. Ayumu got a good laugh at how just when Ibiki would think that his troubles were over they would only really be beginning...

Ayumu suddenly frowned trying to remember if _this_ was one of those times that Ayumu had told Ibiki about where he was expected to fight for her...Oh...well...this might prove to be a bit sticky...


	67. Chapter 67

-disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 67

**Roman Holiday**

(or better known as: _A Good Konoha Nin can Sing for his Supper_)

_Merriam Webster Dictionary: __**Roman Holiday**_

A violent public spectacle or disturbance in which shame, degradation, or physical harm is intentionally inflicted on one person or group by another.

Enjoyment or satisfaction derived from observing the suffering of others

The Roman Emperor Hadrian was such a hard working emperor that he rarely afforded himself any down-time. Even when on holiday he was always working or testing himself. Just for kicks he would enter the Roman Amphitheaters and join in with the common gladiators. (me: that is what _I _always thought Roman Holiday meant- working even when you are on vacation).

* * *

Genma left the room quickly. His job was to intercept Iruka and Lil on their way back from the restaurant. If anything was going to happen the odds were greater of it happening down in the seedier section of town where the store was. No one was really sure if Iruka had been made, but they didn't want to take the chance of him being ignorant. As soon as he left Ibiki turned to the remaining boys. The look on his face was serious and deadly.

"I want you boys to stay here and wait for Kichirou and Yuzuki. Under _no circumstances_ are you to leave this room. They are fine and in no danger of any kind. Genma has gone off to escort Iruka back and Anko and I are going to the shop. _Do not_ leave this room."

All the boys nodded, and even Ryou and Toshiro, whom Ibiki thought would test the limits knew better. They knew when he spoke the way he did and looked as serious as he did that he meant business. Then Ibiki and Anko too left quietly and quickly.

* * *

_**TOYO:**_

_**Restaurant**_

Yuzuki was shaking badly enough that she couldn't finish her meal. After sending Kaziko running back to the room she started to mechanically get her things together in preparation to leave. Kichirou tried to slow her down but it was as if she was on auto-pilot; Yuzuki quickly settled the bill and almost started to leave without Kichirou.

"Wait, Yuhara-san! _Slow down_," he hissed quietly, but the woman never heard him. He could see that Iruka and Lil were also preparing to leave, and if he didn't halt their progression then they were sure to bump into the dating couple. Kichirou was even about to physically grab Yuhara-san and hold her back, but before he could do that she grabbed his hand and started to haul him out of the restaurant. The boy started to dig his heels in, but the woman just jerked him almost roughly in order to follow.

This new side of Yuhara-san coupled with his growing concern about meeting the other couple momentarily put Kichirou off. He looked concernedly around the restaurant and found that he didn't see the other couple. They were almost out the door, and making Kichirou feel as if they were abandoning their post. He had to take control and quickly, or Yuhara-san's panic would undo all their effort and possibly compromise their safety. Before he knew it they were at the doorway, and coming to a complete stop. Standing at the doorway and trying to leave at the same time were Iruka and Lil. Both couples looked at each other in embarrassed confusion.

"Oh, please excuse us...Please, after you," Iruka said smiling and motioning the other couple through.

Yuzuki stared dumbly up at Iruka, and didn't move an inch.

Kichirou tried to tug her arm subtly, but the message wasn't getting through. Yuzuki was frozen in place. Over Lil's head Kichirou could see Iruka give a motion with his eyes for them to move, but Kichirou _still_ couldn't move the woman. It wasn't until Lil spoke up that Yuzuki showed any sign of life.

"Hello? Didn't we meet in the Lady's room? Aren't you short one nephew?" Lil looked embarrassed for Yuzuki, and she put her hand out to lightly touch the other woman's arm.

Yuzuki's gaze whipped from Iruka and met Lil's curious one.

Lil looked briefly over at Iruka and was met by a slight smile and shrug as if to say: 'what do I know?'. Lil looked like she understood. She smiled briefly at the other woman and took Iruka's arm.

Yuzuki seemed catapulted into action.

"No! I mean, _yes_, we are one short but..."

She stumbled with her words and blushed furiously. She seemed as if her mouth was made of cotton and lead was weighing her in place.

"My brother had to leave early to meet a friend," Kichirou cut in smoothly. "And now we have to go as well, sorry to disturb you," he said and pushed Yuzuki forcibly out the door. He didn't even wait around or look back. He kept their pace moving and away from the other two. Kichirou kept their momentum going, as if he was dragging the living dead that was Yuhara-san down the street.

Soon enough they came upon Genma strolling quickly. Neither party stopped or even acknowledged each other except for brief glances between the males.

"Get over there, and fast! We might have a problem..." Kichirou hissed under his breath.

Genma did nothing but nod his head slightly at the remark and kept on going.

Kichirou kept the pace fast and headed back to the safety of the room as quick as he could.

* * *

_**Outside Beneath the Underneath:**_

_**Anko and Ibiki**_

Ibiki and Anko stood back in the shadows of the now familiar alleyway and silently watched and waited. They knew that they hadn't missed Iruka so all they could do was sit tight until he came and hope that nothing had gone too far south.

As they stood side by side they suddenly saw a light go on in the upstairs apartment. First one and then another, as if someone was walking through the dark apartment and lighting his way as he went. Anko could hear the very slight intake of breath and feel the expectation and anticipation radiating from Ibiki. He had the same feeling that a predator gave off right before it pounced. Anko was more than slightly concerned.

She looked briefly over at her boss and thought about all that had been said earlier. The ties between Ibiki and Ayumu went deep and held strong. The ties between the two were more than just that of regular lovers or companions; the bonds that held them were made of blood as well as love. Besides trust and faith there was also pain and fear. Those kinds of ties bound as strongly as any cement that she knew of. Those were the kinds of ties that held Nin teams together. Those were the kind of ties that made mates and parents forget everyone and everything else in order to protect the ones that they loved.

Anko was starting to wonder about having Ibiki so close and involved in this endeavor. Maybe they should have first called back to Konoha and called in at least a few ANBU if not at least gotten some information from HQ before starting anything? But many times time was of the essence, and a Nin had to think with fluidity. However, having Ibiki out and running his own show might not be the best thing...

Anko looked back over at Ibiki and was surprised to be met with his dark and arctic stare. Even in the shadows of the alleyway Anko could feel the chill coming from them. But it was the kind of cold that sub-zero ice gave off; it was so cold that it burned. Anko felt chilled and intimidated by it, and she quickly looked away.

"There was never any need for ANBU to get involved," Ibiki answered the unspoken question quietly.

Anko looked back at him in amazement. _That_ was one thing about working with Ibiki that never failed to amaze her: he _always_ seemed to know _exactly_ what people were thinking. He would come out with such statements all the time, and especially when working. It _always_ put everyone off, and both the subject as well as the other interrogators alike.

"To involve ANBU would have wasted valuable time, and I don't know how much they would have approved of my use of private information for personal gain. Besides," and he looked nefariously down at his subordinate, "they certainly wouldn't approve of how I plan to end this whole affair."

Anko just nodded. She didn't feel the same way as Genma when it came to such matters. She had no problem either eliminating both the brother and the sister if need be. They had come too far and there was too much at stake. Besides, she could understand now why Ibiki was so determined to end the threat to Ayumu's life. In a strange way she thought it all very romantic. She wondered that if everyone's places were different would Genma do the same for her?

"Of course he would," came Ibiki's reply.

Anko looked back at him with a chagrined look on her face. "How do you do that? It's kinda _creepy_..."

Ibiki laughed softly. "There is no trick to it really. You're like Ayumu in that I can hear the wheels turning and practically smell the smoke coming out your ears. But I meant what I said that of course Genma would do it." Ibiki shrugged almost negligently. "Maybe not before, but he would now. Now he has feelings for you...before you were nothing more than a fuck-buddy."

Anko cringed at the crude yet honest observation. Was that the truth? Of course it was...Before they came to Toyo Anko knew that Genma's interest in her was waning, and it was waning quickly. That was the whole reason for the trip, wasn't it? She was trying to keep him interested and involved. But it all seemed to change that night that he and Ayumu had their little talk. Something during that talk had made something clear or clicked in Genma's head. But she herself had _no idea_ that Genma had been jealous of Ibiki..._that_ was certainly something interesting.

"If it makes any difference to you, Ayumu was jealous of you as well..."

Anko jerked and looked over at Ibiki now with real annoyance.

"Stop that, and _right now_!" She growled. "It is annoying, creepy, and just plain _rude_!" She hissed in anger. "Do you do this to Ayumu? What exactly does she _see_ in you..." Anko grumbled.

Without looking at her Ibiki chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I sometimes have no idea..."

"Well I can see why," the woman replied sulkily. "No wonder she had to cold cock you..." Anko said slyly.

Ibiki rubbed his cheek lightly as if replaying the memory. He couldn't help but smile almost fondly at her tenacity and temerity. Anko was right in that very few had ever gotten a good one in on him like _that_ one. There he was happily floating on a satisfied post-coital cloud, and like some avenging angel she kicked his ass off of it, and he then proceeded to hit the ground at terminal velocity. It certainly was an eye opener.

"And to answer your other question- a very _impertinent_ question I might add- the answer is _no_," Ibiki said mysteriously.

Anko looked over at Ibiki with real confusion. "What _other_ question? Asked or unasked, I might add..."

Ibiki looked over to Anko with a certain gleam in his eye. "The one where you wondered if Ayu and I were ever just fuck-buddies. No, it was never that."

Anko bristled at the idea that he would think that she would _ever _think or _even ask_ such a question...the dirty bastard...

"I _never_ wondered that..."she growled.

Ibiki went back to watching the apartment and shook his head as if disgusted. "_Of course_ you did. _Everyone_ wonders that when they first see us. How couldn't they? Anyway, I don't give a shit and neither does she."

Anko looked at Ibiki stunned and was about to make a retort when he put his hand up to shush her.

"Not now, here comes Iruka."

Ibiki motioned Anko forward. "You go over to the apartment side, stay in the back, and if necessary haul the brother out, but use your own discretion."

Anko nodded and quickly left their hiding spot.

Coming down the street was Iruka, Genma, and Lil. The woman was between both men and the three seemed to be amicably talking about something, as he could occasionally hear laughter coming from one or more of the trio. Lil was acting as if she had known Iruka and Genma for years so easy was their rapport. He knew that it was just an act for the two men, and was most probably an act for her as well. But there was something about seeing the woman walking and talking so animatedly and freely with the two men made something snap within Ibiki. All their planning and caution be damned. This woman was walking free while his was most probably wounded and in peril, and all because of _her_ or her _brother_. Her fault, her brother's fault, no one's fault. It just didn't matter anymore. Enough was enough was enough. Anyway, rules and plans be damned. It wasn't like he ever played nicely with others anyway.

Ibiki stepped into the light and stood in their path. His hands were in his pocket and the smile on his face was anything but friendly. The three stopped short and stared at Ibiki, but all three had different looks on their faces at his sudden appearance. Genma looked surprised but nodded his head almost imperceptibly to show his acceptance and readiness for whatever Ibiki had planned. Iruka looked momentarily stunned but he too smiled grimly as a way of showing his support. Lil looked frightened at first, but then a look of knowing showed up as if she now knew that something was up, and that everything had been a sham. When she noticed that neither man made a move to place themselves between her and their newest visitor she knew without a doubt that this had all been planned.

Lil decided that her best plan of action would be to confront this man and to get farther away from the other two. It was obvious that they all knew each other. She shook her head and laughed ruefully at herself. How _stupid_ of her...She had momentarily let her guard down and this was what happened because of it. She fumed at her amateur mistake. Well, she would make sure that she didn't make any more of them.

"So, we meet again? And so soon? How interesting. Anything in particular that you would like to talk about?"

Her voice was calm and collected, but inside she was shaking, but she would be _damned_ if she would let any of _them_ see it. She might be cornered, but she wasn't caught, and not by a long shot.

"I am assuming correctly that you think that you need something from me? Either that or this is some wasted effort on all your parts," she said glancing askance at Iruka and even at Genma.

Neither men said or did anything.

Ibiki walked a few steps forward and stopped short of being too close. He was far enough to let her feel semi-comfortable, but close enough to grab her if need be.

"Oh, I don't _think_ that I need something from you. I _know _that I need something from you, and it would be in your best interest to give it to me. I want your brother, and I want him _now_."

The coldness in Ibiki's voice coupled with his request made Lil give a small start, but she narrowed her eyes in a wordless response. She _did not_ like how this was starting out...

"And don't waste any of our time telling me that you have no brother or that you don't know what I am talking about. Wasting my time is far from prudent, and usually ends poorly for the other person. Anyway, my patience is at an end with you and your family. Give me what I want and we can make all this go away."

The chilling smile never left Ibiki's face, and his eyes had taken a flat and deadened look to them. The look on his face spoke of many possibilities, and none were good.

"What do you want with my brother?"

Lil made no effort to play coy. She knew the moment that Hideo had suddenly showed up in Toyo more than a month ago that whatever had made him leave Konoha wasn't good. She knew when he turned up that eventually whatever had made him leave would also at some point show up at her doorstep, and it wouldn't be pleasant. Her assumption had proven correct. The best that she could do was to either help her brother or at least stall long enough to buy him some time.

"What do you want with my brother, man from ANBU?"

Ibiki smiled and nodded. Good, at least they were starting to get on the same page.

"I am glad to see that you realize the seriousness of the situation. But also realize that in the same vein stalling or evading my questions serve no purpose. If you really have no idea as to what your brother did then it would behoove you to stay out of it. No sense in having more people go down then is necessary."

Ibiki took one step closer and watched in satisfaction as the woman had to visibly steel herself against a physical attack. He was taller and broader than either of the other two men, and his physical size couldn't help but intimidate the smaller woman.

"_Give me__ Hideo_."

The woman shook in fury, fear, and nervousness. Her small fists clenched at her sides.

"Why?! What did he do?!"

Her protectiveness of her brother and the fear that he had done something to jeopardize everything that her family had worked so hard to accomplish over-whelmed her. Without thinking she took a step forward, and it seemed that move was all the man needed to bring an end to his patience.

In a move so fast for a man so big one of Ibiki's hands went tightly around Lil's throat and brought the woman almost off her feet. He leaned her forward enough so that she was slightly off-balance, and with his other hand he brought Ayumu's hair out of his pocket. The cold and wolfish smile was long gone. In its place was a mask of pure fury. His other hand brought the hair up to her face, but Lil could hardly pay any attention to it as she gasped for breath.

"Your brother _knows_ all about this and more...he _knows_ where she is, and I want her back- _now_."

Lil stopped struggling briefly and looked up at Ibiki in total confusion. She looked to Iruka and Genma as well, but saw that they were not in any way moving to assist her. The happy, open, and trusting look on Iruka was nowhere to be seen, and in its place was one of sternness and deadly seriousness.

"Hold on..Wait!" she choked out. The hold on her neck loosened slightly, but not enough to afford her a means of escape. "Let's talk this through," she said hopefully.

Ibiki brought her in closer and snarled, "I _don't care_ about any of the things that you do for KMP...I'm not here to get involved in any of _that_. What I _do_ care about is the woman that Hideo took."

"What woman? I don't know about any woman!"

Ibiki shook her sharply once, and Lil cried out softly. She knew enough and was tough enough to be able to take a beating or two, so she wasn't as scared as she let on. Her mind though was scrambling to figure out what was going on and what Hideo had actually done. If his erratic behavior the past month was because of this missing woman then she would quickly have to figure out a plan, and for both of them.

Just as Lil was about to ask another question the group's attention was suddenly transferred to the appearance of Anko. She was coming purposefully towards them and with her was the man Ibiki was looking for: Hideo. Hideo's arms were pulled painfully behind him and he was being walked-dragged towards Ibiki. As much as he could Hideo was bent over and appeared to be in pain. No one could tell though if that was how Anko found him or if she had done it to him herself. Ibiki threw Lil towards Genma who immediately took Lil into his custody. He was not as rough in his treatment of her as Ibiki had been, but only slightly. She also gave a slight hiss of discomfort as Genma secured her.

Ibiki met Anko and stopped in front of the pair. He grabbed Hideo by a forelock of hair and yanked his head up.

"Ayumu? Where is she, and don't play stupid. I already know that you have her. Give her to me and I go away. Don't give her to me and I stay and play."

The look that Hideo gave Ibiki was both resigned and defiantly smug. Hideo knew that this would happen; he knew that at some point or another that he and Ibiki would come face to face. They _had_ to. He was also pleased with himself that he had something (or did at one point have something, but with luck the man would never know that) of his. In a small way it was a professional one-up over the man as well as personal.

"You tell me what I want and I give you what you want," Hideo hissed at Ibiki.

"You give me what I want and I kill you quick. You _fuck_ with me and I make your death slow and painful," was his instant reply.

Lil moaned in response. "_Please don't_, please wait! Let _me _talk to _him_..."

Hideo looked to his sister with a snarl on his face. "No, Lil, this has _nothing _to do with you. Stay out of it. I can take care of myself."

"_You can't_!" she cried desperately.

Hideo stared silently at his sister, and then turned his attention back to the man in front of him.

" So, you want Ayumu? Well, I want _Dai_. Give me Dai and I give you Ayumu."

Ibiki raised a brow condescendingly. "I have _no idea_ where Honsho is. No clue."

Ibiki spoke in truth, but Hideo didn't look like he believed him.

"I _know_ that you must have spoken to him-"

Ibiki nodded. "I _did _speak to him at the KMP station."

Ibiki made sure to speak only in truths, but just not the truths that Hideo needed to hear.

"I _know_ that you must have spoken to him afterwards as well, and also Masurao as well! Where is Dai?!"

Hideo now seemed to plead, but Ibiki just shrugged his shoulders.

"I spoke only once more with Dai and then never saw him again. As to a Masurao? I have no clue as to who that is."

Again, it was truthfully told. Ibiki _did_ speak briefly to Dai (before he killed him) and as to where the man was taken afterwards he really had no indication. Ibiki chuckled internally to himself, _So that was the other man's name..._

But at this point it meant next to nothing to him.

Hideo tried to get closer to Ibiki, but Anko quickly curtailed any forward movement. Ibiki thought it best to let the man have a bit of freedom in order to make him more receptive and compliant, so he nodded to Anko who reluctantly let him go. Ibiki turned to Genma and he too let his captive go. Lil raced over to her brother and put her arms around his waist. Hideo was in pain, and with his sister's help he was able to stand up more fully. He put an arm around Lil's shoulder in order to brace himself.

"I want Dai and you want Ayumu. We seem to be at an impasse, don't we?" Hideo laughed softly to himself.

Ibiki stood in front of the siblings and crossed his arms across his chest. He made a low and contemptuous sound.

"No, we are not at any kind of impasse...An impasse means that no head way can be made. There is _always_ something that can be don't give me Ayumu and I get ANBU back in Konoha to tear your family's holding and business apart. They will descend on you and your Uncle in a fury, and whatever you are all up to will be torn apart. ANBU will drag KMP through the mud in a very public and humiliating way. I'll _also_ make sure that the KMP know that it was _you three_ that brought them into it. By the time ANBU and KMP are done with the three of you you'll wish that I _had_ killed you."

"There won't be anything to find!" Lil snarled at him.

"Oh, sure there will be. I think that the Hokage, and for once and all, will be interested to know all about KMP's Black Ops, and even if you aren't directly involved with it I'll _still _be sure to spin a tall enough tale that you get implicated none the less. By the time I'm done with you I'll have you branded as _traitors_ to Fire Country."

"_You can't do that_!" Lil said as she shook in fury.

"Sure I can, and I have no problems doing it either...but I won't have to if you just do as I ask."

Lil turned to Hideo and held him tightly by his arms.

"Hideo! What is going on? Tell me now before things get too far out of hand! Please, Hideo..."

Hideo took a shaky step towards Ibiki, and though his body shook his eyes had an almost insane light to them.

"Give me Dai and you get Ayumu. That's the deal. No other."

Ibiki looked at Hideo long and hard. He looked into his eyes and seemed to come to some conclusion after a few moments.

"You don't have her, do you?" Ibiki asked softly.

Hideo looked off to the side very quickly, but it was enough of an answer for Ibiki. It took everything that Ibiki had not to roar in frustrated fury. Now he would have to waste time going to their second home on the lake, and he wasn't even sure that was a viable place. He didn't really know if Ayu was there or not because it was just a guess, and his only one.

"Fine."

Ibiki turned to Genma and Iruka and motioned towards Lil and Hideo. "Take them back to Konoha and throw them in a cell in the sub-basement. I'll be right behind you."

Ibiki turned and started to walk off when Hideo made one last effort to gain from Ibiki what he needed.

"I _don't _have her- that's true...but I _can_ tell you where she was last. Just tell me where Dai is and I will tell you where she was last!"

Ibiki stopped but didn't turn around. He needed the moment to collect his raging emotions. Hideo _needed_ Ibiki to take a moment to reign in his raging emotions...The man had _no idea_ how close he was to just getting hauled off and away from the protection of the others and getting everything that Ibiki had in him thrust upon him. Ibiki had no qualms about making the man scream for hours, and just to help stem and assuage the rising tide of disappointment and anger.

When Ibiki thought that he had his emotions in check he slowly turned around to face Hideo again. The only emotion that he let play across his features was that of cold impatience.

"What did you _do_ to her, Hideo..."

Ibiki didn't mean to ask _that_ question. It wasn't what he had wanted to ask, but he found that he couldn't help himself. He knew that whatever the man said that he wouldn't like it, and if it was as bad as his mind envisioned then as soon as he heard it he _knew_ then that's when thing would turn real ugly and real fast. Ayumu wasn't trained to handle imprisonment and torture. She wasn't used to anyone using brute force on her in a way that wasn't like what _he_ did when he was with her. Even if he had only used sexual means then Hideo was still a dead man walking. _Those_ thoughts in and of themselves caused the ice to quickly melt and leave a smoldering pile of hatred in its place. Just the thought of Hideo touching her, and in any, way caused Ibiki's fists to curl.

Hideo sighed and he lost his pleading posture; he became almost petulant. It was like he had some form of multiple personality or schizophrenia the change was so quick and complete. He sulked like a small child.

"All I did was tie her up and stuff..."

Ibiki's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"_Tie her up and stuff_?" He took a step forward and had to forcibly stop himself. "And what kind _of stuff_ would that have been? Hmm?"

Hideo shrugged and looked slyly at Ibiki. "I grabbed her and maybe pushed her around a bit...that's all, nothing more really."

Lil looked at Hideo in surprise. She thought knew who Hideo and Ibiki were talking about, or at least in a general sense. She vaguely remembered Hideo seeing a woman a few years back by the name, but she had never met the woman. All she remembered was that Hideo's relationship to her had been brief, but what it consisted of was a mystery. Now this woman had come back into Hideo's life and somehow this Ayumu was also an integral part of this man's as well. Whatever the case may be she had to give this man what he wanted and get her brother safely out of the way.

"Hideo, just tell him where she was last and let's go..." Lil gave her brother a sharp look, and one that she hoped that he understood.

"No, Lil...I _tried _to make a deal and he wouldn't go for it!" Hideo said almost whining.

Lil knew what _that_ meant. She had spent most of her life trying to protect Hideo and clean up his personal messes. He was a good officer, but his occasional mental fluctuations sometimes made it difficult for him to maintain any sort of stability. Lil had also heard about Dai, and somehow her brother had become very attached to the man. It appeared that he had become so attached that he had fancied himself maybe in love with the other man. Lil became scared and troubled at what it could all mean; Hideo's stubbornness and obsession were not going to be any help. It also didn't help that this large man before her was slowly losing his composure at finding out that her brother had not been the most genial of hosts during Ayumu's stay with him. He looked about ready to-

Ibiki jabbed two fingers into Hideo's solar plexus and he quickly doubled over in pain. As Hideo was bent forward Ibiki grabbed him by the back of the head and started to walk him away.

"Let's take this off the street and into a more comfortable place. Meet me in their apartment."

Quickly Genma brought his hand down in a chopping motion to the back of the sister's head, and as she crumpled towards the ground he scooped her up and threw her over a shoulder. Anko quickly ran ahead of Ibiki and unlocked the door to the apartment. Without a word Iruka looked casually around and then moved to cover their retreat.

Before long the street was empty of their presence, and as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

_**Apartment over Beneath the Underneath**_

Still holding Hideo in a merciless grasp he hauled the brother up the stairs and into the apartment. Ibiki never let his hold off him, and where he went so did Hideo. Hideo briefly tried to struggle but all he got for his wasted efforts were two broken fingers and a cold stare.

"You going to keep giving me shit?" Ibiki asked calmly.

Hideo shook his head and breathed heavily through his open mouth. He could see stars behind his closed eye lids.

Ibiki shook him hard twice.

"Don't pass out on me. Show me that KMP can at least take a few smacks _and stuff_...don't make your KMP brothers and sisters look like pussies."

He said it in an almost bored and pitying tone of voice, and one that caused Hideo to look at him with contempt.

Ibiki brought a chair and placed it in the middle of the room and finally dumped Hideo in it. The man cradled his abused hand close to his chest. He looked up at Ibiki with pain and hatred in his eyes. A small snarl was forming on his mouth. Ibiki had taken another chair and turned it around so that when he sat in it he could rest his fore arms across its back. Ibiki placed a small, almost companionable smile on his face.

Genma had placed the sister on her futon and pulled the covers over her, but not before tying her down securely. If anyone was to come into the room it would appear that she was doing nothing more than sleeping comfortably. He still stayed relatively close to her just in case she was somehow able to escape her bonds. If she did then Genma made extra sure that nothing dangerous was within reach. He cleared her area away of anything that might be used as a weapon.

Iruka had posted himself by the door, and kept one ear trained to any noises on the other side. After making a quick sweep of the other rooms Anko walked to the window were she could look out without being seen. No one wanted any unexpected visitors.

"So, now that we're all nice and comfy why don't we continue our little conversation, and see if we can't wrap this up once and for all." Ibiki raised a brow and cocked his head to the side.

"I _told_ you-" Hideo began, but was cut off by Ibiki.

"I _know_ what you told me, but it isn't what I want to hear." He leaned forward, "And I certainly didn't like to hear that you laid hands on her...that _wasn't_ very smart on your part."

Hideo chuffed out a painful laugh. He leaned forward as well and smiled grimly at Ibiki. "I also bet that you won't want to hear that I _reacquainted_ myself with her as well...She certainly doesn't stuff her cups, does she?"

Ibiki didn't give the man any reaction. If anything all he did was sigh and scratch his chin as if he was bored.

"She didn't fight me much as one would think," Hideo goaded.

Ibiki placed his head in a hand, but still made no move towards the other man.

"Maybe she _liked_ it?"

Ibiki shook his head. The man was an amateur and had no idea who he was up against. He was sitting in front of a man who used these tactics on an almost daily basis. In this arena Hideo was not even close to being in the same class as him. Ibiki just tapped his fingers against his cheek and shrugged his shoulders.

Hideo sighed and looked away briefly. When he turned back he had a sly look on his face.

"Of course, maybe she _didn't_ like it all that much as she sure did _scream_ when I applied a little _pressure_..."

Ibiki suddenly looked interested.

"Oh? You mean like this?"

And in a quick move Ibiki leaned forward in the chair and grabbed Hideo by the front of the pants, and squeezed, _hard_.

Hideo twisted in agony and when he tried to scream Ibiki placed a gloved hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Ibiki stood and without letting go of Hideo he kicked the chair back and out of the way. He leaned down into Hideo's face.

"What? Was it _this _kind of pressure? Or maybe this-" and he let go of Hideo's pants and twisted a nipple,hard. Hideo tried to kick out but Ibiki deftly caught Hideo's feet under his own. Now Hideo had all of Ibiki's weight on his feet and the full strength of one hand at his own breast.

Ibiki let up and didn't remove his hand until the man quieted down. He wiped Hideo's spittle off the front of his shirt.

"Keep trying to talk like a _big man_ and I start cutting of bits and pieces until you are down to the right size. And I'll start with your tongue."

He leaned in close with an evil smile on his face.

"I have found that a person can still talk relatively well with only a quarter of their tongue left. I'll just shave a piece off every time you think of playing _that_ game with me. I just hope that you have a strong stomach because the tongue tends to bleed a lot, and you'll be swallowing a good deal of your own blood."

Hideo slumped in the chair and gave Ibiki a wary glance. He had no doubt that the man would do as he said, but he wondered about his companions, would they step in if things got out of hand? He spared the other three a glance and was met with nothing but impassive stares. Even the one who had taken his sister out and seemed so friendly was now anything but. The cold look in his eyes and the scar across his nose almost made him seem more malevolent then the other three. He saw nothing cheerful or amiable about the man now.

Hideo pouted and nodded, but would not look Ibiki in the face.

Ibiki moved from off Hideo's feet and brought his own chair back. This time he sat in it properly and crossed his legs casually.

"So, now that we have _that _bullshit out of the way let's get back to basics."

Again Ibiki reached forward faster than expected and with his thumb jabbed it upwards and underneath Hideo's rib cage with such force that a small 'crack' could be heard. Once again Ibiki covered Hideo's mouth to stifle the screams. It wasn't until Hideo was breathing fast and moaning lowly that the gloved hand came away. Ibiki settled himself back into his chair comfortably again.

Hideo slumped and now nursed another broken body part.

"Tell me where she is and all this can stop and go away. It can be nothing more than a bad dream. You try and hold out and I keep going, and it becomes your worst nightmare."

Hideo hissed in fear, frustration, and loathing.

"I told you that I don't have her anymore!"

Ibiki nodded. "I know, but you haven't told me where she _was_...so, are you going to tell me where _that_ is?"

"In a shack." Hideo stared straight ahead.

"In a shack _where_?"

"Is it really that important anymore? It isn't like she is there anymore...she ran away on me..."

The tone of Hideo's voice was one that a child would take after having its favorite plaything taken away from it. He even had the body posture of a sulky child. If Ibiki wasn't so pleased to hear that Ayumu had somehow freed herself he would have been extremely pissed at Hideo's response. That Hideo was breathing the same air as Ayumu was reason enough to justify killing him. The man's childish behavior and total lack of professionalism extremely irked him. Just for the sake of that alone Ibiki wanted to rid the world of Hideo.

Ibiki gave Hideo a narrow stare. "My patience is getting s_tretched thin_ again..."

Hideo leaned back in his chair and tried to make himself smaller and provide less body targets.

"I don't know why you are taking all this out on me...she hurt me too you know!"

"Boo-_fucking_-hoo for you," Ibiki said nodding impassively. "I wish that she could have hurt you more, but seeing as she was probably bound I doubt she could have hurt you that much..."

Ibiki turned to look over at Anko with a contemptuous look on his face.

"What the hell is going on over at KMP? Do they give a badge to every _schmuck_ that shows up for an interview?" He turned back to Hideo and shook his head. "No wonder ANBU didn't want you...Remind me to take out to dinner the person that denied him," Ibiki said over his shoulder to Anko.

Anko chuckled from the window. "I am surprised that he even got so far as to the interview. Seeing _this _I am surprised that he even got his paper work through..."

"_Bitch_..." Hideo said softly to Anko.

Ibiki back handed Hideo so hard that he was almost thrown off the chair, but Ibiki caught him before that could happen.

"You need to have a lot more respect for the fairer sex...and before you start bitching about getting smacked you need to realize how fortunate you are: Ayumu once gave me _explicit_ _instructions _about all the times I am supposed to kick ass in her name, and so far I have been holding back."

"She _told_ you that?" Anko said chuckling.

Ibiki nodded and said dryly, "I have a _whole shopping list_ as to when I am supposed to use physical force." He smiled slightly and looked away as if lost in thought. "It is all really cute in a twisted kind of way..."

Ibiki turned back to Hideo and the sweet smile was gone. "And according to _her rules_ you have broken about ten of them. So we can play my game, or hers... My way I just make things uncomfortable for you. Her way I beat the living shit out of you. Your choice."

"..."

Ibiki slowly leaned forward. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"_Fine_..."

Ibiki sat back and cocked his head to the side expectantly. "Yes?"

Hideo sighed and started to tell of an abandoned home a few miles outside of Toyo. The family that had once owned it had died out and no one had come to claim any ownership to it. The only people that ever stayed there were people passing through or kids out to have a meeting place close by but far enough away from the prying eyes of their parents or police.

Ibiki felt conflicting emotions inside: he was glad now that he _hadn't_ gone to the Abe's second home on Toyo (as that certainly wasn't anywhere near where Ayu had last been), but now he was back to looking for a lost Ayu. She was probably roaming lost in the vast forest around Lake Toyo. Now she was at the mercy of not only the elements, but forest creatures and possible bandits as well. Her sense of direction was so poor and her fear so great that he didn't doubt that she was running scared.

_Oh baby, don't worry- I really am coming for you, _he thought with frustration. _One way or another I'll get you out of this. Just hang tough and stay safe..._

Ibiki was about make his next decision when he was brought up short by Anko raising a hand.

"Wait Ibiki," she said looking intently out the window. Coming down the street were Ryou and Akira, and they seemed to be having an argument. Loud words could be heard, but their exact meanings weren't clear. Suddenly they stopped in front of the store and a fist fight broke out between the two. Snarling and punching could be heard, and for all intensive purposes the two looked ready to do great harm to each other.

"Two boys are fighting out front," she said giving Ibiki a knowing look.

Ibiki looked to Iruka and nodded his head towards the door. Without asking Iruka quickly and quietly left. Genma looked over to Anko and raised a brow. Anko answered by shrugging her shoulders as if to say that she had no idea what happened _now_...

Anko looked back out the window and watched Iruka pull the boys apart. She saw him look angrily at the boys and make motions for them to break it up and leave. Even from her vantage point Anko could see the sullen look on Ryou's face. Anko smiled. A few minutes more and Iruka came back into the room, and with him came a note addressed to Ibiki. Iruka quickly went over and gave it to him.

Ibiki tore opened the note and scanned it. A smile broke out onto his face, and he passed the note to Genma who also quickly read it. He too smiled and nodded satisfactorily to Ibiki.

Ibiki took the note back and placed it in a pocket. _Hold on sweet heart, tonight you'll be safe and sound with me- I promise,_ Ibiki thought with satisfaction and determination.

"Lets clean things up..." he said quietly and hauled Hideo roughly out of the chair. The man cringed before him. "Seems like we don't need _you_ anymore..."

Hideo screamed one last time before he went silent.

* * *

**MASTER JIRAIYA'S HOME:**

**Ayumu**

Ayumu sank into the bath's steaming hot water and sighed in bliss. After eating until she thought that she would burst she got Master Jiraiya to heat up the bath. Ayumu had days of dirt and filth to scrub off, and the fear that Jiraiya was lurking and peeping about wasn't enough to disway her from getting clean again. She figured that the man had already gotten more than an eye full when she was out cold, so it was too late to think about modesty now. She didn't even try and figure out if he was peeping on her; she knew that he probably had the bath house rigged with removable boards and peep holes. He must have in order to keep his reputation intact.

She just shook her head and settled in to her ablutions. While she was scrubbing she could hear all kinds of rustling going on outside the bath house. When she slipped into the water and sighed she swore that she could also hear an accompanying sigh as well. Heavens...couldn't the man be even just a_ tiny _bit discreet? Ayumu suddenly laughed at thinking about Toshiro's obsession with the _Icha Icha_ novels and their creator...Was _this_ what he was going to end up as? Some crazed, sex-starved, pornographic drawing, perv who spies on women while they bathe? Wonderful...Charming...Another job well done.

Ayumu let the warm water soak into her bones and relax her muscles and her mind. Now that she was relatively safe and sound she wished that Ibiki would hurry up and get here. She didn't look forward to having to spend any more nights then necessary having to sleep with one eye open. Though if truth be told Master Jiraiya _was_ kind of fun company. She could see how he got all those women, as the man was engaging to talk to and in a way somewhat gallant towards her. He liked to laugh but more importantly he liked to make _her_ laugh. Master Jiraiya was _very_ attentive to the opposite sex, and he was smooth and polished in his own way. For some reason he wasn't threatening or creepy in any way. Master Jiraiya just liked to see how far he could push the envelope, and he never minded in the least when she 'thwacked' him one for being too impertinent. It didn't offend him, and if anything he expected it. He was a strong and capable Nin who could roll with the literal punches. Besides, she really _did_ owe him a lot. If it hadn't been for him she would have been scared shitless and running through the forest like a mad woman.

Resting her head and arms back on the tub's lip Ayumu closed her eyes and slightly arched her body back. The hot water made steam come off her body, and in particular, her breasts. The cooler air caused goose bumps to rise on her skin and her nipples to tighten. She knew that the picture that she presented must have been slightly erotic as she heard quite clearly a happy sigh coming from somewhere above her. Ayumu gave a beatific smile of her own. It was the least that she could do for the old goat.


	68. Chapter 68

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 68

**What goes around comes around**

Ibiki ran. He ran like he had never run before. His path through the forest was swift and sure, and anything that stood in his path was as if it was never there to begin with. It was as if he truly _was _like the bear that he was named after because he pushed through branches and bushes, and leapt over ditches like the giant, predatory bruin with the scent of the hunt in his nostrils. There was _nothing_ that was going to stop him or get in his way.

When the note came from Mrs. Akitada at the Fire Fly Inn telling Ibiki that Ayumu was staying with Master Jiraiya and waiting for him to pick her up Ibiki's heart had grown in his chest until he almost couldn't breathe. He didn't know how she got there or when, but all he cared about was that she was safe, sound, and waiting just for him.

All he kept thinking about as he pushed forward was Ayumu. When he saw the note and its slight admonishment from Mrs. Akitada for losing his woman he didn't stick around any longer then he had to before he ran from the _**Beneath the Underneath**_ apartment. He stuck around long enough to tell Anko and Genma to take Hideo to the Toyo Police and have Iruka round up Yuzuki and the kids. He made sure to tell Iruka not to start anytime soon for Jiraiya's...At the _very earliest_ they could show up was tomorrow afternoon. He wanted time alone with Ayumu. He needed time alone to see her, smell her, and just plain lose himself in her. Pure lust now drove Ibiki forward, but also concern. He needed to check her over and make sure that she really _was_ fine and that not too much harm had come to her. He wanted to give her the time she might need to be assured by him that everything was fine and that she would never be hurt again by Hideo.

The thought of what Hideo did or even could have done momentarily put his lust aside, and it was anger now that fueled his forward momentum. Just the thought of Hideo stalking her, let alone touching her made his blood boil, and his thoughts swirled in anger. How scared she must have been, and not for the first time Ibiki thought how she just wasn't trained to handle such a confrontation. He was amused though and couldn't wait to hear about how she had escaped from the man. He couldn't even begin to fathom how she had pulled it off. But his smart little kitten and pulled it off none the less. He would certainly give her some reward for her valiant effort. He would most certainly teach her along with the boys how to defend herself. He knew that he wouldn't always be around to guard and protect her, and if war ever came again to Fire Country and he had to leave then he wanted to make sure that she would have at least a basic knowledge of self defense. Never again would she be totally helpless.

Ibiki thought back to the times when he would wrestle with her, or she would try and pin him down… she was a spaz at best. Half the time she thought that by trying to smother him with her breasts she could get him to give up and become submissive. Most of the times that he did it was only _because _they _were_ her breasts, and he would always be submissive to those. No, he thought that however she had gotten herself out it was only because of some miracle or fluke. There was no way that she could have physically beaten Hideo down or subdued him.

As Ibiki kept his pace he thought about what he would do when he finally saw her. It had only been a little over a day, and he felt like it had been nothing short of three years...His impatience and lust were building with every step that he took. His long, muscled frame was becoming tense with anticipation, and so was something else...He had to keep pushing down his growing excitement or he wouldn't be able to move so freely or with such comfort. He didn't like the idea of having to stop and take the time to relieve himself like a wild and frustrated teenager. He was more in control then _that_! But the more he tried _not_ thinking about her the more he couldn't help _but_ think about her, and his body was humming and thrumming with excitement.

She was safe. She was sound. She was waiting for _him_.

But she was waiting at _Master Jiraiya's_, and of all people...Ibiki _knew_ all about Jiraiya, who didn't? The man wasn't just a pervert, but a cocksman as well, and one that could rival not only Genma but even Hiroshi during his time before finding Ren. The man just couldn't keep his hands off of women, and the bustier the better. He could just imagine Ayumu having to constantly duck and dodge the man's constantly probing hands. He wasn't sure what he would find, but it better not be inappropriate... He wasn't in the mood to have to deal with Jiraiya's bullshit. He had just come off of some of the worst tension that he had ever had. _Ever_. Not even being tortured for two weeks was as bad as the past day of not knowing if Ayu lived or breathed. _Now_ he would have to walk into heaven knows what at Jiraiya's.

His lust was slowly decreasing and his anger was starting to mount again. The old bastard had better have treated her as if she was nothing short of a priceless princess. If he found out that Jiraiya had tried anything obnoxious Ibiki didn't know what he would do. Jiraiya might be one of the legendary Sannin, but Ibiki was legend as well, and he intended to utilize whatever he had on hand to beat the man senseless. He could imagine Ayu trying to sleep or just go about her business and the old lecher constantly trying to fondle or ogle her.

Ibiki started to imagine her waking up and seeing Jiraiya either in the futon next to her or (God's forbid) on top of her. He could see the perverted old shit trying to run his hands up and down her body, and taking his time about it as well. What would happen if he hit those spots that only he knew about? Those spots that caused her to automatically throw her head back, loosen up, and open her legs. The ones that he could find blind. The ones that only belonged to _him_...If _that_ happened then it would only be a matter of time before his mouth followed suit. Ibiki could just imagine Jiraiya licking and sucking his way up and down her body. It caused him to rumble deep in his chest in aggravation. If Jiraiya did _that _then he couldn't help but want to taste her intimately, and when he did he doubted that he would leave the spot. Ibiki could imagine the man staying for the day he would enjoy it so. He would enjoy not only her taste but the reactions that he would pull from her as well. When Ibiki nuzzled her between her legs Ayu let him know that it was the most wonderful thing since sliced bread. She had once told him that he was the first man to ever do that and she had _no idea_ that it was such a wonderful thing. Her reaction to his ministrations were like an aphrodisiac, and it only caused him to want to make each time better than the one before.

Ibiki snarled and put on a burst of speed. His lust had now decreased and his anger had once again been fueled. He was almost ready to _strangle_ Jiraiya. He just _knew_ that the older man was stalking her _even now_. He probably couldn't help himself...and he probably would just for the challenge of it all. His Ayu was a beautiful and full figured woman after all, and the kind that Jiraiya was known to favor. His long standing lust for Tsunade was well known, and _that _woman was as full figured as they came.

Ibiki stopped his trek for a moment and stood with his hands on his hips and breathing heavily. His chest expanded from great gulps of air; air came and went in forceful puffs that were fueled by lust, anxiety, and anger. He couldn't have that. He couldn't burst into the Sannin's house and tear him a new one. Not only would the Sannin not appreciate it, but when word finally reached the Hokage he doubt that she would appreciate it as well (though he rather thought that she would get a laugh or two from it all, and say that Jiraiya probably deserved it).

Ibiki closed his eyes and just imagined what he must look like: face in a fearsome scowl, sweat pouring down his body, brambles and leaves stuck to various parts of his body, and a very large erection. He could just imagine Ayu's and Jiraiya's sight when he burst into the man's house looking like _that_...

He walked over to a tree and leaned against it with both his hands. He slowly let his fore head touch it and tried to bring his ragged breathing, and raging emotions and hormones down to normal. He _really_ needed to get his body back and under his control. He was just letting his emotions get the better of him. There was _no way_ that any of what he thought was happening could be happening. As sweet and generally docile as Ayu was there was _no way_ that she would let Jiraiya get carried away with anything. So with that thought he took a long, deep, and calming breath. He let the air sit in his lungs and then he slowly let it out. He did this a few times until he could feel his heart no longer racing in his chest. He opened his eyes, stood up and did a few deep back stretches. He could feel a few joints in his spine pop.

Ah, _that_ was better!

He shook himself like a great dog and brushed a few leaves off of his sweater's chest and arms. He now looked a bit more presentable. Ibiki looked down and saw the front of his pants still bulging. _That_ might prove to be a problem...He certainly didn't want to waste time relieving himself when within the hour he would be with the fantasy in the flesh. He was a practical man, and he didn't believe in wasting a good erection like _that_. In fact, he thought the whole scenario more than slightly amusing, and he could just imagine Ayu and Jiraiya's reaction when he showed up looking like this. No one would question his intention that was for sure. And it wasn't like he was showing up at her job looking like this (though in reality he had once, and Ayu had promptly gotten them out of there). It was only her and Jiraiya, and he thought that Jiraiya in fact would probably appreciate and understand the situation. Jiraiya was after all a man that was in tune to the congress between men and women.

So with a slight re-adjusting of clothing and a few more neck pops he continued on his way, but this time at a more sedate and controlled speed. He figured that with his present speed and course that he would reach Jiraiya's place within the hour. Ibiki rumbled deep in his chest, but this time with pleasure. An hour from now he would be at Jiraiya's and two minutes after that he would have Ayu wrapped around him.

* * *

_**JIRAIYA'S**_

Jiraiya and Ayumu both fell over laughing. They were more than slightly amused and more then slightly drunk. They were sitting comfortably around Jiraiya's main room and sipping alcohol and nibbling on tasty, little treats that he had brought out. Ayumu looked at Jiraiya with amusement and appreciation: the man certainly knew how to entertain women. He was a crafty old fox, and a girl certainly had to be on her toes around him, and at all times. The man's hormones were on high 24/7 it seemed. She figured that he started and ended each day thinking about women and what he could do with them. How he managed to train or get anything done was beyond her. She always felt that she was with some crazed, hormone-soaked teenager, and that if you cut the top of his head open nothing but little, hairy triangles would float out. But still, he was a lot of fun, and she just couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Also, the man was interesting to talk to. Almost as interesting as Ibiki.

Thinking about Ibiki Ayumu wrinkled her fore head slightly and looked out the window in growing anticipation. How long was it going to take him for crying out loud?! Had he even gotten the missive to begin with? Oh grief, what if he had no clue. What if it had gotten lost, or even better yet- what if the old goat had never really sent it out in the first place...

"Hey, old man- shouldn't Ibiki be here by now? How far away from town are you for cripes sake?"

Jiraiya waived his hand in the air and tried to right himself as best as possible. He shuffled and stumbled in a semi-drunken haze.

"_Don't worry_! I am sure that _Ibiki-kun_ will drop in any time now. Besides...you aren't bored with me already are you? If you are I know a few _games_ we could play to pass the time away..." He said giving her a lopsided leer and gave a sudden, loud belch.

Ayumu couldn't help but grin lopsidedly as well. What a pig...but a lovable one none the less.

"Master Jiraiya, you are quite the figure of masculinity, and I hate to tell you, but there is no way that you could compare to my _Ibiki-kun_..."

Jiraiya sat up straight and pushed some of his copious, white, and bushy hair out of the way. He even had to give a 'poof' to get a few errant strands out of his face.

"No! I kinda know Ibiki-kun...what can _he_ do that _I_ can't?! I have to admit that he _does_ have quite a physique, but can he truly appreciate a woman with all your...assets..."

Ayumu took a slug from her glass and lay back on a big cushion that was next to her, and in repose it brought her 'assets' into a highly desirable pose. She cupped the side of her face in a hand and sighed happily; she had a wishful look on her face and her eyes dropped slightly at some pleasant, past memory.

"Oh, you bet he does...and in full measure as well..."

Ayumu suddenly sat up and had a slightly disgruntled look on her face.

"And why do people seem to not have an appreciation for him?! I don't understand why most people somehow discount or ignore his contributions to Konoha. I have a lot of respect for Ibiki and what he does. The man does a job that very few can do, and from what I know he does it well. AND, he is also _so_ incredibly alpha-male. I mean _really,_ Jiraiya, the man _oozes _sex appeal and masculinity, but not to the point where he turns into some sub-anthropoidal lump of testosterone. The man is smart, strong, and devilishly handsome...so why aren't more women attracted to him?"

Jiraiya cocked his head to the side and smiled indulgently at his companion. He liked seeing people in love (or even just plain lust, but he knew better with her). And he couldn't agree more with her as well. Ibiki _was_ something of a hidden gem in Konoha. He certainly had seen the man work, and obviously the woman knew what Ibiki did, and that didn't daunt her- not in the least. Jiraiya's playful visage dropped slightly at the thought of Ibiki's physical appearance. It was a shame that people somehow associated what he did, and his slightly rough appearance with being not good enough somehow. He knew for a fact that Ibiki had slept a round, but he had never heard about anything being lasting. Certainly nothing lasting for more than a night or two. Ibiki was a hard man to get to know, and he assumed that the man probably liked it, but somehow this woman had fallen into his lap and changed all that.

The few times that he had gone on a mission or had to work closely with Morino he had found himself impressed with the man. He _was_ smart, strong, and fast, but he was _also_ more than slightly cynical and cruel in his own way. He would have to be working in the field that he did. One couldn't walk away unscarred or unscathed. Jiraiya had found Morino to have an interesting but slightly twisted sense of humor as well, and sometimes it was only funny to Morino due to its darkness. When he commented once to Morino about his take on humor the man had shrugged his shoulders and made a gesture as if he really didn't care what others thought of him. In fact, Jiraiya thought that Morino probably _liked_ to shock people and it only made the situation doubly humorous to the man.

But somehow that rough and jaded man had landed himself _this_ woman. She was sweet and funny, but certainly not a dumb bunny by any means. She was pretty much on the ball most times. Ayumu was bold without being brazen, and she had no problems going toe to toe or putting him in his place. She might not have the coarse edge that Morino had as hers could be considered more eclectic. Ayumu must have gotten her resolve from being a teacher and having Morino as her squeeze. He thought that being how in publicly control Morino was most times that in their personal relationship he must let Ayumu have free reign over theirs. It seemed to happen like that a lot. People who were publicly in charge were usually pretty submissive behind closed doors.

He was suddenly broken from his reverie when a pillow was thrown at him. Jiraiya looked at the disgruntled and slightly tipsy woman.

"Hey! How come you haven't answered me?"

Ayumu gave him a sloppy half-frown. She was starting to feel the effects of all the drinking. In her excitement to see Ibiki she was guzzling drink at a rate not normal for her. She wasn't feeling sick, but she knew that pretty soon she would start to get sleepy (as she felt herself fighting a yawn) and if that happened she _just knew_ that she would miss him somehow...

She put her drink down and away from her and made herself comfy on a pile of big pillows. She was tired of lounging so she gathered all that she could and made a big body pillow, and laid down comfortably on top of it. Ayumu started to drift off thinking that it was Ibiki...

Ayumu popped back when she heard Jiraiya start to answer her, but he sounded suspiciously closer...

"Hey! You better behave...You don't want _another_ beating, do you?"

Jiraiya's stealthy sneak was momentarily halted as he thought about her words. More importantly he thought about what she had done just that morning...He had just innocently tried to help her with their breakfast, and in trying to reach over and around her from behind he had gotten one of his worst beatings from a woman in a long time. The only woman that had come close to it had been Tsunade. If truth be told Tsunade's hadn't been as scary as she wasn't wielding a sharp knife and slicing the air wildly in his direction at the time. His temporary companion however had been pissed...she ranted and raved that she was just sick and tired of always having to watch her caboose around him, and he better shape up or there would be Hell to pay. She would make him so sorry that he would start counting the minutes until Ibiki showed up to rescue him.

Jiraiya tried to make it look like he was just situating himself and acted as innocently as he could. But he couldn't help staring at the woman. She was lying on the pillows like a contented cat, and the almost feline look in her honeyed eyes coupled with the wild curls was almost too much for him. Her curvaceous backside was supple and generous, and being encased in the expensive fabric made the package even more desirable. The only thing that made the picture slightly disappointing was the fact that she was laying on his favorite feature of hers: her breasts. He thought that they should place them up alongside the Hokage's on Hokage Mountain. They were _that_ spectacular to him. He had seen a lot of breasts in his time, and she had a pair of the best. He was a _very_ good judge of breasts, and he could see why Morino wanted to keep her all to himself. He wanted to make sure to keep those beauties as private property.

Jiraiya lit his pipe and placed a benign smile on his face. He liked the picture so much that he committed it to memory for one of his next novels. In fact, there were a lot of mental pictures of her that he planned on putting in his next novel. He wondered what she would think about that...

"You know, as one artist to another- what do you think about being a model for my next _Icha_ _Icha_ book? I would like to call it _Icha Icha Captive__. _Or maybe _Icha Icha Harem_?"

Ayumu laughed and cupped her chin in her hand.

"I like _Icha Icha Captive_ myself. If you write it how about I paint a cover for you? I can draw some pretty fantastic girls. Just go to the private bath house reserved for you upper-class Nins in Konoha. My nymphs would make you _drool_..." Ayumu said with pride. "They certainly made Ibiki look twice."

Of course she didn't tell him that the _real_ reason Ibiki looked twice was because all the breasts were her own, and Ibiki had spotted _that_ within seconds. The last thing she needed was Jiraiya spreading that about...

Jiraiya perked up at the idea. He had heard a little bit about a new, large mural artist that was starting to turn heads back home, and when he had found out that it was her he was even more delighted. He had heard that the women painted were curvy, sexy, and very, _very _busty.

He leaned forward with his trade-mark leer. "Those girls as chesty as you?" he asked with hope.

Ayumu said nothing but smile knowingly. She wasn't going to give him any fuel for his fire.

"_You're on_!"

Jiraiya sat up and started to mental calculate and plan out his story. He knew _exactly_ what the plot would be. He knew how the story would go, what the woman would be like, and just what kind of things that he would have her _do_. The only thing that he _didn't_ know would be what the male lead would look like. He didn't think that he could put himself in this one, as he needed to give his character some kind of break seeing that his alter-ego had been in the past five novels straight. Sometimes a man just needed a little vacation, and he needed something new to give his readers. Jiraiya looked over at Ayumu with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, and found the woman smiling back at him, and almost as if she knew what he was thinking...

Ayumu cocked her head to the side.

"You plan on putting Ibiki and myself in this next novel?"

Ayumu shifted slightly and shook her head.

"I dunno...You better think twice about _that_ one...Now me, and as my own students will tell you, I am pretty easy going when it comes to art and what is portrayed. If you were to put a character in this next novel that looked _somewhat_ like me I think that my students would only have a good laugh. Or maybe not...seeing me in the book might be somewhat prohibitive towards their fantasy's..._That_ is something that would give _me_ a very good laugh... But design your male character after Ibiki and you might find yourself in a tight spot...I don't know if he would get a good laugh about that, _or_ about seeing me for that matter."

Ayumu clicked her tongue against her teeth in amusement. "Step lightly I would."

Jiraiya could see her point. Jiraiya knew her late Master, and very well in fact. The man and his teachings were stamped boldly on this woman. He knew that her belief in artistic expression was solid, but how would _Morino_ feel about seeing not only his beautiful woman portrayed (and splayed) across his books, but himself as well?

"Well, what if I gave him a full head of hair and no scars?" Jiraiya asked hopefully.

Ayumu shook her head sadly. "No, _come on_...the man is ANBU...and they don't hire no dummies...He would smell a rat a mile away."

"Ah, yes...well, what if I just kept all his features hidden like an ANBU warrior, and that way no one would get a good look at the male character?"

Ayumu shook her head again. "That would make it even _more_ obvious, and Ibiki _more_ mad. He would start to think that his operators were now fantasizing that _they_ were the main character and not _him._ You know how _suspicious _he is..."

Hmm yes, suspicious and vindictive to boot, but he kept that to himself.

"Well, what if I was to make the man blonde?"

Ayumu laughed loudly at that. _Blonde_..._that_ would _really_ set him off on a mad tangent. Make the man even _think_ that he is looking at her and Genma writhing around in passion and Ibiki would be uncontrollable, and she didn't want to go back and visit _that _demon anytime soon.

"No, blonde is _definitely_ out."

Jiraiya tapped his fingers on his knee and whistled contemplatively for a moment.

"Well, I do owe _Kakashi_ a book… How about having a male hero like him?"

Jiraiya watched Ayumu look down and straightened her kimono that didn't need straightening. He also saw a very slight blush creep across her cheeks.

"So, we _know_ Kakashi, do we?" He leaned forward and waggled his eyebrows at the slightly disconcerted woman.

"I know a _little_ of him…I met him a couple of times…"

When she didn't expound on the matter Jiraiya let a leer spread across his mobile face.

"You and a lot of other women I would think. He has quite the reputation, and well deserved too from what I hear. He ever try and put the moves on you? You certainly seem like his type."

Ayumu shrugged. "I wouldn't know… I just met him a few times with Genma, and the conversation wasn't anything to write home about."

Jiraiya noted with a certain amount of glee that Ayumu _still _couldn't look him in the face. Interesting.

"He certainly would make a dashing hero, and you must admit that."

Ayumu shrugged again. "I guess."

Nothing else was said, but a small amount of tension could be felt. With a heavy sigh Jiraiya took a swig from his bottle.

"Well, who then?!" Jiraiya blurted out frustrated. "I have to have _some_ male character to wine, dine, and seduce the curvy, curly heroine".

"Well...if it was me...I would make the man a ghostly, nebulous figure. Make it so you really _can't _tell one way or another. Make it almost like one, long, wet dream. Make her the central focus with him as some dark and shady character that can't be distinguished. One way or another."

Jiraiya's eyes lit up. _Yes_! He could make the man like a puff of smoke- here one minute and then gone the next. Make it as if it was nothing but a dream come momentarily true...That just _might_ work. It would also give him the opportunity to employ bits and pieces from the men that he had in mind, but still make them nebulous enough so no one could say one thing or another.

He looked appreciatively at his co-conspirator. She had some talent for erotica, and it just made her all the more enticing in his eyes. He grinned and tried to lean towards her a bit but she flashed a warning look that immediately made his shift back. Oh...she might have talent but she didn't have an interest beyond the story itself. Damn...

Ayumu yawned and settled herself back into the body cushion that she had made. She was getting sleepy and it was getting late. Maybe she should turn in for the evening, as it seemed that Ibiki wasn't going to show tonight.

As his guest started to lose interest in both him and his new story Jiraiya was starting to get primed for writing this story. He had ideas flowing like mad through his sex-starved brain and he needed to get them out and on paper. He got up and quickly made his way to his study. She would be fine where she was, and if she wanted to go to bed she could rest safely in his study undisturbed. In fact, it would be good for him if she did retire because then he could use her as his muse.

As Jiraiya hurriedly ran off to his studio Ayumu gave one last final yawn before closing her eyes. The warm room and the warmth created by the alcohol started to help her drift off to sleep. She curled her hands into the pillow and fell asleep with a smile on her face thinking about Ibiki, Jiraiya, and her help in his newest contribution to the world of pornography.

* * *

Ayumu groggily woke up and noted that dusk had turned to deep night, and the only light in the room was the small candle that Jiraiya had left burning. She stretched and rolled over, but still had her eyes closed. She stopped suddenly. She sniffed hesitantly. She _knew_ that smell. It smelled of woods and man. It smelled like-

Ayumu's eyes popped open and looked up. Sitting next to her and quietly looking down at her was Ibiki. He was dressed only in his dark fatigue pants and a black sweater. A black, knit hat sat on his head and a look of relief and happiness was in his eyes.

"When did you get here? How long have you-"

Ibiki gathered her into his arms and held her tight. He buried his face in her curls and just breathed her in.

"Just now, but I wanted to look at you first," came his quiet response.

Ayumu instinctively wrapped her arms around him and even with her breast still aching she held him tightly to her. Her arms held him tightly around his neck, and he shifted her so that she was more comfortably in his lap.

They held each other for a few minutes and saying nothing. All the tension and uncertainty from the past few days fell away as they held the one that they thought that they would never see again. They buried themselves in each other's presence and soaked each other up into their pores. It was as if they had lost each other's scent and they needed to re-establish their scent markings. Soon Ayumu started to rub her face against his and nuzzle him with her nose. She started to place small kisses against the side of his face and neck, and when she did it set him off. He buried a hand in the back of her head and slanted his mouth across hers.

Lips and tongues met, and hands clutched and caressed. One kiss turned into another, and it was hard to figure out where one began and where it ended. Ayumu ran her hands up and down his arms and shoulders. Once again she was familiarizing herself with her absent lover's form. His muscular arms and wide shoulders never ceased to have an effect on her that made her feel like melting.

Ibiki moved a hand to her backside and ran it territorially up and down. He was proprietary in his movements. He let her know that she was his and that he was there. When he moved a hand to her bruised breast Ayumu couldn't help but hiss slightly. The skin was still slightly tender. Ibiki stopped and looked down at her sharply. Without saying a word her pulled slightly away and slowly peeled the side of her robe away. Even in the dim light he could see the bruised and abused skin. His eyes narrowed and a deep growl could be heard emanating from his somewhere in his chest. He was _not _pleased.

Without saying a word he sat her up fully in his lap and looked at what he hadn't seen when she had been on her front and asleep. Ayumu said nothing but submit to his perusals. He opened her robe fully so that he could see her chest and breasts, and when he had seen enough (or enough that he could handle) he started to examine the rest of her. He took her hands and pulled the robe's sleeves back. Once again, he rumbled discontentedly deep in his chest at seeing the bruises around her wrists and higher up by her elbows. After seeing enough of them he gently pulled the sleeves back down and in place. He looked her in the face before placing a soft kiss on her fore head.

"Ayu, is there anything else that was hurt?"

Ayumu knew what he was talking about, and she shook her head in answer. He must have been holding his breath because he couldn't help but let out a forceful exhale. Ayumu quickly wrapped her arms back around him in comfort.

"I'm ok now...it was bad then, and it could have been worse, but it wasn't..." She stroked his neck and the back of his head in calming waves. Ibiki held her but not as tightly. That wasn't what she wanted. She also didn't like his silence. It felt like he was closing himself off from her, and she certainly didn't like that. Ibiki's expression was unreadable and frigid. She sat back in his arms, poked him on the shoulder, and grinned

"Don't worry, Ibiki-honest. I'll tell you everything, I promise. But I think that first you need to know how I got away from it all...I think that only _you _would appreciate the irony of it all."

Ibiki said nothing but stare back at her. His jaw was tight and eyes remained cold and unfathomable. He just couldn't see how there would be any humor in any of it...

Ayumu leaned forward and the grin on her face grew even bigger. She even chuckled a bit. "Ibiki, I got away because of a _spider_..."

Ibiki raised an eye brow and the coldness gradually gave way to something else: mirth.

"Ibiki, I saw the biggest, hairiest, _creepiest_ spider that I have _ever _seen in my _entire life_, and that thing scared the living daylights out of me. I _freaked out_ so badly that I became my own one woman stampede!"

Ibiki blinked rapidly in confusion, and then he closed his eyes and smiled. His body started to shake until he couldn't control it any longer. He started to laugh so hard that tears seeped out.

Ayumu giggled and a few of the giggles turned into snorts.

When Ibiki heard that he once again gathered her in close and just hugged her. Ayumu giggled and rubbed his back.

"I am serious, Ibiki, you should have _seen_ it..._That_ _thing_ was coming to get me. I just knew it! When I saw that I flipped out and then bull-moosed my way to freedom" She looked up at Ibiki and smiled. "You would have been _proud_ of me."

Ibiki brushed a thumb across her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. "I am _always _proud of you. Little One."

Ayumu smacked him loudly on his mouth with her own, and shook her head. "No, Ibiki, you would have been _really_ proud of me. I was like a bat out of hell. Curls and tits went flying everywhere."

Ibiki couldn't help but laugh at the image. But then he sobered up just as fast. He brought her back and closed his eyes. He placed his face in the crook of her neck and breathed her in. He felt that - _he just __knew_- it had been touch and go there for a bit. He was still pissed, but all this helped a bit. Having her in his arms helped to assuage his past few days of anger, frustration, and over-whelming fear.

He held her face in his hands and just looked at her. Ayumu looked back at him as if everything was just a bad, past memory and all that mattered was the here and now: they were here together and now nothing else mattered. He sighed. She _was_ right, nothing else really mattered anymore. As stupid and unrealistic as it was the saying 'all's well that ends well' certainly applied. After indulging himself with her for a bit he could go then back and at his leisurely pleasure start to investigate and eradicate the Abe's. But first pleasure before business.

Ibiki chuckled darkly and was about to kiss her when he was suddenly stopped by the look on her face. She was looking at him with growing suspicion and even slight irritation. He could feel her fingers drumming in annoyance against his shoulder. _That_ was never good. Whenever she was upset (and it was usually with him) she would start to either tap an angered, staccato beat with her finger tips or bounce her leg. It was like a cat starting to swish her tail back in growing annoyance. If she had mobile, feline ears he knew that she would have had them plastered to the top of her skull. Her eyes were already starting to slit in impatience .What the hell? What could have set her off? And he was far from having the patience to deal with her mercurial temper right now...

"Ayu, what has your panties in a bunch?"

Ayumu made a high, pitched growl in the back of her throat and launched herself full force on him. Their slightly awkward position coupled with her weight and the unforeseen maneuver caused Ibiki to stagger slightly. He teetered momentarily off-balance, and it was either let go of her in order to keep himself upright or continue falling with her on top. Ibiki chose the latter. He didn't trust her enough to let her go. They ended up with him on his back and her straddling him, and looking down in anger. She grabbed two fists full of his sweater and shook him as best she could.

"Morino, don't you _even _think it...I swear, if you do I will hunt you down and make your life so miserable that you'll think that committing ritual suicide without the benefit of a second would be a blessing! I swear by all that's holy-!"

Ibiki looked up at her like she was crazy. His hands were firmly around her waist and he thought that any minute he would have to have her finally committed.

"What in the _hell_ are you talking about _now_?" he growled out.

Ayumu pounded a fist on his chest, and none too gently.

"I can see it in your eyes! I know that beady brain of yours is trying to figure out how to go about it all...and I will damn us _both_ before I let you do it!"

Ayumu's voice had taken on a slightly hysterical tone to it, and the last thing that Ibiki needed was Jiraiya to come flying in here.

"What _the fuck_ are you _talki__ng_ about, you daffy broad?! _Lower your voice_ and _calm the fuck down_..."

Ayumu snarled and leaned forward so that they were almost nose to nose. She still had a fist full of his sweater and now her other hand was clenched in a fist and planted by his head. Ibiki kept a wary eye on it, as he wasn't too sure in her present condition if she could be trusted or not.

"You're thinking of _leaving_ me again...aren't you?"

What? Ibiki became still. Where had _that_ come from?

"I swear, Ibiki, you do that and all Hell is going to break loose. I will make it so that your precious ANBU won't even be able to protect you..."

Ibiki immediately began to run his hands up and down her body in a conciliatory manner. Silly girl, where did she _ever_ get that idea? There must have been something in his mannerisms that she didn't find comforting or amusing, because suddenly Ibiki found both his hands in her grip and planted on the floor by his head.

He looked up at her with a mixture of amusement and desire, but she certainly wasn't thrilled by _that_ reaction as Ayu slightly dug her nails into his wrists.

Ibiki smirked.

Ayu growled. "I am _serious__,_ Ibiki...I _know_ how you work! I _know_ how that scheming brain of yours _never_ stops..."

Ibiki didn't try and fight her. It would take all the fun out of it if he did. Besides, she _was_ right; his brain _was_ always scheming, but _he_ liked to refer to it as constantly contemplating. The beauty of that was that he was always ten steps ahead of the next guy, and it wasn't easy to keep up with him. But she did a pretty good job of it, or at least she made having to slow down a bit worth both their while.

Ibiki raised a brow and pulled his hands away from her, and settled them comfortably behind his head again. He shifted his weight so that they were straighter and more comfortable, and that in the process she had to move farther down his body. Now she rested not on his abdomen but slightly lower. Now _he _was comfortable, and pretty soon he would be _really _comfortable...

Ayumu kept her position stable during the slight transition, and she went back to fisting his shirt. She looked down at him with almost a deadly seriousness in her eyes. Ibiki was surprised at her reaction. She _really_ thought that he would leave her again? Hadn't they established long ago how _wrong _he had been? No matter how well intended it had been Ibiki had certainly learned his lesson. He placed his hands on her thighs and stroked his thumbs in a circle, trying to bring her emotions down without getting her any angrier.

"Ayu-"

"No, Ibiki, I have something to say and you _are_ going to listen. And just _for once_ you are _not_ going to interrupt or make some _snarky_ comment! You are going to stay right there until I am through!"

Ayumu sat up with a self-satisfied gleam in her eyes. There! For once in his life he _wasn't_ going to be the one calling the shots. She thought that his time and position in ANBU had a tendency to occasionally over-inflate his ego and arrogance. Mind you, she liked him the way he was, there certainly was something alluring about his alpha-ness...It just sometimes got to be a bit too much at times, like primarily when _she_ wanted something that _he_ didn't. Then it stopped being sexy and turned into something down-right annoying. Well, this was one of those times. He hadn't come right out and _said _that he was going to ditch her, but she just _knew_ that the hamsters upstairs were starting to grease the wheels and take a few practice runs in preparation for an all out dash to nowhere. That just wasn't going to happen.

Ibiki was going to interrupt her before she went on some half-assed tangent, but he was mildly interested to see where this was going to end up. The little squirrel that was in control behind her eyes was starting to strap herself in and put on her helmet and goggles. All she needed was for the flag to drop so she could zoom away into the horizon like hope with its ass on fire. No, he would do as she asked and just lay back. He was interested to see what all this was going to lead up to. With her it could be anything.

So he smiled and laced his fingers together behind his head, and he tried his hardest to keep a smirk from his face. He _tried_ to put his most innocent look up, and as much as he knew that it wasn't very convincing he knew that it must have been convincing enough because he felt her settle down. Good. She was one step closer to giving him what he needed. He was just interested to see how she would deliver...


	69. Chapter 69

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 69

**There really **_**are **_**Psychotic Killer Bunnies...**

Ayumu sat atop Ibiki and stared down at him with glittering eyes. She just _knew_ that she had caught him trying to contemplate leaving her- _again_. Like Hell that would happen...She just wouldn't be able to take it! She would lose her mind and turn into some crazy specter that ran the street of Konoha looking and acting insane. Oh, or better yet maybe he had it in him that he would try and _shag_ her and _then_ leave. That was certainly something in his repertoire. Like when he pulled his infamous stunt at the Konoha Arts Fair. Oh like Hell that would happen either! If he did _that_ she knew for a fact that she would turn into the kind of thing that legends were made of. Well, if he thought _that_ would happen he had another think coming to him!

Ayumu tightened an already tight hold on his sweater. "I am _serious__,_ Morino Ibiki...you think about dumping me-_again_- and I will _kill__ you_...I mean it!" she hissed.

Ibiki raised an eye brow, and he couldn't help but let a small smirk start to form. "If you _kill me_ then I really _will_ leave you. I'll have gone onto another existence altogether, don't you think?"

Ayumu thwacked him in the chest, but the result was barely negligible. It was infuriating really. He lay there with his hands behind his head and lounging like some great, beastly creature and she was a little, helpless creature trying to intimidate it. The smugness just emanated from him in waves.

_The_ _beast_...

"Honestly, Ibiki, I don't know _why_ you think that this is so freaking funny?! Do you know what will happen to you if you dump me?"

She leaned forward and gave her own evil smirk into his face.

"I will _stalk you_ like some psycho...I will make you rue the day you did such a dumb-assed thing! I will make it so that you can _never_ leave ANBU for fear of meeting up with me..."

"You'll stalk me at ANBU? How is it that S-class Nins can't easily defeat and evade ANBU but one little, fluffy, _bunny_ thinks she can? Hmm?"

Ibiki couldn't help but openly grin at her, and when he did it was like oxygen on an open flame; she lit up.

She reared back and gave him another thwack for good measure. "Don't you _dare_ make fun of me, _you beast_! I am _serious _here!"

Ibiki scratched at his chest as if her smacks did nothing more than cause a slight irritation.

"So, you plan on holding me against my will? Doesn't seem to make for good relations if you ask me..." he said shaking his head sadly. "Ayu, you aren't trying to intimidate me, are you? I mean really...you _are _going up against a Master here in _that _department. I've had some bad-asses try and break me, and I don't think one little _psycho-bunny_ even stands a chance..."

Ibiki was grinning and chuckling in high humor. The way she looked was priceless; she looked insane and hysterical, but still incredibly beautiful. And incredibly sexy to boot. Her eyes were dilated, and her skin was flushed in anger. Her curls were running amok and her breasts were heaving with the exertion. Anger was coming off of her in waves. Glorious and maddening waves. It fueled his already heightened libido. Her extreme and full-out emotions were one of the things that he loved so much about her. She was always going at full-tilt, and with no thought what so ever. She was giving him everything that she had, and it was mind-blowing to see. It took everything that he had, and then some, not to grab her and throw her up and over.

"Ayu, think about this: you really think that you can stalk, capture, and imprison me? You think that you have the balls- or should I say the tits- to go one on one with Morino Ibiki?"

"You bet I do and you bet I can!" Ayumu blurted out. "I've done it before and I can do it again," she said with a smug, nod to her head. "I'm not afraid of the likes of _you. _You better realize right here and now mister that you may think that I am some kind of cute, fluffy bunny, but anyone who has ever had a bunny know that they also have nasty, sharp teeth."

Ibiki smirked. His little psycho-bunny was really riled up, and the more upset she got the _cuter_ she got! He was mentally drooling at the idea of pushing her as far as she could go, but he didn't want to push her _too_ far, and for many reasons. One: she didn't deserve it really, and after everything that she had been through in the past few days. This was just echoes of fear making her momentarily uncertain and insane (or at least more uncertain and less sane then usual). Two: If he pushed her too far then she would most likely haul off on him, and that would be a _real_ mood killer. She would end up just hurting herself somehow, and she was already in slight, physical pain from her ordeal. Thirdly (and most importantly): a pissed off Ayu was not likely to be in the romancing mood, and that meant that he would end up high and dry; figuratively as well as literally. Not good, not good at all.

So he carefully and slowly placed his hands on her thighs, and rubbed them lightly. He felt like one of those insects or arachnids where the male had to pacify and entice the female into a more amiable frame of mind, otherwise they would just end up as dinner.

"Baby, I wasn't going to leave you- honest." Ibiki's voice was low and quiet.

Even with Ibiki trying to control the descent Ayu slide right past him quickly into despair and high anxiety. She started to shake and tremble. Her tight fisted hold on him loosened and she pounded a fist on his chest.

"Ibiki! You have _n__o idea _what I went through, and the only thing- _the only thing_- that helped me get through it was knowing that _somehow_ you were going to find me! And that you were going to make Hideo pay! And now I find out that you only did it so you could _dump _me?!"

Ayumu shook her fist at him in trembling rage.

Ibiki sat up quickly and gathered her in close. "Honey, I _never_ thought even for a minute of leaving you alone-"

"Yes-you-did! I _know_ it!" She shook badly in his arms, but no tears came. It was as if she had none to give. It was like she was so far beyond tears that her body couldn't even produce them.

"No, Baby-honest. I never, _ever_ thought that. The only thing I thought when I was looking for you was getting you back and not letting any more bad things happen."

He pulled back and looked at her in the face. She was wild looking. He nuzzled her with is nose. "I just wanted you back and to make Hideo pay," he said in a whisper.

Ayumu clutched him tightly and almost painfully. She clawed at his back and pounded him with a fist once or twice. She buried her face against his neck and her whole body trembled in his arms. Ibiki cradled her close and started to rock her slightly. He made small shushing sounds and rubbed her back.

"Oh, Ibiki, I was so _scared_! I have _never _been that scared in my entire life..."

"I know, Baby, _I know_...that never left my mind for even a minute. All I could think about was that you were alone and that I wasn't there to protect you." He held her face in both hands. "I just kept thinking about how I would never let you out of my sight ever again."

"He tied me up and _hurt me_, Ibiki," Ayumu said in a whisper. "I _tried_ to get away, but he caught me and then he _hurt_ me..."

Ibiki tensed and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He couldn't let her see the expression on his face. The pitiful way she expressed herself made his chest clench in anger and sympathy. He knew all about being alone and scared...He knew what it was like to have nothing but the hope that somewhere, _someone_ out there was looking for you. Unlike him though she did have someone who had been out there and looking for her: him.

"Ayu, tell me what happened. Don't keep it inside of you, or it will start to rot. I know all about that...Just tell me and then you can start to put it all behind you."

Ayu still shook, but she nodded. She told him all that had happened after she left him. She told him about going to the shop and then finding herself confronted with Hideo. As Ayumu got into her ordeal in the shack she noticed Ibiki slowly and imperceptibly start to tense, even though he kept his face impassive the whole time. So in comforting not on herself but him as well she ran her hands up and down his arms and around his shoulders. When she got to the part where Hideo became physical with her Ibiki unknowingly caressed the areas that had been abused. He cupped her breast and just gently held it there, as if to let her know that such physical treatment would never happen again. At the end of it all Ayumu sighed long and loud. She rested her chin on his shoulder, closed her eyes and even managed a small smile. He _was_ right: it _did_ feel good. It was cathartic to tell him. She didn't think that she wouldn't ever have a nightmare or two about it, but somehow she thought that they wouldn't be as bad now that Ibiki was there to share it.

She sat up and briefly pressed her fore head against his cheek. Ayumu suddenly sat back and looked at Ibiki with all tension gone from her.

"So, honest you won't dump me?"

Ibiki gave a half smile and pulled her in even closer. "Honest, Ayu, it never even crossed my mind. I learned my lesson last time, believe you me."

Ayumu smirked and gave him a slurpy and wet kiss across his mouth that garnered a roll of his eyes.

"So, my little _psycho bunny_ all better?"

Ayumu gave him a slightly worried look. "Ibiki, _please_ don't call me that...can you imagine what will happen when my boys hear _that_ when you let it slip some time? It will follow me for all eternity...And speaking of my babies, where are they? Are they ok?"

Ibiki smiled a big smile, and he went into his own story about the past few days. He told her about everyone's hand in looking for her and helping to find not only her but Hideo as well. Ibiki left nothing out. He told her all about breaking and entering the Abe's apartment and then Iruka's date. He told her all about the street and then the apartment confrontations.

Through the whole telling Ayumu's eyes grew wider, and wider, and wider. She was _astounded _and then so proud of her boys that she didn't know what to say. On hearing about everyone's combined efforts to find and save her Ayumu's eye's finally began to tear from emotion. It was a very humbling thing to realize how much you meant to people.

"Oh, Ibiki- _everyone_ did all that, and for _me_? My boys and Yuzuki had a hand in all that? I don't know what to say...I really _am _speechless. I knew that my boys were something else, but they really _are_ something else, aren't they?"

Ayumu had never felt prouder of them.

Ibiki nodded his head and shared in her thought. "They are, Ayu, you are very lucky to have such a great group of kids. I don't think that the Academy could have turned out a smarter or bigger hearted group then them. But, I just want you to know that I have decided to teach them a few, _basic_ self defense moves. I want them to have a few tricks up their sleeves should they ever need it."

Ayumu looked at his askance. "Ibiki, you are going to teach them how to kick someone's ass?"

It was now Ibiki's turn to give her a dead pan look. "_Shit __n__o__,_ Ayu, _Toshiro_ said the _same_ damn thing..."

Ayumu grinned and nodded as if it was just as she expected.

"I just want them to be able to hold their ground in case someone pushes them. They need to know how to push back without getting hurt."

Ayumu leaned forward with a rabid light in her eyes. "You gonna teach me as well?"

Originally Ibiki hadn't thought twice about teaching her: of course he would. But now, he was starting to wonder...Maybe he would teach the boys more aggressive techniques and leave Ayu's to more defensive moves. He didn't want to think what she would be like with some offensive attacks under her belt.

"I'll show you a few things, yes."

Ayumu squinted her eyes at him. She knew what he was thinking. He thought that he would teach the boys how to kick someone's ass and just leave her with more girly maneuvers. No way.

"Look, Ibiki, if you are going to teach them to kick ass and take names, then I want to learn too!"

Ibiki looked at her like she was insane. "Kick ass and take names? Are you high?" He shook his head as if he knew that she was. "_No way_ am I teaching any of you any of that..."

Ayumu looked away and tuned him out. If he wouldn't teach her then her and Yuzuki would get _Iruka_ to teach them, and Ibiki would never have to know..."

"And _don't even_ think for a minute that you can bully _Iruka_ into teaching you and Yuzuki anything...I doubt that he would be up to something like that, and besides, he and Yuzuki are too busy right now rolling around like mink to bother with anything like that."

Ayumu couldn't help but giggled at the idea. He was right, but there would come a time when Iruka would be more open to the idea. Besides, Yuzuki had him eating out of the palm of her hand and she bet that Iruka would do as she asked, and no matter what Ibiki thought.

Ibiki moved Ayumu around so that she was straddling him in a more comfortable manner, and he let his hands drift over and under her kimono. His hands stopped short when they were buried deep inside her kimono. They stopped when he realized that they should have hit _panties_ by now. He started to think if he had seen a bra when he looked at her breasts and chest earlier. Now that he thought about it he didn't remember seeing any...

He looked quickly at Ayumu. She raised her brows and kept an innocent look on her face. He wasn't fooled. And he wasn't too pleased.

"Ayu, where are your panties?" Ibiki asked the question in a low and quiet voice.

"My panties?"

"Yes, your _panties_..."

"Oh, _my_ _panties_..."

"Yes, Ayu...your..._panties_...Where _the fuck _are they...?"

Ayumu cocked her head to the side and looked thoughtful. "Well, I have quite a bunch back at the Inn, and _loads_ more back in Konoha..."

Ibiki drummed a few fingers on her thigh. He even growled low in his throat. "Yes, they are all in places _far_ from here, and not a one where it should be...like..._on you_..."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with round eyes. "I don't have on any panties?"

Almost as if by magic long, white bunny ears appeared on top of her head, and a cute, bunny butt behind her.

Ibiki slowly shook his head. "No, Ayu, incredibly you don't."

His voice was low and starting to sound slightly menacing.

She knew what Ibiki was getting at, and the last thing she needed was for him to go and pick a fight with the Old Goat. It was all perfectly innocent and reasonable. Jiraiya just didn't have any around for her. And besides, even if he did she didn't think that she would want to wear another woman's panties, and no matter what the reason would be.

Ayumu laughed a tinkling and high laugh.

"Oh, _those_ panties! Well heavens, Ibiki- I don't have any."

She looked at him as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world to be at the biggest pervert's house in the world without any panties.

Ibiki stopped drumming his fingers, sat up very stiff and straight, and folded his arms across his chest.

"And why, please tell me, don't you have any on?"

"They must be with my bra," she said smoothly.

"_Ah_ _yes..._ and your bra...let's talk about _tha_t as well. That would be where?"

"With my panties, I suppose."

Ibiki looked at Ayumu and she could tell that his patience was swiftly coming to an end. No way would she be able to keep the ruse up for very much longer, and in truth he really didn't deserve it _that _much...But he _had_ egged her on earlier so it wasn't like he _didn't_ deserve some small part of this.

"Ok, Ibiki... I am going to tell you something, and I _don't_ want you to get how you get..."

"How I get? You mean, _how I get_ when I find my woman staying without any underclothing, and wearing a very thin robe I might add, at not just _Konoha's Biggest Pervert_, but all of _Fire Country's Biggest Perverts_ home with _no underclothe__s_..."

Ayumu smiled cutely (or what _she_ thought was cute, but she thought that maybe Ibiki thought it was obnoxious for some reason) and rubbed her nose against his.

"Ibiki... I thought that _you_ were _Konoha's Biggest Pervert_."

"..."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, of course I thought that _Hiroshi _was Konoha's biggest perv... until I met you that is..."

"Ayu..."

"Can I get back to what I was trying to say without being interrupted? _Honestly__,_ Ibiki...So there I was tumbling down this nasty ravine, and I landed in all this mud and brambles and such-"

Ibiki snapped.

"_Ayu_! Where are your _fucking panties_?!"

"_Ibiki_! Calm down...do you want to disturb the Old Goat?!" She clamped a hand over his mouth but tensed when she saw his eyes widen at her playful moniker for Jiraiya. Oh...maybe not good...

Ibiki pulled back and grabbed Ayumu around her arms. "The O_ld __G__oat_? What the fuck...?! Did he _touch_ you?!"

Ayumu knew that she needed to tread _very carefully_ with this question. In truth Jiraiya _had_ touched her, but in a medical way after all. It wasn't like he had molested her, though in fact she thought that he had probably visually made love to her unconscious form, but she was going to keep _that_ little tid bit to herself for now.

"He took care of my hurt and maltreated form, Ibiki. He medically treated my wounds. It was very nice of him, don't you think?"

Ibiki said nothing for a few moments. He knew _exactly_ what Jiraiya had done..._Old G__oat_ was right. The _Old Goat_ had peeled all her clothes off and leered, ogled, and drooled over her while she was unconscious. He just _knew_ it. The bastard had slathered on some ointment to make it look good, but in the end he knew what Jiraiya had done: he had _eye raped_ her. Ibiki could feel the beating start to grow in his fists. Ibiki was going to hit the Sannin so hard that both of them were going to come off the floor.

Ayumu could see the beat down start to form behind Ibiki's eyes. She really didn't think that the old man deserved that in any way. He really _had_ been kind enough to help her out, and he didn't deserve the million and one ways that Ibiki was set to torture him. She could just see all the ways that Ibiki was going to make Jiraiya pay for something that he really hadn't done. Ayumu also hoped that Jiraiya wouldn't be _stupid_ enough to mention his bath house peepings in front of Ibiki. That _really_ would set Ibiki off. He had gotten mad about people (other men) seeing _paintings_ of her breasts, and to find out that someone had _actually _seen them in the flesh? He really would lose it.

"Ibiki, let's look at this logically, shall we? Nothing inappropriate happened. I was in tatters figuratively as well as literally, and all the man did was help me out."

She extricated her arms and slowly moved them to his shoulders where she could rub them in supplication. "Nothing more, nothing less. Haven't you done that before for an injured Nin? _You_ never did anything inappropriate. You probably helped ease someone's suffering."

Ibiki looked at Ayumu seriously. "Yes, I have taken care of wounds- _battle wounds_- and there was _nothing_ sexual about it. But in _your_ case it was different."

"How so?"

Ibiki said nothing but grunt and look away. He stayed silent and Ayumu could hear his teeth grinding slightly.

"_How__,_ Ibiki?"

"It just is, Ayu."

He looked back and it took a lot for Ayumu not to giggle. The look on his face was priceless: he looked almost..._peevish_. It was kinda cute. It was very flattering. He was _jealous_.

Ayumu's took his large hands and cupped them over her breasts. She cupped them over the breasts that he had always so rabidly claimed and defended. She even went so far as to move his thumbs over her nipples to stimulate him into thinking better thoughts.

"Come on, Ibiki...you know that 'the girls' don't want to be with anyone but you..."

"I know _that_, Ayu, but still.."

Ibiki looked down at his hands with his eyes half closed. He was starting to lose himself in his favorite activity: concentrating all his thoughts and energy on her breasts. Ayumu placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"See, Ibiki, there is only you."

Ibiki stopped what he was doing briefly and gave Ayumu a long look. "I may not be pleased with Jiraiya touching you, but I guess I can understand it, for now..."

Ayumu knew what battles to pick, and right now this wasn't one of them. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. She moved sinuously against him and Ibiki almost seemed ready to continue. Almost, but he stopped and straightened her clothing.

"Not here, Ayu, the Old Goat might come in and interrupt us. Worse yet, he might be watching. I don't want to end up in his next _Icha Icha _book..."

Ayumu sat back and bit her tongue. He was going to _flip out _at Jiraiya's next _Icha Icha_ book, and _especially_ when he got a look at Jiraiya's newest heroine. Ayumu had seen a few sketches and there wasn't going to be any doubt as to who the woman was modeled after. She didn't even want to think about Ibiki finding out about Jiraiya's secret co-author...Well, she would burn that bridge later. For now though...

"Then _where__,_ Ibiki?"

"Back at the Inn."

Ayumu's eyes widened. "Back at the Inn?! _No way_ am I waiting that long..."

Ibiki gave her a steely look. "_No way_ am I having sex here, and of all places..._No_, Ayu."

"You seemed pretty eager not but a few moments ago...now you want to call a halt to it all? I can't take that, Ibiki..."

A look of incredulity and slight panic was on her face.

"Yes, well...I thought more about it and I need to really know where the Old Goat is. I won't be responsible for my actions if he show up in the middle of things. _Coitus Interruptus_ due to Jiraiya standing over us will send me over the edge. We'll just have to bite the kunai until we get back to Toyo."

Ayumu reared back and smacked him on the shoulder. She just couldn't believe it...He shows up ready to play (and she knew that for a fact as the evidence was firmly beneath her) and in the blink of an eye pulls the plug on everything?!

"No?! You are _denying_ me?! _Me?!_ And after all I've been through?!" Her voice had taken on a whiny quality she knew, but she just couldn't help it. She just couldn't. She was ready and so was he, so why not?!

Ibiki nodded once. "Yes."

"No, Ibiki..."

"Yes, Ayu."

Ayumu slitted her eyes and took hold of his sweater. "_No_, Ibiki..."

"Yes, Ayu. I _will not_ have what will in essence become public sex, and it will certainly become that- mark my words. The man is creeping around here, and it will all show up in his next _Icha Icha_ book. No. Fucking. Way."

Ayumu gave Ibiki a sloe-eyed look, and one that immediately raised the hair on the back of his neck.

"But Ibiki, I thought that you, and of all people, wouldn't be daunted by the prospect of possibly getting caught. I thought that you might take it as a thrill of sorts…"

Ibiki gave her a straight face and shook his head.

"No, Ayu, if you wanted to have sex in front of an audience I would do that for you. But such a thing would be under _my_ control, and the _entire_ time. I have mixed feelings about that, but if it was something that you _really_ wanted I would do it for you, _but_," and he gave her a look to quell whatever she was about to say. "This situation is different, and I think that you are smart enough to realize that."

Ibiki looked at Ayumu with a combination of irritation and amusement. That seemed to be his most common emotion when dealing with her. He went back to drumming a few fingers on her thighs. The woman was the worst contradiction: she had filleted him more than once for _talking_ about sex in public, but now she wanted to have sex in a venue that would make it public to hundreds of readers.

Didn't she realize that? Didn't she know that Jiraiya drew porn and made a lot of money off of it? Having sex anywhere where he could hear it, see it, or smell it would make it literary game for the old man. No way was he going to have Ayu plastered in pornographic print all over Konoha.

"Ayu, I said 'no' and I meant it."

Ayumu poked him in the shoulder and none to gently. "Ibiki...I have been _waiting_ for this, and for _days_..."

"No, Ayu. I am serious and that is final. It is for both our sakes, but mainly yours."

Ayumu decided to change tactics; she was _desperate_.

"Ibiki," Ayumu said leaning forward and whispered into his ear softly. "I promise to be quiet..._real_ quiet...I promise to be a good, Little Girl and do only as Daddy tells me..."

Ibiki closed his eyes and steeled himself. Whenever she spoke quiet, dirty little thoughts into his ear he almost always lost his mind. She had learned very early on (and had subsequently taken it and run wildly with it) that Ibiki loved certain... _stimulation_. He certainly loved and appreciated every inch of her, but when she caressed his mind he became weak and trembling. More than once when he had been standing up and holding her, and she had gone on to whisper dark and naughty ideas into his ear he had become so weak in the knees that he had literally collapsed onto the ground or nearest piece of furniture. The combination of the sound of her voice, her smell, and the way she felt always dragged him down into oblivion, and he would have given anything up if she had only to ask. He had thought once afterwards that sexual reward as reciprocity for information was an interesting concept. _He_ had never used it, and he didn't know if any kunoichi in ANBU would be open to the idea, but all he knew for sure was that with her it sounded good to him.

Before he got too lost in the sensations Ibiki brought himself back. There really was no way that he wanted to have sex in Jiraiya's house with the man creeping about. It wasn't that he was a prude, and not by any means. Ibiki was one of the last men around that you could think of giving _that _moniker to, but not so with Ayu. Well, she wasn't exactly prudish, but she was a lot more inhibited them him. She was just raging with hormones right now and not thinking clearly, and at times like these it was his job to stay strong.

And unfortunately, to stay hard as well...

Ibiki slanted his mouth across hers and kissed her hard, and as fast as it started it ended. It was just meant as a slight appeasement. A temporary band aide.

"_No Ayu_, not here and not now. We can hold it for one more day, and then _I promise_ that I will make it up to you. I promise that I will make it like it has never been before..."

Ayumu nibbled along his jaw line and made her way slowly and sensuously back to his ear.

"Ibiiiikiiii...We won't be able to because of my boys...they will be all around and all the time...This is our last chance before the hordes descends upon us..."

If her voice was dark and deep before then it was now like the warm, velvety allure of a temperate, summer's night. Her voice sent _shivers_ down his back and caused a small tremble to escape his control. If he was hard as wood before then Ibiki thought that he was now like granite. Sweat started to slowly form on his upper lip. He surreptitiously wiped it off before she could see physical evidence of her cajoling. It wasn't that he _didn't_ want to, but he just didn't want _Jiraiya_ to come in and see her writhing beneath him. That was for him and no one else.

"No, Ayu."

Ibiki's voice was his normally deep timbre, but now it was tinged with a small break. For just the briefest moment it cracked like a teenagers. Ibiki was almost mortified, and he almost gave in.

Almost.

Ayumu pouted and looked away. No way could she bully him into giving her what she wanted, but she _could_ dare him...

She looked at him with what was the most suspicious look yet, and that caused him to narrow his eyes and make a small, 'hnn' noise.

She leaned forward with a sly grin.

"Ibiki...do you remember telling me once that if there was anything that I wanted to try, to experiment with, that all I had to do was ask?" She raised an eye brow.

Ibiki raised his, but he wouldn't be bought or fooled. "Ayu, I told you that this is different. You don't know what you are asking for."

"_Sure_ I do..._you_. Right here, right now."

"No."

"Jiraiya won't come in and he won't care. I doubt he'll even know. He is probably either painting like a mad man in his studio or just passed out. He'll never know...Just a quickie to take the _edge_ off..."

Ibiki barked out a harsh laugh. A quickie..._right_...When have they _ever_ had quickies? They might start out as quickies, but once they got started all thoughts of ending the fabulous feelings went right out the window. In fact, sometimes they couldn't make it last long enough. If he had his way it would go on_ for day_s...

"_No_."

Ayumu nodded and sat back. She ran her fingers through her hair and cracked her neck. Fine, he wanted to play silly games with her...and him of all people being shy or caring what anyone else thought, and now of all times? She looked at Ibiki and made herself more comfortable on his lap. She sat a little farther back on his thighs and smiled a secret, feminine smile. He would rue the day that he taught her a few of his 'tricks'...

Ibiki looked at her with growing suspicion and concern. Not concern for her, but more for himself. No way was she going to do what he thought that she was going to do...

Ayumu took a deep sigh and leaned back with her hands on his knees. She closed her eyes and started to breathe through her mouth. Her nostrils dilated and she started to open her senses to the man underneath and in front of her. She started to drink him in through her pores. Her head fell back on its own volition and in doing so it exposed her creamy neck. It also brought her breasts out in sharp relief.. With each slow, deep breath that she took her breast moved up and down in agonizingly slow movements.

With each slow and sensuous rising and falling of her breast's movements Ibiki's eyes became more transfixed on them and her. Without even knowing it he brought his hands around her waist and grabbed her tightly. He watched as her skin started to flush and small beads of sweat start to form here and there. Without any sound or movement she started the slow incline towards an orgasm. He could feel her whole body tense upon his. He saw her nipples through the thin fabric become like hard pebbles, and Ibiki felt his mouth go dry. He had to snake his tongue out to wet his lips. He had to grit his teeth to keep from latching on to them and then ultimately feasting his way up and down her body.

Why did he _ever_ show her how to do _that_?! He had _no business_ teaching her _that_ little trick. Now here he was caught in his own design. They had done it only once and obviously her learning curve was short. She made no more movement then it took to breathe, and already her skin was flushed and shaking. He could see her still climbing to that peak of fulfillment, and there he sat rock hard and frustrated. But he was also fascinated. Just watching her was mesmerizing. When she whispered out his name he almost came undone. He knew that he had to be strong. He knew that once they started there was no way that Jiraiya wouldn't know what they were doing. Ibiki knew that he would make sure of it, because they would be so loud and rambunctious that there wouldn't be any doubt.

_Oh fuck__,__ Ayu...I can't take much more...shit, fuck, fire...breasts...lips...hips...ass...oh fuck...oh fuck...oh fuck..._

It became a steady, internal litany for Ibiki. He said it over, and over, and over inside. It was the only thing he had to hold on to in order to stop himself from losing all control.

Ibiki's own breathing was increasing as well. Watching his lover find her own fulfillment in such a way was almost as good as if she was masturbating in front of him, and after _this_ stunt he was going to fanangle _that_ out of her somehow. She needed to make it up to him for this, he thought evilly. If she was this hot and erotic without any movements or making any noise his mind reeled at the prospect of seeing her naked, moaning, and thrashing around under the ministrations of her own fingers..._Not _a good visual at this point he thought. He clenched his teeth so hard that he thought that when he finally opened them nothing but dust would come out. He closed his eyes, took a deep, calming breathe and then opened them.

It was at that point that Ayu came. Her body arched back tight as a bow and her nipples became like pebbles. She shook so hard that her fingers dug into his thighs. After a moment of silent spasming her whole body became limp and she started to collapse backwards. Ibiki quickly caught her and held her trembling form. When he looked into her face a dreamy, contented smile grew. Her eyes were closed and her little, pink tongue snaked out to wet her lips. She looked sated and extremely happy. She even gave a tired yawn, and then appeared to drift slowly off to slumber.

_Shit..._

Ibiki on the other hand was tense, frustrated, and very, _very_ hard. He felt like his clothing was so tight that he couldn't breath or move properly. He had never felt such frustration.

_Shit..._

Ayumu gave out a small whiffle, and just like the type she did during a post-coital nap. Just like she did after Ibiki had soundly (and loudly) satisfied her.

_Shit..._

Ibiki gathered her in and held her limp form. The sweat was starting to cool and she snuggled into him for warmth. Ibiki could feel wetness from between her legs soak through the front of his pants.

_Shit..._

When he felt Ayumu hum in pleasure against his neck all his selfish thoughts flew away. This was what he had wanted all along, wasn't it? To have her safe and sound in his arms? To feel her again wrapped around him? Of course it was. So no matter what it was well worth it to feel her, smell her, and just plain hold her.

Ibiki sighed, and as gently as he could he re-arraigned the floor pillows so that they could lie down comfortably together. He held her closer and she nuzzled in deep. As the night deepened around them Ibiki closed his eyes and let himself drift off with her in his arms.


	70. Chapter 70

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 70

**No rest for an Old Goat...**

Ibiki left Ayumu sleeping soundly back in the room, but not before making sure that her robe was covering her sufficiently. He didn't think that it would stay that way for long with all her moving about in her sleep, but for the time being it would have to do. He heard rustling coming from down the hall, and from a particular room. When he got to it he found the Sannin painting away. He was facing Ibiki so what he was working on was not in his sight. Ibiki stood in the doorway and waited for the Sannin to see him.

Jiraiya was painting madly. There was a look in his eye that bespoke concentration and slight madness. Ibiki was used to the sight. He had many times seen Ayumu paint the same way. When she was painting she became immersed in her project, and Ibiki often thought that her studio could collapsed around her and she would never know. She would just go right on painting. It was amusing.

Suddenly Jiraiya looked up in surprise. He momentarily stopped his work, but when Ibiki entered and started to come closer he casually but quickly covered the work. It was as if he didn't want Ibiki to see it for some reason...

"Morino-san! What a pleasure! You certainly got here fast enough," he said with more than a little disappointment.

It was disappointment that wasn't lost on the other man. Ibiki kept his face impassive but inside he fumed slightly.

_I just bet you didn't think that I would get here so fast, you Old Goat.._.he said to himself. _Put a little crimp in your style, did I?_

After a few steps Ibiki unceremoniously prostrated himself before the Sannin. He bowed and with his head touching the floor he spoke to the ground.

"Master Jiraiya, I would like to offer my humblest thanks for taking care of Tanaka-san. Please know that I will _always_ be in your debt because of your actions."

Jiraiya paused in surprise. _This_ was _interesting_...This was something that he thought that he would _never _see coming from the other man. The few times that he had worked besides Morino the man had been coldly arrogant to say the least. He even thought that 'cruelly focused' would have been a better term. This was very, _very_ interesting indeed. He really _must_ have deep feelings for the woman to have prostrated himself on the floor like that.

"Please, Ibiki-kun, no need for that. It was _my pleasure_-" Jiraiya said and quickly caught himself. Ibiki had looked up with a suspicious look in his eyes. Oops... "I mean, it was _my duty _to help a beautiful-" Oh, not good either. The man was now looking at him with a deadly gleam in his eyes. Oh fuck... "Ibiki, I am glad that I was there to help," he stated simply.

Ibiki gave a 'hnn' and stood. He held a hand out. "I am glad as well," he said lowly. He shook Master Jiraiya's hand and looked interestedly at the covered art work. He gave Jiraiya a suspicious look.

The older man smiled and motioned Ibiki out. "Come! Let's go get some breakfast ready, shall we? I'm starved! How about you?"

Jiraiya all but shoved Ibiki out of his studio. With a sigh of relief he closed the door behind them. There, _safe_...

Ibiki couldn't help but let a small smile creep out onto his face. Jiraiya was as bad as Ayu in the subterfuge department. It was more than a little obvious that the man was painting _something _he shouldn't have been, and he could only imagine what it was...Ibiki knew that whatever it was he wasn't going to be too pleased with it. He could feel a headache coming on.

Ibiki followed Jiraiya past the room where Ayu slept and into a small but neat kitchen. There Jiraiya stoked the fire and started to bring out various food and cooking utensils. He seemed very comfortable in the kitchen, but he would have to be living alone. Jiraiya motioned for Ibiki to make himself comfortable at the table as he started to prepare breakfast for the three. He filled his kettle with water and as he was waiting for it to boil he cleaned and cut vegetables, and mixed them into a bowl of whipped eggs and cheese. He then seasoned the mixture and poured it all into a wide but shallow dish. With a flourish and a satisfied smile he placed it in an oven to cook. Jiraiya made a pot of strong tea and set it before them to steep.

"So, Ibiki, tell me all about _your_ end of the adventure. I have heard Ayumu's, and I am _very_ interested to hear what has transpired with you. I can only imagine...I am sure that whoever hurt our Ayumu that he has _certainly_ been dealt with, and in an appropriate manner?" Jiraiya raised a sardonic eye brow in the younger man's direction.

Ibiki was slightly peeved at Jiraiya's use of 'our Ayumu', but he wisely kept that hidden and to himself. He didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth and seem unappreciative. In order to still his nerves he checked the pot and poured them both a healthy cup of tea. He took a sip and closed his eyes. He let the hot liquid pour down his throat and ease his tension. When he opened his eyes again he found Jiraiya looking at him with amusement and a certain amount of sympathy. Any of the tension that had left was now back, and in full force. The last thing he needed was for the old goat to want to bond with him. His plan was to stick around only as long as it took Iruka, Yuzuki, and her boys to show up. Then they could blow this place.

Ibiki might look at him with a placid look but he knew differently. Jiraiya _knew_ what Ibiki was thinking, and the reasons behind it. He was wondering what had been going on around here. He was wondering if he hadn't been trying to make any moves on his girl. He wasn't a pervert for no reason, and it wasn't like he _hadn't_ tried. It was just that she was a little bit... _scary_...Even scarier then Tsunade, if that was possible. He took a sip of tea and put the cup on the table. Better to let the young man off the hook and not let him suffer for too long.

"Look, Ibiki- let's get this out in the open first off. I know that maybe my reputation might make seem as if I was not the most... _suitable..._ chaperon for a young woman."

Ibiki didn't move a facial muscle.

"I just want you to know that I _never_ did anything inappropriate to Ayumu while she was awake or even unconscious. I _do_ have my pride, you know."

Jiraiya put a slightly affronted look on his face, and looked off away with a tragic look. He had to because he had just lied his ass off, and if Morino Ibiki found out that he had peeped and ogled his gal then there would be Hell to pay. He didn't think that peeping was _too_ grossly out of line. First, he couldn't help _but_ look at Ayumu while she was unconscious. She was unconscious and in need of medical attention. Just because she needed medical attention to one of his favorite anatomical parts was like icing on the cake really. Secondly, she _did _consciously flash him that time while soaking in the tub . She _knew_ that he was there. He certainly made enough intentional noise about it. Jiraiya had to mentally and physically steel himself from drooling while thinking about it. Her breasts had been in a word: _magnificent._ They were a sight that he wouldn't soon forget.

Ibiki kept his gaze cool and impersonal.

"I just made sure that she was safe and taken care of. She had some small scratches and wounds that I attended to, but she was up and about before I knew it, and then she took over her own care."

Ibiki took a sip of tea and nodded, as if he understood completely.

"Miss Ayumu has had whatever she wanted or needed, and I have kept our conversations _and_ my behavior _strictly_ gentlemanly. _No funny business_."

Ibiki raised a brow.

"No way would I make _any_ inappropriate remarks or unwanted advancements on such a Lady, and especially after everything that she had been through!"

Ibiki smiled a shark's smile and leaned forward. "She push you around?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "_Of course not_!" He looked away and then back at Ibiki with a sly and impressed look. "No, but what she _did_ do was _beat me up_ though..."

All tension in the room eased as Ibiki laughed, and uproariously. He nodded and smirked at the Sannin.

_Good Girl...She gets a prize for that one._

Jiraiya looked at Ibiki as if he didn't know to be impressed or afraid. "Honestly Ibiki, aren't you even a _little_ bit afraid of her at times? Even just a _tiny_ bit? The girl isn't all right in the head all the time..."

Ibiki sat back in his chair and draped an arm across its back. "She _can _be pretty fearsome sometimes, I'll give her that."

Jiraiya shook his head and went over to check the meal. He nodded to himself and shut the oven's door again. He sat back down and poured himself more tea. He put his head in his hand and shook his head again.

"I just don't understand it all...but what I do understand is the two of you together. Great God's, but the two of you must be scary as all Hell when you get together..."

Ibiki nodded and kept grinning. He suddenly stopped grinning and went into his tale about what had happened not only in Toyo, but what had led up to it.

Jiraiya sat quietly and transfixed as he listened to the whole tale unfold. It was beyond incredible, just like the woman herself.

* * *

_**AYUMU**_

Ayumu woke up on her stomach. She was nestled against a pillow that smelled of Ibiki. She sighed and buried her head deeper into it to try and get more of his smell in her nostrils. Ayumu sighed and smiled. Her smile widened when she thought about what had happened last night: she had gotten one over on Morino Ibiki. _That_ ought to teach him...the _slob_...try and deny her? I don't think so! She raised herself up and put her chin in her hand, and hummed a happy, little tune. Ah, everything was finally _right_ with the world! She almost whistled when a thought hit her that drove the happy tune right out her head.

Oh _fuck_...

Ayumu closed her eyes and dropped her head onto the pillow. For once Ibiki _had_ been right. They _couldn't_ have sex because she hadn't been on birth control for what? Maybe four or five days? She certainly hadn't taken any the two days after her sickness, as she had spent the time just trying to recover to remember. Then, she went back on….then she got snatched, and that blew a few days. She remembered the doctor telling her that for every day that she missed that she would have to wait that many days once she went back on them. Not only had she missed four or five days, but they had been haphazard as well, so in theory they might cancel out any good days…So to be on the safe side she calculated that seven days total could be considered missed.

Seven days of abstinence, and that was minimum until once she got back into her regular routine. Great, and she was borderline _desperate_ as it was... By next week she would be _rabid_.

What other alternatives?

Well, condoms were out- she was allergic to latex and non-latex alike. She wore latex gloves once and her hands broke out in hives. No way was she going to break out in hives down _there_. Even non-latex could be considered 'ify'. Just the idea of using contraceptive material made out of some animals guts geebed her out. So those options were no good.

Pull out at the last minute? Hmm...a bit tricky and generally not too safe. Once they started no way could they stop, and the possibility of leakage was too good. She knew of many people that had used that method of contraception and nine months later were graced with a bundle of joy. Even her menses were too irregular to use the rhythm method. So nix those two as well.

Oral? Hmm, no...That was always a prelude, and her body was so tuned to having that as foreplay that she wouldn't be able to stop from getting the main dish. Masturbate each other? No, another appetizer. It would make not getting the main meal a big disappointment.

So better safe than sorry and just not at all.

Ayumu was thinking that it was getting more depressing by the moment. Well, but there was nothing more to say: no sex, and for at least a week. Ayumu shrugged pragmatically. They could handle it, and besides, it wasn't like they were going to get too much opportunity any way. Also, they had gone longer than a week before and no one died. Granted, they were both concentrating on other things and a bit coocou after it all, but still they had managed it.

It was just that with everything that had happened it would have been nice to be able to celebrate some way...

Ayumu got up and went into the next room to get some more clothes. If people were going to show up then she was going to have to be a bit more presentable. She had to be wearing _something _that was at least modest, and looking through Jiraiya's spare closet she saw that was something that he didn't really go for. Grief! Some of the kimono and robes were scandalous to say the least. What kind of floozies did he have as guests for heaven's sake? Most of the robes were gorgeous, but only for a limited audience. Certainly not to greet her students and Iruka in, and if Ibiki thought that she had paraded around here dressed in _these_ robes he would come unglued. So she found a couple that could be layered and combined, and took those with her to the bath house.

Before that though she stopped in to the kitchen where she could hear the two talking. She wasn't going to even pretend to hide and listen to their conversation. She knew that the two were skilled enough to be able to sense her presence, and it would just make her look silly. When she walked in she saw both men stop and look at her.

Ayumu walked right up to Ibiki and hugged him from behind. It allowed her to press her cheek against the top of his head but more importantly it allowed her 'girls' to press against the back of his neck. She felt a small 'humm' of pleasure come from him. She chuckled and gave him a loud 'smack' with her lips on the top of his head.

"You boys bonding and having some _man time_ together? How _sweet_..."Ayumu's voice was tinged with more than a little sarcasm.

"You are just in time, Miss Ayumu, breakfast should be ready soon," Jiraiya said smiling and offering her a cup of tea.

Ayumu shook her head. "No thanks, I am going to take a bath first and then I'll grab a bit of rest maybe. I am still a little tired. I'll catch you guys later."

She turned to leave and Ibiki snagged her robe to stop her.

"You ok?" Ibiki said, but he meant it in many ways.

Ayumu knew exactly what they were talking about and smiled softly in return. "No, I'm fine. I'll see you in a bit."

"I'll come with you, so we can talk."

Ayumu smiled but it was nothing more than a facade. She didn't want Ibiki to follow her, and for many reasons. The most important reason was that she needed him there to watch over Jiraiya. He could cock block for her better here than in the bath. Plus, if Jiraiya was going to act up (and she hoped that he had better sense...though she highly doubted it) it would be better for him to do it around Ibiki in the kitchen then around Ibiki and Ayumu in the bath house. Nothing good would come of _that_. Also, Ibiki in the bath house would be too much a temptation for her, and she couldn't afford a slip up right now...

She smiled a fake smile at Ibiki, but with a decided warning in her eyes.

"No, _you_ _stay_ _here_. I'll be back before you know it." She patted him on the shoulder and ended it with a slight squeeze. "See you two soon!"

Ibiki watched Ayumu leave and then he turned a suspicious glance toward the Sannin. Jiraiya had a lost and faraway look on his face, and it was borderline rapturous. It was almost as if he was reliving some perfect memory.

Shit...

Ibiki growled softly at the older man, and who promptly came back from his reverie. He looked at the younger man and smiled nervously.

Shit...

* * *

_**AYUMU**_

Ayumu sank back into the steaming water and closed her eyes. Her curls were wet and shiny from a scrubbing (or at least a _privative_ one...and _how_ did the man keep his hair in decent condition with the crappy hair supplies that he had? She made a note to send him some _real_ shampoo and conditioners as partial payment for his rescue services). She was just starting to drift off when she heard the bath door open. For the love of all that's holy...couldn't Ibiki keep track of the Old Goat for even a few minutes?!

She turned with a warning look on her face-

Oh, it was Ibiki. He walked over to stand by the raised tub and leaned his fore arms against it. He dipped a few fingers in the water and flicked the drops at her face. Ayumu wrinkled her nose and laughed a quiet laugh.

"You ok, Baby? You need any help?" Ibiki leered and waggled his eye brows at her.

Ayumu rolled her eyes and smiled, but she suddenly became serious. "Ibiki, we need to talk..."

Ibiki nodded just as seriously and he went and brought the stool over that was used to sit on to scrub down before getting in the tub. He sat down behind her, rolled is sleeves up and then started to gently massage her shoulders. Ayumu hummed in pleasure. She put her head back on the lip of the tub and closed her eyes. His hands massaged and stroked the flesh of her shoulders and neck. Ibiki had the _best_ hands...They were large and strong, and they gave such pleasure...

Ayumu quickly came back and sat up. She turned around and braced her own forearms against the lip so they were almost nose to nose. Ibiki's arms were now braced on either side of her, and one hand absently wound a few curls around his finger. He nudged her nose with his own.

"What is it, kitten?"

"Well, we have to be... _careful_ ...right now..."

Ibiki raised his brow and listened to her tale of woe. By the end of it Ibiki just nodded, shrugged his shoulders, and sighed. Well, it wasn't like they couldn't go the _five_ days (and he thought five and not seven), and they certainly had gone longer than _five_ before. They could do it again. He agreed with her. Now was not the right time for them to conceive. He still wanted more time with her alone...

Ibiki smiled at her stuttering and fumbling reasons for not doing other things to appease their needs. He agreed that it would just be too hard to abstain from finishing how they normally would. Well, it appeared that his long ago desire to welcome her home at his place back in Konoha was going to come true; he would make it a night to remember and it would all start when Fujiwara-san was just getting ready to go to bed. He would fix her once and for all for making snarky comments about his and Ayu's personal time together. If she was going to bitch about getting no sleep then he was going to make sure that he _really_ gave her a reason to bitch about.

Ibiki must have had his own dreamy look on his face because Ayumu flicked him with water.

"Hey...what gives? You seem to not only be taking this rather well, but it is like some great plan of yours will finally come to fruition..."

_I am, and it will,_ he thought to himself smugly. He had grand plans already forming for their first night after the long abstinence. Visions of nookie in every room and in every position danced in his head. He had the idea that it would be so outrageous that the authorities would have to get called...

"Ibiki...What is going on in that devil brain of yours? Do I have to be worried?"

Ibiki gave her his most innocent look, and for any other person it would scream guilt, but for him it was slightly passable.

"I am just looking into the future...Don't worry, nothing says that we can't snuggle at least," he said yawning and dismissing the subject.

Ayumu wrinkled her nose and frowned. "I don't know, Ibiki..." Ayumu looked doubtful. Just snuggling? Oh puh-leeze...

Ibiki's gaze snapped to attention, and straight at her. "What do you mean: I don't know? You can't deny my snuggle time. That would be too cruel. Besides, I have great control over-"

Ayumu barked out a laugh. "You have no such great control, mister. Great control...Do you remember having sex half asleep one time? You never even cracked an eye open!"

"What are you saying, Ayu?"

"I am saying that maybe we can't even snuggle right now...Besides, we both sleep nude, and there is no way we can do that and not end up-"

"No way am I _not_ sleeping with you if I get the opportunity to, Ayu," Ibiki said shaking his head. "I will _not_ be denied the pleasure of snuggling..."

Ayumu gave him a cock-eyed glance. "Ibiki..._come on_...you know that we _can't_ control ourselves if given the chance, and we _barely_ need a chance!"

Ibiki gave a big grin. She was right, but so was he. "_Five_ days isn't forever, Ayu..."

"_Seven_ days is a _long time_, Ibiki..."

He wasn't going to argue semantics with her. No way was he going to go _seven_ days... and after all this? Well, whatever gets her through the night...Besides, what was she worried about? It wasn't like he was going to be constantly on the verge of attacking her.

Ayumu had the funniest look on her face: it was a combination of petulance and resignation. She looked like a forlorn little kid who was being denied her favorite toy after being a bad girl. She looked like she was being punished for something that she hadn't done. Ibiki smiled and bussed his nose against hers.

"Come on, Ayu, don't sweat the little stuff. If we can get through all the bullshit that we've been through and still be together I wouldn't worry. I will tell you this though: Day _five_ you better be braced for a full-out assault."

Ayumu closed her eyes and braced her forehead on a forearm. She looked back up with a whiny look.

"See Ibiki? You _can't_ say things like that...That is all I'll be thinking about for the next _seven_ days...it is going to make the snuggling all that much harder..."

Ibiki laughed a rich, dark, laugh. "I know baby, I know...but it is only _five_ days..." He turned to get the large towel to help dry her off. "Come on, your boys will be bursting through sometime today and you better be ready."

He stood with the towel opened and Ayumu stood up to take it. As she rose from the water steamy rivulets coursed down her skin. The coolness made her skin pucker and a few shivers run through her. Wet curls stuck to her shoulders and droplets fell indiscriminately. Ibiki had to control a shiver of his own. As he wrapped her in the warm towel and hauled her out from the bath he closed his eyes and sighed. Yes, _five_ days was going to be like eternity...

* * *

_**LATER**_

"_Sensei_!"

Masahiro screamed and ran into Ayumu's waiting arms. He pushed past everyone and literally threw himself at her. It caught Ayumu slightly off balance but she caught herself at the last moment, but also not without a small bit of help from Ibiki's hand placed at her lower back.

"Oh my baby!" Ayumu said as she snuggled Masahiro close to her. She placed sloppy kisses all over his face, and the youngster giggled in glee.

Everyone else followed but at a more reasonable pace, or at least reasonable for them They still ran to her but just not as pell mell as Masahiro. Ayumu hugged and kissed them all, and none of them felt themselves too grown up for the motherly affection. Ayumu touched and caressed all of them, and made small, soft comments about their bravery and smarts.

Ayumu pulled back for a moment and scanned all the faces. She was missing one. She counted faces; Masahiro, Kaziko and Kichirou, Daichi, Akira, Ryou, and Toshiro.

No, where was Toshiro?

Looking around she saw him pushing past everyone and going for something past her. When she saw _what_ she changed it to '_someone_'. Toshiro had made a beeline for his idol: Jiraiya.

"I'm fine, _thanks_!" She said as he scooted past her with a mad look about him.

"You look ok to me," he said not even sparing her a glance.

The young boy literally threw himself at Jiraiya's feet. He looked up with such naked adoration that Ayumu couldn't help but laugh. He looked like he was looking into the face of God.

"Oh, _Great Master Jiraiya_!"

"Oh for fuck's sake," Ibiki mumbled next to her. "That's not good, but expected I suppose."

Jiraiya laughed and patted the boy on the head as he helped him to his feet. "Well, who do we have here?"

Toshiro looked at the man with shining eyes, and looked as if he wasn't going to wash the spot that the man had touched ever again. "You're _number one fan_, Sensei."

Ryou strolled over and smacked the kid jovially. "Yeah, he is a number one jack-off all right."

Toshiro turned to Ryou with the light of battle in his eyes. "Do _not_ talk like that around Master Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya looked pleased and amused.

"My number one fan, eh? And here all this time I thought _Hatake_ was...Well, I always thought that you can never start too young!" He winked at the boy and gave him a thumb up.

Ibiki thought that he would vomit. It was bad enough Mata had that revolting habit, but now a Sannin as well? He went over to Toshiro and looked down with disappointment in his face, and shook his head sadly from side to side.

"Fuck, Toshi', the man's a degenerate."

Toshiro gave Ibiki a sour look. "Ibiki, the man is a _Saint_, and he saved Sensei...He saved your woman…_Please,_ show _some_ respect."

Ibiki stared back at him while Jiraiya snorted.

"I _like_ this kid...maybe you might like to do some of your apprenticeship with me..."

"No!" Ayumu and Ibiki both chimed in.

Ayumu was hugging Yuzuki and in the process of giving Iruka a welcome kiss when she shouted out her answer. It must have been close to Iruka's ear as he grimaced slightly.

"No way in Hell is he even spending a week closed up with you, Old Goat! You should see what he draws _now._..publicly masturbating women...The God's only know what he would be drawing _after_ time spent _alone_ with you..."

She shook her head firmly to accentuate the point. "No, _this one_ will be chaperoned closely while you are anywhere about."

Jiraiya looked at Toshiro with appreciation. He winked and Toshiro puffed his chest out.

It even made Ibiki's mind reel at what Toshiro would be sketching after a week's time here. Ibiki had seen some of the sketches under question, and as appreciative as he had been about them he couldn't help but wonder what new tricks the kid could learn from the Ero-Sannin. Before a fight broke out as Ayumu was starting to look peeved and Jiraiya looked ready to tease her unmercifully Ibiki scooted everyone inside. He was glad to see that Yuzuki had the forethought to bring some fresh clothes. _Finally_ Ayu would get some underwear to put on...

Once again Jiraiya found himself in the kitchen making more food for more guests. The man wasn't a bad host, Ayumu thought honestly. He could cook and entertain with the best of them. He and Yuzuki were fixing a light meal while everyone else talked quietly together.

"Iruka, Ibiki told me everything that all of you did...and I can't say how grateful I am! My boys and Yuzuki really did a great job, didn't they?"

She looked at them all fondly and with immense pride.

Iruka smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Ayumu, you have _no idea_ how wonderful they were. Genma _still _can't get over how the twins were able to garner so much personal information about the Abe's. I think that he is a bit intimidated by them in fact."

He laughed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked over slightly at Yuzuki and Jiraiya as they finished the preparations on the food. It was a look that was partially lust filled but also wary at the same time. He was keeping a close eye on the perverted Sannin. He had already caught the man trying to put the moves on Yuzuki in one way or another, and they had barley been here and hour! More than once he had to clear his throat and/or send death glares at the man. The infuriating thing was that Jiraiya would only smile innocently or gives a 'What? Who me?' look towards him when caught. Iruka was starting to become harried and disconcerted.

"Don't worry Umino, we are gonna blow this joint a.s.a.p. The man gives me the creeps as well," Ibiki said sending his own death glare at the Sannin.

Ibiki thought that being alone out in the woods had caused the pervert to become even more randy. He was better off living around people were his stimulations would be more frequent. Just doing a quick and dirty perusal of the bath house Ibiki had found all kinds of peep holes and loose boards. For shit's sake...the man must have been sitting on pins and needles every time while waiting for Ayu to take a bath.

He hadn't gotten a look at the man's studio, and in truth he didn't know if he should. He knew that he wouldn't find anything good, and when _that_ happened he didn't want to seem disrespectful or ungrateful for all the man had done by beating Jiraiya to within an inch of his life.

Ayumu laughed and poked Ibiki under the table. "Come on, you two...he isn't all that bad. You just have to know how to handle him. He is nothing more than an over-grown adolescent. You have to remind him that there are rules and borders, that's all."

Ibiki gave her a dry look and emitted a disgruntled snort.

"He tells me that you had to beat him, Ayu. Is _that_ what you mean by reminding him of borders?"

Ayumu smiled and shrugged. "So I had to beat him once or twice. He didn't mind."

Iruka looked stunned. "You had to _beat_ him, Ayumu? He was _that bad_ that you had to knock a _Sannin_ around?"

He looked over at Yuzuki with a frazzled look, and quickly got up to be by her side.

Ayumu smiled and looked back at Ibiki with a wink.

Ibiki rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. He slumped down and let his head fall back, and closed his eyes.

"Ibiki, will we be staying here over-night?" Daichi asked.

"_Hell no_."

Ayumu looked at Daichi with a certain amount of wonderment. "What is it with you guys calling him _Ibiki_ all of a sudden? When did he stop being _Morino-san_?"

Ayumu didn't look displeased, but she was intrigued.

"Ibiki said that we could," Ryou said looking important all of a sudden. "He thought that it was time that we did. We call _you_ Ayumu sometimes."

Ayumu laughed and pulled a lock of his unruly hair that had fallen forward.

"I am not upset, just curious. Far be it from me to contradict _Morino-san_," she said looking slyly at Ibiki.

Ibiki smiled and nodded his head.

"I figure with everything that they did they deserve more than anyone I know to use my given name. I know some _Jo__nin_ that don't even deserve that right."

"And I bet you don't let them either," Ayumu laughed.

"You bet I don't. Most are idiot slackers, and Jonin or no. Even most ANBU don't call me _Ibiki_. They don't deserve it, but your boys do."

Ayumu looked back at her students and thanked whatever fates there were that had given them to her she thought. She knew that she was probably the luckiest teacher back at Hiraku. Even Hiroshi's own girls paled in comparison, Ayumu thought with pride. No one could come close to them.

"When are we heading back to Konoha, Sense?" Akira asked.

Ayumu cocked her head to the side and thought hard about it.

"Well, I figure that when we get back to Toyo I will need to finish a few things up in town, and then maybe _at least_ a day spent packing and getting our things together so...two days after tomorrow?"

No one seemed too sad to leave. It had been an almost frantic two weeks away. They liked getting out and about, and the adventure had certainly left their blood pumping. The time spent on this trip was one that none of them would ever forget, but they also missed home. They wanted to get back to Konoha and Hiraku as well. No one admitted it, but more than a few were a little home sick.

Ibiki sat up and looked straight at Ayumu. He was curious, suspicious, and dreading what she meant about 'finishing a few things up in town.' It could really only mean one thing...

"Ayu, what do you need in town? You going to go back and buy those clear heeled shoes?"

He tried to make light of her town trip, but in truth he was skeptical.

Ayumu looked back at him with just as much seriousness.

"No, Ibiki, I want to see Hideo. You said that he was in the Toyo Lock Up, and I want to talk to him," she said quietly.

She put her hand up to stop him from protesting.

"I didn't say or even think that I wanted to see him alone."

She shivered uncontrollably, and Ibiki put a hand on her thigh in assurance.

"I expect you to be with me, and close by my side, and the entire time. I just want to talk to him and find out _what_ that was all about." She put a hand on his arm. "Ibiki, I _really_ need that. I need to bring closure to everything. If I don't then I will always be looking over my shoulder or wondering if there isn't something else that I need to worry about."

Her look was a combination of pleading and resolution. She deserved , he thought. She deserved to face Hideo and hear from him an explanation about what had happened. He didn't think that she would get much from it, and he hoped that it wouldn't blow up in her face. Sometimes you didn't get nice, neat answers to things. Sometimes people were so fucked up that any chance of coherency was not possible.

Still...

"Of course you can see him, but don't expect too much, Ayu. Don't expect him to give you all the answers to your questions. I doubt that he really even knows what is going on. He might be too far gone. He certainly is not in his right mind. I also don't want you to start feeling sorry for the twisted fuck. He can't suffer enough to suit me."

Ibiki's voice was soft, serious, and deadly.

Ayumu knew _that_ voice, and she knew enough not to cross it. "I know, Ibiki. I know."

Her simple statement was enough to momentarily mollify Ibiki, but he would monitor the interview closely. If he thought that things were progressing in a direction that he didn't approve of then he would step in and take over.

"Are you _really_ sure that you want to do that, Sensei?" Akira asked softly. He too was worried for her. He didn't think that she would get hurt physically, but mentally instead. The man was behind bars and soon to be taken care of by ANBU. Ibiki had told them that he wouldn't let the local police handle this. He would make sure that Hideo would be taken back to Konoha and dealt with only by ANBU. Ibiki had left no doubt in their minds that Hideo would never see the light of another day, and they were glad.

"Yes, Akira, I _need_ to talk to Hideo. I know that he might not tell me anything, and I know that I might not be able to answer any of his questions, but I just need to face him before I go."

"I don't blame you, and not one bit," Ryou said glaring at Akira, and who returned the glare with an icy look of his own. "I would also smack the crap out of him as well; pay him back for what he did."

Ayumu laughed and gave Ryou a messy smooch on the side of his face. "I know you would..._Hell hath no fury like Ryou_. Besides, I am sure that Ibiki did just fine in the reciprocity area. I have full faith in that."

She turned to Ibiki with an adoring look. He just looked blandly back at her.

"If you think that _Hell hath no fury like Ryou_ then you never went up against _me_," he said leaning back and closing his eyes again.

Ayumu shook her head and looked at him with fondness.

"Ibiki, I can't even _begin_ to imagine what you did to Hideo once you got your hands on him. It almost boggles my mind...But you will tell me later though, won't you?"

Ayumu had a sneakiness in her voice that caused him to open his eyes and look at her. He was met by an avid and fascinated look. He closed them again and sighed.

"Woman, I've said this before and I'll say it again: you are cracked."

Ibiki then gave Ayumu such an innocent look through half-closed eyes that sent chills down her back.

"Ayu, you won't need 'a day or so' to pack...I'll get you packed and ready in twenty minutes..."

"Ibiki, we are _not_ going to go through that _horrifying_ experience again...I am more than capable of packing my bags and trunk like a Big Girl. I was _sadly_ lacking in necessities last time you packed for me."

Ibiki turned to Ayumu with a pained looked on his face.

"Ayu, you packed your bags like a prostitute going to a convention. _I'll_ pack your bags-"

Ayumu smacked him on the arm in mock anger.

"Ibiki! Don't say those kinds of things in front of _my babies_! What will they think? I packed _very_ sensibly."

"Look Ayu, you are one of the worst packers I know, and it boggles my mind thinking about all the things that you picked up here in Toyo. I can only imagine the extra _fripperies_ and _bullshit_ that have added to the already monumental mountain of fripperies and bullshit that you brought with you. God's woman, how many pairs of shoes have you bought since you have been here?"

"Oh, Ibiki, you just don't understand how it is. If Toyo had weapons stores I bet you would buy a few things for yourself..."

Ibiki looked at Ayumu with a growing smile.

"How many shoes, Ayu?"

She shrugged elegantly.

"I really have no idea. Does it really matter in the grand scheme of things?"

"How many, Ayu?" Ibiki poked Ayumu in the middle and laughed when she giggled.

"I don't know...one or two, _maybe_..." she replied laughing and snorting.

"One or two?"

"Try _five_..." Ryou drawled.

Ayumu gave Ryou the finger for finking.

"Real mature," Ryou laughed back.

Everyone laughed until they heard a pan being thrown across the room. They all turned to see a pissed off Iruka standing with Yuzuki in an arm and positioned slightly behind him. Iruka had a fist up before the surprised Sannin, who was rubbing the top of his head. Yuzuki looked just as surprised and more than a little embarrassed.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you Old Goat!"

Ayumu laughed so loud that Jiraiya turned to look at her with self pity and disbelief.

"What did I do _now_?! What is _wrong_ with you people..."

"Stay away from our women and you'll live to see another day," Ibiki said laconically, and he sat back once again and closed his eyes.


	71. Chapter 71

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 71

**Life is Short, Buy the Shoes**

The police station at Toyo was a small affair; it wasn't made for large scale criminal activities. As mainly a tourist town they rarely had any crimes worse than disorderly conduct due to over-imbibing or minor thefts from out of towners. The homicide rate was little to none, and for the most part the citizens and their guests were happy and content. So because of the force was a small and tight one, with many of the officers being related by blood or marriage. It was home to about fifty officers and patrolmen, and five minimum to medium security jail cells.

It was in one of the medium security jail cells where Hideo was staying. An officer was stationed at the entrance way to the holding where he could easily watch and guard the prisoners within. Hideo's cell was sparse but comfortable. Inside in an eight by eight room he had a plain bed and toilette, and nothing else. There were rooms for interviews, but Ibiki made sure that Hideo was left inside his cell. He _did not_ want Ayu and Hideo anyplace where there were not bars between them. He stood at the guard on duty's desk next to Ayu. He held her hand and looked at her.

She surprised him. She didn't seem nervous or unsure. If anything she seemed impatient and almost angry. _That_ was almost as bad as being scared and unsure, and he was starting to think that it was maybe worse. He was starting to question hi acquiescence about not being with her the whole time. At the last moment Ayu had asked him to stay at the desk and let her go talk to Hideo alone. It wasn't like she would be out of his sight or unable to hear anything that was said as he would only be down the hall a few yards. He would be able to see her but Hideo would be unable to see him. Ayumu had argued quietly that Hideo might not be as receptive to her questioning if Ibiki were around. He didn't doubt that at all. Ibiki was just still unsure as to how this would all turn out, or even worse, how it would all affect her.

Ayumu squeezed Ibiki's hand and with a grim smile walked away. She walked away from him with her head held high, and towards the creature locked up in the cell at the end of the short hallway. Ibiki folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. As he had told her previously that if things did not progress as he approved then he _would_ quickly come and end the interview. Ayumu had nodded and said nothing. Ayumu had known that in something like this then he was _no__t_ to be questioned. There would be no debate or discussion. If he stepped in then she was to step aside.

Ayumu walked down to Hideo's cell and looked in. Hideo had been lying on his bed, but when he heard someone coming he sat up and looked.

He was surprised that he was surprised to see her. He _hadn't_ expected to see her again. Hideo put both legs over the side of his bed and braced his forearms on his thigh.

"Well, well..." he said raising an eye brow. "I am surprised that I am surprised, and surprised that I am not surprised," he said with a nonchalance that he wasn't feeling. Inside he was boiling with anger and resentment.

Ayumu nodded. "Yes...well, well..."

"So, have you come here to _gloat_? Have you come here to see the _handiwork_ of Morino?"

One side of Hideo's face was a mass of bruises, and he moved slowly as if still in great discomfort. His lip was still swollen and split, and she could see that one of his hands was heavily bandaged.

"Did you think that it would end up any other way, Hideo? Did you think that Ibiki would have done anything differently?"

Ayumu looked and spoke to Hideo with a coldness that neither Hideo, nor Ibiki down the hallway, had ever known her to have.

Where Hideo was surprised, Ibiki was pleased.

"Morino ruined a good thing," he said, and he left it open to interpretation as to whether he meant his plans or his assault.

Hideo glared at her, but Ayumu paid it no attention.

"Well, Ibiki does that to people. That is part of his beauty. Very few people can pull it off so well. But I am not here to talk about _Ibiki_. I am here to talk about _us_."

Ayumu stared angrily at the man, and her voice brooked no disobedience.

Hideo shrugged and smirked. "What is there to talk about? I gambled and lost. End of story."

"_Why_ did you have to gamble?" Ayumu shook her head sadly. "_What _would drive you, and of all people, to have to gamble so stupidly?"

Hideo's smirk quickly turned into a snarl. He tried to sit up but hissed at the pain still lingering from Ibiki's beatings.

"You are still so fucking _pathetic_. Even after _all this time_ you are still one of the most undeserving and weakest people that I have _ever_ met...What right have _you_ to be so snide to _me_?!"

"I have every right in the world, and then some," Ayumu said frigidly. "If I am weak or undeserving by _your_ standards then I am happy for it, because it appears that _your_ form of strength and devotion get a person nothing but a room without a view."

Down the hallway Ibiki smiled widely.

"But we seem to be getting off the beaten pathway. I am here only to find out why you believe that _I_ had anything to do with Honsho Dai. If you choose to tell me then fine, and if you don't then that is fine as well. Your answers will not change a thing nor alter my life in any way. I am giving you the _gift_ of being able to freely speak your mind to me before we never see each other again."

Hideo lurched to his feet. He almost had to drag himself to the bars, and when he reached them he clutched at them fiercely.

"_Dai_! I did this all because of Dai! _Why will no one tell me where he is?!"_

"Honestly, no one cares where Dai is. I certainly don't. I personally never hope to see him again, and I wished it could have been the same with you."

"You deserve all the _pain_ that was brought upon you..." Hideo snarled softly.

"No, Hideo, _you _deserve all the pain that was brought upon _you_. In fact, I am sorry that more didn't befall you..."

Ayumu took a step forward and her posture became tense and her fists curled at her sides.

"I _know_ that it was _you_ that hurt Hiroshi and myself... don't think that I don't know that it was _you_ that night- _you and Dai_."

Ibiki raise a very interested brow. He _never_ told her who it had been, and he had only recently found out that Hideo had been one of the attackers. He was _very_ interested to find out how she had put it all together.

Hideo remained silent for a moment, but he couldn't for long. "Your _lover_ tell you?"

Ayumu shook her head.

"He didn't have to. Believe it or not I figured it out all on my own. I may be slow but I eventually _can_ read the writing on the wall. It was only a matter of time before I figured it out. And let me tell you something else," she said taking a small step forward and placing a snarl of her own on her mouth. "When I did, and if for some bizarre reason Ibiki _hadn't_ already known it I would have told him, and I would have _made sure_ that he would have found you and killed you on the spot."

Ibiki looked at the guard on duty and winked. His little bunny _did_ have sharp and nasty little teeth.

"I am sorry that you are sitting here in fact...I am sorry that Konoha ANBU will be the ones to dispatch you. I only wish that _Ibiki and I_ could have done it ourselves and saved the village the expense of having to give you a trial," she finished coldly.

Ibiki found it hard to contain a love-sick smile. His little psycho-bunny was _really_ living up to her name. His nostrils dilated, his eyes lowered slightly, and he could feel a rush of emotions swirling around inside him. The least of which was lust. He was quickly becoming turned on by watching his sweetly submissive woman turn into a never before seen dominate predator. She _had_ been dominant with him before, but _never_ to _this_ degree. For a brief moment he could almost envision her as one of his interrogators...

He gave a small hum of frustration. _Five days_ was going to be _agonizing_...

Ayumu closed her eyes and looked away briefly. She had to compose herself. She had to gain some measure of control. She wasn't going to find out anything this way...but she did have to admit that it felt good. It felt good to be able to really for once and for all face someone that had hurt her as he had. It was like the night that she had faced her father. It was cathartic and freeing.

She took a deep breath and turned back to him. In a much calmer voice she spoke again.

"This is it Hideo, your one and only chance to say what you have to say to me. If not, then fine. I will be leaving you and you and I will never meet again. Except _maybe_ at your trial. But I doubt that you will be granted such a mercy."

Hideo knew the truth to her words. This was it, and he wouldn't get another chance. He tried to appeal to her more sympathetic side.

"I _loved_ Dai. I don't know if he loved me back as I loved him, but I really didn't care. All I knew was that he was _determined_ to get you back for something, so I did as he asked. I just need to know where he is...Is he safe? Is he alive?"

Ayumu shrugged. "I don't know, Hideo. From what I understand no one has seen him. So, I can now rightly assume as well that he too was at my house that night?"

Hideo was still in enough control to not say yes or no. He was a police officer (or _former_ one now) to know when to keep his mouth shut and about what. He wasn't going to incriminate himself or Hideo any more if he didn't have to.

"If he was, then I hope that he is dead," Ayumu said flatly.

Hideo looked at Ayumu with poison dripping from his eyes but said nothing.

"And if he isn't, then I wish that he too dies a painful death. He hurt me and my best friend. The only thing worse would have been if he had gone after my students or Ibiki. Then I would have _made_ _sure_ that even the _Hokage_ wouldn't have been able to save him..."

Ibiki could feel his pants tighten imperceptibly. She was magnificent! She stood straight and proud, and he couldn't see it from here but he just knew that her honey colored eyes would be glowing with an amber fire. Where he became like frost when angered she turned into a molten river. He could practically see steam and sparks come off of her. The hell with five days, he wasn't even going to last five more minutes...

"You and whomever was with you that night should have thanked the fates that it was me and not my boys or Ibiki that you had encountered. If it had been them and they hadn't finished you properly then I would have done so."

Ayumu frowned and looked away. "Well, if it had been Ibiki or my boys that night then all of this would be moot, because you all would have been dead."

The guard looked over at Ibiki impressed. The guard didn't know Ibiki _personally_, but he did know about him _professionally_. Everyone did. _Everyone _had heard about him in one form or another in their business, it was hard _not_ to. The man's methods were taught and studied at one time or another by anyone in law enforcement. The man was a legend. But _this_ woman...He knew the minute that he had met her that she was a civilian, but now? Now he was starting to question her...He would have pegged her as being nothing more than eye candy, and having nothing to do with being on the job, but now? Now she seemed scarier then Morino!

He glanced surreptitiously over at the other man and was surprised at what he saw: Morino Ibiki looked like he was in love. He looked like he had found the perfect girl that he had been looking for his whole life. The guard just shook his head and surmised that he was probably right.

If Ibiki hadn't known before that he had found the perfect woman then he sure as hell knew it now. The woman sent _chills_ down his back, and made his blood boil and his mouth go dry. He unconsciously licked his dry lips. He had never felt as lucky as he did right now that she wasn't a Nin and work for ANBU. If she had then there would have been no way that he would have been able to court her. It would have gone against his principles, but with her he could see himself breaking every rule to have her. He would have gone against all rules and regulations to make sure that she didn't fall into anyone else's hands. Hell, he would have _fired_ her to get her out of ANBU just so he could have her. Of course, that might not put her in such a receptive mood, but it _would_ have paved his way clear to her...

But that was all moot. She _wasn't_ Nin, and she _didn't_ work for ANBU, but she _was_ all his. All soft, shapely, fiery, and delectable inch of her...

Ibiki almost groaned out loud. They were _never_ going to make _five days_...

"Hideo, I will only say this once more: this is it. Speak your peace or go to your grave with it."

Ayumu had her arms crossed over her chest and was staring coldly at Hideo.

It might have been her tone or it might have been her attitude, but whatever it was caused a trigger in Hideo to be released and he screamed in fury. It was a scream of such primal hate that it caused Ayumu to lose all her composure and hard attitude. She blanched and started to stumble backwards towards the wall, especially after Hideo threw himself at the bars to get at her. His arms came through the bars and fingers curled into claws.

Ayumu shrieked in response.

"_You stupid, fucking, cunt_!" Hideo screamed. "I should have thrown you off that fucking mountain when I had the chance!"

His exclamation was punctuated by a soul-searing howl of pain, frustration, and defeat.

Ayumu went stiff in surprise and fear. "_Ibiki_!" she squeaked.

Before anyone knew what had happened or the guard could react Ibiki had moved down the hallway and placed himself in front of Ayumu, and blocking her from Hideo's sight, sound, and fury. He could feel Ayumu grab the back of his sweater and begin to shake. He felt her bury her face in his back and quiver. As he had told her before he would take over the moment things went the way he disapproved of, and this was it. It was over.

"Go over to the guard, Ayu, I'll be there in a moment," he said quietly over his shoulder to her.

He felt her nod against his back and almost run towards the exit. Without his eyes ever leaving Hideo he could still see her leave the cells all together. He didn't know where she went, but he thought that it was probably for the best. He wouldn't be able to do what he wanted to do with her around anyway.

He turned to the guard and held his hand out. "Keys," he said curtly.

The guard hesitated for the briefest of moments. He didn't think that would be such a good idea. It went against _all _protocol and procedure to let anyone into the holding cells with a prisoner who wasn't a Toyo officer. But the man _wasn't_ just _anyone_; he was _Morino Ibiki of Konoha ANBU_. That made him different, but still...

"_Keys_," Ibiki said, but this time there was a tone to it that was unmistakable. "_Now_..."

The guard didn't want to go up against ANBU. Who did? He nodded and threw the key ring to Ibiki who caught it deftly. The man smiled an inhuman smile, walked up to the cell, and let himself in. But not before he turned to the guard and told him: "Maybe you should go on your coffee break now."

The guard thought that a very good idea.

* * *

_**LATER**_

Ayumu had run out of the holding cell area and run into the first room that she came to. Luckily for her it was an unoccupied office. She shut the door behind her and leaned heavily against it. She had her hands over her face and as she slid down towards the ground she started to sob. When Hideo had screamed at her and looked at her like some demon from Hell she had gotten scared all over again. All her bravado had escaped in a giant 'whoosh' and she was back to her normal self. She sat there trying to catch her breath and get her emotions back under control, but it seemed that the more she tried the harder it got. She shook so hard that she tried to hug herself to keep from falling apart.

She didn't know how long she sat there in a miserable heap, but suddenly someone tried to open the door from the other side. In a knee-jerk reaction she braced herself against it so that whomever it was couldn't get in. A small, strangled cry fell from her lips. She didn't want to see anyone.

"Ayu," she heard softly from the other side. It was Ibiki.

Ayumu pushed herself away and looked back up as the door opened. Ibiki slipped in and quickly shut and locked it behind him. He knelt down and grabbed her. Ayumu latched on to him and wrapped herself around him tightly. She buried her face in the side of his neck and even took a bit of his sweater in her mouth to stop her teeth from chattering. Her hands clawed at his shoulders and back continually.

Ibiki held her and said nothing. He rocked her gently and made small 'shushing' noises in her ear. With one had securely around her waist the other went into her hair and massaged her scalp. He just gave her the time that she needed to get herself together.

After a few moments he rose and wrapping her legs around his waist he carried her to a chair that sat in front of the room's desk. He sat in it and made her comfortable in his lap straddling him. She cried silently, and the only thing that could be heard was her heaves. With his sweater still tightly in her mouth the low moans and sobs were muffled. He kept up his rocking and petting. Eventually she calmed down enough to let the material go from her mouth and just lay her head against his shoulder. Her arms became limper, but they never left his shoulders. She still clutched at him like a frightened child.

Ibiki kissed the side of her face and nudged her with a shoulder. "Hey," he said into her hair.

She sniffled and wiped her hand across her face. When she looked at him her eyes and nose were slightly red from crying. She looked lost and forlorn. He kissed a lone tear that had escaped her hand's path.

"Oh shit, Ibiki...that was a pretty bone-headed thing for me to do...What _pos__sessed_ you to let me do that?"

Ayumu gave him a mock pout of such cuteness that he couldn't help but let a chuckle rumble through him.

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "Hn...I am starting to wonder myself why I let you get away with the majority of the things that you do..."

Ayumu sniffed and gave him an affronted look, but still kept her hands running up and down his shoulders and arms continually. Ibiki knew that whenever she was upset or nervous she always ran her hands up and down his arms. The more upset she was the more active her hands were. His arms and shoulders were like a worry-wood to her; it was her physical manifestation of how she mentally assured herself. He put his hands down on her thighs and rubbed them. He just patiently waited for her to start talking.

Eventually Ayumu sighed and put her forehead against his. Her eyes were closed and she just leaned up against him. Her whole body eventual lost its tension and she snuggled in to him. She went limp.

"Well, you were right again, Ibiki...that really didn't amount to a hill of beans, did it?" she said against his shoulder.

Ibiki shrugged.

"It was what it was. I didn't think too much would come from it anyway. He is too fucked up to be worth anything. Maybe back at ANBU I'll glean a bit more," he said vaguely.

He planned on getting a hell of a lot more from Hideo, but he just couldn't do it here. He'd rather have the time and space to break Hideo at his leisure, and in an atmosphere that would yield better results. He could perform his duty here, but he didn't think that the Toyo authorities would be too receptive. He rather thought that they just wanted him out of their hair once and for all. It would work out better for everyone all the way around having Hideo removed and extradited back to Konoha. Ibiki mused that by the time ANBU came and got him that Ibiki would himself be back, and Hideo would be a nice little welcome home present. He smiled at the thought.

Ayumu must have seen that because she flicked him lightly on the nose.

"Hey, what evil thoughts are dancing in your head now?"

Ibiki smoothed the smile off his face and gave her just a blank look.

Ayumu giggled. She knew him better then _that_...grief.

"Oh Ibiki, you are clear as rain water sometimes, or at least to me you are. You are practically drooling at the prospect of _really_ getting your hands on Hideo. I just _know_ it." She smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

He looked at her with more than a little amount of surprise. It _always_ amazed him how well she took what he did for a living in such stride. She wasn't horrified or even not understanding. If anything she always had this look and air about her of such pride in him. She sometimes even acted as if it was..._cute_...

He cocked his head to the side. "Woman, you really are a cracked pot, you know that?"

Ayumu rolled her eyes melodramatically at him.

"Ibiki, why do you _always_ say that? If I didn't have such a strong sense of self-worth," and she gave him a baleful glare at his snort, "I would really stat to think that! That isn't a nice thing to say about your squeeze, you know. Besides, if I am a crack pot then what does that make you?"

Ibiki playfully smacked her backside and bussed her nose with his.

"I am not saying that it is a _bad_ thing, but more like it is a cute idiosyncrasy of yours."

He laughed but there was a certain tone to it that caused Ayumu to look at him sharply. He sounded almost incredulous. She punched him in the shoulder and it brought him back to her with a raised brow.

"Ibiki, what you do does not in any way turn me away from you. I have told you before that it doesn't upset me. Besides, if having a loony, gypsy girlfriend like me doesn't in anyway disway you then why would the idea of me having a torture specialist for a boyfriend amaze you?"

She looked at him as if it all made perfect sense.

"Ayu, your philosophies and ideals generally defy all reason, but every once in a while one manages to be more then slightly coherent." He leaned in and smirked, but it was a smirk more for himself rather than her. "But this isn't one of them."

Ayumu slitted her eyes suspiciously at him and poked him none too gently in the arm. "You aren't thinking about _ditching_ me, are you?!"

Ibiki sat back with a grimace. "God's no, woman...I am too scared of you to do that..."

Ayumu smiled brightly and nodded.

"Good boy, now we are getting somewhere! I knew with the right training that you could be managed."

She looked happy as a clam and pleased as punch.

"Ibiki, you having a little fear and trepidation about me is a _healthy_ thing for you. It keeps you in line and on your toes."

She gave a pleased, little giggle and wiggled her own toes in happiness.

Ibiki shook his head and hauled her in even closer to him. She was now flush against him and her breasts smashed against his chest. Ayumu didn't try and wiggle away, but she did have to take a moment to reposition her girls. When everyone was settled she leaned into his arms with a happy, little sigh. Ibiki looked down and gave a happy, little sigh of his own. Her cleavage was augmented by her proximity and though she wasn't wearing a low-cut top her girls were still pretty prominent. He couldn't help but look up at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Ayu...no matter what happened I want you to know that I thought that you did a really good job in there. I was _more_ than impressed...I was _in __lust_."

He had such a comical leer on his face that it caused Ayumu to laugh uncontrollably. She threw her head back and gave a full-throated laugh. When she was done she took a breath and shook her head, as if he was the silliest thing that she had ever known.

"I swear, Ibiki, I have _no idea_ what you are talking about."

The look she gave him was so pathetically innocent that he chuckled as well.

He leaned forward and ran his nose along her jaw bone. "When you started talking about killing and torture, and in that cold, no-nonsense, school marm voice...I thought that I would have to drag you out of there and have my way with you..."

Ayumu _really_ laughed at that. "'Have your _way with me_? Like you don't already?"

She wiggled in his lap in such a way that his laughter stopped abruptly. When she saw his nostrils dilate and a look of warning cross his eyes she couldn't help but take it one step further: she gave one long, deep, slow thrust of her hips. She felt the immediate response: he started to swell beneath her. She looked at him with a gleam and challenge in her eyes.

Ibiki growled lowly in the back of his throat. "Watch it, Ayu," he warned quietly.

She gazed at him innocently. She blinked and pursed her lips in a little 'o'.

"Do you mean watch _this_?"

She took another swipe and felt his hips move upwards slightly. He also got even harder. The feeling of him between her thighs and the rough sensation of the clothing between them across her sensitive skin caused her to close her eyes and tilt her head backwards. Her grip on his shoulders tightened.

His grip on her waist increased as he tried to still her, but it didn't seem to work out, as he instead took over and started to mover her hips so that both their groins ground against each other. He needed to stop this. He needed to show more control. He felt like a virginal teenager with his first girlfriend, and looking for whatever contact he could get.

But it all felt _so_ _good_...

He was just about to tell Ayu to stop it when he found her mouth slammed against his own. Her tongue snaked its way in as she took control of the kiss. Her hands were on either side of his face and she held him as she slanted her mouth across his to deepen the kiss. Her authority and dominance set something off within him, and he growled in her mouth. With one hand in her hair and holding her head to his he had the other clamped across her backside. He took her control completely away as he changed their pace; he rubbed her deeply and almost frantically across himself. Ibiki took his hand from her hair and grasped her backside with that as well, and he stepped up the pace even more. The sensation wasn't as good as when he was buried deep within her, but it still felt pretty good. Add to her tongue making love to his mouth and he felt more than pretty good: he felt _great_.

He quickly let go of her backside and wrapped his arms tightly around her, and then proceeded to jerk roughly upwards. He broke from her kiss in order to get the needed air. He couldn't breathe. His head was thrown back and his lips were pulled back over his tightly, clamped teeth. He could hear _snarls _coming from himself. The thoughts of her during the interview heightened his already over-loaded sensations of how she felt and smelled in his arms. All he could think about was having her interview Hideo again once they were back in ANBU and then locking the two of them in one of the sound-proof rooms in the sub-basement.

He would make them both scream.

He knew that he wasn't paying as much attention to her as he usually did, but he wasn't in control anymore. He felt such a tidal swell of emotions crashing into him that he was powerless against them. His time spent frantically looking for her, and all the worry and doubt, and then _finally_ finding her and the deep-seated appreciation that he had for her safe return were swirling in and around him like a maelstrom. He grabbed her and brought her so that their faces were in each others necks. He buried his face in her warm skin and soft hair in order to muffle a cry. It was a cry that came from deep within his chest. It was a cry from the heart. He had almost lost her and if he had then his whole world would have come crashing down around him. He knew now that she held it all together for him. It was her and her alone that kept him content and sane.

And he had almost lost it all.

For the first real time in his life Ibiki wept, and he felt no shame. None what so ever. He held onto her tightly as tears poured from his eyes and onto her skin. Their frantic movements stopped and he felt her hold onto him securely. He felt her rub her hands along his head and neck as she made soft 'shushing' sounds and place gentle kisses along his head or whatever she could reach. He heard her murmur soothing, comforting words into his skin. He heard her murmur her love for him.

Ayumu pulled back and kissed Ibiki's closed eyes. She kissed the tears off his face and even gave a small, little lick with her tongue at a few. When he opened his eyes they looked at her with such pain, joy, and appreciation that she was made almost breathless. He looked like both an old and young man all at once. The fear that he must have felt had aged him somehow, and the joy at getting her back had given him his youth back. She placed soft kisses all around his face.

Ibiki rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and sniffled slightly. He looked into Ayumu's warm eyes and kissed her softly back. He hummed in pleasure. He had never felt so safe and secure. Ever.

Neither of them said anything. Words weren't enough to convey everything that they felt, so they just held onto each other quietly until it was time to go.

* * *

Later, walking through the streets of Toyo and slowly making their way back to the Inn Ayumu stopped abruptly. She was looking straight ahead and with a look of surprise and barely contained _greed_ on her face. When Ibiki saw what she was looking at he just shook his head. He was going to say something but that's when Ayumu dropped his hand, _ditched_ _him_, and ran straight for the store that had caught her attention. He was left forgotten in the middle of the street.

When he strolled up to her moments later he found her almost pressed up against the glass of a shop's window that had many, multi-colored and various styles of shoes on display. But the ones that had caught Ayumu's attention were a pair of bright orange, five-inch heeled, platform sandals. They were made up of (as far as he could tell) nothing more than brightly colored silk ribbons. When he leaned over her to look at the price his eyes opened wide. _Good Gods_! All that for a few ribbons and some plastic?!

He looked down at her and she looked up at him licking her lips. She quickly looked back at them as if in pity.

"Oh, Ibiki! _Look at them_...aren't they the _sweetest_ things that you have _ever_ seen?!"

Ibiki mentally rolled his eyes. He didn't do it literally because he didn't think that she would appreciate it.

"Uh-huh," was all he could say.

She immediately looked back up at him and jammed her elbow into his stomach.

"Ibiki...those poor, little things look _lonely_..."

She turned aside and had this mad and calculating look on her face. She started to mumble excitedly to herself.

"Now, I don't _really_ have anything to wear with them, but that doesn't mean anything...That just means that I will have to...But I _could_ wear my...Oh, and if worse comes to worse no one says that I _couldn't_ wear them under my school uniform..."

Ibiki gave a loud bark of laughter. He leaned down and snarked into her ear, "Oh yeah, I bet Head Mistress Miyoki would _love_ to catch you wearing _those_ under your uniform..."

That earned him another jab to the gut.

"Don't be _snide__,_ Ibiki...anyway, she would _never _know..."

She looked up at him with a sly look on her face.

"I bet that they would go _real well _with my ribboned panties and my **INDULGE** t-shirt," she said raising a knowing eye brow.

Ibiki became still, and a happy, far-away look graced his features. Suddenly he looked back at her and smiled an angelic smile. He reached into his pants and gave her his wallet.

"Buy the shoes, Ayu, life is too short not to."

Ayumu squealed and kissed him a fast one on his cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy!"

And before he could change his mind she snatched the billfold and ran into the store.

Ibiki stayed outside as he watched an excited Ayumu gesture wildly to the owner and then at the shoes in the window. When the store owner came to the window to get the shoes their eyes met and she smiled widely at him. He shrugged and winked back at her. When Ayumu came out a few moments later and walking on air he smiled indulgently at her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Ayumu leaned her head against his side and clutched her little package like it held all of Fire Country's greatest treasure in it. Inside Ibiki knew that it was really _him_ that clutched Fire Country's greatest treasure, and when they got back to Konoha _he_ was going to get _rewarded_...


	72. Chapter 72

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 72

**Chills and Thrills**

Ayumu cast a last, lingering glance behind her at the Fire Fly Inn before making her way with the others down the road towards Konoha. The Fire Fly Inn would be her last touch with civilization until they reached home. She had taken her last hot bath in civilized convenience before reaching her own. She sighed unhappily but straightened her shoulders and faced the rough road ahead of her. In front walked Iruka and Yuzuki. They held hands and laughed softly at one another. Ayumu smiled brightly and mentally patted herself on the back. If nothing else this trip had yielded the best result: her office mate and the Konoha Ninja Academy teacher were now a couple. No one could have done better than her.

Next to her Ibiki looked down at her and knew exactly what her self-satisfied smile meant. He chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around her neck. Ayumu looked up at him and smiled in question.

"You seem very pleased with yourself, kitten," he said flicking her nose.

"You bet I am, and you and Hiroshi thought that it was _all_ _bunk_...Shame on you two! Ye of little faith..."

Ibiki shrugged. "I didn't care _what_ happened as long as Iruka didn't get any wrong ideas in his head," he said looking down at her with mock fierceness.

"Was Iruka in any danger," she asked with a bright smile.

"The man was skating on thin ice," Ibiki said narrowing his eyes as he thought about the time when he had spied the two from his meeting at the Inn.

Ayumu laughed and punched him in the stomach. Since he was wearing his flak jacket again her punch just bounced off him. He laughed and gave her a noogie on the head for her effort. She frowned up at him but she couldn't hold it for too long as he _was_ carrying her pack as well as his own after all. Ayumu had decided that besides traveling through the wilds packing with Ibiki was one of her _least_ favorite things to do. He and Iruka had both helped her and Yuzuki to get their trunks ready for shipping and their packs ready for the trip back. It had been a _nightmare_ to say the least...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Ibiki and Iruka stood in front of the two women in their cabin and looked at all the clothing and articles strewn about them. Both men were in a word: speechless. Neither knew how they were going to get the majority of this stuff back to Konoha in just two trunks. If a stranger walked in right now he would think that the mass of articles belonged to a minimum of ten women, rather than just two. Ibiki figured that in the two weeks that they had been gone the two women must have shopped every single day. It was the _only_ possible explanation. And what Ibiki knew that Iruka didn't was that this wasn't everything; there were still masses of hair crap in the bathroom that hadn't come out yet to be packed. Add all the girly stuff in there and there was no way that the two trunks would be able to hold it all.

Iruka rubbed his scalp in frustration. He rubbed his face with a hand and shook his head. What the Hell...He had _no idea_ how this was all going to get packed. He couldn't help but watch the women in fascination as they made piles, then switched and changed items in them to create new ones, and then switched and re-arraigned them once more. It was like a giant shell game, and by the end of it Iruka had no idea what was where. He looked at Ibiki, and saw the man standing quietly with his arms folded over his chest. He seemed to be waiting for something, but what it was he had no idea. He also looked like his patience was starting to slowly slip away.

Ayumu and Yuzuki mumbled to themselves as they went about their business of getting ready to pack like little, worker bees. They shuffled things about and finding that they weren't satisfied with the results shuffled the articles about again. The whole time they talked to themselves and each other, and once they even messed around in each others piles, but if it had been deliberate neither man knew. They just kept frantically moving, re-making, and destroying piles of clothing, beauty supplies, and accessories about.

Ibiki closed his eyes briefly and then moved purposefully towards Ayumu. She must have known that something was up because she stood in front of her piles as if to protect it from a usurper. Her arms were even out from her sides in a slight blocking posture.

"Wait, Ibiki, I don't know what you have planned, but _don't_ _touch_ _anything_! I have it all in order finally!"

"Uh-huh," he said walking past her and paying no attention what so ever. He looked at piles and pulled various items from them. Those he put aside. The rest he started to place into her trunk as best he could with Ayumu hovering over and around him.

She knew what he was doing with the smaller pile. He had the insane idea that those paltry few items were what she was going to be taking with her on the road. _Hell_ no...He had only one pair of pants, a few shirts, and only two pairs of panties.

_Nothing else_.

Grief, what was she going to do with _those_ few things? She moved around and behind him and tried to sneak items from the trunk and into her pile. When Ibiki caught her doing that he gave her a stern look and tried to snatch the offending garments away from her hot, little hands. Ayumu placed a mulish look on her face and slitted her eyes.

"Let go, Ayu..."

"Ibiki, just wait a moment...You are being _difficult _again..."

Ayumu wouldn't let go of her stuff and when Ibiki tried to pull it from her only ended up pulling her as well. They stood nose to nose.

"_Drop it,_ Ayu..." he growled lowly as if to a bad dog.

"_No_, Ibiki..." she hissed.

He gave a yank but she wouldn't let go.

"_Don't_ do _this,_ Ayu, we don't have time. The man will be here pretty soon for your trunks. Let. Me. Do. This. _Now_..."

Ayumu wouldn't relinquish her items. She stomped her foot down in the hopes that it would find his underneath it.

"But Ibiki, you don't know what you are doing! A person has to pack with great care and thought...You just can't jam things in and then hope for the best. Also," and she gave a pointed look at the peasely pile that he had made for her off to the side, "I think that you are forgetting a few things in the trip pile. Quite a few things, in fact..."

"Woman, be lucky that you even have the few things that you have in that pile. I have no problems sending you on the road with nothing more than the clothes on your back..." he said carelessly as he stuffed her few necessities in the back pack.

Ayumu jumped onto his back and popped him on the head.

"Ibiki, you are being rude, crude, and thoroughly unattractive right now," she growled in his ear.

Ibiki stood up and Ayumu grabbed a hold of him with a shriek in order to stop her fall off him.

He paid her no attention and kept on jamming her articles pell mell into the trunk.

Iruka and Yuzuki laughed as they watched the pair. For all intensive purposes Ibiki acted as if Ayumu wasn't even there. She was clinging to him like an enraged monkey; she held on to whatever she could and chattered non-stop. If she tried to make a grab for something he would lightly slap her hand aside. One of the slaps must have stung because Ayumu pulled the hand back with a hiss and held it protectively to her, and she was heard calling him a _beast_. When Ibiki was about to throw a handful of beauty articles in the trunk Ayumu was somehow lucky enough to get a good grab and snatched the things from him. She jumped off his back in triumph and stood fisting the articles in front of her.

Clenched tightly in her hands were a handful of lip glosses. She also had the look of battle in her eye when Ibiki held his hand out for them.

"Gimme," he said opening and closing his hand in front of her.

"No way, you Neanderthal. We've had this talk _before_...I will _not_ run around with dry, chapped lips...Not in this life time," and she stuffed the tubes down the front of her shirt and nestled them within her cleavage. She gave him a superior look.

Ibiki just shook his head and turned away as he mumbled about daffy broads.

"Woman, the day your cleavage becomes a barrier for me is the day I give up my job at ANBU..." he said shaking his head.

Ayumu smirked in triumph and went into the bathroom to gather all her shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and other necessary beauty accouterments. When she came out her arms were brimming over. She walked over to her back pack and pulled out: one shampoo, one conditioner, one mousse, one pumice stone, and one brush. She added those delicately to the pile and then was about to place the rest in her trunk when everything but the shampoo went flying past her and into the trunk.

Ayumu snarled and threw everything in her arms down on the floor in frustration. "_Stop_ that Ibiki! What is your _problem_?! I was being _thrifty_!"

"You are being an unreasonable _bitch_, Ayu," Ibiki said calmly.

Iruka raised an eye brow at the comment. He looked to Ayumu for her response; she looked ready to spit nails.

"And you are being an _asshole_...asshole!"

Ibiki merely shrugged.

"Baby, you aren't the first person to say that, and I highly doubt that you will be the last."

"What, you pack for people professionally on the side as well?" Iruka laughed from the side lines.

Ibiki looked back at Iruka and smirked, and then went back to his job. Ayumu stood off to his other side and with her arms crossed under her breasts she tapped her foot in anger. She growled. Ibiki kept ignoring her, and kept on with his packing. When he got to her shoes she stepped forward and tried to push him aside.

"Wait, Ibiki, I am _serious_...you need to be _c__areful_ with those things. Shoes need to be _loved_ and _respected_."

Ibiki looked over at her with a dead pan look. But he did as she asked and watched her reverently take the shoes and place them gently in the trunk. She snuggled them among her clothing, and when she was satisfied as to their safety she sat back with a pleased, little sigh. She looked up at him with a sweet and happy smile, and as if none of this had ever happened.

Ibiki looked at her like she was crazy, but then he smiled and wrapped his arm around her neck and bused her on the nose.

"You're not well, Ayu," he said looking at her with affection.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, _duh_...I'm with _you_, aren't I?"

She shook her head and walked over to her back pack and looked down at it forlornly. She shook her head.

"This sucks..." She grabbed the pack and threw it and herself down onto her futon. She lay on her side and propped her head in her hand.

Ibiki walked over and held his hand out to her. "Come on, baby, I'll buy you a drink," he said smiling down at her.

Ayumu rolled herself up and grabbed onto his hand. As she followed Ibiki out Ayumu turned to Yuzuki with a wry smile on her face.

"Good luck, Yuzuki, may you have better luck with Iruka then I did with the Beast..."

Yuzuki smiled, winked, and turned to Iruka with a own no-nonsense look.

Iruka gave it right back to her.

Both Ayumu and Ibiki thought that it would be interesting to see which teacher would win...

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

"Ibiki, when did you know that I was The One?" Ayumu said softly, and looking at Yuzuki and Iruka with a funny look on her face.

Ibiki looked at her and tried to figure out not only the look but the answer to the question as well. Where had _that_ come from? He could only conclude that it must have germinated from some girl talk the two had had.

When did he think about her like that? He knew when he fell in lust with her as that was easy: it was when he was getting her down from the roof way back when. He didn't know it then, but the beast inside him had started waking up at that very moment. When he saw her after her bath in that robe and looking and smelling like nothing he had seen before he knew that she _was_ something. What though, he hadn't been too sure. Then, when they had been caught in her shop's garden by Fujiwara-san he had gone into full-blown lust. The beast inside him was now wide awake and _hungry_. When they had made love all morning (and into the afternoon, he thought smugly) it was done because of that lust. His body had needed hers like nothing he had ever felt before. He could still remember that day, as if it was yesterday. He could remember how their time together was unlike any other that he had ever spent with a woman.

All of his previous physical encounters had been late at night and between two people that needed to take care of an urge or curiosity. Every time his partner had been a woman who knew what the rules were: slake the thirst and then time for him to go on his way. He impersonally got what he wanted and then left. Ibiki _never_ brought them to his home- _ever_. He had neither the time nor the inclination for any sort of relationship, and he certainly didn't want any of them to know where he lived. With Ayu though, he had lingered. He couldn't help it. The more he had her the more he wanted her. The more he wanted her the more he needed her. She quickly got under his skin and into his veins, and before he knew it she somehow wasn't just a passing fling or fancy. In one afternoon she had changed his rules.

But even that was still only lust, and not love. So when had he known that she was The One? It had to have been when she was in the hospital. When she had been hurting and helpless in his arms he could tell that something was different. He had never been in love before, but he knew that what he felt _must_ have been love. His need to have her by his side had struck him like a thunderbolt, so it must have been _then_ that he knew that their relationship for him had changed.

"You are being awful quiet over there," Ayumu said sardonically. She looked up at him with a wry smile on her face. "You can't remember?"

He looked down at her seriously. "It was when you were in the hospital," he said quietly. "When you were in the hospital hurting and helpless I knew that I needed more from you then I had ever wanted from anyone before."

Ayumu's look of consternation fell away and she blushed. She blushed and looked quickly away.

Ibiki leaned down and laughed quietly, darkly in her ear. He could feel shivers running through her.

"So, how about you? When did _you_ realize that you couldn't live without _me_?"

Ayumu laughed and shied coyly away from him.

"What makes you think that I have come to any such conclusion?"

She gave him a haughtily look and walked coolly away from him to walk in between her two Journeymen.

Behind them Ibiki gave a shark's smile.

Ayumu walked between Ryou and Akira, and the three spoke lightly of things, but she could tell that something still weighed on their minds, and she didn't think that it had to do with her 'Grand Ordeal' (as Toshiro had begun to call it). It seemed like something _before_ that had happened, and she didn't know what. She was determined to find out what it was before they reached Konoha.

"You know, I think that Ibiki is right...I think that you two deserve above all others to be able to be on a first name basis with me, and I would like you both to start calling me Ayumu or Ayu."

She looked between the two and saw looks of barely suppressed pride. She smiled and linked her arms with them.

"I never really like being called 'Master' or 'Sensei'...it always made me feel old, and I always thought that it better suited Master Fujiwara rather than me. Besides, I am only ten years physically older then the two of you, and in all reality I am probably the same age as you are mentally so it does seem kinda funny, don't you think?"

"Sounds good to me," Ryou nodded affirmatively.

Akira was silent, and he had a small frown on his mouth. Ayumu nudged him and smiled encouragingly. "What? Why won't you do that?"

"It isn't right...You _are _our Master, and you deserve that respect."

Ayumu rolled her eyes. "Akira, just because you call someone by a title doesn't necessarily mean that you respect them. I rather have you call me Ayumu. I _want_ you to call me Ayumu. In many ways you _deserve_ to be able to do that. You don't have to call me that in school, but when we are not around others would you do that? For me?"

Akira was still silent. She _was _their Master, and she _did_ deserve that title. She deserved it more than anyone they knew. She was above them, and she had worked hard to get there, so the honor due her should be accorded. But at the same time he _wanted_ to call her Ayumu. He wanted that grown-up right...

Ayumu could see the internal battle being waged inside Akira. It was one of his times when he was having a hard time reconciling himself with himself. He seemed to be agonizing about it for some reason. Where Ryou had taken it with stride and aplomb Akira was unable to make what he would consider a terrible social gaffe.

"Honey, the world won't come crashing down if you call me _Ayumu_ when no one is looking. Heavens, you call Ibiki by his first name. I bet you didn't have any problem with that, so why not with me? If anyone is due accolades and respect it is _that_ beast..." she said looking back over her shoulder at said beast.

Ibiki gave her a lazy smirk and wink. She couldn't help but smile widely back. For such a beast he certainly had his moments...

"But seriously, Akira," she said turning back to her stubborn Journeyman, "I would be _honored_ if you called me _Ayumu_...please? It would just be something between the three of us. As Journeymen you should have a few benefits and honors."

Akira looked at her seriously, but her tenacious warmth quickly broke through any misgivings that he might have. He nodded, smiled, and even lightly blushed as she hugged him as they walked. She topped it all off by giving him a loud kiss on the cheek.

"See? The world hasn't stopped turning now has it?"

"No, _Ayumu_...it hasn't," he said quietly.

Ayumu laughed and ran up further to join the twins. She put her arms around their waists and they did the same with her. The three could be seen talking and laughing about something. Ryou laughed shortly and looking at Akira he shook his head.

"What a wing-ding...But she is _our_ wing-ding," he said looking at her proudly.

"Hnn," Akira said nodding.

They walked quietly together until they heard Ibiki increase his pace to catch up with them. Both boys automatically parted to let the older man walk in between them. The three said nothing for a bit. They just enjoyed each others presence in silence. Ibiki had his hands in his pockets and hummed a soft tune under his breath. He would occasionally glance about him, but seeing and feeling no threats he continued his casual walk with the two boys.

But he could feel their minds whirling. He didn't have to look at them to see their eyes slightly squinted or a corner or two of a mouth turned downwards. It seemed that the closer that they got to Konoha the more tense they became.

"What has the two of you so contemplative," Ibiki asked softly.

Neither looked at him but both jerked slightly at the question. Ryou looked off to the side briefly and Akira let out a breath that he had been holding.

"We just are..." Akira said but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Worried?" Ibiki finished for him.

Ryou nodded but still kept quiet.

"About what?" Ibiki asked, but he could probably guess. They were the other two hidden away that night that Ayu and Genma had had their talk. They might not have made themselves known like Toshiro had by stepping forward, but he knew their _Ki_ anyway. He had spotted all three students right away, and he had been more then slightly surprised at their presence.

"Not _worried_ as much as _confused._..but about things that are none of our business, so please just disregard it." Akira finally looked up at Ibiki and tried his best to place a comforting smile on his face, but it fell far from the mark.

"Ah," Ibiki said nodding. "This is about what Genma said about Ayumu's parents."

Ryou stiffened at hearing Genma's name, but more importantly he stiffened at the fact that Genma knew something that they didn't about her. It _still_ irked him.

"Well, look at it this way: you knew that _something_ must have been up for her family to disown her, right? You always _knew_ that there was more going on then met the eyes."

Ibiki looked between the young men.

"Yeah, but we never really could figure anything out. It always seemed that answers were just beyond our reach and we couldn't fit the pieces together. It got frustrating..." Ryou said with a growl.

Ibiki gave a short laugh. He knew exactly how he felt. For the longest time Ibiki himself had been frustrated at how things weren't adding up. He kept re-arraigning things and each time when he thought that he had the right combination it always came up short. It wasn't until recently that he finally had the whole, sad picture. He wasn't going to fill either of them in on anything because he felt that that was something that only Ayumu could do. If she wanted his help then he would give it, and by all means, but he certainly wasn't going to initiate anything. But he still felt bad for them none the less.

"Are you sure that ANBU will handle Hideo properly?" Akira said cutting through Ibiki's inner thoughts.

Ibiki looked at Akira with a cold glance, but not one meant for the boy. "I plan on seeing to that _personally_. I haven't had a real chance to get at him, seeing as how Toyo wasn't the best place, but back at ANBU I will have more room to... _maneuver._.." he finished darkly.

Neither boy said anything, but nod in understanding. They were silent for a moment, almost as if they were contemplating things...

Suddenly Ryou looked at Ibiki and with his head cocked thoughtfully to the side. "Can I come and watch?"

Ibiki frowned and cuffed him on the side of the head, and looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"_Fuck_ _no_...and if Ayu ever even got a _whisper_ of such a thought her way she would string us _both_ up...What the hell would posses you..." Ibiki said shaking his head and sparing a glance forward to see where she was.

He relaxed slightly as she saw her way up front, and now engaged with Toshi and Masahiro.

"You sure?"

Ibiki turned to look at Akira now with a disconcerted face. With a heavy sigh he turned his gaze forward.

"Boys, let me tell you a little something about my job: I am a _much_ different man there then I am when I am with you or Ayu. Much, _much_ different. I know that you think that you have seen me at my worse, but that is far from it. I will do whatever I have to do - and I mean that quite literally - to get what I need. I have no problems what so ever physically or mentally hurting someone, and more times than not I have used both. I have no problems or issues with going to the extreme, and I can say with pride that I have gotten quite inventive. I make no bones about what I do, and I certainly make no excuses or have any regrets. I have a lot of blood on my hands and screams in my head," Ibiki finished coldly.

Both boys could feel the air around them turn cold by Ibiki's words, but as chilling as he was they knew that it wasn't aimed directly at them. They felt that it was directed more at Ibiki himself. It made them all the more curious though.

"Do you..._like_... you job, Ibiki?" Akira asked somewhat hesitantly. He wasn't sure if the question was too personal and he had over-stepped his bounds with the man. When he looked over at him though it was with genuine curiosity.

Ibiki was silent for a moment, and it made Akira think that he had become too personal, but just as he was about to apologize Ibiki started to speak.

"I would be telling an out-right lie if I said that I _didn't_ enjoy my job. I _like_ my job. I am good-_very good_- at my job. But there are certain times when I have to do things in order to complete my job that don't exactly put me in the best of moods at the end of the day. Those are the days that I feel the darkness the most, and I act accordingly because of it. Those are the days that have given me the reputation that I now have."

"I don't think that you have a bad reputation," Ryou said frowning. He was almost starting to become personally affronted by anyone that had even _thought_ that Ibiki was some kind of monster. The man had a shit job and he did the best he could. He didn't think that anyone could do better.

"Besides," Ryou said with a grim look, "life isn't about getting dealt a good hand, but playing a bad hand well, and anyone that says differently can kiss my ass."

Ibiki looked down at the irritated young man and he couldn't help but grin ferally at him. How right he was.

But still...

"I know what you are saying and what you mean, Ryou, and I appreciate the sentiments, but you make my job out to be more romantic then what it is. My job is to get information, and ultimately that means to hurt someone, and generally very painfully. As a _Nin_ I am trained in deadly arts, but as a _S__pecialist_ I am trained in the deadliest of arts. I break people. I psychologically and physically manipulate and abuse people to get what I want. It is not pretty, but it is what I do and who I am," he spoke quietly.

Ryou looked at Ibiki with a slightly stern and reproving look. "But you are still _highly respected_ by people, Ibiki. You do a needed job, and one that most people are too chicken shit to do. I can't even say that I could do it. Well, in all honesty I bet I could give it a run for its money," he said with his own untamed look at Ibiki. "But be that as it may I am sure that for every life you have taken you have saved the entire village in return. I wouldn't worry about it too much," he said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oh, I don't worry about it at all. I just sometimes have days that make me ponder...I don't want people to think that I am some monster...but sometimes _I am_ a monster, and what makes me pause is that it _doesn't_ make me pause..."

"Is that why you are with Ayumu?" Akira asked just as softly and gazing at his Master who joked and teased with Daichi up front.

Ibiki followed his gaze with a soft smile on his face. "Yes. It is one of the many reasons that I found myself drawn to her. She helps me forget for a time what I do and who I am. She sees past all that somehow." Ibiki looked at the two with a raised brow. "But, you boys know as well as me that Ayu has her own brand of maliciousness, and it is a streak that is a mile wide..."

Akira and Ryou both smiled and nodded. They knew because they had seen it, and many times. She might not have used it on them per say, but they _had_ seen her in action against other people. She could be wicked when provoked.

"Is that why you live in Hiraku as well?" Akira asked.

Ibiki nodded. "Yes, I found that the long walk home, and through that community in particular, eased me more than a bit. I like Hiraku, and I always did. I found the eccentricities of the community almost matched my own."

"Well, when you found yourself as a tenant to Fujiwara-san you must have felt like you had come home then...That broad scares the shit outta me...always has and always will," Ryou said shivering.

Akira and Ibiki both laughed at the youth's reaction.

"She certainly is a daunting woman, and I often wondered what late Master Fujiwara saw in her...what do _you_ think, Ibiki?" Akira looked at Ibiki with real consternation. "I never could quite figure it out..."

Ibiki shrugged. "I imagine that she saw in him what I see in Ayumu: a refreshing innocence and change of pace of a sort. Fujiwara-san is a tough old bird, and for all her bluster and lewdness she still has a heart of gold, and she looks after those that she thinks belong to her with a fierceness that is almost like my own. She isn't perfect by any means, but she is pretty incredible." Ibiki nudged Ryou playfully. "And she certainly irritates the Hell out of me at times..."

Ryou waved his hand in the air. "Irritates is better than scaring the shit outta you...She really _does_ scare me. Whenever I was bad as a little kid Ayumu always threatened me with saying that she would sic Fujiwara-san on me...always scared me straight."

Ryou peered around Ibiki and gave Akira an obnoxious grin. "Hey Akira, what do you think sex between the two was like..."

Akira almost gagged at the thought and stared back at Ryou with disgust.

Ibiki laughed so hard at Akira's look at the general idea of Fujiwara-san writhing beneath anyone let alone her husband that he almost had to stop and catch his breath. He grinned as he watched Ryou mercilessly hound Akira with his own perverted thoughts on the idea.

* * *

_**LATER**_

Ayumu came out of the forest with her small bag of toiletries and with a disgusted look on her face. She almost looked like she had been ill. Ibiki watched her walk up to him as he and the others had finished putting up the tents and making camp for the night. He smiled widely at her.

"Everything come out ok?" he asked innocently.

Ayumu shot him a look of pure venom.

Ibiki almost licked his lips in anticipation.

_** "**_That was a perfectly _vile_ experience, Ibiki...I _told _you that I don't do well in nature..." Ayumu looked away and pouted. "I told you that I wasn't cut out for this Nin crap..." Her nose was crinkled in disgust.

Ibiki laughed lowly. "Camping out isn't something that just _Nins _do, Ayu...even _normal_ people do it sometimes you know."

Ayumu looked back at Ibiki with a stern face. "There was nothing _normal _about what I just did, Morino Ibiki..." She turned away shaking her head. "I am going to need _at least_ a few good spa/me days when I get home just to get over _the_ _trauma_..."

Ayumu looked at the tents and everyone settling down, and she suddenly got a shy look on her face. She found that she couldn't look at Ibiki for some reason...

Ibiki smiled as he turned back to the tent and re-adjusted ties that didn't need to be re-adjusted. He knew _exactly_ what was on her mind.

"Don't worry Ayu, Iruka and I have everything planned out. We won't embarrass you girls in front of your students," he said quietly and looking back at her over his shoulder.

She gave him a look that vacillated between being relieved and avid curiosity. "Oh? Like how..."

Ibiki chuckled, shook his head and turned away. "Go get something to eat and then get your students settled," he finished mysteriously.

There was more than a little tension that night during dinner and it was a quiet affair. Since another person had been added to their party, and both Nins had decided early on that they were going to share sleeping spaces with their lovers so they had bought an addition tent for the boys; the seven would now be sharing two tents between them.

Everyone gave everyone _looks_: Ayumu and Yuzuki glanced between each other and the two tents set aside for the adults; Yuzuki and Iruka glanced at each other and the two tents set aside for the for the adults; The students glanced between the adults and the two tents set up for the adults

Yuzuki and Ayumu both felt and looked like they would jump out of their skins. Even Iruka looked slightly uncomfortable, but that could have been because of the tension rolling off the two women. The only person who seemed totally impervious to whatever was going on was Ibiki. He just quietly ate his meal and then sat back against the base of a tree and appeared to fall asleep.

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with irritation. The _Beast_...here she and Yuzuki (and most probably Iruka as well, she thought) were wondering how they were going to work out the sleeping arraignments, and without making anything _too_ obvious to her students, and there he slept like some fat, lazy, bear after a good meal. She squinted her eyes at him. Did she hear a snore? It would be just like him. The man had _no sense_ of situational awareness...How on earth did he pass all those Nin tests and things? There he was passed out and with no regard as to what was going on around him. Didn't he know that it was almost time for everyone to bed down for the night so they could get a (relatively) early start? What were they going to do? She couldn't sleep with him in front of all her students, but she also didn't relish the idea of _not _sleeping with him...

Ayumu looked at the tents forlornly, and as her gaze came away she met the eyes of her two Journeymen; Akira rolled his eyes and Ryou shook his head sadly at her. Ayumu gave them a glare.

"What is your problem, might I ask?" she asked them almost rudely.

All eyes (but Ibiki's) turned to her.

Akira looked blandly at her but said nothing.

Ryou returned her frown. "My problem- as you so politely put it- is that you, Iruka, and Yuzuki are making everyone _nervous_. Personally, I find that I can't digest my meal properly..."

The three adults looked at Ryou with varying degrees of horror and embarrassment. If anyone had bothered to look they would have seen a half smile start to form on Ibiki's face.

"I beg your pardon..." Ayumu said lowly and looking at Ryou like any moment she would strangle him.

"And well you should," he said nodding his head and leaning forward with a gimlet look in his eyes. "You think that we 'kids' are deaf, dumb, and stupid? Well let me tell ya sister- we ain't. We spent more nights putting cotton in our ears to drown out the sounds of you four shagging then I care to remember...So, for the love of all that's holy just _stop acting_ like the three of you are _nervous virgins_ and get yourselves into your tents! Then maybe I can finish the rest of my meal in _peace_."

There was a pregnant silence all around, and then all pandemonium broke loose.

"_Oh, m__y God_! I am going to _kill__ you__**, **_Ryou! I swear by all that's Holy you won't live to see sunup!" Ayumu shrieked incensed. She jumped to her feet with her fists clenched.

Yuzuki moaned and covered her eyes in terror and horror. "Oh my God...I am going to lose my job! When Head Mistress Miyoki finds out how I have behaved...she'll forbid me to chaperon _ever again_..." she moaned.

Iruka put his arms around Yuzuki and turned her towards his chest. He also turned his own head away, but if anyone had looked closely they would have seen a small smile creep up on it.

Ibiki made not a sound or a move.

"The Old Battle Axe isn't going to do any such thing, Yuhara-san...she's not a blushing virgin anymore either..." Ryou said dryly.

Ayumu launched herself at Ryou, and it took both Akira and Daichi to hold her off him. The two stood nose to nose and spitting venom at each other.

"You little, rat bastard! How _dare_ you talk about such things like that!"

Ayumu tried her best to get at Ryou but Daichi held on to her firmly. No way was he going to let her loose.

"Well fuck, Ayumu! How can I _not_ talk about such things when they are going on right under my nose?! I expect _a lot_ of leeway when _I_ get sexually active, let me tell you..." Ryou shook his head and smirked at her.

Ayumu snarled at him. "You aren't going to get a chance to get _sexually active_ because I am going to _neuter_ you! And with my bare hands!"

Iruka held Yuzuki and rubbed her back comfortingly, though it didn't seem to be doing much. She looked like she was going to be ill.

Masahiro walked up to Yuzuki and put his arms around her and hugged her. He looked up at her and with a brave smile tried to comfort her. "Don't worry Miss Yuzuki, we would _never_ say anything to the Head Mistress...We would _never _tell her that you and Iruka were acting like minks," he said with an innocent smile.

His words offered no comfort to the distraught, young woman. If anything it seemed to make her worse. She clutched at Iruka's jacket and buried her face even deeper.

Iruka smiled consolingly at the young boy who seemed to become upset at her reaction. "Don't worry, Masahiro, everything is fine. Miss Yuzuki appreciates the kind words and the sentiment, believe me." He smiled affectionately at the young boy and patted his back.

Masahiro gave an uncertain smile and went back to watch the fireworks between Ayumu and Ryou. Akira was trying to just shut him up while Toshiro was trying to calm her down. But neither seemed to be gaining any headway.

"Just because we are virgins physically doesn't mean that we are virgins mentally," Ryou was heard to be saying sagely. "We know the sounds of sex when we hear it. Stop acting all coy about it..." He looked at Ayumu as if she was a half-wit or something.

Ayumu came off the ground in frustration and anger. Daichi was still holding her, but as strong a boy as he was he was starting to have a hard time controlling her. It was taking everything that he had to keep her within his grasp.

"Please, Sensei, let's not get too upset over this. It is after all _Ryou_, and he is only doing this to get a rise out of you, you _know_ that..." Daichi said quietly and patiently.

"Well, give him a prize! Because he certainly accomplished _that_ goal!" She said looking up at her apprentice.

"Am I lying?" Ryou asked with a fake innocence.

Ayumu became still. She looked at her boys one by one. All looked at her knowingly. The only one who wasn't being obnoxious (in her opinion) was Masahiro; he looked at her with his usual sunny and (genuinely) innocent face. She frowned and looked towards Ibiki, who was by now watching the unfolding drama with amusement. His hands were crossed over his stomach and one leg was slightly bent at the knee.

"I blame this all on _you_," she said lowly.

Ibiki smiled widely and winked. "Guilty," he said with a shrug of the shoulders. "Or at least guilty for only your half...Iruka is just as guilty with Yuzuki," he said giving the other Nin his own knowing look.

Ayumu looked over at Iruka, and he was smiling at her with no excuses.

"Guilty as charged," he said proudly.

Ayumu shook her head and relaxed. "You are _both_ Beasts..." She looked at Daichi wryly. "You can let me go now; I am not going to kill him..._yet_..."

Daichi hesitantly let her go, but he kept his hands ready in case he would need to snatch her up fast again.

Ayumu looked at Ryou and shook her head. "You know, when you get a girlfriend, you are _dead_ _meat__,_ mister...I am going to make your life _miserable_... In fact, the first thing that I am going to do when we get back is put a little notion into one or two of Hiroshi's _Little Darlings_ ears that you like her. And I mean _really_ like her...You will have _nowhe__re_ to hide..." Ayumu finished evilly.

All the boys cringed at that. Hiroshi's _Little Darlings_ were anything _but_ that...they were some of the scariest girls at school. They ran in a pack that terrorized any who got in their way, and no matter how many times people tried to tell Hiroshi that his _Little Darlings_ were nothing more than predators posing as house pets he would get this look of pride and accomplishment on his face before becoming affronted, and telling them that they were being nothing more than cruel character assassinators.

But the threat held weight, and lots of it.

"You wouldn't," Ryou said quietly.

"You bet your sweet ass I would! And I easily can...I live with the man after all. I see those girls all the time. In fact, I may have to convince Hiroshi that we need to have a dance or something at school...You know, some sort of function or get together only for the 'older' kids...A little something to start the new school term with..." She said tapping her chin and looking thoughtful. "Wouldn't that be nice Yuzuki?"

Yuzuki turned and looked first at Ayumu and then at Ryou, and a slow, evil smile spread joyously onto her face. She knew Hiroshi's girls as well. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, Ayu, I think _that _is a perfectly _divine_ idea. In fact, maybe we could hold a _sleep over_ as well? I know that _I_ would be willing to chaperon, how about you?"

"I wouldn't dream of _not_ being there."

Both women looked at Ryou with purely maleficent looks. Ryou paled before them.

All the apprentices and Akira looked at Ryou like he was a condemned man, and in essence he was. If Ayumu put the word out to even one of those girls then his life was over. He would have to live the life of a fugitive. He would be forever trying to duck and dodge the most persistent and unwanted of suitors.

Toshiro patted Ryou on the back. "Sucks to be you now, don't it?"

"You are totally evil, you know that, right?"Ryou said quietly and shaking his head.

Ayumu nodded and looked pointedly at him. "You bet I am baby, and never forget it either."

Ryou put his hands up in defeat and walked to his tent. He stopped, turned around and shook his head sadly before entering it and setting the flap down after him.

Ayumu gave a jaunty flip of her head and snapped her fingers in the air. "Whose your Momma?" She said looking at the remaining boys.

"_You are_," they answered in chorus.

"That's right, now go to bed." And without seeing if anyone obeyed she walked over to Ibiki. He had never left his spot at the tree and she looked triumphantly down at him.

Ibiki smirked up at her. "You give me _chills_ when you play dirty, you know that?"

Ayumu raised a brow and smirked back at him. "Well, I learned from the best now, didn't I?"

Ibiki smiled widely at her and ran his eyes up and down her form. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and her chest stuck out proudly, and from his angle _she _looked divine. The cat-got-the-mouse look that she had made her even all the more appealing.

"And I have _so _much more to teach you," he said running his tongue over his canines with anticipation.

"Hmm, we'll see..." she said mysteriously. "Now let's go to bed," she said and holding a hand out to him.

Ibiki took it and rose up from his prone position. Ayumu led him past Yuzuki and Iruka towards one of the tents set up for them. "See you two in the morning," she said blithely, and without even stopping she pulled Ibiki into the tent after her.

Ibiki did as he was told, and after following her in he pulled the flaps closed securely after them.


	73. Chapter 73

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re=edited 12/2012

Chapter 73

**A Gentleman is a Patient Wolf**

_(Henrietta Tiarks)_

Ayumu lay on top of one of the sleeping bags on her side while Ibiki lay nestled against her. His head was resting on her arm and his face was buried deep in her cleavage, and he was snoring lightly. It was pre-predawn, and Ayumu had been up most of the night. One arm was wrapped around his shoulders and the other was soothingly petting his head and neck. She was wide awake and pondering. She pondered Ibiki and his question to her.

When _had_ she realized that she couldn't live without him? Was it just lust that had drawn her to him in the first place? She didn't know. Her experience was so limited and she had suddenly found herself in the middle of a game without even knowing the rules. When she first met him up on the roof and she had heard his voice and then felt his hand she had felt..._something_. It was like he had been a shock to her system somehow. Even after that and in between all the moments of insecurity and embarrassment she had found that she couldn't stop thinking about him. As trite and cliché as it sounded she had felt like she had found some piece of herself that she hadn't known that she had lost. It was like he had wormed his way into her system so fast and furiously that she hadn't even known it had happened. When he had been miffed at her and they had not spoken for over a week she felt like her foundations were weakening and starting to fall apart. Then, when they had spent the morning and afternoon together upstairs in her studio it was like everything had come together and become crystal clear to her: he was _The One_. She had known that he didn't love her at that moment, but she was starting to think that maybe _she_ was falling for _him_...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

They lay wrapped around each other in a lazily somnolent but satisfied lethargy. Ibiki lay covering her partially, and Ayumu lay nestled securely underneath him. Her hair was either splayed out over her head or stuck to her face by sweat. It had been their third time, and Ayumu was pondering the incredulity of it all. It had been _wonderful_. The first two times were pretty incredible, but this third time had been incredibly wonderful. She ran her fingers gently over him as she shuddered occasionally in her aftermath. Her body was still humming. So _this_ was what good sex was all about...Her one and only previous lover must not have known what he had been doing, because this wiped all memory of him away in a blinding flash.

Ibiki partially sat up and looked down at Ayumu. She was rosily flushed, and her lips were softly bruised. He couldn't help himself; he bent down and swiped his tongue slowly over lips, and she immediately answered him with her own. Her eyes drifted closed and a leg came slowly up to rub against one of his own. Ibiki could feel the satisfied and smug beast inside him start to rouse once again. He hummed deep in the back of his throat and shifted slightly so that he covered more of her with his body. They did nothing but slowly kiss and run their hands over each other. When Ibiki's mouth left hers and trailed its way to the sensitive skin beneath her ear he could feel her shiver in his arms.

"I have to get back to ANBU. Unfortunately I can't stay and pleasure you all day..." he said quietly and with a soft smile.

"You can't?" She said with a sad pout.

He rubbed her nose with his own and smiled down at her. Ayumu's breath was almost taken forcefully from her body. The look and aura that he had about him was so unlike any that she had yet seen that she was rendered speechless. He had the look of a carefree, young boy. The warmth in his eyes and his relaxed body was nothing like the cold, hard man that she had previously seen. He looked unrestrained, carefree, and just plain _happy_. Well, with a large dash of smugness too, but that was to be expected.

"No, I can't, and no matter _how much_ I want to," he murmured against her throat.

Ayumu sighed and started to sit up, but he pulled her close to him and sat up with her. He constantly touched and caressed her, and she responded the same instinctively. She rubbed against him as if she was trying to prolong their contact, and she was. He just felt _so good_...His strong muscles wrapped around and against her was something that she didn't want to forget. His scent was something that she wanted to keep close to her during the time that they would be away from each other. She closed her eyes and buried her face against his neck. She breathed him in. She needed to keep that smell in her mind.

They dressed slowly and leisurely, and while constantly stopping to touch or kiss. When they had finally become presentable Ayumu found that she suddenly couldn't look him in the face. She was torn between embarrassment and terrible longing. Her embarrassment partially stemmed from what had transpired over almost four hours, but more from the need that she now felt for him. She _knew_ that he didn't love her, but did he _want_ her? Did he _really_ want her? Or was this just some passing need or curiosity that he had fulfilled? She certainly knew that he had been sexually frustrated and needy these past few weeks. So had she, but _her_ need stemmed from a fascination and desire for this man. She had _never_ been just curious, but instead she had been drawn to him and all the possibilities that he seemed to offer her.

In her nervousness she quickly turned away and started to tear the bed down in order to replace it with fresh sheets. She started to shake as she smelled their combined scent on them. It whaffed up at her, and with it all the memories of their time together. She frowned and clutched it tightly in her hands. Was he even now regretting their time together? Was he even now thinking about just going on his way?

"Ayu, look at me," he said quietly.

Ayumu couldn't help but respond immediately to the quiet demand. She dropped the sheet in her hand, turned, and looked up at him. He placed a palm against her cheek and rubbed his thumb against her. Against her will she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She clutched at his wrist with both hands, and they trembled.

"Ayu, I _don't_ want you to regret-"

_"I don't_! I don't, Ibiki," she said whispered. "I just don't want _you_ to..." She couldn't finish it. "I just want you to know that _I understand_ how _these_ things...I mean, I don't expect..."

She fumbled and floundered. She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the face and with as much courage as possible. She could feel the sweat starting to form on her upper lip.

How did Hiroshi _do_ this? He certainly had encounters like these...She just wanted Ibiki to know that he wasn't obligated in any way towards her. He didn't have to keep seeing her on a permanent basis if he didn't want to. She didn't think that he was the kind of man who dated exclusively, if he even dated at all...

"I just don't want you to feel _uncomfortable_...I mean...I understand… if..."

She wrung her hands together and looked away. She was making a monumental mess of everything. Why did _she_ have to be the one to do this? Why couldn't _he_ just-

Ayumu felt herself suddenly hauled towards Ibiki and pulled almost roughly into his embrace. With one hand he held her firmly against him while the other tilted her chin upwards so that she _had_ to look at him. There was a smile in his eyes, but it wasn't one filled with sarcasm or even laughter. It was a simple look of understanding.

"You aren't trying to get _rid _of me, are you? Because that _isn't_ something that I want," he finished quietly and candidly.

Ayumu couldn't speak. She shook her head side to side rapidly. She felt like there was a frog in her throat. He _did _want to see her again! She started to shake so hard in relief that Ibiki scooped her up and sat back on the bed with her in his lap. He just held her to him as he buried his face in her hair.

"I don't want you to think that this was just some leisure pursuit or pastime. I am as drawn to you as you are to me. I have been since we first met up on your roof."

Ayumu clutched at him and couldn't say anything. This was more then she had ever hoped for. She buried her own face against him.

"Yes, Ibiki, me too." She augmented her simple statements by curling her hands onto his shirt and shaking slightly in relief.

"I've _never_ done something like this before. My times with other women have _never_ been like this..._You are differe__nt_. I want _more_..."

He nudged her face away so they could look at each other. The sincerity in his eyes and the burning relief in hers caused them both to hold onto each other tighter.

"I want _you_ to want _more_, Little One," he said and kissing the side of her mouth softly.

"Yes, Ibiki, I _do_..."

"Good."

He leaned in to take her mouth with his own when a large racket was heard downstairs. Both looked towards the door; Ibiki looked disgruntled and Ayumu looked in horror. It was Fujiwara-san, and she was making loud noises in order to make her presence downstairs obviously known.

"Nice to know that we _pay ANBU _good money _to shag_ the afternoon away!" she said cackling from the main room downstairs. "How can I join up?"

Ayumu closed her eyes in mortification. Caught once again.

Ibiki shook his head ruefully. "We wouldn't take a useless, old windbag like you! Beat it, old woman...I'm not decent!" Ibiki yelled down to her.

"Of course you aren't, that _is_ part of your charm after all..." she snapped back and making her way slowly up the stairs.

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Ayumu smiled and kissed Ibiki on the top of his head. He suddenly stopped snoring and buried himself deeper into her bosom. He mumbled something, but it was muffled by her cleavage.

"What was that, you over-grown leach?" Ayumu giggled.

Ibiki reluctantly pulled his face away and yawned. He rubbed his face unabashedly against her breasts and sighed happily. He _liked_ waking up like this. To fall asleep against and then wake up buried in her breasts and surrounded by their softness and warmth was about the greatest thing in life to him. It was the best way to start a day...

"I just wondered what you were thinking about. Your giggling woke me up," he said as he pillowed his face back into her bosom.

He hummed in pleasure, and wrapped himself around her tighter. He started to fall back asleep as her hands were running soothingly on him, but with her awake and their private time during the day brief he shook himself awake. He rolled over, and by taking her with him she came to rest slightly on top of him. That wasn't good enough so he hauled her up and over so that she lay fully over him. He took the second sleeping bag and covered her with it. Once they were settled he started to rub her back. He knew that she had been awake and slightly restless. He hadn't been _totally_ asleep all the time. Every time he woke up he could feel her hands wandering over him. She was thinking about something, and nonstop.

"What is on your mind, Baby?"

Ayumu was quiet for a moment. "I was thinking about your question to me yesterday...I was wondering when I knew that you were _The One_."

Ibiki kept up with her back rub and said nothing. He waited for her to continue as he knew that she would.

"I was _really_ thinking about it...and I came to the conclusion that it was when we had spent that first afternoon upstairs in my studio after the break in. That was when I realized that I wanted more then what we had done...I wanted you to want me like I wanted you..."

Ayumu was silent again, but this time her body slightly stiffened. "Ibiki...you said that you came to the realization when I was in the hospital..."

Ibiki knew what she was thinking, and he was thinking that maybe he shouldn't have been so truthful. He should have _known_ how she would maybe have taken it...

"Ayu-"

"Wait, Ibiki...and you can be honest about this. I won't fall apart. I am just curious...Did you...did you fall in love with me then because you felt sorry for me somehow? Or because you felt some obligation?"

Ibiki was silent. He stopped rubbing her back and buried his hands in her hair. He rubbed her scalp and could feel her muscles loosening at the pleasurable sensation.

"You _know_ me, Ayu, I would _never _do anything like that. What I _shoul__d _have said was that it took something so horrible to happen to you to make me realize how much I needed you. For the first, _real_ time in my life I was _scared_. I was scared for you, because of you, and because of me. I was scared because you were scared. I was scared because of you for the simple reason that for the first time in my life I thought that I _must_ have been in love. I was scared for us because just as I had found something so incredible I realized how close it had come to having been on the verge of being wiped out. I was feeling those feelings for the _first time,_ Ayu, and I was just scared all around."

"But you stuck with it," she said into his chest. She could feel him nod.

"Yes, and at the time I didn't care if you loved me back or not. I didn't even know if that was a probability. All I knew was that you belonged to me."

Ayumu was silent. She sat up and in the darkness of the tent she couldn't quite make out his features. She propped herself up by her elbows on his chest, and cupped her chin in her hands. "So, are you telling me that I _scared_ you into loving me?" She asked dryly.

"You scared me shitless in all honesty."

"Oh, Ibiki!" she giggled quietly. "That is an _awful_ thing to say about your squeeze..." She leaned back down and wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a long sigh as she nestled into the crook of his neck. "Morino Ibiki..."

"_What_? What's wrong with _that_? You should feel honored. I scare people shitless on an almost daily basis, and here comes one curvy, curly, busty brunette and in a matter of a few weeks she has me cowering in the corner. I think that you did a commensurable job myself."

Ayumu laughed and snorted into Ibiki's chest. "I think the thought of maybe losing my _bosom_ and _fanny_ scared you more...The thought of letting such a bounty slip away from your greedy grasp and maybe fall into the lap of someone else made your blood turn cold," she said snarking into his neck.

Ibiki patted the back of her head lightly. "Oh, that too...that too. The first time I_ reall__y_ got a good look at _tho__se babies_ I knew that they had _only_ my name all over them. _No way _was I going to let those beauties fall into the wrong hands..."

Ayumu sat up and settled herself comfortably on his abdomen and drummed her fingers on his broad chest. It was still too dark to see him clearly, but she could make out his general outline; he had put an arm behind his head and the other lay on her thigh.

"You know, Ibiki, maybe _I_ wouldn't have made a good Nin, but I bet my _girls_ would have..."

"Ayu, the thought of those girls in a black, mesh top makes me weak in the knees...I would have done anything they asked of me."

Ayumu went silent again as she tapped his chest with a finger.

"Ibiki, I have _heard_ that _sometimes_ Nins have to use sex to accomplish their mission. Have _yo__u_ ever done that?"

Ibiki was quiet. _That_ was a tricky and sticky question. It _was_ true that Nins sometimes had to use sex as a means to an end. It was the nature of the beast after all: do whatever you had to do to accomplish your goal and get back home safely. _Al__l _Nins understood this, and generally at what many outsiders would consider an early age. He honestly couldn't pin point _when_ he had known; it always seemed like he had _always_ known.

He had however seen others use it, and as both an interrogation technique as well as during a mission. In many ways it was a readily available tool that worked well in many situations. He himself had never used it just because the opportunity had never presented itself. But would he have? Most probably. One had to do what one had to do in his profession. Lives could depend on it. Would he now? Most definitely not. But would he tell _her_ any of that? He couldn't quite say _how_ she would react to the knowledge. She could be squirrelly even at the best of times so he would have to be _very careful_ how he let the conversation and questioning go. He would be open and honest, but only up to a point.

"In all honesty, Ayu, _I _never had to use that. The body of my experience has been in using physical and mental pain rather than pleasure as a means to attain my goal. But yes, many Nins _have_ had to use that as a means to get a job done."

Ayumu was silent as she seemed to digest his information.

"Hmm...But think about it, Ibiki: using pleasure as a reward. I bet that you could probably get more from someone using pleasure then using pain or threats, and a lot faster too. I know that _I_ would be more agreeable..." she trailed off quietly and thoughtfully.

He knew without a doubt that she was correct. Pleasure _could_ garner results but generally not as quickly as pain could. People wanted to prolong the pleasure, while conversely people generally wanted to end the pain.

Ibiki put his other hand behind his head and really contemplated this new little pearl of wisdom coming from her. He was more than slightly surprised at her revelation. He would have thought her too inhibited for such a thought.

"Ayu, you surprise me, and with _delight _I might add...I am surprised to hear you say such a thing."

"_Come on,_ Ibiki, just because I am not a Nin doesn't mean I don't know about _some _things. Isn't it you who always said that there was a fine line between pleasure and pain? You would have to learn to walk that line until you knew what type of person that you were dealing with. You see," and she rubbed Ibiki's chest in a comforting manner, but it was more for her then for him. "When I was with Hideo I certainly didn't like the pain. In fact, it hurt so much that I couldn't even form a coherent thought or sentence. That wouldn't have been much good to him in the end really, now would it?"

Ibiki became still at the thought of Hideo, and then he quickly sat up and wrapped himself around her. A dark and slightly menacing rumble sounded deep in his chest. He folded her arms in front of her and between them. She was now totally enveloped in his embrace. He started thinking about what would have happened if Hideo had used _that_ form of interrogation on her rather than his own obviously brutal and clumsy one. If he hadn't been so unfocused and idiotic then he _might_ have gotten away with something. The promise of and then the threat of denial of an orgasm was a _powerfu__l_ motivator. It was stupid to think that Hideo _wouldn't_ have been able to bring her to one. Anyone dealing in his line of work knew that even rape victims had been known to orgasm; it was a purely biological and physiological function. Your head and heart sometimes had nothing to do with it.

Ayumu wrinkled her nose in thought. "You know, that book I once read had a section on that I think...I can't really remember...I think that was one of the sections that Hiroshi had made so many notations that I couldn't really read the words anymore..." she trailed off in contemplation.

Ibiki knew _exactly_ what she was talking about, and had planned after their little impromptu D/s session that he would expound upon her limited experience. It had excited them both, and she had seemed more than eager to continue. But he wasn't too sure about this book that she kept toting. D/s was a delicate art, and if a novice or idiot was trying to educate others then the information given could do more harm than good. So it behooved them both that he see for himself how credible the information was.

"Ayu, I want to see this book _right away_, and _the minute_ we get back to Konoha. I want to see this great _Manual of Love_ that you keep dangling before me like a carrot."

Ibiki could feel her silent laughter. She even lightly bit his shoulder.

"Ibiki, that was _years _ago...Hiroshi probably has the thing in _tatters_ by now. It was his bible, I think."

"Hmm...if it is as good as you say then I would have it as my manual as well. I still am avidly curious though."

"You would be, you hentai."

Ibiki shrugged. "Hey, it benefits you as much as me...Have I not _always_ put a smile on your face?"

"Of course you have, but let's get back to the question that you so artfully dodged earlier. So have you or haven't you had to use the method..._ever_?"

"No. But like I said that is because I am not in the field as much as other Nins. I am sure that many undercover Nins use it when necessary. It is just another weapon in their arsenal. It is just like a sword or kunai, and used for protection or defense when need be."

"But what about at ANBU," she asked.

Ibiki was silent again, but only for a second and hopefully not long enough for her to get any wrong ideas.

"I know that others have, but again, I was not one of them. It never suited my agenda."

"Hmmm...I can see that, I guess..." Ayumu shrugged and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't want you to _have_ to use it, but if you _had_ to...and only because your life was on the line, I guess I _could_ understand it...I would want you to do whatever you had to do to get back home to me safely."

Ibiki chuckled darkly. "Ayu, you surprise me yet again. I would think that you would be totally _against _such a thing. You seem much too possessive, and you don't seem like the type to _share_..."

Ayumu quickly pinched him, and sharply. It caused Ibiki to grunt slightly in discomfort.

"I said nothing about _sharing_ you..._Good grief_ you _slob_, that is just like _you_ to take something and run with it...I swear. All I am saying is that I would rather have you use your body like that so you could come back to _me_ safe rather than to _not_ do something like that and end up dead. Besides, I am smart enough to know that it wouldn't mean anything to you. Or at least it _better no_t..."she finished lowly and with a warning growl. "And that _doesn't_ mean that you have free reign to spread yourself around, and all under the auspices of supposedly 'keeping Konoha safe'...and since you seem to have this idea that a _Go__lden Opportunity_ has fallen into your lap-"

He saw that she was starting to get a belly full of steam, and her voice and ire were steadily and rapidly increasing. Ibiki had to calm her down before she woke everyone else up.

"_All right_, all right...I get the gist of the idea-"

"_The gist of the idea_? Let me be more direct: keep it in your pants, or _the __beauties_ find a new _playmate_..." she said nose to nose with him.

Ibiki could see her eyes flashing in anger and retribution.

"Oh, _Hell_ no...'The beauties find a new playmate'...not in _this_ lifetime, sweet heart," Ibiki growled.

"Oh yeah, and with my mural in the bath house they'll have _free advertisement_," she finished blithely.

Ibiki shook his head. "I knew no good would come from that damn mural," he mumbled. "Besides, what happened to me doing whatever I had to do to save my skin and get back to-"

"_Forget it,_ Mister...the deal has been rescinded. You are just going to have to make sure that everything is in order before you leave on a mission. Make sure all your bills are paid and up to date."

Ibiki couldn't help but start to chuckle. He could see her eyes getting wide and her curls were all over the place. She looked wild.

"Ayu-"

"Ibiki, I don't care who you kill or maim to get back home to me, but you start _whoring_ yourself out and the only killing and maiming going on will be _by me_, and _you'll_ be my _target_." Ayu had his shirt fisted in both hands. "I mean it, Ibiki...I'll _know_, and then _you'll be_ _sorry_...You'll be _really_ sorry when this little _honey pot_ finds herself another _bear_..."

Ibiki's eyes flashed wide open before closing partially in anger and lust. He held her to himself closely. _Honey pot_? Ibiki _liked_ that one...it was an appealing analogy, and both literally as well as figuratively.

"_Honey pot_? My little _Honey Pot_ thinks that she can just go and find herself another bear? And just like that?"

"Just like that..."

"_Fuck_ woman, you have _some_ balls..."

"You bet I do- _yours_..."

Ibiki and Ayumu laughed, and the more one laughed the harder the other laughed. It was a contagious and cyclic thing. Before they knew it Ibiki's deep rumble and Ayumu's snorts could be heard quite clearly in the early, pre-dawn forest. After a point it became useless to try and stifle them because they just couldn't.

They laughed so hard that a _very_ disgruntled Ryou slapped the sides of their tent furiously.

"_Shut_.._the fuck_.._up_!"

It just made them laugh all the harder.

* * *

_**LATER**_

Ibiki carried a sleeping, snoring, Ayumu on his back. Their packs had been taken over by Daichi and Akira (Ryou had pointedly refused to carry them for some reason) and Iruka had to take Ibiki's flak jacket so he could carry her more comfortably. He had thought it best to carry her after seeing her stumbling half-asleep. Since he knew that she had gotten very little sleep last night he had taken pity on her and decided to be her porter. Ayumu lay sprawled across him and her curls hung over his shoulder, and blew occasionally in his face with the slight breeze.

He would get her scent right in his nostrils when that happened. It made him think about the hank of hair that he had found at the Abe's. Ayumu had taken one look at it and _demanded_ to have it burned. Ibiki had quickly acquiesced. Together they had gone out on their last night and thrown the hair into the fire. They had watched it quickly burn, and when Ibiki turned to look down at Ayumu he could see a grim but satisfied look on her face. She looked up at him, nodded, and took his hand. She looked fine.

Ibiki absently rubbed his cheek against her head and placed a quick kiss there. She would be more then fine. He was pretty impressed if truth be told. She had come out of her whole ordeal pretty well. Incredibly well for her. After she told him everything that had happened and all her fears and hurts had been purged she seemed back to normal. He was experienced enough to know that it would never be forgotten, but he knew that her resilience would pull her through any dark thoughts that she might have on the matter.

Toshiro and Masahiro fell back and walked on either side of Ayumu and Ibiki. Masahiro placed a small hand on his Master's foot and walked with it as if they had been holding hands. He looked up at Ibiki and smiled.

"She is really out, isn't she, Ibiki?" he asked shyly.

Ibiki smiled down and nodded. "Yup."

"You're gonna throw your back out if you ask me," Toshiro grumbled, but he too touched a foot of Ayumu's, and with a tenderness not often seen. "She has got to weigh _at least_ a ton..."

Ibiki chuckled and winked, but wisely kept quiet.

"Are you going to carry her all the way back to Konoha, Ibiki?" Masahiro asked.

He nodded. "If need be, but I think that she should be waking up pretty soon."

Ayumu snored and whiffled in his ear, and in her sleep rubbed a hand over her face. She snorted and buried her face back into Ibiki's neck and hummed.

"Very lady-like," Toshiro commented dryly.

"Oh, I think that it is _cute_!" Masahiro said and patting her foot.

"Not very _sexy_ if you ask me," Toshiro shook his head.

Masahiro frowned around Ibiki. "Toshi, she _isn't_ supposed to be _sexy_...I don't understand yours _and _Ryou's fascination with sex _all the tim_e. She is our Master and is above that..."

Toshiro grunted a laugh. "You are still young, Masahiro...someday when you reach maturity that's all you'll be thinking about too," he said in a haughty manner.

"Toshi, you are barely a year older than me! Don't make it out that you are as old as Akira and Ryou..."

Toshiro seemed to pay his friend no mind. "Masahiro, I may be only slightly older then you in years, but mentally I am _years_ older than any of you."

Ibiki looked down around Ayumu and smirked.

Toshiro caught the look. "_What_? Am I wrong? Tell me _you_ don't think about sex all the time..."

"No, I think about it a lot, but I occasionally have to work. I _do_ have to pay bills and such."

"Yeah, yeah...you can say what you want, but I _know_ better. I also know better about _her_...I _know_ that she thinks about it a lot too. I did get a glance at one of her paintings in her studio of-" but he was roughly cut off by a boot to his head.

"Ow! _Sense_i! _T__hat hurt__._..!"

"Oh, I'm sorry... did I _accidentally_ kick you?" Ayumu said rubbing her face and looking down at her charge with an obviously fake look of concern on her face.

Masahiro laughed and in a gentlemanly manner he stood with his arms out behind her as Ibiki let Ayumu down. When she was on the ground she turned and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Thank you, baby...I am glad to know that _some_ of my lessons in manners haven't been wasted," she said brightly. She turned to look at Toshiro with a fallen look on her face. "You, on the other hand, are turning into a real peeper, mister. That's all I need...a peeping, pornographic, pervert to have to run herd on."

"You call _me _pornographic? I'm not the one painting a _sex scene_ of the two of you..." he looked at Ibiki with disgruntlement. "Seeing you two on canvas naked has scarred me for life..."

Ibiki laughed good-naturedly.

Ayumu turned three shades of red and sputtered incoherently. "That was _non__e_ of your business, mister..."

She couldn't even turn to look at Ibiki, but from the corner of her eye she saw him raise his brows in real, degenerate interest. She would _neve_r hear the end of it until she showed him...Grief.

"My art is _not_ pornographic. It is a study in-"

"_Perversity_ if you ask me," the youngster mumbled.

Ibiki really started to chuckle. "Ayu...you _did_ tell me that you were painting something for us. Is this your own version of Hiroshi's manual by any chance?" He asked with mock innocence and clear anticipation.

Ayumu didn't even spare him a glance when she smacked him.

"Honestly, Toshi, how am I _ever_ going to _restrain_ you? How am I _ever _going to be able to handle you when your hormones _really_ kick into full gear?" Ayumu asked shaking her head. "I am frightened…"

"Well, you _are_ getting training with Ibiki, so by then I should be a piece of cake," he said over his shoulder as he then left them and walked up front to be with the others.

Ibiki laughed loudly and turned to Ayumu with a raised eye brow.

Ayumu looked stunned at first, but then she just shook her head and looked at Ibiki.

"I swear, you boys never grow up, do you?"

"Wouldn't be any fun if we did, now would it?"

"Hnn...Ibiki when are we going to get to Konoha?" Ayumu asked falling back into step.

Ibiki shrugged his shoulders. "I figure by tomorrow afternoon." He looked over to Ayumu and waggled his eye brows and leaned close to her. "It will give you plenty of time for a shower, a nap, and then..." He winked. "My bed or yours?"

Ayumu looked surreptitiously over at Masahiro who seemed to be more interested in the surrounding forest.

"Ibiki...it has only been _four_ days..."

"So?"

"Ibiki! _You know_..." she said through gritted teeth.

"Tomorrow will be _five_ and that is what we decided on."

"Nooo...I calculated _seven_..."

"Nooo... I planned on _five_. By tomorrow night I will have been patient for five days. I will have been a good boy and gentleman for five days straight, and should be _rewarded _for such behavior."

"With the way you've been acting you think that you can call yourself a gentleman?" Ayumu raised a brow and tried not to smile.

Ibiki nodded his head. "A gentleman is nothing more than a patient wolf."

Ayumu laughed and shook her head. "Tomorrow is only five and-"

"Tomorrow night is the full-out assault on one of Konoha's gilded gates."

"Oh, Ibiki!" She shook her head and looked to make sure that Masahiro was still interested in anything else but their current conversation. "Show me what a brave, smart Nin you are and let's see you go for seven."

"Oh, I'll show you what a brave, smart Nin I am and breach the gates in record time." Ibiki smiled wolfishly down at her. "I'll show you what ANBU is _really_ made up of...Only the sneakiest, smartest, and fiercest are chosen for the task. We aren't feared by all for no reason, you know."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with a mysteriously feminine look, and one that never failed to cause his breath to hitch. She _always_ gave him that look when she thought that she had him cornered or that he was missing some great piece of the puzzle. It never failed to ignite something inside him.

"Don't place all your bets on yourself, man from ANBU...You ANBU are pretty tough- I'll give you that, but you _aren't_ invincible...You _can_ be taken down occasionally"

Ibiki looked interested, very interested. "Oh? You think that _you_ can do it?"

Ayumu cocked her head to the side. "Hmm...You never know...you never know..." She looked at Ibiki with a smug look. "I have done it before, and I can _easily_ do it again."

"And I think we decided that you _ambushed_ me. You clearly had to do _something_ in order to get even a _tiny_ edge over on me."

"_We_ didn't decide any such thing..._Ambush_ you..._Puh-leeze_! I didn't have to trick or trap you in any way. The only type of victim you were was a _willing_ one..." Ayumu poked Ibiki in the arm.

Ibiki poked Ayumu back. "Oh, I'm _always_ willing. Willing, ready and able to be more exact. It is just that sometimes you try and get a little _sneaky_, and not that that bothers me. I kinda think it is cute..."

"Well, if I _was_ in any way sneaky where do you think that I learned it from? I was _never_ sneaky until I met you...But since I am _getting_ sneaky, as you seem to call it- though I just call it _inventive_-then maybe we might need to have a sneak-off? Really see if you have what you say you have?"

Ibiki smiled hugely. "Well then, that's settled. You better make sure that all your affairs are in order and your bills are up to date, woman. I plan on doing some _damage_."

Ayumu shook her head sadly. "Very _romantic__,_ Ibiki...grief..." And she walked away and started to talk to Yuzuki.

Ibiki just kept walking at his normal pace, and watched, waited, and planned.

Ayumu nudged Iruka out of the way with the excuse that they needed some girl time, and Iruka gladly dropped back to talk to Ibiki. He didn't even want to have even an idea what they were going to talk about.

Ayumu and Yuzuki walked next to each other and with their heads close together. They didn't want any wind of their conversation getting out to any of the men or boys.

"So, can I pick 'em or can I pick 'em? Did I not do right by you, Yuzuki?"

Yuzuki blushed and smiled demurely. "Yes, Ayu- you certainly did. He is more then I could have ever hoped for."

Ayumu puffed up and looked exorbitantly pleased with herself. "He is perfect, right?"

"More than perfect and I am more than indebted to you," the quite woman said.

Ayumu waived a hand in the air. "No thanks are necessary. I am just so incredibly happy that things have turned out so well! I just _knew _from the very beginning that the two of you would be perfect for each other. So...is he good in bed?"

Ayumu looked at Yuzuki expectantly.

Yuzuki blushed crimson, but nodded her head and smiled happily. "Oh yes...and you were right: nothing beats good sex."

Ayumu laughed loudly. When a few of her students turned around to stare at her she immediately stopped and motioned for them to turn back around and mind their own business.

"I know...It was like I said: the right guy makes for the best sex. I know that I don't have a large amount of experience, but what minuscule amount that I do have I can make that claim with surety. The best sex makes for the best nights sleeping too...Isn't that funny? They are like a sleeping pill with benefits."

Both women laughed uproariously.

Behind them both Ibiki and Iruka looked amused as well.

Ibiki looked at Iruka out the side of his eyes. "So, you plan on still seeing Yuzuki when we get back to Konoha?"

Iruka looked at Ibiki with a stunned look. "_O__f course_ I am. What a thing to say...Besides, I'm not going to let something like _this_ escape my grasp. Would be foolish, don't you think?"

Ibiki shrugged. "How do you plan on getting around the Head Mistress? She is a real Iron Maiden, you know. She and I went toe to toe one time and she doesn't spook easily."

"I _do_ have my own place, Morino. I_ am_ a Big Boy." Iruka shook his head at Ibiki.

"That's got nothing to do with anything when it comes to that woman and the rules of her House...She would put ANBU to shame is she found any hanky-panky going on. Don't think that I haven't tried it myself..."

"_Gods,_ Morino...I am _not _going to have sex with Yuzuki at her _job_...Shit, did you try something _that_ _stupid_?" Iruka looked at Ibiki with horror.

Ibiki looked at Iruka blandly. "The time and the place are _minor details_ when the urge hits. You _obviously_ haven't been to their office. It has an old but _very_ serviceable couch in it..." he grinned

Iruka was silent for a moment. "You guys get caught _having se__x_ in her office?"

"Almost, but her students finked Miyoki out for us in time. Anyway, it wasn't sex- just some heavy petting. It would have been though if we hadn't been interrupted."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Well, office or no, The House or not, I have my own place and we can have our private time in private and without any interruptions. Maybe Yuzuki might get her own place, or..."

Iruka trailed off and looked away. He was hoping that maybe Yuzuki might want to come and live with _him_. He certainly wouldn't mind it, but would she? He wasn't foolish enough to think that marriage was right around the corner, but co-habitation? He wouldn't mind waking up next to Yuzuki every morning. He wouldn't mind it at all. Just spending the past night with her, and even the ones where they had to be 'good' and abstain had been wonderful for him. Falling asleep wrapped around each other and then waking up in the morning the same way was something that he knew that he could easily get used to on a daily basis.

The _se__x _though..._that_ was beyond words. His publicly prim and proper Yuzuki was turning out to be totally the opposite in bed. She was quickly losing her inhibitions and was an eager and willing student and participant. He knew that he wasn't as experienced as Morino or Shiranui, but he certainly did know how to put a smile on Yuzuki's face. She never shied away from anything that he wanted to try, and she had even wanted to try a few things that she had 'heard about'.

He looked at Ibiki from the corner of his eye. He thought that in a roundabout way he had _that_ man to thank, as Yuzuki had probably heard about them from Ayumu, who had of course gotten them from Morino.

"Pull your mind away from the front of your pants, Umino. We need to get this wandering tribe back to Konoha and as fast as possible. I want to reach Konoha before the late afternoon tomorrow. I have t_hings_ to do," he said mysteriously.

Iruka looked at Ibiki with interest. "You going to get your hands on Hideo again?" he asked with interest.

Ibiki turned to Iruka with a wolfish grin and a nod. "Among other things."

He turned back to the two women walking a bit ahead of them, and at one in particular. Watching her shapely backside swing side to side enticingly did nothing but call to him, and in the most primal of ways. It had been _too long_ for him, and in so many ways. Just sleeping with her had been fine and good, but he missed being _in_ her. He missed having her wrapped around him and holding onto him with all her passion and fire. He missed burying not only his body in her but his mind as well. He needed to re-establish his dominance and claim, and in the most loving of manners...

Iruka chuckled dryly next to him. "Seems like Ibiki needs to get _his_ mind out of the front of _his _pants as well..."

Ibiki laughed lowly. For the time being his fantasies would have to hold him, but not for long...


	74. Chapter 74

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 74

**Home Again**

The gates of Konoha stood below them as they stood on a hill overlooking their precious village. Everyone looked down the hill that led to their home. They all stood quietly and looking at Konoha with mixed emotions. The past two weeks had been a wild ride for everyone. _No one_ would enter the front gates the same person as the way they left it.

Ayumu thought that she would weep from the emotions that were coursing through her. Beyond those gates and to the north east in the village lay her small, slightly run down little house. And the best shower or bath this side of Toyo. If she was lucky her trunk with so many of her worldly and precious possessions would be waiting for her in her home. And in her home, waiting for her as well were all her girly and beauty products (that she have but didn't bring with her), and she would need each and every one of them. She felt like her skin was caked with dirt and grime from the road, and she didn't even want to think what her hair was like...No, the life a of a Nin (or anyone for that matter) on the road would certainly not be one for her. She shuddered at the thought of having to spend days on end living off the land and having to sleep in trees or on the ground. Even worse was the idea of not being able to perform her daily ablutions with comfort and to her satisfaction. As they started to once again move forward Ayumu got happier and happier with each step; she was one step closer to her ultimate goal of getting clean again.

Ibiki looked down at Ayumu next to him and smiled indulgently. He knew what she was thinking; he knew that she was counting the seconds before she would be immersed in a hot, steamy shower. The past couple of days on the road had taken its toll on her, or at least to her they had. To him she seemed perfectly fine, but he knew that she would say otherwise. He also knew enough that nothing he could say would dissuade her from her truth.

He leaned down and whispered softly into her ear, "Ayu, you thinking about all your girly, creature comforts back home? You counting down to when you'll be immersing yourself in your gallons of hair products and body creams?"

He chuckled darkly at her perturbed look.

"Honestly, Ibiki...you make me sound like I am nothing more than a shallow, vain, hot-house flower. You make it seem like I am nothing more than a pampered and prissy beauty queen..."

Ibiki looked at her with mock surprise. "You're not? Oh, so then maybe after we drop everyone off at The House we can catch a bit to eat? I know of a great, little rest-"

"_No way_ am I going to be seen in public looking like _this_! Have you lost your _mind_? As it is I am going to have to practically _slink _my way back home so no one recognizes me…""

Ayumu looked at Ibiki as if wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"The first thing that I am going to do is take a long, scalding shower and give my skin and hair a _wonderful_ new hot oil treatment that I found," she said smiling maniacally up at him.

Ibiki grinned and threw an arm around her neck.

"Baby, it doesn't bother me that you pamper yourself silly. I _like_ the fact that you take those extra few steps to primp and preen. It's like when you snuck those silk sheets onto my bed; it all benefits me as well. I get to go along for the ride, and what a ride it is..." he chuckled.

Ayumu scowled lightly at him. "Ibiki, I _do not_ primp or preen. I merely take care of myself in a fashion that I deserve."

Ibiki put an innocent look on his face and patted her back consolingly. "Honest, Ayu, your vanity doesn't bother me-"

"_Vanity_?! Who said that _I_ was _vain _about my appearance?" Ayumu looked up at Ibiki with offense. "And when has it _ever_ been considered _vain_ to want to be clean and presentable?"

In front of her more than a few hands from her students raised.

Ayumu growled low and mumbled about nosy half-wits. "Of course _you slobs_ would think that _good_ personal hygiene was something odd …"

She turned back to Ibiki and just caught the tail end of a big smile before he dropped it to a bland look. She closed her eyes briefly and shook her head.

"Really, Ibiki, the idea that you can use my name and vanity as synonyms surprises me. When have I _ever_ given you the impression that I was vain?"

Ibiki tilted his head down and looked her square in the face.

"Ayu...the idea that you can say such a statement and with a straight face surprises me...Aren't you the woman who has a bathroom that looks like a _whole herd_ of thirteen year old girls inhabit it? Aren't you the woman that has at least- and just try and tell me that I am wrong- _fifteen_ bottles of shampoo and conditioner in her house?"

"I live with _Hiroshi_ as well you forget..."

Ibiki nodded. "Yes, and he rivals you in vanity as well. But vanity isn't a negative connotation here. I appreciate all the effort that you put into your appearance."

"_All the effort_?" Ayumu's eyes were wide open and she didn't know if she should be amused or insulted.

"I know for a _fact_ that you and Hiroshi wake up _hours_ before you have to be at work in order to leave the house looking what you would consider appropriate."

Ayumu stared back at him long and hard, but she couldn't hold back the amusement any longer and she finally giggled.

"_Hours?_ Just because _you_ hop out of bed, throw on some clothes, and then run out the door doesn't make the rest of us peculiar." She narrowed her eyes and gave him a pointed look up and down the breadth of him. "And don't try and make yourself seem like _you _have no conceitedness...You are probably one of the most arrogant men that I know. Your ego eclipses anything that _I _might have," she said raising a brow and looking at him haughtily.

Ibiki shook his head slowly and even had the audacity to lay a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Ayu, we've gone over this before...Arrogance is the _assumption_ that one is superior to others. I have no such assumptions. I know for _a fact_ that I am."

He looked down at his lover with a straight face but eyes that sparkled merrily.

Ayumu looked up at Ibiki with wide-eyed innocence.

"So is this another way that you break people? You keep shoveling manure at them until the fear of smothering by bullshit to death makes them want to talk?"

"Bullshit? Please, woman, just try and name something where you feel that your expectations of me have fallen flat or short of the mark."

He looked at Ayumu with a smile and even went so far as to give her a little poke when she tried to ignore him. Ayumu tried to slap his hand away but he pulled back away too fast.

Ayumu kept silent and refused to pay him any attention. She might have been looking elsewhere under the guise of keeping tabs on her students, but he knew better; she was trying to ignore him and his righteous wisdom.

"Yes? Nothing to add have we?"

Ayumu finally turned to him and with poorly concealed laughter she grabbed his hand and wrapped his arm around her neck. She pulled herself in as close as the flak jacket would allow and looked brightly up at him.

"I do not doubt the wisdom of your words. Nor do I doubt any of your past actions. You _do_ have quite an impressive track record- I'll give you that. Not many could carry such a full platter as you do and still not drop it. You can and do maintain a career and a relationship with sophistication that few could carry off. I applaud you for your exceptional all around brains and brawn."

She patted him on his wide, armored chest lightly but proudly. She could see the effect that her words had on him: he couldn't help but let his stance be just a bit taller and the smugness show just a bit more across his features. She smiled sweetly at him and with genuine pride in her eyes.

" But _that_ isn't what we are talking about here. What we _are_ talking about is this: you're not well," she said leaning forward and looking at him under close scrutiny. "You have _issues_...But be that as it may, no woman ever falls in love with a man unless she has a better opinion of him then he deserves..."

She laughed up at him as he stopped abruptly and looked down at her with appreciation

By this time they had almost made the front gates, and Ibiki could see that two of the guards at the gate were ironically the same two that had been on duty the day that Ayu and her crew had left. It was these two in particular that had started the rumor and gossip mill humming about him and an unknown and unnamed woman. He thought it only fair and polite to give them something _new _to talk about...

Without bothering to reply to her snappy remark Ibiki quickly grabbed Ayumu, pack and all, and hauled her over a shoulder. She squeaked and tried to solidify her precarious position over his shoulder, as he was now not only carrying her and her gear, but his own as well.

"_Ibiki_! Put me down before you break your back, or worse, and send _me_ sprawling ass over tea kettle!"

Ibiki chuckled, patted her sweetly on her bottom and kept on walking. As he made it to the gates the two young men from before now stepped forward and either bowed or waived to the returning ANBU. Ibiki just quietly and graciously nodded at the younger men but kept on walking

As he passed them by Ayumu looked up and met two, grinning faces. She narrowed her eyes at them and drummed a few fingers on his back.

"Well? Are the two of you just going to stand there looking like half-wits? You aren't going to come to my rescue, or what? _Obviously_ this man is being a _brute_! Shouldn't you _do_ something to save one of your Konoha sisters? _Report him_ at the very least!""

The one young man stepped forward and audaciously winked at her.

"No, Miss, when all is said and done, and no matter how much we would like to that man is, in a roundabout way, _our boss_...I'm not going to cock block _him_..."

Ayumu shook her head sadly at the young man and snipped before she could get ported too far away: "Is this what is guarding our front gates? You need to grow a set..."

Ibiki laughed roughly and rubbed her backside once before setting her down. She swatted at him playfully and the two continued to bring up the rear of the gang as they made their way north to Hiraku.

Ayumu took Ibiki's hand and swung it eagerly like a little kid. It felt _good_ to be back home. The Village hustled about its daily business, and the closer that they got to Hiraku the more eager everyone became.

Everyone loved Hiraku, and as new as he was to the community Iruka was finding more and more appreciation for it. It wasn't hard to tell when they entered the artisan community as all of a sudden homes became swathed in vibrant colors and examples of people's art could be seen decorating homes or the front of their lawns. More and more studios and shops started to line the streets as well, and front windows gleamed enticingly with their wares. Iruka always looked around with fascination.

One such shop caught Ayumu's attention. It must have been relatively new as she didn't remember seeing it before. She let go of Ibiki's hand and trotted over to it.

_**Black Star Crystal and China**_.

In the display window and highlighted by well placed small lights were beautiful works of crystal art and stemware. The clear, sharply cut, and vibrant glass held Ayumu's attention, as she looked at everything enthralled. She had never thought of working with just plain lead glass, as she much more enjoyed working with the colorful stained glass, but she couldn't help but appreciate the knife clear prism effect of the crystal. As she looked at the glass she barely noticed Ibiki walking up next to her.

"I swear, Ayu, you must have been a crow in your last life, as every colorful or sparkled thing around is sure to catch and hold your attention," he chuckled.

Ayumu looked at him with a narrowed-eyes side glance, but quickly went back to staring at all the glittering glass. It _was_ eye-catching, she'd give it that.

Ibiki leaned in and looked as well, and when Ayumu saw what he was looking at she chuckled. He was staring at a crystal card holder, and it was _very_ dramatic. It was large, heavy, and filled with prisms as light came out of it from almost every angle. It was very dramatic and very masculine, as it was shaped almost like a large, hunk of ice. It certainly suited Ibiki she thought. The cards placed in it were almost dwarfed by the huge mass of lead glass. Ibiki seemed to be looking at it with real interest. The more that she watched him and the glass the more amusement she found in it all.

What kind of business card would Ibiki have? Did he even have any? She didn't think so, but the idea was cause for much imagination and amusement. She could just see what he would have on it:

**Morino Ibiki**

_Torture Specialist Extraordinaire_

**ANBU**

That would be masculine, classy, and elitist enough for him

or maybe something like:

**M.I**

**T&I**

**ANBU**

That would be mysterious and intimidating, and only those with a need to know would know what it all really meant.

But Ayumu thought that if_ she _were design his personal or business cards then she thought that it would probably be like this:

_Morino Ibiki_

**Breast Investigations**

"_No breasts are beyond my notice**"**_

**Konoha**

And she would make sure to have the paper slightly distressed around the edges, and use a very light, cranberry colored, heavy vellum paper. It would scream _**IDIOT **_and suit him perfectly well.

Ayumu started to snort and laugh at her own fantasy until Ibiki rudely interrupted it by knocking on the top of her head with his knuckles.

"You in there?" He said looking down at her like her elevator wasn't going up to the top floor.

She shook her head. "Of course I'm not...why do you always ask such silly questions?"

They both laughed at each other and walked back into the crowd to catch up with the others.

* * *

Soon everyone reached _**The Hiraku School for Gifted Youngsters**_, and once again they stopped before a set of gates. Home. The House and The School stood before them, and Ayumu, Yuzuki and the boys all sighed happily. Suddenly a few shouts from a group of boys by the house called out to them, and Akira and Ryou waived. It was another group of Journeymen, and they motioned both boys over. Ayumu could see the brimming excitement that the two young men had in wanting to see their brother journeymen and fill them in on their past two weeks of high adventure. Ayumu nodded, smiled, and waived them on.

"I'll see you later...but stop by my house tomorrow for some duties if I don't see you later again today, ok?"

Akira and Ryou nodded and with jaunty smiles both ran off to meet their comrades. When they joined their friends the crowd converged on the two, and they became the center of attention. She could even see Ryou start to gesticulate wildly. The rest of the group then started to make their way to The House when they were brought up short by an authoritative voice.

"_Ladies_! You are back I see," Head Mistress Miyoki said by way of greeting as she made her way towards them. She walked straight up to the group and looked at everyone closely. There were tight lines around her mouth, but when she saw that no one was worse for wear they loosened, and a small smile could be seen trying to gather at the edges of her mouth.

"_My children_ are home safely again."

She turned to Iruka and Ibiki and nodded as if pleased by their actions. "You have my thanks, gentlemen. It appears that Nins _do_ come in handy..."

Both men smiled and laughed.

Head Mistress Miyoki suddenly gave Yuzuki and Iruka a slight lingering glance. It was enough that Yuzuki blushed furiously and looked aside demurely.

The Head Mistress looked to the remaining charges of Ayumu's and wrinkled her nose indelicately.

"You boys look like you could use a good bath- you certainly _smell _like it. Now off with you to the dorms and get yourselves tidied up. I am going to have a small talk with the adults now," and she nodded to the boys as if dismissing them.

They bowed and started to walk away, but not before hugging the girls and waiving to the men.

After they had gone Miyoki turned to the four adults and raised her brows in interest.

"Please follow me to my office, this won't take long," and she turned and without seeing if anyone obeyed her she made her way across the lawn to her private office in the school.

Yuzuki and Ayumu looked at each other with slight trepidation. This was odd, but then again it wasn't. With the Head Mistress you never really knew what to expect. She was one that always kept people on their guard and off balance. Both women walked briskly after the retreating figure of their Head Mistress, but not before Ayumu turned to the waiting Ibiki and Iruka and motioning them frantically after her.

The adults caught up with the Head Mistress as she was just opening her office door and waiting patiently for everyone to catch up with her. She held it open until they were all inside and then closed the door after herself. She motioned for them to take seats all around. She wasn't surprised to see Ibiki and Ayumu sitting together on one end of the couch, but she _was _interested to see that Yuzuki and Iruka were gathered together on the other end. _Interesting..._

After offering and handing out drinks she turned to the four. Yuzuki and Ayumu looked expectantly while the two Nins looked amused and intrigued. Morino looked at her with nothing short of outright amused arrogance while Umino looked amused but not in any way intimidated.

_How_ _very interesting..._

"Well, I am glad to see that you are all home safe and sound, and it appears that I have much to thank you two gentlemen for. I owe you not only for seeing my children home safely to me, but for making sure that you retrieved that which was momentarily taken from us," she said now looking at Ibiki and Iruka with genuine warmth and gratitude. "Thank you both for everything."

Everyone was momentarily stunned. Obviously Head Mistress Miyoki _knew_ about what had transpired in Toyo, but how? And how did she know _so fast?_ Iruka, Yuzuki, and Ayumu all looked at one another. The only one who held Miyoki's gaze was Ibiki. He smiled wryly and nodded appreciatively.

"You certainly find out information _fast_, and _accurately _as well it seems. May I ask as to _how_ you heard all this?"

As amused as he was he was also more than slightly upset at the idea of something leaking out. His first thought went to Genma and Anko possibly blabbing something to someone. He was starting to get pissed.

"And _why_ would you need to know that? What _business_ would it be of _yours_?" Miyoki's tone was barely civil, and the light of battle was in her eyes. She was taking great delight in seeing the cool and smug Morino Ibiki get slightly riled and off center in her presence.

And all because of _her_.

"Such _business_, and _especially_ if it pertains to Ayu _is_ my business...I do not like the fact that something like that is out and about, and apparently obtainable by the general public. I find that _disturbing_, to say the least..." Ibiki's voice was low and frosty, and though he had a slight smile on his face it was anything but friendly.

His tone and appearance were anything but daunting to the Head Mistress. She was used to people trying to intimidate her, and it was always for naught. She had even gone toe to toe with the specialist before, and like everyone else before him he had failed to throw his weight at her and make an impression. Well, he _had _made an impression, and a very good one in fact, but he still was unable to complete his mission of trying to dominate her.

"Do we need to take a _little trip_, Head Mistress Miyoki? I am sure that I can find comfortable accommodations for you back at _ANBU._.." Any sign of polite respect was long gone from Ibiki, and the look he now gave was barely civil.

Miyoki raised a brow and smiled intriguingly. His temerity was amusing and refreshing. She slid her gaze slightly to his right at his thunder-struck companion. Ayumu looked ready to either die on the spot or kill Ibiki herself. When Miyoki looked back at Ibiki she let a small chuckle escape her.

Next to him Ayumu hissed in a breath of air and smacked Ibiki on the thigh.

"_Ibiki!_ Stop that...this is _my job__, _please remember..." she whispered furiously at him.

Ibiki patted her thigh and kept his hand there. He gave it a slight squeeze but wouldn't move it. Even when she tried to extricate herself he kept his large hand on it possessively.

Miyoki finally sighed and looked down at Ibiki with disbelief. "Morino-san," she said with a small note of ire in her voice, "I _am_ the Head Mistress of The Hiraku School for Gifted Students. I did _not_ get this position for _no reason_. I am also _very_ good friends with the Hokage. Tsunade and I have lunch almost every week. _Of course_ she would keep me informed as to what was happening to my family far from home."

She let a playful smile drift across her mouth as she reveled in getting the ANBU so upset. It was amusing really.

Morino wasn't intimidated (or amused) in the least. In fact, he couldn't help but want to poke and prod the older woman for the fun of retaliation. "So, you get together to dish and _gossip_ with Tsunade once a week, and she keeps you informed about the workings of the Nillage?"

"I _do not_ dish or gossip with anyone, Morino," came the chilly response. "It was decided that I needed to be kept apprised as to what was going on with my students and staff. In fact, she told me many, _many_ interesting things about not only you, but Umino-san as well. It was all very _enlightening_..."

Miyoki turned around and walked over to her desk where a report was sitting. She picked it up and seemed to scan in thoughtfully. Out of the corner of her eye she could see four very interesting and different reactions: Morino looked slightly peeved, and he had a small sneer forming on his mouth; Ayumu looked bewildered but interested; Umino looked amused and thoughtful; and Yuzuki looked like she was going to pass out, throw up, or maybe both.

Inside Miyoki cackled an evil laugh to herself. She _loved_ her job. She remembered back to her lunch with Tsunade...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Miyoki and Tsunade entered the restaurant at almost the same time, and together they went back to their usual spot in the back. They had been meeting together for years before Tsunade left Konoha and then came back as Hokage. They had grown up together, and even though they had gone in different directions they had still remained fast friends. When Tsunade came back to take the place as the village's Hokage they had quickly resumed their friendship as if no time at all had passed.

After they had ordered and their drinks came Tsunade sat back with an excited look on her face. She seemed brimming over with something good to gossip about. Both women were in the position to hear and see quite a few things, and they never failed to amuse the other with their tales. Their lunches went on for hours, and the more they talked the more they drank, and the more they drank the looser their tongues got. Nothing really _serious_ was ever spilled, but both women loved to unwind with good rumors, expensive sake, and the best food. They would sometimes laugh for hours in the back booth of their favorite restaurant as they talked about people they knew and things that they saw. It was always edifying and choice.

After taking a long, slow sip of her drink Miyoki wiggled her fingers on the table. "Well... you are raring and ready to go 'Tsuna so give it up!"

Tsunade leaned forward and looked conspiratorially at her favorite friend and partner in crime.

"I have a little _something_- well, more than a little something about one of _your_ teachers and one of _my_ ANBU..."

Miyoki looked crestfallen. What? That was _old _news...

"Shit 'Tsuna... if you are talking about _Morino_ and _Tanaka_ then that is old news! They've been seeing each other for a while..."

Miyoki took another drink in consolation.

Tsunade looked put out.

"Ki-Ki, I _know_ that you know about them, but do you _really_ know about them...I mean, do you know all about the _sexy dirt_ surrounding them?"

Miyoki's interest popped back.

"Oh? _Sexy dirt_? I just thought that they had met somehow and, you know...one thing led to another."

Miyoki shrugged inelegantly, but leaned forward expectantly. "How sexy and how dirty?"

Tsunade shook her head and took a big swig of sake. "_Real sexy_ and _real dirty_...My ANBU has been led on a merry chase by one of your girls- let me tell you. Morino has never, ever, _EVER_ gotten involved with a woman-"

"_Oh shit_..is he _gay_? I don't want to have to break _that_ to Ayu..."

Miyoki frowned. She had had to deal with such relationships before, and they were always so messy...

Tsunade leaned back and laughed a loud, raucous laugh.

"_Gay_?! Are you _kidding_ me?! He is about as gay as Jiraiya! _Morino Ibiki gay._..What a _scream_! Anyway, can we get back to the sexy dirt? Like I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted...Morino has been in knots and put through the wringer because of your girl, and for a man that is remote and taciturn on a _good _day I say that she _must_ be something special. That, or she is a _really_ great fuck..."

"Oh really, 'Tsuna!" Miyoki laughed merrily. "How _crude_..."

"Look Ki-Ki, you need to understand what this girl has done to one of my Nins, and not just _any_ Nin. I am talking about my T and I Specialist. I am talking about a man that has broken hundreds of people and has never been broken himself. Until your Tanaka came his way...She has that man down on his knees and _begging_, Ki-Ki! That man is down for the count."

Miyoki looked at Tsunade with real interest. She really didn't know any great details about the couple's relationship. She really only knew what little that Fujiwara had told her, and even she had been pretty tight-lipped. She looked at Tsunade with a gleam in her eye.

"Ok 'Tsuna, you tell me what _you_ know, and with the little that _I _know maybe we can fill in any _gaps_..."

The two women leaned closer to each other and didn't come up for air for well over an hour.

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"As I was saying, Morino-san, the information that I was given was _strictly professional_ and due to the fact that it concerned one of my staff. If you were me you would have wanted the same courtesy. The Hokage was nothing but professional and concerned. She _is_ the Hokage for _a reason,_ you know."

Miyoki looked at Morino with calm seriousness.

Ibiki's posture loosened somewhat, but he was still miffed that Ayu's business was not as private as he thought. He'd place a visit to the Hokage on his list of things to do. He would visit her directly after breaking Hideo- that should put him in the right state of mind and mood, he thought evilly.

"Oh, Head Mistress Miyoki, you take such good care of us," Ayumu said with almost hero-worship in her voice. "Thank you!"

Miyoki smiled demurely at Ayumu, and she couldn't help but see the pat on her thigh and the slightly cross look given to her by Morino. That ought to put the smug bastard in his place...But she had something else to do as well...

"Ladies, would you mind going over to The House and making sure that all the boys are settled? I don't know who is on duty today, but I don't think that anyone is around, and you know how boys are about bathing properly..."

She looked at the two women with an obviously fake innocence, and one that the women obviously fell for. They got up and bowed hastily to leave, but before they did Miyoki put a hand to each of their cheeks. The women looked at Miyoki in surprise. "I really _am_ glad that you girls are back and in good health," she said softly.

Yuzuki and Ayumu smiled, and touched the hand touching their cheek lightly before retreating and doing as they were told. When the door shut after them and Miyoki was sure that neither would stop back in she turned back to the two men with a solemn look on her face.

"Gentlemen, I think that we need to have a little _Talk_..."

Both men groaned and looked at each other.

"Yuzuki and Ayumu are special to me- all my staff are. But unlike others in my staff _they_ are being courted by _Nins_."

"Haven't we gone over this before?" Ibiki asked dryly. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture, and not by this woman, and not at his age. All he wanted to do was go home, shower, and take a nap with Ayumu. He didn't want _any_ part of this...

"Maybe we have, but _Umino_ here hasn't, and it looks like _you_ could use a _refresher_," she said without humor. "As I was saying- before I was so _rudely_ interrupted- my girls have not been around Nins and what their life entails. I want you two to be very careful with what you get them involved in."

Neither Iruka nor Ibiki aid anything at first. Both were astounded, amused, and incensed all at once. They could understand the maternal tone behind her rationale, but it angered them none the less. They were if nothing else both _men of honor_. Even Ibiki, and with his profession being as it was, was a man of honor. He would never, nor had he ever taken advantage of Ayumu. To even _imply_ such a thing caused his blood to boil. Just as he was about to give the old dragon a piece of his mind Iruka calmly stood up.

Iruka bowed politely to the Head Mistress. He even managed a gentle smile, but Ibiki could see the fire that burned behind the calm exterior. He had taken umbrage to her tone and words, and he was not above letting her know it.

"Head Mistress Miyoki, I understand and am grateful to your need feel responsible for Yuzuki, and Ayumu as well. But I think that _you_ need to understand something _first_: Yuzuki is in capable hands with me. I would not, nor have I ever, treated her with anything less than the respect, dignity, and affection that she deserves. I would _kill anyone_, and without the _slightest hesitation_ mind you, that tried to hurt her in any way. I know that Morino feels the same way about Ayumu. I would think that our time in Toyo would have taught you that. Besides, I think that your words do a great disservice to two very strong, smart, and capable women."

Iruka's voice never wavered or rose, but the steely look in his eyes shown through it all. Like any alpha male he would define his territory and under no uncertain terms. And even if it was against an alpha female such as this woman.

Miyoki slitted her eyes slightly in respect, but he _still_ needed to not only understand what she was getting at, but his place as well.

"Iruka-_kun_, I think that you _misunderstand __me_ somehow...I am merely telling you that you better watch yourself around Yuzuki-chan. I cannot tell you not to see her as she _is_ a grown woman after all, but I have no problems cutting you down at the knees or _castrating_ you if you should in any way get her hurt or killed."

Iruka finally lost his veneer of civility or propriety.

"Miyoki-_san,_ I do _not intend_ to take Yuzuki on _missions_! I would _not_ involve her in any such-"

His voice was getting loud and strident, but Miyoki cut through it anyway.

"Ah, but you _did _involve her in a _mission_...Did you not?" Miyoki looked at Iruka dead in the eyes. "And watch your tone _Umino_, you may be a highly respected teacher at the Nin Academy, but you are here in _my _school right now. I am the _Queen_ here and you are nothing but a visiting _serf._.."

Iruka started to bark out a retort, but then thought better of it. He frowned. He _did _involve Yuzuki in a mission, but it was peripherally and for a good reason. Besides, she was _never_ in any danger...

"Miyoki-san, for you to consider what Yuzuki did as a mission then you really are not as up to speed on what happened or even what a mission entails..." he finished silkily.

Ibiki looked between the two battling figures and with high interest. _This_ was an interesting show-down, he would give it that. Iruka might seem mild mannered, but he was also a teacher, and to _Nins_ no less. He could be as tenacious and stubborn as anyone when the need was called for. He also wouldn't put up with any bullshit either. He had not really known too much about Umino before they started to Toyo, but since then his respect for the man had grown. And now it was growing even more. Ibiki sat back comfortably and put his arm up over the back of the sofa and watched with growing anticipation.

"I am well aware of enough of what a mission _generally_ entails, and unless you are doing nothing more than delivering a _love-note _(and she looked pointedly at Ibiki, who gave her a snarky look back) then anything can and does happen."

Miyoki gave a slightly pleading look at the other educator. "All I want is for my girls to be safe and sound."

_Fuck, do the women around Konoha do nothing but gossip together? Is nothing sacred anymore?_ Ibiki thought with disgust. How the Hell had she heard about _that_? He would have to grill Mrs. Yushina when he got back to the office...

"Your girls are more than safe and sound; they are well looked after, well protected and well loved!" Iruka now stood before her with fists clenched and fire coming out his eyes.

Miyoki smiled a huge smile at both Iruka and Ibiki. "That was _exactly_ what I wanted to hear! I just wanted to know your intentions. I certainly know about _his_..." she said looking at Ibiki wryly and with more than a drop of smugness.

Ibiki gave an audacious growl, and stood slowly but intentionally to his feet.

"_Once again_ I find my intentions towards Ayu being under scrutiny by you. Umino is right: you do both women a disservice. They are much stronger, smarter, and much more capable then you give them credit for. Also, Ayu and Yuzuki are in the best of hands. Even more so, those women have us wrapped around their little fingers..."

Miyoki gave a sudden, girlish peal of laughter.

Both men were slightly worried by it.

"My girls do me _proud_-" and before either could say anything Miyoki quickly and silently went to the door and whipped it open.

There stood Ayumu and Yuzuki leaning forward and listening intently. When they found themselves suddenly betrayed they squeaked, jerked back, and blushed madly. Miyoki shook her head sadly.

"Good thing that they have you _Nins_ to be sneaky for them, because _they_ certainly can't pull that off by themselves..."

Ayumu and Yuzuki looked abashedly at each other and the room's occupants. They wrapped their arms around each other and laughed nervously.

Miyoki smiled slightly at the two women, and when she looked back at Umino and Morino she let her laughter roll out of her. They were looking at their companions with nothing short of mirth and affection. She waved the two men out of her office- she _did _have work to do. That _was_ what she was paid to do after all, and not chastise adult men in regards to their personal relationships...

As Morino passed her he gave the woman a side glance filled with dark humor.

"Looks like _your girls_ didn't do too badly after all...But Umino and I will have to _hone_ their skills a bit more. Maybe send them on _little missions_ around Konoha to gather information for us?"

Miyoki gave a dry laugh. "Yes, well, the fruits of _that_ little labor of love is yet to be seen. First though, we'll see how you do on your _present_ mission, yes?"

Ibiki stopped and raised an eye brow at the Head Mistress. "Oh, and what would that be?"

Miyoki leaned a little towards Ibiki and smiled a smile full of teeth. "Mission: _Abstinence_," and without further ado she slammed the door in his face.

Outside she could hear Morino snarl out a profanity in her name. Ah, it really _was_ good to be the Queen.

* * *

_**OUTSIDE**_

Walking away from the Head Mistresses office was a silent affair for the four adults. No one it seemed ever left that woman's office having the last word or getting the better of her. It just wasn't feasible. But their silences were all because of different reasons though.

Ayumu was slightly embarrassed to have been caught peeping. She never had been good at it. She _always_ got caught. The only times that Hiroshi had ever been hauled into the Head Mistresses office was because Ayumu had been with him and they had there for gotten caught. It had gotten to the point that Hiroshi baldly refused to take Ayumu with him on spy missions. He said that he just couldn't afford to get caught anymore. Worse still, he said that _she _was damaging _his_ reputation! So Ayumu either had to wait for reports from him or go on her own solo missions and hope to get something before they got bungled. She just wondered if _someday_ she could have even just a tenth of Ibiki's sneakiness...

Yuzuki was stunned speechless. She had been caught eavesdropping, and on a superior as well! Her career had flashed before her eyes. But not before she got a good listen to what had been said. Iruka had not only stood up to the Head Mistress, but he had publicly claimed her and announced his feelings for her. No one had _ever_ done that before. She had always lived a quiet, ordinary life before coming to Hiraku. Then, when her mother had died (her father dying almost before she was born) and she came to Hiraku, her quite little life had just continued. After a while she just became back ground noise. She was steady and reliable both personally as well as professionally. She didn't make her way up the ranks too fast or too slow; she went at a normal, steady pace. She hadn't even dated. She just never stuck out of a crowd.

Until she met Ayumu, and subsequently Iruka. Ever since meeting Iruka her life had been turned upside down. Oh, he wasn't a mad whirlwind, but more of a steady, but fast moving river. She knew the general direction that it would take, but as to speed or more intimate details she had no idea. And like a body of water he could be slow and sluggish (but in a _good_ way) or fast and furious (again, in a _good _way). When he had called the Head Mistress out Yuzuki had been thunder-struck. She looked at Ayumu who had smiled brightly and kissed her fast and hard on the cheek. All she could do was hold onto her friend to try and steady her shaking, and weak limbs. It felt wonderful for the first time to feel the rush of emotions.

Iruka walked next to Yuzuki feeling smug and larger than life. There, it was done and there would be no questions or concerns- on anyone's part. Yuzuki was officially his, and anyone _be damned_ who thought that they could try and muck things up or take her away. He claimed her obliquely before a Sannin, a Head Mistress, and now Yuzuki as well. He'd like to even see _Genma_ try and upset the apple cart. If he did then he too would be put in his place. People often forgot that as quiet and laid back as he was he _still_ was a Nin, and a _damned good one_ at that. Oh, he didn't have field experience like Hatake, or ANBU experience like Morino, but people sometimes tended to forget that it was _Umino_ that gave men like these the working tools- the Genin- that they would take and mold to their specifications. Umino gave them the beginning tools that would one day become sharp weapons for the village. It was he that instilled in the youngsters today the desire, the drive, and the knowledge that would make them tomorrow's warriors. So people just better beware: he was not always the relaxed submissive man that many thought he was. He was a river that ran very deep.

Ibiki walked in a quite fume. _Once again_ the woman had almost gotten the better of him. He would have been more impressed if he hadn't been so pissed-off about the woman finding out information so quickly, and from who her source was. The fucking _Hokage_ of all people, and all during a drunken afternoon of two old women gossiping... And about him and Ayu of all people. In some far reaching place in the back of his head he could understand the reasoning behind it; Tsunade knew how protective Miyoki was about her students and staff, and she just wanted the other woman to hear any information from a reliable source before street word came her way. But still, _how the hell_ had the Hokage heard so much and so quickly? It was probably from a number of sources. He wouldn't have put it past Jiraiya to have sent word back to Konoha. He also knew that Genma's and Anko's reports would have filtered back to the Hokage and her desk. He even wouldn't have put it past Mrs. Akitada to have had a hand in it somehow.

He sighed heavily. But still...if it had been only about him he wouldn't have given a damn, but Ayu's name now was in it all. Worse yet, it might damage his time with Hideo. The captive Abe would now be under closer scrutiny, and _that_ was going to possibly interfere in his..._playtime_...with the other man. _Fuck_...He clenched his fists in his pockets and he couldn't help but let a snarl start to form on his lips.

He looked quickly down when he felt a soft hand wrap itself around his wrist. He felt a finger gently drift across the inside of his wrist and hit the small pressure point there that brought immediate calm. It also was one of his erogenous zones, and where his ire had been now something else was starting to build. When he looked at her she turned and looked back up at him, and a small, sweet smile played across her face. She gently leaned forward and ran her nose across his arm and looked demurely up at him before closing her eyes. She bused him once or twice and then leaned back and continued on with her natural walking pose.

Ibiki smiled. It wasn't a big smile, but it also wasn't a smug or sarcastic one. It was a respectful smile; he had once again been deftly maneuvered by her, and because it was her he didn't mind it at all. Where his treatment of her was more brutishly loving (now her favorite phrase and one that she said described him to a tee) her were much more soft and feminine. Just by a simple touch or two she had taken his mood from one direction and moved it towards a more agreeable one. She was the one and only person that had that ability, and he found it amusing, intriguing, and very humbling.

The four were almost at the House when the front door opened and a young girl about the age of fifteen came out. When she saw the group, and especially the two women, she smiled brightly and ran over to them.

"Master Tanaka! Master Yuhara! It is _so good_ to see you back!" She bowed and stood up, but her chest was out and she looked inordinately pleased for some reason.

Ayumu gave the girl a friendly salutation and let her eyes quickly scan her. She was one of Hiroshi's _Little Darlings_, and probably the fiercest. She was also his secret prodigy child, and she scared Ayumu silly...When her eyes strayed upon the pin upon the girl's collar her eyes widened.

"Oh, Kyoko! You made Journeyman status! Congratulations! I didn't know that you were going to sit the exams. When did _that_ happen?"

Ayumu and Yuzuki both hugged and congratulated the young girl.

"It was yesterday! Master Hiroshi said that I was more than ready and that I had _nothing_ to fear."

The young girl looked at the women with total confidence. She could practically see Hiroshi's arrogance smiling back at her.

"Well, with Hiroshi as your Master I am surprised that you didn't sit it years ago. His brilliance and ego are unsurpassed," Ayumu said dryly. "Is he here by any chance?"

Ayumu looked expectantly around.

Kyoko shook her head. "No, he and Ren are out shopping. Or rather, Ren is being _dragged _along. When Master heard that you were on your way back he said that you would need a few things to help combat your time spent in the wild. I gather that he is doing serious damage at a few of the spas and beauty stores..."

Kyoko laughed and cocked her head to the side. She was also a product of Hiroshi's manic belief in paying attention to one's appearance, as the young girl was flawlessly beautiful.

However, Ayumu felt that the girl's beauty was sometimes only skin deep, and she and Hiroshi had more than once had words about her. The girl was going to be doing some serious damage someday to the male population of Konoha. She turned heads of every age, and she wasn't yet aware of her sexual pull. Ayumu could only imagine what she would do when she became fully aware. She hoped that Hiroshi wouldn't get a wink of sleep when that happened.

Ayumu narrowed her eyes slightly at the young woman. Kyoko might be talking innocently enough with Yuzuki about what had been going on at the House, but she could see the girl giving Iruka and Ibiki appraising looks.

Oh _Hell no_...

That was neither appropriate, nor acceptable, nor just plain smart. The girl might be just an ingénue, but she wasn't going to cut her teeth on _her_ boyfriend or Yuzuki's...She must have had a disgruntled look on her face because she suddenly felt Ibiki's arm go around her waist and pull her roughly against his front. She looked up in surprise. He looked down with a playful look and a barely imperceptible shake of his head. She could see in his eyes that he knew what was going on and that it really wasn't worth it to rise to the bait. If it even was bait. Just as she was about to make a retort of some kind he slammed his mouth down on hers and kissed her full-on in front of everyone. Ayumu was stunned. But only for a moment before all the familiar feelings began to creep up and out. Just as she felt herself loosen he let go, and pulling her after him he made a jaunty salute to the three.

"Catch you guys later- I want to go home..._now_." he said by way of an excuse to both Ayumu and Iruka and Yuzuki. "Keep in touch."

"Ok..." Ayumu said stunned, but she turned back and waived merrily to her friends. "Dinner at my house later this week?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Iruka said as he too now had his arms around a confused Yuzuki.

The last thing that Ayumu saw before she had to turn her full attention to where she was going was Yuzuki making some sputtering comment to Kyoko as Iruka looked at no one but Yuzuki. Ayumu giggled. She looked at Ibiki with a big grin.

"You boys catch on quick, don't you?" She shook her head and let a small frown drift across her face. "Did you see that _little_ _hussy_? What kind of girls is Hiroshi raising?"

"The kind _he_ would be if he had been born a girl," Ibiki said dryly.

He looked at Ayumu with amusement. "Why is it acceptable for _Hiroshi _to sleep around but if a _woman_ does it..." He couldn't help but laugh. They had had this conversation before, but she had vehemently taken the side of the woman. _Now_ however...

"I don't have a problem with a woman 'sleeping around' as you guys seem to call it, just as long as she is _not_ giving _you _the once over. Ibiki, she practically undressed you with her eyes! It was _disturbing_."

Ayumu frowned and glared back over her shoulder.

"Hiroshi needs to reign in his _Little Darlings_ before there is trouble...I bet _that_ girl ends up pregnant before she is eighteen..."

Ibiki shook his head. "I doubt it, he has more sense than to let them just sleep around without proper protection. I bet his girls are better informed then most kunoichi."

"Hmm...You are probably right. Should I talk to my boys about sex, do you think?"

Ibiki was silent for a moment. If truth be told, he had already done it back at the Inn. In fact, Iruka had as well. They boys had _some_ knowledge of girls, but not enough to suit either of the men. Both he and Iruka had spoken truthfully and forthrightly with them. Akira and Ryou were on the cusp of their first sexual encounters, and the other boys would need to have any erroneous ideas nixed in the bud now. Being forewarned is being forearmed, and _especially _when it came to the opposite sex. He just wasn't sure how she would take being told that her boys had already been set straight about the birds and the bees by Iruka and him. Would she be miffed? But he also thought it best not to lie to Ayu about it, what was the point?

"No, Iruka and I _already_ spoke to them about sex. We answered any questions that they had and expounded on their limited knowledge."

Ayumu gave him a wide stare but she didn't seem mad. In fact, she seemed pretty relieved.

"Oh, really? What did they want to know? Anything _good_?"

She looked at him with anticipation.

"Let me guess, but I bet that _Toshi_ asked the most lurid questions."

Ibiki laughed but kept looking straight in front of him. "_Wrong_."

Ayumu cocked her head to the side. "_Ryou_? Though I would be more surprised if there wasn't anything that he already _didn't_ know..."

Ibiki shook his head negatively.

"_Akira_?" She was now warming up to their little guessing game, and her interest was piqued.

Again another shake.

"One or both of the _twins_?"

Shake of the head and a deep rumble of laughter.

"_Daichi_?"

Now he looked at her with a predatory grin. "Nooooo..."

Ayumu started to tick of her boys on fingers and when she got to seven she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh, Ibiki! My _little_ _baby_ _Masahiro_?!"

He nodded and chuckled at her discomposure. "Yes, your _little__ baby_ asked the most questions and was the most avid listener. He is going to give you a run for your money, Ayu, mark my words."

Ayumu started back up and walked silently next to him, deep in thought. All that she kept seeing was her bright-eyed, sweetly innocent youngest looking at her with such love and devotion, and all the while clutching to his chest an arm load of Jiraiya's dirty mags.

Oh Lord, it _was_ true: still waters _do_ run deep...Well, at least Ibiki put them all on the right track, she thought wryly. At least they won't turn out to be dim-witted romancers. Nothing worse than that she thought.

"Boy, you really are a multifaceted man, aren't you? You run T&I for ANBU, you take care of me, and you teach sex education. Pretty impressive, I must say." She nudged him with her shoulder and laughed.

Ibiki nodded. "The best though, is when I get to combine all three..."

He looked down at Ayumu with a wolfish grin and threw his head back at her expression: she was three shades of red. But, she certainly had come a long way because instead of looking around frantically for anyone that might have over-heard them she now only shyly smiled back and nodded her acquiescence. She looked at him with- anticipation? He rumbled deep in his chest like the bear that he was alluded to.

Ah, the _First Gilded Gate_ stood before him, and was open just a crack...


	75. Chapter 75

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 75

**The Sleep of the Innocent**

Ayumu ran into her little house after parting with Ibiki out front. They had made plans for later around dinner time, but until then Ayumu wanted to bathe and rest. She felt filthy, but more so she was just so glad to be back in her little, run-down home. Hiroshi wasn't home so she went out back and immediately went to look at her koi. Funny as it seemed she had missed them as well. When she came to the edge of the pond the two carp swam up and gaped at her with their big mouths. Ayumu laughed a light laugh at their greedy antics. Since she didn't have anything to feed them they soon swam away in disappointment. When Ayumu stood to turn back into the house she looked next door and up at Ibiki's place. His lights were on and it seemed like he was in his bathroom, as she thought that she could see a shadow moving about.

Thinking about him brought out all sort of emotions. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be here right now, and most probably would have been dead at least a dozen times it seemed. If not from someone deliberately hurting her, then by some foolish mistake of her own. Ibiki was _always_ watching her back. She was always astounded when she thought about her good fortune. He really _was_ a prize, and she was the one to have been lucky enough to have nabbed it. She smiled and wished that they didn't have to live apart. Even though they lived next door it _still_ would have been nice to have him to come home to on a daily basis.

She quickly checked all her blooming flowers and plants and was pleasantly surprised to see how many were doing so well. Her and Hiroshi had passable green thumbs, and it was by pure luck really that any had even gotten this far. The reason most were probably doing so well was in part due to Ren becoming a part of their lives. Ren had a phenomenal talent with plants and fish, and he had taken their garden as his own, personal project.

When she felt that her cursory assessment of her backyard and garden was complete she trotted back inside, and headed straight for her room. There she quickly disrobed and went into her bathroom where she turned the shower on full blast and at near-scalding temperatures As she stood under the hot water and let the dirt and grime from the road wash away she was amazed at how much of it there was. Like she had promised Ibiki she scrubbed, pampered, and soaked her skin and hair like a princess.

When she was clean to her satisfaction she put the rubber stopper in the drain and let the tub fill. Hiroshi and she were unabashedly romantics, and the shelves and window ledge were filed with candles. As the tub was filling she lit the candles and turned the light off. The warm glow and rich scent of the candles mixed with the steam coming from the water, and the small but comfortable room was bathed in an amber light that shimmered. Twisting her wet hair up she sat down in the tub and let the warm water soak into her bones. A small bottle of expensive bath oil sat on a shelf by the tub, and she took precious handfuls of the oil and rubbed it into her skin. She could feel the citrus and floral oil not only work its way into her pores but into her nostrils as well, and the heady bouquet soon caused her to drift away. With a happy sigh she lay back and immersed herself in the tub until she was almost submerged. The only part of her that was above the surface was her polished toe nails, her head, and the top of her breasts. Placing the bath pillow comfortably behind her neck she decided that this was as good a place as any to take a quick and much deserved nap.

How long she slept she had no idea, but she was awakened to feeling two large hands drift down her thighs. When she woke up she saw that Ibiki had come into the bathroom and was kneeling by the side of the tub. His shirt was off and he was only in a pair of his usual dark pants. Even his shoes and socks were gone. He silently massaged the tops of her thighs and down to the top of her feet, and then back again. Ayumu brought a hand up and traced the ANBU tattoo on his left arm. It was an interesting almost tribal character. With a wet finger she traced the swirls on the large bicep.

"That is a beautiful tattoo, Ibiki. Very arresting. Sometime you are going to have to explain it to me."

Ibiki didn't stop what he was doing, but she could see a small smile on his face. He did nothing but shrug his shoulders slightly.

Soon though she drifted away from the tattoo and just ran a finger around the large, muscled arm itself. Her touch was not sexual as much as it was inquisitive. He really _did_ have an impressive physique. Soft, dark hairs lightly covered rippling muscles underneath. There was nothing yielding or gentle about his body, but somehow he was able to make it so when he was with her. His hands were large, wide, and strong, but as they massaged her legs there weren't over-powering or brusque. They would somehow alternate between ghosting over her skin and applying gentle yet firm pressure. His soothing massage added to the warm and sensuous atmosphere in the room.

Ayumu sat up slightly and grasped his forearm. He leaned back on his heels and smiled softly.

"Ibiki, you sure get yourself together fast, don't you?"

He just smiled, but stayed silent for some reason. He motioned for her to turn around, and when she did she felt him dip a sponge into the water and slowly wash her back. Sitting sideways in the tub Ayumu had to draw her knees up to her chest slightly. But the slight discomfort was quickly forgotten as he gently washed her back. Soon he took a hold of her arm, and holding it in one hand he too ran the sponge across it. Down the top to her hand and then back underneath he ran the sponge. The sponge or his hands never touched her in any way personally; his touch was light but slightly impersonal. He was performing her ablutions for her, almost as if he was her servant.

It was humbling. It was kind. It was erotic.

There was no sound in the room but the soft splashing of water and their light breathing. When one arm was done he set about cleaning the other. Again, the sponge made its impersonal progress over her skin. When its mission was complete Ibiki motioned for her to stand, and as she rose from the water it ran in rivulets down her skin. But Ibiki once again only dipped the sponge in the water and went about cleaning her legs. First one and then the other. His hold on her was again gently firm but lacking in any sexual tones. It was almost as if he was giving a child her bath.

Ayumu placed one hand on his shoulder to brace herself from falling or slipping in the slippery, oil-filled water. Ibiki's head was bent down slightly at his task, and it afforded Ayumu a good look at him from above. Looking down at his wide shoulders she could see muscles ripple across his back and arms as he continued with his task. The scars on his back stood out in stark relief. They too undulated across skin as he bent, leaned, and moved while working. His Konoha bandanna was on his head and Ayumu reached down and slipped it off. Ibiki never stopped or even looked up at her. He kept on with his ministrations. With the hand that wasn't braced on his shoulder she let her wet fingers once again trace across his skin. The scarred tissue wasn't as prevalent as one would have thought. There were plenty to be sure, but there was also so much skin that was untouched. She could see even small bits of hair growing here and there, and she noticed for the first time that he must shave his head in order to not have patches of hair growing across it. It was funny, but she didn't think that Ibiki would look even half as good with hair. She was used to him being bald, and she liked it really. Not having any hair made his dramatic features stand out more in relief. It made him seem more dangerous and much more of an authoritarian. Hair would have softened him somehow, and taken away from his appealing roughness.

When he briefly looked up she glanced hard at his face. His dark, steely eyes were framed by the longest lashes! It was a crime when men had such thick and luxuriant lashes. But they didn't make him feminine in any way. Hair there accented eyes that were frigidly cold one moment and then scalding hot the next. His nose was long and well defined, and was neither too short, too wide, nor too large. It was a perfect and classic profile. His mouth was also neither too large nor too thin, and it was appealing when either snarling, sneering, or smiling. The scars on his face as well as his head just highlighted his masculinity. Here was a man that had bumped back hard after being bumped himself, and came out on top. Ayumu had thought once before that she had never seen him in a fight, but she could just imagine what he would be like. His muscles would move fluidly but with deadly intention. His large and imposing frame would be fast and furious. The look in his eyes would be unforgiving and merciless. Ayumu didn't think that there would be a more beautiful sight.

She couldn't help herself; she leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer as he answered her. Their embrace was tender and gentle. They did nothing but lean into each other and kiss.

He must have felt that he had had enough because he pulled back from her, and then pulled the plug from the bottom of the tub, stood, and grabbed a large, warm towel from the rack. As the water rushed down the drain he stood before her holding it open. Ayumu opened her arms and let him wrap it around her. He then picked her up and placed her outside the tub. Once again his hands were gently impersonal as he dried her off. Even when he came to her sexuality, her breasts and between her legs, his hands never lingered or caressed. He simply dried her off. When she was dry he placed the towel back on the rack and took her hand.

He led her back to her room, and after shutting the door firmly behind them he pulled the covers on her bed back. Still without saying a word he once again motioned her to do his bidding; he motioned her to get into the bed. Ayumu nodded and slid in between the sheets. She turned to watch him take the rest of his clothing off. He shucked his pants and briefs until he too was naked, and without further ado he slid in next to her. After positioning them on their sides and with him spooning from behind she felt him bury his face into the back of her neck, sigh, and then totally relax. She could feel him drift off to sleep within a matter of minutes.

Ayumu blinked wide-eyed. _That_ had been a novel experience. To be bathed, pampered, and then put to bed had been another wonderful first for her from him. He had cleansed her body and her soul. He had found a new way to show his love and respect for her. Ayumu closed her eyes, sighed, and let herself follow him into slumber.

When she was deep in the arms of sleep it was then that Ibiki let the amused smile grace his perfect lips. His arms tightened, and he wrapped himself more securely around her. He opened his eyes and slightly pulling away from her he sat up partially, and looked down at her. Her lashes fell across her eyes and her mouth was open slightly in her sleep. She whiffled softly. Her hair was starting to dry and the warm, brown curls were thrown haphazardly across the pillow and his arm. He took a curl and let it rest around his finger; it was soft, silky, and he could smell the shampoo that she had used. He gently let the curl drop and pulled the cover down slowly so as to not to disturb her. Her hip rose and dipped before him. Her lush bottom was pillowed against his own stomach and groin, and was soft and plush against him. Leaning over her he could just make out the silky patch of curls at the vee of her legs. Trailing his eyes upwards her breasts lay against her arms that rose up to cushion her head.

She was perfect. _This_ was to him what his ideal of a woman should be: soft, voluptuous, and utterly feminine. There was nothing hard or masculine about her. Everything about her was curvy, curly, and warm. He smiled a smile of satisfaction and gave a look of purely masculine ownership. The women he worked with had nothing over her. _Nothing_. She might not be able to throw a kunai or go undercover as a spy, but that didn't matter. It wasn't what mattered to him at all. Not in the least. He wanted a woman that made him feel like a man, and he didn't care how sexist or archaic that made him. As he was a man she was a woman. _His woman_. Besides, she was anything but soft and passive mentally; on a daily basis she constantly pushed and provoked him, and coupling that with the way she looked her appeal factor in his eyes only skyrocketed.

Ibiki let his hand finally drift across her skin, and it came to rest on her lower abdomen, and across her womb. To the place that would hold a child of theirs if they so decided. If they decided to have unprotected sex, that was. Ibiki frowned. Were they ready for that? Was _he_ ready for that? Was _she_? He didn't think so. It wasn't that he _didn't_ want children, but did he want them _now_? They were still discovering each other and themselves, and having a child would impede that. He didn't want that, and he was pretty sure that she wouldn't either. At least not yet. They were both still young and they had more than enough time ahead of them. She was only twenty-five and he was only thirty-three. So what was wrong with delaying having a child? Nothing. Besides, she had seven young men to raise, and that kept her pretty busy as it was. He also was busy with his own career, and he wasn't too afraid to admit that it was very important to him right now.

But still...he wanted her _so badly_...Even slightly apart from her he could smell her rich, warm scent. When she shifted her legs he even could get small, wafts of her feminine scent. _That_ was temptation at its greatest. One of his secret fantasies was to be able to fall asleep pillowed against her naked mons, and with his face buried right in her cleft. He didn't think that it would be too comfortable for her for a very long period of time, but even if he could just catch a quick cat nap...He would be sleeping the sleep of the innocent.

Ibiki felt a deep stab of momentary shame and guilt. He felt like a perverted schoolboy, and one who couldn't keep his rising and undulating emotions or libido in check. But the moment quickly passed and he once again let his great need for this woman over-take him. He let his eyes roam up and down her innocently sleeping form and he could practically see waves of desire and delight shimmer off of her. He thought that if he leaned forward and opened his mouth that he could catch the pheromone clouds in his mouth, and they would be as light and sweet as cotton candy. They would melt in his mouth and the sugar high would send every nerve on end and buzzing.

Just thinking about her desire and appeal caused Ibiki to start to swell in response. He had already been slightly engorged, but not enough to cause him to lift and straighten. Now however...Ibiki had to hold in a hiss and clench his teeth. Almost beyond his control and before his very eyes he started to swell, lengthen, and become rock hard. What the fuck...he was a _Nin _for fucks sake! And one of Konoha's _elite_. He should have more control than _this, _and _over_ his own cock too...Meh...this was unacceptable.

Once, during his early training at ANBU, he had been 'interrogated' by two kunoichi who had used various sexual techniques on him. All ANBU operatives, male as well as female, are conditioned with the scenario of a woman or man sexually invading their very personal space. They were taught that it shouldn't be upsetting or even unsuspected; sex was just sex, and it was a tool like any other. When all was said and done it was really nothing more than another bodily function. In fact, it was one of the more _expendable_ bodily functions. A person could live without sex but they couldn't live without eating, drinking, or defecating. Do without one of those and the body couldn't sustain and it quickly died. But sex? People had gone years, and even their whole entire life, without having sex.

But when a man is interrogated in such a manner he had to pick his poison: find relief quickly and have to possibly bear the mental anguish or possible social/professional stigma of not being able to sustain long enough, or try and be macho and hold out, and in doing so let the pain become so unbearable that sometimes it was impossible to even find relief. Either way it played big mind games with a man, and he thought that with women it probably did as well. You just had to have the right mind set, and that went back to his theory that sex was just sex and nothing more. That's where training came in; Nins were trained to handle such manipulations both mentally as well as physically.

He cringed for a moment as he thought about the lie that he had told Ayu, and a bald-faced one as well. But it had been for both their own good. He _had_ sexually interrogated women before, and extremely beautiful ones at that. Women who had feared possibly being raped by him, and he had never waylaid their doubts or beliefs. He _had_ had beautiful, rogue kunoichi and spy's splayed out and naked before him. He had even had _his hands_ on them, and on their most feminine parts. Yet even then he hadn't even felt a twitch. The fear and even lust that he had felt come off of _them_ had done very little if anything to _him_. He had been interested from a psychological stand point, but not a personal or sexual one. Most times he felt either bored, pity, or disgruntlement. Sometimes he felt all three. It just seemed like it had always been a last bastion for him when he had to use _that _physical threat. He would much rather vivisect or mind fuck someone rather than physically fuck them.

Even the women who had been nothing more than one night stands had not held any place in his head or heart. Ever. They had been there to ease a momentary physical urge and nothing more. He honestly couldn't even remember most of their names; they had been faceless, nameless bodies to slake his thirst. He never even talked too much afterwards. The most that he had ever done was leave a glass of water by the bed before he left. As cold and cynical as it seemed he knew that they also didn't look to him for anything more. They too had scratched an itch or satisfied a curiosity. But he liked it that way. He had wanted it that way, and he had purposefully only sought out women that felt the same way as well.

But with her it was different. Each and every time that he had sex with her he felt indescribable things. He felt closer to her than any other human being. He felt her closeness with him. He felt his ego soar to new heights at each and every groan, moan, and scream that he brought from her. He felt his own pleasure become heightened at each and every groan, moan, and scream that she had brought out of him. And when he came...he was in a free-fall where his death and rebirth melded into one and the same. Afterwards, he just felt a bone-deep and soul satisfying contentment like no other. So maybe sex _wasn't_ just sex. It certainly wasn't with her.

He looked back down on her sleeping form and he saw that she had turned again and that now she was on her back, and an arm was thrown over her face and partially obscuring it. Her legs had parted and she was fully open to his view. He had to curl his hand into a tight fist in order not to give in and stroke and grab her. For once _that_ started he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop, and one thing _would_ lead to another. And he would make sure that she really _did _want it, and wouldn't want him to stop either for he would never take her by force.

Unless of course she _wanted _that, and he knew that there had been a few times when she had seemed almost on the verge of asking to play _that_ little scenario. It was a dark game that very few _talked_ about but everyone _thought_ about. But for some reason she had pulled back. They had delved very lightly into it a while back, but he had restrained himself and refrained from _really_ entering that undiscovered territory with her. He wondered how she would respond to being 'kidnapped' by him and then 'held captive' while he drew her torture out until she was finally begging him. Of course, that asshole Hideo probably nixed _that _little fantasy for the two of them..._Now_ such a game might bring back too many harsh memories, and he certainly wouldn't want that. But then again, with Hideo she had been just plain scared. With him though he would make sure to temper her fear enough with lust and excitement that she most probably would find more than enough enjoyment to satisfy her.

Ibiki lay back down and on his back next to her. He too covered his face with an arm and frowned. Why was he torturing himself? Five days or seven days...Did it really all matter? It all came back to him being a high ranking Nin and keeping his cock in hand (literally as well as figuratively he thought wryly). It all came down to selfishness:_ his_. Would he _really_ want to possibly upset the order of things for a good fuck? It wasn't as if he couldn't ever have her. Forty-eight hours was a drop in the bucket when all was said and done.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, f_uck_...

And what the fuck _possessed_ him to bathe her like that? Was he fucking out of his mind? But when he came over and saw her in the bath with all those candles and the hot steam he just couldn't help himself. She was simultaneously innocent and seductive. She accepted his ministrations like a virgin courtesan. He had been a _jackass_ to have thought that he could ensnare her that way. He had been the only one to become trapped. This was all so stupidly frustrating and obnoxious...It all came down to the struggle between his conscious and his cock. Which head would win? Did there even honestly have to be a struggle? Was it worth it? Was he _that _weak of a man that for two more days he couldn't control his own urges? He doubted it, but it would be worth the try at least. It might even prove to be amusing, but he doubted that as well. Of course, one of his early sensei had said: suffering was good for the soul. Well, hell...then he must be the most well-adjusted person he knew then.

He sighed again and after withdrawing his arm from his face he turned to look at Ayumu, and who was partially awake now and looking sleepily back at him. And with a beatific smile. She silently drew him to her and pulled him in close so that his head rested on her breasts. He sighed again but this time without so much of the frustration. He even gave a little hum of pleasure. She ran her hands along his shoulders and across his head, and even occasionally placed small kisses here and there. He nuzzled deep and soon fell asleep for real. Soon his muscles relaxed and he let himself fall asleep against her warm, soft skin.

Ayumu smiled sleepily. She understood where he was coming from, but she had the feeling that _he_ didn't know where he was coming from. It was amazing really that someone so in tune with what others were thinking or feeling sometimes had no idea what he was thinking or feeling himself sometimes. She was thinking the same thing: she needed to have their connection and bond re-asserted after her time with Hideo. She _wanted_ that simultaneous physical as well as mental bond that only really happened during their intimate moments. She _needed_ to be below him as he reassured himself and her about their unity, and that through it all they still stayed strong. She _craved_ to be above him as she showed him that her faith in him had never wavered. She knew all this as only a woman knew it, but she didn't think that he was as in tune. He was still in many ways as much a novice when it came to relationships as she was. It was just confusing to him sometimes; he would occasionally get frustrated with himself about not being in total control or feeling thwarted somehow.

She wasn't playing hard to get or even not interested; she ached so badly for him that sometimes she felt like she was going to come out of her skin with the need. She felt like she had some demon on her back constantly pushing and prodding her, but she just couldn't right now. It was too unsafe, and she was too selfish. She didn't want to get pregnant right now. There was so much about each other that had not been delved into or experienced. Ibiki was still a mystery to her in many ways, and she thought that she was just as much a mystery to him as well.

Besides, she had seven boys to raise. Akira and Ryou were just starting to test their wings, and she needed to be there for them. Her apprentices were also quickly coming to fruition on their own as well, and she thought that the twins were on the cusp of maybe becoming Journeymen themselves. All of them deserved one-hundred percent of her time and effort. When she had taken them on it wasn't a passing fancy or a five year commitment; their bonds were for their entire lives. So having a baby at this crucial time in everyone's lives would be unfair to everyone, but most especially to a baby. As much as she would _love _to have a child with Ibiki, and she certainly never doubted that she would have one someday, now was just not the time. She was adult enough to see the entire picture on this one.

She looked down at her slumbering lover and rubbed her cheek against the top of his head. He really was pretty impressive. Even after spending so many years as a loner, being immersed in his dark arts, and wanting no real lasting relationship with women he wasn't doing too bad a job with her. And she thought smugly that she wasn't doing too bad a job with him either. No one was perfect, but she thought that he was pretty close, or at least close enough for her.

The cover had slid down his back as he shifted slightly in his sleep. Ayumu lifted herself slightly to look down his broad back and she couldn't help but let her eyes widen in appreciation. He was very impressive looking, and it wasn't because of her biased feelings for him, but as an artist as well. As she had thought in the bathroom earlier his scars and well-toned physique just accented his masculinity to her. Now that he was undressed and laying full out she could see his entire backside all the way to the bottom of his feet. The majority of his weight lay not on her but next to her, and was curved slightly to still keep his contact with her. He was all hard angles and tightly coiled strength. He was temptation at its greatest...

Ayumu slipped gently from under him and rolled him slowly onto his back. He rumbled, grumbled, and snorted at the movement, but he complied in his sleep anyway. It afforded her the pleasure of looking at his entire front. If his backside was noteworthy then she couldn't even begin to describe his front. He was just as scarred on his front as he was in the back, but his front held a small amount of smooth hair. It swirled down his front and pooled at his groin. The hair was black and sleek up top, but turned wiry and curly the farther south it went until it was like a black patch of moss surrounding a lone pole.

Ayumu giggled at her analogy. No matter how you described a man's genitalia it was _always _humorous. You just couldn't help but laugh. A man's flaccid penis (though his wasn't entirely so) was a funny looking organ. It really only became interesting when it was fully erect. Otherwise it just looked..._funny_...It flopped and bobbed around like a big, fat, worm. She remembered the first time her and a few other girls attended their first nude modeling class. They had an old man to sketch, and when they saw his full, naked front they had been stunned to say the least. In fact they must have had such looks of horror on their faces that the studio master had cuffed them for being so rude.

_Rule Number One_ when dealing with live models: NEVER act inappropriately in any way as to make the model feel uncomfortable. They are doing YOU a favor. Then, one time they had sketched a young, handsome man their own age, and once again they had been stunned speechless(but now in a _good_ way), and with their jaws open wide enough to catch flies. Again, the studio master had put them in their place, and this time they had been hauled before the Head Mistress as well.

But back to _Ibiki's_ penis...it was large but not too large and wide but not too wide. It was a very respectable one she thought. And it always provided a very respectable orgasm. More than respectable really. That caused her to sigh regretfully and place a moue onto her face; the next two days were going to be Hell...She closed her eyes and curled up under his arm, but not before pulling a blanket up over the two of them to ward of any chill that might come their way. She snuggled against him and fell back asleep in the hopes of cutting down on the number of hours that they would have to wait.

* * *

_**LATER**_

A light tapping on the bedroom door fully woke Ibiki. He had been slightly alerted to the loud pounding of someone coming up the stairs, but became fully awake when whomever it was (and he knew from the foot falls that it was Hiroshi) tapped on the door.

"Can I come in?" Came the soft and muffled voice of Hiroshi.

"Can I stop you?" Ibiki said just as quietly, but not before pulling Ayumu up against his side and covering her nakedness.

"I doubt it," Hiroshi said walking right in.

He looked down at both Ibiki and Ayumu with gladness, expectation, and relief. Without even missing a beat he went around to the other side of the bed and lay down next to Ayumu's other side but on top of the covers. Without disturbing her unnecessarily he leaned down and placed a light kiss on the top of her head that was resting fast asleep under Ibiki's arm. He propped himself up and smiled devilishly at Ibiki.

"I have been hearing the most _incredible_ stories! And I rushed home to make sure that they were all true and that you were both really alright. Oh Ibiki, did you _really_ rescue Ayumu?! Did she _really _get kidnapped? And by that fiend _Hideo_, of all people...!"

Hiroshi looked like he was getting a belly full of steam, but he also looked worried. He looked down at Ayumu and kissed her head again. When he looked back at Ibiki there were tears in his eyes.

"Ibiki, I can't thank you enough for always looking after her. I may have made fun of it way back when, but you really are her own personal savior. You've done _so much good_ for her that they really _should_ make a legal holiday in your name..."

Ibiki looked at Hiroshi and blushed. He couldn't help it. He was just doing his job really. He was doing right by Ayumu, that's all. Any man would have done what he did. He shrugged and looked up at the ceiling as he absently stroked Ayumu's arm. Next to him he could feel Hiroshi looking at him pointedly. When he looked at the other man Hiroshi was sporting a wide but happy grin.

"Ibiki...I don't think that I have ever seen you _blush_..."

Hiroshi started to laugh, and the more he laughed the more disconcerted Ibiki got. The more uncomfortable Ibiki got the more Hiroshi chortled.

Ibiki looked at Hiroshi with a slight frown on his mouth.

"Stop giggling like a twelve year old girl...you're making the bed jiggle, and then she'll wake up..." he whispered harshly.

Hiroshi waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"Please...it would take a _bomb_ to wake her up most times. She sleeps like the dead."

As if to accent his point a loud snore from Ayumu punctuated his claim.

"See? She sleeps like an old woman too. All snores and drool..."

"Hnn," was Ibiki's only reply.

Hiroshi turned onto his back and snuggled up next to Ayumu and boxing her in between the two men. He too fell silent. Ibiki could tell that something was bothering him because the normally cheery and ebullient man was silent and straight faced. Ibiki nudged him with his elbow.

"What is it 'Roshi? Spit it out. I swear you are so like Ayu that I can practically see the wheels turning inside your pea-brain..." The words may have been gruffly said but the sentiment behind them was anything but.

Hiroshi turned to Ibiki with a serious look, and one that he had never seen before. "What the fuck is going on, Ibiki? What possessed Hideo to go after her like that? I hear that he is in ANBU custody, but do we have to fear anything from the rest of the family? Is it really tied in to what happened to us that night?"

Ibiki sighed and looked down at Ayumu. In one way it was a tangled web, but in another way it was surprisingly simple. But either way he didn't want to talk about it here. Let her sleep peacefully.

"Let's go downstairs and I'll tell you everything that happened and my opinions on things."

He was about to get out of bed when Hiroshi suddenly hopped up and made his way to the door.

"Wait- let me clear out first...if Ayumu ever found out that I saw you totally naked she would accuse me all over again of trying to 'ogle' you. Besides, I've already seen you naked on canvas, and that was enough for me," he said with a sly, side glance.

Ibiki looked interested, and he raised an eye brow at the other man.

"Oh? I've heard about this so-called picture from Toshiro. Is it _really_ that explicit?" Ibiki looked hopeful.

Hiroshi paused at the door, and with a hand on it. He cocked his head to the side.

"It is a tasteful, artistic nude. Certainly _not_ pornographic, but I certainly wouldn't want any of our students to see it. It is a labor _of_ love _about_ love. _Very sexy_..." And Hiroshi chuckled softly and closed the door behind him to afford Ibiki some privacy.

Ibiki smiled and looked back at his sleeping lover. She certainly was out for the count. After he had gently extricated himself from her she had curled up around his vacated pillow. Her face was buried in the pillow and her curls were flung all over. With a lingering glance and a touch he stood and dressed himself. Then he went downstairs to speak to Hiroshi.

When Ibiki got downstairs he was pleasantly surprised to see that Ren was there as well. The blonde haired man had been in the middle of cooking, and when he spotted Ibiki he gave a warm smile.

"Ibiki, welcome home! Would you like something to eat or drink? I should have dinner on the table pretty soon. I don't know about you but I'm starved...I had to play houseboy all afternoon..." he said looking ruefully over at Hiroshi, and who stared right back at him. "My one and only job was to follow Hiroshi around and carry his packages."

"You _loved_ every minute of it. Besides, being out and about and shopping with your _cookie_ was like a holiday."

Hiroshi wrapped his arms around his lover and nuzzled Ren's cheek with his nose demurely. The larger, blonde man blushed but didn't push Hiroshi away. He accepted the affection gracefully, and even hugged him tightly back.

Ibiki chuckled. Coming into the kitchen he had to go through the dining room, and he couldn't help but notice all the small packages from various salons and beauty stores on the table. Hiroshi had gone over-board with beauty supplies for Ayumu. He must have thought that she would come back looking like a dry, dirty, old hag by the looks of all the bottles of hair and skin products.

"Hiroshi," Ibiki said making himself comfortable at the table, "You and Ayumu are certainly _high-en__d cookies_, I'll give you that. How Ren and I can keep up is beyond me."

Ibiki smiled at Ren and gratefully accepted the hot tea the other man had given him. As he sipped the fragrant liquid he looked over to see Hiroshi frowning at him.

"Ibiki, I know that you think it is trivial, but being exposed to the elements does _terrible things_ to one's complexion and hair. I can only _imagine _the horrors that she had to face going and coming..."

Hiroshi shuddered delicately as Ren and Ibiki laughed at him. "Laugh all you want you two, I know for _a fact_ that you both appreciate all the hard work and effort that Ayumu and I put into being _gorgeous_ for you both. All we ask in return is one, simple thing: _worship us_."

There was silence in the kitchen for about two seconds, and then Ren and Ibiki laughed hysterically. Tea almost came out Ibiki's nose and Ren had to brace himself against the counter they were laughing so hard. It took a few minutes before both could even catch their breath.

"Hiroshi, you worship _yourself_ better than any of us could. And I doubt that anyone could hold a candle to it. Worship you...for fuck's sake," Ibiki shook his head and laughed even harder at the offended look that he was given. "You are your own religion, Hiroshi."

Ibiki and Ren snickered at each other and nodded conspiratorially.

"Ibiki, Hiroshi is not only his own religion, but he is also a law unto himself as well." Ren threw his head back and gave a deep and throaty laugh of pure pleasure.

Hiroshi slitted his eyes like an angry cat at Ibiki and then turned to give his lover a peeved look as well.

Ren just smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Honestly, Hiroshi, I appreciate all the fawning and preening that you do. I honestly do," Ren said smiling appreciatively. "I don't mind 'praying' at your alter or obeying your laws."

Ren winked at Ibiki, and who in turn folded his arms across his chest. He nodded and smiled at Hiroshi appreciatively.

"Yup, you're a lucky guy alright," Ibiki said smiling at Hiroshi. "I hope that _you_ appreciate _your_ good fortune..."

"Well _of course_ I do...silly man." Hiroshi seemed slightly mollified but his fur was still ruffled. He delicately took a sip of tea and pretended not to notice the chuckling, snarking, and smirking going on around him. Finally though he seemed to have had enough, and he looked at Ibiki with a sharp smile.

"Ibiki, I don't know what _you_ are laughing about...I _know_ that you like the fact that Ayumu showcases her bosom and fanny for you. She does it for you, because of you, and only for you-"

"She better," came his wry reply.

"-And when she wears _really_ low cut or tight fitting tops I know you lose all your brain cells. I know because I've seen it," Hiroshi said smugly.

Ibiki looked at Hiroshi with a snarky look. "Well _of course _I do, you've _seen_ them. When she wears that low-cut orange top of hers I lose all sense of time and space, and my mouth dries up to dust. I just can't help it."

He leaned in closer to Hiroshi and smiled a smile that held many possibilities. "I also know that both you and Ayumu _purposefully_ and _maliciously_ use your allure to your advantage. Ayumu got a _ridiculously_ expensive pair of orange, high heeled shoes off of me."

Ibiki shook his head as if he still couldn't believe the big bamboozle that was pulled over on him.

"I _literally_ gave her my wallet. And all for the _possibilities _that those shoes offered...I bet you have used similar tricks on poor Ren here," he said nodding in Ren's direction.

"You bet I have," Hiroshi quipped without missing a beat and not looking guilty in the least. "So?"

Ren just smiled and shrugged as if he too couldn't help it, and didn't mind in the least.

"So all your work then that the two of you put out does not go for naught. You both may be _cookies_, but more importantly you are cookies with _teeth_..."

Ibiki smiled and sat back in his chair and daring the other man to refute it.

"Well _of course_ we have teeth," Hiroshi said rolling his eyes. "If we didn't then the two of you would run rough-shod all over us! We would be _totally_ taken advantage of."

"Hiroshi, I don't think that anyone at any time has _ever_ taken advantage of _you_," Ibiki grinned.

Hiroshi tried to look innocent but fell far from the mark. He quickly gave it up and let a superior look over take the previous one.

"Well, no one had taken advantage of _me_, but I bet _Ayumu _needs a few tricks up her sleeves to keep _you_ in line..."

Ibiki nodded. "My girl has more than a few tricks up her sleeves, but she doesn't always need to use them in order to keep me in line. Besides, I _like it_ when she reigns me in." Ibiki waggled his brows, and making both men laugh. "Keeps me humble."

Both Ren and Hiroshi laughed loud and long at _that_ one...

"Humble? _Humble?! _Morino Ibiki you are about the _least_ humble man that I know. Your arrogance is surpassed only by my own," Hiroshi said smugly.

"Meh," he said shaking his head and tapping the chair's back next to him. "You just don't really know me. I am nothing more than a simple and modest man..."

"A simple and modest man who watches over and protects my kitten..." Hiroshi said quietly. "Ibiki, what happened at Toyo?"

Ibiki sat up and took a sip of his tea, and then he took in the interested but serious look on their faces. He nodded, and he told them all that had happened since they had last been together. In the kitchen there was no other sound but Ibiki's deep voice and the ticking of the clock.

* * *

Two hours later Ibiki made his way back up the stairs. He made his way back to Ayumu's room and after entering it he shut the door firmly behind him, but this time he locked it. He once again shucked his clothing and slid back into the bed. She was on her side facing away from him, but as he slid behind her she turned to him wide awake. She was sleep warm and soft. They just held each other; they entwined their arms and legs around each other. Soon however neither could resist the urge to place small kisses on whatever was closest. They would rub against each other and nibble on tender pieces of skin.

Ibiki pulled back and looked down at Ayumu seriously. His body was becoming tight and expectant.

"Ayu-"

Ayumu ran her hands all along his head and neck, and swirled them down and around his shoulders. She leaned forward and nipped at his lips with her little teeth, and just like her koi had with her fingers.

"Ibiki, I _know_ that we have two more days, but I _need_..." She closed her eyes tightly and threw her head back. "I _need _Ibiki...I _need you_, Ibiki..." Her voice was shaky and even slightly panicky.

"I know, baby, I know..."

Ibiki quickly buried his face into her neck and slowly sucked on her shoulder juncture. It was the spot that always caused her to become pliant beneath him. It worked as always as she shivered and automatically opened herself to him.

"Ayu..." was all he could say.

His emotions were building and crashing inside him. He _needed_ too, but not just her sex. He needed _her_. He needed them to experience their already strong bond. He needed her _so badly_... He groaned as if in pain. He groaned as if he was suffering from the heart.

Before he could even say or do anything she had left his arms and moved downwards, and had him in her hands and her mouth. Ibiki closed his eyes and fisted her hair in his hands. A deep, and dark moan escaped his lips, and he lovingly massaged her head. He looked down at the top of her slowly moving head and threw his own head back. His eyes were closed and his teeth were bared. She was just _so sweet_...His body shivered and trembled. But this wasn't enough, and he wanted her to have something more. Without breaking their contact he moved himself down and around until he was turned all the way in the opposite direction. Her apex was now at his face and he quickly buried his face in her and kissed her intimately. He felt a hand tighten on his backside as he gave as good as he got.

They moved in and against each other. They clutched at each other and undulated against each other. This wasn't exactly what they both wanted, but for the time being it was more than good enough. They spoke into each others flesh as they simultaneously and lovingly worshiped it. When one groaned it sent tremors reverberating through the other. It became a cyclic thing that swiftly built until they were madly moaning, thrusting, and shaking into each other. When they both peaked their bodies tightened and their hearts loosened. Afterwards they became boneless and euphoric.

They also couldn't resist the pull of sleep, and curled up together like two great cats they fell asleep with their faces pillowed on each others hips. Ayumu sighed as she nuzzled her face against Ibiki's warm hip and languidly draped her arms across his thigh and waist. Ibiki was also similarly positioned across Ayumu, but his arms were crossed together on her other side as one was draped across her waist and the other was between her thighs. They drifted off together and breathing in their combined scents. Right before he succumbed to the pull of his living pillow he nuzzled her gently and smiled at her quivering response. He closed his eyes and appreciated his good fortune.


	76. Chapter 76

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N: Wheelwright~** I giggled at your 'remember back' comment. I think that must be a colloquialism? It shows my semi-New England/Great Lakes upbringing. We have a lot of funny sayings and accents on the East Coast that would probably make you tear your hair out in frustration...Like we say: 'maybe no' all the time. We pronounce orange as 'ahrange' and 'sangwich' for sandwich. Say 'kiver' when talking about bed covers, and pretty much decimate with our terribly nasal accent each and every foreign language! Are you shuddering yet? You should _hear_ my phone message- it even makes _me_ shudder sometimes...! You are such a good egg. ;D

**Indian Black Star**~ All I have to say is this: _come on girlfriend_, wouldn't _you_ like to be bathed by Morino Ibiki? I sure would...Hehehe...

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 76

**Bonding with Morino Ibiki**

Ibiki sat in his office and going over paper work from the last week and a half that he hadn't been in the office. After coming back from Toyo he had taken an additional day off to be with Ayu. They had done nothing but sit around her back yard and gather their thoughts and strength for getting back into their daily routines. Ayu was already planning on what she would have to do to get ready for the next term of school as well as a few commissions that had come up. She was quickly becoming a hot commodity for large-scale murals, and she needed to take advantage of the good weather before the autumn rains set in. Ibiki also had to play a certain amount of catch-up as well. Besides all the case files that he would have to get up to speed on he was also itching to _really_ get his hands on Hideo and question him properly.

He dropped the file that he had been reading and sat back in his chair. He allowed himself to slouch back and place his feet up on the desk before him. He had been called into the Hokage's office first thing, and it was an interview that he had been looking forward to as well as simultaneously dreading it...Obviously the Hokage had known quite a lot about himself and Ayu, and she was just bitchy enough to want to tease him about it. Very rarely (if ever) had she ever had anything concrete on him, but he knew for a fact that right now she was sitting on the Mother Lode, and both of them knew it. He had gone to the interview hoping that with all the bullshit that he would have to endure at least maybe he would get something useful from it all in the end...

* * *

_**EARLIER**_

Ibiki knocked on the Hokage's door and waited for permission to enter. When he heard her muffled response he opened it and then quickly shut it after him. He walked casually with his hands in his pockets and stood at semi-attention before her. He wasn't at parade attention, but he wasn't entirely disrespectful either. Besides, it wasn't like she was the type to demand such protocols from him. Or from anyone really. Most people treated her with respect mainly out of the fear of getting a life-threatening beating. Ibiki gave her the respect because even though she was a booze hound she was still a more then competent Nin. And, she could and would beat him to a pulp. Plus, she was his boss after all, and that had to count for _something_.

Ibiki walked over to a comfortable chair that sat before the Hokage's desk and sat down without being asked. Behind the desk in front of him sat Tsunade, and by the looks of things she was still relatively sober. Great, he didn't know if that was going to work for or against him. When she was sober she could be reasoned with, but when she was drunk she could be tricked. He would need both stratagems today, so maybe her half-inebriated state might come in handy.

Tsunade sat back in her chair and opened a desk drawer. She took out a bottle and two glasses. She poured two glasses and gave one to Ibiki without even asking if he wanted one. Ibiki leaned forward, took the proffered glass, and they clicked the tops together in salute. Both downed the alcohol in one gulp, and Tsunade immediately refilled them. Ibiki sat back and rested the glass against his crossed leg, but Tsunade did no such thing; she downed yet another glass before refilling and setting the glass on the table. She too sat back in a casual pose and raised a sardonic eye brow at her specialist. She seemed to look him up, down, and all around.

My, my, my...he certainly _did_ look sleek and well-fed. Ki-Ki was right; Morino _was_ getting laid well _and_ often...She had _never_ seen the bastard look so content. Oh, he was still a cold, asshole bastard to be sure, but he also had a certain proprietary and smug look about him. It was the kind that people had when in a solid relationship, but one that was still relatively new. He looked smugly satisfied and confident, but he also had a wary look about him. Like if someone (or more importantly _some ma__n_) tried to poach then he would immediately be on the defensive. This made for the _perfect _opportunity to poke fun and torture her ANBU Nin, and it would provide the most amusing results! If the relationship was too new then it would be too easy to get a rise out of him. If the relationship was too established then nothing she could say or do would even cause him to blink. He would be too secure in his position to pay her any mind. But he _was_ riding the cusp and walking the line, and she could see that he was ripe for the picking. She almost wanted to raise he eyes to the Heavens and thank whatever higher powers that there were for sending her such a delicious gift. It wasn't often that she had him in such a position, and she was going to take this great gift and pay homage to it. She was going to make him sweat and curse her very existence.

Having lunch with Ki-Ki last week had been very edifying. When she had first heard that Morino had been not only seeing a woman, but more importantly that it was also thought of as being very serious her ears had perked up, and she had done some digging. She had to do quite a lot of digging because the man was very good at covering his tracks and keeping his personal life personal. The more that she found out the more that she had become interested. Morino wasn't a boy toy like Hatake or Shiranui, and he wasn't some bisexual or asexual thing like Maito. He also wasn't a whore like Jiraiya. In fact, she knew a couple of the kunoichi that he had slept with, and those had been only one or two nighter kind of things. They had said that he had been very good in bed, but that he wasn't the type to stick around. He also wasn't the type to make a habit of it. He got them off and then got on his way. But those girls didn't seem too disappointed because they weren't the type to stick around either. For them it seemed like they were doing nothing but fulfilling a fantasy or scratching an itch. For him it seemed like he was just scratching an itch.

She also heard that he had slightly scared a few as well. The evening had started with plenty of alcohol, but when everything was said and done and the buzz wore off they didn't seem like they wanted anything to continue. She knew that in no way had he forced himself on any of them, but neither was she sure that he hadn't used other persuasive methods either. Whatever had happened there were no repeat performances.

Either way, he was very guarded and secretive about his affairs one way or another. But when he had been busted sending some young woman off at the front gates and then swapping spit with her in broad daylight word had spread like wildfire through the Nin community. Morino Ibiki of ANBU Interrogation was seeing a woman, and a very pretty one at that. And one who was very curvy and girly to boot. She always wondered what type of woman that he would be interested in, and in retrospect she wasn't surprised. In fact, she was more than pleased because she personally knew this young woman. And that just made the pot richer.

Tsunade had been an admirer of Tanaka's late master, and in fact she had a few of his blown glass pieces here in this very room. She had met Tanaka a few times, and each time had been a very pleasant one. So when she had heard that Morino had somehow gotten himself entangled with _her_ Tsunade had felt _glad_. Tanaka was the _perfect_ foil for her favorite asshole, and she had hoped that the young woman was making Morino step quickly and lively. Then, when she had heard a few other things she knew then for a fact that Morino wasn't just stepping quick and light, but also running a mad dash. And liking it too by the looks of things. Who knew that he would go outside the Nin community? And to _Hiraku_ of all places, but she shouldn't be surprised at that either. He lived there, and she was one of the very few people that knew it as well. When she found out that he lived there she hadn't been stunned at all. He would fit in nicely she had thought. And apparently he did. He had fallen in love with the girl next door.

Ibiki didn't offer even a semblance of a smile. He didn't think that she deserved it. He could see the wheels spinning madly in her head, the old hag. She must be in hog heaven right now thinking that she had him between a rock and a hard place. Like _that_ would ever happen...It had never happened before and it certainly wasn't going to happen now. Let her dance merrily in her head with pre-pubescent glee, he wasn't going to let her get away with it here out in the open. If she wanted to poke fun of him then that was fine, but if she had thoughts about poking and making fun of _Ayu_ then fur would fly. The _Slug Queen_ would end up _Slug Food_ before he let _that _happen...

Ibiki growled deep in his chest and scratched his chin. It was late in the morning and already his five o'clock shadow was starting to appear.

"Ok, Lady Hokage, get it out...I talked to Head Mistress Miyoki the other day and I know all about your _gossip sessions_...Say what you have to say and then let's get down to business?"

Tsunade barked out a laugh. Leave it to Morino to get right to the point...He was never one to beat around the bush. But of course, that was what he was doing lately, so maybe...

"Well, I must say how _glad_ I am to see that you are starting to settle down. I was concerned there for a while that maybe you weren't functioning properly? I thought that maybe you were either a _wet biscuit_ or just into _yaoi_..."

Ibiki gave her an expressionless look.

Tsunade blinked her eyes innocently. "Oh, I _know_ that you screwed a few of my kunoichi, but I kind of thought that maybe it was just for show? You know, to throw people off the scent..."

Ibiki sighed heavily but still offered her no satisfaction.

"I always did wonder about your extra-curricular activities...I mean, a well-sexed Nin is a happy Nin, and a happy Nin is a productive Nin, right? Then again, you get a Nin that spreads himself around too thin and he either is too tired to perform his duties or he comes down with some _nasty_ social disease. I am just glad that you seem like a well-sexed one."

Tsunade smiled brightly and with a cheery look in her eyes.

Ibiki still remained quiet, but a hand imperceptibly curled against a thigh. On seeing _that_ a little gleam shot through Tsunade's eyes. She was one tiny step closer to her ultimate goal...

She frowned in contemplation. "I always have been interested in interpersonal relationships, like who ends up with who, you know? I mean, isn't attraction incredible? What _makes_ people go for certain people?" Tsunade tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I think that someone like yourself who is so immersed in the human psyche would find it interesting as well..."

_It's not that interesting or that hard to figure out.._._I know what would make me go for you, old bitch__;__ the opportunity to wrap my hands around your neck, _Ibiki thought to himself. _Just g__et it out of your system and let's move on for fuck's sake...You can titter all you want but it still won't change the fact that I intend to kill Hideo with my bare hands. If this is what I have to go through to get your approval then so be it..._

Ibiki took a sip of his drink and shrugged his shoulders, as if he neither knew nor cared to know what made people tick. He looked pointedly at the file on the Hokage's desk and then back up at her, but as their eyes met she slid them to the window ledge to her right and let them rest on a beautiful, glass egg that sat on a velvet pedestal there. The egg was so perfect that it sat alone on the window sill. It was the size of two fists, and it shimmered with all the colors of the spectrum. Whoever had made it had been a Master.

Tsunade looked at the egg and then back at Ibiki, and making sure that she drew his attention towards the egg. She slowly got up as if pulled by invisible strings and walked towards the object. With delicate and gentle handling she picked up the egg and raised it to the sun's light. The prism effect in the egg caused the light to bounce and bathe the room and her face with a myriad of colors. For one, brief moment Ibiki was blinded, but then it was gone as she laid the egg back to rest on its soft nest.

"Incredible, isn't it? This village is filled with so much more then the Nins that inhabit it. We sometimes forget in our hubris that we share Konoha will talent that is greater than our own, and in so many ways...We nins are nothing more than guardians of such great treasure, and there is so much that we have to protect and guard. Don't you agree?"

Tsunade looked at Ibiki with a sly grin on her face.

Ibiki looked back at her with the same expression that he had so far during his interview; he held a blank look on his face. He allowed no real emotion to show. If she was going to get a rise out of him then he was going to make her work for it.

Tsunade chuckled lightly and went back to her desk, and she still ignored the file sitting open there, and the _real_ reason that Morino had showed up. He was a tough nut to crack, but she was also a tough cookie, so it only meant that it would take a little bit longer...

"I was _very_ good friends with the glass maker that gave me that egg. He was a very talented artist in Hiraku. Maybe you have heard of him? A _Master Fujiwara_ gave me that after I became Hokage in exchange for me helping him out in a little, _personal_ matter...I know that you not only live in Hiraku, but are quite familiar with the inhabitants as well?"

She sat forward and with the fake-innocent look she rested her chin in her cupped hands. She blinked her eyes a few times hoping to see some form of recognition from him.

Ibiki took a small drink and shook his head. "No, I am afraid that I never met the man."

"What a _pity._..I think that you would have liked him. He was one of the most talented and well-liked people that I knew. He was a wonderful human being. Too bad that he died so many years before his time..."

_Yeah, a real ep__itome of human kindness...It really is too bad that I couldn't have met him because oh what I could have said..._Ibiki thought harshly.

"Of course, I imagine that he would have liked you. Maybe the two of you would have become-friends?" Tsunade laughed a light, almost girlish laugh. "Imagine that! A man such as yourself with an artist! And a _talented_ one at that...What an interesting couple you would have made..."

"Yes, imagine that," Ibiki said still keeping his poker face on. He was slowly becoming irritated with the Hokage. He had work to do, and no time for idle chit chat or walking down memory lane with her. The bitch was quickly getting on his nerves...But he was better than _that_, and better then _her_. If he couldn't hold out against her, then who could he hold out against?

_Keep it together man...Put up with her shit for just a bit more and then we can get down to business..._

Ibiki drained his glass and held it out for a refill.

The Hokage raised an interested brow but did as asked. She poured him as well as herself another glass. They saluted again and drank. Tsunade was now well on her way to being primed, and her face was starting to get that flushed look.

Ibiki allowed himself the briefest smile.

"Just spit it out, Lady Hokage...I _know_ that _y__ou_ know that _I _know you know _all about_ my relationship with _Tanaka-san_. It really isn't any secret, or at least it isn't anymore. So what is it that you _really_ want to know?"

Tsunade looked surprised, but a devilish light was in her eye.

"Morino! You wouldn't think that I was _prying_ would you? How-"

" _Rude_? Of course not...but I am sure that your curiosity is more than piqued. So ask me what you want and let's get on with things..." Ibiki said in a bored voice and resting his head in his hand.

Tsunade sat forward with an eager look in her eyes and avid curiosity written all over her face.

"Alright...How was it that such a _non-nin_ caught _your_ attention? She certainly doesn't seem like what you usually have gone for in the past. Does she really have you down on your knees before her? When can I see the two of you together? When are you going to invite me over?"

The questions came out in rapid succession and rabidly.

Ibiki sat forward as well and looked her square in the eye.

"To answer your questions: she caught my attention from the minute I looked at her; no, she isn't what I have gone for in the past and the past _stays _the past; and she certainly _does_ have me down on my knees before her, and _gladly_ each and every time; hopefully you'll _never_ get to see the two of us together; and I certainly am not _ever_ going to invite you over."

He answered her questions just as rapidly and without even taking a breath.

They stared at each other eye to eye for a few moments, but Tsunade looked away first. She never could beat him in a staring contest. She sat back and took another drink. She smiled and looked back at him.

"Well, pooh...you certainly take the fun out of things now, don't you? And I here I was trying to draw things out enough for a few shits and giggles...It gets _so boring_ sometimes doing nothing but endless paperwork and meetings. Here I was thinking that we could bond a little bit. You know, maybe have a heart to heart; a little personal time between the Hokage and her favorite, sadistic Interrogator..."

Tsunade had a pretty moue on her face, but it never seemed very convincing.

"What enjoyment can you find in any personal relationship that I might have? As long as it doesn't affect either you or the village what do you really care?" Ibiki asked wryly.

It was useless to get angry or fight at this point. Tsunade was like her little, pet pig: stubborn and spoiled. It was in _his _best interest right now to go with the flow and throw her enough bones to make it worth both their while.

"But it _does_ interest me, Morino! As the Hokage one of _my jobs_ is to make sure that _everyone _is happy and satisfied. Like I said before: happy Nins are productive Nins."

Ibiki gave a dark, rough laugh.

"Please don't try and pretend that _my_ happiness and satisfaction are in anyway concerns of _yours_...I don't _ever_ recall us having been anything more than drinking buddies- if even _that._ So let's dispense with the bullshit and the cutesy questions that you asked about Ayumu previously and ask me the questions that you _really_ want to know about..."

Tsunade slightly dropped her veneer of girlish interest. She was _still _interested to be sure, but she also seemed slightly concerned for some reason.

"Honestly, Morino, I _am_ curious- that's all. I never thought of you as a man that would settle down, but by all accounts you seem very established. And as you know I _have _met Tanaka-san a couple of times, and a very lovely and talented young woman she is. I am just concerned about _her_ really..."

Ibiki looked at his Hokage with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Now why would _you _be concerned about _her_?"

"Well, I am _wondering_ about her taste in men. For all her sweetness and innocence she _does _seem to have _suspicious _taste in men..."

Ibiki did nothing but give her look that was growing colder by the second. "_Oh really_? How so?"

_B-I-N-G-O..._she thought ruthlessly. He seemed a might bit _testy_ at her little, snide comment she thought happily. _I wonder why that is? Seems like my favorite hard-ass is a bit-unsure- of himself? _Tsunade crowed gleefully in her head.

"Well, I did tell Ki-Ki- _Head Mistres__s Miyoki_, to you that is- that she probably was a very good shag, but now I am starting to think that you might be one as well...You both must bring something _very_ interesting to the bedroom...you bringing your work home with you, Morino-san?"

Tsunade grinned a predator's smile, but blinked innocently

"..."

Tsunade tapped her chin thoughtfully and frowned.

"I wonder though, looking at her you would never know...She seems more like the type to go for someone more fun-loving and rambunctious..._You know_, someone more like..._Hatake_ or _Umino_? I would peg her as more _Hatake's_ type before Umino's, even though they are both educators at a school. I would think that _that_ would be their only advantage. Plus, he seems to be involved right now himself, so any hopes he might have had must have withered away... But, _I think_ that she and Hatake would have made a _very_ stunning couple at first glance. He does have that 'wolfish' personality, and coupled with her sweet innocence I would think that sparks would have been sure to fly. I think that I even heard mention that Hatake had met her, and that he had been asking questions about her. Maybe if I…"

Tsunade prattled on and on as she seemed to pair Ayumu with one man after another. Almost as if she was looking to match a shirt with the right pair of pants.

She suddenly snapped her fingers. "Or, _I got it_-someone maybe like _Gai_!"

Tsunade looked at Ibiki through veiled lashes and enjoyed every moment of his discomposure. His complete dislike of the _Konoha Green Beast_ was well known. She knew that he thought that Gai was nothing more than a pontificating ass. And she also knew that he had heard said pontificating ass loudly and ebulliently proclaiming his complete enthrallment on not only Ayumu's art, but about the artist as well...Whenever there had been meetings (and thank the Gods that they were few and far between) that the two men had to attend together Gai never failed to innocently bring up his rapture in regards to an _unnamed muse_. Ibiki would become silent, sullen, and snarly. One time Ibiki had snapped and thrown a chair at the other man and threatened bodily harm at him. Gai had walked away hurt and confused. Poor baby...

"..."

"Yes, I would have pegged her with maybe _Gai_- that is if I had known that she had a thing for Nins, that is... _Gai_ would have given her a run for her money, don't you think? Now _who knew_ that she was more into a _Grea__t Grumpy Bear_ rather than a _Great Green Beast_?"

She shook her head sadly as if she could never quite figure out her own sex and their tendencies.

"See what I was getting at earlier? See how _interesting_ it is to ponder the myriad of questions that surround a person's need and eventual finding of a mate? It boggles the mind, that it does."

It boggled Ibiki's mind with images of Ayu and Gai...He couldn't help but let a picture of the two swim to the surface (as the bitch had rightly planned) of the two laughing, joking, and canoodling...The more he thought about it the more pissed off he got. He couldn't help but think back to the time at the bath house when Gai had caught up with the two of them, and Ayu laughing at some stupid-ass joke or antic that the _Great __Green Annoying Bastard of Konoha_ had said or done. _He_ was the only _beast_ in Ayu's life, and not some _jackass poser_. At one time he thought that if Gai _ever_ gave Ayu his 'classic' thumbs-up pose again then he would break all his fingers, but now he thought that should any of those digits ever _touch_ her then he would just have to lock him away to slowly rot to death, and he wouldn't even give him a tooth brush to keep his pearly whites white. He hoped that he would slowly go insane from his teeth getting black and fuzzy first...

Thoughts of Hatake now started to swirl to the forefront. This _wasn't_ the first time that someone had made mention of a possible interest in Ayumu by the silver-haired Nin. Where he had first thought it odd, now he wasn't so sure. The man was a strong and sly Nin, and for many well placed reasons. He was also a renowned cocksman, and with many well-satiated women who could attest to it. But none of those gave him any reason to worry. What had him worried was that Hatake had been just like him: he was a man who was adrift and looking for a port to call home. And just like him Hatake shared the same tastes and appetites.

Ibiki counted to ten in his head. He needed the slight pause in order not to snarl and growl at the woman. He felt like he was merely nano seconds away from catapulting himself over her large desk and throttling her. But he couldn't do that; she _did_ hold his job in her hands after all. It was time for him to take the game to her.

He looked at her with daggers for eyes. "And how is it that _you and Jiraiya_ can't seem to connect? I can't seem to figure _that_ out...the two of you are like prepubescent school kids when it comes to relationships. Or is it that there is a constant fight for _hentai dominance_ between you two that has caused the rift?"

Ibiki cocked his head to the side and finally allowed a small, smug smile to play across his lips.

Tsunade smile tightened. Ibiki had hit a nerve, and it was deep and painful one, but he didn't care. If she wanted to play dirty then so be it, he had much more experience in it then she did. People often forgot that her one and only Nin strength lay in her physical intimidation factor. The woman could easily pulverize Hokage Mountain, but that was about it when all was said and done. He however was a crafty, cunning, and brutal man. He wasn't ANBU for any reason.

Tsunade smiled a counterfeit smile, and one that never reached her eyes.

"How _interesting_ that you would bring _Jiraiya_ up, and of all people...He certainly had _many _lovely things to say about your _Ayumu-chan_...She certainly seemed to leave a lasting impression on him," she said silkily as she sat back and slightly stuck out her chest.

Her large breasts (and in Ibiki's opinion ridiculously large and probably droopy as well) seemed to augment her statement. She shifted her shoulders against the back of the chair to either scratch a slight itch or highlight her breasts. Either way Ibiki wasn't impressed.

"So I gather, but it is not a secret that Jiraiya likes women with big tits...He can't seem to see beyond them, nor does he really probably care. Men like that really don't impress me. Very juvenile in fact, and beneath my notice."

"That's not what _he_ said...He said that you were practically chomping at the bit to lay into him! He thought that you were being a little _too_ sensitive to him having seen Ayumu-chan butt-assed, completely uncovered, spread out, _naked_. And all he did was administer to her medically, and maybe watch her bath once or twice..."

Tsunade looked down at the table with pitiful eyes, but from underneath her eyelashes she watched Morino come to life.

For anyone that didn't know him they would think that he was sitting there like a slab of stone, but she _knew_ better. She could _see_ the muscles tensing. She could _smell_ the testosterone coming off of him in palpable waves. He might not have moved a muscle but she could tell that he was ready to spring. Well, he certainly _must_ have known that Jiraiya saw Ayumu-chan naked, that was a given. But the bathing? Jiraiya might not have put _that_ in his missive to her, but she _knew _Jiraiya better. Him peeping on bathing women was also a _given_. He just couldn't help himself, and everyone knew it. So her time there before Morino's arrival would have had Jiraiya working over-time in the perv department. He probably spied on her every time that she changed or bathed. Tsunade figured _that one_ out real fast. Unfortunately Ayumu-chan hadn't. And neither had Morino Ibiki.

She saw his nostrils flare slightly. Her eyes flared in response.

"Well, she _is_ a beautiful woman, and a man of his _ilk_ would have a hard time _not_ trying to look his fill. But, no harm no foul I say. Besides, she put him in his place more than once."

Ibiki shrugged and looked away as if unconcerned. Inside though he could feel a tsunami raging.

_That cock-sucker! I __**knew**__ he had eye raped her...If I ever find myself anywhere near him again I plan on evening the score__. How dare he take advantage of a woman-__**my woman**__- while bathing or unconscious? What kind of __**sick fuck**__ does that?! And then writes about it like it was gossip? If that bastard knows what's good for him he better not plaster Ayu in his next __Icha__ book..._

Ibiki sighed and looked back at his boss. He seemed bored and like he was wasting time. "_Now_ can we progress to matters that concern the village? I have _work_ to do back at ANBU..._Lady Hokage_."

Tsunade's eyes slitted. "Ah yes- _work_ back at ANBU... That wouldn't have to mean _Abe Hideo_, now would it?" She tapped the file before her. She immediately dropped her playful attitude and became all business.

"It certainly would."

Tsunade nodded. "Fine, ruin my fun... Now let's talk about Abe- what is it that you think that he has done against this village that warrants a more in-depth interrogation?"

She looked at Ibiki with a stern and serious look. Her good-natured teasing was long gone. "I need to be _careful_ about this one. There are too many things pointing in a _personal_ direction..."

That was good, because Ibiki didn't feel like he was in a teasing sort of mood anymore.

"Besides breaking, entering, attempted homicide, kidnapping, and torture of not one but two of Konoha's citizens? Well, I would say that the Abe's of Lake Toyo are running some sort of mercenary business, and most of it goes against the better interests of this village."

"What makes you think that the _Abe's_ are doing any such thing?"

"I don't _think_- I _know__-_ that the Abe's are doing just that." He nodded towards the thick file. "You've read the reports. All the evidence clearly points towards _Abe Hankio_ dealing in things that require stealth, weapons, and deadly force. He isn't selling costumes or moving swag, that's for sure."

"I agree, but we still don't have enough to go by."

"I agree, but all the more reason than to send out undercover agents and spies. Also, his ties to the KMP are _suspect_ at best. That is cause for concern in and of itself."

Tsunade nodded.

"The KMP...they keep coming up again and again for some reason...Do you suspect an underground faction? I know that they have their own Black Ops as that _is_ to be expected after all, but we really know very little about it. Disturbingly very little about it. The problem being is that they know _everyone_ -Nin and non-Nin alike- much better than we do. Our jobs require us to do work primarily _outside_ the walls of the village, while theirs are cloistered _within_ the walls. But if they are starting to make a play for something..."

She swung her chair around and looked out her window. It afforded her a view from high up and encompassed the expanse of the entire village almost. She swung back around with a clinical eye at Ibiki.

"Morino, what about _The Band of the Hand_?"

"What about them?"

"Well, it _is_ rumored that you have one or two KMP on your payroll..."

"Rumors and speculation- that's all that they are. You know that I cannot divulge any information about them. They are brought out for dire emergencies, and when all else has failed."

Ibiki looked at the Hokage coldly, arrogantly, and without mercy. He would _not_ let the Band fall into the Hokage's hand and turn into her own special Black Op squad. She had ANBU and all the other, 'regular' Nins. _The Band_ belonged exclusively to him.

Tsunade scowled at him.

"_Don't_ get all high and mighty with _me__,_ Morino...Don't think for a moment that I don't think that you _haven't_ used them for your own, personal devices."

She raised her hand up as she saw him start to draw a sneer up on his face.

"I have no proof that such a thing has been done, but I am no idiot either. _I know you_. Besides, the mere fact that nothing has reached my ears is proof enough that you have been judicious in their use."

Ibiki wasn't in any way bothered, intimidated, or even phased by the remonstration. They had gone over this point time and time again whenever she had brought up _T__he Hand_. So what if he used them for himself? Each and every time the reason had been justified. Each and every time it had been warranted. Or at least in his eyes. But that was neither here nor there.

"Ibiki, are you concerned that maybe ROOT hasn't been fully disbanded? That maybe they went underground and resurfaced _inside_ the KMP?"

Ibiki cocked his head to the side and appeared thoughtful. "Hmm. That _might_ be a distinct probability, and a very smart one. That's what _I_ would have done. The KMP are a body that exists totally separate from you, ANBU, the Academy, and Nins in general. Also, it would explain the Abe's strange, family relationship..."

He sat up straight and with a feral gleam in his eyes. "_Yes_...once again everything points towards _Hideo_."

_And Honsho Dai __too__,_ Ibiki thought to himself. _And in a strange way it also pointed back towards Ayumu as well..._

"So your concerns earlier about questioning Abe Hideo, are they still intact?" Ibiki smirked knowingly.

Tsunade sighed, and heavily. This was going to be a pain in the ass...but, for now it was going to be _his_ pain in the ass, but she doubted that. He looked ready and primed. She might sit up here in the office most days, but it still didn't mean that she was _totally_ ignorant of what happened out and about. Nins were people too, and people talked. Wasn't that how she found out in the first place about Morino's love life? She had also heard about the Ayumu's break in, and almost directly after it happened. It wasn't the fact that it was the woman that had been affected that had caught her attention, but the man associated with her; Morino Ibiki. His hospital visits had become healthy fodder for gossip. A nurse had caught him sleeping in bed with her, and word had spread like wild fire. Word had also spread about the ANBU visit that he had received.

_That_ had perked her ears up...How would ANBU have gotten involved (and so quickly) if there hadn't been more to it? Oh, it was bad enough but not bad enough that the KMP had to have been pulled from the job. They had just been given false leads. No, Morino had wanted to keep it for himself, and in many ways she didn't blame him. _She_ would have done the same thing. Plus, when all was said and done she _trusted_ Morino, and with her life and that of the village's people. Besides, he didn't use ANBU injudiciously; he just had them ask a few questions. But the answers to those questions were only known to Morino Ibiki.

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, I think that a thorough questioning of Abe Hideo is in line and certainly called for. Let's hope that it doesn't lead to anything too dark or disruptive..."

Ibiki stood to make his leave, and chuckled to himself. Didn't she know that things that were dark and disruptive were made _especially_ for him?

* * *

_**PRESENT**_

Ibiki sat forward in his chair and shuffled the files about. He would send word to have Hideo transferred to one of the sub-basement rooms. As of now he was just in a regular holding cell in the basement awaiting his destiny. Let him stew for a day or two down in a _real _interrogation cell. He also thought about seeing if Anko wanted to cut her teeth on this a bit, but that would mean that he would have to fill her in on everything...and he wasn't sure yet if wanted to do that. He needed to plan this interrogation out very carefully. Hideo was cracked already, and way before he had gotten his hands on him in Toyo...

* * *

_**Flashback to Toyo Police Holding Cells**_

Ibiki walked in and without ever breaking eye contact with Hideo he shut and locked the door behind him. He stalked over to Hideo purposefully and backhanded him across the face. Hideo flew back onto the bed and a gush of blood erupted from his mouth. Ibiki stood in front of Hideo with his arms crossed over his chest, but not close enough that the man could try anything with him if the stupidity factor rose anymore than it already had.

"I didn't particularly like either your tone or your choice of words when speaking to Ayumu. I found them both ungentlemanly and inelegant. I also found it all uncalled for," he said quietly and in a silky whisper. He leaned forward slightly but with malicious intent. "I _don't_ like it when Ayumu gets scared...and I _really_ don't like it when someone _threatens_ her. That was _not_ a smart move on your part..."

Hideo wiped the blood from across his mouth and sneered back. "You can't touch me _here_...when we get back to Konoha-"

"You'll go straight to ANBU, and once there...once there I _will_ touch you, and like you've _never _been touched before. I plan on becoming your worst nightmare come to life."

He stood up straight and shrugged.

"In fact, I hope that you show me some of your training and let me see _exactly_ how far I _can_ push you...I really would like to see how you do against someone like myself...I know that you showed big balls against Ayumu, and we all know that it takes a big man to break a girl just because he can...But it takes a _bigger_ man to take what_ I _can dish out, and somehow I don't think that you're that man."

"You don't scare me..." Hideo said. He knew all along that he would end up like this, but he had no choice. His cards had been dealt a long time ago, and he had no choice but to play the hand that he had been dealt.

A deep, rumbling, and evil laugh came up from the depths of Ibiki's soul.

"Ah, but you _will _Abe Hideo..._you will_. Before I am done you will be more then scared of me; I intend to have you _terrified _of me..."

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

So he once again contemplated how he was going to go about questioning Abe Hideo. He had to be very, very careful if he was going to get anything of real worth from the man. He already knew about Hideo's association with Dai, but how it had all started made him curious. It had to go beyond their need for some form of reciprocity against Ayumu and Hiroshi. There was much, much more than them playing out some malicious fantasy. It went deeper. _Way deeper_. Also, he needed to find out about the Abe's very interesting side-jobs. The family reeked of subterfuge, illegal activities, and possible threats against Konoha. And also against Ayumu, and which inevitably lead to against himself as well.

His lips tightened at the thought. Twice now Ayu had been barbarously targeted by dangerous men. And twice he had been late at helping her...He fisted his hands and closed his eyes. Twice. Twice she had been in real peril and he had been no where around. Also, he had inadvertently let her walk into the traps. That _really_ hit home...The first time he should have made her stay or at least walked her home. Instead, he had lounged back in his bed fat and well-fed from their loving. As he had fallen asleep she was being attacked. The second time he had again let her go to her doom. They had had a tiff and she had walked out. He should have at least followed her, if not just slung her over his shoulder and thrown her back in the cabin. A pissed-off Ayu was better than a hurt one. _He_ would be her only kidnapper.

He opened his eyes and scrubbed at his face with both hands. What added to his shame was the fact that never once, and not one, single time did she _ever_ blame or accuse him. She never gave a 'what if' or said 'if only' to him. He also knew for a fact that she never even thought that in any way that he was at fault or could have done better, if not more. She had been _grateful_ for his late arrival, and not because he finally showed up, but just for the mere fact that _he did_. She had _always_ maintained her loyalty and faith in him. Her belief in him had pulled her through. It was humbling. It was heart breaking. She was more than a man like himself deserved.

Ibiki looked at the clock on the wall across from his desk. It was close to five o'clock, and it was time that he got moving. He would save Hideo for tomorrow or the next day. He wasn't on too much of a time constriction, and having the man sit in a cell for another night or so would not do any harm. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home, spend the night cocooned in Ayu's warmth and love and get a good night's rest before things started up. He wanted to show her and tell her of his appreciation for her. He also wanted to tell her that they probably would not be seeing each other for a few days. Not only would it take some time to break Hideo, but he also would not be in the most convivial of moods afterwards. During times like these when he was at his darkest and most vicious it always took him time to pull himself away and return to a certain amount of normalcy. If that was even possible for someone like himself.

Either way, he didn't want to foist his more _demonic_ side onto her...She didn't deserve that. She had never really been around him during such times. This would be their first. Even the people at ANBU knew enough to leave him alone during and after heavy interrogations. Early on before he had learned to take more control of himself he had gotten into a few physical altercations with people, and with only the slightest provocation. He had quickly learned that if he was going to head down _that_ path then he would have to learn how to handle things better. Still, his emotions weren't something that could be turned on and off (and no matter what people thought about him), and it couldn't be helped that small echoes reverberated off of him way after such encounters. Interrogation was in many ways like sex; it was very personal and intimate, and you couldn't help but let emotions and feelings pass between the person performing the interrogation and the one being interrogated.

So this was his last chance to lose himself within her. It was his chance to help justify and legitimize what he was about to do. In a strange and twisted way it would be about _her_. It would be about her, for her, and because of her. He was going to make the man responsible for her hurt and fear pay. He was finally going to give Ayu her long awaited vengeance.


	77. Chapter 77

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 77

**The Color of Things**

Ayumu scrounged around Ibiki's kitchen looking for cooking utensils. It was a mess. Well, it wasn't a physical mess as much as it was a _psychological_ one. Ibiki's kitchen was as stark and spartan as the rest of his home. He had the bare necessities. It seemed that he had few eating/dining utensils and even less to cook with. She didn't even think that he had any _spices_ anywhere...How could one live and cook without spice? Was the man insane? Luckily she had brought everything that she would need from her own kitchen. Did the man even cook? Granted it seemed like he took most of her meals over at her house or ate somewhere in town, but he must have to _occasionally_ eat at home...When she opened the refrigerator and saw almost nothing she decided that: no, he didn't eat at home. Didn't he even have any _snacks_? A man as big as him _mus_t get the munchies sometimes...

She sighed and went about taking out all her supplies and finding places for them around or on various counter and kitchen table tops. Ayumu hummed a little tune as she went about her work. Hiroshi was cooking a romantic meal for himself and Ren in order to celebrate their one month anniversary, and she had decided that in order to give them some space that she would spend the night over with Ibiki. Even if for some reason he didn't come home due to work she still planned on sleeping over. Before she started her cooking in earnest she first went into his living room and started a fire. Ibiki might have a relatively small and unfurnished apartment, but one thing that he did have that was a luxury was a fantastic working fireplace. Ayumu _loved_ that fireplace, and even on summer nights it still got chilly enough that a fire was easily warranted.

After getting the fire going she went back into the kitchen, rolled up her sleeves and started to make a simple but hearty meal. She wasn't the five-star chef that Hiroshi was, but she could still cook with the best of them. She peeled, sliced, and diced vegetables after placing a beautiful (or what she thought was beautiful) roast in the oven. As she made a glaze for the vegetables she could start to smell the meat cooking. By that time the meat was ready to have them added, and after doing so she shut the oven door with satisfaction. All there was now was some time to kill while the food cooked and for Ibiki to come home. So she went to her bag, pulled out a book that she was in the middle of reading and settled herself on the couch. It wasn't too long before she heard the key in the lock and Ibiki coming through the door.

He seemed slightly startled but very pleased none the less to not only see her there but to smell the rich aromas coming from his kitchen. He divested himself of his coat and shoes, and went to look in the kitchen. Ayumu heard him open the oven and give a deep hum of appreciation. When he walked back in he settled himself down on the couch next to her. He opened his arms and Ayumu instinctively put her book aside and crawled onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"What is the occasion that I get treated to a meal at my house?"

Ayumu snuggled in and sighed contentedly. "Hiroshi and Ren are having a romantic, candle-lit dinner, and I didn't want to intrude. I didn't really know if you would be home, but I thought that you wouldn't mind anyway."

"Never."

They sat in silence and just listening to the fire dancing and the sounds o f night settling in. But Ayumu could feel something different about Ibiki. He was slightly tense for some reason. Considering that he had just gotten home from work she didn't know if she should say anything. They had never really spoken of his work. She knew in an abstract way what he did, but nothing in detail. She never asked and he never said anything. She didn't really need to know. It wasn't that she wasn't curious, but if Ibiki _really_ wanted her to know anything then she knew that he would have said _something_. Even with what had happened in Toyo Ibiki had been very circumspect. She knew that he had had two confrontations with Hideo, but he had been very sketchy in his details. That was fine by her. She wasn't scared, but she really wasn't curious either. But if he chose to divulge anything with her, then that would be fine too.

So she nuzzled her face into the side of his neck and absently ran a hand over his chest and down his arm. She repeated the motion as if to smooth out his tension somehow. She felt him shift and lay his head back. She knew without even having to look that his eyes were closed and a slight smile was on his face. He had one hand on her thigh and the other was cradling her to him. Both hands though had digits that softly caressed her.

After a few moments of silence and just enjoying each other Ibiki took a breath and raised his head. He nudged her chin up and towards him so that they looked each other on the face. A small frown graced his face. Ayumu thought that he looked almost _ashamed_...

"Ayu, I want to tell you about the next few days. I'm not going to be around, and I want to tell you why."

She nodded and tried to sit up a little straighter, but it was hard with his arms around her. She placed a small kiss on the side of his mouth. "Alright Ibiki, is everything ok?"

He nodded. "Yes, but my work is going to keep me busy. I want to explain that because you deserve it. I am going to interview Hideo in depth, and that might take at least a day or so. Afterwards...Afterwards I might not be in the best of moods, so I am going to lay low at ANBU until it passes. I don't think that you deserve to see me in such a state."

Ayumu was quiet. She knew _exactly_ what he had meant by 'interview', and in truth she knew that it was coming. Ibiki had made sure to transfer Hideo under heavy ANBU guard before they left. It had not been a secret that something like that was going to happen. In fact, Anko and Genma had accompanied the man as well. Another fact was that not only had her students wanted to go into town to see the prisoner transfer, but Ayu and Yuzuki had as well. In many ways it was as exciting as it was gratifying. Of course Ibiki and Iruka and immediately put the kibosh on it, and had even gone so far as to say that they would be genuinely upset if _anyone_ snuck out to catch a peep. Ayumu and Yuzuki had never seen Ibiki and Iruka so stern or serious. Any thoughts of going against them had been quickly discarded.

Ayumu nodded and placed a second kiss on the side of his mouth. "Alright, I understand, but know this: if you want to come home and talk, or not, I will be here for you. Don't think that you have to stay closeted up in your office with your pain and frustration, and all alone. I'm always here for you- it is the very least that I can do. It is also something that I _want_ to do."

A tightness settled in Ibiki's chest. He looked down at her honest and earnest face and couldn't believe his luck and good fortune. _No one _had ever cared about his mental well-being before. Not until she came along, and he didn't think that he deserved it. But maybe he _di__d_. Maybe _this_ was what all those years of hard living had been leading up to. He finally had someone that genuinely cared for him physically as well as mentally. But still, she shouldn't have to be subjected to the foulness that he would become.

"I appreciate it, baby- I really do, but doing this part of my job will bring out the more ill-natured side of me. I don't want you to have to catch any of that, and because of no fault of your own. I don't want that for you."

"You know yourself better than I do during these times, Ibiki, and if you feel better getting yourself under control there before coming home then you do that. Whatever makes _you _feel better. Just don't think that I don't understand or that I won't take you as you are."

Ibiki gave a small, sad smile. "I know...I know...You just wouldn't deserve the terror that I will be."

Ayumu sat up straight and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ibiki, don't sell us short. It is easy to love someone during the good times- anyone can do that. It is during the hard times that those with real dedication stick together. We have that dedication. Besides," she said smiling brightly and even giving a little chuckle, "the God's know that you've seen _me_ at my _very_ worst and gotten through it pretty much unscathed."

"Oh honey, your worst isn't even close to my best...I am an asshole on good days and a demon on the worse. You are a goddess on your best and a psycho-bunny on your worst."

Ayumu smiled ruefully. "Ibiki- what did I say about calling me _that_? I told you that someday you are going to slip up and call me that, and the moniker is going to follow me into all eternity..."

She shook her head and flicked him on his nose. "You aren't afraid that you'll _hurt me_ are you? Honestly, Ibiki, (and she flicked him again on the nose, and causing him to scratch it) I have never, _ever_ been afraid of you, and in any way. I know that you would slit your own belly open before even harming one little hair on top of my head. You are like a lamb with me."

Ibiki smiled and nipped at her cheek. She squeaked and wiggled in his lap. He stilled her immediately. "Ayu, I have _never_ been a lamb in my entire life, and certainly _not_ with you..."

"Sure you have, and all the time. Ibiki, I run the show here and you let me. _Everyone_ knows that..." She looked at him with a serious look but her eyes sparkled with mirth. "Everyone knows that you are if nothing _very_ temperate with me. Even when you seem cross and surly you _still_ are very deferential towards me."

Ibiki raised a brow sardonically. "_Deferential_? When did _that_ happen? I must have missed something..."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we all can't be perfect like me..."

Ibiki smiled widely and laughed deeply. "You certainly _are_ perfect, I'll give you that. Whacked, but perfect."

Suddenly Ayumu got a sly look on her face and tapped at his chest with a few fingers. Ibiki groaned. He _knew_ that look. It was the look she gave openly (and when most people kept it to themselves) when she was going to try and slip something over on him. She had the _worst _poker face...A thought popped into her head and them it showed immediately on her face. How she managed to win or hold her own in poker all those years _still _baffled him.

"Do I even want to ask?"

She looked shyly away, and then looked back at him with a poor excuse for coyness that he had ever seen.

"Well...do you think that I can get to _watch _you work?" She ended the request with wide open and beseeching eyes.

Ibiki was stunned. That was the _last_ thing that he had ever thought to come out of her mouth, let alone pop into her little brain. Was she kidding? By the looks of things apparently not. What was she thinking? Again, apparently not. She wasn't in any way trained to handle such sights or sounds. To see another human being so on the verge of and then thrown full force into insanity marked a person for life. It was something that no one ever forgot.

Not everyone that wanted to be ANBU interrogation made it. The ranks were thinned out quickly and early on. Most Nins couldn't even handle it, and Nins who had made it to ANBU were a special bunch, but not all could handle what happened _after_ the hunt. Once a prisoner was locked away in a cell they were generally forgotten by those that had brought them in. But for himself and his teams the work had just begun...

So as lunatic a request that it was Ibiki felt this sudden surge of love, admiration, and lust for this woman. He might generally honor her requests (well, if truth be told he only honored her _sexual_ ones mostly) but with this there would be no giving in. _No way_ was he going to have his beautiful and carefree girl tainted by such a show.

"Ayu, where _the fuck _did _that_ come from...? Have you lost your mind?"

Ayumu dropped her cheery demeanor and scowled at him. "Ibiki, back in Toyo you let me question Hideo. In fact, I did a rather good job. You said so yourself." She stuck her chest out and nodded abruptly to emphasis the point.

"Ayu, you caused Hideo to freak out, and then got yourself scared witless. How would _that_ help things out by revisiting that scenario?" Ibiki shook his head and couldn't help but chuckle.

"But this time I would be _prepared_! I would know what to do. I was just momentarily _stunned_, that's all. That was nothing but a momentary set-back... But now that I have _that_ under my belt I can pretty much figure what to do."

She poked him in the chest, and none to gently. "Ibiki, you have to admit that you were _impressed_..."

He looked her dead in the eyes. "Ayu, I was doing nothing more but helping you to heal yourself and take your control back. Besides, I wasn't impressed as much as I was in lust." He cupped her chin in his hand and looked at her tenderly. "Ayu-chan, you aren't made for this kind of work. But most of all, I don't want you cut out for this type of work. I like you just as you are."

Ayumu felt a little warmth spread through her at being called 'chan' by Ibiki. When Head Mistress Miyoki called her that it was because she was a child in some ways to the older woman, but with Ibiki it was incredibly endearing.

"But _Ibiki-kun_," she said nuzzling his cheek and working her way slowly towards his ear. She could feel the shivers run through him as her hot breath tickled his ear. "I _like_ it when you get all icy, serious, and _deadly_. It is such a _turn on_..."

Ibiki reigned in his frantically out of control imagination.

"Ayu, during Hideo's interrogation would not be the most opportune moment for me to throw you down and have my way with you...It would ruin the mood _and _the moment. Not the least being that there would probably be _witnesses_..."

Ayumu perked up. "Oh? So _other_ people get to watch?"

"Yes, I might bring Anko in on it," Ibiki said, but then he wished that he hadn't. He still wasn't sure how she felt about the other woman, and even after everything that happened. Ayumu wasn't one to let things go sometimes...

Her hands curled into fists onto his shoulders. "Then I _definitely_ want to be there so you can have your way with me! It might once and for all show _her_ that I mean _business_..."

Ibiki reared back and he couldn't help but let his nostrils flare wide at the picture that she projected. This was another new and startling discovery about her. Two in one night...He _never _thought to hear that she would be into voyeuristic sex, but he strongly doubted that. She was just saying that, and if push came to shove she would never do something like that as her nature was too inhibitive in many ways. Besides, he would never want anyone-man or woman- to see Ayu naked and writhing beneath him._ T__hat_ was something just for himself...

"Ayu..."

"Ibiki..."

"You're _cracked_ woman. I've known it all along, but this whole conversation just cements it all."

Ayumu laughed and slapped a slapdash kiss onto his forehead. "Yeah, I may be insane, but I'm _y__our_ kind of insane. Right?"

He rumbled deep in his chest. "Without a doubt. Now what's for dinner?" He perked up at the aroma that was now wafting in towards them from the kitchen.

"Chow hound..."

His stomach grumbled and Ayumu laughed. She had never heard that from him and for some reason it made her giggle. It made him so human for some reason. In many ways Ibiki was above and beyond most people that she knew. He wasn't a god by any means, but he _was_ something more than the average person. It also went against his usual cool composure, and it was as if he really _did_ have things in his daily life that were beyond is control.

She scooted off his lap and grabbed his hand, and then proceeded to drag him into the kitchen where she had him set the table for dinner. As he went about looking for enough cutleries to accomplish the task (and Ayumu rolled her eyes at his pathetic collection of table ware) she went about her task of putting the finishing touches on their meal. After everything was ready and the roast was placed on a platter by Ibiki she opened a nice bottle of wine.

They sat down to eat and talked about everything and anything. They had had many meals together at her house but this was a first at his. In many ways it was strange. The clutter and the mess from cooking gave the meal a homey atmosphere somehow. It also clashed against Ibiki's neat and tidy home. Everything in his home had a place, and nothing was _ever _out of place. His home in many ways seemed like an extension of ANBU in that it seemed aseptic and utilitarian. Ayumu looked around thoughtfully as she chewed on her meat. After she swallowed it she gave Ibiki an appraising look.

"Ibiki, seeing as how you live in a pretty sterile environment, how do you manage over at my house? My place must seem like a _House of Horrors_ to you. It is pretty cluttered and eclectic in comparison to your own domicile. I can't begin to imagine how you must feel..."

Ibiki chuckled and took a sip of wine. "Well, I have to admit that the first time that I was there I felt pretty claustrophobic, but like everything else it grew on me."

"Like everything else? What does that mean?" She raised a brow laconically.

He shrugged. "It means: like everything else. You, Hiroshi, and your home were all something that I wasn't used to, and it took me by surprise in a way. But in a _good_ way."

Ayumu smiled like she finally understood. "I know now, because you lived in a monochrome apartment all the colors must have made you nervous...I see. So in a way I did a good deed. I helped Morino Ibiki appreciate some color in his life."

"You certainly did, and what's wrong with monochrome? I _like_ my home..."

"Of course you do, Ibiki, and someday I am going to get you to wear something other than black, pea green, or dark gray .I might even get you to wear navy blue or aubergine."

"_Aubergine_?"

"Oh Ibiki, you would look _incredible_ in aubergine! It is a dark color that would highlight your masculinity way beyond black or gray" She stopped when she saw his smirk. "Look, Ibiki, it isn't like I would give you a tangerine shirt or paint your walls lime. Even _I _don't go for lime...But colors say a lot about a person. The colors that they choose reflect much about their personality."

He seemed amused. "Oh? How so?"

She cocked her head to the side and shook her head. "Well, you and Yuzuki tend to drift towards all the shades of black, gray, and midnight blues. Black and gray- two colors that are closely related in the spectrum denote control, austerity, seriousness, wisdom, knowledge, the season of winter, and authority. It applies to you both as being authority figures that are rarely out of control, and are always pretty serious about their life and profession. Grey also denotes compromise, as it sits in between white and black. The Midnight blue denotes a warm and calming effect due to its association with authority figures, intelligence, and stability. Dark blue also has the association with being trustworthy, dependable, and committed. I would say that sums the two of you up to a tee, wouldn't you?"

Ibiki smiled and nodded. He had never thought about the psychology associated with colors. It _did_ tell a lot about people, and he thought that it would be an interesting addition to the psychological exam that ANBU interrogator hopefuls have to take.

"Well, what about you? What are _your_ favorites?"

Ayumu nodded.

"As is _very_ apparent I tend to drift towards oranges, reds, and purples. Orange is associated with warmth, flamboyancy, and a slightly rebellious nature. Orange is also closely related to the chakra that is located around the sexual organs, and hence its tie to fertility and creativity. Red is a color that denotes stimulation, joy and happiness, action, the basic element of fire, and the season of autumn. Purple though is a very calming and uplifting color, and is the balance between red's passion and blue's calming effects. It also represents creativity as most creative or eccentric people tend to drift towards it."

Ibiki was impressed. She had been spot-on in regards to both of them.

"I am fascinated with that, Ayu, who knew? Or rather, who really thought about it? I intend to add it to the psychological test that we give possible ANBU interrogators. Are there any bad colors or color combinations?"

Ayumu seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Well...I don't know if there are _bad_ colors or combinations as much as there are interesting bits of knowledge associated with colors. Such as that psychiatric wards tend to have pink as a predominate color because it has been found that it somehow reduces erratic behavior. Yellow stimulates memory and communication. Green helps to alleviate anxiety and thus opens one mentally. Grey though creates unsettling sensations. So maybe depending on what you wanted to accomplish having such colors around might help?"

"I don't know, but it is certainly food for thought..." He leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. "Sweet heart, that was very, very interesting, and I will certainly take it all under consideration."

"Well, if you ever want ANBU to be redecorated then you give _me_ a call. That place certainly could use with a good make-over...Heavens, Ibiki! How do people do it? All those cold hallways make me feel two feet tall and five years old."

Ibiki smile indulgently. "It is _supposed_ to do that, Ayu. When you walk in there you are supposed to feel the weight of authority and seriousness that is associated with ANBU. When you walk in there you have to realize right away that we mean business."

"Well, I figured _that_ out walking up the front steps! I was almost too scared to cross the hallway to the front desk!"

Ayumu laughed and took a sip of her wine. Her face was getting flushed and her eyes were getting bright. She was definitely feeling the effects of the wine.

Ibiki re-corked the bottle and slide it nonchalantly away and off to the side. Ayu was good tipsy, but drunk she was a loon. She was a lot to handle and more then slightly messy. Besides, he had plans for tonight because tomorrow would be here soon enough, and he wouldn't be seeing her for a few days. He needed tonight more then she could know. Ibiki got up and when she started to follow he pressed her gently back into her chair.

"Hold on a second, I want to do something and then I'll be right back."

Ayumu nodded and snicked a bit of wine from Ibiki's glass after he left. She knew what he was doing when he tried to take the booze away. He thought that she couldn't handle it, but what did he know? She drained the glass and put it back next to his plate. When she stopped hearing him moving about in the other room she sat up straight in her chair and looked at him innocently.

Ibiki looked at his now empty glass and then back at her lopsided smile. He closed his eyes and shook his head laughing. What a loon. No way that he would notice that when he left his glass was full, but when he came back it was empty. She was pretty sly alright...He went over to her and scooped her out of her chair and carried her bridal style.

Ayumu squealed in pleasure as she was quick to notice that he hadn't slung her over his shoulder for once. "Ibiki! What is the occasion? No beastly sling over the shoulder? I am disappointed..."

Ibiki laughed quietly. "I _knew_ that you always liked it, and no matter how much you bubbled about it. My girl likes it when I take control."

Ayumu laid her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Of course I do- it is what you are good at, isn't it?"

He took her out to the living room and Ayumu gasped in his arms. He had doused the lights so that the only illumination came from the fireplace. But what _really_ caught her attention was what was placed in front of the fireplace: his mattress and comforter. Ibiki had hauled not just the thick comforter out but the mattress as well. She looked at him in wonder.

"I've slept on enough hard ground in my life, and if I don't have to I don't want to."

He shrugged and gently placed her down on the semi-makeshift bed. She rolled onto her side and patted the spot next to her, and to which he didn't have to be told twice to occupy. He pulled her closer and partially placed himself over her. He loved feeling her underneath him, but he also wanted to be able to see as much of her as possible as well. He wanted this to last as long as possible as it would be one of the things that would carry him through the next few days.

They wrapped their arms around each other and nuzzled or kissed whatever was nearest. Ibiki still loved to bury his face in her fragrant hair. The soft curls and warm scent helped to ease any tension that he was feeling. He could feel her nip softly along his shoulder and up to the sensitive area behind his ear. He couldn't help the deep rumble that came out. All her petting, stroking, and nibbles caused him to clench and release muscles all over. It was involuntary and beyond his control. Everything that she made him feel was beyond his control, and totally in hers. His hands roamed slowly and sensuously all over her frame, and he could feel her body just as involuntarily rise up to meet his seeking hands. When he glanced at her face her eyes were tightly shut and her mouth was slightly open, and a moist tongue licked her lips in anticipation and need.

But still he didn't kiss her. Not yet. He wanted to first totally commit the feel of her body to memory. So leaning over her and by bracing up with an arm he ran a large hand over her face and down her throat. It swooped down to her breasts but instead of staying at one of his favorite places he continued onward to her warm stomach and over a curvaceous hip. He dipped playfully to her backside and gave it a quick squeeze before coming back forward and resting at the apex of her thighs where it rested. He kept it still and just let the heat from his hand work its way inward. She moved against his hand, and though he didn't stop her he didn't help her. Not yet. He waited for her to open her eyes, and when she did he wasn't disappointed. Not in the least.

Her eyes were a deep, smoky amber, and they glowed only _for_ him and only _because_ of him. The sight _never_ failed to move him. He was entranced. How could such a warm and vibrant creature want such a dark, fiend such as himself? Just like the colors that she preferred so they too were a part of her physical composition. The dark orange amber of her eyes and the warm brown of her hair also showed momentary flickers of the red coming from the fire's flames. Her body was also flushed slightly due to both her slightly-inebriated state and her rapidly rising passion. The evening's shadows played gracefully across her, and shadowed her in a rich, aubergine. She was like one of her murals come to life.

Her eyes were trained intently on his face, and he saw her head rise slightly in order to get closer to his own. He knew what she wanted, but not yet. He wasn't finished yet looking his fill. He removed his hand and slowly peeled her pants off. With them came her panties and he was treated to the sight of her lush hips, thighs, and the luxuriant pelt that joined the three in the middle. He hummed in pleasure. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss in the curls and allowed himself a quick but brief sniff. The scent was oh so tantalizing, but he would do nothing more yet. Not yet. He quickly moved up and helped her take off her top and the purple, lace bra. He nuzzled his nose against the bounty but would not allow himself to partake from the cornucopia. Not yet.

He could feel and hear her need for more. Her sighs were starting to take a more needy sound, but he needed to slow down the rate of ascent. He _needed_ this to last. Yes, it wouldn't be their only time tonight, but for this first time he wanted things to go at _his_ pace. So in order to give her a little something more he slanted his mouth across hers. He thought that he would be helping to gain more control _over_ her, but he only succeeded in losing more control _to _her. She was voracious and he met her kiss for kiss. He was still fully dressed but he would not allow himself to feel her naked skin upon his yet. Not yet. For when that happened he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he took her, and when that happened he would quickly loose what little control he had over the both of them. But she didn't seem entirely disappointed that he was still clothed as she wound her legs around him and moved sinuously against him. It seemed that they both liked the rough friction that their contact provided. Ibiki slowly felt himself become lost in her, and no matter how much he tried not to.

_I'm sorry__,__ baby for all the hurt that I've brought down on you, and for any hurt that I may ca__use in the future. But I will never forsake you-us- again. I will never let anything or anyone come between us ever, ever again..._he thought loosing himself within the kiss.

As if she could hear his thoughts she pulled back and looked up at him with lust-filled eyes and lips bruised from kissing. She smiled softly and traced one of his facial scars with her lips and tongue. He sighed, hummed, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He did nothing but breathe her in through his nose, his mouth, and through his skin. He could almost feel, taste, and see the colors that she loved. He could _smell_ the orange of an apple blossom against her skin. He could _feel_ the warmth of red against her body. He could _see_ the purple valleys of shadows play about her. And as she had explained to him he could also feel her orange vibrancy, her redness of joy, and her uplifting purple deep in his soul.

He hugged her tighter to him and rolled them both over until she sat atop him. Her curls slightly obscured her face. All he saw was the play of firelight upon her skin and hair, but her face was in shadows. A hand came out and once again stroked his face, but it continued on downwards to his neck and chest. He saw a brief glimpse of a smile but it was lost as she leaned forward more.

"I love you, Ibiki. Don't _ever_ think that I don't...and that means _all of you_. No matter how badly you think about yourself know that I _never_ think that of you."

Her words were whispered but he heard them as if she had shouted them out.

He leaned up on one arm and with the other around her waist kissed her. It started out slowly but quickly became more needy and frantic. He had finally had enough. He yanked his top off. He raised his hips in order to help her help him out of them. When he lay naked he flipped them both over deftly and without any preamble he entered her. He tried to stay silent and unmoving, but he couldn't help but shack and tremble beneath her. He once again couldn't stop from burying his face into the side of her neck, and almost as if he was trying to hide. He felt her arms wrap themselves around him, and slowly stroke his shoulders, neck, and head. He felt her take his head band off and ghost her fingers over his scalp. He shuddered again.

_Oh Gods, this feels so good...__**so good**__...how can anything feel so good? I could stay like__ this all day...oh fuck...I need to move...__**now**__..._

And so he did. Slowly at first until he couldn't take it for much longer. Until he knew that she couldn't take it for much longer. He leaned his upper body up and braced his hands on either side of her head and against her shoulders. He quickened his pace. Her eyes closed and her head pushed down against the bed as her breasts pushed up. While never breaking his momentum he took a rose-tipped offering into his mouth. Ibiki groaned at the delight. The moment that he took her in his mouth her body tightened even more around his.

_I'd kill myself if anything ever happened to you...I will always kill to protect you...to protect this...to protect us..._

The pace he set was steady but merciless. She was crying out and clutching at him determinedly. She then moved her hands from his around his chest and he soon felt them settle on his backside; one on each cheek. She must have liked the sensation of his undulating muscles under her fingers because he could hear a satisfied moan escape her. A nipple popped out of his mouth and he fully allowed himself to watch her underneath him. She was magnificent. She was gorgeous. She was his.

_ Yes...all this belongs to us...and only us...Let me show you how important you are to me. Let me show you how much I love you..._

Ibiki ground himself into her, and she answered each time with a cry and a bite on her bottom lip. She had hooked her legs around his and as he splayed his so too were hers, but wider. The sound of their flesh meeting and the smell of their sex heightened their already tensely alert nerve ends. She cried out sharply.

"Ibiki!"

_Yes...I can __**feel**__ it...did you know that I can feel when you are about to come? Did you know that when you are almost at your __plateau your walls close in tightly around me, and that you become incoherent to anything but the sensations that __**I**__ provide you? Do you know how much stimulation you provide me body, heart, and soul?_

"Please, Ibiki! Please! Don't stop...!"

"I won't, Ayu-chan...I can't!"

_I can't stop, and I can't keep up my control for much longer...I'm way past the point of no return, and I don't know how much longer I can last this time...But I will always make sure that you get your pleasure before mine..._

He threw his head back and took a great gulp of air. His teeth were clenched and his eyes tightly closed. His whole lower body was moving at a merciless pace. He looked back down at the moment that she peaked. Her whole body froze as a multitude of tiny but sharp tremors wracked her body one after another. She squeezed hard and long. So hard and long that it always proved his undoing. He doubled over and took her silky skin in his mouth and sucked, and he made sure to suck in conjuncture with her orgasm. It was what _she_ liked. It was what _he_ liked. She gave one last, final heave, and it pushed him over the edge.

He screamed into her flesh.

_Ah yes, Ayu! Yes! I just wish that..._

They finally lay both trembling and shuddering against each other. In true style he rolled them over and settled atop him. He ran his hands down her backside and massaged her tired muscles. He smiled into her hair as he felt her slide into slumber. They had very little foreplay, but she was still exhausted. But it had been sometime since their last encounter so it was to be expected. It allowed him time to think and appreciate her. She soon snored softly against his chest. He couldn't help but smile. He really couldn't help but smile when she re-positioned herself against him in her sleep. Hmm, that was nice.

_Ayu-baby, look how far things have come, and in such a short time. Just mere months ago I was __helping you down from a roof and now you are falling asleep while I am buried deep inside you. Who knew that such a man as __me__ would ever __have become so lucky? This is how I always want you to remember me...us...Tied together and as one. I always thought that it was romantic bullshit...and I certainly never did this with anyone but you. This is a first for me...You are first in so many ways.__..the first woman to peak my interest so fast...the first woman to keep my interested...the first woman that ever drove me crazy...the first woman that I ever really cared about...the first woman whom I have ever really loved...You are the first and will b__e the last..._

Ibiki pulled a cover over them as he knew that they would be sound asleep when the fire finally died down, and he didn't want her to catch cold. Though with him wrapped around her he wouldn't let that happen. He drifted off soon after.

* * *

Ayumu woke up to hear a shower being run. She looked groggily around and saw that it was pre-dawn. She also saw that Ibiki wasn't there, so he must be getting ready for work. She grabbed his discarded shirt, put it on, and then shuffled off to the bathroom. The door was cracked a bit and steam was coming out through it. She went in and shut it behind her. Ibiki was standing still under the steaming water. Ayumu slide the curtain back a bit and smiled sleepily up at him. His back was to her but he had been looking at her the whole time. Water ran down his face. He stared at her with a dark and almost unfathomable look.

She stood looking disheveled and sleep flushed, and while wearing his shirt that came down almost to her knees made her look inviting and irresistible to him. A deep hum started in his chest.

His hands were braced against the wall so that his back was to her. The water cascaded down his broad frame and Ayumu thought that nothing had ever looked so inviting. It was the type of picture that was alluring, erotic, and yet purely masculine all at once. She couldn't help but to roll up her sleeves, take the wash cloth, and lather it with a bar of soap. As he had bathed her now she would return the favor. She ran the soapy cloth at the highest point that she could safely reach: just above the bottom of his scapula. The cloth ran over, around, and down his back. She could hear and feel his pleasure at her taking care of his ministrations. His eyes slowly closed and his forehead rested on his crossed arms in front of him. The play of muscles was fascinating! The scars, muscles, and light hair all seemed to swirl together. She swiped the cloth over his taught backside and continued down the back of his legs. When she was done she gently motioned for him to turn around. When he did he gripped the curtain rod with both hands and just silently looked down at her as she went about cleaning his front. His front was just as impressive as his backside. It was covered with just as much muscle but more hair, and certainly more scars.

_ My God, this is all mine? How did I __**ever**__ get this? Just by looking at him you would think that he was some sort of uncontrollably wild beast, but with me he is nothing but patient and gentle. What a truly great work of art..._

She couldn't help but ponder at her great fortune. She felt so small and humble before him, and not just because of his great size. This man wasn't just a fine specimen to look at, but coupled with his sharp mind and intellect he truly _was_ one of Konoha's and ANBU's elite. Was there anything that this man couldn't do?

As she got lower to his waist she could see his stomach muscles twitch, and alternately tighten and loosen. She did not pause or stray from her cleansing, and even went so far as to wash him between his legs. His response was so primal that even he had no control over it, but she didn't stay and kept on with her original path. Down a pair of legs heavily but not grossly muscled. She even went so far as to wash between his toes. When she stood back up she leaned over and angled the water so that it would spray up higher, and then she turned to one of the bottles that sat off to the side. She placed a small amount of the gel in her hand, lathered it up and then stood before him expectantly. He leaned down and Ayumu cleaned and massaged his scalp. He chuckled lowly.

"Just because you don't have hair Ibiki doesn't mean that you ignore your scalp. No matter what you think it needs to be given attention as well," she answered the unasked question.

"When did that get in here? Am I going to smell like you and Hiroshi now?"

Ayumu rinsed her hands off and then bade him to follow. "I've showered here before, you know that...And when I found your place _horrifyingly absent_ of bath and body supplies I took pity on you and stocked up. As to smelling like Hiroshi or myself: would that be so bad?"

"I usually do have your scent on me, one way or another..."

Ayumu blushed. "Hmm...Here," she said giving him his tooth brush with paste on it. Ibiki scrubbed his teeth and when done gave it back.

Ibiki gave a laconic smile and turned off the water. When he turned around she was holding a towel open for him. He took it and threw it over his head as he dried his head and face, and then was surprised to feel Ayumu drying his legs off as best she could. She finally stepped back and allowed him to exit so he could finish toweling dry.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

Ibiki shook his head. "No, I probably don't have anything anyway."

Ayumu rolled her eyes and shook her head back at him. "Honestly, Ibiki, how do you keep all that muscle fed? And I'm not talking about the ones on your frame, but your gray matter as well...A breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

Ibiki smiled. "Yes, _mother_..."

Ayumu started to laugh but was caught up short.

_Yes, mother... _

Last night had only been six days, and not seven. Could anything have happened? Well, if so, then it was too late to think about that...Besides, would it really be such a travesty? Would either of their lives come to a crashing halt? Of course not, and besides- any child produced by them would be beautiful. It was just that he never, _ever_, and even in the most abstract way _ever_ talked about marriage. And she would never, _ever_, and even in the most theoretical way want him to think that he had to do it. She _could_ raise a child on her own. Well, it wouldn't be alone, but she _could_ do it as an unwed mother.

And what was a marriage ceremony anyway? It was just a way to get a piece of paper that said that you and he had the same last names. Right? Of course. She would rather have the world and different last names then to share the same last name with nothing.

But still...pregnancy, and now? She could feel her heart start to speed up and her mouth go dry as she started to tumble into the thoughts of motherhood.

Ibiki was squinting his eyes at her like he knew something was up.

Ayumu gave a shaky laugh, patted him on the arm and thought it best to beat a hasty retreat. She suddenly felt stupid. He was no dummy and he knew somehow that the squirrel in her head was gearing up for another mad dash. She didn't want to get into some deep, discussion that would spiral out of control. Because she knew that was what would happen. She could _feel_ it, and not after last night...Last night had been so wonderful. It was just what they needed after Hideo and Toyo...But she knew that he wouldn't drop it, because that was what he did. He investigated until he got answers.

She shook her head as she quickly gathered her things and dressed almost haphazardly. He could be quick in the bathroom, and then he would be out and wanting to talk. Not good, because she _didn't_ want to talk. She knew that her thoughts had been written all over her face, and she just couldn't talk about it now. Not now. Not yet.

So she ran around as quiet as she could and snatched things left and right. She stopped and looked back like a caught doe. He was coming!

Just as he came around the corner dressed in black pants and no top or socks he spied her. She was standing there with her top buttoned incorrectly, her pants on but no shoes. Her hair was wild and it matched the barely contained craziness in her eyes.

_What the fuck...?! _He took a slow breath and stayed in place.

"Ayu, what's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing! I...I just have to go. I'm late and so will you be if you dawdle anymore! I'll see you in a few days? Good luck torturing Hideo, Ibiki! All my best, and make Konoha _proud_!"

And she ran pell-mell out the door.

Ibiki was stunned. _Never_ had _that_ ever happened...not even after their first time together. And besides, _what the fuck_? Where the hell had _that_ come from?! A low growl rose up that quickly turned into a scowl, and erupted into a feral snarl.

_Oh Hell fucking no...No fucking way is she going to pull some hare-brained, stupid-assed, chi__ldish stunt like that, and on __**me **__of all people?! Has she lost her fucking mind? _

Ibiki didn't even bother dressing the rest of the way. He left the house and stalked next door.

* * *

_**Next Door**_

Hiroshi and Ren were awakened out of a sound sleep to the front door banging shut. Hiroshi frowned as he could even hear the chain going across it as well. That was _strange_...Then they heard feet pounding up the stairway and their door flew open. Ayumu stood in the doorway looking wild and like a maniac. Both men rubbed their eyes and sat up in confusion.

Hiroshi brushed his hair back off his face. "Kitten?! What is the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Ayumu, is Ibiki _hurt_? Are you in _trouble_?" Ren asked starting to get out of bed.

"I _might_ be..." she said looking shell-shocked.

A massive pounding could be heard from the direction of the front door. Ayumu squeaked and slammed the bedroom door shut. She hauled ass onto the bed and settled herself safely in between but on top of the covers between the two men.

Both men looked at her in confusion and growing alarm. They all looked at the door when a second, even louder pounding was heard. Then, when all three heard Ibiki's deep voice thundering up from below they all sat back and huddled together instinctively.

"_Ayu_! Open this fucking door, and _NOW_!"

"_Oh shit_...he sounds _really_ pissed Ayumu," Ren whispered in awe. "Do you _really_ want to push this?"

Hiroshi looked at Ayumu with a wry smile. "Ayumu, _what did you do_ to piss that man off so badly that he is down outside our door at the crack of dawn and looking for blood? And _yours_ in particular..."

Ayumu looked crestfallen. "It's _complicated__,_ 'Roshi...So _very _complicated..."

Hiroshi patted her knee and kissed the side of her head. Yes, love _was_ complicating, and even for a pair like those two.

Ren had his head cocked to the side. He hadn't heard anything more from the front door. Maybe Ibiki was trying the back door? He looked at Ayumu askance.

"You know, Ayumu, the man_ is _a Nin, and a _damn good one_...I expect him in the house any minute..."

"How about _right now_..."

All three squeaked and looked up in surprise at the once closed door. In the doorway and breathing heavily from anger stood a snarling Ibiki.


	78. Chapter 78

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A.N: **The age-old discussion that Ibiki and Ayumu have has always been one that is tangled, confusing, and a certain no-win situation. Especially for guys. God love you boys...So when I was writing it even _I_ was getting confused, so if it seems a bit blurry for you just imagine how blurry it has to be for Ibiki...And like any other guy he buys time the old fashioned way...So accept my apologies if at some point you are all reading this with a "WTF" expression on your face. I certainly had one on mine when writing this...

Re=edited 12/2012

Chapter 78

**A WTF Epiphany**

Ibiki stood in the doorway glowering at Ayumu, and more furious than she had _ever_ seen him before, and certainly more upset than she had ever seen him at _her_. He was breathing deeply and holding onto the door handle with an almost death grip. Normally an upset Ibiki was an impressive sight, but this...this was _way_ beyond anything impressive. He really looked like the giant bear that he was named for. He looked as if he had been disturbed and was not having any of it. He had come barreling over here with the full intention of entering a conflict. She could see that he was all tightly coiled muscles, mentally ready for a confrontation, and just over-all enraged as only an alpha male could get.

But still...He was taking this whole thing a bit too far. He had startled Ren and Hiroshi, and he was now starting to _scare_ her...She took a slight gulp and sat up primly, she even had the audacity to place a tight lipped frown on her face.

"Ibiki, I find this whole situation highly inappropriate."

She was proud of herself. She thought that she sounded like Head Mistress Miyoki, or at least Yuzuki. Neither of those two women would have allowed such an impropriety as this.

Ibiki sneered at her and took one step towards the bed.

Ayumu shook but held her place. She even managed to raise her chin up a notch or two.

"_I don't give a rat's ass_ what you find appropriate at this very moment. In fact, that is about the _farthest_ thing in my mind right now. You better fucking start talking, and you better make it _good_..."

Ayumu flared up. "Don't you_ dare_ threaten me in my own house! _Who do you think you are_ barging into my home and trying to issue orders _to me_!"

Ibiki laughed a chilly laugh that sent shivers down the spines of the three sitting on the bed. They had _never_ heard him sound like that, and it was as if they were sitting helpless in front of a giant predator (which they all knew that they were) who thought it funny that no one had figured out yet that trouble stood before them.

"If you think _that_ was threatening then you haven't seen _anything_ yet, Ayu...You have _no idea _what you are truly up against."

"_Fuck off, Morino_! Don't _you _make the mistake that I am some _peon_ over at ANBU who shakes in his boots at hearing your name, and then jumps at your every command! I am _Tanaka Ayumu_ and you do _not_ rule over _me_!"

Ayumu's fists were now clenched tightly in front of her, and her eyes were blazing at his audacity.

Ibiki's eyes burned darkly, and after taking yet another step he planted his legs firmly apart and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have two seconds to start telling me what I want to know. You fuck it up, and you and I are going to have a problem... A very _big_ _problem_...I told you once before that I would put up with your shit, but only for so long. I am now _past _that point. _Way_ past that point," he finished silkily.

Ayumu's eyes widened and her whole body trembled uncontrollably. She didn't know if it was because she was enraged or scared, but she thought that it was probably from both. How _dare_ he treat her like some...some..._prisoner _that he had stashed in some oubliette in ANBU! He was in her home! She didn't put up with that from her father and she doubted that she would put up with it from Ibiki.

Ayumu scooted forward and braced herself up on her knees on the bed. She wasn't anywhere near eye level, but she was a bit higher than if she had been standing on the floor.

With his arms still crossed over his massive chest he leaned down and glared darkly.

"You _ever _do something like _that_ again, and expect to get _fucked_ where I catch you, and I don't care _who_ is around to witness it," he growled.

Ayumu gasped loudly and clutched at her shirt.

Next to her Ren and Hiroshi gave very audible gasps of pleasurable excitement.

"_Oh my_," Hiroshi said in a breathy whisper of awe.

Ayumu turned to snarl at her housemate, but quickly turned her attention back to her main problem.

"Morino Ibiki! How _dare_ you-"

He cut her off with a snarl. "How _dare_ I? How dare _you_ walk out of _my house_ the way you did? How _dare you_ get some _fucked-up_ notion into your head and _not_ tell me what was the matter? How _dare you _think so little of me-_of us_- that obviously _something_ was wrong and you didn't bring it out in the open."

He leaned forward with a cruel smile on his face. "You _never_ seemed like the chicken shit type to me, Ayu...funny how some things work out..."

Ayumu was momentarily stunned. She quickly realized that everything that he said was the truth, and it hurt. It stung her like a splash of ice water or a slap to the face. In the deepest recesses of her mind she knew that _she_ was the one acting unreasonable. That irrationally she had over-reacted and like the drama-whore that she could sometimes be had acted out, and that whatever was to come she would certainly deserve. But still, the fact that _he _was behaving like this, and in front of Hiroshi and Ren, was _humiliating _to say the least.

That humiliation caused her to react instinctively from the gut. She balled her fists up and gave her own attempt at a snarl, and she launched herself at him, and without any regard for anything. In the back of her head she felt like she was watching everything in slow motion. She could hear gasps coming from Ren and Hiroshi, and she thought that she heard Ibiki chuckle menacingly. Before she knew that she had even left the bed she felt two, strong hands grasp her tightly and flip her over. She gave an 'oomph' as she was thrown not only one shoulder, but around his neck and onto the other as well. Ibiki's hands were like vice-grips around her knees and wrists. Her hair was totally obscuring her view and even when she tried to lift her head it didn't help her vision much.

"_Release me_!"

"Like there is a chance in Hell of _that_ ever happening," he said softly. His voice had lost its rough timber, and had almost taken on a chiding tone.

"We're going back to my place."

As he turned to get the door Hiroshi could be heard getting up.

"Here, Ibiki, let me get the doors for you," he said helpfully.

"Don't you _dare _Hamada Hiroshi! Don't you dare be an instigator to his brutish ways!" Ayumu snarled out at her roommate. She could see enough that he was walking in front of them, and even occasionally telling Ibiki to be careful with one of the steps. "What kind of friend are you?!"

"The kind who knows not only what's best, but recognizes a shift in power when he sees it."

"Bye, Ayu," Ren said laughing.

Ayumu scowled in aggravation.

As they got to the bottom step she heard Hiroshi pull back the chain lock and then unlock the front door.

"Lower your voice, kitten, you'll wake up the neighbors, if Ibiki didn't already..." Hiroshi said in a calm and quiet voice. "Good day, Ibiki, see you later at dinner I am sure..."

"_Hiroshi_!" Ayumu wailed. She could hear it in his voice as well: he was laughing at her. She fisted her hands and tried to kick out at Hiroshi as Ibiki hauled her by him, but Ibiki's grip on her was too tight.

"_Watch it_, Ayu, I have no problems _beating_ your ass, and I mean that literally, and right here on your own, front porch. I will throw you over my lap, bare your ass, and smack it until it is cherry red. And just as the sun is coming up too. So it should afford all our neighbors a good show to start their day with."

Ayumu fumed silently across Ibiki's shoulders. He smoothly but quickly made his way back next door and to his own home. As they reached the front steps a chuckle could be heard, but it didn't come from Ibiki. It came from Fujiwara-san who was standing on their front porch.

"Well, well, well...I _thought_ that was you roaring loud enough to wake the dead, Ibiki. What trouble have you gotten yourself into now, Ayu? And _so early_ in the morning..."

Ayumu could hear the sarcasm and snarkiness in the older woman's voice. She even added insult to injury by not only laughing, but obviously helping Ibiki to open the front door.

"You need help with your apartment door, Ibiki?" Fujiwara-san added helpfully.

"No, but thank you. I have everything under control," he said quietly.

"All right. I'm off to the studio, Ayumu. Anything that you want me to do for you while I'm there?"

Ayumu chose to not dignify the remark. Especially when she felt and heard Ibiki's chest rumble with unsuppressed laughter.

_The beastly pigs- the both of them,_ she thought contemptuously. _They might be laughing __now but they won't be laughing later. Especially this jackass..._

Ayumu kept sullenly quiet during the indignity of being hauled like a sack of rice into Ibiki's apartment. He must not have shut the door all the way as she felt him slightly kick it open and then shut it behind them. He walked right over to the fire side bed and gently but unceremoniously dropped her down onto it. She brushed her curls back and looked up at Ibiki enraged. She could feel the skin on her face flaming due to her embarrassment and humiliation.

She started to rise but found herself quickly and swiftly prone on her back as he gently but very firmly placed a hand and her stomach, and in essence pinning her down. He was kneeling next to her and looking down at her sternly. She was just about to shoot out a leg and nail him one in the side when she was brought up short by a dark look. A dark look that she had never, ever seen him give her. It was automatic for her to stay the progression of her leg. He just shook his head once, and kept up his glare without even blinking.

"Don't try it, Ayumu...Don't _even_ think about it. You are _not_ dominant to me...I told you that I would only put up with so much shit from you, and this is the second, if not the _third time_ that I have had to tell you that! There _will_ _not_ be another. Push me again and I will do _more _than push you back."

The words were said softly, silkily, and with more than a little menace to them. Ayumu didn't want to show any trepidation or fear, but she couldn't help the small tremors that coursed through her. Sitting before her was the man that _everyone_ feared. The cold ferocity came off of him in waves. It was so tangible that she almost thought that the room had dropped a few degrees in temperature. Was this a small glimpse as to what Ibiki was like at ANBU? Was _this_ the first thing that spies and traitors saw before he _really_ became engrossed in his work? If so, then she never,_ ever_ wanted to see the man when he was in full swing...The deadly demon that he could become must be..._awe inspiring_. Here was a man that would take what he wanted and discard the rest. Here was a man that would probably break a person not just once, but again, and again, and again...

She shivered, but she knew that it wasn't entirely from fear. She just couldn't be totally afraid of him. She just knew deep inside that he would never, ever treat her like he did those that he worked on at ANBU. But still...the feeling of being so physically and mentally over-powered was like nothing that she had ever felt before. Ibiki had totally taken any semblance of control that she ever had with him, and he had taken it back, and in one, swift move. Ayumu didn't think that she would never get it back, but for right now she had no illusion as to who held the winning hand.

Ayumu lay back and tried her best to relax, but the tremors still broke free. She was upset at having no control, but not ashamed. No matter how upset he was at her, and for whatever reason (well, she _did_ know the reason) she never felt that her physical being was in any jeopardy. She trusted him completely. She just knew that she would have to play this out differently than previously anticipated.

Feeling her sudden relaxation Ibiki let up on her stomach. He didn't think that this would be the end of it, but he didn't think that she would try and haul off on him. But if she did then he would be prepared. He sat up straight and placed his hands loosely on his thighs and waited. Ayumu looked up at him still mad but not crazy-mad. That was a start at least.

"Now, would you _please_ explain your previously slightly _erratic_ behavior? Did I _do_ something to upset you?"

He still spoke quietly but now he added a raised brow.

Ayumu bit her bottom lip and tapped her fingers. She looked like she was going to spout off something but then thought better of it as she let out a breath of air and sat up. She pulled her knees forward and wrapped her arms around them.

"Honestly, Ibiki, I am sorry. I know that I may have _seemed _to have...over-reacted a bit... but in truth I didn't. Also, can we just let it drop for a bit? I don't know that I want to get into it all right now..."

Ibiki chuffed and shook his head. "No, Ayu. If you are upset about something then I need to know about it, and _right now_. Especially when it affects _us_."

"_Please_, Ibiki, let's not...it is going to turn ugly, and complicated, and stressful...And that is something that you don't need right now. I will make it all up to you for being a jerk and everything. I'll fix you a big dinner when you come back and give you a full body massage."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with pleading eyes.

Ibiki's expression never changed except to lose a bit of the tightness around his eyes and mouth. He didn't like putting things off, and especially things that pertained to the two of them. She looked too hopeful, and no matter how 'ugly' or 'complicated' she thought that it would be he didn't care. Nothing about her-about them- could be that 'ugly' or 'complicated'. Besides, he dealt in that everyday so she had no idea what _real _complications or ugliness really were.

"Ayu, putting something off or burying your head in the sand does not make it go away. If anything it makes it _worse_. Just tell me what has you so spooked and let me tell you how bad it really isn't."

Ayumu moved closer to him, and placed a hand gently over one of his. She looked up at him with such a serious expression on her face that Ibiki had to quickly squelch a laugh. They had had many serious talks before, but for some reason she must think that this one was somehow _way different_ from any of the others. He didn't want to make it seem that he didn't take her seriously.

"Ibiki...alright. I'll tell you _everything_...I'll tell you _exactly_ what I am thinking, but you have to make a promise to me. You have _to promise_ that you won't say anything about this, at least not yet. At least give both yourself and me a chance to _really_ think about this on our own. Then, the next time we meet you can ask me any questions or give me your opinions on the matter. Deal?"

Ibiki didn't like this, and not one bit. He didn't like not confronting and discussing something that was so monumental to her right away. He knew her so well that he knew that she would just let whatever this was percolate and cogitate until she gave herself an ulcer or worse; he was afraid that maybe she would try and hide or obfuscate something from him. He looked at her deeply and held her gaze with his own.

Ayumu was a strange bird sometimes. Not that that bothered him. He himself wasn't exactly a poster child for normalcy. But as _his _abnormality came from his past experiences and job _hers_ came from her lack of experience and her general nature. Ayumu was an all or nothing kind of girl. She would either jump right into something full force, or she would back off and pretend that nothing happened. Most cases she was in the well before she had even figured out if there was water there or not. She went straight into the fray, and generally fearless. It was how she had been with him. She had decided early on that he was for her, and she wasn't going to be swayed. Even when they had been apart it had been her (nudged by Hiroshi, of course) that it was time that they get back together, and no matter the consequences. He _liked _that about her. She was open-hearted and daring. But conversely, she could also be too uncertain and self-abasing, and when _that _happened she would cower in the back until she could make an unnoticed exit. That he _didn't_ like. But that was where _he_ came in. It was _his_ job to stand next to her and give her the courage and confidence that she had thought that she had lost or never had. It was those times when she thought that her light had dimmed when he came in and helped her re-light it.

This was probably one of those times. Whatever it was she felt so uncertain of both herself and him that he was momentarily unsure as to how to handle this. He didn't want to push her. He didn't want to push her away by trying to force it out of her and yet at the same time he wanted to show her that no matter how bad she thought it was it really wasn't. He almost laughed at himself. In a few hours he was going to confront Hideo again, but that seemed like nothing in comparison. He would have to walk a delicate line with Hideo, but with Ayumu it would be even more tenuous. He cared about Hideo, but he cared more about Ayumu. So he made his decision (and against his better judgment) to acquiesce her small demand.

He nodded his head.

"Alright. I promise to say nothing until you want me to. But know this: _I don't agree, Ayu_. I believe in directness and action, you _know_ that. But I have _always_ honored your wishes, and I am not about to change now."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with relief, and she tentatively put a hand up to his face. A few finger tips ghosted over his cheek, and then they went and settled back over his own.

"Thank you, Ibiki," she said softly.

Ibiki nodded.

Ayumu cleared her throat.

"When you said 'Thanks Mother' to me it made something hit home. It made me wonder what would happen if _I was _to become pregnant, or even ever did. Things _do_ happen, you know. I started thinking about what I would do, but more importantly what _you_ would do...I don't want...I don't want you to feel _duty-bound_ to me, Ibiki. I don't want you to _have_ to be with me. I could do it on my own, and I'm not saying that you wouldn't be there. I'm not. I know you very well. We have never spoken about marriage and children, and I'm not even saying that we should have. I don't want you to think that you have to do something because you think that it is _expected_ of you, or by me. I don't want you..."

Ayumu looked away and down for a moment. But when she went to look back she found that she couldn't turn her head over and up to meet his gaze again.

"I don't _ever _want you to think that you _owe_ me..." She clenched her fists tightly as if in either frustration or out of nervousness.

Ibiki was silent. It was and it wasn't what he had thought. And in some ways it would and it wouldn't take some time to digest. In all honesty they _hadn't_ spoken of marriage, though he _had _slightly contemplated it once. It wasn't that he _wouldn't _want to marry her or start a family, but it wasn't something that he had ever given serious thought to because he never thought that he _would _ever marry, period. He never thought that he would find someone that he would _want_ to marry, or even someone that would want to marry _him_. Then, when he met Ayu things just progressed so quickly, and one thing after another happened that he never had the _time_ to give it careful consideration. But if she ever did get pregnant, then _of course_ he would marry her. But according to her then it would be either too late or she would always feel like he had done it out of some obligation. It would always be a shadow dancing in the back of her head. Then again, if he asked her to marry him now she probably wouldn't do it. Once again she would think that he did it out of some responsibility or pacification, or some other bizarre thing.

But it wasn't that he _didn't _want to marry her, it was just that he had never thought about it. She kept him so damn _busy_...that, and he honestly never even gave it the _really serious_ thought that it deserved. But did it really deserve deep contemplation? Right off the top of his head: _of course_ he would marry her. He was lucky enough to have found her and he was smart enough to not let her go. It's just that...What? It was just what? It was because he didn't bring it up first, and there was the whole crux of the matter. Where_ he_ should have been the one sweating in his boots about what she would say when he asked now _she_ was the one sweating in her shoes wondering if he would really want to.

He sighed internally. She was right; this _did_ need a bit more thought to it. As he promised though he would not make any comment yet, or until she asked him. Maybe even not then, as he needed to _really_ contemplate a bit more on how to handle all this.

Ayumu looked at Ibiki sadly, as if she could read his thoughts and knew how very ugly and complicated it really was.

"_See,_ Ibiki? I told you..._I told you _that it wasn't simple. See what a horribly cyclic conundrum it is?"

She leaned over and gave a small kiss to the side of his mouth, but as she turned to stand she felt two, strong arms wrap themselves around her and bring her back, and much closer.

"See what a _botched job_ I can make of things?" she asked ruefully. "How you _ever_ put up with me sometimes is beyond my understanding...Maybe _that_ is why I wonder..."

Ibiki kissed her, and it was kiss from the bottom of his heart and soul. It was a kiss born from his inability to say anything yet. It was a kiss that showed her _exactly_ what he thought of her. It was a kiss that told her that she was the be-all and end-all of his world. It was a kiss that told her that no matter what, everything would be alright. He would always be there and so would she.

Ayumu wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life. She returned the fervor and passion. She felt herself being pulled more comfortably into his lap but they never broke contact. Deep down she knew that everything was fine. Deep down she knew that she had made a mountain out of a mole hill, and just showed her ass really. When she felt this-_him_-she felt like there was _nothin__g_ that could go wrong. Not even saying a word she felt him empower her and make sense of things. It was what she appreciated_ so much_ about him. She pulled back, and with her eyes still closed she placed her hands on either side of his face.

"I just don't want to ever lose this, Ibiki...I just don't ever want to lose you..."

"_Never_..." he whispered against a palm.

"It is just that I have come so close a few times in losing you that I wouldn't know what to do if I did," she whispered. "I certainly don't want to _scare_ you away..."

"You've never even come close to losing me. I've always been by your side, even when you thought that I wasn't." He held her wrist in his large hand and spoke the words against the delicate pulse that throbbed there. "You could never lose me, and you certainly could never, _ever_ scare_ me_ away."

Ayumu nodded and ran her hands up and down around his shoulders and arms. Ibiki knew that there was something else that she needed to say.

"What is it, baby?"

Ayumu looked up at him with eyes wide and inquisitive.

"Ibiki, did you _really_ mean what you said back in the bedroom about _catching_ me?"

Ibiki chuckled and growled against her neck. "Yes…you want to tempt the bestial side of me then running off like a prey animal does nothing more than wave a red flag in my face. You run, I pursue, and when I catch you I _will _mount you…"

Ayumu shivered against him.

"I think that I might like to _try_ that game sometime, Ibiki," she said shyly.

"Of course you would," he replied firmly. "It is in our very nature."

"I just don't know how I would feel to have an audience," she said with a small frown.

Ibiki pulled back and gave her a serious look. "Then be sure of your timing _and_ your plan of escape. You give me a good enough run for my money and by the end of it I will have little to no self-control."

Ayumu let out a large, deep, moan. And she smiled. She opened her eyes and smiled into his own. "You better get going Ibiki. The sooner you get your work done the sooner you can come back to me..."

Ibiki let out his own sigh. He wished that he didn't have to leave, but he knew that he must. Besides, he was starting to become geared up to meet Hideo again, and the anticipation was starting to build. He was looking forward to it, and he wasn't ashamed. He had much to find out, and in a very short amount of time.

He let one hand wander from her waist and down over her backside. He just hummed deeply in his chest and looked down at the top of her head as it rested against his shoulder. He really wanted to stay here for a while longer and try and unravel this newest relationship knot, but he had to get ANBU and meet with Hideo. Besides, if he did stay then they would inevitably end up wrapped around each other and naked as the day they were born, but...Would that be so bad? So what if Hideo had to stew in his own juices for a few more hours...He _was_ the boss after all. If he couldn't take a few hours for himself then who could? Besides, he didn't want to leave her with_ all that_ as the last thought between them.

So Ibiki went about teasing and easing the tension between them by indulging himself in her. Soon the furrows on her face were brought upon not by doubt and misgivings, but instead by the delight and sweet tension and anticipation that only he could bring her. All the places that he had skipped over last night he now paid homage to. He also allowed her more freedom to explore him at will as well. He made sure to draw it all out to its fullest and sending her to her breaking point. He wanted her utterly exhausted and satisfied. So much so that when he left she would be deep in sweet dreams about them. So even when she thought that it was over Ibiki pushed forward and started all over: again and again and again he drew her taut and wanting. He wanted her to know there would never be, nor has there ever been _any doubt_ in _his_ mind about their place together. So again and again he told her and showed her how much he needed her. He lovingly plied his trade upon her, and he used all the skills that he had to make her pleasure and enjoyment be stretched to its outer limits. When it was through he lay wrapped around her tightly and securely as she slid quickly into oblivion. Then and only then did he hesitantly get up to leave.

* * *

**ANBU**

Ibiki walked into ANBU slightly later then he had originally planned, but nothing too off his original schedule. His walk over gave him a chance to formulate his plan of attack and gear himself up. Not that he needed that much. Ibiki felt himself primed and ready for work. When he walked in the front doors of ANBU he paid little or no attention to the people gathered there. He smoothly made his way up the stairs and down the hallway to his office. He was like a predator's predator walking through packs of already deadly killers that roamed his domain. He however was lord over them all. He was a smart, stealthy, and cold hunter in his prime, and his intended victim sat waiting a few stories below him. Hideo would prove to be a banquet. A feast that would satisfy his need to protect his village and his lust to protect his woman.

As Ibiki walked into his office he nodded at Mrs. Yushina.

She smiled at the aura surrounding him, and after handing him some paper work she firmly shut the door behind him. She could feel the anticipation coming off of him. He was like any other ANBU hunter getting ready to go on a mission. He was more than psyched and primed to meet any adversity. So in order to allow him a few, brief moments alone to collect his thoughts she made sure that he wouldn't be disturbed.

Ibiki walked to his closet and hung up his coat. He took his jacket and gloves off and hung them up with the coat. He knew that this would take some time and he wanted to be as comfortable as possible. He would just wear just his black sweater and pants. Everything that he would need he would collect from his secondary office down in the basement. That was where he kept his working arsenal. Ibiki went out and sat on his couch and lay back in a relaxed pose. He gathered his thoughts and mentally prepared himself.

He would break Hideo, and in a thousand, painful ways. A thousand, _gloriously_, painful ways, and the man would deserve each and every one. He would eventually make the _whole family_ pay for what they did against Konoha. Their killing and subterfuge against the people of his village would not go unpunished. He wasn't entirely sure what scam the Abe's had going on, but when he found out he was sure that he wouldn't like it. But what he _did_ know was that _somehow_ they were playing both ends against the middle, and the middle was Konoha. He was particularly interested to see how deep and sinister this all went.

He knew that somehow the KMP had something to do with all this, and when he was given full proof then it was going to be no-holds barred, all-out attack. How _dare_ KMP think that they can fuck with ANBU and not pay the price? He had respect for the KMP, but if they thought to thumb their noses at ANBU then they had another think coming. If they were thinking of expanding their horizons then they needed to be jerked back into place, and both fast _and _hard. They were pissing in his pond, and in essence pissing on _him_. And that was something that would _not_ be tolerated.

He next turned his thoughts to Hideo's stupidly arrogant stunt against Ayu. He snarled menacingly at the air before him at _that_ fucking job. His beautiful girl had been kidnapped and tortured, and for what? Well, it really didn't matter...Hideo would _never_ be able to come up with a reason that was good enough to justify even _startling_ Ayu let alone _scaring_ her. And he had laid his _hands_ on her as well. He had taken his training, and coupled with his demented idea of investigation, had maliciously and mentally terrified her, and then physically hurt her. And all the while _knowing_ that _she belonged to him_. That was a move that went beyond foolish; it was suicidal. Her bruises were just now lightening and going away. Each time he saw them his heart clenched. Even after they were long gone she would bear the mental scars that they were associated with.

_He had laid his hands on her!_

Ayu said that he hadn't sexually penetrated her, but the fact that he had humiliated her by placing his hands all over her in such a personal way in the first place sent his blood boiling. Another man had _touched _her like she was a worthless piece of meat...Just even _thinking_ it was enough to sentence his death. But to actually go so far as to imprison her and torture her? The moment he had done that he had signed his death warrant.

Ayu had been so brave about it all. She had spoken of her time with Hideo, and in doing so she had let _some_ of the demons inside her go, but not all of them, and not fully. There had been a few nights when he had woken up to find Ayu shaking and crying in her sleep as she dreamt about what Hideo had done. He had comforted her and tried to waylay her fears as best he could. Sometimes she woke up and sometimes she didn't. Either way he had soothed her to the best of his ability. As she lay in his arms after falling back into a more resting sleep he would wide lay awake and thinking about this moment. What he would do and how he would do it. He would make sure that Hideo felt the same terror and helplessness that she must have felt. And he knew that she did because she had said that she always knew that Hideo would come back for her. The pure terror that she must have felt due to just the uncertainty must have been over-whelming for her. He knew what it was to be alone and afraid; to try your best to ride out the pain, fear, and indecision. The only thing holding you together was knowing ..._hoping_...that someone, somewhere out there was coming for you. And for her he was, and he did.

Even though she had gotten free it had been by no means of his own, and that still upset him. It probably was for the best in that if he _had_ caught Hideo torturing her then things would have gone_ a lot_ differently. He would have_ literally_ skinned the man alive. Then he would have drawn and quartered him. As archaic a method as it might seem he thought that most times the old, tried, and true were the usually the best. But then they would never have known that something was up...So, maybe it was for the over-all good that he didn't burst in on Hideo...

But still, he always thought that maybe he should have gotten there sooner somehow...because then he would have maybe been able to stop Hideo from touching her. From scaring her. From _molesting_ her. Ibiki let the thoughts simmer. Now, he would be doing this because she might be_ pregnant_, and he would have more than just the two of them to protect and avenge. Now he might have a_ third_...Of course she wasn't pregnant _then_, but that was a _minor_ detail. He _still _was going to exact his revenge in their name.

Ibiki seriously thought about her being pregnant. It would be..._nice_. Hell no, it would be _wonder__ful_, he suddenly and fiercely thought. He _wanted_ her pregnant. He _wanted_ them to be married. He _wanted_ to have them share a name, a future, a child together.

_It was all so suddenly clear to him_.

It didn't take the great pondering or contemplation that he thought that it would take. It didn't take any thought at all in fact. She was right: he didn't want to ever lose her either. But she was wrong about one thing though: he _was_ obligated to her.

_He owed her everything_.

He owed her his new-found happiness. He owed her his new-found family. He owed her his new-found life. And without her he would be back to what he was before: a loner with no_ real_ purpose behind the things that he did. He would be back to having nothing but ANBU and his mission to keep the village safe. Where that had seemed like it was enough for many years _now_ he saw that it was nothing but a hollow purpose. What was the point if he didn't have a_ real_ reason to do his job? Just so he could watch _other_ people go home to warm and loving families while he went back to his cold and sterile little apartment? And all alone? It was all well and good to be the silently guarding and protecting sentinel, but it was something _even more_ to come home and have_ living proof_ that you had done a good job. That would be_ real_ job satisfaction.

Ibiki got up and stretched. He popped a few bones into place and smiled widely. When this was all done he would tell Ayumu what he_ really_ thought about their earlier conversation. _Silly girl_...Silly girl thinking that she could only be wanted because he felt obligated to her for some reason. He was _more_ than obligated to her. He was indebted, enthralled, and totally smitten and in love.

He chuckled at himself. Who knew? Who knew that he would ever have anything to do with such a concept? So many people were convinced that someone _like him_ could_ never_ find _anyone_ that would want him back that he himself was even slightly convinced of that as well. So_ for years_ he had moved about with no thought or anticipation that anything would come from anything. He had _convinced_ himself that he didn't want it, but now he knew differently. Now_ he knew,_ and without a doubtthat he _wanted_ a _permanent_ and_ legal _partnership. Now _he knew_ that it was ready to step their relationship up a notch.

And speaking of a relationship that needed stepping up a notch... it was time to visit Hideo. It was time that Hideo really saw the error of his ways. Imperil and harm his woman? Endanger and put into jeopardy his village?Compromise his entire way of life?

"You're mine, you dumb shit," he said with a feral smile.

Ibiki smiled softly and gathered a few notes from his desk. With a straight and regal bearing he left his office and proceeded towards the sub-basement. There was his temporary goal, but back at Hiraku was his permanent future.

* * *

_**Hiraku**_

Ayumu rolled over in bed and while still deeply asleep she placed her hands over her lower stomach and smiled.

* * *

**End A/N: **So this is kind of a short chapter. I think that the time between Hideo and Ibiki deserve to be uninterrupted so they get their own chapter. Now off to investigate more about torture and interrogation...


	79. Chapter 79

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** Warning- very coarse language and violence.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 79

**It is what it is**

_**ANBU**_

Hideo sat in his new cell and looked around sardonically. He sat propped up against a smooth, stone wall and ran a hand through his hair. He was more than slightly surprised really. His time spent so far at ANBU wasn't what he thought that it would be, or what he had always _heard_ about. In fact, it had been pretty civil up to and even including this point. The trip back to Konoha had been serious but civilized. Four masked ANBU warriors had arrived at Toyo, and along with the blonde haired man and the spiky, black haired woman they had all gone back to Konoha together. They had been firm and certainly alert, but they hadn't turned it into a death march. Of course, there had been no talking, and interaction between all parties was kept to the bare minimum, but it still wasn't as unpleasant as he thought that it would have been or even could have been considering. Shiranui and Mitarashi were no strangers to him, and even if their first 'official' meeting had been back in his family's apartment over the shop. He knew them before that. They were well-known Nins of Konoha after all. And, he remembered meeting Shiranui once before when he had been dating Ayumu.

Ayumu.

In a moment of clarity and hindsight he realized that he hadn't handled any of that too well...It was just that... No matter how well planned he had things just _seeing _her made his blood _boil_. All his good intentions went out the window. He saw her and a red, hazy curtain fell in front of his gaze and all he wanted to do was wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze until she was gasping for air like a fish out of water. She infuriated and frustrated him so! If truth be told it was _her_ that had ruined everything and everyone.

If it wasn't for _her_, then...

Hideo snarled and clenched his fists. Well, it didn't really matter anymore. Now he just had to play the waiting game. All he could do was wait for whatever came next. He had to wait to see if he could talk to his sister. He had to wait to see if his uncle would show up. He had to wait to see if anyone from KMP would come to claim him. He had to wait to see if Morino Ibiki would come to talk to him.

His sister must be in Konoha by now... There is no way that she wouldn't have followed them. He was also hoping that through her she would be speaking to others inside KMP. Someone. _Anyone_. He must still have some clout there. He wasn't a peon but unfortunately he wasn't one of the Big Dogs either...But still, he had proven his worth time and again. Unfortunately, he thought that he had also rather proven his expendability as well, and on more than a few occasions. He knew that he could be a little brash. But each and every time he had proven a need to be! Each and every time he had stepped outside the box it was for a reason, and usually a good one. Usually. Either way he wasn't a slouch or a fuck up. Well, until now that is. But still, everyone gets caught up at least once in their life. So why should he be any different? So why _shouldn't_ KMP come for him? But even with him set aside his sister was _certainly_ well thought of. Surely _she _must be able to call in a favor or two? Without doubt she must have _some_ friends that would help out?

He rather have KMP come and possibly discipline him rather than his uncle..._That_ man had no empathy or understanding for anything or anyone that was outside his own interests. And his interests were strange to say the least. Also mysterious as well. He certainly didn't have a full understanding as to what _really_ motivated that man. He didn't think that his sister did either, and she was liked and trusted by the old man, or at least as much as the old man _could _like and trust anyone. He didn't think that his uncle would come to ANBU, and he didn't know if that was good or bad yet. Bad that if he did come to ANBU then maybe all those arrogant Nins would really see what _true_ power was. Good for him though if he didn't come because he wasn't sure what would happen to him if his uncle _did_ show up.

He wouldn't put it past his uncle to kill him himself.

His uncle was not a man to be played with. But unfortunately he had no idea where his uncle was right now. The man disappeared every now and again on errands or missions of his own makings, and no one ever knew where he went or even what he did. He just came back sleek and self-satisfied. He also never got the impression that his uncle fully trusted either him _or_ his sister too much. Maybe if they had become Nins instead of KMP officers then _maybe_ they would have been a little better informed. Either way he didn't think so. The man was a loner; always was and always would be. He was also cold and methodical, and one never really knew what was going on in his head.

And speaking of coldly methodical, shouldn't it be time for Morino to show up? He hadn't seen or heard from the man since the Toyo Police station. The cell that they put him in when he arrived (what was it? Two-three days ago? Time had no meaning anymore...) was a plain but hospitable cell. People had been silent but courteous to him again. No one laid a hand on him, and meals were rather bland but still hot and nutritious. Over all it wasn't bad except that he was bored out of his mind, and he had nothing to do but sit and think.

Think and sit.

Sit and think.

Think and sit.

Maybe pace a bit, but even that grew old real fast. Then, just this morning he had been taken out and down another flight of stairs. This time to a sub-basement holding room. Now _this_ was something that he had heard about in whispers over at KMP. He had heard that way below ground level was where 'special' cells and rooms were. Places that meant only darkness, pain, and total loss of all hope. The hallway that he had walked down was dark and lit by over-head lights that carried only enough light to shine down upon the area directly above it, and more importantly they hung in front of large, imposing doors set in the wall. When he walked down the hallway he went from one pool of warm, safe, light into total darkness, and then back into brilliant light again. His eyes had a hard time getting used to it all, and by the end of his journey they hurt from constantly trying to focus. He heard more then saw a heavy door open, and before he could contemplate anything further he was thrust inside the room, his shackles taken off, and the door closing firmly behind them. He was left in a room that had only a naked bulb suspended from the ceiling. And that was it. No table, chair, or even a stool. Certainly no torture devices. The floor was even carpeted. He had looked around frowning slightly. The walls and ceiling seemed to have strange _carpeting_ on them as well.

How odd...

And again the waiting game started, but since the room didn't have a toilet in it he didn't think that he would have to wait for long...

He didn't move from his spot on the floor when he heard the door open. The harsh, outside light momentarily blinded him and he instinctively put a hand up to cover his eyes. Then, as fast as it was there it was gone, and he lowered his hand and looked to see who his intruder was. It was Morino, and when Hideo saw what the man had in his hand he gasped. His body tensed up and he felt that is airways had closed in on him as he couldn't take a decent gulp of air.

Morino walked over and slid himself down the wall to sit near Hideo. He had in his hand two six-packs of beer, and he casually held one out to Hideo.

"Want one?"

Hideo looked at Morino as if he was crazy, but the other man just shrugged and twisted the top off and took a large swig of the cold drink. His eyes closed partially in appreciation and he looked at Hideo with a gleam.

"Are you sure? It ain't skunk beer, that's for sure," the man grinned slightly.

Hideo looked at the label and for a brief moment had a small glint of appreciation for the man. It was one of the better, if not the best brand of beer in Konoha. He sighed and shook his head. What was he up to?

"Come on, Abe...These are sealed, no way I can fuck with it. I just figure that for the few _taps_ that I gave you in Toyo I _owe_ you one..."

Hideo narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust you, Morino..." Hideo said in a raspy voice.

Ibiki shrugged his shoulders and took another drink. "And you shouldn't, but for at least a few moments let's let bygones be bygones, shall we? I'll even take the first sip and that way you can be sure that it isn't poisoned."

Hideo was severely tempted. The cold, rice beer was one of his favorites. And besides, why not? It wasn't like he had anything to loose, and having maybe a small buzz would help him out in the long run. He nodded, and the other man took a beer, opened it, and took a small swallow.

"No backwash, Morino," Hideo glared.

Ibiki grinned and passed the beer over. He wasn't afraid about the other man using the bottle on him. And he knew that the other man was at least aware of his feelings.

So the prisoner and the interrogator sat quietly side by side, saying nothing and drinking beer. If they hadn't been in ANBU they would have looked like two friends just sitting at a bar and having a quiet drink after work. But they weren't at a bar and they weren't friends. But they still just quietly sat staring at the far wall and drinking. When the bottles were empty Ibiki reached for two more, and this time he just threw the bottle over to Hideo and let him uncap it. And again the two just sat quietly drinking beer.

It was almost surreal to Hideo. This man who had literally beaten the shit out of him was now just having a silent and friendly drink with him, and especially after what he had done.

"Why?" Hideo asked quietly.

Ibiki didn't turn his head but he did raise an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why come in here with a beer, and sit down and drink with me like we are friends or something. This doesn't seem right..."

Ibiki sighed. He raised a knee and placed a forearm over it, and the beer dangled from his hand casually

"Sometimes, I just get _so tired_ of interrogating people, you know? Maybe sometimes I would just like to have a beer and that's it. It all gets so old sometimes..."

Ibiki's voice trailed off and he took a drink from the bottle. "I've been doing this for what...almost ten years? I just sometimes would like to go home from work and not have every muscle I own tense from the day's work. _Just once_ I would like to go home and not have to fight off a migraine..."

Ibiki looked at Hideo with a certain amount of sadness and regret in his eyes, but as if he was embarrassed he quickly turned away.

"I didn't choose this job...it chose me..." he laughed darkly and took a long swig of his beer, and in doing so finished it off. He immediately grabbed for another. He looked at Hideo to see if he was ready for another.

Hideo nodded, drained his beer, and exchanged the empty for another full one.

Hideo took a pull from the bottle and looked at Ibiki with trepidation. "Aren't you going to ask me about...Ayumu?"

Ibiki snorted and looked over at the other man. "What about her? What's there to ask?"

"Well, about what happened...in Toyo, that is," he finished quickly.

Ibiki shrugged and said nothing but take a sip of drink. "Not much to say or ask really...It is what it is. She drove you crazy and you went a bit over-board."

Hideo looked at Ibiki as if he was the crazy one.

"What?! You seem kind of _lackadaisical_ about things now, and all of a sudden...What happened to change all _that_?! You acted like a _madman_ in Toyo..."

Ibiki looked over and grinned.

"Toyo was Toyo, and Konoha is Konoha. In the apartment I _had_ to act pissed because her _cousin_ was standing there. _Fucking Shiranui__._..What a pain in the ass! Then, back at the Toyo Police station, I had the _damn jailer_ sitting there watching me like a hawk. I have a reputation to keep up and word spreads like wildfire. If I had gone soft then it would have been back to Konoha before the next day, and then where would I be? Besides, you're a strong guy and you came out just fine."

"You broke my nose. Twice."

Ibiki raised a brow. "Oh? Sorry...sometimes I don't know my own strength," he finished sheepishly.

Hideo sighed. "Don't even think that I buy any of this," he said taking a long draw on the beer. "I know that you and Ayumu are-"

"Fucking? _You bet_. She's the best fuck-buddy I ever had. And since her cousin was there and knew all about us I had to make it look good. Wouldn't you have?"

"Maybe..."

"Besides, it isn't like we are married or even engaged...We just...fuck."

Hideo gave a distasteful look at Ibiki. "_Why_? She wasn't very good the few times I had her..."

Ibiki shrugged and hummed. "Maybe...but her _big tits_ certainly make up for it all," he turned and grinned lasciviously.

Hideo nodded once in appreciation. "Yes, I guess I can see that. Hell, if I hadn't broken things off so early maybe I would have been able to fuck those too..."

Ibiki laughed darkly and toasted Hideo with his bottle.

"She just wasn't very good at it all...She was so clumsy and timid. I thought popping a virgin's cherry would have been thrilling, but it was a _real mess_, and all the way around. She bled like a stuck pig and then cried. It was _disgusting_."

Ibiki nodded and said nothing.

"But she is better now? For your sake I hope so," Hideo said sympathetically.

Ibiki tilted his hand in the 'so-so' gesture and finished his beer.

"She can cock-dance ok, I guess..."

He grabbed another and busied himself with opening it. He pushed the first six-pack aside and looked to see if Hideo was ready for another. Once again the men exchanged empty for full and went back to drinking.

"Doesn't she annoy the fuck out of you, Morino? Even with her big tits that _can't_ be enough...She spouts off the _stupidest_ things most times, or from what I remember...Of course, if you are a smart man, and I can see that you are," Hideo said grinning from ear to ear, "I would keep her mouth busy and quiet with my cock in it."

Ibiki turned to Hideo and winked.

"I knew it! _Shit_...She gives good head...maybe I ditched her too soon..." Hideo said in deep concentration and regret. He shook his head sadly at himself. "Nothing beats good head..."

He sighed wistfully as if thinking of some long forgotten but wonderful memory.

"Here is to good head," Ibiki said and reaching his beer over to Hideo's. The two men touched bottle necks and saluted each other.

"But all that aside, how can you fuck a non-nin? I mean, how can she understand and truly appreciate _anything_? It was the main reason that I had to ditch her. There was no way that she could have _ever_ appreciated everything that I had gone through. All my training and dedication! It would have been _wasted_ on a civvie like her..."

"Yeah, but even civvies have their worth. She might not have understood everything that you went through, but in the end you would have had a good fuck waiting for you at the end of the day."

"Feh! A good fuck...She was _pathetic_. Everything about her was pathetic. She couldn't even climb to the top of Hokage Mountain without almost passing out! Besides, my family _never _would have accepted her. She wouldn't have been any use to us. What could she have done?"

Ibiki cocked his head to the side. He seemed to be looking at the other man expectantly.

"What did you need her to do? If it was to run missions or something, then no way. She probably can't even throw a snowball let alone a kunai. So anything physical is out."

"Maybe...but if she had been raised around Nins then maybe she would have been useful in other ways, like as a cover or something. But she can't even lie well! She looks fucking pathetic as she stutters and stammers, or worse, she just freezes up. How can a man in _my position_ have a handicap like that? My uncle would skin me alive if I brought her home or into the family..."

Ibiki nodded. "You certainly do have an interesting family, I'll give you that. Not to be crude or out of line, but I _like_ your sister. She shows spunk, and she seems like the type to be able to hold her own. Think that she'll go out with me?" Ibiki asked hopefully.

Hideo barked a laugh out, and small, gushes of beer came out his mouth and nose.

"Fuck what?! My sister doesn't trust Nins.._.at all._ She is KMP all the way. Even my stint as a Nin she looks at like a black smudge on the family. And our family has been Nins for generations. Shit...my old-assed uncle _still_ goes on missions! And she certainly doesn't trust him… Beer please," Hideo said tossing Ibiki his finished one.

Ibiki took it and tossed a new one back. Hideo popped the top and drank.

"Where the fuck _is_ your uncle? I've been looking all over for him, and not one hide nor hair have I found..."

Hideo slumped his shoulders and drank.

"I dunno...that old shinobi is sly and crafty as a fox. No one really knows what his plans are. He comes and goes on his own."

Ibiki nodded as if he understood.

"What about the old man? He running plays for KMP? But I can't see how he could be doing that as he isn't associated with them. Hell, he isn't even a Konoha Nin. So what the Hell could he even be trying at?"

"Who knows…" Hideo shrugged and leaned his head back against the wall. "The old cock-sucker just does as he pleases I guess...Always has and always will."

Ibiki grinned. "And speaking of cock-suckers, what about Dai?"

Hideo jerked as if slapped. He looked down at his bottle and worried the edge of the paper label.

"I don't know...I _worry_ so much about him! He is so much like my uncle that it is scary sometimes...Every time I was with one it almost seemed like I was with the other..."

He looked at Ibiki with confusion. "Odd isn't it? They even almost looked alike...They certainly acted alike. Both cold hearted cock-suckers..."

Hideo looked down at the bottle sadly, and then took a long pull from it.

"So Dai didn't give good head I take it," Ibiki chuckled softly.

Hideo whipped his head in Ibiki's direction.

"Oh no! Dai was _the best!_ He was so good that it was all I could think about for days afterwards. When I was with him everything was right with the world, and nothing could go wrong. I cherished every moment that I was with him."

Ibiki looked at the man beside him out of the corner of his eyes. The vacillating emotions confirmed Ibiki's diagnosis of long-term mental instability. One moment he was like a petulant teenager, and the next he was like a worried parent or obsessed lover. Ibiki doubted that he would garner any truly useful information. Obviously the uncle had Hideo's number as the older man had made sure to keep anything pertinent far from Hideo's grasp.

Hideo rubbed his hands over his face. "I _know_ that something bad happened to him! I just know it!"

He turned to Ibiki with red-rimmed eyes and pain and fear written all over his face. "He always said that it would be _you_ that came for him, you know. Why, I am not too sure."

Ibiki shook his head. "No, wasn't me I am afraid. Someone else must have gotten to him. He just wasn't ever on my priority list. Maybe he should have been?"

"Fuck you, Morino," Hideo said calmly. "You know that it was me and Dai that broke into Ayumu's house that night. I didn't want to, but Dai had such a way of getting people to do what he wanted..." Hideo chuckled fondly.

"He was pissed at you both, you know."

Ibiki raised a brow but said nothing.

Hideo nodded emphatically. "Yeah, he was pissed when you came into the station and took Ayumu away from him. You know, the whole Alpha-Male thing pissed him off. He had always been the alpha at KMP and having you come in and show him up in front of everyone pissed him off for days..."

Ibiki shrugged. "Hey, it's the nature of the game. Besides, she was my neighbor and we had just started fucking. I had to show _some_ gallantry."

Hideo nodded. "Yeah, Dai said as much. He said that he could smell you all over her when you showed up. I think that he got really pissed off when he figured that you were balling her."

Ibiki laughed.

"Dai is just a _captain_, how much Alpha weight can _that_ carry? He was just putting on a show to impress and woo you," Ibiki said drinking deeply.

"Just a captain? No way to that! That was just _for show_. He did a lot more than that." He looked at Ibiki with a drunken leer. "_Come on_, we know over at KMP that you here at ANBU know that we have our own Black Ops...We have to have _something_ to combat ANBU..."

Ibiki gave a loud laugh. He threw his head back and laughed hard enough that he had to wipe wetness from his eyes.

"_Combat ANBU_? Please, ANBU can kick _anything_ that KMP puts out any day. You guys just don't have the training! No way that you can. None of you ever went to The Academy, so how could you?"

Hideo chuckled darkly.

"We have our ways...Not everything seems as it seems. Don't they teach that to you Nins? Look beneath the underneath and all that mystical shit? Fuck...you guys don't even pay attention to your own hoodoo!"

He laughed and slapped his thigh. "You guys are getting _old_...Old School, Old Ways, and just plain Old and Tired. Didn't you _ever_ think that something else was out there? Maybe it is time for a change. Maybe it is time that the Hokage and the Council start to show a little more appreciation for the KMP. The Uchiha's are all but gone, and it is time to make people stop equating the KMP with the Uchiha Clan failures...It is time that the KMP stood on its own and carve out a new destiny for itself!"

Ibiki sat quietly and finished his beer. He tossed it in the container and pulled out another. He looked to Hideo to see if he was ready. He wasn't so he took the beer as his own. He drank quietly, and then asked softly, "But no way you guys could get anyone to train your properly. You aren't Nins. Just can't be done." He shrugged.

Hideo laughed and slumped over sideways a bit, but managed to catch himself before he fell over onto his face. "Oh no, no, no, no, _Mr. ANBU man_...We have our ways, and they are working too," he winked drunkenly. "Besides, we are Nin in a round-about way with our training. We police civilians and Nin alike."

Ibiki shook his head indulgently. "No way. You are full of shit...You guys aren't Nins. Everything changed after the massacre. You decided to do your own training, and there is where your problems started. You lost touch with your _roots_."

Hideo shook his head, but it was a sloppy affair as the beer started to seep into his system.

"But we have a nin! And _the best_..."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh...my uncle! That's who! See?"

"Ah yes, your elusive 'uncle'. The man no one _ever_ sees..."

"That's because he's out and about traveling and shit..."

Ibiki laughed. "What, selling costumes?" He scoffed at the drunken man.

Hideo shook his head. "No, selling _Konoha_..."

Ibiki laughed harshly. "You can't _sell_ Konoha, that makes no sense..."

"Sure it does! You _can _sell Konoha all right. One little piece at a time..."

Ibiki gave Hideo a long stare. "That is bullshit and you know it. It must be something your uncle uses to keep you guys in line and under his control."

"You can think that all you want, but soon you'll see that it isn't all bullshit...Soon you'll see that I was right when power changes hands...Nothing lasts forever, and that includes your precious ANBU. Even your big- titted _fuck buddy_ won't be around forever...Everything changes. Nothing stays the same..."

Hideo sat back and took a long drink from the beer. He felt so good right now. The cold beer and the conversation made him feel light and airy. Almost like he didn't have a care in the world.

Suddenly though his little, happy, daydream was ripped to shreds, and right before his eyes. He looked down and saw that both his hands were suddenly wrapped in some thin, flexible wire, _and it hurt_...

"Wha-?" he said looking up. He followed the wire and saw Ibiki staring down at him coldly, and holding the other end of the wire. He was yanked to his feet by the collar.

Without saying a word Ibiki swung the other end of the wire around a few times and with a quick flick of the wrist he sent the end upwards towards the ceiling by the light. Hideo had somehow missed the subtle and sinister hook that had been hanging there all along.

With a quick tug Hideo was dangling on his toes from the ceiling.

His buzz left him like a flash. In order to keep the thing, sharp wire from embedding itself deeper into his skin he had to tippy-toe to take the weight off from his wrists. Blood was already flowing down his arms.

"Seems that your KMP is _so good_ that you seemed to have _missed_ this little accessory," he said glancing briefly at the hook hanging from the ceiling. "You _do_ realize where you are after all, right?"

Ibiki stood before him with a cold sneer on his face.

"But more importantly, you do realize who you are with?"

He brought out from behind his back a thin, surgical blade. It gleamed evilly in the dim light. He ripped off Hideo's shirt with one hand to expose his torso. Without saying a word and a subtle flick of the wrist Ibiki cut a fine line around one of Hideo's nipples. His left nipple in fact, and then without ceremony and with silence he ripped the nipple from his body.

Hideo screamed. It was like no other pain that he had ever felt before. Hot blood poured out, and the exposed nerves screamed. Hideo shrieked again when Ibiki tossed some beer onto the raw nerve endings.

Hideo looked at Ibiki with tears coming from his eyes.

Ibiki gently wiped them away.

"I can't have your eye sight blurred, and therefore making you miss anything. I don't want you to miss a thing..."

Ibiki cut off Hideo's other nipple and tossed it over his shoulder almost carelessly. He nodded in satisfaction. He leaned in and smiled wolfishly. "_That_ is just the beginning of the payment that I will be making in Ayumu's name...That was in part for all your _tender_ _caresses_ that you bestowed upon her..."

Hideo screeched.

Ibiki took his Hideo's pants off and what was left of his shirt. Soon Hideo was naked, bloody, and dangling helplessly. And all at the mercy of ANBU's famed T and I specialist.

"We'll get to you and your family's involvement with KMP Black Op's in a moment, but _first_ I need to make you _suffer_ a bit for what you did to Ayu..." Ibiki spoke softly and deadly. "You messed with the wrong woman and pissed off the wrong man, shit head. No one, and I mean _no one__,_ hurts and scares Ayu. Do you know why?"

Ibiki tapped the blade lightly on Hideo's forehead.

Hideo whimpered.

"Because she belongs to me, and I _always_ guard and protect what belongs to me. No matter what. Ayu's safety and happiness is _tantamount_ in my world. She is _everything_ to me, and as I am to her. And you crossed that line. You and Dai. You both thought that you could go up against someone like myself? _How fucking pathetic_..."

"Dai?! You do know about Dai!"

Ibiki smiled, and showed a bit of fang. "_Of course_ I know about Dai."

"Then where is -" but his request was cut off as pain ripped through him. Ibiki had cut off an ear, and he was in the process of slowly peeling skin away from under one of his arms. Hideo's body bowed and he squirmed as best he could to get away. But the more he fought the deeper the metal wires cut into him. He could feel the skin swelling around the deeply embedded restraints already. Through a haze of pain he almost thought that they were close to the bone...

"I killed the cock sucker myself," Ibiki said and laughing into Hideo's face. Ibiki wielded the blade against the end of Hideo's nose, and in turn sliced off the tip.

Hideo screamed so loud and long that he was hoarse almost by the end of it. He stood shaking and crying. His bladder and bowels had let go and the room now smelled of all his bodily excreta; sweat, blood, urine, and feces inter mingled together to form a fetid aroma. He whimpered pitifully.

"_Can it,_ Abe...you cries mean nothing to me. _Nothing._ In fact, they are like music to my ears," he grinned harshly at the man as he bent down and cut off one of the large toes. He stood back up and tossed it aside.

"_I am sorry_..." Hideo whispered. "_So very sorry_..."

"You aren't sorry enough yet..._trust me_. You haven't even gotten _close_ enough to be as sorry as I want you to be." Ibiki leaned in and the look in his obsidian eyes was like an icy blast of a winter's storm. "You two never, _ever_ should have laid you sights- let alone _your__ hands_- on Ayu. How fucking _stupid _could you be? And especially when you knew that she was _with me_. That she _belonged_ to me. _TO ME._ You laid your hands on her, Abe! _You fucking laid your hands on her and then __deliberately,__ malicious__ly, and vindictively __**hurt her**__! __**You fucking piece of scum!**__"_

Ibiki was _screaming_ in Hideo's face, and the combination of the pure, unadulterated anger coupled with the intense pain was too much almost. Ibiki's fury washed over him like scalding oil. Every word was burned into his brain. Every cut was pain in the extreme. It was like sensory over-load. He could feel his mind starting to crack. His body had given out and now his mind was starting to go as well...

He was brought sharply back by a slice to his groin. Ibiki had cut a full circle around the base of his entire manhood. Just the thought of the threatening gesture sent Hideo's whole body shaking. But to actually see that the other man would do it? He started to babble incessantly. He didn't even know if he made any sense. Words streamed forth and it was like he had no control over them. Bits and pieces of fragmented thoughts and ideas poured out. They streamed as freely as his own blood and waste. He spoke continually of everything and anything that might help to ease this hellish nightmare.

Ibiki stood back and took it all in. He consigned to memory all the haphazard information that he was given, and filed it away to put back together at later time. Some of the information he already knew, some he had guessed at, and some he was hearing for the first time. Ibiki knew that Hideo wasn't lying as the information erupted too fast to be manufactured.

In-between the outpouring of what he knew Hideo poured out his hopes and dreams; he pleaded for mercy and sanctuary. The pain and the fear blurred his vision so that now his torturer was nothing but a blur before him. He could only hope that whatever he had said would garner some sort of reprieve.

Ibiki stood in front of Hideo looking like his name: he was an angry bear of a man whose anger and fury was now unstoppable. Every muscle in his body was tense and stood out in stark relief under his sweater. His legs were braced in a firm stance and his fists were clenched. The look of blood lust that he had on his face made him look insane. Long gone was the calm and easy-going drinking buddy of just a few moments ago. Now standing before Hideo was a man who had no mercy and took no prisoners. He kept up with his merciless interrogation. It came on one hot wave after another.

"Did you think, even for a single moment that you could fuck with my life and _not_ pay the price?!_ Did you?!_"

'Slash' went the blade.

"Did you think that you could_ threaten_ my friends.._.my family__…_ and _not pay the price_?! _DID YOU?!"_

The blade made another quick arch into tender skin. Fresh blood flowed warmly.

"Who _the fuck_ did you and Honsho _think_ you were that it entitled you to make some bloody raid into Hiraku, and with _the sole purpose_ of hurting both Ayu _and_ Hiroshi?!"

A silver slash of surgical steel buried itself into a bundle of nerves at the juncture of the shoulder. Its recipient screamed and emptied a bladder that he thought had previously been emptied.

"But that wasn't enough was it? No, you had to keep going with your stupidity, didn't you? You had to kidnap her _and_ torture her as well. You fucking took my woman away from me, and not once but _twice_! _Twice_ you hurt her! _Twice_ you laid your hands malevolently upon her!"

The blade's owner reached up and cut off two fingers as if in retribution for the two mentioned incidents. The finger's previous owner howled and pleaded, but the blade's current owner showed no sign that he heard or even comprehended the words. The blade kept swing in short, deadly arcs.

"You left my beautiful girl with nightmares. _Nightmares!_ The bright and warm light from my beautiful girl was dimmed-_ twice_! You fucking cock-shit!"

"I was wrong! I was wrong! _Please stop_..."

Ibiki leaned in and scowled. "Did _you_ stop when she asked you to? Did you showher_ any_ _mercy_, and _both times_?! Did you or Dai show her or HIroshi any mercy at all?!"

Ibiki laughed harshly. "I don't think so...So don't expect any from me."

Ibiki grabbed Hideo's face in a tight grip. "When she was cowering in fear before you both did you stop or even ease up? No, right? You just kept going, and going, and going...So expect the same from me."

Ibiki punctuated his words with another long, but this time slow swipe down Hideo's torso. A torso that was covered now in so many cuts and slashes, and with blood flowing so freely that there was very little bare skin left to be seen. Again and again the blade made its journey all around Hideo's body. By the end there was very little skin that _hadn't_ been flayed open.

Hideo was almost ready to pass out when something warm, wet, and pulsing was slapped against his face. He opened his eyes and screamed at this newest horror. Ibiki had brought him back from the edge of unconsciousness by slapping his own intestines against his face.

"_That's right_! They're _exactly _what you think they are..._Eat shit_ mother fucker!"

And with a final gesture to Hideo, Dai, and all the trouble that they had caused Ibiki wrapped the gory entrails around Hideo's throat and then stuffed the remaining portions into his mouth. The screams immediately became muffled, and then it wasn't too long before they stopped altogether.

Ibiki stepped back and all the while panting heavily. He was covered from head to foot in blood, sweat, waste, and gore. It intermingled freely with his own sweat but he didn't care. It would all wash off after all. It would soon be forgotten. But not what Hideo said would be easily forgotten. In his haze of pain and fear he had said many things. Many _interesting_ things...Things that he needed to write down in his report to the Hokage, and he would then deliver it to her himself.

Ibiki turned to exit the room but not before flicking his wrist one more time and letting the thin, deadly blade fly out of his hand and into Hideo's now cooling body. When he opened the door he wasn't surprised at what he saw. Standing out in the corridor and trying to look as casual as possible stood Genma, Anko, and a few of his interrogators.

"My, news travels fast..." Ibiki said sardonically.

"Is it done?" Genma asked with a cold glint in his eyes.

"Of course," Ibiki scoffed. "Why? Did you want a piece of him as well?" Ibiki smiled just as coldly.

"Hnn," was all the reply that he got.

Anko walked around Ibiki and looked into the room and whistled. "Shit boss...when you get pissed, you_ get pissed_..."

The ANBU interrogators looked around Anko and said nothing. They merely walked up to and around the body, and all the while looking at it appreciatively. Occasionally they would point and whisper to one another. Without even being asked or told they silently and quickly started to clean up the mess. Ibiki looked back into the room and after catching their eyes he nodded his thanks. They nodded back and then went back to their grisly job.

Ibiki had no more time to spend with anyone down here, and without another word he walked back to his office through a hidden stairway. It was a stairway that came out close to his office. He brushed past Mrs. Yushina (and was pleased that she didn't even raise an eye brow at his appearance) and went into his office. He locked the door behind him. Shedding his clothes he bagged them and threw the bag by the doorway to be incinerated. They weren't cleanable. Even his head band was ruined. He then went into his bathroom and ran the shower. As he stepped into the hot spray he braced himself against the tiled wall and let the hot water just pound down upon him. Slowly he let the steam and scalding water wash away any and all traces of Hideo. Good riddance to rubbish.

As he lathered up the soap (and he couldn't help but shake his head and grin at the expensive shampoo and soap that had _somehow_ made its way magically into his work shower...) he thought about all that he had gotten from Hideo. It had been a bonanza, and in so many ways...He had not only gotten very pertinent information about the KMP, the Abe's bid for power, and the rot that was trying to eat its way from the inside out of Konoha, but he had also exacted his personal revenge on Hideo for Ayu and himself. It had been one of the most _satisfying_ jobs that he had ever performed. He felt like a weight had been taken off of him.

As he finished soaping and shampooing he let the water once again roll off of him. His hands were on the wall under the shower head and he let the water beat him full in the face. He felt... _exhilarated_. All the men that had attacked and harmed his gorgeous girl were now dead, and he had killed them all. Just as he had promised himself that he would. Just as she deserved. Ibiki leaned his head back and thought about Ayumu. Right now she was waiting patiently for him, and not caring how he would show up. Because she accepted him for whom he was. For what he was. He was hers and she was his.

Ibiki groaned softly. He had made Hideo pay for touching her soft and supple skin. For terrorizing her. For creating dreams that she shouldn't have. He couldn't take any of that away but he _could_ muffle it. He could lessen it. He certainly gave back more then what she got. It was what was owed to her, his breath-taking, wonderful girl...

Ibiki groaned again, and this time he felt himself tighten. He looked down at himself and shifted his weight slightly. Being under the water and thinking about her brought thoughts of all their times together. He couldn't help it. There wasn't any one time that stuck out more than any other due to the fact that they were _all _spectacular. Each and every moment that he spent with her; whether it was lying around and doing nothing, or sharing a meal together, or even when they made love. It was all priceless and beautiful. It was what made his life worth living.

The more he thought about her harder he became. His body hummed and tingled at just thinking about her. Some of the pleasure was even due to his maiming and killing of Hideo. It had all been so satisfying! Hideo's terror and repentance had sent part of his primal, alpha-dominant personality free and it called out loudly to be fed and sated. He had done exactly that, but now it needed something else...Now it needed the warm, pleasurable touch of his mate. But she wasn't here. Not physically at least, but in his mind she was _always_ present.

So he took himself in a large hand and thought of Ayu. He dreamed how it should be _her_ soft and warm hands all over him. He fantasized that it was _her_ sweet mouth taking him all in. He could practically feel her thighs clutching him tightly around his waist. He thought that if he opened his eyes and looked down then he would see her own body arched back in the pleasure that only _he_ could provide her. Even now he could feel, see, and smell her all around him. The soap and shampoo smelled like her own, and the slipperiness that it provided helped to ease his own thoughts about her. He could almost feel her nails digging into his back. He could see her body writhing beneath his firm hands. He could smell their combined sex scents.

Ibiki's body moved in quick, harsh, jerks. His lips were drawn back in a snarl. He softly moaned out words and phrases as if she was there with him. As if he was telling her how much pleasure that she brought him. And she _did _bring him so much pleasure. So much joy and pleasure that he would do whatever he had to do to keep it safe from harm.

Suddenly, as if his body and mind went into over-load and he couldn't take any more he stiffened, but not before he moaned out his absent lover's name. Afterwards, he truly felt spent. After washing himself off again he once more let the water beat down upon his tired body. Soon, he turned the shower off and dragged himself out. He groggily dried himself off and threw on a spare uniform. By this time his eyes were almost closed shut. He was both mentally and physically exhausted and drained. He threw himself almost onto his couch and even before his head hit the cushion he was fast asleep.

* * *

_**Hiraku**_

Dinner was ready and everyone sat down. Ren and Ayumu had made dinner for themselves, Hiroshi, and even Fujiwara-san. The place settings were ready and the food was being carried to the table. It was a warm and homey scene, but a quiet one as well. The four sat down, but there was a fifth place setting where no one sat. It was momentarily empty. There was total silence at the table as wine was poured. Then, and in almost perfect unison four pairs of eyes looked at each other and raised their glasses to the empty, fifth plate.

"_To Ibiki_," they all said in unison.


	80. Chapter 80

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 80

**Good Sex**

It had been four days since Ayumu had seen or even heard from Ibiki, and she was starting to get a little worried. She hoped that he was just busy with work and everything that he must have found out from Hideo. She _hoped_ that that was all it was. If that was the case then she was happy for Ibiki because he must have gotten way more information from the man then he had originally thought. She hoped that it wasn't because that he was..._upset_ still. It hurt her to even think that Ibiki might be alone and hurting. She might not be able to offer any advice to his professional problems, but she _could_ offer herself as a way to ease his personal problems; to ease his mind or to ease his body and soul. If she could just wrap her arms around him she just _knew_ that he would feel instantly better. Thinking about him feeling frustrated and without her around made something clench at her heart.

Ayumu knew that Ibiki hadn't even been at home, as she had occasionally stopped over to see if he had even stopped by for a brief visit. But he hadn't. His home was the way it had been the morning that he had left her sleeping on the bed by the fire. She remembered sighing in regret. She also remembered swearing like a _fiend _as she tried to put the mattress back in its place in the bedroom. She wanted things to be ready for him when he came home exhausted, and being able to just go into his room and collapse on a fresh bed would help if even a small bit. With great heaving and pulling she had dragged the large mattress through his apartment (and smacking in to everything in its path) as she did her best to put it back. When it was done she had made the bed fresh and even gathered some of his clothes to be washed at her house. Even after coming back the next day after washing his clothes and intent on tidying up his apartment she _still _saw that it was exactly as she had left it the day before. The scent of the man was there but not the man himself. She had even spent a night there in the hopes that she could see him first thing if he arrived in the dead of night. But when she woke the next day she saw that once again the man was nowhere to be seen.

She had even look forward to the possibility that maybe he would be able to send her a note telling her anything. Even if it was just a piece of paper with his initials on it she would have felt good knowing that he had been able to take a few moments to ease her own suffering. For she _was _suffering. She missed him, and terribly. She had thought about sending a note over to ANBU but thought better of it. She didn't want to break his concentration or even embarrass him. He was a Nin and doing his job, and she knew that when he was working that his number one priority was getting the job done.

It was strange though...It was almost like when they had been apart and she knew that when she walked the streets of Konoha that somewhere out there was Ibiki. But she had no clue as to where he was or what he was doing. But at the same time it made her feel good. It made her feel warm and protected to know that he was out there and looking after them all. She could sleep soundly in her bed at night knowing that Morino Ibiki was watching over them.

So she buckled up and kept on with her daily routines as best she could. She knew that he wasn't ignoring her or that he had forgotten her. That was as far from the truth and she realized that. All that he was doing right now was in part because of his feelings for her. They had discussed _exactly_ that the other night at dinner, and _very_ frankly.

_**Earlier**_

The conversation at the dinner table was stilted and quiet. The empty place setting was given more than a few looks. Ayumu had set the table unconsciously, but once she realized what she had done she had decided to keep it. It stood as homage to the missing man. It was a tribute to the man that they all were thinking about. Ayumu though thought the most about him. She wondered what he was doing right now...

"Ayumu, you know that what Ibiki is doing is right and proper," Fujiwara-san said sternly. "He is doing his job and then some. I personally hope that he is making Hideo _scream and suffer_ even as we speak..." She nodded emphatically and shoveled a large portion of food into her mouth. She chewed viciously.

Ayumu looked at Fujiwara-san and smiled slightly. The look on her face was one of almost envy. It seemed as if the irascible old woman wished that_ she_ could be by Ibiki's side even now. "I know Fujiwara-san, I know...It may seem like a strange concept to most but _I know_ that even with what Ibiki is doing he is doing what he has to do."

"_Damn straight_ he is! Not only has Hideo crossed the line with this village, but he crossed the line with _you_, and _Hiroshi_ as well. He and Honsho almost _killed_ the both of you..."

Fujiwara-san's voice was gruff with emotion. Her eyes were starting to tear and a look of such hurt and fear played across the older woman's face, but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"I told Ibiki back then that he better find out who hurt the both of you and make them pay, and _dearly_."

Hiroshi, who was sitting next to her smiled gently and wrapped an arm around her shoulder for comfort. Fujiwara-san looked at her biggest pain in the ass and kissed him on the cheek.

"I almost lost the two of you, and I am glad that Ibiki is able to_ finally_ be able to make people pay. I hope the bastard is _screaming_ even now..."

"Do you really think that he is.._.torturing_ him?" Ren asked softly, and with a look of horror on his face.

"_Yes_," came an immediate reply from the other three.

Fujiwara-san looked at Ren bluntly. "Ren, honey, you have to realize one major truth: You, Ayumu, Hiroshi, Ibiki, and I are all a family. We _look out_ for one another. We _take care_ of each other. Ibiki is watching out for us and taking care of us even as we speak. I hope that he is making Hideo_ scream_ this very second..."

Hiroshi chuckled and patted the older woman on the back. "Fujiwara-san, I think we get the hint...I think that we understand that you want Hideo _screaming _in fear and pain even as we are sitting here and partaking of this lovely meal."

Fujiwara-san whipped her head to the side and glared at Hiroshi.

"I'm _serious, _Hiroshi! Two of _my babies_ were almost_ killed_ because of him! You are all that I have, and I will _not_ let it happen again!"

Without missing a beat Hiroshi put his fork down and totally engulfed the woman in a strong hug. "I know, Momma, I know...Luckily for us we have Ibiki to kick ass in our name. I know that he is the son that you never had," Hiroshi said wryly.

"And you are too, 'Roshi. Even Ren here is one of my children now. I just _wish_ that Ibiki would have let _me_ come along...I should have been able to put my two cents in as well..."

The woman looked pathetically crestfallen.

Ayumu and Hiroshi laughed gaily.

Hiroshi shook his head and took a sip of wine. "Honestly, Fujiwara-san, I think that Ibiki _didn't _let you tag along because you probably would have shown him up...He _does _have his professional pride you know."

Fujiwara-san's tears quickly subsided as she gave them a bright grin. "You _bet_ I could teach him a few things! He is probably being _too soft_...I could show him what_ real_ terror means..."

The older woman sat up straight and flexed her muscles. All three laughed at the picture that she made.

"Heavens, Fujiwara-san...I don't know who is more buff; you, Ren, or Ibiki! You put the other two to shame, I think." Hiroshi grinned and winked at his lover.

Ren seemed uncomfortable with all the talk about torture and killing. Hiroshi could see that the other man was amazed and astounded at how cavalier they all must seem at the idea of someone suffering so badly. Ren looked like he had lost his appetite. But it was one of things that he loved so much about the other man; his sweet innocence and inherent gentleness was such a balm to his jaded and sometimes callous soul. He put a comforting hand on Ren's thigh.

"Ren, baby, don't get us wrong. We aren't reveling in the idea of someone suffering, and I don't think that Ibiki is being _unjustly_ cruel or anything-"

Fujiwara-san snorted.

Hiroshi gave Fujiwara-san a warning look.

"I just think... no, _I know_ that Ibiki is doing what he _has_ to do. Ayumu being hurt, and not once but twice at that man's hands cut very deeply into Ibiki. He felt powerless both times, and his need to avenge his mate and make up for some wrong is strong within him. But most of all it is _justified_. Ibiki is not a man that takes wrong-doing, and against his loved ones at that, sitting down. Ibiki is _very_ protective of us," Hiroshi said smiling at Ayumu.

Ayumu smiled back and nodded.

Fujiwara-san giggled and took a sip of her wine. She put it down and tapped on the lip of the glass thoughtfully.

"You know, when he showed up at my door and wanting to see the apartment I thought: now _here_ is a man for my Ayumu, or Hiroshi, if he was so inclined. I rented that apartment to him without even thinking twice, and I was _even_ starting to scheme about how I could hook him up with one of you."

Fujiwara-san looked at Ayumu and winked. "If you hadn't met him up on your roof I was going to force a meeting one way or another. Then, after Hiroshi came over the next day after meeting him and told me all about how Ibiki was practically _drooling_ in your living room I couldn't have been happier. I was ecstatic and pleased beyond measure. I thought: _finally_, a man for my Ayumu, and one who _really_ deserved her."

Ayumu grinned widely. "Oh yeah, he _deserved_ me all right...I bet he got more than he bargained for."

Fujiwara-san waived her hand in the air dismissively. "Bah! That man was yours hook, line, and sinker from minute one. When I went over to ANBU to haul his ass home-"

"You went to _ANBU_ to get Ibiki?" Ayumu said with astonishment. "_When_?"

"You bet I did! When the two of you had some tiff early on and he was being pigheaded and stubborn I took myself right over there and set him _straight_."

Three sets of eyes looked at Fujiwara-san with interest. The idea of Fujiwara-san going over to ANBU was something that they all couldn't wait to hear about. What a_ stir_ she must have caused! Of course, they could all just imagine how the woman must have strode into ANBU like she owned the place, and like she was _Queen of Konoha_ to boot.

"They must have _loved _you..." Hiroshi snarked.

Fujiwara-san smiled evilly back. "You _bet_ they did..."

_**Flashback**_

Fujiwara-san walked ahead of Ibiki into the room, and when she turned around he had already shut the door firmly behind them. The look on his face was inscrutable, but it wasn't cold or disinterested. He didn't look impatient, but he _did _seem slightly curious.

"Yes, Fujiwara-san? What can I do for you?" He said deeply.

"It isn't what you can do for _me,_ Ibiki-kun. It is what you can do for _Ayu-chan_. She_ needs_ you right now, and more then you can ever know. I don't need to be told what happened between you two- that is as clear as the nose on my face."

Ibiki raised a brow.

Fujiwara-san rolled her eyes. "_Heaven's,_ Ibiki! You're as _horny_ as hell and just as frustrated...I heard_ all about _your little _spat_ in the street. And I heard you clomping around the apartment later that night _madder_ than a wet hen!"

A small corner of Ibiki's mouth raised and he narrowed his eyes at her.

Fujiwara-san smiled imperiously at him.

"At least you have the grace not to deny it...Besides; I _did_ catch you two in our shop garden canoodling to beat the band. So after getting thwarted by me, and while trying to conduct _business_ no less, it wasn't very difficult to figure out _why_ you have been playing _chicken shit_ and _hiding_ here at ANBU for over a week."

The small smile swiftly disappeared, and his brows lowered in annoyance. "I am _not_ a chicken shit, nor am I _hiding_ out here at ANBU. I do have _work_ to do, you know. I have a land lady who _bitches_ if the rent isn't on time..."

It took all Fujiwara-san had not to smile at the petulant tone of Ibiki's voice. "Uh-huh, right. Whatever gets you through the night, big boy. Now, back to _reality_ please? Ayumu _needs_ _you_, and she needs you _now_. She is hurt and in distress-"

As anticipated the response was immediate and explosive.

"What do you mean she is _hurt_ and in _distress_? Who _hurt _her? Who _touched_ her?"

Ibiki's hands were clenched into fists and he took a step towards the woman.

Fujiwara-san was nonplussed by his aggressive manner. "Our shop was broken into and Ayumu is back there _right now_ in the middle of the ruins."

Ibiki scowled but turned around. He stood with his back to her. "She is alright then? She doesn't need me, she is a strong girl..."

Fujiwara-san walked up to Ibiki and smacked him on his back. "_Of __course_ she is a strong girl, and _of course_ she needs you! Don't be any more of an _idiot_ that you are already are!"

She grabbed him by a sleeve and swung him around. "Ayumu_ wants_ you! Can't you see that?! And I know that you want her, so why are you being so _stubborn_?!"

Ibiki looked down at the hand grasping his arm and then at the woman who held it. The look of sadness in his eyes was hard to conceal.

"She _doesn't_ need a man like me, Fujiwara-san. She needs a man who isn't so tainted," he said quietly.

"_Tainted my ass_! You have one of the _purest souls_ that I have ever met! Well, besides myself that is...But be that as it may Ayumu and you are _meant_ for each other, and like no other couple that I have _ever_ seen. You were made for each other. Why are you making each other suffer so?"

Her voice was now openly pleading.

"Look at who I am. Look at what I do. She is all sunlight and warmth, while I am nothing but darkness and coldness. She deserves better."

In frustration the woman slammed a fist into Ibiki.

Ibiki was slightly taken aback at the fist pounded on his chest. Fujiwara-san was now madder than he had ever seen her.

"_That is pure horse shit, Ibiki_, and you know it! You think that she doesn't know what you do? You think that she doesn't know _you_? Does she seem scared or put off? No! She sees you better then you see yourself. Why can't you see how much she wants and needs you? Don't you want her back?"

Ibiki laughed softly. "Of _course_ I do."

He looked at Fujiwara-san straight in the face. "I want her more than anything. And I am not talking just about sex... I want her with everything that I have."

"Then go and_ take_ her. Stop this diddling around and make things _right_. Stop being so damned hard-headed and hard-hearted and put each other out of your misery! Go over there_ right now_ and take her up to the bedroom over the shop and show her how much she means to you."

Fujiwara-san looked at Ibiki with a wide and lascivious grin.

Ibiki couldn't help but laugh at the look. He shook his head and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You have a _r__umpus room_ upstairs? Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?"

Fujiwara-san shrugged. "My husband and I liked to canoodle- _a lot_. We had to have something more private after getting busted in the garden more than once...Only amateurs or deviants do that sort of thing on a regular basis."

Ibiki chuckled and nodded. "She is back at the shop still?"

His voice was hesitant but hopeful.

Fujiwara-san nodded and poked Ibiki in the stomach. "Yes, and probably pining away for you this very minute..."

Ibiki nodded, turned, and walked purposefully out of the room.

Fujiwara-san smiled to herself like the cat that ate the cream.

_**End Flashback**_

"My, my, kitten...Who knew that Fujiwara-san was such a _romantic_ match maker?" He suddenly pouted dramatically. "Meh, it should have been _me_ that time as well..."

Ayumu laughed and looked at both him and Fujiwara-san fondly.

"And did I not do right or _did I not do right_?" Fujiwara-san said smugly. "You two went at it for _hours_. The antique dealer next door said you rattled the walls pretty good..."

The fond smile dropped and was quickly replaced with one of horror. Ayumu blushed crimson. She almost felt like gagging.

Everyone laughed loudly at her expense.

"Oh don't be so coy, Ayumu...I wouldn't expect a man like Ibiki to go about canoodling half heartedly or half- assed. And he's a big guy as well, so _of course_ he is going to need some room to maneuver..."

Fujiwara-san waggled her eye brows and Hiroshi whistled.

"Come on, Ayumu, how _big_ a guy is he?! His fingers tell the truth?"

"_Hiroshi_! I told you about _leering_ at my boyfriend!" Ayumu wailed.

Ren and Hiroshi both chortled, and Ren patted Ayumu on the back consolingly. He knew what it was like to be the butt of both Hiroshi's and Fujiwara-san's prepubescent humor.

Ayumu shook her head sadly at the other woman. "Well, be that as it may, I am glad that you went over to ANBU and coaxed Ibiki out. And for the record, it was an _excellent _afternoon..."

She winked at Fujiwara-san and the older woman nodded appreciatively back. "That is, until _you_ came over and almost busted us again..."

"Heavens, Ayumu! It was only after f_our hours_! I don't know if I like the idea that Ibiki can romance at the public's expense," Fujiwara-san said with a pout.

"I want _that_ job," Hiroshi spoke up quickly.

He looked at Ren with greedy eyes. "Can you _imagine,_ Koi, the two of us being able to canoodle the day away _and_ get paid for it? Somehow there _has_ to be a way that we can finagle_ that one_..." Hiroshi said looking as if he was at that very moment trying to scheme such a position from Konoha.

"I need a little more time, but I bet that I can come up with _something_ inventive..."

"Well, if _anyone _came come up with such a scam it would have to be you...or Ibiki," Ayumu laughed.

Hiroshi looked at her pleased and impressed with himself. "It wouldn't be a scam like some trashy businessman would pull. It would be elegant and refined. I also wouldn't get greedy and want to pull down what the _Hokage_ makes. I would be modest but smart about my allotted income."

"_Oh for shits sake_..." Fujiwara-san said looking at Hiroshi with disgust. "The day _you_ get paid for _fucking_ is the day I start to work in _clay_..."

Hiroshi looked at her with a sideways sneer. "Well Buttercup, you better fire up your furnace and get ready to make useless and ugly little pots and ashtrays..."

Fujiwara-san flipped Hiroshi off without a second thought.

Ayumu could see the wheels turning in Hiroshi's head at the insane idea. It would be just like him to try and finagle such a scheme just to show the older woman off.

"Stop egging him on, Fujiwara-san! That's all we need... having more police and ANBU involvement then we've already had. I can't see Ibiki wanting to bail Hiroshi out for prostitution and misappropriation of funds..."

"Oh he'd do it just for the laugh," Ren said smiling. "I think that Ibiki would put up the bail and no matter how high it was. At least for the laugh that he would get it would be worth every penny to him."

Ayumu chuckled. "Yes, you are probably right. He would be laughing all the way there and back. I bet that you two would even have to take breaks in the walk home so Ibiki could catch his breath from laughing so hard." She nodded her head. "He is just _that_ twisted."

Hiroshi looked put-out at all the negative attention that he was suddenly getting. "Laugh you idjits all you want...If it _could _be done then _I_ am the only man that could do it."

"Oh, we have no doubt, Hiroshi. And you probably _would_ do it with style as well. You would even probably go to the hoosegow with aplomb as well," Ren said straight faced.

Hiroshi looked at his lover with a sardonic look. "Laugh it up, lover-boy... Someday you will all marvel at my magnificence."

"Honestly, Hiroshi, I don't know who is more arrogant and elitist: you or Ibiki. You two take the cake," Ayumu said frowning.

"Hey, if a dog doesn't wag his own tail, who will?" Hiroshi said looking amused.

Ayumu rolled her eyes. She was still slightly trepidatious at the seed of the idea possibly taking root. "Just don't do anything _foolish_...I thank the Heaven's that you have Ren to watch over you when I can't."

Hiroshi laughed loudly and looked at Ren with pleasure. He nodded and blew Ren a kiss. "Yes, I am too," he stated simply.

Ren blushed and looked down at his plate, and while playing with his food. When he looked back up at Hiroshi he saw such love and fondness for him that he almost couldn't breathe. He was _still_ amazed at having found Hiroshi, and even more so that Hiroshi wanted him back. He was nothing more than a simple man who raised fish when all was said and done. But here was with the most magnificent creature that he had ever seen or met, and one who wanted him back. Plain, unexciting Ren. He was nothing more than a man who found comfort and excitement with _fish_. A man that had gone through his life alone and expecting nothing more then what he already had. Then, in one swift moment his _whole life_ had changed, and for the better. He had gained not only the love of his life, but a new family as well. He now experienced things that he had never dreamed he would have. Hiroshi had embraced him and shown him that there was much more to life then what he had at his shop. He had suddenly become a real, integral part of the Hiraku community.

Hiroshi smiled softly, gently, and even understandingly at Ren. "What is it, Koi? What's on your mind?"

Ren blushed madly, and he scratched his shoulder in embarrassment. He looked down and then back up at Hiroshi with an openly honest and guileless look.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am. I understand how Ibiki feels about Ayumu," he said softly. "We might not have the same temperament or occupation, but I think that we understand how it is to have something that we thought that we would never have."

Ayumu and Ren exchanged a sweetly understanding look.

Ren was still red but he looked at Hiroshi deep in the eyes. "It is almost like carrying a burden that you never knew that you had, until one day someone comes along and takes it all from you and throws it away, and lets you know that you'll never be alone again. I appreciate Hiroshi as much as Ibiki appreciates Ayumu. If it wasn't for you two I bet that Ibiki and I would be sitting home alone and trying to convince ourselves that was what we _really_ wanted."

Hiroshi sat stunned and amazed. No one had _ever_ spoken to him like that._ Ever_. His own blood _family _had never spoken so openly about appreciating him. Ayumu had always expressed her love and appreciation, but it was a different type of love and appreciation. It was the type that only close friends had, but with Ren it was a few steps even deeper. It was the love and devotion that only two people deeply in love had for one another. It was humbling, and he would never, _e__ver_ squander such a great gift.

"Thank you, Ren. I hope that you know that I not only return the sentiment, but a hundred-fold as well," Hiroshi said simply.

"I _also_ appreciate you daily because you're the _best sex_ that I've ever had as well," Ren said demurely.

The table was quiet for about two seconds and then Ayumu, Hiroshi, and Fujiwara-san exploded in laughter. They all laughed so hard that tears fell down their face. Hiroshi got up and walked over to Ren's chair and hugged the man tightly to him. He placed a loud and sloppy kiss against the other man's cheek.

"I _certainly_ _am_ the be-all and end-all of good sex. You got _that _right, sweet cheek!" Hiroshi said smugly to the two women.

"Well,_ that_ calls for a toast," Ayumu said reaching for her glass.

"To _Good Sex_!" they all chorused, and raised their glasses to each other in appreciation.

_**ANBU**_

Ibiki sat back in his chair with exhaustion. The past four days (and had it been only four? It felt like a _month_...) had been a controlled but hectic swirl of activity. He had met with the Hokage and gone over all that he had found out and what he thought should be done. They had only two missions to accomplish, and they were daunting but doable. They needed to somehow infiltrate the KMP and they needed to bring in Abe Hankio, and as soon s possible.

Ibiki was surprised that Hideo's sister hadn't shown up at ANBU yet. That was surprising, especially since she showed _such concern_ for her brother back in Toyo. Had she just written him off? Had she just assumed that once he entered their doors that he would never walk out again? Or was she planning something deep within the KMP? Ibiki still didn't like or trust Hideo's sister. She was sneaky, and he didn't like sneaky or sly women. They proved to be most troublesome and more than a little bothersome, and in so many ways. Sneaky women went against his plans, and when they went against his plans that meant that they went against the Village. And that meant trouble for everyone.

But what really fried his ass was when sneaky women proved to be a danger to his woman. He didn't know how much Abe Lil knew about Ayumu, and that worried him. Not being able to find her meant that she was possibly starting to formulate some plan against someone, and it sure as hell better not be against Ayumu...

Ibiki sighed heavily and scrubbed at his face in consternation. God's, it would be just so much _easier _to eradicate the whole family off the face of the planet. Just to be able in one fell swoop cut down her _and_ her dangerous uncle so all these troubles would go away. But they wouldn't, and he knew that. They would probably just multiply. So he had to find out quickly what the sister and uncle were up to, and put an end to all their bullshit. No doubt the two were in cahoots together. She was _too good_ at her little game that she tried playing in Toyo, but she wasn't good enough that it couldn't be spotted by _him_. No one was _that_ good. He could smell deceit a mile away, and why shouldn't he? Deceit and games were his stock and trade after all. You couldn't bullshit a bullshitter. So he sent out undercover teams to ascertain the whereabouts of the uncle in Toyo and the sister in Konoha. He was also wondering if maybe the uncle wasn't in Konoha instead...If _that_ was the fact then maybe they were getting ready to kick things up a notch, and if that was the case then they needed to step up their own game as well.

The other plan that they were still formulating was how to infiltrate the KMP successfully. Ibiki did have a few contacts inside but they weren't deep enough he thought. They needed to get someone in there that was able to worm his or her way into the core. They needed to at least be able to garner enough information that would help someone on the outside to pick up any slack. _That_ was going to be hard because that would take time, and he didn't think that they had an unlimited supply of that. The Hokage and he were still mulling over the many ways that they could do that without getting caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Ibiki had met briefly with the prodigy Nara Shikamaru and handed him _that_ project. He wasn't ANBU, but the Hokage did think highly of the young man when it came to strategy and stratagems. He had seemed irascible but highly intrigued. They planned on meeting again sometime tomorrow or the next day. Ibiki was looking forward to hearing what the other man might lay out.

That plan against the KMP was slightly less of a priority then the Abe's. It was still marked as high priority, but finding the missing Abe's was job one right now. Ibiki hated the fact that those two were wandering around Fire Country foot loose and fancy free. He wouldn't sleep well at night knowing that they were out scheming and stalking. Until he had them dead and buried six feet under (and he knew that _that_ was the only way that those two would make everyone's life safe and sound) would he get a good night's rest.

Speaking of which...he was starting to feel the effects of cat naps on his couch. He had been showering, changing, and eating in his office for the past four days. He had been working almost around the clock and his body was starting to feel the effects of not having a decent night's sleep. He certainly felt the ill-effects of not having Ayumu sleeping next to him. He sighed again. _Ayumu_. He smiled. They slept more together now than they did apart, and he had quickly become used to the idea. Before she went to Toyo they certainly spent nights together, but they also spent many nights apart. Not from choice, but more from either him working late at ANBU or her working late on a project. Instead of disturbing the other's slumber they had just gone straight home to their own beds alone. If the other wasn't already sleeping there that was. Ayumu more often than not would come over to his place and go to sleep in his bed, but there had been a few times when he had gone home and straight to her house. It had seemed strange at first to say good night to Hiroshi and then climb into Ayu's bed all alone. But as strange as it had seemed it had also _felt right_. He would bury himself deep into her plush bed and quickly fall asleep surrounded by her scent. The only reason that he didn't do it as often as she did it at his house was because of Hiroshi and Ren in the next bedroom. Hiroshi was as dramatic at night as he was during the day. No wonder Ayu crept over to his house when he wasn't around. It was probably the only way she could be assured of a decent night's sleep.

Ibiki smiled sadly as he thought about his missing lover. He should have sent her a note or something._ Something_ to let her know that even though he was up to his eyeballs in work he _still _thought about her. She was _always_ in the back of his head. He knew that she knew that he wasn't screwing around, but he also knew that she was probably patiently waiting for some word. It was like when she was in Toyo and waiting for his letter from her. She wouldn't impose, but she also probably couldn't help but hope for something. _Anything_. He rubbed his face. But right now he was just so _tired_...But was he too tired to just send a note to her home with even a few words? No, because she deserved it.

Ibiki reached for some stationary just as a knock was heard on his door.

It was Mrs. Yushina with a package. She walked over to Ibiki and placed it on the desk.

"Here boss, this just came for you," she said laying it on the desk with a smile.

It was a large, shirt-sized box that was post-marked 'Hiraku School for Gifted Students.' Ibiki smiled and place a hand gently on top of it. He drummed a few fingers and hummed with pleasure to himself.

"Thanks, Mrs. Yushina," Ibiki said looking at it with a funny look on his face.

Mrs. Yushina narrowed her eyes in mirth. He almost looked _embarrassed_ for some reason. She mentally rolled her eyes._ Good grief_...men could be so _silly_ sometimes. She knew that it was from Miss Tanaka, and he knew that _she knew _it was from his girlfriend. But he didn't want to open it in front of her for some reason. But he _did _want to open it, and he would only do so as soon as she left. Mrs. Yushina thought that this was the perfect time to get her boss's mickey...

"So Boss, is there anything that you need? You don't look like you've had anything to eat yet today. Would you like me to run and get you something from the kitchen?"

She looked at him with innocent concern.

"No thank you. I ate earlier, but thanks." Ibiki contemplated the box and tapped a few fingers nervously.

"Oh, alright. How about I take your clothes and get them laundered?"

"No, you already did that. You are more efficient then you give yourself credit for."

Ibiki ran a finger across the package gently. He looked at Mrs. Yushina blandly.

Mrs. Yushina smiled brightly. "Well, would you like some tea maybe? You look like you have a few things to do yet and you seem a bit drained. Maybe some coffee?"

"No thank you, I have some right here. You filled my mug just a while ago."

Tap-tap went a finger on his package.

"Maybe you should go take a walk around and get the kinks out of your back? Sitting behind a desk all day will cramp your muscles."

Ibiki smiled tightly like the muscles around his mouth were cramped.

"No, I've been all over the place, and this is my first opportunity to sit down. In _private_," he finished pointedly.

Mrs. Yushina smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, I don't think that I have seen you in your office more than a handful of times these past few days. Would you like me to get you up to speed about some of the things that have been going on here at the office?"

"_No...thank you_. I am well aware of _everything_ that goes on here around the office, but thank you."

Inside Mrs. Yushina crowed in glee. She had never heard her boss say 'thank you' so many times in one sitting. She wondered how far she could push him…

Mrs. Yushina looked at the package curiously. "Is that from Miss Tanaka? I _wonder_ what it is? Do you think that it is another one of her _marvelous _paintings?"

Mrs. Yushina looked to the wall on her left and stared at the new painting that had appeared not too long ago. It was a beautiful woodland scene, and during dusk or dawn as the sun's gentle beams could be seen glowing behind the trees. What really caught a person's eye was that if you looked very closely at it you could see a giant, silent, and imposing figure of a bear looking back at you from within the confines of the forest. It seemed to be waiting patiently for something. Or someone.

"Hnn," was all that Ibiki said.

"Oh, Sir...why don't you _open it_? I would _love_ to-"

"_Get out_," Ibiki said in a friendly but exasperated way.

Mrs. Yushina raised her brows in surprise but the sparkle in her eyes and the slight smile on her face betrayed her thoughts. "Why Boss, how _rude_," she said chuckling.

Ibiki rested his chin on a hand that was propped up on the desk. "Do you do this to your boys, Mrs. Yushina?"

He smiled and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well _of course, _and all the time! Where would the fun be if I didn't?"

She raised a brow in motherly delight. "Isn't that what a mother is _supposed_ to do? I thought that it said so in the baby book I got when I was first pregnant..."

Ibiki shook his head and was about to wave her away but she never saw it as she turned to leave, and laughed her way out the door.

Ibiki mumbled something about nosey, older women and quickly went to work at opening the package. He once again felt slightly bad that he hadn't sent anything to Ayu, and she in return had sent him something. He couldn't even begin to wonder what it was...

Once the box was unwrapped of the brown paper covering it he opened the box to find more paper wrapped around something rectangular. After pulling off the covering he was greeted with an old, worn book. His eyes lit up merrily. The book was tattered and torn, and when he carefully opened it he saw that there were more than a few loose pages. It was very well-worn and _well-used_. Someone had made _copious_ notes and annotations all through it. And very _edifying_ ones at that. But what _really_ caught his attention were the yellow sticky notes that were attached to some of the pages with newer and immediately recognizable script. Arrows pointed to certain chapters or paragraphs that were designed for his _immediate_ attraction. Some of the notes were designed to inform him of upcoming events, or things that were totally out of the question. He sat back and read through the entire book not once, but _twice_ with delight and growing anticipation. His weariness was quickly leaving him, and in its place was the burning need to get home and see her.

With a hum of pleasure he deftly re-wrapped the gift back up, and put it gently in his leather case that he used to carry paper work to and from the office. He grabbed his coat and gloves and put them on. As he strode from the office he didn't bother to dignify the laughter that followed him from his secretary. All he could think about was the package held securely and possessively in his possession. All he could think about as he left ANBU and headed for home was the book that would prove to be the foundation for his next project.

His newer, number one priority and mission: _Good Sex_.


	81. Chapter 81

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** I just posted a side fic called: _What's a nin to do?_ that is just a little bit of silliness with Ayumu, Gai, and Ibiki.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 81

**The Call of the Wild**

Ibiki had come home only to find that no one at either residence was there. It was only slightly before dinner time and he had thought that at least _one_ of the denizens would have been around, but not so. No one. It was as if he was back to his old life and no one was expecting him. A brief flare of tightness clenched around his heart. It was as if for one, brief moment he had no one. But he quickly shook the sensation and emotions off. That was far from the truth. He _did_ have people who were expecting him; they just didn't know that it would be today.

After looking around Ayu's house he went back next door and into his own apartment. He saw with amusement that Ayu had moved the bedding back to its original place. When he saw the scuff marks on his once, pristine walls he chuckled. It was as if she had been dragging a giant body through his place. Even a few of his pictures he could tell had been disturbed. They might be sitting back straight on their hangings, but the marks from being disturbed could still be seen. How she must have been _cursing_, he laughed to himself. He could just imagine curls and tits flying in aggravation! When he went into his bedroom he saw that she had not only re-made the bed, but had laid a pile of freshly cleaned clothes on his dresser. He smiled at that. He also thought it telling how she hadn't put them away; she didn't want to go through his drawers or closet when he wasn't there. She had respected what she thought was his privacy. He wouldn't have minded though. She could have. He had nothing to hide and whatever he had was hers. Still, the gesture was warming.

He immediately saw that she had left on his pillow a picture. It was a beautiful sketch of the two of them wrapped around each other in sleep. He picked it up and studied it closely. This was not only the first time that he had ever seen a picture of himself drawn before, but also one drawn by her. She was laid out across him and her face was obscured by her hair and his body. Her curls were draped across his chest and the arm that held her. They were both naked but the cover came almost up to her waist, and only a small amount of her backside could be seen. The dark cleft that split her was seen only as a tantalizing fragment. The arm that wasn't wrapped around her waist was thrown up over his head and his face was turned slightly off to the side in slumber. His face was relaxed with a small, hint of a smile gracing it. A leg was crooked slightly and his large form was relaxed and content looking. She had drawn him true to form as his scars were clearly visible, but they weren't hideous or scary looking. She had made his disfigurements almost normal looking. Was _that_ how she saw him? Through her eyes he _was_ impressive looking. He looked like almost any other man in love sleeping with his woman.

He smiled gently and carefully laid the picture back where he had found it. One of the things that he put on his list of things to do was to find a frame for it. If it wasn't so personal he would have placed it in his office, but he didn't want any intruders into his private time. This was something between just them. As beautiful as it was he wanted no witnesses. When she had given him the oil painting that she had done of the forest bear he had immediately hung it over at ANBU. He liked the warm, forest scene, but he loved even more the dark and cautious bear peeking out of the foliage. When she gave it to him she had blushed and said that it in some ways represented the two of them as well as his place within Konoha. The giant predator was guarding his territory and the gentle, timid dawn rising behind him. The brightening day that would light and bring warmth to the bear and his surroundings.

Ibiki had never been given such personal gifts before. If truth be told he had never been given many gifts at all before her. She didn't shower him with silly, girlish gifts like some men he knew had gotten. Hatake had been the brunt of more than a few jokes about all the gifts that his female admirers had left for him. He had gotten everything from flowers to clothing, and everything in between. But from her Ibiki had gotten personal pieces of her art that spoke volumes. Her drawings never failed to amuse and impress him. She was certainly talented. Even the cheese cake pin ups that she had occasionally sent over as gag gifts he had lovingly but carefully kept in a locked drawer. Her art and talent even when being playful were magnificent. He could tell by everything that she did all the emotions that she felt for him being poured into it. Even her 'quick' sketches were products of everything that she had within her.

Ibiki mulled over the small, personal touches that Ayu had unwittingly made in his home. When he went into the bathroom he now found a few bottles of shampoo and conditioner that weren't there before, but were definitely feminine in design. The soaps and shampoos that she kept at his place showed traces of a woman that was a permanent place in his life. When he opened his medicine cabinet once he found a pink tooth brush and razor set that could only have been hers. It was also amusing when he found bits and pieces of her jewelry lying around as well. The first few times he had held out a gold, hoop earring or bracelet in question and she would squeal with delight and surprise.

_So there was where I left it! Oh Ibiki, I thought that I __had lost it! _She once claimed in delight.

Now he didn't even think twice when he found hair bands or other personal effects laying about. He would just gather them up and place them in a bowl by his front door that he had put there especially for her missing articles. Sometimes she would take them and sometimes she wouldn't. He almost liked seeing them there. It made her place there a surety.

One time when he was cleaning his house he found a pair of multi-colored, polka-dotted, bikini panties under his couch. He had sat up and eyed the garment. He tried to remember which canoodling session that they had come from. How could she leave without them and not remember that she had arrived wearing drawers? He had shaken his head and just stuffed the article of clothing into his pocket. Later, when he saw her he pulled them out and gave them to her.

_Ibiki! Where did you get those? I don't remember leaving them at your house... Oh my goodness, don't tell me that you're a sniffer! _She had looked at him with mock horror and intrigue.

She had then laughed so hard that she started snorting when she saw the grim look on his face. He had merely shaken his head and thrown her over his shoulder, and hauled her somewhere to help her lose another pair.

Ibiki didn't stay long at his place as he thought he knew where she would be. He left his home and made the short walk to her studio. As he was getting closer to it he could see that the front door was open to allow for fresh air. He surmised that the back door was also open to allow for a cross-breeze as she usually did when the fire was running high and hot. Even before he got there he had seen the tell-tale sign of smoke coming from her studio's small chimney. As he reached the entrance he stopped and hung back slightly.

Inside Ayumu stood before the fire pit with Toshiro and Masahiro. All three were dressed in old, worn jeans and t-shirts. Protective arm bands, gloves and glasses had been donned before the hot fire. The two, young boys were together trying to blow and shape glass as Ayumu was giving them directions. Toshiro was blowing through the end of a long tube as Masahiro was at the other end of it with two, sharp paddles and trying to mold the greenish-yellow glass into some sort of shape. Besides blowing into the tube Toshiro would slowly turn the tube around or pull it back and forth. The molten ball of glass at the end would stretch and quiver under their hands. All the while Ayumu would offer gentle encouragement and directions as she watched on eagerly.

A great wave of heat radiated through him, and he felt as if he was suddenly punched hard in the gut. All his breath seemed to leave him. _This_ was how she would be as a _mother_, he could just tell. She would shape their children like the glass before her; with gentle and artistic care she would help shape their children into adults. She would take a small, shapeless creature and through exquisite care and tutelage she would mold him or her into something great and beautiful.

Ibiki had never felt such a burning need and desire to procreate as he did _right now_ while watching her. As the feelings had first hit him those many nights ago he now felt it again, but stronger. Just like the feeling to claim her had hit him those many months ago he now felt another primal need inside him urging him on in such a way that he couldn't stop or even block it. The primal urge to carry on his genes was starting to beat loudly within him. Once again his body was screaming at him, and on a mental as well as cellular level that she was_ The One_. She was the one to be with him for the rest of his life. She was the one that he wanted at his side. The one to bear his children. The only one. Something deep inside him had decided that it was time, and it growled at him that he better claim her now before some other male decided to interlope into his territory.

But he knew that he would have to tread carefully. Very carefully. Her recent reaction to a possible pregnancy (or rather her even merely _thinking_ about it) had caused her to react skittishly, to say the least. He didn't think that she had felt the same pull that he had, or at least not as violently. He knew that she was uncertain and even scared about the prospect of motherhood, and he didn't want that. But marriage, maybe? He didn't think that she would be so adverse to the notion. Or at least he hoped not...But it wasn't as if she didn't want him. Not in the least, but no matter how bold she could be at times she was still so unsure of herself, and in many ways. She still held a large amount of insecurities at her core. But that was where he came in, wasn't it? Wasn't one of his jobs to show her how much more she had then what she thought?

Ibiki mentally shook his head. She still had no idea how beautiful she was, and to him in particular. He still caught her sometimes looking at herself and frowning. He still would occasionally find her frustrated at her dyslexia. He even caught her look of surprise and amazement sometimes when she would find him looking at her with pride and possession. It was at those times that he would push all the fear, doubt, and disappointment away and showed her how truly special she was, and that she deserved all that and more. It was only then that he saw delight and strength return back to her countenance.

Suddenly Toshiro pulled the tube from his mouth and cursed loudly. He looked at the ball of quickly cooling glass and sneered at it.

"This _blows_..." he said with disgust. He laid the tube's end on his shoulder and looked at Ayumu with great disgust and disappointment.

Ayumu smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Toshi, this is only your first time. It will get a lot easier as you do it more. I think for a first effort you and Masahiro did a _spectacular_ job! Much better than I did with my first try."

Masahiro stood up after cutting off the misshapen ball and held it up by the paddles. He cocked his head to the side and looked at it thoughtfully.

"It looks like a glass ball of snot, Toshi," he said smiling at his friend.

Ayumu and Toshiro laughed as they seemed to agree with Masahiro's assessment. Ayumu directed Masahiro to place it in the cold water bath, and after the steam settled he brought it back out. Ayumu had a soft cloth that she took it in and polished it brusquely. After taking her glasses off she held it up to the light for all three to admire.

"Well, _I_ think that it looks like a frozen, drop of water, and the greenish-yellow tinge is the light caught from a nearby plant or flower," Ayumu said with pride.

Masahiro nodded and laughed.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and looked at Ayumu as if she was daffy.

"It looks like a frozen ball of snot, and the kind that drips out of _Ryou's_ nose when he has a cold during winter."

Ayumu and Masahiro laughed loudly at the sentiment. Ayumu put her arm around Masahiro's shoulder as the small boy snuggled up to Ayumu while laughing.

"Well, you can call this: 'Ryou in Winter' then, and when he asks why you can claim artistic license and creativity, _and _deign not tell him. It will surely drive him insane with curiosity," she said winking.

Toshiro grinned evilly. "I am going to put this up on one of the window sills in The House, and every time I look at it I am going to think about Ryou and his over-all grossness..."

Just as they were laughing loudly Ibiki made his presence known. They suddenly stopped and looked towards the doorway. Ayumu froze, but a look of pure pleasure and delight erupted across her whole face. She stared at him and he watched with delectation as she blushed and tears of happiness flooded her eyes.

"_Ibiki_!" both boys yelled.

Ibiki walked in and nodded to the three. Toshiro and Masahiro came over and stood before him. Masahiro unabashedly embraced Ibiki, but Toshiro was a bit more reserved. Ibiki could tell that the young boy wanted to hug him but something inside him was making him hold back. Ibiki wrapped one arm around Masahiro in response and with the other he laid a large hand on Toshiro's shoulder, and gave it a squeeze.

"Gentlemen," he said deeply.

"How are you, Ibiki? We haven't seen you in almost a week! It seems like f_orever_," Masahiro said shyly.

Ibiki looked down at the small boy with fondness. He nodded and smiled.

"Yes, it does seem like forever," he said and looking up and past the two boys straight at Ayumu.

Ayumu was slowly taking off her arm bands and gloves, but she never broke eye contact.

"You have been working hard?" Toshiro said as he gave the man a quick hug before stepping back.

Ibiki hummed and nodded. "Yes, but never too hard that I can't take time out for what matters," he said answering the boy but looking at Ayumu.

Ayumu blushed, and it wasn't entirely from the warm fire that she stood by.

"Did you see what we made, Ibiki? Toshi and I blew glass for the first time and this is what we came up with," Masahiro said and taking the glass piece from Toshi, and holding it out for Ibiki to admire.

Ibiki took the glass and held it up high into the light. He turned it appreciatively this way and that and with a smile offered it back.

"I think that it reminds me of Heartand _Solar Plexus_ Chakras. _Heart chakra_ is green, and it controls love, balance, and self control. _Solar Plexus chakra_ is yellow, and it controls wisdom, clarity, and self esteem. So the well combined combination of the two denotes a healthy, happy, and content person. Or so it seems to an amateur like me..."

Ayumu, Toshiro, and Masahiro looked up at Ibiki with astonishment. They looked at the glass and all three smiled.

"Here, Ibiki, I want _you_ to have it since it reminds me of you," Masahiro said as he offered Toshiro's efforts to Ibiki.

Ibiki smiled and gently shook his head. "No, I couldn't do that. This is yours and Toshi's first piece of glass, and I know how important they mean to a person," he said looking at Ayumu with meaning.

"No, Ibiki, you really _should_ have this piece of glass since it signifies something so important to you," Toshiro said gruffly but with pleasure. "Hell, I thought that it just looked like a ball of snot myself..."

Ibiki laughed and with the proffered gift in his hands he bowed lowly before them. "Thank you very much. I will position it in a place of honor in my office."

Both boys looked at Ibiki with wonder.

"Over at ANBU? We're going to have something over at ANBU? _Awesome_..." Toshiro said with pride.

Ibiki smiled and nodded. "Yes, and one of these days I'll bring you over for a visit so you can see it, and maybe get a small tour of the place as well."

"_Oh my god_- when?! _Now_?!" Toshiro looked like he was about to come out of his skin at the prospect.

Ibiki laughed and shook his head.

"No, not now, but maybe later. Right now ANBU is pretty busy. During a down moment I'll be sure to get you. Maybe I might be able to get you out during classes..." Ibiki raised a brow and gave a sneaky grin at Ayumu.

Ayumu rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well _of course _you can take us out of classes for that," Toshiro said looking at Ayumu with a look that said such a thing was a given.

Ayumu chuckled back at him.

She started to stoke down the fire and gather up her things.

"Ok you two, it's getting late and you need to get back in time to The House so you can wash up before dinner. And I mean _shower_, and _not_ just throw water on each other," she said giving them an eye.

Masahiro went quickly to gather up equipment while Toshiro stood and gave Ayumu the eye now. "Why do you _say_ such things? We _are_ clean, most times..."

Ayumu raised a brow and looked down at her pupil. "Most times...You run around like street urchins sometimes, and don't try and deny it," she said over his objections. "You can't fool me _or_ my nose..."

Toshiro frowned and went about helping Masahiro clean up, but all the while mumbling.

"I can hear you, you know," she said laughing.

"Well, you don't smell so sweet right now yourself..."Toshiro grumbled.

"And like a civilized human being I will soon take care of that. Just as you are going to as well."

She threw a towel at him, and when it landed on his head and obscuring his view he whipped it off and she was met by two, enraged, blue eyes.

"_Alright_, woman! I get your point! _Sheesh_..." Toshiro grumbled but still kept working.

Ayumu patted Masahiro on the head as he walked by. "You too, sweets, you stink something bad as well," she said wrinkling her nose.

Masahiro laughed and nodded. "I know... I _always _do as you tell me," he said with a cherubic smile up at her.

Ayumu sighed happily and scratched his cheek with affection.

"_Kiss ass_," Toshiro grumbled loudly from the other end of the room.

"Smart little man," Ibiki said grinning at the boy.

Masahiro gave Ibiki such a grown-up look of understanding that Ibiki couldn't help but laugh loudly at it. Yes, he was definitely sure that Masahiro would be giving Ayumu plenty of trouble as he got older because the little kid already had all the rules down, _and_ his Master wrapped around his finger. He would certainly be one to watch as he got into his teens.

"Ok, boys- off you go!" Ayumu said as she started to close the shop up for the night. She gave each boy a kiss and hug, and with waves and cries that they would see Ibiki soon they left running out the door. Ayumu watched them running through the streets until she couldn't see them anymore. Then she shut the door and locked it behind her. She stretched and tried to work out a few kinks in her back.

She turned to Ibiki with a relieved smile on her face.

"Ibiki, I'm glad that you stopped by. I was getting a little worried..." she finished shyly.

Ibiki walked over and tried to pull her in for a hug but Ayumu stopped him with her hands on his chest. She wrinkled her nose and looked up at him with distaste.

"No, Ibiki, I stink too...I've been bent over that hot fire and mixing smelly tincs all day it seems. I am positively _g__ross_..."

Ibiki laughed and shook his head. _Gross my ass_, he thought with amusement. She has no idea how gross you can get with blood and guts dripping of you...

"You smell sweet as a spring rain. Besides, a little sweat never hurt anything," he said and forcefully pulling her in. He buried his face against her damp hair and closed his eyes as he breathed her in. "Besides, I need this," he said softly into her curls.

Ayumu understood immediately and pulled him down and closer to her.

They stood in the shop and just held each other. Not saying a word the two just quietly enjoyed each other's presence. After a few moments Ibiki stood up straight and looked down at Ayumu. He grabbed her hand and started to lead her upstairs when Ayumu dug her heels in a bit. He looked back at her with his head cocked to the side.

"Wait, Ibiki...I _really_ am stinky, and..." she said blushing in embarrassment.

Ibiki chuckled ruefully. "I just want to lie down and hold you, Ayu. I just want to snuggle."

Ayumu raised a brow in disbelief.

Ibiki looked away with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. "I'm so tired right now that I don't think that I _could_, and no matter _how much_ I wanted to. I am just_ that_ bone tired..."

With understanding Ayumu kissed the hand that clasped her and lead him upstairs to the waiting bed. When they got there she helped hm take off his coat and shoes, and plumped up the pillows for him. As he was situating himself she took her own shoes off and climbed onto the bed next to him. Ibiki immediately pulled her in and tucked her against his side and under his chin. She could feel as well as hear his rumbled sigh of contentment. She put one arm securely over his waist and gently swirled a few fingers around. She felt his body slowly relax as he succumbed to the much needed contact and rest. She sighed as well and soon the two drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

It was much later when they woke up as the room was slightly darker then when they had fallen asleep together. Ayumu woke up and was about to sit up and maybe turn on the dim light by the bed when she felt Ibiki's arm tighten around her.

"No, leave it for now," he said quietly.

Ayumu nodded and snuggled back deeper against him.

"I got your picture back at my apartment. Thank you, and I'm sorry that I didn't send a note back to you-"

"Don't worry, Ibiki. I understand. You had a lot of fires going on to tend to. I am just glad that you got some time to come home for a bit," she said quietly.

He tightened his arms briefly around her. "No, I should have sent a note or something. I will next time."

He yawned loudly and Ayumu ran a hand down his torso.

"Don't worry, Ibiki, honest. I am just glad that you seem a bit less... _apprehensive_... then when you left."

She was quiet for a moment as she ran a hand up and down his torso. "Did everything work out to your satisfaction, Ibiki?"

Ibiki himself was quiet. He knew what she was talking about, but he wasn't sure how she was feeling about it. But as always in their relationship he opted for the truth.

"Yes," he said simply.

Ayumu immediately hugged him and hummed into his chest.

"Good."

Before he could say anything or in any way react to her announcement she sat up slightly and looked down at him with merry eyes.

"You know, Ibiki, we all had dinner together the other night, and you should have seen Fujiwara-san. We all had to practically sit on her to keep her from not running over to ANBU and 'assist' you. She felt that you were probably being too soft, and she believed that you would maybe need someone to show you what...and let me get her exact words right, 'show you what real fear was'."

She giggled at his tired, surprised, but pleased expression.

"I think that she _envies_ your position. Maybe if you have to call in sick she can be your substitute? Hiroshi thinks that it would be good anger management therapy for her."

Slowly a deep, quiet chuckle gave way to outright laughter. He squeezed her close and just thanked his many great fortunes for having her and the others. He sat up slightly and propped the pillow up enough so that he could lean against the wall and with her in his arms. He hauled her so that she was in his arms and across his lap. She lay back and looked up at him as beautifully disheveled as she had their first time here in this room so many months ago.

"Yes, I have always thought and felt that she _and_ Hiroshi would have been admirable additions to my department, and to ANBU as a whole. The minute I saw Fujiwara-san's home I knew that ANBU had missed out on getting a truly ferocious employee," he said smiling.

Ayumu smiled widely at him and winked. "Fujiwara-san said pretty much the same thing about you...Well, she said that when she met you that she knew right away that she was going to hook you up with either Hiroshi or myself. She had you pegged."

Ibiki nodded. "You know, I liked her the minute that I met her...When I came up those steps and she came out and dressed to go to work I thought to myself: Morino, that's one classy lady."

Ayumu giggled so hard that she started to snort lightly, and when she did that she would get so mortified that she almost couldn't stop herself from committing the crime that she had tried so hard to avoid. It got to be a vicious circle: she would laugh so hard that she would snort, and trying not to snort she made herself laugh even harder, and then causing a new round of snorting.

Ayumu tried to wiggle away from Ibiki in order to compose herself but he held her tightly. His deep, rumbling laugh offset her high, peals of laughter. When they had laughed themselves out Ibiki settled them once more back into place.

"Sorry that I missed dinner," he said quietly. There was a small smile on his mouth but it never reached his eyes. His eyes held a certain amount of regret but more than a little satisfaction at what he had been doing during their dinner.

Ayumu lifted a hand to his cheek and cupped it. "No worry, Ibiki. I think that you would be amazed though how you were one of the main topics of our dinner conversations. Hiroshi, Fujiwara-san and I explained to Ren how you were doing what needed to be done, and that if it wasn't for you we would all be up shits creek without the proverbial paddle. We all stood by you, and we still do. Thank you, Ibiki, for watching over us."

Ibiki's let out a breath that he didn't know that he had been holding. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Ayumu's mouth. When he looked up he was silent, and instead of saying anything he just gathered her in close.

Ayumu understood all that he couldn't say right now. He didn't need to say anything, because there wasn't anything to say. It is what it is. He had a job to do and she never held it against him. If anything she had more pride in and admiration for him than ever before. He had a job that very few would want or could do properly. She had never feared or loathed him, and certainly not because of what he did. She was proud to claim him as her lover, and never once had she felt anything even close to revulsion because of his place within ANBU.

"Thanks for doing my laundry and putting the bed back. You didn't have to do all that. I would have done it when I got back home."

Ayumu shrugged and doodled on his stomach with an idle finger. "No problem. You didn't need to have to think about any of that mundane stuff after your long shift."

Ibiki laughed and tickled her under her arm. "I can't even begin to imagine how you got that mattress back into my room...You must have been cursing like a sailor and madder then all get out."

"It _was_ a bitch, I'll admit that," she said casually. "I swear, Ibiki, for a man with such a sparse home you certainly have the few things that you do have in all the wrong places..."

"You left a path that reminded me of a hunter dragging a carcass ten-time his own size through my apartment. I laughed my ass off you know," he said with a grin in his voice.

With a burst of speed and emotion Ayumu glomped Ibiki. He suddenly found himself buried deeply within her breasts and almost without having had a chance to take a good breath before hand. As much as he loved burying himself within the soft mounds he liked to be the one timing it. So without offending her and still be able to get a much needed breath Ibiki tickled Ayumu again under the arms. The effect was immediate: she let go in another peal of giggles.

She _really_ started to laugh when she saw his slightly out of breath look on his face. She leered triumphantly into his face.

"See, Ibiki? I told you that my 'girls' would have made good Nins..."

Ibiki looked at her warily and with respect. "Oh, you bet. I _never_ doubted that for a minute. Those girls would put most Kunoichi to shame..."

Ayumu sat up straight and gave him an evil eye. "_Most_?"

"All," he finished quickly. "_All_ kunoichi to shame, I meant to say. I don't know what I was thinking..." He said grinning.

Ayumu narrowed her eyes at him and nodded. "Alright, just so we are clear on _that_ little bit of information..."

"So what else did you talk about at dinner," Ibiki said absently as he settled her once more back at her proper place against him.

Ayumu looked up at him with a rosy blush on her face. "Well, we talked about Good Nookie," she said smiling.

Ibiki just laughed and said nothing. He hummed a little tune softly and seemed content just to hold her.

Ayumu became still and the red tinge on her face slowly ebbed away. Why hadn't he mentioned the book? She knew that he should have gotten it by now. There was no way that he _couldn't _have. In fact, she thought that the effects of the book were why he had wanted to come upstairs in the first place. After repeatedly asking her about seeing the book now that he had it in his possession he hadn't made a peep. It was so unlike Ibiki...

"Ibiki, don't you have anything to say or even ask me?" Ayumu asked hesitantly.

Ibiki looked down at her with confusion. "About what?"

Ayumu blinked back at him like an owl.

Ibiki nudged her against her side. "About what, Ayu?"

Her brows dropped in consternation. "About maybe _something_ that I _sent over to you_ at your office?"

Ibiki raised a brow. "You sent something over? When? I didn't get anything."

Ayumu sat up in growing apprehension and even a little fear.

"_What do you mean that you didn't get anything?_ Come on, Ibiki, you should have gotten a package from me from the School yesterday at ANBU, if at least not by today."

Ibiki's face was placid and he shook his head.

"No, I didn't get anything. But sometimes mail over at ANBU goes astray...Sometimes it even has to be _opened_ before it gets to me if it is considered 'suspicious'."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I wouldn't worry though; after it gets checked out it will _eventually _get to me."

"_Oh my God, Ibiki_! We need to get to ANBU and find that _damn_ package, and _right away_!"

Ayumu rolled out of his lap and hit the floor in one, swift movement. She raced around looking for her shoes, and in the process throwing his over her shoulder at him.

"_Come on, Ibiki_! We can't have _anyone_ opening that package..._Shit balls!_"

Ayumu turned around to seat herself on the bed when she was met by a silently laughing Ibiki. An arm was draped over his stomach and a hand was splayed over his face. He was laughing so deeply that she almost thought that tears were coming out his eyes. She smacked him with her shoe on the thigh.

"_Get up_ you big lug! Come on; put a fire under your ass! You have _no idea_ about that _package_...If you did then you wouldn't be sitting here acting so strange..."

When he burst out in loud chuckles she pounded his thigh with a small, angry fist.

"Ibiki! Stop this! We need to raid your mail room! This isn't funny! If people see what I sent over to you then that's it- your reputation will be _ruined_! People will think that you are dating a _floozy_..."

Ayumu jerked her shoes on and stood with her hands in fists on her waist. She looked down at Ibiki as if he had gone insane. She stomped a foot in anger.

"Morino Ibiki,_ you_ may not care about what people say about you, but _I do_! If need be I'll go over there _myself_ and track it down. Maybe Mrs. Yushina can help me..." Ayumu said looking away thoughtfully.

Ibiki rolled over and up, and still laughing loud and long. After a few moments he finally quieted down enough to look at Ayumu with great fondness and love. He shook his head and held out a hand to her, and which she gave her own though reluctantly.

"Honestly, Ibiki, you are odder then a three sided coin sometimes..."

Ibiki grinned widely and suddenly glomped Ayumu. She squeaked as she found her face pressed against his wide, muscular chest. Only after pounding on his shoulders did she get him to let up. She sighed as seeing that he wasn't going to be letting her go anytime soon.

"Ibiki, I am _serious_. I don't want people to think badly of you...It would make me sad to think that people would think that you are some sort of depraved pervert..."

Ibiki raised a brow down at her and kissed the end of her nose. "Why, Ayu, but_ I am_ a depraved pervert, and you know that."

Ayumu rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ I know that, but not everyone else needs to know it too. Can't we please just go and find the package? _ Please_?"

She pouted prettily, and one that she knew always got her what she wanted.

"Oh!_ I get it now_...you must mean the package with_ the book_ in it that came today. Was that the package you were talking about?"

There was a heartbeat of silence before Ayumu shrieked loud enough to wake the dead.

"Morino Ibiki! _You pig from Hell_! You let me worry and fret over _nothing_ this whole time?! _You_ _jackass_!"

Ayumu bopped Ibiki on top of the head with a fist and then bounced around in feminine indignation to leave him.

Ibiki was laughing so hard that he was holding his stomach with both hands. His deep, masculine laughter rolled out of him, and the more he laughed the madder Ayumu got.

She stood before him with her fists clenched and fire in her eyes. "You rotten bastard! _You played me!"_

Ibiki rolled onto his side and rested his head in a hand. The twinkle in his eyes was unmistakable. Even though his laughter had stopped he still couldn't hold back chuckle or two.

"Ayu, honey, it is _so easy_ to get your goat. If you weren't so cute when you get mad it would be a _bore_..."

"Well, let's see how bored you are by this!" She said as she picked up one of his fallen shoes and smacked him with it again.

He just started laughing all over again. Ayumu threw the shoe down in disgust and turned to walk away when she was caught suddenly by one of her jean belt loops.

"Hey- what's the bandage for?" Ibiki said suddenly serious.

Ayumu grabbed onto her pants and tried to twist away. "_Nothing_...Never you mind."

Ibiki swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, and all the while never relinquishing his hold on her jeans. "I am serious Ayu, come here. Did you hurt yourself?"

Ayumu looked back at him and saw the concerned look on her face, but she wasn't to be swayed. She tried all the harder to pull away from him, but even with all her strength combined she was no match for just the strength in his arm.

"_Let go, _Morino...Gimme," she said huffily.

"_Get o__ver here woman_ and let me see...What happened?"

Ayumu frowned at him and tried to smacked his hand away. "No, Ibiki, it was going to be a _surprise_, but since you decided to play the funny man you have to wait now..."

Ibiki jerked her roughly around until her backside was presented to him. "I am serious, Ayu, what happened that you have such a large bandage on your back?"

Ayumu stopped struggling (as she figured by now that he wasn't going to let up) and turned with a pout on her face. "If you let me go then I'll show you...But you don't deserve it after that stunt..."

Ibiki let go and placed his forearms on his knees and impatiently gestured for her to comply.

Ayumu lit the small light and then walked a few feet away and turned so that she was once again facing him. She cleared her throat and a tinge of a blush could be seen creeping up her cheeks. "This is something that I have been contemplating for a while, and it took me even longer to get the right design..."

Ibiki's eyes suddenly lit up as if he understood. He sat up straight and looked at her expectantly.

Ayumu fumbled around behind her and peeled off the protective bandage, and then she unbuttoned the first few buttons on her jeans. Before turning around she looked at Ibiki with a shy and slightly demure smile.

"I did this because...well... I love you." Ayumu turned around and dropping her pants down a few inches she raised her top up a few inches.

Ibiki gave a sharp intake of breath and a hum of pure pleasure came out. There across her lower back and about the size of his large hand when splayed open was the head of a bear tattooed across her skin. The beast was showing teeth in a feral smile, and the look in his eyes was predatory. The skin was still red but the picture was very clearly seen. Whoever had done the work had done a spectacular job.

"Do you like it, Ibiki?" Ayumu asked quietly.

"Come here, Ayu," Ibiki said just as quietly.

Ayumu shuffled backwards until she felt a hand on one hip and a gentle finger glide over the tattoo as if making sure that it was for real. She suddenly felt lips pressed against it as a kiss ghosted across it. She looked back over her shoulder at him, and met his eyes. They were both humble and arrogantly pleased all at the same time.

"It's beautiful, Ayu...did it hurt much?" Ibiki asked solicitously. The skins was still so tender looking, and after Hideo hurting her so badly he never wanted her soft skin to ever feel any abuse ever again.

Ayumu shrugged. "No, not really. I mean, it did at the time, but I don't remember it now. Now it just _itches_ so badly..." Ayumu wiggled her backside as if to emphasize the matter. "In fact, I have to put some lotion on it so it doesn't scar and mess things up. Would you mind?"

Ibiki shook his head and Ayumu scooted downstairs to get her bag. Within moments she was back and handing Ibiki a tube of diaper rash lotion. When Ibiki looked at it Ayumu smiled in understanding.

"The man said that diaper rash lotion was the best for 'tats. In fact, one of the reasons that I went to the guy was because he tattooed so many of you ANBU. I think that he even said that he did yours."

Ibiki smiled and took the tube from her. He put lotion in his fingers and gently ran it over the reddened skin. Ayumu sighed lightly.

"Do you really like it, Ibiki? I mean, I drew a lot of different designs, but I thought that this one represented you the best. I thought that the look on his face was you all the way."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki for signs of his approval.

"Baby, this is the most _incredible_ thing that _anyone_ has ever done for me. I don't know what to say..."

Ayumu handed him fresh wrapping and he put it on gently over the now glistening skin. When she was re-bandaged he drew her towards him again and settled her carefully on his lap, and mindful of not abrading her skin.

"It's beautiful, Ayu, thank you," he said kissing her softly.

"I was going to tattoo paws on each butt cheek, but the pain would have been too much...And besides, if my ass ever really spreads then the paws will get _gianormous_..."

Ibiki chuckled and nuzzled her nose with his.

"The other design that I really liked was this fat, old bear on his back and fast asleep. I thought that reminded me of you as well. You know, keeping with your name and everything," she dead panned.

Ibiki barked out a laugh and pulled her giggling form closer to him. They held each other and not saying a word. It had been four, rough days for Ibiki, and the upcoming ones were not bound to be any better, but holding her made it all worth it. Ibiki thought about the stamp of ownership that she had placed on herself for him. He was now starting to formulate his own plan on how he could reciprocate the gesture.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Konoha**_

In the back room of a prosperous shop in Konoha three individuals gathered closely around each other. The spoke quietly and with great seriousness. Things were not going in the direction that they had previously planned; another one of them had fallen, and to Morino Ibiki- again. Things were definitely _no__t_ how they had originally planned it all to be. Something would have to be done, and soon.

* * *

**End A/N:** So I'll probably post a side fic about her getting the tattoo. So keep your earballs peeled for it...'Tattoo You' will be the title.


	82. Chapter 82

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** Ok, due to my ignorance and confusion, and just for the sake of my story this is how things are going to roll: Shikamaru is about 20 and has just become a Jounin. I don't know if he is or not in Kishimoto's storyline, but for my purpose here is he (and besides, I figure that if you can't reach Jounin by 20 then maybe there is no hope?). I came up with that age as Kakashi and Ibiki are roughly the same age, and Sakura is 14 years younger than Kakashi so hence the age of 20.

Also, I cannot write fight scenes. I've tried and I've tried. I've re-read Ai's fight scene by **Indian Black** **Star** in her '_Of Love and Felicity' _over and over,and there is no way that I can do justice to ninjitsu talent as she and so many others can. So due to my weakness with action scenes you kinda get a tepid fight scene. Sorry...

Oh, and another thing~ I posted another one-shot called_ 'Tattoo U'_. It is all about Ayumu getting inked. **:)**

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 82

**A Dirty and Dangerous Path**

_**Hokage's Office**_

Ibiki barged into the Hokage's office without knocking at exactly on time for his meeting with her. As much of an ass as he could be being punctual was not one of his draw-backs. Of course, he only _really_ did it with the Hokage because she was _never_ ready on time, and he got a small amount of pleasure seeing her have to scramble for notes, or as was the case now: hide her bottle of sake. She slammed her drawer shuttle with such a degree of guiltiness that Ibiki couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"_Fuck_ Tsunade...it is barely past ten o'clock and you already feel the need to get soused? I swear..."

Ibiki sat himself down in front of the desk without being asked and crossed one leg over another. "Well, at least you can ask a man if he wants a drink," he said with a raised brow.

Tsunade gave Ibiki a level stare. If he wasn't one of her top Nins then she would have gladly long ago drop-kicked him off the top of Hokage Mountain. If he didn't play such an important role in keeping her village safe she would have planted him one right in the kisser with her fist and sent him half-way to the moon. If his devil-brained and deviously clever brain wasn't so important to ANBU she would bury him six feet under, and while still alive.

Ibiki smiled a slow, devilish grin and slowly pulled off his gloves, and placed them in his coat pocket. He knew what she was thinking, and she knew that he knew what he was thinking, and it made it all the more enjoyable for him.

She knew that he knew what she was thinking, and it made it all the more horrendous for her. With a beleaguered sigh she pulled the drawer open again and pulled out two glasses. She filled them both and handed one to Ibiki, who after taking it saluted her jauntily. He sat back down and the two sat in silence for almost ten minutes. Tsunade sat back and closed her eyes. What _possessed_ her to schedule meetings so early in the morning? Shizune should have _known_ better and scheduled it for at least late afternoon...

She was no good this early in the morning. At least the rising sun was behind her. If she was facing it then there would be no telling how worse this could all be. She cracked an eye open and glanced at her Special Jounin who sat in front of her. He was staring contemplatively out the window, but she could see the slight narrowing of his eyes as he waited impatiently for their third member to arrive. He was late, and every minute that he didn't show up made him even later. She didn't even want to think about how late he was going to be...Prodigy or not Nara Shikamaru should know better than to keep his _Hokage_ waiting. Still...it ought to be interesting to see how much tardiness _Morino _would take.

She glanced slyly at her interrogator. He was now looking down at his left hand and seemingly in deep contemplation. His hand was stuck out and he was looking at his fingers with a slight smile on his face. What the hell-

"Hokage, I don't have all day...I could be doing about a hundred other things rather than sit here waiting for some green Jounin to show up," Ibiki said still looking at his hand.

Tsunade was just about to make a snappy retort when her door opened again without notice and Nara Shikamaru walked lazily in. The bored expression on his face and the slow saunter in his step gave the good looking young man a less then appealing visage.

"Hokage-sama," he said nodding to the Hokage and sat himself heavily in the chair next to Ibiki. He looked at Ibiki (and who hadn't deigned yet to turn to him) and nodded as well. "Morino-san."

Tsunade slapped her fist down on her desk. "_What the hell_...does _no one_ knock anymore? And besides that-_ you're late,_ Nara!"

"Sorry, but I ran into someone on the way here and-"

"Feh! Now you sound like _Hatake_! Can we_ finally_ get this meeting started? As important as this is I _do _have other things to attend to as well..."

Ibiki lifted a corner of his mouth up in a slight smile. Y_eah, like booze up and pet your pig,_ Ibiki thought caustically. He turned to Shikamaru with his own version of bored arrogance. The younger man was instantly reigned in as he sat up slightly straighter and appeared a bit more attentive.

"What have you got for us, Nara?"

Tsunade had calmed slightly and she sat back with her drink in her hand. It was no accident that she did not offer him anything to drink. You snooze you lose was one of her motto's, and _especially _when it came to drinking.

"In contemplation of the problem that you assigned me I have come up with a few alternatives, but let me tell you right now that none of them are ideal." Shikamaru suddenly got up and with his hands in his pockets he started to idly pace around the room.

Neither Ibiki nor Tsunade made any comment as to the behavior.

"In regards to infiltrating the KMP and discovering the possibility or actuality of a Black Ops there really is only one option with two possibilities. Let's first discount the idea of having an already known KMP officer try and help us. I don't think that is possible, and even if it was the odds would certainly not be in our favor. The chance of a double-cross would be too great and would always loom in the horizon. So, with that being said we now have to get someone_ into_ KMP and start from the bottom up. Starting such a way, and at square one, may or may not take time. It all depends. It all depends on _who _we pick."

Ibiki raised his eyebrow at Tsunade at the audacity of Shikamaru adding himself to the 'we' group.

"That someone will of course be either a Nin or a non-Nin. Both have distinct advantages as well as disadvantages. By having a _nin_ join KMP then there would be the clear advantage of him or her being able to blend in with the professional life style. They would be ready-trained and able to physically and mentally keep up with any of the challenges presented to them. It also would allow them to become more apt to stick out of the crowd and be noticed. It might bring them to the attention of the very people that we are looking for. It also however might be attention that we are _not_ looking for in that the attention may be of a _su__spicious_ nature. That would prove highly dangerous. Not only for the operative but for anyone else involved as well."

The young man paused for a moment as he looked at the ground contemplatively. He scratched his nose and cocked his head to the side.

"But by having a virginal non-nin then we would have someone entering the organization that would be on-par with all the others around him. There would be no need for him to be anything but what he was: a fresh recruit looking to climb the ranks. However, they would be at a distinct disadvantage of not being trained in combat or espionage. Even a slight blunder would cause the whole house of cards to come tumbling down."

Shikamaru ended his contemplations by looking at the two seated before him. Tsunade was looking down at her desk with a slightly worried frown, and Ibiki was looking out the window. He could understand both reactions: it was both a worry and it was a large pill to swallow.

Ibiki turned to Shikamaru with a raised brow and a meditative look. "What if we were to do both? What if we were to use both a Nin _and_ a non-Nin? Why not cover all our bases? This way if one goes south at least we'll have a fall-back."

Tsunade and Shikamaru looked at Ibiki with different degrees of surprise, horror and outrage.

Shikamaru suddenly frowned deeply at Ibiki. "'Goes south', Ibiki? Don't you think that that is a little harsh? We are talking about a person or two people that are most probably going to lose their lives. I think-"

Ibiki's deep voice rolled across the office towards Shikamaru in a dark and heavy heat wave.

"I think that _you_ need to _re-evaluate_ what type of _profession _that you are in, Nara. You didn't sign up to be a kindergarten teacher. You signed up to hunt things down and _kill_ them. Period. That's what our job is about and that is _exactly_ what this job entails. Both parties would of course be given all the facts, and up front. But those are minor details, and certainly not anything that you would be involved in."

Ibiki's stare was serious but now it turned cold. "And I _never_ gave you permission to call me 'Ibiki'. Just because we are both Jounin in _no way_ means that we are anywhere near being equal."

Shikamaru flushed but said nothing. Morino was right and he was wrong. They might both be Jounin but his status was only recently earned. Morino was _much _more advanced then he was, and not only in years but in experience as well. He was also turning out to be a troublesome asshole..._Fine, so be it,_ he thought mentally shrugging. He did his job. He sat back down next to Morino and looked at the Hokage with a bland look.

Tsunade let a small smile of appreciation creep up on her face. Shikamaru's plan was pretty much the same as what she and Ibiki had already formulated between them. It was good to know though that someone with Shikamaru's high intelligence and ability to develop brilliant, long term plans came up with the same thing. However, it was a rough road ahead of them, and certainly a dangerous path as well. Both plans were good, and the idea of initiating both at once was even better. But she just didn't like putting non-Nins in the field. It rarely ended well. She had done it twice before, and both times they had ended in tragedy. The first had ended in the non-com's death and the second had ended with a severe physical disability. She wanted _so badly_ to use both, but she morally had a hard time using a non-Nin, and no matter if they knew the risks. Because would they really? Someone who had not been brought up in the life would never _really_ know what it could mean.

Ibiki cut into Tsunade's thoughts. "Hokage, let _me_ find the volunteers. I already have a few in mind."

Tsunade looked at Ibiki sharply. "Even the non-Nin? Where would you find such a person?"

Ibiki's expression was blank and cold. "I have the_ perfect_ place, and I would bet everything that I have that they would work out better then the Nin."

Tsunade took in a sharp breath. She knew _exactly_ what he was talking about..._he wouldn't_...

"If you are contemplating what _I believe_ that you are contemplating, Morino, then I would think more than twice upon it...Because if you_ are_ thinking about going down t_hat_ path then you certainly will be betting _everything_ that you have..."

Ibiki stared his Hokage down coldly and dispassionately. "I know my job, Hokage-sama," he said with iciness. "I am well aware of _everything_ that is at stake."

Tsunade sat back and without ever breaking the cold eye contact that she had with Ibiki. What a _bastard_ to be contemplating what he was contemplating! Didn't he know that by choosing such a path that he would be risking everything that he had worked so hard for? His personal as well as his professional life would be forfeit. His life as he knew it would come to an end, and terribly so.

Yet, the man knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Otherwise he would have never even broached the subject. As it stood right now she imagined that his life was already perilous. He had one if not two rogue assassins running loose out in Konoha and looking for him. Looking for _her_ as well. This was his one and only chance to bring them to light and stop not only what they could do to them, but to the rest of the village as well. Out in their village they had a time bomb slowly ticking away, and with no idea as to when or how it was going to go off.

Waiting. It was all about waiting...Waiting for a chance. Waiting for things to come to fruition. Waiting for the end game.

Tsunade closed her eyes and ran a hand down her face in frustration. "This job sucks ass sometimes," she said darkly.

"Double the honors and double the horrors," Ibiki chuckled just as darkly.

Suddenly Tsunade sat up straight and with a steady intake of air she looked at Ibiki with heavy seriousness. "Then let's start this plan forward. I want two individuals to join the KMP and let's see how far they can get."

Ibiki merely nodded and rose from his chair. With a curt nod he turned to leave Tsunade's office, but before he could exit her sharp voice brought him to a halt.

"Ibiki! I want you to be _doubly_ sure about this, and have everything _tightly_ in place before you commence with this. I want backups for backups, and exit plans firmly in place. We get only _one chance_ at this, and one only. I want nothing short of total victory with _no_ _casua__lties_. Understand me?"

Without turning around Ibiki nodded. "Crystal, Lady Hokage," and with that he left.

Ibiki walked stonily past Shizune and out of their office. As he was descending the stairs he almost bumped in Hatake who was sauntering up towards Tsunade's office.

Ibiki grunted some reply but kept walking, and not even sparing Kakashi a second glance.

"Morino," Kakashi drawled. But before Ibiki could get too much farther away Kakashi turned back towards Ibiki and called back to him.

"Oh, Morino, I saw _Miss Tanaka_ the other day at the _Tipsy Kunoichi_. She looks as beautiful as ever. Please give her my regards. If I don't see her _first_, that is..."

Ibiki didn't halt but he did slow his steps. He looked part way over his shoulder at Kakashi but all the other man could see was the tail end of a dark look.

Kakashi however gave a friendly (but hidden) smile and a happy eye-crease. He shook his head and continued onwards to Tsunade's office where unbelievably he was early...

* * *

_**Konoha**_

Outside Ibiki walked purposefully back towards his office. His mind was going a mile a minute and contemplating and discarding one thing after another. He was formulating and designing one plan after another. Each time his contemplations ended at the same end point: a non-nin would be the _only_ viable option. He would use a Nin as well, but he didn't think that they would get too far. He most probably would be smoked out early on in the game. At the very least he would be under suspicion at some point. Predators always sensed when other predators were about. They might not know _where _they were, but they knew they were there just the same. It was how they all stayed alive after all.

But a non-Nin? They would blend in with all the other nervous recruits. They would innocently bond with the others as they tried their best to forge their way through the grueling indoctrination period. Through blood, sweat, and tears they would mesh with their comrades and get through it together. They wouldn't stick out with extra skills or any form of advanced training. They would seem as green as those around them. But his non-Nin would be smarter than the rest. He would have to be. Ibiki would make sure of it. He might not have the _physical_ training that a Nin would have, but he would already have the _mental_ training and fortitude that only came from living in a life where such talents were eagerly developed and encouraged to grow, and at an early age. Where such talents had been proven to Ibiki himself, and not too long ago.

Ibiki stopped suddenly in the street and looked up towards the heavens. He closed his eyes, hung his head back down, and rubbed the back of his neck in order to ease the sudden tension. He had a brief moment where he wasn't sure that he could go through with it. If this was something that he himself could do then he would have taken the job on himself in a heartbeat. But it _wasn't _something that he could do himself, so he would_ have_ to delegate it to someone else. It wasn't just his life or happiness that was in the balance, but so many others as well. Too many to count. It was a heavy weight that he was going to have to bear, but bear it he would. As he told the Hokage: double the horrors and double the honors. And this was one of those times were the horrors were too numerous to count.

Ibiki suddenly snapped back and started on towards his intended goal. But first he had one stop to make.

Sometime later Ibiki was back on the streets and walking towards his office again. He was contemplating his recent decision and for one moment he felt a little lighter. His hand absently reached up into his breast pocket and touched the piece of paper nestled safely there. For one, brief moment he felt like a normal man: a man who had made one step closer to fulfilling a goal and bringing his future just a bit closer.

As he walked down an alley that would provide a short cut back to ANBU he was suddenly brought up short. Standing in front of him were two, dark clothed and masked figures. He regarded them with a cold smile. Without even having to turn around he knew that two more had stepped behind him to try and cut off any sort of escape. As if he would want to escape. Ibiki put both his hands in his pockets and cocked his head to the side.

"Well, I am surprised that it took you so long...and during broad daylight as well. You are either very desperate or not too bright. So, which are you? Or are you_ both_..."

He was met with silence, and as he knew that he would be. No bother. He really didn't feel like talking much either. All at once they came for him. In silence and with deadly weapons barred.

Ibiki didn't work much in the field anymore, but that didn't in anyway mean that he had let himself go or become soft. He worked out almost daily, and with ANBU Nin as his sparring partners. He was a Master in Ninjitsu, Kenjutsu, and Taijutsu, as well as all the other trainings that he had received at the Academy and through his Chunin and Genin days. Even if these were Nin (which he could immediately tell that they weren't) he would still be able to at least hold his own against them.

And he did. First one, and then a second fell. With a few quick, flicks of his wrist Ibiki drew and threw his hidden shuriken and knives. And with the aim that was intended they imbedded themselves deep in their target's foreheads, and before they had even taken a step forward. They dropped and never moved again. The third was a bit more tenacious, but soon he too went the way of his previous team mates as Ibiki moved with blinding speed for such a big man, and broke his attacker's neck. With a smooth Aikido move he paralyzed and then cervically dislocated the man, and all before he even knew what had happened. With total disrespect Ibiki threw the man away from him, and with a dull thud he was tossed off to the side and out of Ibiki's path. The fourth however was proving to be more skilled then his predecessors. He was smaller and much fleeter of foot in evading, but Ibiki was well trained enough to not waste time on trying to catch him. Ibiki let his opponent come to him. Again and again his opponent tried to get closer to Ibiki after throwing numerous shuriken at him in order to try and maneuver himself in close to him. But each time Ibiki evaded or blocked the move. After a few moments of finding no headway they both just stood and glared coldly at each other, and breathing heavily. The fight was getting nowhere, and Ibiki wondered if the other would make a break for it and run, or try one last time...

With a blinding dash of speed the masked assassin ran at Ibiki. It was a last-ditch effort before possible fleeing to re-group for another try another day. But Ibiki wasn't going to have that. Whoever this was was not going to get a second run at Ibiki- _ever_. So with a snarl and feral laugh he quick as lightening blocked and simultaneously attacked. With two, hard as nails fingers he jabbed at the other's windpipe and crushed it. His opponent gave a wide, surprised look before rolling his eyes backwards and slumping to the ground. The body never moved again.

Ibiki stood up and cracked his neck. He looked at the four dead bodies and shook his head. What a pack of idiots. He mentally shrugged and was starting to lean over when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He stopped mid-bend and narrowed his eyes in contemplation. As he slowly stood up he gritted his teeth against the nausea that was quickly starting to build. There was a great pain blooming across his right shoulder and down his arm. He tried looking over his back but pain suddenly erupted behind his eyes in bright colors. It was so great that he dropped to his knees and momentarily fought off the black haze that was starting to form in front of him. He could feel sweat starting to form on his face and his tongue felt like it was becoming thick and his throat dry as dust. As much pain as he was in Ibiki somehow still could form a snarl. Somehow, some way, one of them had gotten in a hit, and it was most probably poisoned.

_Fuck,_ he thought before plunging face forward. He was out before he even hit the ground.

* * *

_**Hiraku**_

Ayumu was out back and chipping away at the peeling paint on the back of her house. For someone who painted for pleasure or pleasurable work this was the pits. House painting was _not_ her forte, and after having to most probably scrape away almost her entire house having the daunting task of then painting it did not fill her with much joy. But at this point she had no choice. The quotes that she had gotten from three different house painters sealed that deal. For a small house like hers it would take a small fortune to scrape and paint. Even if she could do the scraping herself she would _still_ be only saving a nominal amount. Ayumu stopped for a moment and hung her shoulders in dejection.

Being a house owner wasn't always what it was cracked up to be. With the painting, the leaky roof, and the general maintenance and upkeep she was starting to wonder if maybe she should have just rented an apartment. And she didn't even want to look up...The thought of having to paint a second story was daunting to say the least. It took everything that she had to work her large murals sometimes. If it wasn't for the scaffolding that her students prepared for her then there would be no way that she could have ever completed some of the requests.

She half-heartedly went back to scraping. Maybe if she went slow enough then the snows of winter would set in and she could put it all off until next year...Maybe by then she would have some more money tucked away. But she doubted that as well. She was bracing herself for her furnace to crap out. They always did, didn't they? And during the worst cold too. Why was that? It was like the Gods themselves were against home owners. Ayumu grumbled and mumbled to herself as she went back to work. Paint chips were sticking to her and she was already starting to build up a sweat. She looked down at herself and brushed the dirt and grime away. Her oldest and most favorite working jeans were already showing the fruits of her labor; bits and pieces of her house clung to her. Even her shirt was spattered with the results of her scrapping. The tattered and thin old t-shirt too had to be brushed clean. Luckily none of it had gotten into her hair as it was tied up in a high ponytail and hung somewhat out of the way.

Ayumu blew a hot, breath up air up and into her bangs. It was then that she noticed an old shingle had fallen to the ground next to her. Just as she was about to look up in anger at her house now literally falling down around her she saw a face above her, and high up on the roof.

"_Mr. Hatake_!" Ayumu said in surprise. What was_ he_ doing there?

Before she could even ask the question he nimbly jumped down and landed quietly as a cat besides her. His face did not sport the friendly visage of recent encounters. He looked grim and very business-like.

"Ayumu, you need to come with me. Ibiki is in the hospital," he said curtly.

Ayumu's eye widened and she quickly threw the scrapper to the side. She nodded and walked purposefully past him and into her home. Behind her she could feel Kakashi follow her, but saying nothing.

"I am going to leave a quick note to Hiroshi and then we'll be off," she said calmly. As she penned Hiroshi a note she stuck it to the refrigerator where she knew that he would see it, and bade him to follow her. "Let's go."

"No, wait. Instead of running through the streets and wasting time let's do this_ my_ way."

Ayumu turned to Kakashi with a confused look and as he took her hand they proceeded back the way they came. She meekly followed him.

"Mr. Hatake, I believe that the hospital is _that_ way, " Ayumu said pointing out front and with a look of impatience starting to form.

Kakashi nodded and swung Ayumu up into his arms. "It is, but my way is faster," and with a swallowed yelp Kakashi nimbly jumped up and onto her roof, and with her safely and securely in his arms.

"And I thought that we agreed that you would call me _Kakashi_? I am too young and virile a man to have a beautiful woman like you call me _Mr. Hatake_. Unless of course there is a _particular game_ that you wanted to play…"

Ayumu could do nothing but wrap her arms tightly around his shoulders and lean her head against his. She was scared but silent as he ran, jumped, and hopped across her neighbor's roofs and backyard walls. The wind rushed past them as Kakashi ran out at full speed. Never once did he stumble, fumble, or fall. Ayumu turned to look at him but she was facing the part of his face that was covered, so she had no idea what was written across it. All she could see was his mouth set in a grim line. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sent prayers up into the wind, and hoping that some would reach Ibiki.

What could have happened?! He was such a tough and accomplished Nin, and in her eyes he was indestructible. Yet he was still only a man, and as such he _could_ be brought down like anyone else. Also, he _was_ a Nin, and this was one of the things that a Nin faced in their profession: being brought down. She wanted to ask Kakashi what had happened, but now it was too late. She didn't want to distract him or take any of his energy away from his task at hand: getting her to Ibiki and at top speed. So she clung tighter to him and rested her head back against Kakashi's shoulder. Her fingers dug deeply into his flack vest but she doubted that he could feel it.

Kakashi's arms tightened around her, and drew her in even closer, if that was possible.

Ayumu stifled a sudden giggle. This was one of the few times that she had ever been carried like this...Most times Ibiki liked to throw her over his shoulder and nuzzle her backside in the process. To be carried like this felt..._strange_, and no matter how many times she chided Ibiki about it she couldn't help but feel that she liked his way better. Of course, it was most probably because it was Ibiki and not someone else. She thought that she should be grateful that Kakashi didn't decide to port her in such a manner as by now she would have thrown up all over his back at least a dozen times.

After what seemed like an eternity Kakashi suddenly jumped down to street level and in one swift move he put her feet back on Terra Firma and grabbed her hand. He started to run with her, and up the stairs of a large, white building.

* * *

_**Konoha Hospital**_

With Ayumu in tow Kakashi brushed past the front desk and into a nearby stairwell, and didn't even pay attention or pay mind to the cries of the startled desk clerk. He looked back once to see if she was still keeping up or if he would have to slow his pace. The look he got was of grim determination. Her amber eyes were unblinking and her mouth was set in a firm line. She met his stare and nodded once. Before they knew it they had reached the second floor and were bursting through the door.

The nurse's station was right by the exit door that they emerged from, and Kakashi made a straight line for a medic that was there and filling out a report. She was a young woman around twenty with a beautiful shock of pink hair.

"_Kakashi-sempai_! What are _you _doing here? I usually have to have you dragged in half-dead..." the young woman replied sarcastically. She looked at Ayumu with surprise.

"Sakura-chan, we need to see Ibiki. Which room is he in?" Kakashi still held Ayumu's hand tightly in his own.

Sakura looked down at it and then quickly back up into Kakashi's face. "I don't know, Kakashi...he is probably still being worked on-"

Sakura stopped mid-sentence when she heard Ayumu's sharp intake of breath.

"What happened? How is he?" Ayumu said calmly. Inside she was a nervous wreck, but on the outside she somehow managed to keep her calm. There were no tears. There was no wailing or crying. She was as calm and collected as Kakashi.

"I am afraid that I can't give out any information unless to his immediate family," Sakura said quietly but with authority.

"I_ am_ his family, Miss. _Please_ tell me how Ibiki is doing and when I can see him, _please_."

Ayumu was just as poised as the other woman, but her eyes also held a no-nonsense look to it. She _was_ a teacher, and as such she was just as capable of exerting her authority as any doctor or other medical professional.

"Morino-san _does not_ have any family in Konoha. I have read his chart _and_ his medical history, and as such I am well aware of his familial situation. So being that he does not claim any family members here in Konoha or even have anyone listed as a contact or medical proxy I cannot allow you to go in and see him right now."

The young medic's green eyes were starting to sparkle in agitation and the smile on her mouth never reached beyond it. She had put the record that she was reading slowly down and was starting to turn towards Ayumu with an aggressive stance. She was ready to throw this woman off her floor if need be.

Ayumu straightened her posture and adopted a look that she had seen Head Mistress Miyoki have on more than one occasion. It was of patronizing arrogance. She too smiled, but it never reached her slowly, simmering amber eyes.

"Miss-" and Ayumu glanced down briefly at Sakura's name tag, "-_Haruna_, I appreciate your devotion to your patient's confidentiality. I also appreciate all the diligent care that you are providing Ibiki. I do not in any way wish to hamper either yours or anyone else's job. All I want to know is: when can I see Ibiki?"

Ayumu kept her voice modulated low and even, but the steel behind it was evident.

"And as _I_ said _Miss_, Morino _does not_ have you or anyone else on his emergency call list. So you will therefore have to wait until a later time to see him."

The nursing station had become quiet as the drama around them unfolded. They all knew about Sakura's temper, and they knew that any moment they would once again see it as she was quickly becoming impatient with the woman in front of her.

"_Sakura_-" Kakashi said in a slightly pleading voice. "It is ok-"

"_No_, Kakashi...It is _not_. Stay out of this," Sakura said in a growl. She turned to Ayumu but the other woman had already turned to Kakashi, and as if she was simply dismissing her.

"Kakashi, I need to speak to Tsunade. Is she here right now or do I need to call her office?" Ayumu looked at Kakashi with a raised brow.

Kakashi nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't like to be in this sort of situation, and _especially_ at a hospital. He _hated_ hospitals...but he hated even more to be in the middle of _cat fights_ as well. Of course, not if they were fighting over _him_ that is, but since it was over another man it made the situation more than slightly uncomfortable.

"_Kakashi_..." Ayumu said meeting his black eye with her own golden orbs.

"_Kakashi!_" Sakura said growling deeply.

Kakashi looked from one woman to the other. He was in a pickle, that was for sure...It was a lose-lose situation for him, but he knew ultimately what had to be done. He leaned over the nursing station and without even asking permission he grabbed the phone and dialed a number. When he got what he wanted he gave the phone to Ayumu. She gave him a grateful smile and turned her back on the pair and started to speak lowly into the phone. A few moments later she turned back and with a serene but understanding smile held it out to Sakura.

"Miss Haruna, _Tsunade_ would like to speak with you."

Sakura looked mad enough to spit nails. She took the phone and spoke curtly but respectively into it. After a moment she hung the phone up with great care, but not before Ayumu could see her hand tightly gripping it in anger and defeat.

She looked at Ayumu and nodded once. "Follow me," was all she said before walking at a brisk pace down the hallway.

Ayumu quickly followed, but not before giving Kakashi a quick and hard kiss on his face mask over his mouth. "_Thank you, _Kakashi. I'll _always_ be in your debt," and before he could answer or even do anything else she was walk-running to keep up with the pink haired medic.

As they got to a door Sakura stopped Ayumu from entering. She turned to Ayumu with a serious look on her face.

"He is unconscious. He was in a fight earlier and was cut by a poisoned kunai. The poison acted immediately to paralyze him and then caused his blood to thin. He has undergone treatment to rectify the blood thinning, and is still in the process of having the toxins flushed from his body. He is stable but still critical."

Ayumu nodded and followed the other woman into the room.

Ibiki was in a private room, and lay in a bed and hooked up to monitors and an IV stand. Quiet beeps could be heard, and when she glanced at the fluid bag she could see a slow, steady drip falling from it and down through the lines into Ibiki. His normally tanned skin was pale and almost sickly looking. He was in a hospital gown, and seeing him like this he somehow looked frail to her. Her large, imposing lover looked weak and fragile. She walked slowly but surely in and went directly to Ibiki's side, and took his hand gently into her own.

"Oh, Baby...I'm here now," she said softly. Ayumu pulled up a chair and without ever letting go of his hand she sat down next to him.

She looked at Sakura, and with tears now shining brightly in her eyes. "Will he be ok? Will he be alright?" She asked the questions in a tearful whisper.

The anger that Sakura had for this woman suddenly blew away, and the healer in her surged forward. When she saw the stricken look of fear and the over-whelming look of love Sakura's breath almost hitched in her chest. She smiled softly.

"Yes, he'll eventually be fine. He just needs time to push the poison out of his system. Luckily there wasn't any deep or permanent damage as he was found relatively quickly."

Sakura went to stand at the foot of Ibiki's bed and picked up the chart that hung at it. She scanned the contents quickly. "He was brought in by Gai as he was going home." Sakura looked back up at Ayumu with a wry grin on her face. "Seemed that he was going home after drinking with Genma and Kakashi, and it was _Gai_ who brought Ibiki here. Genma went and found an ANBU squad to take care of the bodies. Ibiki here must have made quick work of them; the man didn't get any other injuries."

"Just _this_ one...and one was all it took," Ayumu said softly.

Sakura nodded and said nothing. That was usually how it went...It only takes one good hit to incapacitate or kill your opponent. Sakura just watched the other woman in silence. She had placed Ibiki's hand between her own and was softly rubbing it with her thumbs. Her intent gaze never left Ibiki's face.

"I'm sorry, Miss Haruna, for pulling a run-around on you. I didn't know what else to do. I was desperate and you were doing your job too well," Ayumu said turning to the pink haired woman with a slight flush to her cheeks.

Sakura blushed herself and shrugged her shoulders. "That's ok. It had to be done that way I guess...I couldn't have let you in any way else."

Ayumu took a hand from Ibiki and held it out to the other woman. "I am Tanaka Ayumu, and I would like to thank you for taking such good care of my Ibiki."

Sakura's eyes widened briefly before a genuine smile lit it up. "Nice to meet you, Ayumu. I am Haruna Sakura, and the medic that was working with Tsunade on Ibiki."

Ayumu smiled weakly and went back to watching Ibiki. Sakura took the chance to look at the woman who seemed to have a very close and personal relationship with the perverse Nin from ANBU.

She had only worked a few times with Ibiki, and none of them had been too pleasant, as the man had been teaching a class on psychological manipulations. He had seemed scary then and he seemed just as scary now. Even flat out on his back and unconscious the man was _still_ intimidating. Her eyes widened slightly as Ayumu reached up and gently stroked his head, and murmuring something low in his ear. She watched with disbelief as before Ayumu sat back down she placed a gentle kiss on the man's mouth. _Well_. What could this_ obviously_ non-Nin have in common with Ibiki? Like anyone else in the community she had heard whispers about this man's professional as well as personal life. He was not anyone who was trifled with professionally, and he wasn't known to have too many friends personally. He kept to himself and most people kept away from him. But _her_? It was obvious that they had an intimate relationship as it was clearly seen in her body posture with the man. Sakura saw that if the other woman could have she would have crawled into the bed with him. Also, Sakura hadn't missed the other woman referring to Ibiki as _my Ibiki_.

Sakura smiled to herself. It was _nice_ to see that the cold and arrogant man had someone. And he seemed to have gotten a someone with fire, and who obviously loved him. He was lucky. He had found a woman that saw past his scars and profession, and was able to see something that only love could show.

"You know, people _always_ look at us like that. They always seem _amazed_ when they find out that he and I are together," Ayumu chuckled softly.

She looked up at Sakura with a sweet grin. "But what is _really_ funny, and what no one seems to know is that _I _am the lucky one if truth be told. Ibiki should get a medal or something for having to deal with _me_. The man is a _saint_ in my book."

Ayumu giggled at Sakura's expression of disbelief on her face. Ayumu nodded and looked back at Ibiki. "This man means more to me than anything. Including my own life. He has saved me _countless _times."

Sakura could say nothing. All she could do was smile and place a hand on Ayumu's shoulder in understanding. She gave it a squeeze and told Ayumu that if she needed anything not to hesitate to call her. She would be working until midnight, and before she left she would stop in to see how things were going.

Ayumu nodded but never turned back around, as she was so intent on watching Ibiki's still form. It wasn't until she heard the door shut quietly behind Sakura that she let the tears fall. She grasped his hand and scooted as close as she could get to him. She put her head down and curled herself around their clasped hands. As she closed her eyes the bed sheets suddenly became soaked with her tears. This was the first time that Ayumu had _ever_ seen Ibiki so vulnerable, and it was scary for her. He had always seemed to be a physical as well as mental tower of strength to her. Wasn't he the one that was always getting the better of someone? Wasn't he the one who was always looking out for not just her but Hiroshi and Fujiwara-san as well? Even her students had come under his care and protection. It was because of Ibiki that she had always been well loved, well protected, and almost maniacally watched over. It was only because of him that she had learned to become a stronger woman.

With that thought Ayumu sat up and wiped her face. She went about his still form, and started fussing over his appearance and his placement in the bed. She couldn't help but smile as she looked down at him in the thin, yellow hospital gown. He looked _ridiculous_! He looked like a big, over-grown baby in a hospital nursery. His broad shoulders and chest seemed to strain at the covering. And yellow was _not_ his color...Gads, it made him look sallow and wimpy. No, yellow was not one of his colors. When she was happy with smoothing out his cover and re-adjusting his pillows she sat back down and took his hand back up in hers.

"I love you, Ibiki," was all she said before she put her head back down and closed her eyes. She gave a deep sigh and kissed his hand before drifting off to sleep. She wasn't sure if they would let her stay the night, but she thought that they probably would. It wouldn't matter anyway if they didn't. If she had to she would just give Tsunade another call. Either way she was going to be right here by his side when he woke up. Nothing was going to get in her way.

* * *

Down the hallway Sakura walked up to Kakashi as he was still lounging against the nurses' station where she had left him previously. He had been ignoring the pathetic, moon-calf looks that the nurses had been giving him, and he seemed to be waiting for something. The look on his face was a combination of being pensive and contemplative.

"Still here, Sempai? I thought that you would have made a dash for it _long _ago..."

Kakashi looked at Sakura as if he suddenly realized that she was there. For one, brief moment Sakura saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before: envy. But before she could process let alone comment upon it his trade-mark smile was back.

"You're right; I should be on my way. I have a few more things to get done before the end of the day," and with a haphazard waive he was sauntering down the hallway with his hands jabbed deep into his pockets.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She watched her departing teacher with a speculative look, and then she looked back the way that she came. Something seemed to suddenly dawn on her as she looked back with a slowly forming smile on her face. She was about to call out to him but she saw that he was nowhere to be seen. No bother...if what she thought was right then she would be sure to see him again soon. And at the hospital of all places...


	83. Chapter 83

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited: 12/2012

Chapter 83

**Hospital Drama**

_**Ibiki's Hospital Room**_

Ibiki sluggishly woke up, and the first thing that he thought was:_ I feel like shit_... His muscles felt like jelly, his head hurt as if someone had cracked it open, and his stomach felt like any moment he would vomit up everything that he had eaten in the past year. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so bad. Or so weak. Even when he had gotten the flu a few years back he hadn't felt _this_ frail. Certainly _not _after pulling grueling hours at work or out in the field. _Especially_ not after pulling all-nighters with Ayu he _still_ had energy enough to get it together, go to work, _and_ be productive. After all that he had _never _felt like he was no stronger then a newborn. He couldn't focus his eyes properly yet let alone productively move any part of him. He couldn't even move a finger to pull the covers down or scratch at the pinching in his arm where something was taped to him.

Taped? Where was he...?

As his senses started to come together he could hear a soft beeping behind him and saw the sterile walls of what could only be a hospital room. Fuck...He _hated_ hospitals. He hated them with a passion. All Nin hated hospitals. If you were in a hospital it meant nothing good. And now it seemed that the nothing good had happened to him...

What _had_ happened? Ah, yes...the rogue assassins in that alleyway._ Those fucks_... He remembered beating their asses but somehow one of them must have gotten a hit on him because the last thing he remembered was feeling the ground rush up at him. Shit...If they weren't already dead then he would hit the streets and find then so he could kill them. Well, he _would _hit the streets as soon as he had the strength to put his own clothes on, but as of right now he didn't even think that he had it in him to move his big toe.

His mouth felt like cotton. He tried to build up enough spit in his mouth but he was finding even that small effort was exhausting. He closed his eyes and concentrated his Chi. He felt deep within him areas that had been previously blocked but were now open and starting to flow normally again. He felt their flow pulsing and readily reinvigorating and replenishing areas that had been depleted or outright obstructed. He knew that the pain in his head was the energy flowing quickly back into it in a rush, and even as he searched he could feel the pain slowly diminishing. As he reached even further within himself he could feel his body also slowly but surely ridding itself of the poison that had been inflicted upon it. As he glanced at the IV line hanging beside him and snaking down to his arm he knew that the solution was helping to flush his system of the drug. With disinterest he knew that the solution was swirling its way down and into him, and then aiding his liver to metabolize and then push it through his kidneys and out his body. He was grateful that they hadn't inserted a urinary catheter and had opted instead for a urinary condom as from what he had heard from others that urinary catheters were damn uncomfortable.

He sighed as he re-focused his attention to the room. By looking over to his left he could see that it was pre-dawn. So, a good amount of time had passed, had it? A good amount of time _wasted._.. He might feel weak but he was never too weak for a good snarl due to his frustration. He had hoped that by now he could have at least started to have his plans formulated and possibly even in motion. But now? Now he would have a set-back of at least another day or two as he didn't think that anyone would let him out anytime in the very near future. Of course, he _might_ be able to speed things up a bit. With his training and sheer determination he _might_ be able to speed his healing along. Certainly much faster than the average person. He would gather his energy and come back with a vengeance.

Ah, there! _Good_...He could move a bit more. Even as he struggled to sit up and ponder his circumstances he could feel his weakness just ever so slightly start to lose its hold on him. He wiggled a few fingers and flexed his toes and then his feet. He smiled arrogantly at his ability. He rolled his head a bit to loosen his neck muscles, and as he was making a side to side motion he was brought up short by the figure sleeping by his bed.

Ayumu.

She was curled up fast asleep by his bed. He let his snarl quickly drop from his mouth and a small, tender smile replaced it. She was curled towards him and her hair was in a messy ponytail. The curls were half in and half out of the band that held it and her arms were curled up against her chest and she was fast asleep. And snoring delicately. Ibiki smiled until he caught the blue shadows under her eyes. She must have been up most of the night and watching over him. And crying, if the slight tear runnels and the pink tip of her nose were any indications. For a brief moment his chest felt tight. He was rushed by a tide of emotions: she had been worried, and all because of him.

_For him_.

This was new to Ibiki. He had been hurt before, and each time he had recovered on his own and then quietly gone on his way. This was the _first time_ that he had woken up and found someone sleeping by his bedside, and waiting for him to wake up. He slowly reached out a hand and placed it on the knee that was bent up and nearest to him. The gentle feel of his large hand on her was enough to cause her to move slightly but not wake entirely. He heard her mumble his name and the re-position herself. A worried look was on her face even in sleep. Ibiki didn't like to see that and he went to try and tap her awake, but he stilled his hand at the last moment. It was apparent that she had most probably just fallen asleep, and he didn't want to disturb her slumber so he reluctantly pulled his hand back and nestled it against the end of the bed but still close enough to rest against her. He was about to close his eyes when his attention was brought to the doorway.

Sakura walked in briskly but quietly and went straight to Ibiki's bedside. She nodded, smiled, and started to appraise his appearance. With skilled and efficient movements she read his pulse and felt carefully along his body with her chakra. She made small humming noises and nodded her head at her various findings. With a cursory look at his IV and monitors she made preparations to change his saline bag. She was changing the fluids over she looked down at him with a smile.

"How are you feeling today, Morino-san? You certainly _look_ better. Your color is back and your vitals are strong and stable." She glanced down at the urinary capture bag and nodded at what she saw. "Your urinary output is good and the color is getting lighter. All in all I think that you are on a swift road to recovery."

"Good, when is the soonest that I can get back to ANBU?"

Sakura laughed and smiled wryly. "Not for at _least _a few days, so don't get your hopes up that you'll be back at ANBU by the end of today. At the _earliest_ you'll get out by the day after tomorrow, and even then you won't be released to work for a few days after _that_."

Sakura gave Ibiki a stern look at the rebellion that she saw starting to form in his eyes. The snarl was daunting to be sure, but she had been faced with willful Nin patients before, and she had learned long ago not to be swayed.

"Morino-san will do as you are told, and even if I have to get Tsunade-sama to _make_ you," she said with growing impatience. "You have been unconscious for over a day. _No way_ am I letting you out until I am _completely_ sure that you are well on the road to full recovery."

By this time her voice had risen and a pugnacious look was plastered across her face.

"_Quiet_ _fool_, you'll wake her," Ibiki said throwing his eyes Ayumu's way. Sakura's loud voice had caused Ayumu to jump slightly but thankfully not waken.

Sakura looked immediately chagrined. With a nod and a flurry of writing in his charts to cover her embarrassment she said nothing more. When she was done she poured Ibiki a glass of water and helped him sit up in order to better drink it. After drinking almost a whole pitcher he nodded and slide back down again, but not before slightly turning his body so that he could watch Ayumu while resting.

After making sure that her charge was taken care of and his health status recorded Sakura went to the small closet that held Ibiki's things and brought out an extra blanket. With great care she placed it over the sleeping woman and tucked it gently around her.

"A pillow too. You have a spare pillow? Give her mine if you have to," Ibiki said with quiet authority.

The medic rolled her eyes. "If I give her a pillow I'll _surely_ wake her. But I'll give you a spare one to give her if when she does wake up," Sakura whispered, and going back to the closet and placing one on the small table close by.

Ibiki looked at Ayumu's pretzeled posture but said nothing. She was going to have a crick in her neck by sleeping like that. But the medic was right; if Ayumu woke up she wouldn't get back to sleep, and he wanted her to get as much sleep as she could. He frowned at the conundrum but kept silent.

"I'll be back to check on you later, Morino-san. But before I go, is there anything that I can get you? Would you like to have a light meal brought up?"

Ibiki shrugged. He wasn't too hungry, but he thought that maybe Ayu would be when she woke up. "Sure. But make it big enough for two. _She_ probably hasn't eaten."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the gruff man's concern for the sleeping woman. She was about to make a snappy retort when she caught the cold, steely look in his eyes, and just daring her to make it. Sakura shuddered imperceptibly at the look. It immediately quelled the remark on her lips. She straightened her face, nodded, and with dignity walked out the door.

Once safely on the other side though she let a big smile form.

Ibiki scowled and positioned himself even closer against the edge of the bed. He flipped the IV line so it wouldn't hamper him anymore then possible. He hummed a quiet tune and rubbed his thumb against her knee. With one arm under his head he let himself drift off back to sleep.

Ayumu woke up and grimaced at the knots that pervaded her body. She felt like she had been beaten up. With careful tenderness she unfolded her legs and tried to stretch the cramps in them. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her back. She winced at the feeling. As she cracked her neck she glanced quickly over at Ibiki. He had moved so that he was sleeping on his side and facing her. She softly put a hand to his face and felt him. He wasn't feverish and his color was so much better than it was last night. She looked at his monitors, and though she wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for she _did_ know enough to know that his heartbeat was strong and sure. She closed her eyes briefly in happiness. When she opened them and turned back to look at Ibiki she saw that he was awake and staring at her. She blinked her eyes a few times and smiled tremulously.

"Ibiki," was all she could get out.

Ibiki held out his arms to her, and slowly leaving her perch she held herself over him so she could give him a gentle hug.

"What kind of welcome is _that_ to a man waking up in a hospital?" Ibiki said with a wicked grin.

Ayumu gave him a mock pout. "The kind of welcome that is _enough_ for a man found waking up in a hospital. You are _sick,_ Ibiki, and-"

"_Sick my ass_...I'm _fine_ woman. Give me my proper due and respect. Lay one on my kisser," he laughed lowly.

"Oh, you keep acting up as you are and I'll lay one on your kisser alright...I'll plant one with my fist if you keep trying to act like nothing happened," Ayumu said sternly and trying to pull herself away from Ibiki. But she was having a hard time of it as he had firmly grasped her forearms and wouldn't let her leave from her precarious perch over him. He certainly didn't have the strength of a sick man...

"Stop being _so bad,_ Ibiki! I _know_ what you are doing, you know..." she said looking down at him with indignation and even glancing nervously at the door as if waiting for someone to barge in any moment. "Stop being such an insufferable ass!" She whispered angrily.

Ibiki rumbled out a low laugh and wouldn't relinquish his hold on her. Every time that she tried to pull away it would set her breasts to swing deliciously and right in front of his face. No matter how she tried to get away both her _and_ the girls were held firmly captive.

"Then stop being such a _cold wench_ and give your man succor," he said laughing.

Ayumu narrowed her eyes and gave him a feline grin. "Be a good boy and I'll give you a sponge bath as a reward," she smirked.

Ibiki's eyes lit up in genuine interest. "_Honest_? Well _come on_...You know what a dirty boy I am..."

Ayumu rolled her eyes at his juvenile remark and tried to yank her arms away but it was still to no avail.

Ibiki just laughed darkly and smiled at her frustration. "I'm not debilitated, Ayu. I am well enough to go home you know. I just have to stay for observation." He shrugged his shoulders. "No big deal."

Ayumu's eye flashed brightly. "It_ is_ a big deal, Ibiki! You were found _unconscious and po__isoned_ for cripes sake. Thank goodness _Gai_ stumbled across you, otherwise who knows what would have happened if he hadn't..."

Ibiki looked surly and sullen at the news. Fuck, _Gai _of all people had to rescue his ass...Now he would _never_ be able to live it down. Why of all people would it have to be Gai? Now he wouldn't be able to throw anymore chairs at the man...

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with a smirk on her face. "Yes_, Gai_. That nice, sweet man that you are _always_ snarking about. _Gai_ saved big, bad _Morino __Ibiki_."

"And _that_ is something that will _never_ again be uttered in my presence," Ibiki said with a warning look.

Ayumu shook her head and sighed. "Heaven's, Ibiki...Now let me go. My back is starting to cramp."

"Come snuggle with me and I'll rub the knots out. I'll make you feel better," he whispered against her arm before he nibbled it. When he nipped at the inner curve of her elbow he saw her eyes start to close and goose bumps raise on her skin. When he took a swipe of his tongue up along her triceps he heard a small gasp come from her slightly open lips. He chuckled into her delicate skin before giving it a harsh enough nip to cause her to have to bite her bottom lip in frustration.

Ayumu stopped struggling and closed her eyes in frustration. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she nodded. For a brief second Ibiki let her go in order to get a better and more comfortable grip on her, but that brief moment was all that she needed to pull back far enough so that he couldn't reach her and with a triumphant look in her eyes she scooted out of his reach.

The look of admiration and defeat was written so plainly on his face that Ayumu couldn't help but giggle. She moved the chair closer to his bed and sat down in it next to him. With a sigh Ibiki plumped up his pillow and settled himself in as close to her as possible. He firmly placed a hand on her knee and when she looked as if she was going to chastise him he gave her such a warning look that she couldn't help but nod and smile. Ayumu took her own pillow from the table and after covering herself up again and placing the pillow for comfort she sighed happily. She grasped his hand with her own and massaged it.

"Tired, baby?" Ibiki asked quietly.

Ayumu shook her head but her eyes started to drift down on their own accord. With a flash she opened them wide. "No, Ibiki, I am just glad that you are ok. Stop worrying about _me_. What happened to _you_?"

Ibiki was silent for a moment. He didn't want to worry her, but he didn't want to lie to her either. It wasn't like she didn't know that his job came with peril, but he also didn't want her to think that he couldn't handle it. He could, and he did. It was just that no one that entered into the life was immune to occasionally getting tagged. He moved comfortably onto his side and tried to get her as close as possible. When he didn't like even that small distance between them he sighed and moved himself in his bed as far away as possible. At her confused look he held the blanket open to her.

"Get in," he said firmly.

Ayumu was about to protest but the look on his face would not brook it. So she took her shoes off and carefully got into the bed next to him. She snuggled under his arm and mindful of his IV line she wrapped her arm around his waist. Once she was settled to his liking he stroked her shoulder and laid his cheek against the top of her head.

"I was going home and I got ambushed in an alleyway by four, masked individuals. I fought and killed all four. Somehow though the last must have tagged me, and it was poisoned," Ibiki said nonchalantly and shrugging.

Ayumu tensed but said nothing. She just nodded and hugged him to her. After a moment of silence she finally spoke.

"Well, at least you killed them. I would have really been disappointed if you had let any of them get away. I would have had no choice but to think that you were starting to get old and rusty."

Ibiki laughed and kissed the top of her head._ Good girl_, he thought with pride. No tears. No excessive worrying. She was acting as if she was familiar with the life. She was acting like a_ Nin_. Ibiki had never felt prouder then he did then. She was _perfect_...

"Ayu, I am _surprised_ at your blood thirsty and feral attitude about this all. Once again you speak of killing like it is second nature to you. It sends _chills_ down my spine..."

Ayumu smiled into his shoulder. "Ibiki, you're a_ mess_," Ayumu said yawning. "The oddest things thrill you...My boobs and my talking of homicide are a strange combination..."

Ibiki chuckled and was about to comment that they in fact were the_ perfect_ combination when he felt her suddenly relax and fall asleep. He tucked the blanket more securely around her and let her get some probably much needed rest.

It also allowed him time to think about things. He was becoming impatient, and about _many _things. This hospital jaunt was at a critical time. His attack proved that. They- whomever they were- were getting restless. To attack him in broad daylight like that? How foolish. It only caused him to become more angered and determined. The only thing that he was grateful for was that the attack wasn't against Ayu.

Ibiki shivered slightly at the thought. If the attack had been against _her_ then he wouldn't be in the hospital; he would be in the morgue claiming her body. Ibiki let a snarl form on his lips. That would _never_ happen. Not even if he had to go on an out-right killing spree would that _ever_ happen. He would let the streets run red with blood before it even came close to that.

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. The hell anyone would ever get another run at her. Well, certainly not Dai or Hideo. They were at least taken care of. But what of the others? _Obviously_ they were out there, and for now their attention was on him. He was going to make sure that it stayed that way, and even if he had to keep a big bulls eye on his back the whole time. No way was _anyone_ going to take her away from him.

He had so many plans starting to come to fruition. His professional and personal life had never been so busy he thought with a chuckle. He had assassins and rogue Nins after his ass, and he had to keep watch over and make Ayu permanently his, and all at once. But he could do it. He had had more daunting tasks set before him before. It was just that everything was at a tenuous and critical moment, and he couldn't leave anything to chance.

Ibiki suddenly thought briefly about his brother; about _Idate_. What would _he_ think of her? Would he ever meet her? His brother was working for a neighboring lord and doing well at it he had heard. They only might correspond here and there as neither of the brothers was very good at corresponding, but that didn't stop Ibiki from having feelers out and keeping a tab on his younger brother. From what he had heard Idate was happy and doing well in his chosen profession of counselor and aid.

He felt a keen stab of regret at how the two were no longer as close as they had been growing up. They had watched out for each other and helped each other out as only two brothers on their own could. He just wished that things hadn't gone so bad...That Idate hadn't been screwed by his Master and then felt so lost and confused that he had felt that his _only_ option was to betray Fire Country the way he had. But at least he had redeemed himself in the end. The last look that they had given each other before parting ways was as it had been between them before everything had gone to Hell in a hand basket. It was a look of love and even respect. And then the two brothers hadn't laid eyes on each other since.

Ibiki looked down at Ayumu while thinking about his brother. The two were very much alike he suddenly thought. Not only were they both genuinely happy and carefree individuals, but they were also the same age. Idate had been a happy, open-hearted kid, and that was probably the reason that he had made the decision that he had when he had been so terribly used and betrayed. Where Ibiki had always made decisions straight from his head Idate had always made them straight from his heart. Just like Ayumu. As many ways as he and Fujiwara-san were two peas in the same pod so were Ayumu and Idate. He thought that if, or even when, they were to meet that the two would hit it off immediately.

All that had happened between Idate and himself was probably the reason that Ibiki had kept to himself and built his walls up. He didn't want to be hurt again like that. The betrayal was too much in many ways. Also, his scars and disfigurements along with his profession didn't help any. All those things helped to harden his heart and reinforce his cynicism against humanity. Until he came to live in Hiraku that is. Oh, he was still jaded and cynical, and no matter what she thought. But it didn't disturb him as it might have previously. Now he was almost amused by it. He certainly was amused by it when she brought it up. He _had_ felt a thrill run through him when he heard her speak about how amusing she thought it all was. How _sexy_ she thought it was.

Well, she _would_ think it sexy and unusual. She was about as jaded and cynical as he was naïve and trusting. Even after everything that she had been through she was _still_ as open and believing as the day he met her. He wondered if fifty years from now she would still be the same way. He thought that she probably would be. She would still be a sunny bunny even as an old woman. And she wasn't the type of woman whose beauty would diminish with age. No, hers was the type of beauty that would only get brighter and fiercer. She would be _glowing_ by the time that she became a senior citizen. He, on the other hand, could just imagine what he would be like. He would be this grumpy and growly old man filled with wrinkles and scars. He would be a cantankerous old cuss who would sit waiting in the dark for his daughters to come home from a date. And with a bat in his hand probably.

Ibiki closed his eyes partially in delight. He didn't want sons, if truth be told. He wouldn't _mind_ them (and he would be happy to have either as long as they were healthy), but he thought that having a house filled with girls would just be more _fun_. Having a house filled with mini-Ayumu's would forever keep him on his toes. And he wanted them to all be artists as well. He wanted his house to be filled with color, laughter, love, and creativity. A Nin or two would be alright, but artists would be better. The thought of being surrounded by curly, laughing, daffy, and creative spirits that always looked up to him to keep watch and guide over them all filled him with sublime satisfaction. To stand at the head of such a household and standing guard over such bounty made him shiver.

He would also have the incredible delight of being able to scare the shit out of any boy brave enough to date a Morino. Oh, the simple pleasure he would find in running them through the wringer and just plain scaring them while they waited for his daughter to finish getting ready for their date! He would get a _cheap thrill_ watching their life pass before their eyes. Of course, girls were more trouble than boys as there was _al__ways_ so much more that you to worry about. But that would be part of the fun and challenge to it all. He could use all his years of terror and intimidation in a more personal setting.

He looked down at Ayu's head and contemplated the rush. Fujiwara-san had told him recently that when a man saw his unborn children in a woman's eyes then he was as good as gone. Well, he already knew that. He just wondered if _she_ knew that. Did she see _her_ unborn children in_ his_ eyes? Did she see her future written across his face? In all actuality he had no idea. She seemed very content as things stood right now. He had even gotten the feeling that marriage scared her for some reason. Well, he mentally shrugged, he guess that he could understand that. It wasn't as if she had had too many shining examples to choose from; first the Tanaka's and then her late Master's grand blunder.

But he was different, _god damn it_...He would _never_ do such a thing...Well... he _did_ dump her, but it was all for a _good cause_, and it had been for her own_ protection_. And besides, it had hurt him as much as it had hurt her, and maybe more so. He had felt like a part of his soul had been ripped from his body. But the sting for her could probably still be felt. A small, dark shadow of worry, doubt, and fear was probably still lingering in the dark recesses of her mind, and all the while wondering if such a thing would ever happen again.

_Never_.

Ibiki tried to bury his hand in her hair, but the stupid pony tail hampered it. As gently and as deftly as he could with one hand he freed her hair from its confines. With a sigh of satisfaction he saw the curls become unconstrained and flow over his arm and hand in warm, brown waves. As he massaged her scalp he felt her hum and kneed his chest with a hand like a greedy kitten at its mother's nipple. Her face was buried under his arm and she buried herself in even deeper.

Just as he was about to roll her up and over him the door opened. In stepped Tsunade and Hatake. In a protective movement Ibiki pulled the blanket up higher over Ayumu so only the top of her head showed. He moved his pillow up so he could rest up higher on his back against the back of the bed, and with her tucked in close by.

Tsunade smirked at the over-protective behavior as Kakashi looked bored and unconcerned as ever, but there was a slight stiffness to his posture that Ibiki didn't miss. Ibiki's eyes became cold and unfathomable as he stared at the other Jounin semi-suspiciously.

"What do _you _want?" Ibiki said, but it was hard to tell who the rudeness was directed at.

"_Tch_, Morino. Is that anyway for someone in your position to treat those that have helped you?" Tsunade smirked at the suddenly surly ANBU. "We just came in to see how you were doing. Having you laid up in the hospital is as rare as having Hatake here incapacitated."

She laughed at the now sullen look on two faces.

Tsunade now leaned over and gave Ibiki a comical leer. "And I must say, these hospital gowns certainly don't do you justice..." She chuckled loudly.

Ibiki sneered back. "And must I tell _you_ what I told your student? _Quiet fool_, you'll wake her..."

Tsunade reared back in indignation. Did he just call his Hokage a fool?! How _dare he_ call her a fool...?!

"Look here you _ungrateful bastard_, I'd watch your mouth if I was you... I am _still_ The Hokage you know!" In her anger she started to lean closer to Ibiki and both her hands were clenched tightly in fists of rising rage.

"Back off, _Hokage_," Ibiki said using her name as an insult and starting to cover Ayumu with his form.

"What the fuck...I have no designs on your woman. _Idiot_...But of course..." and Tsunade shifted her gaze slightly off to the side and towards Kakashi's direction. She smiled evilly when she saw Ibiki tense imperceptibly.

As Ibiki slide his gaze off Tsunade and at Kakashi he felt Ayumu stir. In his rising ire he had griped her too tightly against him and Ayu was now struggling in his grasp. She looked up from his clutch with a slightly panic expression.

"Ibiki?!" Ayumu said tapping his chest with a hand.

"Oh, sorry..." he said quickly loosening but not relinquishing his hold.

Blinking her eyes Ayumu looked first at Ibiki and then at what he was looking at. Ayumu turned slightly in his arms and was startled to see a pissed-off Tsunade and a nonchalant Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama! Hatake-san! How are you?" Ayumu said with as much dignity as she could muster. Here she was in Ibiki's sick bed while he was pretty much naked, and with the Hokage and Kakashi looking on. She gathered herself together and sat up to exit the bed but Ibiki's arm around her waist was secure. She turned to look at him but whatever she was going to say withered away. He looked more than slightly disgruntled. His face was set in a scowl and he was glaring at both visitors.

Ayumu smiled gently and leaned over to place a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. She kept her face close to his until his gaze moved from the others to her own. She raised a brow in amusement.

"Honestly, Ibiki, aren't you over-reacting a bit? Tsunade-sama is just here to see how her favorite patient is doing," Ayumu said laughing sweetly as Ibiki's scowl deepened. She leaned over so that the upper half of her body was partially over his and now obscuring the visitors from his view. It was only then that she gave him a warning look. A warning look that she only gave her boys when they were being petulant and were about to get their proverbial asses kicked by her. Her eyes held a firm look that was far from being amused.

Such a look never failed to back her students down, but with Ibiki it just spurned him onwards. It was as if a challenge had presented itself and one that he would never back down from. His scowl quickly morphed into a sly smile. His hand moved slowly down from her waist to cup her backside and gave it a gentle squeeze.

And all in front of the visitors.

Ayumu's eyes flew wide open and the amber color seemed to flare to life. To add to her indignation and mortification Ayumu heard Tsunade give a chuckle behind her.

"You _jackass_!" Ayumu smacked Ibiki on the chest (and hard enough to cause him to grunt in his semi-weakened condition) "Good! I hope that _hurt_, beast!"

Ibiki laughed and hauled her brazenly up against his chest. He chuckled into her fighting and cursing form.

The words that came out...The names that she called him certainly impressed Tsunade as she started laughing so hard that she had to sit down in the chair by Ibiki's bed. She crossed her legs and rested her head in a hand.

"Miss Tanaka, please be careful of my chief interrogator...He's _delicate_ you know," Tsunade drawled next to them.

Ayumu looked at Tsunade with fire in her eyes and her curls flying everywhere. "You better find yourself another one, and quick! His ass is going to be mine when he gets out of here." She snapped her head back to Ibiki as he laughed even louder. "What's so _funny_ you idiot?!"

Ibiki sighed in pleasure. "My ass has _always_ been at your disposal. You know that...But it is nice to hear you proclaiming it anyway, and to the _Hokage_ of all people."

"Good grief… I'm _leaving_..."Ayumu said stilling her thrashing. She was red from anger and pure mortification. He always knew how to push her buttons, and she _always_ fell for it. It was a disgrace. Why did she snatch at every lure that he put out, and_ every_ time? Had she no common sense?

"No, baby, you don't. But that is one of the things that I enjoy so much about you," Ibiki said with an arrogant look in his eyes.

Ayumu quelled her movements and gave Ibiki a disgusted look. "How do you do that? That isn't very nice, or _fair_ for that matter..."

"Honey, it's one of the reasons that I am so good at my job after all. Also, it is one of the many ways I have to keep an edge over you," Ibiki said laughing at her outraged look.

"Well, it is awfully_ rude_..." With a pout and slump of her shoulders Ayumu looked at Tsunade forlornly. "Really, how do _you _put up with him? He is such an obnoxious beast and all..."

Tsunade shook her head and chuckled at the pair. So _this _was the Tanaka that Ki-Ki thought so highly of... She had only met her twice, and that was years ago when she was Master Fujiwara's Journeyman. She now was seeing for herself all the rumors that she had been hearing these past few months. The woman certainly did give Morino a run for his money, and he seemed to love every moment of it. He also seemed to be giving genuine smiles and honest laughter. There was a self-satisfied glow about him. A relaxation with no stress seemed to fill him. And the whole time Tanaka was railing against him and throwing everything that he gave her right back at him.

Tsunade looked at her companion and saw the Copy Cat Nin looking with boredom at one of his books. But she could tell that he was anything but. His shoulders might be slumped and his face buried into the book of porn but she could tell that he hadn't turned a page in over five minutes. She looked at the couple on the bed, and in particular Miss Tanaka, and back at her silver haired Nin.

_Well.._._So the rumors are true_, she thought slyly to herself.

Suddenly Ayumu gave Ibiki one good last smack and 'humphed' off the bed. He couldn't even try and make a last grasp for her because he was laughing too hard. Ayumu scowled at Ibiki one last time, straightened her face and turned to Tsunade with a calm and smooth demeanor now back in place.

"Hokage-sama. I am sure that you would like to speak with Ibiki in private, so why don't I step out for a bit? I would like to get a little something to eat down at the cafeteria and get some peace and quiet," she said glaring at Ibiki. "I'll join up with you all later."

Ayumu gave her Hokage a bow and snatched up her purse, but before she went she turned back to Ibiki with a concerned look. "Ibiki, would you like me to bring you back anything?"

"No, kitten, but thanks," Ibiki said leaning fully back against the back board. "Come back soon," he said as she nodded.

"I think that I'll grab something to eat as well," Kakashi said shutting his book and stowing it away. He smiled down at Ayumu who innocently smiled back and nodded.

As the two walked out the room all of Ibiki's relaxed demeanor swiftly left with the couple. He was about to snarl out something to Kakashi when Tsunade brought him up short with a sharp look.

"Morino, we have a lot of things to discuss. You can deal with Hatake later… But first, did you speak to her yet?"

Ibiki sneered and looked at his Hokage with irritation and pain.

* * *

_**Konoha Hospital Cafeteria**_

Ayumu came back to the table with breakfast for two, and when he saw that Kakashi smiled, nodded, and then started to somehow wolf his food down without seemingly taking of his mask. Ayumu watched it with stunned amazement. She was astonished at the manner and speed in which he ate, and she was taken aback at how the Nin seemed to think that this was on her.

_Great, like I don't have enough to pay for...Now I have to feed his free-loading ass? _

Ayumu collected herself and started to eat her own meal. Well, he _did_ come and get her the other night. So it was the least that she could repay him with. But still...What the hell did they teach over at that damn Nin academy? _Obviously_ not decorum and manners...

"Mr. Hatake, thank you so much for helping me out the other night. I really appreciate it," Ayumu said between bites.

Kakashi stopped long enough to peer at her with amusement. "We back to _Mr. Hatake_ again, are we?"

Ayumu blushed and shook her head. "No, sorry about that. I just have this thing with authority figures… Good manners and respect for people was something that was drilled into me, and at an early age."

"I am neither an authority figure nor a person of dominance over you," he said quietly. "Unless of course you would _like_ to be submissive to me…"

Kakashi watched a flush spread over her as she nervously laughed and tremulously smiled at him.

"Honestly, Kakashi, you say the _oddest_ things sometimes…"

The silver haired man merely shrugged and kept his one-eyed gaze steadily on her. "No, I only comment on what I see."

"Then you _see _the oddest things sometimes…I never quite know what to say when you are around for some reason."

Ayumu felt like her breakfast was stuck in her throat. She reached for her water and tried to force it down. She always felt unsettled for some reason when she was around him, and it wasn't just because he was such an arresting man. There was an aura about Kakashi that was hard to miss. He oozed of danger, sexuality, and raw masculinity on a scale that she had found in only one other man.

_Ibiki_.

And for some reason _this_ man, and _every time_ that they had met, had focused all that upon her. It was both heady as well as disconcerting, and she would be a liar to say that it didn't affect her. It was just that she never knew what to make of it all, or what to do about it…So all she could ever do was somehow try and divert attention away from herself.

"Thank you, _Kakashi__,_ for all your help. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Kakashi did nothing at first but stare at her intently, but then shrugged and sat back in his chair to watch the other woman eat. "No problem. Nins look out for nins."

"Yes, well.._.still_...I can't thank you enough. I also appreciate you taking my side and calling Tsunade for me. That was a very big bluff on my part."

Ayumu smiled and blushed lightly. She looked down at her meal and played with it a bit before looking back up at his piercing gaze. "I kind of put you on the spot and I apologize. I just didn't know what else to do...I _had _to see Ibiki."

Kakashi leaned an arm across the back of the chair next to him and scratched his chin. "No need to apologize or feel that you owe me anything, Ayumu. Like I said: Nin look out for other Nin, and that includes their families as well."

Ayumu smiled brightly and nodded, and Kakashi took out his book and started to read. As she ate she had no idea that the other man was surreptitiously watching her. He took stock of her like any other Nin would: while apparently doing something else. But in fact he was taking stock, analyzing, evaluating, and concluding. He concluded that she certainly _was_ interesting. The few times that they had encountered each other had been brief, and had left him more than slightly wanting. She was beautiful in a bohemian way, and one that he wasn't quite used to. She was eclectic, funny, and very talented. She certainly was no Nin as she was built as anything but. She was all round curves and softness, but he liked that. She also _smelled good_. Even after more than twenty-four hours at the hospital she _still_ smelled of _woman_.

Morino Ibiki's woman it seemed like. But _how close_ were they really? If they were very close then this would be the first time that the man had ever chosen to engage himself in such a relationship. Morino had _always_ availed himself of kunoichi companionship before this, and the type that was never lasting. He knew that Morino seemed to look at companionship as a means to an end; as a means to slake a thirst only. He knew because their playmates had crossed paths with both men, and even on a few occasions at the same time. They hadn't been involved in a threesome, but the ladies_ had_ been trolling the waters. Pillow talk was often enlightening and interesting. Morino was known to be a skilled but cold lover. He was attentive to the needs of his partner, but only up to a point. Well, in many ways he was the same way. He just hadn't found the right woman and he had been on his own for too long. So he was set in his ways too, and as such he never found fault with the other man's standard operating procedure.

But her?

He couldn't see Morino just doing a hit and run with _this_ one. But one never knew. Morino certainly _seemed_ like he had some close bond with her, but did he really? Genma had said that they were together, but he _had_ heavily implied that maybe it wasn't permanent. They certainly weren't engaged, and he had never heard about her until recently, and no one liked to gossip more than a Nin. So what was the story? Was she also bohemian in her philosophy? Was she a free and easy spirit? Or was she just not in a firmly ensconced relationship with the other man?

Well, time would tell, but as of now he had been given a job to do...

"Kakashi, what are you thinking?" Ayumu said not looking up at him. She was scrounging for something in her bag and intent on its content.

"What makes you think that I am thinking anything, Ayumu?"

Ayumu looked up at him with a wry smile. "Because I have seven boys as students, Kakashi, and I know for a _fact_ that a male's mind _never _stops turning, and no matter his age."

Kakashi was silent for a moment. "Maybe I am just really into my book?"

Ayumu gave a humorously suspicious smile. "Good try, Kakashi. That book is tattered and notched, so that means that you have read it like a hundred times! No, what are you _really_ thinking?"

Ayumu put the sketch pad that she had pulled out down on the table and leaned her forearms on it. "You want to let me in on it, or what?"

Again Kakashi was silent, and this time he seemed to be contemplating something serious. He finally nodded and leaned forward.

Ayumu felt a shiver run down her, but it was because she knew that something unanticipated was about to be revealed. She looked straight into his black eye and waited.

"Have you had a chance to talk to Ibiki yet?"

"About what," Ayumu asked softly.

"About what is going to happen _now_?"

"_Happen_ _now_?"

Ayumu looked at Kakashi with growing dread. She had no idea what he was talking about, but whatever it was it didn't seem very good. She had to grip her pad in order to stop the slight shaking in her hands.

"What are you _talking_ about, Kakashi?"

"What I am _talking_ about is how we are going to proceed with things. About what is going to be _expected_ of people." Kakashi's voice was low and soothing.

Ayumu could do nothing but stare at him wide-eyed.

An unforeseen realization suddenly hit him. "He _never_ said _anything_, did he?"

Ayumu's hands were now gripping her sketch pad so hard that her fingers were turning white. Kakashi slowly leaned over and pried them from the book. He took her hand in his and gently ran his thumb over them. The look in her eyes was shifting from stricken fear to confusion.

"Kakashi, what is going on?" Ayumu's eyes suddenly grew dark with rising irritation and suspicion. "What was Ibiki _supposed _to tell me," she asked lowly.

Once again Kakashi felt himself in the hot seat. Ibiki, if not Tsunade herself, should have spoken to her, right? Weren't these plans made a while ago? Certainly she should have heard about them by now since _she_ would be the deciding factor in all of it...

Ayumu suddenly stood up and gathered her things and her purse frantically. "If _you_ won't say then I'll go ask _Ibiki_ myself," and before Kakashi could stop her she was out and heading back towards Ibiki's room.

Kakashi sighed. _This_ was certainly not a part of his plan...

* * *

_**Ibiki's room**_

Ibiki scowled at Tsunade. "Fuck, Tsunade, I just _woke up_...Give a man a chance for shit's sake. Besides, things did not become solidified until our meeting the other day. Since then I've been occupied elsewhere," he said sarcastically and looking down and around him.

"Didn't you even bounce the idea off of her before hand? Or were you just going to tell her how it was going to be?" Tsunade said with disdain.

"How_ what_ was going to be, Ibiki?" Ayumu said suddenly from the door. She stood part way in and part way out, and holding her bag before her like a shield. The range of emotions that played not only across her face but across her body as well were many. She looked scared, furious, surprised, confused, and all at once. She was shaking, but from what he wasn't sure.

Ibiki suddenly swung off the bed, and since he was hampered by the IV line and the monitors he ripped them from him and threw them to the side with a snarl. He walked quickly over to Ayumu and drew her to him, and in the process pulled her all the way into the room and shutting the door. Ayumu was tense and stiff against him.

"You're showing your ass, Morino. And both figuratively as well as literally," the Hokage snarked behind him.

"_Fuck off_, Tsunade," Ibiki growled.

"Ibiki! That is _The Hokage_! You _don't_ speak to her like that..." Ayumu said coming quickly to her senses. She looked around Ibiki with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama_. Please_ forgive Ibiki. I think maybe all the poison hasn't left him yet," she said with a nervous laugh.

She turned back to Ibiki with a frantic expression. "_Morino Ibiki_! Apologize, and now!"

"_Fuck no_, Ayu. Forget her, anyway." He turned to the woman that he wanted to forget. "Tsunade, let me speak to Ayu, _alone_."

Tsunade took her time getting up. She slowly and casually got herself together and sauntered up to the couple, and then headed for the door, but not before giving Ibiki's backside an obvious stare.

"Lucky girl," the Hokage said with a wink that was punctuated by a wolf whistle.

Ayumu blushed and looked down.

Ibiki growled and slammed the door shut barely before Tsunade could get out. As he angrily slammed the lock shut he could hear Tsunade laugh lowly from the other side. _Bitch_, he thought with rancor.

He turned to Ayumu with all tension gone, and before she could say anything he picked her up, and amid her protests at his returning strength, and carried her to the chair by his bed and sat them down in it. Ayumu looked at him in confusion but her anger was gone as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She started to shake as everything inside her came to a head and emotions collided against one another.

"Oh, baby," Ibiki murmured before he slanted his mouth across hers in a hot kiss. His one hand was buried in her hair and the other was clamped firmly over her thigh and backside. He kissed her continually so that one kiss melted into the next, and so after a few moments neither knew when one began and the other ended.

"Mine," he said between kisses.

Finally Ayumu had to break away for air. She buried her face against his neck and just let the feelings of Ibiki nibbling and kissing her neck carry her. Her hands were moving continually over his shoulders, around to his back and up to his head, and back again. She inhaled his scent in deeply. At one point she let her head drop back and she murmured his name. Her body arched under him and she even moved sinuously against him. She couldn't help herself. The feelings that he gave her crashed against her one after another: lust, concern, desire, anger, love. His aura burned hot and bright like a mini-sun and she felt herself burning up. She needed something to hold on to and all there was Ibiki. So she pulled his face back to hers and ferociously kissed him. She poured everything that she was and had into him, and the man moaned and trembled under the onslaught. She pushed and pushed him to keep up with her, and soon he was almost incoherent as bits and pieces of phrases slipped between their kisses.

Soon the clear evidence of his desire caused him to growl in frustration into her mouth. He stood up and taking her with him placed her on the bed and himself between her open legs. He ripped the thin, hospital gown off and almost attacked her. He was rough and demanding, but she didn't care. She moved against him and fully clothed. Soon though he started to yank and pull her pants off and her top up. There was no time for niceties or foreplay. This was a moment for a savage joining. Before either of them knew it he was buried deep within her and already setting a fast and furious pace. His large and powerful body slammed into her repeatedly, and with no mercy. Her cries were muffled against his shoulder as he bent down and clasped her to him tightly, and with little to no space between them. His movements were designed for maximum speed, strength, and pleasure. He caught her mouth with his and together they caught each others cries.

Such pace and passion though was soon at its peak, and it was then and together that they found release. Their bodies strained, ground, and trembled against one another. Visibly shaking and breathing heavily Ibiki pulled himself from her, and with trembling hands he took his own hospital gown and cleaned them off. As Ayumu lay in a post-coital haze he gently dressed and righted her clothing. When she was sufficiently decent he then and only then went to the closet to retrieve his fatigue pants. He threw them on and walked back to the bed where he could gather her in his arms and carry them back to the chair where they had started. He held her and snuggled with her. He ran his hands over still trembling muscles and kissed her gently.

Ayumu blinked up at him as if she suddenly caught up with everything that had happened.

"Did I hurt you?" Ibiki asked quietly.

In a fog Ayumu smiled. "No, Ibiki. I kind of _liked_ it," she said flushing, but never let her eyes waiver from his for a moment.

Ibiki smiled down and kissed her nose.

Ayumu brought a hand up and ran a thumb across his jaw line. "Tell me, Ibiki. Tell me _everything_. I want to know what you are thinking, and what you are supposedly going to do. _Kakashi _said that you should have told me something by now... I want nothing but the bare truth, and no matter _how horrible_ you may think it is... I think that I deserve the truth, don't you think so too?"

Ibiki nodded and settled her in more tightly against him.


	84. Chapter 84

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** I have taken the Laws of Konoha and_ stretched_ them a bit to make my point. You won't see it in this chapter as much as you will in the next few.

I would like to say that I LOVE KAKASHI. I think that he has so many layers to him that few really investigate. He might seem like one thing but he is really something else all together. So I am trying not to be disrespectful, but instead showing the many layers that I think he possesses.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 84

**On the path to...**

**Ibiki's Room, Konoha Hospital**

Ibiki took a deep breath, and then he told her _everything_, and from the beginning. He went as far back as to the night that she and Hiroshi had been hurt. She knew bits and pieces, but she didn't know the whole story until it had been laid out in front of her by Ibiki. She now heard all about the _Band of the Hand_ and the vengeance that Ibiki had brought down upon not only Dai, but to Hideo as well. He left _nothing_ out. He spared her _no_ detail. He told her of all that he had gone through. Most importantly he told her about what was going on now: that most probably Hideo's sister and Uncle were somehow involved in something that could affect them all, and not just them personally, but Konoha Village as well.

Through the entire monologue Ayumu kept silent. She let Ibiki's deep voice roll over her as she listened to what he had to say. Part of her speechlessness was due to the fact that everything that he said was so incredible, and part was due to her trying to wrap her brain around it all. It was as if Ibiki was talking about someone else's life, and not hers. Had all that _really_ happened to them,_ to her__,_ in such a short period of time? Hell, she had barely known Ibiki for less than six months, and already her life had taken more turns and twists then most people ever had in their entire life! And now it seemed that he was telling her that the best was yet to come...

After what seemed like forever Ibiki's voice finally went silent. He didn't seem tense or anxious, Ayumu thought. He almost seemed...resigned. Like maybe he thought that she would be disappointed or disgusted in him? He was so far from it! She had never been so _impressed_ with anyone in her entire life like she was with Ibiki at this very moment. She had _always_ known how swift, clever, and wicked he was, but _this_ took the cake. No wonder the Hokage took all his guff from him with relatively little grumbling. He had more than earned the right to say what he wanted and to whomever.

Ayumu sat up and scrambled around his lap so that she was facing him and sitting comfortably on his thighs. She took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. Then she laid her forearms on either side of his head on his shoulders and smiled at him. Not a big, toothy smile or a sarcastic smile, or even a shy one. It was a plain, vanilla flavored smile. It reached her eyes, and the simplicity of the two spoke more than anything.

"Ibiki, you are truly an _amazing_ man," Ayumu said quietly.

Ibiki blinked. It was a rare occasion when one Morino Ibiki was caught off-guard, but here he was thinking that he would get anything other then what he had gotten. He expected maybe not horror but certainly disbelief. Maybe even a wide-eyes and teary look once or twice. But she had calmly sat there and listened to everything that he had said. But would she be like that after he _finished_ his story, because he was far from over.

"Ayu, I am going to need a few things from you, and these are requests that I want you to think long and hard about before giving me your final answer. Do you _promise_ me?"

The look on Ibiki's face was serious, and it was a seriousness that she had never seen before. Oh, she had seen him serious, but just not to this degree. But instead of feeling a twisting in her stomach like she usually would have she felt calm like never before. If Ibiki needed something from her then it would have to be serious, and _of course_ she would help him in any way possible. The man had done so much for her that any little thing that she could give back was the least that she could do. But still...it sounded suspiciously like what she had done the night she had become so squirrelly back at his place...

"Of course, Ibiki," Ayumu said nodding and rubbing his shoulders.

Ibiki didn't believe in beating around the bush or sugar coating anything, and no matter how painful it might be to either of them. "Ayu, I would like three things from you, and none of the things depend on any of the others. You can decide to give me one, two, three, or none of the things that I would like from you. I will tell you the three things that I would like and then I will explain why I want them. But you are not to answer right away. I want you to at least sleep on them, alright?"

"Yes."

Ibiki nodded, and internally he took a great breath for courage, for this would be the scariest thing that he had _ever_ done...

"Ayu, I would like with your permission to have Ryou, Akira, and yourself."

Ayu looked at Ibiki with confusion but nodded for him to continue.

"Ayu, I am planning on having at least one Nin, and if possible one or two non- Nins, enter the KMP Academy, to be trained as KMP officers. The non-Nins that I would like to send would be Akira and Ryou. I don't think that I have to tell you how high in regard I hold them. They have proven time and again their intelligence, their courage, and their valor. During their training I am hoping that they become familiar with the workings of the establishment and even form some useful bonds, and as such maybe they will be able to tell me who may or may not be involved with the Abe's plans in Konoha. I believe that the Abe's have designs somehow not just on us, but Konoha as a whole, and they are using their ties within the KMP to do it. It may or may not be dangerous. But if the danger level presents itself as unacceptable then I would immediately pull them out, and whether they liked it or not."

Ayumu took a sharp intake of breath but she held fast to her promise and would say nothing until tomorrow. Her eyes were large and the amber color dark, but she still said nothing.

"Ayu, I will not ask or involve them unless I have your permission because as you are their Master they are under your ultimate protection and auspices. You do not even have to give me anything more than a 'yes' or 'no' response. Your reasons would be your own, and none of my business. Know also that if you do say 'no' then do not think that I don't have any other options. I don't want you to think that the fate of Konoha rests in anyway solely on _your_ shoulders. _I _carry that burden in this. And I would _never_ hold it against you. _Ever_."

Ayumu nodded and ran her hands down his arms until they rested softly against his forearms by her waist. She patted his hand for him to continue.

"As to yourself...this in_ no way_ hinges on the answer that you give me to the previous two. As I said, you can give me all, partial, or none."

Ayumu blinked and for the first time during his discussion she started to flush and shake. The look on his face was of tense uncertainty. He seemed as if he was getting ready to take a _dive_ or something...He looked almost _green_...Was he suffering a relapse of some kind?

Ayumu put her hand to his forehead to feel if he was running a fever or something. "Ibiki, are you-"

"Ayu, _please_-"

Suddenly to the door to his room tried to open. Whoever was on the other side jiggled the handle. An impatient knock was heard.

"Hello? Your door is locked..._Morino_?"

It was Sakura, and she had come to check on her patient.

Ibiki closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration. _Not now...!_

"I'll be right there," Ibiki said with as much patience as he could muster. "Ayu-"

"No, Morino, you need to open this door _right now_," Sakura said, and it was evident from her voice that her patience as well was sorely strained.

"I said in _a minute..._" Ibiki said with irritation now starting to show on his face.

"No, Morino..._Now_. There are NO locked patient doors..." Sakura punctuated her reply with what sounded only like a kick.

"And I said _in a minute_! I'm not dressed." Ibiki growled and tightened his hold on Ayumu's waist.

"Of course you're not dressed...You are a _patient_ in a _hospital_..._moron_..." Sakura said with ire. "And it's not like you have anything that I haven't seen before..."

Ayumu looked repeatedly between Ibiki and the irritated medic on the other side of his door. "Ibiki, hold on a minute. Let me get the door before-"

Ibiki whipped his attention back to Ayumu and would not release her. "Not yet, Ayu! I have something-"

"Morino Ibiki! _Open the door_!"

"Keep it up Haruna and _you won't want me _to open that door... Give me two minutes!" Ibiki snarled back. A pain behind his eyes was starting to form. Between never being able to finish a sentence because of the obnoxiously loud medic and just the tension of the moment Ibiki felt a migraine start to take hold. If he couldn't get it out now...

"Ibiki, are you ok? You are looking pale," Ayumu said in rising concern.

Ibiki shook his head and tried to keep Ayumu's focus on him and what he was trying to say. "Baby,_ listen_ to me. This is _really_ important. What I've been trying to ask you is-"

"_What the Hell_! Open this damn door right now or I'll _break it down!_" Sakura said in an infuriated voice from the hallway.

Ibiki pulled Ayumu in close and snarled over her shoulder. "_Go the fuck away- now_!"

"Morino! _No doors_ to the patient's rooms are to be locked- _ever_! Open it or I open it _my_ way..." growled Sakura from the other side.

"Stupid bitch..." Ibiki growled. "_Give me two fucking minutes_!"

"Open up you _ANBU asshole_!"

"Kiss my ass, _bitch_!"

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with astonishment. His face has lost its pallid complexion and was now turning red and mottled with rage. His lips were pulled back in a feral rage and his words were coming out deep and gratingly. She had never seen him so infuriated! "Lover, _please_," she said in a pleading whisper.

And just as Ibiki was getting ready to throw something at the door it burst open from a heavy kick. Ayumu squeaked and clutched Ibiki. Sakura strode in looking ready for battle and seriously pissed off. Her momentum carried her straight to the middle of the room where she stood with her fists clenched and perched on her hips. She was breathing fire and looked ready to wallop Ibiki one.

"No, Miss Haruna! It is _my_ fault! I accidentally locked the door! I didn't know..." Ayumu said trying to placate the angry, pink haired medic.

"_I_ locked the door, _not her_...And I locked it for a reason, as anyone with even_ half __a brain_ could have figured out," Ibiki said in a deadly quiet voice.

"You don't have to cover for him...I know _he _did it..." Sakura growled and never letting her angry green eyes leave Ibiki's mad obsidian ones. Suddenly she saw Ibiki in his fatigues pants and her gaze got even hotter.

"What _the hell_ do you think you are _doing _getting dressed? _No one_ said that you could leave..."

Ibiki said nothing but stare her down in cold silence.

Suddenly Sakura took on a pensive look and took a couple of sniffs. "What the... it smells like-" and suddenly she looked at Ayumu and turned beet red.

Ayumu answered with her own rosy flush and buried her face against Ibiki's neck in mortification.

"_Oh.._." Sakura said looking at the rumpled yellow gown on the floor and the obvious rumbled bed sheets. Her posture suddenly relaxed and she smirked at Ibiki. "Well, you seem to have bounced back pretty quick..."

"_Get out_- and _right now_..." Ibiki said in a quiet and deadly voice. It was the voice that he used when he was about to extend a 'no mercy' policy towards an opponent, and one that also signified that he had absolutely no patience left. He shook so badly in trying to contain his fury at not just the medic but fate as well. His teeth were clenched and his whole body hummed with barely suppressed ferocity. He looked like an enraged bear ready to strike.

Ayumu did her best to calm him down by stroking his tense neck and shoulder muscles. She massaged the coiled muscles underneath her hands and hummed into the hot skin.

Sakura stiffened slightly but then found more than a pinch of courage. "Morino Ibiki, this is _not_ ANBU. This is _Konoha Hospital_, and as such this is _my_ territory, and _not_ yours."

Sakura gave Ibiki a cold and haughty look, but before either of them could take corners and face off Ayumu sat up and gave the medic a cheery but forced smile.

"I _am_ sorry, Miss Haruna, we were in the middle of a conversation about my students and Ibiki and I...just...well...sorry." Ayumu said faltering.

"Well...Oh..." She turned even redder and looked at Ayumu with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry as well. It always seems that my temper gets the best of me sometimes." Sakura gave her own cheery but forced smile to Ayumu. She hadn't had too much interaction with the woman, but the little that she did she couldn't help but like her. She shook off her embarrassment and put on a more professional demeanor.

"Well, since I'm here Morino I need to at least check your vitals," Sakura said trying to be as professional as possible.

"Oh, his _vitals_ are in _perfect_ working order, Miss Haruna," Ayumu said softly to Ibiki.

The sudden attention shift back to him by Ayumu caused him to relax somewhat. Her rosy flush of pleasure and slight embarrassment caused him feel more than a little smug satisfaction and possession. He leaned forward and growled into Ayumu's neck, and causing the woman on his lap to shiver and close her eyes.

"_Oh for shits sake_...I'll be back later..." Sakura said rolling her eyes and shaking her head, but turned around and closed the door with as much aggravation as possible. Her kick had almost taken it off the hinges and it would serve him right if he couldn't get any more inappropriate behavior in she thought with rancor.

Ayumu sat up and looked at Ibiki with a questioning look in her eyes. "Ibiki, I know without having to ask Akira and Ryou that they will do as you ask. They would do_ anything_ for you. And you _are_ right: I _am_ their Master, and the ultimate decision _will_ be mine. But, being that as it may do you _really_ think that they could get anywhere? Could they really even take the boot camp that they will have to go through? They have never been trained as Nin, and they aren't used to the physical training... Oh, I know that they will ace anything academic because without a doubt those two are sharp as knives. But will they be able to keep up with everyone around them? Won't they stick out? How much _serious_ danger will they _really_ be in, Ibiki?"

Ibiki felt his insides plummet. He had wanted to be able to finish his question, but it seemed that the fates had truly conspired against him. First that obnoxious Haruna woman and now Ayumu's attention was elsewhere. But he didn't feel irritation or anger at _her_. _Certainly not_. She knew her duty. Her students came first, and that was how it _should_ be. That was how a good Master was; they put the health and welfare of their students before themselves. With a reassuring grip on her thighs Ibiki looked at Ayumu straight in the eyes.

"I think that they would both blend in well with the other green recruits. Even at fifteen it is very hard not to think of them as being older, so their relative youthfulness won't be a hindrance. I won't lie to you Ayu and tell you that this job comes with no peril or uncertainty. Yes, they _could_ find themselves in certain amount of jeopardy (and his hands squeezed hers as she stiffened and he saw her jaws clench in tension), and yes, they _might _not get anywhere. But they also _might_ get something and they also _might_ be more then up to the task. The odds are in their favor, but there are some odds against them. I won't lie to you on that. _ However_, they will not be alone. Both inside the organization and without they will be closely monitored and protected."

"By you, Ibiki?" Ayumu asked in a hushed voice.

"_Most certainly_ by me, but others as well. I will watch out for them as if they were my own sons." Ibiki looked at Ayumu with nothing short of determination and truth.

Ayumu looked away. It wasn't like she didn't trust him, his judgment, or think him incapable of the situation. It was just that she wasn't sure...and about _so many_ things. They might have at first been her Master's students, but now they were_ hers_. Now _they belonged to her_. But did they really? They were Journeymen, and swiftly on their way to being Masters. They were many, many times more adult then the children that she referred to them as. They had a smartness and savviness that she had _never_ taught them; it had come on their own through their own trials and tribulations. Ayumu gave a small chuckle to herself. There were many times when she found herself listening to _their _advice rather than the other way around...

"Ibiki, you have to understand something else, something else that I have to consider besides their physical as well as mental safety: they are not Chunin or Genin, or whatever you call them...They are still _underage_, and because of that even if I _was_ to give my consent they still ultimately belong to The Hiraku Academy, and _not_ the Konoha Nin Academy. We have different rules and regulations. I know that a fifteen year old Nin is different than a fifteen year old Hiraku Academy Journeyman. I would have to give a _very _convincing argument to not only Head Mistress Miyoki but our Board of Education as well. A very_, __very _convincing argument, and even then the Board could go against me. And besides, they are _just fifteen_...I know that you can enter the KMP training between fifteen and eighteen, but still...

"Also, if I am not incorrect the training lasts for two years. So for two years, if not more they would have to live the life of a _lie_. They would have to almost totally leave the life that they now know behind them, and I am not sure if they would_ fully_ understand or even be capable of that..._If _I was to go along with this that is one of the things that they would have to be _absolutely_ clear upon. I don't want them in any way to somehow unknowingly endanger themselves."

Ayumu frowned and slowly got up from Ibiki and gathered her purse, and all the while her brows were furrowed and her bottom lip was caught in between her teeth.

"Alright, Ibiki. Let me go home and think about it. I will be back later to give you my answer." As she readied herself she turned to Ibiki to ask if there was anything that he wanted from his apartment. She was brought up short by the look of pain and disappointment on his face. His eyes were closed and his hands sat limply on the thighs. She quickly went to comfort him.

"It's ok, Ibiki. I _think _that I know my answer already, but I just want to make one-hundred percent sure. _You_ deserve that. _They_ deserve that."

Ibiki suddenly looked at Ayumu with concern. She must have thought that he was disappointed about what she had just said. In _no way_ did he want her to think that he was upset at her declaration. In fact, he honestly didn't think that she would even _consider_ it a possibility because honestly, if he was in her shoes, he didn't know if _he_ would be able to do it either. He caught her hand and kissed her palm and closed it, as if to keep the kiss safe and sound within her grasp. He looked at her with nothing short of total love and devotion.

"I _know__,_ Ayu, I'm not even thinking about that right now. It is just that I also wanted to ask you something else as well, but-"

The door opened again and Tsunade and Kakashi walked blithely in. Tsunade looked at the wrecked door with interest.

"My, my, Morino...what have _you_ been up to?" The Hokage chuckled.

Ibiki rose from his chair slowly and like an irritated beast that had been annoyed one too many times. "For all that's holy...can't a man have a few moments of _privacy_?!" He stood with his teeth barred and his fists clenched.

Ayumu turned slightly to Ibiki with a worried look on her face. "Be careful, Ibiki, if you keep _acting up_ they are going to have to _sedate_ you..." Ayumu whispered to the angry man.

"I'm going to_ need it_ if this day keeps on going as it is..." Ibiki said staring at his amused Hokage, and she was getting more amused by the minute. She too had taken a tentative sniff to the air and looking at the rumbled gown and bed had then given Ibiki a sly glance.

"Up and raring to go are we?" Tsunade said craftily.

Ayumu smiled and laughed thinking that the Hokage was talking about Ibiki being dressed in his Jounin fatigues.

Both the Hokage and Ibiki knew that wasn't what she was referring to.

Ibiki rumbled deep in his chest and Tsunade gave almost a girlish peal of laughter.

Ayumu looked between the two confused, and then shrugged as if she was well aware that she was ignorant to the truth and somehow didn't care.

"I better be going, Ibiki. Do you want anything from your place? Would you like me to bring you back something interesting to eat?"

The innocently asked question caused Tsunade's smile to widen slightly.

It took everything that he had not to throw a chair at his Hokage.

Ayumu was reluctant to leave Ibiki in such a state, but she had a lot of thinking to do. She placed a hand at his waist and leaned up to kiss him goodbye.

Focusing his attention now on her Ibiki looked down at Ayumu with reluctant eyes.

"I'll be back, Ibiki, don't worry. I'll be back and then we can continue our conversation." She kissed him softly on the side of the mouth (which caused Ibiki's own to drop slightly at such a weak send-off) and bowed to Tsunade.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama. It is good to see you again," Ayumu said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, I'll walk you home," Kakashi suddenly spoke.

Ayumu smiled at the Jounin and shook her head. "That is kind of you, but not necessary. I can find my own way home."

Kakashi smiled his trademark cheery smile and placed his hands in his pants pockets. "No worry, I was leaving anyway as well."

"She said it _wasn't necessary__,_ Hatake..." Ibiki said softly but succinctly.

"And I don't bring a lady to a dance and not see her home," Hatake said just as quietly. He suddenly made eye contact with Ibiki, and the one, black eye was mysteriously dark and hard. His posture hadn't change but the air around him had.

Ibiki showed Hatake an eye tooth over Ayumu's head. The warning look in his eye would have scared any other man off. But this was Hatake Kakashi, and he was neither daunted nor impressed by it. "I am nothing more than a harmless companion on the road-"

Ibiki cut Kakashi off with a harsh laugh. His eyes narrowed at _the_ _lie_. They might only be associates but they were far from strangers. Hatake was anything _but_ harmless...and _especially_ with beautiful women. Hatake was the sort of man that Ibiki himself had been before he had taken up with Ayumu. He was the type of man that didn't care too much for anything permanent, and he didn't care to have anything that wasn't on his own terms. It wasn't that he didn't trust _Ayumu_. It was because he didn't trust _Hatake_...The man might seem like a lazy, porn-obsessed, boozer but in truth he was anything but. Hatake hadn't been given the wolf mask at ANBU for nothing. He was a keen hunter, and like any good hunter he was able to mask his true intentions with success. He was not a man to be toyed with or taken advantage of, and those who did usually found themselves on the wrong side of a sword.

But neither was Ibiki a man to be taken at face value. He too was a finely honed hunter, and as such he was very good at smelling out deceptions.

Ayumu though was too trusting, and her experience outside of Ibiki way too limiting, and as such he didn't want Hatake to take advantage of it. Ayumu only saw the men that were more than obvious in trying to get her attention. Smooth or obfuscated ploys were often lost on her. Ayumu _still_ thought that anything that she wouldn't do neither would anyone else. She was a sweet, innocent lamb, and further more she was_ his _sweet and innocent lamb. And Ibiki knew that there was nothing that a wolf loved more than easy prey lamb.

Ayumu could feel the tension between the two men. She could feel the alpha testosterone permeating the air around her. She sighed lightly and stopped herself from shaking her head. Ibiki was so funny...He had this bizarre concept that she didn't know any better. He had this idea that she was some sweet and innocent thing when it came to men and their designs. _Of course_ Kakashi had _no_ romantic interest in her. He was only helping out another Nin, and most probably at Tsunade's orders since the two had arrived together not once but twice now. Ibiki really had nothing to be alarmed about.

She reached up again and gave Ibiki a loud kiss on the side of his face and grinned at him. "No worries, Ibiki, I'll be home before you know it! Now that I know that you are doing alright I can get a few things together and be back before you even miss me. Alright?"

Ibiki looked quickly down at Ayumu and then back at Kakashi

Ayumu's eyes narrowed slightly.

"_Ibiki_?" The slight warning in her tone was evident. Ibiki looked back down and his face softened.

He nodded. "Be back as soon as you can." He hugged her to him and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

She smiled and nodded. Ayumu looked at Kakashi and motioned for him to follow her, and which he did but not before he turned around with the trademark grin and waive.

Ibiki gave Kakashi the finger.

"Kakashi, we'll go home _my way_, and not yours, deal?" Ayumu was heard to say as the two left.

Kakashi laughed, nodded, and threw Ibiki the finger just as he was turning out of sight.

Ibiki growled deep in his chest in frustration and warning.

After they left Tsunade looked at Ibiki as if he was nothing more than an over-grown boy.

"Honestly, Morino, why does she put up with you?" She laughed as she received no response and went to sit in the chair by Ibiki's bed. "Let's get down to business...let me tell you what I have put into place. I have decided that Gai, Kakashi (and she gave Ibiki a hard look) and Genma will take watch over Ayumu." She put her hand up when she saw the look of indignation on Ibiki's face. "_I have decided_. If her students are going to become involved then she will need to be watched over as well. I didn't say that they would be watching her 24-7, but they will be on alert."

"I can watch over her perfectly well on my own, Hokage-sama," Ibiki said with a scowl.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the honorific. She wasn't fooled. "As I am sure that you can, but you might be grateful for it in the long run. Anyway, it isn't like she'll know about it. She and Genma are already friendly, and Gai needs to have some home redecorating done, and he says that it will fit in nicely."

Ibiki paced in front of Tsunade angrily. He had to rein things in, and himself included. This was _not _a time to be lost in one's own personal drama. He knew that more eyes on Ayumu wasn't a bad thing, and _especially_ if they were Nin eyes. She was in a certain amount of danger and he couldn't be around all the time, so it was all just a safety precaution. Nothing more, nothing less. He was confident enough in himself and their relationship to know that neither Kakashi nor Gai had any intentions on her other then honorable, business ones, or at least they better not. It just_ irked_ him so that it would have to be _those_ two...

"Instead of using them as body guards I can assign some unmasked ANBU to watch over her. They could blend in better." Ibiki said stopping and turning to Tsunade.

"No, they wouldn't, because they do not have a relationship already established. The interactions would be forced and she would feel uncomfortable. _Relax,_ Ibiki," Tsunade said crossing her legs and leaning back. "I would be more concerned about getting into KMP...Have you discussed it with her yet?"

Ibiki nodded.

"And her answer?"

"I told her to sleep on it and think about it, but I think that she will give them to me," Ibiki said looking relieved and concerned at the same time.

Tsunade looked at Ibiki with compassion. "I know that you didn't want to do this, Ibiki. I know that if things go wrong..."

"_They_ _won't_," Ibiki said harshly and looking at Tsunade fiercely. "They will be _fine_," he said firmly. But who he was trying to convince it was hard to say...

* * *

_**Konoha Village**_

Kakashi and Ayumu walked serenely towards Hiraku. Neither said anything and neither really had to. Kakashi's face was in his porn and Ayumu was looking around and taking in the scenery. She looked over at her companion and shook her head. She snatched at his book.

"Lemme see that, Kakashi...Grief, can't the old goat think of better plots?" She said perusing through it.

Now it was Ayumu who had her face in the little, red book and Kakashi walking besides her in disbelief.

_ Did she just snatch my book from me?_ Kakashi thought in incredulity.

"Yes I did, Kakashi...And like I said, doesn't this get old after a while? I mean, there are only so many 'helpless maiden' scenarios and sexual positions that a person can read before it all becomes trite and banal," she said in a bored voice and giving the book back. "Takes the fun out of things after a bit, doesn't it?"

Kakashi gave her a serious, one-eyed stare. "I don't know...I guess it all depends on who the players are."

Ayumu shrugged as if she didn't care. "No...His stories are all the same...Virgin gets seduced and then all of a sudden her inner floozy comes out. _Boring_..."

"Every man's dream, wouldn't you say? And dreams like that are _never_ boring." Kakashi chuckled and cocked his head to the side.

Ayumu gave him a level stare. "Look, I think that if you took a poll- an _honest_ poll- from men a majority of them would not want to deal with a virgin. Too much drama and the potential for problems down the road."

Kakashi looked at her with amused interest. "Oh? What kind of problems?"

"Like what if they _fell in love_ with the man? The only reason a man would _seek out_ a virgin in the first place would be so he could be 'the first'. _That_ is what gives them a _thrill_, but once the thrill is over? Now they have a girl who they possibly can't get rid of. Who knows what they would have to do or be capable of in order to get rid of her," Ayumu said trailing off softly.

Kakashi heard the tentativeness in her voice and looked at her sharply. She seemed upset, and he wondered if that something had to do with Morino. In order to alleviate her tension he took on a more jovial tone. "Maybe he _wouldn't_ want to get rid of her...Hero worship and all that."

Ayumu gave a wry smile and shook her head. "Hero worship_ you_? Now that _is _a fantasy..." Ayumu suddenly laughed and poked him in the side.

"_Hey!_ Some woman _could_ worship me, you know. It wouldn't be _that_ far-fetched or out of the realm of possibilities... And besides, maybe I would worship her back," he finished softly.

"She would be a very lucky woman indeed if that were the case," she stated simply.

"I think it would be the _man_ who would be the lucky one," Kakashi said looking at her steadily. "To have such a woman to come home to would be a great gift that wouldn't be squandered."

Kakashi suddenly stopped and placed a hand on Ayumu's arm. She looked at him in confusion, and he answered it with a soft stroke of his thumb.

"Who hurt you in such a way, Ayumu? Or, is it something that you fear now?"

Ayumu looked away and flushed slightly. "What makes you _think_ such a thing, Kakashi?"

"We might not have known each other very long, Ayumu, but what little time that we have been together I spent very carefully watching and listening to you. I think that I can ask that question with surety."

Ayumu's face snapped around and met the silver-haired man's gaze silently. Her mouth started to open as if to answer, but quickly she shut it as if changing her mind. She could do nothing but shrug.

Kakashi hummed lowly, and moving his hand from her arm to her lower back he gently moved her so that she would start walking. People had stopped and were giving them curious looks. He didn't want anything to get out and about. Or, at least not yet…

He thought it best to steer the conversation to safer ground. "You know, I have this reputation-"

"That you encourage," Ayumu said interrupting him, and in a voice that was almost back to normal.

Kakashi nodded. "_Of course_. It is all a part of a _grander scheme_."

Ayumu also nodded. "That is why in so many ways you remind me of my cousin Genma. The face he shows is certainly not his true one. He uses it to his advantage and does marvelously with it. Rarely are men like you what they seem..."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side and looked at her with real interest. "What do you mean by _that_?" Kakashi said softly.

Ayumu just shrugged her shoulders and kept looking around, but never answered his question. "If Jiraiya was smart he would start to market his books to a wider audience. But in order to do that he would need to understand women a bit more than he does."

Kakashi said nothing about her abrupt change of topic, and instead just decided to go with the flow. "Like have a woman come across a man that hasn't had sex before, and _she_ gets the pleasure to de-flower _him_?"

Ayumu wrinkled her nose. "_No__,__ Kakashi_, women aren't like that. Women don't want a _virgin_. They want a man that _knows_ what he's doing. Saves time having to train them..." Ayumu said finally looking at her companion. "Oh, don't get me wrong, we don't want a man with _too_ many miles on him, but we _do_ like one who knows his way around the neighborhood." She winked and gave a light laugh.

Kakashi put his book away and clasped his hands behind him as they walked. His attention was now totally focused on his companion. And he noticed surreptitiously that as they walked they garnered more than a few interested stares. She _was_ an interesting as well as a beautiful woman, there was no doubt. She was worldly yet naïve all at once, and it was a captivating duo. For a brief, sharp moment he let himself believe that maybe_ they_ were together instead of _them_...

"So how would_ you_ re-design Master Jiraiya's books?" Kakashi asked with real interest.

"First, I would make women look 'real'. Stop giving them gianormous, gravity defying breasts, never-ending hair, always pouty mouths, and vapid imaginations that do nothing but sit around and wait for some man to show up. I would give them glasses, or short hair, or businesses to run. They would have freckles, or maybe an 'imperfection' or two. I would give them a life _before_ the man showed up. I certainly would make them self-sufficient enough that the man would have to _really_ put some effort into things in order to get his prize." Ayumu looked at Kakashi as if he had no real idea how women worked or what they wanted. "Isn't that why some men fall for female Nins? They are self-sufficient, they have a life pre-lover, and they know what they want."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "Well...Most guys go for kunoichi that approach them because the sex usually doesn't have too many strings..."

Kakashi 'oomphed' as Ayumu smacked the back of her hand against his chest. "_Idiot_...How you can sell women, and women of your profession no less, so short is beyond me. That is just _horrible_!"

"Well, it's the_ truth_. Kunoichi know as well as any male Nin that our life may be short. You never know what is around the next bend. A simple mission can go horribly wrong at the drop of a hat. So you take what you can get and go from there." Kakashi shrugged.

Ayumu gave Kakashi a pained look, and she quickly looked aside with her brows furrowed and her teeth clenching her bottom lip in worry.

"I don't believe that for a minute. Death can take any one of us at any time. You can die on the road or you can die in your bed. That is why you need to be honest and appreciative of what you have around you."

Though she was talking to him it seemed like she was trying to convince herself of something.

Once again Kakashi felt a deep regret at causing some past pain to surface, and once again he tried to alleviate it by lightening the subject. Kakashi nodded. "I agree, and that is what we do. We are playing the game on _our_ terms. Casual sex isn't a crime or sin, Ayumu. It is what it is. Sex can mean everything or it can mean nothing. That also doesn't mean that Nin are shallow, selfish creatures. If anything we appreciate life to its fullest because we have no idea when it could end."

Ayumu looked at Kakashi and with a small smile nodded. "I agree that sex can mean everything or nothing, but it so much _better _when it means _something, _don't you think? Ibiki once told me that during an orgasm it is one of the few times when all your Chakras are wide open and vulnerable. So if that is the case wouldn't you want to have that experience with someone that you trust and care for?"

Ayumu felt slightly uncomfortable talking about something so intimate with someone that she had only recently become acquainted with, but she felt comfortable around Kakashi, and in truth she couldn't help but like the man as well.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, you become open and 'vulnerable' in more than a few ways...And I _never_ said to have sex with a stranger. I am just talking about two people who know what they want and are willing to explore the possibilities."

"But isn't that what Nins sometimes have to do? Have sex with a stranger in order to complete their mission?"

"Yes," he said shrugging, "but that is different. In situations like that one is never fully into the moment. Not like with someone that they really care for," he said looking at her seriously.

"Hmm," was all that Ayumu could respond with.

Kakashi laughed and nudged his companion with a shoulder. "Didn't someone once say that Life was a Banquet and most poor suckers were starving to death?"

Ayumu laughed and nudged back. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you go hog wild and stuff yourself to the gills...How can you enjoy anything if you are too busy over-indulging, and never taking the time to ingest?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I just happen to know what I like and what I don't like, and I won't waste time on the latter. To do so would be disrespectful to the gifts presented."

"Don't you mean that to do so wouldn't be as fun?" Ayumu raised a brow and smiled.

Kakashi nodded sagely. "That too, certainly." He suddenly took on a serious air, and he put his hands in his pockets. "I am sure you know from Ibiki that in our job we see many unpleasant things...So when we are not so engaged we just need to know that it is all for something worthwhile. We need something, or_ someone__,_ to look forward to."

Ayumu nodded and thought about that. Ibiki had many times said the same thing to her in regards to one of the reasons that he was so attracted to her. She made him forget his ugliness and her life style reminded him exactly what he was striving for: to protect such things.

Ayumu smiled and looked down at the ground in contemplation as they walked. "How did we go from porn to philosophy in one short step, Kakashi?"

"Because I am a _very_ well-rounded and talented Nin, Ayumu," Kakashi said laughing.

She looked up smartly and nodded. "So I _hear__,_ Mr. Hatake," Ayumu said with total seriousness.

"And you hear correctly, _Miss Tanaka_," he said responding with the same tone. "I'm sorry, Ayumu, if I brought up any unpleasant memories or anything. I know that I must have hit a nerve or two, and it wasn't intentional..."

Ayumu looked at Kakashi with sudden understanding, and in order to alleviate his discomfort she smiled and shook her head. "No, Kakashi, you didn't...not really. It is just that...well...I was just thinking about...well...you obviously know that Ibiki was going to talk to me about something important. And our talk about death just made me think about it in a way. That's all."

Kakashi nodded and didn't deny that he knew what had happened. He liked and respected her too much. But he also knew that she wasn't being totally straightforward either.

"Ayumu, can I be _very_ honest?"

"You better be. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Kakashi nodded as he understood. Even the ugliest truth was better than the most beautiful lie in his book. "I heard some very impressive stories from Genma and Anko in regards to what happened in Toyo. I know that you have a very big decision in front of you. But let me say that even though I wasn't there I take Anko and Genma at their word. Neither would lie nor stretch the truth even the tiniest bit. They were impressed-very, _very impressed_- with your students. In fact they were _so_ impressed that I would like to meet them sometime, with your permission of course."

Ayumu looked at Kakashi with a prideful smile. She had been impressed as well, but it was nice to hear that someone of Kakashi's stature found them impressive as well. For people like Anko, Genma, Ibiki, and now even Kakashi to be impressed with her students made her heart swell and fill with love for her boys. She nodded and gave Kakashi a big smile.

"Of course you can! I know that they would _love_ to meet you as well. Maybe sometime we can set something up for you to drop by the school or my house."

Kakashi smiled back and nodded happily. "I can see how lucky they are for having you as their teacher. I just wish that _I_ had been a better teacher, and in so many ways..." Kakashi's voice trailed off as if now he was stuck in some bitter memory.

Ayumu placed a gentle hand on his arm and smiled up at him softly. She said nothing because she really didn't know what to say as he didn't expound on the statement. But she did want him to know that even in her ignorance she was sympathetic.

Kakashi looked at the hand and then at the woman, and without even thinking he took her arm and linked it through his. She didn't pull away but she did blush a bit at the contact.

Ayumu and Kakashi walked the rest of the way in friendly silence into Hiraku. Kakashi had rarely been through Hiraku, and this was a new experience for him. The neighborhoods and the people were all so different from the rest of Konoha's population, whether they were Nin or civilian. The homes were more colorful and the people as well as their clothing and shops mirrored the varied hues. Kakashi felt drab and exposed in his plain Jounin fatigues, as he was the only Nin in sight. He garnered more than a few stares and interested looks.

Soon they turned onto a very shady street, and almost at the end of it Ayumu stopped in front of one house in particular. Kakashi immediately recognized it as hers. He looked with interest at the house next door. The front yard held a few sharp-edged, scary, metal statues. They looked like the things of nightmares. They certainly didn't blend in well with the house or neighborhood itself.

"_Dear God's have mercy_...Who lives _there_?" Kakashi said looking at the house in fascination.

"_Ibiki_ does," Ayumu said with a fond smile on her face.

"Well that explains a few things," he said under his breath. Kakashi turned to Ayumu with a look of amazement. "Are you _serious_? Morino Ibiki lives in a _pink_ house?"

"It isn't _pink__,_ Kakashi...It is _mauve_. Mauve is a deep, rose color," Ayumu explained patiently.

Kakashi shook his head. "That is _definitely_ pink...and with yellow and black trim? He lives in a big, old, scary _tulip_ house!" Kakashi said laughing. He was almost doubled over he was laughing so hard.

Ayumu crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "_That's right_...Morino Ibiki lives in a _tulip_...You be sure to tell him _that_ next time you see him..."

"Oh, I _will__,_ Ayumu...Make no doubt on that." Kakashi said with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Morino Ibiki: _the __flower __of ANBU_..." Kakashi laughed louder at his own jest. "Morino Ibiki:_ tulip_ _Nin_!"

"Laugh it up, half-wit... Say _any_ of that to Ibiki or even let him _get wind_ of it and he'll hand your ass to you. You'll be dead meat..." Ayumu raised a brow and watched the Copy Cat Nin with wry amusement.

Kakashi snorted and bent over with his hands resting on his knees. He was laughing so hard that he hadn't realized that a third person had joined them. When he heard the voice he immediately stopped and slowly looked upwards.

"Ayumu, this _person_ wouldn't be laughing at _my house_ now, would he?"

When Kakashi looked up he was immediately silenced. Standing before him and with arms crossed over a full bosom was a fearsome sight. A short almost brawny woman dressed in over-alls and a bright yellow shirt stood glaring at him. As he straightened he was assaulted by her bright orange hair that was piled almost as high as she was tall. The baby blue eye shadow was clearly seen but her eyes weren't, as they were squinted down in raw, feline fury.

"Fujiwara-san, please meet Hatake Kakashi, a _peer _of Ibiki's" Ayumu's voice was smooth and the look she gave Kakashi was smug. "Kakashi, this is Ibiki's land lady any my late Master's wife, Fujiwara-san."

Kakashi rallied his manners and bowed lowly (but not so low that it was an insult) to Fujiwara-san. "Ma'am, it is indeed an _honor_ to meet you."

Fujiwara-san leaned forward towards Kakashi with a suspicious look. "Where you _laughing_ at my house, Kakashi-kun?"

Ayumu turned to Kakashi with a wide-eyed and innocent doe-like look. "Yes, _Kakashi_-_kun_...what _exactly_ were we talking about?"

Kakashi rose and slid is gaze from Fujiwara-san to Ayumu and then back to Fujiwara-san again. He smiled boyishly. "Why, we were talking about how Hiraku is the flower of Konoha!"

Suddenly Fujiwara-san straightened and her pose became proud. "_Damn straight_ it is!"

"Nice save," Ayumu mumbled out of the side of her mouth quietly to Kakashi.

"Damn straight it was," he mumbled back.

Suddenly Fujiwara-san looked at Kakashi with suspicion again. "How come your face is covered up? You ugly as homemade sin under there? _Let me see.._." Fujiwara-san made a grab for Kakashi's mask but the Nin was faster and jumped back.

"NO! I do it because-"

"You being a _pussy_, boy?" Fujiwara-san said stalking Kakashi. The look of devilment was in her eyes and the Nin was doing his best to evade the older woman's seeking hands.

"I do it because-"

"Because you have some _terrible disease_?! Oh, _let me see_!"

Fujiwara-san's curiosity was now fully engaged. She danced with him as he danced around Ayumu. At one point he stood behind her and grasped her shoulders as he used her as a human shield.

"Back off, _woman_...I -"

"Oh, _I know._..you have the mask on because_ you_ have _herpes_!" Fujiwara-san said loudly and roaring in laughter.

"_God's no_!" Kakashi looked at Ayumu with a pleading look. "Get her _off me__,_ Ayumu...!"

"Wow...imagine if _that_ got out...That _Hatake Kakashi_ had an _STD_...think how _lonely_ your Saturday nights would be...I think 'the banquet' would be cut short, don't you think? Hmm?" Ayumu said with an evil grin over her shoulder at the man behind her.

Kakashi looked at Ayumu and slumping his shoulders in defeat he nodded. He knew when he was beat. All's fair and all...He straightened and with a flourishing bow he saluted the two women.

"Ladies, it has been a pleasure, but duty elsewhere calls!" And with a sudden poof of gray smoke he was gone.

Fujiwara-san came and stood next to Ayumu. The two women looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Fujiwara-san nodded once briskly and then turned to walk back into her home.

"_No one _fucks with Morino Ibiki. If _he_ doesn't get you _we_ will..." And the older woman walked victoriously back into her home and shut the door firmly behind her.

Ayumu smiled widely and gave a deep and satisfied chuckle. As she walked towards her own home she smiled brightly. That's right, no one messes with her Ibiki...Nins may look out for Nins, but Hiraku also looked out for their own, and Ibiki certainly was one of their own. And even if he _did_ live in a pink, tulip house...


	85. Chapter 85

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 85

**Nesting**

_**Hiraku-Ayumu**_

Ayumu sat in her backyard and pondered what Ibiki had asked of her. He wanted Ryou and Akira to go on what was essentially an undercover mission into the KMP Academy as new recruits. They were to see if they could find out anything about nefarious dealings. She hugged herself as shivers ran through her. It seemed as if she was not only living out a strange dream, but a stranger's dream as well. She had never in a million years imagined herself to be in such a situation. She had always thought that she would live an amusing but quiet life in Hiraku, but now it seemed as if everything had gone topsy-turvy. Now she was knee-deep in Nins and danger, and in the midst of it all Ibiki wanted her to hand over her heart's blood; two of her nearest and dearest to a fate unknown to them all.

What would _actually_ happen if she let them go? Was Ibiki asking too much from her?

All her personal fears and doubts aside she had to consider the gravity of the situation: Konoha as a whole was in peril. Wasn't it her job as a citizen to do what she could to help? But could she give _that _kind of support? Should she be _expected _to give that? If Ibiki had asked her to do it herself then that would be one thing, but her boys? But were they actually boys anymore? They were in reality more men than boys, and even if they were considered children by Konoha Law. If they entered the Academy they would have to get a written waiver by her allowing their entrance. Also, like she had told Ibiki she would have to give a performance of a life time when she went before the Board, and then who knew how long the deliberations would take. Of course, she wouldn't have to give them any _details_ as to the _real_ purpose of their wanting to go. She could simply state that they had no desire anymore to become artists and that they wanted instead to follow the path of Law and Order. It had been done before. Not everyone that went to Hiraku finished the program and became an artist. Some became doctors, lawyers, and even followed other trades. She could state that as they were orphans she would still have some hand in their rearing. They would also have to come and live with her, or she would have to find them suitable accommodations. They would no longer be allowed to live at The House if they left Hiraku Academy.

All that technicality set aside she just worried about them, period. They were simultaneously both her sons and brothers. They had been entrusted into her care, and as such she had a monumental, lifelong duty to them. No matter how smart they were they _still_ didn't have the same special training that someone brought up at the Konoha Nin Academy had. But Ibiki had said something how just because of that they would be better off. They would be able to blend in better. He also said that he would be sending in a Nin as well. So in essence they would have Ibiki on the outside and a Nin on the inside keeping an eye on them, but would that be enough?

And lastly, if she said 'no' what would that do to her and Ibiki's relations? In reality how let down would he be in her? He might_ say_ that he wouldn't be disappointed, but would he really? Maybe he would act like nothing was wrong, but deep inside? Would he maybe start to pull away, and all under the guise of having to find his other options? Maybe then he would see that having a non-nin as a companion wasn't all that it was cracked up to be...Maybe he would start to re-evaluate their relationship and think that if she had been in the same business as him things would have gone differently.

Ayumu felt a huge wave of shame crash into her as she had those selfish thoughts. How saddened her late Master would have been at her if he was here right now and privy to such ideas. Here she was letting her own personal wants and desires momentarily surface when they shouldn't have even been in the equation to begin with. Instead of thinking of them she had let her thoughts drift instead to Ibiki and herself. How monstrously selfish could she be?

Ayumu's heart suddenly hurt so badly that she thought for a scary second that she was having some kind of attack. It was all too much! She felt like she was on the verge of losing _everything_. It was a lose-lose situation for her. She would either lose Akira and Ryou or she would lose Ibiki. She _had_ to choose, but was there really a choice? Her wants and needs came after those of Akira and Ryou. So no, there was no choice. She had to look at it with only their safety and happiness in mind. Hers be damned.

Ayumu bent over with her face in her hands. It had all been so wonderful there for a while...Everything had been going so well. She actually thought that she had a shot at real happiness. She actually thought that she could have her cake and eat it too, but she was more the fool for it. She shouldn't have expected so much. Her hands fisted in her hair and she started to laugh and cry as she felt her dreams fade before her. So much for ever thinking that-

"Kitten? Is Ibiki ok?"

Ayumu looked up at Hiroshi's sudden arrival, and the look of loss and total lack of hope caused Hiroshi to think the worst. He quickly went and sat beside her on the steps and put his arms around her.

"_Oh, Kitten_...what happened? What are they saying about Ibiki? Ren and I didn't want to go there until we heard from you that it was ok, but if it isn't..."

Ayumu looked at Hiroshi with confusion and then it dawned on her. She sniffed and smiled a wet, teary smile. "No, he's _fine_...That big lug is more then up and about...He is just staying there another night for observations. He was only poisoned..."

Hiroshi looked at Ayumu with incredulity. "_Only poisoned_? Well..._that_ certainly isn't anything to fret about, now is it?" Hiroshi chided Ayumu and kissed her on her temple.

"No, for Ibiki that is only a minor set-back. It takes more than a poisoned knife to put _him _down. No, 'Roshi, it is something else altogether..."

Hiroshi looked at Ayumu with a raised brow.

Ayumu took a deep breath and then she told Hiroshi everything that Ibiki had said. She told it to him exactly as Ibiki had said it to her, and she ended with Ibiki's request. When she was done she looked at Hiroshi with her heart breaking in her eyes.

"Hiroshi, I'm _scared_, and all the way around. If I say 'yes' and I talk to Akira and Ryou you know as well as I that they will do _exactly_ as Ibiki asks. Let's not even think about how I will have to get it past the Board and Miyoki...But if I say 'no', as I am inclined to and for many reasons, then that's it between Ibiki and myself. I know that he will be so disappointed in me that-"

Hiroshi gave a very loud, disdainful sniff and waived his hand in the air before him. "_Bullshit_. If you say 'no' Ibiki will be nothing but impressed with you. You sell him short, Ayumu," Hiroshi said looking at her from the corner of his elegant eyes. "He knows that your _first_ job is to guard, protect, and guide them. Even against him if need be. He _knows_ that you place their welfare above and beyond all else. He knows that you love them."

Hiroshi looked at Ayumu with a steady gaze. "He _also_ knows that you love him, and that you are _not_ going to give him an answer without first weighing all your options. He _knows_ what a burden he has put before you, and most importantly he _trusts_ your judgment."

"Yes, Hiroshi," Ayumu said softly, "But if I say 'no' then he might reconsider being with me because..."

"_Bullshit again_! He would still be thinking the same things. I don't know how things go with Nin, but if you were their Nin teacher he would _still_ think and feel the same way."

"I feel terribly ashamed, Hiroshi, that I am even _thinking_ about not wanting to lose Ibiki...I can't believe that I have betrayed my students in such a way," Ayumu said softly and looking away from Hiroshi in shame.

Hiroshi took a finger and guided her face back towards him. He looked at Ayumu with an understanding smile. "Sweet Pea, you are being _human_. Nothing more, nothing less. I would be concerned if you_ hadn't_ brought up your relationship with Ibiki, and especially after everything that the two of you had worked so hard for. There is no shame in being in love."

Ayumu looked away. "I don't know, Hiroshi...I feel like I have to choose either between Akira and Ryou, or Ibiki..."

She looked at Hiroshi with confusion. "Hiroshi, _you_ wouldn't do it if Ibiki asked for one of your girls, would you? _No way_ could I see you letting _them_ enter the KMP Academy..."

Hiroshi laughed loudly, and startling Ayumu so much that she looked at him with surprise. "Honey, the KMP Academy couldn't_ handle_ any of my girls! They would eat that place up and spit it out! No, the KMP Academy is _way_ too tame for _My_ _Darlings_..."

Ayumu giggled and slapped Hiroshi on the thigh. "Hiroshi! Don't say that...You know how much more dangerous it is for girls! They have so much more to worry about or be wary of." She looked at Hiroshi with a wry side-way glance. "You certainly worried about my boys being around your girls numerous times enough."

Hiroshi waived his hand in the air. "Please...that was just me being melodramatic...I know your boys are afraid of my girls, and _especially_ Kyoko. She even scares _me_ sometimes!"

Ayumu suddenly smiled and wiped the remaining tears off her face. "Oh, Hiroshi, don't say that either...Kyoko is just an extension of yourself, you know that. Ibiki always said that your girls are _exactly _how you would be if you had been born a girl. He thinks that you live vicariously through them."

"And I do," he said nodding emphatically, "and most willingly. That is why I know that no way could the KMP Academy handle them. It wouldn't be able to handle _me_, so how could it be expected to handle _them_?"

Hiroshi looked proud and pleased at the idea that even the KMP Academy wasn't big enough to contain his personality.

"All kidding aside, Hiroshi- what would _you _do if Ibiki had asked something like this of you? Would you _really_ let Kyoko go?" Ayumu looked deep into Hiroshi's eyes.

Hiroshi cleared his throat and looked down momentarily before looking back at Ayumu. "Well, if Ren was Ibiki and he asked such a thing from me I don't honestly know...Like any parent your children will always be children, and even when they are fifty my girls will always be my babies. And like Akira and Ryou to you, Kyoko is _my_ first. Firsts are _always_ special. They are also the ones that are hardest to let go of. _But_, you _have_ to at some point start to let them go so they can stretch their wings. No one really grows up at home, or Hiraku, for that matter. We _both_ know that."

"But Hiroshi, this isn't something like letting them stay out later or even give them harder responsibilities-"

"Which you have already done, Ayumu. Those boys have more responsibilities then either Kyoko, or any other Journeymen for that matter, that I know of. And more importantly, they do them all _well_. Chronologically they may only be fifteen, but mentally they are men."

Hiroshi squeezed Ayumu's hand in comfort and pride. "Ayumu, you have trained them well. Very, _very_ well. And I also can't see Ibiki just throwing them to the wolves. I think that he would train them in some way before letting them go. If at least to give them a little bit of an edge over the competition. I know that he would never tell you this, but I bet Ibiki is just as concerned about their welfare as you are."

Ayumu nodded and looked into her backyard and at her koi pond. "I know that he isn't asking this of me lightly, 'Roshi."

"No, he isn't. He knows just as much as you what is riding on all this. But as scary as it might all seem, I _trust_ Ibiki. He has never let any of us down."

Ayumu suddenly hugged her lifelong friend and snuggled happily against him. "I love you, Hiroshi, and I always will," she said softly.

"And I love you too, sweet pea, and so does Ibiki. I know that this very moment he is in knots thinking about how he may have hurt you or even your relationship. I bet dollars to donuts that he is just aching to be here beside you..."

Ayumu laughed softly and wrapped both her arms around Hiroshi, and the two just talked quietly about Ayumu's predicament and what she planned to do...

* * *

_**Konoha Hospital- Ibiki**_

Ibiki hadn't moved from his chair since Tsunade left. He was still dressed in just his pants (as he refused to put another yellow gown on, and no matter how much Sakura bitched to him) and sat unmoving as the shadows in his room became longer.

He thought about Ayumu. He thought how he had placed such a heavy decision on her. He closed his eyes and thought about how he wanted to be home _right now_ and sitting beside her. He just knew that her head, heart, and stomach were probably churning and rolling with anxiety and indecision. He fisted his hands on his thighs and clenched his teeth.

_ Fuck...what a stupid bastard I am_, he thought with sudden self-recrimination. In his hubris and arrogance he had thought that it was all such a simple plan: put Ryou and Akira into the KMP and let's see what we see. How _stupid_ of him. He should have known better. He saw what amounted to a lead millstone suddenly appear around Ayu's neck, and all because of_ him_. He saw her whole world come crashing down in a matter of minutes. He_ knew_ that she was thinking that she would have to give up either her boys or him. He _just knew_ that she was thinking that if she didn't give him Akira and Ryou that he would think less of her and drift away in disappointment.

How untrue that was. If she said 'no' then he would think only the best of her. He would think that she knew better then everyone, and including Morino Ibiki himself. And in more ways than one she would. He wouldn't lie and say that he would not be disappointed, for he had faith in Akira and Ryou, and he knew that they would be more then able to handle the task. They were street smart and savvy, and they had more than enough common sense. He thought that those two put many Chunin and Jounin that he had encountered to shame they were that good. He couldn't even imagine what they would have been like if they had been Nin...He probably thought that Akira would have been Hokage material and Ryou destined for ANBU.

He closed his eyes and fisted his hands. "Oh baby, what have I _done _to you," he said with teeth gritted.

His Ayu was probably in a living Hell right now, and all because of him._ Again_..._Again_ she was being put into a situation not of her design, and all because she knew Morino Ibiki. He didn't deserve her. Why had he been so _foolish_ to put something like their relationship at such risk?

But how risky really was it? If truth be told they probably wouldn't get too far. If the _real_ truth be told they probably might not even want to do it, and that would put an end to it all. Or maybe _he _should just put an end to it. Just use the Nin, and maybe find one of his most youthful looking ANBU to go in as a civilian...But that held even more risk. Like he had said all predators smelled a predator lurking about, and if you were ANBU then you were definitely a predator.

Ibiki suddenly sat up and after throwing his own semi-torn shirt on went to the nurses' station to use the phone, as the one in his room had never been connected. Without too much preamble he stole the phone away and dialed up Ayumu. After a few rings he heard her pick up. Ibiki turned around to shield his conversation from the startled nurses.

_"Hello?"_

"Ayu baby, it's me," Ibiki said softly.

_"Ibiki! Did you forget something that you wanted?"_

"No, I just wanted to hear your voice."

He heard her laugh softly, and he could practically see her smile.

_"Ibiki...I have only been gone a few hours. You can't have missed me already."_

Ibiki closed his eyes. "I _always_ miss you, Ayu..."

_"Oh, Ibiki..."_

"Please come back to the hospital tonight? I don't want to talk about anything but us. I just want to fall asleep with you next to me..."

_"When are they going to let you out, Ibiki? Will you be home tomorrow?"_

"I should be, but tomorrow is tomorrow. I-"

"Excuse me, Morino-san, but I need that phone," a nurse said hesitantly and interrupting him.

Ibiki covered the mouth piece and tried to give his most patient smile. It must have fallen far short of the mark as the nurse quickly stepped back a step.

"In a minute..." He said with a warning glare before turning back around. He caught Ayumu saying something but not what as he had been rudely interrupted. "What? I didn't catch that."

_"I said: I don't think that they'll let me. You aren't critical anymore."_

"_Of course_ they'll let me. I _am_ Morino Ibiki _and_ head of the ANBU T and I Squad. They _have_ to let me...If they know what's good for them," and Ibiki gave the nurse still lingering a pointed look.

They quickly found something to do and hurriedly left his vicinity.

Ayumu laughed on the other end.

_"Ibiki! You can't do that! You'll get the reputation of being a scary bully."_

"I already am to everyone, but you that is."

More laughter, and it was a light cheery kind that filled his heart with warmth.

"I need to...I just...Ayu, I need _you_."

_"And I need you__,__ Ibiki,"_ was the soft reply.

"Morino-san, could we _please_ have the phone..._please_?" A brave nurse said to Ibiki from a safe distance.

Ibiki turned to her with a cold look on his face. "I'll give it back up _in a minute_. I am conducting _business_ here." Ibiki turned back away, and the nurse was forgotten.

"Ayu, _please _come back to the hospital? Besides, I need some clothes for tomorrow, so you have to come back," he said pleading quietly.

_"Alright...I'll pack you a small bag of fresh clothes and toiletries__.__ I was going to anyway since you didn't really ask me. I knew that you weren't thinking of that...But only on one condition..."_

Ibiki smiled and raised a brow."Oh?"

_ "Yes, on the condition that you __**behave**__ yourself. I am __**serious**__**,**__ Ibiki, you keep acting up and they ar__e going to spike your IV line!__"_

Ibiki chuckled and nodded, even though he knew that she couldn't see it. "Deal."

_"Ok, let me get some things together and I'll be back directly, __sounds good__?"_

"Thanks baby," Ibiki said warmly.

_ "Oh, and Hiroshi and Fujiwara-san send their regards, but since you'll be home maybe for dinner tomorrow night they will wait to inundate you with questions then. I think that once again Fujiwara-san was disappointed that she wasn't there to join in the fray..."_

"I'm afraid that someday she might become too impatient with me and go out on her own. Heaven help the village when _that _happens..."

_"You should be__ worried,__ Ibiki. If she doesn't storm ANBU soon then she just might decide to take over the Academy..."_

"But then she'll be _Iruka's_ problem and not mine..."

Ayumu laughed and chortled. _"That's my Ibiki, always thinking one step __ahead of the pack!__"_

"That's right baby, and with her I have to stay at least two steps ahead. See you soon..."

Ibiki chuckled to Ayumu and hung up the phone. When he turned around to place the phone back down on the nurse's station desk he was met by a very disgruntled Haruna Sakura.

"You are the biggest pain in the ass, you know that?"

Ibiki stared down at the medic and smiled tritely. "Do you _never_ go home? Are you _always_ lurking about?"

"No rest for the weary," she snarked.

"No rest for the wicked either," he said nodding and turning to go back to his room.

When Ibiki got there he plumped up his pillow and sat up in bed and resting against it. He partially closed his eyes and just started thinking. He wasn't used to being inactive, or at least he wasn't used to being so inactive by himself. If he was just lying around he always had Ayu by his side. Well, she would be here soon, and hopefully sooner rather than later. He just mentally ambled and watched the sun slowly start to set in the west outside his room. He figured that a good two hours had gone by already, and _still_ Ayumu hadn't shown up.

Suddenly his door opened and Ayumu came in with a huge duffel bag at her side.

Ibiki sat up and looked at both her and the bag with amusement and interest. "Grief, Ayu..._what the hell_ have you _got _in there? It looks like you've packed for me a month's worth of clothing," Ibiki said with a chuckle.

Ayumu gave him a prim and affronted look. "Well, _I told you_ that I was going to pack an over-night bag for you, and here it is you _ingrate_."

Ibiki took the bag, but not before giving her a sweet kiss to soothe her ruffled feathers. As he opened the bag he started to laugh as soon as he looked at its contents.

"What? What's so funny?" Ayumu looked around Ibiki's arm and tried to see what had caught his attention and amusement.

Inside the bag Ayumu had packed three pairs of pants, four shirts, and numerous silk boxer shorts that she had recently bought him and snuck into his drawer back home. As well she had brought shampoo, deodorant, bath gel, and his usual shaving sundries.

"Looks perfectly normal to me," Ayumu said askance to him.

Ibiki held up a pair of black, silk boxers and raised a brow. "When did I start to wear black silk boxers?"

Ayumu snatched them back and put them in the bag. "Since I decided that you need to expand your pitiful stock. Besides," she said giving him a comical leer, "you look sexy in silk, and especially black..."

"Who did you buy those for: you or me?"

"Why _me_ of course," she said laughing.

Ibiki shook his head and smiled. "Ayu, I just need something to get home in..."

"Well, I wanted to give you a choice. A person's choice of clothing is important, Ibiki. Also, you've been stuck in this hospital with no decent toiletries How you aren't jumping out of your skin right now is beyond me! I remember when I was here, and for days I had nothing at my disposal but cheap, hospital crap," Ayumu said with clear distaste.

She even shuddered delicately at the remembrance.

Ibiki couldn't help but laugh at her. She didn't remember almost getting killed...No, all she remembered was having to use the generic shampoo and single blade razors that the hospital supplied. She looked like she was _still_ trying to recover from the ordeal.

Suddenly Ayumu looked at Ibiki as if he was twisted.

"_What_? You can make fun of me all you want. I am not as 'girly' as you might think (and she smacked him in the chest as he obviously rolled his eyes at her). There are just some things were I _can't_ skimp. There is no price too great to feel good," Ayumu said haughtily.

She scowled at him as he now laughed right at her. She shook her head and pulled a few of his bathing articles out and marched right into the bathroom and set them out.

"Why don't you take a shower, Ibiki? You'll feel better," she said turning to him with a smile.

"I already feel better," he said leaning against the doorway.

"But taking a shower will make you feel _even better_," Ayumu said and wrinkled her nose up in a cute smile as she set the shower water for him. "Come on, Ibiki- in you go."

Ibiki looked like he wasn't going to comply, but even as he grinned down at her he was taking his clothes off. "What about my sponge bath that was promised?" He leered down at her and nipped at the air in front of her nose.

"Get a good scrubbing first and _then_ I'll give you a sponge bath."

Ibiki laughed and tried to pull off Ayumu's clothing. She swatted at his hands and pushed him towards the shower. "What did I tell you about behaving yourself? Must you _always_ thwart people and me especially, at every turn?"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at her skeptically. "What's with shoving me in the shower all of a sudden?"

Ayumu hummed a tune and started to pick up Ibiki's discarded clothing. She held them away from her in distaste.

Now Ibiki was getting suspicious. "What's with _that_ look?"

Ayumu smiled vacantly and stuffed the offending garments into the plastic bag that was lining the trash. She knotted it and threw it out of the bathroom. She looked at Ibiki when she didn't hear any sounds of cleansing going on.

"Is there a problem, Ibiki?"

Ibiki looked at Ayumu with slitted eyes. "I don't know...you tell me. Is there a problem?"

"Oh? Like what?"

Ibiki leaned in a little and stared at Ayumu dead in the eyes. "I don't know...You seem awful keen on getting me scrubbed up..."

Ayumu gave Ibiki a look, turned around and mumbled about him being like Toshiro and bathing. She gathered some shampoo and turned back to give it to him. "Here, oh...I forgot conditioner...Shit..." Ayumu frowned and looked disappointed in herself.

Ibiki took the proffered shampoo and put his hands on his hips. "What's up? You act like I _stink_..."

Ayumu gave such a bland look that Ibiki started to laugh. He raised both arms and sniffed tentatively under each. "_I smell fine_...What's _your_ problem?"

"Wash."

Ibiki raised a comical brow. "Are you saying that I stink?"

"I love you, Ibiki."

"I love you too, baby, but you evade the question posed to you: do I offend?" Ibiki smiled a big, toothy, grin.

"You smell like _Gai_..."

Ibiki's big, toothy grin disappeared immediately.

_"What?"_ His voice was low and his eyes now lost their sparkle.

Ayumu shrugged. "Gai seems to think that one aspect of being manly is _smelling_ manly. He seems to think that the _muskier_ a man smells the more _manlier_ he is."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with slightly hooded eyes. "Is that what _you_ think as well, Ibiki?"

"..."

She nodded. "That's what I thought, now hop to it."

Ayumu cutely patted Ibiki's naked backside and turned to get his tooth brush ready when with a sudden squeak the tube of tooth paste that she was holding suddenly erupted its contents all over her hand and onto the floor. Ibiki had come up behind her and placed his hand brazenly between her legs, and cupping her from behind.

"But baby, _this_ is what I smell like..." And he gently squeezed her between her legs. "And I know that _that _smells _nothing_ like Gai..."

Ayumu looked up and saw their reflections in the mirror. Hers looked stunned and his looked smugly pleased. He raised a brow and with a snarky grin he turned to go into the shower. With a snap he closed the curtain and started to whistle a happy little tune as he bathed. She looked at the closed curtain as she swore that she heard chuckles in between the whistled notes.

She closed her eyes briefly in frustration and went about to clean up the mess. "Honestly, Ibiki, you're a mess..."

The tune stopped briefly and a scoop of water flew over the top and hit her square on the head.

Now, in the past she would have shrieked and opened the curtain with a huff. Before, she would have called him every name in the book. Before, she would have pouted and maybe even given him the finger in a childish response. But that was all _before_ she really got to know one _Morino Ibiki_. Now, however? Ayumu gathered herself together, and before leaving the bathroom so that he could finish his ablutions in private, and with an evil grin on her face, she flushed the toilette. His hiss as the water turned suddenly hot caused a little, happy sigh to escape her.

Ibiki looked out the curtain with a growl but found the room already empty. As the water slowly went back to its pre-set temperature Ibiki let his scowl disappear and a slow, smile of appreciation took its place. His kitten was learning...

When Ibiki got out of the shower and toweled off he saw that some clean clothes were already placed and waiting for him on the toilet seat. As he put them on he felt the effects of being clean once again (and not that he was really dirty to begin with. He certainly _never_ smelled like the Great Green Asshole of Konoha, he thought with ire) and ready to spend some quiet time with Ayumu. When he exited the bathroom he saw that Ayumu had settled down on the bed and was just waiting patiently for him. He padded quickly to the bed and settled into the empty spot that she made for him next to her.

Ayumu took a dramatic sniff and snuggled against his still damp form. She hummed in pleasure.

"No more _Gai-smell_?" Ibiki asked sarcastically.

Ayumu giggled and shook her head. "_Certainly not_...Now you smell like _man_, and not _beast_," Ayumu chortled.

"Hmm," Ibiki said pulling her in next to him and resting her under his arm.

They lay quietly, and saying nothing. They just appreciated being together and all that it entailed. After a while Ayumu tapped Ibiki's chest and looked up at him with a small worried frown.

"Ibiki, about earlier...About what you asked-"

"No, Ayu, not now. Later. Tomorrow. _It can wait_," Ibiki said cupping her face and running his thumb over her bottom lip.

"But, Ibiki-"

Ibiki didn't want to argue or even discuss their earlier conversation. Certainly not now. So he did the only thing he could do under the circumstances; he kissed her. He slowly and gently kissed her until he felt her tension start to ease. He moved them so he was partially over her and she was securely against him.

Ayumu returned each of his kisses, and gladly. But slowly during the tender moment she felt her heart start to squeeze. She felt her heart breaking. It was slowly cracking and becoming brittle. It felt like at any moment that it would shatter into a million pieces and be totally unrepairable. She just knew it. She just _knew_ that their relationship would never be the same. How could it not? He would always feel that she had disappointed him in some respect, and that would be too much for her to bear. That is if he decided to stay with her, which she didn't think that he would or even could.

How could a man like him want someone, whom he had done so much for, who had turned down his request for help, and when he really needed it? This was it. This would be the last time that she would ever experience such a gentle and tender moment with this man. From here on out he would always look at her differently. How could he not? Wasn't that the man that most everyone feared? Wasn't that the man that struck terror in most hearts? Wasn't that the man whose cold pragmatism, hardened certainty, strong courage, and steely determination never once ever caused him to falter? Wasn't that the man who forgave not even the slightest transgressions?

And here she was faltering and uncertain before him. Here she was weak and afraid.

She began to shake as she tried to keep herself and her heart together for as long as she could. Her grip on his arms trembled and her mouth against his quaked. She started to feel excess moisture against their lips and she had no idea that it was because her tears were falling and catching between them in a scalding pool. As he pulled back she closed her eyes. For as long as she could she wanted to put off seeing his beautiful black eyes look at her with disenchantment. She thought that she heard him softly call her name, but the ringing in her ears muffled it. Just as she was trying to stifle a cry he pulled her face into his neck and rubbed her back. She heard none of his consoling words or felt none of his kisses along her temple.

Suddenly the damn broke. Her body became wracked in sobs. She could no longer control any of the misery that was building faster then she could handle. Her hands fisted against his arms and she became blinded by her own tears, so even if she wanted to open her eyes to look they would have been skewed by the over-whelming moisture. She moaned against his neck. Her cries muffled the sound of her heart falling and breaking against her insides. The shards started to rip and tear into her flesh. As she shook they embedded themselves deep within her, and a million small cuts made her feel like she was slowly bleeding out.

Ibiki massaged and stroked her continually. His own heart was breaking at seeing her in such a state. And he knew what its genesis was: him. _He_ had caused this. He had caused her to lose her hold and become so afraid. And he was going to make it stop. He was going to make it up to her.

"Ayu," he whispered. When his pleas were met on deaf ears he gently kissed her to get her breathing back down and to calm her as much as he could. He pulled her attention away from herself and back to himself. He tried his best to pull her back from within and back to him on the outside. After more than a few moments of coaxing he cradled her in an arm and with his free arm he wiped the tears away. He coaxed her to open her eyes and look at him. The pure pain that he saw almost made him falter. She looked lost and forlorn.

"I'm so sorry, Ibiki," she sniffled. "I'm so sorry," she said over and over again. She wasn't quite sure what she was apologizing for, but at the same time she knew that she was apologizing for everything; for being such a mess, for being uncertain, and especially for being afraid. For that was what she was: afraid. She was afraid for everyone and for everything. The loneliness that she just knew was around the corner for her almost made her mind crack. His words and actions once again began to recede and she was soon finding herself lost within herself once again.

Ibiki knew that it had progressed beyond the point of where his tender words or actions could reach her, so he gently pressed down on a few pressure points that he knew through experience would calm her down and open up blocked Chi. His actions had an immediate response: Ayumu stopped shaking and her rapid heartbeat slowed back to normal. She gave one last violent shudder before giving a huge sigh and a quiver.

A sudden euphoria over-whelmed Ayumu. It was as if all her muscles turned to jell, and the tightness in her chest relaxed and she could breathe again. She shivered at the cold sweat that she was in, and in response Ibiki rubbed her arms and back almost vigorously. She couldn't stop the response of kneading his chest with her fingers and purring in response. Ibiki reached over her and handed her a few tissues so she could wipe her eyes and blow her nose. Ayumu couldn't help but blush at her over-reaction once again to something. How annoying it must be for him to always have to calm her down about one thing or another...

"I'm sorry, Ibiki. I didn't mean to lose so much control like that," she whispered. "It was just that-"

"That I dumped too much on you today, Ayu. I'm the one who is sorry. I'm the one to blame. No one should have to hear all that you had and then be expected to carry such a weight. I just wanted you to know everything. I don't ever want to lie to you."

Ibiki cuddled her and kissed the top of her head.

"No, Ibiki, you did right. Sometimes a big girl has to be a big girl. I _needed_ to hear everything. And about your request-"

"No, Ayu- not now. Let's talk about it later," Ibiki said firmly.

"But Ibiki, this is important. Something like this can't wait! People could be in _danger_ and-"

"No, Ayu, it _can_ wait. Trust me."

Ayumu looked like she was about to protest but the words died on her lips. She nodded and leaned her forehead against Ibiki's chest, closed her eyes, and sighed. She did trust him. She _always_ trusted him. She always would trust him, and even fifty years from now she would _still_ trust him.

"Ok Ibiki," she said softly.

Ayumu felt Ibiki hum and rub her back. At one point he disengaged himself, and with a promise of being back quickly he left the bed and went to the closet where his coat hung. He dug inside a pocket and came back with an envelope. After he had settled himself back in with the two facing each other on their sides he looked at her earnestly. The envelope was clutched tightly in his hand, and he had yet to give it to her or explain his actions.

"Ayu, I have something that I want to give you, and I hope that you'll accept it." Without any further explanation he handed her the envelope.

Ayumu sat up slightly and opened the plain container. What she was met with was a document concerning the sale of a house. She read it with a slight crease in her brows. She looked between Ibiki and the papers, and after a few moments she discerned that Ibiki had bought himself a house...

"Ibiki," Ayumu said looking at Ibiki with wonder and delight. "You bought the house across the street from me! What made you do this? And I always wanted to get a good look at the place..."

Ayumu smiled and became excited for him, but she was also confused. "But _why__,_ Ibiki? What's wrong with your place, or mine for that matter...since you do seem to spend most of it at my place." She smiled and handed him the paper back, but he wouldn't take it.

"I bought it as a gift, Ayu," Ibiki said quietly.

"A gift? For who?" Ayumu was confused at not only his response, but that he wouldn't take the papers back.

"For _you__,_ Ayu."

Ayumu blinked rapidly. "For _me_? But why? I already_ have_ a house..."

"As a wedding gift, Ayu."

Ibiki was still as he watched Ayumu's face intently. She looked confused until a dawning recognition started to rush rapidly across her features. He felt her shake, and he was scared as to why exactly she was shaking.

"A _wedding gift_, Ibiki?" Ayumu whispered. "For me?"

Ibiki nodded. "For you."

Ayumu looked back down at the papers that were now clutched in trembling hands. "_Oh__,__ Ibiki_..."

"Ayu?" Ibiki was now getting nervous, and he could feel sweat start to form. She was still silently staring back at him.

Suddenly Ayumu squealed and flung herself at him. She started laughing and crying all at once. Ibiki held her to him and the tension started to leave him, but not completely. She still hadn't given him her answer...

"Will you, Ayu? Will you live there with me? I know that it was presumptive, but...I just thought...I had _hoped_..."

Ibiki for the first time in his life he found himself unable to form a full sentence. It was now _her _that was rubbing his arms and neck to help calm his fluttering nerves.

Ayumu took his face in her hands and rubbed noses with him. "Of _course_ I will! Oh, Ibiki...And you were able to find one in the neighborhood! How thoughtful of you!"

Ibiki gave a great sigh of relief and rolled her over so that she was almost lying on top of him. He nuzzled her neck and chuckled into it. "I like the neighborhood and the neighbors. I want us to have them close by if we start to have a family..."

Ayumu squeezed him tight. Suddenly she sat up with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, Ibiki, I can give _my_ house to Hiroshi, and then he and Ren could live there...It's a _money pit_ and now all the _problems_ could be _theirs_..."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki as if she had planned the perfect crime.

"And Fujiwara-san needs to be looked after, so we can _still _do that as well..." She looked at Ibiki with pride and love. "You really _are_ the best, Ibiki."

"_You're_ the best, Ayu. You are always looking out for other people, and even if it is in a slightly _nefarious _way," Ibiki said chuckling in response to her plan on dumping her house on Hiroshi.

"Ibiki, the furnace is going to take a dive this winter, and I was staying up all night trying to figure out how I was going to replace it...But now, with both Hiroshi and Ren living there as partners, their combined income can handle it."

Ibiki gently twirled an errant curl of hers around one of his fingers. "Baby, even if I hadn't done this I would have helped you to replace the furnace, or anything else. I was already thinking of pitching in to fix the roof-"

"Gods, Ibiki! I forgot all about the damn roof...Oh! Your proposal really _has_ come at a beneficial time," Ayumu said cheerily.

Ibiki couldn't help but laugh at her pleasure. "Glad to know that my marriage proposal fits in so well with your Grand Scheme on _How __to__ Bamboozle Hamada Hiroshi_."

Ayumu nodded and giggled. "It really has, hasn't it?"

She cocked her head to the side and looked at Ibiki with interest. "But how did you manage to get in to see the house, and probably more than once, and do all the other things that had to be done in order to buy it? I _never knew_ that you were creeping around over there, and probably neither did Hiroshi or Fujiwara-san as well. How, Ibiki?"

Ibiki tapped his chest with pride. "I'm a Konoha Shinobi."

"And a damn good one it seems too! I'm _impressed_...You certainly _do_ earn your money at ANBU. But seriously, did they know?"

"Fujiwara-san did but not Hiroshi. She helped me set things up and make sure that you weren't going to be around."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with fondness. "She really _is_ a perfect partner in crime for you. You know, I can't imagine what she would have been like if she had been a Nin...Almost scares me..." Ayumu said trailing off with wonder.

Ibiki nodded. "Yeah, she would have been something else all right. _She_ would be head of T and I at ANBU, and _I _would have probably been her lowly peon..."

"Yes, but you would have been well taken care of." Ayumu cocked her head to the side and smirked. "Did you know that Fujiwara-san scared _Kakashi_?"

Ibiki smiled ferally and seemed more then pleased. "Did she now? _Good_. Can I dare hope that it was because she beat the shit out of him?"

Ayumu smiled and tickled him under his arm. "Ibiki..._that's bad._..No, he made some snarky comment about your domicile and she lit into him."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at the idea. "What's _wrong_ with my house?"

"He said that it looked like a big, scary tulip."

Ibiki laughed. "What a dip-shit, making fun of Fujiwara-san's pride and joy." He rolled over on his back and put his arms behind his head in satisfaction. "I can just imagine her response..."

A blissful smile formed and he hummed in pleasure.

Ayumu poked him. "Do you mean the house, or you?"

"Both, of course," he answered smugly.

Ayumu laughed and snuggled in with her back against Ibiki's chest and held the house papers up in front of them. "But seriously, Ibiki...I don't know what to say about this all...I can't believe that you did this...and after everything...I mean, was _this_ what you meant by having me as well?"

Ibiki nodded and placed his cheek against her head. "Yes."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since our trip back from Toyo. But then I didn't know how you would react to it, and especially not after you flipped out over at my house. I think that I was so mad because I had already gotten a good look at the house and had started to formulate my plan. It looked like everything would fall apart. I was scared shitless, mostly." Ibiki looked down at her

Ayumu nudged him with her elbow. "Ibiki, you are _always_ saying that I scare you shitless in one fashion or another. I can't imagine that such a big, scary, man like yourself can be so easily intimidated by me...Sounds unlikely. I think I muck up your plans here and there, but scare you? Hardly..."

"Oh, you muck up the plans as well- that too."

Ayumu became quiet suddenly, and Ibiki could feel her back tense up. He frowned as he thought about what might be on her mind. He could only imagine...

"Ibiki...Did you-"

"No, Ayu." Ibiki answered her quickly but with firm affirmation.

Ayumu sighed and tilted her head back at him. "Ibiki...You didn't know what I was going to ask. And you need to _stop_ this crazy habit of yours of answering these supposed unasked questions...It _unsettles_ people..."

"You were going to ask if I did this in order to curry favor with you, am I right?"

Ayumu was silent.

Ibiki nudged her. "Am I right, or am I right?"

Ayumu sighed.

"I would _never_ stoop to such a low thing, Ayu. I have too much honor and too much respect for you to do such a cravenly thing." Ibiki's voice was slightly tight, and his arm's hold on her tightened imperceptibly. "As to answering 'unasked questions' it is a part of my job to be able to anticipate and read people, and I am very, very good at it."

"Well,_ I'm_ offended that you would think that _I _would think that, Ibiki...What would make you think that even such a thought would cross my mind? And for your information, Mr. Smarty-pants-ANBU, that _wasn't_ my question at all."

Ayumu sniffed and turned her head away in a small snit.

"Oh, really? So what was your question?"

"I was going to ask- if I had been given even half a chance- if you had someone go through the house and inspect it yet. Are there any major problems or such? _I _have experience buying a home and _you_ don't you know," Ayumu said with slight sarcasm. "I know how easy it is to get stuck with a white elephant."

Behind her Ibiki smiled, and silently gave her credit for her relatively quick save. He knew that wasn't her question, but he let her save face.

"Yes, baby. I did have someone go through it, and the few problems there are will be minor ones to fix."

"Like what?" Ayumu asked with trepidation. The place looked wonderful on the outside, but as she didn't get a chance to look at the inside she had no real idea what lay in store. "And when do I get a chance to see it? Can we see it tomorrow?"

Ayumu asked with excitement in her eyes as she turned around to look at Ibiki beseechingly.

"The rooms all need to be re-painted something more palatable, and the furnace will need to be replaced," Ibiki said smiling. "We don't have rights to it until a few weeks when the present owners move all their things out. They haven't fully vacated it yet. But as soon as they do we can start to move our things over there."

"Gods, Ibiki...Is _everyone's _furnace on the brink of death and worth crap?"

Ibiki chuckled. "It isn't worth crap or on the brink really... I just want one that heats up properly. I _hate_ being cold during winter, and maybe you haven't noticed but I don't have too much hair on my head to keep me warm," he said dryly.

Ayumu giggled and reached back and rubbed his head vigorously. She laughed uproariously when he leaned forward and flipped some of her hair over the top of his head. She could only imagine what he must look like with brown, curly hair...

"Well, good thing that you bought a house then because Fujiwara-san likes it 'bracing', and she thinks that everyone else does as well. You would have _frozen_ over at your house."

"If I had your hair I would be ok, but as it is..."

"Look, we both know that you keep yourself warm by burying yourself face first into my cleavage...How many times have I woken up to you happily suffocating yourself in my bosom?"

"Uh-huh," he said nipping at her ear. "But you have to remember two things: one, they only warm my ears and not the top of my head where most heat loss occur, and two, I can't port the girls around conveniently enough to keep adequate heat loss down to a minimum."

"You're cracked."

"I'm a pragmatic man."

Ayumu took his hand and twined her fingers with his. "Ibiki, I've decided that together you and I are going to talk to Akira and Ryou. I haven't decided fully yet, but I want to speak with them together. I'm still not sure about this whole plan, but we might be able to make a compromise." She turned suddenly and looked at him. "If anything was to happen to them I would _never _forgive myself. I know that I can't always be there to protect them, but I _can _do everything that I can while I can. You understand, right?"

Ibiki sat up and moved Ayu around so that they were once again on their sides and facing each other. Ibiki's arms were around her and he had even cradled her slightly against him. "Ayu, out of all the Nin Team Leaders that I know with Chunin and Genin teams you have to be by far better than all of them combined, and there are some good ones, believe me. And your job is harder than theirs in that you have both Apprentices _and_ Journeymen to watch over and protect. You have students at different levels with different needs. And not only that Nin teams consist of only three, while you have seven. _Seven_, Ayu. No Nin I know could take on such a daunting task and succeed as you have. I have nothing but deep respect for you."

He rubbed his nose against hers and smiled. "When your boys took me from that tent at the fair and questioned me I knew then and there that as a teacher you were special. To have instilled such duty and caring into them, and none of them were lukewarm about it, impressed me. Each and every one of them made me realize how special you were to them. In turn, that only made me realize again how fortunate I was to have you," he finished quietly.

"They _are_ special aren't they?"

Ibiki nodded. "Very much so. Then, after all that they did to help me in finding you in Toyo I saw how brilliant they all were as well. I wasn't kidding when I said that they impressed me, and on many levels. And that's a hard thing to do, Ayu."

"It certainly is," she said softly.

"But no one impresses me more then you, Ayu. _No one_."

Ayumu smiled and snuggled in under his arm. "You're just saying that Ibiki because you have to."

Ibiki sat up and leaned over her. The look on his face was solemn and sincere.

"No, Ayu, I am _not_ just saying that because I have to. You really _do_ amaze me. I just wish that you could see what I and so many other see: a woman who is as fearless and courageous as any Nin, and besides all that you also have an artistic talent that is beyond compare."

Ayumu blushed and stared at his chest. Ibiki raised her chin with a few fingers so that she looked at him. She almost gasped at what she saw in his yes. They were so black that they seemed filled with infinity, and filled with such sincerity that she became humbly embarrassed.

"What happened to being a psycho-bunny, Ibiki?"

Ibiki nodded. "Oh, you're that as well. But that just adds a few extra _shits and giggles_ to my day."

"You're not well, Ibiki," Ayumu said shaking her head and turning back so that she rested comfortably against his chest. Ibiki nodded solemnly and tucked her in.

The room became dark and quiet as the day slowly ended around them. Neither said anything, but neither did they have to. Or at least not yet. Tomorrow was another day, and with it would come a new set of challenges. But for now, they had none. For now, all they had was each other, their future together, and a furnace that might decide to take a dive on them.


	86. Chapter 86

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 12/2012

So this chapter is really nothing but filler and setting the stage for upcoming events. Sorry for any wait and sorry for any blandness...

Chapter 86

_**Cusp**_

Ayumu sat in the back of the classroom and watched as Akira gave the day's lecture in _Artistic Philosophy_. He had taken her notes and his own and combined them into a slightly different lecture then she herself would have given. The basic premise was there in that he was accurate in his discourse, but he had added something else: his own style. Ayumu tended to be an effervescent lecturer. She remembered all the boring and stodgy lessons that she had sat through, and what they had been about she to this day couldn't tell you. But if you added life and fire into your teachings then people couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement with you. Besides, if she was going to teach it then she was going to make it interesting.

But Akira was different. Though his voice was level and his body movements restrained, he was still none the less enthralling. There was a contained fire within him. And it was as if he would give the class only tantalizing glimpses of it, so in order to catch the small, escaping flames they paid close attention. Where Ayumu taught with boisterous effervescence, Akira on the other hand, taught with spellbinding mysticism. She could see bits and pieces of her own teachings, but at the same time she could see the beginning personality of the man that was emerging.

_The man_...Was _that _what he was? Here he was: fifteen (soon to be sixteen), a Journeyman, and teaching as if he was a Master. He was as assured and confident as someone twice his age (and she giggled to herself thinking that that put him at roughly Ibiki's present age), and though he showed it he didn't flaunt it. He was as smooth as silk. She wished that she could have been up front and looking at the class from that vantage point as she was sure by some of the postures that she could catch that more than a few of the girls were crushing on him. That _did_ make her smile. She looked at Akira as a woman would a man and thought to herself: when did he get those broad shoulders? When had he filled out so? When had he gotten so tall? Wasn't it just yesterday that he had been a scrawny shrimp no bigger than Toshi?

She shook her head and sighed. She was only twenty five and yet she felt like a fifty year old mother looking at her child who was moving out of the house or getting married. Time really did fly. Earlier she had been looking in on Ryou as he gave a _Human Anatomy and Physiology Drawing_ class that she had given to him for the day. She had also had the same thoughts. She was taken aback when she saw that Ryou hadn't shaved this morning, and his scruffy good looks made him look like the ultimate _Bad Boy Wet Dream_. Both of them were growing up. Were grown up? No, they still had far to go. Even _she_ was still growing up. Ayumu looked down and smiled at the floor. If truth be told she had far to go she thought before she could call herself grown up. But did anyone really want to?

Ayumu shook herself from the slightly maudlin thoughts as she looked out the window at the late summer afternoon. Summer was fast dwindling and Fall would soon be here. She was glad, for Autumn was her favorite time of the year, and when she felt her energy levels were at their highest. In Spring she could feel herself start to wake from the long, cold suspended animation that she felt herself slide into. With Summer she felt her energies building rapidly and by the time Autumn came she was at her zenith. The cool air and crisp colors made her feel alive and vibrant like at no other time of the year. She was able to hold onto the feelings for most of the winter, but by the time the last one or two months of the cold season came she was starting to mentally and physically become weary. But then the cycle and her rebirth began anew.

So this decision that she had to make was probably best that it was going to be made now, as her clarity and resolve were starting to be at its strongest. And she would need it, for she still was not sure as to what her final answer would be. Tonight everyone would be at her house for dinner; Hiroshi and Ren, Akira and Ryou, her and Ibiki, as well as Fujiwara-san. Tonight they would discuss this possible request of Ibiki's, and as a _family._ It was something that Ibiki and she had firmly agreed upon. Ibiki said that he thought that since everyone would be involved in one way or another then they would have to know everything, and from the beginning. They would all be in on it together. In so many ways they started together (except for Ren, but the poor sod was now stuck in the middle and whether he liked it or not) and they would continue on as a clan as well.

Thoughts of beginnings stirred what seemed like a far-away memory to Ayumu. She couldn't help but remember her and Ibiki's First Date. It was after the Hiraku Fair and their time spent apart. It was when Ibiki had seen the error of his ways and come to realize that no matter how honorable his intentions had been his actions proved to be everyone's undoing. She remembered back (and really was it seriously only a few months ago?) when all she had to worry about was trying to figure out what to wear...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Ayumu stood in her room and looked at all the clothes spread on and thrown about her bed. She looked at the clock by her bed and started to get nervous. In an hour Ibiki would be here to pick her up for dinner and she _still_ after two hours hadn't figured on what to wear. She was in her favorite, old bathrobe with her hair up and chewing on a nub of a nail. She had mixed and matched about almost everything that she had, and she _sti__ll_ couldn't figure out on a combination. If it wasn't due to the situations seriousness she wouldn't be so nervous or worried, but it was _very important_ that she get this _right_. This was their _first date_. This was the first time that Morino Ibiki would take her out for dinner. Even after all the time that they had spent together and everything that they had been through Ibiki had never _really_ taken her out for dinner, or even anything else for that matter. This was the first time that they would go out into Konoha as a couple. So it was _imperative_ that she get it right. What if they met people that he knew? She wanted to make a good impression not only on them but him as well. It was all so important...She could feel sweat start to form.

"Oh, fuck...Hiroshi!_ S.O.S!_ Hiroshi!" Ayumu yelled for her roomie at the top of her lungs.

Very quickly she heard frantic steps running for her room, and Hiroshi ran in almost out of breath.

"_What?!_ What's the matter?!" He said almost frantically. When he looked at all her clothes on the bed, her harried state, and the mass disorder in her room he nodded as if it was all suddenly clear. "Oh! I see..._yes_..." He nodded and came to stand next to her and looked with her at the colorful pile of clothes.

"How much time do you have?" He asked tersely.

"About an hour," she said looking at him in pure panic.

He nodded with a frown. "Well, we don't have much time, do we? But we'll do our damnedest," he said straightening and with purpose. He took on the pose of a general getting ready to send his troops into battle, and making sure that they went in fully equipped.

"Alright, now...where are you going?"

Ayumu gave a scared face and shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea..."

Hiroshi looked at her with horror. "What?! You are going into this _blind_?! Well, that is going to call for something that is both multipurpose yet elegant. You need to be able to go to any restaurant yet still look stunning while possibly mucking about..."

"_Mucking_ about?! What...?"

Hiroshi looked at Ayumu with a patient look. "Ayumu, you're dating a _N__in_ now, and you see how they have to dress..." He shivered delicately at the horror. "You see how drab and unexciting they look! They have to be ready for anything and at anytime. _They_ might call it practical but _I_ just call it poor fashion sense."

"Hiroshi, we're just going out for dinner. We aren't going to go out and fight crime or go on a mission." Ayumu couldn't help but giggle at Hiroshi's sense of reason.

"Ayumu, Nins have to be ready for _anything_, or at least they _should_ be. So they _always_ dress ready for any eventuality. They just don't dress _normal_, that's all. But be that as it may, if Ibiki is taking you out to dinner he will have to have _some_ 'normalcy' about him."

"Hiroshi, you've_ seen_ Ibiki...he only wears _black_. And maybe some green. _Maybe_."

Hiroshi nodded. "That is why you will be your usual, colorful self. He likes that, anyway. He likes you to wear the colors that he can't."

Ayumu nodded. "I know, Hiroshi...I feel _sorry_ for the Nins sometimes, don't you? I mean, wouldn't you just wither away if you couldn't even add a splash or two of color to your outfit? Or any jewelry?! I would feel _naked_ without mine."

"I know! I mean, I do see _some_ with a splash of color here or there, but on the whole? Having to go around wearing nothing but olive green or black..."

"Or no hair decorations!"

"And certainly no silk or satin," Hiroshi said petting his own silk shirt lovingly.

"And no cute shoes!"

Both looked at each other with pity as they considered their brother and sister Nins of Konoha being consigned to drab and muted colors with no accessories. Their respect for such a life of supposed drudgery made them all the more heroic in their eyes. They also couldn't be happier that the life had nothing to do with _them_...

Shaking himself out of the nightmare that he had happily avoided he went to the bed and pulled out a ruby red skirt, a dark gold blouse, and an emerald green shawl. He turned to her with those and draped them over her shoulder and nodded.

"Yes, I like those...and wear your big, gold hoop earrings and put your hair up in a very loose and romantic style. Maybe even wear the blouse a bit off the shoulders, show him some _skin_..."

Ayumu blushed as she looked down at the beautiful colors. "Hiroshi...Ibiki has already _seen_ skin...Quite _a lot_ of it really."

"So? Show him a bit _more_. Show him a bit of _dessert_..." He leered at Ayumu and winked brazenly. "Give him something to think about during dinner."

"Hiroshi, he doesn't have to _think _about anything, he already _knows_ about everything..."

Hiroshi sighed as if he was trying to impart wisdom on one of his students that was being stubborn.

"Kitten, there is_ always_ something new and exciting to be discovered. Remember: keep it new or it's through."

Ayumu nodded and started to gather up the clothing not needed. She stopped half way to the closet and turned back to Hiroshi with a question on her face.

"Hiroshi, listen to us...We sound shallow and vain. Here we are thinking how awful it must be to be a Nin and wearing nothing but pea-green fatigue's all the time when in truth they risk their lives for us all the time. We should be _ashamed_ for having such thoughts, 'Roshi..." Ayumu looked as ashamed as she felt.

Hiroshi looked at Ayumu without even the barest amount of shame on him. "Look, Kitten, you need to put things into perspective here...Firstly, do you think that Nins don't have the same kind of thoughts about us civilians? _Of course_ they think such thoughts! They are as elitist as we here in Hiraku are-"

"Hiroshi! We _aren't _elitist!"

"Sure we are kitten, and I am not above thinking that. Especially those of us with immeasurable talent- such as yourself and my own multitalented self- can't help but _occasionally_ think how fortunate we are to have the gifts that we posses. And if one is being honest, _truly __honest, _with one's self you also can't help but feel a certain amount of smugness and self-satisfaction when viewing another peer's work of lesser talent."

Ayumu looked at Hiroshi horrified. "_Hiroshi_...that's-"

"Extremely honest and courageous of me. I know, I know...I am not saying that we are vain or arrogant (and Ayumu looked at him with a growing smile that he chose to ignore) but we _do_ recognize and appreciate our great talent. We serve as a beacon and a purpose for those that lay their life on the line, and daily. We give them a reason to get up in the morning."

Ayumu broke out into gales of laughter. "A reason to get up in the morning? Oh, Hiroshi! Only _you_ would think that he was one of the main reasons that motivated the people of Konoha to get up and start a new day..." She smiled brightly at her oldest friend.

"Talent such as ours eases heavy hearts and minds. We are therapeutic in many aspects. When people come to watch my plays or see your art we transport them away from all their cares and worries, and for a brief, crystal moment in time we help them forget any ugliness or sorrow that they might have."

"Oh? Now we're Angels of Mercy?"

Once again Hiroshi refused to take the bait, and continued on with his serious pontifications. "A third reason, if I may, is that I am well aware of our lack of physical finesse. I _cannot_ see people like either Ibiki or Genma wanting either of us on their teams. In short, we would be a death sentence for them."

Ayumu almost howled in laughter. She snorted and chortled in glee. "If Ibiki or Genma wanted either of us on their teams it would only be for one reason only: to give after hour's_ motivation_..."

Hiroshi's look of arrogance dissolved and a look of speculative interest replaced it. "Hmm...Now that_ is_ interesting...Imagine a _Special Nin Squad_ comprised of _Special Entertainers..._ now _that_ would be-"

"_Legalized prostitution_?" Ayumu said raising a brow.

Hiroshi nodded. "Yes, and on the village payroll to boot.._.Interesting_..."

Ayumu shook her head and snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention back from dreamland. "Great, 'Roshi, you can dream up your _Ultimate Scam_ later, but first tell me that Ibiki is as nervous as I am?" Ayumu said with a worried look.

Hiroshi gave her a dead-pan look and rolled his eyes. "Yes, kitten, Ibiki is as nervous as you...In fact he is so nervous that he probably can't figure out which plain, black top to wear..."

Hiroshi shook his head and walked out of Ayumu's bedroom before she threw him out. "What are you thinking? Ibiki nervous...What a joke!"

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

The joke really was on them, her and Hiroshi. After getting to know Ibiki more she realized how ignorant she was of her fellow class of citizens. She smiled and played with the gold bangle on her wrist. Ibiki nervous...he might not have been then but he was the other night...When she thought back to him giving her the deed to the new house she realized that he had _sweat_ forming on his upper lip. And his black eyes that were normally sardonic or sultry were wide open in apprehension. The man had been _sweating_ from nerves! Well, it probably did him a world of good. He needed to every once in a while wonder which way was up, and if his _Grand Schemes_ concerning her were going to come to fruition...

Ibiki's _Grand Schemes_...Was that all this really was? Was having Akira and Ryou enter the KMP Training Academy nothing more than smoke in the wind? How could he really think that anything could ever come of such a thing? But still, wasn't it worth a try? If things were as he said (and she had no doubt about it as she had_ never_ known Ibiki to stretch or even fabricate truth with her) then every little thing helped. But still...it _was_ Akira's and Ryou's life on the line. They _could_ get hurt. They could get _killed_...

Ayumu shook off the feelings of dread and paid attention to what was going on _now_. Akira was finishing up and giving the class its next assignment. Soon everyone was gathering their things and leaving the class for their next. Everyone except a few gaggle of girls that was. Ayumu smiled and after catching Akira's eyes she winked.

Akira blushed and momentarily lost his composure. He stuttered and clumsily packed up his things as the girls tried to make small talk or ask about the assignments. Ayumu could see him try and shuffle them out the door but it was a quickly losing battle. As he tried to move them towards the door all he ended up doing was literally backing himself in a corner. Soon he was clutching his notes and books in front of him like a shield while the three girls looked up at him and chirped like anxious little birds. Ayumu took pity on him and rose from her place in the back of the room where everyone seemed to have forgotten about her.

"_Ladies!_ My Journeyman has to prepare for another class, and _you_ will be late for yours. I think that the assignment was simple enough to be almost self explanatory, so you better be on your way. I don't want your next class to be interrupted by your late arrival." Ayumu smiled but her intent was clear: get a move on it.

The girls jumped at her voice and blushed. With nervous tittering and whispering they bowed to both her and Akira and scrambled out the door. Just as the door was about to close both she and Akira heard loud laughter. Ayumu smiled and looked at Akira with amusement.

"You did well, Akira. I enjoyed your lecture, and it seems that a few others did as well..."

Now that the girls had left Akira gave a sigh of relief. He looked at Ayumu with appreciation. "Thank you, Ayumu. Not only for the praise but the assistance as well..."

"No problem. If you and Ryou decide to head on this path then you'll have to get used to such things. You might even have to be wary, as nothing can be more dangerous than a fifteen year old girl with a crush."

Ayumu looked at Akira with raised brow and a serious look. Good looking, male teachers sometimes had to dodge the pitfalls of adoring young students. The teacher-student relationship was a special one, but it did have specific boundaries, and some were never meant to be crossed.

Akira nodded and motioned for her to exit. They had some time before diner, and it had been pre-decided by them that they would pick up Ryou and the three would stop at the market for the things that they would need for dinner. As they walked through the hallways they chatted lightly on mostly inconsequential things. As they were coming upon Ryou's classroom they met up with him walking out with a small group of his own female admirers. But unlike Akira, Ryou was reveling in it. He was beaming and his chest was puffed out. The girls were walking all around him and looking up at him adoringly.

Ayumu and Akira stopped to watch the spectacle. Ryou was trying to be adult and academic but was falling far from the mark as he would constantly slide into his own personality. He would laugh and smile at them as he basked in their admiration.

Ayumu cleared her throat and put a sudden end to the worship. "_Ladies!_ Ryou...I believe the bell has rung and you are _all_ late..." Ayumu said sternly.

Like Akira's girls just a moment before they scattered amidst a gaggle of giggles. Ryou looked hardly repentant. He waived them away and with a hardy 'goodbye!' and 'see you later!' He looked at his friends and smiled.

"Honestly Ryou, teaching isn't an opportunity to go trolling for girls. You need to watch your behavior. You could get us_ all_ in trouble," Ayumu said darkly.

Ryou sauntered up to Ayumu and Akira and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just being _friendly_. I'm trying to keep things _interesting_. Besides, those girls are way too young for me..."

"Even if they were the right age you _still _need to watch your professional behavior. You'll get a reputation and people won't want you to teach for fear that you'll act inappropriately." Ayumu smacked Ryou up side his head in the middle of the corridor and it caused more than a few students around them to laugh.

Ryou looked menacingly at them and they swiftly hurried on their way.

"Ayumu...you have to stop smacking me around! You know what the Head Mistress said about that..." Ryou shot back loudly in retaliation.

Ayumu narrowed her eyes and looked like she was going to send him through the wall when Akira stepped in.

"Let's get going to the market before things get busy," he said motioning them both forward. He knew that arguments between the two could go on forever...They could argue like two five year old or two eighty year old if no one stopped them.

* * *

As the three walked through the open air market they stopped at specific stalls and picked up a variety of foods. They picked out breads, vegetables, and pasta. Ryou and Akira had notorious sweet tooth's so Ayumu consented and let the two buy a large, three layer cake of their choice. When Ayumu paid the exorbitant price for it she eyed the cake suspiciously.

"What is the thing made of, gold? It better be for what I just shelled out...And why so big? That thing would feed an army..."

"This, my dear Master, is a triple chocolate and raspberry layer cake. This is the manna of the God's," Ryou said holding on to it like it was pure gold. He held onto it with all the care one would a new born infant.

"You're awful," Ayumu smirked.

Ryou nodded. "Sure, why not? You're paying..."

Akira frowned. "Honestly Ryou, have you no shame?"

"Shame is a wasted emotion," he quipped blithely.

Ayumu and Akira looked at him horrified.

"You don't believe in shame?" Ayumu said.

Ryou shook his head. "I believe in happiness," he said simply.

Ayumu closed her eyes and Akira hung his head in shame. "Where did I go wrong?" Ayumu mumbled.

"You should ask yourself where you went _right_. Akira and I are two of the best adjusted people that I know, and that includes the Apprentices. They're a mess...No, Akira and a I have nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, we have a lot to be proud of."

Ayumu looked at her charge with interest and even slight admiration. "You certainly_are_ self-assured. How did that all some about? I certainly didn't give that to you," she said wryly.

Now it was Ryou's turn to lightly smack Ayumu upside the head. "Don't be such a dim wit...of course you did! Who practically raised us, for crying out loud?! Master Fujiwara and you did, that's who. And, if I must say so myself, we didn't turn out too badly..." the young man said with a charming smirk.

Ayumu's consternation at being smacked withered away as she looked at the two. They _hadn't_ turned out badly. In fact, they had turned out quite well in actuality. So maybe she _had _done something right. Maybe the fates _had_ been on her side after all...

"You are right, Ryou, you and Akira turned out _very_ well. In fact, I would hazard a guess that you two have turned out better than _any_ of Hiroshi's girls. Those girls are all going to be trouble but Hiroshi refuses to see that..."

Ayumu looked both troubled for Hiroshi and grateful that it wasn't her. "I guess I am glad that I didn't get girls...who knew?" she finished brightly.

Akira and Ryou said nothing but look at her strangely. She said the _oddest_ things sometimes. Sometimes the most random and bizarre things plopped out of her mouth, and most times it was just best not to comment on it, because you never knew where it would all lead. So they walked quietly next to her as she extolled the virtues of having boys and not girls to raise. Wasn't she a girl herself? So weren't the things that she was saying in a way an insult to her? If not her sex as a whole? A few times Ryou looked like he was going to comment but each time Akira would stop him with a look of his own. A look that said: don't go there. And so he didn't. She was just so daffy sometimes...

When they got to the house Hiroshi and Ren were already in the kitchen, and had just placed a large roast in the oven. Even though it hadn't been in there too long it was still starting to waft its mouth watering aromas through the house. Hiroshi had cracked open a bottle of wine and had poured three more glasses, and the new group toasted each other before setting off to fix and prepare for dinner. The conversation was light and friendly, and Hiroshi and Ryou were lightening fast with the banter towards each other. Ren and Akira on the other hand were mostly quiet but at times they each would slip in a small jab at one or the both of the loud mouths. That was usual for Akira, but for Ren it was a sign that he had really become a part of the family. He moved about the house with familiarity and confidence.

"You know, kitten, winter is going to be here sooner than you think, and you'll have to take care of that horrendous roof," he said eying her sarcastically.

Ayumu merely gave a happy little smile and nodded.

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes. "Don't you _care_ that if too much snow piles up on the roof that the whole thing will collapse? Also the furnace should be looked after as well. It looks like any minute it is going to _disintegrate_..."

"Uh-huh..." Ayumu said getting plates out and setting the table.

Hiroshi now stopped what he was doing and turned his full attention on Ayumu. He crossed his arms across his chest and tapped a foot impatiently.

"As my _Landlady_ you need to be a bit more concerned. I am paying you for warm, civilized, and _safe accommodations._.."

Ayumu nodded and continued on setting the table.

"We could be on the brink of a _major disaster_, and all you have to say about it is a silent nod? Somehow I think that puts you in the category of an absentee landlord. _My life is at stake_! Don't you care even a _tiny_ bit?!" Hiroshi pouted and lowered his brows. "Something _dreadful _could happen to_ me_!"

Ayumu looked up with a cat-like smile, but still she said nothing.

"My Ayu is nothing but the soul of pure compassion, that she is," Ibiki said from the doorway. He had once again entered silently and unaware, and he walked over to Ayumu and put an arm around her waist, and looked down at her with a smirk.

Ayumu looked up gleefully and giggled.

Hiroshi looked at the two with distrust and suspicion. "What are you two planning?"

Ayumu and Ibiki looked at Hiroshi with suddenly bland looks, and after giving her a kiss on the top of her head Ibiki went to get himself a glass of wine. He nodded to both Akira and Ryou in greeting and started to help Ren prepare some of the vegetables. Movement and conversation started back up in the kitchen between everyone except Hiroshi. He was still standing quietly with narrowed eyes at everyone.

"Fine, have your little laugh. But you should know by now that I _always_ get the last laugh..."

Ayumu barked out a laugh and looked at Hiroshi with unbridled laughter.

_"That's it_! What's going on?!" Hiroshi said with a full-blown pout.

"Nothing, 'Roshi, I'm just being a smart ass...Nothing new. I wouldn't _dream _of letting anything bad happen to you," Ayumu said with a sweet smile. "You are so easy sometimes..."

"That's half his appeal, being easy that is," Ren said blithely as he put the large basket of bread on the table.

Ryou chortled and Akira smile slightly.

"I'm not easy-" Hiroshi started to complain but was cut off by Fujiwara-san entering the kitchen through the back door. She was carrying a large, covered casserole dish and she unceremoniously handed it over to Akira who barely caught it. He gave her a disgruntled look but wisely said nothing.

"Hiroshi easy? I don't think so..." she said, and Hiroshi nodded at her in agreement. "He is anything but easy- more like a pain in the ass," she said laughing as the smile fell from Hiroshi's face.

"You old hag," Hiroshi said flipping his mane of hair over his shoulder and turning his back on her. He mumbled something about not finding any peace in this world until she was dead, and when she heard that the two were off and running in a bitch fest against each other.

Ayumu watched the scene around her unfold. Hiroshi and Fujiwara-san snapped and carped at each other like two juveniles, while Ren and Akira looked on with indulgent amusement. Ibiki and Ryou would every so often egg one or the other on with well placed little comments during a lull, and that would send the fight back into full swing.

This was her family. This was her whole world. Right here in this kitchen with these people. All she was missing were her Apprentices, and then it would truly be complete. For a moment she felt her chest tighten and she became choked up. She didn't want to lose this. She wished that time could be suspended and that the world and the village would go on without them. Why did things have to change?

Suddenly Ayumu felt claustrophobic, and she murmured something about cleaning up and changing into something more comfortable for dinner, and fled the scene. She didn't stop until she got into her bedroom and shut the door softly behind her. She sat on the bed and looked all around her room. Soon she would leave this house and go live with Ibiki. She would leave the place that she had called home for the past year almost. She had the same, strange feelings when she was about to leave The House back at the school. An over-whelming sense of nostalgia swept over her. And dread. The fear of the unknown almost felt like a punch to the gut and she had a momentary feeling of not wanting to let anything go. But stagnation wasn't something that she had ever really handled well. She liked to keep things flowing, and the shame of having such stupid and selfish thoughts hit her like a wave.

She suddenly looked up when she saw that Ibiki was in the doorway and looking at her with a compassionate smile. He entered the room and knelt on one knee before her.

"You ok?"

Ayumu smiled and nodded, and she held a hand out that he immediately took.

"You're not having second thoughts about us are you?"

His face held no sense of emotion, but that was because it was all in his eyes. His eyes were dark with worry and uncertainty.

Ayumu suddenly relaxed and leaned forward to nuzzle the side of his jaw. "No, never. I guess that I was just realizing that I was standing on a cusp, and it just took me by surprise. Anyway," she said smiling mischievously at him, "I am not about to deny myself the pleasure of living with you and dumping this baby onto Hiroshi..." Ayumu laughed and moved into Ibiki's lap.

Ibiki maneuvered them so that she could sit comfortably astride him and held onto her around her waist. He nodded and hugged her close. "Yes, like I said before: you are the soul of compassion. I can't wait to see his face when he realizes that all this will all soon be his..."

He leaned back and looked down at Ayumu with a wry smile. "You sure that you are moving in with me out of love for me or love of _sticking_ it to Hiroshi..."

"Oh, both for sure," she said giggling.

Ibiki nodded. "That's my girl."

Ayumu leaned up and took Ibiki's mouth in her own. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but it conveyed everything that she wanted; her happiness and love for him flowed freely from her and into him. She held tightly onto his shoulders as he slowly moved a hand up her back and into her hair. He dug his fingers into the curls and massaged her scalp. She couldn't help but give a small moan. One of things that was so wonderful about having Ibiki as a boyfriend (and soon to be husband) was that he had the most _incredible_ hands; he always knew what to do with them. He was an expert with his physical manipulations. He also knew her body like the back of his own hand, and he knew what spots to hit to get whatever reaction he wanted. He knew how to draw out a long moan or make her give a sharp intake of breath. Sometimes he could even do both simultaneously. But whatever he did it was with the maximum results.

When they pulled back and both slightly out a breath he looked at her and smiled. It wasn't a lusty smile or even an arrogant one. It was a smile of pure happiness. Plain and simple; Ibiki was happy. At this very moment in time Ibiki was the happiest that he had ever been. He was surrounded by close friends and wrapped around the woman that he loved. They _were_ on a cusp. Soon they would be living together and soon after that they would be sharing the same name as well. Such a surge of happiness and gratitude for his fortune washed through him that he pulled her sharply against him, and he closed his eyes. He didn't want this to end, but he also knew that things would only get better. Soon the voices that they would hear coming from downstairs would be added to as they decided to enlarge their family. He never thought that he would think it, but he couldn't wait. He greedily wanted all this and more.

Ayumu clutched him and hummed against his neck.

Suddenly Ibiki pulled away and looked around her full and busy room with a raised brow. "Luckily the house has four bedrooms, because you are going to need one just for your shoes and clothes alone," he said mockingly.

Ayumu perked up. "_Four_? Really?! Oh, Ibiki...when can I see it?!"

Ayumu whined playfully and tapped him on the arms with impatient fingers.

"This weekend they should be cleared out, so as soon as they go we start hauling our stuff in, and by the looks of things it's going to take quite a while to get all your stuff over there..." he said giving her fully loaded room the eye.

"I don't travel light, Ibiki. You_ know_ that..."

He shook his head. "No, you certainly don't. I'll give you that...But I was thinking that one of the bedrooms could be a small studio for you. It would be nice for you to have a place to draw and plan out some of your work at home. That way you could work there if need be."

Ayumu smiled and bused his nose with her own. "That would be nice, Ibiki, thank you. I sometimes dreaded having to go out in bad weather to work at the shop when I would have much rather stayed at home and worked."

He just nodded. He didn't dare say aloud what he wanted done with the other two bedrooms. He wanted them for children, but he was still concerned at her reaction. He _still_ didn't get the feeling that she wanted a family, or at least not yet. But the need within him was pulsing, and constantly. Every time he looked at her all he could see was a gang of curly headed little girls running around them. His need to procreate was still thrumming strongly. Well, he had taken the first step and that was a victory at least. He and his primal urge would have to be patient for a while longer. But he _was_ a patient man after all, and his patience had always paid out in the long run.

Ayumu got a look of deep concentration on her face and bit her bottom lip. "Will we have too much furniture with both of ours combined? Maybe I'll have to leave some of it for Hiroshi and Ren..."

"That hellish couch certainly stays," Ibiki said frowning. More times than not when sitting on it he had gotten a loose spring in his ass. Besides, he liked his own couch and furniture better. It was designed for his larger frame, as most of hers was too small. Her bed for example was just a simple double, and as nice as it was to snuggle he also like to spread out when sleeping. His was a large king size, and it afforded them the ability to snuggle and stretch out at the same time. Besides, he needed room to maneuver sometimes as well...

"We can use your bed in one of the other bedrooms, but mine goes in the master bedroom. I like my bed better than yours. It is bigger and much more comfortable."

Ayumu smiled and looked at the bed at her back. "You certainly spend enough time in it, so it can't be all _that_ bad..."

"I like it because you are in it. The few times I slept in it all alone I felt like I was going to be devoured by the soft mattress and over-sized comforter..."

Ayumu laughed and swatted him on the arm. "Idiot..."

"Practical..."

"_Oi_! You two coming down for dinner, or what?!" Ryou bellowed at the foot of the stairs.

"All right you _heathen_! I'm changing!" Ayumu bellowed back.

Ibiki winced at the sudden increase of volume, and directly in his face.

"Well hurry the hell up...I'm _starving_! Would you please finishing_ 'changing'_ and get both your asses down here so we can all sit down to eat?!"

"_I said alright_! Stop _screaming_ at me in my own home you degenerate and delinquent! What is your problem?! Have you learned nothing?!"

Ayumu was snarling through the doorway and in the general direction of her Journeyman at the foot of the stairs.

"Who do you think I learned this from, huh?! Head Mistress Miyoki?! Akira?! _Now move it_..." Ryou grumbled and moved away from the stairs, and all the while muttering angrily.

Ayumu got up with a frown and started to yank her top off, and she was fuming. As she moved about the room muttering about Ryou while undressing Ibiki got up and sat on her bed, and all the while happily watching her. She took her blouse and replaced it with a worn but comfortable t-shirt, but as she was putting her head through the neck she was stopped by Ibiki's hands around her waist. She popped her head through and looked at him with a quizzical smile.

"What?"

Ibiki nuzzled her stomach and nipped her soft flesh, and with enough distraction that it caused her to sigh. "_Stop__,_ Ibiki, or we'll make_ fools _of ourselves..."

He looked up at her as he ran his hands up and down her form. "I can't wait to get a whole house all to ourselves. I plan on making you scream in every room..." he said darkly.

Ayumu shivered at the prospect. "Every room?" she squeaked.

Ibiki nodded. "Every room."

"Even the closets?" she asked in a breathy whisper.

Ibiki nodded again. "_Especially_ the closets." He looked at her with a dark seriousness in his eyes. "Ayu, we've never really had the chance to do a lot of things because of such close quarters with other people. Now we will have free reign, and to do _anything_. I plan on making good use of that book you gave me."

Ayumu blinked but couldn't find her voice.

"That _is _why you gave it to me, wasn't it? There are many things that we have yet to try. And I think that there are some things that you would like to expound upon..."

He watched her face as he saw a light blush appear. He _had_ been right after all. He often caught glimpses of her need to be physically dominated, but she had always pulled back from asking for more. He thought that she felt a certain amount of trepidation about it all in one way or another, and her time spent with Hideo probably cast a pall over her burgeoning desires. Well, he would show her how _different_ it could be. He would show her how her trust in him was extremely well placed. He would show her how he could fully make any of her dreams a reality.

Ayumu shifted uncomfortably in his arms and shifted her eyes away. Ibiki turned her head back with a finger under her chin. "Ayu, I told you before that there is no shame in anything that we might do. If there is anything that you want to try or experiment with then all you have to do is ask. You know that you can trust me, right?"

Ayumu nodded, but her eyes were big as saucers.

Ibiki nodded as well. "What is between us is between us. Can I ask you a question?"

Ayumu took a strained gulp and nodded.

"Am I right in thinking that you would like to experiment with being tied up?"

Ayumu flushed crimson and became suddenly uncomfortable. She stuttered a few words but nothing coherent. Even after all their time together his blatant questioning was still slightly unsettling.

"Ayu, being at another persons mercy _can_ be pleasurable for both people. It is about not only finding pleasure for you, but giving pleasure as well. It is like any other sexual act; it is ultimately about trust."

Ayumu felt mortified at not the concept but that Ibiki was talking about it so casually. She had never breathed a word about wanting to try a little something more daring, but then again she _had_ gone and made copious notes in that damn book of Hiroshi's, and then like a smart ass sent it over to his office at ANBU. Of _course_ he would have latched onto it, and that was what she had been hoping for, right? But now she wondered if she had bitten of more than she could chew...

Ibiki smiled at her sudden discomfit. She had come a long way in that she wasn't as self-conscious as she used to be, but she still retained much of her sexual shyness. But that was part of what made it all so pleasurable. She looked to him for guidance and stability, and a little adventure as well.

"Ayu, when I came over to your house that night and I lay on the bed and by your request not touching you, did you know that it was one of the most erotic experiences of my life? Being fully at your mercy and allowing myself to be able to totally loose all inhibitions made me feel closer to you than ever before. You made love to me physically as well as mentally." He rubbed his nose against her chin just as she often did with him.

The reaction she felt was quick. The submissive behavior by him towards her was like a fire running through her. This man was acting submissive in order to gain her favor, and it caused her nostrils to flare slightly in response. She had never been in a truly physically dominant position to him. The time he spoke of his submissiveness was only kept in check through his actions, and not her really. So she hadn't been all that much in control. But now she was being given the opportunity to take such control and power, and wield it in ways that only she saw fit. It was a heady thought, and she couldn't help but feel a strange _something_ uncurl deep within her and start to slowly inch its way up to the surface of her psyche.

"Would you like to give it all a try sometime, Ayu?" Ibiki whispered softly into her neck right below her jaw.

"Yes..." Ayumu said with quiet conviction.

Ibiki looked up and a dark flash swept across his eyes. "Good, and so do I. When we get settled across the street-"

"No, _tonight_ Ibiki," Ayumu said with a steely look directed towards her lover.

Ibiki chuckled and purred deeply against her throat, but he stood up and towering above her he quickly asserted his dominance once again over her. Nothing like creating a monster he thought wryly. "_Later__,_Ayu, trust me on this. You'll want no interruptions, and neither will I for that matter," he said cupping her face with a large hand.

Ayumu looked like she was going to protest but a swift kiss on her mouth stifled it all. "_Later__,_ Ayu, and now- let's go down to eat before Ryou starts to _really_ bitch..." Ibiki said taking Ayumu's hand in his and leading her down stairs. He heard her sigh resignedly behind him and he couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself.

As they entered the kitchen everyone was placing the last of the food on the table and making final preparations for the meal. Fujiwara-san smirked at Ibiki and Ryou frowned at Ayumu.

"What?" Ayumu said with narrowed eyes, and almost daring her Journeyman to say anything.

Such looks never held Ryou back however, and certainly not from her. "Have _neither_ of you any sense of _decency_? Can't you just for _one night_ give it a rest?"

Ayumu shook her head and smiled. "No. And _you_ certainly aren't one to give _me _a lecture on decency... Now let's eat please? I'm _starving_..." She sat herself down next to Ibiki and smiled happily at the burgeoning table.

Ryou just shook his head and sat down next to her. "You're incorrigible... you know that, right?" Ryou took some bread and passed it to her.

Ayumu leaned over and after taking the basket placed a loud, sloppy kiss against his cheek. "I know! Aren't I a hoot?"

Ryou smiled and the irritation was immediately gone from his face. "Oh, you're a lot of things all right..."

He looked at the woman who had helped to raise him and he felt an incredible surge of warmth and love, and it made him suddenly feel shy. He felt like he hadn't for years: like a young, scared kid. He couldn't figure out where this all came from or why it had suddenly happened. He almost felt like he had when he had first started puberty; emotions came rushing out of seemingly nowhere to confuse and stun him. Now however? He simply couldn't understand it. In order to cover up his sudden change he tucked himself into his meal and watched the comings and goings of those around him. At one point he looked up and met Akira's inquiring gaze from across the table. For one brief moment he looked at his friend and without the usual veneer that he had. The look that he gave Akira was open, honest, and slightly confusing. But somehow Akira understood. He nodded slightly and gave a ghost of a smile in commiseration.

Akira knew _exactly_ how his friend felt. Sitting around at the table it occurred to Akira really for the first time that he and Ryou were being treated as adults. As equals. They were no longer children being indulged and talk was no longer guarded or tempered. People's emotions, information, and thoughts passed freely, and among everyone. He looked around at the eclectic group and realized that he had never felt so special. He had been invited into the upper echelon of some of Konoha's best and brightest. He had Morino Ibiki on one side and Hamada Hiroshi on the other. They all laughed and joked, commiserated and bitched. Akira's opinion was asked on various subjects and he was allowed his own, personal opinion to shape their own. Akira's spirit soared with the headiness of it all. He stood on the edge of true adulthood.

As the meal progressed and the main meal consumed talk was still as lively as it had been in the beginning. Ayumu and Ren cleared off the table while Fujiwara-san re-set the table as Ibiki and Hiroshi made coffee and tea. Akira and Ryou however would let no one touch their priceless triple chocolate cake. Appreciative smiles and whistled could be heard.

"Dear Gods above Ryou, is that a cake _or is that a cake_?" Hiroshi said eying it greedily.

Ryou nodded and practically drooled over it with the man. "I know...I got it at the new bakery on the outskirts of the open air market. Sweet, isn't it?" Ryou looked smugly pleased as if he himself had baked it. With a certain amount of covetous pride he cut it up and served it out to everyone.

Appreciative smiles and hums of pleasure were soon heard all over the table. As everyone finished and tea and coffee was quietly being consumed Ayumu patted Ibiki's leg under the table and gave his knee a squeeze. He got up and went back and offered wine to anyone as an aperitif. More than a few suddenly began to wonder if something was up, but when Ayumu cleared her throat nervously and looked around the table they knew immediately that something was up. However, no one got the distinct impression what she had to say was altogether for the _good_...

"Well everyone, I have a few things that I would like to announce and discuss with everyone. It was one of the reasons that I set up this dinner with you. I have a few things for family discussion."

Everyone smiled at her reference to family, and no matter what she had to tell them they would discuss it as a family.

Ayumu took a small sip of tea, and looking into the expectant eyes of her family she started to speak.


	87. Chapter 87

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 12/2012

Chapter 87

**Our cusp's runneth over...**

Ayumu felt everyone's eyes on her, and in a sudden wave of panic she seemed to balk She quickly shook herself out of her stupor and cleared her throat. She even took a hasty sip of water and tried to compose herself in a professional manner. She could feel more then see Ryou leaning towards her with a skeptical glance before his eyes popped open wide.

"Holy Hell! _She's knocked up_!"

There was a momentary silence and then cheers burst out around the table.

Ayumu turned first to Ryou in mortification and then swiftly back around at Ibiki the minute she heard his deep, rumbling laughter. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was pulled down in a classic frown.

"_Ibiki_!"

He winked at her and ran a finger lazily down her thigh. "Would it be so bad?" He murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm going to be an uncle?!" Hiroshi squealed.

"More like an aunt," Ryou snarked to no one in particular. "Fujiwara-san will be more of an uncle," he said, but this time very softly under his breath.

Ren laughed and threw an arm around Hiroshi's shoulder. "Aunt Hiroshi and Uncle Ren," he whispered into his lover's ear, and at which his lover responded with a dreamy sigh.

Ibiki heard it though and threw his head back in a full laugh. "Do you want _me_ to break the news?" Ibiki felt a sudden surge of protectiveness (and not that he usually wasn't, but he could see that all the chiding and nudging that she was getting was making her loose her composure ) and wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and shield her from anymore of the razzing.

"Ayumu, are you _really_ pregnant?" Akira asked with am excited smile on his face. He had visions of helping to take care of and raise their child just as Ayumu had done for him. Two people that he loved and respected the most were going to have a_ baby_...

"Have you picked out names? Can _we_ name it?" Ryou asked earnestly

"Whose last name are you going to take? I like Ibiki's last name," Fujiwara-san said with conviction.

"Is there a feminine version of _my_ name?" Hiroshi asked Ren and Akira with a puzzled frown.

"Yeah- it's '_Hiroshi_'" Ryou said laughing, and unmindful of the glare that the said owner sent him.

"Seriously, Ayu, want me to reign everyone in?" Ibiki chuckled and nodded towards the group that had by now had totally forgotten about the pair. They were all past the idea of Ayumu being pregnant and had even swiftly surged past possible names. They were now well on their way to deciding _who_ and _how_ the unborn child would be reared. Each one had laid claims onto the unborn being as if it was their very own.

Ayumu shook her head, patted his arm and took a deep breath. After clearing her throat a final time Ayumu looked around her at the expectant faces.

"I have a few things that I want to tell you, and the first being is that Ibiki just bought the house across the street, and for the two of us. I'm going to be living there with him," she finished in a shy rush.

Ayumu had the sudden appearance of a young girl bringing her first beau home to meet the family; looks of trepidation, excitement, and embarrassment all crossed her features.

Everyone was once again quiet, but this time there were confused looks on all their faces.

"So, you're _not_ pregnant?" Akira asked almost disappointed

"So I _won't _be an aunt- I mean an uncle?" Hiroshi pouted.

"So there _won't_ be another bald Morino running around, and this one in diapers?" Fujiwara-san looked extremely unamused.

Ibiki, bless his heart, laughed his ass off.

"Well, are you _at least _going to get hitched?" Fujiwara-san said and suddenly looking at the two expectantly as if by answering in the affirmative they could somehow make up for their disappointment

Ayumu blushed a deep red and silently nodded.

Fujiwara-san clapped Ibiki on the back and nodded in pleasure. "Well... it's about time," she mumbled. "Certainly took you long enough..."

Hiroshi jumped up with a shriek and ran over to Ayumu where he enveloped her in a teary hug. He placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek and then without letting go he leaned over and kissed Ibiki as well. Ibiki smiled and seemed almost embarrassed at the display.

"Oh, kitten! I'm so ecstatic!" He suddenly looked suspicious. "Is _that_ why you didn't seem so concerned about my safety when I was asking about the house?"

Ayumu giggled and kissed Hiroshi on his pouty mouth. "No, sweetheart, of course not. Though I _am_ giving you this house as a farewell present."

The room was once again silent.

Hiroshi looked at Ayumu and blinked like an owl. "What? Are you sure? You _don't_ have to do that you know. You _can_ put it up for sale..."

Ayumu shook her head. "No, Hiroshi, I _want_ you to have it, and for many reasons. You have made this a home as much as I have, and as Ren has as well. So my idea was that maybe you and Ren could live here together so none of us have to be apart..."

Ayumu looked at Ren for his reaction to her bold statement.

Ren was stunned to say the least. His apartment over the shop was small, and he _did_ spend a large amount of his nights over here as it was. He and Hiroshi never talked about moving in together, but they had both alluded at one time or another getting a place together. He looked over at Hiroshi who was looking at him with expectant and shiny eyes. The other man seemed suddenly _scared_...

"Would you like that, Koi?" Hiroshi asked quietly.

Ren smile was like a sunburst. The handsome blonde man's smile was like a beam that turned the entire room golden. "Yes," was his simple answer.

Hiroshi choked back a lump of emotion caught in his throat and looked down at Ayumu with a devilish look in his eyes. "When can you get out?"

Ibiki barked out a laugh and shook his head as he looked at Hiroshi. "You really _do_ deserve this place," he laughed.

"He'll turn it into a shrine to himself for sure," Fujiwara-san smirked.

Hiroshi ignored them both and gave Ayumu a tight hug. "Thank you, kitten," he whispered into her ear. "You have _no idea_ what this means to me..."

Ayumu smiled and clasped her lifelong friend to her. When she pulled back she looked at Ren. "I don't know what the backyard across the street looks like, but I am going to have a pond one way or another. Do you think that I can bring my koi with me?"

Ayumu looked slightly worried that her fish from Ibiki wouldn't be able to follow.

Ren nodded and smiled assuredly. "Of course. I was going to take them out for the winter anyway because the pond out back isn't deep enough to keep them from getting frozen. I have some tanks to be brought over where they can rest peacefully over the winter."

"My _little babies_ could freeze out back? We need to pull them out _soon,_ Ren!"

Ren smiled and shook his head. "We have plenty of time, Ayumu. Even after the first snowfall, but I'll get them settled long before that. I'll take a look at your new yard and we'll plan out something nice."

Ayumu beamed and nodded in excitement. "I'd love that, Ren! Thank you _so much_."

Ryou and Akira had gone over to Ibiki, and shook his hand.

"Have you _really_ thought this through? I mean, you'll be _stuck_ with her for the rest of your life..." Ryou snarked. "Just think about that..._the rest of your life_..."

Ayumu looked back over her shoulder at her Journeyman. "I can _hear you_, you know...I _am_ right here..."

Ryou gave her the eye. "I know you can, and you were _supposed_ to...I just want to make sure that Ibiki investigated _all_ the angles. This is a _big step_ and not to be taken lightly. Maybe-"

"Maybe they are just looking out for your welfare, and in a roundabout and half-assed way he is trying to make sure that you are making the right decision," Ibiki said quietly.

"Of _course_ I am!" Ayumu said indignantly.

"Of _course_ she is!" Hiroshi chimed in as well. "Besides, she already gave me the house, and Ren and I have already started to make plans! She can't back out now..." he said giving Ayumu a fearful look. "We've already decided that your room is going to be a dressing room for me."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with consternation. "I'm surrounded by _flakes_..."

"No baby, you're surrounded by _family_," he said quietly into her ear. "And that is why we've chosen to speak about the next issue with you so openly," he said looking up seriously to everyone at the table.

The talk around the table stopped and suddenly people could feel the air around them change. It became heavy with anticipation.

Ayumu nodded, took another sip of tea, and placed both hands onto the table palm down. "Ibiki has asked for my help in a matter, and as I told him I will now tell all of you: I have _not_ made my finally decision on the matter. I am not even sure that I will make it tonight, but I will make it at least within the next few days," she said looking at Ibiki who smiled back and placed a hand on her thigh in solidarity.

So after patting his hand and then slipping her fingers between his she started to tell her story. She went back and fully laid out everything just as Ibiki had done for her. She spared no details and she omitted nothing. It took almost a full hour to go over everything as it had been told to her. As she let the story unfold she saw everyone become fully engrossed in the tale; all eyes were on her for the entirety. Depending on what part of the tale she was telling they ranged from incredulity, to anger, to sadness, and even a little fear. She could see that Hiroshi and Ren were holding hands in a strong clasp on top of the table, and that even Fujiwara had at one point covered the pair with her own, and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Akira was looking at her with a cold, unfathomable gaze, and Ryou's eyes were churning madly. No one made a sound.

When she was done she looked down at her cup and took a sip of the now cold tea. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. With still a very serious look on her face she looked around the table and finally came to rest her gaze on Akira and Ryou.

"I now come to the point in regards to Ibiki's proposal," she said locking eyes with her Journeymen. "Ibiki has asked if he could momentarily 'borrow' the two of you. He has asked if it would be possible for the two of you to enter into the KMP Training Academy for some ANBU reconnaissance work."

Ayumu quickly held her hand up as she saw Ryou immediately open his mouth to take up the challenge.

"_Wait__!_ I am not _nearly_ through, Ryou. There is _much_ more to all of this then you could have possibly discerned in such a short time, and your immediate reaction has given me a reason to pause."

She met the indignant eyes of her silently fuming student.

"For the two of you to enter onto such a path would mean that the life that you know _right now_ would have to be given up. You would have to give up your _entire_ life in Hiraku, and most possibly you might even have to give up your life around any of _us_. For a time being... we would be... _lost_... to one another," she finished softly. "For if things are as they are," and she looked at Ibiki with sincerity, "and I in no way think that Ibiki is stretching or obfuscating the truth, then being associated with either Hiroshi or myself would in no way be beneficial to either of you."

There was silence around the table, and slowly all the remaining eyes came to rest on the pair of young men. Akira had now closed his eyes and leaned his head down slightly, as if pondering the great weight of her words. Ryou though had never broken his eye contact with her. His eyes were two fiery and molten pits. She felt as if she could feel the heat from even across the table. But even in his impetuous state she could see the wheels behind them turning. He seemed to be contemplating the truth of her words. _Good_.

"But aside from all that I will also have to give a very convincing case for the two of you leaving Hiraku. You are still considered minors, and are ultimately under the protection and backing of the Head Mistress. It will be _her_ that will in the end have the final say." Ayumu looked from one Journeyman to the other. "I will most probably have to withhold certain information in order to get you released from her care."

Akira suddenly looked up but his gaze was not for her but for Ibiki. His eyes were cold and calculating.

"Ibiki, what other options will you have in place? I cannot see you placing all your bets on two amateurs such as ourselves. As well, what and how much training will you be providing us? And what is the time limit on that training? And do you really believe that we will get accepted into the cadre?"

Ibiki smiled grimly at the young man. Akira had quickly looked at all the angles and come up with the most important questions. It was one of the things that Ibiki liked so much about him. His ability to coldly calculate and review a situation would be a great help, and one that could at some time possibly save his life.

"I would train you in basic self defense myself, as I had previously planned before," he said eying Ayumu with a slight grin. "I want you to have a working knowledge but not so much that you would stand out fully, but maybe enough to spark some interest. I also would make sure that my Nin plant would be well aware of you, but you would have no idea who he, or she, would be. In truth the two of you would be nothing but _sleepers_. You would not be called to any affirmative action. You would only be there as observers."

He looked to Ayumu and placed a hand casually at her back and around her shoulders, but he slowly and gently rubbed a thumb across tense muscles. "I do not think that you would need to abandon you total way of life. I think that the more things stay the same the better it is for everyone. It leaves much less for suspicion and speculation should by any chance you do get the attention of anyone that I would be interested in. In fact, it might even prove to be useful."

"Ibiki, that is one of the main things that concerns me so much: them coming under the attention of those that are clearly looking for an opportunity at one of us, and _you_ in particular," Ayumu said with her mouth in a firm line. "Also, _three_ of us have already had runs made at us… I _do not_ want my two Journeymen included in the number," she said sternly.

For the first time everyone saw Ayumu give Ibiki a deadly serious look. She had been mad and frustrated at him before, but there had always been an underlying line of normalcy to it. This time however she was seriously showing intent to harm should anything happen to her two students.

"I would _never _let them come to any harm, Ayu. I told you that and I meant it. I have more than a few safety measures in place," he said quietly. "As to yours and Hiroshi's safety I want you to know that the Hokage has taken care of that _personally_"

"Then why do they have to go at all?" Ayumu asked Ibiki the question with a growing panic. "Why can't your Nins _do their job_?!"

"They _will_ be doing their job, and even as we speak. But as I said earlier: predators _always_ sniff out other predators, and even if it is only on a subconscious level. But Akira and Ryou are not predatory by nature, and they lack the most important factor of all, and _that_ is what will keep them out of the spotlight."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with slight disbelief. "And what factor would t_hat_ be, Ibiki?"

"They lack the scent of fresh blood and guts," Ibiki said bluntly but not too cruelly.

Ayumu hissed a sharp intake of air and narrowed her eyes with ire at him. "And as far as I am concerned they will _always_ lack that," she said with twin spots of fury starting to bloom on her cheeks.

Everyone could see the turmoil and possible conflict that was growing between the pair. Ayumu was starting to gain momentum to her anger and frustration, and Ibiki was clearly holding onto his iciness and own growing frustration No one thought that this was turning out as either pair had anticipated.

Fujiwara-san cleared her throat and tapped the table with a hard knuckle. "Hold on you two...wait a moment. This isn't a fight, merely a debate. And one that is very interesting indeed," she said narrowing her eyes at the couple. "I think that it has many merits to it, and for both of you. It truly _is_ an interesting proposal."

Ayumu looked at Fujiwara-san with wide-eyed surprise. "Fujiwara-san! How _could_ you? Do you think that my late Master would have even entertained the thought of sending them in?"

"With _you_? No. _Not at all_. But with Akira and Ryou as they are now? Quite possibly..." she said with blunt candidness.

Ayumu looked ready to protest but Fujiwara-san held her hand up to stop the younger woman. "I knew my husband better then you or anyone else, Ayumu," she said looking the younger woman dead in the eye.

Ayumu couldn't help but flush and lower her eyes briefly.

"And when I say that he would give such a thing the contemplation and deliberation that it deserved I meant it. He was as loyal as any Nin to this village when he was alive, and if he was alive today he would say the same thing." Fujiwara-san slightly pounded a closed fist onto the table top, and a strange light was in her eyes.

Ayumu bit her tongue and curled her hands up in balls on her thighs. _Yes, he may have been loyal to the village, but he wasn't to __you now, was he?_ Ayumu thought dryly to herself.

Ibiki must have sensed what she was thinking as he suddenly took both her balled hands into one of his own. His fingers gently massaged the tension and anger in them. Ayumu looked up at Ibiki suddenly with gratitude and placed his hand in between her own. It was her turn now to massage his hand and she stroked his palm between her fingers. She glanced down at the large, scarred hand and smiled slightly. What a beautiful hands he had. They were strong and agile, and they could run softly up her spine or wield an instrument of death just as nimbly.

_Why is it I can never stay mad at you?_ She thought looking up at Ibiki with a sardonic look.

_Because you adore me too much_, his smug look almost said. To add insult to injury he raised a brow and hummed very softly in the back of his throat, as if to say: _and because I am always right..._

Ayumu started to say something but then seemed to think better of it. She sighed, smiled, and shook her head.

"You're incorrigible," she murmured.

"Hm-hm." Ibiki winked and turned his attention back to Fujiwara-san.

"Ibiki, in all honesty I am for your plan. If anyone could pull it off these two rascals could," she said motioning her head their way. "_However_," and now she looked at Ayumu, "getting all this past _Miyoki_ is going to be a bitch. No way is she going to go for this, and you have forgotten that she and the Hokage are best friends. When she finds out, and make no mistake that she will at some point, that she's had the wool pulled over her eyes she is going to be _hurt_ at being deceived by not only the Hokage but by you as well. Your relationship with her will be unrepairable."

"Yes," Hiroshi said pensively. "You have to be _very careful_ with Miyoki...She can smell deceit a mile away. I think that you should put _all _your cards out on the table, and from the very beginning. You know that her and Tsunade gossip and drink together whenever they get the chance, and if she gets conflicting reports between the two of you things will go real bad real fast."

Silence reigned over the room.

Fujiwara-san nodded. "I whole heartedly agree. I think that for all practical purposes you are best off being one-hundred percent upfront with her. She might-_just might_- go for the idea." Fujiwara-san took a long sip from her wine, sat back, and crossed her arms over her bosom. "You need to give Miyoki some credit."

"The lines of information are getting too stretched out. Too many people are going to be aware of too much classified information," Ibiki said narrowing his eyes at Fujiwara-san. "It will be too easy for things to get too out of control."

"Then that's _too bad,_ Ibiki. Tough shit, but you're not dealing with Nins," Fujiwara-san said in a low growl and staring at Ibiki glare for glare. "You are dealing with _civilians_ now…"

"I know who _and_ what I am dealing with," he said silkily and never breaking her stare. "I am very well aware of that-"

"But looks like you need us none the less, now doesn't it?" she shot back.

"I think that you are totally missing the point, Fujiwara-san. My point in this endeavor is-"

"I understand your point _boy_," she cut him off acerbically."You seem to be missing _mine_. My point is two-fold. Firstly, I said that I _agreed _with you, but this _isn't_ ANBU...we aren't from an organization built on secrets and assassination. Sorry to disappoint you...Secondly, as the spouse of the late master of these three I am beholden to him and his memory to look out for their interests," she said nodding emphatically at the Journeymen and Ayumu.

All three stared at her wide-eyed and saying nothing.

The look of slowly forming agitation started to quickly die as a small smile started to curl at the corner of his mouth. "So you aren't an off-shoot of ANBU? How _mislead__ing_ you've all been." Ibiki as well sat back and folded his arms across his chest.

Fujiwara-san shot forward and the fire in her eyes could be felt as well as seen. "Don't fuck with me, Ibiki-kun," she snarled out.

"Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ about it," he said smiling arrogantly.

"Don't fuck with me and certainly _do not_ fuck with Ayumu here. You intend to send her all alone up against Miyoki to spread some _bullshit_ story about these two wanting to all of a sudden join up with the KMP? Have you lost your sense and sensibility?"

Ibiki sat up straight and let a cruel snarl form on his face.

"I have _no plans_ on sending Ayumu in to speak with Miyoki on her own, or with a bullshit story. Have _you_ lost all _your_ sense and sensibility? What kind of _man_ would I be if I did something like _that_?" Ibiki's voice had gotten very quiet and dark, and the look he gave Fujiwara-san matched it.

"Well you never said otherwise," the older woman snapped back hotly.

"You should have just _known_ better. Something so _simple_ and _obvious_ shouldn't have to be explained," Ibiki said frowning.

"Oh, yeah? What other 'obvious' and 'simple' things are you also not having to explain?"

"_Hey, now_! Don't talk to Ibiki like that, Fujiwara-san," Ayumu said starting to turn red in indignation at Ibiki suddenly being the sole target of Fujiwara-san's anger. "He isn't forcing me to do anything that I don't want to and he has been nothing but honest with me," Ayumu said getting riled.

"_Sheath your claws__,__ Ayumu_, Ibiki is a big boy and certainly can stand up to the likes of me," she said frowning at Ayumu. "But you think that I can't see how torn and confused you are? You think that I can't see how-"

"I see and understand _everything,_ Fujiwara-san," Ayumu said suddenly still and quiet. "I think that you misunderstand _my_ point in all this. I am _not _asking for anyone's permission here on anything. Neither yours, nor Ibiki's, or anyone else for that matter. _I _am the only person making any decisions that matters in this situation. I am here open to people's view on the situation only as a matter of good faith among family. I understand that you are looking out for us not only as my late Master's wife but as a friend and mother as well. But remember as well that I too am a Master, and in my own right. And that title was not conferred on me lightly."

Fujiwara-san flashed a hurt look on her face, and Ayumu immediately softened her posture and tone.

"I know that you are right about everything, Fujiwara-san. I _am_ conflicted about many things, and I don't want to make the wrong decision in order to please everyone or even a few. I also appreciate your candor regarding Head Mistress Miyoki, as I have to confess that I hadn't looked at it from that point of view," she said with an abashed and apologetic look at the older woman.

Ayumu turned to Ibiki and straightened her shoulders and looked up into his eyes with a clear look. "And Ibiki, there was no need to be arrogant with Fujiwara-san. All her points were valid and she was not only looking out for us but you as well. You know as well as anyone here that the two of you are the same side of the same coin, and you are her child as much as anyone of us here."

Ibiki chuckled lightly and nodded, and he turned to Fujiwara-san with an apologetic (or at least for him) look. "You know that I love you more than my luggage?"

Fujiwara-san 'humphed' but a flush of embarrassment tinged her wrinkled cheeks. "Over-grown smart ass," she mumbled.

Ayumu nodded in apparent pleasure that the two had been put in their place by her and reconciled between each other. She looked at Akira and Ryou who had watched the whole spectacle quietly. She was impressed that neither had burst out with anything or even taken sides. They had quietly watched and listened, and that made Ayumu think that maybe they might be able to handle this after all.

"As for my decision I'll be sure to have one within a day or so. Can I rightly assume that you both are in agreement with helping Ibiki out?"

"Of course," Akira said answering first.

Ayumu looked at the still silent Ryou.

"Not only will we do it, but I think that you might be surprised what we can accomplish. After Toyo, we've had a desire to expand our horizons not available in Hiraku," Ryou said quietly and never breaking her gaze.

Ayumu narrowed her eyes. "Hmm...Well, be careful what you wish for."

"Ayumu, if you don't want to let Akira and Ryou take on the task we could always go to plan 'B' that we spoke of...I can set _Kyoko_ loose within the KMP," Hiroshi said breaking the tension at the table.

"Good God's, Hiroshi," Fujiwara-san said giving him a look of incredulity. "That would be like setting a fox loose in a hen house. That girl would cause havoc all across the board."

Hiroshi nodded and looked enormously pleased. "Yes, and she would do her Master proud." He looked to Ibiki and Ayumu with a half-serious look on his face. "She is also a Journeyman as well, you know. And if I might say her training has been of the highest quality. That girl has a mind like a steel trap."

Ayumu barked out a sudden laugh. "Oh, Miyoki would _love_ that...What a trio that would make," she said looking at her Journeymen slyly. Both had barely concealed looks of pleading on their faces. Ayumu laughed at how trepidatious her two boys were around that girl. "What, you two wouldn't want to be paired with her on such an endeavor?" Ayumu asked innocently enough to cause the eyes of the two boys to open wide in terror.

"_Hell no_!" Ryou said with no apology.

Hiroshi turned to Ryou with a dramatic sneer. "Are you saying that my Kyoko is-"

"Scary as Hell, Hiroshi. And you _know_ it. You _did_ train her to be that way," Ryou said again without even a hint of apology.

Hiroshi laughed and nodded as if enormously pleased. "Am I good or am I good?" he crowed.

"You're scary as well sometimes too," Akira murmured.

Hiroshi gave the solemn Journeyman a wink and blew him a kiss.

Ayumu suddenly stood up and brushed crumbs off her lap. "Well, Ibiki and I are going to go and take a look at our new house for a bit. We'll be back after everything is cleaned up," she said smirking. She turned to Ibiki and held her hand out.

Ibiki slowly rose and stood smirking down at her as he took her proffered hand. As they left the table he stopped momentarily behind Fujiwara-san and placed a hand on her shoulder. The older woman looked up and placed her own over it, and nodded. With a final squeeze Ibiki followed out the room after Ayumu.

* * *

Outside the house Ibiki and Ayumu crossed the small street to their soon to be new residence. It didn't seem that much larger then Ayumu's present one, but having a full second floor must have added to its ability to have more and larger rooms upstairs. The house was covered in ivy and had a country cottage look to it. Ayumu had always been enchanted by it, but since she hadn't gotten the opportunity to know the owners she had never been inside it. Except for now.

As they walked up the small stairs and front porch Ibiki produced a key, and let himself in. He held the door open and followed her in. Ayumu breathed in deeply in delight. The house was everything he said and more. In a child-like excitement she walked briskly through the house and spared no corner her glance. She had an unrestrained look of pleasure on her face. She opened doors and turned on faucets. She 'oohed' and 'ah'd' over each and every new little thing that she found that made her pleased and happy. Ibiki leaned against a wall and crossed his arms as he watched her with his own sense of delight. She was clearly impressed at his purchase, and seemed more than ready to move in tonight if she could have. Suddenly she turned to Ibiki with a wry look and rolled her eyes, startling him somewhat.

"The fresh scent of blood and guts, Ibiki? Where did you come up with _that_ one?"

Ibiki laughed and shook his head. His Ayumu had a multi-tasked mind. And she also _never_ failed to keep him on his toes. Here it looked like she was totally immersed in their new purchase, and instead she was also running over their conversation not even a half hour ago. He chuckled indulgently.

"It's the truth, Ayu, and you know it. The scent of the hunt is on me as well, and you know that marauding personality is one of the reasons that you are so drawn to me."

He stood with one knee bent and the foot placed on the wall behind him, and with the setting sun's rays streaming into the house it caused him to be in stark relief; his eyes were a shining black and his body was bathed in a warm glow. In truth he _did_ look like a satisfied predator lounging after a good hunt.

"Hmm," she said mysteriously.

She walked over to him and motioned for him to take a few steps forward, and though he raised a brow in question he still immediately complied. Ayumu went behind him and hopped up onto his back where he immediately positioned his hands around her thighs as they crossed in front of him. "Let's go look at the backyard, ok?" She laid her chin on his shoulder so that her head was next to his.

Ibiki nodded and proceeded through the house and out into the back yard. Ayumu gasped at it. The yard was perfectly manicured, and the most that it would need would be just their own personal touches. Ibiki walked out a bit and motioned where he thought a nice pond would fit, and Ayumu nodded in approval.

As they surveyed their new domain Ayumu moved her head so that her cheek rested against Ibiki's own. "Ibiki, I'm going to give my approval of letting Akira and Ryou enter the KMP Academy if they so wish. And let me give you my reasons why."

Ibiki stayed silent and unmoving.

"I can't keep them forever by my side, and no matter how much I would want to. For all intensive purposes they are men now, and they deserve to make certain decisions for themselves. As well, they seem very keen about the whole idea. I could tell, and even before any of this happened, that they were starting to fell inhibited and constricted by Hiraku. After Toyo they _did_ get a taste of something else; they _did_ want a bit more excitement then what they had previously known. I know...I know that you will watch out for them, Ibiki. I really do. You've always watched out after me, and even though they will not be directly under your wing they will be looked after."

Ayumu gripped his shoulders and trembled slightly, and in response Ibiki rubbed her thighs consolingly. "I know that there is a certain element of danger, but they could be in danger anyway it appears, and at least this way they will have more control of their destiny. Also, it seems that they really look forward to joining the KMP anyway. The challenge will be good for them."

"Ayu-" Ibiki started to say but he was stopped by a soft 'shush' from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke her next words almost into his skin.

"I love this _village__,_ Ibiki, but I love _you_ more. I love _us_ even more, and I want whoever it is that is trying to tear apart the things that I love the most brought to justice. I want things to become safe again so we can start a family in relative peace and safety."

Ibiki brought his arms around and gently moved Ayumu around and forward so that now she was wrapped around his waist from the front. He looked down at her with a fierce light in his eyes. "Ayu, I swear on my life that nothing bad will happen to them. That nothing bad will ever happen to you again. I told myself long ago Ayu that I will do whatever I have to do to maintain yours and our friend's safety. I have no problems killing to keep what is mine."

Ayumu smiled and leaned fully into him, and by doing so she found her face resting in the crook of his neck. A large hand buried itself in her curls and the other held onto her backside. Ayumu chuckled, which caused him to turn his head so that he could look into her laughing eyes.

"Ibiki, never have more romantic words ever been uttered to a girl then: I have no problems killing to keep what is mine."

Ibiki gave a sardonic smile. "You're with a Nin now, Ayu. We kill, but that never seemed to put you off, did it?"

She shook her head and curled her hands around his neck. "No, Ibiki. I guess not, but that is what makes you such a catch now, doesn't it? No timid soul are you."

He chuckled and nibbled behind her ear, which caused a breathy sigh to escape her.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes and dilated his nostrils at the stimulus she provided him. With her softly warm body pressed flush against him he couldn't help but automatically find her mouth with his own. And she responded just as instinctively by opening her warm mouth and allowing him full access. He watched her eyelids drift close and felt her body melt against his own. Her scent drifted up into his nose and he quickly lost all his sensations to her. The taste of her mouth, the sweet curves in his hands, the sound of her deep moans, the smell of her own, special perfume, and the sight of her pleasure bombarded his own senses. Any other thoughts that he might have had were quickly banished into the early night air. He became totally focused on her.

Without even breaking their bond he moved them indoors and slowly but surely he took them upstairs. He walked with his eyes open but lidded so he could watch not only where he was going but her growing excitement as well. When they got to the room of his choosing he entered and slowly brought them down to a waiting futon on the floor. He sat down and without ever breaking their hold on one another. Once he was securely situated he deepened his attentions and caused her to break the kiss and let her head fall back, and offering him her throat. Her eyes opened and she glanced about them. They were in the main bedroom, and Ibiki had stocked it with not only a futon but some covers and a few candles as well. She lifted her head and looked at Ibiki with admiration.

"My, you really _do_ think of everything, don't you?"

He broke his nibbling of her neck briefly to laugh into the swell of her throat. "I'm a Nin, Ayu, and we are _always_ prepared for any eventuality."

Ayumu laughed out loud and cocked her head to the side. "Don't you mean: a Nin that is prepared for any eventual _canoodling?_."

"_Always_ that," he said in between bites. "I would shame my profession if I didn't."

Ayumu took his head covering off and rubbed her face against his. She buried his face in her cleavage and nibbled all across the top of his head. She could hear as well as feel his hum of pleasure. With a twinkle in her eye she placed an open palm against the front of his pants and ran her hand achingly slowly up and down it with a few-light touch. Ibiki shuddered and moaned against her. He pulled himself away from her and looked down at her with fiery, black eyes.

"Ayu..."he said shivering again against her touch. His body surged against hers and he had to brace himself with both hands on either side of her head. He closed his eyes as his hips undulated between her thighs.

Ayumu lay silently beneath him and watching him in almost a trance. His eyes were tightly closed and his mouth was slightly parted as he drew in ragged breaths. He would alternate between nibbling at her throat and rubbing his face against her hair, as if almost to bath in her scent and taste. Small growls and rumblings escaped him, and they reverberated straight through her. She felt his hums of pleasure shake her to her very core. She as well wasn't idle. Ayumu was running her hands all around his broad shoulders and strong arms and when she wasn't taking small nips at him her head was thrown back and with eyes tightly closed she would let small mewls of satisfaction leak out.

"Ibiki," Ayumu said in a soft whisper.

"Yes, baby?"

"Are you _sure_ about everything? I mean, not only about the boys, but all this as well?" Ayumu couldn't help but shake in his arms. Ibiki raised his head and looked down at her with such intensity that her shaking _almost_ stopped.

"Ayu, I've never been more confident about everything in my life as I am _right now_."

Ayumu gave a violent shudder and surged against him, and captured his mouth with her own. All her hopes, dreams, and even fears were poured into him. She clutched him as if she was drowning, and in a way she was. She was losing herself within him. One leg was wrapped around his waist and the other she maneuvered until it was between his legs and she could rub it up and down between them.

Ibiki shuddered and moaned into her as he clutched a fist in her hair. With the other he grasped her backside and massaged it. He took over her undulations and moved her against himself rhythmically. Soon though that wasn't enough for either of them, and he started to divest them both of their clothing. Together they helped each other out of the cumbersome cloth that stopped them from the full sensations that they both needed. When they were both divested of their clothing Ibiki settled himself between her thighs and sighed and he rubbed himself against her. He dropped his head once more against the side of her neck and buried his face in her soft curls.

"Ayu," he whispered against her. "Let me in..."

Ayumu shivered and clutched at the back of his head. "Ibiki, you know that you never have to ask..."

Taking her mouth with his and as his tongue found hers he slipped himself inside her tight warmth. The dual sensation caused her mind to reel, and her body raised as her head fell deeper into the pillow. But Ibiki never moved. He kept himself sheathed deep within her, and when she tried to move he would press himself down in order to still her movements. Ayumu looked up at him in frustration.

"_Ibiki_..."

Ibiki nibbled her lips. "What, sweet heart?"

Ayumu tried to move around a bit but was hampered by his greater bulk. She looked up at him with a combination of confusion and impatience.

"Ibiki...! How come...why?"

She mewled and scratched at him like a kitten that was being denied her favorite toy. She had a treat being dangled in front of her and it was constantly being taken out of her reach.

"_Slowly__,_ Ayu...we have all night."

"But can't we get it started _now_?"

Ibiki smiled and was about to capture her lips again when he felt a brief surge of foreign chakra. He raised his head slightly, and closing his eyes he opened his senses to whomever was apparently outside the house. When he caught who it was he bent instinctively and protectively over Ayumu. It was _Hatake_. He was out front, and for some reason he had let his chakra spill forth from its usual tight hold.

_The pe__eping bastard_, he fumed silently. _Well, this is __**mine**__. Who the fuck does he think he__ is intruding on us like this? __Well, if the bastard has come for a show then I'll show him something that he can only have in his dreams..._

Ibiki swooped down on Ayumu and passionately kissed her, and as he did he started to move within her. He was aggressive and possessive, and the responses that he pulled from her were exactly what he was looking for: she broke from their kiss and moaned loudly with each thrust that he gave. Her eyes were tightly closed and her arms and legs were gripping him like a vice. She was holding on for dear life and loudly announcing her pleasure. Words barely strung together poured from her mouth, and her breathing was harsh and irregular.

Ibiki could feel Kakashi's chakra fully now, and he could also feel the other man's excitement at the blatant intrusion. Watching and feeling Ayumu's unabashed responses along with smugly knowing that Kakashi was nothing more than a voyeuristic non-participant fueled Ibiki's passion. He grinned ferally down at his lover and increased the strength and speed of his movements.

Ayumu cried out harshly and threw her head from side to side. She looked beyond all comprehension of anything but the man above her. Her hands and nails gripped him; they raked his own flesh and drew out moans and snarls of approval. At one point she slammed her hips upwards just as Ibiki was moving forward, and they clashed with such a force that it tore an unbidden cry from him. His body shuddered and he slammed a hand by her head and dug his fingers into the bedding in order to anchor himself. The pleasure that he was feeling not only physically but mentally as well ran from his toes all the way up to the top of his head. His eyes were closed and beneath the tightly shut lids his eyes rolled back. He rode her almost maniacally.

_Yes! Yes, Hatake you perverted bastard fuck...this is something that you can only wish for in your wildest dreams. This is something that you and everyone else will __**ne**__**ver**__ have. This is mine. It always has been and always will be. How does it feel? Oh fuck...Like any of you could __**ever**__ do this for her...Can you __**hear**__ us? Can you __**smell**__ us? I hope so__,__ you bastard...I hope you go home hot and hard and wanting what you can neve__r have...Wanting what she'll __**never**__ want from you. Only me. Me. Mine. Always. Never yours. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine..._

Ayumu screamed one last time. Her body bowed into his and she gripped him almost painfully as her peak slammed into her with such force that she couldn't breathe. Almost simultaneously she felt Ibiki collide with her. He gave one last deep thrust and stiffened above and within her. She tore her gaze up into his and saw his mouth bared in a savage grin that made her shivers deepen. The raw pleasure that was written across his face heightened her own. Knowing that it was her alone that could bring such a tightly controlled man to such extremes sent her ego and her love for him soaring. Deep inside she could feel his body pulse as he emptied himself fully. Small groans and even a whine poured from his mouth. She immediately brought her lips to his in order to capture some of them, and when they met she felt his mouth tremble against her. As they came down from their high together she felt his arms wrap around her and enfold her securely. He lay panting heavily against her shoulder, and even afterwards she felt both their bodies give occasional shivers. As she was starting to drift into a post-coital somnolence she felt him shift so that he was now on the bottom and she was resting comfortably atop him. He situated them comfortably so that when sleep did over-take them neither would feel any discomfort. He ran his hands slowly down her sides and she in turn ran hers up and down his arms. Her body was still thrumming and she would still clench and unclench him tightly with her internal muscles.

He hissed from the wonderfully painful experience.

"Ibiki?" Ayumu mumbled tiredly against his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

Ibiki clutched at her momentarily before smoothing out her tired muscles. She was all soft, warm, and compliant against him. Her breasts were pillowed against his chest and her supple backside was like lamb's wool under his hands. One of her thighs was lying across his while the other was draped along the outside of the other. Her hair was thrown to the side but curls still managed to brush up against his face, and the fragrant curls constantly teased his senses.

"I'm more the 'alright', Ayu. I've never felt better..." _And in so many ways__, _he thought to himself smugly.

He had just made love to the woman that he loved. He had just gained her permission to train Akira and Ryou. He had just counted coup against the Copy Nin. No other man could claim such a triple victory or satisfaction. Of course, he would _never_ tell her about Hatake's intrusion (and thought the other Nin's chakra was now not as prevalent, but it could still be felt none the less). She would be upset at them both, and as amusing as it would be to watch her go after Hatake like a fury it wouldn't be too fun to have that turned on him. And he had no doubt that it would be. As amusing as she generally found masculine idiosyncrasies to be, he didn't think that she would find _this_ past scenario too funny. Besides, she would probably be hurt and confused. She would read far too much into it then all it had really been: Ibiki staking his claim to another male interloper in the most ancient of ways. He decided that not only was silence the better part of valor, but it also was the safest.

Ayumu raised a tired head and looked up into her lover's sated face. "You seemed a bit more _proprietary_ than normal, Ibiki..."

Ibiki hummed and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. A smug smile slowly curled his lips upwards. "I thought that our first night and our first time in our new house should be memorable."

Ayumu gave a tired laugh and laid her head back down. "Uh-huh," she said yawning. "You just wanted to give the neighbors a show...You can't fool me, Ibiki."

Ibiki grumbled a reply and pulled the cast aside blanket over them both. The night was starting to chill and their sweat-soaked bodies were starting to cool. He nestled them both under the blankets and they slowly fell together into the deepness of sleep.

* * *

Outside Kakashi gripped the side of the house and shuddered. His body was still tightly wound. What had started as a harmless prank to nudge a colleague/competitor had quickly gotten out of control. When he had decided at the last minute to make a quick check of Ayumu's house and neighborhood and then found their two chakras tightly entwined together he had thought it amusing to try and rankle the ANBU specialist. He didn't necessarily _dislike_ the ANBU T and I Nin, but neither did he particularly _like_ him either. It was more that he just didn't always agree with his operating style. They just always seemed wary around each other for some reason. But either way, it was always fun to try and get a rise out of him (and it was even _more _fun to wind up Gai and set _him _loose on Morino- that _always_ was a cause for amusement). In many ways Kakashi felt that the reason that they might not always see eye to eye was because they were so much the same in many aspects: cold bastards who did whatever they had to do to get the job done. Familiarity always bred contempt.

So there he had been, and ready to rile the other Nin up, and at a critical and personal time. However, it had all been thrown back at him. Morino had picked him up (as he had expected) and instead of trying to cover things up he had thrown them right back in his face, and in full volume. Kakashi had been hit by such a wave of passion and sexuality that it was like breathing in hot air from a furnace. For a moment he almost couldn't breathe, and it wasn't all because of Morino. He felt Ayumu as well. Because she had no training or discipline she was out there for anyone to experience who did have the training and discipline. Their joining was as if a hot and heavy fog descended upon him momentarily. He felt enveloped in it, and it took everything that he had not to follow that siren's call.

Kakashi laughed darkly to himself. Well, Morino got the last laugh after all, didn't he? But that still didn't change anything. It didn't change the fact that he felt himself inexplicably drawn to her. She looked at him and spoke to him in a way that no other woman had. She seemed to look past all his facades and guards, and see the _real_ man beneath it all. And she wasn't scared, disgusted, or intimidated by any of it. She gave him a sweet sincerity that he had never been given before. Morino's declaration of ownership also still didn't change the fact that he was given an order to watch over her and help protect her. And he would no matter what. He also knew that it wasn't over until it was over, and many times, and more often than not, even the most 'done deal' was never really what it might seem. Anything could happen, and many times anything did.

So he put his hands in his pockets and for all purposes seemed to walk away slowly as if he was doing nothing but enjoying the late summer evening. A serene smile was on his face and his posture was relaxed and content. That was how he _always_ appeared to people, and most people took him as a care-free and even lackadaisical character. But inside he was anything but. Inside he was a man whose brain never stopped. He was a man who had spent many years honing his abilities and keeping his hide intact as best he could. He was a skilled and trained warrior, and he knew a challenge when he saw one. And he was _never _one to back down or take the easy way out. Nothing good ever came without sacrifice or hard work.


	88. Chapter 88

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 1/2013

Chapter 88

**If you want to dance you have to pay the piper...**

After pulling his pants back on Ibiki sat back down on the futon next to Ayumu, and just as the dawn was starting to break. There was enough light in the room that he could easily admire her without having to disturb her. She was on her stomach and splayed out almost spread eagle. Her head was buried under a pillow and her hands were underneath it as well. The sheet had slipped slightly so that just a hint of the tattoo on her lower back peeked out. He couldn't help himself, and with two fingers he carefully pulled the sheet away. The glaring bear's head looked back at him. Ibiki smiled back in response. He wanted to trace it but at the same time he didn't want to wake her yet, so he gently put the sheet back and rising he went down into the kitchen.

True to form, and Ayumu's prediction, Ibiki was ready for most inevitability. He had made sure that two of the first things to come over right away were his tea pot and accessories. He boiled water, and while waiting for it he readied a large mug that he would share with her in bed. He knew that Ayumu mostly preferred coffee, but since he hadn't bought a coffee pot yet tea would do just as well. But caffeine was caffeine, and he knew that she would be grateful for it. As the pot steamed he poured the boiling water into the cup and added the bag, and as the fragrant black tea wafted up to him he made his way back upstairs. He smiled as he saw that she hadn't moved an inch. She was still out cold. He sat down next to her and took a few tentative sips, and knowing that she had to get up he started to rub her back lightly. The first few strokes were enough to get her slightly moving, and a few grumbles could be heard coming from under the pillow. Ibiki deepened his touches and called out to her softly.

Ayumu dragged her head out from under the pillow and looked at Ibiki with almost bleary eyes. "Ibiki, you're the sexiest thing on two legs, but I just can't right now._ I jus__t can't_..." she croaked out hoarsely.

Ibiki chuckled and raised a brow. "You can't?"

Ayumu's face was smashed back down on the pillow and her mouth hung open slackly. "No, _I can't._ I never thought that I would say this, but I'm passing up sex. Maybe later?"

Her voice was hoarse and pleading.

Ibiki laughed outright. "What? Ayu baby, it was only four times..."

Ayumu moaned into the bed. "No, Ibiki...it was five.._.Five_, and I'm still kind of..._tender_..."

It was to Ayumu's benefit Ibiki knew that she was too tired to see his face, because he couldn't help the look of purely masculine pleasure on it. He _oozed_ satisfaction from almost every pore. She looked like she had spent a night wrestling in the sheets, and he just couldn't help but not like the sight before him. Her hair was beautifully disheveled, her voice was scratchy and hoarse, and her skin bore marks that he had given her all over. She was_ covered_ in love bites, and not just hickeys. Actual _bites_. An interesting set of teeth marks showed on her hip where he slightly remembered not being able to help himself. And not that she hadn't minded for she had done everything but push him away. He could also see traces of reddened skin where his five o'clock shadow had rubbed up against her. He really wanted to get a look at her front as the damage was probably even more extensive, as that contained most of his favorite areas. As he continued to rub her back and sip his tea he felt her sluggishly curl around him and drape a boneless arm over his thigh. She took the sheet with her so he had a hard time being able to ascertain her condition. He patted her backside.

"Ayu, you want a sip of tea?"

"I want someone to prop me up in a hot shower," she said struggling shakily to sit up. Her eyes were still only half open but with her hair askew and the sheet being held up by one hand she looked positively delicious. She held the other free hand out for the mug and upon grasping it she felt Ibiki's hand still holding on. He helped her drink it as he must not have been too sure about her shaky state. After a few tentative sips Ayumu nodded and let him take the cup back again. She yawned, scrubbed her face with a hand and cracked an eye open to look at him.

Suddenly both her eyes opened fully in surprise as she looked him up and down.

Ibiki raised a brow and cocked his head to the side.

"_Oh, Ibiki_...! What...Did I...?"

"Hmm? What Ayu?"

Ayumu reached a hand out and lightly traced something long on his shoulder. Ibiki looked over at what had gotten her attention and upon seeing it he turned back to her with a smug smile.

"Did I do all that?"

Ayumu looked horrified. She sat up fully and pulling the sheet around her primly she went to look at his back. The wide back was criss-crossed with scars that she was familiar with. The muscles rippled and his tanned skin showed the scars in sharp relief. They also showed the long, red, scratch marks as well. His back, sides, and shoulders looked like he had been jumped by a wild cat. Ayumu turned crimson in embarrassment. She almost couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ibiki...I don't know what to say...I just didn't mean..."she finished in a throaty whisper.

Ibiki put the cup down and put an arm around her waist. He drew her in and laughed against her hair. "Ayu, those marks are nothing to be ashamed about. They just show that I was doing my _job_...and very _well _I might add..."

If Ayumu wasn't so tired and listless she would have rolled her eyes, but she found that she couldn't even find the energy to do that. She slumped against him wearily. "You are such a nutter."

She looked up at him and propped her chin on his chest. "Ibiki, I'm serious when I said that I can't move. I don't even think that I have the energy to get dressed let alone crawl back across the street..."

"Don't worry, I'll get you there." His smile and attitude was bright and cheery, and he showed no ill after affects of their turbulent night together.

She looked at him with a slight moue of distaste. "It is positively _obscene_ that you can be this perky...Aren't you even a _little_ sore?"

He shook his head and his black eyes snapped merrily at her. "Nope," he said confidently.

Ayumu groaned. "Is that something that they teach you at ANBU?"

"What, how to shimmy in the sheets all night and then hop out of bed after only a few hours sleep?" He cocked his heads to the side and then sighed dejectedly. "No, but I am sure that many would like to learn the secret behind that. No," he said shaking his head and giving her a snarky smile, "that is just one of the perks of being with such a strong and virile Nin like myself."

Ayumu was going to pull the plug on this train of thought real fast. "Oh? Natural talent you say? So are you telling me that there might be _other_ Nins out there with the same abilities?"

"None what so ever," he said dryly.

"Didn't I hear something about how _Gai_ was referred to as _The Great Green Beast_? I wonder-" Her sentence was punctuated by a shriek as Ibiki flipped her backwards so that she lay sprawled partly underneath him. He might have been playful but she always knew that for some reason Gai rankled Ibiki to no end, and that he had a big 'Gai button' on him that when pushed it always sent him over the edge.

Now Ayumu looked up at Ibiki smugly. He kept the smile on his face but she could see something definitely shift in his eyes. Oh, she had him... "What, Ibiki? Surely Gai's reputation doesn't intimidate_ you_ of all people?"

"That would be a cold day in Hell," he said in an almost surly tone.

"Well," she said shifting her eyes to the side in an apparent change of subject, "_something_ must have had you in high form last night. I can't get the idea out of my head that all this just wasn't for us..."

She looked up at him and deep into his eyes. Ibiki was a hard one to read, and even after knowing every corner of his heart she _still_ didn't know every corner of his mind. She couldn't help but feel that he had for some reason pulled her loud and violent responses from her intentionally.

Ibiki could see her searching his eyes and face for some tell, and in no way was he going to give it to her. His masculine pride refused it. "Maybe I just wanted to give you everything I had. Maybe you just responded naturally to our joining. Maybe we just needed that release."

After a few moments of silently looking up at him she smiled sweetly and drew him down for a kiss. Let him have his way. In the end it really wasn't worth it, and if he did have an ulterior motive then she certainly wasn't going to complain about it as she had more than benefited from it all. In fact, she was curious to see how far pumped up his ego in regards to this could go...

"Well, I will admit that not having any neighbors or roommates around certainly _is_ a benefit. I for one like the freedom that it entails. In fact, I certainly could get used to it..."

Ibiki nuzzled her and nipped at her bottom lip. "I _like it_ when you're loud, Ayu. It drives me to distraction..."

"And me to having a sore throat apparently," she said with a voice still scratchy and hoarse.

Ibiki laughed and sitting up he drew her with him. "Come on, we need to sneak you back across the street and start the day. I'll meet you at work later and then we can go and talk to Miyoki together."

Ayumu rose and with the sheet still wrapped around her. She stood almost shyly looking up at him. "Thanks, Ibiki, I'd like that..."

Ibiki looked at Ayumu with friendly exacerbation. "_Really,_ Ayu? Did _you_ think as well that I would send you into the lion's den, and all alone?"

Ayumu blushed in embarrassment "Well...not really, but...you didn't say...I mean, I just thought..." She stuttered and felt like she had frustrated him somehow.

Ibiki took a finger and raised her chin so that she had to meet his eyes. They were serious but compassionate. "_Neve_r, Ayu, you know that. I would _never_ leave your side or not have your back."

She nodded and gulped. "I know, Ibiki. I'm sorry."

Holding the sheet tightly to her she started to gather up her clothing that was strewn about in order to make some semblance of decency about herself for the mad dash back across the street.

Ibiki chuckled and shook his head. He gave the sheet a playful tug and grinned as she held onto it and her supposed dignity with everything that she had. Even after all this time and she could _still_ be shy? How _amusing_...He suddenly snatched her up in his arms, and with a few quick hand signals all that was left to tell of their passing were her clothes still strewn about and some gray smoke that dissipated in the morning's early light.

* * *

_**Hiraku School**_

Ayumu sat at her desk and doodled languidly while one hand propping her head up. Her eyes were half closed and she was barely paying attention to what she was dong. Every once in a while she would stop and slightly cock her ear to the door. The summer session was out and the fall one had yet to begin, so the halls were pretty much quiet. Even up on the third floor with all the other offices her peers were also pretty much absent as well. Looking across the desk at Yuzuki's she smiled dreamily at her officemates absence.

Yuzuki and Iruka were now officially thick as thieves, and Ayumu couldn't be happier. Oh, she had seen the couple but it had been before or after they had gone on dates. Iruka was also in-between terms and she knew that they wanted to get in as much time together before the fall term took them away from each other due to busy schedules. Ayumu didn't mind in the least. In fact, she couldn't have been happier. They needed this time alone. They also lived on opposite ends of the city, and so they weren't as lucky as she had been with Ibiki living right next door. No, she and Yuzuki would be back to seeing each other daily when the session began again.

She looked at her clock and saw that it would be at least another half hour before Ibiki showed up. Their appointment with Miyoki wasn't for an hour, and even if Ibiki did show up on time they would only have at the most twenty minutes together as Miyoki was a stickler for promptness. If a meeting started at the top of the hour then she expected you at her office a good ten minutes before hand.

So with a light sigh she closed her eyes half way and took a light cat-nap as she doodled. Her late Master had always thought it amusing when she did this. When she was finished he would give it not only an artistic critique but a psychological one as well. He said that it was amazing how her subconscious would come suddenly to life on paper. Most times they weren't too much to speak of, but every once in a while some deep thought that she had been mulling over would appear. He thought that it was often how dreams worked, in that with most of the mind at rest and little to clog it from all the stimulus from your daily life, it was now free to work out problems and find solutions. Ayumu would smile indulgently, but she rather thought that it was because she was just so hyper sometimes and her mind couldn't fully shut down. Also, she had learned the trick while a student so she could take naps and still seem like she was being productive.

At some point during her doodling she came aware enough to see that Ibiki had arrived, and that even as her brain started to shake off the fog she noticed that he was standing right in front of her. She put down her pencil and looked up at him with a sleepy-dreamy expression.

"Ibiki," she said stretching and trying to work out the kinks in her hands.

"Kitten, what have you got there?" He cocked his head to the side as he looked at the paper before her.

She shrugged and yawned. "Nothing. Just some doodling."

Ibiki raised a brow and took the paper from in front of her. He looked at it and hummed. "Interesting, Ayumu, what made you think of this?" He looked at her from over the top of the paper with curiosity.

Ayumu blinked. "Think of what? I was half asleep when I did that. I do that all the time. I can't seem to shut down totally and sleep sitting at a desk, so I've learned to take cat naps with my eyes open and looking like I am doing something. The trick got me through more than one boring class..." She waived her hand dismissively and yawned again in order to clear out the cobwebs.

Ibiki gave a funny smile. "So you had _no idea_ that you were drawing this?"

Ayumu frowned and tried to look at the paper in his hand. She honestly had no idea what was on it. Not once did she even look down at it. Instead she had been zoning out and staring off into space the entire time. "I don't even know what's on it Ibiki, honest."

Ibiki turned the picture around and she got her first, real glimpse at it. Her eyes blinked rapidly at what she saw. It was a very rough sketch with nothing too fleshed out, but still easily recognizable. It was her parents store front in Konoha. She could easily see a male and female figure in the store's window watching as two, young children ran excitedly down the street. It was _exactly_ as things had been that day that she had watched furtively from the alley across the street. She flushed at the memory. It was also something that she had never told Ibiki about. She felt like it was her own dirty, little secret...

She tried her best to act nonchalant about it. "Looks just like a city scene to me. Probably something from any jaunt that I've ever taken around town. They say that you never, ever forget anything; everything that you've ever seen, smelled, tasted, or heard is never really forgotten." She shrugged and busied herself with gathering up some loose articles on her desk and shoving them into drawers or their proper place elsewhere.

It was very apparent to Ibiki that she was not only avoiding the subject but himself as well. His eyes narrowed slightly at her obfuscation and her side-stepping of the issue. It was very unlike her. She was always open and honest about things between them, and besides that she was just the worse liar. So why wouldn't she talk about this? He _had_ been there after all. Of course, he had been there watching her watch them, and he also had said nothing about it, but still...It just struck him as being _funny _and out of character for her somehow.

His gut twisted with a small, sharp, pain from the deception. The ANBU in him that was always looking at _beneath the underneath_ reared to life; always looking for ulterior motives and hidden meanings. It was a new sensation though to find that it was _his wom__an_ who was inspiring these feelings.

"Hmm...the place seems familiar somehow, but I just can't seem to place it..."

If she wanted to dance around things then so could he. He saw her back stiffen as she was turned around and rummaging around in a box behind her. He got a brief, guilty stab of delight at watching her squirm. It would serve his kitty well to know that nothing should be hidden between the two of them.

"Oh? Can't say that I place it myself..." She didn't turn around at she nervously shuffled the papers in her hand back and forth. She could feel her face hot from nervousness.

_What am I all nervous about? It wasn't like I did anything wrong...All I did was spy on my family for shit's sake...Get a grip!_

"No...No, I _have_ seen this place, and it irks me so that I can't seem to figure out where. I do pride myself on my memory after all..."

Ibiki's voice was casually remonstrative, and to anyone else it would seem like he was annoyed at himself for forgetting something so simple.

Ayumu just shrugged and banged the box around with papers in the pretense of 'filing', but it was really because of nerves. Why wouldn't he just drop it and forget the whole thing?!

"I honestly don't know, Ibiki, does it really matter?" She said turning around and looking at him with a small smile on her face. It froze at the look that he was giving her. His face was impassive, but the look in his eyes was anything but. They were a dark and deep pit. His body was loose as he sat slightly on the edge of her desk, but his eyes were tense.

She had just _lied_ to him, and on purpose. Ibiki couldn't just see it, but he knew it as well. He had been there after all. He had _watched_ her. So why was she _lying_ to him about it? He kept his gaze steady on her and unblinking. He would put up with almost anything from her (and he could safely say that the list was a long one), but lying? No, that would not be tolerated. He stared down at her and imperceptibly his fingers holding the sketch tightened.

Ayumu could feel the temperature drop in the room. Looking at her lover she saw that he _knew_ that something was amiss...But was it really? Was it really all worth it? What was she afraid of? Why was he acting like a dog with a bone; he had latched onto something and in no way was he going to give it up anytime soon. She suddenly felt trapped. She felt her face once again redden and betray her inner feelings. Why was it so important to him to have to know _everything_? Did _she _pester him about every little thing that he did? Working as a Nin for ANBU he must have a fountain of secrets and skeletons in his closet. So why couldn't she have hers?

Ibiki patiently watched all her thoughts and emotions play across her mobile face. One part of him knew that it really wasn't worth it. It was a secret that in the grand scheme of things meant little to nothing, but on the other hand she had _lied_ to him, and _on purpose_. That rankled him. The investigator in him was bred deep to the bone to jump on lies and not let them get past him. It was instinctive. And it was becoming more then slightly disconcerting to see that she hadn't cracked yet and broken down and spilled about the store. Oh, she looked guilty as sin, but she was also being unusually tight-lipped about it. Why?

_Why is he doing this?__ Can't he just drop it?! He is acting like I am guilty of something! So what if I don't want to gush about my time playing amateur sleuth and spy. Does it really matter? Can't a girl have even a few little secrets?_

"You ok, Ayu? You look a little _perturb__ed_ about something..."

Ayumu looked like she was going to answer in the negative but another quick look at his face killed the response. She sighed heavily, stood up and walked around the desk to stand by his side. It just wasn't worth it. All this tension just wasn't worth the possibility of not being ridiculed for her pathetic attempts at sleuthing. She had enough tension going on in her life right now, and she didn't need to make a mountain out of a mole hill with this. Besides, it was Ibiki after all, and he didn't deserve to be fibbed to. She stood looking down at the picture in his hand and wrapped her arms around her middle. She looked contrite and unable to look up at him.

"I think that I must have been thinking about my parents...that looks like it might be their store in Konoha..." Her words were softly said and they would occasionally get stuck in her throat.

The truth now was starting to come out, but he certainly knew that it wasn't the whole truth, and that did very little to mollify him. Lies by omission were still lies in his book, and though he wasn't going to torture her about it he certainly wasn't going to make it any easier either.

"What makes you think about them? Did you go to see them?"

Ayumu looked up at him suddenly. She searched his eyes deeply with her own. His were not as cold, but they still seemed unreadable and unfathomable. She looked back at the paper and hesitantly reached her hand out to take it. Ibiki let it go without a struggle. Ayumu took it in her own and studied it closely.

"Not too long ago- before we went to Toyo that is- I went there for some reason. I don't know why...I don't know what I would have said or done...I just...went."

She shrugged her shoulders and her voice was small and even slightly shameful.

"I don't know what I was looking for. Maybe I was subconsciously trying to torture myself for some reason. I don't know, but I did. And all I could do was hide in an alleyway across the street and watch them like some sort of two-bit thief. I hid out and stayed in the shadows afraid. I watched them for a bit and then I just slinked away."

She let the paper drop from her fingers back onto the desk and turned away in shame. "There, that's the whole, stupid, sad truth. I'm sorry that I wasn't upfront with you about it from the beginning, but I was just too self-conscious about it all. And certainly now more than ever and for some reason, like that day, I felt the need to re-visit the whole, damn thing. I was just being _stupid_..."

She started to move away but Ibiki caught hold of her and stopped her. He pulled her in until her back was flush with his chest. Any irritation that he had felt quickly melted away. He should have known better that she had only kept it hidden because of something like being embarrassed rather than a need to purposefully keep something from him. He could feel her self-shame and humiliation coming off of her in waves, and he felt more than a small twinge at having helped to augment that feeling. It was an instinctively bastardly thing to do, and he felt his own sense of dishonor about it. He laughed darkly at himself; his years spent working for ANBU had certainly left their mark on him.

"Listen, kitten, no need to feel bad about that, and you certainly weren't being stupid. It was human nature to be curious about them. If you want, we can go and see them together sometime. No need for you to hide in an alleyway like a criminal. You never did _anything_ wrong..."

His arms were tight around her and his words were softly spoken into her hair. He felt her nod, but she said nothing in accompaniment. He couldn't help but feel his ire rise at thinking about the Shiranui's (and her late Master as well, but it certainly wasn't worth it to go there...) and the emotional impact that they had made on her.

"I've always seemed like a victim of circumstances, haven't I, Ibiki? I must be their poster-child. Even meeting you was when I had been bamboozled into getting my fool-ass self up on that roof," she said wryly and looking back up at him finally "I don't seem to be in control of much in my life, now do I?"

"You know that you have complete control over me," he said lightly and innocently in the hopes of trying to stop her mental self-flagellation.

"Hah! _Least_ of all you..." she barked out.

Suddenly the self-recriminating light in her eyes changed to one of irritation. Ibiki was always astounded and intrigued by how mercurial her moods could be and how expressive her face was. His girl was never in a slump for too long, and nothing was ever hidden for very long either, if ever as her thoughts were always clearly written across her face the moment that they formed shape in her head. He could only imagine what is was that he had done now to cause her to suddenly become exasperated with him.

"Ibiki...I almost _died_ of pure mortification this morning when I went to take a shower and got a _really_ good_ look_ at myself...I am _covered_, and I mean covered from head to toes in love bites! And when I mean bites I mean_ actual bites_...Hiroshi took one look at me and almost passed out from laughing so hard! I am _never _going to live this down!" Her voice was a combination of pissed off and petulant. Her amber eyes were roiling but her mouth was in a pretty pout.

He leaned forward and played lightly with the ends of the silk scarf that she had wrapped around her neck. "I was wondering why you were wearing this..."

"Oh no you weren't," she said giving him 'the eye'. "You know _exactly_ why I am wearing this you dog..."

"You certainly weren't complaining, and far from it-"

"That's not the_ point__,_ Morino Ibiki! The point is that I am marked from head to toes-"

"And everywhere in between," he interrupted her snarkily.

"-with _nibbles_! I am going to have to wear _total_ form concealing clothing like some sort of religious freak! _Ibiki_! I found a mark on my _foot_ for Pete's sake! _My foot?_ I can't wear sandals and show off my pretty toes now until it goes away..."

She frowned and looked at him accusingly like all her grand plans had been evilly thwarted.

Ibiki started chuckling, and the more he chuckled the madder she got. The madder she got of course the more he started to laugh. Now he really couldn't help but pull her proverbial tail. "So Hiroshi really lay into you?" His smile was just short of an obnoxiously smug leer.

"_Yes_! He accidentally burst into the bathroom as I was getting into the shower, took one look at me and almost peed himself...He said I looked like you had put bar-b-que sauce on me and then went to town like a starving man. He wanted to know if there were any spots that you could have possibly missed, but he seriously doubted it... Then, and this was the _real _kicker: _Ren_ accidentally came by and saw me! His eyes almost popped out of his head, and it certainly wasn't because of my naked state. _No!_ He said that I practically looked like wild animals had gotten a hold of me...He looked like he was scarred for life. Those two then wandered off giggling like little girls..."

Ibiki roared with laughter.

"I'm never going to live that one down, Ibiki..." Her voice was cutely petulant.

"Ah, probably not. But it _was_ fun, wasn't it? Tell me that it wasn't worth it..."

"..."

"See? I am totally _so_ worth it all."

Ayumu patted his hand and decided to wisely say nothing, considering that this was going to go nowhere. Suddenly she looked up at the clock and saw that it was a quarter to the hour. It was time to go. She pulled away and straightened her appearance. With a big breath of air to help calm her unsteady nerves she looked over at Ibiki with what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"We better go, Ibiki, Miyoki likes people to be prompt if not early."

Ibiki could see the tension lines around her mouth and eyes, and again he felt a stab of guilt at having been the source for something like that. He cupped her face and with a thumb he eased out the lines at her mouth. "It's going to be _fine_ kitten, and we really don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Ayumu grabbed his hand and shook her head. "No, Ibiki, I have no problems with this. I am neither afraid nor uncertain," she said firmly. "And I_ never_ go back on my word."

"I know you don't baby, but if you wanted to you could on this one. No harm no foul, and I would certainly never hold it against you..."

Ayumu surged upwards quickly and gave a fierce kiss on his mouth, and just as quickly retreated. She took his hand and started to drag him after her. "_I_ would hold it against _me_, Ibiki. Let's go..."

Not a man to drag his feet Ibiki walked next to her in silence. As they walked through the pretty much silent institute halls he was surprised at the noted difference from his last visit. When he had visited after coming back from an ANBU mission the school had been bustling and filled with voices and people. Teachers and students had almost over-filled the hallways with sounds and noise from all directions. Now, the place was as silent as ANBU, and it all felt so wrong somehow.

As they approached Miyoki's office they saw that the door was wide open, and the woman in question was sitting behind her desk and poring over some files before her. Ayumu stopped for a moment before knocking and just looked at her Head Mistress. Here was a woman who for most of her life had been such a strong, maternal figure. Yes, Fujiwara-san had also left a heavy, feminine imprint on her life but Miyoki had left an even larger one for some reason. _This_ was the person as a child that she had both loved and feared. There mere mention of her name could bring to a screeching halt all mischievous thoughts, and send them racing away quickly. One stern look was enough to quell any rebellion. One look of approval was enough to send you soaring over the moon for days. She was both a maternal as well as paternal figure to Ayumu, and in ways that neither her Master nor his wife could have filled. Her realization came when she had put together all that this woman had done for her after not only being left at Hiraku as a young child, but after being disowned as an adult. It was _this _woman who had immediately known what to do, and if it hadn't been for her Ayumu had no clue as to how she would have ended up.

Ayumu dropped Ibiki's hand and knocked softly on the door. "Head Mistress?"

Miyoki looked up and saw the pair waiting outside her door. She gave a small smile and standing she walked around her desk, and becoming them in. "Ah, Ayumu-chan and Morino-san, how good to see you. Please come in and have a seat."

Ayumu gave a small bow, and as Ibiki came up from his she saw that he had a genuine smile on his face. Why was she not surprised to see that Ibiki, and of all people, was neither intimidated nor afraid of Miyoki? Of course not. If the Hokage didn't frighten him no reason Miyoki should either it seems. She took a seat next to Ibiki on the couch and instead of going back behind her desk Miyoki came and sat near them on a comfortable chair after offering them something to drink. She seemed pleasant and amiable as they made small talk, but even Ayumu could tell that there was something wary behind her eyes. She had the same look that she often caught Ibiki having; her stance casual, but with a thinly veiled predatory look that was unmistakable.

"So, what brings the two of you to my office today?" Miyoki said finally deciding that it was time to get to the heart of the matter.

"I have decided that Akira's and Ryou's time here at Hiraku has come to an end. They have out-grown our facilities and our management, and as they have my _unofficial_ permission to move onward I am now asking that you give them your _official_ permission to leave us."

Miyoki raised both her brows and even cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Oh? I was unaware that they have run up against a scholastic wall, and with seemingly nowhere to go? Why was I not made aware of such a thing?"

Her tone, though still friendly, now slid into full business mode.

Ayumu shook her head. "There was no need until now to apprise you of such a situation, Head Mistress."

"What proposition then have you brought before me? And why is it as well that you have decided to bring _Morino-__san_ as an accompaniment? Though it is always a _treat_ to interact with him I fail to see his part in it all."

Miyoki's mind was now sliding and switching gears, and at a rapid pace. It was apparent that something was up, and she was doing her damnedest to keep one step ahead of the couple. If Ayumu-chan saw the need for two of her students to move onward, then there shouldn't be any problem, but the fact that she had brought such a high ranking (and wasn't he the highest next to Tsunade?) ANBU member caused questions and concerns to bloom like fireworks behind her eyes.

"Morino-san has come to me in need of Ryou's and Akira's skills for ANBU, and based on not only his needs, but more importantly their own I have decided that their apprenticeship under him would be mutually beneficial."

It was to Miyoki's credit as having years of experience under her belt that she did nothing more than raise a brow sardonically. "Oh, really now?"

"Yes, Head Mistress. In conjunction with the Hokage, Ibiki thinks it best that they join the KMP Training Academy."

"Do they now?"

Miyoki now looked at Ibiki and gave him her full attention. Her mouth curled in amusement but her eyes were starting to glitter dangerously. "Morino-san feels that the Konoha Nin Academy has dried up all of a sudden? Not producing the usual high quality of trainees that we have come to expect in the past? And now he feels the need to look farther afield? How _amusing_..." she said, and it was quite clear that she was anything but.

It was now to Ibiki's credit to years of training that he himself gave nothing away, when inside he was grimacing at his lover sitting next to him. Though they had only briefly spoken about how they would approach Miyoki all this had _not_ been discussed. Yes, they would be honest and forth right with her, there had never been any doubt. But he didn't think that she would just spring it on her like this...Just jump right into the deep end and start treading water and hoping for the best.

Just as he was about to answer her he saw the dangerous glitter in the older woman's eyes take a suddenly merrier turn. She was _laughing_ at him and his predicament. She _knew_ that his control over Ayumu was tenuous at best. She _knew_ that though they had probably discussed their plan of attack Ayumu had somehow thrown a monkey into his wrench and changed strategies mid stream. Well fine, he could go with the flow with the best of them.

"You might say that, Head Mistress," he said almost languidly.

"Really? What else might I say as well?"

She seemed amused at his assumptions.

"You might say that Akira and Ryou have proven themselves as able bodied and mentally superior young men that should be given the chance to expand their horizons, and at the same time help out Konoha."

Miyoki nodded slightly. "I might." She said nothing more as she was in no way going to offer them any help.

Ayumu suddenly cut into their train of thought and hoping to avoid an ugly confrontation. "Our village is in _danger__,_ Head Mistress, and Ibiki thinks that by having Akira and Ryou in the training academy they might be able to shed some light on a few matters that are in the dark to ANBU."

Ayumu's voice was clear and unwavering. She hoped to use her honesty as a stable platform in which to get her student's release.

"I am not going to ask you, Ayumu-chan, whether you have given this serious thought, as I would like to think that you have gone above and beyond in your contemplations," Miyoki said with a stern look at her staff member.

Ayumu flushed at the slight jab to her intelligence, but she held her tongue from giving the angry retort that she wanted. She was more than slightly offended that Miyoki would think that she had brought this before her as nothing more than a whim.

"I have given it the _utmost considerat__ion_, Head Mistress. My boys mean the world to me, and just because they want to do something doesn't mean that I will necessarily let them."

Miyoki said nothing but look at the couple intently before her. Ayumu was as open and honest as she always was; there were no shadows or obscurities hiding behind her eyes. Her gaze was straight forward and without pretension. Morino though was much harder to read. To an untrained eye (and she also thought more accurately to almost anyone) his gaze was also open and honest, but Miyoki knew better. His eyes were like mirrors, but they did not reflect his soul. Not in the least. They reflected what was before him, or more accurately, what was _besides_ him. They too seemed open, honest, and whole heartedly trustworthy, but somehow Miyoki doubted it. Oh, she had no doubt that there was a problem in Konoha. She also had no doubt that somehow Akira and Ryou needed to become a part of the KMP Training Academy. But she felt that there was a large part of the puzzle missing, and even after Tsunade had spoken to her about all this.

Miyoki had luckily already anticipated this meeting between herself and these two thanks to Tsunade. Oh, Tsunade hadn't told her everything, but she _had_ filled her in on enough of it. They were best friends after all, and Tsunade didn't want her best friend blind-sided. She also didn't want to tell Miyoki so much that it would seem like she was doing a run-around on Morino, in that if he ever found out she would have Hell to pay. No, instead she had given her a rough sketch and a friendly 'heads-up', and Miyoki was eternally grateful. If she hadn't been even slightly prepared she wouldn't have known what to do.

Send Ryou and Akira into the KMP? And at such a young age? What was their Master thinking?! But when Tsunade filled Miyoki in on all the details regarding what had happened at Toyo, and even a bit afterward, a tightness in her chest had started. Her chest had started to swell in _pride_ at how her students had acted and reacted. They had been called to the test and passed it with the proverbial flying colors.

_Her_ students.

_Her_ staff.

They had proven their strength of character in ways that she was even now still impressed with. They had done Hiraku proud. Even Tsunade and her Nins had been awed.

But still, this maybe went over the line and beyond what they were capable of. Listening to Ayumu talk about Morino's plans to keep a close eye on her charges still didn't give Miyoki the confidence that she required to release them. Back in Toyo they had had supervision by adult who were seasoned Nins. Now they were being asked to perform on their own. If they got in trouble and needed assistance then help might not be readily available.

Ibiki watched Miyoki closely. She was a shrewd and calculating woman, and he knew that her years of handling her staff and students had made her that way. He saw swift contemplations and pondering move behind her eyes, and all with a seemingly placid exterior. Slanting a glance towards Ayumu next to him he kept one ear open to all that she was spilling out, and spilling out she was. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself inside. She really would have made a shitty Nin. The woman held nothing back, and he meant _nothing_. Ayumu didn't forget to tell Miyoki a thing. It just tumbled from her lips readily, and he knew that it was primarily because she was so nervous. She might not look as nervous as she felt, but her tension was certainly high. He couldn't help but let a small smile curl up the corners of his mouth thinking about it. The squirrel in her head was moving at lightning speed, and not paying any attention to the road signs. That girl was strapped in and going for broke. When he looked back at Miyoki he caught the older woman's eye briefly; she knew as well. She must have thought it amusing that Ayumu was such a well spring of information. Well let her, it was all working just as he planned...

Miyoki suddenly stood up and walked calmly to the door, and in one, swift move she opened it. There looking abashed but unashamed stood the two young men that they had been talking about. Ryou and Akira flushed but met her ironic gaze without fear or recrimination. Miyoki just raised a brow and looked down at them calmly. She looked over at Ayumu and Morino, and saw their Master place a hand over her face in shame and Morino grinning almost appreciatively.

"Well, well...Looks like they follow closely in their Master's footsteps now, doesn't it?"

Ayumu jumped up and a look of anger was swiftly starting to race across her face, but Miyoki held her hand up in order to stop it.

"Wait, _Master Tanaka_," Miyoki said with a small smile.

The use of her formal title had the desired effect in that Ayumu instinctively halted her intended tirade. She looked between her Head Mistress and her Journeymen. Her anger and embarrassment was clear for all to see.

"Not the best timing, gentlemen," Ayumu hissed lowly.

She was _furious_ at them. If she wasn't in so deep then she would have almost called it off then and there. If _this _was an example of their intelligence and stealth then she wasn't very impressed, and she doubted that Miyoki was as well. A cool, side long glance at Ibiki saw an expression of amusement grace the rugged features. Of course the lout would think this funny. It was almost as if he _wanted_ Miyoki to pull the plug on everything...

"I think that their manifestation is appropriate here, don't you think? Besides, their appearance will have no bearing on my decision."

Miyoki motioned for the two young men to enter, and they walked with as much dignity as possible to the second couch in the room. They also paid as little attention as possible to the stern look on their Master's face.

"If anything it will allow me to express myself only one time. Very economical, don't you all think?"

When they were seated Miyoki closed the door softly and stood in the center of the room. There she was able to look at all who had come before her. In all her years in education, coupled with her years as Head Mistress of this illustrious school, she had _never_ thought to be in such a situation as she was now. For generations this school had in many ways been apart from the rest of Konoha, and certainly the Nin community. Students and teachers may have had Nin in their family or even married a Nin, but _never_ had the life _ever_ crossed over into the workings of Hiraku.

_Ne__ver__. _

Now it appeared that things were looking to change, and she wasn't too sure if she was pleased about it or not. In many ways she wasn't. This was not a place where death dealing was taught, quite the contrary. Here life and the arts flourished. Creativity and stimulation of the soul were given free reign. This school had gone on to produce masters in every aspect of the arts, and it was up to them as a community to provide their fellow villagers with reminders that Konoha dealt in more than just death. But there was a part of her that was _flattered_ at the attention. It was obvious through deeds that her students (and staff) were capable of more than meets the eye. Just because they were artists didn't mean that when their village needed them they too couldn't answer the call. But all her personal feelings aside she had to look at the situation with an unbiased view, and for the safety of those involved. She looked at Morino and saw him staring back at her without a wisp of an expression on his face.

"Morino-san, you have been relatively very quiet throughout all this. I find that remarkably out of character for you, since our last two discourses have proven otherwise..."

Ibiki smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "I think that Ayumu has pleaded her case admirably. I saw no need to interrupt her."

Ibiki said very little as he too was not going to make things easy for her or give too much of himself away. He would only tell her what she asked of him.

"So you believe that these two young men here are _really_ and _truly_ needed by ANBU and the Hokage?"

"I believe that these two young men _might_ make some interesting headway."

Miyoki frowned at Ibiki, and her dislike for games was shown in her frown.

"That _wasn't_ what I asked, Morino-san. I asked you if their presence was _tantamount _to your investigation."

"Are you asking me if I am placing all my bets on them?"

"_Exactly_, Morino-san."

"No," Ibiki said truthfully, and beside him he could see Akira's and Ryou's faces fall and anger/hurt appear in their eyes. Besides him he could almost feel Ayumu's body relax with relief.

"I am too smart and seasoned a man not to know that one needs to cover all his bases, and I _never_ send out just one team to do a job. The odds would not be in my favor for a successfully completed mission. However, I _do_ have _faith_ in Akira and Ryou. And I know that even if they bring back just a slip of evidence or intelligence then _that _is just one step closer to solving this case."

Miyoki narrowed her eyes speculatively. "Hmm..." She turned abruptly and opened the door. "I shall give you my answer tomorrow morning, Ayumu-chan. Please be at my office promptly at nine am."

And with that final sentence Miyoki motioned them politely to leave her.

Ayumu looked at the wall clock on their way out. It was fifteen minutes after the hour and their interview was already over. The Head Mistress was efficient as always.

* * *

**End A/N:** I stopped it there because it was a natural break for what comes next. So sorry that it seems kind of short. **UME **(Plum Blossom) is the one-shot that bridges both this and the next chapter.


	89. Chapter 89

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 1/2013

Chapter 89

**Hell Hath No Fury Like A Fool**

_**Hiraku**_

Ayumu was _furious_. She was _so mad_ that she was surprised that she could even _see_ straight! After they were dismissed from Miyoki she looked neither left nor right as she swept out of the room, and past her startled and chagrined Journeymen and Ibiki. She walked to the nearest deserted room and after checking to make sure that no one was there she looked back at her students from the open doorway. She motioned them to follow her, and without seeing if they obeyed she entered the classroom and walked to the middle of the room. When she turned around after hearing them enter she glared daggers at them. She was so mad that she didn't even see that Ibiki had also joined them. All she could do was focus on the two and start to lay into them, and full force.

"_What the Hell_ was the meaning of _that_?! Do you _know_ what you just did?! You made not only yourselves look like idiots but me as well! _How dare you_...!"

"Ayumu," Akira began but Ayumu cut him off abruptly with a sharp hand motion.

"_Silence!_ I _do not_ care to hear right now your pathetic excuse for such behavior! I am _so mad_ that any explanation wouldn't mean a thing! What were you thinking?"

Both young men stood silently before their enraged Master. She stood before them with her fists clenched and her eyes spitting fire. Her face was slightly flushed and her teeth were clenched. She had _never_ looked or acted so furious with them, and it was slightly disconcerting to have it happen now. She was so mad at them that they could see her shaking from the raw emotions. Besides that they weren't quite sure how to respond, or even if they should. One moment she was demanding an explanation and the next she was snarling at them to keep silent. It was a conundrum all right.

"Ayu," Ibiki said standing next to the boys and with his hands in his pockets and trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

Ayumu's eyes whipped towards him and they narrowed like an angry cats.

"_Stay out of __this,_ Ibiki! This has _nothing_ to do with you! This is between me and _my Journeymen_. Journeymen who have _obviously_ stepped across the line with me." Her stare slid back to the young men, and it gave only a small amount of dissipation to see that their gaze was slightly lowered in subservience.

"How _dare_ you listen in on a conversation between me and the Head Mistress? Do you know what you have done? You have j_eopardized_ my plans and made me look _incompetent_! How _dare you_ do something so _sneaky_ when all I was doing was trying to help?! _Now_ I don't expect Miyoki to allow you to leave at all! Do you think that she has _any_ faith in _any_ of us right now?"

Her fists were clenched in front of her and tears of anger could be seen starting to form in her eyes. The three men knew that there was nothing that they could say that would in any way reach her common sense when she was like this. Her thoughts and attention were so narrowly focused that nothing would get past her to see any sort of reason.

Ibiki had never seen Ayu this upset. She had been upset before, but the only time that she had even come anywhere near to this was when she had been drunk. Now however she was stone, cold sober. He didn't think that talking to her at this moment in time was a viable option. She had already proved that she had no problems trying to cut him down at the knees when she snapped at him. He also knew that his best bet at dealing with her like this was to just keep silent for as long as possible. He let her vent her rage, and when a natural pause in her condemnations broke he quietly spoke up.

"_Ayumu_, let me explain something please."

The use of her full name caused Ayumu to look at him in suspicion. Ibiki _never_ used her full name anymore. Not even during their most intimate times. He had only used her full name when wanting to get her attention. It was an instinctive response to stop whatever she was doing when he addressed her as such. As well his voice was smooth, deep, and very calm. There was no censure or facetiousness attached to it. Ibiki was talking placidly and with the intention to appease her anger. As instinctive as it was for her to obey him she also couldn't let her anger go. She narrowed her eyes and her mouth was set in a firm line.

"Ibiki, _not now_. There is nothing that even _you _can say that I want to hear! Besides, this is between my Journeymen and me..."

"Ayumu, they were acting on _my_ orders. I wanted to gauge their skills. I wanted to see where I would have to begin with their training."

Ibiki spoke the lie smoothly and with no hesitation. All he could hope for was that neither Akira nor Ryou would give him away.

And they didn't. Both young men kept their faces blank and neutral, and their eyes now looked at their Master dead in the face. It hurt them both deeply inside to go along with the lie, but they knew that what Ibiki was doing was only for the good.

Ayumu flared up at his explanation. He had _lied _to her. She didn't know how she knew it (for she had no real proof) but deep, down inside she knew it somehow, and it _hurt_. Common sense told her that all he was doing was helping to off-set and shield them from her anger. But still...

"_You had no right, Ibiki_! They _don't_ belong to _you_ yet! They are still under _my_ jurisdiction and tutelage. _They do __not belong to ANBU_!"

Her rage was back and her hands were clenched so tightly that a few knuckles could be heard cracking. Her mouth was now in a snarl but her eyes were wide in pain.

Ibiki nodded. "I know, Ayumu, and for that I am sorry. But time is to a certain extent of the essence right now, and we have to multi-task. I need to be ready should Miyoki give her consent. And this was a perfect opportunity to let me asses their talents."

"A perfect opportunity?! A perfect opportunity to make me look incompetent in how I raised and trained my students! _You had no right_!"

Ibiki took one step closer and in doing so he slightly shielded Akira and Ryou from Ayumu's sight. He was now the only thing that she could concentrate her anger upon, and that was what he intended.

"Ayumu, it was a harmless opportunity. Miyoki wasn't offended by it. In fact, she found a lot of humor in it, as I seem to recall..."

Ibiki gave a half smile at remembering the reason that Miyoki found it so funny; Ayumu as well as Yuzuki had been caught doing the _same thing_ not too long ago when he and Iruka had been grilled by the Head Mistress.

Ayumu seemed to recall it as well, but she didn't seem to find any humor in remembering her own pathetic attempts.

"_Not funny,_ Ibiki! Not very funny..."

"Ayumu, I don't know how many times I can say that I am sorry."

Ayumu gave a harsh, bark of laughter. "You don't seem very contritious, Ibiki...On one hand you say that you are sorry but on the other hand you are explaining it all away under the guise of doing your _duty_..."

Ibiki took a calming breath and kept his face impassive. He knew that she was scared and anxious. He also knew that deep inside that she was hoping that Miyoki would nix the whole idea. It would alleviate not only her anxiety and fear, but her guilt as well. All her anger was nothing more than a manifestation and culmination of all her confusion and insecurities. He had to let her know that she wasn't alone, and that neither were her boys. What he wanted to do was to hold her and let her know that his strength was there with her, and all the time. But he thought that in her present mood and state of mind that she wouldn't be able to find such consolation. If anything it might increase her irritation. He had to physically clench his fists from taking them out of his pockets and holding her.

"I'm just watching out for you, Ayu, you know that," he said softly.

"By pulling something like _that_?! _And don't try and cover up for them_! If they want to play with the big boys then step aside and let them account for their actions!"

Ayumu almost rushed at Ibiki, and she literally tried to push him aside to get at Akira and Ryou. They were still standing calmly and silently behind Ibiki throughout her tirade. Ibiki didn't budge so she had to move around him in order to glower at them.

"I am still _so pissed_ at you," she hissed. She even looked back over her shoulder at Ibiki, and gave him the same high voltage glare. "_All of you_..."

Ryou looked like he was going to say something but Ayumu cut him off with a hand in the air.

"_Save it_! I am _so mad _right now that I don't want to hear anything. From _any of you_ anymore."

Without another word she continued on her path and stalked past her Journeymen, and without ever looking back she kept walking until she was out the door. With a femininely dramatic flair she slammed the door behind her so hard that the glass in it rattled.

After watching her leave like an angry demi-god the three males looked at each other, and small grins couldn't help but start to form (but only after they knew for certain that she wouldn't be back). It was a purely masculine reaction, and one that wasn't based on any disrespect. No man could resist the sight of an angry woman. It struck something primitive deep within them. An angry woman gave off more than angry emotions, but a certain amount of sex appeal as well. And Ayumu's fiery eyes and heaving bosom were a potent combination, even to her Journeymen.

Ryou looked at Ibiki with a snarky grin. "I don't envy _you _tonight...but then again- make up sex and all..." He finally smiled widely and waggled his eye brows suggestively.

"Really, Ryou, that was uncalled for," Akira said looking at his best friend askance. He looked at Ibiki and nodded. "Thank you, Ibiki, for trying to cover for us _and_ cover up our mistake..."

Ibiki shrugged and smiled. "No problem. I was secretly hoping though that you guys _would_ try something like that. I really _did_ want to see how stealthy you were. Looks like that as well as basic, physical defense _spying _will be on our list of areas to cover."

"So you think that Miyoki will grant us at least a leave of absence?" Akira raised a brow but looked like he wasn't too sure of the outcome.

Ibiki shrugged again. "I honestly can't say. She's a sly one, your Miyoki. She could easily go either way. I can see her granting the request, but at the same time I can see her denying it as well. Time will tell. Either way I_ did_ promise you some defense lessons and I plan on sticking to my side of the bargain."

Ibiki motioned for the two young men to follow him and the three walked out of the building and out the front doors. They didn't seem to have any apparent place to go so they walked slowly as they talked.

"Do you think that she was being a bit unreasonable about the whole thing? I mean, did she have to _whig_ out like that?" Ryou frowned and looked away with a contemplative look. "She's _never_ flipped out on us like that, and we've pulled some bone head stunts or asked for some really crazy-assed things. I just don't understand why she had to come at us like that..."

"She's scared, Ryou," Akira said quietly.

Ryou looked at Akira with confusion and a bit of contempt. "_Scared_? What for? It isn't like we are being sent out into the wild all alone. All we would be doing is seeing what we can see. She's acting as if we are going on a suicide mission for shit's sake!"

Akira gave a small smile and shook his head, and looked at Ibiki for confirmation. "She doesn't really want us to do this, Ryou, but she also doesn't want us to think that she doesn't have any confidence in us. She's torn between her professionalism and being a concerned friend."

Ibiki looked over at Akira and was silently impressed. Akira was a sensitive young man. He had easily pegged Ayu and her inner turmoil. He felt a deep stab of guilt over what he had caused, but he still stuck by his belief that these two could handle themselves in almost any situation. He sighed and motioned for them to follow him to a bench under a large oak tree off to the side.

Ibiki sat down heavily and leaned back. He folded his arms over his chest and scratched his chin. "It's my fault. I never should have suggested this...But it doesn't mean that I don't think that you can hack it. I still stick by my theory that not only can you handle this, but that it is necessary as well. As talented as you both are as artists I also think that you are meant for more than the life that it would provide. _Especially_ after Toyo," he said grinning at them.

Akira nodded. "She did plan on us maybe entering the Konoha Medical School. She knew as well that we were starting to get into a rut. I just don't think that she saw us going in the opposite direction..."Akira said smiling at Ryou."Or to such extremes."

Ibiki looked at the two with interest. "Really? What did you think that you might want to pursue?"

"I enjoyed the trips to the morgue and working with the pathologist, and Ryou wants to work as a chemist."

"With explosives in particular," Ryou laughed. "I've almost blown up the school more times than I can count! I need a little direction and training," he said grinning.

Ibiki laughed. He wasn't surprised. Akira had the fine and sharp mind of a medical officer, and the mysteries that surrounded death would interest him. Ryou's own volatile nature probably couldn't help but be drawn to something like demolition. They each seemed suited to such careers.

"Well, you still might be able to follow them in the KMP. Also, don't think that once you start that you have to continue. I had planned this to be only temporary, but if it turns out to be more permanent? More power to you."

"I think that I might like going into law enforcement," Ryou said cocking his head to the side. "If this doesn't pan out then once I do graduate I still might check out the KMP. I can carry a badge _and _blow things up..." Ryou looked as if there was still a glimmer of hope in this all somewhere for him. "How fantastic would _that_ be?"

"You with a badge and the authority to blow things to smithereens boggles the mind," Ibiki snarked.

Akira nodded as if he too saw the possibilities. "Yes, it _still_ might all work out to everyone's satisfaction. I just hope that if Miyoki does say no then it won't put a damper on your own plans, Ibiki."

Ibiki shook his head. "No, I have made contingency plans for her saying no. I just don't want either of _you_ to be too disappointed." He looked at the two with a serious face. "I also don't want either of you to do anything _rash_ either," he said warningly.

Both boys flushed slightly and looked away in apparent disinterest. But Ibiki _knew_ better. Maybe Ayumu hadn't thought that far ahead but Ibiki had. He had the sneaky suspicion that if they were told no then they might cut and run on their own. Their looks of guilt confirmed it.

"I'm _serious_ you two. If you think that she is scared and mad now just imagine how she'll be if you decide to thumb your nose at Miyoki's denial. She'll loose it and I'll have no choice but to find you and drag you back. No way will I stand for that." His eyes narrowed and his voice became dark and serious. "Don't test me on that one. I'll be out the door and hunting you down before Ayumu has even finished processing the fact that you're both gone."

Neither boys said anything, but nod their heads silently.

"She wouldn't deserve that kind of pain," Ibiki said quietly.

"Besides that she would sic the other five on us and we'd be either bitched at or guilted _constantly_. The twins would make our lives plain miserable. Toshi would hound me into eternity and Daichi would send us on a one way guilt trip. And Masahiro? He would _never_ stop crying," Ryou said with a wry but affectionate grin as he thought about his 'brothers'. "It would be Hell on earth..."

"Yes, Toshiro would think that he had a free pass at you for the rest of his life," Akira said laughing lowly. "He would give you gray hairs before you were twenty."

Ibiki nodded. "As well as I would _beat the shit_ out of you," Ibiki said blithely.

Ryou raised a brow at Ibiki's nonchalance. "_Really_?"

"Oh, you _bet _I would. _And_ I would do it over at ANBU. I'd _literally _scare the shit out of you if you stepped out of line like that. Ayumu may think that I over-stepped my bounds with you today, but cause her _real_ terror like that and _everyone _would _really_ see me over stepping my bounds. And I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Both boys looked at Ibiki with wary looks. Ibiki had _never_ threatened them physically (or even verbally for that matter) before, and they honestly couldn't say that he wouldn't follow through with the threat. He might have a smile on his face but the look in his eyes spoke of something entirely different.

They nodded and stayed silent.

"It doesn't mean that I wouldn't feel bad, but I have no problems putting you in your place. Know _that_ as well before you_ really_ decide to commit to me. I'll be honest with you: I am a fair but _very _harsh task master. I don't put up with bullshit. I'm considered one of Konoha's biggest assholes for a reason." He never let his eyes waiver for even a second.

Akira and Ryou nodded.

"Only with Ayumu though, right?" Ryou said snarking in order to alleviate some of the sudden tension and the spot light of Akira and himself.

Ibiki nodded. "That's right, but even _that_ has its limitations...Just ask her and she'll tell you. We've gone toe to toe on more than a few things."

"I can't believe that we weren't there to witness any of those," Ryou said wistfully. "I really would love to see a cage match between you two. I think that she'd kick major ass against you."

Ibiki grinned and nodded. "She certainly keeps me on my toes, I'll give you that."

The three laughed knowingly and then went quiet. They sat together and just watched and listened to the sounds of the almost silent school. Beyond the grounds they could hear normal village activity. They knew that sooner or later they would have to see Ayumu again, and though none of them dreaded it neither did they fully look forward to it.

* * *

_**Konoha**_

Ayumu stalked through the village like an angry tigress. She was still fuming at the trio. Having to go before Miyoki was bad enough, but then to have them pull _that_ stupid stunt? She was primarily mad at her students, but a hefty amount of anger was also directed at Ibiki. Her students had pulled a sneak on her and gotten caught. She wasn't so full of herself or arrogant enough to think that she herself hadn't done any of that. Like Ibiki said: she herself had also been caught red handed, and not that long ago. No, it was the fact that it had been done today, and of all times! Those _idiots_...All _three _of them. She didn't know who she wanted to strangle more...

And Ibiki! Did he _really_ put them up to that? Why? And again, of all times? He should have _known_ better that there would have been _no __way_ that Miyoki wouldn't have found them out. The woman was as experienced in subterfuge as Ibiki was. _Of course_ she would have caught them. Didn't he want Akira and Ryou to work for him? She certainly couldn't see the older woman allowing anything now. _Ce__rtainly not_!

So if he had done it, then why? It was hard to tell with Ibiki. One never _really_ knew what was going on inside that scheming and plotting brain of his sometimes. His brain was like a maze, and filled with twists and turns. With her he was generally very open and honest about things. If anything he could be_ too_ open and honest, but more times than not that amused her. And besides, she appreciated it. She always knew where they stood. But now? She had _no idea_ what he was planning or what he was even aiming for. Did he want them or didn't he?

The more she thought about it the more confused she got, and the more confused she got the more frustrated she got. The more frustrated she got the madder she got. So the brisk walk through the streets did nothing to calm her doubts and fears. She was fuming and frustrated. She knew that she must look a sight as she could see people look at her strangely and even move aside at her oncoming path. The look in her eyes and the scowl on her face caused more than a few to take a second look at her. That was fine with her. She wasn't in the mood to have to deal with anyone.

She had no idea where she was going or the amount of time that had passed in her mad stalking. In the back of her mind she knew that she was expected at a job sometime soon, but there wasn't any way that she felt even an ounce of creativity. _Damn them_! Now they were affecting_ her_ work! She shook so badly from the anger. They were so lucky that she had left when she had because if she had thought about any of this while around them she would have struck them all down where they stood.

Suddenly she came to a stop when she realized where she was. In her ramblings she had ended up at the Nin bath house. She looked around and saw that it was relatively deserted. It hadn't opened yet for business and the building was devoid of anyone coming or going. She went inside to see if maybe she could get a look at how her murals were holding up. Once inside she saw the brother-sister owners and she quickly went up to them. They were happy to see her and still thrilled at her work. Their good will was a balm for her agitated state, and she even laughed at their usual quick banter with each other. The brother kept talking about how wonderful the men's side was and he still received compliments about the bathing nymph. The sister told her how the women all loved the relaxing under water grotto scene and yes, both sides were still holding up very, very well despite the humidity. They asked if she would like to take a dip before they opened for business and Ayumu quickly perked up at the idea. She had some time before she would really need to show up at her job, and the way she felt it would do her a load of good. However, she would have to take a dip in the men's side as the women's was being drained and cleaned at the moment. Luckily they weren't open and she could relax in relative comfort and privacy. Ayumu nodded and accepted their offer with relish.

After bathing she wrapped a thin towel around her and peeked into the men's side to be sure. Just as they said she was all alone. She padded silently to the large pool and keeping her towel around her just in case someone _did _sneak in she slide into the hot water. Immediately her muscles relaxed. The sound of the water softly lapping on the pool's sides echoed in the large room. She swam-walked over to the far side and sitting on one of the submerged benches she looked at her mural. The girls really were holding up well, and they still looked _fantastic_. Ayumu smiled proudly at herself. She really _was_ a genius she thought smugly. She was _damn good_ in fact! With satisfaction at her talent she closed her eyes and let the steam and sound of the water relax her into somnolence.

Hearing water splashing on her woke her up, and pushing some drooping curls out of her eyes she looked around hazily. Her eyes opened wide when she saw that a man had entered the pool and was slowly making his way for her. She instinctively clutched at the towel around her and even slid a bit further into the water for modesty's sake.

It was Kakashi, and he was slowly and carefully making his way over to her. His one eye crinkled in laughter and a beautiful smile was formed on his mouth. She took a double take. This was the first time (or maybe the second?) that she had seen his full face without it being covered. The man could only be described as _beautiful_. His classically handsome features and striking hair combined with his muscular physique made for a pretty spectacular package.

But he was making his way for her...And before she knew it he had sat down relatively close to her on the same underwater bench. With a certain amount of maidenly modesty Ayumu clutched protectively at her towel around her. She even hunched her shoulders a bit forward to hide her covered breasts. They were covered but the wet towel made them stand out in high relief. She suddenly felt shy.

She suddenly felt very nervous.

"Hello, Ayumu. Fancy meeting _you_ here. Come to visit the scene of the crime?" He nodded and sat back on the bench and put his arms out to either side of him. The hand closest to her was almost touching her shoulder.

Ayumu nodded and smiled bashfully. "I was told that _no one_ would be here as I couldn't go on the women's side, and they said that I could take a quick dip, and so I did and here I am..." she said trailing off weakly. She knew that she was rambling, but for some reason this man made her _nervous_.

If Kakashi realized the fact he made no mention of it. He just nodded and looked forward.

Ayumu took a gulp and looked forward as well.

Silently the two looked forward together and at the mural in front of them.

"Those girls really are something else, Ayumu. I was impressed when you painted them and I still am," he said looking at her and smiling cheekily.

Ayumu just nodded and watched him from the corner of her eye. Lord he was handsome! He wasn't handsome the way Ibiki was, though both men had that decidedly deadly aura about them that sent _shivers_ up a girls spine. Where Ibiki had that alpha male ruggedness that was hypnotic to her Kakashi looked like sin on a stick. He reminded her of those hard, molasses suckers whose deep, sweet flavor made you crave them the more that you licked them. His blatant sexual call reminded her of not only Ibiki, but Genma as well. All three men were walking wet dreams.

Ayumu did her best to make her gulp as unobtrusive as possible. Her mouth felt parched and she thought that if they hadn't been in the water then she would be sweating to beat the band. What was it with these male Nins? Did they all ooze sex from their pores? Even the quiet and unassuming Iruka had a certain _something_ that couldn't be ignored. But maybe the appeal was only to non-nins? Maybe the female Nins were on to them and couldn't be so easily fooled or influenced? _That_ had to be it...There was no other possible explanation. Maybe just because _she_ wasn't a Nin that _that_ was the reason that made them all the more intriguing to her. Ibiki always said that her not being in the game was one of the reasons that _he_ found _her_ so attractive.

But still...did he have to sit so close? Was that a _finger_ touching her shoulder? Thank goodness his left side was facing her so he couldn't look at her without actively turning his head. What was under that eye patch anyway? Would he let her get a peak? Was it something that she could sketch?

Her curiosity won over her nervousness.

"Hey, Kakashi, what's under your eye patch?"

Kakashi turned and looked at Ayumu with a secret smile. "An eye?"

Ayumu narrowed hers at him and pursed her lips. "No, seriously, what have you got? Can I _see_ it?"

Kakashi chuckled deep in his chest, and the sound seemed to reverberate through the water. Ayumu's frown dissipated and a small, warning light started to flash in the back of her head. Unfortunately, like every other time she paid it little attention.

"Why would you want to see it? What would make you think that I would show it to you anyway?"

"You _always_ wear your face mask. Every time that I've seen you your face has been covered, and even in here around Genma and Gai. Now it isn't, so you must feel a certain amount of comfort around me that you don't around even your old friends."

"But that's my _face_..."

Ayumu nodded. "Yes, so how about your _ey__e_?"

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. "It isn't something that you want to see, Ayumu. It would only bring trouble..."

Ayumu's eyes widened. "Oh? Like what _kind_ of trouble?" She rolled her own eyes and poked him in the arm. "_Come on,_ Kakashi, lemme see..."

"It's just a scar, Ayumu."

"No it's not. A man like you wouldn't cover up 'just a scar'."

"Maybe I am sensitive about it, like Ibiki is with his scars…"

Ayumu started to waive her hand in the air but caught herself at the last minute as she could feel her towel start to slip a tad. "No, neither you nor Ibiki care what other people think of them, so feeling self-conscious is not anywhere in the equation."

Kakashi shrugged and ran his wet hands through his unruly hair, and plastering it down on his skull. Ayumu couldn't help but watch it turn a steel grey as it became wet. She flushed a bit when she saw Kakashi watching her watch him.

She cleared her throat and put on a slightly haughty air. "Try again, Kakashi. Why are you being so secretive?"

He couldn't help but smile at her tenacity. "It's a _sharinagan_."

Ayumu looked intrigued. "A _sharinagan_? What's _that_?"

"It means: _Copy Wheel Eye_. It allows me to memorize and replicate anything that it sees."

Ayumu's own amber eyes grew wide with disbelief. "_Really_? Absolutely _anything_?"

Kakashi nodded. "_Absolutely_ _anything_."

"Now I _really_ have to see it," she said staring intently at the cloth covered eye.

"It would only bring _trouble_, Ayumu."

Ayumu smiled. "But 'trouble' is my middle name. Just a quick peak?"

He shook his head and looked away. When he looked back she was still gazing at him intently. "Especially not a peak."

"I won't tell a soul if that's what you're afraid of."

"That is certainly _not _what I'm afraid of."

"So what _ar__e_ you afraid of?"

Kakashi raised a brow and smiled mysteriously at the young woman, but said nothing.

Seeing that he wasn't going to expound upon it Ayumu changed the subject. She had students, and they were all _males_, so she was _very_ adept in her own way of manipulating them. She knew that any begging or pleading would only amuse or anger the man. She'd find out another way, so she too let the matter seemingly drop.

She looked down at Kakashi's bicep and at the ANBU swirl residing there. "Do you still work for ANBU?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Occasionally. No one ever _really_ leaves it. I'm just not as active a member as I used to be, but I still take occasional missions."

"So you work for Ibiki?"

Kakashi frowned. "_Hardly_," was the quick response.

It was Ayumu's turn to frown. "_Hardly_? But doesn't Ibiki pretty much _run_ ANBU?"

Kakashi barked out a laugh that rang through the room and bounced off of the walls and back at them. He looked at Ayumu with humorous contempt. "Is that what_ he_ tells you?"

Ayumu shook her head. "No, all I know is that he runs interrogation. I am sure that there must be other things that ANBU does, but isn't the apprehension and interrogation of suspects its primary goal?"

"ANBU performs high ranked and dangerous missions that are above and beyond any normal Nin, and no matter _what_ that entails."

"Oh? So a little bit of this and a little bit of that?"

Kakashi nodded. "You _could_ say that. It is just that Ibiki decided to specialize in one _particular_ area."

Ayumu nodded as if she suddenly understood. "So the rest of you are just Jack of All Trades and Masters of None?" She couldn't help but smile at the slight tension in Kakashi's shoulders at the friendly jibe.

"Uh-huh, that's right. When they can't find any Genin they call on ANBU..."

Ayumu gave a peal of laughter at the dry and humorless remark. The more she got to know Kakashi the more she realized that his humor was so like Ibiki's; it was a dry sarcasm that was hard to resist. It was also hard _not_ to resist the temptation to poke and wheedle him as well.

"You know, spending most of my life in and around Hiraku I haven't had a chance to see many ANBU in full gear. But I do have one question for you though: why white?"

Kakashi turned fully to her and with a look that was partially bemused and partially confused. "Excuse me?"

"Why the white plastic top and wrist bands?"

Kakashi smiled widely and started to shake with silent laughter. "_White plastic top and wrist bands_? Woman, that's _armor_. They are _hardly_ made of plastic..."

Ayumu shook her head as if not understanding it (and she really didn't), and as if he couldn't quite pick up on what she was trying to say.

"Then if that is _armor_ then it doesn't seem very _practical__,_ now does it? I mean, it doesn't cover too much because it leaves areas like neck and head exposed, and it _is_ white. You can't blend into the shadows with white too well. You might as well put a big sign on yourself that says: Here I Am- Come and Get Me. And not only that the white shows dirt and blood. It gives a first impression that you either failed or got your butts kicked..."

Kakashi gave a full, throaty laugh at her analogy. His eye sparkled and his smile took on an almost three pointed look that gave him a wolfishly fey appearance.

Ayumu couldn't help but give it a second look.

"Our faces are covered by the masks."

Ayumu shook herself mentally and came back to the conversation. "Yes, and I can appreciate the meaning and beauty behind them. But what do they _really_ cover? You can pretty much tell who is who under the 'mask'," she said shaking her head sadly.

Kakashi raised an eye brow, "Oh? And how would _you_ know that?"

"Come on, Kakashi! It only covers the front, and not the back. I bet if you were in your ANBU _get-up_ I could tell that it was you, and even without you saying a word! I have seen Genma in his and I knew immediately it was him."

"_Get up_? Are you making fun of the corps? And you are looking at things too literally," he said smirking. "Yes, it isn't too hard to figure out who someone is if you already know them, but that isn't the point. The point is that the masked ANBU Nin is a mysterious figure that instills fear and respect in all who see them."

Kakashi turned slightly to face the woman, and a huge smile was plastered on his face. When he smiled like that Ayumu thought that he was the most breathe-taking man ever. No wonder women fell all over themselves trying to get at him.

"But the whole outfit still seems very impractical," she said clearing her throat. "They also look uncomfortable as the torso doesn't seem as flexible. All in all it wouldn't be as if _I _had designed it..."

"Oh, and if given the chance how would _you_ re-do the look of ANBU?" Kakashi turned his body fully on the bench so that now he could more easily look at her full on.

She seemed much more comfortable in his presence as she wasn't clutching her towel around her with a death-grip as she had previously. Her hands were under the water and in her lap (most probably holding the edges down from floating their way up) and her breasts had a certain _buoyancy_ that just enhanced and augmented their 'fluffiness'. His eyes scanned her face and saw many things that he liked. Her hair was now curling madly in the humidity and her amber eyes seemed to glow in the room's dim light. She was all softness and femininity that Kakashi could appreciate as a man. And she seemed_ totally_ unaware of his speculative look, and that in and of itself drove him crazy. She seemed totally unaware of what she did, and more importantly whom she was doing it to.

Ayumu frowned for a moment as she seemed to consider how she would re-design the uniform.

"Well, for starters the black under clothing can stay. But the armor I would definitely tone down, to maybe a flat black or deep, earthen brown. They have to be colors that would blend in with the shadows more. Next, I would _certainly_ cover your arms and neck – aren't they vital points? And the arm thingy? They aren't totally attached to the arm; they move away during certain movements and expose you. Again, not very practical."

She shook her head as if disappointed with not only the maker of the uniform but the fact that it had been accepted in the first place.

"So, you saw Genma and knew that it was him?"

Ayumu nodded. "Yes, I know his stance _and_ his hair. And," she said eying him speculatively, "I even think that _you_ were with him one time…"

"Hmm," was all he could say. He couldn't remember ever seeing her before their meeting at the _Tipsy Kunoichi_, but if he had he knew that he wouldn't have forgotten her. Not in a million years.

Kakashi rested his arm on the side of the pool and cupped his face in his hand. "For someone who spent her life pretty much in Hiraku, and not having seen too many ANBU, you certainly have taken stock during your _minimal_ encounters..."

Ayumu gave a slightly stern and affronted look. "Kakashi, _a__ny_ good artist should be able to recall _details_. Besides," and she blushed slightly and looked away with a very guilty look, "I peeked in Ibiki's closet one time and I saw his..."

Kakashi chuckled and smiled appreciatively. "Does Ibiki know? That you ransacked his closet?"

Ayumu sat up a bit straighter and narrowed her gaze at the man.

"I didn't _ransack_ his closet! All I was doing was putting some things away for him and they were _right there_! I just took a moment to examine them, that's all...Besides, he would have shown me if I had asked. I just never saw any reason to."

"No, why should he when you can sneak peeks at your _leisure_."

"Look here, Hatake! I _do not_ rummage through Ibiki's things...Ibiki's privacy is _sacrosanct_ to me. He would tell me or show me _anything_ if I asked..." Ayumu narrowed her eyes at him in disgruntlement. The more that she felt herself get hot under the collar the more she could see his eye twinkling in merriment. Again, she felt the warning light blinking just a tad brighter, and again she paid it no heed.

"You're so easy to whip up, Ayumu," Kakashi said with a fond chuckle.

"_I know that_! You don't have to tell me anything that I don't already know!"

Kakashi nodded and said nothing more. He _liked _the fact that her emotions and passions ran so high. She seemed like the type of woman that gave a person her everything; she held nothing back. He had seen her happy, sad, confused, and now angry, and each and every emotion was on full blast. There was no deception involved with her, and that was probably the primary reason that he was so attracted to her. He had spent so many years dealing with people (Nins in particular) who had spent their _entire _lives schooling their features and keeping themselves tightly locked and buried away from the outside world. Here though was a person that flung herself and her emotions out for the world to see. She was so like her murals; they were larger than life and irresistibly sensual.

In her growing irritation her posture had become more rigid and that made for her back becoming straighter. During _that_ process more of her breasts started to jut out above the water line. Without even having to drop his gaze he could see her nipples stand out in relief against the wet cloth, and coupled with the tightness of the towel her cleavage made for a scintillating sight. All in all her beauteous bounty was fully appreciated.

Suddenly a finger snapped in his face.

"_Kakashi_! My face is up here..."

Kakashi gave her his best bored look.

"Honestly, you better not be _ogling_ my breasts..." She looked away as if not amused by such juvenile behavior.

Kakashi leaned forward and spoke practically in her ear. The sensation caused her to visibly shiver, and because of the sensation it caused her brain to have to pick up speed in order to fully understand what he was saying.

"Not so much your breasts as much as all the _nibbling_ that someone must have been doing recently...and apparently _all over_..."

Ayumu's head whipped around and her face was red in mortified horror. She had _totally forgotten_ about it all. _Ibiki..._she said to herself fuming.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked in utter feminine humility. She slammed herself down in the water so that she was submerged almost past her chin. She didn't need to look down at herself to know that more than a few bites weren't covered by the towel. In fact, one large mark was right on the juncture of her shoulder and neck that was besides Kakashi.

Kakashi's eye traveled blatantly across her skin. "_Nice_..." he said with appreciation.

"No, _never you mind_," she growled out.

Kakashi rolled his eye and sat back once again against the pool's edge. Ah, that must have been when he was outside her house last night. _Interesting_...He wondered if she had any idea...

"Last night, eh?" He looked up at the ceiling as if the question he asked was whether it had rained or not last evening.

Ayumu looked up at him and blinked rapidly. "_What_?"

Kakashi looked back down at Ayumu with a wry grin. "I said: last night? Meaning the love bites. That must have been what I felt when I was walking through your neighborhood."

_What he had felt_? Walking through her neighborhood? Her street was a _dead end_... Ayumu looked at Kakashi in confusion. What was he saying? Her mind raced and tried to make sense of it all, but nothing was coming together.

All she could do was sputter. "What?"

Kakashi scratched his head and rotated an arm as if to work out a kink. "Last night Ibiki must have sensed me and decided to piss out his corners. So to speak."

All of a sudden pieces started to click into place about last night. Ibiki's over-ebullient and manic love making now made _perfect_ sense. He didn't do it because of _her_, but more because of _him_. He had been trying to prove a point to _Kakashi_. And the smug bastard probably thought all along that she would _never_ figure it out. Damn him!

Ayumu shot up straight and glared at Kakashi in sudden fury. Her hands came up clenched and her teeth were bared.

Kakashi became suddenly still. Somehow something wasn't quite working. It appeared as if his plans were taking a disastrously wrong turn...

"Ayumu...?"

"_God damn all you men_! You think that you can push me around until things suit your own purpose, and then make a _fool_ of me?! What am I? Just some dumb bimbo with lots of curls, big tits, and no brains?! _Well_?!"

Kakashi slowly put his arms back down onto the lip of the pool and tried to look as calm as possible, but inside his brain was whirling madly. She was starting to look _crazy_. She was starting to look like she was going to deck him one. Not that he was worried about that, but more importantly he was worried that she might hurt herself and send her anger flaring to an even greater height. _Then_ where would he be?

"Ayumu, let's talk about this some more. Tell me why you're so upset, alright?" His voice was deep, soft, and with as little humor or condescension as he could put into it. He tried to keep it as well modulated as one would when faced with a stalking predator, or a horse with a burning barn at its backside.

Ayumu's eyes took on a crazed light all their own. Her nostrils were flared and her teeth were clenched. "I just _told you_ why I'm so upset! Are you deaf or stupid?" she hissed out.

"Neither...Just _confused_. Did you and Ibiki have a fight?"

"Not yet we haven't" she said ominously.

It was clear to Kakashi that when she finally _did_ get her hands on him things probably wouldn't be pretty. Once he could get her under control he would have a good laugh at the other man's expense, but until then he was still at her mercy. He started to say something but was cut off by her voice slashing at him like a whip.

"So, did the two of you have a _good time_ last night? Did I make it _enjoyable_ for you _both_?"

Oh. So _that's _what she was mad about. Well, in all reality she shouldn't be this mad. It wasn't like it was maliciously done. He only did it to take a poke at Ibiki. And if Ibiki had been _really_ mad or upset then he would have just come out and gone after him, but he hadn't. And didn't she enjoy herself in the long run? Maybe it was just a guy thing?

As to her question? Well, yes- it _had_ been enjoyable in its own way. She had broadcasted on a wide band, and his lust and interest in her had sky rocketed. Now having her figuratively stand before him, and in all her delectable fury, was almost too much for him to take. Her quivering lips were screaming out to have him cover them with his own. The towel was being held together by a wing and a prayer as the heavy breaths that she was taking were causing the folds that held it together to start to loosen. Her nipples were straining against the wet cloth even more and he could easily see their shape and size. It took everything that he had not to lick his lips.

Was she getting ready to _deck_ him?

Ayumu smashed her fists down in the water in anger, and the spray covered both her and Kakashi. Her face was turning red not only from her anger but from the temperature of the water as well. Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if she went up into flames any moment. Suddenly it looked like something snapped in her eyes and she lunged at him. Kakashi put his hands out and quickly and easily grabbed her wrists and holding them away from her so that she was basically immobile.

"Let me go, Kakashi! Give me one, _good_ hit!"

"Calm down, Ayumu. Let me explain."

"_Explain what_? Explain the fact that the two of you_ used_ me?! The actuality that the two of you saw me as nothing more than _a game_ to be played between two rivals? How are you going to explain all _that_ away, Kakashi!"

"No, Ayumu, it was _nothing_ like that," he said as he simultaneously ducked her head flying forward. Since her arms were immobilized, and it was basically useless as well as ludicrous to try and kick him, she had opted for the only thing available, but he easily dodged it.

"Just _wait a moment_ and let me explain."

Ayumu leaned down and bite Kakashi on the wrist. The only satisfaction that she felt was to hear his small hiss as her sharp, little teeth found a good deal of flesh to latch onto.

Kakashi jerked her wrist and twisted it slightly so that her attention was now on herself rather than him.

"Hey! Kakashi, that hurts…!"

"Calm down. _Right now_."

His voice lost its quiet calm and was now stern and sharp. Her eyes automatically looked up at his in response. "I'm _warning_ you, Ayumu..."

Kakashi's one, black eye was hard and border line unforgiving. His sensuous mouth was in a tight line and his brow was lowered in irritation. He leaned forward so far that she automatically leaned back.

"I am going to let your hands go. You are going to sit back down. And you are _not_ going to say a word until I am done. _Unders__tand_?"

Ayumu's jaw tightened but she nodded silently.

Kakashi nodded and slowly let her hands go. She cradled her wrists close to her and alternated rubbing them. She looked down and then back up at him. His hands were on his hips and he was standing so close to her that she had to look up at him.

She sighed.

He nodded and was about to speak when all of a sudden her fist snapped out at him and connected with his jaw. The look of surprise in his eye turned quickly to anger.

The red, flashing light in her brain was now lit up and blaring like a beacon and it said: _DANGER_. She held her breath in anticipation.

Kakashi slowly turned his head back around and Ayumu suddenly found a rock hard arm around her waist and pulling her in flush against his torso. She stiffened in surprise. Not only was Kakashi warm and hard, but he was _naked_ too. And that took her assessment of his physique to an all new level. He was cradled against her, and her flush from anger now turned into one of deep embarrassment. No wonder he had the reputation that he had. Or so she had heard. He not only had a beautiful body but the aura that he gave off was primitive and hard to deny.

Ayumu gulped and folded her arms across her chest in the age old feminine display of defense and protection. She couldn't do anything but stare up at him in utter silence.

"Do you think that you are ready to listen to me now?" Kakashi's voice was deep and rough, and it sent tingles down her back.

She visibly gulped and nodded.

Kakashi also gave a nod, and lifting Ayumu up with both hands around her waist he hoisted her onto the side of the pool. She was now sitting up at a level where she had to look down at him. He came and stood before her and with both hands on either side of her thighs, and effectively trapping her. Her legs were tightly pressed together and her hands still were held over her breasts.

"Don't even _think_ about taking another swing at me, Ayumu. Don't even _think _about trying to nail me with a knee either. As much as I like you I won't hesitate to _retaliate_..." His eye was snapping and the warning in it was glaringly obvious.

Ayumu was breathing heavy and fast.

"I want to help you understand not only what I did but maybe what Ibiki did as well," he said after taking a calming breath.

"Yes, _please do_ explain _both _our actions. I can't _wait_ to hear what _you_ have to say," came a third voice. It was silky, low, and extremely dark and deadly with intent.

Ayumu squeaked and almost lost her bladder control as she looked over Kakashi's head to see Ibiki standing just on the other side of the pool. Ibiki stood with his hands in his pockets and a soft smile on his face. His eyes however told a _far different_ story. Even from across the room Ayumu could see skull and cross bones in both of them. But for whom they were for she couldn't quite figure out at this time. She started to shake as she felt the temperature in the room drop a few degrees.

Kakashi made no move to change his position or even turn around. His arms were still on either side of Ayumu's hips and his eye never left her face. _He _was neither afraid nor intimidated by Morino, but right now obviously _Ayumu_ was, and he wasn't going to let her become collateral damage.

"Morino Ibiki, fancy meeting you here again," Kakashi said drolly. "_Who knew_?"

Ibiki gave a dark and slightly sinister laugh.

"Obviously _not you_, Hatake."

Ibiki's eyes never wavered from Hatake's back. He could see Ayumu start to shake and he knew that if he let his eyes slip up towards hers in the mood that he was in then she would take it the wrong way, and probably become undone. So he kept his gaze pined firmly on Kakashi's back, and picturing all kinds of _wonderful _things that he could do to the man.

Ayumu took a gulp of air and clenched her arms tighter around herself to try and combat the shaking. The animosity between the two men was so palpable that it could have been cut with the proverbial knife. She was starting to get scared but of what and of whom she wasn't quite sure...The tension in the room rose so much and so quickly that she suddenly lost all control. All _bladder_ control that is, and the smell and feel of warm urine trickled out between her legs and into the pool.

Ayumu choked out a cry in her humiliation. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip as she tried to stem the flow of tears. Her head fell down in shame.

Kakashi's harsh look turned suddenly soft and compassionate in understanding. He hopped out of the pool and without saying a word he quickly scooped her up into his arms. Ayumu did nothing to stop him. She acted as if she didn't even know he was there. He walked them quickly but carefully around the pool and without even a second glance past Ibiki and into the changing room.

Ibiki said nothing but turn his head slightly and look at the retreating pair with distrust and anger in his eyes. Then, slowly and with deliberation he followed them.


	90. Chapter 90

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 1/2013

Chapter 90

**If I have to walk on thin ice I rather do it while dancing**

Kakashi boldly walked right past Ibiki, and with Ayumu securely in his arms. He didn't slow down or even look to see if the other man was following him, though he had a very good idea that he would be hot on his heels at any moment. So what? _He_ didn't matter right now. Only _she _did. Kakashi realized what had happened to her at almost the same time that she did, and something inside him _snapped_. He was no stranger to being so scared that it made one loose all bodily function. He had seen it happen to countless Nins, and he had even had it happen to himself once or twice when he was much younger. And as humiliating and embarrassing as it was there was nothing to be ashamed about it. But to see _her_ reduced to something like that, and just because he and Morino had decided to square off, wasn't fair to her.

As he walked down the hallway towards the women's changing and bathing room he looked down at the woman in his arms. She was curled up against him, and shaking and sniffling like a frightened or humiliated child. He pulled her closer to himself instinctively. She still made no voice or motion that she understood that it was _him_ carrying her. Her eyes were closed and her arms were curled inward as if trying to hug herself. When he got to the door he kicked it open with a foot and took her directly to one of the stools that sat before the numerous bathing spigots. He sat her on it, and with one arm still holding her back securely he used the other to turn the spigot on and get some water flowing. When it was the right temperature he filled the bucket and put a cleaning cloth in her lap.

"Here, Ayumu," he said gently.

All she could do was nod and murmur her acquiescence.

Kakashi sat quietly next to her and only stepped back when he saw her move towards the bucket with her cloth. He wanted to give her the privacy that she need so he stood and turned around to leave. He stopped and stood stock still as he met eyes with Ibiki. The man looked _furious_. He was standing in the doorway and not budging an inch. As capable a Nin that he knew himself to be he still couldn't help but feel more then slightly at a disadvantage. He _was_ after all bare-assed naked. And he _was_ standing besides the other man's woman who was covered in her own urine. Not a good place to be, but he also wasn't going to let anything untoward happen to her either. He tried to make himself as natural and nonchalant as he could under the circumstances.

"Morino," he said quietly.

"Hatake, step away from Ayumu. _Now_."

Ibiki's voce was soft and held more than a hard edge to it.

Kakashi looked at Ibiki with an unwavering eye. "Let's leave her for a moment and go talk outside in the hallway, shall we?"

Ibiki started to walk slowly into the room. "Let's just have _you_ go into the hallway and let _me_ be with Ayu for a moment."

For the first time Ibiki looked at Ayumu. She was sitting on the stool and staring at the wall in front of her. She was griping her wet towel, and he could see goose bumps raised on her skin as she shivered from what he hoped was only the change in temperature. He changed his direction and walked over to a table by the wall and grabbed a few towels. He then made his way back to her and draped one gently over her shoulders. He also threw one to Hatake over his shoulder.

The other man deftly grabbed it and wrapped it around his hips.

She still made no move to acknowledge either of them.

Ayumu had taken the wash cloth, and not mindful of the two men behind her, started to clean herself up. The movements were mechanical and quickly over. After rinsing herself off she dropped the cloth on the floor and just stared at the floor between her feet. If she was thinking anything she gave no indication. She was silent and unmoving.

Ibiki placed a hand on the back of her neck and rubbed the tense muscles under his fingers. He knelt down next to her and put his face against her shoulder. He hummed lowly into the shoulder that had the love bite sticking out in stark relief. He softly kissed it and looked at her face. Her eyes were wide open and seeing nothing. Ibiki closed his own eyes, and when he went to put his arms around her she stood up suddenly and shook him off of her. She grabbed the towel and haphazardly wrapped it around herself. She turned around and looked at the two men who were watching her intently.

"How _could_ you two do that to me? I'm not some pawn in your childish game to one-up each other."

She stared between the two men with a screaming look of desperation in her eyes.

"I _trusted_ you both, and in an intimate moment you _knowingly _took advantage of my feelings and used them to both _your_ advantage!"

She abruptly walked away from them and to the open space that held her clothing. Without a thought or care to either man's presence she dropped her towel and started to get dressed. Her back was to them, and her nudity or modesty was no longer a concern. As she threw on her clothing she kept up a constant stream of conversation.

"I was vulnerable and emotional, and all either of you could think about was giving the finger to each other like childish, little boys. I might as well have had sex right there on the street, and that way you could have watched each other without any problem."

She jerked her bra on, and the wetness of her skin helped to make the process annoying and frustrating. She snarled as she pulled it around and snapped the straps in place.

"No, Ayu, it was _never_ that," Ibiki said softly.

Ayumu turned suddenly to face both men while only in a pair of flimsy panties and bra. She was still wet so the sheer, satiny material clung to her like a second skin. Both men clenched their jaws and swallowed hard. With fire in her eyes, hands on her hips, a snarl forming on her lips, and her clothing seemingly painted on she was a sight to behold.

"_Oh, really_...So tell me, Ibiki, last night wasn't just for _our_ benefit was it?"

Ibiki gazed unwaveringly at her and shook his head.

"It was_ never_ for _his_ benefit, no."

"No? Then why did you do it? Why did you purposefully place me in a position during a private moment when some else could take advantage of it?"

"It was not like that at all, Ayu."

Ibiki made sure to keep his voice calm and low. He didn't want to antagonize her any more then she already was.

"Seems like that to me, Ibiki…"

Kakashi held his hands up in front of himself in supplication. "Ayumu, I _never_ took advantage of it. I was even only there for a few moments. That's all."

She looked at Kakashi with suspicious disbelief. "Oh? How long were you r_eally_ there, Kakashi? And I want the _honest_ to god truth."

He looked at her unswervingly. It was a touchy moment. He could lie and say that he was only there for a brief moment, or he _could_ tell her the honest to god truth.

"I was there for the whole thing."

The men could see that it took everything that she had not to crumple. Her eyes were large and wide open in stunned amazement.

"For the _whole_ _thing_?" She looked wildly between both men.

He nodded. "Yes, the whole thing."

She turned to Ibiki. "And you _knew_?"

Ibiki knew that he was in too deep, and that any lie at this point would only damage things further, and possibly beyond all repair. But by the same measure would the truth really make things less painful for her? She knew him well enough by now to know that he always gave her the full truth, and even if wasn't pretty. He didn't want to change anything now, because he himself always got the same from her.

"I _sensed_ him, yes. But he wasn't there for the _whole_ thing. Just the first time..."

Ayumu flared up. "Stop with the obscurities, Ibiki! Yes or no! You did or you did not know that he was there the entire time?!"

"Yes," he said bluntly.

Ayumu clenched her fists and seemed ready to explode. Suddenly she became deathly still, and both men braced themselves against whatever was to come, but for what they had no idea.

"Well, why don't we take it one step farther now, shall we? Give you boys a _real_ thrill..."

Ibiki kept his face impassive, but inside he was quickly going over scenarios in his head about how he was going to proceed. He had to be very, _very_ delicate at this juncture. She was hurt, confused, and even a little afraid, and when she became like that her predictability factor decreased exponentially. He told himself over and over that in a small way he _deserved _this, but on the other hand she wasn't looking at things clearly. If she could only be persuaded to see things as they were and had been then she would most probably back down. She might even get a secret, feminine thrill from it. But right now? He hardly thought so. He firmly reminded himself that she was still young and relatively inexperienced; her only real and meaningful experience had been with _him_. And he was going to make sure that it _stayed_ like that. He was older and wiser, and his guidance had always been something that they both enjoyed. Even the times where she had taken the lead he had _always _kept a careful eye out for her.

None of it had been done with any intention of hurting or humiliating her. It was exactly as Hatake had said: he was just making clear boundary lines of his territory. Nothing more, and his passion as well as hers had benefited from it. It had just been a little_ twist_ added at the last moment, and it wasn't as if she were adverse to trying new things, but he knew that she had not expected there to be such a captive audience in the play. She wasn't hard wired like that. She didn't have the history or the experience that included exhibitionism, and on any level. Her private time with him had been exactly that: private time with _him_. And that too he intended to stay as is.

"Ayu, let's talk this through."

"No, Ibiki, what's there to say? It seems very simple to me. Let's have sex here, and right _in front_ of Kakashi. Better yet, let's ask him to _join_ us, and that way he won't have to stand in the shadows. He can get a real, good, _up close_ look at what he's missing..."

Ayumu stood with her fists bunched on her hips and smoke coming out of her ears. Her amber eyes bored into his dark ones.

Ibiki kept is face impassive and told himself over, and over, _and over_ that she was just under a lot of stress and strain. She had _no clue_ to what she was _really_ saying. Besides, if push came to shove he knew without a doubt that she would back off. He had no problems trying new and interesting things with her, but it would be a cold day in Hell before he asked the Copy Nin to join them. He was just _not_ going to do it...

Ayumu crossed her arms over her chest and tapped a foot impatiently. "Isn't that what you wanted? To _prove_ something to him? Well,_ here I am_!"

Kakashi slide his gaze from one to the other. This was turning out to be very interesting as well as enjoyable. Morino was in a tight spot to be sure. But he had to give the man some credit in that he didn't show his alarm or discomfort, and he knew without a doubt that the other man knew that he was skating on thin ice. It was one thing to keep your cool when on a mission or during combat, but when your opponent was your lover? That took the stakes up to an all new level. Morino was acting as calm as Ayumu was upset. He stood with his feet planted apart and his hands in his pockets, but only to an experienced man like himself could he see the tension in his shoulders. He had a big and important battle on his hands and he knew it. He had to stroke his lover's shaken psyche, apologize without really having to apologize, and still warn his rival off. Not an easy juggling act. And he certainly wouldn't make it easy for Morino. Morino would have to prove his worth to her.

"Shall we, Ibiki? I mean, why don't we show Kakashi, once and for all, what belongs to you? I mean, wasn't that your whole plan?"

Without even waiting or looking for a reply she now turned her fierce gaze on Kakashi. "And _you_? Do you _really_ want someone that you hardly even know? Ibiki will tell you: I'm more trouble then I'm worth."

"You're far from it, Ayu," Ibiki said as fondly as he could without seeming obsequious.

She 'humphed', turned back around, and continued dressing as if deciding to just ignore them. She could however be heard mumbling constantly to herself. "I might as well have had sex in the town square...that way people won't have to skulk about and masturbate in the shadows..."

Kakashi visibly flinched at the remark aimed at him.

"And don't think for a minute that I don't understand boys and their behavior. You _don't_ have to be a Nin to know what goes on in your heads, and Nin or not! The only thing is I thought that the two of you would have grown out of such behavior, and _long_ ago. And I swear by all that's holy if I even hear a _whisper_ of this around town or at the _Tipsy Kunoichi_ I will make both your lives so miserable that your heads will spin..."

She looked back at them with a long and piercing gimlet stare before turning back to her dressing.

Both men looked at her with an affronted look.

"I _do __not_ allow my private life to be cause for public conversation or speculation," Ibiki said very softly. His eyes narrowed and the warmth that he had given her a moment ago was turning decidedly chilly.

"Neither do I, Ayumu. I have _yet_ to kiss and tell..." Kakashi said just as softly.

Ayumu laughed derisively and held a hand up. "Please, save it. _Both_ your bed-hopping is as well known as my cousin Genma's. So much so that even _I_ know about it...I'm not as sheltered as you seem to think, Ibiki," Ayumu said giving Ibiki a knowing look.

Ibiki raised a brow but said nothing.

Of course, she only knew about Genma's affairs because he broadcasted them loudly and proudly, and Ibiki's she had only guessed at. With Kakashi she just made a blind stab in the dark, considering that a handsome and engaging man as he would_ have_ to have had his fair share of female admirers. None the less she looked from one man to the other and dared either of them to dispute it.

Neither did.

Ayumu looked back over her shoulders at the pair with a unexpectedly sloe-eyed look. "It appears that maybe I could use with some _additional_ training or experience?" Her tone was soft and thoughtful, and when her eyes met Ibiki's she could see the muscles in his jaw clench and unclench, and the look in his eyes became decidedly feral looking. Kakashi on the other hand looked almost expectant.

Suddenly she let the seductive veneer drop and she was back to being disgusted with them. "I swear, if you two were my students I would lambaste you both so badly for treating a woman like that! Treating her as if she was nothing more than a trophy is unacceptable. _Who raised you two_? How would _you_ feel if some woman thought of you as nothing more than an object? How would you like to be used as a status symbol or a mark of achievement?"

Ayumu looked from one to the other, and to their great credit neither made a sound.

Ayumu looked at Kakashi with a fierce glare. "And besides all that, what were you doing creeping around my neighborhood, Kakashi? What brought you to a dead end street in Hiraku?"

Kakashi scratched at his head and then pulled his towel a bit closer around his waist. Basically he busied himself with anything other than answering the question.

"_Answer me__,_ Kakashi, or you and I are going to finish what we started in the pool, and I _promise_ that though I might not be able to kick your ass I'll certainly give you something to remember me by!"

_Oh, I bet you will_, he thought to himself and looking her in the face. Her eyes were almost whirling angrily and her fists were back to being clenched in front of her. Her curls were starting to dry and they stuck out around her head as if they had a life of their own. _My God you're beautiful_, he thought suddenly, and even though her lover was standing right next to him. He only wished that Morino wasn't there to intrude because there was so much more that he wanted to talk to her about, and the other man would obviously prove to make the conversation too inhibitive.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry, Ayumu, for getting you caught up in a long-standing and petty squabble between the two of us. I didn't intend for any of this to happen."

Kakashi looked at Ayumu with genuine regret at causing her such pain and embarrassment. "I was just being an asshole."

"_You bet you were_! And _now_ what? How am I going to forget the fact that someone's ear was to the wall so to speak while I was having sex? I feel like such a _moron_ for some reason...I am not only upset at the both of _you_ but _myself_ as well!"

She shook her head and turning around placed a hand on the open clothing cubicle in front of her, and tapped her fingers in a mad staccato. "I can't_ believe_ that I have let something like this affect me so. Maybe most girls might find it exciting to have sex with one man while another listens in, but I just can't be like that! It is a sacred, private, and _personal_ thing to me! I wasn't brought up like that! I wasn't brought up Nin..."

Kakashi smiled and shook his head. "Nin's aren't brought up like that either, Ayumu. We aren't some hedonistic group of people that indiscriminately fornicate like wild beasts."

"No, but you _do_ learn to treat sex as a tool, do you not, Kakashi?" The words were said softly and almost innocently.

Ibiki kept his mouth shut and looked aside at Kakashi and at the corner that he had just placed himself in. Though his face was impassive and showed not a trace of emotion inside he was almost howling in glee. _That did it__,__ you smug bastard. Let's see you get yourself out of this one... _There was no way that Kakashi could have known about the past conversations that Ayumu and he had had regarding a Nin's training. Ayumu had been very understanding about a Nin's use of sex on a mission, but only up to a point. She may have _told_ him that he was to do whatever he had to do to get home to her safely and in one piece, and she may have only been joking telling him that he better accept death rather than fuck his way to safety, but only barely. And it wasn't because she was such a prude, but rather because she was so _possessive_ of him he thought with arrogance.

Kakashi placed his hands on his hips and looked at Ayumu with a level stare. "It is what it is when on a mission, Ayumu. Neither I nor anyone else ever said differently. Wouldn't you want Ibiki to come home safe and in one piece, and no matter how?"

"I told him to have his bills paid and his finances in order before he leaves," she snapped back.

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise and then returned to its normal half-moon crinkle. He turned to Ibiki and cocked his head to the side. "Is she serious?"

"She doesn't play well with others," Ibiki said looking at Ayumu fondly. "She isn't one to share."

"Ouch, that's harsh...Good thing you work mainly out of ANBU HQ then, isn't it?"

Kakashi grinned at Ibiki and the other man nodded and smiled slightly back. But suddenly they were yanked back to the real purpose of their women's room meeting.

"_Excuse me_...so sorry to interrupt your little_ male bonding_ moment, but can we get back to the matter at hand?"

Both Ibiki and Kakashi made a bad show of looking contrite. It was just so hard not to laugh at the whole situation. There they were, two of Konoha's most powerful Nins who had time and again proven their worth and strength, backed into the proverbial corner. Two men secure in their place within Konoha and among their peers, and trying to appease and divert the wrath of one small woman.

A woman who looked ready to fillet them both with their own kunais.

"I'm still so very mad at you two! I feel like no one is giving me _any_ credit!" She finished throwing her clothes on and turned to leave without another word to either of them, but Ibiki caught her arm, and stopped her.

"Wait, Ayu, let me explain a few things."

Ayumu looked up at him in confusion. The anger had receded and now she was just plain confused. "_What,_ Ibiki? What is there to explain? I might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but I do _eventually_ figure things out, but this time? I just don't get it. I would never, _ever_..."

The strain of the day weighed heavily on her shoulders, and she still had so much left to do...She was expected at a job and expected to produce. But now? She felt adrift and defeated.

"I don't want to right now, Ibiki. I still have work to do, and as it is I have too much to concentrate on. Maybe later..." She patted his hand but his hand never moved. She looked up at him. "I feel like some joke between you two."

Ibiki ran his thumb across the skin of her arm, but wouldn't release it. He slowly brought his other hand up and cupped her face. He felt a certain amount of relief when she didn't pull away or admonish him. She just stared up at him like a lost, little girl. _His_ lost little girl, and he wouldn't let her stay lost for much longer.

"Leave us, Hatake," Ibiki said quietly without even looking over at the other man.

"If _she_ wants me to," he answered just as quietly.

Ayumu looked over at Kakashi and nodded. "It's ok, Kakashi. I'm perfectly safe." She looked back at Ibiki and said softly, "I've _always_ been perfectly safe."

Ibiki nodded and never let his eyes leave her face.

Neither noticed when the silver haired Nin left them.

"Ayu, I'm sorry that you found this out. It wasn't anything that I wanted to purposefully keep from you, but I just didn't want you to find out like that, and from _him_ of all people. I'll concede that it was done out of purely masculine arrogance. When I felt him there it just set something off inside me. I needed to prove to him that he couldn't stray into my territory."

Ibiki looked down at Ayumu with an open honesty that was reserved only for her. He wanted her to see what was written on his soul: that he was in his own way just as insecure sometimes as she could be. He still would look at her and wonder how it was that no one had snatched her up yet. How was it that she had chosen to be with him? And now that she was becoming more involved in the Nin community, and men like Gai and Kakashi seemed interested in her, he felt like his closely guarded treasure had been discovered by others. They too seemed to have realized how special and unique she was. And in so many ways they _were_ better men them himself. If_ he_ saw that then it would only be a matter of time before _she_ did as well. And it _scared_ him.

Ayumu closely watched his eyes and face. His normally impassive look was gone, and in its place was a vulnerability that she had _never_ seen before. Listening to Ibiki tell her about why he had done what he had done helped to settle _some _of her frayed nerves. When her anger left her and she really took stock of what had happened it not only made perfect sense but it also was somewhat.._.exciting_...It was also though incredibly _embarrassing_ as well. It was one thing to have Hiroshi comment about what had transpired, but he was like a brother to her. Kakashi though? That was _totally_ different! That was as if the Hokage herself would have told her that she had acted like a cat in heat. She just felt so mortified.

She knew enough about boys and men to know that they had some great need inside them to prove things to not only themselves but to each other as well. They were _always_ trying to one-up each other. Her own boys did it on a daily basis. She even knew that men like Genma, and most probably Kakashi too, continued the sportsmanship into adulthood. It seemed that if it wasn't something to do with their jobs it most probably had to do with women. And she doubted that Ibiki was any different. It was just so disconcerting to find one's self caught up in the middle of it all. _Now_ what kind of reputation was she going to have?

Ayumu cleared her throat and looked at Ibiki with a soft blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Ibiki, I know that if I was to look at this with a clinical eye it really doesn't mean anything in the end. I can even appreciate the fact that you guard our relationship as well as you do. I guess that I was just stunned there, momentarily. I felt like I was just something to be used or fought over."

Ibiki took a hand and cupped her face. "No, Ayu, never, _ever_ that."

Ayumu nodded and looked down, but she also took a hold of the wrist cupping her face with both hands. "And you know how inhibited I am still, sometimes...I just didn't want Kakashi to think that I was some kind of floozy or strumpet..."

"I'd strike him dead if he ever uttered such a thought."

He took a chance and leaned down and brushed his lips across her own in a feather-light kiss. "It's just that everything that you are belongs to me...And besides, you shouldn't care what _he_ thinks. _He_ isn't worth it."

Ayumu looked up and shook her head.

"No, Ibiki, I just don't want people to think badly of _you_. I don't want rumors and speculation being spread around about something pertaining to _you_..."

Ibiki couldn't help but smile down at her with fondness. He knew that as upset as she was at what had happened to her she was even _more_ upset at something getting around that pertained to him. He felt a tightness in his chest at the emotion. No one had _ever_ thought enough about him to want rumors to be squelched. Of course, he had never done anything to stop the rumors either, but this was different.

"Ayu, I will _always_ have rumors circulating about regarding me and my habits. I don't care, and neither should you. I might not care about things being said about me, but I certainly won't allow anything being said about you. And as much a jackass as Hatake is he won't say anything. I do trust him on that."

"Ibiki, I'm not like Genma or Hiroshi...I've _never_ spread myself around like that. But I'm also just not indoctrinated like Nins are. I have never seen sex as just another body function or a means to an end."

Ibiki chuckled lowly. "With you sex certainly _isn't_ just another body function. And the only means to an end it is with me is a pleasurable one," he said with a sparkle in his eye. "And I know that you feel the same way."

Ayumu looked up at Ibiki with tired eyes. "I'm such a mess right now, Ibiki...I feel like I am strung so tightly that any minute I'm going to snap."

There were dark circles under her eyes and her skin had a certain paleness not seen before.

"I know, baby, and I can't tell you how sorry I am about all this. I just wanted last night to take some of the edge off..."

She chuckled and walked closer into his embrace. When she put her arms around his waist she felt his go around her and pull her in tightly.

"I think that the lack of sleep has my rhythm off a bit, that's all." She looked up at him suddenly and with a cute frown. "That doesn't mean thought that you can shirk your duties. Now that I know that you can produce like that I expect an encore some night again soon. Maybe after all this is sorted out or over?"

Ibiki smiled and leaned down to kiss her, but just as his lips were about to meet hers a feminine cough sounded in the doorway. Both looked up and Ayumu buried herself against Ibiki instinctively.

"Morino Ibiki, how interesting to see _you_ here! And not only at this particular bath house, but the women's dressing room as well..."

Ibiki looked over in surprise.

"Yuhi Kurenai, nice to see you again."

Ibiki nodded and gave the woman a genuine smile. He liked Kurenai, and he always did. She was a caring woman and a strong Nin. Though they rarely worked together she had always seemed more then capable, and had never cast aspersions his way. They had always treated each other with respect.

"So what brings_ you_ to the women's bath?" She smiled sweetly and looked between Ibiki and the woman in his arms.

"This is Tanaka Ayumu, not only did she paint the murals on both sides, but she is my fiancé as well," Ibiki said with quiet pride.

Kurenai's red eyes widened in surprised delight.

As she introduced herself to the other woman and talked about the mural Kurenai noted that Ibiki kept his arm firmly around his companion. Kurenai saw the love and pride written clearly across the man's face. She had heard_ rumors_ about Ibiki seeing someone, as Nins were_ notorious_ _gossips_. Mainly she had heard it from Anko as _that_ woman was Konoha's chief purveyor of gossip. But where Anko had been surprised and even a tad _miffed_ that Ibiki had gone outside their community she was not. Kurenai was not surprised in the least that Ibiki would want someone not Nin. She knew that he would most probably want to forget about his work once he left it. Being with a kunoichi would just remind him of it all. And to find out that Ayumu was an artist? It all made _perfect sense_, and not only that they looked _adorable_ together. The other woman's sweet femininity coupled with Ibiki's harsh masculinity were perfect foils together. It was also nice to see this new side of Ibiki; to see him acting so soft and gentle, and she liked it.

Ayumu turned to Ibiki and patted his arm.

"Ibiki, we better get going. The bath must be open and I have to get going to Gai's house. I promised him that I would stop over and plan out his redecorating."

"_Gai_?" both Ibiki and Kurenai said looking at Ayumu with disbelief.

Ayumu rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Yes, _Gai_. Honestly, what is it with people and Gai? He is sweet, and all he wants is to have his house re-decorated. I know that isn't my forte, but I can try and point him in the right direction."

Ayumu looked at Kurenai with a wry smile. "He wanted to paint his house these _horrid_ colors, but I think that I've talked him out of it."

"Well, he wants to talk _you_ out of something as well," Ibiki mumbled.

Kurenai gave a large smile and a full-throated laugh.

Ayumu shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Not _that_ again, Ibiki..."

"I don't care what you say, Ayu, you need to _constantly_ watch yourself around him."

Kurenai cocked her head to the side and gave Ibiki a wicked look. "What, Ibiki? Are you trying to say that Gai has less then honorable intentions? He does not seem like that kind of man. He has always comported himself as a gentleman, a very ebullient and effervescent one, but a gentleman none the less."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki smugly. "_See_? I'm not the only one. Only _you guys_ seem to think that he is some predator posing as a house pet. Plus, you just have this thing against him for some reason..." Ayumu frowned and poked him in the stomach.

"Because he _is_ a predator posing as a house pet," he frowned.

Ayumu laughed and squeezed his hand. "But I_ have_ to run, Ibiki, or I am going to be late and Gai is going to get worried."

Ibiki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and the last thing we want is for Gai to get worried..." he said sarcastically. "I'll walk you there, and stay with you the _entire_ time."

"No you won't, Ibiki," Ayumu said with a warning look. "That will only lead to trouble, you _know_ that."

Ibiki gave her a blank look. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Ayumu grimaced and gave Kurenai a comical look. "Ibiki and Gai got into a _horrendous_ fight not too long ago. They tore up his house- another reason that it has to be re-done- and to top it off they broke one of my _favorite_ bags and caused me to break a few nails!"

"I did the freak a favor by helping with the demolition," he said dryly.

"Don't call him a _freak__,_ Ibiki..I _like_ Gai, and I think in your own way you like him too."

Ibiki just looked down at her blandly and tried not to grimace. "Hardly."

Kurenai now gave a sweet, tinkling laugh. "Why is it that no matter how old you boys are you never seem to grow up?"

Ibiki gave a flinch as Ayumu looked at him triumphantly. Neither expounded on the comment.

"It's been nice meeting you, Miss Yuhi, but I really must go. I hope to see you around again sometime," Ayumu said smiling and shaking hands.

"It's been a pleasure as well! Take care and I hope to be seeing more of your work around!"

"I do too!" Ayumu said cheekily.

As she left Ibiki nodded 'good bye' to Kurenai and trailed after her. No way was he going to at least not walk with her to Gai's. And in the mean time give the man a good warning to behave himself. It amused him slightly to think that Gai had all the women around town bamboozled. No one saw him as he truly was: a deadly Nin that was first and foremost a red-blooded man. _Of course_ they would be taken in by his disgustingly effervescent attitude. They probably thought that he was _cute_ or something. Meh, he trusted Jiraiya more then he trusted Gai. At least Jiraiya was out in the open about his habits. But Gai? Gai was s_neaky_. And Gai wasn't even sneaky they way he himself was. _His _sneaky was sexy (or at least to Ayu it was, and that was all that really mattered), but Gai was sneaky in a choir boy way. Everyone thought that he was all Mr. Clean and Mr. Perfect, but inside he was probably some deviant. Some closet-pervert-half wit that didn't have the balls to come right out with it all.

As they came to the entrance Ayumu asked Ibiki to wait a moment as she went to talk to the owners. He nodded and said that he would be waiting outside for her, and she better not try and sneak off without him, he sternly warned her. He would be pissed and she would be in trouble.

Ayumu frowned at him and walked away muttering to herself about his pushy attitude.

Ibiki nodded affirmatively and leaned against the doorway with his hands in his pocket. He turned his head to the side after a few moments as he realized that someone was coming, and it wasn't Ayu. It was Kakashi. He strolled out dressed as usual and leaned against the other side of the doorway. Both men seemed to ignore each other until Ibiki spoke softly and without any animosity, but the threat was clear.

"I'm serious, Hatake, _stay away_ from her."

Kakashi gave a grunt and closed his eye. "You don't _own_ her, Morino. She seems more then capable of making her own decisions. Besides that," and Kakashi turned towards Ibiki with his own cold stare, "I _like_ her, and I'd like to get to know her better. No crime in _that_ the last time I checked the books."

"I know that you were checking her out and saw her tattoo," Ibiki said with a snarly-smile of his own. "So you _know_ that she has made a decision, and it is _me_."

"For now," he said shrugging. "But that can all change. You heard her: she has no experience. Maybe after experiencing what else there is to offer she _might_ change her mind..."

"What else there is to offer?" Ibiki laughed a deep and dark laugh. "What exactly is it that you think that you can offer her? Hmm? Maybe, just _maybe_ you might be able to stay faithful to her for a fortnight, but after that? I think that we all know how your 'eye' likes to wander..."

"And you are any different?"

"_Yes_."

"Oh? When did you stop being Konoha's biggest one-night stand? At least Genma and I never pulled hit and runs. When did you get such high morals?"

"When I met _her_. I'm serious, Hatake: lay off her. She has enough on her mind right now, and the last thing she needs is having you hounding her."

"You _scared__,_ Morino? I wouldn't have pegged you for the Nervous Nelly type."

"Far from it, and you know for a fact that I am as far from that as possible. I am just looking out for her." Suddenly Ibiki turned on Kakashi. "What is it with you all of a sudden? Why are you so dead determined to have a go at her? And even knowing that she is firmly established with me?"

"Maybe I see the same thing in her that you do...Maybe _I want_ the same thing that you have..."

"With the _same_ woman? I don't think so, Hatake. Try again."

Kakashi moved away from the wall and with both hands in his pockets he started to walk away. His casual gait and appearance was just for show Ibiki knew. He knew because he knew Kakashi too well.

"We'll see, Morino," Kakashi said vaguely as he proceeded to walk away and not look back.

Ibiki watched Kakashi blend into the crowds and disappear. His eyes narrowed and something inside him became unsteady and uneasy. This was new for Hatake. Never before had he so openly challenged Ibiki like that. It was disconcerting to say the least. Suddenly he turned and saw Ayumu coming out the bath house. She _did_ look tired. She might have been smiling but he could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He held his hand out and she put her own in it. Lacing his fingers through hers he placed a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"You sure that you have to go to work?"

"Yes Ibiki, I made a promise, and I _always_ keep my promises," she said smiling knowingly.

Ibiki said nothing but nod. "Would you like a piggy back ride there at least?"

Ayumu perked up a bit at the offer. She _loved_ piggy back rides from Ibiki. His piggy back rides always made her happy. Plus, maybe she could catch a quick nap as well...She scooted behind him and hopped onto his back. As they settled her in she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and soon the light sway of his walk started to make her sleepy, and before long her head dropped down and her eyes closed. It wasn't before long that Ibiki felt and heard her small snores. Her body was fully relaxed against his and he knew that she was fast asleep. He smiled and walked them to Gai's house.

The walk gave him the perfect opportunity to re-hash the previous hour. What a _mess_...Just as everything seemed to be clicking into place in one, fell swoop it was starting to come unraveled. Not that he would allow that. No way. It was just that her stress level was so high right now, and she was keeping (for her) so much inside her... He knew her well enough to know that she was starting to buckle a bit from it all. She wanted to stay true and brave, and in many ways she was, but she also was just plain scared and feeling guilty. He knew that, and he kept telling himself that. All this was new to her: being involved with Nin ops, having her students leaving her, and even having for the first time in her life an over- abundance of male attention.

Ironically it was the latter that had him worried. He wasn't trepidatious about either her student's involvement with ANBU or even the threat by the Abe's. He knew that both situations would turn in his favor, and sooner rather than later. That was merely child's play. It was the fact that now Konoha's Nins seemed to have picked her up and placed her in their radar. And the fact that it was Kakashi was the most unsettling part of it all.

_Kakashi_.

No woman around had _ever_ been able to deny him. Even Genma's charismatic charm was nothing compared to the mysterious allure that Kakashi exuded. In many ways he could be summed up in one word: _perfect_. And _that_ was what had him truly worried: _Kakashi's perfection_. The man was an exemplary Nin, handsome to the point of being beautiful, and even though he acted lazy he was anything but. So how could he compare? There was no way as he was in many ways the man's complete opposite. He was a hard looking and harsh individual. He was arrogant, cold, vindictive, and just plain all around nasty. He certainly wasn't pleasing to the eyes...His bald head and scars were far from Kakashi's own luxuriant silver hair and physical perfection. He certainly didn't have Kakashi's sharinagan as well. So what was there to keep her with him? And why didn't he tell Kakashi that they were engaged? Was he subconsciously trying to give Ayu an out if she wanted? Was he trying to lessen the possibility of embarrassment should they split up? Was there even such a possibility?

"I love you, Ibiki," Ayumu murmured in her sleep against his neck.

The self doubt that he had quickly sped away. Of course they wouldn't break up. They just _couldn't_...She was the person that his body, heart, and soul called out for. And he just knew that it was reciprocated. Hadn't she stuck by him even when he had supposedly turned his back on her?

Ah yes, _that_...What an awful time for her it had been. Even though he had done it to try and save her. Even as his own psyche had shattered as well. Even if Hiroshi had never told him then what he had witnessed at the restaurant so long ago was proof enough. He had made her so sick with worry that she had come apart in public. It was one of the few times in his life where he had felt _genuine_ remorse and shame. Even with the good intentions backing it that was something that he deeply regretted doing. But through it all she had stayed steadfastly true in her heart to him. No matter what her brain might have been telling her deep inside she still stood by him.

Her purse that she had been carrying over her shoulder almost dropped to the ground as her body was now so lax in slumber, but Ibiki quickly snatched it and held onto it. He gave himself a brief, rueful, internal smile at finding himself carrying a woman's purse. Well, it was a small price to pay after all for the honor of having her.

He tightened his grip on her and in response she hiked herself up and closer to him. Her hands moved so that they were clasped together in front of his chest and she nuzzled her face closer into the side of his neck. He felt her whisper something and then go still. Her softness against him made him rub his own, scarred cheek against the soft curls lying there. She just felt _so good._..And it didn't matter if they were canoodling or fighting, lying about or walking the streets her presence settled something in his hardened soul. She just made it seem right.

He chuckled at that. It was the same thing that she had said about him, and for the first time he _really_ understood what she had meant by it. He wasn't just listening to the words but he felt them as well. She had told him more than once that he made things clear and safe for her. In return, she also returned the favor in that she softened something within him. The sharp and often jagged edged perceptions that he had of others was smoothed out and softened. He had even felt compassion more than once or twice. She had also told him that his appearance was a stimulation for her, along with other things. It was his sharp edges and darkness that drew her in, and like the proverbial moth to a flame. But this flame wouldn't over-come and destroy the moth. Instead it would keep it warm and sheltered from the encroaching darkness around her. He would protect her.

He would protect her from the predators roaming about in that darkness. If truth be told he wasn't wary of Gai. Gai was just...Gai. He might not see eye to eye with the man on most things, but of all the people that he knew Gai was the most honorable. Gai was just as arrogant as he was, but Gai was also truthful and noble. And as much as it pained him to refer to Gai as noble it was the honest truth. Gai could be full-blown and bat-shit in love with Ayu and he would _never_ do anything to cross that line with him. He respected honor too much.

But Kakashi? He was a cat of a different coat. Kakashi wasn't _dishonorable_, but rather more _opportunistic_. He was the type of man that when he slept with married women his view was that if they strayed from their husband's it wasn't _his_ fault. He had nothing to do with _their_ dishonor. He was merely an innocent bystander, and more than willing to reap the benefits. Yet above all else Kakashi was a true and loyal Konoha Nin, and his professionalism was beyond reproach. It was one of things that saved him when called before the Hokage for some peccadillo or another.

Ibiki was still pondering his newest predicament when he came up to Gai's home, and with Ayumu still sound asleep on his back. Before he could even get to the door it opened and Gai came out. He looked like he was about to give a hearty greeting when he noticed the sleeping woman being ported by Ibiki. His eyes softened and he gave a wistful smile.

"Morino. Back so soon?"

Ibiki nodded and motioned with his head to the still sleeping Ayumu. "I understand that the two of you have a date?"

"Hm, yes, but not if she is too tired. My place has waited years for this. It can wait longer." Gai looked at the shadows under the sleeping woman's eyes and looked at Ibiki with concern. "Things starting to progress are they? Will she be ok?"

"_Of course_. She just hasn't learned to shut things off yet. She worries too much sometimes. Plus, she and Kakashi had a run in."

Gai's large eye brows shot up clear to his hairline. "Her and _Kakashi_? Whatever for?"

Ibiki shifted Ayumu up a bit higher and re-adjusted his grip on her thighs. "Nothing serious."

"Will _he_ still be able to perform his duties?"

"Only if _he_ doesn't misbehave and act like an asshole," Ibiki said warningly. "I'm thinking of talking to Tsunade and having him pulled from guard duty..."

"That wouldn't be wise under the circumstances, Morino," Gai said frowning and shaking his head. "No matter what you may think of Kakashi he is one of our strongest. When it comes to a job he can _always_ be trusted. I would stake my life on it. And besides, the more people the better. You know that."

Ibiki nodded but could say nothing.

Gai smiled and as amused as he was by seeing Ibiki's trepidation about his relationship he would never make fun of the man about it. It would be callous and unfeeling to use someone's feelings like that against them, or for sport. As much as he didn't feel particularly close to the other Nin, and certainly not after their most recent scuffle, he still would never act so dishonorably. He found it beneath him to use such a lowly tactic. To try and enhance another person's sense of vulnerability, and on purpose, was just something that he could _never_ do. But he also felt at a loss as to how to comfort the man in a way that wouldn't seem contrived or contrite. He didn't think that Morino would be too open to having a deep and meaningful conversation with him. But he could always try...

"Ibiki, you need to _relax_. You need to enjoy the beautiful bounties within your life and relish in your good fortune. Bask in their glories and appreciate everything life has to offer!" Gai's eyes became glossy and his gesticulations almost wild in his reverence for his love of life.

Ibiki looked at the man as if he had lost all sense.

"Quiet you fool, you'll wake her," he growled softly.

Gai looked momentarily abashed but even the admonishment wasn't enough to damper his enthusiastic. "Oh, sorry...But you do have to admit, Ibiki, that you _are_ a bit tightly wound...I think that you need to-"

"I would stifle it before things go too far south," Ibiki said almost wearily. Would the man _never _learn? Must he _always _try and foist his rose-tinted philosophies on everyone?

Instead of being insulted or even waylaid Gai just chuckled and shook his head. "You're _funny__,_ Ibiki...I mean, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were _embarrassed._.." He looked at the other man and was pleased to see the dead-pan look on his face. For Ibiki that was akin to a blush.

Ibiki seemed like he was about to make a snide comment when he felt Ayumu stir against him. She sat up and sleepily yawned. When she slowly opened her eyes and saw where she was she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled drowsily at Gai.

"Gai, how are you?" She looked at Ibiki with a frown and patted his shoulder. "Ibiki, you shouldn't have carried me this whole way. Put me down before you get a permanent cramp in your back..."

In response he hiked her closer and tighter. "I'm fine, Ayu. Go back to sleep."

Ayumu wrapped herself tighter around him but still admonished him for the thoughtfulness. "Seriously, Ibiki, drop me. You're getting up there in age where a man has to watch himself-!"

The last word was punctuated with a shriek as Ibiki deftly swung her around, up, and over so that she was over his shoulder but facing forwards. She was laughing and looking from between him and Gai, and her arms were braced against his chest.

Gai laughed and Ayumu couldn't help but laugh with him. "Well, this is new...usually I am facing the other way." Ayumu wiggled her toes and feet in pleasure.

Ibiki smirked at her but then gently flipped her over and placed her on her feet. Suddenly she looked around in confusion but then a small, happy smile broke over her face. Ibiki hadn't only carried her half way across Konoha with her on his back, but her purse was in his hand as well. She gratefully took the purse and nodded her thanks. She must have had a sappy look on her face because he just shrugged and looked away. She kept silent about it rather than embarrass him in front of Gai.

But Gai saw it and he couldn't have been more enchanted.

"Should we go take a look Gai and make our final decisions on colors and fabrics?" Ayumu turned from Ibiki and faced Gai, and ready to work.

"We could do it some other time, Ayumu, it really doesn't have to get done now or right away. Why don't you go and get some rest and maybe we can figure out a better time?" Gai wasn't in a hurry, and also was very sensitive to other people's needs above and beyond his own.

"No, right now is fine. I had a rest thanks to Ibiki," and she patted him fondly," and I have so many wonderful ideas about how to do your living room and kitchen..." She now had switched to her artistic mode and her eyes lost focus as they seemed to go through all the things that she wanted to do to Gai's house.

"Want me to help?" Ibiki said innocently.

Gai seemed to perk up at the idea and wondered what type of ideas he would come up with.

Ayumu looked appalled. "God's no, Ibiki...If you had a hand in it his whole place would be monochrome." She looked at Gai and smiled wryly. "Before Ibiki met me his entire life was black and white, thanks goodness he has me now to make things right..."

Ibiki looked down at Ayumu with a chuckle. "Literally as well as figuratively, kitten."

"What colors are you thinking about for my living room, Ayumu?" Gai looked as excited as a five year old at holiday time.

"A_ beautiful_ pumpkin orange with three shades of green."

Gai looked stunned and Ibiki looked ready to burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny? Gai likes green and I like pumpkin." She narrowed her eyes at the two and then suddenly smacked them both as she caught them giving each other 'the eye'.

Gai looked abashed at being caught and the smack only triggered Ibiki's laughter.

"_Pumpkin_? What made you pick _that_ color, Ayu?" Gai said looking entranced yet thoughtful.

"It is an earthy tone that represents bounty, stability, and creativity," she said haughtily and with warning, as if daring either man to contradict her.

"He'll think that he's living inside a gourd," Ibiki said openly laughing.

"So?! Those colors are warm and relaxing, and just a thing that a strong, hard working Nin needs to come home to after a long, hard day of protecting the village," Ayumu said with a sweet smile at Gai.

Gai blushed five shades of crimson.

Ibiki snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Pay _no attention_ to _this one__,_ Gai. A fat lot he knows about home decorating..." Ayumu narrowed her eyes and poked Ibiki in the stomach. He just grunted lightly and poked her back.

"What...what colors are you thinking about for my kitchen, Ayumu?"

Gai looked fascinated, but as Ayumu probably thought that it was in anticipation Ibiki rather thought that it was because he was bracing himself for the horror yet to come.

"Well, I want the rooms to glide gracefully into one another, so I thought to have one of the greens with a mixture of some deep yellows. But not so yellow that it will cause eye strain."

"Just brain strain," Ibiki mumbled.

Gai blinked and didn't know what to say.

"_Don't worry__,_ Gai, I have brought some color pallets, and you'll see my _magnificence_ at work," she said patting her bag and nodding smugly at him.

Gai just nodded and motioned for Ayumu to lead him into the house. She smiled and looked to Ibiki but caught them looking at each other funnily.

"Ibiki, why don't you stay? I was planning on seeing you later, to show you something, but now is as good a time as ever," the other man said suddenly serious.

Ibiki raised a brow.

"I have a cousin who travels a lot outside Konoha, and he just sent me the most _interesting_ letter about his travels," Gai said softly.

Ibiki nodded and walked beside Gai into his home. While Gai was keeping Ayumu busy in the living room he was sitting on the stair steps and reading Gai's letter. Gai's cousin wasn't an active Nin, but he did have some training in stealth, and observation by the looks of things. His cousin was married to a shop keeper in another village in Fire Country, but he traveled to the outlaying hamlets for business purposes. His cousin it appeared also seemed to know Idate, and they were pretty good friends by the look of things. Many times Gai's cousin brought Idate with him as a companion and a guard when he went out on business, and their last trip seemed _very_ eventful indeed.

Ibiki finished the letter and let it hang loosely in his hand as he looked out at nothing. He listened to Ayumu speak in animated tones to Gai, and the other man could also be heard to answer just as excitedly. He shook his head and placed the letter back on a book shelf where the other man had previously taken it from. He had always wondered what his brother would have thought about Ayumu, and now it seemed that he was going to find out.


	91. Chapter 91

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

re-edited 1/2013

Chapter 91

**The Inner Musing of a Misunderstood Konoha Muse**

This wasn't the first time that I had woken up hung over, and I doubted that it would be the last as I was somehow getting the distinct impression that I can't handle liquor very well. So why I still drink is beyond me. I would like to think that my friends are nothing but shameful enablers. If it wasn't for_ their_ 'social imbibing' I would_ never_ get dragged down into the boozy pits of hell so readily to begin with. Right? Plus, I have _no_ sense of restraint, they _know_ that. I'm weak-willed when it comes to their antics. So I freely blame it all on them. But since I did, why couldn't my body gain some form of tolerance? What was it about alcohol that just allowed my common sense to decide to take a hiatus? And did it _always_ have to make me indulge to the point of stupidity? Ah, the mystery of friendship and drinking...

I also was alone. Now, for the majority of my life that was a common thing as until only somewhat recently I hadn't been dating anyone at all (not _really_ my fault, but I guess in a way it was). It also wasn't the first time that I had woken up in Ibiki's bed, and I knew for certain that it wouldn't be the last. It was however, the first time that I had woken up hung-over, alone, _and_ in Ibiki's bed. It was a depressing trifecta to be sure, but when one is with a Konoha Nin (and ANBU as well) it might end up being a common occurrence, so I better buckle up somehow, or at least learn to hold my alcohol better.

I really wanted to see what time it was, but as I could neither open my eyes or even roll over to look at the clock that was there by the bed I decided that for now time would have to wait for me. So I lay like a slug underneath the warm sheet and comforter, and just tried to join the human race as best I could: very slowly. Even though I couldn't move very well I could still smell, and what I smelled was the scent of the man that must have only just recently left me. His aroma permeated the bedding that encompassed me. One of the many wonderful things about Ibiki was how he smelled. As I was much more used to working with and describing textures or colors trying to identify all the nuances of his smell was an intriguing task.

First off I would say that he smelled like woods. Maybe we all smell like woods in Konoha considering the vast amounts of trees and forests surrounding us, and even permeating heavily within the village itself. We probably can't all help smelling like trees as they surround our hidden village, but for some reason Ibiki made me think of the grand old oaks, pines and cedar woods in particular. He certainly had the physique that reminded me of an oak tree, and the stubborn temper as well. He was about as unmoving as those great testaments to botany because Ibiki was a hard one to mentally as well as physically manipulate.

But I digress.

So right off I think of him as smelling like wood, but then I can also smell what to me is what sunshine smells like; a deep, earthy warmth with just a small bit of water thrown in to help enhance the odor. Almost like the smells that you get after a fierce rain storm and the sun suddenly comes out to warm the land, and no, it isn't the smell of mud. Trite, cliché, and probably corny, but the smell is what the smell is. He can't help it.

Thirdly I smell something that is uniquely him: _man_. Ibiki has this scent about him whether he has just come out of the shower, back from being in ANBU all day, or even just lazing around that always makes my nose twitch. It is a smell that cuts through all others and marks him as being him. I could pick him out of a million men blind folded. I just _know_ I could. I smelled it the very first time that we met up on my roof (the lurid details of which I will _never_ go over again even under pain of death. Ok, maybe not pain of death, but you get the point), and it has stuck with me and implanted on my brain so thoroughly that I can't remember a time when I _didn't_ smell it. It is just..._Ibiki_; warm, hard, soft, strong, vulnerable, obnoxious, noble, feral, cruel, loving.

_ Ibiki_.

Sometimes I even smell _me_. I _better_ smell me on him, and no one else, that's for sure. Especially _not _Anko…. I don't have a lot of different perfumes that I wear, but I do have a few that I am faithful to, and I can sometimes catch glimpses of them surrounding him. I certainly can smell it after canoodling the night away with him. It is all over him, and the bedding. Just like now. When I pick the sheets up and drop them back the 'whoosh' of air brings both our scents straight at me. With that olfactory stimulation I am thrown back into the memory of how it came to be. Whether my eyes are closed or open I can easily drift back into the pleasant and generally erotic genesis of it all. I remember being wrapped around each other and moving together in a symphony of taste, sounds, and highly stimulating feelings that still make me wonder at it all.

In order to replay all the wonderful canoodling I scooted further into the bedding until I am totally enveloped like a cocoon. He might not have been there but his warmth was still evident, and I wasn't going to waste any of it. So it was with these happy thoughts that I allowed myself to drift back to slumber and to put off the inevitable: waking up and having to see Miyoki again...

I had no idea how long I had been allowed to indulge in the lethargy of falling back asleep, but it must not have been too long because I was still hung over when I woke back up. But this time my sleep had been disturbed by the covers being pulled back slightly. I was still in darkness as a thick, brown curtain hung before my tired eyes. Suddenly the light shone through as a large, warm hand gently brushed the tangled mess away. I blinked like a mole having made a wrong turn and instead of finding the warmth of mother earth instead found the harsh light of day. I blinked again and rubbed my eyes, but before I could focus them properly I felt the bed dip down and a deep chuckle fill my ears.

"Rise and shine, baby. Time to get your ass in gear."

"Ibiki...you're _so cruel_ sometimes," I croaked buried under the covers.

"Uh-huh. But if I was_ really_ cruel I would have done _this_ right off-"

And before I knew what was what the covers were cruelly and viciously ripped from me, and leaving me bare to all. I instinctively shrieked, swatted out blindly, and curled up in a protective ball. The only thing maintaining my dignity was-nothing. My hair wasn't long enough to cover anything properly and I was in the middle of Ibiki's gianormous bed with nothing- not even a pillow or two- to use as a shield for my maidenly dignity or more importantly as some form of warmth. I shivered as the cool air in the room hit me full force. Even in the dead of summer (but now we were heading into autumn) Konoha could be cool in the morning and evenings, as the forest kept the sun from warming things until later in the morning. But now? Now it was damn chilly.

I looked up at Ibiki as best I could and with as much dignity as I could. Which is to say not very much.

"I like it better when you smooch me awake or even wake me for sex...At least you don't throw me to the elements...At least _try _and wake me with a bit more finesse," I said pouting and trying to look at him with as much disdain as I felt.

He chuckled that rich, warm, and _obnoxiously smug_ laugh that he had. Most times it made pleasurable ripples run up and down my spine, but now? Now I just wanted to smack him up side his bald noggin. When I was able to gather my dignity and lift up my achy head I peered at the figure sitting next to me. Ibiki sat smiling charmingly down at me, and with such indulgence and affection that it rankled me in my present situation.

"Is that the same sort of smile you save for those you visit in the basement cells?" I quipped peevishly. "No wonder you're such a popular guy..."

The infuriating smile widened. Could the man _ever_ smile normally? Just as I was about to snap at him with another well-placed verbal zinger meant to put him in his place I was quickly grabbed and hauled across the bed and onto his lap, where he immediately enveloped me in his warmth. Good. About time. It was the only thing saving his hide right now. This affection and attempt at helping with my thermo regulation were his only saving graces at the present. But as much as I wanted to reprimand him I just couldn't bring myself to really do it. No matter how miffed I got the minute I felt his hands on me it quickly made me forget everything that had come before. His warm clothes coupled with his body's own warmth quickly took the chill off and raised my temperature. As I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face flush against his neck my temperature rose even more...I also felt myself start to drift back into a light slumber.

"Oh, Ibiki...you should have done _this_ from the beginning."

I liked waking up like this. Well, I didn't like waking up hung-over, alone, and having the covers snatched unceremoniously from me, but being settled against him? This made it all worth the trials and ignominy. He silently held me and let me wake up as I should have originally woken up: with dignity and a pair of strong arms around me. I couldn't help but sigh, and looking up at him I found him watching me almost strangely. I sat back a bit (but not too far in order to maintain as much warmth as possible) and looked deeply into his face. There was a small smile on his mouth, but his eyes held a certain amount of mystery to me this morning.

If asked, most people would say (and have said) that Ibiki's eyes were cold and barren. Sometimes they are, but for me they are far from it. It isn't to say that I haven't seen his eyes like that, but just not looking at me. I've seen him look at other people like that to be sure, and more than just a few times. But at me? Well...ok, maybe once or twice when I've _really_ lit his fuse. When I beat feet from his house that time after he made me think about having kids with him for the first time? Oh, most definitely. When he burst into Hiroshi's and Ren's room I had to admit that I felt more than a slight amount of trepidation. I felt a fluttering inside me, and it wasn't the _good_ kind...Then there was the time when he had tried to shag and dump me at the Hiraku Fair, but it was dark and I couldn't see his eyes all that well, but I bet anything that the coldness was there. It certainly was in his voice...

But again I am going off on a tangent.

So yes, his eyes _can_ be cold and barren, and they _can _be cold and barren with me, but only during the most _strenuous_ of times. But normally? Normally his eyes are dark, deep, and very,_ very_ warm. Most times they are laughing maniacally at something that I've said or done. He finds me _funny_ most times, and not always in the 'ha-ha' way. He thinks that I'm not always right in the head, but for some reason that doesn't seem to put him off. He just finds it..._comical_. Because for some reason he thinks that I'm flighty or haphazard in my mental thought process. I'm as _far_ from that as possible. I have a distinct method to my madness. It is like how I arrange my office. It may seem like a chaotic and disorganized mess, but _I _know where everything is at any given time. See? Just as long as_ I _know what's going on, who cares? And sometimes, just _sometimes_ he seems to understand that. Most times though I catch him either looking at me as if he's about to pass out from either trying to contain his laughter or wondering what hare-brained idea is going on in my head. I like to think that the later thought prevails, as being off-kilter with me is _good _for him. He is such a control freak that having no control over me is a good lesson in perseverance and self-control for him. Every once in a while though I catch his fingers flexing, as if he wants to throttle or spank me. But when I call him on it he mumbles something about just stretching stiff muscles. Yeah, right. I know better; he really wants to throttle me for some unknown reason.

But this time? I can see doubt and indecision mirrored there. That startles me, because if you were to describe Ibiki those two words would _never_ enter the picture. Ibiki just doesn't have doubts and indecisions. He _always_ knows what he wants, what he is going to do, and how he is going to achieve his goal. That brain of his is _always_ running at full speed. He has _never_ questioned himself. Or if he has I certainly have not been privy to it. He has always been a firm bastion of confidence, control, and intelligence for me. So to see such emotions flicker behind his eyes makes me pause for a moment.

What would cause that? I know that even during the worst of times Ibiki has never strayed from the course. He really _is_ like the giant bear of the forest that his parents modeled him after; walking with self assurance and purpose, and knowing that wherever he was heading to was _exactly_ the place that he wanted to be at. And with no questions asked. So when he asked me for Akira and Ryou I knew that no matter how scared and doubtful I was (and still am) that under his care and guidance they were as good as gold. Knowing that Ibiki was doing everything humanly possible to keep me and mine safe and unharmed lets me sleep at night. I know that it is selfish, and maybe even stupidly blind, but that is how much trust I have in Ibiki. Knowing that there were rogue nin (or worse) running the streets and plotting against us all didn't set me running through the streets or locking myself away like a mad woman because I knew that Ibiki watched over us. And if truth be told, I'd bet my last paycheck that he had others helping as well. I knew that most probably that Genma and Gai were two of them. Genma because when all is said and done my cousin can be trusted by Ibiki. I trust my cousin because of the long-standing familial relationship that we have, but Ibiki trusts him because he has worked with him, and therefore has proven himself trustworthy. I feel the same way about Gai. The lovable oaf is honorable to a fault. And no matter how much Ibiki bitches and moans about Gai he trusts Gai enough to probably entrust my safety with the man. Of course, if Gai slipped up it would give Ibiki the perfect opportunity to try and take another run at the poor thing, but I don't like to think about that. Having to break up another fight between those two crack-pots is not something that I want to dwell on. The only other nin that I can think of that he would have watch over me would be Kakashi..._Ahhh_...there it is.

_Kakashi_!

As inexperienced as I was before meeting Ibiki I wasn't immune to or without male admirers. I did have a _few_ guys interested in me, but I was never, ever interested in them. I just didn't have the energy or inclination after Hideo. Besides, they never really seemed interested in me per say, as much as they seemed a bit more interested in my breasts. But be that as it may, I could still pick up on male attention. And when I walked home from the hospital with Kakashi I _knew_ that he was putting out feelers. And at the bath house? They weren't feelers as much as they were ropes the size that are used to hold suspension bridges up. I caught the man trying to _smell_ me for grief's sake...And then when Ibiki showed up? The male testosterone in the room was so great that I was almost pushed out. They stood glaring and posturing in such a manner that it scared me. For a brief moment I was afraid that Ibiki thought that I was messing around behind his back. And that's what _really_ made me lose control. All I could envision was Ibiki snapping, losing control, getting into a horrible fight, and then leaving me. The idea of Ibiki leaving me made me really panic. Losing him meant that I would be defeated in everything that I had worked so hard to attain. And even though I felt so humiliated to find out that Kakashi had listened/watched/saw Ibiki and myself having sex the combination of the terror and the horror of what Ibiki might have thought as he saw Kakashi and I together sent me over the edge.

But then when Ibiki told me what had happened, what had _really_ happened, I felt like I was in a bit more control of myself. I didn't feel like such an inexperienced and sheltered dim wit. It was still disconcerting but it was also understandable. And since there was no malicious intent how could I really stay mad? When I saw the vulnerability in his eyes and the truth of his words I have to admit that it was only then that I felt a secret thrill. He has always had a claim on me, and he has always known that I was his. But for some reason he feels threatened by Kakashi. And I can probably figure out why.

When I first met Ibiki he was the most guarded and cynical man that I had ever met. Sitting in the living room with Hiroshi and myself for the first time I am sure that he thought that he had fallen into a _Den of I__djits__, _and of the likes that he has probably never before seen. I would catch glances of him wanting to open up and join in (after beating down the urge to run screaming into the night) on the wheedling and snarking, but something was always holding him back. Even without knowing anything about him I knew that he was probably very self-conscious about himself, and for him it probably had to do with how he felt about his looks and his job, and I can understand that. He most likely never had any real, meaningful relationships before meeting Hiroshi and me. For me it had _nothing_ to do with the way _he _thought that he looked. I found his appearance mesmerizing from the moment that we met eyes. His rugged good-looks and scars just added to the tantalizing package. And then when I heard his voice for the first time? It was cold, yes, but also gentle, deep, rich, soothing, and all at the same time. It was like warm honey.

But I could tell when he was with Hiroshi and me that first night that we were _nothing_ like he had _ever_ encountered before. Well, scratch that. Fujiwara-san as a land lady _must_ have eased him into Hiraku life at least a bit. But then again, Hiroshi always said that she was the female version of Ibiki but with hair, so they probably felt like two long lost, twin souls. No, it was easy to see that Ibiki's personal relationships with people were pretty devoid of genuine warmth and friendship. Or at least the kind that came without a price. Hiroshi and I however gave ours freely and with no strings attached. Afterwards we talked for hours about Ibiki, and Hiroshi thought that it was because Ibiki was Nin, and Nin's had to be _very_ circumspect about whom they consorted with. Their lives depended on it. But us? We were harmless and just threw it all out there, and the offer was on the table for him to pick it up or not as he wished. How glad we were that he did.

So when we really became a couple, and after getting through all the fumbling beginnings and misunderstanding I started to see a _real_ change in him. When we had made it privately and publicly clear to each other and our friends that he was for me and that I was for him Ibiki became protective not just because he_ liked _me, but because he _loved_ me as well. When we bound ourselves to each other it was a pact made for the rest of our lives. And now for some reason Ibiki sees Kakashi as threatening that pact somehow.

I kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth and placed my hands on either side of his face. I traced a scar with a thumb.

"Don't you know, Ibiki, that there is none but you for me?"

Ibiki looked at me with a startled expression, but just as suddenly as it was there a wall came crashing down. I would not have something like that ever again, as he hadn't done that since we first started seeing each other. I may have been naked in his arms while he was clothed, but to me right now he was just as vulnerable, and I would never let such a great man as him ever have that feeling for even a moment. Me though? Vulnerability and I were old friends, so it was something that I could easily cope with. But for someone as self-assured as him doubt and indecision gnawing away at him would only spell trouble for a man like him, and me as well in the long run.

"Ibiki, look at me," I said because I wanted him to look at me in the eyes. I mean _really_ look at me. I said and did nothing until his eyes were sharply piercing my own. It was only then that I would be able to see when the veil had been lifted.

"Ibiki, Kakashi isn't a threat to us, me, or even you. He's just trying to poke fun of you."

Ibiki said nothing, though it looked at first as if he was about to. But he stayed silently looking at me and searching my face and eyes for something. All I could do was rub his arms and smile up at him. I was still a tad chilly so I snuggled closer and made him pull his arms around me just a bit tighter.

"He's the perfect Nin, Ayu. No reason that he _wouldn't_ seem like a tempting offer..."he said quietly.

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed him by the biceps. "Ibiki...I may not know too much about Nins, but I certainly know that there is no such thing as the 'perfect Nin'. There just can't be. _Everyone_ has their faults."

Ibiki looked off and silently stared at the wall to the side. His mouth tightened briefly and he became a stony wall of silence.

"And as to being a tempting offer, I can give you more than a few reasons why it _wouldn't_ be tempting to me."

I heard as well as felt his dark laugh. It was a short, sharp rumble through his chest. I sat up straighter and moved myself so that I was looking straight at him and breaking his contact with the wall. An eye brow came up sharply.

"For starters, he is just too damn compliant and lackadaisical. He would be the type to let me run rampant. _No way_ would he be able to rein me in, and if he did it would be all the time rather than only on the times when I _really_ needed it. He wouldn't be able to differentiate between the two. I would constantly confound him, and not in a good way. For some reason you don't seem to mind that I am nuttier then squirrel poo."

The sides of his mouth jerked up briefly before setting back in place.

"You _are_ laid back in your own way, but not to the point of being semi-comatose like him. And as to the rumors about him being late all the time? _That _would drive me batty. You are always punctual-if not early- and that helps me keep track of things, because we all know how time-deficient I can be..."

A small 'hmm' was the only response.

"I certainly can't see him buying me expensive shoes..."

Ibiki was an easy mark for me when it came to getting the sweetest shoes from him. Of course, he probably had some bizarre foot fetish as it was very clear that his preferences lay in the general direction of skimpy, platform heels. But hey, I certainly am not going to complain as I too had a preference for them. I just have a refined fashion sense rather than a strange foot fetish. At least he wasn't presenting me with the kind of shoes that Fujiwara-san wore. At least he had good taste.

His eyes narrowed and a small nod accompanied it.

"And as to his looks? Well, he just doesn't have the attributes that I look for in a man."

"Oh?" He seemed to perk up a bit about this.

Ah, my first word. It might have seemed bored sounding, but I could hear the layer of expectancy in it.

"_Most __definitely_. Kakashi doesn't have_ any_ of the attributes that I look for in a man. He is too short for starters. I'm a _big_ girl-"

"_Voluptuous_, Ayu," he cut in sharply.

"_Well rounded_ let's say. So a man has to have the height and breadth to be able to support me physically. I like broad shoulders, strong arms, a well-muscled back, and a lot of height with accompanying stamina. _Lots_of stamina," I said waggling my eye brows comically. "And you fit the bill all the way around."

His mouth loosened up and a small smile appeared. "That I do," he said smugly.

"I also like a man who acts as dangerous as he looks. I'm such a girly-girl that having a man who can't off-set that just doesn't feel right."

"He is pretty feminine and wimpy looking," he said firmly.

I stayed silent and just smiled as I nodded my head.

He was starting to look slightly amused. "So I'm like a fashion accessory?"

I pondered that. "Hmm, I never thought about it that way," I said tapping my cheek with a finger. When he tickled my side and I squeaked I couldn't help but laugh up at him. "Let's just say I love you more than my favorite pair of shoes..."

I saw a small canine flash at me.

I reached up and took his head band off and massaged his scalp. His eyes closed and a purr of pleasure escaped him. He _loved_ it when I did that. He would drop his head slightly so that I could reach all areas of his head. Sometimes he would drop his chin against my shoulder and close his eyes as his whole body went limp. I think that the physical as well as mental stimulation settled him. I had never been turned-off by his scars. They _fasci__nated _me. His facial scars just compounded the aura of danger about him. The scars and small divots on his head just reminded me what _true_ heroism and courage were all about. Ibiki got them while on a mission for the village, and he endured great physical as well as mental hardship getting them.

"I love your scars, Ibiki," I said quietly. I kept up with my tactile contact with them. "I really do. I know how you feel about them, and I know that we would both rather you not have gotten them in the first place, but to me they are one of the many things that make you unique from everyone else."

His mouth curled in a small sneer. "Yeah, _uglier_ than other people…"

He gave a small yelp as I twisted one of his nipples.

"God's, woman! That _hurt_..." he said rubbing the sore spot.

I nodded. "Yes, I know that it is pretty ballsy of a girl to do that to you as she sits in your lap naked, but you deserved it," I said firmly. "Don't_ ever_ say such a thing in my presence_ ever_ again, or I'll do_ worse_..."

He looked at me with a bit of admiration and then suddenly leaned down so that our noses were touching. "Oh? Like what?"

I tried to focus but my eyes kept crossing. "I don't know, _something_...Don't put me on the spot like that..."

He chuckled and leaned back, but not before bussing me on the nose with his own.

"Can I please get back to extolling your virtues?" I said somewhat miffed.

"Oh, please do," he said chuckling and dragging us both back so that he was on the bed with his back against the wall, and me still in his lap. See? A wimpy guy like Kakashi wouldn't have been able to have done that so deftly.

"I like the fact how everyone is afraid of you except me," I said as he said settling us both in more comfortably.

He laughed openly. "Ayu, you seem to think that everyone is scared shitless of me..."

I nodded. "They are and we all know it. Besides, it gives me a girlish thrill so please don't burst my bubble."

He really laughed at that.

"I love how you indulge me, and not just physically but mentally as well. You seem to find humor in some of the _strangest_ things with me..."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, for starters, you find my strange friends not strange at all. I know for a fact that Hiroshi and Fujiwara-san are two of the looniest gits around, and you never seem to tire of them."

It was a fact that Ibiki adored the two, of course he probably wouldn't have used the word 'adored'. He would probably say something like 'exceedingly tolerated' or something to that affect, but we both knew that he loved them almost as much as he loved me. I think that he liked both from the very beginning as the three were all cut from the same cloth.

"They are tolerable," he said with a smirk.

See? What did I tell you?

"You don't seem to mind that I'm more than a bit clumsy and have no martial arts experience at all. I've proven time and again that I couldn't kick even a paraplegic's ass if I had to."

He gave me one of those strange looks. "Ayu, that makes no sense. Besides, who would want to?"

"See? But you accept it about me none the less."

"You _are_ nuttier then squirrel poo..."

I nodded firmly. "And you _cherish_ that fact. See? _Another_ indulgence."

He smirked and tickled me under my arms, and causing me to wriggle. I caught his eyes leering at my breasts and with no shame what so ever.

"I love your hands and your mouth," I said, and as soon as I did I could feel them on my back and neck as he nibbled and stroked me. My eyes dropped part way closed and all I could think about now was the sensations.

And what sensations they were. His hands were large and rough, and the gentle ministrations that he used on me caused the combination of the two to send me in total submission. Couple that with his mouth and I was a lost cause. It just all was so right, and the only thing that I could explain about it was that his love for me was transferred into those sensations.

"What _about_ my hands and mouth?" He said lowly and not stopping his actions.

"They feel _so good_," I whispered in awe.

He chuckled and moved his hands into other territory. One hand went into my hair and massaged my scalp as I had previously done to his. I felt like a cat being petted, and I wasn't surprised to hear a small purr escape my lips. The other hand massaged my backside; alternately squeezing and stroking so that it made me squirm a bit.

"Tell me more," he whispered against my throat.

"I like it when you nibble..." I cooed and throwing my head back to expose my neck.

My neck was probably one of the top ten hot-spots for me. When he latched on to certain parts I would freeze and go limp, and there was no way that I could stop it. It was total and immediate submission, and he proved my theory correct as he did just that. I fell against his supporting arm and found myself staring up almost at the ceiling. That position left my top half totally exposed and open for his perusal, and much more. If nothing else Ibiki was a smart Nin, and he knew a golden opportunity when he saw it. And he wasn't one to let such an opening pass him by. He latched onto a nipple and proved to me exactly how much I loved his mouth.

Now Ibiki, and like many men, have one particular part of the female (or male) anatomy that they felt was their favorite part. Something that made them forget all reason, and would be something that they would sell their souls for. Genma always told me that when a girl had a pair of legs that seemed to never end it always drove him crazy. Hiroshi once told me that eyes were his weakness. He said that Ren's eyes were like a clear, summer's day, and they were always filled with warmth and promise. With Ibiki it was a full bosom, and I certainly had plenty to spare. He told me once that when he first got a _really_ good look at them he had thought that he had died and gone to heaven. Or at least done something right to have deserved getting his hands on them. Ibiki could loiter there all day if given the chance.

And I would have happily let him.

Ibiki wasn't too rough and he wasn't too gentle. He was just right. And he knew what to do with them as well. He put everything that he had into paying homage to them; he used both hands and his entire face as well as his mouth. He would rub, suck, lick, and nibble like a cat with a sock filled with cat nip. The more he would engage the more stimulated he would get. And that was good for me because he readily passed on the benefits. So by now I was on my back and he was bent over me slightly and murmuring against the heated flesh.

"Keep going, Ayu. Tell me what else you like..." He said looking up at me from deep within the canyon of cleavage.

By now I had pretty much guessed where all this was heading to, and far be it from me to stop the progression. I figured that he was feeling pretty bad about the piggish way that he had originally woke me up, and was trying to get back in my good graces. Smart man.

"I really like it when you run your hands all over me and with accompanying nibbles," I said breathlessly. "It's good for a _few_ brownie points."

He laughed and when I looked up at his face his eyes were snapping with humor. Gone was the curtain pulled over his thoughts, and now the blinds were up and I could see _exactly_ what he was thinking. His eyes were a smoldering onyx of lust.

So he slowly made his way down my torso and all the while at an excruciatingly lazy pace. He would zig-zag here and there, and all the while low hums could be heard and felt. As he did that I couldn't help but move under his hands. I also couldn't help opening my legs in anticipation of the Big Event. When he was finally at our mutual destination he looked up at me from between my legs and smiled triumphantly, but just as he was about to win the Brass Ring he stopped, and looking up he propped his face in his hand.

"So, Ayu, maybe we should get ready to go to Hiraku..." He said it blandly and with an almost pensive look on his face. "It _is_ getting late..."

"You're losing Brownie Points, Ibiki..._and fast_," I said in bewilderment. This was _not_ the time to talk about Miyoki, and I was swiftly losing my previously calm and loving demeanor.

He raised a brow inquisitively. "I am?"

I nodded vigorously. "_Oh yeah_," I said between clenched teeth.

"How so? I can't see it being very kind of you to get upset with me when all I want is to look out for your welfare. You know that Miyoki doesn't like tardiness."

"By stopping now you are decidedly_ not _looking out for my welfare. In fact, it might end up being _detrimental _to your own..." I looked at him frantically and with a tinge of homicide in my eyes.

He must have seen it and wisely decided to placate me and my unsteady emotions as I saw him nod and lower his head once again. I lowered mine back down to the pillow and closed my eyes in sweet anticipation.

But it never came. When I shot my head back up I was met by what _he _would have deemed as being an innocent face. There was a sweet smile accompanied by a tender kiss on my thigh. I however knew him better. Much, much better, and so I knew that what the jackass was _really_ doing was laughing at me. And he usually didn't laugh _with_ me, but more so_ at me__, _and I was positive that it was the former. I know, it can be neither denied nor hidden. I know him and his sneaky ways all too well.

Now, if I was a stronger willed and more defiant woman I would have gathered myself and my pride together, and after a good, swift smack to his head gone and left him there to ponder his misfortune. I imagine myself doing that a lot. I see myself with a haughty and disdainful look on my face as if to say: _whatever_, I don't need _this_ anymore then I need _you _right now_,_ and I have _other_ things to take care of, thank you very much.

But I'm not that strong willed or defiant, so I didn't.

"Aw, Ibiki! Stop fooling around! Not now of all times! How could you?" I tried to keep the pathetic pleading at a minimum, but it was a rather poor effort.

"How could I be fooling around when I'm not doing anything?" He said with a pleasant voice from between my legs.

"That's just the point!"

"What's the point?" He said looking ingenuously bewildered.

"You know what I mean! Stop doing _nothing_..."

It should be noted that by this time I was getting kind of squirrelly. I wanted to leave, I really did, but for some reason I couldn't figure out what would happen if I did. On one hand I could see him drag me back laughing and taking up where he left off, and with no contrition on his beastly behavior. As I would eventually get what I wanted he would also be ungodly smug as well, and he could carry that for days on end. He certainly has in the past. On the other hand...On the other hand I could practically hear him laughing as he let me flounce out of there, and shaking with need. He really would find that funny. Of course, he wouldn't find it too funny for too long as I would march myself straight into the kitchen and get the biggest frying pan I could find and march right back and clobber him with it. But that option would lead to the next situation... There is always that generally unspoken threat between us of me getting my backside tanned by him. He has only had to verbally use it once or twice, but I've seen it in his eyes on numerous occasions. He has always been very open and honest with the concept that he would only take so much crap from me, and for so long.

But wouldn't he have deserved it?

So there I was. Caught between a rock and a hard place, or more succinctly: to orgasm or not to orgasm. Not a pretty picture in my book. I could feel that my hands had fisted as they lay clenched by my sides and ready to smack someone, but the question being was: him or me? Smacking him at a time like this would probably make him laugh, and then I would get even more upset. I would also probably get as well a few bruised knuckles for the vain effort. Smacking myself would only cause me to look like a nutter. Fine, so be it. I really had only one option left. He asked for this, and so he has no one else to blame.

"_Fine__,_ Ibiki, I can handle this _myself_. You haven't _always_ been around you know..."

Ibiki seemed to perk up at the idea and a glossy, glazed, expectant look over-came him.

I took a deep breath, pushed my embarrassment and frustration aside, and closed my eyes as I lay back. I took my hand and placed it between my legs as I started to minister to myself. I was immediately assaulted by many emotions. The general stimulation added to my already heightened feelings, and knowing that he was inches away and with a front row seat just heightened it all. I thought about the feelings coming from his hands and not mine, and it was easy as I could hear and practically feel him. Someone gasped, but I had no clue as to which one of us because I was rapidly losing awareness of my surroundings. All I could think about was..._Ibiki_. How this tight, hot, wonderful sensation was always associated with him. Even alone I thought of him. I think that I was talking but I can't be sure as by now I'm too long gone. I think that he might have been murmuring something but I couldn't be sure about that as well, as like I previously said: I was too far gone.

I suddenly found myself jerking in my own grasp and calling out, but to who or what I can't seem to figure out. All I know is that I'm falling and shaking and a little better off then I was a few moments ago. I felt semi-boneless. I swallowed in order to moisten my dry throat, and with a hazy look I saw Ibiki suddenly looking down at me with nothing short of pure lust. Was he still here?

"Ayu, that has got to be one of the _hottest_ things that you've _ever_ done for me..."he said with total admiration and devotion.

"Huh?" I said in a shaky voice. Who said I did it for _him_? Did I forget to say that he was arrogant?

"_Beautiful_," he said in an almost reverent whisper.

"Yeah, that's me alright," I laughed wearily.

"Almost as beautiful as when_ I_ make you come," and he punctuated the statement by sliding in me.

Now I _really_ gasp. There is nothing better than when he is sheathed inside me. Previously I had always thought that the chocolate tortes at Sweet_ Tooth_ were the most wonderful thing in the world. When you took a bite of their tortes they would melt in your mouth and the sweet, chocolate taste would slowly pervade your senses until you couldn't help but close your eyes in rapture. The syrupy sugar high would be with you _for __days_...But that was gone like a memory in the wind when I met Ibiki. Now? I can't even recall what they look like let alone taste like, because having Ibiki inside me and moving just the way he knew that I liked shot all that to hell and back again. And it wasn't just the way he moved, but what he said as well. Ibiki liked to talk. Maybe it wasn't always to me, but it certainly was about me, and that provided just as much stimulus as the act itself. I was constantly bombarded. All I could do was hold on and enjoy the ride. I especially liked it when he would tell me just how much he loved me, how much he loved_ this_, and how special it all was. He would make love to my mind as well as my body and most times it was just all too over-whelming. Soon I found myself clutching him and answering his words as well as his body with my own.

One of the pleasures of being with Ibiki was that he didn't mind it if I got a little..._rough_. In my defense I can't help myself. Not my fault. He was just another enabler in my life I decided. He allowed and encouraged me to show my passion. It somehow fueled his own. It probably brought out his inner, hidden masochistic tendencies, as he was usually much more openly sadistic, though not with me. At ANBU of course. But alone me? He just let me be me. Soon all I could think about was reaching that peak again, but with him it was much higher than when it had been only with just myself. And he knew it because he kept telling me about it. He knew what he was doing and he enjoyed it. But he also enjoyed what _I _was doing to_ him_, and if there is anything that pumps a girl's ego higher than ever before it is when the man she loves makes love to her he shows his full appreciation. And could Ibiki show appreciation.

There are many ways in which I can proudly say that I have changed Ibiki's life, and I like to think that all of them are for the positive. He certainly has become more social. He definitely isn't a social butterfly, but then again, neither am I. But within our small, tightly knit group Ibiki certainly is relaxed. Because of my influence he certainly smiles and laughs more. In the beginning his laughs had a somewhat cruel ring to them. Sexy to be sure, but occasionally disturbing. He always made me think of a predator that couldn't decide if he was hungry or not, but might take a swipe just for fun. Now though? He now has a deep, rich, and warm laugh that originates from a genuine and sincere amusement. He also is very sensitive to the feelings and needs of others. He seems to be able to anticipate people's reactions, and he can act in such a way as to soften the blow if the situation calls for it not because he _has_ to, but more importantly because he _wants_ to.

Maybe he was always like this but was never given a chance to develop such an affinity. For the majority of his life he has been forced to shut down his feelings for one reason or another. It is no surprise that due to his profession he has had to harden his emotions as well as his heart. It was the only way possible for him to survive and keep on going. But now? Now I can see that more and more of his 'softer' side coming out. I don't in any way imagine (or would even want) him to become soft, saccharine, or _too_ overly sensitive. Then he just wouldn't be Ibiki. I like his rough exterior, and as to his gentle interior I would like to think that he primarily shows it only to me. Like I always said: I do love the fact that most people are scared shitless of him. The reason being was because in a way that transfers to me, and I've just never had _anyone_ scared of me before, and it is a new, and interesting sensation. People treat me differently knowing that I am with Ibiki. Maybe they are not so much afraid of _me_ as they are of what _Ibiki_ will do to _them_ if they displease me. I am not certain about that, but I can't complain. The end result is the same. I really do like the fact that he is dark and dangerous. I even like his smug arrogance. Because he has every right to be as far as I'm concerned. I also think that he has justly earned that perception, and I for one don't want him to lose it.

So afterwards as he lay breathing heavily on top of me and I am laying just as contented beneath him I rub his back and nibble along his jaw line. When he looks down at me and sighs that happy, contended sigh that only I can provide him I pat myself mentally on the back. I'm a _very_ lucky girl if truth be told. Or as Hiroshi would say: I snagged me a hunk.

"You seem extraordinarily smug, kitten. Is it because you put me in my place?"

"Of course I'm smug; I have a lot to be smug about. As to putting you in your place? _Hardly_..."

I have yet to _really_ put Ibiki in his place, and no matter how many times he thinks that he has let me believe that. I let him think that he has let me put him in his place so that he will believe that he has placated me, when in fact all I've _really_ done is placate him. See? How very simple, and I would like to think that in the end Ibiki would appreciate such an endeavor.

He chuckled, and after easing out of me he rolls to the side and snuggles my backside up firmly and securely against himself. "You_ always_ put me in my place," he said against my forehead.

I just pat him on the arm and hum dreamily. See? It really is that simple, because in order to manipulate a complex man you have to use simple tactics. And I am the _Queen of Simple Tactics_. Besides, anything more complex would require training and patience that I just don't have.

"Of course, that place is usually deep inside you..." he said laughing.

Sigh. Maybe so, but the point being is that I got what I wanted. Still...

"We really have to get you ready, otherwise we really will be late," he said yawning.

I frown and nod. "I know. I can't wait until we fully move in together as I am getting kind of tired of always having to sneak back to my house at the crack of dawn in order to not be caught by friends, family, and neighbors looking like some sex kitten trying to sneak home after a wild night of romping..."

The bed shakes because of his laughter, but I notice that he doesn't contradict me. Instead, he reluctantly lets me go, stands up, straightens his clothing, and motions for me to follow. Using every ounce of effort that I have I rise, and as I do he wraps a sheet around me and deftly hauls me up and over his shoulder.

Now, I like, no...strike that...I _love_ being carried over Ibiki's shoulder like this. I may offer protests, but that is just to make it look good. It really _does_ give me a girlish thrill for some reason. The psychiatric analysis is very plain to see: I get a primitive, feminine thrill at having my mate toss me over his shoulder in a very possessive way. Also, it's nice to know that Ibiki is strong enough to do so without any real effort. Yet another reason that I appreciate his fine physique.

But now? I am getting the distinct impression that he is plotting to run me next door naked and wrapped in only a sheet. To him that would be the ultimate cave man thing to do. That _doesn't_ fill me with a primitive, secret thrill. Instead, it fills me with modern horror. _No way_ do I want to be caught like that, and for two reason: firstly I don't want my neighbors to see me like this as my personal life is none of their business, and secondly, I don't want my friends to see me like this either. The neighbors will be horrified, and my friends will never let me live it down. It is a well known secret that Ibiki and I have a lot of sex. We all know it, and we can't seem to hide it, but no one comments on it generally. Privacy and all that. Well, Fujiwara-san comments on it, but no one can stop her so we just don't try. But I would like to think that I can retain at least a _smidgen_ of dignity in this relationship. It isn't easy, but I should at least get an 'A' for effort. But just as I am about to make a vociferous protest I get this funny feeling in my stomach and the room goes very dim. When I am finally able to shake the cobwebs out of my hair I find myself in my living room next door. Ibiki had once again used some sort of secret Nin _juts__u_ to port us.

My clever boy...I don't know how he does it, and I really don't care. But all hail his Nin training, I say. He really _does_ come in handy. As he puts me down I wobble a bit (as that way _alway__s_ makes me feel funny afterwards for some reason) as I try and get my equilibrium back to normal. My clever boy snuck me home before sunrise in order to spare me the indignity of-

"I can't wait for the two of you to move in together because then maybe we won't have to see Ayumu always running around the village half undressed and looking like some Goddess of Vice," Hiroshi drawled from the kitchen doorway.

He must have risen extra early for some reason and he stood sleep disheveled and drinking a cup of tea as he looked us both pointedly up and down.

"I_ do_ like the look you give Ibiki though kitten, he has that 'I just got banged' look about him.

So much so for privacy and being spared any indignity. I was just about to put _him_ in _his_ place when Ibiki cut through it all.

"She _is_ a Goddess of Vice, and I _did _just get banged," he said proudly with his arm around me.

I looked from one laughing face to another and decided that it just wasn't worth it. It doesn't matter if a man is straight or gay, young or old, sex is_ always_ a shiny and new subject of conversation, and _always_ open for comments, interpretations, and chiding. I wrapped the sheet more firmly around myself and looked at them both with a haughty look.

"You don't know _any such thing_, Hiroshi."

His eyes suddenly twinkled, and the hair on the back of my neck rose in sudden fear. If anyone was a predator posing as a house pet it was Hiroshi. He might like people to think that he was nothing more than one of those frou-frou, fluffy house cats, but in reality Hiroshi was nothing more than a tiger waiting to pounce on its next hapless victim.

"Sure I do, baby girl," he said taking a slow, sip of tea in order to draw out the torture. "Ibiki's _cum stains_ are all down the front of you..." he said languidly and motioning to my wrap.

My shriek was drowned out by their immature bellows of laughter. I elbowed Ibiki away (and it was pretty easy as he was almost doubled over with laughter) and swatted Hiroshi as I swept by him. _Slobs_. _Pigs_. Didn't they know that it was too early in the day to start with all that? I hadn't even had a chance to take a shower or drink any coffee in order to wake up. I never have a fighting chance against those two...

As I walked up the stairs and away from the two goons I met Ren coming down. He was dressed in just flannel bottoms and rubbing his eyes. He smiled that sweetly, innocent smile that he always had. That was one of things that I loved so much about Ren. He was as kind and loving as the day was long.

"Good Morning, Ayumu. Late night or early morning?"

He looked me up and down with a twinkle in his eyes and let it linger on one, particular spot on my front just as Hiroshi had.

I have decided that Hiroshi's influence on Ren is not very good. Hiroshi has taken a pure and innocent soul and corrupted it. And the job seems near completion if you ask me. He has labored hard to produce, and as such he can be proud.

As I made my way into my bedroom to gather a few things for my bath I dropped the sheet and went about my business, but right before I left the room a suspicious thought crept into the back of my head. I put my articles down on the bed and gathered the sheet back up. I studied it closely. The more I looked at it the madder I got. I was soon looking over every inch of the material until I finally threw it down in a huff.

_Those shitty bastards_...

I grabbed my stuff and marched towards the bathroom, but before I entered it I yelled loudly down the stairs.

"_Hiroshi_! _Ibiki_! You both are going to pay! _And dearly_!"

I have no clue what was being said as I slammed the door shut loud enough to muffle their response. I used to think that I was misunderstood, but now I think that they know me too well. I'll have to change that somehow...


	92. Chapter 92

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**Also-** the people that are later mentioned as some of Hiraku's citizens come from real life people either in my family or one's that I knew growing up. I was raised, and got my first apartment, in a section of Buffalo called _Allentown_. It was a colorful section of town filled with nothing but hookers, gay men and artists (and many times they were one and the same). It was the greatest place (and still is in many ways) to 'come of age', and I was lucky to be there before it got popular and the rents sky rocketed to _unbelievable_ proportions. It still is an artist's haven, and it still is colorful (you get free paint from the city if you agree to paint your house with a _minimum_ of four colors). I just can't afford to live there right now since the hookers left and it has become a hot-spot for the upwardly mobile...Now I live in a section of Buffalo called _Little Italy_, and that has its own funny stories, let me tell you!

Re-edited as of 1/2013

Chapter 92

**The Hidden Life of Morino Ibiki**

Sitting in the kitchen talking to Ren and Hiroshi, and waiting for Ayu to finish her morning ablutions, gave me time to think and ponder. I still couldn't help but let out a chuckle here and there over the prank that Hiroshi had played over Ayumu. He was one _nasty_ bastard all right, and it was one of the reasons that I liked him so much. On the surface Hiroshi is deceptively mild mannered, shallow, and without artifice. But I know better, and most probably so did the people that he set his designs upon (unfortunately for them probably until it was too late). Inside Hiroshi is anything but. His calm demeanor hides a wickedly sharp mind and brutal intent. Without even much effort he can maneuver anyone and any situation to suit his purpose. He was also Ayumu's fiercest supporter next to me, and his love, adoration, and undying friendship was a thing of beauty. Together the two had faced many adversaries and came out on top. He looked out for her as much as she looked out for him. Their relationship was a mainstay of her life, and as I was now a firm part of it so it was with mine as well.

But one of the _real _reasons that I like him so much is mainly because his humor is just so damn _twisted_. When he easily convinced Ayu that she bore the physical remains of our most recent time together it was like watching a well executed fireworks display, and as Ayu was the fireworks so Hiroshi was the pyrotechnician. And he did is so deftly and with such fluidity and flare that I am always in awe. With a few, well placed and choice words, and a sly but malevolent look in his eyes he set her off in no time flat. I can't help but be amused and even more then slightly appreciative. Such manipulations after all are my own stock and trade. How I really would have loved to have had him with me at ANBU. He could probably break someone without even having to break a sweat. He certainly sent my girl shooting up into the stratosphere with such little effort...

But in no way did I ever think (and Ayu as well for all that) that his intentions were done with the intent to hurt. No, she knew as well as I that it was all done for fun. Anyway, I certainly know her well enough to realize that even right now she is plotting a way to get us _both_ back for the joke. It won't be as edgy as if I had planned it, or even as with much finesse as if Hiroshi had done it, but it will be fun any way when she pulls it off. And all because my little bunny has teeth.

_Sharp teeth_.

I move slightly and scratch at an example of such teeth on my shoulder. When we are together and she is almost ready to come for me she becomes incoherent to her surroundings. She becomes so in tune to me and what I make her feel that all she can do is react instinctively to the sensations. And those reactions are as vocal as they are physical. Lucky for me I'm such a man that happily embraces such shows of devotion.

As I rub the shoulder I catch Hiroshi pausing in his conversation and looking at me with a wicked gleam in his eyes. As much as Ayu isn't truly ever afraid of me neither is Hiroshi. I like that. I like how he isn't afraid to try and push me verbally, and as such that gives me the guiltless pleasure of pushing him back, and without any feelings of having to hold back.

"She getting to be a bit _rough_? Having a hard time controlling her, are we?"

Hiroshi's smile was widening and he topped the smooth comment with a wink.

"Not anything that I can't handle. Or didn't ask for," I say smirking.

"Honestly, Hiroshi, you shouldn't tease Ayumu like that. She was really mad, I think..." Ren said almost blushing.

Now _there_ is the perfect foil for Hiroshi: Ren. Ren is as level-headed, compassionate, and unassuming as Hiroshi is high drama, malicious, and attention grabbing. They even each other out and play against each other perfectly. Almost as perfectly as me and Ayu. Funny how some things end up, isn't it?

"Look, Ayumu _loved_ that. She gets a _thrill_ when we do that, and we would only do something like that around family. And besides, what did she expect? When she comes home looking like some _poster child for sin_ and with Ibiki looking so self-satisfied and smug what else_ was_ I to do? She gave herself over to me on a silver platter," Hiroshi said in his defense and shaking his head sadly.

He looked over at me and shrugged his shoulders elegantly. "The minute Ibiki saw me _he knew_ that I was going to make some wise crack, didn't you Ibiki-kun?"

I just nod and roll my eyes. Ibiki-_kun_...He is the only person besides Ayu and Fujiwara-san that would _ever _think of using that childish diminutive with me, and they all do it because they can, and because I let them.

Why? I have no clue.

"See?" Hiroshi said with a pout to Ren, and who just shook his head smiling and continuing with his breakfast.

"Ibiki, are you sure that you don't want anything to eat? I can make you and Ayumu some omelets or something?" Ren asked looking at my empty place with worry.

"No, I am going to take her out to breakfast, but thanks."

Ren nodded and then we both looked up at the ceiling as we heard a couple of loud thumps and a curse. Then something was thrown up against the wall. I couldn't help but smile. My little bunny was still a bit miffed...

I got up and left the kitchen and headed upstairs. She might have still been upset at Hiroshi's snarky comment, but I could feel that her apprehension at this morning's meeting was the real reason for her still being upset. Ayu wasn't one to hold a grudge, generally. Unlike me, of course. Ayu just seems to mentally shrug her shoulders and move on. She has better things to occupy her time. But me? I can hold a grudge with the best of them, and I have a long, long memory.

But I'm thinking about Ayu right now. She still is so scared but won't confide in me for some reason. Not really. She might _say_ that she is giving the boys to me willingly and with confidence, and for the most part she is. But something deep inside her doesn't want to let them go, and I can't fault her for it. Not at all. She is being nothing more than a protective family member and teacher. A person that has helped to watch over them, guide them, and love them unconditionally since they were small children. For years they have depended on her but now they stand on the cusp of true adulthood, and that means leaving her behind. Deep inside she knows that. Deep inside she knows that it is only natural, and she really _doesn't_ want them to never leave home. But they must, and the pain and conflicting emotions run deep. They are also her first students to leave her, and firsts are always the hardest. I figure that by the time Masahiro is ready to fly on his own she'll be more than ready and willing to allow it. But now? Now is different. Even I who have never had a Chunin team or even children around me in general can relate to the pain and anxiety that she is facing. And in a way it breaks my heart to see her trying so bravely on her own to weather this storm. But she isn't alone. She has me, but for some reason she feels that she can't show me her vulnerability on this. Silly girl. Doesn't she know that I can _never_ find fault with her on this? Even on most everything else in her life I rarely can find fault. In my eyes she is always pure, brave, and beautiful. Exceptionally so.

When I first met her she was like nothing that I had encountered before, and in so many ways. She was such the exact opposite of anyone that I had _ever_ met that it was almost laughable thinking that someone _like me_ would find someone _like her_ so compelling. But she was and so I did. As I stand quietly in her bedroom doorway watching her get dressed unbeknown to her I can't help but wonder at it all, even now. Her beauty is something that I have _never_ known in my life. It is something not just on the surface but viscerally as well. She seems to glow with it. Her purity of soul just radiates from her. And to a hardened and jaded individual like myself it is something that I closely and fiercely guard from all intruders.

Not to say that she has the sweetest disposition. Far from it. She gets this look about her sometimes that is unmistakable in its intent; she has the look of stubborn and willful noncompliance and rebellion about her at times that tests even the most saintly of personalities. Her mouth purses and her jaw tightens as it thrusts out stubbornly. The normally warm honey-colored eyes turn sharp and I can see her mental thought process coming to a grinding stop. That's when she mentally digs her heels in and becomes incredibly illogical and nonsensical. When she gets like that it takes everything I have to not only reason with her in as controlled a manner as possible, but not lose my cool. And what makes it so doubly hard is that she seems like the only person that I know of who can so readily and easily push my buttons. She may say that I indulge her, and I do in many aspects, but at times like that I feel anything but indulgent. But those times are far and few between, and in general she has a sunny and playful personality. One of the reasons that I found myself (and still am) drawn to her as I am anything but sunny and playful.

I shift positions against the doorway and watch her with amusement as she still hasn't noticed my presence. It appears that she has half her closet on the bed and she is trying to figure out what she is going to wear still. She's mumbling to herself about whether she should go casual, as school is out of session, or should she go more formal as it is her Head Mistress that she is going before. She tosses aside one article of clothing after another, and I can't help but laugh out loud.

Suddenly she turns and sees me for the first time. She looks happily surprised.

"Ibiki!" she says in amazement.

I just shake my head and chuckle. No situational awareness. None at all, but that is one of the reasons that I have to look out for her.

She stands there looking amused and surprised at seeing me. Her hair is still slightly damp and curls all over, but I can see her ever-present, four, gold hoops in her ears and the colorful bangles on her wrists. Her fingers are bare right now, but soon I plan on adding something of my own to one of them.

"Come on, Ayu...Just throw anything on and let's go get something to eat. I'm starved..." I control my grin as I know that such a comment regarding clothing is an anathema to her.

She rolls her eyes at me and shakes her head like I'm some sort of half-wit.

"Ibiki, I have to figure out what to wear, and it has to be the_ right_ outfit. I can't just throw any old thing on..."

She shakes her head again and turns back to the colorful mess.

I walk over and look down at the confusion. Everything that she wears is always a vivid jewel tone. She clothes herself in emerald greens, orange topazes, sapphire blues, and other colors like them. The materials are always made of soft fabrics like silks or satins, and they mold to her perfectly. When she dresses she always reminds me of one of those wandering gypsies that roam the countryside telling fortunes and causing general havoc and mischief. There is nothing plain or ordinary about her.

I pick up my favorite burnt orange blouse and emerald skirt. With a multi-colored shawl I hand her my choices. She looks at them, and consequently me, with admiration.

"My favorite _too_," she says smiling.

When she looks up at me and smiles that smile (that I know is _only_ for me, and it_ better_ only be for me, damn it) I can't help but feel my chest hitch. It is a look that has always pleased me, but lately it seems to do something else as well. Something inside me has recently started to claw and pound hard against the walls of my chest in order to get my attention. It tells me constantly that this woman is not _Only for Me_, or _The One_, or even _The Only One for Me_, but more importantly: _The Only One for Me Who Must Bear My Children_. It is a _driving_ force inside me lately, and it both amuses and stuns me.

Sometimes it even _scares_ me.

Never in my life have I thought about either love or marriage, let alone having children. I never did because I just never had neither the time nor the inclination. Women and relationships to me were things that I never wanted permanently in my life. I had other, bigger fish to fry. I was way too busy with ANBU first off. My training as a Nin and my goal to fulfill my job were the driving purposes behind getting up every morning. I _loved_ my job. I still do. People might secretly and nervously laugh about how much I loved such a seemingly sadistic profession, but they were right. I _unabashedly _love my job. I love walking into a cell and wondering how my detainee was going to react to my presence and what I might have planned for him (or her). People think that I treat it like a game, but it _is_ a game. It is a game of wits and determination, and one that I can't afford to lose at. For if my prisoner wins we all lose. And that is just not acceptable.

In the beginning I admit that I was a bit over-zealously rough as I was still sensitive to my injuries, and because of that I would use physical torture too soon in the process. I know that I was taking out all my pain and suffering in the only way that I knew how; I would use the situation as an excuse to purge my own demons. But I learned fast that as satisfying as it was such lack of finesse wasn't getting me anywhere. So I studied long and hard in the arts of interrogation and psychology, and in reality they really are one and the same, for a truly good psychologist is one who can get any information that they want and seemingly without effort. I became a student of the mind, and I quickly learned how to unlock its many mysteries. I avidly ate up anything written on the subject, and I had many subjects to test my theories on. I soon realized that I had found my special nitch in life, and I was supremely happy and content. There was no one who could surpass me. I became a master, and in some respect a monster. But I didn't care, and I still don't. I care not that most people think that I am some dark beast that lurks in the depths of ANBU, because I am, and I like it.

As to relationships? Women were nothing more than a fuck. When the need became too great to ignore or the interest was amusing I would indulge myself for a night, maybe two, but never any more. I knew as well that I too was nothing more than a momentary amusement and curiosity for them. To fuck the sadistic bastard of ANBU known as _Morino Ibiki_ was something that some kunoichi wanted to have under their belt. At least once. I never thought too much about the situation beyond getting my body's needs satisfied. It wasn't to say that I was a cold or impassionate lover, but rather one with no emotional ties. They were as much a warm body to me as I was to them in many ways. It was a night of physical release with a morning that found me gone and on my way. I wasn't as open or prolific as Genma and Kakashi, but I certainly held my own. I never felt guilt about them either, and I made sure to pick women that wouldn't feel it as well. I still occasionally meet the women that I slept with, and the looks that we give each other is the same that you would have for any other stranger met on the street: polite but unemotional.

I had strict rules that I stuck to however because I wanted _no_ entanglements, _no _misunderstandings, and_ no_ repercussions. My rules were simple: no more than two nights, no civilians, no unprotected sex, and_ never_ at my home. The rules were unbendable and non-negotiable. Until I met her that is, and then I broke every single one within a few weeks (if not the first few times).

As she sat on the bed and started her pre-dressing ceremony of lathering herself up with body lotion I ambled to her closet and peered around it in curiosity and amusement. I don't know if it is normal (and knowing her I doubt that it is) for a woman to have so many shoes and clothing. Whenever Ayu buys any article of clothing it is only after deep contemplation of what shoes she has that she can wear it with, or what shoes that she now needs to go out and buy in order to wear the as of yet unpurchased article of clothing. Inside her head a committee meets, and there is no adjournment until the issue has been firmly resolved. I learned quickly that any real or important decisions had to be made around her clothing/shoe purchases. It isn't that she is totally divorced from reality, but close enough that the first few times that I tried to discuss something with her I could tell that part of her mind was occupied elsewhere. It also isn't that she is shallow or materialistic- far from it. She is one of the most deeply passionate and empathic people that I have ever met. It is just that she has two weaknesses in her life: Morino Ibiki and shoes. Luckily I indulge her in both.

"Ibiki, what are you doing?" Ayumu laughs behind me and when I turn to look at her she is giggling.

Ayu has what I can only describe as a cute giggle. For some reason it doesn't annoy me the way most other women's giggles do. Her nose crinkles up and her eyes sparkle almost. Her smile is wide and I can't help but see what she must have looked like as a little girl: nothing short of sweet and adorable.

I shrug. "I'm a curious guy."

"A _nosy_ one, you mean..."

I nod. "That too."

I saunter over to her dresser and pull out a pair of my favorite panties and bra and hand them to her. She just smiles and takes them from me.

A woman dressing has never fascinated me until meeting her. Putting clothes on is putting clothes on. We all do it pretty much the same way, but Ayu seems to take it a few steps farther. There is a definite method and style that she has added to the daily, mundane task that the rest of us do. After rubbing in her choice of lotion for the day she then very carefully picks out her underclothing. I'll be the first (and I better be the only) one to admit that she has_ excellent_ taste in feminine under garments. She likes colorful satins and silks with ribbons and lace. And I like them too.

As she dresses I sit down on her bed and watch. As much as I enjoy watching her take the clothes off, I enjoy almost as much watching her put them on. She has a grace to her that adds something to such an ordinary undertaking. Her clothing is put on 'just so' and then arraigned 'just so' so that the final product is near perfection. She looks at herself in the tall, stand up mirror and small hums are heard as she aligns everything perfectly. She rarely puts her hair up, and I am glad that she doesn't. Her hair is too beautiful to be constrained. The soft and shiny curls are constant temptations for me, and when the wind blows and her scent is carried through the breeze to my nose I can be transported back to more intimate times through just the smell alone.

As she is now finished with her dressing all that is left is for her to make her greatest decision: which shoes to wear. I have previously commented on Ayu's slavish devotion to shoes, and as such she has many pairs to show from years of devotion to her particular religion. I don't think that our new bedroom closet will have enough space for all her shoes. I guess my own meager amount of clothing will have to find another habitation.

"Which pair, Ibiki?" Ayu says holding out two pairs of medium heeled sandals. They are both fine but I like the pair that I had just bought her even better.

"I want to see my latest purchase, Ayu," I said yawning and lying on my side like a pasha.

She drops the shoes to her side and looks at me funny.

"Ibiki, I can't wear _those_ to see Miyoki...be _serious_ for a moment."

"I _am _serious. I'm always serious when it comes to your choice of shoes."

Ayu laughs and rolls her eyes. "Ibiki, _those_ are two inch platforms with six inch heels..."

I nod and smile. "I _know_..."

"Those are 'hooker heels', Ibiki," she giggles.

"Show me one 'hooker' wearing such expensive shoes and I'll show you one lucky girl..."

One of the things that I love most about Ayu is that she can take a joke with the best of them. She doesn't get miffed or put out that I seem to have drifted towards buying her such heeled shoes, and in fact she seems to appreciate them. She _loves_ 'hooker heels' and I _love_ seeing her in them as well, and especially when she is wearing nothing else but her bra and panties. Those _really_ bring out the appeal for me of shoe shopping for her.

"Ibiki, you are going to get a reputation around town as one who has a perverse foot fetish. People are going to wonder if you dress me up for some role-playing, fantasy game," she says chuckling. "You have _severe_ issues," she says as she gives me a leer.

I just shrug and knowing that I won't get my way I point at the next best option: the pair of ribboned wedges in her right hand. She nods in agreement and reverently places the looser back in her closet. As she sits down on the bed next to me to tie them on I run a finger down her back, and watch as a shiver passes over her. I can't begin to say how much watching her reactions to me pleases me. It doesn't matter if it is a spoken word, a look, or a touch her reaction is always the same; she has the look of a woman given the most wonderful treat, and unable to wait for something more. And when we have sex? I feel nothing short then like a god. Not only does she stimulate me physically, but the mental stimulation already heightens the great pleasure. When I push her over the edge and watch her obtain her release I can't _help _but feel a monumental amount of masculine pleasure and satisfaction. Giving her satisfaction is something that I always strive for and obtain.

Now I will be the first to admit that my arrogance and ego levels are pretty high, but justifiably so mind you. I_ am _head of ANBU's Torture and Interrogation squad, and I _am_ a strong and smart Nin in my own right, _and_ I_ have_ Ayu. Getting to where I am today professionally was not something that was given to me through birthright or because no one else wanted the job. I earned it, and every step of the way. I'm a smart man, and I know it. I'm also a determined, ruthless, calculating, semi-sociopathic man in love. I can't help who I am. Neither will I deny it. In fact, I embrace it with every fiber of my being. So it is the combination of these wonderful and amazing qualities that makes the man who I am today, and who has been fortunate enough to attract the notice of the wonderful woman that I sit besides. No Nin has ever been so blessed with such a bounty of riches.

"Ibiki I'm _staaaarved_...Take me out for breakfast? I want a full stomach when I throw up later from nerves..."

Ah, my little bunny is getting squirrelly again...

I stand up and pulling her with me I give her a hug to comfort and calm her. She fits so well against me, and even if her heels aren't six inches. Even flat footed she fits exactly where she is supposed to be: against me. When I feel her arms go around me, and her head drop against me, and a sigh of pure bliss it makes my ego and arrogance soar even higher than it already is. She makes me feel larger than life and able to do anything. Even as she timidly asks me to lend her some of my strength I cannot help but feel small and humbled by this woman. She is the one and only person in my entire life that has ever done that to me, and I cannot help but be in awe of it. Of course, on a totally different side note, she also knows that she has me _exactly_ where she wants me: the palm of her hand. There is really very little that I won't capitulate to, with the right stimulation of course. But that is neither here nor there right now. Right now she looks up at me with her large, amber eyes filled with questions and no answers. Only I have those answers, and I am always ready to give them to her with no questions asked.

"It will be fine, Ayu. Don't worry," I say smiling down at her and kissing her nose.

She perks up. I nod firmly.

"So you _are_ going to take me to breakfast?" She asks me eagerly.

Ah, my girl is nothing if not pragmatic. She knows that wars cannot be fought on an empty stomach.

I smirk and take her hand, and lead her out so that she may break her fast.

* * *

It never fails to stun and amaze me the looks that we garnish whenever we are out and about, and especially when we are walking outside Hiraku. Hiraku after all is no stranger to strangeness. The tall, dark, and scarred Nin walking hand in hand with a brightly colored and vivacious beauty seems to get few stares here. There are many strange, or as Ayu says 'unique and eclectic' persons living in Hiraku. This artisan's community sports some of the most amusingly strange individuals that I have ever seen or met. Hiroshi and Fujiwara-san being the top two, and especially Fujiwara-san. And Ayu seems to know or know about most of them, and as more and more people see us together I too am drawn into their strange and sometimes torrid tales. I can see where Toshiro gets his perchance for knowing and telling everyone's business.

We walk past an elegantly beautiful but elderly woman who is dressed to the nines but as if she was still in her twenties, and with the look of a horse fleeing a burning barn in her eyes. Ayu says good morning and the woman smiles a somewhat confused smile and keeps on walking.

"That was Miss Shinju. She had a lover once whom she was involved with_ for years_, and when he died it all came out that he had a wife _and_ kids hidden away! He lived a _double life_ and no one knew! She never recovered, the poor thing. She still lives in the past..."

Ayu shakes her head, and has a sad and pitying look on her face.

"Isn't that _terrible__,_ Ibiki?!"

I personally think that the man should have been given a medal or commendation for being able to pull off such a stunt, but I wisely keep my mouth shut.

We next come up upon a person dressed all in white, and I say _person_ because it is hard to tell if that is a man or a woman as _every inch _except for two slits to look out of is covered up. What is interesting is that the white is _pristine_. Not a smudge of dirt.

Again Ayu smiles and gives a salutation, and the figure nods silently in acknowledgement but keeps on going.

"That is _The Woman in White_, Ibiki. Of course, no one really _knows_ if it is a woman because no one has _ever_ seen her without even her head uncovered. We just all _assume_, and anyway it just sounds better then _The Man in White_..."

Not for the first time am I glad that she doesn't run intelligence for me.

Walking past a particularly shady and seeding looking alleyway stand two women of unknown age. It is hard to tell their age as they are prostitutes, and the life of prostitution has a tendency to age a woman fast. They are dressed in cheap, barely-there clothing, but for now were just standing in the doorway of the alley and talking quietly to each other. Konoha doesn't allow prostitution per say, but it does have a thriving business none the less. It is an open secret as to where such pleasures can be found and paid for, and as long as no one gets out of line such businesses are allowed to continue and thrive.

"Hi, girls!" Ayu says as we walk by. She smiles a big smile and gives them a friendly wave. They chirp back at her and seem about to talk further until they get a good look at me. My presence seems to inhibit them for some reason. They look at me suspiciously, but all I do in nod and look back ahead. I am not KMP and so their activities mean nothing to me. However, I must have some sort of official look at they quickly scurry off and away.

"Bye, girls! _Stay safe_!" Ayu yells as we all continue on. She turns to me and seems wistful. "That's Una and Kiki, and they _work_ this block. I see them almost every morning going to school or to the studio. Sometimes I get them modeling jobs so they can earn a little extra money without having to- you know..."

I laugh and smile a big grin. Leave it to my bunny to be the _Patron Saint of Hookers_. Now the shoes all make sense...

"Ayu, just be careful yourself. They live a dangerous life, and if a john gets out of control you could become collateral damage," I say getting serious.

She nods. "I know, Ibiki. It is just that I feel for them, you know? It's just such a rough life and I don't think that they get much love in it..."

"They don't," is all I can say.

We hear long before we see the next 'unique and eclectic' individual. He is about fifty with grungy clothes but clean skin and hair. He is robust and healthy looking despite his poor attire. He also has a good and healthy set of lungs as he swears non-stop at the top of them. Every other word is punctuated with a profanity, and I can't help but smile in admiration.

"Don't look, Ibiki! Not only is it rude, but he might come over to us..."

Ayu darts her eyes away and clutches at my hand a bit tighter.

I look right at him and with a huge smile grant him a good morning.

"Well fuck me running you pair of cocksuckers! Buggers, Boffers, and Bung Holes! Shitters and Fuckers! How are-twats!-you today?!"

"Never been better!" I said loudly and while laughing. I can feel Ayu heating up next to me as the man makes a beeline straight for us.

"Oh Ibiki, I'm gonna_ kill_ you," she hisses.

"Nice tits! Shit breathe! Where -cunt clits! - are you – bastards!- going?!"

"Wherever _the fuck_ we want! Ok with you, shit for brains?"

I smile and nod as he seems happy with the response. We also have our own little conversation punctuated heavily with profanity and ethnic slurs, and the man seems to calm down and tone down his enthusiasm until his volume is that of being _almost_ normal. His vocabulary though still stays unchanged, but he is causing less of a spectacle of himself.

Ayu also seems to loosen up, and I even catch glances of her looking at me with amusement. Soon our boisterous friend has had enough of me and off he goes to preach his gospel to the rest of the village. I watch him go fondly.

"Ibiki, you're incredible," she says sincerely.

I just shrug. His mental dilemma is not an uncommon one, and one that is easy to understand. Inside he is a trapped and unwilling victim of his own mental thought process. He doesn't want pity just understanding, and I explain it all to her. She looks up at me with adoration and a huge amount of affection.

"You really _would_ make a good father," she says in a whisper.

Of _course_ I would. Haven't I been trying to get that point across to her? I'm ready at any given moment to prove it to her as well...

When we get to the restaurant we sit down and order. Another nice thing about Ayu is that she can probably rival me in food consumption. I _like_ a girl that can eat, and breakfast (next to me) is her favorite meal. She eats with relish and appreciation. Of course, she might not have been such a big eater until she met me, as I do have a tendency to make her burn calories. Either way it is an enjoyable experience.

"Ibiki, tell me honestly...What do you think that Miyoki is going to say?" She looks at me with wide open and expectant eyes. But the fear that had previously been there was not for some reason. That perplexed me.

"Ayu, you _know _that if nothing else that I am honest with you. _Always_. Even if the news is not going to be to your liking." I sounded a bit sharp I know, but it was something that she should have known about me by now.

She flushes and looks down briefly at the table in guilt. "I know, Ibiki, I didn't mean it to come as it might have sounded. I'm sorry."

I reach over and grab her hand, and not let it go. "I know, baby. As to what Miyoki will say? I think that she _will_ allow Akira and Ryou to leave Hiraku."

There. It's out.

Here eyes never leave mine and though the trepidation of times past is not there she can't help but bite her bottom lip. "I think so too..." she whispers.

"Will you be alright with that?"

She hesitates for a millisecond but then nods. "Yes."

I nod and give her hand a squeeze, but still I do not relinquish it. "It _will_ be ok, baby. I _promise_."

"If it was anyone else Ibiki I would have nixed this. But because it is you, and _only you,_ that I feel that everything is under control and everyone is in safe hands."

"They are," I said firmly.

"Will you be teaching us self-defense right away?"

She looks at me with more than a bit of excitement.

I look at her with as much lack of emotion as possible. "I will be teaching_ them_ very basic self defense and survival skills. As well as basic detective skills."

"When can _we _start?"

I put my elbow on the table and lean my chin on it and give her an exasperated look. "Ayu, why do you want to learn self-defense so badly?"

She let go of my hand and looked at me with astonishment.

"Ibiki! Why _wouldn't_ I? I want to learn too! You never know when _I _might need something like that..."

She looked around suspiciously at the other patrons of the restaurant like at any moment one might show himself to be an enemy Nin.

"Ayu-"

A look of excitement and anticipation over-comes her.

"When can I learn to throw one of those _pointy_ things?"

"Hopefully _never_." The last thing I need is for Ayu to pull out a kunai on my ass when she thinks that I am being 'difficult' or 'beastly'. Could be a real mood killer.

She looks contemplative, and she definitely acts like she is ignoring me.

"Oh, why not? I bet I could be _real good_ at it! I might not be good at the throwing people thing, but-"

Throwing people thing? No, she _wouldn't_ be good at the 'throwing people thing', and especially while wearing five inch heels. I need to buy her more heels...

"Ibiki, you are neither listening to me nor taking me seriously! I_ do_ want to learn!"

"Sweet heart, not everyone is cut out to be a Nin-"

The teeth clench, the lips become a straight line, and the chin juts out. Her eyes also take on a familiar glow that heralds the beginning of the end for all of us.

"Are you saying that I _can't_ do it?" she says in a low growl.

Here it comes, I can _feel_ it. My palms are starting to itch again. We've had this talk before, and on several different occasions. In the beginning she was ashamed that she couldn't be like 'those other women'. Those 'other women' being kunoichi that had spent their _entire lives_ learning their craft. And it wasn't because Ayu hadn't been trained as such, but in all honesty she wasn't physically built for it either. She was just too... _curvy_. Those women were generally boyishly slim, flat-chested, and mentally hardened. Ayu was none of that, and if she was I wouldn't have wanted her as much as I do. Her soft femininity and beautifully rounded physique was what I craved for.

It also wasn't very conducive to the martial arts.

"If you want to learn I certainly will not stop you, but I certainly will be the _only one_ to teach you," I said suddenly changing tactics as well as giving a not too subtle warning. I wanted to nip _that_ idea in the bud; the idea that she would get someone other than _me_ to teach her _anything_. I certainly wouldn't put it past her to bamboozle Genma or (God's forbid) Kakashi into training her. Those fuckers would do it just to piss me off.

Her countenance suddenly changed into one of smug self-satisfaction. The funny thing about Ayu is that she has this idea that she can manipulate me. Far from it. I just let her _think_ that she is manipulating _me_ in order to manipulate _her_. My concessions are merely a disguise for my victories over her, and they work every time. Very simple tactics that work every time. Plus, it gives her a well deserved ego boost.

I'm such a sensitive guy.

"So I want to learn _right away_ how to throw the _pointy thingies_, and I want to learn how to kick ass, and I _really_ want to learn how to do that 'now I'm here-_poof!_- now I'm not' thing that you do as well. I see_ that_ as being _really_ helpful and fun," she says with rabid interest.

I quickly shovel some food in my mouth in order to buy me some time. As I said before it will be a cold day in hell before I knowingly and willingly put a kunai, shuriken, or any other deadly object in her hand. Just isn't going to happen. I see_ everyone_ getting hurt, and especially her. She isn't exactly clumsy, but she also isn't known for her steady nerves. As to the 'kicking ass'? Gods...Isn't that what she has me for? That's _my_ job, and I _excel_ at it. And as to the _porting jutsu_...I don't have the heart to tell her that it takes years and years of _really hard_ practice.

"We'll start with a few, basic moves," I mumble as she looks at me impatiently for an answer. "Let's hold off on the throwing projectiles for a bit. And as to the _porting jutsu_," I say scratching my chin, "it's much more fun when _I _do it."

"What do you mean?" She leans forward slightly with a questioning look.

I lean forward and whisper in the deep and dark voice that she has dubbed 'the pervs' voice and tell her, "Because when _I_ do it that means that I'm impatient and want sex…"

The look of expectancy is gone and her eyes start to twinkle. "But you_ always_ want sex, Ibiki," she whispers seriously.

"I know," I nod.

She shakes her head and sighs, and I take it as a sign of capitulation. I don't think that she really wants to learn martial arts, but rather for the idea that it would be something more that we would have in common. I also think that it might be her way of thinking that it would not make me want to stray back to sleeping with Nins. She still has this amusingly fucked-up idea that I fault her somehow for not being more athletic. She also has an unamusingly fucked-up idea that I would maybe want someone else.

Sitting and watching her eat the rest of her meal I take one of many good, long glances at her for the day. I can't help the fact that I am continually drawn to looking at her. She is just so soft and womanly. I know that it sounds sappy and stupidly romantic, but like I give a fuck? She is. Everything about her is round, warm, and curvy. And not just her figure. Her hair, her jewelry, and even her clothes all flow like water. Her overt femininity and creativity just makes me think of fertility, and hence my constant thoughts on progeny. I've only brought it up once or twice, but I can't seem to help myself for some reason. My body is _screaming_ at me about it full blast most days, and though I try my best to beat it down into some form of submission some of the fights are a losing battle.

"Ayu, I _really_ want kids," I blurt out stupidly and I think somewhat loudly, as I can hear a few snickers from patrons close by.

Ayu's fork is half way to her mouth and she slowly places the uneaten food back down. Her eyes are tied with mine but her face is flushed and her lips quiver a bit. She nods and looks coyly to the side.

"I mean, I want _a lot_," the idiot now running the show in my head makes me say before I can slam the cave mouth shut.

"I'm not a baby making machine, Ibiki," she says as sternly as she can, but I see the sides of her mouth twitch upwards.

Now the subtle snickers are full out laughs around us.

"Not the smoothest move, son," an older man says next to me. He is shaking his head and looking at me with pity. "You have to _ease_ a girl into something like that."

"Yes," said his also elderly female companion. "Why don't you just blurt out that you want to ruin her figure for good right from the start," she says archly. "That way you can _both_ be on the same page from day one."

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to recall inviting _either _of you into this conversation," I say through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes. I try and give them my best glare but it seems wasted for some reason.

"You didn't need to. It became public the moment you told the _whole restaurant_ that you wanted to keep her _continually_ pregnant," the old woman sniped. She looked at Ayu with a harsh look. "Having children is fine honey, but after a certain point you put your foot down. If he wants more let _him_ carry and birth them..."

Ayu looked at me and smirked.

"You'll have beautiful children," a blushing young woman says from the other side of us. She and her husband have a precocious one year old, and she herself is once again swelling with another. Ayu smiles and thanks the woman, and even remarks on their toddler.

"I just think that you better go out and buy one of those books geared towards first time fathers. It's the _only thing_ that got me through the first year," her husband said with a weary look. "Once _she_ gets pregnant," and he throws his eyes Ayu's way, "it's a _whole new game_. Be prepared for anything. And I mean _anything_..." His voice trails off as his seemingly demure wife looks at him with suddenly murderous intent in her eyes.

"_What_ do you_ mean_ by that?" she snarls.

"I _mean_ first time pregnancy is hard on _everyone_, woman," he says feeding their child mechanically and shaking his head. They start to argue, or the woman does all the talking as her husband just sits spooning food into the infant's mouth and looking shell-shocked.

Ayu looks from the man to the woman and starts to look a bit... _hesitant_. Hesitant like she is maybe re-thinking everything.

"What if you _can't_ have children," a voice behind Ayu says. It is a mournful looking single woman. "_Then_ what? Will he _still_ love you?"

Ayu's eyes became full of pity for the woman as she instinctively turned and placed a soft hand on the woman's shoulder.

"_Of course_ I'll still love her! What kind of _moronic_ thing is _that_ to say?"

I growl at the woman and tears seemed to form in her eyes. So? This woman was putting the kibosh on all my well thought out plans.

"_Ibiki_..." Ayu said in a harsh whisper.

"My husband left me because we couldn't have children, and now he is with someone who can. I suppose I should be happy for them, but..."

The woman's voice is tremulous with tears. Great. Just what I need to help with digesting my meal: a sad sob story.

"What a pig," three other women in the restaurant chime in almost together.

One fact of life that I learned early on was that 'sisters' always stick together. There is nothing meaner or scarier than a pack of women rallying around the banner of a fallen sister, and in particular one who they think has been fucked-over by some man. They become like a pod of sharks in a chum blood-frenzy, and whip up or just plain eviscerate everyone around them.

I know that I have to paddle Ayu's life boat far from this conversation.

"Don't pay _any attention_ to _any_ of them," I say throwing my head to either side. "Everything will be _fine_."

"Of course it will be fine," the older woman says next to me. "But your _figure_ will be _ruined_," she ended dramatically.

"And you'll get _no sleep_ for _years_," the tired father says to our other side.

"I just hope that you can have them," the sad and lonely woman whispers.

"Oh for fuck's sake," I growl menacingly. These asses weren't helping my cause. If anything they were throwing a monkey in my wrench. I must have looked like I was about to snap because Ayu pats my hand and after catching my eye winks. Thank goodness she has enough sense not to listen to these fucktards.

"Let's go, Ayu," I said pulling out money and leaving it on the table for the waitress. She laughs and follows suite, but not before taking her leave from the idiots that sat next to us. Meh, I'm not even going to bother. But before I leave I give a large amount of money to the hostess to pay for the three pairs of breakfasts anyway.

As we walk outside, and once again are holding hands, Ayu hums a little tune as we make our way to the school. She seems totally nonplussed by what happened back there. In fact, she almost seems relaxed. Why, I have no clue as I myself feel like a large mass of tightly curled nerves. Those stupid idiot's comments really rankled me.

"Don't worry, Ibiki. You worry too much sometimes," she says looking at me and laughing.

I'm about to say something but stop. For the first time around her I am speechless. I just can't seem to express how I am feeling or even why, and maybe because I can't really figure it all out. These needs are something that I can't put into the proper words without them seeming crass, arrogant, or just plain stupid.

She stops and turns to me with a piercing look. She takes my other hand and holds them both between us. "I feel it too, Ibiki," she says plainly.

Standing in broad daylight and in the middle of a crowded Hiraku street I have the same epiphany that I had so many months ago after first meeting her. My mind and body were screaming at me, and almost non-stop. It was becoming a cacophony of jumbled emotions, needs, and wants. Whoever was running the show was demanding fulfillment. It was like a demon that rode on my shoulder and who constantly poked and prodded at me.

I have always heard that when a man sees his unborn children in a woman's eyes then it was all over. _Hardly_. For me it meant just the opposite; it meant to me the beginning. It meant that I was ready to start something new, and this woman was going to be a part of it. And to hear that she too felt the same desire caused the demon to howl in triumph. I could feel myself suddenly shaking with emotions. I could also feel myself shake with something more, but since we had to go meet Miyoki it would have to wait. I had to gather myself together, otherwise I'd end up doing that 'I'm here-_poof!_- now I'm not thing' with her and we'd be back where we started from.

I nod brusquely and get us back on track and heading towards the school.

"We move as much as we can to the new house today, Ayu. I want to start living there together starting _tonight_. No more running from one place to the other."

"Don't you have to be back at ANBU?"

"Just for a brief moment to see how a few projects are going and to start a few new ones in motion. But I'll be home early."

No way in hell was I going to let anything stop me from having the two of us moving in together. Not when I am so close to all my goals.

She smiles and nods. "I can get the boys to help out, and maybe we can get everything done today. Maybe you won't have to do too much or cut into too much of your work time."

"Even better," I say firmly.

She laughs and wraps my arm across her shoulder. "It's nice to have free help."

I give her a squeeze and a kiss on the top of the head. I feel a great sigh of relief inside of me. I feel a steadying of emotions knowing that I am one step closer to my goal: having Ayu as a permanent and public place in my life. I said before, and I still stick to the idea, that I am an arrogant man. As an arrogant man I know what I want and how I am going to get it. I most often feel supremely smug about it as well. But I am an overconfident man in love, and that emotion sometimes cancels out or makes tenuous my previous arrogance. It makes me unsure, afraid, and confused at times.

I still wonder if Ayu will wake up and smell the coffee, so to speak. Will she look at me and what I do and wonder what the hell was she thinking? Will she be unable to bear the supposed consequences that come with being involved and loving a man such as myself? I would hate and loathe to lose her. She is one of my holds onto my humanity. She gives me real purpose and goals to a life that I thought that I had previously had figured out. She has re-defined my entire view on my profession, my ideals, and most importantly my beliefs about myself and what I want. I still have my demons and darkness's. I cannot lose them, and in truth do not want to. As I said before they are some of the things that define me. But now she is also one of those defining things. I can definitely see some of her personality rubbing off her and onto me. I see a few of the rough edges smoothing out just slightly. So it is because of her and her influences that I don't want to ever lose her. To anyone or anything.

"I like the name 'Ai', Ibiki. It has both our first initials and I think that the name says it all," she says shyly and looking up at me with warm, amber eyes.

Again I feel that now familiar hitch in my chest. I nod because I like that name too. And I like how it is a girl's name, because all I really want are girls. I also like the fact that she seems to have been giving things deep thought. She has already thought of a name. My smugness is starting to return in spades.

"What if it is a boy, Ayu?"

She laughs and smiles widely at me. "Ibiki, we aren't going to have any boys. Hiroshi _cursed _you, remember? He said that you were going to have nothing but girls to worry over."

Ah, that's right. During one of Hiroshi's more maternal moments with one of his students as he guarded her against Fujiwara-san's and my own rough humor he bitchily and dramatically 'cursed' me with nothing but daughters. How I hope that will be true...

As we reach the gate of the _Hiraku School for Gifted Students_ I can feel a small amount of tension return to Ayu's countenance. She has become quiet and solemn. Before we get too far into the campus I stop her and pull her roughly against me. I wait for her to look up at me in question and I slam my mouth down on hers, and kiss her soundly. I try and pour all my confidence into her as well as take her mind off of the next hour. This next hour will change her forever. But not for the bad, and I want her to know that. I want her to know that I have never felt more confident in either myself or her.

When I am done I pull back slowly and relish the look of sublime happiness on her face. Her eyes are still closed and she gives a small sigh of contentment. Just what I was looking for. She has given over the reins of control and handed them to me, and gladly. I will_ not _let her down. I am Morino Ibiki, and I _always_ follow through on my promises. I am just that kind of a man.


	93. Chapter 93

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**AN:** In previous chapters Abe Han's name was Abe Hankio. It still is, but for the sake of this story and my other one (Shinrai) where one of the main character's name is Hankio as well I have shortened Hankio's name here to its diminutive of Han. Not because I don't think that it would be confusing to any of you, but mainly for myself. I get confused easily you see...

Re-edited as of 1/2013

Chapter 93

**Another side of Konoha**

_**Somewhere in Konoha**_

Abe Han sat in the back room of a well to do shop sipping sake, and contemplating his options. To say that he was disgruntled was the least of his emotions. He was thoroughly disgusted at the incompetence that surrounded him. His nephew was for all extensive purposes missing, and most probably dead; his niece was laying so low that even _he_ was having a hard time finding her; and the assassins that he had sent out (and who had come very highly recommended) were missing and most probably dead as well. And he himself was stuck in this place without the ability to travel as freely as he would have liked. He was stuck with nothing to do but to wait and plot his next move. But he couldn't really do that unless he was sure that his nephew was dead and the assassins as well.

When his nephew was taken to ANBU Head Quarters from Toyo he was sure that after a period of time that he would be released, but when hearing the full extent of what he had done by his niece he figured that he was as good as dead. If the tables had been turned then it was only what he himself would have done. Anyway, if truth be told his nephew _needed_ killing. He was a liability that was becoming swiftly out of control. So if ANBU had dispatched his nephew then they had done nothing more than a favor, and for everyone. The assassins on the other hand he thought that maybe at least _one _of them might have escaped. But that was quickly looking as if that was not the prospect.

But his niece? Where could _she_ be? Even if she was doing her normal duties she still would have found a way to make some form of contact. She was a good follower. She wasn't leader material, but she did know how to perform her foot soldier duties, and because of that she was predictable and dependable. Lil was very good at carrying out her assigned tasks, but as a lone operative she was less reliable in that she did not have the ability to either work outside the box or see too far ahead. However, her main duty had been to watch over her brother, but if that was gone she might be feeling unsure and adrift…

Han took a deep, steadying breath and slowly let it out. Things were not to his liking. Not in the least, and all because of Morino Ibiki. Morino Ibiki-

A knock sounded at the door in rapid succession and then the person waited for him to answer. When allowed access a beautifully woman dressed entered bearing a tray of fresh drink and something heartier then the snacks that he already had to eat. She smiled shyly and without saying a word refreshed his proffered cup, and laid out the food on the low table artfully. She bowed and seemed as if she was about to leave but Han stayed her movements with a quiet word.

"Yuya-san, please stay for a moment."

The young woman colored and keeping her eyes demurely towards the floor she nodded slightly and sat down opposite Han. He poured her a cup of sake and silently the two drank together.

In some ways it was very pleasant to hide out in this particular brothel. The women were more than polite and their quiet beauty was soothing to his stressed mind. He did not partake of their hospitality by bedding any of them, as he felt that it was beneath such a man as himself to take such liberties. He paid handsomely for the right to stay here as an invisible individual, and in return they kept quiet about his presence. No one knew that he was there. He hadn't made too many acquaintances here as that was not his purpose, but Yuya-san was one of the few that he had. It was beyond his control. The young woman who was at least half his age appealed to him with her graceful femininity and her charm. As one of the more popular girls here she had many customers, and most could appreciate her in an appropriate manner. But there were a very few that had become too rough through either inexperience or alcohol, and it was during one of these times that had brought the two together for the first time. A customer had slapped her and was about to slap her again when he suddenly found his arm being held roughly behind him. When the man had looked back to see who was interfering he was met by cold, gray eyes and a face to match it. Han had broken the man's arm and thrown him out. The man had never come back. He had then helped Yuya-san to clean up and gather herself together. He even turned a cold glance at the proprietress when she seemed ready to scold Yuya-san for possible misbehavior. It died on her lips at the look on his face. After that they had started an almost silent acquaintance. She would bring him food or they would play Go if time allowed it. She was a _brilliant_ Go player, and that appealed greatly to Han. She certainly gave him a run for his money. She even beat him a few times.

Han looked at himself in the mirror that hung on the wall not too far away and he wondered what the young girl saw in him. His hair was cut short in a brush cut and was a silver-gray. His craggy face showed the years of harsh living that he had done, and the look in his eyes was unsympathetic and suspicious. But when she was around it took on a more softened look. At fifty his body was still hard and toned, but that too bore the scars and keepsakes of his occupation. He _was_ a hard and unpleasant man, and he offered neither excuses nor explanations. But this young woman neither asked for nor looked for any. She was always silent and respectful. Once he caught a small smile on her face, but it was gone as swiftly as it had arrived. Yet that brief moment transfixed Han and it was etched in his brain indelibly. _Nothing_ could erase it. He offered the young woman some food but she just shook her head slightly and kept her gaze trained down on her bowl. Han nodded and they continued on in silence.

He let his thoughts slip away from the woman before him to his more present and pressing circumstance: Morino Ibiki. Like anyone else associated with Konoha he had heard of the man. It was hard not to in his occupation. He had even seen the man from a distance on many occasions, once even when Morino had been on a mission outside the village not too long ago. He had been accompanied by two, masked ANBU while they had been hunting down a 'suspect'. Han had been impressed by what little he saw, but his interest in the man had ended then and there. His niece had even spoken about the man once or twice herself. During one of her moments of harping about the elitism of ANBU and even Nins in general she had stated that Morino Ibiki's arrogance and cruelty was unrivaled within the organization. Again, Han had merely shrugged and told his niece to expect nothing less. KMP Black Ops was impressive, but ANBU was even more so. They had years more experience in the covert operation arena, so it was natural that their level of expertise would surpass that of KMP's. As well ANBU (and Nins in general) had the aura of mystique surrounding it, and most young people who aspired to such goals chose to become one of _those_ chosen few. It wasn't that Han didn't have respect for ANBU, he did, and rightly so. It was just a different sort of beast, and one that he wouldn't have worked well within. ANBU wasn't for him.

KMP however was swiftly closing the gap between her and her sister organization, and soon she would be parallel to it. It many ways Han thought that KMP would probably surpass ANBU in that ANBU were a known secret run by the Hokage, while KMP was still just plain secret. No one _really_ knew about KMP's Black Ops, not even the Hokage, and no matter how much she threatened and badgered KMP. They _thought_ that it was there, and they t_hought_ that it worked as a para-military organization, but no one had gotten enough sufficient evidence yet to actually _prove_ the claim true. That was where KMP rivaled ANBU. In essence KMP was the _only_ true, _real_ Black Op in Konoha. Even if they knew of its existence they also didn't know who really ran it. And as far as he was concerned they never would.

But Morino Ibiki was getting very close to figuring it out. He hadn't figured it all out, and even on his own yet, but he was pretty damn close. Too close for Han's liking. Morino had large parts of the puzzle, but he didn't have all the smaller pieces that connected the larger ones together yet. But for a man like that it would only be a matter of time. How much time? That was yet to be seen. He wasn't even worried that Morino knew as much as he did. Let the man try and shift the pieces around as best he could, but he would never get the full picture. At best the man would get shadows and shadows of shadows. Nothing more. He would make sure of it. Han's first and best option was to just eliminate the man altogether, as he doubted that anyone else in the ranks was as close to his own. Just hearing about what Morino had done Han knew that the man was reading not only from the same book but the same page as well. He was a hard one _not_ to like or admire, and even given their present circumstances. He also knew that Morino was looking for him, or at least the man that he _thought _he was. And if he did get caught Han knew that he would go the same was as his nephew; he would be taken to the sub-basement of ANBU and never heard from again. Like _that_ would ever happen. Han also couldn't help but get a small stab of excitement from his rival, as he was being faced with an opponent who was his equal, and it had been years since that had happened. It made him feel younger than his fifty years and it made his blood pump through his veins in exhilaration. The academic game of cat and mouse would soon turn into one of real life predatory application.

But first things first. He had to get in contact with his niece again and he had to slow Morino down, if not stop him altogether. He still smarted at the most probable failed attempt on Morino's life. What a_ horribly_ botched job that had been. If the operators weren't dead then they would wish they were once he got his hands on them. He would kill them slowly and painfully. Their stupidity and lack of decent planning put too many things in jeopardy. Mainly himself. His nephew had as well, but that was now moot as his probable death now put him beyond anyone's reach.

Han shook his head with regret when thinking about his nephew. So much talent that had gone wasted, and for years. The boy had been raised essentially by three Nins: his parents and himself, but none of their training had ever really come to fruition. His natural talent had been eclipsed by Hideo's natural stupidity and impatience. A Nin had to be if anything patient. One could not go charging blindly into a situation and expect to win by flying by the seat of his pants. Without planning, control, and intelligence it didn't matter how much skill you had it would _never_ be enough. You couldn't expect to run head long all the time into a potentially dangerous situation and expect to fulfill your duty as well as come out alive. The odds were just too much against you, and besides, that only happened in fiction. You might get away with something like that once or twice, but every time? Sooner or later, and most probably sooner, you would find yourself pinned against a wall and then skewered. End story. And according to Lil that was _exactly_ what happened to Hideo, and that wall's name was Morino Ibiki. Not that he blamed Morino. The man was just doing his job. He was more upset that when that man did his job it was now meaning that Han couldn't do his. And that upset him much more than losing his foolish and fool hardy nephew. Business was business after all. If one lived by the sword then eventually you die by it as well. Han expected his own death to be the same way. It was just that he expected it to be one of _his_ own choosing. No, his nephew's death was expected and inconsequential. There were more important issues at hand.

He wondered again what Lil was up to. _There_ was a woman who was her brother's opposite. She had for many years been put to the side by her parents, and himself as well, as being not paramount to the family's endeavors. She was trustworthy (up until this point that is...) and faithful to the family, and she even had the heart. But she _never_ could tap into her potential with her skill. It was always just lacking. Where her brother had natural skill hers had always won through long and arduous training, and sometimes it just wasn't enough. One thing with her was that she was missing that _hunger_ that was needed to keep the drive (and yourself for that matter) alive. She gave up too easily. She had also been too busy babysitting her brother. She spent too much energy and time cleaning up his messes around Konoha and then later around Toyo. But with all that in mind she was still a decent operative. She might not stand out or shine like some of the others, but she could hold her own, generally. And as of now she was his only family left. Not that he really cared one way or another. Family came secondary to his primary goal.

He took another sip of sake and glanced at Yuya-san. She was still sitting patiently quiet; she was waiting for further word from him. Yuya-chan would covertly let her gaze raise from its customary place before her in order to look at him. And he caught her every time. It didn't annoy him, and in fact he found it charming. So when he did catch her furtive eye he would smile softly to let her know that he wasn't offended or upset. She would then blush lightly and look back down or offer him more drink or food. Her quietness and grace soothed him. Just sitting silently near him calmed his aggravation and helped to smooth out any churning that he might feel over his predicament. He also found it a challenge to try and wrest more than the short two and three word sentences that she would offer as responses to his questions.

"Would Yuya-san care for something other than sake? Maybe some tea?"

A small smile curved her mouth and she shook her head no.

"Would _you_ like some tea instead?" She asked the question softly and with a brief look in his face before dropping it hastily.

"No. I am fine."

He looked at the elegantly dressed young woman and appraised her. Her kimono was elaborate and expensive, but she seemed uncomfortable in it. It made her beautiful, but her beauty was the kind that came from deep within her. She could be wearing a sack and her beauty would _still _shine through. She also seemed like the type of woman who would be happier running a home and family. This life was certainly not for her. She was made for better things. Unfortunately a woman did not pick this life as it always picked her. He wondered what her story was, but whatever her circumstances were they probably were not happy ones. No one entered this life on their own volition. She probably had some father or husband who either sold her into it to help pay for a debt to someone. What a pity, and he couldn't help but feel anger for her over it. Some man had made a selfish or foolish miscalculation and she was now paying the price for it. She must not have been in this life for too long as she had of yet to obtain the hard look or resignation that came with it. She also still had a certain amount of life left in her eyes. As if there was still hope.

Han sighed softly and sadly to himself. He doubted that. Once in it was very hard to leave. All a woman could really hope for was to have the life treat you as kindly as it could, but true kindness in their life was few and far between. That was certainly evident by their own first meeting. Her customer had taken out his brutish and violent personality out on this small, timid woman, and he hated to think what would have happened should he not have shown up. Most probably Yuya-san's arm would have been broken, and not being able to entertain customers she would have probably been thrown out onto the streets. It would have been a death sentence in one way or another for the young woman.

"Yuya-san-"

Yuya uncharacteristically interrupted Han."Please, Abe-sama, there is no need to refer to me so politely. Yuya is good enough."

Han bowed and then poured her another small bowl of sake. "I would not consider such an impropriety, though the offer for such familiarity is appreciated."

"As you wish, Abe-sama," Yuya-san said bowing but with a small smile on her face. She raised her head slightly and almost cocked her head to the side as if listening to something unseen. After a moment she closed her eyes briefly and nodded. "I must return, Abe-sama. I shall visit again soon."

Yuya-san rose gracefully and with delicate mincing steps proceeded to leave, but before she slid the door to the side she was stopped by Han's quiet voice.

"Please be safe, Yuya-san."

Without turning her head she nodded, "I will, Abe-sama, thank you," she said and then quietly exited the room. Just before she silently slid the door behind her she let a wide, genuine smile cross her face.

Han went back to his contemplations. He had waited here long enough. It was time for him to make his own reconnaissance. Besides needing to find things out personally he was also getting tired of staying at the brothel. He would don one of his many disguises and try and make a few contacts, or at least try and see something worthwhile. Maybe he would even run into Morino Ibiki. Wouldn't that be humorous? Not that he would engage him, but he would be interested in seeing how sensitive the man would be to his possible presence. Yes, tonight he would go out and see what he would see.

* * *

_**Later in Konoha**_

Han walked the streets like anyone else. He had a few parcels from purchases and he appeared as if he had nowhere in particular to go to. He wandered slowly and looked at various store windows. He even went to a ramen stand/restaurant for a late dinner. It was the weekend and the streets were bustling with people on dates or just out for entertainment. He was dressed in casual clothes, and sat by himself neither in the front of the restaurant nor was he hidden in the back. As he ate his meal he pulled out a book and began reading it, but occasionally his eyes would wander around him to watch the various customers and people traversing the street.

Konoha had an interesting mixture of population. Nins and civilians intermingled freely and casually together. The green camo and flak jacket uniforms were as common to see as the more flamboyant civilian attire. He would see as well the KMP patrolling in pairs or singly, and neither did they stand out in a crowd. To anyone they all had the looks of a thriving and well diverse populous. Occasionally he would get a glimpse of one or two masked ANBU coming or going, but their appearance was not casual in nature as they had the appearance of either on their way to or coming from their head quarters. They looked neither to the right nor the left, and they certainly didn't stop and associate with anyone. People didn't seem afraid of them, but there was a certain amount of awe and intrigue that their allure was hard to ignore. Crowds parted slightly to make way for them, and even the sounds of people talking hushed slightly until they were gone.

Han couldn't help laughing to himself. Everyone was as scared of ANBU as they were in awe of them. They were the super stars of Konoha's citizens. The Hokage's Dogs more like it. ANBU couldn't take a shit without the Hokage's approval. They also moved in packs. They were at their most effective when swarming down on someone in a group or large number. They would over-take and the over-come a target, and with their skills they would then eliminate it. The uniform also helped to aid n their mystique as just the mere sight of a group of ANBU rushing at you caused most to stop frozen in their tracks. It was their greatest strength and yet their greatest weakness. ANBU solitaires were effective, but barely. They looked weak or weakened when on their own, and no matter what the skill level was of the operative. You were just so used to seeing them hunting in a group that a lone ANBU warrior appeared as if he had been cut off from the herd, and was now easy prey. KMP Black Op on the other hand worked solo. Once they were given a job they went underground and did not appear again until the job was complete. They had no chains or shackles either holding them down or reining them in. They were able and used to hunting alone, and they did so while in the shadows. That in itself was KMP's greatest strength and also its greatest weakness. Their autonomy allowed them freer movement but it also hindered the size of their kill. A lone hunter could only bring down prey big enough that it could handle on its own. So many times a kill had to be forsaken due to circumstances. But more times than not they were selective enough to always bring down their chosen hart or hind.

As Han was finishing his meal a couple walked into the restaurant and sat at the table next to his. They were a striking couple in two respects: one, they were obviously in love; and two, the man was obviously a Nin while his woman was not. He might seem unassuming and almost gentle seeming, but the scar across his nose and the way his body moved so fluidly bespoke of harsher training. He wasn't dressed in fatigues but he didn't have to be. The predatory air about him said it all. His smile was warm and inviting, and his eyes were as well, but only to a point. The brown eyes had a hard glint and wariness to them that couldn't be totally hidden. The woman on the other hand was certainly no Nin. She was soft and demure, and her whole attitude was deferential to the man. But again, that was only superficial. He could tell that she too had a certain strength to her just below the surface. It was an untapped source as well. Their conversation was low and intimate, and they were still new enough in their relationship where the woman blushed easily. It was also clear to see that they were lovers, and new ones as well as the man still had an openly proprietary air about him. He looked simultaneously proud to be with her but was also subtly warning off any possible male intruders that might take interest.

The man seemed familiar to Han but for some reason he couldn't place him. Han's business had long kept him from within the boundaries of the village proper for many years, so he had lost touch on more than a few faces. Maybe he would get a hold of a Bingo Book and see if that would jar any memories. As he was about to leave the couple started to order and it was the man's name spoken from his companion's lips that caused Han to swiftly change his mind.

"Iruka, I _like_ ramen. I _really_ do. I can't help but like it for some reason. So if I want ramen I am going to order it!"

Her voice was chiding, but the hint of stubbornness was swimming under the surface.

"All I'm saying, Yuzuki, is that you don't have to order it _every_ time we go out. It isn't _normal_ woman. There is only one other person in this whole village who eats as much ramen as you do, and I'm starting to think that you might have him beat..."

Iruka sat back but didn't relinquish his hold on Yuzuki's hand. She was still so tentative and shy around him sometimes, and he found it as endearing as it was frustrating. It took more than a small amount of coaxing sometimes to get her to fully open up and let her true, hidden self come out. And when she did it was well worth the time and attention. Yuzuki bloomed like a flower that had been starved. It wasn't that she had been neglected or not given any attention at The House, rather it was just because she was so inherently shy. She rather stand in the back and not be noticed. He on the other hand liked to be up front and in the mix, and he thought that deep down inside Yuzuki did as well. It was just that she had never known how to go about it all. Since becoming friends with Ayumu she certainly had been drawn out of her shell (and probably kicking and screaming) somewhat. Being with Ayumu one couldn't_ help_ but be pulled out. And their friendship was thriving, but it had only pulled Yuzuki out so far. It wasn't until he and Yuzuki had become a couple that she had been drawn out the rest of the way. And it really wasn't until they had become _lovers_ that Yuzuki had _really_ started to shine.

He knew that he was starting to space out a bit, but he just couldn't help himself. Not when he started to think about Yuzuki. He would go back to those _wonderful_ times that they spent at his home, and it didn't matter if they had their clothes on or not it was _all_ good. Of course the clothes off thing was the best, but even men of his fortitude had to take a break every now and again. And Yuzuki made sure to keep him busy. Once she got the opportunity to have sex with him in his home, and without the fear of being over-heard or having some other calamity to worry about, she really opened up and came into her own. His shy, demure, little mathematician was like no other woman he had ever had or even heard about. She was _ravenous_. She was willing and able to do anything and everything. Still waters certainly ran deep with her. Who would have known?

"Iruka? Iruka!" Yuzuki hissed. "You in there?"

"Yes, but I'd rather be in somewhere else..." he said with a snarky grin and eyes that narrowed knowingly.

Yuzuki turned crimson and looked around furtively. Honestly...he was worse sometimes then a teenager. But that was one of the things that she loved so much about him. He was always so playful and yet he could get serious in the blink of an eye, and sometimes it astounded her. His emotions were so fluid! She always felt so off-guard at times around him. Rarely did she know what she could expect.

There had been a time recently when they had been at one of the small, outside flea markets looking at everything and nothing. Iruka had told her to hold on for a moment while he ran back to get something that he had decided to purchase, so she stayed at the vendor's booth and looked at the books that he had to sell when she felt herself getting bumped. Automatically she excused herself and when she turned to look fully at the person that had bumped her she was met by a slightly antagonistic young man. What his problem was she had no idea, but he snarled something at her and before she could coolly reply back Yuzuki was astounded to see the young man lifted forcibly away from her. Iruka had not only come back but he had _doubled around_ so that he had come up _behind_ the young man unawares. When the young man had looked like he was going to continue the altercation all it took was a cold look from Iruka to quell any rebellion. Yuzuki couldn't fully see as now Iruka was standing protectively _in front_ of her, but she could tell just by the look and feel of his body posture that the persona of the carefree man was long gone. What astounded, impressed, and even excited Yuzuki was the fact that Iruka uttered not a single word the entire time. It had all been done through eye contact and body posture. No words seemed to be needed. As soon as it had begun so had it ended. When the young man had mumbled an apology and run off Iruka turned to Yuzuki with a sweet smile and warm, brown eyes. He took her hand and they continued on as if nothing had happened. So it never failed to surprise and impress Yuzuki to no end his quick change from a fun-loving man to a deadly-serious Nin right before her eyes.

"Honestly, Iruka, you know no bounds do you?" Yuzuki couldn't help but laugh. Trying to deny Iruka anything was like trying to bottle or contain the wind.

He shook his head with mock sadness. "Why would you want to? It's more fun for everyone involved if you just give me free reign."

The couple laughed and cooed to each other, and Han had heard enough. Now he did stand and after leaving money on the table exited the restaurant. As he inserted himself back into the milling crowds he thought about that chance, little encounter. _Iruka_. It was just a first name but it was enough for hm to go on. As soon as he caught up with his niece (and for her sake it better be soon, or there at least better be a good explanation for her absence) he would ask her to look into the man. The man's name kept poking hm in the back of his conscious, and he had learned long ago not to ignore those signs.

After stopping briefly in a particular store that sold women's brushes and combs he made his way back to the brothel. He had been out enough. He had seen what he needed to see and gathered the information that would help him plan and determine his next course of action. Things would now start to progress, and in the direction that_ he_ wanted them to.

* * *

**End A/N:** For the sake of my story and my own two cents on the matter I have likened ANBU and KMP Black Ops to the FBI and the CIA respectively. As in many ways that is sort of the closest examples for me. KMP Black Ops do have a name, but I won't give it up yet. Neither will I divulge their goals yet either.

And yes, a _very_ short chapter (only half of my usual), but I needed to build a bridge and set the stage for events to come.


	94. Chapter 94

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N: ** After a consult with **Wheelwright** I have taken more than a smidgeon of license with ANBU and their masks. It is hard to say (beyond the obvious) who is or was in ANBU and what mask they wore. The only mask that we _maybe_ know for sure is that of Kakashi, and I only take that from other fics. So in short- I am making everything up.

Re-edited as of 1/2012

Chapter 94

**Life is a handful of short stories, pretending to be a novel**

(anon)

_**Outside the gates of Konoha**_

Ibiki leaned against a large, old oak and watched as his seven charges performed some smooth _katas_ in order to cool down from their day's work out. He was immeasurably pleased at what he had seen so far. Though they were not naturally talented they were naturally hard workers, and that went a long way. It also gave him more than a few amusing moments. Though his main attention was on Akira and Ryou he certainly did not ignore the other five boys. In fact, they made for very interesting sparring partners for the two eldest. He had decided to teach them Aikido as the blending of the martial art and the philosophical beliefs was one that he had always admired. He thought that the concept of teaching them to defend themselves with a method that re-directed their attackers own force without hurting either themselves or their attacker (theoretically) was a good compromise between himself and Ayu. She didn't want them to learn _assassination techniques_ (and he only rolled his eyes and patted her on her head when she said that) but she _did_ want them to learn how to hold their own. When he explained the precepts of Aikido to her she seemed more than satisfied, and more then intrigued. She too wanted to learn but she didn't want him to divide his attention among so many, so they came to the conclusion that he would teach her one on one at a later time. He thought that Aikido would work very well for her, but he would save his critique when he really had a chance to see her in action. He wasn't too sure about how she would take all the throwing and joint locks. She might do ok with the grappling, but the throwing might not work too well in her favor. Of course, she had more than once surprised him so it might work out well in the end.

Akira was naturally graceful. Ibiki noted that Akira's movements flowed like water and that he rarely if ever showed any emotion. He had picked up very quickly the pressure point placements, and against his smaller brothers he was easily able to throw and disarm them. Ryou on the other hand was a bit too aggressive. He had the skill, but the precept of Aikido was to re-direct your opponent's force without meeting it head on. Ryou was good at the re-direction, but he wasn't good at patiently waiting for his opponent to reach him first. Ryou more often times than not wildly charged his partner, and that threw everything and everyone off. His dominant personality was having a hard time with the more theoretically submissive Aikido, and Ibiki was starting to think that the more aggressive art of Karate would be something better suited for the young man.

As twins Kichi and Kazi made excellent sparring partners for each other. They knew instinctively how the other would react and it gave both an edge as well as a handicap for them. They could fluidly block and throw each other without missing a beat. They learned quickly, and more importantly they learned correctly, and the first time as well. Ayu was right when she said that they were smart as whips. They only had to be told and shown something once and it was already as good as done. Ibiki more than once would catch a fierce and calculating look in one or both their eyes and he couldn't help but be impressed. He doubted that anything that they put their minds to (and alone they were good but together they were scary) would end up a failure. No wonder that they had been languishing before being put with Ayu. He knew without a doubt that since being with her they had to constantly keep their minds revving in order to stay one step ahead of her.

He laughed often at the combination of Masahiro and Toshiro. Masahiro constantly taunted Toshiro; his outwardly sweet innocence was the perfect cover for an inner mischievousness streak a mile wide. An innocent smile was always on his face but Ibiki could see his dark eyes gleaming with amusement, and that _always_ set Toshiro's own fiery nature aflame. He could taunt Toshiro to the point that the other boy would get so frustrated that he would just end up charging Masahiro blindly, and thus giving the boy more opportunities to perfect his skills. Toshiro also seemed like a better candidate for Karate as he too like Ryou contained a boundless amount of energy that needed to be tempered, re-directed, and semi-contained.

It was Daichi that Ibiki had the greatest empathy for. Daichi was a large boy for his age due to his almost daily growth spurts. Daichi's body was growing at a rate that was almost more than the young boy could keep up with. His body always seemed to be against him. He was as gangly as a colt, and he was always getting tripped up by his long limbs or large feet. He had the desire but his body wasn't allowing him to obtain the skill. Ibiki sympathized with him as he had been the same way. He too had felt like a clumsy giant while growing up. It wasn't until he had obtained his present height and then started to fill out sideways with his present bulk that he had been truly able to use his body as he had wanted. So he felt the most kinship to Daichi, and as such he had paired up with Daichi, and the boy had gracefully allowed himself to be the test dummy for his tutoring.

As he leaned against the tree and watched the boys perform their katas he sensed someone else coming through the trees towards him. Without having to look back he knew that it was Iruka, and before long the other man came and stood quietly next to him.

"Morino," Iruka said nodding in greeting. "Very interesting group of new students you have here."

Ibiki nodded back. "Yes, and for only having been at it for two days they are proving to be very good students."

"Anything that I can do?"

Ibiki looked at Iruka and smiled. "Why yes, in fact there is. I have been teaching all of them Aikido, but I think that Toshi and Ryou would do much better with Karate. Care to take one of the groups?"

Iruka smiled and folding his arms over his chest he nodded. "I was always much better with Aikido, so how about I take _that _group? With your bulk you would do better with the Karate. Besides," he said looking at Ibiki with a comical look on his face, "I'm _delicate_, you know. I _bruise _easily."

Ibiki laughed deeply and put his hands in his pockets.

Iruka nodded with his head towards the group. "I'm not surprised that Ryou and Toshi are Karate candidates. Look at them going through the Tai Chi katas- they look bored by the movements."

Ibiki nodded in agreement. Toshi and Ryou had the looks on their faces that the gentle Tai Chi movements were a total waste of time and not very exciting.

"Yes, you should have seen them during training, they both would charge at their opponent and roaring like lions. Not exactly the precepts of Aikido."

"Daichi doing ok?"

Ibiki looked at Iruka with satisfaction. He had always thought that Iruka was a talented teacher, and this just proved it. Iruka could asses a student's potential weaknesses and abilities quickly, accurately, and without having to see the proof. He had much more respect for Iruka's all-around and well-rounded knowledge and training then for someone like Ebisu. As skilled as his fellow Tokubetsu Jounin was Ebisu was an elitist asshole in Ibiki's book. The man had talent, and there was no denying the fact, but Ebisu had a habit of poorly pre-judging people and situations. He and Iruka on the other hand were _always_ correct with their preconceived notions.

"He is in a growing spurt and right now his body is his own worst enemy," Ibiki said quietly.

Iruka chuffed softly and nodded. "I know what that is like, and I imagine you do as well. Why is it that only us guys go through that terribly gangly stage and not the girls? Oh, I know that girls have their own time period of trying to stay in step with their bodies, but it just isn't as rough looking as it is with boys. I think that Daichi will have to wait a few years before he feels comfortable in his own skin..."

"I know, he tried his hardest not to trip on his own feet a few times, and I felt for him."

"Ayumu doing ok with all of this? She _really_ handed the reins over to you regarding Akira and Ryou?" Iruka looked over at Ibiki with mild astonishment.

Ibiki nodded but stayed silent. He thought back to after the meeting with Miyoki. It had been very brief and to the point. She had said that she agreed and that she was putting more than just her faith in the two of them, but the School's as well as the Village. She gave them a stern and almost terrifying look when she bade them not to disappoint anyone. She had also called the boys in and given them her fiercest lecture yet. They were to obey Morino Ibiki at all times and to follow his directions to the letter. Both boys did nothing but bow low in obeisance.

He also thought about Ayumu's reaction. She had stayed calm and imperturbable throughout it all. Afterwards, she had hugged and kissed them both and then excused herself to get some things from her office. Ibiki let her go and waited briefly. When he thought that the time was right he had followed her, and silently entered her office and locking the door behind him. He had found her face pressed against a pillow and weeping quietly into it. When he touched her shoulder and looked down at her with compassion she looked up at him with a teary smile.

_"They are all yours now, Ibiki. They don't belong to me anymore... Please take good care of __them." she said softly._

_ "They will always belong to you, sweetheart. I'm just borrowing them for a brief time. And as to taking care of them, their lives are as precious to me as your own."_

Ayumu had thrown herself into his arms and held onto him for dear life. He reciprocated by kissing her fears away and enveloping her in his solid strength.

Ibiki's attention was jerked back to the present when Iruka asked him about what his plans were.

"I intend to have them attend a brief but concentrated apprenticeship with a friend of mine who has a detective agency. I know that they will get more than a few valuable skills there."

Iruka's eye brows shot up. "_Very_ clever. I can see Ryou eating _that_ up with a big spoon..."

Ibiki nodded. "I know that Ayu has taken them on a few trips to the City Morgue so they have a small amount of education from that end. I know that Akira in particular found those trips enlightening."

"Yes, I can see how he would. He has a sharp mind and a very good eye for details. I can see how the mysteries and puzzles surrounding all that would appeal to him." He smiled grimly and scratched his chin. "You certainly have planned out everything well."

"Of course. That's my job, Umino. I'm a thorough and devious planner."

"Or is that a thoroughly devious planner?" Iruka said with a grin.

Ibiki nodded. "That too."

"Are you going to train Ayumu too?"

Ibiki nodded again without taking his eyes from his charges. "Yes, but just some light Aikido. Want me to train Yuzuki as well?"

Iruka cocked his head to the side and seemed to contemplate it. "That might not be a bad idea...I think that she would go for it. You are just going to teach them locks and blocking, right?"

Ibiki smiled. "What? You afraid that Yuzuki might toss your ass if she was so inclined?

"You bet I am," Iruka quipped. "The _last_ thing I need is for her to get some notion in her head that when I act up all she has to do is literally twist my wrist the wrong way and throw me over her shoulder. I could get hurt, and I like I said: I'm _delicate_."

Iruka laughed and when Ibiki turned to him he could see mirth playing across his face.

"Don't tell me that you are going to show Ayumu how to throw you. I certainly noticed that you decided to show her Aikido rather than how to use weapons." Iruka raised a brow and looked meaningfully at the other man.

"It will be a cold day in Hell before I put a few sharp instruments into Ayu's hands and tell her to come at me with them. She'd cut us both for sure."

Ibiki grinned and changed positions slightly against the tree. "Aikido will be enough for her to handle. If that. I'm not too sure how things will pan out..."

"Personally, I hope that she kicks your ass," Iruka laughed. "In fact, I hope _both_ girls gang up on you and pummel you to the ground."

"Now I am _definitely_ going to teach them both, and set them both loose against _you_. Or Genma, and most _certainly _Kakashi and Gai...In fact, I kind of like the idea of the two of them beating the _youthfulness_ out of the _Great Green Retard_. I'll wind them up by dropping some perfect little pearl in their ears and then sit back as I watch them go on the hunt."

"You wouldn't!" Iruka laughed almost uproariously. "What could _those_ two girls do?"

Ibiki gave Iruka a sidelong glance filled with disdain. "You don't know women very well do you, Umino? There is nothing fiercer, _or scarier_ than a couple of girls who think that some man has fucked them over, and on purpose. You might as well have a dinner bell around your neck and a bull's eye on your back. They will be like circling sharks that smell fresh blood. And all it will take is a few, carefully chosen words by _me_..."

He smiled evilly at Iruka and causing the man to look at him in alarm.

"You mean 'Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned'?"

Ibiki gave Iruka a pitying shake of his head. "_No_, Umino... I mean that Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman _p__eriod__._ You better learn _that _one, and damn fast..."

"That's just plain evil..."

Ibiki nodded. "I know. And _fun_ too."

He really would show the girls some useful holds and moves, and then relay some off-handed remark about them made by Genma or Kakashi. And he wouldn't care if the comment was true or not. Knowing Ayumu the bait would be readily taken and she would be a woman on a mission, and with Yuzuki riding side kick. The entertainment value would be _so_ worth it all.

"Would you _honestly _sic them on Genma or Kakashi?"

Iruka asked with an interested and hopeful tone to his voice. He also thought that Gai getting bombarded by the two would be entertaining as well, as Gai would try his best to be gentlemanly about the whole thing and just give up and lie back rather than raise a hand to them. Genma and Kakashi though would not really know how to handle it all. Most probably they would fend the women off, but not without taking a few hits or two.

"If they pissed me off enough I certainly wouldn't hesitate. And then if they hurt the girls in any way I could step in and beat the shit out of them righteously. A win-win, I say."

Ibiki looked smugly pleased with himself.

"I'd pay to see that, Morino. But if anyone hurt Yuzuki _I'd _be the one to kick ass..."

Ibiki looked at Iruka with interest. "You really that serious about her?" Ibiki asked softly.

"Yes," the other man answered simply.

"That's good," Ibiki said with satisfaction. "She could use someone like yourself. You've got a decent head on your shoulders and having Ayu as an officemate at least has her conditioned for the perverse."

The two men were silent for a moment, but Ibiki could tell that Iruka wanted to say something, but was unsure as to how to say it. Suddenly the other man broke his silence.

"You know, Morino, Ayumu was _never_ interested in me, or me with her for that matter. We just didn't mesh in that way. She certainly seems more then content with you."

"She is."

Iruka gave a snarky grin and poked the other man in the arm, and causing Ibiki to look at him with a slight frown. "Don't give me that cool disdain. I know that you must have had more than a few restless and tense moments thinking that she and I would hookup..."

"I never even let the thought cross my mind," Ibiki said with a scowl.

Iruka gave a small laugh. "Uh-huh, just like you weren't watching us like a hawk from that restaurant window that one time that I walked Ayumu to her job..."

Ibiki remained silent.

"I could feel the asshole vibes raining down on us. You were_ pissed._..Though at the time I couldn't figure out why. But then later I figured it all out," he finished smugly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said flatly.

Iruka could feel Ibiki's ire mounting and he thought for once that he wouldn't push it, so he decided instead to change the subject. "Are the rumors true? Did you two move in together?"

Ibiki nodded. Rumors, speculation, and plain, old, gossip moved fast in Konoha. He always knew that Nins were a gossipy bunch, and usually the gossip was correct as Nins had the ability to get the facts straight due to their profession. But still, it had only been a few days...

"We have, and we also plan on getting married." Ibiki said it quietly but the pride in his voice was such that it almost seemed as if he had yelled it.

Iruka gave a wide grin and slapped Ibiki on the back. "Congratulations! You know," Iruka said with a maliciously sly grin, "Hatake is going to be _pertur__bed_...I think that he _likes_ Ayumu..."

Ibiki kept silent but the lines around his mouth tightened.

"Of course, married women haven't always put him off. He rather has preferred them as then he doesn't have to worry about attachments." Iruka said the comment casually, but inside he was laughing. Serves the bastard right for poking fun of him with threatening to sic the girls on him. Truth be told he didn't relish the idea of a face off with a pissed Yuzuki and Ayumu. They could do some _damage_, and worse yet, Yuzuki might cut him off for a time...

"Hnn. I know..."

"Of course, Ayumu _might_ beat up Hatake if he over-stepped his bounds. Think that she would?"

"Does it matter? I'd beat her to it," Ibiki said darkly.

Iruka nodded and kept the large grin that he had inside from outwardly manifesting it himself. Yuzuki was right: he really could be an obnoxious shit sometimes...

Their conversation was halted when they spied Toshiro stopping and glared at the two lounging men.

"Oi! What is this? A picnic?! We just going to lounge around all day like loafers?!"

The scowl on the boy's face grew as he saw the grin grow on the two men's faces.

"He is such an impertinent little bastard, isn't he?" Iruka laughed.

"A boy after my own heart," Ibiki grinned.

Ibiki nodded to Toshiro, scratched his chin, and called out to the boys to try and find him and Iruka when they finished. Before any of them could answer Iruka and Ibiki disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke and laughter. The boys all stopped what they were doing, and regardless of whether they were finished or not they all ran pell-mell towards the wooded area where Ibiki and Iruka had been only moments before.

* * *

_**Hiraku**_

Ayumu's face was a study in concentration. She sat at her drawing board and with her back to the window in order to catch some of the natural light. She was semi-crouched over the board and drawing away almost furiously. Her brows were furrowed and in her mouth were clenched three colored pencils. Her hair also sported a few pencils as well as a jar sitting close by. She would switch between the three places without skipping a beat as she alternated between sketching and coloring. Her eyes were bright and held a note of manic excitement. Sometimes she would wipe a dirty and sweaty hand across the old t-shirt or well-worn jeans that she wore. The marks were clearly seen as streaks or smudges of color across her body. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and occasionally curls that had fallen too far over her eyes would be blown impatiently away.

Ibiki stood in the doorway entranced. She looked like a mad scientist feverishly working on her newest project, and he didn't want to disturb her. He knew that when she was like this time held no meaning, as was obvious by the fact that she never showed up for their dinner date. He knew that after waiting for a half hour that she was still engrossed back at her studio, and when she was like that she had no concept of time. She didn't even look up or take notice of him when he walked past her and went into the small kitchenette area that the studio had. He put the kettle on and pulled out two mugs for tea. As he waited for the water to come to a boil he leaned against the small sink and watched her. From his position she was sideways to him, and he was afforded a nice view of her at work. With her left hand she griped the tilted board and leaned most of her weight on the arm that rested on the drawing board. Her shoulders were hunched and her nose almost seemed to be touching the paper sometimes. Occasionally he would even hear small, muffled, mumblings coming from her. Once she even sat up straight and looking down at the picture she frowned and started to madly erase a small section that she had previously just been working on. As soon as whatever had been there was gone she went back to her mad pursuits.

The kettle suddenly made a sharp whistle and it was only then that Ayumu sat up straight and looked around owlishly. She looked aside and seeing Ibiki there she grinned in embarrassment. She mumbled something and then seemed to remember that she had some pencils in her mouth.

"Ibiki! When did _you_ sneak in?"

"About an hour ago," he said blithely as he poured them both a cup of tea. He walked over to her with both cups and handed her one. He stood behind her and with an arm around her waist he looked over her shoulder at what she was drawing.

A beautiful scene of clouds was the first thing that he was met with. The sun was starting to come up and the clouds were bathed in a light filled with golds, reds, pinks, and even some blues that must still bear witness to the retreating night. It was soft and lovely. Upon closer examination he could see that the clouds had an ethereal look of horses being ridden by men and women. It was subtle but captivating.

"That is beautiful, Ayu," Ibiki said softly.

Ayumu smiled and took a sip of her tea before answering. She had no idea how long it was since she last ate or drank, and the tea felt good against her parched throat.

"It is going on the ceiling of a nursery. One of the other teachers is going to paint it for a friend but he asked me to design it. It isn't a large commission, but a fee is a fee, and I _can't_ afford to pass anything up right now."

Ibiki looked down at Ayumu with a questioning look. "Ayu, not to pry, but do you need extra money? What I have is yours, you know that."

Ayumu sat back against Ibiki's chest and turning her face against him rubbed her cheek on his front. "I know, Ibiki, but we need to replace _our_ furnace most probably, and I _can't _leave Hiroshi and Ren with the dud that they have now. I would_ never_ forgive myself if they froze to death and I knew that I could have somehow prevented it..."

Ibiki chuckled and gave her a light squeeze. "Ayu, you don't need to worry about our furnace. I have that covered. As to Hiroshi's and Ren's, what happened to you pawning off that _money pit_ onto them? Getting a guilty conscience? There is no joy in that."

Ayumu smirked and shook her head. "Yes, and don't laugh. I know what Hiroshi makes and I am sure that most everything that Ren has goes back into his business, so they can't have too much money right now to spare."

Ibiki raised an eye brow sardonically. "Don't worry, Ayu. I am sure that they are much better off then how you imagine them. Anyway, if Hiroshi has to deny himself some beauty products or more silk shirts then he can suffer like the rest of us. Suffering is good for the soul, it builds character." he said with smug satisfaction.

Ayumu couldn't help but giggle up at Ibiki as she watched him lazily sip his tea. He gave her a raised brow and looked back at her drawing. He even put out a tentative hand and traced one of the cloud horses.

"That is going to go on a nursery ceiling? A very nice choice," he said softly. "What would you design for _ours_, I wonder?"

Ayumu looked back at her sketch and held her cup with both hands. Her brow furrowed in thought. "Well, I think that I would make a mountainous woodland scene on the walls. I would have a lake with koi jumping out of it, and Ren as a Koi-merman sitting on a rock and watching out over them. I would have Hiroshi as a satyr playing a pan flute and dancing as he led a group of forest nymphs behind him. I would paint myself and Fujiwara-san a gypsy camp at the base of one of the mountains, and up on one of the higher shelves I would paint you sitting there over-looking everything, but with your shadow casting that of a great bear behind you."

She looked up at him for his opinion, and was happy to see that he whole heartedly approved.

He nodded. "I_ like_ that..."

Ayumu nodded happily back and looked back again at the drawing board. "What would you like for our bedroom, Ibiki? Or do you just want plain, painted walls," she said not looking at him but a funny timber was in her voice.

Ibiki smiled. "I _know_ better than to expect or want anything 'plain'. What would you suggest?"

Ayumu looked up at him with excitement. "Well, I've been giving that a lot of thought lately. I think that I would like to paint maybe a tropical forest pool scene? Something soothing but also inviting."

She got up and scurried over to one of the tables and brought out a large brief case that was intended to carry sketches and prints. She opened it and beckoned him over.

When Ibiki stood once again next to her he saw that she had been more then thinking about their home, but had gone so far as to sketch out in detail her ideas. The large picture of what she wanted for their bedroom enthralled him. A beautiful waterfall cascaded down a rocky wall that was marked with flowering trees and vines. At its base was a bubbling, blue pool that looked warm and inviting. The forest around gave the impression of privacy and seclusion.

"What about the ceiling?" he asked off-hand.

"Why, _mirrors_ of course," she quickly and seriously quipped.

Ibiki looked at her and smiled a slow, pleased smile. "_That's_ my girl, thinking like a _Morino_..."

She nodded once emphatically. "Well, of course! If I am going to _be _one I better _think_ like one, don't you surmise?"

"Indubitably."

The second drawing that she showed him was exactly as she had described earlier. Ren sat on a rock in the middle of a lake surrounded by a few leaping koi. His own body was normal until it came to his hips, and instead of legs he sported shimmering gold and red scales. Ibiki laughed as he saw Hiroshi cavorting on a pair of goat's legs as a troupe of young, nubile girls danced and sang behind him. Off to the side was a colorful, covered wagon by a fire. At the fire sat Fujiwara-san with some fortune-telling cards and Ayumu stood nearby as she was hanging up some brightly colored cloth to dry by the fire. His eyes roamed up the mountain that was at the end of the picture and he spied himself sitting on the edge of a crag, and with one knee raised and his arm dangling over it. The shadow behind him showed not his own figure but that of a rearing bear.

Ibiki looked at her in admiration. "They are _incredible,_ baby. I don't have the words to say..."

Ayumu blushed at the compliment. "Well, as to the first picture I was going to paint us in the pool, but I don't want to give people some impression that..." She looked at him but was beet red in the face none the less.

Ibiki raised an amused brow. "What? The we cavort around naked any chance we get?"

Ayumu let out a loud snort of laughter and nodded.

"Besides, I like the lush and fertile setting," he said looking back at the pool scene. "It is a good setting conducive for_ begetting_," he said softly.

Ayumu laughed loudly at his critique. "_Conducive for begetting?_ You still have this funny idea that I'm a baby making machine...Let's see how you would do with just one, ok? Too many of us that you have to run herd on and you might get over-whelmed."

Ayumu laughed at the idea of Ibiki being like a paranoid and suspicious sheep dog, and always waiting or expecting his herd to make a mad break for it.

"Not going to happen," he said affirmatively as he still kept his gaze on the picture. "I am prepared for everything and anything."

Ayumu laughed and shook her head. "Aren't _you_ smug?"

"What have I always told you? I'm a Konoha nin," he said tapping his chest. "We have _plenty_ to be smug about, but I have even more."

Ayumu shook her head and carefully put the drawings back in their case. She suddenly looked up at Ibiki in astonishment.

"Ibiki? What _time_ is it? Aren't I supposed to meet you at…?"

Ibiki nodded and gave her a gentle squeeze."Uh-huh. But you stood me up. So here I am."

Ayumu pursed her lips and mouthed a silent 'oh'. "Oops. Sorry about that. I just got so involved in this project..."

Ibiki smiled indulgently. "No worry. I knew that you must have lost track of time while here. I was able to bear the sad and pitying looks of the staff as I pathetically paid for my drink and left _alone_..."

He gave Ayumu the saddest look that he could give, and it was far from the mark as any that she had ever seen.

"You _better_ have left alone," she said giving him a comical glare.

"I'd be too afraid to do otherwise," he said looking anything but.

"Atta boy," Ayumu said laughing and patting him consolingly on the arm. "Morino Ibiki got jilted? Well, _that_ must be something new. What are you going to do to the girl once you get your hands on her? How are you going to make her pay for such a discretion and breach of propriety against such an important man as _Morino Ibiki_?"

She looked at him with wide open eyes and look of rabid fascination.

Ibiki narrowed his gaze and leaned down close. He whispered into her ear, and the snarky smile that she had quickly evaporated. Her face tinged pink and her tongue automatically snaked out to wet her dry lips. She looked up at him in fascination.

"_Rea__lly_?" The word came out in a croak and she had to clear her throat.

Ibiki nodded smugly. "And that's not all," he said leaning down and whispering more into her ear.

Ayumu's eyes went wide. "Would you _really_?" she asked breathlessly.

Ibiki nodded. "Without hesitation."

"Oh my...Maybe I should stand you up more often?"

Ibiki leveled a burning stare at her. "You think that I need any such motivation to make my evil deeds come to fruition?"

Ayumu shook her head frantically. "Not that I've ever seen so far... And wait a moment," she said suddenly giving him the eye. "When has canoodling with _me_ been considered an 'evil deed'?"

Ibiki laughed and gave her a soft pat on the butt, and maddeningly offered her no explanation. Ibiki took her mug from her and went over to the sink and cleaned up. As he was washing the cups and putting the tea container away he heard Ayumu start to shut the shop down behind him.

"Ibiki, how are the boys doing? I haven't seen them too much in the past two days." She turned to look at him and a combination of worry and anticipation was written clearly across her face.

"They are doing very well Ayu. I am very pleased at their ability to catch on so quickly. You've taught them very well to think fast and pay attention. I usually had to only show them once and they caught on quickly."

Ayumu nodded and smiled a very pleased grin.

"When do you want to learn Aikido? I think that your lessons would be better off as a one on one," Ibiki said walking over to her. "Or even better, maybe Yuzuki would like to join?"

The look of anticipation and excitement that she usually had when pestering him about learning self-defense was not as prevalent.

"Ibiki...answer me truthfully...Is it going to _hurt_ very much?" Ayumu wrinkled her nose up in trepidation.

Ibiki chuckled. "Is _what_ going to hurt?"

"You know, all the hitting and throwing..."

Ibiki grinned widely and laughter started to bubble up from the depth. "Throwing and hitting? Ayu, what I am teaching them, and soon you as well, is a form of martial art that is used for defense, and consists primarily of blocks and taking advantage of your opponent's pressure points. There really isn't any hitting, and we certainly don't have to go into any throws. I think that you even having only a basic understanding would do you good."

Ayumu blinked in confusion. "Even against someone as big as you? I can't see myself slowing someone of your size and caliber down, let alone doing any damage."

"But that is the beauty of Aikido, Ayu. It allows for even the smallest and most timid person to be able to stop an opponent much larger then themselves. It was designed by a pacifist. Even you, given the right training, could momentarily give me moment to pause."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki with a blank look, and then a feline smile spread across her lips.

Ibiki's eyes narrowed.

"But, Ibiki," she said innocently. "I can _already_ do that, and from half way across the room. Just like we are now..."

He raised a brow and smiled. "Oh? And how is that so?"

"Like this," and she whipped her shirt up and showed him her latest purchase in barely-there feminine brassiere attire.

Ibiki's eyes widened and a look of pleasurable shock was etched deeply on his face. He was for all accounts momentarily stunned.

Ayumu giggled and put her shirt back as she looked at him smugly. "See? Am I good or what?" She punctuated the statement with a shriek as Ibiki launched himself across the room at her. She ran and placed a table between them, and giggled as he leaned over the opposite side and leered at her.

"I always knew _my girls_ would have made good Nins," he said in his low, pervy voice.

"They stop _you_ dead in your tracks every time, don't they?"

They slowly circled each other warily around the table. Ibiki would feint left and right and Ayu would always take the bait before taking corrective action.

"You know, Ibiki, you seem like a man on a mission...What has you so ready to _spawn_ all of a sudden? Didn't I tell you that I wasn't some brood mare to be kept constantly knocked up?" She had a pout on her face but her eyes danced merrily as she kept her pace even with Ibiki's.

Ibiki kept a slow pace around the table and would even stop occasionally to tap his fingers impatiently against it. "You_ know_ that you want to _breed_ with me, Ayu. I've seen the look in your eye...You know that I come from good stock and that I'd make the _perfect _stud."

Ayumu laughed and she made sure to always keep him on the opposite side during their dance. "The perfect stud? Good grief, Ibiki...Is that all you're good for? What happens when you dry up and are no longer decent _mating_ _material_? Do I have to find someone younger and more virile?"

Ibiki gave a feral smile that sent chills down her back.

"Like that's _ever_ going to happen...This well will _never_ run dry..."

"So _you_ say, but I'm sure more than one girl or another has found out too late that she has bought herself a pig in the poke..."

Ibiki made a half-hearted feint, but just enough so that he could hear her girlish squeal. It always sent chills down his back and made his mouth water in anticipation. He stopped and leaned forward on the table and gave her his best leer.

"Baby, the only _poke_ that you are going to find with me will be when I'm between your legs..."

Ayumu snorted and leaned forward as well. "That's a mighty arrogant claim, Morino Ibiki. What makes you so sure that you can live up to such an_ exaggeration_?"

Ibiki chuckled and shook his head. "Not only do I live up to the 'exaggeration' but I surpass it as well. I _can_ and _have_ made pictures fall off the wall with you..."

Ayumu shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "So you can pound on the walls. Big deal...Any_ gorilla_ can do that."

Ibiki nodded. "Maybe, but we all know that it isn't gorillas that attract you, but rather big, mean, scary _bea__rs_..."

"Says who?" she said with a grin.

"Says the one sitting over your ass. I don't see an ape tattooed there..."

Ayumu decided to throw the gauntlet down and goad him mercilessly... "Oh? Maybe I should have put a _wolf_ instead?"

Her eyes widened as she saw his own narrow and his nostrils flare. Yet he said nothing but continue to stalk her around the table.

"Or how about a _cat _or even _falcon_?" Ayumu couldn't help but taunt him with Genma's and Gai's ANBU mask persona. She couldn't help but watch the feral gleam turn even more predatory. His eyes never left hers and a deep, dark chuckle rose from the depths of his massive chest.

Ibiki let a small, sliver of disgruntlement pass through him. How in the world did _she_ know about _those_ masks and their owners? The whole purpose of the masks was to not only terrify but to keep hidden as well. If someone like Ayumu knew the true owner's identity then what did it say about the intelligence of professionals? He would flay anyone of those men alive if they had been the one to let loose such a closely guarded secret...

Ayumu gave him a saucy wink and seemed to revel in his consternation.

No matter, he would get the information out of her at a later time. But for now...He let a snide smirk play smugly across his mouth.

"Cats and falcons are good hunters to be sure, but they are no match for the King of the Forest. They are fickle hunters, and easily spooked or scared away. Still no match."

"What about a _wolf_, Ibiki?"

He shook his head once. "They are nothing more than _mangy dogs_...Easily brought down by a stronger hunter. Bears are _rarely_ spooked and_ always_ stand their ground."

She wrinkled her nose in thought. "But I thought that they were lay-abouts? I mean, you always hear about them shuffling along making a lot of noise, but beyond that..."

Suddenly she perked up and a look of astonishment seemed to hit her. "Oh yeah, I forgot! They garbage pick too!"

Finally he seemed to have had enough as he made to leap over the table, and with a laughing shriek Ayumu made a mad dash for the back door. She was caught way before she could even obtain her objective. Ibiki picked her up in both arms and looked down at her laughing face. She lay comfortably in his arms and wiggled her toes in satisfaction.

"You weren't trying to _thwart_ me, were you?"

"Every chance I get," she snarked back. "What fun is there if I don't?"

"Hnn."

"_Garbage pick_, Ayu? You_ do_ know that you insulted yourself, right?" he said with a disbelieving grin.

She shrugged and looked nonplussed. "Some might see what you did as garbage picking..."

His face took a suddenly stern and serious look, and it caused her own smile to falter briefly.

"Don't you_ ever_ let me hear you say that. And if I _ever_ hear _anyone else_ say that they're dead meat."

Ayumu wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug and buried her face against his neck. She felt his own head drop down next to her own. They stood there for a moment saying nothing.

When she pulled back she looked up at him with a pleading look. "I'm _starved__,_ Ibiki. Let's get something to eat and take it home, ok?"

Ibiki still felt a fierce joy at hearing her refer to them as having a home together. They had moved in all of her things and the majority of his own into their new home, and every day that he had come home he saw more and more things in a permanent place. He had few words to express the satisfaction and happiness that he felt coming home not to an empty apartment but one now where he heard her constantly moving about. But it was when they fell asleep and woke up together that really made it all hit home. Never again would he be alone. He now had the basis for starting a family in place.

"We need to make _plans_ Ayu," he said still holding her and gazing down at her smiling face.

"For a new furnace? I know...winter is coming up, and is always here sooner than one expects." Her brows furrowed and he could see her mind fretting about it.

"No, I am not talking about any of that. What I mean is how we want to get married."

Ayumu looked up at him and smiled the sweetest smile that he had ever seen. "We haven't really talked about it, have we?"

Ibiki shook his head.

"Well...What were _you_ thinking? I honestly don't want anything large, and I would really like to have something small with just a few friends..."

Ibiki nodded in satisfaction. "I agree, and the sooner the better I think. Maybe we could have something at your old place? It is ready and waiting, and we could slip away whenever we want."

"I'd like that," she said quietly.

Ibiki placed a small kiss on the end of her nose and nodded. "Then it's settled. We just need to figure out on the who and what of it all, and it is as good as done," he said firmly.

Ayumu nodded and motioned for him to set her on the floor. "Ok. Let's get some take out and we can figure out things at home? I can't think straight on an empty stomach..." she said beseechingly.

"That's my girl. Wars can't be planned on an empty stomach."

"Please _do not_ refer to my wedding as a _war_, Ibiki. It kind of takes the glamour and romance out of it all," she said wryly.

Ibiki laughed and helped her to close the shop up the rest of the way. As they left it behind them and continued on to find their dinner they eagerly started to plan their future.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Konoha**_

Han sat looking at his niece, and trying to hide his disapproval.

"We need to aggressively start to plan for our future, Lil," he said with a deeply rough timbre. "I want to start to take back the control that was taken away from us."

Lil shot her uncle a fiery gaze, but kept silent. As much as she respected him she was as equally afraid of him. There was something so cold and calculating about him that she never could judge or ascertain exactly what he was thinking or what he thought. She never even quite knew if he even _liked _her, and her being family or not. So hearing him talk about 'our' future almost made her want to scoff in response, but she knew better and so she kept her silence.

When she had finally showed up and announced her presence to him she was more than trepidatious. She knew that he wouldn't be too pleased with her reports, let alone her lengthy absence. He expected a certain amount of independence from his operatives, but he didn't like to be left totally in the dark and out of the loop. That didn't just annoy him, but more importantly it pissed him off as well. And those that pissed Abe Hankio off never stayed alive for too long. She had to make sure that the information that she brought him would be enough to cover the gaffe.

"It has been confirmed that Hideo has been neutralized." She couldn't come right out and say that he was dead. She couldn't bring herself to say the words that her brother had been killed. _Murdered_. It would make the pain almost unbearable.

Han merely nodded and watched his niece's face closely. "It is as I suspected, and as you should have as well the moment that he had been taken into ANBU custody, Lil. Once he had been confiscated he was nothing more than a dead man walking."

Lil nodded and lowered her eyes to the floor. Outwardly she was partially calm; the only thing that betrayed her inner turmoil was the act that her bottom lip was tightly clenched between her teeth. She couldn't help that. Her hands though were held stiffly and firmly open on her lap, and in a seemingly innocuous manner. Inside though she wished to take them and tear her hair out. Her poor, confused, love-struck, misguided brother was no more. He-

"He was put out of his misery, Lil. Think of it like that," Han said casually. "He doesn't have to suffer any more."

Lil couldn't look up into her uncle's eyes. For if she did then he would be met with fiery and fierce pools of anger. Put out of his misery? Who had put him into _that_ position in the first place? _Konoha_, that's who. Her brother had wanted nothing more than to do his duty to this _damned villag__e,_ and instead all he had gotten was frustration and heart ache.

She merely nodded slightly and tried to set herself into a more composed state.

"Hideo is neither here nor now, Lil. _Remember t__hat_. What is done is done and we have much more important issues to take care of," Han said trying to get through to his niece. He knew that she was furiously sad and mad. And by walking _that_ path she would only walk straight into trouble itself. It would blind her to the truth and matter that were much more important: their survival. Their survival depended on them keeping a calm and clear head. Besides, wasn't her brother's life lesson enough?

"Yes, Uncle," Lil said softly, but still she refused to met his eyes.

In trying to turn her attention elsewhere Han spoke to her of the man that he had met just the other day at the restaurant. Han couldn't get that name or face out of his head. When he described Iruka to his niece her face finally and suddenly looked up at him. When he mentioned the scar across his nose a light of comprehension shone in her eyes.

"I don't know him by _that_ name, but _another_ one when I met him in Toyo..."

Han raised an eyebrow and gave a crocked smile. "Was this when you and Hideo had been confronted by Morino and the other ANBU?"

Lil could only nod her head in silence.

Han gave a quiet snort. "Of course...he is or was ANBU. Why am I not surprised? He had that air about him. It was more than just what a regular Nin would give off. You and Hideo always gave of _that _aura. No, this man went _beyond_ that."

Lil schooled her features and did her best not to flinch at the slight jab.

Han looked at his niece and nodded once. "I want you to go out and find out more about this 'Iruka'. I want to know everything about him. And this time make sure that your absence doesn't become too lengthy..." he said with a soft but serious warning. "I want more frequent updates."

"Yes, Uncle," she said bowing before him and then turning to leave when he motioned her away.

Lil left the brothel by a back door, and it was only when she was safely out in the alleyway that she could afford herself a deep breath. She leaned against a wall and closed her eyes. Tears crept out from beneath the closed lids and trickled down her cheeks. They were for her brother who had not fallen in the line of duty as he had always thought, but from passion instead, and not just the romantic kind. Her brother had always let his feelings get the best of him and it was those passions rather than his common sense that he had let rule and govern him. And they had more often than not let him down, and each time that they had he had been sadly disappointed. His great need to be independent yet accepted had been his driving factors his entire life. He also had felt so hemmed in by family, duty, and Konoha. He had wanted _more_ for himself. Well, he had found more, and it had proven to be detrimental to his health.

Lil pushed herself off the wall and looked down at the end of the alleyway. Two shrouded figures waited for her in the shadows. As she walked closer to them she noticed mirthlessly that they made no effort to meet her even half way. They let her come to them. As she approached them she could see bits of white and red briefly under the hoods in the flickering glow of the rapidly growing evening lights. When she came up to them she did nothing more than nod, and they nodded slowly back in response. It was time to go.


	95. Chapter 95

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 1/2013

Chapter 95

**To Protect and Serve**

If one was to take a candid look at the Konoha Military Policy Corp they would find an interesting but tumultuous history, and that included both its present as well as its past situations. The Corp was founded by the Second Hokage Tobiramu Senju as a sign of peace between the Senju and Uchiha Clans. These two clans had a long and bloody history of war and conflict between themselves, and both Clan Leaders felt that it was time to put aside such martial relationships and try and make peace for the good of everyone. In the very early years the Corp was comprised of mostly Uchiha clansmen, but the _real_ purpose of its genesis was unbeknown to most as it was in fact two-fold. On the surface it was Tobiramu Senju's olive branch to the Uchiha's; it was a public statement of his clan's trust and belief that it was time to start anew. No more feuding and no more living on the brink of clan or village warfare. But the true meaning of the matter was deeper, darker, and much more sinister. The Konoha Military Police Corp was in all actuality nothing more than a tool for The Hokage and the Elders of the city to keep a close eye on the Uchihas. It was a form of keeping their enemy close by and under constant scrutiny. And for many years it worked. For many years the Hokage was able to keep an eye on his friendly enemy as well as have the general populace protected and watched over.

The main function of the KMP was like any other police organization: To Protect and Serve those that they watched over. Where ANBU was the leader in clandestine military operations the KMP was out in the open with its workings. They did not hide their faces nor their presence, and children were taught early on that if you were ever in trouble then it was to a KMP officer that you were to turn to. They served the public not only against crime and criminals, but they also were trained to act as a secondary barrier should the borders of Fire Country come under attack. Just because a KMP officer was not _technically_ a Nin did not in any way mean that he did not possess the means to defend either himself or those around him. A KMP officer was a highly trained and dedicated warrior in his own way. They were skilled in not only physical combat but in psychology as well, as more times than not it took more than muscle to break up a domestic dispute or public altercation. A KMP officer was in many ways much more well-rounded then the average Nin or even ANBU. A common Nin or a specialized ANBU Nin spent all their time honing their physical skills. They had no need to practice the finer points of negotiation confrontation. Yes, undercover Nins _did_ need to know how to infiltrate and form a relationship with their target, but those times were few and far between. More often the means of killing and doing it swiftly was the only art that they practiced. KMP could kill if need be, but their main and primary goal was to keep everyone unharmed if possible. Their mission was to protect the Greater Good. However, all this came to a startling halt and was on the verge of annihilation at the hands of Uchiha Itachi. Very few know or even understand _everything _that went on, and it was a tragic story of epic proportions.

Uchiha Itachi was born a prodigy child at the wrong time and to the wrong parents. His prowess and intelligence was unsurpassed at any age. He was so far beyond the ken of his teachers or family that he unwittingly became a prisoner of his own genetic design. He graduated from the Nin Academy at age seven, but even at that age and with his abilities he was still a pacifist at heart. The Third Great Shinobi War left such deep and traumatizing marks on him that even with his great skill he was not inclined towards violence. His main belief was that violence was only acceptable if it was to obtain peace. He had mastered his sharinagan by age eight, passed the Chunin Exam by age eleven, and by the time he was thirteen he was fit to take his place as an ANBU captain. Itachi's father, Fugaku, was not only Leader of the Uchiha Clan, but also Leader-General of the Konoha Military Police Corp. It was in Itachi that he saw all the hopes, dreams, and plans for the Uchiha Clan. All those beliefs and ideals rested solely and heavily on the shoulders of a thirteen year old boy. However, Itachi was _never_ destined for the KMP Corp, but for ANBU instead, and no matter if he wanted it or not. It was there that his father felt that Itachi could be of greater use to his clan.

It was about the time when he was working for ANBU that Fugaku found out that the clan was being spied on by the Hokage and the Village Elders. The purpose for the KMP was not to protect and serve, but to spy and keep the Uchiha's under the Village's thumb. Fugaku was incensed, and in many ways rightly so. He decided that a rebellion was in order; it was time that the servant became the master. No more would the Uchiha's be used, taken advantage of, and made a fool of. During clandestine clan meetings Fugaku spoke out bitterly against the Village Elders and the Hokage. It was at this pivotal moment that the life of Uchiha Itachi was to take a monumentally critical and tragic turn. As an ANBU member he was given the orders by his Clan to spy on the Village. But Itachi knew that if his Clan were to over-throw the present governmental situation then nothing could come of it but an all-out war, and war was the last thing that he wanted for his family, friends, or his village. So Itachi turned himself into a double agent and began spying on his own clan members instead. With the information that he gathered he took it to the Third Hokage and the Village Counsel in the hopes that someone could somehow stop or even diffuse the rapidly downward spiraling situation.

The life of a double agent is a hard one on anyone, but it was doubly hard on the teenager. He became reclusive, withdrawn from those around him, and perverse in his behavior. He at first started to openly disagree with his father, but after seeing that it was not getting anywhere he soon just stayed away from his family altogether. It was apparent all too soon to his father that Itachi would not be as helpful as previously expected, so he then started to groom Itachi's younger brother Sasuke as the next Uchiha Clan Leader. Where Sasuke had previously been forgotten by his family he was now the sole focus of them. His training was increased and intensified. Throughout all this Itachi's love for his brother also intensified, as he could see the damaging work his father and other Uchiha's were doing to him. Itachi _knew_ that it was only a matter of time before something gave out and the whole foundation of his world would crumble. So he made plans for that inevitability as he simultaneously tried to stop the dark cloud that was swiftly approaching. Things may have been averted however had it not been for the constant war mongering of a man named _Danzo_.

Danzo was one of the oldest Village Elders that had also been in charge of a section of ANBU called The Foundation, or better known by most as Root. The Foundation was the brain child and protected loved one of Danzo's. The group was strict in its methods both to its opponents as well as to those that worked within it. He handpicked all members from orphanages in order to bring them up as early as possible into the likeness of his choosing. They were taught to abandon all emotions and to focus only on their given goal or mission. They were also given code names and told to forget their original one. Danzo also placed a cursed seal in the back of their throats so should they ever feel the need to speak either willingly or unwillingly about The Foundation and/or Danzo their body would go into a fugue state, and thus rendering them useless. His desire for absolute power was so great that it burned brightly and deeply within him at all times. He made no effort to conceal the need to become the next Hokage. He openly went against the Third Hokage time and time again. It was probably for this fact alone that he saw the information that Itachi brought to their attention as a Golden Opportunity.

All too soon The Village Counsel aided by Danzo's coldly clinical tactical advice advised that enough was enough. The Uchiha Clan had to be eradicated. The Third Hokage stood firmly against the two, as he alone it seemed could see what the repercussions would be: genocide, and irreparable deep grief and division for those left behind. But his own negotiations and tactics with the Uchiha's were proving fruitless, and the more time that passed the more evident it became that the Uchiha's were close to a coup d'état. Danzo warned the other Elders that it was now or never, and that in order to spare the Village another great disaster then there was only one path to tread. So it was ordered that Itachi was to kill all his clansmen and clanswomen in order to quell the rising revolt.

But in many ways Itachi was ready for such an inevitability. Such a genius as himself _must _have foreseen the probabilities. If he was going to save that which he held dearest by becoming a traitor to his bloodline as well as his Village then it would be done _his way_ and by _his rules_: no harm would come Sasuke, and if anyone should try to harm his brother then the subterranean plans of the Konoha Village Counsel and Danzo would be made public. With those rules firmly in place Itachi gave up his citizenship and supposed humanity to become a monster and Konoha's Number One Criminal and Missing Nin. The rest is well-known history. The Uchiha Clan was almost wiped out and the Konoha Military Police Corp was devoid of all its members in a single night of blood and tears.

After the Uchiha Massacre the organization stopped briefly. The Nin of Konoha took up the slack but it was evident to all that they were not as qualified for the position as their predecessors. So the Third Hokage took it upon himself to fully resurrect the KMP, and he filled it at first only with Nin interested in the job. Soon he opened a training academy specifically for the KMP. It was designed to teach Criminal Justice as well as Law Enforcement. Young men and women from the general age of eighteen and up were allowed and encouraged to apply and take qualifying exams in the hopes of becoming accepted into the force.

"What happened to Itachi, Ibiki?" Akira asked quietly, he was still digesting everything that Ibiki had just told them, and he couldn't help but feel for Uchiha Itachi.

Ibiki took a sip of tea from his bottle and sat back against the tree. He pulled up a leg and placed an arm casually upon it. "Well, as of now he is momentarily head of a group of missing or wanted Nins."

Ryou frowned deeply. "Do you know where he is? What about his brother, Sasuke?"

Ryou seemed very disturbed by the whole story, and Ibiki found it understandable. Ryou was if nothing very loyal to those that he loved. Even more so then any of the other boys. It wasn't as if the others weren't loyal or loving, but for Ryou it seemed as if the greatest sin imaginable was committed when a person's faith and trust was betrayed. He could readily understand how Ryou's sympathy went out to the older Uchiha brother.

Ibiki shrugged. "I am not quite sure, though I do have my theories. I also think that Sasuke's life will turn out to be an even greater tragedy then his brother's. As Itachi _willingly_ became a puppet tool Sasuke will end up being an _unwilling_one, and no matter how much he tries to make it otherwise."

"What do you mean, Ibiki? Is it because you think that at some point Sasuke will find out that all that he thought as the truth was in fact nothing but a lie, and thus causing his whole belief foundation to disintegrate?" Akira said with a coldly clinical look. "I would think that that would only be the most logical assumption."

Ibiki nodded, pleased that Akira had thought it out all so quickly. "Sasuke too is gone from the Village. He left in search of his brother and vengeance. Though I think that he will return I do not think that he will return the same person. His leaving was not necessarily for the better."

"But it was the only path open to him," Akira said cocking his head to the side and giving Ryou a look of sympathy. "Sasuke had no choice but to look for his brother and whether to kill him or just confront him the reunion of the two brothers is inevitable."

Ibiki thought silently of his own brother and that which kept them apart.

"But how can he kill his own flesh and blood like that?" Ryou asked Akira angrily. "His brother carried the weight of the _whole clan_ on his shoulders, and even offered himself up as a patsy in order to save his brother's life. And _that_ is what he is going to be repaid with?"

Akira nodded sagely. "Yes. As I said death for one or both of the brothers is inevitable. I am sure that Itachi knew what he was doing by keeping his brother alive. His brother was the only way for the clan to regain its honor. And for that honor to be regained Sasuke_ has _to kill Itachi."

Ibiki wondered if the Morino brothers could walk the same path. He had gone after his brother with the goal of capturing him, but killing him? Would he have had the strength and fortitude of either of the Uchiha brothers?

Ryou smiled grimly. "But that _dispassionate theory_ of yours though is going to cause even _more_ problems in the end. When Sasuke _does_ find out the truth he will most probably end up turning on the Village that destroyed his life. He will align himself against us, don't you think?" Ryou gave Akira a smug look, but pain could be seen in his eyes.

Akira sighed and nodded. "Yes, he most probably will. When he finds out the real truth of what happened and how his brother became a criminal martyr for a Greater Good he will most probably be incensed. He will most probably align himself with or gather a force around him that could prove to be not beneficial to anyone, and that certainly includes himself."

Akira looked over at Ibiki for confirmation.

Ibiki smiled at the two young men with pride. They caught on fast. They gathered, organized, and interpreted information quickly and accurately. For ones still relatively young they had a good head on their shoulders. He had high hopes for them.

"So what do you two think about the organization that you will hopefully soon become a part of?"

Ibiki was extremely interested in their opinions about the KMP. He himself, and as elitist as he knew himself to be, couldn't help but have a certain amount of grudging respect for the Corp. As he had told them KMP officers were generally more well-rounded then a regular or even ANBU Nin. They _had _to be. They had to be a father, mother, sibling, and best friend figure all rolled into one in order to get their job done, or at least do it with as little problems as possible. They had to be able to calmly break up a heated altercation but if things went bad they also had to be able to protect not only those around them but themselves as well. Since the Uchiha massacre the KMP was not comprised of clan members anymore, but neither was it devoid of Nin influence as many had gone through training at the Nin Academy in their youth.

"I find it a very interesting prospect," Akira said looking off with a small, amused smile on his lips. "I certainly would like to get a more detailed look into the organization..."

He looked at Ibiki with a sudden, sharp look. "Ibiki, do you believe that there is a faction within them that is looking to become resurrected? Or, do you believe more specifically, that Danzo is once again looking for an opportunity to increase his power base?"

"Isn't Danzo still involved with ANBU and the Village Counsel? If so, then why would he have to also have a hold on the KMP as well?"

Ryou cut Ibiki off before he could answer, but the questions were pertinent so his impertinence was not an offense or annoyance.

Ibiki nodded at both boys and at both set of questions. "Yes, Danzo _is _still involved with ANBU, and like the first generation of KMP the Hokage felt that it was better to have Danzo under close scrutiny and within arm's reach then off on his own doing something that we could not see or control. In theory The Foundation has been disabandoned, but we all know that the dead have an ugly habit of rearing their head, and usually when least expected."

"Is _that_ one of the things that you do, Ibiki? Do you keep an eye on Danzo?" Ryou looked at Ibiki with interest. "I only thought that you interrogated people."

Ibiki smiled wolfishly and nodded. "That is what I _primar__ily_ do, but I have been known to take on other odd-jobs."

"Then you must think that Danzo and/ or the KMP had a hand in hurting Ayumu and Hiroshi, for you to take such a keen interest in all this, Ibiki. I know that Honsho and Abe were KMP, but up until now I always thought that that was a by-product or coincidence." Akira looked at Ibiki with a solemn face. "But you don't think it is that way, do you? In fact, I would gather that you think that it is more the other way around; that the KMP just fortunately happened to have Honsho and Abe on hand. Am I correct?"

Ibiki looked at both boys and was slightly startled to see that their perceptions were so clear. They had picked up on it much faster than even he did.

"So you think that in some way Ayumu was their primary target, and that all it took was a few, well-placed words into the right ears to start everything rolling?" Ryou looked surprised at first and then it swiftly turned to anger. "What could_ she_ have that they could want? What did _she_ ever do to anyone?!"

"I don't know, Ryou," Ibiki said softly. "But all I do know is that I do not think that she had anything of value, but was nothing more than an opportunity to test the waters. I think that they knew about her and I, and I think that they wanted to see how far ANBU would get involved..."

"So you think that the KMP is looking to expand its horizons?" Ryou put a blade of grass in his mouth and chewed on it with a frown. "You think that the KMP wants to take on ANBU?"

Ibiki nodded. "I most _definitely_ think that. And with all my professional beliefs about ANBU aside that in and of itself is fine. No one ever thought that they _wouldn't_ want to stretch their wings or even try a few test flights. That is natural and expected. I would be _more_ worried and suspicious if they _didn't_ want to. No, I think that there are others forces involved ,and as to what they are...? I think that in some ways it is a way to get back at The Hokage, or at least the institution The Hokage represents for starting all of this."

"That will be up to _us_, won't it?" Ryou said with determination.

Ibiki smiled at the youth's energy and enthusiasm. "Partly, maybe, we'll see."

Ibiki stood up and stretched. It was almost late afternoon and the tale and their talk had taken a few hours. He still wanted to get some training in.

"I have a friend who has a Detective Agency. The two of you will be working and learning there for a few weeks. She and her staff are top notch. Even if you both were dumb as a box of rocks you couldn't help but get _some_ interesting things from her. But since neither of you are I can't wait to see what you come away with."

He gave them both a grin and a wink.

Both boys stood and started to stretch cramped muscles and prepare for whatever Ibiki had in store for them. Ryou turned to Ibiki with a cocky grin.

"I can't _wait_ to learn _sneaky_ stuff. My own humble abilities are paltry and getting overly-used. I need new material."

Akira shot Ryou a warning look. "Ryou, if you use _anything_ that we learn outside sanctioned areas you'll bring us _both_ down. Please don't tell me that you plan to use any of it on Ayumu..."

Ryou gave Akira a scathing look.

"_Ayumu_? Are you _serious_? I still get away with shit left and right using the same _old_ stuff I did when I was younger...She's _easy_ to bamboozle. No, I plan on using it against _Hiroshi_. Now, I figure if I can get one past _that_ man I am making some progress."

Ibiki chuckled deeply and patted Ryou's back. "Ryou, I highly doubt that you could pull anything over Hiroshi. He is just as sneaky and clever as I am, and maybe even more so. Even I have been manipulated by Hamada Hiroshi."

Both Akira and Ryou looked at Ibiki in surprise.

"What did Hiroshi _do_" they both asked simultaneously, and the sound of their voices was hushed with respect.

Ibiki waived his hand in the air and smirked. "Never you mind, and rest assured that I got his ass back."

Akira and Ryou laughed and figured that they would trick Ayumu into telling them. Even though they didn't like to go behind Ibiki's back the mere thought of Hiroshi trumping Ibiki was too good an opportunity to let pass.

"So how is it that us being under age we are allowed to apply?" Ryou asked Ibiki with some skepticism. He was still trying to digest everything that the man had told them surrounding the KMP . It was _amazing_ the things that could be learned not from a history book. It was also pretty amazing the things that you could find out knowing Morino Ibiki.

"You will enter on the recommendation of your Head Mistress, and since she is good friends with the Hokage you will get her acceptance as well. But that is just so you can by-pass the age requirement and hand in the application for consideration. You will still have to pass a written, oral, and physical examination. You can only knock on the front door, and it will only open if you prove yourselves worthy."

"Ibiki, if you were our age right now, would you rather be a Nin or a KMP officer?" Akira asked Ibiki, and the look that he gave the older man was one of high curiosity.

"Hmm, that is an interesting question, Akira. Most probably if I was just as you are today I probably would join the KMP," he said honestly. "Don't get me wrong, I do love ANBU, and for many reasons. But my reasons for loving my job are because of who I was and what had happened to me _prior _to that. ANBU and I were a match made in heaven. But if nothing had ever happened or I hadn't gone to the Academy?" He shrugged. "Who knows? I don't think that I would be happy as a regular beat cop, but as a detective or in their stealth force? _Those_ seem like the kind of jobs that I could sink my teeth into..."

Akira nodded. "You would have made a very good detective, Ibiki. In fact, I think that in many ways your job now is parallel to one. Both your present job and that of a KMP detective is to ultimately find out information and to uncover the truth as well as deceit."

"Yes, but would he be the same Morino Ibiki? I don't think so," Ryou said frowning. "And I don't like that. I like Ibiki the way he is."

Ryou suddenly and uncharacteristically blushed at the surprised look from his two companions. He took it as them thinking that Ibiki's pain and suffering was somehow beneficial. He was momentarily stunned and mortified at himself. "That isn't what I mean! What I mean is-"

"I understand what you mean, Ryou," Ibiki said laying a hand on Ryou shoulder in comfort. "I am the man I am today _because _of my history. We all are who we are because of our past. My past has given me an edge that has been very beneficial for my profession."

Ryou grimaced. "I'm sorry, Ibiki, all I meant was that I like you who you are. I like your sarcasm and your smarts. I just meant that..."

"And I know what you meant, Ryou. I don't think that Ayu would like me as much if I was any different. If I was like everyone else I wouldn't be as interesting to her either. I know that you meant no harm from it."

Ryou nodded and looked at the ground and shuffling some of the grass around.

"Ibiki, may I be so bold as to ask a personal question?"

Akira too looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable, and Ibiki could tell what was on the boy's mind considering the vein of the current conversation. Ibiki nodded and even gave a small smile in encouragement.

"Why didn't _you_ turn against the village, or just plain turn your back? I mean, you could have easily decided that what you went through was payment enough as a sign of your devotion. And beyond that you cannot say that people have been very kind or understanding through it all. I just don't know if I could have been so understanding..."

Ibiki leaned back against the tree again and folded his arms across his wide chest and looked off into the distance. They were sitting at the edge of a clearing that was occasionally used as one of the ANBU training grounds, but at the moment was unoccupied. He seriously contemplated the young man's words. Why didn't he just give up and retire or even leave the village? Maybe move elsewhere where no one knew him. And he certainly hadn't always been readily accepted. When he came back to Konoha after gaining all his mental and physical scars, and waking up in the hospital bandaged from almost head to foot, he had felt more than a few moments of despair. And the first time that he saw himself in the mirror without his bandages and the scar tissue still red, raw, and angry he felt a brief flare of desolation, and then a deep coldness settled in his soul. It was only strengthened when he began to see and hear people's pity for him. Pity was the last thing that he wanted. So he shut them out and he shut himself down in order not to hear or notice those around him. And that did prove to be beneficial as his job performance certainly sky rocketed. But again, why didn't he just leave and save himself the agony?

Because it would have been the cowards way out. He was made of stronger stuff, and no matter what anyone said or thought about him he _could _rise above it. After a while he just didn't care. After a while it all became very amusing, in fact. He _liked_ that people shied away from him. He _liked_ the fact that people had very little good to say about him. What did he ultimately care as long as he got his job done?

"I think that I stayed because in many ways it was a challenge for me. To see if I could once again beat the odds. Plus, in the long and short of it all I just _didn't care_ about what other people thought. Also, I _like_ living here. This is my_ home_, and I protect what is mine."

Akira nodded and also looked out over the field. This _was_ home, and this _was_ a place worth fighting for. He could understand Ibiki's thoughts as the stakes were high but worth it in the end.

"I think that if he could Itachi would have stayed as well," Akira said softly. "I think that he too loved this place and the people in it. And it was very unfortunate for him that he had no choice but to leave it. I am sure that if he is still alive then he is probably thinking about it almost every day."

Ryou looked too was looking off into the distance with a melancholy look on his face.

"I think that Itachi is one of the bravest men of Konoha. He was dealt a shitty hand and he played it the best that he could. He was used by everyone around him, and through his entire life. He took a suicide mission that had no chance for him to return from but it _still _ended with total success." Ryou shook his head sadly and once again a deep frown marred his handsome features. "Just shitty all the way around, if you ask me..."

"Yes, it _was_ shitty all the way around," Ibiki said nodding. "But he held up his ideals until the very end, or at least as far as we know. Even though he was ANBU he lived the precepts of the Corp: To Serve and Protect."

Ibiki was not surprised but very proud in a way that the two young men saw through all the blood and treachery surrounding the KMP. They didn't see the KMP as nothing more than a tool for the Hokage or even the Uchiha. They did not see the Corp as a malevolent or subversive tool, but as something more tragic but noble. They saw the Corp as they were designed. He saw the men and women that served under it as having fortitude and guts, and even though the Uchiha Clan and the Hokage used them for their own purposes they still were ready and able to serve the Greater Good. However, he didn't want them to become blinded to what _might_ be.

"I just want you two to know that the Corp is like ANBU, is like The Counsel, is like The Hokage. There is good and bad about it. There are men and women that work and fight daily, and who put their lives on the line for each and every one of us. But there are also men and women that pervert and twist the ideals that they have sworn to uphold, and it is because of them that they need to be found out and eradicated. There is truth to the old saying that one apple can spoil the whole barrel. And it is because of them that they have to be weeded out."

"But Ibiki, why ANBU? Why is ANBU involved?" Akira said looking at Ibiki. "I mean, I am sure that the KMP has their own Internal Affairs Division, or something along that line. Even _Hiraku_ has a group of people that monitor and sentence those that fall outside the lines. Is it because you are unsure of how truly deep the treachery goes?"

Ibiki nodded. "ANBU is involved in order to ensure that the cancer is cut out entirely. ANBU too watches over the village, and if need be we will judge and take care of our own. We cannot allow the delicate balance to be disturbed."

"But what about Danzo? Why did ANBU not take care of him? He is left to run free, and from what you said he is an extremely dangerous man that has openly made bids for control," Ryou said giving Ibiki a level look.

Again Ibiki nodded. "We_ have_ taken care of Danzo, and in a way he has already been tried and sentenced. He has lost that which he hoped for the most: true power. He is constantly being watched and his leash is a short one. One small step and he knows that that which he has devoted his life time to has no problems putting him down. He has painted himself into a corner and a life of impotence. Even his ties with The Foundation are now tenuous."

Akira looked at Ibiki with a raised eye brow. "Would ANBU or the Hokage have him assassinated?"

"Without a second thought, and he knows it. The only question would be who would get the honor?"

"Would it be you, Ibiki?" Ryou asked with a small smile.

Ibiki shook his head. "No, Danzo is too strong for me. Even though he is an old man I still wouldn't be a match for him. He would most probably kill me." He said the thought calmly and with assurance. "But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't be a part of the team. I would want to get my hands on him before he expired."

Ryou patted Ibiki on the back and nodded with a big grin. "That's our Ibiki, always taking advantage of a situation."

"But of course! Would you expect anything less?"

"Certainly not," Ryou said laughing.

"I am looking forward to joining the KMP," Akira said cutting through their revelry and taking them back to their original conversation. "I am interested to see exactly what they comprise of. It should prove to be a most efficacious and academic experiment. Wouldn't you agree?"

Akira looked from one to the other and was amused at their amusement with him. He really _did _want a closer look into something that before he had paid very little if any thought to previously. To him the KMP were just ordinary public officials that watched over and maintained law and order. He had, like everyone else, known of the bloody massacre that had taken them all out in one fell swoop. He might have been very young when it happened, but he had heard about it none the less. Now however what Ibiki had said put everything in a new light. Who were they really? And what did they now want?

"I think that I understand now, Ibiki," Akira said nodding and looking between the older man and his friend. "Before I had thought that primarily much of this was for personal reasons. I am not saying that I in any way disapprove of that reasoning, far from it. I too would want to get anyone and everyone back for hurting Ayumu and Hiroshi. You don't let your loved ones become victims. But I also now see the _larger_ picture. You cannot allow people to manipulate and terrorize the masses in order for personal gain. If we were to let whoever these people are corrupt, defile, and pervert our very ideals then they of course have to be stopped. I see how it goes way beyond anything as trivial as our own personal needs. It is for the future of our village that must be protected."

"I personally, am _all about_ the revenge," Ryou said with a sharp glance at Akira. "I am not saying 'fuck the village', but I certainly don't want my family messed with ever again. And since Ayumu and Ibiki are going to start a family the last thing we need is for _their_ children to be in danger. Hell, maybe someday_ I_ might want to have a family, and I certainly don't want _them_ to be fucked with."

Akira seemed to give Ryou and impatient scowl, and Ryou met him glare for glare. Ibiki however couldn't help but smile at the two. They were _both_ right. The future of them all depended on making sure that another war never visited the village. He didn't think that the village as a whole could handle it. But he also knew that the other driving force behind his involvement was due to the fact that Ayumu as well as Hiroshi _had_ been drawn into something. His blood still ran cold at the thought of how many times Ayumu had come close to being killed. And he certainly didn't want any rogues wandering the village while they started to build a future and a family together. He knew that in life there were always risks, but if one could avoid or simply eradicate them? And besides all that, he had made a silent oath to himself to hunt down and kill anyone that tried to harm Ayu. It was all as simple as that.

"You both are right," Ibiki said calmly. "I cannot sit by and watch my home become a battle ground for something so petty as personal bids for power. I also will not let anyone harm those that I watch over. And yes, Ryou," Ibiki said giving the young man a gimlet stare, "I certainly will not stand by and let anyone fuck with my family. That will not under any circumstances be tolerated."

Ibiki started to unbutton his jacket and take it off in preparation for a quick sparring session with the boys. As they saw him ready himself they too in turn prepared themselves. The three moved away from each other and limbered up muscles that had been idle for the past few hours as they sat under a tree and talked. With a smirk and a wink Ibiki motioned the two boys to come at him.

Ryou and Akira could feel the adrenaline pump through their veins as they squared off with the large man. As they blocked and parried the man's attempt at subduing them they couldn't help but feel a certain pride and happiness in who they were and where they lived. At that very moment in time they couldn't believe their good fortune, and even though a dark cloud seemed to be possibly looming in their future. But for now it was only theoretical and even possibly academic. Though they stood on the thresh hold of adult understanding they also still couldn't help but retain the bright outlook and optimism of youth. It was a clear day, they were with people that they loved, and they had before them the exciting prospects of entering into the realm of being a viable and productive members of their village. They stood strong, able, and ready to serve and protect.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there it is. I must say that for about a week I gathered all kinds of interesting information on the KMP. Most were very general and seemed to have been just cut and pastes from what was most probably the Naru-Wiki site. Even I got some of my info there. However, I did find one site and for the life of me I can't find it again in order to pay proper homage to it. I think that it might be a RPG site...but whatever it is the author spun an _incredible_ tale about the Konoha Military Police Corp and its history.

I know that a few will be wondering about the time line in regards to this chapter and its conversations. Since Sakura has already shown up as a healer at the hospital, and that Sasuke and Itachi are no longer in Konoha you are probably wondering what everyone's ages are or even if they are still alive. So for the purpose of my story (and so as to not make Ibiki look like a liar or a goof) they are as thus: Sasuke has not yet killed Itachi, but if he has no one knows about it yet. I believe in the grand scheme of things and for the interest of my story that is how it shall be. I never claimed to be a Narutard, so don't anyone get their panties in a bunch...I just go with the flow, and so should you. Just pretend that you live in the Matrix and there is no spoon. Works for me every time. Clear as mud?


	96. Chapter 96

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**Wheelwright** asked me about my last chapter and saying that Hiraku seemed to have their own form of investigations. I just meant that the school probably had their own Internal Investigations when it came to staff going off the reservation. They certainly are policed like everyone else is in Konoha by the KMP.

Re-edited 1/2012

Chapter 96

**Stranger in a Strange Land**

Ayumu walked to the Hokage's office alone. She was surprised and yet not surprised to get the invitation to meet with the woman regarding "a few articles belonging to her late Master and the recommendation letters for her students." When she raised a brow and showed Ibiki the invitation he merely grimaced and shook his head. All he did was shrug his shoulders and tell her that he had no clue as to what the old hag _really_ had in mind, but if she wanted him to accompany her then he would change his day around and go with her. Ayumu had merely smiled and shook her head as well. There was no need, really. She could handle visiting her Hokage on her own. In fact, she was secretly excited about the prospect. She had only met Tsunade twice, and it had been when her Master had been alive and she had accompanied him on a couple of trips to discuss business matters. At the time she had been too in awe of the surroundings and the woman herself to pay any attention as to what was _really_ being said or the true purpose of their meeting. From what she remembered Tsunade had been a warm and polite woman, and the visits had been pleasant. Now, she was an adult and visiting on her own.

As she walked through the streets of Konoha for the first time she _really_ took a look at her fellow citizens. It wasn't until she _really_ got to know Ibiki that she started to think about all the _other _people that she really inhabited Konoha with. She would be the first to admit that her life had been pretty insular and even parochial. The community of Hiraku was in many ways a tight knit community. They didn't think themselves above the rest of the village, but in some ways they certainly kept themselves apart from it. They weren't Nins and they weren't regular shop keepers or tradesmen like the rest of the people. They were artists that through their habits, ideals, and their profession in general made their lives secular from others. Yes, she and others _did_ have friends and family that were Nins, but apart from Ibiki none really habituated Hiraku. And why that was she really didn't have a straight answer. Maybe because Nins wanted to be around other Nins? Maybe they felt that they wouldn't be understood? Maybe they just needed to be closer to their jobs or the places that they frequented. She had no idea. Ibiki had said that he liked living apart and away from the life, but he couldn't have been the only one. And even though Ibiki wasn't like other people there still had to be some _like_ him, right?

She gave a mental shrug and went back to her perusal of the people around her. When she left the Hiraku boundaries she saw many civilians filling the streets and shops, but as she got closer to Hokage Mountain and the Hokage's office she started to see a subtle yet definite change. More and more Nins were becoming apparent to her. Men and women, and even youngsters, wore the familiar green fatigues and accoutrement that went with the profession. Bodies became leaner, fitter, and more scarred. One thing that she couldn't help but notice was that eyes became more wary and harder. The looks and feel of those around her became more predatory and determined. Where once that might have made her feel uncomfortable and unsure, she now almost didn't give it a second thought. Being with Ibiki meant being with a predator of predators, and one who most probably _trumped_ most of the Nins around her. The thought made her stand a bit straighter and swing her hips a bit wider. Ibiki's confidence had certainly rubbed off on her.

At one point she came to a large building that had the words: _Jounin Station_ over the front door, and on the steps stood or sat Nins, and bustling up and down the stairs others went to or from. She paid no real attention other then the fact that the building was almost to her destination until she heard her name being called out.

"_Ayumu_! Hey, wait!"

Ayumu stopped and turned around with a smile on her face at the voice. Coming down the steps was Genma. It had been a while since she had seen her cousin and she was glad that they had finally met up. As he walked towards her she decided to meet him half way. They met almost in front of the building and embraced tightly. As per their long-standing habit they each gave the other a loud, slurpy raspberry kiss on the cheek, and then giggled like five year olds about it.

"What are _you _doing in this part of town? If you are off to see Ibiki then ANBU is that way," he said pointing in the other direction.

"For your information I am off to see _Lady Tsunade_," Ayumu said with her chin up and giving him an inflated air of self importance. At his surprised look she dropped it and giggled. "I'm serious, Gen, I have an appointment with her over something."

Genma lost his look of surprise and a small shadow clouded over his deep blue eyes. He suddenly looked suspicious, and if she hadn't known him for so long or as well she would have missed it, but since she did she didn't.

"What, Genma?"

"Hnn..."

Ayumu didn't have times for twenty questions so she just shrugged her shoulders and patted him on the back in preparation for leaving. But as she turned she felt her arm being held in place, and tightly.

"Wait, Ayumu, lemme go with you. Give me a moment and then I'll accompany you."

Ayumu laughed at her cousin's sudden concern and over-protection. "I'm_ fine,_ Genma. I think that I can handle the Hokage for an hour, and I certainly think that she can handle me."

Genma shook his head. "That wasn't what I meant...Look, Ayumu, come inside with me for a minute so I can get something and then we'll go there together. I have to go there anyway..."

Genma didn't wait for an answer and just grabbed her hand and pulled Ayumu after him. All the way up the stairs Ayumu pulled and harangued at him, but his grip on her hand was tight. Even though she was mortified at the laughter following them up the stairs she still didn't stop trying to get away from him.

"Honestly, Genma! Stop this right now!"

"No, Ayumu, just _trust_ me," he said looking back and down at her with a stern look.

The look made Ayumu suddenly become quiet. Genma had_ never_ been unyielding with her, and that made her pause for a moment. It also made her compliant, and she meekly followed her cousin into the Jounin station. But it still wasn't enough to not let her try and get the last word in.

"Seriously, Genma, the older you get the _sillier _you get..."

He said nothing but shake his head and ignoring her, but still keeping a tight hold on her none the less.

As she followed Genma to a wall filled with open mailboxes she stood next to her cousin and candidly looked around. This was the second building comprised totally of Nins that Ayumu had even been in, the first being ANBU. And the difference between the two was staggering. ANBU was a hushed and over-powering place. The magnitude and the weight that was ANBU had made her feel small and unimportant. Seeing the masked or uniformed Nins looking so serious and deadly had held her in awe. But the Nins here were totally different. It was a bustling and noisy group that occupied this building. There was laughter, talking, and even a few friendly scuffles going on. People joked and called out to each other. Ayumu was as momentarily stunned here as she was when she first walked into ANBU. People were casually socializing, joking, and even just hanging around. Even though it was filled with high ranking Nins there wasn't the dark and predatory feel that there was over at ANBU.

Beside her Genma seemed to be reading letters and notices that had been stuffed to almost over-flowing in his mail cubicle. He was perusing his mail and making small, disgruntled comments at each missive that he read. More often than not he would tear up the paper and chuck it into a nearby waste receptacle.

"_Come on,_ Genma, can't you move it a bit faster?" She nudged her cousin with an impatient elbow.

"I have_ a lot_ of mail to read, and I can't just hurry it," he said shredding another letter and throwing it away.

"Well, maybe if you emptied or read your mail a bit more often then you wouldn't _have_ this trouble," she said shaking her head and smirking. "_Normal people_ don't let it become a back log."

"All this _crap_ is just from the past two days!" He said waiving some of the paperwork in her face. "I can't help it if my box happens to be the Black Hole Hell for Mail..."

Ayumu shrugged. "_Whatever_. Just hurry it up or I'm _ditching_ your ass..."

Genma poked Ayumu in the shoulder and in an immediate and instinctive retaliation Ayumu shoved him back. Genma pushed her back as well and it started a cavalcade of shoving, pushing, prodding, poking, and even hair pulling. The two retreated back to childhood within a matter of seconds, and without a care as to who was watching or that it was even in public. Their juvenile behavior came to a screeching halt when a dark haired Nin came up to Genma and started laughing.

"Fuck, Genma, your _cookies_ getting to be too much for you to handle?" He looked at Ayumu who had gone deathly still at the sudden attention. "Come on, sweet heart, I _like _the rough stuff..._Cream_ _puff_ here just can't hang..."

Ayumu looked at her cousin with a side long glance, and she could see the slow smile starting to spread on his face. Ayumu looked back at the other man and her own evil smile started to spread. It really grew when she saw him openly peruse her from head to toe. She looked back over at her cousin and saw that he now leaned against the mail box wall and with his arms crossed over his chest and the senbon rolling between his teeth as a deep, amused chuckle broke out. She looked back at the interloper and saw that _he_ had now stepped even closer to her, and while invading her personal bubble.

"Are you _high_?" she asked curiously.

The man smirked and winked. "No, but I bet that I could get _you_ feeling light headed if you give me half a chance..."

Ayumu looked at Genma and frowned. "Are you going to let him talk to your _cookie_ like that? And right in front of you?" She let out a heavy sigh when she saw her cousin's eyes wrinkle in mirth and nothing being said. She smacked him on the arm and turned back to their new friend.

"Look here, jackass, and for once I'm not talking about _you_," she said over her shoulder to Genma, "_start to stepping_...You're in my way."

Ayumu frowned at the man as his only response was to laugh at her.

Ayumu wasn't used to flirting with men. She never had been and she certainly wasn't now. Oh, she teased Ibiki plenty, but he was familiar, and her teasing always brought the results that she was looking for. But with other men? She just felt too inhibited, and in order to compensate she would get defensive in order to make up for her sexual-play inexperience.

"I'm serious, _bub_, move it,"Ayumu said trying to stand taller and not feel so crowded by the unfamiliar Nin.

When she stood up the way she did her top started stretching interestingly across her bosom, and the man made no effort to hide his appreciation of the show. His eyes narrowed and a lascivious smile played across his mouth. The rude and sexually predatory actions caused Ayumu to freeze slightly and go stiff. Her face became flushed and grew deeper when she heard a few laughs coming from around them. Ayumu had no idea if they were laughing at her or him, but it didn't matter as she suddenly felt all alone and vulnerable.

Suddenly Genma pushed himself away from the wall and maneuvered himself in front of Ayumu and essentially pushing the other man away and blocking Ayumu from his view.

"That's enough, Taki, do as the lady asked: get to stepping."

It was said in a friendly, off-handed manner, but the small tone of menace could clearly be heard.

The other man held his hands up in supplication. "Hey, Genma, I was only _kidding_! I would never _really_ horn in on your action-"

"Look, Taki, it isn't just _me_ that is going to have a problem with having the lady crowded...And for your information she isn't _my_ cookie, but my cousin. And I don't let people fuck with my family, so just fucking_ leave_..."

The other man raised a brow and tried to see around the blond Nins side. "Your cousin? Then maybe we could-"

Genma gripped the senbon in his mouth tightly and narrowed his eyes. "Like I would _ever_ let an _asstard_ like you near anyone in my family, let alone try and _date_ them..._jackass_..."

Ayumu stood behind Genma and her eyes were wide. She knew that in a way she was being uncharacteristically timid, but she couldn't help it. Being surrounded by all the strangers and quickly becoming the sole point of focus unsettled her. She was used to much smaller and more familiar surroundings. But that still didn't stop her from snarking from the safety of her cousin's back.

"_Loser_," she said with forced gusto and contempt.

"Well,_ now_ I wouldn't want you anyway!" The Nin shot back.

"I_ never_ wanted you in the _first place..._ _fucktard_," she said with a bit more courage and using one of Ibiki's more favorite and frequent monikers.

"Quite stoking the flames," Genma said laughing over his shoulder at her.

Ayumu looked up and stuck her tongue out at him.

Genma merely shook his head and strong armed the Nin from stepping any closer. "And _you_, back off or else things are going to get ugly..."

"Look, Shiranui-" the other man started to say but was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he found himself face to face with Kakashi.

"I think you head the lady, but if you didn't let _me_ reiterate it," he said grinning that one-eye grin that he was famous for. "_Move your ass_..."

The other man was now caught between a rock and hard place, or better yet, between two of Konoha's prized elite. He also knew when he was beat. So with a disgusted shake of his head and his pride intact he threw one last look of disgust at Genma and Ayumu and pushed his way away from them.

Genma and Ayumu laughed and watched him stalk back to a group of friends, and obviously start to talk about them. Kakashi and Genma both smiled and gave the third finger salute in response.

"Taki is such a _tool_," Genma said to Kakashi.

"What started all this, or do I need to ask?" Kakashi looked at Ayumu with a raised brow and was pleased to see the woman blush. Something deep inside him flickered to life.

"Hatake, hold on minute and keep Ayumu company. I have to run and get a few things from the front desk."

Before Ayumu could stop him he dashed off and left Ayumu with the other Jounin.

Ayumu smiled nervously and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Well, Kakashi...nice...nice to see you again," she said smiling nervously.

"Hm-hmm," Kakashi said looking at Ayumu unabashedly. He took her in greedily. The linen and lace dress that she wore was stunning. The deep, orange color brought out the honey in her eyes and went well with her brown, curly locks. It molded to her perfect figure and was a nice change from all the other women around them who wore the regular green fatigues.

Ayumu couldn't hold his gaze for very long. The man made her_ nervous_, and not just because of their last encounter together. Though that did have a lot to do with it. Just remembering that he had seen her naked and that he had heard her having sex unnerved her and still made her feel flushed. In many ways he gave off the same aura that Ibiki did in that he was a predator's predator, and in many ways she felt the same way that she felt when around Ibiki: aroused. And that upset her the most. That she could feel attraction of a sort to someone other than Ibiki. She felt that having such an emotion somehow betraying.

"Well, Kakashi...what brings you here?" She said trying to fill in the silence.

Kakashi shrugged and stayed silent, and on purpose. He could see that he was making the woman nervous, and he could pretty much figure out why. It was as amusing as it was arousing.

Ayumu suddenly looked up at him and something akin to fire snapped in her eyes. "What? You were pretty verbal before...What changed all that?"

Kakashi smiled and gave another indolent shrug. What indeed? Her sudden flare of emotion from shyness to indignation was one of the things that intrigued him the most about her; her unpredictability and fierce emotions. Of course, maybe that was what intrigued _Ibiki_ the most about her as well. The over-whelming and over-powering emotions, and not to mention her sweet curves...

Ayumu stood staring up at Kakashi and without any clue as to what was going on in his head. She thought that he was probably remembering their last encounter, but that wasn't something that _she _wanted to re-visit...So she shrugged her shoulders and placed an almost bored look on her face and seemingly dismissing him. As she looked around them she noticed people staring at either her or the pair of them. She suddenly felt out of place and uncomfortable.

"Kakashi? Why is everyone _staring_ over here? Did I do something _wrong_ coming here with Genma? It wasn't my idea!" She said looking up at Kakashi in sudden alarm.

Kakashi gave a slight look over his shoulder and saw that indeed they did garnish more than a few rapt and interested looks. And he could understand why. She certainly _did_ stand out among all the other Jounin. It wasn't unusual to see civilians here, but ones like her? Not too often, if at all. Her look and personality did not fit in with the men and women that normally habituated the building. For one, she was probably the only person here without visible scars. Every Nin here sported the look of their trade. The men and women were sleek, hardened, and even slightly jaded looking and acting. He would be surprised to find anyone else here besides her that could blush so quickly. As well she was certainly the most brightly dressed. Her orange dress shown like a sun over a field of drab, olive green fatigues and flak vests. Her wildly curling and unbound hair was a sharp contrast to hair that was pulled back and away from faces. It wasn't that she was the only civilian here or even to visit, but she certainly was the most beguiling.

"Don't worry, Ayumu, it's nothing. Pay no attention," he said in a bored voice but giving enough of a warning look around him that people looked away or turned so that their perusal was more surreptitious. "What brought _you _here anyway?"

"I was on my way to see the Hokage when I met up with Genma. He said that he was going there as well and that he would accompany me, but first we had to make a stop here..." Ayumu looked at Kakashi with a sudden frown on her face. "Kakashi, Genma seemed not too happy about my meeting with the Hokage. Would you know why? All my invitation said was that she had a few things to talk about with me in regards to my late master or my students. I can't see any harm in that..."

Kakashi looked at Ayumu and raised an eye brow curiously. "What does _Ibiki_ say about it?"

Ayumu shook her head. "He didn't say too much, other than the fact that he had no idea."

"Really?"

The way he said that gave Ayumu a moment for concern. Ibiki _hadn't_ seemed too upset or concerned. All he had done was grimace and give a few, course epitaphs. He didn't even seem concerned when she had rebuked his invitation to accompany her.

"Really. All he said was that he had no idea what the _hag_ was up to, but he didn't seem too upset. _Should_ he have been?" Ayumu bit her lip and looked up at Kakashi with doubt.

Kakashi shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "If Ibiki isn't upset then I wouldn't get upset. Maybe she just wants to shoot the breeze with you."

Ayumu laughed and poked him in the shoulder amiably. "I don't think so, Kakashi. I'm far below the Hokage's general notice." Her smile faded and she looked aside in concern. "Maybe it really has to do with Akira and Ryou," she said softly. "Maybe something came up or something went wrong..."

Kakashi hummed and cocked his head to the side as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I heard about that. How is their training with Ibiki coming?"

Ayumu shrugged but said nothing. She really didn't know how it was going except for Ibiki seeming very pleased with their progress so far. But beyond that she hadn't asked too many questions. She didn't want to seem like she was trying to over-shadow or question his authority. She _did_ trust Ibiki, and she _didn't_ have any misgivings (right?) about what was taking place. If anything, she doubted herself and not Ibiki. She just wondered if she was doing what her master would have done had he been in her shoes. Well, maybe she could find out from Tsunade...

Kakashi watched a myriad of emotions and thoughts play across her expressive features. It didn't matter that she had said nothing to him. He didn't need to hear the words because he could read them all on her face: she was unsure and confused. Something deep inside him clenched and it took all his training to steel himself from grabbing her and holding her tight against him and telling her that this whole, fucked up scenario would be alright.

Damn Morino Ibiki for putting her in such a position...The man had _no right_ to take advantage and use such a clearly unwilling participant. But she really wasn't a participant, and not in the least. He could see that any hold of authority or ability to make any decisions had been unmistakably been taken from her. She didn't even know the whole truth behind things most probably. Morino had apparently used his position with her and taken what he wanted and told her what he had seen fit.

Not that he was one to talk. He himself had not always been so forthright with information, but with someone like her it should have been different. _He_ would have been different. He _never_ would have even let the situation come up let alone become a possibility. Students such as hers should not have been offered up as sacrifices. They weren't Nin, and because of that they didn't know the true reality behind the decisions that had been made. He thought that they had probably been fed some bullshit about doing what they could to protect the village and making an impact. It was up to Nin and other men and women better suited to protect the village. Not a pair of fifteen year olds that had held nothing other than paint brushes in their hands their entire life. As to making an impact? Oh, they would make an impact all right: eight feet under, and it would be sooner rather than later. Morino was fattening up the lambs and leading them to the slaughter.

It _disgusted_ him. _Morino_ disgusted him. Even after becoming involved with this woman the man _still _hadn't even changed anything about himself. He was still the same selfish, unfeeling, and uncaring man that he had _always_ been. All he cared about, _really_ cared about was doing his job at ANBU. Not that he hadn't done good by ANBU. Far from it. In many ways ANBU was what it was today partly _because_ of Morino Ibiki. But that was all fine and good if Morino wanted to sacrifice _his_ soul and humanity, but to spread his sins upon another, and one so not aware of her surroundings, was low and inhuman.

Kakashi was broken from his inner musings by a soft sigh from his companion as she looked around for her errant cousin.

"Where did he go to _now_?" Ayumu almost whined. "That's it! _I'm_ _leaving_. I will _not_ be late for my meeting with Tsunade because some_ girl _caught his eye all of a sudden..."

Ayumu grimaced and looked back up at Kakashi with consternation. "Nice seeing you again, Kakashi. Maybe some other time-"

"Come on, Ayumu, _I'll_ walk you to the Hokage's place," Kakashi said and taking Ayumu's hand. Before she could comment upon the bold move he had them almost half-way across the room and out the door. He only dropped his hand until after they had proceeded down the front steps and was moving in the direction of the Hokage's office and residence. It was as they were integrated into the throng of people that he dropped her hand and placed them casually back in his front pockets.

Ayumu had no choice but to walk with Kakashi the rest of the way. They walked in relative silence, but Ayumu kept her gaze straight ahead of her and her body was slightly tense. To say that she felt a little uncomfortable was an understatement. She still couldn't forget their last time together at the bath house. She had been naked both physically as well as emotionally in front of him, and she could not help but be reminded about how it had all felt.

At one point a passer-by accidentally bumped into Ayumu and she was thrown of slightly, and if it wasn't for Kakashi's arm around her waist she would have most probably stumbled forward. After righting herself with his slight help she looked over briefly and mumbled 'thanks'. Before she could even comment on his arm it was gone and his hands were back in their pockets as if they had never left. Looking into his face she saw that he seemed to be looking ahead and without a care in the world. She was on his left side so a substantial portion of his face was covered. When he turned to look at her she hastily looked away as if she had never been staring, but the tell-tale blush on her cheeks was a dead giveaway that she had been gawking at him.

Kakashi merely gave an enigmatic smile and turned to look back in front of them.

Their silent walk was suddenly interrupted by the appearance of Genma.

"For fuck's sake! What the hell...You two just up and ditch me?" Genma was suddenly in front of the pair and so they had to stop in order not to plow into him.

"Genma, I had to leave! _I told you_ that I was _not_ going to be late for my meeting with Tsunade, and just because you were off trying to get a _date_ for Saturday night..."

Ayumu scowled at Genma and gave him a none too friendly poke in the chest.

Genma scowled back and leaned forward a bit. "I _wasn't_ looking for a date for Saturday night..._ditz_...I was _talking_ to someone about something." He shook his head but managed to catch Kakashi's eye with one of his own.

Kakashi raised a brow in interest but stayed silent.

"Look," Genma said and looking around. They were close to the Hokage's Residence. It was as good a time as ever, he thought. "Ayumu, I want you to be _cautious_ with Tsunade."

"What? You think that she is going to beat me up?" Ayumu smirked at all the tales that she had heard about the woman and her notoriously short and violent temper. Even Ibiki had commented one time on how the woman was a maniac.

Genma took a hold of her arms and gave her a serious look. "No, Ayumu, I mean this: I don't want you to offer _any_ information that was not asked for, and _specifically_. Also, think twice when answering any of her questions. She may be a violent, lazy drunk, but she is also first and foremost a _Sannin_. You've dealt with Jiraiya. He might be a _lecherous_ old man, but he is a _crafty_ one as well. They are not always what they seem."

He was very concerned for his cousin. Ayumu took everyone at face value. She thought that what she saw was what she got with everyone, because she herself was that way. But unfortunately that was far from the truth with most people, and Nins in particular.

Whatever snarky comment that was about to come out of Ayumu was lost as she saw the real seriousness reflected in Genma's eyes. Her cousin's usually laid back personality was now taught and edgy. All she could do was swallow hard and nod. She was quickly starting to lose her appeal and excitement for seeing Tsunade, _and fast_.

"We could always accompany her, Genma," Kakashi said looking at the other man. "Tsunade might be able to throw one of us out but most probably not both of us. Especially if we do some fast talking..."

"Hn," Genma said looking away as he gave the idea serious thought.

"I'll be ok, don't either of you worry," Ayumu said softly. "Ibiki wasn't concerned so neither will I be," she said with emotion that clearly portrayed the opposite of what she said.

"Morino should have come with you," Genma said with narrowed eyes. He wasn't sure why the man hadn't but he wasn't too pleased about it. He thought that even if Tsunade managed to kick them both out he would station Hatake there to wait the interview out while he ran down the street to ANBU and have a talk with Ibiki. The man should have _never_ let her go see Tsunade on her own...

"This makes no sense," Kakashi said to Genma. "Why she would invite Ayumu out of the clear blue like this screams_ suspicious_. I think that maybe she shouldn't even go at all..."

Genma nodded in acquiescence. "I am starting to agree," he said nodding, but he still wouldn't relinquish his hold on Ayumu's arms.

Ayumu's panic was steadily rising as she watched the two men discuss her near future as if she wasn't even there.

"Stop you two," she said biting at her lower lip. "You're starting to _scare_ me..."

"You should be."

"It's probably nothing..."

They both answered at the same time but Ayumu had no idea who said what. All she could comprehend was that two, seasoned, and smart Nins were concerned for what she had thought was an innocuous meeting. She stood frozen between the two men and looking almost frantically from one concerned but distrustful face to the other. Now she really _was_ wishing that she_ had _taken Ibiki up on his offer.

In a fit of panic and a growing sense of claustrophobia Ayumu tried to wrench herself from Genma's grasp. She pushed against his chest and even beat a fist weakly against him. Genma looked down at her and held her now thrashing arms tighter.

"Genma...! _Let me go_!"

"Wait, Ayumu! Listen for a moment," he said harshly.

Ayumu shook her head almost wildly. "No! I just want...I just want to go and-!"

Kakashi came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. He leaned down and murmured into her ear.

"_Shh_...Don't worry, Ayumu, it isn't as bad as we have probably portrayed. We just worry about you, that's all."

The low, smooth timber of his voice in her ear coupled with a strong, secure arm around her waist with a strong hand rubbing consolingly up and down her arm steadied her. He looked up and saw Genma give him a pointed look. Whatever the look was for (and he knew _exactly_ what it meant) the woman in his arms steadied herself, and he felt a large, rush of air as she breathed out some of her tension. He earned himself another look as he couldn't help himself from bending down and taking a quick whiff of her fragrant curls. His eye closed briefly in pleasure. He also knew that he had to let her go, and sooner was a lot safer than later. He didn't want her to tense up again and freak out over his close proximity to her once she gathered herself together again.

So with a silent sigh he reluctantly released her and stepped back. Genma cocked an eye brow and quickly gathered his cousin in close for a brotherly hug and pat on the back.

"We're_ shits__,_ Ayumu, creeping you out like that. We didn't mean it like that. I just wanted you to be very observant," he said busing her on her nose with his own. "And whatever you do _don't _tell Ibiki about all this...Or at least not every last detail," he said giving Kakashi another quick look. "At least not anything about _me_..." He laughed and gave her a fierce squeeze.

Kakashi looked over Ayumu's head at Genma and was silent.

Ayumu hugged him back in confusion and ended it with a pat to the arm. "Uh-huh...You afraid Ibiki will tear you a new one for some reason?" Ayumu's eyes suddenly sparkled with mirth. She wasn't too sure what had gone on, but she would bet her last paycheck that even though it might have escaped her it won't escape Ibiki. Though she had a pretty good idea what Genma was getting at. Being sandwiched between two men that Ibiki had or did consider rivals wouldn't sit too well with him.

She couldn't help but let a small, satisfied feminine smile erupt deep inside her.

Both men rolled their eyes at her quip and shook their heads. She laughed lightly and stepped away from them while she still could. "Now I _really_ have to go, and no more nonsense from either of you. I thank you for the companionship and the advice, but I really have to go-_now_..." She turned away and waived her hand over her back. "Try and stay out of trouble you two," she said by way of parting shot.

Both men watched her silently leave them behind, and each man was thinking disturbingly different things about her as she walked away.

* * *

_**The Hokage's Residence**_

Upstairs on the fifth floor Tsunade stood looking out her large, glass window at the village below her. From her vantage point she had an excellent view of that which she protected. She could see clear across the entire village, and almost up to the front gate. She took a sip of sake and let the liquor smoothly burn its way down her throat. She decided that from almost any angle her village was beautiful. The green trees and the colorful shops and homes were just plain beautiful. How she had left the village for all those years and not gone insane was beyond her.

She sighed and looked almost straight down. Her attention was caught by a swatch of orange amidst an almost over-powering sea of pea green. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was Miss Tanaka, and with two of her Nins...The silver haired and blonde haired men that were with her were dead give aways. Hatake _and _Shiranui. _Well_...and what's this? Both boys were..._holding_ her?

"Is there anything else that you want, Tsunade? I have _work_ to do..." A somewhat bored and irritated voice asked behind her.

_Ah..._Tsunade thought to herself. Should_ I play a game of Show and Tell or not...On one hand I love to piss of Morino, but on the other? I don't want to start anything that I shouldn't...But then again...?_

"Come look at _this__,_ Morino...Looks like maybe Hatake and Shiranui didn't quite get the _meaning_ of your words?"

Tsunade stepped aside lightly as Ibiki strolled over next to her to look out the window. Tsunade's eyes never left Ibiki's face. She wanted to catch every nuance of his expressions...She had heard all about his little talks with the two Nins. Her profession was _riddled_ with gossipers, and the best thing about it? They were usually spot on.

Ibiki looked down just as both men drew away from what was very close proximity to Ayumu. He also knew that Tsunade was watching him like a hawk, and it would be a cold day in Hell before he allowed her to once again take a swipe at his masculinity as she had done in the past. So he carefully schooled his features into blandness and turned away from the scene below him.

"I meant what I said Tsunade, watch what you say to Ayumu. _I mean it_. She doesn't need any more shit piled on top of her, and especially right now...I will be _righteously_ pissed if you upset her..."

Ibiki had come over before Ayumu's meeting with Tsunade because he was more than a little suspicious of this little tea party. He really didn't know what the woman had in store, and even though he hadn't been invited it still didn't stop him from coming over to lay a few ground rules. Ayumu may not be familiar with Tsunade, but he was. The woman had a perchance for stirring up trouble, and her little window invitation was clear proof.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and 'humphed' in defeat. Well, he might not have acted in the way that she had thought, but she was sure that a small seed of discontent had been sowed. She couldn't wait to see what he would do to Genma and Kakashi...

"Don't worry, Morino...I'll be a _good_ Hokage...I just want to go over the applications for her students. I want to discuss my recommendations. I need to meet the boys and make sure that I'm not recommending a pair of _oafs_. I _do_ have my office name to uphold you know," she finished peevishly.

Ibiki gave her a sour look. "Uh-huh...whatever. Just be sure that you stick to that, and _only_ that," he said over his shoulder as he was half way to the door. "And if you want to meet Akira and Ryou you should have asked _me_. They are working for _me_ now."

"No, they work for _me_, Morino Ibiki!" Tsunade shot back, but knew that her parting jibe was a little too late, as the man had already slammed the door behind him.

Ibiki left the office and didn't even bother to say goodbye or even stop and listen to what she was saying as he had exited the room. He was just so pissed that he doubted that he could control himself for much longer.

_Those fuckers_...How the hell did they fucking sniff her out? Can't she even walk the streets without being accosted by two of the worst womanizers in Konoha? And he was placing Genma back with Kakashi as that he knew for a _fact _that Genma and Anko were pretty much done and over. He had known all along that it wouldn't be long in coming as Genma's ability to stay with one woman for too long a period was almost nonexistent.

And add Hatake to the mix and he could feel his hackles rise..._Fuck_...he needed to get her married and maybe, _just maybe__,_ with his last name the hounds would leave her be...

He walked down the main stairs that left the Hokage's Office and was pleased to see Ayumu coming up them, but as of yet she hadn't seen him. He let a sneaky smile form on his lips as he slide open a side door that lead to a mezzanine hallway and another stair way. Just as she was coming past him he whipped open the doorway and snatched her, and shutting the door firmly after them.

He always felt a wonderful thrill run through him when she squeaked in surprise. It must have been some primal, predatory urge to feel and hear her capture. For a brief moment she struggled in his arms and even tried to swing her purse back in his direction until she saw who it was. She relaxed immediately in his grasp and gave him a cute pout.

"Honestly, Ibiki! You are _too twisted _for words sometimes," she said moving around in his arms until she was snuggled up flush against him. She gave a gasp as one of his hands that was secure around her waist slid down until it cupped her backside firmly, and even gave an audacious squeeze.

Ibiki nuzzled into the side of her neck and nipped at her throat. "What does _that_ say about the woman that loves _me_?"

"That she needs to be psycho-analyzed?" Ayumu giggled and couldn't help but let the purr of pleasure ripple through her at his ministrations.

"You know that I can do that for free...I'm_ good _at that kind of stuff."

Ayumu raised a brow. "You just want to get me on your couch and on my back..."

Ibiki leered at her and nodded. "_Always _that..."

"And I am sure that you'd place your chair right behind me so that you could look down my shirt and try and get a glimpse or two of my breasts..." She shook her head at his pathetic attempt at smiling. "You are _so_ predictable..."

Ibiki laughed and made no effort to hide the fact that he was looking down her dress even as they spoke. "I can't help it. Not when you purposefully show cleavage. It just isn't fair..."

"Like you ever cared about fairness, Morino Ibiki!" Ayumu laughed and pinched his side. "But really Ibiki, you see them every morning and night. You act like you've _never_ seen breasts before..."

"Not like _these_ I haven't," he said in an almost dreamy way.

"And you better _not_ go looking for any _comparable_ one's either," she said pinching him rather roughly. Rough enough that he grimaced slightly at the warning.

Ibiki hissed. "God's, woman..." Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he looked again pointedly at her attire. "And another thing, do you have to go around with them almost spilling out the top?"

Ayumu's smile suddenly dropped. "What are you_ talking_ about? I am _not _spilling out the top. I am _not_ dressed like some _floozy_. This is perfectly suitable attire to meet one's Hokage in. And," she said starting to build up a head of steam, "I look _wonderful_."

"More like _ravenous_," he said frowning.

"I am not going to dress like _you_ if that is what you are trying to get at," she said suspiciously. "The day I wear pea green or dark gray is the day the sun doesn't shine."

"I didn't say that you had to wear _those _colors, but couldn't you maybe _cover up_ things a bit more?"

Cover up? Ayumu looked at him in stunned wonderment. Ibiki had never,_ ever_ made a complaint about her décolletage before. If anything he would even go so far as to tug the top _down_ in order to see more. Now here he was frowning and trying to pull it up a bit higher. She slapped at his hands impatiently and moved her bosom out of the way of his roving hands and re-positions herself and the garments back to what they were.

"Honestly, Ibiki, you don't always make sense...You have_ never_ found an issue with either what I wear or how I wear it. Now? _Now_ you're looking at me like I'm some kind of _floozy_..." Her lips thinned out and her chin jutted outwards just enough to let him know that she was going to stand fast against him.

Ibiki wouldn't meet her eyes for some reason, but he still tried to pull her dress top up a bit, but each time he tried to do that he was met by a smack on his hands. "I just don't want you spilling out in front of Tsunade," he said mumbling. "And every other Nin in Konoha," he said under his breath.

Ayumu went still. She looked up at him with a wide-eyed look that suddenly turned into a knowing smirk. The smirk was quickly replaced by a dewy-eyed look of such devotion that he couldn't help but meet head on with his own unreadable stare. But she _knew_ better. She knew _him_ better.

"Morino Ibiki," she said softly. "You've been _stalking_ me..."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said frowning.

"Since we seemed to have met here, and at such an _opportune_ time, it appears that you have been somehow _following_ my progress here," she said giving him a wry but affectionate look.

"I had _business_ her, Ayu. I _do_ workoccasionally, you know," he said blandly. His toe might have conveyed boredom, but his stiff posture said anything but that.

"Uh-huh..."

She knew that he had business here alright, and that business was_ her_. She peered up at his face, but in moments like these he was totally unreadable. But that didn't mean that she couldn't get a feel for him none the less. It was apparent to her now that their meeting was not just a chance circumstance. Ibiki _never_ left anything to chance. Everything was well planned and executed, and all at his direction. Ibiki orchestrated everything and everyone around him. Except for her, of course. With her he just didn't have all the control that he was used to, and she knew that as much as it interested him it also irked him. A man with his personality and skills just didn't like to have a _loose __cannon_ wandering about. And with him she was exactly that.

Or at least he felt that her _breasts_ were, she thought with amusement. She shook her head and gently straightened his uniform jacket. He wasn't wearing his trade mark long coat, but only his steel gray jacket and trousers that marked him as part of ANBU's T and I squad. The crispness and severity of the uniform never failed to excite her, and even if it was what she would consider drab in makeup. He was the epitome of authority and austerity. He was such the opposite of herself. She stood before a granite figure dressed in a sunny color and dripping with lace and curls. If he was an immovable mountain then she was the sunny meadow at his feet.

Her hands went out and traced the front of his jacket where the two sides met. She smiled and watched her hands run slowly down the front. She could feel as well as hear his deep hum. She could also feel his body slightly loosen up. Leaning forward she ran her nose against the front and looked up at the wide expanse to see him looking down at her. His hands were still around her waist but his eyes were slightly hooded.

"Ibiki?"

"Hm?"

"You aren't..._miffed_ that I came with Genma and Kakashi, are you?"

She knew that _that_ was the real reason for his slight surliness. He must have spotted the three of them somehow. "I just happened to run into them, and-"

"No, Ayu. They just happened to run into _you_," he said with a soft menace.

She looked at him confused. "Isn't that the same difference?"

"No."

She raised an eye brow. "It's not?"

"No."

She snuck her hands into his front pants pockets and propping her chin up on his chest stared up at him. "Ibiki, I'm confused. All I was doing was walking here and I happened to run into Genma. He said that he had to come here as well so he would walk with me. We stopped briefly at some place where he gets his mail and we met Kakashi. Of course," and she frowned slightly, "some strange Nin also tried to put the moves on me there, but I handled him pretty well," she finished with pride. She started to smile up at him but noticed that his previously straight face was now starting to take a different turn. A darker turn.

"_Name_," he barked out.

"What? Whose name?" She was being purposefully obtuse as she could see quite clearly where this was going.

"Ayu, don't fuck around," he growled out.

The hands on her waist tightened slightly.

She waived a hand in the air dismissively. "He was just a _kid__,_Ibiki. And one who didn't know any better."

Ibiki leaned down into her face with a small sneer. "And I'll make sure that he learns for next time."

"Oh, I doubt he'll do that again. He didn't seem too impressed with me in the end."

To Ibiki it seemed that the later was just as bad as the former. She couldn't tell if he was mad now at some man hitting on her or that he found her lacking. It was too cute, and too funny. She started to smirk, and the smirk grew into a giggle, and then the giggle turned into a full throated laugh.

Ibiki couldn't seem to find the humor in it all. "This really _isn't _amusing, Ayu. _Seriously_. I want his name…"

"Ibiki! _Settle down_. No harm no foul. Isn't that what you always say? Besides, Kakashi showed up and-"

Ibiki couldn't help but let a snarl out at _that_ choice bit of information. He was starting to feel a migraine coming on. First Tsunade, then whoever it was that dared to poach (and with or without her help he would find out who the shit was), and now Kakashi showing up. The man that he was actively cock-blocking was now the cock-blocker. It was all too much...

His concentration was suddenly broken when he felt Ayumu's hands wiggle around a bit in his pockets. She was getting daringly close to...

Ibiki's eyes closed briefly and when he opened them up he looked down to see her looking back at him mischievously. The wench knew _exactly_ what she was doing. She was trying to get his attention diverted! Well, it took more than that to-

Well, not much more as two fingers lightly brushed up against him, and then lingered. His eyes fell closed and he let a deep breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding out. Even the small, tentative touch was enough. He moved his hands from her waist and one clamped down on her backside and the other attached itself to the front of her dress. He dove in and kissed her fiercely.

With her hands stuck in his pockets she was trapped. She just went with the flow and followed where he lead. When he broke the kiss neither of their eyes were fully open, but lidded heavily with emotions.

"Ibiki?"

"Hmm?" He said nibbling along the outside of her lips.

"I'm going to be late to see Tsunade..."

"So? The Hell with her. She can wait."

Ibiki looked down at her and the smile dropped slightly. "Ayu, don't let Tsunade push you around or try anything funny. I know that she is best friends with Miyoki, and the two of them together make my head spin. I am sure that this really is nothing more than an innocent meeting, but just stay on your toes."

"Ibiki, Genma and Kakashi said the same thing. Is there something going on that I need to know of?" Ayumu frowned and took one of her hands out from his pocket and began to worry at a part of his lapel with her fingers.

He stilled her hand on his chest by covering it with one of his own, and squeezing lightly. "No. It is just that we have worked with and for the woman for a long time. Yes, she is a Sannin and the Hokage, but she is first and foremost _human_. And as such she is as susceptible to the same ways as the rest of us. I wouldn't put it past her to have you over just so she could take a poke at me."

Ayumu smiled bravely and nodded. She rested her cheek against their hands and rubbed lightly. "Has she been _mean_ to you, Ibiki?" Ayumu frowned slightly at the idea. She didn't want to have too much to do with someone that had not been nice to one of her loved ones.

Ibiki chuckled at the idea. "No, if anything I'm usually the one being mean to her, but she has been known to grate on my nerves on occasion. She can be a real sneaky bitch when she wants to be."

"You're not being very nice."

He laughed and continued on with his nibbling. "When have I _ever_ been nice? And when have I ever cared as well? Besides, you can't leave me like this..." He finished with an active grind against her fingers.

Ayumu snickered as she forgot about her other errant hand and where it was. The smile soon fell flat when she heard a door open up above them, and someone coming down the steps. In a flurry of movement she tried to extricate herself from his pockets before they were found out, but to her horror she realized that one of her wrists was caught inside his pocket due to her bracelet. She gave a sharp tug but it was to no avail, her hand was thoroughly caught. She looked up at Ibiki in mortification but then her eyes narrowed at the big, toothy smile on his face.

He was _laughing_ at her.

The foot steps were getting louder as the person was getting closer.

Ayumu started tugging frantically but it was difficult due to their position and his body moving about in his high humor.

"_Stand still_," she hissed.

She shoved her hand back in order to try and unhook herself, and it was just then that a young woman carrying a high load of paper work came around the landing corner and upon them. Ayumu stilled in panic. Ibiki pulled her close to him but it was very obvious that her hand was nestled deep in between them. Ayumu closed her eyes in sheer mortification. "I am so going to get you back for all this," she whispered harshly.

"Uh-huh. I hope so," he said just as quietly.

Ayumu buried her face against his chest and couldn't even look out as the young woman scurried past them quickly, and with a murmured salutation and excuse. Ibiki merely nodded and smiled in her wake. When the woman was long past Ayumu ripped her hand out of his pocket in fury and with a small amount of satisfaction heard a rip of material in her hands passing.

She looked down at her bracelet and the small tattered thread remnants of Ibiki's pants pocket and frowned. Her bracelet was intact but had bits and pieces tangled within the joints. She shook her head and removed the offending article.

"Shit..." she said softly. "You know, Ibiki, maybe Hiroshi has something after all..."

"What, Little One?" He watched her try and pick the threads from the bracelet, and when finding that the job was just too much of a hassle she threw it into her purse that had been thrown down during their meeting.

"That you deserve to have nothing but _daughters_...You deserve to know that at some point some _strange_ _man_ is going to be fondling and ogling your daughter someday. And if Hiroshi and I are lucky you'll have more than one that you'll have to stalk after around Konoha..."

She peered up at him and caught his conflicting emotions running across his face. She smiled smugly as the idea of him thinking about having children coupled with the fact that someday some man would be acting just as he was right now. "It will certainly keep _your_ ass occupied," she said smirking.

"No man would _dare_ think about doing such a thing to _my _daughter," he said sternly. It made no matter that the issue at hand was not even around yet. "I'll castrate any man foolish enough to even try."

"Oh? So what makes _you _so different? And I hope that you aren't going to ruin our child's social life. That would be just beastly, Ibiki."

"Scaring the shit out of and cock blocking some _fucktard_ who thinks that he can _feel up_ my daughter in a deserted stairwell is part of _my job_."

Ibiki was starting to get worked up at the idea of some interloper trying to make a pass at his daughter. It didn't matter to him at that moment that they didn't even _have_ a daughter. He was just laying down the ground rules for when the time came. Best that they all be on the same page, and right from the beginning.

Ayumu laughed and rested her cheek on his chest. She could hear the grumbles and snarls coming from him, and it delighted her. It was highly amusing that they were arguing over something that hadn't even happened. The fact that he was getting all worked up and ready to challenge some poor, unsuspecting, and probably _not even born_ yet male was hysterical, to say the least.

She patted him on the chest. "You're a good egg, Morino Ibiki."

He growled and let out a big, gust of breath. Shit...What kind of father _would_ he make? Here he was all ready to tear someone a new asshole about getting fresh with his child, and the child wasn't even born! At least she was being thought of. That settled him down and dissipated his ire. He even gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, Hiroshi really did call it, didn't he? That bastard..." He tipped her chin up with a finger and gave her a quick, hard kiss. "Come on, I'll walk you to Tsunade's office."

He took her hand and led her back to the main stairway and hall. As they walked up the steps he kept her hand firmly in his as he led the way. More than a few people looked at the pair in wonderment. He looked down at Ayumu and saw that she was calm and relatively unperturbed. She stared around at her surroundings and looked about with interest. She even clasped his arm to herself with her free hand. Before they got to the ante room office at the top level he stopped and twirled a curl around his finger.

"Want me to hang around, Ayu?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No, Ibiki. That's ok. Want me to stop by ANBU afterward and tell you how it went? Or do you just want to meet up at home?"

"Stop over at ANBU. It shouldn't take too long, and afterward I'll buy you lunch."

Ayumu perked up. "_At ANBU_?"

"If you want," he said looking at her with suspicion.

She smiled brightly and nodded. She even looked excited.

Ibiki felt a thrum of pleasure run through him. He was glad that she wanted to stop by as he secretly liked to show her off. It gave him a sense of pride to flaunt her before others. He loved to see the expressions on people's faces when they caught sight of the two of them. Where he had once before wanted to keep everything about them a secret he now wanted to openly display their relationship. He wanted to rub her beauty and his good fortune into everyone's face.

"Come to me at ANBU, Ayumu. I can show you-"

"Oh! The _basement cells_? Can I see some _prisoners_? What about watch you or someone else -"

"Fuck _no,_ Ayu! And you call _me_ twisted..." He said looking down at her and shaking his head.

"Don't get all testy with me. _You_ started all this. I_ never _would have known about _any _of this if it hadn't been for meeting up with _you_. You have no one else to blame but yourself."

She smiled and straightened out her dress. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned to enter Shizune's office in order to be admitted in to see Tsunade. But before she opened the door she stopped and looked back at Ibiki with a slightly malicious look on her face.

Ibiki braced himself.

"You know, Ibiki. Wouldn't it be _interesting_ if our _daughter_ got herself involved with an ANBU T and I nin? _Just like her momma_... Now, I wonder what _you_ would do _then_? I know what _Hiroshi_ would do..." She gave a low laugh and swept into the office and leaving Ibiki staring after her in bewilderment.

Ibiki shook his head and turned away to go back to his office. He knew _exactly_ what Hiroshi would do too. He would laugh his fool head off, the bastard. Now he really _would_ have to take a closer look at everyone that wanted to join his staff in the future. Having children with her just got to be a whole lot more complicated...


	97. Chapter 97

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** This chapter was helped along with the aid and patience of **Wheelwright**. She patiently put up with my nagging emails about Orochimaru and Tsunade, and she was a great friend in being my sounding board as I pummeled her with questions. I know that half way across the world she was shaking her head, wringing her hands and wishing that she could pop me on my beany head. Thanks **Wheelwright**, you are a gem of an on line friend.

Re-edited 1/2012

Chapter 97

**Men: Past and Present**

Ayumu walked into the Hokage's office not knowing what to expect. Her memories of meeting Tsunade years earlier were not crisp as they had been tainted with being young and impressionable. When she had accompanied her Master on the two previous visits the majority of her attention was constantly being diverted from the meeting at hand. What she could remember was being in the company of a large, blonde woman who smiled had laughed a lot with her Master. For the life of her Ayumu couldn't remember what exactly they had even been there for. All she could remember was the laughter, the bright, airy room, and the excitement that came with being in the Hokage's presence. Now though she was all alone. She wasn't her Master's accessory or assistant. She was there on her own and at the Hokage's personal invitation. It was all very exciting and extremely nerve-wracking as well.

As she walked in Tsunade's office the Hokage rose and left from behind her desk, and went to greet the younger woman in a more casual and personal way. The older woman had a warm smile on her face and seemed genuinely pleased to see Ayumu. After Ayumu rose from her customary greeting both her hands were taken into a firm yet warm clasp from Tsunade.

"Miss Tanaka! How kind of you to accept my invitation," Tsunade said leading Ayumu over to a chair that had almost just recently been vacated by Ibiki. Tsunade thought it very interesting as well as amusing.

"My Lady Hokage the pleasure is all mine," Ayumu said smiling brightly. As she sat down she looked up to see Tsunade holding out a glass of sake to her. She vacillated for just a brief moment, but then took the proffered drink thinking in the end that it would be just too rude to not accept it. "Thank you My Lady, I-"

"Please, Miss Tanaka, just call me _Tsunade_."

Ayumu nodded and colored lightly. "Of course, and please just call me _Ayumu_." She took a sip of the sake and was not surprised to find that it was one of the more expensive brands. Rank certainly did have its privileges, she thought.

Tsunade went back to sitting behind her desk and sitting down with a content sigh after taking a gulp of sake she went about taking stock of the young woman that she had called to her office. It had been quite a while since she last saw her when she had accompanied her own master all those years ago. It wasn't the only time that she had met with Fujiwara, but it was one of the few times that he had brought his one and only pupil. She had certainly grown up. Then she had been an awkward, slightly plump but bubbly pre-teen who had sat silently beside her Master and looking avidly at her surroundings. Sitting before her was a curvaceous and womanly adult who now sat before her Hokage looking intriguingly elegant and composed.

So _this_ was what had a few of her top Nins in such a dither. How _amusing_...

"Ayumu, I can't thank you enough for stopping by, and on such short notice as well. Very considerate of you, though I am sure that Ibiki must have had a few things to say about it..." Tsunade raised a brow and smiled wickedly

Ayumu smiled and looked down briefly in guilt but her smile was far from guilty. "To be honest, Tsunade, Ibiki didn't say too much. He pretty much shrugged his shoulders and told me to have a good time."

It was the truth, but not exactly the _whole_ truth. She certainly wasn't going to give up anything untoward about him to his boss.

Tsunade sat back and gave a throaty laugh. "I'm sure he did...my Nins are sly and clever to say the least."

Ayumu ran a hand down her dress in a semi-nervous fashion. She really wasn't exactly sure about why she had been called. She surmised that it was because Tsunade wanted to talk about Ryou and Akira, but there really had to be much more to the invitation then that. She could have just asked Ibiki about the boys and gotten a more detailed as well as truthful accounting about their abilities. So what did the woman _really_ want?

"Your Head Mistress has nothing but the best to say in regards to you, Ayumu. And your late Master as well." Tsunade sat back and took a leisurely sip from her glass and a small, fond smile spread across her face. "Ah, _Fujiwara Kobi_...How I_ miss_ him. He was an _extraordinary_ man, and with few faults, eh?"

Ayumu smiled semi-nervously, but she couldn't help but think the same thing as the Hokage. She _did_ miss her Master, and he _had_ been an extraordinary man, and even _with_ his faults though they weren't many. She missed him a lot, and many times she would stop and think about what he would think about one thing or another. Ayumu always tried to do as he would have done, and she certainly wished that he was still alive and able to meet Ibiki. She really thought that he and Ibiki would have liked each other.

"My late Mater was a_ very_ great man," Ayumu said cautiously.

Tsunade nodded and took a sip of her sake. "Yes, he was also a very _talented_ man, and one that was a great asset to the village. He was a kind soul, and one whom was liked by many. How he ever ended up with a wife like he did was beyond me...Now _that_ was a strange affair."

Tsunade took a sip of her sake and grimaced slightly, and Ayumu knew that the grimace was _not _because of the drink, but rather the subject in question. Ayumu knew that Fujiwara-san was a bit eccentric, but she knew that her late master's wife loved her, Hiroshi, Ren, and Ibiki like they were her own children. She watched over them with a rabid affection that few could compare to.

"Fujiwara-san is a great lady. She might be a little rough around the edges, but her heart is made of pure gold. She looks out for me and mine, and fiercely."

"What do you think that Kobi would have thought about Ibiki? Hmm? Do you think that he would have liked him?" Tsunade asked Ayumu's own thought.

"I think that my Master would have whole heartedly approved of Ibiki," Ayumu said stoutly.

Tsunade raised a brow inquisitively. "Do you think that he would have approved of you giving the Chief Interrogator two of your students?"

"Yes," she answered firmly. "He would have agreed and stood by my decision."

"I _wonder_..." Tsunade said thoughtfully as she sat back and steepled her fingers together in front of her, and leaning her elbows on the desk. "I am surprised that you decided to go along with Ibiki's decision. I will tell you that in all honestly I never thought that you would agree to such a thing, but then again a woman in love will do almost anything for her man."

"My love for Ibiki had nothing to do with that decision. Well, not entirely. My love for _and _trust in Ibiki did play an important part in it. I won't lie. If it was anyone else I seriously doubt that I would have been so agreeable, but because it is Ibiki I know that they are well taken care of."

Ayumu suddenly felt that the tone of the visit had changed subtly somehow. She was starting to feel more then slightly uncomfortable. She didn't know if Tsunade was just being clinical in her opinion or there was something else coloring the tone and motivation behind her words. She was now starting to see for herself exactly what the others meant by being wary around Tsunade. She also knew that from here on out she would not offer any information not asked for specifically.

Tsunade stood up and with her drink in hand went to the window and looked down out at Konoha before her. She seemed lost in thought and her reflection on the glass showed a slightly sad smile on her face.

"It is a hard position that you have been put into, Ayumu, I will not discount that," Tsunade said softly. "When a woman is in love there are so many times when we have to choose between want and need, or cause and effect. It is so much _easier_ for men. Men never seem to have to face those types of choices...I think that it is because we as a sex love what _we create_ while men love what _they take_."

Ayumu sat still in her chair and said nothing.

"I've loved only a few times in my life, and each time I had to choose between want and need. Once, the choice wasn't even a choice. It was just decided for me..."

Tsunade took a deep drink from her glass and kept looking out at the village below her. A grim smile now appeared and her hand not holding the glass rose and fisted on the window before her. "Never once was I allowed the ability to have both..."

Tsunade turned suddenly to look at Ayumu and the look on her face almost startled the younger woman. Ayumu knew that Tsunade was in all actuality around the same age as Head Mistress Miyoki, she had to be around her early sixties, but the _henge_ that she used made her look no older then her early thirties. Ayumu wondered if it had to do with the stone set deep within her forehead.

"I loved three men deeply, passionately, but not for long. My first real love was a man by the name of Dan, but all too soon he was taken from me. His duty to the village killed him. Or, if you listen to what others say it was something else...He was _cursed_ some say. But I think that he really was killed because of the life that we Nin live. Our hearts beat strong but rarely for long..."

Tsunade re-filled her glass and then turned back to look out the window and ruminate more on the past and its effects on her life.

"Like many kunoichi I fell in love with not one but _two_ of my team mates. I loved them both, but very differently. I loved _Jiraiya_ for his strength and free spiritedness. He was always a lot of fun, and no matter how obnoxious he could be. Even during his worst and most perverted times he _sti__ll_ had a kindness to him that was hard to ignore. Unfortunately he just couldn't seem to settle down... I know that _you_ know what I am talking about," she said looking over at Ayumu with a sparkle in her eyes.

Ayumu laughed lightly and blushed as she looked down at her folded hands in her lap. "Yes, Master Jiraiya certainly _is_ a charmer," she said wryly.

"That he is," Tsunade said nodding. "He is also such a pain in the ass, but he really means well, and his love for this village is irrefutable. He could _never_ think about turning his back on us, but on me...?" She let the thought trail off and the sadness that she had on her face deepened.

"Orochimaru though, now he was _another_ matter..."

Ayumu held her breath._ Everyone_ knew about Orochimaru. Even non-nins like herself knew about the renegade Sannin. The man that, had he stayed the proper path, would have most probably been a Hokage candidate.

Tsunade looked at Ayumu and raised an eye brow. "Loving a man like Orochimaru was my dirty, little secret. Oh, I loved him before he went rogue, but even afterwards? I _still_ couldn't help but hold onto my feelings for him." She gave a caustic laugh and downed a healthy portion of her drink. "He was the Ultimate Bad Boy, almost just like your Ibiki."

Ayumu bristled silently at the comparison. Ibiki was_ nothing_ like Orochimaru...

"I know that you are thinking that those two men are nothing alike, but do you _really_ know enough to think that? I mean, both men are driven with their purposes, rarely do they let personal feelings sway them from their duty, and they let very little get in the way of accomplishing their goals. They also do not hesitate to do things or get involved in ways that would make other people stop and give pause."

"With all due respect, My Lady Hokage, I _do not_ think that Ibiki is in any way like Orochimaru," Ayumu said softly but firmly. There was a smile on her face but her honey colored eyes were starting to show a glint of anger in them.

Tsunade either didn't care or couldn't see the discomposure that her comments were causing her guest. She waived her hand in the air dismissively and continued as if that was the case.

"They are both coldly arrogant bastards and incredibly purpose driven, don't you think? Very few, if any, _really_ understand them enough to like them. I think that they also don't care if anyone likes them. I've always found that _extremely_ interesting as it is basic human nature to want to fit in somehow."

Ayumu gave herself a moment to compose her whirling emotions before answering.

"Ibiki _can_ be coldly arrogant with _certain_ people, I will give you that, but his arrogance and his drive are because he is working to keep Konoha _safe_. Orochimaru's arrogance and drive are based on his desire to _destroy_ Konoha. Two different sides of two very different coins, I would think."

Ayumu took a calming breath. "And as to people liking and understanding him? To Ibiki the only ones that do are the only ones that ever really counted to him, so they are the only ones that he allows in close enough to see the _real_ man."

"Ibiki and Orochimaru are right bastards alright," Tsunade said smiling fondly, and going on as if Ayumu had never spoken. "Those two would slit your throat rather then have to put up with your bullshit," she said nodding.

When she looked over at her guest and saw the slightly startled expression on Ayumu's face she smiled slyly. "Am I right, or am I right?"

Ayumu was now starting to wonder exactly what her whole purpose was for being here. She had _no idea_ what it was that Tsunade was aiming for or tying to garner from her. She was also starting to think that maybe Tsunade was drunk as the large quantity of alcohol that the woman had been drinking was almost nonstop. But even through all that she couldn't figure out if she should feel anger towards the woman or pity. Ayumu had no idea if she should start laughing or crying at her predicament.

"I like Ibiki just the way he is," Ayumu said staunchly. She wasn't about to tell the Hokage that Ibiki wasn't a bastard, as if truth be told that would have been an out-right lie, and the older woman would have known it. Ibiki _could_ be a bastard, and she had seen it herself, but he had never really been a bastard to her. He might have been a little difficult at times, but for the most part the man ate out of the palm of her hands.

Tsunade gave a feline smile at the younger woman. "See? Don't you see what I am saying? It is _that_ chilly soullessness and yet a simultaneously burning passion that drew us in. I'm not saying that what I hold for Orochimaru is or ever was right, but it was something that I _couldn't_ get away from. Not then, and certainly not now. Of course, that doesn't mean that I would let either one of them cross the line with me or my village."

Ayumu bristled at the remark. "Ibiki is_ not_ soulless! He is one of the most_passionate_ men that I know of, and I am not speaking merely of physical passion," she said as Tsunade smirked at her fervent reply. "Ibiki's passion goes _way beyond_ the physical. He cares deeply, and with every ounce of his being. Just because he doesn't go around declaring it from every roof top doesn't mean that he is cold or dead inside." Ayumu's gaze became heated.

"Ibiki's a land shark," Tsunade said dryly. "But _that_ is what I look for in my ANBU, and especially the officers. I am not looking for bleeding hearts. Quite the opposite in fact. I expect them to _cause_ bleeding hearts," she said with a shark- like grin of her own.

Ayumu really didn't know what kind of consolation that she could offer the woman. She felt as if her only place was to listen patiently and offer some form of silent support. For the life of her though she couldn't see the similarity between Ibiki and Orochimaru. To her they were as different as night and day. Ibiki _was_ arrogant, but his arrogance was _warranted_. They laughed about it and she often used it as a platform for teasing him, but honest truth she couldn't find any real fault behind his claim. He _was_ smart and strong, and his love for not only just her but their home too was as well. For all that he did over at ANBU he was still driven by his need to keep those around him safe from harm.

Safe from those like Orochimaru. She didn't know everything about him, but what she _did_ know sent chills down her back. All that man wanted was power with the ability to harm at will. Maybe once he had been just and deserving, but now? She hardly thought so. She would have to ask Ibiki more about Orochimaru when she saw him later tonight.

"I know that you must be madder than a wet hen at me for claiming that Orochimaru and Ibiki were cut from the same cloth. And for that I do apologize, but I just want you to see how women like us have to choose between what we want and what is needed. We both had to make hard choices. I know that it wasn't easy for you to have to hand over your students to him..."

"I hardly thought about it really. It was a no-brainer in my mind. I _know_ Ibiki and I _know_ my students, and they are more then up to the task," Ayumu said looking Tsunade straight in the eyes unfalteringly. "I never even for a moment had any worries."

She was proud of herself for letting the lie fall smoothly from her lips. Ibiki would be proud. Another thing that she would have to tell him about.

Tsunade smirked at the obvious fabrication, but thankfully said nothing.

Ayumu kept her gaze locked on Tsunade's own but she could feel the heat rise on her face as she watched the older woman see through the obvious untruth.

"Well, I understand that congratulations are in order?" Tsunade smoothly poured herself another drink as she just as smoothly changed the subject.

"Yes, thought the exact date is unknown," Ayumu said in way of referring to her upcoming nuptials.

"I would like to offer my services for making the contract legal and binding," Tsunade said with a genuine smile.

Ayumu brightened up and her face broke out in a wide smile. "Why, thank you! I can't tell you how honored I am by the offer. We were planning something just small and intimate...The ceremony and reception at my old home. I know that Miyoki will certainly be there."

"Of course," Tsunade said nodding. "Will _Idate_ be coming as well? I haven't seen or heard about him in years," Tsunade said frowning.

Ayumu looked at Tsunade blankly. "_Idate_?"

A look of recognition passed over Tsunade's face as she saw the look of confusion on Ayumu's. Well, well, well...

"Ibiki's _younger__ brother_. Don't tell me that he _never_ mentioned _Idate_..." Tsunade did her best to keep the smile from curling up at the corners of her mouth.

Ayumu wasn't very good when it came to being in a pinch or blind-sided. She knew that she was probably sitting there with a stunned and stupefied look on her face, but she just couldn't help it. She honestly didn't know _anything_ about Ibiki's family. He _never_ spoke about them and she respected that, and in turn never asked him about them. She had honestly just assumed that anyone related to him was dead. Even in Konoha he was the only Morino around, or at least the only Morino that she _knew_ about. So to find out that he had a brother stymied her. She had never heard _anyone _talk about a _Morino Idate_. No one, and certainly not Ibiki himself. In fact, he didn't even have any _pictures_ of him with a brother. Well, Ibiki didn't have any pictures at all hanging in his old apartment. She had always assumed it was because he never took any, but now she wondered if it was because he had taken them all down and hidden them away for some reason...

"Idate was-_is_-a fun loving young man. It must be about five years or so since he left. Probably more," Tsunade said frowning as she tried to recollect properly. "No, it_ has_ to be longer...I would say that Idate is about your age, so yes, it is longer since he was last in Konoha."

"Where does he live now?" Ayumu asked the question as casually as she could, but even to her own ears it sounded slightly false.

"Oh, he lives in a small town south of here. He works for a minor lord doing..._something_..." Tsunade couldn't figure out if the sake was blurring her memories or it was just that she really didn't know. It wasn't easy keeping track of each and every Nin and the gossip associated with them, and more than a few times one or two slipped through the cracks.

"He _never_ mentioned Idate? Funny...Well, they did go through a _rough patch_ there for a bit, but if I recall it was all worked out in the end. _Sort o__f_."

Ayumu was torn between asking for more information in order to satisfy her curiosity or leaving sleeping dogs to stay asleep. If Ibiki never mentioned it then there had to have been a reason. A good reason, and one that for some reason he didn't want to talk about. _But still_...

"Nice guy, is he?" Ayumu took a sip of her sake and worried a non-existent thread in her dress.

"The total _opposite_ of Ibiki." Tsunade suddenly looked chagrined and laughed at herself. "I meant that he was much more of a _practical joker_ then Ibiki ever was. Idate liked to play practical jokes, and he was always pretty popular."

"Ibiki likes to play jokes on people," Ayumu said frowning lightly. Well, they were mostly rough edged and sly, but they _were_ funny. Or at least they were funny as long as they weren't directed at her. As to being popular? Well, even she knew that Ibiki intimidated most people, but certainly not her, and that was all that really mattered.

"But Ibiki _is _popular in his own way. He _does_ have more than a few admirers. With Ibiki it is quality over quantity."

Tsunade seemed to cock her head to the side slightly as she mulled over the idea. "Maybe... But even you, Ayumu, have to admit that Ibiki's sense of humor is pretty perverse. He doesn't have the kind of humor that most people appreciate or even understand," Tsunade replied with a bark of laughter.

Ayumu blushed. "Well, yes, but...but that is what makes his humor so _special_. You have to be smart enough to either understand it or just not put yourself in his sights in the first place."

Tsunade put her head back and laughed uproariously. She laughed so hard that small tears escaped the corners of her eyes. "Yes, I'll give you that! He does have a _unique_ sense of humor, and certainly not one for the faint of heart."

Ayumu silently stared at the Hokage for a moment, and her silent stare caused the other woman to stop the sake mid-rise as she was about to take another sip.

"Miss Tanaka?"

"My Lady Hokage, what is it _exactly_ that you would like from me? Why did you _really_ ask me here?" The cool tone of her voice caused Tsunade to almost do a double-take on her.

The pointedly asked questioned openly startled Tsunade, and inwardly Ayumu couldn't believe her audacity. It was one of those moments where the words were long gone before the brain could process exactly what she had said. Inside she was stiff with fear over not only what she had said but how she had said it as well. She had been downright rude and officious, and to her Hokage no less! Inside Ayumu braced herself for the well-deserved explosion and subsequent expulsion from the office. Gods...Ibiki's influence was certainly evident because it was something that Ibiki would certainly do. But of course, his would have been intentional, and hers was just plain stupid.

Suddenly, and to Ayumu's complete surprise, Tsunade threw her head back and laughed. Hard. She gave a very unfeminine guffaw and snort, and her laughter shook through her whole body with such force that she had to put her precious sake bottle down. She slumped back in her chair and laughed until she was openly weeping. Ayumu was still tense and uncertain though. She wasn't sure exactly how this would all play out.

Tsunade finally after a few moments able to gain back her equilibrium enough to wipe her eyes and take a healthy sip of her drink.

"Ahhhh...Miss Ayumu, you _continually_ stun and surprise me," she said smiling brightly. "On one hand you give the impression to anyone superficially watching that you are this sweet, ditsy, daff who has lived her whole life immersed up in Hiraku, and with _no idea_ about what goes on outside its gates. Then, I see that a few of my more _alpha_ Nins sniffing around you, and you portray this somehow still innocent sex kitten. And_ then_ when I find that you show very little fear I start to understand why my Chief Interrogator can't get enough of you. You certainly_ are_ a mysterious but intriguing puzzle box," she said with a twinkle in her eye as she rested her chin in the cup of her hand.

"Uhm...thank you...I guess..." Ayumu was perplexed at the more then slightly back-handed compliment. Was _that_ how people saw her? A daffy, mouthy, tease? Her stomach plummeted at the idea. She was mortified beyond belief.

_"I can't wait_ to meet your students, Ayumu. I am _very _interested to see the fruition of your training, as you certainly prove to be the culmination of all_ your_ Master's training..." Tsunade took another drink and closed her eyes in satisfaction as the sake slide down her throat pleasantly.

_Well, I don't know__ if I want them to meet you, Lady Hokage,_ Ayumu thought to herself. _This must be exactly what Ibiki, Genma, and Kakashi warned me about. I wished that I had listened to at least one of them,_ she thought trying to keep the panic at bay.

And what did she mean about her being the culmination of her Master's training? And saying it as if it was an unexpected but pleasant joke? All Ayumu could think about now was trying to get out of there and as fast as heavenly possible. All she wanted to do was run away home. All she wanted to do was run to Ibiki and have him try and make sense of this horrible one act play.

"My Lady Hokage has been very kind in inviting me here today, but I really mustn't take up any more of her valuable time," Ayumu said rising and gathering her purse in preparation to leave.

Tsunade snapped her attention back to her guest and looked at her with a startled expression. She sat up straight and blinked in slight confusion.

"Miss Tanaka...Ayumu, please stay. I would like to talk about your two students with you. I really would like to meet with them and ask them how things are going. I also would like to go over my recommendation for them with you."

Ayumu smiled nervously and gave an unnaturally awkward bow. She shuffled slightly and slung her purse over her shoulder. As rude as her actions might seem her meeting with the Hokage was at an end. She wanted out of there and she wanted out of there _now_.

"Well, why don't we meet sometime again for lunch or something? Or even better yet, we can meet at Head Mistress Miyoki's office sometime soon? I am sure that she would be more then obliged for the intrusion, and would welcome your presence anytime."

Yes, if she couldn't have Ibiki with her Miyoki was the next best thing. In fact, she thought that maybe Miyoki would be an even better chaperon-mediator then Ibiki. Miyoki was even more familiar with Tsunade and all her little foibles, and as such would be much better (and more tactful) at heading any unnecessary or unfortunate conversations off at the pass.

"Thank you so much Lady Hokage for this wonderful and pleasurable honor. Have a good day now, and I'll be sure to give Ibiki your best!"

Tsunade watched the younger woman nervously and almost ataxicaly make her way out of the office. When the door shut behind Ayumu it was only then that Tsunade let a slow smile creep up over her face. She took a sip of sake and sat back in her chair with a feeling of satisfaction.

_Oh yes...I like her a lot, and Fujiwara Kobi would certainly be proud of her__. I can't wait to see more of Miss Ayumu..._

* * *

Ayumu would like to think that her exit was cool and smooth, but she knew better. She had turned tail and scooted out as fast as she was socially able to. She looked neither left nor right as she almost ran past the startled woman sitting in the ante room and out the door into the main hallway. It wasn't until she was literally out the building that she even started to slow her progress down. Standing at the bottom of the buildings front stairs she stopped and took in a deep breath.

Standing in the cool mid-afternoon sun she couldn't help but shiver. She was perspiring heavily. She could feel a cold sweat line run down her entire back and she just knew that unsightly wet spots were visible under her arms. Ayumu felt like she had somehow barely made it out of the dragon's lair alive. The only thing that was missing was that she hadn't noticed if her life had passed before her eyes or not. Brushing her curly bangs away from her forehead she noticed as the breeze met the wetness on her brow that her face was overly warm and beads of perspiration had risen on her face as well. As discreetly as she could she took a napkin from her bag and patted herself dry. She started to shake slightly from the mental as well as the physical aftermaths of the meeting. It had all either gone terribly wrong or she had just walked blindly into something that she had no idea about. She had to go find Ibiki and have him explain it all to her.

As she headed towards ANBU she pulled up short suddenly. Maybe dumping all of this on him at work wasn't the best thing to do. Maybe she should wait until he got home and they were in the privacy of their home and it was just the two of them. Being as disconcerted as she was would clearly make him upset as well, and she didn't want him to get so upset that he would go and confront Tsunade. At least if they were at home then he would have to wait it out until the next day. It would give his anger time to cool down and maybe be a bit calmer when he confronted her.

But then again, he was expecting her, and she also didn't know if she could wait that long. If she didn't show up then he would get worried. If she did show up as she was now, and after asking her what was wrong (as it would be clear that something was wrong) he would get mad. She was between a rock and a hard place. She just didn't want him to do anything _rash_...

Yet with Ibiki there was never anything rash about his thought process. He _was_ the most calculating person that she had ever met. This was a man high up in ANBU after all. Every step that he made was coldly and clinically measured for maximum results. But he was also a man in love, and that more times than not canceled out the former.

Deciding that honesty was the best policy she continued on to ANBU. She would just have to down-play her anxiety and discomposure as much as possible. Though she didn't think that he would really be fooled for even a moment, but he might, and just for her sake, let it slide momentarily. She would lay most of her money on that being the case, and so she continued onwards with a bit more confidence.

As she made her way towards the imposing building she thought about all that Tsunade had spoken about: Orochimaru, Idate, Master Fujiwara, and Ibiki. The woman hadn't really said a lot, but what little she said left too many unanswered questions.

She really didn't know what to think about Orochimaru. Obviously the woman had been deeply in love with him as she kept referring to him as being akin to Ibiki, and she knew that no matter what Tsunade _liked_ Ibiki. If even if it was in only a professional sense. Somehow the woman was drawn to cold, calculating, bastards, or as _she_ liked to fondly refer to them as such. Somehow they had something that she admired, and not having whatever that quality was made her sad somehow. Even envious maybe.

It was also very clear that Tsunade knew all about Master Fujiwara's 'few faults'. The look in the other woman's eyes said it was so. Maybe her Master had confided in Tsunade? Or if not confided then had said enough to leave the woman with little doubt in her mind. Either way Tsunade knew more then she was letting on, and probably more than Ayumu herself knew.

It was all so _frustrating_!

And what about Ibiki and his brother Idate? She wondered how in hell she would bring _that _up...But she would as she certainly didn't want Tsunade to say something to Ibiki about it and have him hear it from her of all people. That certainly wouldn't sit well with him, and if the situation was reversed it would be the same for her as well. That wasn't what their relationship was based on. But still...since Ibiki had never, and not even once, said anything about his family, let alone having a younger brother (and one whom he obviously was not on the best terms with) was something that she wasn't too happy bringing up either. After all, it was something that obviously pained him, and causing him pain was the last thing that she ever wanted to do.

But the idea that Ibiki even had a brother _did_ intrigue her. What was he like? Well, according to Tsunade he wasn't at all like Ibiki. But how so? In what ways was he Ibiki's obviously polar opposite? What could the man _have __done_ to have gotten Ibiki so mad and upset that he practically disowned his own brother at one point? It had to have been something _awful_...Had the younger man dishonored the Morino name or the Village of Konoha? Whatever it had been somehow the two had _slightly_ reconciled, but not enough it seems for Ibiki to have totally forgiven him. Ibiki somehow must _still_ harbor deep doubt or mistrust for Idate to have never, and even slightly in passing, mention his existence.

For only the second time in her life Ayumu found herself walking up the front steps of ANBU. And like the time before she couldn't help but feel small, insignificant, and even nervous at entering the Special Ops Head Quarters. The main hallway was still as austere and as serious now as it had been then so many months ago. As she made her way to the front desk she tried her best to not make it look too obvious that she was staring all around her. Men and women wore austere, dark suits like Ibiki, and those that didn't were dressed in the familiar masked armor as they came back from or went on to missions. She couldn't tell if anyone noticed her looking as intently at her as she was at them as she made sure not to make eye contact with anyone. She tried her very best to stay as composed and relaxed as possible.

Inside the doorway in the middle of the great hall was a tall reception desk. The man behind it sat high enough that Ayumu had to almost crane her neck upwards in order to speak to him. It made her feel like a small child before an imposing adult of great authority.

"How may I help you miss?" The man said in a business-like but not altogether unfriendly voice. In fact, he almost seemed to be looking her up and down appreciatively.

"Morino Ibiki is expecting me, but we do not have a set time. Would he be available now?"

"Your name, Miss?"

"Tanaka Ayumu."

"Please wait right over there," he said pointing to a wooden bench that sat off to the side and against a wall. "I'll ring his office and see if he is available."

Ayumu went obediently over to the bench and sat down. As she sat waiting for Ibiki to arrive she allowed herself the pleasure of watching everyone around her. She just couldn't help herself. The artist in her drank up the people around her. Nins were _so_ _fascinating_ to her! They were filled with scars or wore strange bandages or tattoos. Whether they walked with an easy gate or a stiff, military bearing they all had one thing in common: they moved through their surroundings with the ease of a marauder. Their eyes were generally hard, and even if there was a smile on their face. They looked warily around them without it being too obvious that they were even looking at all. Tsunade had been right about one thing: ANBU _were_ land sharks. They moved silently and gracefully, and all the while ready to take down their intended prey. More than a few people looked at her inquiringly. Some of the gazes were friendly, some were curious, and even a few were downright suspicious. But no one stopped to talk to her. She felt as if she was a marked woman somehow or of just not enough interest to warrant their time.

A group of five, masked ANBU entered from a doorway to her right and headed straight for the front desk. Four stood off to the side while one detached himself from his group and walked up to the desk to exchange a few, brief words with the man that she herself had just spoken to. He seemed to listen to him, nod, and then beckon them to enter past him and continue onwards deeper into ANBU. Watching them Ayumu couldn't help but smile as she watched their retreating backs. It was just as she had told Ibiki; it must be obvious to other Nins who was in ANBU and who wasn't. How strange that they would go to all the trouble of wearing those masks so no one could see their faces but not bother with covering up the rest of their head and their hair. How silly it all really seemed...

Ayumu was broken out of her reverie when she suddenly looked up to see Ibiki, and standing directly in front of her. Where had he come from? She frowned as she blinked up at him. He obviously knew what she was thinking as the trade mark Morino smirk slide easily across his lips. She dropped her frown, returned smirk for smirk, and rolled her eyes.

"You're _pathetic_," she said in an almost whisper.

He smiled a toothy grin and crossed his arms over his chest. "Me pathetic? You have no situational awareness...so who's the pathetic one?"

"Who's the one _sneaking_ around? _Pathetic_..." she said in a stage whisper.

Ibiki chuckled and leaned down close enough so that they were almost nose to nose. "Why are you _whispering__,_ Ayu?" Ibiki's asked the question in the same volume of whisper that Ayumu had been speaking in.

"It seems appropriate for this_ tomb_, don't you think?"

Ibiki bent back and laughed loud enough to cause more than a few heads to turn in their direction. "Come on nut case... follow me," he said and offering his hand to her.

Ayumu took his proffered hand and interlaced her fingers with him. As she followed him she noticed that Ibiki didn't even acknowledge the semi-surprised desk man or anyone else that they walked past. In fact, it seemed that Ibiki seemed to cause whole groups of people to part as he walked unwaveringly straight through them. Ayumu stood tall and proud as she clipped merrily in her high heels after him. She even added a slight dash of sway to her hips.

Ibiki looked down at her and grinned as if he knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

Ayumu looked up at him with a perfectly fake look of misunderstanding.

Ibiki's grin widened and he even gave a small, nod of appreciation.

They walked without speaking down a hallway and then stopped at a pair of elevator doors waiting to pick up a group of people. When the door opened Ibiki drew Ayumu in first and then followed her in. As a few people were about to enter after them Ibiki shook his head and pushed the button for the third floor.

"Find another elevator," he said rudely as the doors slowly closed on the waiting crowd.

Ayumu blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

No one said anything to the contrary.

When the doors were firmly shut Ayumu lightly slapped Ibiki on the arm. "Really Ibiki, that was _rude_..."

"Like I care?" He snaked his arm around her waist and drew her in close. "Besides, they were obviously too dense to figure it out on their own. _Morons._.."

When Ibiki pulled her in close he could feel as well as smell her perspiration. He kept the light smile on his face but inside he was starting to become annoyed. Obviously her little chit chat with Tsunade had negatively affected her, and he was sure as hell going to find out why. He just knew that he should have pushed to have accompanied her, and even after he read Tsunade the Riot Act she _st__ill _had disregarded his warning for some reason. That pissed him off to no end. Damn that bitch. He felt like he had offered up his sweet, little lamb for the slaughter. Damn _him_. He should have known better, but Ayumu had seemed so excited and so confident that he hadn't wanted to ruin it for her and make it seem like he didn't have confidence in her or that she had to have a watch dog constantly by her side. But she_ had_ needed a watch dog, and he _hadn't_ been there.

Damn him.

"Ibiki?"

Ayumu asked the question quietly as she watched his face intently. His arm around her waist had tightened slightly, just as the muscles around his mouth had drawn his smile imperceptibly downwards. His eyes though were warm but unreadable and she felt that he already suspected that something had gone amiss.

"Let's go into my office and get comfortable," he said obtusely.

Ayumu nodded, and when the elevator came to its destination she once again found his hand holding hers and following him down another corridor. When they came to his office he opened the door and waited for her to enter first. Inside was a middle aged woman sitting at a desk outside yet another office.

Ayumu remembered this and her from the last time that she had visited him.

"Miss Yushina, this is Tanaka Ayumu," Ibiki said by way of introduction.

The older woman smiled warmly and came from behind her desk. She held out a hand and clasped Ayumu's with both of hers. "And soon to be _Morino_ Ayumu, am I right?"

Ayumu nodded and looked up at Ibiki shyly before looking back at Ibiki's secretary. "Yes, that's me," she said with a small laugh.

"Would you care for some tea, Miss Ayumu?"

"I'd love some, if it wouldn't be too much trouble?" Ayumu found herself suddenly parched, and having some tea to wash away the small amount of sake that she had recently drank would be very welcoming.

"Of course it wouldn't be any trouble," Ibiki said dryly. "And it will give her something to do rather than sit outside my door and peek through key holes."

Mrs. Yushina smiled sweetly at Ayumu and then threw a frown at her boss. Shaking her head she went about making the tea.

"Get yourself settled and I'll be directly in with it. Keep everyone at bay?" She asked the question with a wry lift to her eye brows at Ibiki.

"You bet," he answered as he ushered Ayumu into his office.

Ayumu went in and gently laid her purse down on a chair and walked curiously around Ibiki's office. The last time she was here she hadn't been too concerned with the surroundings. Now she wanted to see what Ibiki surrounded himself with during his work day.

The room was comfortable but austere in makeup. There was a comfortable couch placed against a wall and a few uncomfortable chairs placed before a large, mahogany desk. Ibiki's own chair was a large and very comfortable looking leather chair. A she walked around the room she noted that he had no pictures on the wall save the one that she had painted for him. She smiled at him in response to the obvious place of honor.

"Ibiki, I need to paint a few more pictures for you. Or you need to frame some of the pictures that I've already given you. Your walls are pretty bare..."

"I like that forest bear painting. It's all I need. Besides, all the pictures that you've sent over to me are of you in posses and lack of clothing that I don't want anyone else to see," he said with his eyes slitting closed as he mockingly chided her.

Ayumu rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking about _those_...But maybe a nice sunrise picture? Or how about some koi?"

She went back to her perusal of Ibiki's office as he lay back on the couch and silently watched her. He could tell that she was buying time for some reason. She wasn't nervous but she certainly did have something on her mind, and he let her go about her explorations without any comments so she could put her thoughts in order.

His curiosity was certainly peaked. He could tell from her scent that she had been nervous enough to leave parts of her clothing soaked in sweat. And since she had just come from Tsunade's office the reason for the discomposure pointed in that obvious direction. He wasn't very happy but he would be patient enough for her to bring it up herself. So he just sat and watched her as she made her way into his bathroom. He could hear her run the water as she freshened herself up.

Mrs. Yushina came in and sat a tray down with their tea and a few small snacks on his desk. She looked towards Ibiki's bathroom at the sounds coming from it and seeing that the coast was clear she turned back to her boss and winked audaciously.

"She certainly is a sweet thing, isn't she?"

Ibiki nodded. "She's a keeper."

"You better always remember that," she said as she left and shut the door quietly behind her.

Ayumu came out of the bathroom and saw with delight that the tea had been brought. Ibiki brought both mugs over to the couch and handed her one after she had sat down next to him snuggled in close. With an arm draped behind her on the back of the couch they sat silently drinking their tea. Ayumu sighed softly and leaned heavily against him. Both of her hands held the mug in her lap, but after a few moments she put the mug down on the floor and took of her shoes in order to bring her feet up more comfortably underneath her. She looked down at Ibiki's leg and patted it gently.

"Ibiki?"

"Hm?"

"You haven't asked me yet how my meeting went..."

She could feel him shrug slightly against her.

"I figured that you would tell me when you wanted to."

Resting her cheek against his chest she could hear his steady heart beat. It almost lulled her to sleep, as this was her favorite position to relax in every night as she settled down in bed with him. How _wonderful_ it was to fall asleep and then wake up next to him every night. She can't believe how relaxing it was to have him in bed next to her, and not only during their previously sporadic schedule, but now that they lived together having the pleasure every night. Hearing his heart beat eased something in her. It's strong and steady rhythm relaxed and comforted her.

"It was..._odd._..Ibiki. I don't really know what it was all about honestly. She said some strange things, and I don't know the reasons behind them." She looked up at him and saw that he was looking down at her with a small, patient smile.

"What kind of things?"

Ayumu seemed to hesitate for a moment because the look in his eyes stopped her. She didn't know what to say. Everything that Tsunade had said to her was still spinning madly around inside her head, and making no sense at all. She knew that he could pull it all a part and put it into some semblance of order, but at what price?

Ibiki leaned down and brushed noses with her. He saw her close her eyes and wrinkle her nose cutely in response. He couldn't help but chuckle. Every time he saw her do that she looked like she was five years old. He never thought that he would ever find _anything_ cute, but the way she looked when she did that was nothing short of adorable.

"Ibiki, would you explain a few things for me?"

"Of course I will, if I can."

Ayumu sighed and settled in deeper within his embrace. "Ibiki, Tsunade is kind of..._odd_...Don't you think?"

Ibiki snorted. "_Odd_ isn't the word that I would use to describe her..."

Ayumu smiled and patted him on his leg a bit harder than usual. "Maybe _odd _isn't the right word. Maybe I should have used the word _burdened_ instead. She is burdened with the past, the present, and the future. Kind of sad, don't you think?"

"More likely she is just a burden period," he said scratching her shoulder affectionately. "Tsunade does have skeletons in her closet, and just like anyone else. She is also a powerful, and I admit this grudgingly, smart Sannin. But she also has a sense of humor that rivals my own." He raised her chin with a finger and looked deep into her eyes. "What did she say to you that upset you so much? And don't tell me that she didn't because I could easily tell."

"She didn't really _upset_ me, Ibiki. It was just..."

"Just _what__,_ Ayu?"

"It was just that I felt like she was trying to judge my reactions on things all the time. Like she would throw out little fire crackers to see if I would jump." Ayumu frowned lightly at the memory. "I felt like I was maybe being tested?"

Ibiki's patience was running thin, and he needed to find out _exactly_ what the Hokage had said to upset her so. "_Tell me__,_ Ayu."

"Well… For one, she mentioned _Idate_," she answered quietly.

_Well, fuck..._


	98. Chapter 98

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** A really big 'Thank You' goes out to **Wheelwright **for helping me out with this chapter. Once again I inundated her with questions about Naruto Episode 105. I also took a literary license with Idate's age and made him a bit older then he probably is, but I needed to do that for the sake of my story, so please don't string me up...Oh, and I played a bit with Ibiki's and Idate's history as well. I kinda filled in gaps here and there...

This is just a little something to set the stage for a few threads coming up (yes **Wheelwright**, I plan on some action, and just for _you_).

Re-edited 1/2012

Chapter 98

**Broads, Brothers, and Bubkus**

Ayumu sat curled up against Ibiki, and with her head pressed comfortably against his chest. His arm was still around her shoulders and he could occasionally be heard taking a sip of his tea. She couldn't help but be impressed at his reaction: there was none. His breathing never changed, and his heart beat stayed as strong and steady as it always was. She knew that she had dropped a bomb shell on him, and there hadn't even been a slight hitch in his breathing. No wonder he was such a smart and strong Nin! Ayumu couldn't help but be awed and inspired by him. He even scratched at her shoulder and nuzzled the top of her head.

Ayumu looked up at him with pride, and give a soft, almost fan girl kind of sigh.

Ibiki looked down at her with a raised brow.

"You_ are_ an impressive man, Morino Ibiki."

"Oh?"

Ibiki was slightly thrown off by her apparent mood. She didn't seem at all disappointed or upset by the fact that she had found out that he had a brother, and especially the fact that it wasn't something that he had told her himself. He would have thought that she would have been more than a little upset at the whole concept. Her own familial history should have had her defensive and suspicious. But not her. For some reason she was _proud_ of him...

"Ayu, about Idate-"

Shaking her head Ayumu placed a few fingers on his mouth to stop him. "No, Ibiki. It's alright. I understand."

Ibiki put his tea down onto the floor and out of the way. Turning back to her he grabbed her and placed her onto his lap so that she sat side ways. He tried to pull her back so that she lay against him, but she pushed lightly against the pressure so that she could sit straight and look him in the eyes. The look she gave him caused his eyes to widen slightly in surprise; it was filled with tenderness and a large amount of understanding.

"You should hear the whole story from _me_, Ayu, and not as some back-handed, snide comment from someone else..."

Ayumu slung an arm around Ibiki's shoulders and laughed softly. "Ibiki, I of all people know how complicated and convoluted family dynamics can be. Heavens...you've certainly been pulled into my own more than once. If your brother and you are not exactly on the best of terms it is certainly not for me to comment upon. If you aren't speaking or seeing each other then there has to be a reason and a very good one. I am not going to in any way_ push_ the matter."

"But now that you _know__,_ Ayu, you should know the whole story," Ibiki said frowning.

Ayumu shrugged and finally laid her head back onto her companion's shoulder. "It really isn't a big deal, Ibiki. I respect your privacy- a lot. I also respect you even more, so if you want to keep silent on the matter that is your choice. Please don't think that you_ have_ to tell me..."

"But you _are_ just a_ little_ bit curious," Ibiki said smiling into her hair. "Aren't you?"

"Honestly?" Ayumu looked up at Ibiki with a serious look.

Ibiki nodded and ran a hand down her thigh.

"The thing that I am _really_ curious about is what he might _look_ like and what his personality might be. Is he like you?" Ayumu looked up at Ibiki with almost rabid fascination. "How old is he?"

His eye brows snapped downward. "Why, you looking for a matching set of book ends?"

Ibiki remembered what Fujiwara-san had once told him about how every girl always _dreamed_ about 'having' a pair of brothers. Or maybe it was just her...

Ayumu threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Ibiki! Where did you get_ that_ idea? I swear, you are too twisted sometimes for reality..."

"Ayu, most women would have asked about what had caused the rift between my brother and myself, but you ask about what he _looks_ like. That doesn't seem very normal to me."

"Ibiki, you should know by now that I am _not_ most women, and I am certainly _not_ normal, thank you," she said as if the whole concept was insulting. "And if you don't then you deserve everything that's coming to you. As to not asking about the split between you two I told you before that _that_ is your own, private business if you so choose. I don't go snooping into either Morino Ibiki's closets nor his mind, unless he so chooses."

Ibiki returned her gaze in total silence. Not for the first time (and he knew for a fact that it wouldn't be the last) did he marvel at his good fortune with her. It wasn't the fact that she _didn't_ want to pry or even question him. He was used to that with people. It wasn't the fact that she gave him so much _latitude_, as pretty much everyone did that with him. Though they did it out of fear rather than respect. And it certainly wasn't because he thought that she was not interested. He could see the curiosity burning behind her eyes, and no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

It was because she just accepted him and everything that came with him as is. It was what it was.

The relationship between the Morino brothers was no secret in the Nin community._ Everyone_ knew about the split between the two. As clear as the scars were on his body everyone knew about what had happened. Hell, Idate was part of the _reason _behind them. But with her growing up in Hiraku, and since he had no pictures of his family hanging anywhere, Ayu had no reason to know anything about the two brothers. Unless he chose to tell her.

Ayumu could see a dark sadness flitting behind his eyes. She really_ didn't_ want to push the matter. If Idate had done something that had caused him to flee the village then it really must have been something terrible. Ibiki might be tough, but he was also fair. He also didn't turn his back on someone that he considered friend or family unless the matter truly called for it. But if it would help him ease his pain or peace of mind then she would be ready and willing to hear anything that he had to say about the matter.

"My brother is about your age, and he has dark hair and dark eyes," Ibiki said as a way of easing into the subject.

"_About_ my age?"

"He's eighteen."

Ayumu tapped her chin with a finger. "Ibiki, I'm twenty-five. That puts me exactly in the middle of you both. Well... you're thirty-three so that makes you one year farther apart then Idate and me. I don't consider _us_ close in age so I can't really consider Idate and myself being close in age. _But_, mentally? Boys develop much slower than girls so Idate is really much farther behind me mentally while you are much closer. So in all reality I _could_ be considered much closer mentally with you but physically closer to Idate."

Ibiki looked at Ayumu with a dead pan look. "You know that you make no sense, right?"

"Ibiki, I make _perfect_ sense, and if you had male students you would know what I was talking about...But even so you have to admit that I am right: boys are much slower to develop both mentally as well as socially then girls are. It is a _known_ fact."

Ibiki rubbed at his face as if he was trying to find the words to counter her opinion, or even just hide the smile that was playing on his mouth from growing too large.

"Is he _big_ like you?" Ayumu didn't even skip a beat in her interrogation of the man.

Ibiki shook his head. "No, I got that from some distant ancestor I think. Both my parents were of normal size, and so is Idate."

"Is he as _smexy_ as you? Could he give you a run for your money? Are we going to have Konoha Fan Girls camping out at our doorstep?"

Ayumu had such a ridiculous look on her face that Ibiki couldn't help but feel a bit more at ease in talking about his brother.

"_No one_ is as smexy as me, and I seriously doubt that he could give me a run for my money. As to crazed groupies camping out on our doorway? The only ones that will be allowed to do so will be the ones waiting for _me_..."

Ayumu rolled her eyes and tickled him playfully under his arms.

"Tsunade said that he has a sense of humor and liked to play practical jokes. Is that true?"

Ibiki shrugged. "He was like any other kid, I guess. As to a sense of humor? He liked to play practical jokes on occasion. Not like Umino, but pretty much so. I don't think that he has _my_ sense of humor, but-"

"Well, no one has_ your_ sense of humor, Ibiki. That's one of things that makes you so special," she said nibbling on his cheek.

"I don't think that Konoha could take too many with _my_ sense of humor," he said wryly.

"So _you're_ big and mean, and _he's_ small and funny, is that about it?"

"Who knew that the Morino brothers could be pigeoned holed so neatly," Ibiki said with a raised brow.

"I know," Ayumu said smiling and nodding her head almost sagely. "I'm _good_...My years of teaching have helped me to zero in on personalities very quickly. Usually though it was for my own self preservation..."

Ayumu tried to wriggle off his lap but was stopped. She looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

Ayumu blinked as if in total confusion "To sit next to you?"

Ibiki shook his head and repositioned her. "No, I want you in my lap while I tell you about Idate."

"I told you, Ibiki, it isn't necessary. It wasn't very nice of Tsunade to talk about him like she had, and I don't want you to talk about something that is most probably painful. You have enough on your plate right now. Besides, we have _other_ things that we could talk about, or even _do_..." Ayumu smirked and looked at the closed door and then back at Ibiki with interest. "We haven't really had a good _make_ _out_ session in a while..."

"Not here, Ayu, because it _always_ leads to _nakedness_. Neither of us can handle it for very long."

Ibiki grinned and gave a playful smack on the outside of her backside. The squeal that she gave just solidified the matter as he could feel something deep inside him start to uncurl and awaken.

"_Ibiki_..." Ayumu did her best to pout as saucily and as pleadingly as she could.

A low growl was her only response from the now taciturn Nin.

"Are you saying that you would rather_ talk_ about Idate then _make out _with me?"

Ayumu gave a wide eyed and slightly ludicrous look at her lover. She placed a palm against his forehead and narrowed her eyes in concentration. "No...No fever... Hey! The well hasn't _run dry_ already has it?" She peered into his face and gave a lopsided frown. "Sheesh, you never even made it to the alter-!"

Ayumu gave a muffled screech as Ibiki flipped her off his lap and onto the couch where he rather forcefully showed her that the well was indeed still full and that he was far from debilitated. When he allowed them to finally come up for air he reveled in the dreamy expression in her eyes and the puffed look of her mouth.

"Woman," he sighed, "I am trying to be_ serious_ here. You forget not only where you are but your place as well," he said smirking. Before she could come to her senses and try to smack him upside his head he hauled her back so that she was sitting where she had originally started: in his lap. He helped to tug her clothing back in place and even put a stray curl behind her ear.

"_Now_ will you listen to me? It is _very_ important that you know about Idate and myself, and especially _now_ of all times..." His face had lost its playful look, and had almost taken on a grave appearance.

"Of _course_ I will, Ibiki. I just didn't want you to think that you had to tell me, and for _any_ reason. I wanted you to_ want_ to tell me..." Ayumu bussed noses with him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm nosy but not obnoxiously so."

Ibiki smiled almost sadly, and causing Ayumu to tense up slightly. She cursed herself for bringing the matter up in the first place. It was an obviously painful thing, and now she had _forced_ him to talk about it. A little something inside her seemed to wither at the idea.

Ibiki took Ayumu's face in his large hands and looked her dead in the yes. "Ayu, don't castigate yourself over this, and not even for a second. Even if Tsunade hadn't brought up Idate _I_ would have sooner or later, and most probably sooner rather than later."

Ayumu placed her hands over his and held on.

Ibiki let her go, and pulling her back tucked her in against him. He rumbled deep in his chest. "Ayu, my brother is most probably on his way to Konoha for some reason. According to a correspondence that Gai had with a friend Idate is making his way back home." He looked down at her. "Do you know _anything_ about my brother and me? About what happened or even what lead up to it?"

Ayumu shook her head. "I don't know _anything__,_ Ibiki. I didn't even _know_ that you even _had_ a brother until Tsunade said something."

Ibiki sighed and nodded. He leaned back but kept a comforting hand on her thigh as he tried to determine the best place to start. Well, the best place for any tale to start was always at the beginning...

"Idate and I grew up not being very close. The age difference was the largest factor. By the time he came along I was already at the Academy, and all my time was devoted to becoming a Nin. By the time he started at the Academy as just a student I was already a Jounin and working for ANBU."

"How old were you when you joined ANBU?"

"Eighteen."

Ayumu's eyes went wide at the thought.

Ibiki shrugged. "That is the average age to join ANBU. Usually we pick people between the age of eighteen and twenty-two. Only Uchiha Itachi and Kakashi were the exceptions, and they became captains at a _very_ early age. Itachi was one at thirteen and Kakashi was one at fifteen."

"Who's Uchiha Itachi? And Kakashi is _that_ good that he joined so young?"

Ayumu had such an impressed look on her face and reverence in her voice at hearing about Kakashi that his stomach twisted a bit in jealousy.

"Kakashi is good but he couldn't hold a flame to Itachi."

"Who _is_ Itachi?"

Ibiki forgot sometimes that the two of them had traveled in such totally different professional circles. What was old news to people that he worked with was new and exciting to Ayu.

"Itachi is a story for another day."

Ayumu nodded and looked entranced. "Oh Ibiki, you Nins seem to have as colorful a history as some of us in Hiraku! I also would like to know more about _Orochimaru _as well. Tsunade seemed stuck on him for some reason."

Ibiki nodded and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "She _would_ be…" He gave her an inquisitive look. "She brought _him_ up in your meeting?"

"Yes, and she made some very subtle yet significant allusions to her past with my late Master…"

"Did she now," he said narrowing his eyes.

Ayumu nodded and looked highly perplexed.

"Hmm. Well, both your Master and Orochimaru will have to wait for another day, and I promise to tell you all I know about the later, but as to the former? We will have to figure that one out between the two of us."

"Thanks, Ibiki. I only know what the general public knows about Orochimaru, but I am sure that it is only the bare bones. I would _love_ to hear the back-story on him and Tsunade."

Ayumu looked away and with a sad look on her face. "It appears," she said softly, "that the more I hear about my Master the less I really knew anything about him. The way she was talking it almost seemed as if he was _working_ for Tsunade somehow…How? I have no clue…I wish that I had paid more attention to what they had talked about the two times that I was with him when he went to see her."

Ibiki perked up inside over that, and he knew that his next visit with Tsunade would be a deep sea fishing expedition on the man. But as he said _that_ would have to wait for another day…

"Can I get back to my story?" Ibiki couldn't help but smile at her avid curiosity. She had turned slightly so that she could face him better, and her eyes were wide with interest.

"Being in ANBU means that your time is rarely your own, and you are out and about more then you are home-"

"Oh! Out and about doing _what_?"

Ayumu's voice dropped and she leaned in closer to Ibiki as if afraid that she would be over-heard.

"Out and about _killing_ people?"

Ibiki snorted. "Your fascination with the grittier sides of being a Nin never fail to amuse me, Ayu."

"Well _come on__,_ Ibiki...I can't _imagine_ having the intelligence, skills, and nerve to _kill_ someone! It _is_ pretty amazing for someone like me. I didn't grow up around anyone like that. Whenever I was with Genma he _never_ told me anything about what he did. I didn't really pry, but even if I had I don't think that he would have said too much."

"He better not have," Ibiki growled lowly. He could just imagine how Ayu would have turned out if she had been fed stories about being a Nin from Shiranui.

Ayumu pouted and smacked Ibiki lightly on the arm. "Ibiki! You are too hard on Genma sometimes. He isn't _that _bad..."

Ibiki gave a smirk but kept quiet on that subject.

"_Anyway_, get back to the _stalking and killing_ stuff," she said with wide eyes.

"It is the _stalking and killing_ part that eventually divided my brother and me. He _never_ had the fortitude for it. I think that he only wanted to become a Nin because he thought that it was _expected_ of him, but I'm not too sure. Either way, by the time he came up for the Chunin Exam _I _was one of the chief examiners."

"Oh, Ibiki, how _awful_! What a terrible position that must have put you in! To have to grade your own brother...There must have been a lot of pressure on you and Idate."

Ibiki shook his head. "No, there wasn't really. At least not for me. I had a job to do and I did it. He was given the same treatment as everyone else. And because of that I ended up having to fail him."

Ayumu reared back in surprise.

"_Holy shit__,__ Ibiki_! They should have pulled you due to a conflict of interest! That was _really_ shitty of someone..." Ayumu frowned and squeezed one of his biceps in empathy.

"No it isn't, Ayu. An examiner has to do what is best for the village, and be it friend, family or loved one. Passing someone who is obviously not ready to advance is a cruelty and not a kindness. Lives could be at stake further down the line. The whole village could be sacrificed if we don't have the best trained and qualified to do the job of protecting it. Of protecting people _like_ _you_."

"I _know_ that, Ibiki, but _still_...They _never_ should have _forced_ you into having to fail your own brother..."

"Ayu, I was _never_ forced, and it was _my_ _job_. A Nin can _never_ turn his back on his duty. Besides, he failed it fair and square."

Ayumu looked like she was going to protest but stopped. "I understand, Ibiki, but how hard it must have been on you both."

"It wasn't hard on me, Ayu, and not in the least. I might have been a bastard about it, but I was a _fair_ bastard."

Ayumu smiled as she could fully understand his meaning. "I know, Ibiki. It was like the time that you helped me pack my back pack for Toyo. I understood that you were only looking out for my welfare, but you were really _mean_ about how you went about it."

Ibiki couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. It had taken them almost over an hour to do something that he could have done in five minutes. Her constant struggles and objections had ended up seriously delaying the matter.

"And I'd do it again if need be," he said with total seriousness.

Ayumu knew that he was talking about the two of them, but she also couldn't help thinking that in a small way he was also talking about him and his brother.

"So what happened _after_ the exam?"

"Idate tried to confront me about why he had failed. I told him that he just wasn't cut out to be a Nin, and that he should rethink the matter."

"Oh, Ibiki..."

"But all the trouble _really_ happened _after_ that. His instructor Rokusho tried to tell him that if he stole a certain scroll and sword then he would automatically become a Chunin. Which Idate did...and then the two of them fled Konoha with the stolen articles."

Ayumu's eye became wide with both sadness as well as horror. No_ wonder_ that Ibiki didn't talk about his brother or have any pictures of him. "Your brother became a _traitor_ to the village?" Ayumu whispered the question as if she almost couldn't believe it.

"Yes, and two ANBU and I immediately went out to retrieve them all and bring everything and everyone back to Konoha." Ibiki's face and voice were so dark and grim that Ayumu almost trembled in his lap.

"What happened?"

"The ANBU were killed and I was taken hostage. It was during that time that I was tor-"

"I _don't_ want to hear it, Ibiki!" Ayumu quickly interrupted Ibiki telling about his torture. "I _don't _want to hear what they did to you! I don't think that I could _stand_ hearing about someone hurting you they way they did," Ayumu's said with her eyes starting to tear up.

Ibiki could feel her start to shake in his lap so he hugged her and rubbed her back. It was so long ago for him that the pain was just a mild memory, but he _could _understand her desire not to hear about it. She was clutching his shirt and had her head buried against his chest.

"I'm sorry if that makes me seem like a coward or a wimp, or even unable to face simple facts, Ibiki, but I really _don't_ want to hear about someone _torturing_ you...I can't even _begin_ to imagine..."

Her voice was low and broken, and she looked up at him as tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I'm _so sorry__,_ Ibiki! I wish that _none_ of that had ever happened to you...And all because someone made you fail your own brother! I could _kill_ who ever put you in that position in the first place..."

The ferocious sadness in her voice and on her face caused his own need to protect her to become almost over-whelming. He could see anger, fear, as well as sorrow in her honey eyes, and those were three things that he _never_ wanted to see reflected there. He never thought for a moment that she was being a coward or putting her head in the sand in order to avoid an unpleasant truth. She knew that he had been held captive and tortured from the very beginning of their relationship. She had seen and touched every scar that he had, and not only the visible one, but the ones that he carried on his soul as well. It was just that she wasn't used to having such brutal truths in her life, nor should she. It was one of the reasons that he had been so upset when she had been put in the hospital from her attack. She was not a Nin and the life that went with it was something that was not a part of her personality, and neither did he want it to be either. She was perfect for him just the way she was.

He also found it amusing that she refused to see his own part in it all. Not that he felt that he had done anything wrong. He hadn't then and he still didn't to this day. His brother had fairly failed the first part of the exam that he gave. Idate also hadn't been alone. Many others had failed as well. But she seemed to think that Idate had been singled out, and Ibiki had been forced to fail him. How untrue that all was...

"Ibiki, how did Idate fail? What happened? Was he bad with his weapons or jutsu?"

Ibiki shook his head. Idate hadn't even gotten as far as the physical part of the test. "No, I gave them a written test, and the last question weighed the heaviest. It determined if they passed or not."

Ayumu raised a brow at him. "Ibiki, that doesn't seem very fair..."

"It wasn't supposed to be. It was supposed to test their decision making abilities."

"What was the question?"

"I told them that they were going to be competing against the other members of their three man team, and whoever got the lowest score would fail, and the one that failed would never again be able to take the Chunin Exam. I then told them that as a team they could withdrawal, and by doing so they could all try again later. But if only one quit then all three would be disqualified, but they would still all be eligible to take the test again in six months."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki in astonishment. She was silent and then he could slowly see small patches of red appear on her cheeks.

"Ibiki! _That's horrible_! What kind of _asinine_ scenario is _that_?!"

"It is about your team's future versus your own."

"No it's not, Ibiki. It's about some crazy _mind fuck_ that makes no sense!"

Ibiki could see Ayumu building up a belly full of steam over her belief about the unfairness of the question. She was an educator as well as an artist, and he could understand _her_ reasoning behind her affronted reaction, but she also needed to see and understand _his_ side of the situation.

"It was about being so over-confident that you would put your own wishes against those of your team mates."

Ayumu looked at him with doubt and suspicion. "I don't know about that...How did those poor kids take it?"

"How do you think? They were pissed and upset."

Ayumu nodded as if she totally understood. "I have been _so mad_ that I would have jumped over the table and _rushed_ you! I would have been_ that_ mad, and by then it would seem as if I had nothing to lose. I swear, they would have had to get the _Jaws of Life_ to pry my hands from around your throat, Morino Ibiki."

"Of that I have no doubt, Tanaka Ayumu."

Ibiki laughed at the very idea. He could just see her curls flying about and her hands reaching out like claws to get at him.

"They _didn't deserve_ to continue on to the second exam, Ayu." Ibiki was suddenly serious.

"Ibiki, it was a lose-lose situation! They had _no chance_ of really winning in the first place. If they had walked out of the room then they would have had to face the anger and disappointment of their squad. And by staying they probably thought that they had a one in three chance of making it. _I _would have probably done the same thing." Ayumu shook her head in doubt. "I don't know, Ibiki. It all sounds awfully_ hinky_ if you ask me..."

"Ayu, there is_ nothing_ easy about any of the exams. They are _supposed _to push a person to their limits and beyond."

"Ibiki, tell me honestly...what would _you_ have done?"

"The scenario is a _classic _double bluff. I would have seen that and made the right choice."

"A _double bluff_? Ibiki, there_ isn't_ such a thing. I understand me bluffing you- happens all the time, and I understand you calling my bluff with your own- that too happens all the time, but that isn't really a bluff. That is just you _taking a chance_ and throwing caution to the wind. But a _double_ _bluff_? That is like me trying to bluff my own bluff! Makes _no sense._..and neither do you sometimes," she said looking at him askance. "Now, theoretically a bluff is something negative, in that you don't have the hand that you wished that you had. So by _that_ theory mathematically two bluffs, or two negatives, would make a positive. So in theory your _double bluff_ should have been to _their_ advantage."

"Now_ that_ makes no sense, Ayu." It was Ibiki's turn to look at Ayumu as though she wasn't fully in control of either the facts or herself. However, he was pleased and proud that she could so quickly analyze his moves.

"Sure it does! What you _really_ did was in fact a semi-bluff. _You_ were trying to get people to fold, but if they didn't then _they_ were hoping that they could still play the pat hand. Either way it was like trying to beat against the House, and the House _always_ wins."

"And _I__ am_ the House, and _my_ rules are the only ones that count."

Ayumu blew a raspberry in Ibiki's face, and it was wet enough that he wrinkled his nose and had to wipe his face a bit.

"That's a _load of slop__,_ Ibiki. It was bogus _and_ hinky."

She nodded and wiped a spot that he had missed on his cheek. "Yup, I would have come _unglued_ and made a run at you. If I was going to have to stay a _mini-__N__in_ my whole life I would have been at least known as: The Mini-Nin that throttled Morino Ibiki after failing his hinky test."

A slow smile spread across Ibiki's face. "A _mini-Nin_? What the fuck is _that_? And _throttle __me_? Please, woman… I would have dropped you in your tracks," he said grinning. "Of course, if you looked like you do now I would have at least let myself have a good _eye full_ of flying curls and tits coming at me, and _then_ I would have put you down..." he said with a leer at said anatomical attributes.

Ayumu nodded. "Just what I would have expected from a perv like you. Well, maybe they would have distracted you long enough so that my comrades could have joined in on the fray...But I doubt that I would have gone down so easily. I wrestle you all the time now, and I can _seriously_ hold my own. Imagine what I could do with some _training_..."

Ayumu narrowed her eyes at him and looked at him as if he should be somehow grateful and lucky that she wasn't trained in the art of war.

"Ayu, I let you win because it makes _both_ of us happy..." Ibiki winked and looked her up and down lasciviously. "I_ like_ being pinned underneath you. It puts all of you at the right vantage point..."

"You are such a total perv...But talking about training...when are you going to be teaching me the man wrestling?"

Ibiki rolled his eyes at her description of Aikido. "We can start whenever you want. Is Yuzuki going to be joining us?"

"Oh yeah, you bet. We plan on getting good enough to double team up on you and Iruka." Ayumu wrinkled her nose thoughtfully. "It might take a bit, and I might have to practice on you while you're _asleep_, but eventually I'll be good enough to come at you when you're wide awake."

Ibiki let his head fall back and gave a good laugh. "You are going to try and take a run at _me_ while I am _sleeping_? That doesn't sound very sporting or honorable if you ask me. Sounds kinda _low._.."

"Yeah, well...just think of it as a _Classic Tanaka Triple Bluff_ and you'll get the picture soon enough." Ayumu couldn't help but grin as he squeezed her momentarily in appreciation. "Now, how about treating me to that lunch that you promised? And can I get a look at-"

"_Absolutely not_," Ibiki said with a grimace.

Ayumu looked put out and put upon. "You aren't going to feed me?"

"Of course I'll feed you, but I _will not_ give you a tour. Daffy broad."

"How about just a peak?"

"Not even a quick glance."

Ayumu nodded but then suddenly perked up, and with such a gleam in her eye that Ibiki automatically narrowed his.

"Then let's make out," she said tapping his arm with impatient fingers.

"If we do that then sooner rather than later I am going to have you sprawled out on the floor and screaming loud enough to bring in Mrs. Yushina. When _that_ happens she will _never_ let me live it down..."

"It's a sad day when Morino Ibiki puts the breaks on canoodling..."

Ibiki patted her thigh consolingly. "When I get home later I'll make sure that we shake the rafters...don't you worry. Besides, this is my office," he said smirking.

"Never stopped _you_ from trying to put the moves on me at mine..."

"If I recall correctly, and I do, it was _you _that jumped _me_..."

"_Oh yeah_...that's right..." She rolled her eyes and poked him a few times in the arm. "You're no fun...But about the food now. I'm _starved_...I need fuel."

Ibiki started to slide Ayumu off of him when he was stopped by her hands on his shoulders. He looked at her questioningly.

"Ibiki, do you think..."

"What, Ayu?" Ibiki asked after a moment after not hearing that anything was forth coming from her broken statement.

"Do you think that our child, or children, will think that they will _have_ to become a nin because it is _expected_ of them?" Ayumu let a small, worried frown take the place of her previously sunny smile

He could understand her thought process, and certainly after their discussion. She was worried that something would happen or that someone would get hurt or disappointed because of a failure. She was wondering if their children would walk the path of the Morino brothers.

"Ayu, if we had children and they wanted to become Nins I would do _everything_ in my power to help them obtain that goal, and to the best of both our abilities. But I also _will not_ sugar-coat or lay any false hope if they look as if they are not cut out for the life. To do so would be cruel and dangerous."

Ibiki rubbed her back comfortingly but the look he gave her was deadly serious. He wouldn't- _couldn't_ - raise anyone's hopes. Even if it was his flesh and blood. _Especially_ if it was his own flesh and blood.

"Think about it this way, Ayu. If we had children that wanted to become artists and they had no talent, would you still encourage them?"

Ibiki cocked his head to the side and sat back.

The concerned look on Ayumu's face slide away and was replaced by one of chagrin. "Ibiki, art is different...Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Just because _I _might not think something is artistic doesn't mean that is so. I could probably find a whole bunch of people that thought that my work is crap."

"Who?" Ibiki's eyes narrowed at the supposed offense to her artwork. He certainly didn't know a thing about art, but he did know enough to know that what she drew and painted were master pieces.

"Well, one of my old masters for instance. He used to tell me that I needed to get my head out of the clouds more and start to paint a bit more realistically. He thought that I over-exaggerated things a bit."

"What _swine_ would even think about saying such _garbage_?" Ibiki looked as if he was ready to haul the offender in any moment.

Ayumu seemed unperturbed by it all. "Well, I _do_ have a tendency to paint nonsensical or fantastical drawings, but they are mediums that I feel most comfortable with. However, they certainly aren't for everyone. I understand that, and I have no problems accepting that. But back to your original query: even if our child wanted to throw paint balls on canvas and try to sell it I would stand by them. Of course they might not make any money and therefore have to have a backup plan, or just live at home the rest of their lives..."

Ibiki chuckled and placed a fast, hard kiss on her fore head. "Let's get you fed before something dire happens."

Ayumu nodded and hopped off Ibiki's lap. She turned expectantly towards Ibiki. "Do you think that your brother will be _allowed_ to come back to Konoha? Even after all that he did..."

"Tsunade cleared his name, so he _technically_ is allowed to enter. How he will be accepted though? That is another matter altogether."

"No one better say _anything_ to him! If you and Tsunade cleared and forgave him then that better be _good enough_ for everyone else."

Ayumu looked affronted and ready to give a tongue lashing to anyone that might differ in opinion.

"You know," she said suddenly after straightening from picking up both their tea cups, "we could have the guest bedroom finished in time for him to arrive...Luckily my old bed is already in there." She turned to him for confirmation but was surprised at his lack of enthusiasm.

"What, Ibiki? Certainly you aren't going to let your brother stay at a hotel, or camp out in the park."

Ibiki shook his head and took the cups from her, and placing them back on the tray from where they originated from. "One, I am not even sure if he is going to be coming back to Konoha. I'll know for sure when he shows up. Two, he might not even say anything to me if he did. Three, it might be awkward if he stayed with us."

"Awkward? Ibiki, awkward is if I asked_ my parents_ to stay with us, not your brother. But," she said holding up her hands in concession as she saw the slight gleam in his eyes, "I will just go with the flow on this one, but I will though be prepared for any eventuality. If he needs to stay with us he will."

"We'll just see what happens if it happens," he finished dryly.

Ayumu knew enough not to push this matter with him. More often than not she could go pretty far with him on things, but this she knew was not one of them. And besides, this was _his_ brother and family history, not hers. There was no way that she was going to have him feel uncomfortable in his own home. He certainly didn't deserve that.

She was curious though as to what might happen now that Idate was thinking of coming back to Konoha. Where would he fit into anything, if at all? Was he thinking of staying long term or was he just passing through? She was surprised to hear that maybe Ibiki wouldn't even be contacted, though he certainly would know about it. Very little if anything escaped either ANBU's notice or Ibiki's. He would most probably be alerted the moment the long, lost Morino brother passed through the front gates. When that happened she wondered what Ibiki would do. Would he go out to meet Idate or would he just wait for Idate to make contact?

As she watched him gather up and tidy a few things around the office she thought back to what he had told her. Ibiki's scars and imprisonment had all been because of his younger brother, and it wasn't necessarily because of his love or devotion. He had gone after his brother with the intention of either killing him or bringing him back to face the consequences of his actions. How _awful_ that all must have been! From having to fail his brother from the Chunin Exam to being at the mercy of killers. Ibiki's mental and physical strength never failed astound her. She couldn't think of anyone other than him that could have been put through all that and still kept their sanity...

"What are you thinking about, bunny?"

Ibiki looked amused at what must have been a pensive look on her face.

"Your sanity," she said truthfully.

A slow smile crept across his mouth. "My sanity? And when has that _ever_ been an issue or concern?"

"Never, and that is what is so incredible to me."

Ibiki handed Ayumu her purse and gently guided her to the doorway. "So me being sane is a revelation of some sorts?"

Ayumu stopped his hand before he opened the door. "Not a revelation as much as something that I appreciate, and that you should be proud of."

Ibiki gave her a confused look. He looked as if he was going to comment upon it when he was all of a sudden pulled down for an impromptu kiss.

Ayumu poured everything that she had into that kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and stood up on her tip toes so that she was molded perfectly against him. It didn't even take him a second to respond, and he in turn held her just as closely and answered her kiss with one of his own. When they broke apart moments later it was Ibiki who now had a hazy, satisfied look on his face while Ayumu's was bright, clear, and intent.

"You certainly _are_ a keeper, Morino Ibiki. _Now feed me_," Ayumu said throwing his own words back at him jauntily. She gave him a quick peck on the nose and stepped back so he could now open the door for them.

"You certainly do keep me on my toes, Ayu," he said shaking his head.

"Uh-huh, now let's get to steppin'."

As Ayumu walked out of the office and spoke a few words to Mrs. Yushina Ibiki was grateful. He needed the few extra seconds to clear the fog from his head. That kiss had been _devastating_, and he appreciated the fact that he had decided to wear his long coat that would cover his front. It didn't take much to get his blood heated, but _that kiss_...it had been _different_ somehow. He didn't try to analyze it, but instead he just appreciated it. He had never felt as satisfied as he was right then. Everything in his life was in place and in alignment. He just hoped that with his brother coming back things wouldn't turn to shit.


	99. Chapter 99

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** I cannot post this chapter without giving all thanks and appreciation to **Wheelwright**. If it wasn't for her help I would most probably be showing my ass much more then I already am. She helped me immeasurably with questions about Gai and Idate.

Re-edited 1/2012

Chapter 99

**Being a Wheelwright of Konoha**

_(Wheelwright: a person who builds or repairs wheels.)_

"Wisdom and virtue are like the two wheels of a cart"

~ Japanese proverb~

_**Konoha Front Gates: Midnight**_

Idate made his way quietly through the darkened streets of Konoha. His birthplace and one time home. One time it had been the place of all his hopes and dreams, but not anymore. Now it was just the place that where he had been born. Now he was as much a stranger to her as she was to him.

When he had shown up at the front gate and given over his papers to the disbelieving guards he waited for what he knew was to come. They had politely but firmly made him step inside the guard house as a messenger left to tell the Hokage. Even though he was now not considered a rogue or enemy to Konoha he was still not entirely trusted. His arrival was not something that was looked upon with joy, but more like trepidation. Even though he was not a foe neither was he considered a friend. As he had sat silently in a chair off to the side he could easily see the guards look at him with suspicion and distrust. Well, it was as he expected. What he didn't know was what would happen upon arriving, or worse yet who would maybe show up.

His brother? He hoped not. He wasn't ready to see Ibiki yet. Not yet, and not now. When he saw his brother he wanted it to be in a more inconspicuous place, and with fewer witnesses. He wanted to see his brother on _his _terms, not Ibiki's.

So he waited for almost two hours, and to his surprise all that happened was that the returning guard had whispered a few words to his companions and then looked at him with barely concealed animosity. Stepping aside the guard had told Idate that he was free to continue on with his journey. But not without a few parting words: _watch yourself_.

Idate had nodded and silently walked past them as if none of the past had ever occurred. When he had cleared the gate house he had covered his head once again with his hat, and with his head down started forward. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but he knew that he wouldn't be going to Ibiki's. He didn't think that Ibiki would be too receptive to him showing up all of a sudden and out of the blue in the middle of the night. Besides, he didn't even know where he lived anymore.

He could have gone to ANBU, but he discarded _that _idea right away. He didn't think that ANBU forgot or forgave so easily, and the death of two of their own due to his actions wouldn't make for a very pleasant time. He wasn't unaware though that by now Ibiki probably knew that he was in town. He also was probably being trailed by ANBU or even just regular Nin. That too was to be expected. Let them. He wasn't going to be causing any problems. _He_ wasn't the one that they should be watching...

As he wandered through the darkened and silent streets he finally decided where he was going to go. He had thought that he might stop there, but now he knew that his house would be his definite destination. He only hoped that he would let him in. Idate also hoped that he remembered where he lived.

Standing at the gate he looked at the house. It was just as he remembered except now it was painted a horrifying blue and yellow. When had _that _happened? _Why_ had it happened? He checked the name on the mailbox. It was the right house, but...Shaking his head and sighing he opened the gate and let himself in. Walking up to the front door he gave a loud enough knock that the sleeping occupant would hear but not disturb any neighbors. After not hearing anything coming from within he hoped that the man living there was even home. There could have been the chance that he was out on a mission, but he hoped not. He really _needed_ him to be at home. Pounding again he was relieved to hear some banging around, and then a light being turned on. The door whipped open and the occupant stood there massaging his head and rubbing his face.

"What...? Is someone on fire?"

The sleepy look in Gai's face was quickly replaced with one of stunned amazement at seeing who is midnight caller was. "_Idate_? Is that _really_ you? What in the hell...?!"

"Maito-san, I am sorry to show up on your doorstep like this, but I wasn't really sure where I should go..."

Gai looked at the younger man with consternation. When he told Ibiki that his brother was most probably thinking of coming back to Konoha he had no idea that it would be on _his_ doorstep. Why him? What was so special about _him_? Shouldn't Idate be elsewhere? _Could_ he be elsewhere? Gai doubted that very much. With a heavy sigh and a shake of his head he let the young man into his home.

"Come in, Idate, no sense in you staying outside in the dark and letting all the cold air in."

Gai stepped aside and motioned for the young man to enter. Before he closed the door after him Gai looked out into the dark and nodded to those that he couldn't see but knew that were there before shutting it.

Idate stood in the foyer and waited for his host to lead the way. Gai motioned for him to put his pack down and to follow him into the kitchen where he promptly set the kettle to simmer. Pulling out cups and tea Gai was silent. Idate sat himself at the table and waited for Gai to ask him what he was doing there. He almost started to worry about the other man because the normally loquacious Gai was deathly silent for once. It was _extremely_ unresting. Finally with everything ready Gai poured two steaming mugs of tea and sat down with them. Neither man said a word as they sipped the fragrant brew and let their thoughts simmer for a moment.

Idate looked up at Gai expectantly, and was about to say something but the older man spoke first.

"I must say, this is an unexpected surprise," Gai said breaking the silence. "When my cousin said that you would be coming to Konoha I didn't think that it would be at _my_ door step...Why me, may I ask?"

Idate grimaced and looked down at his mug of tea. "Because I really have nowhere else to go. I certainly _can't_ go see Ibiki, or at least not yet..."

Gai nodded as if he understood. No, he didn't think that Idate showing up at Ibiki's door step right now would be the best thing for anyone. Gai didn't even think that _he_ could show up at Ibiki's door step right now. Or if he did then he better have a damn god reason. He wondered if _Idate _was a good enough reason...

"No, right now might not be the best time to see Ibiki, but you _will_ have to see him sometime. You know that, right?"

Idate nodded solemnly. "Yes, I know...but I can't help but wonder how he will react." He looked at Gai with more than a little trepidation in his eyes. "Do you think that he will even see me?"

Gai gave Idate a solemn stare. "I can't honestly say. He will probably see you just to see what you have to say, but beyond that? You know how Ibiki is. He isn't that forgiving..."

Idate's shoulders slumped and he took a sip of his tea. "I know," he said softly. "I know that he has no real reason to forgive me, but I am hoping that he at least hears me out."

Gai sat back in his chair and held his cup in both his hands. He tapped absently with a finger on the rim. "Oh, he'll hear you out, but then? I never have any idea what is going on in that devil brain of his. His mind is like a steel trap. Whatever you have to say to him make sure that it is direct, to the point, and relevant. Waste his time and you'll find yourself sorely disappointed."

_If not sorely beaten,_ he finished silently to himself. No sense in scaring the boy too much.

"I _know_ that I deserve his censure," Idate said bitterly, "but _he_ also has to realize _his_ part in everything as well! I am in no way excusing what I did, but _he_ played a part in it all as well."

Gai narrowed his eyes at Idate, and sat up a little straighter.

"Idate...you _did _steal from the Hokage. You _did _commit treason, and because of that Ibiki was _hurt _and two ANBU were _killed_. Don't lose sight of the _real truth_. No matter what you may have done to rectify yourself the fact remains: you made a very poor judgment call, and worse of all it was based wholly on your emotions."

Idate clenched his fists before him and shook from his barely controlled emotions. "I _know_ that! Do you think that a day goes by that I _don't_ think about it?!"

Gai nodded. "Good, you should. You should remind yourself every day, and that way you will always stop and think before you act rashly."

Idate bowed his head down and nodded dejectedly. Gai could see the weight of his past actions on the young man's shoulders as if they were like cement blocks. He felt a stab of pity for the young Idate, and he started to question his harsh condemnation. It was easy for him to sit there in judgment as if _he_ had never made any mistakes. He certainly was no angel himself, though he had never erred as deeply as Idate, but he still had made mistakes in his life, and _plenty_ of them.

Gai couldn't help but realize the parallel between himself and Ibiki. Where Ibiki had pushed his brother over the edge in order for Idate to see that he was not shinobi material, Gai had been blind to his own student's weaknesses, and there by almost getting Lee killed during his Chunin Exam. It was nothing more than his own hubris that had been the catalyst for the near disaster. If his damnable pride hadn't gotten the best of him then Lee never would have learned the forbidden jutsu, and by using it almost gotten himself killed.

He was man enough and smart enough to know that he himself held faults. He was only human in the end, and he could say with more than a certain amount of surety that his one, true fault lay in his prideful nature. Some men fought the demon of drink or drugs. Some men fought the cruel mistress of too much sex. Those had never offered themselves as too much of a temptation to him. He had thought himself stronger than that, and he had been. He watched good if not great Nin loose themselves to those demons. Not him though. He was strong and smart, and through the years he had become stronger and smarter still, but the price for that was that he sometimes took himself too seriously. Even his 'eternal rivalry' against Kakashi was paramount evident to that. It had long ago lost the friendly air of competition that had been its origin. Now? Now it was a burning desire in him to beat once and for all the other man. Gai didn't even think that he would be able to rest until he had proven to one and all that _he_ was the better and stronger man. How _juvenile_ that really all was. Here he was, a grown man who felt the need to constantly preen and fawn before the village. What use was it all? It was wasted energy and talent, and the need to perform in such a public spectacle should have long ago died away. The rivalry with Kakashi was now such an ingrained part of his life that he didn't even think that he could let it go. It was a part of his daily routine just as eating or breathing. He did it without even knowing that he did it sometimes.

And what about Ibiki? He certainly too was a man that had his faults, but he wondered if he was even aware of them? Ibiki was as arrogant as they came, and worse yet he was unshakable and gave no quarter about it. Looking back at what he knew about Idate and Ibiki he could see now why the younger brother had acted as he had. Idate had been a desperate boy who felt that he had nothing to lose and everything to gain, but the gain would have come at a heavy price. And in fact it had come at a heavy price, and with nothing to show for it but a man scarred, a family torn apart, and two Nin dead. Yes, he could see all that quite clearly standing on the outside, but for Idate it must have seemed as if all his options were closed to him. The two things that he had desired most in the world were now forever out of his reach: being a Konoha Nin and gaining Ibiki's respect. What a bleak future it must have appeared for the younger man as he turned his back on his beloved home and hearth once and for all.

Gai leaned over and placed a large, strong, and comforting hand on the other man's shoulder. He waited for Idate to look up and meet his own gaze squarely on before speaking.

"Idate, I'm sorry for being so unpleasant. I really didn't mean for it to come out so abrasively. I can tell that you are a man that has learned from his mistakes, and as such you should honestly sleep easy. I don't want you to think that I believe that you are worthless and unredeemable."

Idate looked at Gai and he could feel a small amount of wetness fill his eyes. The usually verbose and brassy man was now speaking in an almost hushed tone of voice. His hand was heavy but comforting, and the look on his face was one of quiet compassion and even understanding. Sitting there in the middle of the night at his kitchen table with his hair mussed and his face slightly drawn Gai was not his usual daytime self. He seemed steadier and more down to earth. There was a hushed aura about him that was so unlike the Gai that he and everyone else knew that it momentarily stunned and threw Idate off. For a brief, stabbing moment he wished that _Gai _was his brother and _not _Ibiki...

"You have to see Ibiki, Idate. You can't skulk around Konoha in the hopes of not running into him..." Gai poured more tea and settled himself back into his chair. "Why in fact _are _you here?"

Idate nodded and looked aside briefly at the mention of seeing his brother. He knew that he would have to see him, and the sooner that it was done the better. He didn't think that he would be welcomed with open arms, but he at least hoped that Ibiki would hear him out.

"I've been hearing things, Maito-san. I've been hearing about unrest and plans of the KMP to move against ANBU..."

Gai shot forward and his hands gripped the edges of the table almost painfully. "What?! What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes and a grim, thin-lipped frown marred his normally happy smile.

"You know that I've done some free-lance work for your cousin helping him with his caravans of goods that are delivered across the country and between hidden villages. Well, one of the places that we've gone to on regular runs is to Lake Toyo. It has been there that I've come across some strange rumors. Rumors of the KMP and ANBU not being in sync with each other. Rumors of the KMP having problems within itself." He learned forward as well and looked at Gai piercingly. "Gai, it almost sounds as if some sort of civil strife is in the making, and maybe just like before…"

Gai sat back and barked out a harsh laugh. Shaking his head he scrubbed his hands in his hair. "No, Idate...you must be wrong. There is no way that anything like that could be happening! Someone would have heard about it."

Gai smiled a comforting smile, and he hoped that the younger man would accept his lie. As much as he felt for the younger Morino brother that in no way meant that he would divulge anything that he had heard from the Hokage. He knew his duty and where his loyalty ran, and it ran with Konoha.

"Are you sure that you heard right? And how did you come by your information to begin with? Are you sure that you weren't purposefully being fed the information?" Gai shook his head as if totally discounting Idate's information. "Idate, _everyone_ knows that you are Ibiki's brother. As that is the case then they might use you to send misinformation back here..."

Idate shook his head and tried to ignore the color rising to his face. "Men are less guarded when they are drinking, Gai. The alcohol loosens tongues, and the kind of things that I have heard are too strange to be made up. And besides," he said with a grimace, "when I am out and about I do not go by the name _Morino_. I found quickly that I couldn't afford to use my family name. My sin was too much my companion for getting work. People do not know me as Morino Ibiki's younger, traitorous brother Idate. I'm known as _Michi Kyo_. Morino Idate is _dead_..."

Gai nodded but said nothing. He did however look Idate in the eye for any signs of untruth. He still wasn't about to tell anything pertinent to Idate. He would leave that to Ibiki if he so desired. There was no way in Hell that he would be the one to blindside Ibiki (if that was even possible) by feeding his brother information that Ibiki didn't want him to have. He'd probably end up with another chair thrown at him.

Gai stood up and with a great yawn and with an even greater stretch he rotated his arms and scratched his side. "Well, it's late and you are going to need all your strength and wits about you when you see Ibiki again. Do you have any plans for a place to stay?"

Idate stood as well and scratched himself out of nervousness."Well, Maito-san...I was kinda hoping that..."

The question hung unfinished in the air between them.

The older man nodded and motioned Idate to follow him. There was no way in a good conscious that he could toss the young man out of his house now. "I have a spare bedroom. You can stay there until you figure out what you are going to do."

As Idate trailed thankfully after Gai he looked around the home with unabashed interest. "Maito-san, you are _painting_? Interesting colors that you picked out..."

Gai looked back over his shoulder and nodded. "It was time for a change..."

Gai led Idate upstairs and into the guest bedroom. After squaring the young man away he went back to his own bedroom next door. Settling himself once again in bed he put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He found now that he couldn't fall back asleep. The sudden appearance of Idate brought up all kinds of possible problems, and not just of the personal kind, but more importantly of ones that would affect Konoha as a whole. Idate was a painful reminder of a situation that lacked both virtue and wisdom. Idate's poor judgment and mental duress caused families to fall and men to die. Treachery is always painful, but when it hits close to home it becomes even worse.

But wasn't it time to move on? Hadn't the young man suffered enough? Idate honestly seemed as if he truly understood the scope of what had gone on, and in fact seemed to have done the best that he could in repentance. How long was a person to carry the burden of sin on their shoulders? And once restitution was made who was he to continue to stand in judgment? Besides, his decision to steal the scroll and the sword was made ultimately out of a young man's burning desire to be a Nin and to make his older brother call him an equal once and for all.

Ibiki too must share some of the blame in all this. He knew that Ibiki did what he did for the greater good, but didn't the greater good sometimes have to be turned aside for the good of the lesser? Sometimes the few, or the one, _was_ more important than the many. He himself had certainly lived by that principle when he had spent more time on one pupil more than the other two...If Ibiki had only done that then maybe, just _maybe__,_ all that mess never would have happened. Gai could certainly see Ibiki setting everything and everyone aside for Ayumu. It would add another scar to his soul, but his love for her would be worth it in the end.

Yes, Idate wasn't exactly the best Nin material, but there were certainly many who called themselves Nin but weren't. Not everyone could be a Hatake, or a Shiranui, or even a Maito. Some Nin would always be nothing more than lower level echelon Nin, but at least they could call themselves that, and wear the title with pride. That was all the young Idate had wanted. He probably knew that he would never be like his older brother. Very few had the fortitude that made Ibiki great. But yet again, it was only because of what he went through _because_ of Idate that Ibiki was what he was today...His mental and physical scars were what helped to create the man that they all knew. So if it wasn't for Idate Ibiki most probably wouldn't have gotten as far as he had in ANBU.

Ah, the complexities of human nature and families. Gai thought that if all families were united in peace then so would follow the rest of society. So much seemed to ride on how one felt for one's family, and how a family felt for that person in return. A family's bond or lack thereof could make or break a person. Well, he _would_ help Idate in any way that he could. Gai knew that Ibiki could be stubborn and cold, and that maybe his personal feelings might get in the way of any decisions concerning his brother and his sudden reappearance. Having a family torn apart from within formed cracks in a society's foundation, and no one benefited by it. Plus, it just made him so sad...

Rolling over and plumping up his pillows he drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face. Tomorrow he would take Idate to see his brother first thing in the morning, and the earlier the better. No sense in giving Ibiki a jump on things.

* * *

_**Hiraku: Dead of Night**_

Ayumu fussed in her sleep, and Ibiki rolled over half asleep himself and instinctively gathered her close. He tucked her against him and while still partially sleep bound petted her until he felt her still. He smiled groggily when he heard her talk about ordering the largest and most ghastly sundae that he had ever heard about at _Sweet Tooth_. Her vivid dream included nuts, chocolate syrup, whip cream, cherries, and _loads_ of banana ice cream. He started to laugh when he heard her lips smack as she devoured her dream dessert. He really laughed when she gave a very unladylike burp after finishing her dream meal. She must have wolfed it down because in a matter of moments she was back to snoring lightly, and softly pliant once again.

Ibiki himself though couldn't go back to sleep. His mind once jarred awake couldn't go back to its previously restful state. He thought about Ayumu and their impending nuptials (or at least the wedding kimono shopping that Hiroshi was planning for the two of them). He found it amusing that as _he_ was getting expectant (and _not_ nervous, he kept telling himself) _Ayumu_ was getting more serene. Fancy that...Well, he was hoping that her ring would be ready, and more importantly that she would like it. He also couldn't keep his mind off of ANBU and everything that he had going on there. He also had another appointment with Tsunade coming up so that he could introduce Akira and Ryou, finally. She was being stubborn and _insisting_ on meeting them.

Most of all though he was thinking about Idate. Ever since Gai had given him that damn letter from his cousin saying that his brother was thinking of coming back to Konoha for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Idate. Would he really do it? Of course he would, the fool. Idate just wouldn't let sleeping dogs lay, could he? Things weren't perfect between them, but they never would be. Things were the best that either of them could hope for. It was what it was. Well, if – _when_ - his brother did come back he would deal with it when the time came. He had more important matters to attend to first.

Sighing he threw an arm over his eyes and tried to relax enough so that maybe he could find some peace.

* * *

**End A/N:** I know that this is a horribly short chapter, but it was the best place to stop. I want Ibiki and Idate to have an uninterrupted chapter of their own.


	100. Chapter 100

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 1/2012

Chapter 100

**Family**

Ayumu entered the bathroom just as Ibiki had stepped into the shower. She had previously taken her own shower and performed her morning ablutions, and now it was Ibiki's turn. She was pleased to note how easily they had fallen into a routine together. Ibiki was considerate in that he was either done before she got up or he would catch some extra sleep as she did her time first. However the day started they never seemed to get in each other's way. When Ibiki had started to stir Ayumu had gone and started his tea. By the time it was done he would be lumbering his way into the bathroom, and getting ready to take a shower. Ayumu learned to time her arrival so that he could get a few quick sips before he began his cleansing in earnest. She had also gotten used to sitting on the toilette and talking with him as he showered. She liked being able to do that, and he didn't seem to mind, so she happily kept up their new tradition.

Giving the mug back to Ayumu he gave her a quick peck on the cheek in thanks and settled himself under the hot spray. Bracing both arms out on the wall before him he just let the hot water work it's magic and slowly prepare him for the day a head.

"Ibiki, what are you wearing to the wedding?" Ayumu hadn't picked anything out for herself yet, and she was starting to get a bit nervous. The date that they had picked was New Years day, and that left only a few months. But first she wanted to know what he would wear so she could get an idea of what to look for.

"I thought that I would wear a kimono," he said surfacing from under the water fall. He soaped up a wash cloth and looked at Ayumu with expectation. She nodded and took the proffered cloth from him. As she washed his back he thought that there wasn't a better way to start the day then to have her wash his back for him.

Ayumu stopped and looked at him in surprise. "A _kimono_? Oh, Ibiki! You'll look so handsome in a kimono. I _like_ that idea..."

"What about you?"

"Well, I was waiting to hear what _you_ were going to wear, but since you are going to be traditional I will too. I like the idea of us both in kimono."

Ibiki nodded and turned so he could rinse his back. He was also happy to see that Ayumu was ready to wash his scalp as her hands had gel in them, and she stood waiting patiently for him to bend down low enough so she could attend to that area as well. He always thought it amusing that she still thought that he needed to shampoo his head, but when she took it upon herself to do it he certainly wasn't going to stop her. Her fingers massaged and kneaded his scalp, and along with the tea tree shampoo that she had chosen the tingly sensations and the crisp scent was always pleasing. He didn't move from his spot until she kissed the tip of his nose and held her hands under the water to rinse them. With a sigh that his personal bather had decided to move on to other things he complied. Straightening himself he rinsed again, and then snaked out an arm to grab her before she could sneak away.

"I like the idea of unwrapping you in a kimono. It would almost be like opening the best birthday present," he said grinning down at her, and all the while water droplets dripped over her face and front.

Ayumu blinked the water out of her eyes happily. "You like the idea of unwrapping me period. Makes no difference to you what I am wearing as long as you can eventually get me naked as the day I was born," she said smirking up at him.

"I know, but I have to make it _look _good and seem romantic, otherwise I might not get my way." Ibiki leaned down and was met half way as her mouth met his in a kiss. An arm snaked around her waist and drew her up flush against his wet, naked body. Her arms grabbed his biceps and squeezed.

Ayumu pulled back breathlessly, raised a brow, and smiled wryly at him. "Like I could _ever_ stop you from getting your way?"

Ibiki shook his head and smiled indulgently. "No kitten, I think that you have that backwards. No way_ I _could ever stop _you_ from getting _your_ way."

Ayumu leaned up and patted his cheek. "Oh Ibiki, how far the mighty have fallen..."

He nodded sadly and reluctantly let her go. "Yeah, don't tell anyone at ANBU, or my life will be over as I know it. I'll get shit from here to eternity."

Ayumu grabbed his arm before he could put it back under the water, and without much difficulty wrapped it again around her middle. As she leaned up he met her half way, and her lips parted in anticipation. Each of them braced an arm against a wall or shower rod while the free one held onto each other. Ibiki hummed darkly into Ayumu's mouth as he made slow swiped with his tongue. They twisted and rubbed against each other heatedly as both slowly lost themselves in the other.

"Come in here with me," Ibiki said huskily against her throat.

"If I do you will _never_ get to work and I'll be late as well. I need to get ready for the beginning of term next week," she said dreamily.

"That's next week, and I need you _now_," he said rubbing up against her. "We haven't christened _this _room yet," he said smiling into her skin.

Ayumu giggled sweetly, and pulling herself away from him reluctantly she turned to place some towels on the toilette seat for him to use when he was done. "I'll go and make some breakfast, ok? It should be about ready when you are. See you downstairs."

Ibiki frowned and growled menacingly. "You know what happens to little girls that _play coy_. They get in_ trouble_..."

Ayumu winked saucily and blew him a kiss. "I should hope so!" she said, and closed the door after her. She hummed a little ditty as she went down the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom a knock was heard, and in surprise she stopped. It was too early for anyone that they knew to be coming over. The only reason someone they knew would be over at such an early hour would be because of an emergency, but the knocking was too restrained and polite.

Frowning she went to the door and opened it. Her frown dropped, and a look of total surprise wreathed her face. Standing before her in the pre-dawn light was Gai, and standing off to the side in the shadows was a man that she couldn't see clearly. From what she could tell he wasn't dressed like a shinobi so she knew that he wasn't anyone related to Ibiki's work.

"_Gai_! What a surprise! Is everything alright?"

Ayumu wasn't so much surprised to see Gai standing on her doorstep so early as she was surprised to see the generally ebullient man so composed. His voice was quiet and there appeared to be shadows under his eyes. He was a far cry from his usual effervescent self.

"I'm sorry to bother you so early, Ayumu, but by any chance would Ibiki be available?"

Ayumu blinked rapidly. "Well, yes...won't you and your friend come in?" Ayumu stepped aside to let them in, and it wasn't until the second man stepped into the light that she was able to get a good look at him.

Something about the young man struck a chord in her, but she couldn't find the reason why. He was a stranger to her, but at the same time he wasn't for some reason. He was of average height and make up of a normal man in his early twenties or even late teens. His long hair was caught in a pony tail high on the back of his head, and his clothing looked respectable but worn. It wasn't until she got a good look at his face that things started to slide slowly into place.

It was his _eyes _that caught her attention. They were a harsh black, and with a fiery intensity to them. He never moved his gaze away from her, and not even to look her up and down once. They stayed glued to her own startled gaze. She knew that she was most probably being rude, but she just couldn't help herself from not staring. Her eyes avidly and hungrily searched the face of the young man. There was _something_ about his stare that seemed so familiar...

Tearing her gaze from the man Ayumu smiled nervously, and motioned Gai further into the home. "Why don't we go into the kitchen, and I can make everyone something to eat. Ibiki is still showering, but he should be down in a bit. Please don't mind the mess, we are still moving in."

"That's fine, Ayumu, but you don't have to make us anything to eat. We don't want to be a bother," Gai said courteously.

"You are _never_ a bother, Gai," Ayumu said smiling as she started to get the kettle ready for tea. "Please sit down, and at least the tea should be ready soon. I hope that you won't mind some eggs and toast maybe? _Please_ _sit_," she said motioning the two men to the kitchen table. "You are _always_ welcome in this home," she said firmly. "And no matter the time of day or night."

Before they sat down Gai looked at Ayumu, and gave a somewhat embarrassed smile. "Ayumu, let me first introduce this young man with me."

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry. My name is Tanaka Ayumu." She blushed rosily and stuck out her hand to the man. "Soon to be _Morino_ Ayumu."

The young man's eyes widened slightly, and returning the courtesy he clasped Ayumu's hand, but he didn't let it go until Ayumu was looking straight into his eyes. He held her hand tightly in his own.

"Pleased to meet you, Ayumu. My name is Idate. _Morino__ Idate_, and it looks like we might be family soon."

Ayumu's eyes widened with understanding. No _wonder_ his eyes seemed so familiar! They were _Morino_ eyes. They were _Ibiki's_.

"_Well_," was all she could say. Nodding her head she was able to finally get her hand back, and looking pointedly again at the young man before her she eagerly and now unabashedly searched his face.

"You really don't look anything alike...how odd... but you _do_ both have the same eyes, I'll give you that. _How funny_..." She looked at Gai with her eye brows raised and gave a wry, knowing smile. "Maybe I should add some sake to the tea? Will _that_ help?"

Gai and Idate looked at each other stunned. Then, slowly smiles crept up and the tension in the room seemed to dissipate. Sitting down Ayumu set a pot to seep and laid out some mugs for the two men.

"I'll be right back. I am going to tell Ibiki that he has some visitors. I don't think that he would appreciate coming down here and being bushwhacked..."

Ayumu nodded and left the kitchen. She headed back upstairs and thought madly how she would break the news to Ibiki that his long-lost brother was sitting in his kitchen this very minute.

Entering the bathroom again Ayumu saw that Ibiki had just started to towel himself off. He looked at her with a smirk but it died at the look on her face.

"What is it, Ayu," he said softly. He could see and feel the tension coming from her.

Ayumu looked confused, and she walked up to him and touched him as if for comfort. Ibiki knew instantly that something was up. She always ran her hands up and down him when she was mulling something over or something was disturbing her. She looked up at him and gave a half smile.

"Ibiki...I don't know how to say this, so I'll just _blurt _it out, ok?"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes and nodded. He had heard someone at the door, and sensing that there wasn't an emergency he had continued on with his bathing. Now seeing Ayumu back in the bathroom so soon, and with a strange look on her face had him curious. Slinging the towel over the shower rod he stood naked before her with his hands on his hips.

"Well..._Gai_ is downstairs in our kitchen, and with him is your brother- _Idate_."

One of the things about Ibiki that always fascinated her was his firm control over himself. Watching his face she saw no sign of surprise, anger, or even shock. Where anyone else would have the emotions clearly written across their faces Ibiki's was dead calm. It was almost disconcerting.

Ayumu's hand on his arm tightened slightly. "Ibiki? Are you alright?"

Ibiki leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then moved around her to go into their bedroom. Following him Ayumu saw Ibiki act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He moved with his usual speed and grace as he went about getting his clothing. Ayumu trailed after him and helping him dress, but all the while watching him intently.

"Ibiki, do you want me to_ leave_ so-"

Ibiki turned quickly and pierced her with a firm gaze. "Did _they_ tell you that you had to leave?" A small snarl formed on his lips.

Ayumu's eyes went wide in surprise. "_No_! I was just thinking that maybe it would be better."

"_Absolutely_ _not_, Ayu," Ibiki said firmly. "It will be a cold day in Hell before I let _anyone_ drive you out of _our_ house."

Ayumu smiled softly and nodded. "I know, Ibiki, but this is _different_. I think that whatever Idate and Gai have to say must have something to do with village security. I want everyone to be able to speak freely."

Ibiki stood before her in only his pants and black t-shirt, and as he tied his bandana around his head he gave a soft snarl. "No, Ayu, and that's that. If they _really_ had something secretive to talk about then they could have come to me at ANBU, but they chose to come to my-_our_- home instead. They can take it or leave it."

Walking over to her he placed his hands gently around her waist and rubbed his thumbs up and down. "I won't lie, and say that I am not pissed that they came here. This is _our home_, and I do _not_ want people to get the idea that they can just stop over whenever the mood strikes them."

Ayumu could see Ibiki getting coldly angry, and she didn't want him going down stairs in _that_ frame of mind. Whatever Idate and Gai had to tell Ibiki it would be best for everyone if he didn't enter in a hostile frame of mind.

She tickled his stomach and grinned up at him. "Well, Ibiki, good luck with telling Fujiwara-san about _that_ little rule...She'd show up at all hours just to prove her point, and _you_ wrong..."

Ibiki rolled his eyes and gave a large sigh. He grinned ironically down at her, and leaning down he nibbled at her lips. "She would, wouldn't she?" He grinned and drew her in close within his arms. As she snuggled up against him he laid his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes. "Besides, she's different though. She is _family_..."

"So is Idate, Ibiki," Ayumu said softly.

Ibiki looked at Ayumu silently for a moment, and then nuzzled her nose with his own. Resting his forehead on hers he softly sighed. "Ah, Ayu...I am a lucky man to have you," he said simply.

Rubbing her cheek against his chest Ayumu smiled contentedly. "You bet you are." Looking up she snickered softly. "Now go and play nice. _Please_, Ibiki?" she said seriously, "even if you don't want to hear or even believe whatever it is that _he_ says just at least give him a chance?" she said softly.

"Ayu-"

Ayumu raised a hand and ran the back of two knuckles against his scarred cheek. "I don't claim to know everything that is going on, and I know that we had a scuffle about your brother and yourself, but please just think about it?"

Ibiki looked at her silently for a long time, and then nodded curtly once. But she could still sense his hesitancy about complying with her wish.

Seeing that she took a hand of his and pleaded with him in the best way that she knew how to at the moment. She took his hand from her waist, and slowly drew it around palm down around her torso until it lay nestled against her lower stomach. Looking up at him she watched his face expectantly.

Almost immediately Ibiki's eyes became bright, and the hand settled against her stomach curled to hold it in a protective cup. He looked down where his hand rested and then back at her face.

"Are you _sure_?" he whispered.

"I'm _not_ sure, but I think most probably..." she said shyly. "It is just that I've felt _different_ lately..."

Ibiki moved his hand so that he could once again hold her flush against him, and she could feel him tremble slightly against her. Suddenly she felt him chuckle, and she looked up in surprise.

"_When_ were you going to tell me?"

Ayumu looked chagrined. "Well, I was going to wait until I was sure, but it just seemed that _now_ was a good a time as any..."

Ibiki nodded. "Ah yes, in order to cool my temper?" He smiled wryly. "My girl is so smart," he whispered.

"Now you _really_ have to marry me, Ibiki," she said grinning.

Ibiki knelt down and placed his face against her stomach, and closed his eyes. "Yes, it appears so. No getting out of it now, eh?"

Ayumu pulled at one of his ear lobes, and then flicked it for good measure.

* * *

Ibiki walked into the kitchen and stopped at the entrance way. Sitting at _his_ table and drinking _his_ tea was Gai and his black sheep brother. The irony of course wasn't lost on him. Who was he to really call anyone a black sheep? His wool certainly wasn't sparkling white...If anything he probably had committed more sins then his brother. But the one sin that his brother had committed eclipsed all of his own.

"Gai, _Idate_..." Ibiki said lowly. He walked past the two tense men and poured himself a cup of tea. Taking the time for everyone to get used to each other he surreptitiously examined his brother.

Idate had grown up since last seeing him. Where he had been more of a boy on the brink of manhood Idate was now a young man. He had filled out and even grown taller. His face was more composed, and didn't hold the look of a petulant victim like it once had. Idate stood tall and proud before him, and he tried to pierce him with a steely look. Ibiki smirked back at him, and like old times he saw his brother flinch slightly under his own cold gaze. The Morino brothers were like fire and ice. Idate's fiery gaze tried to hold fast against his brother's glacial look. And just like old times the flames died down under the pressure.

Taking a calm, leisurely sip of his drink he folded his arms as he leaned back against his sink. Looking at both men now sitting back down at his table and nodded for one or both to start with whatever they were here for.

"So, what do you both think that you want with me...and it better be good. _Real__ good_."

"Ibiki, you know that we wouldn't be here if it wasn't something important," Gai said in hushed tones. "I respect you and Ayumu too much to intrude unnecessarily."

Ibiki said nothing but meet Gai's comment with silence.

"Fine," Idate said with a small scowl on his face. It appeared that his brother hadn't changed, and after all these years. He was still a coldly smug bastard who thought that he knew more than everyone else. Well, for once he was going to show him that his younger brother _wasn't_ the last dog in line. He might not be the lead dog, but he wasn't the one closest to the sleigh anymore.

"I _know_ that you are having problems from _within_, Ibiki. I _know _that your organization is _rotting_ from the inside out..." he said bitingly.

Ibiki smiled his shark smile and shook his head. "_Wrong_, Idate. You've got it all wrong. My organization is as _tight_ as ever. Somehow, _once again _you _fail_ to see _the point_," he said and looking over at Gai with a piercing look. Looking back at his brother he took another sip of his tea as if he was sitting having a sweetly innocent conversation with his best friend.

Idate looked at his brother coolly, but tight lines of tension could be seen around his mouth. "How would you _really_ know, Ibiki? You have always stood arrogantly at the top of your white tower that was ANBU, and far from the common populous below you. So how would you know what goes on in the lower levels?"

"Because I make it my business, Idate. In fact, more times than not I _a__m _down in the cellar with the _common populous_ because only there is where the things that I am interested in happen. My skills were never meant to be show cased out in the open and from on high."

Shaking his head he gave his brother a glance that conveyed his disappointment; disappointment that Idate was still foolishly blind.

Putting his cup down Ibiki re-crossed his arms and lost any hint of indulgence that he had previously been sporting. "What brings you back, Idate? What _monumental news_ do you _think _you have that would make someone like yourself- a man who turned his back on the Village-want, no _need _to seek me out at such an hour? Let alone at all."

Gai could see the young man quickly coming undone. His shoulders were hunched and his fists were clenched before him on the table. He was quickly thinking that he had made a mistake. He had thought that maybe Ibiki would have been a bit more hospitable and understanding, but instead he had immediately shifted into his interrogator mode, and the antagonism had poured out almost immediately. The more snide Ibiki became the more frustrated Idate got, and that in turn just amused Ibiki more. It was a sick and sad cycle that depressed the Nin.

"Idate came to _me_, Ibiki. It was_ my_ idea to come here this morning, and I am sorry to see that maybe I had _misjudged_ everyone...including myself." Gai made to stand as if to leave, but Ibiki waived him back down.

"Sit back down, Maito. Whatever the reason may be you are here now. So let's get this going. I have other things to occupy my time," he said softly, and looking up at the ceiling as if he could look through the floor into the story above.

Gai settled himself back down and scrubbed at his scalp with a large hand. "I _am_ sorry for calling so early, Ibiki. I didn't mean to interrupt anything or start your morning so early..." He looked abashed at his temerity, but at the same time non apologetic.

Ibiki sighed and shook his head. "No, I was up already. So was Ayu for that matter. But let's hear what you have to say none the less," he said wearily, and sat himself down at the table with the two other men. Leaning back in his chair he motioned for someone to continue.

Ayumu readied herself to leave, and even found other things to draw out her time upstairs, and thus giving the men more time alone. She figured that she had been up there for almost a full hour, and it was swiftly coming to the point where she would _have_ to go downstairs. She knew that Ibiki had told her that she didn't have to make herself scarce, but that wasn't how she felt. Ayumu knew that whatever they were talking about down there she most probably had no business knowing anything about it.

Unless of course it had to do with either her or her students. That would be a whole different ball of wax. Having had her life turned so upside down since meeting Ibiki was one thing, but to have something being aimed at her students, now that was something that she wouldn't tolerate. She knew that it might sound unfaithful or unpatriotic to say that she cared more about her students rather than about the Village as a whole, but there it was. She could only watch out for the things that were within her scope of control.

She only hoped that Ibiki would clue her in on it. He had a habit, and although it was based on his training and experience, to only give whatever information was pertinent at the time. But if it had to do with her students then she _needed_ to know everything and from the very beginning. Ibiki would call it being protective, but she just called it being controlling.

But talk about controlling...she put her hand to her lower stomach and frowned lightly. It wasn't exactly that she had _lied_ to him, but maybe stretched the truth a bit? It wasn't that she could say for sure that she was pregnant, but she wasn't ready to bet the farm on the fact that she wasn't. It was just that she saw how he was gearing up to be, and she had a gut feeling that this was not the time for any of his antics. Besides, Ibiki was hurt and surprised inside. She just knew that as well. He wasn't a man who would show something like that, but knowing him as well as she did it was up to her to interpret it as such.

Ibiki had _issues_ when it came to Idate. Deep issues. Anyone could see that. He might try and push them aside or say that they didn't exist, but they were there and as clear as the nose on his face. Who wouldn't have had at least one concern after all that had happened? It was only normal and to be expected. It was only human, and no matter how much Ibiki thought that he was not of the human race. She could tell by his lack of expression and emotion that he was deeply affected by his brother's arrival.

Gathering up her bags she stood at the top of the stairway and tried to listen, but heard nothing. Well, that was good. At least there wasn't some nasty sort of shuffle going on like there had been at Gai's house...Why for the life of her he didn't like Gai was beyond her. She _liked_ Gai. Who couldn't? Yes, the man was a bit tightly wound, but he was steady and true. He was the type of man that could be trusted. He also had the feel of an older brother to her as well. If she was ever to have had an older brother she would have liked _Gai _to have been that man.

Clearing her throat, whistling a tune, and making as much noise as possible without being too obvious she came down the stairs and dropped her bags by the front door. Shuffling around the living room and turning on a few lights she banged around to let the three men know that she was coming. As she opened the kitchen door she was met by three bemused faces. The cordial smile on her face dropped, and was replaced by a small frown. Her hackles rose slightly as she saw that all three were laughing at her in a fashion.

"I was only trying to be _polite_," she said lowly and ignoring the three at the table. "_Ingrates_," she said under her breath.

All three men rose and offered her their seat, and with Ibiki finally winning out as he scowled to the other two. He got her a fresh cup of tea and offered to make her some breakfast.

_Hey, this pregnancy thing might not be too bad_, she said to herself at seeing Ibiki quickly turning into her own personal _major domo._ _I could really get used to this, _she thought gleefully._  
_

"No, thanks, but I have just enough time for a quick cup before I have to get to the studio before going to the school," she said smiling sweetly.

"No, you are going to sit down and have a good meal first," he said spearing her with a look. "Tea isn't enough."

"Well, if you really don't mind…" Ayumu said feigning compliance. "I'll take three eggs over medium, some toast with peanut butter, and a large juice."

Ibiki nodded, but the combination of humor and concern in his eyes made her feel a tinge of guilt at her previous thought.

Looking over at Gai and Idate, Ayumu smiled brightly. "Will you be staying longer, or-"

"No, they were just on their way out," Ibiki said interrupting baldly.

Gai covered his smirk with a hand and Idate flinched slightly. Ayumu rolled her eyes, and was glad that Ibiki was standing behind her so that he wasn't able to witness it.

"What are your plans while you are here?" Ayumu asked Idate, and ignoring Ibiki as if he had never spoken.

She wasn't blind to the quick flick of his eyes at his brother's form behind her. Placing her hand lightly on his arm she tried to bring the focus back to her. She was amused at his slight flush and the quick look down at her hand before raising his eyes back to her face. Ayumu had to stifle a laugh at the warning vibes that were coming off of Ibiki from behind her.

"I am going to find a place to stay for the time being," he said quietly. "I can't stay with Gai forever so I thought that I would look for a cheap-"

"_Absolutely not_," she said interrupting him. "Oh, Ibiki, I just had a _brilliant_ idea! I think that Idate could stay at _my_ _studio_! The place upstairs would be perfect, and I am sure that Fujiwara-san wouldn't mind in the least!" she said looking back at her lover. Turning back to his brother she nodded encouragingly.

Idate looked fully at Ibiki with a blank look on his face, and saying nothing.

"Oh, Ayu! How about: _no_? Idate will be fine on his own." Ibiki placed a full plate of food in front of her and motioned for her to dig in.

Ayumu gave him a look and simultaneously tucked into her meal.

Gai and Idate watched the pair in fascination. Both Ayumu and Ibiki stared silently at each other as if they were conducting a private conversation that no one but them could hear. Her gaze never left his face as she ate her food with relish. As well as being amused at the obvious but unusual communication between the two, both men couldn't believe the large quantity of food being systematically put away by her. Her multi-tasking ability of devouring a meal while giving Ibiki the stink eye the entire time was border line heroic.

When it seemed like she was done Ibiki grabbed her arm and helped her to stand as if she was somehow debilitated.

"You ready to leave? I'll walk you..." he said starting to ushering her out to the living room.

Digging her heels in Ayumu slapped at the iron grip on her arm. "Wait, Ibiki! I am being _serious_ here!"

Ibiki nodded and pretended not to notice too much else. "Of that I have no doubt," he said dryly.

Still in Ibiki's firm grasp Ayumu turned to Idate. "Idate, I am serious. It isn't really posh, but it _is_ very comfortable. My shop has a bedroom upstairs, and it is yours for the taking."

Trying to pry off the fingers that held her captive with a grimace she looked between brothers.

"Idate will be _my_ guest," she said between clenched teeth.

Ibiki stopped and let her arm go. Leaning down into her face he frowned deeply at her. Ayumu straightened her posture and lifted her chin defiantly.

"Woman, you know not what you speak of. If there is going to be any trouble I _do not_ want it visiting any place that you or anyone else might be at. The answer is unequivocally: _NO_."

Ayumu clenched her hands into fists and frowned. The bangles on her wrists tinkled softly at the tension in her arms. "Ibiki, you are being _beastly_ again," she whispered loudly. "And _rude_to boot_!_"

"I am being _practical_, Ayu. No. Fucking. Way."

He looked at Idate as if to cement his words and to dare him to say otherwise.

Idate looked blankly between the two combatants.

Ayumu tugged at his shirt until Ibiki's attention was back onto her. "But Ibiki, you forgot one _important _thing..."

Ibiki took a deep, calming breath and looked at his insane bride to be. "Yes?"

"_Fujiwara-san_ will be there most of the time..." She batted her eye lashes at him innocently, but a wily smirk formed none the less.

Ibiki's face was blank for a nano second, and then a nasty smirk of his own formed. Fujiwara-san would eat Idate alive. His brother didn't have what it would take to stay under the same roof as that old harridan. She would see him as something to play with until she became bored, and then she would move in for the kill. How _heavenly_ that would all be, and it was a pity that he most probably wouldn't be there to witness any of it...

Still, who knew what kind of information the old girl would get from Idate before she shredded him up? Not that he was afraid of Fujiwara-san finding out anything. All he was concerned about was the cannon fodder that she might possibly get on _him_. It would just be so obnoxious to have to deal with a smug Fujiwara-san.

Seeing his face vacillate, and knowing that the scales were going to be tipped in her favor, Ayumu turned to Idate with a triumphant grin.

"Then it is settled! Get your things, Idate, and I will set you up at your new residence. We might even meet our neighbor who just happens to be my foster mother and co-renter. The two of you will get on _just fine_," she said congenially and patting the younger Morino on the shoulders.

Idate gave Ibiki one last look. "If you are sure," he said hesitantly.

"Of _course_ he is sure! He is _Morino Ibik_i, the man has no doubts or indecision," she said dramatically.

"Only about _you_," Ibiki said dryly.

Gai gave his first big smile of the day, and it was of such wattage to cause Ayumu to squeak in surprise, Idate to widen his eyes in astonishment, and Ibiki to groan as if gut-punched.

"_How spectacular_! I just _knew_ that things would work out for the best!"

Jumping up he made to grab Ayumu and Ibiki in what could only be seen as some kind of group hug, but Ibiki quickly grabbed her instead and moved her to the relative safety of his other side. Issuing a low growl he warned the other Nin off.

"Ibiki! I just wanted us to cement the moment when as a _family_-"

"The only cementing that there will be is when I put you in some cement sandals, and throw you into the deepest, darkest lake that I can find," he said grimly.

Ayumu giggled and squeezed Ibiki around the waist, and looking fondly between Idate and Gai.

"Oh, you know that he doesn't mean that, Gai, right? Ibiki is just trying to make a funny."

"I meant _every word_, Ayu." Ibiki said growling. "Now get out of our house," he said rudely at his two guests.

"Come on, Idate," Ayumu said patting her soon to be brother on the arm. "Let's get you settled, ok?"

"_Not you_," Ibiki said pulling her back into his arms. "_I'll _take Idate over to the studio. You just go back upstairs and sleep..."

Ayumu gave Ibiki a confounded look. "What? I was on my way over there anyway. You are acting silly..."

Ibiki shook his head and drew Ayumu after him as he left the kitchen, and headed back upstairs. Ayumu shouted that they would be back and meekly followed after him. Once they were back in their bedroom he turned her around by the shoulders. His gaze was intense.

"Ayumu, I know that you mean well, but I am stating right now that I don't exactly agree with this. I am only going along with this because Fujiwara-san will be there and it _technically_ is your shop to do with as you please."

Ayumu patted his forearms and snuggled up against him. "I know, Ibiki, and I understand. I just think that now is _not_ the time for all of us to become divided. Let's just play this by ear. I certainly knew not enough to ask him to stay with _us_," she said smiling.

"And for that I thank the Gods whole heartedly."

"I am not ready for any house guests yet," she said quietly. "I want more time alone with you."

Ibiki looked down at her stomach and rubbed below her waist tenderly. "Me too," he said softly. "But that doesn't mean that I am averse to not having any."

"Look, Ibiki...I am not really, _really_ sure...I just feel.._different_, that's all. I am not positive. So if it turns out that I am wrong..." She looked at him hesitantly and while biting her bottom lip.

"Then we keep trying, or not. I am happy either way."

Ayumu's look brightened slightly. "Then you wouldn't be too disappointed if-"

Before she could get all the words out his mouth came down on hers and silencing the rest of the sentence. After a few moments they parted and he nibbled along her jaw line while she sighed happily.

"Never use the word _disappointed_ while speaking about yourself, Ayu. _Never_..." he said burying his face in her curls and inhaling deeply.

Ayumu dug her fingers into his shoulders and wrapped herself tightly around him. They stood quietly together as the clock on their mantle ticked the minutes off. After realizing that their guests downstairs had waited long enough they drew apart and smiled at each other.

"You know, Ibiki, you really should feel _sorry_ for Idate."

Ibiki raised a brow and kept his mouth in a lose line. "Oh?"

Ayumu nodded. "Yes, for not only will he be subjected to Fujiwara-san, but _Hiroshi_ as well. The poor boy won't stand a chance..."

Ibiki looked at Ayumu and a small, evil grin slowly started to rise. "My girl is not only _smart_, but she is getting decidedly_ w__icked_ as well." Nodding his head approvingly he rubbed her backside appreciatively. "Nice, Ayu. Very, _very_ nice..."

Ayumu laughed softly. "I didn't do it for the same reasons that _you_ would...I am only doing it to see if he is the _real deal_. If he is really a _Morino_ or not."

Nodding he murmured into her ear, and causing her to shiver at the sensation. "Whatever. It really doesn't matter to me. I just like the fact that my little cuddle-bunny is getting wicked sharp teeth..._Very_ smexy."

"See? I _would _have made a good Nin," she said arching a brow. "I can be sneaky too if things warrant it."

Narrowing his eyes and laughing lowly he nodded, and drew her after him to go downstairs. He would see Idate settled at the studio, walk Ayu to school, and then head on over to the Hokage's office where he might be able to roast her out of an alcoholic stupor. Or at least shake her out of bed. There they could initiate the next step of their plan in the ever-growing and increasingly complicated plot that this was all turning out to be.

Just as he and the Hokage had suspected, and as Idate had now proven true ANBU _was_ rotting from the inside out, and it was time as its chief gardener for him to eradicate the weeds. It was time to contain the damage before it got too wide spread. The fact that somehow the KMP had infiltrated ANBU set his teeth to grinding. Now, more than ever he needed to stop the infection. As soon as he had names he would send out _The Band of the Hand_, and interrogate and then kill each and every suspect himself _personally_.


	101. Chapter 101

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

Re-edited 1/2013

**The Pillow Project**

Idate sat on the garden bench and looked down at the ground in utter defeat. His nerves were stretched and his patience was at an end. When Ibiki and Ayumu had left him here at this shop he had at first found it interesting, and more than comfortable. Ayumu had said that he was free to look around at anything that he pleased(even though Ibiki had given him a dark glare over Ayumu's head), and as soon as they had left he had taken her up on the offer. Though he himself had never been very artistic, or even that interested in art itself, he quickly changed his mind after his explorations.

The paintings and sketches that he saw were beautiful and very well done, but what really caught his eyes were the stained glass windows that she was in the process of making. The colors were beyond anything that he had ever seen before. The jewel tones caught and held the light when he picked them up, and their warmth bathed him in serenity. Though they were all mosaic in design he still found them fascinating to behold.

Ayumu's shop mates though...Her works of art were just _scary_. They were filled with jagged edges, spikes, and had a certain over-all malevolent look about them. Their bronze coloring was the only thing that he could appreciate about them as they shown a bright copper or gold tone that no matter what else could be said about them was eye-catching.

Just as he was about to go back upstairs to maybe catch a quick nap the door burst open, and his eyes widened in surprise. A middle-aged woman came in dressed bizarrely and looking indescribably crazy. In his relatively short life he had _never_ seen, let alone met, anyone that could rival the woman that he now saw. Her hair was an unearthly, ghastly, and most definitely fake shade of red. He wouldn't even know how to describe it. The hair was pulled up messily into a high bun that perched lopsidedly on the top of her head, and two ornate chopsticks with ridiculous tassels stuck out of it. Her face was made up as some form of kabuki characterization, and rhinestone earrings dangled from her ears. Any sort of womanly reference ended at the neck. The rest of her was garbed as a field hand or mine worker in that she wore sturdy clothing and work boots.

The woman stopped inside and glared suspiciously at him. Idate tried his best to keep his shudder to a minimum, and especially when she narrowed her eyes and looked around the shop as if searching for something, or someone.

"Who are _you_?" she asked in a gruff voice.

Idate cleared his throat and bowed. "I am Morino Idate, and my bro-"

"No! Really? You are _Ibiki's brother_?"

The woman's eyes lit up and she came closer to Idate, and all the while looking him continually up and down. "Well, you certainly don't look too much like my Ibiki-kun...But..."

Idate couldn't help but let a small smile play over his lips at his fearsome, _asshole brother_ being called _-kun_. The bastard probably got pissed off every time that he was referred to in such a childish manner. Served him right...

The strange woman was walking around him and eying him up and down unabashedly. He felt as if he was a farm animal at a county fair, and a judge was deeming his worthiness. As she finished her perusal he gave her his best Morino glare.

"_Happy now_? Want me to dance or sing a song for you?"

The woman raised a brow and smirked. "I don't know, can you? If so, are you any good?"

Idate frowned and shook his head. "Now that I've introduced _myself_, shouldn't you at least introduce _yoursel__f_ as well?" Leaning forward he got right into her face. "Maybe _you_ don't belong here?"

The strange woman laughed right back in _his_ face, and then slapped him heartily on the arm. "Just like your brother! Challenging someone in their own shop..._What balls_."

Idate grimaced and crossed his arms over his chest. Her own shop. Then this must be Ibiki's ex-landlady, and Ayumu's shop mate Fujiwara-san. _Figured_. He couldn't understand why such a seemingly sweet woman would surround herself with such _idjits_. More so he couldn't figure out why he was surrounded by them either. It just didn't seem fair.

Maybe this was his _real_ punishment. His banishment and bad name were just the warm up. Maybe now his _real _punishment was going to begin.

"Well, whoever you are Ayumu said that I could stay here, and she has set me up in the upstairs bedroom-"

"_What_? You aren't staying with them? _Why not_? That doesn't seem too hospitable," Fujiwara-san said narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the young man. "You can always stay in Ibiki's old apartment in _my_ house. I haven't rented it out yet."

Looking at Idate with a narrowed gaze she poked him in the chest. "You don't have any _honeys_ in Konoha that you plan on taking up there do you? I am _just now_ starting to get some decent sleep- those two were constantly going at it up there. Of course," she said with a sly smile at Idate's look of disgust, "they did an awful lot of that _upstairs_ here as well..."

"My brother's sex life is one mystery that I would like to keep a mystery," he started to say but was cut off by a braying laugh from the old woman.

"Look, there is no mystery to Ibiki and Ayumu's sex life, or at least not in _our_ neighborhood. Those two-"

Holding up his hands Idate seemed ready to either surrender or become ill. "I get it, I get it..." Slumping his shoulders in defeat he nodded, but he wasn't sure if it was to accept her offer or just to concede the victory to her.

Smiling broadly Fujiwara-san moved away and went to put the kettle on. She hummed an out of tune ditty as she went about her work. Soon the kettle was whistling loud enough to drown out her off-key notes, and pouring two cups she motioned for Idate to follow her. She led him out back and into the now past peak garden. Though it was sunny out a chill was certainly in the air. Sitting down on the bench she held the cup up for Idate, and he too sat down next to her.

"So what has you back in Konoha? Or have you always been here," she asked with a slight frown. She didn't know anything about Ibiki's family, so he could have scads here and she would never know.

Idate stiffened and looked a head. He took a sip of tea before answering.

"I live _outside_ Fire Country, and I am only back to talk to Ibiki about a few things," he said, and offering no other explanation.

Fujiwara-san nodded. She knew enough not to have the young man expound on what kind of things. Looking at him out of the corner of her eyes she tried to hazard what he did. He didn't really have the look of a Nin, and just because she lived in Hiraku didn't mean that she kept her nose there all the time. She also didn't expect all Nins to look and act like Ibiki either. Heavens, if they did everyone would be in trouble...No, this kid looked different somehow. Different as in he didn't exactly fit into a nice, neat category.

He definitely had the look of someone who was athletic. True he walked with an easy grace, and was light on his feet, but he didn't have that hard edge that most shinobi had. If he was one than he had somehow been fortunate enough not to get it. He also had the eye of a merchant, as she could see him appraising things in the shop in a very detailed manner. But she didn't think for a moment that he was an artisan as his hands were too soft and lacking in grace or strength. He certainly wasn't a businessman either, or if he was he wasn't a very good one as his clothing was nothing out of the ordinary, and he was shacking up here rather than in better quarters.

Leave it to a Morino to put the stymie on her she thought with mirth.

"Done giving me the once over? Are you sure that you wouldn't like me to perform a trick or something?" Idate looked at Fujiwara-san with an unblinking and slightly irritated stare.

Fujiwara-san shook her head and kept looking at him unabashedly. "No, I'm just trying to figure you out...You Morino boys are crafty, I'll give you that."

Idate looked at her with narrowed black eyes. Leaning forward he whispered lowly to her.

"Maybe I am here on a secret mission? Maybe I am here because Ibiki asked me to get rid of _you_ because-"

Before he could even get the sentence out he was slapped unceremoniously across the side of the head. Rearing back he rubbed at the afflicted spot.

"Have you lost your mind?! What was _that_ for?"

"For being a _dumb as__s_," Fujiwara-san said calmly. "Look here, I could take you down with minimal effort, and hide the body out back here under one of the bushes, and no one would be the wiser. I could also lie through my teeth about it afterward as well." Nodding her head and smirking she even went so far as to punched Idate none too gently on the arm. "I'd go to bed and sleep the sleep of the innocent to boot."

"Why am I _not_ surprised that you and Ibiki are friends," Idate said with resignation. "Why is it that Ibiki isn't marrying _you_ instead of Ayumu?"

"Because he would fear for his life," Fujiwara-san snapped back.

"Totally plausible," Idate said nodding.

"Now let's get back to _you,_ and all that _you_ entail," Fujiwara-san said settling herself in. "I'm not big on mysteries like Ibiki and Hiroshi are. Personally, I don't have the time or patience for stupid bullshit. So just spill it, and then we can move on to the questions I will have."

Fujiwara-san smiled amiably at the young man as he choked on his tea.

"I beg your pardon," Idate said with a twitch of an eye.

"You are _shaking up_ in one-half of my domain, and as such I am your de-facto landlady. I expect to get a few answers."

"If I am _shaking up_ in one-half your domain than that means that you are only _one-h__alf_ of my landlady, and as such are entitled to only _half answers_."

Fujiwara-san sat back and gave an appreciative nod of her head. "Ooh, quick one. But if you want to tell me only half answers then I will just have to make up the other half," she said shrugging. "No problem there. In fact, the half that I make up will most probably be more interesting than the truthful half that you tell."

"You are not well, are you?" Idate asked setting his mug on his knee. "Are you starting to go senile by any chance?"

Fujiwara-san looked contemplative for a moment. "Senile? No, but split personality? Maybe."

"Nice," Idate grumbled.

"So, you aren't a Nin, but neither are you a merchant," Fujiwara-san said digging in. "You have a little bit of both _maybe_...I will hazard the guess that you _started out_ as a Nin, but for some reason you changed professions while you were still young enough. You don't have the look of a Nin, only its echoes. And yet, you don't have the feel of a merchant, but there is the air of having been around them. Something must have rubbed off on you."

Idate looked at her with a wide-eyed expression. He seemed either tongue-tied or so offended that he couldn't speak.

Fujiwara-san nodded as if pleased. "Yes, I'm good like that. I always told Ibiki that I should have worked for ANBU. I would have shown them all a thing or two."

"You certainly would have," came a new, third voice.

Both Idate and Fujiwara-san looked over at the newest speaker. Hiroshi stood in the doorway, and leaning up against the frame like a conceited cat. For some reason he was wearing a kimono, and his hair was held in his usual high ponytail with the luxurious ends trailing over and down one shoulder.

Idate couldn't help but gulp.

Fujiwara-san rolled her eyes. Hiroshi had that effect on most people. He was too handsome for his own good. He also reeked of sex appeal by the bushels, and with plenty to spare. She wasn't sure which way the younger Morino swung, but with Hiroshi it didn't matter. He could turn the most hardened heterosexual into a homosexual, and even if it was only for one night.

"Who have we here, Fujiwara-san?" Hiroshi said as he came walking towards them. "A new client?"

Fujiwara-san gleefully braced herself. She knew just how Hiroshi would act once he found out. She almost couldn't wait...

"_This_," she drawled with relish, "is Ibiki's _younger brother_ Idate."

Hiroshi's obsidian eyes slide predatorily over Idate. His eyes scanned the younger man with such intensity that it was very doubtful that anything escaped his notice. His gaze was like a searchlight, and one that boldly scanned Idate up, down, and all around. A slow, sensuous smile gracefully (and with much practice) curved his mouth into a more than pleased expression. A brow like a crow's wing arched with sublime interest.

"_Morino Idate_? Who knew..." he said felinely. He looked over at Fujiwara-san and pointedly ignored her rolled eyes and the gagging pantomime that she made. Shifting his eyes and attention back to Idate he made an elegant bow. With both hands placed gracefully on his right hip he performed a bow that was just the right depth to express pleasure without being deeper than Idate warranted, or too shallow to be insulting.

"_Hamada Hiroshi_ at your service, _Morino Idate_," he said looking at the other man through lowered lashes. His voice was smoky without seeming slutty.

"_Oh for fucks sake_, Hiroshi...Rein it in," Fujiwara-san said with a smirk. "This poor kid doesn't stand a chance, and you know it."

Hiroshi finally looked over at Fujiwara-san, and gave her a cold look.

"I have _no idea_ what you could be intimating, _Old Hag_. Besides, if he is Ibiki's brother than he doesn't need _you _to play _yojimbo_ for him." Turning back to Idate he smiled serenely. "I am sure that being a _Morino_ he is more than capable of handling himself."

"You are twice his age, 'Roshi...Next to him you are an _Old Man_," Fujiwara-san said spitefully, and with more than a little glee.

Just as she had planned Hiroshi reared up in offense. Both Fujiwara-san and Hiroshi himself knew that he wasn't going to age gracefully, and he would be fighting the process the entire time. Fujiwara-san only hoped that he wasn't going to be one of those prissy, old queens that drive everyone to distraction with their need for obtaining the fountain of youth. But she had more faith in Hiroshi, and instead saw him as being a bit more practical. No, he would instead turn himself into a Queen Mother and retain only vestiges of his former youth.

"I am the same age as Ayumu, and that makes me _only_ twenty-six. _You _on the other hand are older than dirt..." he said with narrowed eyes.

Turning back to Idate Hiroshi grinned with an honest burst of goodwill. He chuckled at seeing the startled expression on his face. Obviously the poor lad was not used to heckling and jibing, but being Ibiki's brother he wasn't surprised. Only because Ibiki was so twisted was the man able to keep up, but Idate didn't seem to have the same kind of makeup as his older sibling.

"When did you come into town, Idate? I don't remember Ibiki saying anything about you coming for a visit," he said with a light frown. Looking over at Fujiwara-san he shrugged elegantly. "In fact, I don't remember Ibiki even mentioning that he had a younger brother to begin with."

"I am not surprised," Idate said darkly. He looked away and the stormy look on his face said enough.

Hiroshi gave Fujiwara-san a telling and understanding look. He also subtly nodded at the woman to give up her seat so he could sit down next to Idate. With her own slight inclination of the head she stood up and stretched.

"I am going to go and make some tea. Care for a refill, Idate?"

Idate shook his head. He had barely touched what he had

"I'd love some, thanks for asking," Hiroshi said in a saccharine tone to Fujiwara-san as she walked past him. Turning back to Idate he looked at the young man with a critical eye.

Idate carried such a weight on his back, and the biggest chip on his shoulder that he had _ever_ seen. He seemed mad at both himself and the world around him for some reason. There was such a dark cloud of anger, and air of misery coming from Idate that it wasn't hard to either see or feel it. Whatever had happened to cause the younger man to gain such a burden, and at such a young age couldn't have been pleasant. Hiroshi also knew, and was honest enough to admit, that growing up with Ibiki as an older brother _couldn't _have been easy. _He_ could have done it because he and Ibiki were very much alike, but anyone else would have been cannon fodder long ago. And it was obvious to see that this young man lacked a certain mental strength to be able to properly handle someone like Ibiki. It was too bad that Idate didn't grow up in Hiraku, as the School as well as the Community would have been good for someone like him. He could have grown up with Ibiki but still been his own individual. Now, he was nothing more than a bad copy or a hollow shell.

Sighing he folded his harms inside his sleeves, and looked across the gardens.

"You know, Idate, unlike some people I am _not_ going to ask why you are here or ply you with questions about your past. If you want to tell me than that is certainly fine, but I believe that when people come to Hiraku they should let their troubles go, and enjoy the peace and artistry of our community. Hiraku is like a place where dreams are made. They consist of artists of all kinds, and who in their own way and form express the seemingly intangible."

"You make Hiraku seem like an area for prostitution," Idate said dryly.

Hiroshi nodded sagely. "In some ways or at some time _all_ artists have to prostitute themselves. Money makes the world go round, and it also buys us the little things that we needs like food and shelter. Any artist with even half a brain in his head knows that. Some do what they have to, and with the money that they make to pay their bills are able to follow their _true_ dreams. Some are lucky enough that they make enough money to scrape by while they do what they love. Some however are _never_ able to obtain either, and either have to quit or live in poverty and squalor."

"Which one are you, Hiroshi?" Idate asked impertinently.

Hiroshi cocked his head to the side as if to contemplate it. "I would have to say that I am a little bit of everything. I teach drama at the Hiraku School in order to make my living, but I also enjoy it. However, my _real_ love is my _Pillow Project_. She is my baby."

"_Pillow Project?_" Idate smiled and raised his brows.

"That is the theater troupe that I have and direct. It consists of students, teachers, people with other jobs, and volunteers. Well, everyone is basically a volunteer as there is very little money to be had. We do pretty much everything ourselves, and while scraping the bottom of the barrel. I named it the _Pillow Project_ because some of the best ideas come while you are sleeping, and from there they can hopefully take flight into reality."

Idate looked at Hiroshi closely, and for the first time a real smile graced his lips. "That sounds...wonderful."

"It is," Hiroshi said nodding. "I hope that while you are here you might come and visit us. I can introduce you to my students, and just show you around in general. We have a rehearsal tomorrow night, and if you aren't busy I am sure that Ayumu would love to escort you. I think that you need a bit of color in your life," Hiroshi said with a sharp look.

"I'll see what Ibiki has to say about it. He might need me-"

"Ibiki will be_ fine_. Whatever it is that brought you here I am sure that Ibiki has a handle on it," Hiroshi said waiving his hand. "Besides, he won't miss you for one evening. Ayumu has to come anyway-she is helping to paint some scenery-and it will give you a chance to get to know each other better."

Idate remembered the warning looks that Ibiki had given him, and he didn't think that they all had to do with his own behavior, or at least his behavior as a 'guest' of Konoha. What Hiroshi was saying sounded like it would be..._fun_. It had been so many years since he had had any. All his time after leaving Konoha had been spent in making atonement or proving his worth in one way or another. For as young as he was he sometimes felt like an old man...

"One of the actors owns a restaurant here in Hiraku, and so we always get the tastiest nibbles," Hiroshi said by way of a bribe. "Afterwards, those of us that are old enough go and have a night cap. After I put my girls to bed, that is."

Idate looked at Hiroshi with an astonished look. "You have children?"

Hiroshi smiled in amusement. "In a manner of speaking. Many of us teachers have apprentices or journeyman in our care. They are young men or women that are learning our trade more in-depth. Or, just to give them a more well-rounded education. I have five girls, and Ayumu has seven boys."

"That's a lot to handle," Idate said wide-eyed.

Hiroshi shrugged. "Sometimes, but it all depends on how you handle them. My Darlings are pure angels, but Ayumu's Boys are pretty depraved," Hiroshi said sadly. "Or at least the oldest two are. There is still hope for the some of the younger ones. The middle three are 'iffy'."

"None of them better ever catch you saying that about them," Fujiwara-san said coming back into the garden. After giving Hiroshi a mug of tea she went about the garden picking dead leaves off of various plants. "Those boys will make minced meat out of you," she said calmly sipping her own tea.

"None of those boys, and even en masse, could _ever_ hope to come even close enough to touch me," Hiroshi said disdainfully. "Besides, they are too afraid of Kyoko. Now _that girl_ could do some real damage," he said with a feral grin.

Fujiwara-san looked at Hiroshi with a stern face. "_That girl _is going to get herself into trouble if you don't watch it, Hiroshi. She is going to cut a swath through the men of Hiraku like a shark, and then make for the open waters of Konoha proper. The Gods only know what kind of trouble _that girl_ is going to get herself-and _you_ most probably as well-into. Mark my words Hamada Hiroshi, and stop trying to turn that girl into who _you_ would have liked to have been."

Hiroshi rose from the chair in an elegant snit. He was as quick to discipline his charges as Ayumu was with her own, but he was also the first to defend them. He could be as protective as a lioness protecting her cubs, and woe be it to the sad and sorry individual that tried to take a swipe at them.

"Kyoko is _perfect_ the way she is," he said in an affronted manner. "She is vibrant, intelligent, and has a zest for life that I find refreshing. She is also mentally as well as physically as chaste as a new morning. I watch over each and every one of my girls like an abbess. I am _highly offended_ that you would _impugn_ any one of their honor, and in fact-"

"Listen to me, Hiroshi," Fujiwara-san said dryly, "and don't get your knickers in a bunch. Girls will be girls, and no matter how vigilant you think that you are. Religious women get pregnant too, you know."

"Well, they didn't have_ me _in charge," he said tightly.

Fujiwara-san gave a harsh laugh. "Hiroshi, you are the worst hedonist that I know of!" Leering at Hiroshi with triumph in her eyes she sprang. "Do your girls know about your..._you know,_" she said waiving her hands in the general direction of his crotch, "being on exhibit? How would you have felt if they had walked in on _that_ little performance," she snickered.

Hiroshi turned to a confused and befuddled Idate. "Not only was the exhibit by invitation only, but it was _after_ curfew_ and_ in _exquisite_ taste, I might add," he said peevishly to Fujiwara-san. "I was one of its _main attractions_," he finished smugly.

"Whatever," Fujiwara-san said in exasperation. "Being a teenager and a Journeywoman is a hard but heady combination. Mark my words," she said solemnly.

Hiroshi hated to give the woman the last word, but he wasn't in the mood for keeping the quips going. He had a few things to do before he went home, and Ren was expecting him home early. With a sudden flash of inspiration he turned to Idate.

"How would you like to come home and have dinner with me?"

Idate seemed to freeze. He turned beet red and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

Behind them Fujiwara-san snickered.

"I would _love _for you to meet my partner Ren, and we might just run into Ayumu. As well, some of my _p__recious, angelic _girls," he said loudly over his shoulder, "will be stopping by later. I can introduce you to them too. They really are all a lot of fun. Especially Ren and Ayumu."

Idate turned even redder with embarrassment over his social faux pas, and he was eternally grateful to see that Hiroshi paid it no mind.

"Will Ibiki be there?" he asked cautiously. He didn't want to seem as if he was horning in on Ibiki's life after just arriving.

"I really don't know", Hiroshi said honestly. "Even if he was I wouldn't worry about it. You _are_ allowed to have a life apart from him, and that doesn't mean being held hostage in _this _place."

Idate looked as if he wanted to accept.

"Idate," Hiroshi said quietly, "I know that being Ibiki's brother couldn't have been easy. I might not know any details, but I _am_ astute enough to know that there is something not quite right between you two. Be that as it may, the past is exactly that: _the past._ Life flows in one direction for a reason, and that is so that people can get on with their lives. I am sure that if you asked Ibiki he would tell you that he got on with his life a long time ago."

Idate pursed his lips and looked out over at the garden in deep contemplation. His face revealed that his thoughts were different from Hiroshi's. "Ibiki and I…well, we're not that very…close…"

Hiroshi nodded as if he understood, which he did. "I can understand that. I am sure that it wasn't very easy growing up with Ibiki," he said quietly.

Idate looked at Hiroshi with a look of such raw pain that the beautiful man's jaded and cynical heart stopped for a brief second as if a band had tightened around it.

"Ibiki and I were never close growing up, but the breach widened when I got older…"

"As I said, Idate, I am sure that life with Ibiki wasn't an easy one. I would hazard a guess that-"

But Idate cut Hiroshi off by shaking his head and lowering it into his hands. "No, it wasn't Ibiki's fault, but mine instead_. I_ am the one to cause the Morino brothers to fall apart. Not that we were close to begin with, but after what _I_ did? There was no way that things could be any different," he finished in a whisper.

Hiroshi took a deep breath and looked forward in order to allow the man a modicum of privacy.

"I know that Ibiki is cold and callous at times. I love him dearly but I am not blind to his faults. I _also_ know that his depth of feelings run deep. He has to be like that in order to do what he does. I also know that blood is thicker than water, and that in the end he believes that as well."

Idate sat up and turned to Hiroshi with screams in his eyes.

"He is the way he is _because of me_! He is _everything_ because of me. Of what _I _did! Of who _I _am…"

"And who exactly do you believe yourself to be," Hiroshi asked calmly.

"A traitor to my family and my home," Idate said caustically.

Fujiwara-san could be heard sucking in her breath, but Hiroshi merely stared at the younger man with an unblinking gaze.

"Let's break this down, shall we? If you were considered a traitor I doubt that you would have made it past the front gates of Konoha. You would be incarcerated somewhere and not here with us. So whatever crime that you _think _that you are _still_ paying for has in fact been paid in full."

Idate was relieved that neither asked him to expound on his misdeed.

Hiroshi cocked his head to the side and raised an eye brow. "And as to Ibiki being the way he is because of you? I don't think so. Not really. I have no doubt that Ibiki's physical manifestations of his torture didn't hinder some of who he is today, but neither were they the only cause. The catalyst? Maybe, but the seed was there to begin with, and what happened was only the water to start the plant growing. Some might have withdrawn into themselves. Others might have given the life of a Nin up altogether. But Ibiki dug his roots in deep and used that experience to his full advantage. I have often wondered if he would be even half the man, let alone half the Nin, that he is today if it wasn't for what happened."

Idate gave a caustic laugh and scrubbed at his face.

"You make me sound like I did Ibiki a favor," Idate said kicking at the ground under his feet.

"No," Hiroshi said shaking his head, "not a favor, but more an excuse. I think that Ibiki needed the right purpose to be the man that he needed to be. It opened a door that had previously been shut, and I would bet it was one that he had been standing in front of for years, and wondering how he could open it and walk on through."

Idate was silent for a moment, and then taking a deep breath he looked at his two hosts. "If I am going to be staying here then you both should know the whole truth about me, Ibiki, and what we are to each other…"

Hiroshi and Fujiwara-san silently let the young man tell his tale, and in doing so unburden himself. Idate left nothing out. He spared them no detail. He choked on his words a few times, and even shed more than a few tears. But in the end it all came out. By the time he was done Idate felt drained and wraith-like. But not unburdened.

Hiroshi motioned for Idate to take a drink of tea and compose himself. He waited a few moments and then patted Idate on the knee consolingly.

"Idate, you did what anyone else would have done under the circumstances. You were caught between needing the love and respect of a brother that was a virtual stranger, and the callous manipulations of your teacher. _Your teacher _was the one that was the _true_ traitor to Konoha, and _not_ you. You were his pawn, and as such easily manipulated by someone that you looked up to and trusted. You were young, vulnerable, and too inexperienced to know what was up or down at the time. After failing the exam your teacher should have helped you through such devastation. Instead, he took advantage of you at your weakest moment, and because of that he was _easily_ able to push you in the wrong direction."

"I was old enough to know better," Idate said grimly. "I _should_ have known better."

Hiroshi nodded. "Yes, but that means nothing when one is under duress. Even adults make poor decisions during stressful situations. But you were still a kid," he said firmly. "You were a child that was up to that point facing his most daunting task. It was an all or nothing situation, and when it was over you must have felt as if there was nothing left to live for or lose."

Idate shrugged his shoulders and kept his gaze firmly before him. It sounded nice to hear such an opinion of his past actions, but it didn't alter the facts any. He had committed a great crime against family and country.

"You know, I would have _beaten the shit_ out of Ibiki for failing me like that," Fujiwara-san said walking over and squeezing herself on the bench next to Idate. "That was the _dumbest_ excuse for a test that I have ever heard of," she said shaking her head. "I would have _had_ to beat him just on that principle alone! I would have turned it into a test _for him_ to see if he could take my beating and still live…"

There was silence for a moment before Idate and Hiroshi both burst out laughing.

"You would have, wouldn't you, Fujiwara-san," Hiroshi said laughing heartily. "I can just see it! And I bet my last silk shirt that you would have won too…"

"You can bet your queer ass that I would have," she said peering around Idate. "They would have had to call in an _entire squad_ of KMP _and_ ANBU to pull me off of him. It would make him think twice about pulling such a hinky stunt like _that_ ever again…"

"Yes," Hiroshi said frowning lightly, "Ibiki's test really made no sense…I am surprised that such a _smart man_ would have come up with such an _idiotic test_… Very disconcerting in fact. I must ask him next time what possessed him to come up with such an idea in the first place."

Idate looked from one to the other in astonishment as they went on and on about the unfairness of the exam. He had thought the exam unfair at the time as well, but after careful consideration (and years of mulling it over) he had seen the reasoning behind it. It all made perfect sense, and in fact was pretty brilliant, if truth be told. He understood why Ibiki had done it. And he certainly wasn't the only one who had failed. Most in fact had failed right along with him. Still, it was nice to have people rally around him and try and bolster what they thought was a travesty to justice. It was almost as if they were his friends…

Fujiwara-san clapped Idate on the back and finished it with a gentle rub, and giving him a kind look.

"You know, Idate, that people make mistakes, and all the time. Hell, even I have made some mistakes. And they were mistakes that cost both me and the ones that they involved. But mistakes are fine as long as we learn from them."

Idate shook his head forlornly. "Yes, but my mistake cost two people their lives and my brother to be scarred for life…"

Fujiwara-san nodded. "Yes, two people _did _lose their lives, but they were in a profession where that was part of the deal. Now," she said putting a hand up to stop the young man from cutting in, "that doesn't excuse anything, but it also wasn't _intentional_. Your action was neither premeditated nor deliberate. Of course you didn't plan for any of that to happen! I also think that rarely does a day go by that you don't think about it. That is penance enough in my book. Also, your brother is healthy as a horse! Gods! The man has sex _constantly_! He can't be _that_ debilitated," she said smirking.

"Still," Idate finished lamely.

"I think that deep inside Ibiki has forgiven you, Idate," Hiroshi said quietly. "And not it is time for you to forgive yourself."

"I don't think that Ibiki will ever forgive me…"

Hiroshi shook his head. "Oh, he might not come out and say it, but I think that he already has. He is a smart and pragmatic man. He knows what happened and why. Besides, Ibiki is a funny one when it comes to feelings and emotions. The only person that he most probably opens up to is Ayumu, and I bet even that isn't always one-hundred percent."

Idate gave his first real smile. "She seems very nice. A strange choice for my brother, if you ask me. I always thought that he would have gone for one of the kunoichi."

"Not strange at all," Fujiwara-san said firmly. "Oh, I am sure that he went through quite a few kunoichi in his time, but in the end that wasn't what he was really looking for. Too much in common."

Idate gave a shrug and looked to the older woman with bemusement. "How did he ever end up in Hiraku, and of all places?"

Hiroshi looked around Idate at Fujiwara-san and looked at her questioningly as well. "Yes, how _did_ Ibiki end up here?"

"I put an ad in that paper that all the Nins read, and believe it or not he was the only one to answer it. Anyway, the minute that I saw him I knew that he would be the perfect candidate. You see," she said poking Idate in the side, "I knew from the get-go that I was either going to throw Ayumu or Hiroshi at him. I wasn't sure at first because I wasn't too sure what side his bread was buttered on…"

Hiroshi threw his head back and laughed uproariously. "Heavens, you old woman, you thought Ibiki was gay?!"

"I had no clue! With Nin you can never tell. Not all gay men prance about like drag queens like you, you know! Look at Ren for instance."

Hiroshi immediately became tense. He was very protective of his koi, and rightly so.

"What about Ren?" Hiroshi said quietly.

"Well," she said casually, "he could go either way. Everyone knows that he is the top and you are the bottom."

Idate shifted uncomfortably. He could tell that a storm was brewing, and he was caught right in the middle.

"You know nothing, you old windbag. Besides, I am not _that _submissive. You know not what you speak about…"

Fujiwara-san rolled her eyes and sucked on her bottom lip impatiently. "Nooooo, you don't give me enough credit. I have lived in Hiraku much longer than you and am very adept at figuring out what is what. Besides, after getting a feel for Ibiki I knew that Ayumu what he wanted."

"And from the very beginning," Hiroshi said nodding.

Looking at the sun's placement Hiroshi stood and righted his clothing. Turning he looked down at Idate and smiled charmingly.

"So, shall you accompany me and let me show you what all there is to offer?"

Idate looked torn. He wanted to go, but he felt that somehow Ibiki would get riled if he thought that his brother was somehow acting as if he was planning on becoming a permanent addition to his surroundings.

"Go on son, it will do you good. You look like you could use some happy times," Fujiwara-san said from next to him. "And if Ibiki gives you any shit all you have to do is drop _my name_, and he'll straighten up and fly right," she said maliciously.

Looking between the two Idate seemed to come to some realization, and a small, gentle smile replaced the tightness around his mouth. He nodded and rubbed his scalp nervously.

"Alright, I'd like that," he said shyly.

"_Good_!" Hiroshi said clapping the younger man on his back. "I was about to do some shopping for dinner, and now _you_ can carry my bags. How fortuitous!"

Breaking out in a big smile Idate nodded, and followed Hiroshi back into the shop, but before he left Idate turned and gave Fujiwara-san a small bow.

"Fujiwara-san, until we meet again."

"Go on. I will most probably barge my way in later, so you'll see me sooner than you think, or like" she said smiling.

With a genuinely happy smile Idate disappeared into the shop. As she heard the two men take their leave Fujiwara-san went over and started to prune a few more of the flowers. It seemed as if their little tribe had just gained one new member. She cackled to herself as she thought about how Ibiki would take it. Most probably he would be a grumpy asshole about it, but Ayumu would smooth down any feathers that got out of place. She thought about Hiroshi's explanation about his _Pillow Project_. She only hoped that for that troubled young man his troubled dreams would change, and instead become something kinder. Then maybe they would stop being a dream and become a reality.

**End A/N: **I so totally stole that _Pillow Project_ thing. My nephew works for a dance company in Pittsburgh called _The Pillow Project_, and the reason it is called that is the exact reason that I gave in the story. I always loved the name and reason behind it.


	102. Chapter 102

Re-edited 1/2013

**Meeting Destiny**

_A person often meets his destiny_

_on the road that he took to avoid it._

Jean de la Fontaine

Ayumu was busily painting one of the backdrops for Hiroshi's newest play, but while surreptitiously she was watching Idate from the corners of her eyes. She just still couldn't get over the fact that Ibiki had a _brother_. They were just so _different_. As Idate became more comfortable with her and Hiroshi he slowly started to open up to those around him. When she had gone across the street after dinner to join up with Hiroshi and Ren she had been _very_ surprised to see Idate there with them. She had walked in on the three men laughing and joking as if they had known each other their entire lives. Of course, Hiroshi could do that to people that he liked. He was like that legendary piper that could effortlessly gather people to him, and then make them follow him happily and blindly. Idate had even started to open up a little more towards her, but she could still feel a certain amount of hesitancy towards her when in her company. And she knew it was all because of his brother. Well, Ibiki had that effect on people. But still… She couldn't help but smile wryly thinking about all the looks that Ibiki must have given his brother behind her back.

Like she was clueless...

As they walked to the playhouse Ayumu had walked with Idate as Ren and Hiroshi had walked together in front of them, and so Idate had been forced to talk to her. Not that he had needed much encouragement, but she could tell that he felt slightly uneasy for some reason. Ayumu knew that he was probably braced for being asked any personal questions, so she had made it a point stay clear of anything that might be provoking. Just like Ibiki she respected Idate's privacy, and she would not in any way break that confidence. As they walked they talked about nonsensical things, and just in order to feel more comfortable around each other. Ayumu felt that talking about her life in general was the safest plan, and so she talked about her friends and work, and was even happy that she could show him one of the large, outdoor murals that she had worked on. They talked about everything and everyone except either of the Morino brothers. It sat between them like an unasked question, but it didn't bother her in the least. If Idate wanted to know anything he could ask her, but she wouldn't offer anything or pry in any way.

She was, and at the same time wasn't, surprised at the difference between the two brothers. Never in a million years would she ever suspect that Idate and Ibiki were brothers. The first and foremost notable thing was their general body difference. Ibiki was large and imposing while Idate was slimmer and shorter. Ibiki also had an air of danger about him that Idate was totally lacking. Idate seemed nice, but safe somehow. He also had an appearance of despondency about him for some reason, and she wondered if any of that had to do with his and Ibiki's past together. She had to admit that having one's own brother fail them on an exam would most probably have a lasting effect. Where she would have lashed out at Ibiki she could tell that Idate had probably internalized and clung onto it. Now it seemed as if the whole affair had become like an old friend; neither of the brothers could seem to move past it. Ayumu felt sad that somehow the brothers couldn't (or wouldn't) understand or come to terms with each other.

Idate also lacked a certain maturity that Ibiki had. That was understandable as Ibiki was not only so much older physically, but mentally as well. Ibiki carried himself with a confidence that went beyond being a competent Nin. He had an assurance about himself that seeped into his masculinity as well. He was a man comfortable in his skin and with who and what he was. Yes, it was arrogance, but as he said he had what it took to back it up. Idate on the other hand was still very unsure of himself. His words and actions lacked the strength to back them up. He also had a chip on his shoulder that was very evident, and Ayumu knew that _that_ was something that wouldn't sit very well with someone like Ibiki, and she was mentally preparing herself for when the brothers would knock heads over it if Idate chose to stay in Konoha for any length of time. However, if he _was_ going to be sticking around she was sure that either herself of Hiroshi would hopefully be able to help Idate get rid of that chip.

Ayumu's heart went out to Idate. He was like how some of her boys were when she had first gotten them as apprentices all those years back. There was a grudge against the world that only time, understanding, and love could get rid of. Accepting who you were- the good, the bad, and the ugly as well-went a long way to gaining the confidence needed in order to become a better person. She knew herself to be a prime example. It was too bad that Idate wasn't younger and maybe under her care (and supervision) because she knew that she could work _wonders_ with him. He might never be a Morino Ibiki, but she didn't think that she could handle two of them in her life. One was more than enough.

She saw Idate talking to Ren as they watched Hiroshi directing a few of the actors. He was in his glory and doing what he did best: organizing and managing people. Ren was watching his partner with fondness, and Idate was watching Hiroshi with admiration. Hiroshi, true to form was being melodramatic, but he was also encouraging as well. He turned people's short comings into something positive, and gently corrected their behavior while giving them encouragement. There was an extremely good reason that Hiroshi was so popular at school.

Ayumu walked up to the pair of men and insinuated herself between them.

"My, he _is_ in grand form tonight isn't he, Ren?" she asked with a wry grin.

Ren nodded and chuckled softly.

"Yes, I would have to say that he is certainly on fire. But he is also a bit more flamboyant than usual, wouldn't you say?" He looked over at Ayumu and nodded towards Idate, who was still watching Hiroshi transfixed.

Ayumu rolled her eyes and grinned. "I wonder why," she said chuckling. "Honestly, Ren, how you put up with him is beyond me. You should be sainted or something. He certainly_ is_ high maintenance."

Ren nodded, but looked pleased. He didn't mind Hiroshi being such a handful. It was part of the charm after all. Being so low-keyed himself it didn't cause any ripples in their relationship. He kind of _liked_ pampering Hiroshi, and the other man definitely made it worth his while.

"What have you been up to lately, Ayumu? I haven't seen too much of you," Ren said conversationally.

Ayumu turned to him with a pleased look.

"Ibiki gave Yuzuki and me our first _Aikido_ lesson! I was_ incredible_," she said proudly.

Idate looked over at Ayumu with s stunned look on his face. His eyes darted nervously between Ayumu and Ren. "Are you saying that _my brother_ started to teach you self defense? What for?"

"Because he _p__romised_ me that he would," Ayumu said looking at Idate with confusion. "Why? What's wrong with that?"

Idate seemed embarrassed, and he scratched at his chin as if trying to buy time. "Well, you just don't seem like the type..."

Ayumu frowned. She narrowed her eyes and a certain gleam came into them. "What do you _mean_ that I don't seem like the type? What _kind_ of_ type_ am I?" Her voice was low, and a warning tone was clearly evident.

Idate shuffled slightly off to the side and away from her. He wasn't sure what kind of tricks that Ibiki might have taught her, and even if Ibiki hadn't he just didn't want to get bitch smacked.

"You just seem too...I don't know..._fluffy_ for Nin stuff."

Behind and over Ayumu's head Ren made a face, and braced himself for the inevitable reaction.

Ayumu stomped on Idate's foot, and caused him to wince with pain. Just for added measure (and because she could) she punched him on the arm.

"I will have you know that Ibiki said that I did _very well_ for my first lesson," she snarled.

Hoping on one foot and rubbing the abused muscle he nodded. "I am sure that he did. He was probably _too scared_ not to say that," he hissed.

Ayumu raised a brow and smirked at Idate.

* * *

_Earlier_

Ibiki brought the two women to an out of the way and unused training field. He had been dodging this for a bit, but he knew that he couldn't put it off any longer. If truth be told he _did_ want the women to have _some_ kind of training, and even if it was only the barest minimum. He never would forget all the times when Ayu had been in peril, and with no way to even fight back. He wanted her to have something that she might have as some form of back up if she was ever in jeopardy while alone. However, looking at the two women he wasn't sure precisely if things were going to turn out exactly as he had planned.

Yuzuki had shown up in loose clothing that he had approved of, but she had also brought with her pens, paper, and a few books on Aikido. She looked tense and nervous, but with a strength of determination that made her normally relaxed features pinched and sharp. It appeared as if she was ready to take some grueling written test where the fate of her career hung on the balance. She stood stiff at attention, and waiting for whatever was going to come her way.

Ayumu on the other hand looked as if she was ready to be a cheerleader. She wore an old, well-worn, but form fitting t-shirt, and pants that came mid-calf and clung to her form. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, but her ever-present gold earrings jingled merrily. He even spied a few gold bracelets as well. She was bouncy and frouncy, and didn't seem as if she could stand still. Ayumu reminded him of a little kid excited at the prospect of a school outing. Something inside him clenched at seeing her thus.

Something else inside him didn't know if he should laugh or hang his head in defeat.

As he started to explain the basic precepts of Aikido Yuzuki scribbled away madly, and Ibiki thought that she probably didn't miss a single word. He thought that she also added any gestures that he made in order to add more clarification to her already copious notes. He also wondered if she would add to the ever-growing sheaf of notes diagrams as well.

His bunny however was watching him with unblinking eyes, and the longer that he spoke the more entranced she seemed to become. Her eyes were wide open and with a look of total concentration. He could see the wheels inside her head turning madly, but what those thoughts were he was almost too afraid to ask. Her fingers would occasionally flex as if they couldn't wait to try out some of the things that he was explaining. At times she would nod in understanding. Other times she would frown and ask a brief but to the point question. Over all she looked totally engrossed in what he was telling them.

He didn't think that he had ever had two such serious students. They lacked any of the arrogance that came with Nins, and whether they were students or adults. He might be showing them something that wasn't deemed as exciting or important to most shinobi, but to these two women it was as if he was giving them pearls from Heaven.

"So remember, the basic philosophy of Aikido is to protect yourself while also protecting your attacker from injury-" Ibiki started to say but was interrupted by Ayumu who had a confused look on her face.

"Ibiki, if my attacker isn't concerned about my welfare why should I be concerned about his?" She shook her head disbelieving. "Makes no sense."

"Because the core precept of Aikido is to unify or make harmonious," he said patiently.

"Things will become harmonious only if I can kick the butt of a person who was trying to hurt me," Ayumu said out of the side of her mouth and in a low voice to Yuzuki.

Yuzuki tried to tamper down a smile, but failed somewhat. She couldn't help a small snickering lightly.

Ibiki sighed and shook his head.

"This is _not_ an aggressive martial arts, Ayu," Ibiki said sternly and folding his arms over his chest. "The result of Aikido is to _resolve_ conflict. It also will through part of the training regime touch upon relaxation, flexibility, and endurance."

Yuzuki nodded studiously, and kept up with her manic note taking.

Ayumu gave Ibiki 'a look' and a knowing wink.

Ibiki kept his facial features impassive, but lurking behind his eyes was just a hint of laughter. He rolled his eyes and kept on with his monologue as if nothing happened. He had thought long and hard about this training since finding out about a possible pregnancy. It wasn't that he _didn't_ think that a pregnant woman couldn't perform self defense maneuvers; even very few kunoichi when gravid remained staid. In fact, as long as it wasn't anything too strenuous or contained high contact much was encouraged. But those women already had the basics, and were very in tune with their bodies. Ayumu however, was another story. Not only was she untrained, but more importantly she (and the possible fetus) belonged to him, and he didn't want to take any chances. He and Ayumu had spoken seriously about the matter, and it had taken a lot of convincing on her part to have him continue with the matter.

_Ibiki sat on the bed next to Ayumu and with his arms folded across his chest he stared at the wall in front of them._

_ "Come on, Ibiki...You said that you would show Yuzuki and me a few moves- nothing too out of the ordinary, and certainly nothing too rough." She poked him in the arm and grinned. "You know that I am kind of clumsy, but I just want to learn a few, basic moves..."_

_ "Ayu, I never had a problem showing you anything. It is just that if you are pregnant than I don't want to do anything to put anyone in jeopardy," he said frowning. He looked over at her and frowned lightly._

_ "But it will be you teaching us, so you will know how to set the pace. And it isn't like we will do any kind of training behind you back. I promise to only practice on you when the mood hits me," she said comically._

_ "You do only as I say," he said giving her a gimlet stare._

_ Ayumu nodded expectantly._

_ "There will be no throwing, pushing, punching, tripping, of any kind, and I mean ANY KIND of roughness. Got that, Ayu? I am serious. I start to see anything that I disapprove of and I pull the plug on all of this, and may the Gods help you if you try and give me any shit about it..." he finished warningly._

_ Ayumu kept a straight face for about two seconds before a smirk started to appear. "But Ibiki-kun, you have to be careful with your retaliation. You can't do anything that might put me in jeopardy...You just said so yourself."_

_ Ibiki shook his head and threw an arm around her neck, and pulled her up against him. "Just make an appointment with a doctor so we can find out once and for all..."_

_ Ayumu smiled and bit him on the arm._

So he had devised a way to blend Tai Chi with some very easy Aikido movements in order to appease his need for safety and their want of adventure. They wouldn't know any better. Very sneaky of him, but it was all for a good cause. He just wasn't going to say anything. Once again he would let her think that she had gotten her way when in actuality that was as far from the truth as possible.

Ibiki watched the two women perform the simple katas that he had given them, and it took all his shinobi training not to fall down on his knees and laugh till the tears came. He stood stoically in front of them and would occasionally add comments or subtly change a pose here or there. They had the heart, but even the simple moves came hard.

Yuzuki was almost robotic in her movements. They were physically precise, but there was a certain fluidity missing. She would move from one stance to the other with razor precision, but the connection between them wasn't there. Yuzuki made picture perfect snap shots, and with mathematical accuracy. Yet Ibiki could tell that though she had the moves down she didn't quite pick up the _reasoning _behind them.

"Yuzuki, you need to loosen up a bit. You are too stiff. You need to let one movement flow into the other," he said gently moving her through the Kata.

Yuzuki nodded, but the look of concentration and the stiffness of her limbs belied her acknowledgement of his words.

Ayumu, on the other hand, was flowing gracefully, but she never ended up exactly as he had shown her. She would always add some little twist or turn that wasn't a part of the Kata. Ayumu's movements were like she was trying to find an artistically pleasing pose for a sketch. She was also having a hard time staying balanced, and the reason being was that as slightly top-heavy as she was it was throwing things off. He had to bite the inside of his cheek more than once when he saw her bosom get in the way of an arm movement, and in doing so causing her to break her concentration and end up with her own treatment. More times than not she would end up in a position that he didn't show her, and made no sense other than it would look pretty as a sketch.

_So this is what happens when y__ou try and teach people from Hiraku martial arts_, he thought ruefully.

"Ayu, you are not doing what I show you. You keep changing things."

Ayumu stood up straight and looked at Ibiki with slight confusion. "Well, Ibiki, the things that you show me don't make sense. They don't flow correctly with my body, so I _have_ to change it. Besides," she said airily, "it all is pretty much the same."

Ibiki put a hand to his face and scrubbed it vigorously up and down. Taking a deep breath he looked at the woman that he loved and shook his head. "No, Ayu, the movements have a reason. You need to conform your body to the movements, and not the other way around. Watch me again."

Ibiki moved fluidly and flawlessly, and both women seemed entranced. Watching such a large and imposing man perform such tame movements took up all their concentration. Yuzuki looked perplexed while Ayumu had a lascivious look on her face.

Ibiki stopped and stared intently at the two women.

"Did either of you even comprehend what I just did?"

His tone was bland, but only because he was trying his best to tamper down his amusement.

"Well, Ibiki," Yuzuki said shaking her head, "I don't understand how that movement applies to self-defense. Though it was beautiful looking I can't see it being too practical."

Ibiki nodded his head as if he understood. "The movements are just one-sided, and are mere expressions of the fundamentals. If I had another person attacking me the movements that I had just shown you are designed to safely maneuver my opponent into a submissive posture. I was showing you the _nage's_ technique."

Ayumu frowned and tapped her foot. "You mentioned _nage_ and _uke _to us earlier, but I thought that the terms used were _seme_ and _uke_?"

A slow and lascivious smile of his own spread across his face, but from behind the girls a loud bark of laughter could be heard.

Both women turned to see Iruka almost bent over double he was laughing so hard. He had come over to see how the training was doing, and this was the conversation that he had walked in on. Iruka was laughing so hard that tears were starting to leak from the corner of his eyes. Yuzuki shook her head and walked over to her lover and patted him on the back as if he was choking. Iruka stood up and enveloped her in a tight hug, and still laughing the entire time.

Ayumu just looked confusedly between the two men. "I don't get it, Ibiki…"

Ibiki walked over to Ayumu and put his arm around her waist. He tucked her in and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Baby, _nage_ and_ uke_ together are martial arts terms. When _seme_ and _uke_ are used together they are homosexual terms."

Iruka burst out into another bout of loud laughter.

Yuzuki turned crimson.

Ayumu narrowed her eyes and gave Ibiki 'a look'. Raising her chin she gave a sniff of disdain. "Well, same difference if you ask me. Man wrestling is man wrestling, and whether you are clothed or not," she finished primly.

Ibiki scratched his chin and smiled over at Iruka. "She does have a point."

"Maybe the Academy should re-evaluate its curriculum," Iruka said smiling widely.

"Maybe you should," Ayumu snapped, but then giggled when Ibiki pinched her fanny.

"Maybe Kakashi and Gai should re-evaluate _their _curriculum," Ibiki said dryly, and laughing almost evilly.

That caused Iruka to laugh even harder.

"I swear, you Nin make no sense sometimes," Ayumu said and rolling her eyes at their antics.

Ibiki nodded at the two women and told them that they had done enough for one day. With satisfied looks they smiled at each other and started pestering him for making another date. He thought that maybe the next lesson could be taught by Iruka. Ibiki would be interested to see the other man's legendary patience and skill put to the test when teaching the pair of loons...

* * *

_Present_

Idate looked at Ayumu and made a dead pan face. "He taught you _Tai Chi_?"

Ayumu frowned lightly, and shook her head as if confused. "No, he taught us _Aikido_."

Idate smirked (and Ayumu knew without a doubt that _that _particular brand was genetic to the Morino Clan) and leaned in towards her, and narrowing his eyes maliciously.

"No, he taught you _Tai Chi_. You know, the exercise that _old p__eople_ do because they either can't do anything more _rigorous_, or _younger people_ do with _no ability_," he said chuckling darkly (and another trait that Ayumu was _very_ familiar with thanks to his big brother).

Ayumu showed Idate _her_ family trait: her lips became thin over a tightly clenched jaw, and her eyes started to sparkle fiercely.

"_Nooo_...He taught us_ Aikido_- he said so himself _that _was what he was teaching us. He just wasn't putting in any throws or blocks just yet..."

"You were learning Tai Chi like a senior citizen," Idate said snarkily. "Maybe you two will graduate and be able to join the early morning senior citizen groups in the park-" Idate said, but was cut off by a high and girlish scream. But not from Ayumu, the scream came instead from his own throat.

Ayumu fast as a striking snake had reached out and pinched Idate on the inside of his arm-_hard_. In response he slapped her hand away, but that only caused her to slap his in return. They ended up staring each other down with pugnacious looks on their faces.

"Don't think for a minute that you can push _me_ around, Morino Idate," Ayumu said in a low growl. "If your brother can't do it than you have no chance in Hell of doing it either."

"My brother most probably never threw you over his knee and spanked you for the _brat_ that you are," Idate replied through clenched teeth as he rubbed the offended flesh of his tender inner arm.

Ayumu made a fist and dramatically drew it back to lay one on him, and as she did that Idate drew one foot back as he readjusted his weight in anticipation of the very possible assault.

"You hit me and all bets are off, lady," Idate said through clenched teeth.

Ren looked panicked and tried to move in between them. "Please," he said pleadingly. "What has gotten into the two of you?"

He looked over at Hiroshi and saw that the steadily growing altercation had not yet been noticed. He had no idea what to do, and as a man who had never been in a fight before he couldn't think what he should do next. His first thought was to getting Ayumu out of the way. She looked more than capable of handling herself, but he knew that her training in self-defense was about on par with his own; meaning that she basically had none. Besides, she was his _family_, and no matter that he had taken a liking to Ibiki's brother Idate the man wasn't _officially_ one of them. So Ayumu came first. Plus, there was _no way_ that he wanted to face Ibiki and tell him that he had let Ayumu get beat up.

"When I hit you you'll hit the floor," Ayumu said with a fierce look. Her eyes were spitting fire and her curls were bobbing madly. "Don't mess with a woman that has been raising seven boys, lived with Hiroshi for most her life, and is engaged to Morino Ibiki. You _really_ want to tangle with someone like that?"

Ren looked at Ayumu with a mixture of fear and admiration. Her resume was short but sweet.

"Are you _insane_?" Idate asked with incredulity. "Who put a nickel in you, and then set you loose?"

Ayumu put her fists on her hips and pouted nastily at him. "You take back what you said!"

Idate looked at her as if all her faculties had gone missing. "_What_?! What did I say to piss _you_ off all of a sudden!"

"About Ibiki treating me like a senior citizen! And about thinking that Yuzuki and I are wusses..."

Ayumu stared her soon to be brother in law down, and didn't seem as if she would budge an inch.

Idate stared at Ayumu for a long moment, and then slowly put his hand over his face. "Woman," he said behind his hand, "my brother and you _so_ deserve each other."

Suddenly Ayumu's face cleared, brightened, and a soft but knowing laugh came from her. The abrupt change caused Idate to pull his hand away and look at her suspiciously. She was looking all kittens and rainbows at him.

"You _are_ a nutter," he said finally.

Ayumu smirked and leaned forward a bit towards him. "I know," she said proudly.

Ren sighed. He should be used to such behavior by now. Ren had been witness to (and in the middle of) more than a few fights between Ayumu, Hiroshi, and even Fujiwara-san. They were all hot tempered, and his Hiroshi even had the added bonus of being sly. He had even been witness to Ibiki losing his temper (and that had been the _scariest _for both him _and _Hiroshi). So when tempers flared between Ayumu and Idate he should have been ready for anything. What made this time different he had no clue.

"Hiroshi seems to be wrapping things up, Ren," Ayumu said suddenly to Ren as she watched Hiroshi give people final instructions. "Maybe _now_ we can eat," she said plaintively, and rubbing her stomach. "I haven't eaten in hours..."

Idate put his hands in his pocket and shuffled a foot. "Well, I guess that maybe I should-"

"Come eat with us," Ayumu said poking Idate in the ribs, and acting as if their altercation of just a few minutes past had never happened. "You've come this far. Besides, there is a nice, little pub not far from the shop, and so afterwards you won't have far to go to get to your bed."

Idate looked unsure. He seemed as if he wasn't going to accept, but she could tell that deep inside he wanted to. Ayumu gave a small, secret smile because it was the same behavior that her boys had exhibited at one time or another. She was _very_ familiar with the signs.

"You have to admit that we _are_ a fun bunch," she said poking him playfully in the ribs.

Idate gave a crooked smile. "You certainly are," he said letting his smile show through. "Nuts, but amusing." He gave a dark laugh and his eyes twinkled like obsidian.

Ayumu gave a quick intake of breath at the similarity that was so much like his brother's. Nodding she hooked her arm through his, and turned to Ren.

"Ren, Idate and I are going to go on a head and get our usual tables. We'll see all of you in a bit?"

Ren smiled and nodded. "I'll help Hiroshi get things together so we can meet up with you as soon as possible."

* * *

Dragging Idate with her (and never relinquishing) her hold on him they left the play house. It was well into dinner time, and so the streets were not as busy as usual. Walking amicably arm in arm they strolled slowly towards the pub. Chatting about nothing in general they would occasionally laugh or ask questions, but never anything too personal. It seemed that a tacit agreement between the two had been reached; neither talked about anything Nin, or Ibiki.

Just as they were about to turn a corner they stopped as a figure stood directly in front of them. It was a woman, and she made no move to let them pass. A strange chill went up Ayumu's spine, and it was confirmed as Idate disengaged her hold on him, and stood slightly in front of her. He took her hand firmly in his and moved confidently forward.

Or he would have if the woman had only stepped aside.

"Pardon us," Idate said quietly as he went again to move around the woman, but she moved to the side in order to stop their forward progression.

Idate's eyes narrowed in annoyance. With a snarling smile he pushed forward but the woman's hand came out and hit him squarely on the chest. Idate's mouth now bloomed into a full snarl, and he was just about to push the woman back when he was brought up short by Ayumu's frightened gasp. Turning to her he saw that she was looking not at the woman but elsewhere. In particular: _behind_ them. With her hand still firmly in his own he looked, and saw that blocking their exit was not one but _two_ darkly dressed figures. They didn't make any moves, but neither did they seem friendly.

"What the fuck," Idate murmured. Squeezing Ayumu's hand to let her know that he would take care of the situation he couldn't help but notice how cold it was. Her fingers felt like ice, and the tremors that wracked her body ran all the way down her arm and into his palm. Yet the look on her face was one of defiance. Her chin was up and her eyes were steady, but the quivering of her bottom lip couldn't be contained. She clutched her purse closely to her like a shield, and the hand holding it dug deeply into the leather.

"Don't worry, Ayumu. I am in control of this, and I won't let _anything_ happen to you," he said never letting his eyes leave the three surrounding them.

"I don't think so, _Morino Idate_," the woman said finally speaking. Her voice was smooth as honey, but with a certain amount of venom added to it. "And I don't think that you'll have too much to say about what happens to this woman very soon either..."

Ayumu jerked violently, and bumped hard enough into Idate to make him have to shuffle slightly so that he wouldn't lose his balance. Just as he was about push her out of the way a sharp pain hit him on the back of his head, and caused his vision to become cloudy. He could feel himself start to lose his balance and fall precariously to the side, but the entire time his hand was still clasping hers tightly. Just as the peripheral edges of his sight started to get dark and dim he heard Ayumu give a loud shriek, but silence soon followed, and he wasn't sure if it was him or her that called out a harshly whispered name.

_Ibiki..._


	103. Chapter 103

A/N: This is a new chapter. Truth be told I lost a chapter when I was re-doing everything, I think. What that chapter was about I have no clue. But I am glad as now I can add some things in now in order to change or re-shape the future.

Choices

_Choices are the hinges of destiny_

Pythagoras

_The Hokage's residence_

Once again Ibiki found himself sitting in the Hokage's office, and not because he wanted to be there. He figured that in the past month he had been in this office more times than he had in a few years, and he wasn't too pleased about it. He didn't want to be here anymore than she probably wanted him to be here. Or so she would say when she showed up. Shizune had let him in to wait as the Hokage was running slightly behind schedule. Or, so Shizune said. Ibiki rather thought that it was more like Tsunade was letting him cool his heels before she had to confront him. That was fine by him as he had a few things of his own to ruminate on before having to deal with the bitch.

Ibiki had left Ayumu just as she was going across the street to have dinner with Ren and Hiroshi before they left for the playhouse together. He would have loved to have joined her, but he had already set this meeting into play, and as such he was needed elsewhere. Ayumu understood that and after kissing him good bye she had tottered across the street with a waive as he had slowly made his way here.

Through the whole walk here he couldn't help but think about Idate. Idate showing up was neither a blessing nor a curse. In fact, it meant little to nothing to him. He would have been fine if Idate had _never_ shown up. Oh, that didn't mean that he was writing him off and would never want to see him again, but it also didn't mean that he was ready to be a loving older brother. Far from it.

In truth he didn't know _how _he should feel. Seeing Idate brought up all kinds of emotions that he had thought were either long gone or buried so deep that they didn't matter anymore. Even when Gai had told him that his brother was on his way hadn't brought the surge of emotions that actually seeing him in the flesh in his kitchen had. He had felt gut-punched, and even several of his scars had started to itch almost painfully like a lost limb's phantom pain. In a sudden rush the genesis of his evolution was standing before him, and glaring mistrustfully at him as well.

They had grown up apart. Idate knew Ibiki only as a ghost that occasionally came home to visit. Ibiki had loved his family but had never been close to them. When his parent's had died Ibiki had been deeply involved as an ANBU operative and out on a mission. When he had come home to find out what had happened Idate had already gone to live with their aunt and uncle, and all remnants of the funeral long gone. Even then he had stayed around only long enough to see that Idate would be well cared for and as content as could be. Once the logistics had been settled Ibiki had left as quietly as he had arrived.

It wasn't until a few years later that Idate had again shown up in his life at the Chunin exam that he was proctoring. It was then that their relationship, though cordial but not close, had taken a wickedly deadly turn for the worse. It was at _that _point that the _real_ history of the Morino brothers started. It was then that Ibiki's life had started to fall apart in order to be set up to be re-built. And he had ruthlessly re-built it, and to his _exact _specifications.

He knew enough about himself to know that he had been a good Nin. Not great, but certainly not average. His size, strength, and speed coupled with his tenacity helped to set him apart from the general populous. He was no Itachi or Kakashi to be sure, but neither was he too far behind them. He might not have been able to beat them, but he knew that they would have walked away with permanent reminders of their encounter should they have fought one another. But it wasn't until he had been brought back to Konoha in tatters that his true metamorphoses had started.

As his body lay in constant pain in his hospital bed his mind was starting to re-adjust to its new situation. He knew that people were going to count him as a loss, but that was as far from the truth as anything could be. He would make sure of it. Not because he was a quitter, but rather because he saw before him new and exciting avenues of exploration. He would take his pain and suffering and use them to fuel his drive and intelligence to new levels. He would take his experience to re-define not only who he was, but what he could do for ANBU. He would take his torture and interrogation and build a shrine to it, and in doing so he would re-shape that aspect of ANBU into something never before seen.

Without mercy or pity he had taken ANBU's T and I department and made it into his own little kingdom. Where once interrogation had been a hit or miss endeavor now it was something that was feared dues to its high success level. He had become a student of physiology, psychology, sociology, medicine, and those few jutsu that were considered unmentionable. He had spent _hours_ in record halls going over scrolls, past interrogations, and journals until he knew every word by heart. He saw what others before him had done, both correctly and incorrectly, and had added those experiences to his bag of ever expanding tricks.

One thing that he had learned early on was to detach himself emotionally, as more than a few interrogations had not panned out as expected. He had been too forceful, and as such subjects had not yielded as much as they could have had he been more prudent. But his learning curve was short, and as such he had quickly learned from his mistakes. So in the end, and like a surfacing shark toward a fresh kill, he had risen quickly to the apex of ANBU to become a specialist's specialist. But it had come with a cost, and one that he was glad to pay.

He had never been an approachable man, but neither had he been misanthropic. He had people that he liked, and who in turn liked him, but none that he would have really called 'friend'. Which was fine with him. His job was his only true 'friend'. But once he had decided to make his mark in ANBU he had to let a certain amount of his humanity go by the wayside. There was no other way to do what he needed to do and still get his job done as it needed to be done. He _needed_ that edge over those that he worked on. He _needed_ that coldly callous drive to help propel him forward. It was then, and only then, that people started to _really_ look at him differently and give him a wide berth. They were pleased with his results, but maybe not so pleased with him as a person. And that was fine by him. He was content with that. He lived his life as he chose and got the results that he needed. Even after becoming involved with Ayu his life was still his own. He was _still_ an apex predator, but now he _also_ got the girl. And she was as content with him and his life as he was. So in the end he was _still_ leading the pack.

But it was nice to come home to Hiraku after being in ANBU all day to decompress and live _another_ life of his choosing. When he clocked out at ANBU and got home to Hiraku he started another existence, and one where he was just as satisfied as he was with his day job. In fact, it made it even more amusing because as people started to learn more about Ayu they now had absolutely _no idea_ about how to take him. When he had walked through the main reception hall while holding hands with a beautiful woman people had talked about him (and her as well) _for days_. People's perception of him had once again been turned on its axis, and that suited him fine.

But Idate? Seeing his brother turned _his _perception of things on its axis, and he wasn't too yet sure how to take it. Inside he was still vacillating. He knew, deep down, why Idate had done what he had done. He didn't think that _he _would have done what his brother had done, as he was too strong for that, but Idate wasn't made of the same material that he was. When he had told Idate that he wasn't cut out for the life of a Nin he had meant it, and sincerely. He wasn't. Idate was too head-strong and emotional. Those were two qualities that a Nin could not afford, and in any amount. A good Nin needed to be cold, calculating, and detached. You had to be or else sooner or later you would be dead.

And he didn't want his brother dead.

That was the _real_ reason that he had gone after Idate in the first place. Yes, he needed to take back what was stolen, but he also wanted to do it on _his _terms and make sure that his brother came back alive and unharmed. He knew immediately that the original team would have killed him on the spot, and that he would _not_ allow. Yes, his family needed to re-gain the honor due to the thievery, but more importantly he needed to make sure his brother was _alive_ to do the penance.

And Idate _had _done his penance. And he also knew that his brother carried that penance with him wherever he went like a one-ton stone collar around his neck. If he didn't then the look of mistrust that he now carried would have instead been replaced with one of despondency. There was nothing hopeless looking to Idate. There was nothing bleak about Idate, but rather wary and suspicious, and with a small amount of pugilism thrown in to round it all out. No, he didn't carry his remembrance mournfully, but instead almost challenged people to try and knock it off of him.

Ibiki crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, and sighed deeply. No, the problem with the Morino brothers was that they each clung to their pasts as an excuse for their present and future actions. Idate was too guarded around people, and he was too stubborn. He knew that both of them needed to let go of the past, and no matter how much they wanted to keep it close to them or buried.

But still, did Idate _really _have to come back home?

It was just one more thing that he had to deal with that he just wasn't in the mood for. He had too many higher priorities. He just didn't have any time for Idate to be back in his life. There were killers running around Konoha, and ones that were in the shadows and circling his personal life in particular. He had mysteries piling up on mysteries that he had to solve as well as doing his regular, daily duties. And what pissed him off the most was that his Hokage was hiding something. Or rather, _someone_.

He knew after listening to Ayumu's rendition of her meeting with Tsunade that the Hokage was holding out on some information, and it was information that he _should_ have been privy to. She wasn't playing both ends against the middle, but she was up to _something_. But what that something was he hadn't figured out yet. Not only that, but he also had to figure out the 'why' of it as well. What didn't ring true for him was that Tsunade was not a schemer or a manipulator. She was a woman who was for the most part upfront and above board. Even things that had been labeled as 'classified' and considered outside his pay grade she had been forthright with. She would tell you, and to your face, that it was none of your business and leave it at that. She didn't dance around with obfuscations or insinuations. Her talents lay in other directions. She rather flatten you with a fist then play some mind game any day.

But that was where his talents lay. Mind fucks were his meat and potatoes. He loved fucking with people, and for many different reasons. Mostly because his job demanded it, and for years he had labored to produce. Because of that he was smart enough to know when someone was trying to shine him on. Most times it was amusing. Sometimes it was annoying. Right now though it just pissed him off. He had no time for her amateur show. Lives were at stake, and in particular the woman that he loved. If need be he would do whatever he had to do, go up against anything that stood in his path, and take whatever consequences came his way.

Just like Idate had.

Ibiki groaned and shook his head. He couldn't stop a low laugh from rumbling forth.

"What a pair of _idiots_ us Morino's are," he said lowly.

"I have often thought that myself," came Tsunade's voice from behind Ibiki. "Glad to know that someone else agrees with me."

Ibiki turned in his head slightly and ever so slowly got up to greet his Hokage. "My Lady Hokage," he said grimly.

Tsunade raised an eye brow sardonically and walked around Ibiki to her desk. "That isn't exactly a respectful greeting for one's Hokage," she said dryly.

"It wasn't meant to be," Ibiki said looking at her with little amusement on his face.

_So, he is in one of those moods_, she thought wearily. Ibiki seemed to have two moods: unfeeling and callous, or bossy and bastardly. Seems like he brought the second with him today.

Usually she could handle either one. Most times they amused her because he was _really_ fun to needle, and there wasn't too much that he could do back to her. She _was_ after all his boss. But he still gave it a good run for the money, and there were times when he was down-right impudent to her. Sometimes people asked her why she took so much of his guff. It was simple really: the man produced, and in spades. Never had ANBU had such a success rate with interrogations as they did under him. His predecessor was slightly above average, but Ibiki was off the scale. Not only was he good at what he did, but he was also very good at finding new and raw talent. Some of the Nin under his tutelage were impressive. Some were so notable that Ibiki had mused that there were a few that would surpass even him.

That thought occasionally made Tsunade shudder.

Either way, the idea that he could first demand an audience with her and then show up wearing his sassy-pants stretched even her good graces toward him. Who was running the show here after all?

Tsunade sat behind her desk, sighed heavily, and opened her drawer. She pulled out a bottle and one glass. It was obvious that she wasn't going to offer any to Ibiki, and she made no excuses.

"So tell me, _Specialist Morino_, what exactly is the reason for this impromptu meeting?"

Ibiki sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to talk about _your_ talk with Ayumu the other day."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, took a long drink, and slammed her glass on the table after emptying it.

"For the love of all that is holy, are you _serious_? All this drama because of that? I didn't do _anything_ inappropriate, Morino. And if I _had_ it would have been within my rights as _Hokage_. But, as it was I was a perfect hostess."

"I am not talking about _that_, Lady Hokage, and I think that you know that."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and then a smirk slowly claimed her face. Chuckling she sat back in her chair. "Ah, well…neither did I mention anything about either you _or_ the two Nin that walked her over here. I let that be _your_ little secret…"

"That is _not_ what I mean," he growled. "And we both know what I am talking about."

"Did you just _growl _at me? At your _Hokage_?" Tsunade lost her smirk and once again started to look at Ibiki with impatience.

"I am talking about the little _insinuations_ that you made about her late master. They were heavy enough that even someone like Ayumu picked up on them…"

Something flashed in Tsunade's eyes, but as soon as it was there it was gone. And that looked caused the hairs on the back of his neck to start to rise.

"Ah, yes…_Fujiwara Kobi_…Interesting man. I just told her that he was a man of _many _talents. Nothing more, nothing less."

"_Exactly_, and I don't think that you were talking about his _artistic _talents. Neither did she."

Tsunade perked up a bit. "Oh, really? How interesting. _She_ thought that, did she? Are you sure that _that _wasn't something that was maybe planted by _you_?"

Ibiki shook his head. "No, in fact, it was something that _she_ planted in _me_."

"What _exactly_ did she say?"

Ibiki paused for a moment. Normally he would have started his little dance of obscurities in order to draw her out some more. But he had neither the time nor the patience. So instead he opted for a full-frontal assault.

"She said that she felt that he had somehow been working for you. In what capacity she wasn't sure, but she knew that he _wasn't _your interior decorator."

Silence.

Both stared long and hard at the other. The ticking of the clock was the only thing that could be heard, until Tsunade threw her head back gave a full, throaty laugh. Slapping an open palm on the desk Tsunade smiled widely.

"She really is something else, isn't she? Her late master trained her well. And most probably she had _no idea_ that he was doing any such thing…"

"Don't fuck with me, Tsunade, and not right now. If Fujiwara Kobi was some sort of sleeper agent or undercover spy I need to know, and I need to know _now_."

Tsunade sat back in her chair and folded her hands over her stomach. "Calm down, Ibiki, you are taking way too much out of context and seeing more than there really is. Maybe that has to do with your job and your normally suspicious behavior? Either way you are blowing things out of proportions."

"Oh? _Enlighten_ me," Ibiki said softly. "Tell me that she and I are both wrong…"

"I will do no such thing, as in a _small_ way you are both correct," she said quietly.

Ibiki stared at his Hokage for a heavy moment, and then closing his eyes he drew out a heavy sigh. "Tell me that you aren't serious, Tsunade? Tell me that you _did not_ involve a _civilian_ in affairs that were _strictly_ Nin business?"

"Alright, I won't if that makes you happy," she said with a small smile.

Ibiki threw Tsunade a sharp look and shook his head. "What in _fuck's sake_ would you need someone like _him_ for that you couldn't have used one of your _thousands_ of Nin? Isn't _that_ what we are trained for _and_ get paid to do?"

Tsunade leaned forward and placed her hands on the desk. "Ibiki, like I said, he was not any sort of sleeper or undercover. He had neither the training nor the inclination. At the very most he was just an asset. Due to his great talent as both a teacher and an artist he was in many different places and surrounded by many different people. He would just hear or see things that normally you or I wouldn't have access to," she said shrugging.

"What _kind_ of things," he ground out.

"Oh, interesting little tidbits here and there. I can't really remember all of them now."

"I don't believe you, Tsunade."

"Doesn't matter what you believe. Besides, even _Miyoki _offered information occasionally."

Ibiki grimaced. "Now that I _can_ believe. But the other? _Hardly_…"

Tsunade cocked her head to the side and looked at Ibiki thoughtfully. "I must say, I had always thought that Hiraku's citizens were just amusing diversions, but now I am starting to see a wholly different side to them. They appear to be an undiscovered country of talent, and nestled in an out of the way part of our fair village. We have never used artists in undercover work because for the most part their talents lay elsewhere. They might have the seeds of such aptitude, but with their time taken up in other areas their ability is never given the opportunity to come to fruition. Maybe I need to re-think such things…"

"_Hell no_," Ibiki snapped. "You leave Hiraku alone. That place doesn't need to become over-run with Nin dealings."

"A little proprietary are we, Morino? And besides, what exactly are _you _doing with her two students? Seems like _Nin_ business to me…"

"That is _not_ the same, and you _know_ it," he ground out. It was, but he would _never_ admit to it.

"I think that you know it is, but for now I won't push it," she said narrowing her eyes at him. "In fact, I have a young _artist_ that used to work for _Danzo_ that I am considering taking lessons from Ayumu. He is _very _talented, but even more so he could use the socialization," Tsunade said dryly.

Ibiki knew _exactly_ who she was talking about, and it would be a cold day in Hell before he let _that_ kid anywhere near either Ayumu or her students. Absolutely not.

"Don't even consider it, Tsunade," Ibiki said lowly. "I will _not _allow it."

Tsunade laughed and shook her head. "I bet that _she_ would have other ideas, and _especially _if her _Hokage_ asked nicely."

"Do _not_ cross me on that one. I _do not_ want him anywhere near Ayu _or_ her students. To go against me on _that _would be tantamount to a declaration of war."

Tsunade took a drink and looked hard at her chief interrogator. He looked serious! She _had _thought about the young man going into Hiraku not so much for the art lessons, but more for getting sorely lacking social skills. The kid was so talented, but also so incredibly lonely. Pity, he would have done well under Ayumu's care.

"I really am _serious_, Tsunade. Don't _ever _go there…"

Tsunade sighed. "Really, Ibiki, you have _balls _making demands of me…"

"I am just protecting what belongs to me. I can understand _maybe_ why you might want to do that, but in the end it isn't worth it."

"Now that _is_ a nice segue into my next question, and that is: so how is Idate?"

Ibiki knew that _that _question was going to be eventually asked. She was too much of a smart ass _not _to ask it. She also liked to bust _his _balls whenever she got the chance. He shrugged.

"Idate is Idate. Nothing new."

"Really," she said drolly. "After all this time and an ocean of water under the bridge that is all that you can say about it? One would think that there would be more of the tale to tell than that."

"You let him into the village, Tsunade, and as such he is nothing but an ordinary visitor coming to stay for a very short time."

"Does _he_ know that?"

"I surmise he does."

"I can see your _lady love_ taking him under her wing and trying to fix his perception on things. In fact, I hear that he has already taken to staying in her spare room at her shop."

Tsunade smirked at Ibiki's sour look.

Ibiki knew that Idate's movements were being tracked. He himself was having him followed, but now it was obvious to see that so was she. _He_ was having his brother followed because he wasn't sure what kind of trouble might pop up if someone recognized Idate. And since he was hanging around Ayumu and their friends he didn't want any collateral damage. _She_ was probably having him followed for _other _reasons.

"He paid his dues, Tsunade. Leave him alone. He will be gone before you know it."

"_Again_ with the demands! Morino Ibiki, you are starting to piss me off…"

Ibiki sighed and scrubbed at his face. "Let's stop with the bullshit, Tsunade. Stop trying to mess with things that have _nothing _to do with you."

Tsunade leveled a stare at Ibiki. "The security of this village has _everything_ to do with me, Morino…"

"Idate has _nothing _to do with the security of this village," Ibiki said with a sneer. "Idate is just passing through. Leave my brother be."

Tsunade smiled softly. "I am glad to see that maybe you have forgiven him, Ibiki. I might not have liked what he did, but at the core of the matter I understood why he did it. I kind of felt sorry for him, you know?"

Ibiki looked like he was going to make a scathing retort, but in the end he stopped himself from saying it. All he could do was nod and stay silent.

Tsunade and Ibiki looked at each other with varying degrees of understanding and commiseration. The past _was_ the past, but sometimes that never made it any easier to accept.

Just as Tsunade was about to say something she was interrupted by a strident knock on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade said wearily.

A masked ANBU walked in and bowed to both Tsunade and Ibiki. The ANBU turned in Ibiki's direction.

"Two civilians were attacked just inside Hiraku, and one of them asked for you specifically by name, Morino-san."

Tsunade's eyes shot to Ibiki who had shot up from his chair and marched over to the ANBU Nin, and standing within inches of his face.

"Report," he barked out harshly. "_Who_ are they and _what_ happened?"

"They are your brother and a young woman who was accompanying him. They were attacked by a woman and two men. The victims are being taken to the hospital, and the female assailant to ANBU HQ. The two male attackers had to be dispatched on the scene."

"_Fuck_," Ibiki snarled. "Lock that bitch down, and I mean _tight_. I am going over to the hospital, and when I am done there I will be _directly_ over to ANBU. Let _no one_ near her, understand? I want a body cavity search done and then she is to be chemically restrained. She is to be guarded at all times. Am I clear as a fucking bell?"

"CFB, Morino-san," the Nin said bowing, and leaving as quickly as he had come.

Tsunade followed Ibiki to the door, and had to forcefully stop him before he left her.

"Ibiki! What just happened?"

Ibiki didn't have time…

"I would bet my next paycheck that _Abe Lil_ just took a run at _my_ woman…That whole fucking family is going down, and not because they pose a threat to ANBU _or_ the village. I _will _catch Abe Han, and I _will _make sure he is publicly executed. His niece though is as good as dead. I will take what I need and disregard the rest."

"You do that, Ibiki," Tsunade said softly but firmly, and let his arm go as Ibiki shot out the office.


	104. Chapter 104

Re-edited 1/2013

**A bend in the road is not the end of the road...**

**Unless you fail to make the turn.**

_Anon._

Ayumu stood over the fallen Idate, and looking madly between the two men in front of her and the woman slowly coming up behind them. She instinctively placed herself so that her legs and body straddled her unconscious companion. She had no idea what to do except to clutch her bag tightly to her. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew that maybe, _just maybe,_ her bag being used as some form of weapon _might_ be able to be of some use. It wasn't much, but it was all that she had or could think of for the moment.

The woman stopped a few feet away, and the men had made no move as of yet to come any closer. They did however keep scanning the street for any possible interruptions. Ayumu thought that if she could talk long enough maybe that would buy some additional time as well.

"What do you want," she said. Her voice came out as almost a hoarse croak, and she had to clear it a few times before her words came out even recognizable. "I don't have much money..."

"Isn't it obvious?" the woman asked archly. "I want _you_."

"_Me?_! Whatever for?"

Ayumu looked at the woman as if she was crazy. The note of disbelief in her voice was clearly evident. For a brief moment her fear had been replaced with annoyed astonishment. "You _must _have the _wrong _person..._What kind of mugger are you_?"

The woman gave a bitter laugh, and shook her head. "I am certainly_ not_ a mugger...Whatever gave you _that_ idea?"

Ayumu's heart went cold. There might have been a smile on her face, but it was far from friendly. As she took a step closer to her Ayumu clutched her tote tighter to her. Idate was still beneath her, and not moving at all. Ayumu had no idea what the woman had done to knock Idate out, but whatever it was he certainly wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

So she was on her own, and she had to start thinking fast.

Ayumu's brain went into over-drive. There was no one around that she could call out to, and as it was her attackers were for now keeping their distance. Ayumu had no idea how she was going to defend herself. Her one lesson in Aikido was basically useless. She did know that she needed something as a make-shift weapon. If something was going to happen then she was going to make sure that she went down fighting. She knew that they would most probably get her in the rush, but she would do her damndest to stay in the game as long as she could. If worse came to worse (and she was starting to think that _that _moment was swiftly coming upon her) she would scream, punch, and kick with everything that she had. She would _really_ make them work for their capture. She didn't even want to think about where they would or could take her if they got her hands on her, and possibly even Idate. If she allowed that then she _just knew_ that she would freeze up and shut down, and that would be the end. Unfortunately this wasn't the same as it had been with Hideo, as she didn't think that she would get as lucky. Hideo had wanted her alive for some reason. These people obviously had _other_ plans.

Holding her purse in a tight grip she felt that it would have to do as her only weapon. She knew that coupled with a strident voice _maybe_ she could somehow buy herself enough time to get away. Ayumu had a brief stab of pain at the idea of leaving Idate, but if she couldn't find someone else to help her then he too would be as good as dead as she doubted that they would leave him alive. They seemed just like the type to slit his throat before leaving for good measure.

Before she even knew what she was doing she found herself launching bodily at the woman, and screaming at the top of her lungs. Swinging her purse like a mace she started to pummel the woman with her second favorite bag (the first being lost during a conflict between Ibiki and Gai). The woman blocked her efforts, but Ayumu had a grim moment of satisfaction after seeing a look of disbelief in the other woman's eyes at the unexpected move. Her forward momentum had knocked the two of them off their feet, and with Ayumu's greater weight the two went down like a bag of concrete. Ayumu felt one of the men come up behind her, and grabbing her painfully by her hair successfully pulled her away in order to pin her arms down to her sides. As she was being hauled off the woman Ayumu gave a two-footed kick with all her might, and through some luck of the God's was able to plant one of her feet in the woman's face.

The woman shrieked in pain, as Ayumu was not wearing low sandals like most Nin. Instead, she was wearing wooden, platform heels, and the extra weight helped out considerably. Being held up she started to thrash uncontrollably, and once again her curvaceous figure came to her aid in that she had a bit more extra weight to throw around. She could feel/hear the man holding her give a grunt in discomfort, but his arms never lessened in their tight hold.

The second man had quickly gone over to the woman who was now bleeding profusely from her nose, and seemed a bit wobbly. Ayumu however never stopped screaming, and her voice was so loud and desperate that it was breaking. He held her with one arm as with the other he tried to place a hand over her mouth to stifle her. It was then that she started to thrash her head around in the hopes of trying to clip the man somehow. Suddenly, the man's hold on her loosened, and she felt his arms slide away from her. A sticky wetness could be felt along the side of her face, but that was as far as she went in trying to wonder what it was. She pushed away from him and in the effort she was thrown off-balance, and again fell forward onto her original attacker. However this time she was also knocked against the man trying to help his companion out. Ayumu's weight threw all three into a tangle on the ground. Without even breaking a beat she started to flail and punch at whatever she could get at. Going only on pure instinct, adrenaline, and fear she knew that she looked less than graceful, but at this juncture that meant next to nothing. Still screaming and throwing her fists around madly she didn't notice a fourth person until simultaneously she saw her remaining male attacker's face seemingly explode in a spray of red against her own, and a streak of white entering her peripheral vision. The white was soon replaced by another haze of red, and as she wiped her face she saw that her hands were now covered in blood.

Staring at the blood dripping from her hands Ayumu seriously lost it. Her body stiffened and the scream that she gave was the be all and end all of screams. Shooting to her feet she shrieked to the heavens above, and the keening took all of her breath until she took a gulp of air and continued where she left off. Almost half-blind she stumbled away, and didn't stop until she felt something solid at her back. Peripherally she could hear people running and yelling, but that was all background noise. At some point she could feel hands on her, but instinctively she kicked and swatted them away. Crouching down in a protective ball her cries slowly decreased into hoarse sobs. Her tears were running freely, but even through all that she could _still _smell the harsh scent of blood. In a daze she tried looking for Idate, and was amazed at how far away he seemed. She had stumbled almost across the street. After finding him her eyes were drawn to the two men dressed in black with white armor.

_ANBU_.

One was doing something with the woman while the other was harshly motioning for the people that had suddenly gathered to stay away. Seeing that the cries coming from her had lessened the ANBU who had been controlling the crowd started to walk towards her slowly, hesitantly. Almost as if he was afraid to startle her. Ayumu watched in fascination as the masked man with the snarling wolf face came towards her with his palms open before him as if in supplication.

A wolf's face. In her madly spinning mind she was trying to make some sort of connection.

"I won't hurt you," was said in a muffled voice. "I would _never_ hurt you. I just want to see if you need medical attention."

Ayumu's eyes never left the mask, and she knew that her eyes were wide open in stark fear and incomprehension. Looking briefly over at the other man she saw him pull out a sharp, bladed instrument from the face of one of the fallen men. Her eyes widened even more at the sight. She had _never_ seen anyone killed before, let alone right in front of her. Watching the man flick the blade to the side as he haphazardly flung blood off the weapon sent a chill through her.

Ayumu's head whipped back to the ANBU making his way towards her.

"_Stop_," she said harshly, and for some reason the man complied. "Don't come any closer…"

The man stood in his tracks, and nodded slowly. Looking over at his companion she thought that she heard Ibiki's name being mentioned, but she wasn't sure. What did happen was that the other man grabbed the woman, threw her trussed form over his shoulder and disappeared in a _poof_ of smoke. The two other bodies stayed unmoving on the ground.

Ayumu shook. "My friend, I need to see him…"

The ANBU took a small step forward, but no more. He seemed to watch her silently.

Ayumu was going to say more but stopped abruptly as she _really_ stared up at the masked Nin. That physique… The coiled tension that could easily be seen in his stance… That silver hair… The _wolf _mask.

Her lips trembled and a soundless word came out: _Kakashi._

The Nin nodded imperceptibly.

Ayumu stumbled as she tried to get up, but before she could fall forward onto her face the wolf-masked ANBU caught her, and crouching down pulled her in against himself. Ayumu clutched at his shoulders as the ANBU ran his hands along her frame dispassionately as if checking for injuries. When done he pulled her in ever tighter against him.

"You are safe now, Ayumu," he whispered in her ear.

It was muffled by the mask, but still discernable. Ayumu nodded and gave out a trembling sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I don't know what I would have done, or what was going to happen, or…"

She knew that she was rambling, but she couldn't stop herself. Words and emotions were just pouring out, and she couldn't do anything to stop them.

The ANBU wolf just nodded as if he understood (which he did) and rubbed her back slowly while his other arm was firmly pressing her against him. Suddenly a _third _masked ANBU came over and crouched next to them. He looked between the two and shook his head.

He wore a _cat's_ mask, and seeing the black, bowl-cut hair that was flowing around the back Ayumu giggled and shook her head.

"I swear, those outfits do _nothing_ to hide your identity," she said quietly. "You should all feel _ashamed_…"

The cat ANBU's eyes crinkled familiarly, and Ayumu knew that if he had a hole cut where his mouth would be she would see shining white teeth glaring back at her.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really, _Maito-san_," she said in a very low whisper.

The ANBU cat sighed and the ANBU wolf shook with laughter.

"Well, for the Gods sake, if you are going to _act_ sneaky shouldn't you _look_ sneaky too? You stand out like a nun in a brothel," she said with a quivering laugh. She knew that she was not making too much sense, but her thought process wasn't at its peak right then and there. "I _always_ said that someone needs to redesign your outfits," she mumbled.

The wolf openly laughed.

The cat cocked his head to the side as if puzzled. "_Outfits_? These fatigues and armor make up our _uniform_. Not outfit." He shook his head at the idea.

"Maybe someday the Hokage will get a clue and let _me _come up with something a bit more _professional_," she said placing a hand on the arm of the cat.

The cat covered it with his own, and even gave a slight squeeze.

"Oh, Ibiki is going to be _so mad_," she said under her breath and to no one in particular.

"That he will be," said the cat, but looking more toward the wolf as if his answer wasn't for the question asked.

Suddenly Ayumu looked around the wolf at the prone figure of Idate. They had forgotten all about him!

"Oh goodness, _Idate!_ I need to see him," she said trying to stand up. "He could be dead…"

The two masked ANBU stood (and with the wolf never relinquishing his hold) as the three made their way over to the fallen man. The cat rolled Idate over and started a brief triage.

"He is relatively fine," the cat said. "He is just knocked-out and will most probably wake up with a nasty headache."

"Oh, Idate," Ayumu said softly as she knelt down next to the younger man and tenderly brushed his hair from his forehead. "He needs help," she said to the ANBU.

The cat and the wolf shared a silent look between them.

Ayumu started to look toward the closest of the fallen bodies but the wolf firmly but gently took a hand and turned her head away while partially covering her eyes.

"Don't look, it will only give you nightmares later," he said with compassion.

Ayumu looked at the wolf and nodded. Turning the other way she finally realized the crowd that they had drawn was still there. People stood talking nervously to each other, and she suddenly felt a sense of embarrassment and bewilderment. Two KMP officers were running towards them. They stopped when they saw the two ANBU already on the scene. The cat rose and the wolf moved so that he was now partially blocking Ayumu and even Idate from everyone.

"Things are under control," the ANBU cat said firmly. "A report will be made, and you can get your copy from ANBU Head Quarters later if need be."

One of the officers walked over and looked at the two unmoving bodies. "You going to claim _these _as well?" he asked nodding at them with his chin.

"Yes," was the curt reply.

The KMP said nothing, and motioning for his partner they began to disperse the crowd.

Ayumu's eye brows went into her hair line. She looked over at the masked men next to her with appreciation. "My, you ANBU can sure clear a room," she said with a wry smile.

The men looked back at her and nodded. "Sneaky, hired muscle," the wolf said off-handedly. "That's us."

For the first time Ayumu grinned.

"We need to get you both to the hospital," the cat said motioning for her and the wolf to stand. He gently cradled the fallen Morino and waited expectantly for the wolf and Ayumu.

The cat again gave the wolf a long stare.

The wolf did nothing but pick Ayumu up in his arms in the same style.

Ayumu looked between the two masked ANBU. "You'll find Ibiki for me?"

"He probably already knows," the ANBU cat said nodding.

The wolf gave a low growl that startled both Ayumu and the cat.

"_Not now_," the cat said with a low growl of his own.

Ayumu could feel the tension suddenly leave her, and she gave a loud yawn as the adrenaline rush crashed. She could feel the man holding her starting to move, but after that she felt nothing as blackness enveloped her.

* * *

Sitting on a hospital bed and looking mutely at the floor Ayumu felt logy. She had no idea of how much or how little time had passed. Idate was with some medics, and after a cursory examination the hospital staff had left her. A nurse had come in saying that she would get something to clean her up with, but the woman hadn't returned as of yet. Ayumu itched all over her head and neck, and in the back of her mind she knew that it was from the dried and caked on blood, but she didn't want to think about _that_ yet. She just sat on the end of the bed and waited for whomever to show up. She was so mentally drained that she couldn't even think straight. She _knew_ that she should tell someone _something_, but what exactly she wasn't sure. She also knew that her friends would now be wondering about them, but her energy level was so low she just couldn't figure out what to do or even how to go about doing it.

When she had awakened in the hospital the two masked ANBU where nowhere to be seen. She had asked a hospital staff person if they were waiting in the hallway, but she had been told that no one was out there.

Ayumu heard the door opening, and it wasn't until she felt herself enveloped in strong arms that she knew that it was _Ibiki_ who had shown up. Looking up dazedly she saw his concerned face above hers. His arms were tight around her while her own body was suddenly limp against him.

"Ibiki," she said hoarsely. "_I got mugged_..."

Ibiki said nothing at first. His hands were all over her, and seemingly looking for something. He ended his examination by cupping her face in his broad hands and forcing her to look at him.

"_Baby_," he said quietly.

The soft entreaty caused emotions to swell to the surface and break free. Tears came back anew, and spilled down her cheeks. Clutching his sides she held on tightly, and started to cry her eyes out. Not even feeling him pull her off the bed he held her bridal style, and moved them to a chair in the corner. Placing her in his lap he pulled her tightly to him and rubbed his hands all over her comfortingly. Weeping she pulled her arms out from between them and clutched them around his neck in a death-grip. The over-whelming relief that she felt poured out of her and all over him. Burying her face against his neck she moaned and cried. She felt rather than heard his voice as he talked constantly to her. She could feel his hands clutch her just as tightly, and his face was buried in her hair as he soothed her tattered nerves. Soon she felt depleted and cried out, and her tears lessened. Giving a giant, ragged sigh she whiffled tiredly against his shoulder. His arms still held onto her tightly. Looking up she met his gaze, and was almost breathless at what she saw.

Ibiki's black eyes were fathomless. Yet in them she saw pain, relief, and pure, unadulterated _rage_. So much anger that her breath stopped for a moment, and she briefly wondered if he was mad at _her_. Her look must have hit a nerve as suddenly a wall came down over his eyes, and blocked her from seeing anything more.

With a tentative hand she raised it to his face, but it was quickly caught by one of his, and brought to his mouth for a lingering kiss on her palm. Setting the hand away, but still within his own she watched his eyes scan her face. Even with his tight control she could still see beneath the surface roiling emotions held barely in check. She even thought at one point that she could feel his body quivering beneath her.

"Ibiki," she said quietly.

"Hm?"

"I feel _filthy._..the nurse said that she would be back, but..."

Ibiki nodded, and clutching her tightly he rose with her in his arms. Walking them to the bathroom he sat her on the toilette. Grabbing a towel he ran the water in the faucet until it was the right temperature, and then wetting it he started to clean up her face. Holding her head gently in a hand he wiped away the blood and grime, but though his motions were gentle the set of his mouth and the lines around his eyes bespoke a coiled tension.

Ayumu placed a hand on his hip and began stroking him continually in order to alleviate some of his frustrated anger. Even when he turned to rinse the cloth she would still keep her contact, and at one point her hand brushed up against his stomach, and it was then that she felt how tense his muscles were. She kept up with her stroking and touching all through his ministrations. She also watched his face continually, and the guarded look that he had scared and frustrated her.

Ibiki was closed off, and in a way that he had never been before with or even around her. Ibiki had _always _been very open with his feelings, and even at the worst times. She never had to guess what was going on in his head-_ever_. Now? She knew that he was angry at what had happened (what _had_ happened?) but it seemed to go beyond that. There was a coiled and angry beast within him, and she knew that he was barely keeping it at bay.

Stopping his hand from washing her anymore she held it firmly as she looked up into his face.

"Ibiki..."

He shook his head. "Not now, Ayu. Later. _Much_ later," he said firmly at the questioning look in her eyes.

Ayumu knew enough not to press the matter.

Taking her hands he started to wipe them clean as well, and she was surprised at the rawness of her knuckles. Jerking back a little in surprise she held them up before her.

"Wow. _I had no idea_..." she said in wonderment. She looked as if she had just come out of a bar brawl. Looking at Ibiki with a slight gleam in her eyes she gave him a crocked smile.

"You would have been _so_ _proud _of me, Ibiki. I think that I kicked ass and took names," she said, and nervously giggling.

"Of course, your ANBU arriving when they did helped out a bit too," she said blithely. "They wrapped things up for me."

Ibiki gave a grim smile.

_As he was running in they were walking out. The minute that he saw the cat and wolf masks he stiffened. The cat h__e could handle. The wolf however__…__It was made worse when the wolf__ boldly ste__pped in front of Ibiki and almost didn't allow him to pass._

_ "You don't deserve her, and she certainly doesn't deserve you", the wolf had quietly snarled as he bumped shoulders with Ibiki when he started to once again leave the building._

_ The cat had quickly grabbed the wolf's arm and forcibly hauled him away._

_ If he didn't have somewhere more important to be then he would have stopped the two and ended Kakashi' bullshit once and for all, one way or another. But as it was…_

Ibiki was brought back to the present as Ayumu tugged at his shirt sleeve for his attention.

"Ibiki, would you be sure to tell _all_ the ANBU that came that I appreciate their help? If it wasn't for them…."

Ibiki looked as if he was going to give an angry retort, but stopped it. Taking her smaller hands in his own he looked at them tenderly. He ran a thumb over the knuckles and frowned. Placing her hands in her lap he silently moved to pick her up again, but Ayumu shook her head.

"No, Ibiki. I can walk. I'm _not_ debilitated, you know."

Ibiki ignored her and picked her up anyway. Taking her back out into the room he sat her on the bed. He was still silent as he took a blanket that had been draped over the chair's back, and put it around her shoulders.

Ayumu gasped. "Oh, Ibiki! _How is Idate_? Have you seen him? _Is he ok_?"

Ibiki gave a dark laugh. "Yes, he is fine. He just got knocked out cold. That thick Morino head of his can take a knocking or two without any problem."

Ayumu smiled, and released a large breath.

Ibiki was toweling her face dry, and the entire time he was gently prodding her flesh for signs of injury. "Has anyone looked at _you _yet? I mean, _really_ examined you?"

Ayumu shrugged. "One of the medics looked for broken bones and stuff, I guess. A nurse also said that she would find me some fresh clothes maybe," she said frowning. "I was waiting for her when you came in."

Ibiki reared back in open anger. "_No one has examined you_? They just_ left _you here?"

Before Ayumu could answer Ibiki turned and stalked out the room. She heard his angry voice out in the hallway, and was about to follow him and try and calm the situation down when he opened the door, and sticking his head back in scowled at her.

"_Sit your ass back down this minute_. Don't you move until someone has seen you," and before she could say anything in rebuttal he shut the door firmly behind him.

Ayumu was about to not take heed to his words, but the look that he had given her before shutting the door was enough to keep her backside firmly on the bed. She knew how to pick her battles with him.

Waiting for barely even five minutes Ibiki came in following a frightened medic. He had a friendly smile on his face, but it was tinged with more than a little nervousness. Behind him Ibiki was burning holes into his head.

"Miss Tanaka," the man said with a false cheeriness. "I would like to give you a physical if you don't mind."

"Of course she doesn't," Ibiki said tersely. "No need to ask her such a stupid question."

Ayumu suppressed a laugh, and smiled warmly at the poor medic. Taking the proffered yellow gown with a small grimace she went to the bathroom to change into it. Before she closed the door she gave Ibiki a warning look behind the medic's back.

Ibiki scowled back at her.

Ayumu playfully stuck her tongue out at him, and shut the door before he could respond.

Returning a moment later she shuffled back to the bed, and sat down delicately as she patiently allowed the medic to examine her, and answered any questions asked. With a comforting smile the medic nodded and patted her arm as if finished, but recoiled slightly at the dark expression on Ibiki's face as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Did you check to see if she was _bleeding_?"

The medic frowned, and Ayumu blanched.

"Ibiki! _Of course_ he did, and besides, I'm _not_ bleeding..." she said in a hoarse whisper. She knew _exactly_ what he was insinuating.

Ignoring her Ibiki went and stood beside her and the confused medic. "She could be _pregnan_t. Don't you need to run any tests to make sure that-"

The medic looked at Ayumu with horror.

"_You could be pregnant?!_ Why didn't you _tell_ me," the medic said to Ayumu with a frown.

"Well, it isn't confirmed yet," she stuttered out.

"I can do that fast enough," the man said professionally. Going to the door he called out to a nurse and gave a few orders. Almost immediately a nurse came in with a tray filled with multi-colored vials and a cup. Setting the tray down the nurse moved to take Ayumu's arm but she pulled it instinctively against herself, and looked between the medic and the nurse with suspicion.

"What are you going to do?"

"We will take some blood and urine samples, and run the usual tests," the nurse said blandly.

"What _kind_ of tests," Ayumu asked with a frown. "And why so many tubes..."

"Ayu..." Ibiki said in a growl.

"Ibiki..." Ayumu answered in kind back.

"It won't take but a moment, and we should have the results fairly quickly," the medic said patiently. He was used to this kind of behavior so he knew exactly what tone to take in order to get the results that he needed.

"I am _opting out_ on all these tests. I claim my right as a patient to decline any further medical treatment," she said smugly.

Ibiki took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. "Woman, you have no such right."

Ayumu looked at Ibiki as if he was demented. "What do you mean? I certainly _can_ decline any medical treatment if I so desire! I am of sound mind and I-"

"Far from it if you are talking in such an asinine manner! Now _shut the Hell up_ and let these people do their job," he ground out with a fierce scowl.

The nurse and the medic looked between the man and the woman silently.

Ayumu shook her head. "But Ibiki, I don't do well with people taking blood," Ayumu said with a rising panic. "I can pee in the cup- that's easy, but the _other._.." she looked with growing dread at the tray of tubes and needles. "We really _can _do this at a later time..."

Ibiki walked over to Ayumu, and pushing the medic aside with his greater bulk folded his arms over his chest and smirked down at her. "Ayu, don't tell me that a woman that can get involved in a _public brawl_ is afraid of a tiny needle..."

"_Damn straight I am_!" she said indignantly. "And I'm _not afraid_ to say it!"

Suddenly giving him a pleadingly look she grabbed at his shirt. "Ibiki, I really don't do well with needles. I get hot all over, my stomach gets 'urpy', and my vision goes..._I've even passed out_! Please, _please _don't let them," she said in a tremulous voice. "If you love me even a little bit you won't let them stick needles into me..."

Ibiki suddenly softened and went to hug her. He pressed her face against his chest and he rubbed her back. As she put her arms up around him she felt the medic and nurse grab her arm, and as she was about to pull it back she felt Ibiki tighten his hold around her. Crushed against his body she was virtually immobile, but neither could she see what was being done. All she could do was whimper piteously as she felt the tightening of the tourniquet and then a brief prick. Then, once the tourniquet was taken off all she could feel was the slight movement from the exchange of one vial for another as they were being filled.

Ayumu shuddered and moaned at the sensations, and just as she was about to hyperventilate she felt and heard Ibiki start to hum lowly. The soothing sensations caused her to relax a bit, and before she knew it a bandage was placed over where the needle had been. Soon she could hear commotion going on, and Ibiki let up on his grip. Looking down at her he was smiling like a cat, and Ayumu tried to give him her best pout. Leaning down he kissed the end of her nose and smiled like a shark.

"The pout is good, but not this time. Usually works though. Just not today."

"_Beast_," Ayumu said as she nodded in defeat, and held the abused arm pathetically against her as he withdrew. She looked up as he thrust the cup at her.

"Now fill the cup..."

"I don't have to go," she said shaking her head.

"Just turn the water on and you should be able to go with no problem," the nurse said helpfully as she waited patiently off to the side.

"I don't think that will help...If I don't have to go I just don't have to go," she said frowning at the cup in his hand.

"You can do it," Ibiki said with a smirk. "You've been able to void your bladder with no problem before. Or," he said leaning down with a smirk, "would you like me to put you up someplace high…"

Ayumu snatched the cup from him, and with as much dignity as she could in the drafty gown went into the bathroom. The water could be heard running, but she never came out.

"_Come on, _Ayu," Ibiki said laughing.

"I can't go with people watching me!" she said in a surly and semi-petulant voice.

"No one is _watching_ you, daffy. But we_ are_ waiting," he shot back.

"_Same difference!_"

Suddenly Ibiki opened the door (that she had stupidly forgotten to lock) and was met by a suddenly enraged woman sitting on the toilette. She had such a look of concentration on her face that Ibiki had a hard time keeping the grin off of his face. She looked ludicrous sitting there hunched over the toilette and with her hand holding the cup between her legs. And the look on her face was _priceless_. Her eyes were hard as jewels and the pout on her face was of pure indignation. She instinctively hunched over more to offer herself more privacy.

"_Get out_," she hissed.

Ibiki leaned against the door frame and openly smirked. "Want some help?"

"_No_! Now get out! I swear if this was full I would have thrown it at you, and the test be damned..."

Ibiki threw his head back and laughed. Turning around to close the door behind him he gave her a parting shot over his shoulder. "The lab technicians don't have all night, kitten. Let's speed things up, eh?"

Ibiki shut the door on her shriek and had a quiet chuckle with the medic and his nurse.

* * *

Ayumu positioned herself as best she could on the bed, and swinging her legs lightly wiggled her toes. In response to her unspoken plea Ibiki had moved the chair so that it was before her, and she could then place her feet in his lap. He rubbed her feet and ankles, and Ayumu thought that his foot rubs had to be _the best_ in Konoha. He knew _exactly_ where and how to rub, and when he gently pulled and rotated each of her toes she could feel her insides turn to jelly. Slowly her eyes started to close, and she felt as if she was one toe at a time becoming boneless.

"Ibiki, did anyone get a hold of Hiroshi and the others? They must be worried..." Her voice was soft and even slightly slurred from his ministrations.

"I sent word that you were with me. I didn't want anyone to get worried," he said looking at her feet as he worked. "Just relax and be patient."

"Can we check on Idate? I _am_ worried about him," she said moving so that she could recline a bit.

Ibiki got up and shifted her body over so that she was fully on the bed, and he situated himself at the foot so he could keep up with his rubbing.

"They'll report to me when they have something," he said obscurely.

"What about the muggers?" she said tiredly. "That ANBU took the woman, but left the other two. Are they-"

"Taken care of," he said firmly. "I'll deal with all that later. They can _all _wait."

Ayumu nodded absently and plumped up a pillow. Folding her hands on her stomach she closed her eyes and felt herself quickly drifting off to sleep. In the far distance she could hear Ibiki get up, and come back with a blanket. As it was placed on her she curled up on her side, and slide fully into slumber.

* * *

Once Ayumu was deep asleep it was only then that Ibiki felt that he could leave her side. Walking out into the hallway he went down the hall and looked into Idate's room. He was for the most part fine and sitting up in bed. As he walked in Idate's face quickly became closed, and even slightly grim. He watched his brother expectantly.

Ibiki had his hands in his pockets as he slowly walked towards his brother, but he made sure to keep his face as impassive as possible. _But it was hard_. On one hand he was glad that his brother wasn't dead. He would have been a cold bastard to have wished for that, but on the other hand he was pissed that Idate hadn't done more. His brother _should_ have done _something_. Anything. Instead he had been knocked out of the game right from the start, and left Ayu to fend for herself. Just thinking about that sent his blood boiling, and the need for reciprocity built in his system until he could feel the hunger start to build.

He almost _couldn't wait_ to get back to ANBU. He knew _exactly_ who was waiting for him: Hideo's bitch of a sister from Toyo. Somehow the woman had made her way not only to Konoha, but had infiltrated the city enough to seek out Ayu. He was _furious_ over that. He planned on flaying someone alive. More than one most probably. What had happened to the tail that he had put on her? How had she gotten so far into Konoha that she- and obviously a few friends- had been able to stalk and almost bring Ayu down? He was also interested to see who had been on guard duty tonight. They had gotten there in time, but they could have gotten there _sooner_...He would have a talk with their captain if nothing else.

His attention went back to Idate, and he saw with a certain amount of grim satisfaction his brother watching him warily. If truth be told none of this had been Idate's fault, and in a small way he was glad that Idate _had_ been there. It wasn't like he had done any real good, but at least he had bought her a little time. Of course, if he had been a _Nin _then he would have done a hell of a lot more. But anyone who knew Idate knew he _wasn't_ a Nin.

"Ibiki-" Idate started to say, but his brother shook his head and brought up a hand to stop him.

"Unless you saw anything pertinent-which I doubt- than there is nothing to really say. It wasn't your fault, and I just stopped in to see if you were ok."

Idate's jaw clenched and he looked both disappointed as well as perturbed.

"_What_?" Ibiki asked with a frown.

"Not that I expected you to be concerned over _my_ welfare," he said tightly, "but how is Ayumu? Is she-"

"She is fine," Ibiki said roughly. "She thinks that they were purse snatchers, and I am not going to let her think any different. And neither are you," he finished warningly.

"Ibiki," Idate said with a confounded look, "she _needs_ to know the truth! She can't be kept in the dark. How could you be so controlling and cruel?! You haven't changed a bit have you?"

Both brothers now stared at each other with open hostility and animosity.

"Let me set you straight on a few things," Ibiki said with a coldness that Idate had never heard before. "If you say _anything _to her, if you do a run around on me, and tell her _anything _that I don't want her to know _I will_- and I mean this seriously- throw your ass into the_ nastiest_ cell that I can find. _I do not_ want her upset right now."

"You can't scare me anymore, Ibiki," Idate said lowly. "You can threaten me all you want, but I had _no intention_ of saying anything to her that wasn't first _declassified_ by you," he said sarcastically. "All I am saying is that you shouldn't _lie_ to her."

"I'm not going to _lie _to her, you _fool_," Ibiki said with contempt. "I have _never_ lied to her, and I am _not_ about to start, so get _that_ thought out of your head right now. All I am doing is putting off the truth until I can find out _exactly_ what the truth _is_. As of right now I don't know anything other than it _was_ a botched mugging."

Idate gave a snort. "You know as well as I that was no mugging. _Ibiki!_ I don't understand-"

"No, _you_ don't understand," Ibiki said cutting in coldly. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, and he loomed intimidatingly over his brother as he lay in his hospital bed. "You have _no idea_ what she has gone through, and because of that you have _no idea_ how things should be handled. Leave it _and_ Ayumu to me."

Without a further word he turned away, and with his coat swirling around him angrily left his brother's room.

Ibiki stood in the corridor and took a deep breath. His patience was at an end. As soon as he saw Ayumu safely settled he would get to the bottom of things. As soon as he knew if-

His thoughts were interrupted as the medic that had seen to Ayumu's physical came down the hall with a smile. It appeared at first that he was going to stop and talk to him, but the man just walked on by.

Ibiki's arm shot out and snatched him mid stride.

"_Well_?" Ibiki asked impatiently.

"Well what?" the medic said as his smile slowly evaporated.

"Well, how did the _tests_ come out?" Ibiki didn't even pretend to be civil.

The medic looked at Ibiki with a sudden understanding, but he shook his head. "I am on my way to talk to her about them right now-"

"So, tell me, _right now_, and with details," Ibiki said still not relinquishing his hold on the now sweating medic.

"_I can't tell you_!" the man burst out. "Patient confidentiality and all that," he finished primly.

Ibiki felt a vein at his left temple start to beat. "You _can_ and _will_ tell me."

"No, sir, _I cannot_," the medic said with as much firmness as he could. He knew _exactly_ whom he was speaking to, but that still did not mean anything. The test results were for _Tanaka Ayumu_, and _not _Morino Ibiki. He could not divulge the results of any of her tests until she said that he could. If she wanted to share the findings that was fine by him, but until then he was not going to say a word.

Ibiki started to slowly reel the man in closer until he was gradually being lifted onto his toes. A cold light burned brightly in his eyes. His patience was sorely wearing at the edges, and he hoped that the man could see that.

"I _am _sorry, Morino-san, but not only will I _not_ do that, but I must _insist_ that you relinquish your hold on me! Please do not_ force_ me to make a report to the _Hokage_ concerning this issue," the man said.

Ibiki called his bluff. "_Make me_," he said succinctly.

The medic stuttered, and looked around wildly for any type of assistance. All he saw were nurses paralyzed in fear. It didn't seem as if any would come to his rescue.

"_Ibiki_!"

Both men turned to the source of the outburst. Ayumu stood partially hidden by the door frame as she peered angrily out at him. "Put that poor man down, and this instant!"

"Baby, go back to bed," Ibiki said looking back at the medic who now looked at Ayumu with relief. "He has a few things to tell me, and-"

"No, I believe that he has a few things to tell _me_," she said with a sweet smile towards the hapless medic. "Please put him down and let him do his job."

"Miss Tanaka! You should be back in bed. Why don't we go where it is a bit more private, and I can go over your results with you," he said with a pointed look in Ibiki's direction.

"Yes, why don't we? But honestly, it is alright if Ibiki joins us," she said with a soft smile. "We are in this together one way or another."

Ibiki gave a wry smile to her, and then looking at the man in his grasp added a bit of sarcasm to it. He unceremoniously dropped the man and made his way towards Ayumu. Only his broad back blocked the view of her giving him a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

"Really, Ibiki," she said in a low murmur. "Why do you _always_ act up when you are here?"

Ibiki shooed her inside and followed after her. He couldn't help but grin as he watched her try her best at keeping the back flaps together as she made her way towards the bed. A flash of round cheek waived at him tantalizingly as she made her way back to bed. The bear tattoo also peered out at him, and a low rumble reverberated through his chest at the sight. As he reached the bed she had placed herself demurely on it, and even added the blanket over her lap as additional covering for her modesty. Smiling at him she patted an area next to her for him to sit on. As he sat down next to her he put his arm around her and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

They both turned to look as the medic came in, and shutting the door behind him he made his way towards the couple with a smile on his face.


	105. Chapter 105

Re-edited as of 1/2012

**Man does not control his fate,**

**The women in his life do it for him**

_Groucho Marx_

Ayumu was riding comfortably and peacefully aback Ibiki. It was early morning and Konoha had not yet woken up. The sun was starting to chase away the night and the street lamps were slowly starting to sputter out one by one. A few shops such as the bakeries and early morning eateries were just coming to life, but as of yet no one was awake yet to patron them. Early morning rustlings could be heard, but no one could be seen.

Ayumu yawned loudly in Ibiki's ear, and tiredly laid her head down on his shoulder as if to catch a few winks. Ibiki gently shifted her higher and clutched her closer. Without even having to turn his head left or right he knew that they were being followed and watched closely. Ghosting silently across the roof tops he knew that a team of Nin was closely watching their surroundings. He had personally called upon _this_ guard of silent yet deadly protectors to watch over them during his trek home.

"Ibiki," Ayumu said cutting into his mental observations, "when we get home how long can you stay...?"

Ibiki smiled slightly and turned his head so that his cheek rested on the top of her head. "For as long as you need me. I can go into the office later this morning. I don't have to show up quite yet..."

Originally he had wanted to get to ANBU as soon as possible, but after talking to the doctor he had decided that _this _woman was more important than the _other _one. The other woman would not be going anywhere anytime soon…

Ayumu wrapped herself tighter around him, and the movement was slightly sinuous. Ibiki hoped that it wasn't too obvious that his kitten was starting to get in a playful mood. As much as it wouldn't bother him to know that others were watching he didn't think that she would appreciate it too much.

"Good...I thought that maybe..." Ayumu buried her face against the side of Ibiki's neck and nipped lightly. She chuckled darkly against his skin when she felt him shudder and heard his deep answering rumble.

"You thought right, kitten. Don't worry, haven't I always looked after you?" he said as he increased his pace to a light jog. He wanted to get her home and to safety. He wanted her badly, but he knew that business came first.

They needed to talk.

As soon as they came to their street he gave a subtle motion of his fingers to call off the guards, and without turning his head he knew that they had ceased to follow them. They would however stay as look outs until he would come back and personally dismiss them. The street was dark and quiet, and it would be hours before anyone would start their day. As they turned to their own home he glanced over across the street at Hiroshi's and Fujiwara's homes; they were still and unlit. It was even too soon for the early riser Fujiwara-san. She wouldn't be up for a few hours herself yet.

Unlocking the house he went in and locked it securely behind them. Ayumu automatically started to slide down his back, but Ibiki caught her and slide her down at a slower pace with his arms securely around her. Ayumu looked up at him in confusion, but then a blush spread across her face and she smiled softly. Her flush deepened as one of his hands lingered on her lower abdomen.

"No more slinging me over your shoulder anymore, I guess?"

Ibiki shook his head. "No, not for a while. Piggyback rides you can get all you want though. But the _beastliness_ has to be put on hold."

Ayumu mock pouted and rubbed her nose on his chest. "We will have to find other ways for you to be _beastly_," she said in a whisper.

Ibiki gave a large grin. "That I can _certainly_ accommodate you with. But for now?" His grin dropped and his face became deadly serious as he looked down at where his hand was. He wondered how long it would be before he could feel the new life in there stir. The new life that they had created together.

"I know we briefly talked about this before, Ibiki, and I really like the name _Ai _if this turns out to be a girl. If it is a boy I have no idea what I would like to name him," Ayumu said smiling.

Ibiki seemed transfixed and humbled.

She gave him a sharp poke in his chest. Ayumu couldn't help but laugh at his startled expression.

"Ibiki, let's get something clear straight from the get-go, ok? I may be pregnant, but I am _not_ an invalid. I am not going to change my habits or life style. I am _still_ going to work and I am _still_ going to be a mentor to my boys. Same old, same old."

Ibiki looked down at her with narrowed eyes, and a twitched appeared in his eye at the mutinous expression on her face.

"_Woman_..." he said warningly.

"I mean it, Ibiki. Luckily I have five boys left that can cater to my every need when I get further along. I've trained them well," she said with a firm nod.

Ibiki made a mental note to talk to them later today and fill them in on their _newest_ project. They would have strict orders, but he doubted that they would have any gripes about it. In fact, he thought most probably that they would be much harder on her then he could ever be.

"I still have no idea how any of this happened," she said with a puzzled look. "I mean, I was on _birth-control_, for cripes sake! It all makes no sense," Ayumu said shaking her head.

Ibiki let a deep rumble pass through him. "I know _exactly_ how it happened. You were taking those antibiotics for that cold you got and _everyone_ knows that antibiotics cancel out birth-control."

Ayumu stared at Ibiki disgustedly. "Well, sheesh! Why didn't anyone fill _me_ in on _that_ little bit of medical trivia? I had no clue!"

Ibiki did, and he knew all along. He knew that the moment that she started taking the antibiotics that soon her birth-control regime would become moot. And with little to no shame he had said nothing about it. In fact, he had stepped up his game in the bedroom in order to take full advantage of the situation. He wanted her pregnant, plain and simple. The beast inside him was now settled, satisfied, and secure in their situation.

Now he wondered how _Kakashi_ would take it all. Now the other man would _have_ to step back. Or would he? He had no idea. He wouldn't put it past Kakashi to be even more stimulated by this newest development. For some reason Kakashi not only had a _hard-on_ for Ayu but himself as well, and he doubted that Ayu carrying his child would slow the man down any. For some reason Kakashi had set his sights on her and like the wolf that he was alluded to the scent was strong and compelling...

But thoughts of Kakashi were not anything that he wanted to bring inside their home, let alone their bedroom.

"Well, at least now I can stop taking those pills every day. I must have forgot to take one here or there," she said sheepishly.

Ibiki shrugged and said nothing.

Ibiki smiled benignly, and taking her hand led her through the house up to their bedroom. They both undressed, and lying down on the bed spooned so that he could enfold her protectively against him. In the hospital he had made a semi-painful but necessary decision: he would for the first time _out-right_ lie to her. It wouldn't be a verbal lie as much as one made from omission. He would not tell her about what had _really_ happened. He would not tell her that there had been no mugging. She would also never know that she was being protected by some of Konoha's elite. Luckily she was friends with some of them, and their time spent with her would seem to be nothing more than common place social events. Besides, he _couldn't_ tell her the truth. There was no way. Not with the state that she was in. There was no way that he was going to take the chance of anything happening.

Placing a hand over her lower abdomen he held it gently but securely. In her drowsy state she placed her own over his and interlaced their fingers. Ibiki's chest tightened at what lay underneath; a new life had already begun and even as they lay there it was quickly growing. Curving his large frame around her smaller one he started to slowly let his mind and body drift, but just as he was about to lose consciousness he felt her stir against him. He felt her struggle to sit up and turn so that she was looking down at him.

Opening an eye sleepily he looked up to find her gazing down at him wide awake. He snapped further awake when he saw that there was a certain, recognizable gleam to her amber eyes.

"What is it, Ayu?"

"What are you _thinking_, Ibiki? And by that I mean what are you _really_ thinking?"

Ibiki shifted and moved himself around so that his arms were folded behind his back, and looking at Ayumu with his own, _special_ brand of shining eyes.

"What makes you think that I am thinking of anything in particular? Other than the fact that you could have been seriously hurt, I have a wedding coming up, and now I find that I am about to be a father…Should there be anything else?"

Ibiki's face was hard to read in the dark room. All Ayumu could see were shadows surrounding his face. But she didn't need to see his face clearly. She knew him too well. Even if she was blind Ayumu would know the truth without having to physically see it. It was what Ibiki _didn't_ say that had tipped her off as much as what she felt coming from him. Ibiki was _not_ telling the truth about something.

Ibiki was hiding something from her. And it wasn't something trivial or even something that he would label as being under the cloak of village security. No, this was something _different_. This was something that could tip the scale of their relationship in some way, and in a way that frightened her.

"No, Ibiki…there is something that you aren't telling me. I _know _there is! You can't hide anything from me…"

Ayumu sat with her legs folded underneath her and looking at Ibiki with a grim look. They stared silently at each other for a few moments as if it was some sort of show down. A slightly amused expression could be seen on Ibiki's face as there was enough light in the room so that Ayumu could see one end of his mouth curled upwards. She on the other hand had both sides of her mouth pulled slightly downward at the corners.

"I am not hiding anything from you," Ibiki said lying. "I am however _very_ tired, and I have to go into work in a few hours. I need to get some sleep. And so do you…"

Ayumu's whole body tensed, and when he started to pull one of his hands from behind his head she leaned away slightly.

"I know that there was something…_off_... about the whole thing, Ibiki. I don't know what it was or what it was supposed to mean, but even _I_ know that something isn't right," she said looking off to the side with a small frown on her face. "The woman _told me_ that she was not a mugger. So if she wasn't a mugger, what was she? And even more so, what did she want with _me_?"

Ayumu gave Ibiki a serious look with just a hint of worry. It was almost as if she knew that somewhere in the back of her head was the answer to that question, but it was also one that she didn't want to know. She tapped a worried staccato on his chest with a few of her fingers.

"Let me figure all that out when I get to ANBU later. I can question her and determine the best course of action," he said stroking her slowly.

"With what little you know, Ibiki, what do _you_ think?"

_You don't want to know what I think_, he said to himself, but kept his response to nothing more than a short shrug and a disinterested look.

Ayumu gave him a friendly poke in the chest. "You must think _somethin_g, Ibiki. You had her taken to ANBU and _not_ KMP. So that in and of itself tells me that you have some sort of stake in it all."

"Yes- _you_," he said bluntly.

Ayumu shook her head as if the answer wasn't good enough.

"I also got the feeling, much later of course, when I had a chance to replay the whole thing in my head, over and over, that she _knew_ me…Or, I should say that it wasn't that she knew me in person as much as she knew _about_ me. It certainly seemed like she was expecting me," Ayumu said shaking her head. "I just can't figure it out," she finished with her voice trailing off.

"Don't think about anything, Ayu, and certainly not now. Just lie back down and let's catch a quick nap." Trying to hustle her back to being under his arm was not an easy endeavor as she put up a bit of a fight.

"Whatever it is, Ibiki, I can handle it. I don't want to start out our marriage with any secrets."

_Well, whether you like it or not, we will baby_, Ibiki said to himself. And she knew that as well he thought. She knew all along that he was filled with secrets. It was part and parcel of not only _who_ he was but _what_ he did. Ayumu had always accepted that. No, what had her concerned was that somewhere back in the reptilian part of her brain she knew that something wasn't right about what had happened. There was some sort of survival mechanism that had been triggered, and now her coping mechanism had been engaged in order to try and make sense and take control of the situation. She was acting _exactly_ as he thought that she would. The thing that made him feel so proud of her was that she had come to the conclusion must faster than he had expected.

That was another good reason that he had subconsciously from the start chosen her for his mate.

Sitting up he grabbed her almost forcibly and hauled her against him. She put up a token struggle, but just enough to make herself feel better. As soon as that had been accomplished she snuggled against him and ran her hands continually over his shoulders. With her head buried in the crook of his neck and her face flush against his skin she blindly ran her hands soothingly over his flesh.

"You can be a real bastard sometimes, you know that, Ibiki?"

It was said with no malice, and in fact had a very loving tone to it. Ibiki smiled wryly and nodded. "Yeah. I figure that just because we are getting married shouldn't mean that I stop thirty-two years of old and friendly habits."

"I'll just wait until you are asleep and try and question you then. You are _very_ susceptible when you are dead tired," she said blithely.

Ibiki never thought for a moment that she could get anywhere with him like that. She had tried it before on nonsensical things and had come up short. One time she had tried to weasel out from him what he had gotten her for a birthday present and all she had gotten from her attempt was misinformation. The second time she had tried to subconsciously get him to wear pink, and that had truly been a bust. Where the first time he had been feigning sleep the second time he had truly and deeply fallen asleep on her.

"You still haven't given up on that have you? You still think that you have a snowball's chance in Hell to try and out-fox me?"

"Hope lies eternal through me," she said sitting up and grinning from ear to ear. "I'll tag your ass one day. You just wait, and when that happens I am going to bake myself a Victory Cake and have a party. Wanna come?"

Ibiki snickered and started to nibble all up and down her neck. "I _always_ wanna come when you are around," he said with a juvenile snicker.

"Hence the proof of your belief," she said taking his hand and placing it on her lower abdomen.

The action stilled their laughter, and they both simultaneously looked at where his hand lay. Ayumu was entranced by the look of wonder, disbelief, and pure joy swirling around in his obsidian eyes. When she stared into them she saw naked emotions. It was one of the few times where he had no walls up, and the guarded or sardonic look was totally absent.

"Maybe I don't want to know, Ibiki. Maybe ignorance truly _is _bliss this one time. I just worry-"

"There is no need to worry, Ayu. No reason to worry when you are being so carefully watched over by me." Looking down at her he nuzzled the top of her head and spoke softly into her hair. "Now I have even more reasons to make sure that nothing bad happens to you."

Sighing contentedly she changed the subject. "What are we going to do with Idate, Ibiki?"

Ibiki grunted. "Who says that we have to do anything?"

Ayumu looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Ibiki, we _can't _leave him in the hospital, and I _can't _leave him at the shop. I feel bad about giving him such crummy accommodations…"

"I told you before: _he's fine_. Just leave him be. Besides, we don't have any place to put him up."

Ibiki had visions of Idate staying with them, and if _that_ happened their personal time would be cut down to nothing. He also didn't want to take any chances that somehow Idate would spill anything to Ayumu. He didn't think that his brother had the fortitude to put up too much of a resistance against her.

He could feel her grin against his skin.

"Well," Ayumu said looking at her manicure as if it was more important than getting her way, "I have a score to settle with your brother…"

Ibiki leaned up on his elbows and gave her a very interested look. "Oh? Like what? He has barely been here for more than two days and already he has pissed off someone like you? Of course, you can be a bit feisty, so maybe that isn't so incredible."

Flicking him on the nose she shook her head patiently. "No, I did get in a few licks already. I just want to rub his nose in the dirt that it was _me_ who was the last Morino standing with that mugger. Of course, I am not technically a Morino yet, but we'll let that minor issue slip by."

Ibiki gave a feral grin and tickled her side to prompt her. When she squealed and giggled but refused to say anything more he tickled her all the harder. It didn't take much to make her spill.

"_Fine_! He made fun of me learning Aikido, and said that it was something that only old people or people with no talent learn," she said with a disgruntled pout. "He also called me a brat when I threatened to beat him down. Of course, that was when I pinched him _real hard_ on the inside of the arm and made him _scream_ like a ten year old girl."

Both Ibiki and Ayumu grinned triumphantly at each other.

He nodded. "I like that. Very nice, kitten. Want me to finish the job and put him down for a dirt nap?"

Ayumu leaned forward and rubbed noses with him. "No, don't be silly. He just had to learn his boundaries, that's all. He didn't know who he was dealing with. Now he does," she said smugly. "He redeemed himself when he said that you and I deserved each other. But, that still does not mean that I'm not going to give him one to remember me by."

A sly look spread across her face, and Ibiki felt his crotch tighten.

"Please tell me that it has something to do with malicious mayhem? You know that I have your back, and that I can cover up _anything_ that you might do…"

Ibiki looked hopeful that his intended had something truly devious in mind.

Ayumu brightened up and nodded her head. "He could help me get the baby's room started."

Ibiki gave a harsh bark. "Not exactly what I had in mind, Ayu… Haven't you been with me long enough to pick up on anything? Besides, he doesn't know the first thing about babies…"

"Oh? And you do?"

"I know enough. Besides, you will have Hiroshi to help out. You know that he will lose his ever-loving mind when he finds out that you are pregnant. Not that he was ever fully balanced to begin with, but that is beside the point. Now, _go to sleep_," he said jamming her tightly against him (but not too tightly as he was now very aware that their rough play had to cease for quite some time) in order to give her a not so subtle hint that they needed to get some rest.

Giving a sigh of supplication she snuggled under his arm and gave a tired yawn. "OK, Ibiki, OK. I'll take care of everyone later. First though I need to get some sleep," she said as if the idea was all her own. "I'll square your brother away somewhere other than here, and invite everyone to a dinner to break the news. That ought to give them something to think about…"

With a happy snuffle Ayumu promptly fell asleep.

With a frown Ibiki stayed awake. It wasn't until he knew that she was deep in slumber that he allowed himself to freely start to ponder the ramifications of what happened. He was coldly furious at the situation and himself. _Once again_ he had failed to stop something bad from happening to her, and now there was an added element. Now there was an unborn child to consider as well.

_His_ unborn child.

Moving so that he laid on his side with her tucked under his chin he absently rubbed her back. He should be happy if not thrilled about the woman who was in an ANBU cell and waiting for him. Now he could _really_ sink his teeth into her, psychologically speaking. Now he could see what kind of stuff she was made of. Would she be stronger than her brother? Would she be able to outlast him? Hideo hadn't lasted very long, and even before he had started to carve him up. Of course he wouldn't use the same method on her that he had used on her brother, but the end result would be the same. The woman would never again see the light of day. Her days of walking around free (and alive) were long over.

How would he do it? It would mostly depend on her, really. If she was quick and honest with the answers then he would be quick and honest with her termination. The kill would be fast and clean. If, however, she planned on playing games (and deep inside he hoped that she would) he would lob whatever she threw at him back, but his serves would have a bit more bite to them than hers. She could count on it. There was no small part of him that wanted and craved the pain that he would deal to her. The mere fact that she was a woman meant nothing to him. Interrogation had no honor. He wanted her to be as scared and as hurt as Ayu had been. There was no doubt about that. His need for reciprocity was great. If Ayu had lost their child? He would have made his prisoner's last hours on earth be her longest.

And when he was done? He planned on using her as a formal call to arms. Her body would be his R.S.V.P. to the dance that he had been invited to. After his time with her there would be no more creeping around in shadows and playing games. It would be an all-out assault, and one that he, ANBU, the Hokage, and Konoha planned on winning. It would be bloody, messy, and _thoroughly_ nasty. So nasty in fact that whomever was using the KMP as their toy would never again think about rising up in rebellion. He felt momentarily bad about those that were good and true in the KMP, but collateral damage on their part was all part and parcel. Even Tsunade had told him that. She wanted this squelched as soon as possible, and for many reasons. The first being that a move on Konoha was also a move on her and her authority. That _never_ sat well with the woman. Even her own Nins knew enough to push her only so far. Secondly, she didn't want any side shows going on that she herself hadn't sanctioned. Not in this life time.

The only good that came out of this was that now Ayu would be happy that Ryou and Akira wouldn't be joining the KMP. It was way too dangerous now for that. Of course, after all the build-up neither of them would be very pleased to be pulled out at such a juncture, so it was lucky that he had a backup plan ready for them just in case of such a scenario; something to give them a purpose and stimulation. They were ready to break out of Hiraku, and cut their teeth on something new. He would give them a preceptorship with The PI from _The Hand_. That way they could learn a new trade and _still _peripherally help out. How much would he tell them? He was unsure, but most probably enough that they wouldn't feel as if he was blowing them off. They were like sons to him now, and he would do what any father would do. He would give them a purpose, support, and then let them make their own way. But he would still be shadowing them in order to assure their safety.

"You worry too much, Ibiki," Ayumu mumbled against him in her sleep. Her hands moved over his arms and softly kneaded the tight muscles.

Immediately letting the muscles go slack he murmured into her hair. Even in her sleep she had caught some of his aggression, and like the true mate that she was she had tried to alleviate it. A wave of hot emotions swept through him; love, lust, respect, and a great need to protect washed over him in a hot tidal wave. For the umpteenth time since meeting her he wondered what it was that he had done right to deserve her. Whatever it was he was not going to disappoint.

Curling around her (_them_ now, he corrected himself smugly) protectively he drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of what he would do later fueling his resolve.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Konoha**_

Abe Han listened to the report stoically. He was surprised and disappointed in his niece's poor judgment. He always had high hopes for her, but now he felt a disappointment so bitter that it was like acid in his stomach. Her personal vendetta had most probably ruined everything. Her need to avenge her brother had blinded her to everything and everyone, and because of that his plans had backslided to anyone's guess. Most probably his plans were on the cusp of ruin.

He had to get his hands on Lil before Morino Ibiki did. There was no doubt in his mind that the man would drain Lil of each and every secret that she possessed. And that was a lot as he had erroneously let her in on most of the planning. Most of them, but thankfully not all. He had kept the larger and more important parts of the puzzle known only to him. Still, she knew enough. She knew about him, and _he_ was the one that Morino was _ultimately_ looking for. Han knew that he had two choices, and whichever one he picked he would have to pick soon. At the most he would have until later this afternoon as Morino was at home and settling the woman in. So most probably he had until dinner time. That would be just enough time for Lil to be ready to be interrogated.

His first option would be to have her killed in her cell. That would not be a problem. If he couldn't do it then he would have the undercover KMP Black Op do it. Most probably he would be sacrificed as well, but for the greater good there would be no option. His niece's life being decided by a mental flip of the coin did not disturb him. Lil knew that this scenario might someday be an eventuality, and as KMP Black Op she knew the risks going in. So be it. Even Nin had to face the possibility at one time or another.

In a bolder and more proactive move he could go and confront Morino directly face to face. He wouldn't be so stupid as to walk into ANBU and ask for a meeting (as he doubted that he would ever walk out again), but that didn't mean that he couldn't momentarily waylay the other man on his way to work. Maybe, _just maybe,_ he could have some sort of _meaningful _conversation with the man. A conversation so meaningful that would make the other man stop to consider where his fate was going…If Abe Han could turn or at least utilize a man like Morino Ibiki his Great Deed in this life would have been accomplished. There would be no stopping either him or the KMP Black Op. Not that either of them could be stopped, but rather, a large hindrance would be moved to the side.

With a slight sigh he frowned lightly. He doubted seriously that he would be able to turn Morino. Too much had happened. Lil's attack had most probably sealed all their fates. Too bad. He had never met Morino in person, but he couldn't help but feel a sort of kinship with the man. They were both veterans of a hard life, and both men were still standing tall and true. He respected that about Morino. He was as coldly focused as Han himself was.

Straightening his back in determination he made his decision. He would have his niece killed _and_ speak to Morino as he headed over to ANBU. Han might not be the master of his fate at the moment, but soon he would be again.

* * *

**End A/N:** Sorry about the long period between updates. I was stymied with this for a bit, and now I am not. I also stopped here because I wanted Lil's Interrogation and the meeting of the two men to have their own chapter. I still get daily hits on this, and for the constant interest I am still humbly grateful. Thank you one and all.


	106. Chapter 106

Re-edited as of 1/2013

**Art in the Age of Risk**

_Art is a form communication that insinuates. We expect the artist to have more to say than what he communicated and suspect that what he said was a subterfuge for hiding something._

_Nicholas Calas_

"Art in the Age of Risk"

_**Hiraku**_

Ibiki stood under the pounding spray and let the hot water beat him back into some semblance of order. He never thought for a moment that he was over the hill or past his prime, but right now he felt that he was taking a brief look into the future. His muscles were so weak that they felt dilapidated and shaky. His mind was still so foggy and jumbled that he could barely remember his name.

Ayumu had put him through the wringer.

They had fallen asleep, and somewhere two hours into his slumber he had awoken to find her crawling all over him. She was moving sinuously against him with her hands and body, and her mouth was leaving hot trails of lust in its wake. She wasn't just sexually excited and eager, but rather she had turned voracious and dominant, and in such a way that he had been momentarily startled. There had been a few times previously when she had almost gotten out of hand on him, but that had been right before she had peaked and her body had been overloaded with stimulus. Then she had been riding waves of pleasure that were all-consuming. Last night however…From the very beginning and before he had even entered her she had been all over him and almost hard to control.

Not that he was complaining. _Never that_. Neither had she been too much for him to manage. Never _that _as well. He was a big man who was strong enough to physically as well as mentally keep in stride with her. It was just that for the majority of the time she was one step ahead of him, and that meant that he had to continually adapt and improvise in order to not be left behind. He _liked_ that. She had just gotten a little _rough _with him here and there. And not that he minded _that_ either. Again, he was a large man and he could certainly handle any roughness that she decided to throw at him. It was just that the combination of raw lust and power that she exuded took his breath away here and there.

_Especially_ when she dragged him down and told him to take her as if they were on the lobby floor of ANBU, and he _needed_ to show everyone how it was _really_ done. He _still_ shivered at the memory of what emotions burst forth at _those_ words… He became unstoppable.

She certainly put him through his paces, he thought as he hissed slightly under the beating spray. Looking down at his body he could clearly see the outlines of bite marks and even rose-tinted love hickeys all up and down his torso. He knew that when he looked into the mirror to shave he would see plenty of marks of his neck as well. Her nibbling knew no bounds last night he thought with a tired chuckle. She had tossed and turned him about in a frenzy of hunger and need. When he had looked into her eyes he saw the amber there glowing, and he had at one point sucked in his breath in wonder at what he was met with. She watched him with the loving look of a predator. Her growls and purrs only heightened the sensation. For the first time ever he felt a fleetingly sensation of being the submissive one. As she sat on his lap and looked down at him hungrily he couldn't help but shiver in anticipation.

Turning the spray of water off he shook himself like a giant bear emerging from the river, and took a towel from the wrack. Stepping from the shower he finished drying himself, and tossing the towel aside he stood before the sink's mirror to see if the top half of him in any way matched the bottom half. The bite marks and love hickies did indeed find places on his neck, and looking closer he saw that there was even one below his right ear. He gave a snort, shook his head, and smirked at his reflection in the mirror. He was eternally happy that he didn't have to see Tsunade today because she would certainly zoom in on _that_ and never let him live it down.

"Oh, Ibiki! You are _covered_ in _nibbles_! And _all over_…"

Ibiki turned to see Ayumu standing in the doorway and wearing only his black t-shirt. Her hair was mussed and her body was still softly warm from sleep. She looked him up and down, and her smile was filled with a feminine guile loaded with arrogance.

Ibiki smirked back and put his hand under the shirt so that it rode on her warm hip. "Yes, it appears so," he said nodding knowingly. "_Now_ who looks as if they had been covered in bar-b-que sauce and eaten alive?"

"_You do_," she said giggling and crinkling her nose cutely.

With a deep laugh he pulled her closer and nuzzled his face into her hair. Closing his eyes he felt as if he could fall asleep and stay here just like this for the rest of his life. But duty called, and he had to get to ANBU. He started to pull himself away but was stopped by two small, insistent hands on his buttocks, and looking down he saw topaz eyes burning up at him. Ayumu shook her head and the tip of her pink tongue unconsciously snicked out to wet her lips.

Obviously she was not done with him yet.

With a nod of beleaguered acceptance he turned her around, and patting her bare backside he pushed her back into their bedroom. It wasn't until she turned around where she saw that the stoic look of acceptance had quickly morphed into one a lascivious greed. His dark eyes danced and his hands soon followed. If _he _couldn't be late then no one could.

* * *

Walking slowly through the village Ibiki saw that the late afternoon activity buzzing around him, but he was only partially aware of the things that transpired around him. He was still in a post-coital haze that moved him along as if in a fog. He knew that he sported a smug look; his eyes were partially closed and his mouth was raised imperceptibly at the corners. His hands were in his pockets and he walked with not his usual purposeful stride. Though he didn't shuffle like a moon-calf he did swagger a bit. It was probably apparent to anyone that looked at him that he had just gotten laid, and _well_.

As he left Hiraku and entered the Hidden Village Proper he moved easily through the throngs of people going about their business. Most people afforded him a wide birth, and that was fine by him. He had many things to occupy his time, and having to interact with anyone was not something high on his priority list at the moment. He was thinking about what he was going to do once he reached his office. He had started to formulate a plan about which technique he would use for his upcoming interrogation when his gut instincts jerked hm back to reality with such a start that it was only through years of discipline and instinct that he didn't stop dead in his tracks and look around like he wanted to.

He was being _watched_, and with _serious_ intent.

Walking casually over to a nearby ramen stand he ordered a bowl of noodles, and with his hands placed in full view on the counter waited for his order to arrive. He looked neither left nor right, and even hummed a low tune that he had heard Ayu sing the other day. His fingers tapped carelessly to the rhythm of the beat and for all practical purposes he appeared to be a man only slightly impatient for his food to be delivered. Out of the corner of his right eye he saw a man in his middle age move to the counter and order some soba. The man was wearing loose clothing but it was easy to tell that the frame underneath was firm and solid as the man's stance was spread wide enough to accommodate such a weight. The man also sported a few facial scars to accentuate the deceptively casual stance that only a man of Ibiki's experience knew was a front for a coiled intensity that was just beneath the surface.

Ibiki could _always_ spot the land sharks because he was one himself. Standing next to him was a predator's predator, and Ibiki knew without a doubt that the man was there for him for some as of yet unknown reason.

As his food came Ibiki took his time enjoying it. He savored the aroma of the beefy broth and gave the noodles a small stir as if to test their consistency. Taking a slow, slurpy bite he semi-closed his eyes and grunted at the fine flavor. Allowing himself another and yet another bite he patiently waited to see what the man would want from him.

Years of training, vigilance, and dead-on gut instinct Ibiki knew that he was in no immediate physical danger. At least not yet. But he did know that the man _did_ want his attention for some reason, and whatever the reason was it was most assuredly for professional reasons. Rarely did people stop him on the street for personal reasons. He was generally given a wide berth by people, and never unless it was by accident did people try and move into his personal space or send off such vibrations of intense interest. Most people left him alone to move about as he pleased, but this man wanted something specific from him. Ibiki just wondered who would make the first comment. He was a patient man by nature, but today he just didn't have the time.

Just as he was about to look over and raise a brow the man, who by this time had also gotten his food, placed his bowl back down on the counter and gave a deep sigh of satisfaction. Not looking over at Ibiki he began to talk.

"Morino-san is a very clever man," the Stranger said in a deep, soft, and yet gravelly voice. It held the texture of someone who spoke as little as possible, and only when necessary. Or, possibly one who had at one time suffered a severe throat injury.

"I guess that would all depend on whom you asked," Ibiki said wryly.

The man shook his head and took a sip of the broth from his bowl. "No, your reputation is well deserved. I myself have seen first-hand evidence to support such a theory."

Ibiki did raise his eyebrow and offered the man no response. He learned many years ago as an investigator that his silence psychologically always caused people to want to fill in the gap. Nature abhorred a vacuum, and people were no different. So with a negligent shrug he went back to his bowl as if that was all that really mattered to him right then.

With a shrug of his own the Stranger went back to eating his own meal as if not getting any more information from Ibiki was to be expected. For almost ten minutes both men ate their meals in silence and ignored one another. It was as if a battle of wills was being fought, and in no way was Ibiki about to let the other man win.

However, he _did_ have to admit that his curiosity had been piqued.

"So what is it that you want with me? I can't see how we could have anything in common," Ibiki said sighing and turning slightly to face the other man. His tone and posture portrayed a man with little patience left.

The other man nodded as if in understanding.

"Maybe, maybe not. Men like us do no not- _cannot_- always judge things by appearance alone. Such an amateur endeavor has proven the downfall of many a man."

Now Ibiki turned to fully face his dining companion, and with a harsh look in his eyes.

"Or, maybe things are _exactly_ as they seem," Ibiki said placing a large hand on the table and tapping a finger slowly. "Why don't you stop dancing about like a moth around a flame and speak your _true _intentions, as I am sure that your reason for being here is _far_ from having a simple repast of noodles."

The man now turned to squarely face Ibiki, and cold, grey eyes met black, hot ones.

"I think that Morino-san knows _exactly_ who I am _and _what I want."

Without a change on his face or in his eyes Ibiki let a corner of his mouth turn up in a smile and a flash of canine was shown as a warning.

"I was wondering when you would finally show your face. I must say though, that you have made an appearance much _faster_ than I would have thought. I was thinking that I would have had to put a bit more effort forward in order to flush you out. So that means one of either two things: you are changing your plans mid-stream or, you have no plans and are doing this all on the fly and hoping for the best. Now, you don't seem like the kind of man who never has a plan. I bet you plan out every piss that you take, and weeks in advance. If you are changing your strategy at this late date that means that things are slipping out of your control and you are starting to panic, or at least panic as much as a piece of stone _can _panic. Either way things are not as how you originally planned them to be. So what is it? Have you lost control or are you incompetent? Or, maybe a bit of both?"

Ibiki gave a rough chuckle and watched with a small amount of amusement as the only show that the man gave at the insults hitting home was a miniscule tightening at the outer corners of his cold eyes. Ibiki knew without a doubt _who_ this man was, and he knew that the danger surrounding this man was greater than many, if not most, of the nins that he knew. This was a man that if he had been in ANBU he would have been one of the few at the very top.

Unfortunately for him he _was_ squaring up with one of those, and Ibiki would have been a liar if he said that a certain thrill didn't go through him. Yes, this man was a supreme threat to Konoha and everything and everyone that he loved. But he was also a man that was going to put Ibiki to the supreme test professionally, and both mentally as well as physically. It was the kind of thing that he had been training to do literally his entire life: to eradicate any and all dangers to his village. As angry as he was at the man's audacity (and his need for personal revenge against a man who had caused such harm to his beloved, and even if it was only indirectly)to make his presence known to him in such a way he couldn't help but theoretically raise a toast to him. It was something he himself would do if given the chance.

It was a _brilliant_ move.

There was _nothing_ that Ibiki could do. If Ibiki arrested him (and there was nothing that he could charge him with, or at least anything that would stick) Ibiki would know nothing more than he knew right now. If he let him go (as he most probably would have to) there was a very good chance that their next meeting wouldn't be anytime soon.

Well, he would have to make the best out of a shitty situation. Life, after all, wasn't about getting dealt a good hand, but more about playing a bad one well. And he was a Master at playing poor hands out well to the end.

"I would love to chat with you longer," Ibiki said laying money down on the counter for his meal, "but I have a date with an engaging young lady who has recently decided to try her hand at accosting people on the street. Imagine that? Now she waits for me in a comfortable, subterranean accommodation that only a man like myself can offer," he said smoothly.

The Stranger nodded and sighed as if beleaguered and saddened by such news.

"Yes, I find that the youth of today are so _impatient_ with their plans and ideas. No forethought or attention to detail. Never thinking things through and weighing the possibilities or probabilities. How dreadful, wouldn't you say? Or, maybe it is just because _experienced _men like ourselves have left the trappings of such youth so far behind us? Thank the Heavens that we left all of that on the way side so many years ago. A costly burden, wouldn't you say?"

Ibiki nodded. "I agree, and whole heartedly. That is one of the things that makes my job so _pleasant_ for me. No such encumbrances. I am my own man, and _no one_ can interfere with my dealings."

"You and I are very much alike, Morino-san. We set goals and we allow nothing, and no one, to stop us. A single-mindedness that those of weaker constitution would erroneously label as narrow-mindedness. How sadly pathetic!"

"Again, I concur with your thinking," Ibiki said smiling darkly. "When it comes to fulfilling my job I have very little if any constraints. I am free to explore all kinds of possibilities, and ones that I enjoy immensely."

"Just be careful that you do not over-tax yourself and spend too much time on pursuing avenues that offer no hope of satisfaction or salvation. Be careful of making the mistake of youthfulness…"

Ibiki gave a grunt and tapped at the coins sitting on the table in front of him. He moved them about as if carefully digesting the freely proffered advice.

"You yourself should also take care. Take care that you do not over-step your reach or your boundaries. Greed is just a fault of the experienced as well as the green. Remember: it is usually the best swimmers who drown."

The Stranger took a final sip of his bowl and hummed in pleasure. He looked over at Ibiki with something akin to admiration.

"You would make a very excellent _adversary_, Morino-san. Better yet, I think that as an _ally_ your strengths would be peerless. I think that having a man such as yourself alongside a man such as myself there would be no telling the things that could be accomplished."

The Stranger turned his cool gaze fully upon Ibiki as he let the silent offer hang in the air between them. It was like an ethereal question that shimmered between them.

It was a question that Ibiki threw right back in his face.

"As amusing as the concept might seem to you _I _find it nothing short of _contemptible_. To align myself with someone that has done _nothing_ but show themselves to be nothing more than a clear and present danger to all that I hold close to me would go against every fiber of who I am."

Ibiki leaned in and any shred of civility that he had slowly started to strip away. His eyes became as chilly as death and his voice became grim with suppressed violence.

"Let me make myself crystal in regards to a few, pertinent points. I _know_ what your plans are. _Why_ you want them to come to fruition is of no concern of mine. Maybe you never could make the cut. Maybe you got tired of the view never changing. Maybe you are just a stupid fuck with delusions of something better. I don't rightly care. What I _do_ care about is the fact that _you _are trying to piss in _my_ pond. But I can understand that. I honestly can. _Everyone_ probably thinks at one time or another that there _has_ to be more to existence than what their little life is currently about. It must be frustrating to think that you deserve better, and most probably won't ever get it. Even little men deserve a big dream or two.

"But you and your half-assed proletarians stepped _way _over the line by making a personal play at _my life_. When you decided to set your sights on me-and _especially_ to those that belong to me- you signed your own death warrant. There is no turning back, and for that there shall be _serious_ repercussions and reciprocity. One thing that you need to focus on now is the fact that no matter how hard-hitting you think you are I am a hundred times more dangerous, and certainly much more ruthless. I will _painfully_ eradicate you and yours without a thought, and go to bed every night with a smile on my face."

"Of that I have no doubt," the Stranger said quietly. "I will say, and though I doubt that it will mean too much to you at this late point of time, I _am_ sorry about any collateral damage that might have occurred. The young lady from Hiraku was never intended to become a part of anything, even peripherally. That was nothing more than a sad by-product of knowing a man such as ourselves."

Ibiki's gazed became inflamed.

"Collateral damage? And from knowing a man such as ourselves? No, she was a prime target, and from the very beginning," he ground out. "Two of your stray dogs went after her even before knowing that I was her protector."

The Stranger shook his head and casually took a sip of his broth.

"They acted on their own, and not in any way on orders from me. They were on their own side-show in those instances. As I said before: impetuous youths. However, in regards to protecting her? I believe that Morino-san was not as diligent as he professes to be."

The sting hurt, and Ibiki knew that the other man was right. He hadn't been as diligent as he should have been, and those were things that he would always feel deep shame about. However, he also didn't believe that Ayumu was not a target somehow, and since the very beginning. Maybe not prime, but rather something else. The more he thought about it the more he was starting to believe that she had been a very handy tool to start things rolling.

"Doesn't matter if they were acting on your orders or not. You should have had them on shorter leashes. Their mistakes were two-fold; they harmed her and they brought you to light. You should have picked your people better."

The Stranger nodded. "Yes, I whole-heartedly agree. But sometimes we work with what we have. Or, rather, we sacrifice what we need to."

Ibiki growled low in his throat.

"All that makes no matter to me anymore. The game has now changed. I am in control, and I intend to finish it."

It was as if the vibrancy of the village life around them hung in suspended animation. For a brief moment in time nothing mattered but the two of them.

The Stranger in no way took Ibiki lightly. He knew Ibiki's words were anything but hollow. He knew that in being like Ibiki himself that the man was always primed, and without even a moment's notice he wouldn't hesitate to kill him on the spot.

More than once he thought about doing just that.

This conversation was _not_ going exactly as planned, and yet it _was_ going exactly as he thought that it might. Luckily he was a man who could think fast on the fly.

"Morino-san's position is understandable. However, he might not be in possession of the whole truth." He kept his voice free of any tension that he might be feeling. In fact, he was not afraid. He knew what danger he was in, but he also knew that things never got interesting until you let the predators get in real close.

Ibiki smiled a death's head grin and gave a genuine laugh.

"Oh, that is the truth, but such a truth is not something that I seek. At this moment I seek only balance and revenge. Two things that I plan on getting very soon. So as such I must cut our conversation short and bid you farewell. There is a young woman who is awaiting my appearance. Maybe not eagerly, but waiting none the less, and I never keep a woman waiting if I can help it."

The Stranger nodded. "Yes. About that _young lady_… I think that you will find that she has found _other_ arraignments. She is no longer available to meet with you… What a pity."

Ibiki's eyes narrowed.

"Oh? How so? I don't think that her circumstances have changed since our last meeting."

The Stranger paid his bill and stood. He straightened his clothing and gave a nod of his head to Ibiki.

"Once you have had some time to digest _your_ new situation, and come to realize that things might not be as they seem we will meet again. Then I hope that we will be able to come to some sort of settlement that benefits us all."

Without another word the Stranger seemed to melt into the surrounding crowd, and almost without a trace disappear.

With nothing more than a dark look Ibiki turned away and walked with a cold fury toward ANBU.

* * *

_**ANBU**_

The minute he walked into ANBU Ibiki knew that something horribly was wrong. The normally hushed atmosphere was still hushed, but an undercurrent of anger, incredulity, and expectancy permeated the environment. People moved about with purpose, and the purpose was to stay out of his way and not make eye contact. Ibiki moved unheedingly through the crowd like a shark on the scent of fresh blood. He was simultaneously infuriated and afraid. He knew that when he went downstairs his worst fear would be realized. And for that reason alone the pain and blood that he would exact would know no limits.

Blasting past everyone without regard he strode like an angry bruin to the special elevator that went to only the subterranean levels. Getting in he pressed the button for the lowest level. Even if anyone wanted to follow him he knew that no one would as the aura surrounding hm was anything but accommodating. With barely controlled patience he waited as level after level passed him by. Finally, five stories down he reached his destination. He was at the very bottom level, and the moment that the door opened he _knew_.

It was utter pandemonium. Guards and Nins were yelling and scuffling. Accusations as well as blows were being traded back and forth. All commotion stopped though as his presence became known. He walked slowly and with purpose toward the knot of people that gathered half way down the hall. Most stepped aside while two ANBU guards stood before him with their heads hung forward and their eyes trained to the floor.

Ibiki didn't even have to ask what had happened.

"Morino-sama, there has been a tragic breach," said one of the guards. He was a middle-aged, scarred veteran who had worked this floor for many years. It was said that he never left this level, and that Tsunade herself had picked him many years ago due to his deep loyalty and invaluable experience.

Ibiki knew him as a valuable asset because in many ways this man had started Ibiki on the path that he was now on. Ibiki had learned much about human nature down in this deep cavern from a man who dealt with the worst of the worst, and the hardest of souls. This man was said to be unbreakable, and as such he knew all the tricks of the trade. If he himself hadn't done it he had seen it done. He was almost like a father-figure in Hell to Ibiki.

"What is it, Furo-domo?" Ibiki laid a large hand on the older man's shoulder as if to convey some form of comfort, and to indirectly tell that man that he was not to blame.

"The woman is dead, and this one," he said pointing to a battered to a pulp but still alive ANBU warrior, "is the cause. He gave the woman a poison pill," he said accusingly.

Ibiki nodded and walked over to the ANBU who was being held up by two guards. Other masked, armored ANBU were gathering around the trio. The fact that one of theirs had turned not only against ANBU in whole, but his team-mates in particular, was a serious breach of not only protocol, but faith as well. His team-mates were being held back by other members, but not before they had gotten their share of hands-on reciprocity. As professionals they knew that the traitor would have to be questioned, but they also knew that Ibiki was more than talented enough to gather information from a body that was less than fully healthy.

But it was still a horrendous blow for all. They all knew without even voicing their concerns that everyone and everything would fall under close scrutiny, and from Ibiki in particular. No one looked forward to that.

Ibiki looked down coldly at the man, and put his hands in his pockets. He had to otherwise he would finish the job and beat the man to death himself.

"Put him in a cell, but not before you strip him down, pull out any false or hollow teeth that he might have, and perform a full body and cavity search. I want him as naked as he was the day he was born. Also, give him an injection of my newest chemical restraint. I want him almost comatose for now."

Without waiting for a response he moved through people and went to the open door of the cell. Without walking in he surveyed the damage. The woman was on her back and looking as peaceful as if she was taking a nap. There were no signs of either struggle or distress. The slightly acrid smell in the air was enough to confirm his anger.

"_Fuck_…"

Ibiki could hear people moving briskly behind him, but the talking was at a minimum. Harsh whispers were all that he could hear as people went about their duties.

Turning he motioned for Furo to come over to him.

"Furo-domo, how did this happen," he asked quietly.

Furo shook his grizzled head. "A team had just come in to drop off a prisoner when all of a sudden one of them broke away and entered the cell. He was in there long enough to give her something, and before I knew it the job was done and his team-mates had started beating on him. I alone am to blame, Morino-san. I should have been more watchful."

"No, having access to this level is only given to those who we trust the most. The team is to blame, and I for one intend to question the remaining members. Have your men waylay them from leaving the building. Place them in separate interrogation room. Do whatever you have to do," Ibiki said with a knowing look.

Nodding, the older man walked away and caught the eye of some of his men. Through years of working closely together they nodded imperceptibly and did as they had silently been instructed.

Knowing that there was nothing that he could do for now Ibiki made his way back up to his office. As he went he mentally re-adjusted his schedule and planned what he would do next.

Inside he was _seething_. He was _furious _at not just being bested, but in the fact that it had been done in his _own house_. It reminded him of the time when Ayumu and Hiroshi had been accosted in their own home. It was an intrusion that could not -_would not_- be forgiven. If Ibiki had been motivated before, his inspiration now was almost inhuman. There would be no stopping him.

As he entered his office he was met by a grim faced Mrs. Yuya. Leave it to her to know what was going on even before he did. She even had a cup of tea ready for him, and knew enough to keep any missives not pertaining to the present situation away. As if she was more than a secretary (which she was) she followed him into his office and shut the door behind them.

"Well, this is a fine mess. What do you need me to do," she asked ready to follow any order that he might give.

Ibiki smiled and took a sip of the tea. It was chamomile. Only she knew how much he liked the soothing effects that it had. She also knew that he enjoyed a specific brand, and as such always made sure to have it on hand.

"The _first_ thing that I have to do is ensure the safety of Ayumu. I plan to call in a few favors," he said quietly.

He looked over at Mrs. Yuya and a gentle smile drifted swiftly across his face.

"Ayumu is pregnant, and I can't allow anything to happen to either of them…"

Mrs. Yuya face broke out into a wide smile and she quickly and heartily gave her boss a firm hug. "Oh, Morino-an," she said fondly as if Ibiki was one of her own children. "You will make a _spectacular_ father," she said proudly.

Ibiki gave her a slightly worried look. "Do you think so? I certainly hope so. I know that Ayumu will make a wonderful mother. I just hope that I will be able to…"

"Of course you will," she said soundly. "You are a good man, and even if you don't allow yourself to think that."

Ibiki shrugged and gently disengaged himself from his secretary. Throwing his coat on the couch he started to pace around the room a bit as thoughts cogitated in his head.

"This day started out so well, and now it has turned to absolute shit," he said shaking his head.

He heard a snicker from Mrs. Yuya, and looking over at her he saw that her eye brow was raised as she pointedly looked at the love bite below his ear that previously his coat collar had hid.

Ibiki could feel a slight blush start to spread. He changed the subject in order to move the topic away from anything sensitive.

"Did you know that I had lunch with the bastard that orchestrated all this bullshit? Not even an hour ago, and right there on the streets."

Mrs. Yuya narrowed her eyes as if peeved. "And you _didn't_ kill him?"

Ibiki smirked and took a sip of his tea. "I had no justification. I also had no proof, just gut instinct."

"Which is what most Nin live off of. You _have_ to in order to stay alive." She shook her head as if extremely disappointed in her employer. "Next time you just _kill_ him, and no messing around," she said taking his empty cup. "I hope that you aren't getting soft now that you are procreating."

Ibiki gave a genuine laugh. He shook his head and cracked his neck. As he paced the room he filled Mrs. Yuya on specific details that she might not have heard. Perching on his couch she listened silently. When he was done she tapped a finger against her chin.

"Yes, this does complicate things terribly. Not only do we have a very dangerous threat freely roaming our streets, but it appears that his influence goes deeper than anticipated. I don't like that, and not one bit. To _think_ that one of our own ANBU teams had been turned… _That_ is a _horrible_ wake-up call to get. It appears that we aren't as invincible as we always thought?"

Ibiki grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I plan to take not only that man apart but his team-mates as well. I can't think that he acted alone. His mates went after him so quickly and with such intention that it makes me think that maybe they were trying to silence him."

"Who is in charge of them now?"

Ibiki raised a brow and gave a nasty smirk. "Your husband is."

Mrs. Yuya met his smirk with a devious smile of her own. "My husband is a competent Nin, and have no fears about him. However, he must be beating himself up right now for letting even any of that happen…"

She looked over at Ibiki with sad consternation.

Ibiki waived a hand in the air. "Not his fault at all. It could have happened to any one of us. I don't blame him in the least. If anything he stopped it from getting any worse.

As he looked over at her his gaze softened. "I have been very lucky to have the two of you around me," he said softly. "I have been well taken care of by the two of you."

It was now Mrs. Yuya's turn to waive her hand in the air. "Psst. Like I have always said: you are a good man and an even _better_ Nin. Furo and I have been lucky to be here with you at ANBU."

Getting up she gathered a few things to take with her, and before she opened the door she paused. "I have blocked off your calendar for the next few days. I will make sure that you won't be disturbed. Shall I make arraignments for you having a prolonged stay here?"

Mrs. Yuya was used to Ibiki occasionally getting so involved in his work that he would not leave ANBU for days at a time. And as his assistant she would make sure that he had hot food and clean clothes if he needed them.

"Yes. But before I immerse myself I have a few messages to go out. Would you make sure that they get delivered right away?"

She nodded and went back out to her office.

Ibiki went to his own desk and started to write messages for various individuals. One in particular _galled_ him to have to write, but he knew that the person was his best option. This wasn't a time for personal feelings to get in the way, and what was at stake was more important than any masculine misgivings that he might have.

With the notes in hand he left his office and gave a few directions to Mrs. Yuya before leaving. He had a few stops to make before going back down to the lower levels. He was still furious at the turn of events, but he was also primed. The thrill of the chase was coursing through his veins and he was starting to chomp at the proverbial bit. Pushing aside all personal feelings and thoughts that he might have he moved swiftly but silently through the halls of ANBU.

* * *

AN: well, that ends the re-writes and now the story begins again fresh.


	107. Chapter 107

"_**I terrified my interrogation subjects,**_

_**But I never got any information."**_

_Anthony Lagouranis_

**ANBU**

Ibiki knew that interrogating a Nin was the hardest job that he could face professionally. It wasn't the fact that he was facing an opponent that had been trained to try and hold out or even beat an interview. Even a new interrogator working on his first case could break anyone. Physical pain _always_ broke a person, and every time. No one could sustain physical trauma for any extended length of time. Only the arrogant or the stupid (and to Ibiki they were one and the same) thought that they could. Anyone could met out physical intimidation, and Ibiki certainly had in the past. It was unavoidable. It was also satisfactory under certain conditions, but it was always a fine line that had to be walked. Interviews were fluid and never in a straight path. Emotions invariably ran high, and such a state could not be sustained. The body would simply not allow it. A person would either physically or mentally collapse, and at those moments the interrogator had to quickly assess whether to push through or pull back. Many times Ibiki likened it to a gold miner in that he had to quickly ascertain if the vein he was panning was running out or would open up to the Mother Lode. It was a talent that came with experience and instinct; two things that he had in abundance.

Nins were by in large a smug lot. Especially those that handled field work. They thought that they were physically intimidating and mentally invincible. A large component of a Nin's work was undercover, and as such they many times worked both ends against the middle. Most times very well. If they wanted to get their job done and stay alive they would have to, and especially if they were going up against other Nins who were also undercover. Unfortunately Nin lived _beneath the underneath_ for so much of their lives that the majority of them easily believed the bullshit that they touted. Regrettably with that style of living they became easily susceptible to espionage against themselves, and in most cases by none other than themselves. It was due mainly for the reason that they lost their already tenuous hold on reality and quickly slid into fantasy. In essence they became their own worst enemy.

It was when they were at what they believed their strongest that Ibiki found that they were actually at their weakest. Fortunately for Ibiki _reality _was _his _specialty. _He_ would be the man to slowly peel away all their carefully constructed walls and beliefs. He _would_ tear down their psyche bit by demoralizing bit. He would _negate_ everything that they thought was true. He would easily _defile_ them both mentally as well as physically. All he had to do was decide if he would deconstruct their existence either like a surgeon delicately cutting away a cancerous piece of tissue, or demolish them like a wrecking ball against the side of a stone building. _That_ was what defined a _true_ interrogator: being able to decide within a nanosecond what path was the best option. And he could do it all with little to no emotional trauma to himself. He did have an emotional tie to his subject, but only in the sphere that he wanted to make sure that he would walk away with all the information that he needed. But once he left the cell he would never look back. They were as good as dead to him, and in most cases that was literal rather than figurative. He was as cold and clinical as a scientist peering under a microscope. He never looked for any personal gain or satisfaction beyond a job well done.

Except for this time.

_This _time things would be much different. This time it was _wholly _personal, and he would ensure that people would howl in terror as well as pain. He would stretch the pain like a lover making sure that his beloved was experiencing everything that he had to offer. Ibiki would give of himself above and beyond the norm. He would give, and give, and _give _until there was _nothing_ left of either of them.

It would be more than a work of art. It would be a work born from love.

The first person that he would talk to would be the Nin that slipped Lil that poison pill. It infuriated him that 'one of their own' had turned against them. Against _him_. Not only had someone broken the faith, but they had thought that they would be smart enough to cause dissension from within, and in turn bring down ANBU and hand her over on a silver platter to those that would rape and pillage her to their heart's content. He would allow _that _as much as he would allow his own woman to be treated in such a manner.

Not going to happen. Certainly not while _he_ was in charge.

He had already had a formal complaint sitting on his desk from the team's commanding officer citing extreme displeasure of the treatment of the Nin and his team mates, but he could care less. Instead of writing a rebuttal he had gone to the man himself and told him in person that he was no longer in control of the team, and as such he no longer had any say in the matter. The commander had tried his best to stand his ground and cite rules and regulations, but all Ibiki had said was that per the ruling of the Hokage he was to be given total autonomy and was free to do as he saw fit. If the commander didn't like it he could go to the Hokage himself and argue his point. Both men knew _that_ would be a waste of time as Tsunade was _incensed _by what had happened, and as such she was more than happy to let Ibiki do what he did best. Next the commander tried to pull legal jargon out his ass and throw words around like 'due process', 'violation of rights', and 'inalienable fundamental entitlements'.

Ibiki laughed in the man's face.

As far as he was concerned the man (or men) lost all such applications when he had decided to stray off the reservation. Once the decision was made to help an outside source in ways that went against the vow that everyone who joined ANBU took all rights, both legal as well as human, became null and void. They became no better than an enemy Nin caught for trying to infiltrate their village. They became a clear and present danger to one and all. To cement his belief Ibiki put forth the hypothesis that maybe the Nin who was now waiting for his interrogation was possibly not alone? And that maybe he had help from an _inside_ _source_, and who else would that be other than someone a bit _higher up_ on the chain of command? One who could cover up and help divert any possible difficulties if necessary?

The commander had clammed up at _that _possible avenue of investigation. Ibiki knew that the man was not in any way involved, as he was as just and steadfast as himself, but neither did he want to have any of Ibiki's attention focused on him or his career.

So with those parting words Ibiki had nodded grimly and left the man to sit at his desk impotently.

The most interesting, and his opinion most exciting, thing about facing off with another Nin (and he refused to think of them as his _peer_) was the possibility and high probability of R2I. The _Resistance To Interrogation _factor was usually there, but to what extent was what he had to uncover. An enemy Nin's training was unknown, and precious time had to be spent ascertaining what was and what was not. But in this case _he_ had been the one to over-see any continuing education that a Nin had when it came to interrogation. That was both a good as well as a bad thing, or rather, more of an annoying but temporary inconvenience.

All Nin in ANBU were prepared in case of capture on how to resist techniques such as humiliation and torture. Such training was as old as time. A trainee was put through everything from deprivation, to hooding, to nakedness. Even pure physical pain as well as sexual stimulation were techniques that had to be utilized. In the end they became one and the same as an over-load of sexual or mental stimulus invariably led to severe physical pain. The gathering of human intelligence ran a large gamut, and gave him much to draw upon. Most probably he would use much softer techniques with the other team members then he would with the obvious transgressor, but one never knew. Being separated from the herd and having to face the unknown on one's own affected different people in different ways. Either way he wouldn't be sure until he walked into the room and looked the man in the face. The eyes were the windows to the soul for a reason, and no matter how much one tried or how good he was there was _always_ a tell somewhere.

Looking at the clock Ibiki saw that soon he would visit his first Nin. He changed his mind and decided that he would talk to the team mates first, and if necessary talk to them again after visiting their semi-comatose team member. He had contemplated sending Anko in first to get a layout, but thought instead that he should be the only one to talk to them. He wanted only first hand impressions.

Just as he was about to leave a knock sounded at his door. The only way Mrs. Yushina would have let anyone get that close to him right now was if one of the letter's recipients had shown up. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he steeled himself for meeting his visitor.

* * *

**Hiraku**

A knock sounded at Ayumu's door just as she was getting her school bags together. She was on her way in to her office in order to start making lesson plans for the upcoming term. Looking out the window she was surprised to see who her visitor was.

Opening the door Ayumu flashed a pleasant but surprised smile.

"Kakashi! What are _you_ doing here?"

The silver haired man stood on her porch and with his hands in his pockets nodded in greeting.

"Ayumu, how are you? They told me that you had left the hospital, and I was surprised. I thought for sure that you would have spent at least one night there."

Ayumu blushed lightly and shook her head. "No, seems like the mugging wasn't as physically traumatic as it was mentally. I was fine, nary a bruise or a scrape on me, believe it or not."

Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed, and under his mask his mouth tightened. His body posture was relaxed as usual, but an underlying tension could be felt. Even as untrained as she was Ayumu could feel the pressure straining to come out.

"Kakashi, what's the matter? Are _you _ok?"

"Can I come in for a moment, Ayumu?"

Ayumu really did blush, and nodding stepped aside for the other man to enter. "Sorry, I was just getting my things together to go to school and my mind is elsewhere. Excuse my bad manners."

Kakashi entered and stood in the doorway. "No need to keep apologizing. _I _should be the one doing that. I am sorry for coming over unannounced. Maybe we can talk as I walk you to the school?"

"Sure," Ayumu said slightly perplexed. "But aren't you here to see Ibiki? And he isn't here right now. In fact, he is over at-"

"-ANBU. Yes, I know. But he wasn't the person that I wanted to talk to. I wanted to talk to _you_…"

Ayumu looked surprised. "Me? Oh, right, you wanted to see how I was. Well," she said turning toward the stairway and her bag that she had left on the bottom step. "I am fine, honest. It was just a really _bizarre_ mugging. I am sure that they happen all the time. Luckily I was fortunate enough to have some passing ANBU step in to take care of everything. But those two men," she said in a whisper and looking at him with a combination of fear and sadness in her eyes. "I am just so sad that they had to die..."

"Don't be," Kakashi said harshly. "They deserved it, and much more. I only wish that I could have drawn it out."

Before meeting Ibiki she would have been horrified at such a remark or such passion behind those words. But now? Now she was used to being around Nin and the life that they led. It was almost to be expected.

"I don't know about _that_, Kakashi, but I am glad that they can't hurt anyone else. Idate and I would have died if it hadn't been for you, Gai, and your friends. I am forever in your debt, Kakashi," Ayumu said solemnly.

Kakashi slowly raised a hand and placed it against her cheek, and watched in fascination as her amber eyes slowly widened and her mouth opened ever so slightly. When her tongue came out to slowly wet her bottom lip nervously his whole body jolted as if an electric shock had coursed through him.

"You owe me nothing, Ayumu. I am _always_ happy to come to your aid. It is an honor in fact."

Ayumu felt uncertain for some reason, and shaking her head stepped back a small step, and breaking the contact.

"No, Kakashi, I certainly _do_ owe you. I am _always _getting into trouble one way or another. You just happened upon one of those times."

Kakashi looked as if he was going to say something, but stopped. Without asking he took her bag from her and slung it over his shoulder, and motioning for her to precede him walked out of the house after her.

As they walked they said nothing, or at least not too much, and that was fine with him. All night long he had gone over in his head again and again the scene that had played out before him last night. When he and Gai had come back from a mission together and stumbled upon Ayumu and her attackers his blood had gone cold. He had _never _moved so fast in his life. When he saw the man behind her poised to slit her throat he had thrown his own kunai with the hope that it wasn't too late. Fear and rage had propelled it with deadly accuracy. Never in his professional career had he wanted to keep on stabbing a person until they were nothing but unidentifiable meat, and he would have but her terror had stopped him. As soon as her attacker had fallen away and she had extricated herself all he could think about was seeing to her needs. She had looked totally bewildered and terrified.

It was a state of being that was becoming all too familiar for her since she had become involved with Morino he thought with disgust.

Genma had filled him in on what had happened not only while they were at Lake Toyo, but even _before_ that. She had been dangerously accosted on more than one occasion, and he had been stunned to hear about each and every one of them. She had been attacked in her own home as well as while on vacation. And now _yet again_ as she walked the very streets of her home. She could have _died_, and on more than one occasion. It was almost mind-boggling. _No way_ should she have been put in such a position, and after being briefed by Tsunade about what was in the making all he could do was point accusing eyes at the main culprit: Morino Ibiki.

Morino had failed again and again to protect this woman.

What kind of _Nin _allowed that? What kind of _man_ allowed that? And there he was, head of one of Konoha's most feared organizations, not ensuring the protection of this vulnerable woman. If anything, the man and his occupation most probably were the _very reason_ for all those incidents. What _really_ made his blood boil was that Morino probably never said anything to her about that, and in his selfish greed and hubris had kept her by his side none the less. If he had truly cared for her as much as he professed than he would have left her alone. But now it was too late.

Or was it?

Watching her from out the corner of his eye he was dismayed and yet pleased at her contented appearance. She had a happy smile and was congenial to those that she met during their journey. She would stop or slow down here or there to exchange pleasantries, and was amused to see that more than a few gave him a pleasant yet curious look. They never stopped long enough for him to be introduced, but the subtle curiosities were unmistakable. A few even asked her to pass on salutations to Morino. Obviously Morino was not only a well-known figure here in Hiraku, but his place within her life was just as established to these people as well.

For now.

He thought that it was time to start seeing what _really_ lay beneath the underneath.

"Ayumu, I know that the interactions that you and I have had have been _unusual,_ to say the least. Our meetings have _never_ been dull or ordinary," he said chuckling.

Ayumu laughed and nodded in total agreement. "Yes, I agree, Kakashi. If you aren't pulling my fat out of the proverbial fire we are talking ANBU fashion, philosophizing about women, or discussing porn. I would say that adds up to a wide variety of topics."

Kakashi laughed with her and kept her verbally occupied while he silently cogitated on a few things. He couldn't help but smile under the mask as he replayed their times together. He had never had such an interesting variety of discussions with a woman before. _Ever._ Most times his verbal interactions with a woman were just an alcoholic prelude to the physical. It was a chance for each party to firmly establish boundaries and expectations. It was for the most part cut and dried. Some might even call it borderline transaction-like. But it was the only way that he wanted it with them. He wanted no misconceptions. He didn't have time for anything deeper or longer than a night or two. And if the woman had other ideas then he smoothly but firmly moved on.

But with her it had been different, and right from the very beginning. Whenever he had been around her he never knew what to expect. And there lay his greatest attraction to her; her unpredictability. From the very moment that she had walked into the _Tipsy Kunoichi_ to talk to Genma he had been enthralled. She was not only so unlike the women that he worked with or around, but she was also nothing like the desperate and over-blown Nin-Bunnies that filled the Nin hangouts either. Ayumu had been neither impressed nor awed by the dangerous men and women that surrounded her. The easy way that she joked with Genma coupled with her innate beauty grabbed him and held his attention. His porn was quickly forgotten as he became captivated by her. When Iruka had sneakily followed after her a slight twisting in his gut had surprised him. It wasn't until grilling the other man later that he had found out that Iruka had liked her, but that there hadn't been any kind of romantic spark felt between them.

That was when the banked flame inside him had flared to life.

Even when he had found out about her and Morino he _still _hadn't lost his interest. If anything he had felt something that he had never felt before: _jealousy_. He started to wonder how _Morino_, and of all people, could have captured such a prize. But like the good Nin that he was he did nothing but watch, wait, and evaluate. And though they _seemed _to be an item there were _other _things working in his favor. The predominate factor being that Morino was fucking things up left and right. The list might not be long, but the things on it were monumental.

Taking a deep, calming breath he put his arm to her lower back and moved her ever so gently around a group of youths that had decided to stop in the middle of the thoroughfare and argue about something that had suddenly come up. When one of them stepped back and into her path he put an arm out protectively to keep her from harm.

"Watch it, kid," he said lowly and giving the youth a stern look. When they saw who it was they huddled in a group together and moved out of their way. When the threat had receded he dropped his hand.

Ayumu smirked, and looking up at her companion shook her head. "Like I said before, you ANBU Nins can sure clear a path. Kind of a handy bunch, aren't you?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe, but we sure dress funny from what I hear," he said crinkling an eye and then winking audaciously at her.

Ayumu rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Make fun of me all you want, but I bet if you asked around most people would agree with me."

He gave more of a grunt then a reply.

As they reached the outskirts of the school grounds Kakashi suddenly took her hand and led her to a bench under a large tree. Maneuvering her so that she sat down he placed her bag by her side and then sat down by free side. Ayumu turned to him with a question on her face.

"Kakashi?"

"Ayumu, I've wanted to talk seriously with you for a while now-"

Ayumu's eyes widened as Kakashi's voice seemed to get dimmer and dimmer. All she heard were the words 'wanted to talk' and the rest became background noise. Suddenly all she saw were his lips moving and nothing coming out.

Nothing good _ever_ came from someone wanting to _have a talk_ with you, and that included even when she said it. It invariably meant that someone screwed up, and it was usually the person who was getting _talked to_. It boded ill for all.

Her mind was racing a million miles a second as she tried to figure out what she could have said or done to facilitate this talk. Maybe it went back to the kerfuffle that they had in the bath house? She _had _acted up and then acted out, but it had all been for a good cause. Her sex life had been put on display, for cripes sake! They both so had it coming to them. Or maybe it had been when they had walked home from the hospital and she had ranted on about 'real women' and 'porn versus sex'. She had been on a _truly_ righteous jag then, but he needed to be put straight about a few things, that was all. Maybe it had been about her getting mugged? That _had_ been a close call, and something that would make her leery of shadows on sunny streets for some time to come. She had even had a nightmare last night about the whole thing, and she doubted that it was an experience that she would ever forget.

So what was he trying to say?

Ayumu came back when she noticed Kakashi looking at her strangely. She was startled to see that at some point he had moved to stand in front of her, and all without her knowing. He also seemed to be staring down at her in a funny way. Why was his eye twitching?

"Kakashi?"

"Ayumu?"

"What are you trying to say?"

Kakashi tunneled his fingers through his hair and scrubbed at his scalp almost viciously. He gave a deep rumble and placed his hands on his hips. With his head down and his eye closed it appeared to her that he was waiting for something.

"You didn't hear a word that I said, did you?"

"Well…I don't _think_ so…"

She jumped a bit when he suddenly opened his eye and stood up straight. With a look of determination he walked to her, and grabbing her by both arms he lifted her up until she stood almost flush against him. Letting go of her with one hand he pulled his face mask down until his entire face was uncovered.

The masculine beauty that was Kakashi never failed to make her breath hitch, and her mouth opened in an 'o' of surprise as a result.

"Well, I never was one who was good with words…I have _always_ been known more for my deeds."

And then, before she even knew what was happening Kakashi kissed her.

* * *

**ANBU**

Ibiki leaned against the front of his desk with his arms crossed. He might not like what he was about to do, but he knew that he had no choice. Things were bigger than him at the moment, and he was man enough to realize that. He was only one man and the situation now called for additional reinforcements. He might not be able to be everywhere at once, but the circumstances called for that, and as such he had to be professional. His personal preferences had to be put aside and he had to take advantage of the resources at his disposal.

But still, it just fucking _pissed him off_ to no end that he had to do _this_…Taking a deep breath he put his most impassive face on.

"Gai, thanks for stopping in on such short notice. I would have come to _you_, but with things being as they are right now," he said darkly.

Gai nodded, and folding his arms across his wide chest he spread his legs and gave a deep frown.

"Yes, I can't even begin to imagine. Nasty bit of work, eh?"

Ibiki nodded and scratched his chin almost thoughtfully.

"Thanks for saving Ayumu the other night, Maito. I can't thank you enough," he said softly.

Gai's severe expression softened and his arms came down into a more relaxed posture. "She doing alright? I heard that she hadn't even spent the night in the hospital."

Ibiki nodded and gave a disgusted grunt.

"Well, don't be disheartened, my friend! That just means that she was unharmed! All the better, right?"

"Hmm," was all he said, but his upset was not for the fact that she _hadn't _spent the night, but rather that the _gossip mill_ had barely waited until she had left.

_What the fuck, can no one keep their fucking mouths shut around this village?_ He thought acerbically. _This isn't the first time that she has been the fodder for the Nin gossip mill… Shit…_

"Word travels fast, Maito," Ibiki said grimly.

Gai shrugged and winked audaciously at Ibiki. "Nin like to keep the lines of communication open, Ibiki. You know that! Even _you _have not been above listening to a juicy tid-bit or two."

Ibiki's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't consider _spreading rumors_ about things not my concern 'keeping the lines of communication open'," he said quietly.

Gai laughed and gave Ibiki a toothy grin. "You are just sore because people are talking about _her_, and for some reason that pisses you off. If it had been about anyone else you wouldn't have given a rat's behind about it. Admit it, Morino, you are _jealous_…"

Ibiki mentally rolled his eyes. "No, I am _not _jealous, just concerned that some people are spending too much time on some things that have nothing to do with them."

"A beautiful woman in peril concerns us all, Ibiki-kun! No one can dispute that!"

If he didn't need Gai's help so much he would shove a chair up the bastard's ass and throw him out. _Ibiki-kun_…What an asshole…

Gritting his teeth it took all he had to tersely nod his head.

"That is _precisely_ the reason that I asked you here, Maito. I need help keeping an eye on Ayumu, and especially now as I am going to be here for a bit."

The words came out on almost a growl, and Gai couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. How it must have almost _killed_ the other man to have to ask for such help, and from _him _of all people! He was no fool. He knew _exactly_ what Ibiki _really_ thought of him. The man thought that he was a great, green fool. Oh, he respected his Nin abilities, but in the end Ibiki thought that he was a buffoon, and better yet a buffoon that was sweet on his girl.

Well, he _was_ a buffoon in a small way, but he was secure enough in his masculinity and his profession to know that he could act that way if he so chose and not have any misgivings about it. He _liked_ being carefree and effervescent! Life was for the living and it was an insult to not enjoy what was around you. Their lives were steeped in darkness and death, and if he wanted to proclaim, in his own special way, his daily affirmation and ode to joy then he would. And to Hell with anyone that thought otherwise. He was thankful for every day that he and others that he cared about were alive and happy. The other side of that coin was death, desperation, and depression. The trifecta that ensnared many a Nin, but he would fight it with everything that he had, and without shame.

And as to being sweet on his girl?

Well, maybe a little, but who couldn't help but be sweet on her? The times that they had spent going over his home refurbishing and working on it together had given him a chance to have some fun chats with her. They had had some stimulating conversations! They talked about the Arts and her job, and she had told some _fascinating_ stories about people that she knew or had met. He couldn't get enough of her telling him about the people that lived in Hiraku. If he hadn't already had a place he would have moved to Hiraku in a heartbeat! The people that lived there sounded almost too good to be true. They sounded like _his _kind of people. They were people that lived and breathed colors and creativity, and with such a lust for life unlike anyone that he knew. Nin lived lustily, but there was an air of desperation surrounding it. When one never knew if Death waited for them around the next corner or not a person had a habit of trying to cram as much in as they could, but without ever really savoring any of it. But he never felt those distractions coloring any of her stories. All he felt was warmth and humor.

And when she wove those tales he felt a yearning inside him for something more. It was a something that seemed to be forever out of his reach. So even though she wasn't his, he greedily took what he could, and was grateful. And as such he would do whatever he could to help her out.

"I will help in any way that I can, Ibiki. It would be an _honor_ to watch over her."

Ibiki seemed to relax slightly.

"Thanks, Gai. All I am asking is that you keep an eye on her when you can."

Gai put his hands in his pocket and gave Ibiki a level look. "You plan on asking anyone else?"

"I plan on asking Genma as well. They are cousins and old friends. She likes you both so she won't feel uncomfortable or think anything unusual."

Gai shook his head and raised an eye brow. "What I _really_ meant was: you plan on asking _Kakashi_ as well?"

The question hung between the two men as they stared at each other.

"I am not really sure about that yet," Ibiki said evasively.

"You might have him looking out for her whether you want it or not," Gai said quietly and with something underlying his words.

Ibiki stared at Gai unblinking. "I figured as much."

"I am sure that you _also_ figured out that he likes her too," Gai said softly. "Nothing dishonorable has happened, but it is hard not to miss his feelings for her. They get stronger by the day, and when she was attacked he was like I had never seen him before. He was both genuinely scared as well as enraged."

"As was I," Ibiki said tightly.

Gai nodded. "Yes, but this was the first time that _Kakashi _felt that way, and toward a woman. He was in a protective and possessive mode unlike anything that I have ever seen. Ibiki," Gai said looking at the other man solemnly, "he has it _bad_…"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes. "So I have to worry about him _stalking_ her, is that it?"

Gai shook his head. "No, certainly not _that_. But his intent is sure, and I don't doubt for a minute that he will give this his best shot."

Ibiki let a frustrated breath and scrubbed at his face impatiently. Suddenly he looked at Gai with suspicion.

"Why are _you _telling me all this? Aren't you his _friend_?"

"Yes, and I am true to my friends. I am not doing a run-around on him about any of this. He and I have talked about this _situation_ just as you and I are doing now. The reason being is that Ayumu is not like us, and not used to men, let alone Nin, vying for her affections so aggressively. I see her getting hurt by all this."

Ibiki's patience snapped. "I am not _vying_ _for her affections_, Maito. I already _have_ them," Ibiki said firmly.

"Yes, you do, and I certainly don't see her running off with Kakashi. _However_…"

Gai looked away and a slightly pained look crossed his face briefly. "I see her being confused and maybe even a little scared thinking that things could turn dangerous between you two."

"What did you and Hatake talk about exactly?"

Gai's eyes slid back to Ibiki, and there was nothing discernible in the gaze.

"That was between Kakashi and me. Like I said: Kakashi and I are friends. However, I would also like to think that Ayumu and I are friends as well, and as such I want to keep an eye out for her too."

Ibiki noted that Gai said nothing about _them_ being friends. Well, they weren't exactly.

"Might noble of you, Maito," Ibiki said with a slight sneer. "Thank goodness the two of them have _you _to protect them from _me_…"

Gai's normally friendly gaze unexpectedly snapped with impatience. "If anything I am protecting _her_ from the two of you jackasses making a mess of things! I could honestly care less about your juvenile games against one another, but do you _really_ want to involve _her _in them? And yet _again?_"

Ibiki cringed slightly at the insult whipped his way. Obviously Hatake had been _very_ honest with Gai, and had told the man about what had transpired at the bath house between the three of them.

Ibiki shook his head. "No, you're right. I don't."

Gai nodded and seemed to relax a bit. "No, you don't. Well," he said with a sigh, "I am done here. I will go out and do what I can out there. Where is she now?"

"She is at the school, and should be there for the rest of the day. I planned on walking her home, but if I am in the middle of something…" Ibiki let his sentence trail off frustratingly. "Things are very tenuous right now," he said quietly.

"Never fear! _I _will walk her home. I always wanted to get a good look into Hiraku, and now I have the chance! _Fantastic_!"

Gai flashed his pearly whites and Ibiki couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. It appeared that Gai was back to normal.

"I would appreciate that, Maito," Ibiki said sincerely.

"Consider it done!"

Ibiki walked Gai to the door, but before opening it he turned to Gai, and with his hand out. "Thanks again, and I _mean_ it. For everything."

Gai looked at the proffered hand and shook his head. Whipping open the door he turned to a suspicious Ibiki, and right in front of his secretary he embraced Ibiki in a tight bear hug. Before the other man could respond he let Ibiki go and sauntered out past a startled Mrs. Yushina.

Behind him he heard Ibiki slam his office door shut with a loud 'bang'.

Gai grinned wider than he had ever grinned before.

* * *

**Hiraku School for Gifted Children**

Ayumu sat at her desk in a trance. Her head was still reeling over what had happened outside the school grounds. She hadn't seen _that_ coming… When he had released her all she could remember doing was stutter about being late and high-tailing it away from him. She had been so discombobulated that she had forgotten her bag, and it only wasn't until he had caught up to her and given it back to her that she had realized what she had done. She had been mortified. And all he had done in response was silently hold it out to her, and when she took it from him he had turned and walked away. And leaving her to stand mutely as she watched him.

She was glad that Yuzuki wasn't there, because she didn't think that she would have been able to pass off any sort of normalcy in front of her. Inside she was too shaken up, and on the outside she knew that she looked it.

Ayumu's stomach gurgled loudly in the silent office.

Putting her hand to her mouth she couldn't help but replay the kiss in her mind. It had been _devastating_. It had been tenderly bold without being over-powering. His tongue had snuck in to dance lightly against her own, and the contact had shocked her. Then, before she could wrap her mind around what was happening, he had pulled back and placed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth as if sealing the deal. And that was when she ran.

What had _possessed_ him? Why would he _do_ such a thing? Had she done something wrong? Made him think that she _wanted _him in such a way? Did he do it because _he _wanted to or because of _Ibiki _somehow? More importantly, would she even _tell _Ibiki about it…? Did Ibiki _really _need to have _that_ thrown at him right now? And with everything else that he was shouldering? Did he really need _more _burdens added to his already heavy pile? She knew that his shoulders were wide and strong, but everyone had their limits. Even the famed Morino Ibiki.

Taking a long drink of water she willed herself to calm down. She didn't even want to _think_ what Ibiki would do if he found out. He would most probably come un-glued…The hostility between the two men at the bath house had been palpable, and even through her own anger. They had squared off against each other, and snarling and growling the entire time like two angry beasts. And with her in the middle.

And she doubted that that had been the first time either…

With a heavy groan Ayumu closed her eyes and placed her head in her arms on top of her desk.


	108. Chapter 108

**A/N:** I just realized that for some reason I referred to Mrs. Yushina as 'Mrs. Yuya'. **Big error** on my part and I apologize for any confusion. I was thinking about her original name for some reason…? Anyway- won't happen again- I got a sticky note posted on my computer.

I also couldn't help but use the name 'Mifune' as a tribute to a great actor.

I have taken leeway as to rank within ANBU. I have likened Ibiki's rank as being like that of an Army Warrant Officer, in that they fall outside commissioned and non-commissioned officers, who are technical leaders and specialists. As such, and in the case of the Military Police, they are able to arrest, detain, interrogate, etc. anyone from the rank of Private to General. They answer to no one but their superior officer.

I have formulated some of my plot from an article by Don Compos of the CIA from a paper that he wrote entitled "The Interrogation of subjects under arrest." (CIA Historical Review Program. 7/2/96)

* * *

**Truth**

"_Ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you mad."_

Aldous Huxley

**ANBU Sub-Basement**

Ibiki walked down the hallway toward the first holding cell. He was not surprised to see the small knot of people waiting there silently. First and foremost was Yushina Furo standing guard in front of the door. The battle-scarred old Nin stood with his arms folded over his chest and staring impassively at the man standing directly in front of him. Commander Mifune was an imposing man, and rightly so. He commanded a score of Nin teams, and was considered a tough but fair bastard. He himself had put in a dozen or so years out in the field before taking a desk job as field coordinator. He most probably would _still_ be out in the field if he wasn't so valuable as a director. His mind was sharp, his temper was short, and he could hold his own against most. Except Morino Ibiki, of course. When Ibiki had left his office after their talk earlier about placing his men in solitary confinement Ibiki knew that he hadn't seen or heard the last from him. Which was fine because it was expected. He would do the same thing. He would demand _his_ rights as a Commander too.

Mifune was mimicking Furo's stance, but where there was a barely controlled aura of anger to Mifune's the older man looked relaxed and even slightly amused. Ibiki knew that the men had certainly had words, but true to Ibiki's orders it was obvious that Furo had let no one in to see the waiting Nins.

Standing in a casual group off to the side stood Anko and three junior interrogators. They said nothing but watch impassively.

When they all caught sight of Ibiki they turned as if one to watch his approach.

Ibiki stopped just short of the two men, and nodded slightly to Mifune.

"Commander Mifune, what a pleasant surprise to find you here."

"Cut the shit, Morino," Mifune said with a sneer. "I don't have the time or the patience to put up with your bullshit. I might be blocked from seeing my men but that doesn't mean that I am going to hand them over to you on a silver platter. Even the _Hokage_ can't deny _me_ my rights on such a matter. I intend to stick around for _all_ interrogations."

Mifune glared at Ibiki as if daring him to deny his words.

Ibiki raised a brow and shrugged. "You can stick around all you want, but in no way shall you interfere. _That_ is something that the _Hokage_ made very clear, and to both of us, I am sure."

Ibiki knew that this confrontation would happen, and even though he knew that he had full autonomy he made doubly sure by telling Tsunade that he would brook no outside interference from Mifune. And she had agreed. But he also knew that pissing off Mifune would help no one, but more so the man just didn't deserve it. But in the end a job had to be done, and he didn't care whose toes he stepped on to do it.

"I don't like this any more than you do, Commander," Ibiki said quietly. "If I had my way it wouldn't have come to this in the first place. But it has and now we have to deal with it. Agreed?"

Mifune gave out a long sigh, and uncrossing his arms he placed his hands in his pockets. "Agreed. Let's just get this over with and as quickly as possible."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes. "It will get over and done with as fast or as slow as I deem necessary, Commander. I don't tell you how to do your job, so don't try to tell me how to do mine."

Turning to Furo, and dismissing the fuming commander, Ibiki's eyes slide to the door at the older man's back.

"Which one is in here, Furo?"

"I put Nishi in here, Ibiki. He was the Nin that was first on the scene."

Ibiki nodded and walking to the door Furo opened it for him, and then shut it immediately after he had crossed the threshold.

The man sitting at the table was relaxed yet alert. His mask was on the desk along with some of his armor. All weapons had been taken from him, but just as a matter of protocol. They would be given back afterwards.

Nishi rose and gave a slight bow.

"Specialist Morino Ibiki," Nishi said quietly.

Ibiki nodded to the chair the man had just vacated. "Nishi, please have a seat."

Ibiki had dressed very casual for his interviews. He chose not to wear either his coat or his jacket, and instead opted for just a plain black t-shirt and BDU pants. He wanted as little of his rank to infiltrate the interviews with the two Nin. He wanted them to be as relaxed around him as possible.

Ibiki sat in the other chair across the table from Nishi and crossing his ankle over his knee folded his hands over his abdomen.

"Please tell me what happened the other night, Nishi."

The other man nodded. "I was coming back from a scouting mission with Hojo and Sen when I noticed a woman and man being accosted by two men and another woman outside Hiraku."

"Why were you so far up north?"

"Sen and I live in the area."

Ibiki nodded as he already knew the fact. "Continue."

"I saw that the man was already down and that the woman stood over him. The female attacker was wrestling with the female victim, and I was in a position to pull the female attacker away. It was then that I saw two more ANBU coming from the opposite direction, a _cat_ and a _wolf_, and one of them threw a kunai to bring down the male attacker who was preparing to slit the throat of the female victim. I then incapacitated the female attacker and put her under restraints."

Ibiki shuddered internally at the idea that Ayumu's throat was almost slit.

"What did your other two team mates do?"

"Hojo proceeded with crowd control."

Ibiki nodded. "And Sen?"

"Sen took the woman to ANBU Headquarters."

"And then you did what?"

"I had to eliminate the second male attacker as he was also in the position to bring bodily harm to the female victim. After that I was told by the _cat_ ANBU that crowd control needed to be done, and as he was senior to me I complied. The _wolf_ ANBU was with the female victim who had by this time moved off to the side and was on the ground."

Ibiki knew that the two senior ANBU were Gai and Kakashi, and that it was Gai who had taken over at the scene. Kakashi had however made a beeline for Ayumu. Fucking wolf….

"The KMP then showed up as I was getting the bodies together for transport and the _cat _ANBU had taken control of the scene after helping with crowd control and had directed the KMP away."

Ibiki nodded and scratched his chest thoughtfully. "No KMP involvement of any kind?"

"None that I saw. Since crowd control was relatively easy I cannot help but think that the KMP helped peripherally with that, but nothing within or close to the crime scene."

"So what did you do after that?"

"As I was getting the bodies ready for transport the _cat_ ANBU was triaging the fallen male victim. Seeing that there was not an emergency associated with him I can only assume that the man was only knocked out and not in any danger."

_No, Idate's head is pretty hard after all_, Ibiki thought with a chuckle.

"How did the bodies get to ANBU?"

"Hojo and I took them. It was as we were about to leave that the _cat _ANBU told us that once the bodies were dropped off one of us was to find you and relay the news as soon as possible."

Ibiki nodded and motioned for the man to continue.

"I bagged and tagged the bodies here, and then asked Furo where you were. He called up to your office and found that you were at the Hokage's residence. As I was still filling out paper work for the bodies it was Hojo that went to find you."

"And I appreciate the speed," Ibiki said. "But what happened to Sen? Did he not come back to the scene?"

Nishi shook his head. "No, Sir, he never returned. It came out later that the woman was dead, and a possible suicide."

Ibiki straightened and sat up. "Ah yes, _the suicide_…What happened _there _do you suppose?"

Nishi frowned heavily and shook his head. "I don't really understand it, Sir…The woman had been placed in a cell, and that was the last that I knew. We all had to write our reports so after Hojo came back he and I went looking for Sen. We found him down in the basements finally and coming out of the woman's cell, and before the door could close I saw that the woman was lying in a position that didn't seem natural. When I ran into the cell to see what was the matter it was then that I found her dead."

Ibiki nodded. It had already been determined that the suicide ampoule that she had been given was a new drug that had just been put into use. The old prescription was made up of potassium cyanide, but it had been discovered that a mixture of certain neurotoxins from shellfish, also known as saxitoxin, was much faster and a hundred times deadlier. It was a much cleaner and neater way to die, but since it was made from natural pharmaceuticals it was much harder to trace. Anyone could easily make it up that had access to certain shellfish and marine fish. It made it more difficult to trace but not impossible.

"What did you do, Nishi, when you found the woman dead?"

"I went to Sen and asked him what had happened. All he said was: it had to be done."

Ibiki scratched his chin and raised an eye brow. "Why didn't you report him right away? Maybe even detain him? Instead both you and Hojo beat the living shit out of him."

Nishi looked away briefly as if ashamed, but when he looked back to Ibiki his eyes were hard.

"Hojo and I were _pissed_, Sir. You know how _that_ looks? You know what _that_ means?"

Ibiki just stared at Nishi silently.

_Yeah, it looks like one, two, or all of you are guilty of something. Looks like she was a mess that needed to be cleaned up and as fast as possible, and many times there was a domino effect in that the silencers also had to get silenced in one way or another… Yes, something did have to be done, but by whom?_

But Ibiki gave none of his thoughts away.

"It certainly muddied up the water, and for everyone. I won't bullshit you and say that it puts you in the best of light, but I won't say that it has cost you either your job or your life. There are still too many questions that need to be asked before I make _that_ decision."

"Certainly, Sir."

Nishi looked mad but understanding. He knew the drill. He knew that as of now his shift would end in one of two ways: he would either go home to live another day, or he would die down here in the basement somewhere.

"I know it wasn't the most prudent thing that we did…but I was _so pissed off_ that Sen would fuck me and Hojo over like that! He broke the faith with his team. He put his team in jeopardy. I have a wife and small child at home! Hojo is due to get _married_ next summer! Our families know what we do as Nin, but _that_? We walk the razor's edge as it is, but to jump off a cliff, and like that? No," Nishi said shaking his head emphatically, "killing a witness would only bring us here," he said looking around at the cell in which he was in. "It would be a one-way ticket to ride. Nothing more."

Ibiki gave a short laugh and nodded. "Yes, yes it would appear so."

Ibiki smiled slightly. Standing up he looked down at the other man. "You need anything? Food? Water? A pillow?"

Nishi shook his head. "No, Sir, just do what you have to do so I can get my name cleared and go home to my family."

Ibiki nodded and walked out.

Outside the room Ibiki was met with silent questions. They had watched and listened to the interview through hidden speakers and video streamed from the room onto a tv in the hallway. Furo looked pleased. Mifune looked smug. Anko and the junior interrogators knew that not enough time had gone by or sufficient questions asked to give a firm evaluation. He agreed with them all, but unlike them only he knew the real answer.

"Looks like he is on the up and up, Morino," Mifune said self-righteously. "He has too much to lose to have been in on such a plot. Wife and kids are too much to put on the line for so little gain."

"Most times," Ibiki said absently.

"If _you_ had such a thing you would _know_ that it was _all _the time, Morino," Mifune said with disdain.

_I __**do**__ have such a thing, you arrogant asshole_, Ibiki thought caustically. _And you can go fuck yourself too._

Anko looked like she was going to say something but Ibiki shut her up with a sharp look.

"I will leave my final decision for later, much later, Mifune. If you knew anything about this then you would know that it is _way_ too early to formulate such a verdict."

Before the commander could say anything Ibiki turned to Furo and asked to be taken to the waiting Hojo.

Furo led the party down the hallway to another interrogation room. It was the same as the last and without saying anything to anyone Ibiki walked in. The Nin Hojo was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets and looking tense but alert. When he saw Ibiki he straightened and gave a slight but still respectful bow. He too knew the meaning off all this and what could or could not happen.

"Specialist Morino," Hojo said quietly.

"Hojo, please, have a seat."

Hojo nodded and walked over to the waiting seat at the table. He sat with his hands on the table and waited patiently.

"I spoke to Nishi and got his side of the story. I just need to get yours now."

Ibiki noted that Hojo gave a relative account to match Nishi's story. Not everything could be matched up, but that could easily be explained as that they were both occupied with different matters at the time. Hojo too seemed very disturbed by the idea of the woman's death and the fallout that would occur. Leaving the Nin with the same sentiments as his predecessor Ibiki walked back into the corridor.

"Again, there seems to be no questions or holes in their stories," Mifune said. "I think that they should be remanded into _my _custody now," he said firmly.

Ibiki looked at the man impatiently. "Do you _really_ want that, Commander? You don't even know if they are guilty or innocent. Do you really want to take such a chance, and so early into the game? If I give them over to you and they prove to be at fault, and do more damage or run, then it will be _you_ who will be left holding the bag."

Mifune narrowed his eyes. "Guilty or innocent? I would say that they are both innocent. They did their jobs. I don't condone what they did to Sen, but _that_ is something that they will have to deal with_ me_, and as their Commander."

"You can say whatever you want, Mifune, but that has no bearing on my investigation," Ibiki said tightly. He was getting annoyed at the man's attitude. He was getting annoyed enough to try and pressure Tsunade to have the man barred from being anywhere near the three Nins until the whole investigation was done.

"They stay where they are until _I_ clear them. Got that, _Commander_?"

Mifune knew that Ibiki had the muscle and the nerve to push the issue, and most probably it wouldn't go in his favor. And being the smart man that he was he also knew when to back off and keep his dignity.

He had never particularly liked Morino, but he _did_ have a certain professional respect for the Specialist. The man was good at what he did. He had proven it time and time again. However, the man was also an arrogant jerk about it most times, and that just rubbed him the wrong way. Morino still did field work, but as an expert in one particular area he was deficient in others. It was hard _not_ to be when a person honed only one or two specific skills. Other skills naturally fell to the wayside or just became rusty from lack of use. It also rankled him slightly, and he was man enough to accept the fact, that Morino had the Hokage's ear. And though their disagreements were legendary the Hokage never really punished Morino for his insubordinations. If anything she tolerated Morino as one would a recalcitrant but beloved child. He never understood that, but it was something that he had to take into account none the less.

"Fine, Morino, have it your way. But I want to be kept apprised of things, and at all times."

Ibiki gave Mifune a cold glare. "I owe you no such courtesies, Mifune. My investigation is _my_ investigation, and unless you fall into the category of witness or suspect I don't have to have anything to do with you. It is probably better off for everyone if you _don't_ have anything to do with any of this. Much safer all the way around, don't you think?"

"I am just watching over my men. I want to make sure that they get a fair chance to clear their names."

Ibiki growled lowly and barred a few teeth."I think that we have said enough, Mifune. I have things to do, and I am sure that you do too," Ibiki said.

Turning as if dismissing him Ibiki motioned Anko and the junior interrogators to follow him. He walked down the hallway a way and then stopped. He wouldn't go into one of the cells for fear of being over-heard, and out in the hallway he could keep an eye on who was or wasn't around. He noted that Mifune had given a low curse and then walked away. Most probably to go back upstairs to his office, but he wouldn't put it past the other man to make one final plea to the Hokage.

"Well, he seems like such a dick," Anko said watching Mifune stride purposefully away.

Ibiki shrugged. "He is the way he is. He isn't anyone to worry about."

"Ibiki, do you think that their stories jive?" Anko had a slight frown on her pretty face.

Ibiki leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "The times in their stories _are_ slightly different, and enough to make them both simultaneously believable as well as suspect. Their stories are believable in the aspect that they were both involved with different things, and as such unable to really see what the other was actually doing. Suspect in that they had to think fast and on the fly, and in doing so their stories have certain discrepancies. I saw that they had all worked together for a few years so they were comfortable working together, and that makes for a deep level of trust."

"But they are trained to work off the cuff, Ibiki," Anko said. "However, their stories _do_ seem plausible. There were no gaping holes; everything was done within a reasonable amount of time and in a reasonable way. They also both stand to lose a lot by pulling such a stunt. Sen, on the other hand, has no known family, ties, or close associates."

"However," Ibiki asked with a smirk and a raise of an eyebrow.

Anko smiled widely at her boss. "_However_, neither man asked if Sen even killed her or not. According to their stories they both _assumed_ that he did."

Ibiki nodded as if pleased. "More importantly they want _us_ to assume that as well."

One of the students stepped forward as if to be noticed. Ibiki nodded for him to speak.

"Morino-san, I noticed that they both said that they had 'heard that the woman was dead' and that they 'went in to the cell and found her dead'. That strikes me as odd as because if they had _heard_ she was dead why would they find it surprising that she _was_ dead? If anything, a Nin _knows_ if something is dead or not. There shouldn't be any question about the matter."

"Also," said the second student, "they never mentioned who or where they heard the fact from."

"Yes," Ibiki said to both in agreement. "That part of their timeline doesn't make any sense. Why didn't they just say that they went down to the cells and found Sen with a dead suspect? And if she had been reported dead why wasn't an alert put out? No, their stories are believable but for _that_ slight hiccup."

Ibiki turned to the three students. "I was told by my own teacher that a good interrogator is born, and not made. Heavy helpings of natural intuition and skill along with a dash of experience was the perfect recipe for making a good investigator. It is intuition and experience that can see through any and all bullshit. You use what you feel to sift through what you hear."

"But why didn't you ask them about whether Sen did it or not," one of the students asked. "And why was the questioning so short?"

"Good question," Ibiki said nodding. "I didn't ask either of them because if I tried to make it seem as if they were lying they would stick to the lie. When I question them a second time I plan on giving them a few avenues of escape in order to change or break-apart their original story. I also didn't have Sen's side of the story. Unlike Nishi's and Hojo's account Sen's story will be the _whole_ truth because he will have no mental or physical barriers as an impediment. Right now I have only what they _want_ me to know, and it is very obvious that either one or both is holding out on me. It is when I question them a second time that I plan on getting more in-depth. I learned nothing from them, really. I learned only what _they _wanted to tell me. Next time I will learn what _I _want to know."

"If you had to make a guess at things Ibiki what would they be? You think that they are guilty or innocent?" Anko crossed her arms over her chest in an imitation of her boss.

"Too early to really tell," Ibiki said scratching his chin.

Anko rolled her eyes. She knew Ibiki well enough to know that he knew _exactly_ what was or what wasn't. "What does your _gut_ tell you?"

"My gut? My gut tells me that at the very least they are both guilty, and most probably Sen as well. Now whether he was _aware_ or not is another matter. Unfortunately for Sen he drew the short straw and most probably had to be the fall guy."

* * *

**Hiraku School**

Ayumu had a splitting headache. It took all she had to jam her books in her bag and get herself ready to go home. All she could think about was going home, taking a long bath, and then crawling into bed. She knew that Ibiki wouldn't be home tonight and she didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse. She so wanted to fall asleep with him wrapped around her, but at the same time she knew that as fragile as she felt at the moment that having him around would only cause problems. Because he would know without a doubt that something happened to her today, and as such he wouldn't rest until she had spilled it, and she wasn't too sure that she wanted to say anything. Yet. Or, maybe not at all.

If she told him about what Kakashi had done he would come unglued. He would also become distant as he played scenario after scenario in his devil-minded brain. She had no doubt what so ever that he would plan a retaliatory attack on Kakashi, and that plain _scared_ her. It scared her because if she knew anything about Nin it was that they rarely, if ever, played nice. The thought of Ibiki and Kakashi going at it sent a chill down her back. If Kakashi was as adamant as he seemed then there was no telling what either man would do to each other in order to assert their dominance. And the bottom line of it all was that she just wasn't worth it.

One question that kept stabbing her in her brain was the question that Ibiki would most probably ask, and one that she had no answer to. He would ask her if she had at any point told Kakashi about their upcoming marriage and her pregnancy. And she would have to answer in the negative. The next obvious question would be: why? And she would have no answer for that.

Why didn't she?

She had no idea. In all fairness she could say that everything just happened too fast. One minute they were walking to school and the next they were in a lip-lock. That would look _real _good, and would send Ibiki into the stratosphere. He wouldn't blame _her_ in any way, but he _would _put a hit out on Kakashi, and that she _couldn't_ live with. It wasn't like he _threatened _her or anything like that. He wasn't even _obsessed _over her. He was just…He was just being _Kakashi_, she guessed. Of course, it might have helped if she had actually _heard_ what he had been trying to tell her. No telling what he had actually said as soon as he had started talking because she had panicked for some reason and had tuned him out.

What a mess.

Taking a drink of water she looked around for anything that she might have missed when she heard a commotion outside her office. Just as she was starting to go to the door to see what was happening Toshi and Masahiro burst in. Ayumu opened her eyes in surprise as she saw who was accompanying them.

It was _Gai_.

Gai was trailing behind them and looking around as if he was a kid in a candy store and had been given the green light to buy whatever he wanted, and with no limit. His eyes were sparkling and his mouth was in such a wide grin that Ayumu now knew why Ibiki made the snarky comments that he did about Gai's smile. It was like looking at a snow storm it was almost blinding. But she couldn't help but still like the loveable goof anyway, and no matter what Ibiki thought of him.

"Oh, Gai! What a surprise to see you here, and of all places. How on earth did _you_ end up here?"

Ayumu went up to the green Nin and gave hm a hearty hug. She went to introduce him to Masahiro and Toshi but the words caught in her throat at the look on their faces. Masahiro looked ready to bust a gut as he was trying to hide his laughter, and Toshiro seemed mesmerized by Gai's pearly whites.

"I surmise that you already met two of my students, Gai?"

"Yes! And they thoughtfully showed me up here to you," he said unabashedly looking around her office. "What a spectacularly beautiful office you have here, Ayumu! But how come only half of it is decorated? You share with someone else?"

Ayumu laughed at his interpretation of decorating. Ibiki just called it a mess. She couldn't wait to tell him about Gai's good taste.

"Yes, I share with a math teacher. She won't let me decorate her side of the room though."

"What a pity," Gai said shaking his head sadly.

"Is he for real," Toshi asked Ayumu.

"_Toshi_! Behave," she said giving him the stink eye.

Toshi seemed to not pay any attention to the look thrown at him."Does Ibiki _know_ about him? Better yet, does Ibiki _like _him?"

Ayumu and Gai laughed together.

Gai nodded and patted Toshi on the head, and which caused the boy to pull his head away with a grimace.

"Yes, Ibiki _does_ know me as I work with him occasionally at ANBU, and he and I are _close_ friends."

Ayumu sniggered.

Toshi looked at the two adults with narrowed eyes. "I take _that _to mean that Ibiki _barely _knows him and that he _only just_ tolerates him…"

That caused Gai and Ayumu to laugh uproariously.

"He is a Nin just like _Ibiki_, Toshi," Masahiro said grinning at his friend. "So _of course_ Ibiki knows and likes him, otherwise no way would Maito-san be here."

Toshi looked at Masahiro askance. "If he _is_ a Nin _like_ Ibiki then he could have _snuck_ over here, idjit! Maybe I should send a message over to ANBU to have him checked out," Toshi said suspiciously at Gai.

Masahiro rolled his eyes and playfully smacked his friend. "Now who is the idjit? You are too suspicious sometimes."

Gai nodded in a pleased way at Toshiro. "Very astute of you, young man, to be so suspicious, and all in the name of guarding your Sensei. But your friend is right; Ibiki does know me, and in fact he asked me to stop over to escort her home. I so long to look around Hiraku! It is a most splendiferous place!"

Gai's teeth beamed at Toshiro like a beacon in the night, and causing the youngster to lean back with a look of horror on his face.

"If you ask me can't see Ibiki being friends with a whack-job like yourself…"

"Toshi!" Ayumu said in horror, and cuffing him upside the head."Watch your manners. I know that I brought you up better than that!"

Toshi took the smack in stride and leveled Ayumu a look of his own. "I am just being careful here! And Ibiki _never_ said anything to _us_ that he was sending in a replacement or a second-string."

Ayumu groaned and placed a hand over her face as Gai and Masahiro laughed at Toshi's boldness.

"I can see Ibiki's influence on the young man," Gai said shaking his head.

Toshi smirked and waggled his eyebrows at Ayumu.

"May the God's help us all," Ayumu mumbled. "Well, since all that is out of the way let's get going, shall we Gai?"

As Masahiro helped Ayumu get her things together Toshi stood glaring at Gai suspiciously. As Gai went and continued his perusal of her office Toshi made sure to keep a close eye on him the entire time.

Moving from her office and through the school Masahiro walked with Gai and pointed out things or people that Gai might find interesting. Ayumu watched with pleasure as her youngest and shyest student seemed a bit more outgoing and sure of himself. It startled her slightly that Masahiro, though not as placid as her gentle giant Daichi, appeared much more animated and at ease. What she _really_ found interesting was that Masahiro felt so secure around dangerous men like Ibiki, Iruka, and now Gai. The two acted as if they had been friends their entire lives.

Right before they left the school grounds Ayumu gave the boys a few final words, and asked them to gather the others together for dinner at her house tomorrow night. She owed them for all the work that they had done in helping her move, and as such she wanted to give them a feast worth all their efforts. With a kiss and a hug she watched the two run back to the school proper in search of their brothers.

"They are good boys, Ayumu. You have much to be proud of."

Gai looked after the two with a wistful look on his face.

"They _are_ good boys- all of them. I really got lucky. But I hear that you have students as well?"

Gai looked at Ayumu with a slight tinge of sadness marring his normally ebullient features.

"Yes, but I don't think that I did them any good, though they certainly make me proud."

Ayumu placed a gentle hand on Gai's arm. "I might not know them, but I know you, and I can't see you doing anyone a bad turn," she said quietly.

Gai smiled sadly and shook his head. "No, I paid one too much attention and pretty much ignored the other two…" Sighing loudly he looked at the ground. "They teach us how to kill, infiltrate, and lie, but they never teach us how to teach, and yet how else is one to pass on the knowledge?"

"But from what I hear, and see in Iruka, the Academy has some very fine teachers, Gai. And knowing you," she said placing a hand consolingly on his arm, "you are probably much harder on yourself then is warranted, I suspect."

Ayumu gave Gai such a sweet smile that he couldn't resist smiling back.

"Funny," she said cocking her head to the side, "I think that Kakashi told me the same thing once about his own students…"

Gai shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "I am sure that many do it, but not you, of course," he said quickly. "I am sure that you give all your students equal time," he finished apologetically.

"I do give them equal time, but I pay attention to them in different ways, because they all need different things from me. The two that you met- Masahiro and Toshiro-they don't need me so much in an educational way as much as in a social way. Yes, I do teach them my craft, but it is liberally coated with me teaching them social skills. With Masahiro I help to build his confidence in himself and with the world around him, and with Toshi I try and get him to see that there are people that he can trust and feel safe with."

"What about the others," Gai asked with interest.

"Well, with Daichi I try and get him to take more interest in himself and his needs as he _always_ puts others before himself. That in itself is admirable, but sometimes you _do_ have to think of yourself. With my twins I try and show them that sometimes it is better to be nice than it is to be right. You see, they are sinfully smart, but there are times when you just have to let someone else come out on top once in a while. My eldest, Akira, is too studious and too much into following rules. I am deathly afraid that he will get so set in his ways that he will forget to live and enjoy the world around him. My second oldest, Ryou, is so into feeding his senses that I don't want him to turn into a hedonist and not become a viable member of society. Though I think that I am making things out to be harsher than they seem as in reality they really are all pretty well adjusted."

"That is a big order that you have to fill, and every day," Gai said shaking his head. "I barely made do with three!"

Ayumu laughed and pulled Gai over to a shop that was selling colorful, long-tailed kites. As Ayumu seemed to peruse a few Gai watched Ayumu out of the corner of his eyes. She would gently run her fingers over the material or exclaim over the finished product, and he couldn't blame both Ibiki and Kakashi for taking such an interest in her.

Ibiki and Kakashi… Now _there_ was an epic battle waiting to happen, and not of the physical kind. No, it would be one of supreme espionage, infiltration, and sabotage. He had tried _so hard_ to talk sense into Kakashi, but in the end they had agreed to disagree.

Leaving the shop Ayumu looped her arm through Gai's and looked up at him questioningly.

"Why is Gai so pensive all of sudden?"

Gai didn't know how to respond. He wanted to talk to her about Kakashi, but he also didn't want to start something that he didn't know how to finish. Maybe she had no idea, and if so, then it was best to keep her ignorant. But what if she _did _know? He had no idea as Kakashi had never expounded when asked about how involved she was.

"Is it maybe because you talked to Kakashi today?" she asked timidly.

Gai looked at Ayumu with surprise. So she knew? Just as he was about to respond Ayumu beat him to it, and spoke hurriedly as if apologetic for some reason.

"I don't know what to say about it all," she said with a worried frown. "I had _no idea_ he would do _that_, Gai, I swear! And now I don't know what I should do about telling Ibiki or not…It might just be a phase or something for Kakashi…"

_Oh, Dear Gods, Kakashi, what did you do_, Gai thought with growing dread.

Gai cleared his throat and rubbed his nose nervously. Taking Ayumu off to the side and out of the main stream he positioned them under a tree and away from prying eyes.

"What did Kakashi do, Ayumu? And when? I just saw him earlier this morning for breakfast."

"He stopped over at the house after Ibiki left and walked me to school. Then, before we entered the school grounds he…"

Ayumu's sentence drifted off, and she looked guilty and even slightly nauseous. Gai put a hand to her arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You can tell me _anything_, Ayumu, and what is said between us _stays_ between us. I promise."

Ayumu bit her bottom lip, took a gulp of air, and nodded. "Well, he _kissed_ me. And it must have been a _doozey _because for some reason I can't stop thinking about it…"

Inside Gai grimaced, but on the outside his face remained calm and imperturbable. "Well…that seems like something Kakashi would do," he said softly. "Kakashi can be impetuous like that at times, I am afraid.I wouldn't worry over it too much."

Ayumu nodded and took a few quick intakes of air through her open mouth. She also started to look a little green around the gills. Gai knew what _that _meant as he was no stranger to such actions. Of course, he usually saw it after putting his students through an unusually hard training session, and not just while having a placid conversation.

"Ayumu-"

"One moment Gai," Ayumu said frantically as she ran behind the tree.

Gai could hear sounds of retching going on, and without thinking twice he ran to the nearest food vendor, bought something cool to drink, and ran back to Ayumu behind the tree. She was leaning against it looking ashen as she was wiping her mouth with a handkerchief. He gave her the drink, and after taking it gratefully drank it down quickly.

"Hey, not so fast, or it will just all come back up again," Gai said gently as he tried to slow her consumption. Putting a hand to her forehead he tried to see if she had a fever. She was clammy and cool to the touch.

"Ayumu, are you coming down with something?"

Ayumu looked at Gai with a slight smile and shook her head. "No, but you could say that I have already 'caught' something though," she said shyly.

"Does Ibiki know?"

Ayumu nodded. "Yeah, he was the one that _gave_ it to me, in fact."

Gai looked at Ayumu with confusion. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Gai. I just found out the night of the attack."

Gai's eyes went as wide as saucers. Silently he helped her right herself, and leading her back to a bench sat her down. With a bit of the water and her handkerchief he placed the cool cloth to the back of her neck, where she sighed gratefully. As she bent over slightly to let the cloth reach as much of her neck as possible Gai closed his eyes and let a deep frown mar his normally cheerful visage.

_Oh, Kakashi…__**now**__ what are you going to do? This will either all die an early death, or things are about to get even more complicated than even you could foresee. What will you do now, I wonder? I do not envy you, my friend,_ he thought solemnly.

* * *

**ANBU**

Ibiki had a particular bag that he took in with him for only the most out of the ordinary interrogations. It was a bag that he had amassed over a long period of time. In it were things that had been with him from the beginning, while others were brand new. Some were variations on a theme that constantly changed or transformed due to medical and scientific knowledge always being upgraded. It was a bag that few had looked in but everyone knew by sight. It was a bag that everyone hoped would never be opened for _them_.

Taking Anko and the students with him he opened the door to the last holding cell and smiled grimly at what awaited him. A man lay still as death on a table with iv lines running from both arms. Electronic leads lead from machines to the man's chest and head, and the soft hums and beeps could be heard as they monitored and displayed particular bodily functions. A line even ran from under the sheet to the end of the bed with a bag collecting golden fluid. There was no movement or sound coming from the room that was not machine-made.

The medics who were in the room and watching over the patient nodded and left as Ibiki gave a swift jerk with his chin, and dismissing them. Turning to Anko he let his eyes slide to the students and then back to her.

Anko nodded and smiled slightly.

Ibiki shrugged and walked over to a table that had been cleared specifically for him. Opening his bag he took out a clean but well-worn black velvet cloth, and smoothing it almost lovingly he prepared to place what was needed on it. There was a method to what was taken out and how it was arranged on the cloth. With neat precision he placed items 'just so' and with a certain purpose to one another. There were even times when he moved items about as if not satisfied with their placement. It was only after a few moments of careful positioning that he felt that all was ready.

Turning he walked to the monitors and their displays and carefully and thoroughly read all their outputs. He next went and read the medical logs to be sure that his directions had been followed to the letter, and to see if he had to make any alterations to his plans due to the past few hours' medical history. Finally he went to the patient and slowly but surely, and without ever touching the man, walked around him. He did nothing but study the patient before him. He never once touched him. After reaching his beginning point he nodded as if satisfied and looked over at Anko and the students with satisfaction.

"Well now, are we ready for our _true_ trade craft to begin?"

Anko gave a wide, excited smile.

The students nodded seriously.

"Good, then let us begin," Ibiki said as he walked to the nearest monitor and hit a few switches.

With a slight jerk the man on the table started to come back to life.


End file.
